Squeeze My Lemon
by dirtycheekymonkeys
Summary: A weekly posting that is an exercise in lemon writing.As authors we're often challenged with writing a complete story, but we have the need & desire for lemons.This is a outlet to work on those skills. So stretch those lemon muscles & squeeze our lemon.
1. 110310Vampiremama

**Welcome to the first, of hopefully many postings for our lemon writing exercise, Squeeze My Lemon. We are excited, twitching in our seats, to get this started with the lovely and talented Vampiremama. Remember that this is an exercise to work on our lemon writing skills. If you aren't old enough to buy ciggys, don't read this.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.03.10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to my beta Acrosstheskyinstars and my prereader Zenone.

Behind the Looking Glass

The blonde girl sat all alone in her car outside the dilapidated warehouse; this wasn't her first job but she was still green. The place gave her the creeps but the guy was going to pay her twice what she made from her last job, and to be honest, he seemed really nice on the phone.

The dark building in front of her seemed more like a place for a serial killer to hide his bodies than a professional photographer's studio. Her mama always told her if she ever felt funny about anything, she was to high-tail it right out of there. Of course, her mama didn't have to pay her rent in two days, so the girl got out of the car and headed to the building.

The door opened before she had a chance to knock. The man standing on the other side of the door was dressed entirely in black with a pair of white-soled sneakers. He was handsome, much too handsome to be on the back end of the camera. She didn't realize she would have another model working with her, but as long as she got to keep her clothes on, she didn't care much. She gave him another look over and decided she didn't care much either way.

"Come with me," he said, and turned, leading her farther into the building. She couldn't help but watch the way his body moved as he walked in front of her. Like a jungle cat, or maybe a dancer. That would be her luck, all the cute ones were gay, and there was no way he looked and moved like that and was straight. God wasn't that kind. He cleared his throat. "Here we are."

When he stopped, the blonde was confused. There was a black room divider set up, and the lighting was prepared, but there was nothing there, even the floor was painted black. No furniture; no set, no wardrobe, no photographer.

"Uhm, is the photographer coming soon?" she asked nervously.

The man looked her up and down, smirking. "I am the photographer. Forgive my manners. My name is Edward Cullen." She held out her hand but he just looked down at it, she dropped it to her side, embarrassed.

He moved in front of the lit area and she could see there was actually one more thing – on the wall there was a large mirror. She noticed he'd glanced in it and ran his hands through his hair. She didn't blame him, if she looked half as good as he did, she'd spend as much time admiring herself as well. Of course, if she looked that good, she'd be working on a beach in Maui and not a rundown warehouse in Jersey. _Ah, the life of an aspiring model._

When Edward looked back at the blonde, she felt her body flame under his stare. He appraised her short, blonde hair and her black, strapless dress. She had dressed classy but still provocative. She found that she got more repeat jobs when she showed up looking good. He licked his lips ever so subtly as he focused just above her breasts. If she was the type to blush, she would have, but instead she just squirmed under his gaze. A small smirk came upon his face and his eyes flickered to himself in the mirror again.

_Yeah, I'd rather look at that, too. _

He looked back at her quickly, almost like he had heard what she thought, maybe it showed on her face. She glanced over to the mirror herself, to see what she might have given away, and couldn't help but shudder at the feeling she got when she looked at the piece of glass.

"Stand here, I'm going to test our light," he said, and she looked shocked.

"Don't you want me to change?" she asked.

"No, you're perfect in what you're wearing." The words rolled off his tongue, and had he been a fat, balding man, she might have been repulsed, but he could have told her he wanted to come in between her toes as he watched himself in the mirror and she would have smiled and nodded.

She stood there somewhat awkwardly as he snapped a couple pictures. She had been there for almost a half hour and still had no idea what the shoot was about. The beautiful man looked down at the camera screen and huffed. Hoping she wasn't going to get fired, she thought she better step up her game.

"Is there anything special you'd like me to do?" she purred.

"Actually," he replied, "I'd like you to lie down."

The blonde looked around but saw nothing to lie down on, so she moved to the floor. Edward stood over her and pointed the camera down at her; he clicked a couple pictures and then smiled.

"That's better." He sunk to the floor next to her, and before she knew it, he was crawling up her body; her heart started racing at the thought of what might be coming. This was the thing she always worried about happening at a shoot, but if something like this was going to happen, at least it's happening with someone like him. She was almost disappointed when he stopped and sat up on his knees, straddling her thighs. He looked up at the mirror one more time and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if he'd rather just have sex with himself all the time instead.

When he looked back down at her, his eyes looked dark. She hadn't really noticed them before but now they almost appeared black. Keeping her hands framed around her face, she threw him the seductive looks she had practiced in front of the mirror. He raised the camera and started clicking.

_Maybe this is how he pulls out the money shot? Turn the girls on and then take the picture._

He raised his eye from behind the camera and looked over her again. "I want you to put your hands above your head. I want them to lay lifeless, and close your eyes."

The blonde did as she was told but couldn't help to think she looked like a dead body. She couldn't help but jump a little when she felt a hand on her neck. She chuckled nervously as she realized he was just moving a piece of her hair.

With her eyes closed in the dark, she felt all her other senses heighten. Her breathing sped up as she felt his firm thighs on hers. She was feeling vulnerable and raw, and really horny. That feeling was tripled when she felt his body lean forward as he took a long inhale of her.

_This is it._

A small bang caused her to open her eyes, and the sight of Edward so close to her made her freeze.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Old building," he explained, but then a second bang occurred and Edward looked up again at the mirror with a cocky expression.

Now was when her survival instinct kicked in. It was obvious they were not alone and someone was watching them from behind the mirror. She tried to wiggle out from under Edward's body but he tightened the grip with his legs and she was stuck.

"Let me go," she begged. She struggled, but the more she did, the tighter he squeeze, causing her legs to scream out in pain.

"Whatever," Edward responded. "This was getting boring anyway."

With that, Edward took the girls head into his hands and snapped her neck.

A small brunette came out from the door beside the mirror. "Finally," she whimpered. "I'm so hungry. Why do you have to play with your food, anyway?"

"Cause I like it when you get jealous, my love," Edward responded.

Not wanting to waste time, the brunette, also known as Bella, sank to her knees by the blonde. Edward sunk lower, trailing his nose along the blonde's legs, heading towards her sex. In a jealous fury, Bella pushed him back, sending him flying ten feet.

"Enough," she yelled. She sunk her razor teeth into the blonde's neck and Edward was on the other side in a mere split-second, chuckling. He loved taunting his wife, and he knew deep down, she loved to be taunted. Besides, she knew there was no other for him, just as there was no other for her.

When Bella felt the blood dry up, she raised her head. Her eyes were feral, and now that her hunger was sated, she needed to feed her other needs. The sight of Edward with another woman, even if she was dinner, raged a war in Bella, and she needed to claim him, to make him hers again.

She shoved the limp body of the blonde aside before pouncing over towards her husband and lover. He smiled up at her from his back as she leaned forward and demanded things from his lips no ordinary man would be able to provide. He had found her a meek human, but turning her had given her a sense of confidence she had never had in life.

Edward's hands ran up her back, pulling her chest tight to his. Bella growled, not wanting to give control to him yet, and pulled back, tearing the buttons off his black cardigan. The white dress shirt underneath was discarded as well but only after she had bitten off each button.

Bella raked Edward's sturdy chest. He had been the most beautiful man she had seen in her life and she was possessive of him now that he was hers.

"Mine," she growled as she leaned forward and sucked at his nipple.

"Yes, baby," he responded, not able to play it cool when she was enabling such emotions in him. He had always been a little rough around the edges, but when he found his love, it had softened him.

They had sex in the warehouse often, it was one of the few places they could really let loose and not do too much damage as the whole thing was made from concrete.

Bella realized the best way to claim was to be claimed. "Show me," she demanded, grinding herself over his hardness.

Edward, never one to deny a challenge, flipped his wife over onto her back. As she hit the floor, a small crack appeared in the concrete below her. His body moved on top of hers with ease, as if it was a magnet drawn to its other side. Bella moaned wantonly as Edward labored on top of her. Pushing up her skirt and reaching underneath, he felt nothing but skin, it was his turn to growl.

No one had ever made Edward feel this way, he knew she was meant to be his from the first moment he had seen her. He played these little games with her, the women, sometimes the men, but it was out of his own insecurity. He would never really touch them, just flirt with them to tease her. Sometimes he needed to make sure he was still wanted. And Bella never disappointed in showing him just how much she needed him.

When Edward's eyes flickered down to Bella again, she had torn open her own shirt, her breasts were on display for him, and he leaned in, greedily taking one into his mouth. Sucking hard on the nipple, he slipped his fingers inside of her. Bella arched back and cursed softly. She panted as he worked his fingers in her expertly. Edward could get her off with his fingers in less than a minute when he wanted. Tonight, he didn't want to. He teased her, bringing her to the brink before slowing down and starting the delicious cycle again.

Bella thrashed under his ministrations, overcome with all the feelings that go alone with being thoroughly fucked but the one you love. By the time Bella came, she had barely any capacities left. Her mind was swimming in lust and she called out her husband's name so loud one of the windows in the warehouse shattered from the sound.

"I need you inside me, now," she begged as he pulled his fingers out.

Edward roughly pulled down his pants, freeing his cock. He wasted no time slamming it into her slick body. He entered her in long, strong pumps, moving her body slightly backwards on the floor with every thrust.

"You are mine," he growled.

"Uhn," Bella responded as his cock hit deep within her.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Yours," she panted. "Forever."

Edward took her hands with his and raised them above her head, never stopping the assault on her body. Nothing was supposed to feel better to him than blood, that's what he had been told by his own creator, but his thirst could be satisfied, his lust for her was insatiable.

"Longer," he grunted out as he picked up speed. Bella responded with a grunt, unable to answer, but she felt the same way. Even forever wasn't long enough with this man who occupied her every thought.

Bella clenched down on Edward's cock as she came, her muscles so strong she nearly had him immobilized. The pulsing caused Edward's climax to hit as well. He pressed harder into her hands with his own, causing the floor to buckle underneath them as he released into her body.

Edward stayed on top of Bella, enjoying the feeling of their naked flesh pressed together. He knew his weight wasn't too much for her, and the thought that they could spend eternity in this position sounded appealing.

"I love you," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too," she replied before looking over at the blonde across the floor. "I guess it's my turn to do the dishes."

Edward laughed. Feeling himself get hard again, he rolled his hips, causing Bella to whimper.

"Later," he replied with a smirk.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Anyone need a ciggy now? But first, remember to review. Show so love! We are on our knees, begging, please!**

**So, that's our first offering. If you are interested in participating in Squeeze My Lemon, please see our profile or www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com for information and some suggested picture prompts, or if you have one that you fancy, bring it along. We encourage you to notify us if you are interested so we can schedule you in for your date. We are planning to post these every 'hump day' to help you get through the week. There are teasers on the blog along with tweets, feel free to follow us on twitter: DirtyCMs. And for those of you that read Red Devil, it's not over, but we just don't like to use the 'H' word either.**

**Next week, the naughty minx herself, ladauphine with some down and dirty southern goodness.**


	2. 111010Laduphine

This week we are getting our lemon squeezed by laduphine aka louisabecks. Ready, set, squeeze!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.10.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DIRTY, SOUTHERN AND ON TOP, ch. 2 ~ Five**

A/N - So this started as a o/s, but now it's going to be a series of PWP (porn-without-plot) one-shots. No plot, just dirty talking, spanking Jasper. _Oh yes._

i've got an amazing team on this PWP-train with me - prereaders lizf22, swedensara and my fuckawesome betas kaydee1005 and UNF4ROB. Flove you each.

* * *

**hard [hahrd] adjective, -er, -est, adverb, -er, -est, noun –adjective 1. not soft; solid and firm to the touch; unyielding to pressureand impenetrable or almost impenetrable.**

**rough [ruhf] adjective, -er, -est, noun, adverb, verb**

–**adjective 1. having a violently irregular motion; uncomfortably ordangerously uneven.**

I get a text message that tells me to go to a local, overpriced boutique hotel one hour after his plane arrives. I stare at the screen. Why doesn't he just come home? What on earth does he have planned?

I arrive at the hotel ten minutes early, expecting the find him in the lobby having a cold, longneck beer. I scan the crowd of hipsters wearing two-hundred dollar jeans and enjoying their $14 cocktails, but I don't see him. I check my phone for the time and to see if he's sent another text.

Just then a tall, blonde woman walks up and says, "Miss Brandon?"

"Yes." I turn to her, shocked she knows my name. I'm always uncomfortable when people I don't know, know who I am. I'd be a horrible celebrity. I'd be freaked out every moment of my life. I like my anonymity. I like disappearing in a crowd.

"Mr. Whitlock asked me to give this to you when you arrived." She hands me a small envelope with my name written across the front in his handwriting- block letters in black ink.

"Thanks," I start to say, but she's already walking away.

I open the small envelope gingerly to find it contains a keycard and a little, white business card with his name on it. I flip it over and see "708" written on the back.

I'm nervous and exhilarated as I knock on the door. I have no idea what's on the other side. Is he even here?

My knock goes unanswered for a long moment.

The door finally opens, and he's standing there with a wicked smile on his face. I raise my eyes up to meet his as I reach out to curl my fingers into his waistband. I suddenly want him close, closer than I expect; I want his body pressed up against mine.

"Come in," he says, stepping back. My fingers slip away.

I look at him confused and enter the room. It's a gorgeous suite with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city. The skyline is breathtaking.

"Hi." I smile, approaching on him.

Please touch me.

"Hi," he replies, kicking the door shut as he turns back to me.

I soak him in - wearing a clingy, thin t-shirt with a slight v-neck giving a peek at his sparse, soft chest hair; those jeans, slung dangerously low, hanging on for their life, holding what I want the most under the thick fabric. I stare at his forearms - muscular and strong. I want him to grab me, push me against a wall or throw me on the bed. I can't stop thinking about our phone call, about his taking complete sexual control of what is transpiring between us. It's intoxicating. It's done something to him; he's carrying himself differently and there's a glow about him that's new.

This version of him is sex on legs; he's got me breathless.

We stand silent, eyes locked, and I'm wondering who's going to make the first move. I like the unknown; I can feel the sexual tension growing, multiplying out of control. I feel like at any second, he's going to take me and throw me down on the sofa. Then he'll have his way with me, _hard_, if I'm lucky.

_Please._

"I bought you a present," he says, circling around me.

I take a deep, heavy breath. I've never felt such desire towards him in the years we've been together. The palpable energy between us is swirling around the room.

_Do something_, I'm silently begging him.

I'm starting to breath heavier, as is he.

"I bought you a present," he repeats, as his hand raises to my face and he cups my cheek. I tilt my head into his palm, smiling. His eyes are on my lips, waiting for me to answer him.

I take a hard, dry gulp.

His eyes dart over to the sofa, mine follow.

There's a large, rectangular box, pink with a brown ribbon and the name of a particularly expensive local lingerie shop stamped on the top.

I look back at him, curiously.

"Go change," he points to the bathroom. That imperious, confident tone he had in his voice the last night on the phone is back. This isn't the everyday, real-life Jasper I'm used to. Something has changed, but I like it. That fact alone has me a bit confused; I'm a very independent, strong girl. But, I like him having control, taking the lead. It's terribly, undeniably sexy.

His hand slips away from my face.

"Go." He gives me a quick slap on the ass as I nod, turn and take the box into the bathroom.

I'm wearing a rose and black panty and bra set he's purchased me when I return to the main area of the suite. The fabric luxurious and soft. Luckily, I had been wearing heels already, so I put those back on. I look around for him and hear him call my name from the bedroom.

"There you are," I say sweetly as I enter the bedroom.

"Come here," he's standing at the far end of the room next to the window with this forearms on top of his head. He usually stands this way when he's pondering something. I wonder if he's deciding if he should leave the blinds open or close them. Because right now, if he were to fuck me, the whole city would see. His t-shirt raises and his jeans are slung low so I can see the faint trail of hair that disappears into his button-fly. I adore that soft trail of hair. I want to lick it.

I approach him and stand right in front of him. He's going to kiss me now, I can feel it. He cocks his head to the side and winks at me. He's incredibly flirtatious, but fully in control of the situation.

He nods towards the wall. "Face the wall and put your hands up."

I narrow my eyes at him, silently asking what the hell he's talking about. His eyes grow dark with a tint of anger when I don't act immediately to his request.

"Face. The. Wall. And. Put. Your. Hands. Up."

The anger in his voice catches me by surprise, and my heart jumps a beat. He walks away from me, sits on the bed and waits.

I step in front of the wall and push my palms against the cold wall, standing there as I was told. I'm nervous and excited all at once, I have no idea what his plans are for me.

"Spread your legs." His voice is stern, like it was on the phone last night.

I extend my legs apart. _Oh god, is he going to try to fuck my ass? He can't want to fuck my ass. We would normally talk about that first, what is he doing? He hasn't even kissed me, and he's wants to fuck my ass in a hotel room? What is..._

He watches me for a long time, gently scratching the scruff on his jawline before crossing the room to me. Now his lips are on my back, pressed warmly against a sweet spot between my shoulder blades. I hear him inhale my scent deeply as his hands finally touch me. He clutches my shoulders tightly, before drifting down my side, finger tips just grazing the side of my breasts, down the slope of my waist to my hips and thighs, before cupping my ass.

His cheek is flush between my shoulder blades, I can feel his tongue coming out between his lips and tasting me.

"Fucking fantastic," he whispers.

I moan in response.

I turn my head and he stops me, roughly taking the sides of my head in between his hands, turning it back to the wall.

"I didn't tell you that you could look," he barks at me.

My eyes widen before darting around. His hands are off me now, as are his lips. I'm afraid I've pissed him off. I just want him to touch me.

"Touch me, Jasper," I whimper.

"Shhh, baby." His hand is back, he's smoothing my hair. "Don't beg yet. You'll have time for that later." His tone is dark and dangerous, as if he's barely restraining his desire.

My heart starts pounding out of my chest, palpitations of an intensity I've never felt before.

"You called me a _motherfucker_ on the phone, that wasn't nice," he grunts out through gritted teeth. I can hear the anger in his tone. I'm not used to him being angry at me. Why is it so exhilarating?

_What? I said that after I hung up, how does he know that?_

"I _know_ you," he starts to say, as if he can read my mind. "I know you called me a motherfucker, didn't you?"

He's raised his voice even louder, and his hand is on my ass. It feels hypnotic, he's rubbing wide circles, from the top of my ass around down to the top of my thigh and back up again. I'm getting lost in the rhythm of his touch, his warm palm skimming over my panties and then making much needed, but all to brief contact with my bare skin when he reaches my thigh. Round and round, I tip my head back and let out a small moan.

**THWACK!**

Suddenly, without warning, his hand breaks contact with my backside and then comes back at me full force with a strong, stinging slap. I jump in place and make a sound I can only describe as a yelp in surprise.

"Shhhh..." he says and then **THWACK**! He's spanking me again.

I slowly exhale all the air in my lungs, and I'm shocked at how unbelievably, off-the-charts turned on I am. My brand new panties are getting wet, my mind is spinning and I'm anticipating the next sweet sting...

**THWACK!**

I turn over my shoulder to look at him, he looks up and meets my gaze.

"Baby," he starts to say, shaking his head in disappointment, his mouth coming within millimeters of my face. "I did not say you could look."

**THWACK!**

I whip my head back around and feel his lips on my neck. He's sucking and kissing and groaning onto the delicate spot just under my ear lobe as he continues to rub circles over the spot where he's spanked my ass.

**THWACK!**

"_Baby_..." he whispers directly into my ear. "You like it rough, don't you?" he asks.

**THWACK!**

I don't dare speak. I'm breathing hard and overwhelmed. Am I allowed to answer him? I don't know the rules to this game.

_Are we playing a game?_

He takes a step back, his hand leaves my ass and I'm disappointed that perhaps the spanking is over? I hear him remove his t-shirt.

His lips come back to my ear, his warm breath ragged as he speaks. "I asked you a question. You like it rough, don't you?" I can feel his bare chest against my back, slightly pressing his weight onto me, his forearm comes around against my collarbone and his hand grabs the front of my neck. He's holding me in place so I can't move.

I gulp. "I like it _hard_," I reply.

Letting go of my neck, he grabs my hands from the wall and brings them down slowly, and I hear him let out a small laugh.

"Hard." He swirls the word around. I can't see him, but I can feel him smiling. He's enjoying this, the lilt in his voice gives him away too easily.

His hands are at my waist, and he spins me around so fast I don't have time to process it before we're face-to-face. Our eyes widen at each other, lust hovering between us like a storm cloud.

"Hard." Somewhere deep within me, the independent strong girl comes to the surface for a flash. I confidently repeat "Hard" with a teasing smile.

He's in front of me, shirtless, wearing my favorite pair of jeans. I sigh, just thinking about how delicious it would be to pop each one of the buttons on the button-fly to expose his erection.

I want to see it. Touch it. Put it in my mouth. I lick my lips as I catch my breath.

I breathe in his scent - it's the perfect combination of Brut and good hard work. He smells like the southern boy he is, reliable and hearty. That scent will always remind me of the first day I really got to take his scent in. But, that's a story we'll save for another time...

He wipes his mouth with the heel of his hand and smirks at me. It takes all the willpower I have in my body not to touch him, to grasp at the waistband of his jeans and pull him close to me. I want to smell him, taste him, feel the weight of his body pressed onto mine again.

His hands slowly journeys up to my waist to my breasts, and his eyes are burning threw my bra. I reach up to drop one of the straps off my shoulder, but he grabs my wrist tightly.

"I didn't tell you that you could do that." His voice is commanding.

I blink and his mouth his on mine, full body weight quickly slamming me against the wall, and he takes my face in his hands as he kisses me. I briefly have an out-of-body experience, but a stream of adrenaline brings me back. I moan into his mouth, both because it's exactly what I wanted - his weight on me, his lips on mine - and because I'm getting incredibly aroused. I'm racked with lust and want and raw, carnal need. He reaches up and cups my breast, massaging it savagely under his calloused hands. His tongue dominates mine and sets the pace- furious and intense. I can feel his erection, rock hard, grinding onto my hip. I can't breathe, but it doesn't matter because this kiss can sustain me. In all our years together, he's never kissed me like this.

When he pulls away, finally, we're both gasping for air.

"Do you know how hard I'm going to _fuck_ you, baby?" he asks, leaning into me, his palm flat against the wall next to my head.

I smile and look down, coyly.

"You're not going to act shy after you just told me you like it hard, are you?" He smirks.

I look up and lock with his gaze. "Rough," I blurt out. He's right, after all. He knows me better than I know myself, and in that moment... I want it rough.

He growls as he picks me up, my legs flinging around his waist. He carries me over to the bed and throws me down. I use my elbows to crawl back up further onto the bed as he stands over me.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he says, surveying me laying there in the new lingerie.

"Thank you for my present," I reply, hooking my thumbs into the side of the panties. I'm sure they were frightfully expensive, and I almost feel guilty that I'm ruining them.

A fire lights in his eyes- a primal, unapologetic expression of desire. He crawls onto the bed and kisses me hard once he's laying on top of me. It's a long, lingering kiss. The kind that is not soon forgotten. His knee parts my legs and rests there. I'm running my hands through his hair, down his neck to his back when he stops kissing me.

"You're still not allowed to touch yourself, baby." He raises and looks me in the eye.

_What? Is he kidding?_

He's torturing me.

"I don't understand...you like to watch usually," I say, biting my lip.

"I told you I'd get you off." He smiles down at me and sweetly sweeps a stray strand of hair behind my ear. It's a touching moment in what is shaping up to be a terrifically - _dare I say it? _- rough night. Yes, I'm snickering at myself for the thought.

"But, I want to -" Before I can say anything else, he's covering my mouth with his hand.

"I will be the one to give you an orgasm."

I start to blush. It feels strange, why am I blushing now? He never makes me blush, but a warmth has hit my cheeks and I'm flushing pink.

"That pink on your face looks like your ass a second ago." He laughs.

I giggle and then he's rolling me over, palm circling my ass again. Is he going to spank me again laying here on the bed? I'm biting my lip, trying to hold back from telling him that I'd honestly like him to take me over his knee.

_Jasper, I've been a naughty girl._

I'm waiting for the sting of the first slap to come down, but it does not. What I feel next is the wetness of his mouth, followed by his teeth. He bites me hard and follows it with a wet, cool kiss on my ass.

"Ow!" I squirm my hips.

"There," he announces.

I look over my shoulder.

"I want you to see that bruise in the mirror for the next week and remember tonight."

I swallow and nod. We haven't even had sex yet, but I don't think I'll ever forget this night.

He tells me to roll over again and I do, propping myself up on my elbows, as I watch him get off the bed. He goes over to the mini bar and takes out a small bottle of water.

A devilish smile crosses his face - he's deciding his next move.

"Have you been a good girl, Alice?" he asks, telling a swig. He somehow manages to make 'good girl' sound dirty. I'm getting drunk on his words.

He's referring to his directive the night before that I not touch myself. I clench my thighs together and let out a long, needy breath. I'm so tense from built up sexual frustration that I ache.

"Yes," I whisper.

He's on the bed above me again, laying next to me now on his side propped up by his elbow. I can't take my eyes off his bare, lean chest. I reach out to touch him.

"Jesus, you look so fucking delicious just laying there, I can't decide which part of you to eat first."

I raise my eyes to his and smile.

"Please," I whimper.

"Please what?" he retorts.

I moan and I'm unable to form words. I push my body closer to his, writhing next to him. I'm silently begging him to touch me, please me, give me relief.

He pushes my shoulder away, hard, and I fall onto my back. He skims his hand from the top of my head to the side of my face, down my neck to my shoulder, over to my breasts where it stills.

"As much as I love this bra, it has to go. Sit up."

I sit up, and he unclasps my bra, throwing it across the room. We're sitting up on the bed, looking at each other, and I lean in hoping he'll kiss me.

"Patience, Alice," he says, pushing me down again.

His mouth assaults my left breast, taking it in between his teeth biting the hardened nipple. I arch my back, taking in the unusually aggressive sensation and letting the momentary pain flush through my nerve-endings. His hand roams down to my thigh and opens my legs. His tongue starts to make circles around my nipple before he clamps his teeth down again.

"Ohhhhhh..." I start to moan.

He's at my breasts for a long time, even for being a breast man - which he is - much longer than usual. I can tell this is going to be an all-nighter. He's more patient than I am and able to pace himself; when I get aroused I need to get the goal line, if you know what I mean. He likes to keep throwing interceptions.

His hand is warm and heavy on my thighs; he's gripping me with tremendous force.

He slides his body down, using one palm on each thigh to spread them open wider. He's grinning from ear-to-ear like it's Christmas morning. I'm writhing on the bed in anticipation of his next move. I'm really afraid the second his mouth makes contact with my pussy, I'll come. I'm so close to the edge already. His mouth goes back to my belly-button, kissing it sweetly.

"These panties are ..." he moans, "fantastic." His mouth is at the edge of my new, frightfully expensive panties, and I watch his mouth open as he takes the edge of the material into his mouth. He's smiling all the while, the fabric lifting from my skin held up by his teeth. He tugs them down a bit, but they don't quite come down over my hips. I reach down and push the sides down a bit, and then they come clear down my thighs aided by only his teeth and that mischievous smile. It's an seductive sight, my eyes are wide and wondrous at what is happening. Once the panties are at my ankles, he pulls them off and brings them to his face to inhale my damage to them.

"Fuck," he mutters. His breath is growing more ragged as he starts to trail kisses up my leg back to where I'm dying to have him.

Once he reaches my thighs, he stops and looks at me.

"Hard?" he asks.

"Rough," I correct him.

His mouth assaults my sex, and his tongue literally lunges inside of me. It's the only way I can describe it as that he tongue-fucks me. It's a move that should be patented or copyrighted or at minimum taught in college. It's intense and blackout-inducing. I grip the sheets for dear life, and my body is twisting under his mouth; his tongue sliding in and out of my pulsing sex.

"Ungh..." I start to lose it nearly instantaneously. I can feel my legs begin to tremble which is the tell-tale sign I'm on my way to an orgasm.

"Jas-" I can't even get his name out as I'm moaning and literally gasping for air. His hand come up out of nowhere and clamps down on my breasts; I think he's trying to distract my brain from the sensation between my legs so I won't shatter beneath him immediately.

His other hand is splayed out on my upper thigh, holding my legs open because I desperately want to put him in some kind of headlock and keep his mouth there forever. I'm pulsing and writhing and coming unhinged as he's pushing his mouth harder onto me, his tongue dipping deeper than I ever imagined.

Without thinking, my hand goes down and the tip of my middle finger makes contact with my clitoris. We've often called this move the "Double Down"; his mouth on me while I get myself off. He normally loves it, but not this time...

His head flies up, his tongue is gone from my sex and he starts to yell.

"GODDAMNIT, Alice," he grunts, the displeasure in his voice clear. "I was really fucking enjoying that."

"What? What did I do?" I'm stunned, scrambling to sit up. Oh crap, what have I done?

He grabs me by the wrist, so hard that I yelp, and pulls me off the bed.

"I told you not to touch yourself." He's looking around the room, I'm not sure what he's looking for but a tiny part of me is scared.

"Come here." He drags me over to a chair in the corner of the room and in a swift motion, he's sitting and I'm flung over his lap, naked. I feel raw and exposed. His left forearm comes down hard on my back, his hand fans out between my shoulder blades where minutes before he was kissing me softly. His right hand starts the rubbing circles motion on my ass again.

I can't move. I struggle for a second, and then I give in.

I slump my head down and let out a long, deep breath.

"Good girl," he coos. He's happy playing along.

"Now, count along..." he instructs.

**THWACK!**

I don't even have time to process his request that I count along and his hand has landed on my ass, harder than the last go around. My face contorts and a shiver runs through my spine. It's a forceful blow, not a playful spanking. This is a punishment spanking.

"Count!" he screams. He's never, ever, raised his voice at me before this night.

I try to clear my head.

"One," I announce, unsure if my voice is even audible.

**THWACK!**

He didn't rub my ass in advance of that slap, it just came down hard. Somehow, in the midst of this, we've never been more connected. It's odd and exhilarating all at once, how this new, unexpected sexual experience is bonding us together.

"Two," I say, louder this time. The force of the slap coming out in my voice.

"Mmmm," he replies. He's becoming more aroused, I can feel his erection. It twitches against my stomach as the blows come down on me.

He runs his hand up and down my thigh, then up to my ass, over both cheeks before another...

**THWACK!**

I gulp very hard. "Three," I squeak this time. My ass is really smarting.

**THWACK! THWACK!** This time they came in a quick succession.

"Four." I pause.

What comes after four? My brain has gone blank, all it is processing is the stinging and the need and the pulsing between my legs. I'm still very much on the edge of an orgasm. The urgency for release is downright painful.

"Four?" Jasper asks. "Then..." he's trying to lead me to the next number.

"I don't know what comes after four," I admit, quietly. I honestly have no idea at this point. My mind is spinning out of control, my ass is burning and my sex is having muscle spasms.

He can't help himself, he lets out a laugh.

"Okay, stand up." He releases me from his grasp and surveys the room again.

I stand, momentarily wobbly on my legs. I feel like I'm at sea, in a rough storm.

"Hmmmm...where should I fuck you?" he wonders out loud.

For a moment, I wonder if he means anal or vaginally, but then I realize he's looking for a location in the bedroom. My eyes dart around as well.

"There." He points to the desk.

I start to walk towards it when he grabs me and pulls me back to him, pressing our bare chests together before he kissing me passionately.

"I've never been more in love with you than I am right now," he proclaims.

My body which was rigid with need and the pain instantly relaxes. He wraps his arms around my back and kisses me again. I'm not sure how long we stand there kissing, but it feels like a lifetime. Even though he's just spanked the hell out of my ass, we're sharing the most romantic kiss you can imagine. Soft and needy, genuine and complete.

"On the desk," he tells me, pulling away from the kiss; the sweet, romantic Jasper gone and the authoritative, rough Jasper back.

I love them both.

I sit on the desk - it's refreshing to my burning skin, because it's topped with a thick pane of glass. I wiggle back a bit and cross my legs. It feels weird to be sitting naked on a hotel room desk.

He's standing in front of me, and he smiles at me as he undoes the top button on his button-fly jeans. He watches me lick my lips before reaching out for my hand.

"Do you want to?" he jokes.

He knows that I do.

"Please?" I whimper.

He nods and I slowly unbutton his buttons, each one popping open revealing more of what they are hiding within the denim. I now realize he's not wearing any briefs, and I catch my breath in my throat with excitement.

I let out another whimper at the release of the last button. "Can I please?" I beg.

He nods with permission to go further.

I slide my hands, one on each hip, into the side of the jeans to start pushing them down. His cock pops out at full attention, rock hard and dripping. I whimper again as I raise my eyes to his. He leans in to kiss me - a quick, harsh kiss.

"Go ahead," he tells me.

I move my hands around to his ass and push the jeans down again. His ass is hard and flexes under my touch. I'm pretty sure I'm just moaning out loud and I'm wiggling on the desk, so fucking eager to be fucked. I can feel my sex pulsing and getting wetter against the glass top.

"Please..." I'm begging now, "I need you." I drop my gaze to the floor. I'm already fully spent.

"Please, what? Alice, you have to tell me what you want."

He's finished taking off his jeans, and when I look back up to answer him, I see he's got his cock in his hand and he's stroking himself. It's a beautiful sight. With his right hand, he strokes hard, and his left hand is on my thigh as if he's trying to steady himself. He's as eager as I am, I realize.

"Tell me what you want," he grunts as he strokes.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Rough?" He smirks.

"Please..." He's right, there would be time for begging, and this was it.

He doesn't reply; he just steps closer and I think he's going to slam into me, but instead he starts rubbing the tip of his cock right at my entrance. I'm sure he can feel me pulsing already. I'm two seconds from the edge. We're both watching him rub it up and down, up and down, and then he stills for a second before pushing the tip in slightly, slowly. He's only teasing me, though, and he pulls out and rubs it up and down, up and down again. I'm lost in sensation and desperation.

_I'm still trying to remember what comes after "four"._

"I thought you'd never fucking ask." He finally grunts as he then slams into me, and the impact of it makes me throw my arm back, causing a lamp to go crashing to the floor. The sound of porcelain and glass shattering doesn't stop him. His trusting is rough and without mercy. My body is on fire - my ass slightly cooled by the glass I'm sitting on but stinging still; he's thrusting into me deeper than he ever has. But the feeling is so scrumptious, I can't determine if it's pain from pleasure or pleasure from pain. I'm also in no state of mind to try to figure out the difference.

His arm flings down, and he slips his elbow under my knee, raising my leg. He's thrusting into me deeper and deeper.

"Jesus, Alice." He moans.

I throw my head back and continue to get lost in the thrusting, my legs starting to tremble again.

"Jasper, I'm coming..." I say, gasping for air.

He stills his movement, frozen mid-thrust, still inside me. My legs continue to trembling when my brain realizes what is happening. What? Why did he stop.

"Slow down, baby." His lips move to my neck and he's kissing me, sniffing me, marking me.

_Slow down? What?_

I'm gasping and sweating, limp in his arms. "I thought you were going to get me off?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, I am," he says, almost as a warning. "Patience."

We remain in place, him inside of me without moving, for what seems like an eternity. We kiss and I try to press into him, needing friction, release, anything, but he stops me.

"Stop," he warns. "I will get you off, but quit doing that."

He looks down and shakes his head as my hips stop their desperate movements. We're both staring at his cock in my sex, everything wet and pink and swollen.

"Pink's my new favorite color, have I told you that?" he murmurs.

I don't know whether to slap him or laugh. He's making small talk while trying to get me to calm down from my almost-orgasm. This is the weirdest, most breathtaking, sexual experience we've shared.

"Jasper..." Fuck it, I'm going to beg. "Please fuck me."

"Jesus..." Unrecognizable vowel sounds come from his throat. "I love it when you ask me like that."

"Please...I'm in pain, baby," I plead.

"Stand up," he says, pulling out of me. His erection is not gone; I'm impressed. He's rapidly stroking himself again, coated in my wetness. It's hot. I have to stop myself from dropping to my knees and finishing him off.

He leads me over to the bed and tells me to sit on the edge. He stands in front of me, still stroking his erection which I'm anxious to touch. With a gleam in his eyes, he leans down and presses his forehead to mine.

"I know you like to watch."

He hasn't stopped stroking himself.

"Don't you?"

"Yes," I admit, breathless.

"Just watch...don't touch."

He stands in front of me, his cock right in front of me, so close he can probably feel my breath on it, while he jerks himself off. I've always loved watching him pleasure himself; it's so raw and intimate. I'm not used to just watching him, I usually pleasure myself at the same time. I clench my thighs together.

"I can't touch myself can I?" I ask, and I realize I sound like a child who's asking for a piece of candy before dinner.

His free hand smooths the hair on the side of my head.

"No...ungh..." I know that look, he's close. His entire chest, neck and face grow very flush very quickly.

"Let's play a game," he says.

_Aren't we already?_ I think.

He slows down his strokes, delaying his orgasm. He has so much fucking self-control, I can't believe it.

"Okay." I agree to his game, not knowing what it is.

"Hands or mouth?" he asks.

I look at him confused. What does that mean, hands or mouth? Is he asking me if he can tie me up or gag me? Is this my choice? I can't touch him, but still, I want my hands - in case he lets me touch myself. But, ugh, the thought of gagging. I don't think I can deal with that. I need my mouth. I need his mouth on my mouth.

It's like Sophie's Choice in here, how am I suppose to choose?

"Pick one or I will." His expression is serious.

I lick my lips and try to read his face. He's not giving away anything.

We're laying face to face when I finally give him my choice.

"Hands?" I say.

I'm thinking, well, at least if he ties me up I can still kiss him.

"Hands." He's confirming my answer, but I have a feeling he wouldn't let me change my mind if I ask.

He tells me to roll onto my back and he moves to my side, laying flush against me. His index finger trails along my hairline, my temple, and down my face to my neck, and he lets out a small laugh.

"Appropriate, considering how much you love to be finger-fucked." He smirks.

His words hang there, my mouth gapes open because I so did not expect him to say that. I may be blushing again.

His hands glide over my skin, searing under his touch. I am enjoying every second of every sensation, but I'm still wanting release. I now truly understand how guys feels when they're blue-balled. It's a torturous ache.

His hand stops at my belly-button as his mouth goes to my ear, his breath shallow.

"I'm going to make you come now," he declares. He leans in and kisses me, distracting me as his hand goes down and cups my pussy. I'm wet and on fire, pressing my mouth harder onto his as his fingers finally enter me. Two of his long, lean fingers plunge into me harshly, and he bites my lip at the same time. I'm tingling head-to-foot as he scissors his fingers, stretching me. _Oh my God, what the hell is that?_ He's never done that before. I'm stretching and pulsing under his touch, then he hooks his fingers up and presses up into my vagina as far as they can go. Just when I think he can't enter me deeper, he does.

"Ohhh...Argh..." I'm screaming, and I'm again not sure if it's pleasure or pain. He's definitely being rough, his mouth still harshly on mine kissing me with such force I'm sure they'll be a indent of my body on the mattress.

Without warning, he enters a third finger, and he starts moving them in and out, in and out. I'm writhing under his hand, my hips moving around uncontrollably seeking friction at every angle. I want to touch myself, but I know better. I start to wonder if he's going to fist me._ Oh God._

"Jasper..." I gasp, "please..."

He seems to read my mind and his thumb is now on my clit, pressing it lightly before ghosting it with small circles. He stops, pulls out his hand and brings his hand to my mouth. He shoves his thumb in my mouth and I suck on it.

"Good girl," he moans as I moisten his thumb.

Just as quickly as he pulled out, his fingers are back slamming into me with great force and he fingers me harder than ever before. I'm overcome by burst of endorphins, a flood gate of pleasure opens and washes over me. My legs start to shake, as I arch my back. There's no coming back now. He kisses me hard again as a tidal-wave of muscle spasms set off one of the most intense orgasms I've ever felt.

"Fuck...you're beautiful when you come," he grunts, his fingers unrelenting in their attack on my sex.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

My entire body shudders as I scream his name over and over, the orgasm still washing over me never ending. My heartbeat is thumping in my ears, and I'm panting uncontrollably, unable to process everything that is happening. His thumb is back at my clit, teasing it, daring it to come harder over and over.

I see a flash of white and then black; I'm certain I'm going to pass out as I moan and writhe and shatter completely on his hand.

My body finally goes completely limp, and I can't believe I haven't passed out. I've just competed in a sexual iron man, and I'm finally at the finish line.

He keeps his fingers inside of me for a long time as my body continues to pulse with orgasmic aftershocks. He's kissing me softly now, the harshness gone. The romantic Jasper is back.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he whispers in my ear, kissing my hair.

I'm unable to respond properly, my mouth can't form words. This sexual sedation has made me mute. He pulls me close, and when we come together, my breasts to his chest, I realize how sweaty I am. We stick together. He holds me close, I can feel his erection - he's still hard - against my stomach. I so want to return the favor and get him off, but I literally can't move. I'm wiped flat out.

When my breathing finally settles and I start to come to my senses, I kiss him on the cheek, softly.

"Baby, that was..." I don't even know how to put it in words.

"Shhh," he puts a finger over my lips. "Rest for awhile, and then I'm going to fuck you... _thoroughly_."

Leave a review, won't you?...

Thank you:

_**womanscornd,**__ who led me to write the first o/s as a gift because she services me with Jackson porn ON DEMAND. I mean, really. She's awesome. Even more big thanks to __**chartwilightmom**__ who started this great project called Squeeze My Lemon. This chapter will be cross-posted as a o/s over there - each writer takes a picture prompt and writes a lemon for it. It's a great project that makes you focus on your lemon writing. LOVE IT. Finally, J. It's all for you, baby. xo_

ps you can follow me on the twittah at 'louisabecks'

* * *

**DCM: Um *fumbles to have functioning brain again* Oh, yeah, so, um, review, take a cold shower.**

**Next week, the original inked Domme herself, in bright red lipstick & fuck-me heels, luvrofink. Make sure to check our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com to see the pictures that inspire these authors, for teases and for information on becoming apart of this smutty project.**


	3. 111710luvrofink

DCM A/N: This week we are wiggling in our seats in anticipation in reading what the deliciously inked luvrofink has written. Ready, set, squeeze!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.17.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 Luvrofink. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations and is not suitable for those under the age of eighteen. **

_**Summary: Edward comes home from a hard day at the office to find his beautiful wife waiting for him in the kitchen. EPOV, OOC, AU. **_

_**Beta'd by MarchHare5. **_

**A/N: Chartwilightmom was a little surprised that I opted to do this, but I thought I'd lend my support while giving you guys some dirty romance. Have fun and please leave me some love. **

_**Hi, Honey! I'm Home!**_

For the Squeeze My Lemon Pic Prompt, Image 22.

I could smell it from the front door as my hand gripped the familiar brass knob. I stared at the mockingbird door knocker before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. It was sweet and _oh so familiar_. I pushed on the knob, the door creaking with its old age as I let myself into our home.

_Home. _

Home was a 1945 bungalow on the artsy side of town. My wife, Isabella, had insisted we live where the hustle and bustle was, where her creativity could flourish.

The wood floors underneath my loafers were polished and smooth, one of the many home improvement projects my wife enjoyed. The heavenly scent that greeted me on the front stoop grew bolder as I moved toward my favorite room in the house. I could hear the faint sounds of Doris Day as I got closer, the overhead light casting out into the dim hallway. I set down my briefcase and loosened my tie before rounding the corner where my wife stood behind the sink.

I took in the hot pink heels that adorned her beautiful tiny feet. I knew for certain that her toenails would match the shade of her favorite red lipstick. The back of her calves were covered in vibrant colors depicting scenes from her favorite storybook, _Alice and Wonderland_. The vibrant green of the Mad Hatter's coat and top hat were set off by the yellows and pinks of the broken teacups that traveled down toward her ankle. On the right Alice stood beneath the mushroom where the caterpillar sat while the nasty Queen of Hearts glared from behind a bush of white roses dripping red paint. Just above the back of her knees was the hem of her dress all June Cleaver style. The flower print made her look so wholesome, like a good little wife. The way my pants tightened at the sight of her reminded me that she was _anything _but wholesome.

Suddenly she moved to the stove, her hips swaying to the crooning voice that came from the iPod deck. I watched entranced as she bent at the waist to pull my favorite treat out of the retro pink oven. All the amenities were made to my love's specifications and she _loved _the color pink. The dress she wore pulled taut against her supple ass and I groaned out loud as I realized she wasn't showing any panty lines.

Like I said, _anything but wholesome. _

The sound of my approval must've been loud enough for her to hear because my wife's body stiffened as her oven mitt-clad hand gripped the grey pan that sat on the middle rack of the heated oven. Slowly she bent over more, the hem of her dress traveling further up her thighs, only a few inches below the promised land. Isabella slid the tray out of the oven and turned to face me. The cap sleeves of her dress did little to hide the beautiful lines of color that decorated her arms. Bright red and blue roses covered from elbow to shoulder on her right arm while her left was adorned with all the pretty things that girls like: diamonds and lipsticks, pearls and a tiara.

Everyone who knew us could never reconcile our two personalities. Where I was by the book and what some would call _uptight_, Isabella was my exact opposite. She was creative and vibrant, always learning new things and expanding her horizons. While I was content with working in an office, running my own company, Isabella spent her days making a home for us and participating in one of her many interests.

"Good afternoon, husband," Isabella purred.

My eyes traced over the colorful vintage apron that protected her pretty dress. It had two little Schnauzers licking away at a fallen ice cream cone. I tsked mentally as I noticed that her chest was covered, the apron hiding all the creamy skin and splashes of ink I knew hovered above her supple breasts. My wife's lips were painted a vibrant red, the matte color making her full and pouty lips even more pronounced as she smiled devilishly at me. Her creamy skin was accentuated by perfectly applied make-up, like one of the pinup girls in my wife's favorite car magazines. Her long and wavy locks were styled in a simple up-do with a large red flower pinned to her hair. My cock throbbed as I took her in, the sultry eyes and the kissable lips. My body begged me forward, to take her in my arms and kiss all that red paint off her mouth. Instead, I allowed her to play the eager wife.

"I made your favorites for dinner," she cooed as her head motioned to the kitchen table.

There was a feast fit for a king, pot roast and veggies with rice and homemade bread. The clear glass pitcher of tea sat in the middle of the table and I felt the itch in my throat from thirst. Isabella made the best sweet tea, all dank and sugary sweet. My eyes slid back over to her, more specifically to the pan she held in her hands. I eyed the goodies hungrily, knowing that I'd get to have _two _desserts.

Still steaming hot were a tray of pumpkin muffins, my grandmother's recipe. I eyed a bowl of cream cheese glaze on the counter and my mouth watered at the thought of one of those yummy morsels in my mouth.

"You're so good to me, Isabella," I said, my voice rough with desire.

Isabella let out a little giggle and I stepped closer, demanding she put the tray down so that I could greet her properly. As she turned to place the tray on the counter my arms went around her waist and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. The smell of Isabella and her favorite LAMB perfume filled my senses before I opened my mouth to lay soft kisses along the column of her neck. She squirmed in my hold as my stubble tickled her soft skin, but gasped loudly as my hands traveled up the front of her apron and squeezed her soft breasts through the material.

"Edward!" she moaned as I pushed the supple mounds together.

I could feel her nipples harden under the apron and her dress. Her body had always been so responsive to me. She slowly turned in my arms, her mouth brushing against my jaw before her lips connected with mine. Isabella opened her mouth and slid her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance which I gladly gave. Soft, sensual strokes passed over my tongue as she kissed me, her nimble fingers tugging at my hair.

"Mmmm, missed you," she mumbled as her mouth pulled away from mine.

I pressed my hands into her lower back, bringing her stomach into contact with my arousal, showing her just how much I had missed her as well.

"I've been waiting all day for my dessert. I'd like to have it now," I purred as my arms encircled her thin waist.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as I lifted her up, her legs clamping both of my hips before I moved and set her on the kitchen counter. Isabella's lips were on mine again and I leaned forward, my cock rubbing against her hot center. Through the material of my suit pants I could feel her moist heat. I groaned as my wife's hips shifted against me, rubbing her pussy against the bulge in my pants.

I slid my hands up her creamy thighs, pulling the hem of her dress with me until my fingertips danced at the edge of her silk thong. Isabella broke away from my mouth with a breathy "yes" before I gripped the sides of her scrap of underwear and gave a forceful tug. She moaned loudly, her head falling back against the white cabinet behind her as the material pulled tight against her pussy before ripping in my hand. Suddenly her hands were everywhere, pulling my shirt from my pants, tugging at my hair, before dipping into the back of my trousers to grab my ass. I bucked against her as her nails dug into the flesh of my behind and she chuckled at my reaction.

"You want me?" she teased.

"Fuck yes," I growled as my teeth sank into her skin where neck met shoulder.

I moved my hands between us and fumbled with my belt and zipper before shoving my pants and boxer briefs down just past the bottom of my ass so that my erection was freed and throbbing between our bodies. I slipped one hand to Isabella's center, stroking her soft wet folds with my fingertips before rubbing her needy little clit.

"Oh, please," she moaned breathlessly.

Isabella's high heels dug into my bare ass and it only served to make me harder, my cock twitching and dripping with want for her.

Slowly I slid two fingers inside her body, feeling my wife's warm walls constrict against my digits, reminding me of how amazingly tight she'd grip my cock. I pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy until she begged for me inside her.

With my hand that was soaked in her juices I gripped my dick, giving it two pumps, coating it in her arousal before I teased her entrance with the head. My cock slipped easily against her folds before I pressed forward, sliding my length into her in one smooth thrust.

Isabella's fingers dug into my forearms as her walls clamped down around my shaft. She felt so fucking good, so tight and warm, that I never wanted to leave.

"Always so fucking good," I groaned low as I pulled back out only to slam into her with more force.

My hips collided with her body as I pistoned myself inside of her. Soon Isabella's pants turned into loud, sexy moans, then finally into begging pleas as she grew closer to her release.

"More, fuck, more, more," she chanted as my balls slapped against her ass.

Her legs tightened around my body, her heels sinking further into the skin of my ass as I reached down and toyed with her clit. My fingers glided over the soft skin that was coated with her arousal. She was always so wet, so willing to take whatever I had to give her.

As my thumb pushed down on her sensitive nub she screamed my name. The walls of her sweet pussy fluttered around my length as she orgasmed. I watched her face, contorted with pleasure, her soft mouth open with a sultry moan. Her eyes were shut tight as wave after wave crashed over her.

"Come inside me, baby, please," she begged wantonly and I couldn't deny her.

Her wish was my command as my body seized and released, my cock filling her tight hole with my own climax. I stayed pressed against her, hip to hip as my cock twitched inside her heavenly body. I could feel my shirt sticking to me from the sweat of our movements. We were still fully clothed and the eroticism did not go unnoticed. Isabella's eyes fluttered open slowly and a wicked satisfied smile spread across her lips as she gazed up at me.

"Mmm, best welcome home greeting ever," she giggled almost sleepily.

I smiled at her before brushing my lips against hers in a tender kiss.

"You know I love you, June Cleaver," I joked as her eyes narrowed at me playfully.

"Hmm, I knew you always wanted me barefoot and pregnant," she huffed with a fake scowl.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"At least part of its true," she added coyly.

I looked at her in confusion before she broke out into a full blinding smile.

"I may be pregnant, but I won't ever give up my heels," she said.

My whole world erupted into a shower of color, my happiness painting the world in vibrant shades just like my wife's tattooed skin. We were having a baby.

* * *

DCM A/N: *fans self* Oh My! Hot lemon goodness there. Hot in the kitchen anyone? Leave some love for luvrofink.

Up next week (we squealed like a super fangirl when she agreed) is the ultra-fab Sydney Alice writing a lemon. Prepare yourself and read the first part of her lemon that is she has already posted.


	4. 112410SydneyAlice

Dear SML Readers,

Originally this chapter was SydneyAlice who squeezed us nice and tight. But she requested that we remove this posting due to her moving to becoming an Original Fiction author. Her fanfiction works are being edited for T rating and she didn't want this one to be left out.

Sorry and thanks for reading!

~DCM


	5. 120110Jenny0719

**_DCM A/N: This week we are happy to have our first SML outtake from Jenny0719's The Man Who Can't Be Moved. The pic prompt that she chose is red hot, so be prepared. Ready, set, squeeze! _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.01.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Stratan, for being his usual rocking self and checking over my porn. Big shout out to Johnnyboy7 for approving the freshness.

It's short and (hopefully) hot, just a little outtake from my fic, The Man Who Can't Be Moved. If you curious as to what a few little details in this outtake are, umm… go read the fic.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5473838/1/The_Man_Who_Cant_Be_Moved

Shameless self-pimp over now.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Bella

I stepped into the empty dressing room and inhaled deeply. The scent of Edward's cologne lingered in the air, discarded clothes littered the dark leather couches, and the faint sounds of a show in progress filtered through the now closed door. I purposefully walked through the room, before I could lose my nerve, and perused the numerous button-up shirts that wardrobe had provided him with before finally setting on one.

Draping it over the back of the couch, I then stripped out of my clothes; out of everything I'd worn here—including my panties—leaving only my purple stilettos on. I slipped my arms into the lavender and white pinstriped button-up shirt, letting it fall haphazardly over my breasts and over my hips. I checked my reflection in one of the many mirrors, careful to avoid looking at the scars that still marred my stomach, and adjusted the shirt so that it covered me just so.

Fuck, I needed him. I needed to feel his strong body pressing against me, his smooth, damp skin sliding over mine; the taste of his tongue, warm and spicy and sweet, in my mouth.

But that was exactly why I was here—a surprise, of sorts, for our anniversary. So much had happened in the last year… I was more than ready to leave it all behind and start again, maybe go back to the way we were before the accident; before Edward felt like he had to be so careful with me. I was tired of feeling as if I'd break under his touch. I just wanted to be… normal again, whatever the fuck that meant.

I strained to hear what was happening on set, having nothing to do but stand here and wait. The longer I waited, the more nervous I got. Before I realized what I was doing, I was pacing the room furiously, nearly talking myself out of this very stupid idea. Anyone could walk in and find me virtually naked in my husband's dressing room… and in his line of work that could be bad. Very, very bad.

Just when I was about to throw my clothes back on and leave, the door opened to reveal a very surprised, very pleased Edward. I stood in place and brought my thumb to my lips, biting down on it nervously as I waited for his reaction.

A thrill coursed through me as his eyes roamed by body, darkening as they slowly inched downward. He took in every bit of exposed flesh and let out a breath as soon as he reached my shoes. Jesus fucking God, the look on his face—the rapture, the need—left me wanting, ready… wet.

"Christ, baby," he murmured huskily, reaching behind him and locking the door. "You look so fucking-"

"Ridiculous?" I finished for him, my eyes darting around the room for my discarded street clothes. "It was stupid; I shouldn't have-"

"Isabella." The tone of his voice was enough to stop my idiotic rambling. I chanced a look at him and saw him smirking. "I was going to say 'sexy'."

"Oh." Heat rose to my cheeks, and a delighted smile instantly crossed my lips. "Yeah?"

"God, yes," he answered, coming toward me. The moment he could, he reached out and cupped the back of my neck, gently pulling me toward him. "I really hope you had something in mind and aren't simply teasing me," he said, staring at me intensely.

"I had something in mind," I answered coyly, wrapping the blue, striped silk tie around my hand to bring him even closer. "It involves you naked… with the exception of this tie."

He licked his lips and took another step, pressing me against the vanity. It was cold against my bare thighs, but I ignored it as I anticipated that first touch, the electricity behind it.

And then he touched me. He ran his index finger along the seam of the shirt, in between my breasts, and I swallowed convulsively, trying to maintain my sanity as heat bloomed from that touch and throughout my entire body.

"I seem to recall that you enjoy me wearing a tie."

I nodded, my head swimming with the way his fingers played over my skin. His hand skirted under the shirt to palm my ass, tilting my pelvis up to meet his while simultaneously hitching my leg around his hip.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? This is okay?" he breathed, grinding into me.

The second I felt his erection through the fabric of his pants, my head fell back and a moan escaped my lips. "Fuck yes, it is," I replied.

He hummed his approval and pulled back just enough so that he could cup my sex with his other hand. He stroked me once, and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head. It'd been so long since I'd needed him this much, since I'd craved his touch and the ache that came with the feel of him driving into me.

"You're so wet… Excited, already, are we?" he asked lowly, nipping at my neck.

I scrambled for some kind of witty retort—because that shit was kind of embarrassing—but wound up squealing with laughter as he abruptly lifted me up and set me on the counter.

"Eager, are we?" I finally managed answer, throwing his words back at him.

"You've no idea," he said lowly. "So you're my present…"

"Part of it."

He grinned wickedly. "Then I suppose I should unwrap you."

"Yeah," I gasped, "you should."

He settled in between my legs and pushed the shirt over my shoulders, covering my skin with teasing, wet kisses before he brought my feet up to rest on the counter next to my ass.

Then, he stepped back and appreciated the view, letting out this guttural, incredibly hot sound when he reached the juncture of my thighs.

I blushed furiously and squirmed; the heat of his stare had me desperate to have him inside me.

He loosened his tie so that he could reach the buttons beneath it and said, "You're gorgeous. Absolutely…" His eyes snapped to mine. "It's too bad you didn't bring Old Faithful. It's been a while since we made good use of it."

I giggled and shook my head, letting the shirt fall further off my body, and then pulled my arms out from the fabric. "Later?"

He nodded and quickly took off his shirt, throwing it off to the side. The tie hung limply from his neck, over his bare, chiseled torso.

"Damn that's hot," I mumbled without thinking.

He flashed a crooked smile at me; in an instant, it was gone, replaced by something dark and heady. "Touch yourself," he instructed.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, tentatively reaching up cup my breast. His greedy eyes locked with mine, and then descended to where my hand was gently kneading at my flesh. Seeing his eyes upon me, gazing at my movements, was almost my undoing.

The moment my thumb moved over my nipple, he groaned and started unbuckling his belt. "Lower, baby."

I leaned back against the mirror and let my other hand drop, slowing inching it over my abdomen and down... I watched him closely as I trailed one finger over myself, lazily dipping it inside me before I grazed my thumb over my clit. I moaned as pleasure jolted right through me.

His pants fell to the floor, and he hurriedly toed off his shoes and stepped out of it all. "Don't stop," he panted, coming toward me.

His mouth was suddenly on mine, plundering, claiming. He reached down between us and took my hand with his, guiding my movements. In and out, slow and steady… and then his finger was suddenly inside me, sliding in perfect synchronization with my own.

With each pass, I unraveled more. He broke away from the kiss and moved down my body. His mouth closed over my nipple, kissing my finger once before he then moved down my stomach—licking, biting, tasting… Doing everything possible to drive me wild. Heat flooded my veins, desire unfurled within me, as his chin scraped over my clit. I threw my head back against the mirror, earning a chuckle from Edward as it sounded throughout the room.

"Mind yourself," he murmured playfully. The vibrations of his voice had me drowning in sensation.

My hips flexed into his mouth, our hands, seeking release. Slowly the pressure built deep inside me, taunting me, until his tongue swept over my clit one last time, hitting that sweet spot and sending me into mindless oblivion.

I garbled something incoherent out as I rode out my orgasm. Our hands slowed, and Edward turned his head to the side, kissing the apex of my thigh lightly and inhaling against my skin.

"You smell divine, Mrs. Masen," he whispered. "Of freesias and sex…"

"And you," I finished. Always of him.

He went to tease me by gliding his mouth over my thigh, toward my knee and away from the part of me that was still reeling...

He removed our fingers, and I whimpered with loss. "I want to fuck you, baby," he said lasciviously. "I want to feel you wrap around me, come around me."

"Please," I moaned, grabbing the tie with both of my hands and jerking him toward me. "Please."

He straightened up and ran his hands over my thighs, massaging them with his thumbs as he stared down at where we were nearly joined.

He lined us up and sank into me languidly, hissing when he was seated fully inside me. I rolled my hips against him, prompting him to pull back and watch as his dick glistened in the harsh lights surrounding us…

He thrust back into me, harder this time, with a grunt. "God, I need to…"

"Do it," I encouraged, wrapping myself around him.

His eyes flashed to mine. "You're sure? I-"

"Yes," I moaned unabashedly as he pushed into me again.

He abruptly pulled out of me and dragged me off the counter, cautiously spinning me around, and then pulling my leg up so that my foot rested on the chair beside us.

He skimmed his fingers up my thighs and dipped his head down to kiss the small of my back, trailing kisses up my spine. He moved my hair aside so that he could have full access to my neck.

"Bella," he gasped into my ear, driving into me in one smooth move, "you feel so good."

I moaned and fell forward, bracing myself with the mirror as Edward slammed into me again.

The vanity knocked against the wall as he took me. His motions were strong, unwavering. He picked up the pace, and I could feel myself tightening around him as my body deliciously spiraled out of control again.

His hand covered mine on the mirror; his arm wrapped around my waist, bringing us closer together. "Look at me," he demanded with a moan. "I want to watch you come."

I raised my head to look at him in the mirror. An intoxicating mix of love and lust and awe stared back at me, causing a wave of pleasure to roll over me.

"So fucking close," I whispered.

My free hand made its way down my body, to where we were joined. I circled my clit with my fingers and whimpered, very nearly closing my eyes as I was rocked with another orgasm.

Edward thrust into me one last time, climaxing deep inside me. He buried his face into my neck and clung to me as he came.

We collapsed against the vanity, both exhausted and sated, panting heavily as we came down from the high. Eventually, he started to stand and pulled me with him, bringing us to the floor.

He wrapped his arm around me and drew me close. I placed my cheek on his chest and just stared up at him, grinning stupidly.

"What?" he asked, smiling back at me.

"I would like to make that a tradition. We should have sex like that every year."

"How about every night?" he countered.

I blinked. "But you…"

"I was wrong," he said simply. "I shouldn't treat you any differently than I did before the accident."

My grin widened.

"Happy anniversary," he said quietly.

"Happy anniversary," I repeated. "Want to go again?"

"Here?"

"No. Home. My old man needs recovery time," I snarked.

He laughed. "Oh, you'll pay for that."

"At home?" I asked impishly.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "At home."

* * *

_**DCM A/N: Hmm, anniversary sex. Very nicely done wouldn't you say? Let us know and leave some love! Make sure to go read the whole story~this outtake is a serious teaser Don't you want to know the whole story know?**_

_**Next 'hump day' we have SammieLynnsMom and if you haven't seen the pic prompt that she chose, you really need to go check it out, makes us all 'wet'.**_

_**If you are interested in submitting an entry for SML, check our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com or send us a PM or tweet.**_


	6. 120810SammieLynnsMom

**DCM _A/N: This week we have something very unique from SammieLynnsMom. This OS is in combination with her entries for 30 days of Emmett, so make sure to check out her profile to get in on this multi-lemon, she is in our favorite authors. Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.08.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title: The Missing Link Future Take**

**Penname: SammieLynnsMom**

**Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie (RPOV)**

**Summary: When you think you've found what you were looking for, sometimes you find something you never realized you actually needed. This is the story of a girl, who finds the boy she never knew she needed.**

**Disclaimer: If references to femslash upset you, you've been warned. I do not own Twilight. **

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror.

_How had my life become this?_

_Did I really let it get this far?_

Today was my six month anniversary of leaving the arrangement I had with Edward and Bella. It wasn't easy standing on my own and walking away, but then I had to remind myself that I wasn't exactly alone. At the end of that night, when I walked away from my sobbing best friend and her stoic husband, I had my own soulmate to get me through...I had Emmett.

Bella shattered at the news that my life was changing. I told her we would always be friends, but instead of renewing our friendship account we were just going to let it cancel out. It wasn't that I didn't love her, or that I no longer cared; the problem was that I was no longer blinded by my own failings in life to see what was really in front of me the entire time...Bella was selfish. I fit into a need she had and as a result, I allowed her to abuse my own insecurity.

One night out of every week I felt worthless. I went from experiencing an extreme high at the peek of my climax that she gave me, to the pits of despair when I was thrown aside like an old toy you no longer play with. Edward would always be first and foremost in her life, and on a very basic level I knew that the entire time. It wasn't until Emmett that I saw the truth for what it was worth.

Edward, of course, took the news in stride. He acted with indifference, as if he was finally alleviated of a burden he no longer wished to bare. Maybe I was a burden to him, but now they were no longer a burden to me.

When I looked at my reflection in the mirror I reminded myself that I should be thankful for where I am today. Not only did I have an amazing boyfriend, who I knew already had a diamond ring stashed away, but my job was stable, our house was gorgeous, and I finally started to fill my life with friends...true friends. However, that knowledge did not fill the small gap inside me. The one Bella had opened up the first time we made love.

I'd never forget the original thoughts I had when Bella offered herself to me as a way to overcome my fears of sex. Royce had done more than a number on me and I was terrified. Through love and patience we found our niche and once a week for almost two years we made love.

Growing up, I always thought I was a heterosexual female. I had never been attracted to women, and I always favored male attention. The first night Bella slid her tongue across my clit I was done. Several years later I now no longer consider myself heterosexual, but bi.

When I settled down with Emmett and fully opened up with my story he took it all without blinking. He was there when I cried, when I needed a hug, and when I just needed silence. Physically he was gorgeous, but it was his mind that drew me in.

In high school, I had always assumed Emmett was nothing more than a dumb jock. Of course, the first night I saw him in Seattle I knew I stood corrected. He could easily articulate his thoughts and feelings, his understanding of computers and software blew my mind, and his perception of those around him always floored me.

The secret that I had been holding from him had slowly started to eat me alive. I knew it was only a matter of time before I faced up to it and that would be tonight. Emmett had been asking questions for the past week and I didn't want him to have any second thoughts about us.

Unlike my situation with Bella, I didn't want to find a woman to love. I knew my love was with Emmett and him alone, but I craved the touch of another woman. I didn't want strings or friendship or drama, I wanted one night every so often where I could let go and just live. I needed to feel waves of hair touching my inner thighs as her tongue worked my pussy, long manicured fingernails grazing over my skin, and thin slender fingers that knew exactly what buttons to push.

Now, I just had to figure out how to explain it all to Emmett.

"Hey babe, I'm home," Emmett called out and I heard the front door click behind him.

He had been working hard on a program and tonight was the first night this week he had made it home before dark.

"In the kitchen," I hollered back as I finished sauteing onions and mushrooms to top the chicken I was currently baking. I also had homemade garlic mashed potatoes and baby carrots cooking on the stove; all part of Emmett's favorite dinner.

"Wow, Rose," he kissed the back of my neck. "What did I do to deserve you?"

I knew his question was rhetorical, but an internal pang shot through me as I feared what his reaction would be tonight.

"Hmm," I sighed as his hands ran up the sides of my body causing goosebumps to rise along the way.

"I'm gonna go clean up." His voice was laced with seduction.

I let my body rest against his chest for a second before letting him know to expect dinner in about ten minutes.

Dinner was a quieter than normal affair. I listened to bits and pieces from Emmett's day, but overall he was quiet...eerily quiet. I was surprised I had kept my secret as long as I had, but I could tell Emmett wasn't going to take being pushed off tonight.

As we both stood and quickly took care of the dishes, I was surprised when Emmett suggested we go swimming. One of the many perks to the house Emmett had chosen was the pre-built in-ground pool with a privacy fence along the backyard. Attached to the pool was a hot tub that was also extremely relaxing.

When I turned to go put on a swimsuit he grabbed my hand and lead me straight onto the porch.

"You don't need anything," he whispered into my ear before firmly cupping his hands around my ass. "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered.

Each one of us took our time undressing the other before taking the stairs into the pool. The water felt amazing as the gentle ripples spread across my body and for a second, I felt completely at ease.

We lazily swam around a bit, both dancing around the conversation we both knew was coming.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I noticed Emmett's expression from troubled to passionate. A not so subtle fire blazed in his eyes as he stared hungrily at my body.

"Have you ever had pool sex?" he asked as he stalked up closed to me. I shook my head indicating that I had never had any sort of sexual experience in a pool.

Between moving, work, and business functions the only other time, beyond tonight, that we'd both been in the pool was during a barbecue. My first thought upon entering the pool tonight was that we needed to come back here more often.

"Well then, let me make love to you," he breathed over my lips. As if I could ever resist him I answered with my eyes, simply letting him know I was his for the taking.

Two strong, muscular arms tightly held onto my body as his lips crashed into mine. There were no words to describe the emotions I felt pouring out of me. Emmett and I had been kissing for months, but never had it felt so desperate, so primal.

My legs went to wrap around his waist, but he gently pushed them away.

"Patience, Rosalie," he whispered against my neck. "Let me make love to you."

I freed my mind as I laid back in the water. Emmett's lips trailed down my chest until they rested above my right nipple. As ripples of water washed over me I felt a tingling sensation of Emmett lightly sucking and biting. My body felt like it was fire and the only cooling remedy was the slow water ripples that slid over the parts of my exposed body.

Emmett used one hand to help my body float on top of the water while I felt his other slide between my legs. Two long fingers slid inside me while his thumb circled my clit.

"Oh God," I hissed. I could feel Emmett's body vibrate as he held back a laugh.

"God, can't save you now, Rose." His tone was seductive. My eyes rolled back in my head as Emmett's fingers came into contact with my g-spot. My body began to convulse from the immediate onslaught of pleasure. Water shot up around us as I tried to control the movement of my legs, but resistance was futile. I looked into Emmett's eyes as I gave into my own climax. As my own internal liquid shot out coating Emmett's fingers so did the pool water as my body arched in a feeling of euphoria.,

My body went limp in Emmett's arm and I heard him chuckle.

"I'm not done with you yet," he boldly announced as he quickly thrusted me up and onto the tiled patio floor. I was thankful the house was built with a slick, cool tile versus concrete. Emmett shot out of the water second behind me and in a flash, the only view I had was of dark curled locks between my legs.

"Ahhhhhhh..." I screamed as Emmett's teeth came into contact with my sensitive skin. "Ughh...yesss..." I moaned when I felt his hot, wet tongue slide within my walls. Without much conscious thoughts my hips bucked into his face on their own accord. I wanted to feel closer to him any way that I could.

"Emmett, please..." I slurred out. I was loosing my voice as a wave of emotion hit me. Leading the wave was fear. Every touch, every word, every sigh sounded like a goodbye. This couldn't be our end...I needed him. Forever.

"Please what?" I heard him ask before he tongue went back to work bringing me to my peak.

"I can't...I need..." Tears began to pour from my eyes as I dreaded the end, I wanted to hold onto this...onto us for as long as I could.

"Just let go," I heard him command. So I tried...and tried...but I couldn't.

Time began to slip away and I didn't even realized Emmett had stopped what he was doing to hold me as I sobbed.

"Just talk to me," I heard him plead. His eyes, while normally bright blue were rather dull. Apprehension and fear swirled around his face.

"I can't," I sobbed into his chest.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" His voice sounded broken and my heart stopped. Shock laced my face as I snapped my eyes to his.

"What?" I croaked.

"You've been so distant and then now...and I just want you to talk to me, Rosalie. Whatever it is we can fix it, but God just talk to me," Emmett begged as we both lay naked together on the tiled patio floor.

"I need..." I whispered. "I need to sleep with women."

"So that's it, we're done then?" He sounded so lost.

"No!" I snapped. "I need women, I want you." I sat up and stared at him, praying that he would see what I meant.

"Like Bella?" he asked and I shook my head. I was not Bella.

"Emmett, I am so in love with you, and I don't want us to end ever," I was slowly finding my voice. "But I have this small gap in me that is empty and I didn't even realize it had been opened until we stopped and I don't know what to do." I began crying again. "I feel like I'm denying a part of me, but I can't lose you and I don't know how to balance. God please, please don't hate me."

"You just want sex?" Emmett sounded like he was testing my words.

"Yes. I don't want a relationship. Fuck, I don't even want to be her friend, and not often...every few months maybe, I just need to know it can happen. If it means losing you though, it's not worth it, but I don't know how much longer I can deny this part of me," I rambled.

As the sun continued to set and wind began to pick up, the once warm outside air began to cool, causing me to shiver. My eyes continued to stay fixated on my feet as I feared looking up into Emmett's eyes to see the disgust I knew he'd hold for me now.

"Look at me, please," Emmett pleaded. "Rosalie, I'm not mad, please look at me."

So I did and was astonished to find him smiling.

"I can deal with just sex," he announced as shock overtook me.

My body involuntarily leaped up and into his arms causing Emmett to fall backwards as we crashed into the pool. Water spouted up as the once stagnant current waved violently around us.

Lips crashed as hands grabbed anything and everything we could to feel the other. My legs wrapped around Emmett's waist sending his dick into my pussy in one quick motion. As he reached my center my back arched into the wall as I let go of Emmett's body to find a place to hold onto.

Ten fingers wrapped around my hips as my body was extended out to form a rigid board. As Emmett's dick impaled me I no longer felt scared or ashamed...for the first time I felt free.

"Ughh...fuck...yes...harder..." I moaned out. With every thrust I heard deep groans being emitted from Emmett's mouth. One peak up and I watched his entire silhouette glow as the parting sun shines out it's last few sunny rays for the day.

"Yes," I sighed as my body took off flying. Lights flashes before my eyes and my hands held stronger to the mix of cement and tile they were holding onto. The friction of our bodies sent me over such a powerful hill I didn't want it to end. I could feel euphoria in every inch of my body as streams of Emmett's cum shot within me.

When I had finally lost all of my strength I crashed into the water only to be picked up and held closely by the two arms that belong to the only man who had saved me.

**A/N~**

**This one-shot was written in conjunction with a o/s I wrote for the 30 Days of Emmett.**

**

* * *

**

**DCM A/N: *raises hands* we want pool sex with Emmett too! Leave some love and make sure to check out the rest of this multi-lemon.**

**Next week we have verucasin, and we have already gotten the pre-read on this *thud-faints to floor* you really won't want to miss this one!**

**If you have an interest in writing for SML, check out our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com or email us or tweet us or PM us with your questions.**


	7. 121510verucasin

**DCM _A/N: We hope you have prepared yourself for verucasin. Brace yourself if not, this is red hot. A reader suggested that we post the link to the image that they chose as their writing prompt for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog.  
dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/11/squeeze-my-lemon-dec-15(dot)html  
Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.15.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **I don't own anything Twilight. I just own the plot.

Thanks to my gal **Joesmomma**, who helped me turn this into what it is now -an awesome O/S. Lmao!

**Explicit Content. You have been forewarned.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Servile Gal**_

The atmosphere was tense but for some reason it wasn't uncomfortable, which was surprising since the people I was having dinner with tonight were complete strangers. I looked at the girl in front of me; she had short black hair and she was beautiful. All I knew about her was that her name was Alice. Her companion, a man I was introduced to earlier as Jasper, was kissing her neck. I wondered if she was like me or if she was more of a professional escort for wealthy men. Maybe she thought I was a whore too.

Well, who would really think that I wasn't? I was dressed in a slinky little black dress that showed every curve of my body and in my opinion, was bordering on indecent. I was in the arms of a man who was paying me one hundred thousand dollars to spend one night with him.

I felt his hand rubbing my back and I tried my best not to recoil from his touch; not because I was uncomfortable with him, but because I was not used to these sensations running through my body. Every touch from him made my skin tingle and my heart soar. I had no doubt it was caused by the unfamiliarity of this arrangement I agreed to. The undeniable excitement I was feeling also made it incredibly scary. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I have a boyfriend and I love him. I was supposed to feel this with Riley, not _him_. Maybe all the nerves were finally catching up to me and this was the result. I knew deep inside I was lying to myself. He was, after all, an extremely handsome man and unbelievably sexy. The force of attraction I felt when I first saw him was something I had never experienced with anyone. That attraction was the reason I was terrified now. I had a feeling that my fixation with him was the driving force behind my accepting his offer, even if I was having a hard time admitting it to myself.

Suddenly, his hot breath was against my skin and I started panting. I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in, hoping to control my escalating desire for him. He slowly skimmed his nose across my jaw to my ear, kissed the lobe and pulled my earring inside his mouth before whispering, "I want you to suck my cock, Isabella."

_I'm sorry, what was that? _I pulled back slowly so I could see his face, discerning if he was really serious. His eyes were dark and hooded and I knew he meant exactly what he said. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open because I was having a hard time processing his request.

He wanted me to get down on my knees and blow him right here in the middle of this goddamn restaurant. _Oh my god!_ I looked at him once more and he was staring right back at me with a raised eyebrow. He definitely meant it, of that I was certain. Shit, I was never one for public sex. _What will we do if we get caught?_

I couldn't back out now. That wasn't an option. I fucking needed that money. The check he gave me was cashed out a couple of days ago, and I didn't have the money to return to him even if I wanted to. I knew I didn't have a choice. I had made my bed and I had to lie in it.

I glanced down at the table and was relieved to see the tablecloth was long enough to hide me. I bit my lip and tried not to panic. I considered bolting for the door but thought better of it. How bad could it be? There wasn't a single person here who knew who I was. Besides, I would never have to see him again after tonight. That was a good thing, because it would definitely be fucking awkward if I did. The pull between us was so strong that it would be dangerous for me to have any contact with him after we said our goodbyes. The last thing I needed was that kind of complication.

Then there was Jasper and Alice. The thought of them sitting directly across the table from us, an audience to what I was about to do sent me into a state of panic. I subtly looked in their direction to see whether they had an idea as to what was going on, but I only saw Jasper sitting there alone. His smirk was taunting and I immediately knew exactly what was causing him to smile. _Holy shit!_

I slid down under the table as quietly as I could. I didn't have time to ponder if someone saw where I was going because I quickly saw Alice under there too. I almost gasped out loud, even though it was obvious she would be here after I saw the smirk on Jasper's face.

Alice smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'what the hell' and turned around to start unzipping Jasper's pants. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I slowly scooted around, adjusting myself so that I was kneeling comfortably. The tablecloth provided the darkness that we needed to conceal us, but also allowed just enough light for us to be able to see what we were doing.

I could hear Alice's movements as she started licking and kissing Jasper's erection and I tried to mute them out so I could concentrate on what I was told to do. I needed to be able to concentrate if I had a prayer of pleasing him. My nerves were starting to get to me and it was giving me a headache. I knew if I didn't start soon, I might chicken out. That would be a very bad idea. After taking a deep breath to calm myself, I ran my hands up his calves and over his thighs, slowly making my way towards his crotch. As I dragged his zipper down, I could feel his engorged manhood straining against his pants. He lifted his hips to encourage me to free him from the confines of his boxers.

As soon as he sprang free, I wrapped my hand around his cock; feeling the thickness and length as I massaged him from base to head. I quickly realized that I would have a hard time taking him in my mouth without gagging. There was no way this was going to easily fit inside my mouth.

I used my tongue to circle the head of his cock and I could taste the pre-cum that had already started leaking. His taste was like nothing I had ever tasted before. Granted, I had only had one other cock inside my mouth and it belonged to Riley.

I leaned down and grazed my tongue from base to tip while massaging his balls with my hand. As I reached the top, I opened my mouth as wide as possible and took him in as far as I could, causing his cock to harden even more. It felt good to know he was enjoying the warmth of my mouth surrounding him. I grinned, knowing I now had some power over him. I began to slowly bob my head up and down his shaft while I wrapped my hand around the lower part of his shaft that was getting no attention from my lips and tongue.

I felt his hand tightened on my shoulder before sliding up my neck and into my hair. His fingers laced through my hair as he tightened his fist. He used his grip on my hair to guide me at a pace that would satisfy his need and help him reach his climax.

I could feel my panties getting wetter as he continued to fuck my mouth. I involuntarily moaned around him showing him I was enjoying his cock inside my mouth as much as he was. My nipples were tightening and straining against my bra. I could feel an ache in my pussy that was completely new to me. I had never been so turned on in my life from going down on someone, nor had I felt this kind of lust and desire before…not with Riley.

I knew I wanted nothing more than to have his cock inside me. I even contemplated crawling out from under the table and let him fuck me right there in front of all the people in the restaurant.

I felt his cock twitch and his hold on my hair tightened even more, letting me know he was getting close. I continued to plunge him in and out of my mouth hollowing out my cheeks while I grazed his skin with an occasional pass of my teeth. I could hear him hiss, making me want to suck his cock better than anyone else ever had. He groaned and shot his cum down the back of my throat as I swallowed everything he gave me.

When he went limp, I let him slide from my mouth, leaning down to give him one last lick. He released his hold from my hair so I was able to move away from his crotch. I gently tucked him back into his boxers and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was satisfied knowing I made him come completely undone. I was even a little smug despite the fact that our location was completely inappropriate.

I turned around and saw that Alice was still working Jasper hard. She continued bobbing her head up and down as she moaned around his cock. I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips knowing I had done the exact same thing only moments ago.

I crawled out from under the table and slid into my seat beside him. I was relieved they had enough sense to pick a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. It wouldn't be polite to be caught doing something like that in a nice place like _Bella Italia_.

My gaze returned to him and he was smirking at me, causing me to blush and give him a shy smile. He leaned close and slid his hand into the back of my neck, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. If he didn't mind tasting himself on my lips, neither did I, so I returned his kiss with the same passion. I was so fucking horny after giving him that blowjob that I couldn't stop squirming in my seat, attempting to get the friction I so desperately needed. He must have noticed because he leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Let's get you home, Isabella. I need to fuck you."

I nearly moaned out loud but caught myself before it could escape my mouth. It was refreshing to be around someone so outspoken. Riley never talked like this; he usually gave subtle hints that he wanted to have sex. It was comfortable, but this was new and exciting and the tingle I could feel between my legs was proof that I was enjoying it.

He signaled for the waiter to our table. Jasper was trying so hard to be nonchalant about the activities going under but I could see his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the edges of the table. I knew the moment he finally came because his expression tensed slightly before relaxing as he slouched in his seat. Damn, everything about tonight made the ache between my legs increase even more.

Edward paid for our dinner before we quickly made our way out the front door. He must have done this with Jasper before because it was no surprise to Jasper when we left him there alone at the table, while he waited for his companion to surface.

When we walked through the door, a limousine was already waiting to take us to our next destination. It was yet another reminder of how much we differ in the world. We slipped inside the car and the driver began the drive to his home.

The silence in the car was incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't know this man well and yet here I was, ready, and oh so willing, to fuck the hell out of him. I quickly heard a very faint sound and noticed the division between the driver and the back seat was quickly closing to give us privacy from the driver.

I turned to look at him before he leaned down to nuzzle my neck. "You're so fucking beautiful, Isabella," he murmured. His hot breath against my skin only increased my desire for him. His hand slowly made its way down my side to rest on my waist. He gently massaged my hip before moving down to the exposed skin of my thigh. He used his thumb to rub small circles and said, "Spread your legs and let me play with your sweet pussy until we get home. I want to feel you."

Those words alone made another wave of moisture to seep from my core. My already damp panties were now even more uncomfortable. My breath hitched, giving away the effect he was having on me. "Remove your panties, Isabella."

I followed his command slowly and slid the thong down my legs. I was about to put it aside when he grabbed it from my hand and shoved it into his pocket. He looked at me with a smile, which brought a smile to my own lips. I nervously giggled under his gaze.

"I want you to sit on my lap, Isabella," he whispered. I again did exactly what he said and moved onto his lap with my back to his chest. He slowly but firmly ran his hands down my legs to spread them apart. He moved each leg over his own so I was straddling him backwards. His hands massaged my thighs as he slid my dress up to bunch around my waist. I was now completely exposed from my waist down.

"Do you want me to touch you here, Isabella?" he asked as his fingers made a path to my over heated core. As they reached their destination and began to rub my swollen bud, I couldn't contain the moan that escaped me. This man made me so fucking crazy. I was seconds away from begging him to fuck me right here in the car. "Do you?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I want you to touch me," I whispered. He began making circles on my neck with the tip of his tongue and I couldn't hold it anymore. "Shit!"

"I knew you wanted me to fuck your mouth in the middle of the restaurant," he murmured as he continued his ministrations between my legs. "You're so fucking wet for me already."

"Please," I begged. I was in desperate need for more friction and I knew he would be the only one capable of satisfying me at the moment.

That single word made him run his middle finger along my slit before slowly slipping inside me. He quickly added another finger, and that caused me to moan yet again. "Oh God…"

"Does that feel better?" He asked hoarsely. He started to plunge his fingers in and out of me, curling them in an effort to find my sweet spot. He continued finger fucking me for several minutes but never allowed me to fully achieve the orgasm that I needed so badly. Each time I was at the edge and ready to jump into a mind-blowing orgasm, he would withdraw his fingers and lick all of my juices that were coating his fingers. That had to be the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed. When he was satisfied he had removed every drop from his fingers, he would start the entire process over again. My heart was beating so fast against my chest, and my head was spinning from the desire coursing through me. I was so turned on; my juices were sliding down the inside of my thighs. I had no doubt that his pants bore evidence of my arousal for everyone to see. The car was filled with the distinct smell of my sex.

"Please, stop torturing me. I need to cum so bad." I begged while my hands gripped the cloth of his jacket tightly in an effort to keep him from removing his fingers from my pussy once again.

"Don't worry, we're almost home," he murmured, continuing his activities between my legs. "I'll make you cum several times tonight. It'll be hours until you get any rest." His promise was the only thing that kept me from screaming in frustration. I felt as if I was about to explode knowing I had to wait for the release I so desperately needed.

The car came to an abrupt stop, causing him to remove his fingers from my body and lick the remaining juices once again. He moved me back over into my seat and started to straighten his clothes before exiting the car. I lowered my dress and followed his lead, taking his offered hand to pull me from the car.

My heart was hammering against my chest as we made our way hand in hand to the front door of his mansion. His house was incredible. I already knew he was wealthy because he was paying this much for a night with me, but seeing his home made it all the more real. _This mesmerizing man is paying me one hundred thousand dollars just for one night of my company._

I followed him up the steps to his house just as a butler opened the door. He took a few steps inside and abruptly stopped as soon as he heard the door close and the butler leave the room. Just as quickly as he stopped, he turned and pushed me against the wall, trapping my body with his. I looked at him with wide eyes. The pain of hitting the wall was quickly replaced by the lust surging through my body as I saw the naked and raw desire he had for me. He roughly pushed my dress up my thighs and I was once again exposed to him. I looked around, afraid to find his butler watching us, but luckily he was nowhere to be seen.

He captured my mouth once again without preamble and I was just as eager to return to our activities from the car. His tongue coaxed me to respond, which I gladly did. It seemed he had unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his ankles while kissing me and I only became aware of it when I felt his naked erection pressing against my hot core. He pulled away from my lips and skimmed his nose across my cheek and to my ear. He softly whispered, "You better be ready because I can't fucking wait anymore, Isabella."

With that, he slammed his cock inside me. I gasped out loud. He was much larger than what I have had in the past and he allowed me no time to adjust to his size. Instead he started thrusting in and out over and over again. He slid his hand under my ass to hold me in place, while the other was flat against the wall for support. He was literally fucking me senseless.

I knew when I agreed to this that he was paying me for sex but I didn't expect to enjoy myself. I never thought that I would love every moment I was connected to his man. My legs were now wrapped tightly around his waist, trying to get us as close as possible as he plunged repeatedly into me. Grinding and rotating his hips to hit spots I never knew existed. He was giving me pleasure I had never experienced before. The noises leaving my mouth were things I had never heard. He was grunting louder with each thrust and I was too far gone to even think about the fact that someone could be hearing us. I was too hung up on the sensations he was bringing forth.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" I was chanting and I wasn't shy about it. I had never felt this free and open.

"Say it. I want to hear you say my name." He yelled as he plowed even harder.

"Oh, Edward, don't stop. Please don't ever fucking stop!" He seemed to like to hear me call his name because he pounded into me harder than ever before until I was falling over the edge. He slowed and helped me extend my first orgasm of the night but never stopped thrusting. As I calmed a little, his movements began accelerating once again. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. I felt the build once again before I started shouting his name over and over as I fell off that wonderful cliff once again.

"Oh fuck, Isabella. That's it, baby. Squeeze my cock." He said as my muscles tightened around him. Only a few quick seconds later he shouted a loud 'Fuck" as he spilled deep inside of me. I could feel his cock twitch as he released his seed.

It was agreed in advance that we would be fucking without barriers. Something I had never done. Now I understood why it was so important for him to feel everything. It was the most intense sensation I had ever had. Feeling him release inside of me was incredibly erotic and I was completely and utterly addicted to it.

When his breathing finally steadied, he pulled his flaccid cock from me and eased my legs down so I could stand. The sense of loss I felt when he removed himself was something I never felt with Riley. It may have been because he was so much bigger than Riley, but I think it was much more than that. The connection between us was fascinating. I felt so full when he was inside me and that was something Riley had never done. He had never made me feel so complete.

My thighs were sore from the force of his thrusts and I had difficulty gaining my balance. I staggered when we first started walking across the room and had to hold onto him for support. I wanted to laugh because this was yet another first for me – not being able to walk properly because I had been fucked so good. He saw I was wobbling and held out his hand to assist me. I looked up at him with a smile as he looked down at me with a smug grin. I could feel our cum running down my thighs slowly, a clear reminder of the workout we just had.

I felt strange because I couldn't find it in me to feel guilty for any of this. I should be ashamed, but surprisingly I wasn't. If I was being completely truthful, I loved every minute with him. I had enjoyed every second of giving him that blowjob. I relished sitting on his lap on the way home while he played with my pussy. The best part so far was definitely being fucked against the wall. But it was still early; we still had the rest of the night. Just remembering about everything that happened so far made me increasingly aroused again.

We slowly made our way across the foyer towards the long staircase. I pulled my hand from his, ashamed of my inability to walk on my own. I was adamant to show him I was fine so I started to climb the stairs ahead of him. He didn't say anything as he followed behind me. I was halfway up when I heard him, a sound from deep in his chest. I turned around to look at him and caught him staring at my legs. He could clearly see evidence of our wall fuck from only moments before. He raised his eyes to mine and I watched them darken. It was obvious that round two would be happening sooner rather than later. His eyes were dark and hooded. His nostrils were flaring as if he was angry. He reached me in quick, long strides and pulled me back down the stairs and into a dark room. He locked the door and turned around to look at me.

"Strip," he commanded, his voice dangerously low and husky. I did as I was told and reached to unzip the dress. It slipped down my body and pooled around my feet. I was now standing completely naked with only my high heels left on my feet. His sexual perusal on my body made me suddenly self-conscious and I tried to use my arms to cover my breasts.

"Don't ever cover yourself, Isabella. I want to see all of you," he snarled. "I paid for this so you will fucking show me what I paid for!"

I knew I should be afraid, however, everything he did seemed to make me tingle even more. I could feel the desire building as he strode towards me and pulled me hard to him. His mouth crashed against mine and he kissed me like I was the last woman on earth. The moan that escaped me was loud and he responded by sliding his arms around my waist and his right hand went down to squeeze my ass. His hand then slid around my side and down my stomach to my seeping pussy.

"This is fucking mine. You'll do well to remember that," he hissed as he plunged two fingers inside. "You're so fucking wet for me, Isabella. Hmmm…do you wanna be fucked again? Is that what you want? Do you want to feel my cock deep inside your pussy?"

He kissed urgently as he continued to use his fingers to fuck me again. I was feeling the tightening deep inside and the noises that escaped me was a clear indication of what he was doing to me. I felt his other hand run through my hair. He grabbed a handful and I felt a tug as he pulled my head back to look him in his eyes. "I asked you a question, Isabella! Do you want my cock or not?"

How could I say no when all I wanted was to feel him over and over again. "Yes, please! I want you to fuck me!" He kissed me again, pulling my lower lip in between his teeth and bit down. I gasped in surprise but he quickly licked the blood that had pooled there from his bite. This was having an unusual effect on me. I had never had anyone be so rough, Riley included. It was like I was possessed. I was on an erotic high, and I couldn't find it in me to worry about what was going to happen.

He pulled away and stripped off all his clothes. Then tugged me towards the bar across the room. He dragged a bar stool over and urged me to sit on it. He instructed me to straddle the seat and I did so quickly. I couldn't wait to be fucked again. I felt like a drug addict needing my next hit. I knew if I did what I was told I would get my drug of choice; I would get him inside of me once again.

When I was straddling the stool, he pulled my waist so that my ass and pussy were at the edge of the seat. He now had me in a good position to fuck me from behind. He could hold onto my hips and pound into me however he wanted.

"Hold on, Isabella, because you're going to get it so hard you won't be able to walk for days." I felt his hands on me as he plowed straight into my throbbing pussy. I cried out loud in relief, I finally had his cock back inside me. It had only been a few minutes since we were against the wall but ever since he withdrew from me earlier, I felt like I was missing a vital part of myself.

"Shit!" he shouted. His thrusts were again deep and hard, bringing me to the edge after only a few moments. "You're pussy is so fucking worth it. I've never felt so good." I was holding on the back of the stool for support. He was pounding into me so hard, I felt like I would fall if I let go.

"Edward, faster!" I said before I realized the words were leaving my mouth.

This time we came together in perfect unison, shouting expletives and moaning loudly. I was spent from the best orgasms I had ever had. My breathing came in short gasps as I tried to calm down. Edward was still inside me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slumped onto my back. I could still feel him twitching deep inside as he emptied himself within my walls. We were both sweaty and panting but completely sated.

"God, Isabella, that was fucking incredible. You milk my cock so good..," he muttered, his breathing heavy against my neck.

He pulled away from me to allow me to climb off the stool. I was exhausted already but I knew we were far from over.

As if thinking the same thing, he reached for my hand and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and led me towards the door. "Come on, I'm just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet."

I looked up and felt a grin overtake my face. I would follow him anywhere…

* * *

**_DCM A/N: Um, verucasin, we think you really got the point of this exercise so go forth and write more, please. Now, excuse us for a second while we change our panties. *a few moments pass*. Okay, so we're back. What did you think? Please leave some love and make sure to check out all the juicy stuff that verucasin writes._**

**_Next week, we have our first collaboration entry, between jarkin33 & phoebes(dot)promise. Make sure you author alert, with these two, you will definitely get sweet, sour and most definitely citrus. Rawr!_**

**_If you are interested in participating in Squeeze My Lemon, check out our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com or PM us or email us or tweet us. We're flexible._**


	8. 122210jarkin33&phoebespromise

**DCM _A/N: We've been panting already before posting this hot hot hot hot hot entry from the wickedly delicious minds of jarkin33 & phoebes(dot)promise. The image that they chose as their writing prompt for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is  
dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/11/squeeze-my-lemon-dec-22(dot)html and not only that, but these talented ladies created their own banner which is currently located on the front page of the blog. Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.22.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thank you to those who helped us with editing/pre-reading and giving us honest opinions! We appreciate it all!

A special thanks to Dirty Cheeky Monkey's who let us get outside of our comfort zone and write a lemon we can hopefully be proud of!

Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and hopefully review!

xo

jarkin33 & phoebespromise

"Fuck," I groaned as my ass hit the icy concrete. Paint cans rolled, brushes tumbled and my leather tote spilled onto the filthy, wet, urban snow. "Why do I even try? I need to move out of this goddamn city." Mumbling and cursing the crowded sidewalk, I righted myself and brushed off my faded denim jeans.

My cell phone menaced as I gathered my painting supplies and collected my tote contents.

_Oh this should be interesting._ "Hello," I answer.

"Bella, hey baby. How are you?" The voice slithered down my frozen spine.

"Garrett, really… please let this go."

"But we need to talk," he begged.

"You know what, I think your favorite bartender, Heidi did all the talking for us. 'Oh Garrett…oh fuck. Yes, right there… fuck me harder, Garrett,' I mocked.

"Bella, let me come over and explain. I can bring that wine you like."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" _Silence_. "Yep, that's what I thought. Garrett, listen I'm almost home and I'm going to paint my apartment**,** so please just leave me alone."

"I could help."

I reached the door to my building. Adjusting the phone between my chilled cheek and shoulder, I freed a hand for the door handle. Just as I began struggling, the door was kindly held open.

"I actually have help… from my handsome neighbor." I hung up, mirroring the wide smile from the familiar face. We stood staring, with both of our hands full, the tip of his low, black boot propping the door open.

"After you," he offered politely.

"Thank you," I replied moving through the door and heading up the stairs taking an immediate left, to my second floor apartment. Feeling him follow, I glanced back and caught his eyes further south than I expected. He appreciated my ass with a sweet, slow lip lick. I teased him adding an extra sway to my last step up.

When I reached my door, he stopped next to me. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he tried to move his hand from beneath the bags. We laughed lightly in kind realizing touching wasn't possible, _yet_. "Bella Swan. You live on this floor, right?" I knew the answer to my obligatory question before I asked it. We'd exchanged curious glances often, coming and going. He carried a dark leather satchel and wore a green canvas jacket in the mornings. He shopped for produce on Tuesdays and visited the butcher on Fridays.

"Yeah, down two…" He smirked knowingly then continued, "So, painting on New Years Eve?"

"Real exciting." I rolled my eyes playfully. "What about you? Any big plans?" I wondered.

"No, no not really. I just picked up some sustenance for…" He motioned to the brown paper bundles in his arms. Assuming he had an equally gorgeous lover waiting two doors down, I retreated.

"Well, enjoy. I should probably get started."

I unlocked my door and pushed inside as he cleared his throat behind me. "Bella… I could help. If you want," he shrugged casually.

"Oh… really? Okay, sure. That _could_ be fun. I mean…" I stuttered.

"I've got plenty of food here from the Oriental market and two bottles of wine if you're interested."

I gestured for him to follow me inside my tiny one bedroom apartment. Encouraging him to make himself at home, we unloaded bags, hats, gloves, and jackets. I set the paint cans on the papered floor, away from the books and artwork I'd already moved from the walls. "Sorry about the mess and lack of furniture."

"No problem, this is actually a really great space. I wish this was available when I was looking," he pondered.

"Yeah, let's see I've been here since…"

"The first week of August," he interrupted.

_Apparently I wasn't the only one paying attention_. He smiled, I blushed through a weighted moment. "So, yeah… um. Did you want to eat before we start… or?" I asked.

We ate a delicious meal of Lo Mein, Spring Rolls and Mu Shu Chicken on the floor of my small living room. "Are you sure you bought all this food for just yourself?" I winked while Edward poured more wine.

He smirked. "I had a date with the _Forks_ marathon airing tonight."

"You watch that?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you don't like that show?" He asked.

"No. I watched one episode at my boy… ex-boyfriend's place once and fell asleep,"

"Which episode?" He persisted.

"I really don't remember. It's so silly, I mean come on a small town police chief solving crimes with the omniscient sexy vampire? That's just…"

"Fucking brilliant," he interrupted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely. It's won Emmy awards for its brilliant writing. Tell me about this ex-boyfriend."

"Nothing to tell. He did offer to help paint, but that was just an excuse, to get into my apartment and my pants. How about you… any girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend?" _I hoped not. _

"No, not at the moment. My work is pretty time consuming."

"Yeah? What does my helpful, handsome neighbor do for a living?" The wine was flirt inducing.

He grinned.

"I'm a writer… for a primetime drama. Emmy winning, actually."

"Wow, impressive. Which one?"

"_Forks_."

_Shit_.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm such a bitch."

He laughed lightly, "You didn't know. And maybe if you tell me what you like, I can… make it better." He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip.

_Ummmmm_.

"What has you leaving the building at seven every morning?" I blushed at his borderline stalker knowledge.

"I'm a librarian."

"No shit, really?" He chuckled.

"Really and I get that reaction a lot." I was warming from wine and want. Edward stared relentlessly as I reactively dusted my fingers over my slightly exposed chest.

"That explains the abundance of books." He motioned to my boxes, while leaving his eyes on mine. He was gentleman enough to avoid the cliché comments I was normally teased with.

"I should go change my shirt… so I can get started. Are you still in?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"Of course, I'm in. I'll clean this up while you take off… change."

I unbuttoned my white cardigan in the large antique mirror leaning against my bedroom wall. My heart was racing. Edward was beyond handsome with his disheveled hair, tall, lean, solid physique, sexy smirk, shining eyes and brain… Emmy fucking winning brain. I realized I was caressing my breasts while pondering the complete package that was Edward Cullen. His mirrored reflection appeared through the small sliver of open door to my bedroom. Our eyes met in silent, knowing reaction. Then he bowed his head and moved on towards the kitchen as I pulled on my t-shirt.

"So, what color are we using?" He asked forcing a casual tone, while holding up the paint can.

"Scarlet Sugar… it's a deep… dark red color." We stared, his fingers running through his hair.

He looked down at the paint can, sighing, smiling. "Says here, Lips like Scarlet Sugar."

"Oh… yeah, well… that college kid, working in the corner hardware store is a bit of a flirt. He must have scribbled that on there. He's always staring at my mouth, my lips… " I stumbled to explain. Edward ran the back of his hand over his own mouth, seemingly fighting to keep his composure.

We worked in unison taping the molding, then rolling paint strokes in long fluid movements. We took turns telling of our pasts, colleges, relationships, travels…slowly discovering each other. While we worked I managed to sneak quiet peeks of his perfectly muscled arms and flexing back beneath his black t-shirt as he reached high . I could feel the heat of his gaze as he reciprocated with stolen glances of my denim covered ass as I bent to trim. It was a balanced taunt and tease as we covered the walls of the room. The space tightened as we progressed. My head dizzied with his nearness as we reached the last of the bare expanse; a small strip of virgin wall near the front door.

We assessed the area together, looking up, then down, then at one other. Before I blinked, the burn overwhelmed me and I was pinned against the wall in one purposeful, fluid moment. Edward's hands were buried in my hair, tugging and releasing the loose knot.

When his lips touched mine I instinctively opened my mouth, his tongue plunged in, exploring. Heat radiating as his body pressed into mine, and the effects of his excitement rubbed feverishly against my center. His hands trailed gently down my arms in contradiction to the way his mouth possessed mine. He found the hem of my shirt and lifted, I raised my arms over my head. He stepped back and stared, first at my naked breasts then at my face. "You're spectacular," he whispered.

My breath hitched as his hands softly massaged my breasts and his thumbs passed over my taut nipples. I wrapped my leg around his hip pulling him closer, his hard arousal pressing into my most sensitive place. "Mmmm, that feels good," I breathed.

"You like that? What else do you like, Bella?"

He lowered his head, lifted one breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. His lips closed around it, hot breath and tongue circling around the tender flesh. I felt his teeth tug playfully as his fingers continued twisting the other. My hips pushed against mine seeking connection, as I watched him pleasure me.

_Bam… Bam… Bam…_ A strong fist met the wood of my door.

We stilled. "Bella?" A masculine voice called. "Bella? Are you here? The door was unlocked." Garrett's nonsensical noise filled the quaint apartment.

_Fuck_.

Edward placed a finger over my swollen lips, "Shhh…" He adjusted his erection and positioned himself around the corner. His hand moved to my chest and his fingers danced in random patterns on my heated skin. There was suddenly an intruder in my fantasy, but I quickly lost myself in Edward's touch. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he went lower. He skimmed the waist of my jeans until he found the button then twisted his wrist.

"Oh… hey man, um… I'm here to see Bella. And who are you?" Garrett stood blindly around the corner.

Edward's fingers slipped lower. "I'm Edward, Bella's neighbor. She forgot something at the hardware store. She should be back in a while."

With Edward's hand hidden in my jeans, I pushed the zipper lower and pulled them open, giving him more access. I was drowning in the naughty game he played. He finally slid lower, dipping between my legs.

"I can tell her you stopped by. What's your name?" Edward spoke smooth and cool, as he worked his fingers between my slick folds.

"Garrett. Just tell her Garrett stopped by." He was bewildered and no doubt annoyed.

Revenge was sweet and felt fucking incredible as two fingers pushed into me. I bit back a gasp as he worked his fingers slowly in and out of my wet, hot heat.

"No problem. I'll tell her." I heard a shuffle across the wood floor and watched Edward raise his free hand in a mock wave while his other continued to fuck me.

The door fell closed and he moved tightly against me as his ravenous mouth devoured mine. I moaned, finally releasing the breath I was holding. My hands found his hair as he leaned in and ran his tongue along the sweet spot below my ear. "I think you liked my touching you in front of your ex, didn't you?"

"Hmmm, answer me," he breathed.

"What do you think?" I panted and rotated my hips in time with his thrusting fingers.

"I think you like me fucking you with my fingers," he whispered. "But I know you'll _love_ my cock."

I was breathless, barely comprehending the inescapable, passionate moment. Edward looked into my eyes and pulled himself from my wetness. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip tasting my desire. He watched anxiously as I tempted my own power. I pushed his chest, forcing him to take a step back. I pushed my jeans down slowly over my hips and carefully, seductively stepped free of them. His eyes widened and his lips pursed as I headed towards my bedroom. Looking over my shoulder, I teased, "You comin'?"

He followed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, toeing off his boots and unsnapping his jeans. I sat down on the edge of my bed to enjoy the gorgeous sight before me. He stood between my legs, running his hands through my long hair. My fingers traced the definition beneath his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down over the head of his eager cock, where moisture pooled. I grasped him at the base and licked the tip, over the slit, tasting him for the first time.

"Ah, Bella… fuck," he groaned, gripping my head between his strong hands. I took him completely in my mouth, pausing only when I'd taken him in as far as I could. As I looked up through my lashes, I was greeted with a vision of lust… his head tipped back, his mouth parted. He was completely at my mercy. I sucked slightly and pulled back up his length, my tongue running along the base of his perfect cock. I teased the engorged head with my tongue, swirling and licking before taking him deep again.

His fingers tangled in my hair as I gripped his thighs, pushing his pelvis back so the head of his cock rested at my lips. "You were right, I do _love_ your cock," I teased as he groaned. He pushed his hips forward and I tasted every delicious inch as he slid into my waiting mouth. After a few more forward thrusts, he pulled me up by my shoulders and laid me back onto the duvet.

"Spread your legs, baby."

He blew out a deep breath and took his length in his hand, stroking twice before positioning himself at my center, then slowly pushing just his tip in. Reactively, I ran my hands down to his tight ass and pulled him forward. "Please Edward, fuck me… please," I begged. My hips met his as he pushed and filled me. "Oh yeah… your pussy is so damn tight."

The sensations were indescribable. He paced an erotic rhythm of pulling ever so far out and then pounding deeper in. He reached for my calves and lifted to his knees, placing my legs over his shoulders. He began rotating his hips, while his thrusts continued. The new angle had me teetering near the blissful edge. He watched and concentrated on his cock moving in and out of me. "Touch yourself. Let me see you… Bella." I trailed my fingers down to my swollen clit and began my own pattern of pleasure.

"More… Edward. Faster, make me come." My own touch increased as he swiveled and pushed harder. I welcomed the tightening deep within; he wrapped his arms around my legs as they began to tremble. "Oh, Edward… yes, fuck," I screamed as the ecstasy of my climax tore through me. He pulsed inside me furiously as my legs dropped to his side. He fell over me, drained and breathy, whispering my name in worship over my pink, flushed chest. I ran my fingers softly over his shoulders, down his muscled arms and then back to the base of his neck. He hummed in sated approval.

Rolling over next to me, he propped himself up on an elbow and made a path with soft fingertips down my body and back again. Tracing my lips, nose then jaw tenderly, he smiled and sighed. "You're beautiful."

I appreciated the compliment with a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. "You know, we could finish painting that patch of wall in time to catch the last episode of your _Forks_ marathon."

"Oh, really? Now you're a fan, huh?" He laughed.

"Yes, I'm definitely a fan." I responded with a seductively raised eyebrow, brushing my hand over his hardening cock. I wrapped and stroked tentatively, testing his willingness to go again.

He moved over me, peppering kisses down my chest and stomach, his tongue swirling in my navel. Gently pushing my legs apart with his shoulders he glanced up with a wicked grin. "Nah, let's skip it, they're just reruns… but this…" He tasted and licked, my pussy long, deep. "This is new to me and _much_ more entertaining."

_Oh, fuck._

_

* * *

_

_**DCM A/N: *breathes hard, panting, grasping the desk edge, rubbing legs together looking for friction* Please leaves these talented ladies some love, rub your legs together and thank them!**_

_**Next week we have our first author to bring their own picture prompt with them, kimmydonn. And her picture, unf, pure sin. **_

**_If you are interested in participating in Squeeze My Lemon, check out our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com or PM us or email us or tweet us. We're flexible. We have openings, get your name in now!_**


	9. 122910Kimmydonn

**DCM _A/N: This week we have our first author to bring her own sinful picture prompt to SML, Kimmydonn. The image that she brought as her writing prompt for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/11/squeeze-my-lemon-dec-29(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.29.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to my beta Ruthperk

The red scarf around his neck felt suddenly tight. He resisted putting a gloved hand to it, instead, stepping toward the creature that had caught his eye. The fake rapier hanging at his waist, banged slightly into his legs, but didn't trip him - thank God. Why had he thought Zorro was a good costume? Right, because his sister said the tight pants would get him the attention he wanted. Jon wasn't sure anymore.

On the other hand, those eyes still regarded him. Hidden behind a golden mask, they seemed brown, but a very light brown. She was dressed as some type of historic figure. French? Russian? He had no idea, but her strawberry curls were piled on her head, only the longest of them touching her mask. Her lips were ruby red and turned into a small smile as her eyes travelled down his body and back up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally, feeling his voice catch even at that.

The small smile grew. This close, he could see her eyes better. They were a very light brown, almost as gold as her mask and dress. "You may," she said. Her voice was that of a singer, melodic. He wondered what she was doing here in Nome.

She took his arm and he led her among the dancers. Halloween had brought out all manner of odd dress, and many were sampling the 'wicked' brew that was being offered. He'd had a cup himself, but only one. It was vile and hard.

Standing across from her, he noticed the music slow and gulped. He noticed she wore gloves as well; white ones that rose past her elbow. The contrast between his black ones was stark - hers shimmering satin, his matte suede.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure which queen you are," he admitted nervously, hoping she'd not be offended.

She wasn't, smiling again. "Anastasia," she said. "You like?" She pulled back just enough to swirl her skirt.

"Very much. Beautiful." He pulled her close again, hand on her waist.

"Your costume is quite becoming," she said in the same singing tone. He wondered if she always sounded like that. When she was yelling? Screaming?

Oh he really shouldn't have thought of that. He was now half-hard and pressed against the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Worse, her satin-clad finger was tracing the deep opening in his black shirt, toying with the end of his scarf.

"Quite becoming," she murmured again, putting her lips to the hollow of his throat.

He held his breath. He'd come tonight expecting to get wasted and dragged home by one of his coworkers. Instead, he'd found a drink that was actually too foul for him, something he was sure didn't exist, and the possibility of someone other than coworker taking him home. Not a coworker, not a friend... He definitely hadn't anticipated this.

Tentatively, sure he would scare her off, he put a finger under her chin and lifted it, tipping her face to his.

She exhaled and he felt faint, the room spinning and his knees wobbling. What was that scent? Not a perfume, not a food. It was amazing and he wanted more. Almost falling into her, he put his lips to hers.

He didn't presume and open kiss, but found his lip pulled between hers. They were cool, as though she had been drinking something iced, but she didn't taste of anything served here. She didn't taste of anything he recognized. Wrapping arms around her more tightly, he pulled her closer, wanting to feel her breasts against his chest, his hips beneath his hands. He wanted her, all of her, nothing but her.

His tongue brushed her lip and she pulled back enough to break the seal of their kiss. "Come with me, my masked avenger," she said, taking his hand and leading him away.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw several of his friends pumping fists and cheering. He'd have to thank his sister. Apparently, this costume was perfect.

Anastasia - he didn't have any other name for her - led him across the snowy street and into the motel on the other side. Pulling a key from her tiny hand bag, she opened the door and stepped in.

Jon grabbed the knob behind her and pulled it shut, putting her between himself and the solid surface. She sighed heavily, making her breasts rise and fall, his eyes drawn to them.

"You would take me by force?" she asked, nudging the sword with a hand.

"I would..." he said, his nose moving along hers. It was cold, too, probably from the run outside. It was bitter out there. Winter came early in Alaska. "Any way I had to," he murmured, barely thinking. Was there any blood left for his brain? He didn't think there could be. It all seemed to be pumping into his cock. It throbbed with his pulse; his breath filled with her scent.

Those lips parted in another smile. "You don't need force," she told him, unfastening his belt and making him groan. "I'm very willing, Don."

"Jon," he said correcting her. Suddenly, he realized she meant Zorro and cringed.

"Jon," she said, rolling his name over her tongue, as though tasting it. He liked the way she said it. He'd like to hear her say it again, louder, in ecstasy.

He traced one of his gloved fingers over the neckline of her dress, low and scooped, stopping just a moment in the cleft between her breasts. She still wore that golden mask.

Reaching up to it, she stopped him, pulling his hat instead and slipping out through the opening on the side where his hand was raised.

He watched her skirts sway as she set the hat in a chair and stood next to the bed, covered in white blanket and sheets. She reached up behind herself to the lace of the bodice.

Jon strode quickly, taking the tie in his fingers and pulling while his lips trailed down the column of her neck, perfectly white. It was cold, too, but he barely noticed, entirely distracted by the smoothness of it, the scent, and the spreading expanse of skin as he pulled the laces free.

Reaching her waist and the end of the lace, Jon pulled back, letting the gown fall in a pool of gold fabric. His breath caught as the skin continued uninterrupted down her back, her perfect bottom, rounded and white, held no covering - only a pair of stockings on her legs.

She turned, and he hadn't looked up yet, still fascinated by the skin of her ass, but now he saw more, the round hip, the triangle of strawberry blond hair between her legs.

His mouth was hanging open and he was staring like an idiot. He took a deep breath and forced his gaze up, but his breath continued to catch. Her navel, her breasts, they were all as perfect, all white, all flawless.

She sighed slightly. "Yes." She seemed to be exasperated. "I am very pretty, but so are you," she said smiling again, gloved hands reaching into his shirt and pulling it open, popping buttons. He gasped, her lips covering his chest as the sleeves of the shirt caught on his gloves. He pulled off his gloves behind his back, longing to touch her.

Her hands hadn't stopped, and his sword and belt fell to the floor in a clatter. Jon's hands, now free, found the top of each of her gloves, pulling down.

She yanked one hand from a glove and drew and Z on his chest making him shiver. "Will you mark me, I wonder?" she asked, looking up at him from behind her mask. Her hands seemed so fast, but his pants were open, if not pushed down his legs, and her fingers wrapped around him.

His mouth fell open. Her hand was cold - bad circulation? - but he was so hot it didn't matter. Clenching his jaw, he cracked open an eye to see her smirk and then bend to lick the tip of his head. His hands found her shoulders, holding on to keep himself upright.

She was too beautiful, too soft, smelled too good, and this wasn't her first blow job. He grunted, feeling his balls tightening. His fingers curled into her hair as he arched back.

She licked her lips as she pulled his pants off the rest of the way. He stepped out of them and his boots gratefully. He lifted her by the arms to sit on the edge of the bed. She seemed a bit startled, but didn't move from where he placed her, merely crossing her ankles, keeping her legs together.

Jon's eyes seemed stuck there again. The view was interrupted by her mask, which she tucked between her legs.

Her eyes weren't as amused when his came up. "I'm sorry," he murmured, putting lips to her jaw, kissing his way to her ear.

She sighed then. "You are forgiven, provided you keep doing that." She leaned her head aside, her fingers on his arms, pulling them around her waist. The mask fell to the floor as she spread her knees enough for him to kneel between them.

"How about this?" he asked, kissing down her neck and collarbone.

"Yes, that, and more?" she asked, untying the scarf at his neck, the only thing he wore aside from the masked bandana.

"More," he murmured, brushing fingers along the outside of one breast, taking the nipple between his lips.

"Ah, harder," she begged, sliding the scarf down his back and wrapping the excess in her hands.

He bit down, nipping, and she gasped, obviously pleased.

"You are amazing," he murmured, fondling her left breast as he continued to taste the right. He pinched that one hard as well and her knees tightened on his hips. His cock twitched, thinking about joining in again.

"Mmmm, am I? You seem to be amazing me." She leaned back, pulling his shoulders with the scarf. He dropped further, and felt the silk snap on the back of his head as she fell further back, held up by it. She laughed and let the slack go, falling to the mattress. Her laugh was musical, too - like wind chimes.

Squatting further, he put his head between her knees, a hand behind one, lifting it to his shoulder. The slight elevation opened her further, showing him the pink lips of her pussy, glistening. The scarf circled his head again, this time pulling his nose right into it.

He smiled and hummed, not at all displeased to be pinned here. She smelled even more strongly of that amazing fragrance - not flower, not food, something of both, fruit maybe? He had never been able to tell one from another, but knew this was his favorite.

How could her pussy be cold? It didn't matter; it tasted divine. Lifting a finger the same time he lifted his tongue, he circled the entrance to heaven and licked the hard bud of her clit, rubbing his tongue flat along it.

The scarf tightened, and he knew he must be doing well. He pressed the finger in, rubbing gently while he used teeth as well as lips above. She hadn't seemed to mind biting on her nipples.

She really didn't mind him nipping her clit either, crying out for him. "Gadno," it sounded like. It wasn't "God, no" he was certain of that. "More," she said, huffing a little. "More... fingers."

He didn't need telling. Taking her clit in his teeth again, he added two more fingers, moving slightly to so he could stroke in and out of her.

She tossed those strawberry curls on the white spread. He couldn't wait to be above her, to see her properly.

"Gavno," she said again, tightening around his fingers. Damn, she was strong; she was pulling hard. That was going to feel incredible on his dick. He couldn't wait much longer.

His free hand started fumbling for his pants. He wasn't _prepared_ for this, but he always kept one in his wallet. Hopefully, it wasn't too old.

"No. No worries," she muttered, pulling him up by the chin when he tried to look behind him. "I can't get pregnant," she explained.

Awesome. He had a momentary worry for something else, but it fled at the look of her, spread before him. God, he needed to feel that. Rising to his feet, he pulled her knees up and out, slipping easily into her. He lifted her ass right off the bed to meet him, but she didn't look at all discomforted by it.

"Yes, God." She bit her lip, but he didn't notice the color flee the way it should. He thrust anyway, feeling the cool slickness around him. Cool?

Oddity after oddity presented itself and was pushed away by her beauty, her scent, her taste.

"Fuck. Shit, Anastasia."

"Tanya," she said, surprisingly calmly.

"Tanya," he groaned, pumping into her again. "Fuck, Tanya... I'm going to..." He was riding a wave now, feeling the building in the pit of his stomach, the bottom of his sack, curling through him, coiling, ready to strike out. Around him, she squeezed, bearing down on him. Hard, harder, almost painful, but oh so sweet.

"Da, ugh, Aaaaah!" She cried out as he did strike, throb after throb shooting into her, buried deep inside her.

He was bent over her now, his nose almost touching her throat. Sagging a little further, he kissed that white column. "That was..." He leaned on the edge of the bed to keep himself from collapsing on her. Her panting cut off almost instantly, and she rolled from him, helping him onto the bed.

"Here, lay down." She gently slipped the bandana from his head and kissed his temple.

Feeling more faint than he had expected, Jon let consciousness go.

He woke with the sun streaming through the window. An odd sparkling filled his eyes, and a hand slid over his jaw.

Soreness filled his muscles. It felt like he'd worked the day before, instead of partied, his dick worst of all. It reminded him of the time his sister had tried pulling it off when she was three. He'd almost kicked her down the hall before his Mom told her to let go.

He opened his eyes to find Tanya standing in the shadow near the motel room door. She was wearing her gold dress again and a fur trimmed cloak.

"I hope I will meet you again, Jon." She opened the door and stepped out, pulling the hood close.

Who had she been? A night he would never forget, that was certain.

"I hope so, too."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Oh wow, Tanya, the succubus that we all love. Please leave Kimmydonn some love and make sure to check out her incredible other stories that she writes. **

**Next week we start off 2011 right with MsJessicaCullen.**

**If you are interested in participating in Squeeze My Lemon, contact us. We are looking for authors, so tell a friend please.**


	10. 010511MsJessicaCullen

**DCM _A/N: This week we are skillfully played by MsJessicaCullen. All those times you thought about Robward and his long fingers and the talents he has tickling the ivories? Well, this is going to fuel that. Her picture prompt for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/12/squeeze-my-lemon-jan-5(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.05.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I saw this picture and I couldn't resist ; ) hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks to Mrs. White Christmas (fondly known to me and my readers as MWC), who beta'd this little piece for me.**

My jaw clenched when I heard all of my hard work. I'd been awake every damned night for the last month trying to write this piece.

I growled and hung my head. It sounded too… dark… too eerie. That was my usual style, but it just wasn't doing it for me this time. I slammed down the cover over my piano and stormed into my library, sitting next to my fireplace and glaring at the floor.

I was Edward Cullen, a famous pianist. This sort of blockage didn't happen to me. My usual wasn't doing it for me, I wanted to do something different.

I suppose it might be the atmosphere, I lived in a big, empty house with silence and dark rooms. I could hardly expect my music to sound lively. I decided to let it go for the night, playing it off to me being out of it from being such an insomniac for the past month.

I stood and walked to the corner of the room, pressing the pale button on the intercom, "Ms. Swan, would you please bring me my dinner- I'm in my study."

I heard her melodic voice reply, "O-of course, Mr. Cullen."

I moved to sit back down in my oversized chair, waiting for her to come. Ms. Swan was my personal attendant. She made sure that I was well fed and that my home was clean. Sure, she had the credentials to do it, but mostly, I hired her purely because of her attractiveness. I was a famous pianist, but I was also a man. Of course, I'd never acted on my desires for her, she worked for me. She just served as eye candy for me.

Once she circumnavigated my home to my library, she opened the door and I smelled her cooking. She walked in and stopped about three feet away from me, placing the platter on the table beside me.

She bit down on her plump lip and clasped her hands together, "Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

It was questions like these that made me question why I never acted on my desires. I believed that I was an attractive man, and she was a very attractive woman who, from what I know, is as unattached as I am. I stood before her and watched as a warm blush spread over her features.

She was well overpaid for the job she did here with me, and I treated her reasonably, on what grounds could she refuse me? I saw her reactions to me, and she was just as affected by me as I was by her.

"In fact, Isabella," I began, "if you would be willing to help me out, I need some help with my latest composition. You see, I have an astounding lack of inspiration right now, and if I'm not mistaken, there's something you could do to… inspire me."

She peeked up at me beneath her long lashes, "Of course, Mr. Cullen, anything."

_Anything._

I would have no problem convincing her to do this for me.

Boldly, I reached up and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her hair. Her reaction pleased me. She blushed even further and tensed, I suppose trying not to lean towards my hand. I pulled away and elaborated on my request.

"I've been at a halt with my creativity," I said, leading her out towards my piano, "and I think it might help if I had something more… stimulating to look at than a shiny piano top."

Her eyes filled with unspoken mischief and she stroked the glossy musical instrument.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked, leaning against the piano.

"You can refuse me at any time, Isabella, just say no and we can forget about this. Get onto the piano."

She complied- somewhat eagerly- and looked down at me for further instruction. Her pencil skirt rose up on her legs, and I felt my fingers twitch in excitement.

I reached down below my piano keys to press the 'record' button and laid my fingers on the keys.

"Strip for me," I asked of her in a low voice. Her eyes darkened and she unbuttoned her blouse at a deliciously slow pace, shrugging out of the silken material and tossing it to the floor. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes, sighing. I watched the rise and fall of her chest in her white, lacey bra that held her alluring and soft breasts. She leaned back on her palms and I could see her hard, pink peaks through the white material.

"That's beautiful," she murmured softly.

I blinked, wondering what she was referring to when I noticed that I had started playing. Soft, yet harsh melodies flooded my ears as I looked down at my busy fingers with surprise.

I distracted myself from her for a moment to listen to what I was playing, and I grinned when I realized that Ms. Swan had rid me of my block. I enjoyed what I was playing.

"More," I mouthed to her and she unzipped the side of her pencil skirt. She leaned back on her elbows, keeping eye contact with me the entire time while she slid it down her legs. She flung it somewhere near her blouse and I looked towards her center to see that she was wearing panties that matched her bra. I licked my lips and heard the music I was making change in tone. It became slower- more sultry.

She put her long legs on either side of me and slipped her heels off using my sides. My breath hitched when I smelled her arousal, so close to me. My fingers faltered and there was a stutter in my notes, but I hardly minded, all things considering.

She smiled down at me and scooted back, far enough for me to regain my composure. She trailed her hands seductively up her sides and moved them towards her back and unclasped her bra, letting the material fall slack from her chest. She flung it away, but it caught on the edge of my piano. My eyes feasted on her beautiful body, eagerly watching her nipples tighten under my gaze. I watched her intently as she laid back, sliding her panties down her legs. She leaned close to me- her mouth next to my ear. It pained my fingers to stay where they were on the keys instead of exploring her body. She tucked her panties into my pocket and gently bit down on my ear.

She was too close for me to focus. We'd have time for touching later. I paused the recorder and stood up, silently commanding her to stay where she was. My eyes stayed locked on her magnificent body as I backed out of the room. I left, tucking my hand in my pocket to wrap my hand around her panties, stroking my thumb against the evidence of her arousal. I lifted it up to my nose and inhaled deeply, putting them safely in the drawer in my bedroom. I opened a different drawer and took out four lengths of rope.

I smirked and carried them out to where Isabella was lying on my piano. I motioned for her to lie down and her eyes watched me with intrigue as I tied her limbs down to my piano.

I sat back down on my bench, pressed the 'record' button and started playing, my eyes zoning in on the beautiful woman spread eagle on my piano. I couldn't see all of her though, and that bugged me, so I stood, still playing as I was before, but looking down on her entire body, bound by the rope I'd attached to her.

Her eyes were glued to my face, and I licked my lips as I looked down at her body. I saw her muscles tighten wherever my eyes looked and my eyes slowly worked their way up to her wide eyes. Her hands tightened around the rope as she looked at me and my jaw fell slack. I felt my pants tighten and I suddenly wanted her closer. Still playing, I bent down and kissed her knee. She bucked her hips towards me and I lazily dragged my eyes up to body towards her eyes and smirked, kissing up her leg as far as I could reach. I could smell her- I could see her leaking onto my most prized possession, but I didn't care. I was turning her on by just _looking _at her.

My recorder gave a soft beep, notifying me that I'd been going on for over ten minutes, and that was it. I stopped recording and stood up, resting my hands on her knees, looking down at her with pure hunger in my eyes.

"Would you like to do further?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

Her breath was shallow when she answered, "Please…"

I pushed her legs further apart than they already were, keeping her hands and feet tied, and closed the cover on my piano. I licked my lips as I looked at her shaking body, giving me great indication of how much she really wanted this.

I heard her small moans as I started to take my clothes off. I didn't take my damn eyes off of her the entire time. Her wrists were pulling against her restraints, obviously having a hard time staying still. Once I'd tossed all of my clothes to the side, I started to slide my hands up her legs.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you like this," I said, standing up on the piano bench to step up onto the piano and kneel in between her spread legs.

She moaned at the sight of my uncovered cock, hard and throbbing half a foot from her sex.

She didn't look up when she responded, her voice breathy and low, "M-me too… I've wanted you since I first saw you."

I smirked, wrapping my hands around her thighs and sliding forward until I was rubbing my length against her wetness.

I hissed at how warm she was, shaking as I found myself having a hard time teasing her opening instead of pounding into her like I fucking wanted her. Something primal ripped through me, and I pressed my dick purposefully against her clit, watching as her head rolled back against my piano and a loud gasp fell from her lips.

"F-fuck… please," she whimpered and I bent down, still teasing her wet slit with my cock, to about her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk."

She whimpered at my words and I reached a hand up and flicked her nipple with one of my fingers, watching intently as she arched her back in a desperate attempt to feel my touch again.

"Fucking hell," she groaned when I palmed her breast in my hand, massaging it as I started to kiss her neck, thrusting against her wet center.

I could tell she was close and I smirked, nipping at her neck and thrusting harder against her before she came on my piano.

I couldn't bring myself to care though, because when I heard her scream my name at the top of her lungs, I felt most of the blood in my body flood to my crotch.

I smirked when she opened her eyes again, looking at me as if I were the last man on Earth.

"Th-that was…"

I cut her off, "I'm not even half way done with you yet," I growled, and reached down to grab my pants and get the foil packet out of the pocket, ripping it open with my teeth and sliding it on my throbbing cock with one hand.

I saw her shake with anticipation. I gripped her hips tightly and pressed against her again, this time done with teasing her and slamming into her as hard as I dared.

"Fuck!" she screamed, reaching to grab hold of anything, but not finding anything to grab onto.

She was so fucking tight, I didn't know how long I could last. She rocked her hips against me, muttering 'please' over and over again as if it kept her from combusting.

She started getting louder, shouting incoherent words and bucking her hips toward me.

I pressed my thumb against her clit, needing to feel her come undone again.

"Cum for me," I groaned out and she looked up at me with unfocused eyes, unable to contain the scream building in her throat as she milked me.

"Shit," I hissed through clenched teeth as she squeezed around me, and after a couple more thrusts, I found release too, reveling in the blissful aftershocks our bodies were having.

Once we both came down from our orgasmic highs, I deftly untied her hands and feet from their rope binding and gently helped her off of the piano, watching unabashedly as she changed back into her attire shakily, a rosy blush still on her cheeks. I watched with pleasure as I noted that she was having an immense balance problem, having to hold onto the cum covered piano to stay upright.

"W-will you be needing anything else tonight, Mr. Cullen?" she said, her wide, dark eyes still staring hungrily at me.

After I'd changed back into my own clothes, I shook my head, "No, Isabella, that will be all."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *swoons in chair* Oh how we would love to hear that masterpiece that he created. Leave MsJessicaCullen some love please.**

**Next week we have Saritadreaming writing for us.**

**Make sure to check out the blog for pictures. www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**And if you are interested in writing or know of an author that you want to see participate, please contact us. We have openings and would love to, um, fill them.**


	11. 011211Saritadreaming

**DCM _A/N: This week we are happy to have another outtake entry. This time from Saritadreaming. Her picture prompt, for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/12/squeeze-my-lemon-jan-12(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.12.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This slice of lemon is an outtake from my full length fic '_I Want It Painted Black_.' I've written it with enough details so it can stand alone without knowing what the whole story is about, but I'm hoping it will entice you to come and check out the whole enchilada. :-)

Izzy (Bella) and Edward started out in a rather tumultuous relationship. Izzy has been abused leaving her with serious trust issues, and Edward is doing his best to be what she needs while dealing with his own nature. This outtake is a companion piece to the next chapter of IWIPB. That chapter will include events depicted here from Edward's POV.

So sit back, relax and enjoy. Hope you like a little Domward with your morning coffee...

**Suggested Playlist:**

**Possession (Jon Fryer Mix) ~ Sarah McLachlan – **this is a grungier version of Possession with some awesome guitar riffs. I recommend listening with headphones to capture the nuances and full effect of the song. h t tp :/ /www . youtube . com / watch?v=C6AzElYeBEs

**Can't Lose You ~ Type O Negative – **a haunting, schmexy bump and grind kind of tune that fits the 'after Domward' portion quite well... especially if you understand Edward's anxiety that Izzy might cut and run. h t tp s :/ /www . youtube . com / watch?v=QUNu1_x6lFk

**~ Pearls of Desire ~**

**~*Izzy*~**

The engine of the Aston Martin purred to life; its handsome owner sat rigidly in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel firmly with his jaw ticking. _Uh oh._

Turning my body, I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from shifting the car into gear. "Edward, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked flatly, still staring straight ahead.

This was so unlike him. Talk about a role reversal; Edward was usually the one trying to bring_ me_ out of the darkness.

It all started when I was chatting with Riley outside the school. Riley was being his usual friendly, smooth-operator self, and I was enjoying shooting him down for the umpteenth time. He still insisted on calling me '_Taken,_' even though he was now well-aware of my given name; it seemed to amuse him to no end.

Riley wanted to get in my pants—that much was obvious—and he would've had a very good chance if I didn't belong to Edward. Still, I enjoyed the banter and harmless flirting between us, and continuing to encourage it was probably borne of my need to remain independent; a way of sending the message that I would do _as I pleased_. Frankly, I was pissed and a little scared that Edward had taken over my heart so completely; therefore, when an opportunity to misbehave presented itself, I was usually the first one in line. No, I would never _cheat _on Edward—I could no longer stand to have another man's hands on me—but that didn't mean I was always going to make it _easy_ for him.

~0~

_When Edward saw the pearls around my neck and Riley leaning in close and fingering them absently, he strode over to us and snapped, "In my car, __**now**__." Turning on his heel without waiting for an answer, he stalked over to his car, which was within view in the school parking lot._

"_Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Riley purred, running a finger over the hollow at the base of my throat._

"_Quit it, asshole!" I slapped his hand away, glaring up at him._

_Riley laughed softly. "You really should give me a shot; I love your sauciness. I bet I'd appreciate it more than old stone-face over there. Does he ever smile? Is he ever playful with you?"_

"_Fuck off, Riley," I glowered at him._

"_I'll see you soon, _Taken_. When you're done with him, call me; we'd be so hot together," Riley whispered, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek._

_~0~_

Glaring at Edward, I huffed, crossing my arms. "What the fuck is your problem, boyscout?"

"What makes you think there's a problem?"

Well,_ this_ was a new tactic for him; usually Edward was very free and open with his thoughts and feelings. I was expecting him to tear me a new one for flirting with Riley, but he was playing it close to the vest.

"Um... your fucking attitude? _Ordering_ me into your car?"

Silence.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Without speaking, Edward threw the car into gear and took off, burning rubber. My body was slammed back into the seat, and I watched him as he worked the gears, the car shifting smoothly as we picked up speed. I rubbed my legs together—why exactly_ was_ I turned on by his asshole behavior? Then I started to get angry because I didn't like that my body was held captive by him—not physically, but physiologically.

"Take me home," I demanded.

"No," Edward stated simply, continuing to ignore me.

"What the fuck, Edward? I said -"

But I was stopped short by Edward grabbing my wrist, his fingers settling over my pulse point. "_Isabella_," he growled. "It would be best to remain silent for the time being."

My breath left me, and my panties soaked through as he invoked my sub name. Edward only went into Dom mode when he felt it was necessary, so I responded, "Yes, Mr. Cullen." _Eyes down; lose the confrontational posture._

We arrived at the Cullen home in record time. Edward pulled me on his back, leaping up to the third story window of his room rather than taking the time to move through the house. When he let me down, I fell to my knees before him in a submissive pose.

My inner banshee, never one to miss an opportunity to harass me, spoke right up, _So, why is it that you can swallow your anger at him and fall to your knees so easily, you fucking pansy? You've definitely gone soft. Maybe the vampire's hot, but he doesn't own us! We can't allow that; it's too dangerous._

'Fuck you, bitch!' I spat in my head, unable to answer her out loud as I usually did.

_What's the matter, candy ass? Afraid to speak out loud in front of the vampire? _my inner banshee taunted. _And you so know he has you whipped into submission. Yes, I love him, too, but you're allowing him to get too far inside us._

My inner conversation was interrupted by the sight of Edward's bare feet appearing in my line of view. Drawing in a breath, I tried to control my wildly beating heart. Instead of clipping my collar around my neck, Edward reached down and twisted the long strand of pearls around his fist, tugging up lightly. "Stand up, Isabella."

I stood before him, eyes downcast, and I couldn't suppress the slight tremor that shuddered through my body. Edward lifted my chin with a finger, his lips grazing my cheek as he leaned close to my ear. "Are you afraid, Isabella?" he whispered in his velvety voice.

"No." I had to force my voice to remain respectful.

Edward laughed softly. "What a ridiculous question. You'd never admit it anyway." Wrapping a large, cool hand around my neck, he whispered, "I'm going to tie you to the bed, Isabella."

_Oh, fuck no! _my inner banshee shrieked.

Panic descended over me, and I shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. When Jack was my Dom, he'd tied me up, but my fear was directly related to Edward—he held my heart in his hands, and I was so afraid of giving over complete control to him. A tear slid down my cheek. _Damn it._

Edward leaned in to kiss the tear away. "Look at me," he ordered softly. Slowly, I raised my eyes, looking at him beneath the fringe of my lashes, noting that he had on a faded pair of jeans and nothing else. I'd bet money he was going commando, too—it seemed to be a theme with him. _So, hot... ungh... focus!_ Our gazes locked; his eyes were a swirled mixture of topaz and obsidian. I gaped at him, saying nothing as the fear ramped up higher inside me.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Please don't tie me up." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. _Shit._

"Why?"

"I'm just not comfortable being so out of control," I lied.

"Jack never tied you up?" Edward asked dubiously. _Painted into a corner by my own words!_

"Please..."

Edward's eyes darkened further as they locked with mine and held them. Steering me by his hold on my neck, he backed me deliberately toward the bed. When the edge of it grazed the back of my knees, Edward halted, dropping his hold on the pearls, allowing them to swing free. He let go of my neck to undress me, and when I remained only in my black lace bra and thong, he tipped my face up to his and kissed me slowly. Brushing his lips back and forth against mine, he whispered, "Open to me, Isabella." I obeyed, allowing his tongue to sweep into my mouth, and the familiar feel and taste of Edward started to calm me.

Edward's hands slid around my waist, pulling me in tight to his hard body while his mouth took full possession of mine. My fingers twitched with the need to touch, to feel him—I barely restrained myself—an inadvertent whimper escaping. Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around me, he used a finger to trace along the top of my breasts, dipping slightly below the lace, all the while continuing to explore my mouth with his tongue. My nipples pressed up painfully against the lace encasing them, and it took a great deal of self-control not to cry out, push my chest up against him or tear my bra right the hell off. Oh, how I hated those scraps of lace! The girls agreed wholeheartedly, standing at attention as Edward's fingers grew perilously close to their hardened peaks.

Edward pulled away, only the arm still around my waist holding me up. "Lay on the bed for me," he said softly, guiding me there.

Lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling, I wondered what Edward had in mind; I sincerely hoped he'd forgotten about the whole tying up thing. I could hear him moving about, but I didn't dare lift my head and look around. A few minutes later, I sensed his presence close to the left side of the bed and tried to keep my heart from beating right out of my chest.

"Relax, Isabella." Edward's velvet voice surrounded me, and I felt the bed dip down as he sat next to me. He leaned over, bringing his lips down on mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth, and his kiss was rougher than usual. There was something almost desperate in his kiss, and I felt guilt surge through me, knowing that Riley was likely part of it. Again, I longed to touch him, to run my fingers over the rippling muscles in his strong arms that caged me in. Edward continued kissing me with no other point of contact between us besides our lips and tongues, and the need to feel him became almost painful, every cell in my body straining upward, hoping for contact.

Abruptly, he leaned away from me, and I whimpered but remained still.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"I _want_ to touch you, Isabella... all over." My heart raced harder, and it was all I could do not to launch myself at him. "There's the matter of Riley though." His voice changed from seductive to matter-of-fact, and I knew I was in trouble.

I opened my mouth, but a warning finger was placed against it. "Don't speak. Listen." A low growl rumbled in Edward's throat as he straddled my body, a jean-clad knee on each side of my waist, and I saw strips of silk in his hands. My eyes grew wide, my inner banshee balked hard—for once, left speechless in fear. He leaned in close to me, maintaining eye contact. "Don't be afraid, Isabella. You know I would never harm you."

Edward slipped the silk around my left wrist, expertly tying it to the headboard. Lifting my right wrist in his hand, his eyes strayed to the leather cuff there—the one he'd given me—and he kissed the tender skin on the underside of my wrist reverently before putting it down untied. He stared into my eyes, his gaze scorching but unreadable.

Lifting his leg over me, he stood beside the bed a moment before moving to my legs. _Oh, shit. _Edward slid another silk strand around each ankle, binding them to the bed, and I was splayed out before him to do what he would, with no way to touch, to feel, to resist. Swallowing thickly, a tremor shot through me, but I also felt myself grow wetter with anticipation.

Edward stood at the foot of the bed, looking down on me. His appearance was that of a dark angel; his eyes were sparking with lust, but a smoldering anger burned in them as well.

Kneeling on the end of the bed, he stalked up my body slowly until every... chiseled... inch of him was hovering over me without touching. Being a vampire, it took no effort at all for Edward to remain this way for as long as he wanted to. He held himself so close to me that my skin buzzed with electricity, but he never came in contact with my aching and wanting body at all. I hated it, and he knew it.

My eyes slipped closed, and he immediately corrected me. "Eyes open, Isabella. Keep them on me. "

Damn him! There would be no peace, no escape, and no reprieve from his intense gaze. I felt as though he could see right inside me and ferret out all my secrets, even if he _couldn't_ read my mind. With no other choice, I opened my eyes.

"You may answer when I ask you a question, but no speaking out of turn. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you. If you're bad, the non-touching will go on. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"What do you think you're doing with Riley?"

That question threw me; it was definitely not what I was expecting. "What? I'm not doing anything with Riley."

Edward removed one hand from the bed, again wrapping the pearls around his fist; pearls that Riley had placed around my neck earlier today. _Oh, shit._

"If nothing's going on with Riley—if he doesn't _expect_ something to be going on—then why is he trying to mark his territory? Why did he give you these?"

"Edward -"

"Isabella, you forget yourself." The pearls tightened around my neck slightly, and I'm not even sure he was aware of it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Riley was just joking around with me—he said that I was too much of a hard-ass, and he thought a strand of pearls might soften my look. Pearls aren't really my thing, and I told him so, but he insisted that the contrast between my viper bites, black hair and clothing choices would be striking with the pearls—make people wonder. Anyway, it's just a set of plastic beads. I promise you there's nothing between me and Riley; I thought you trusted me."

For the first time, Edward's gaze left mine as he leaned down and shredded my bra with one swipe. The scraps of lace fell to the side, leaving my heaving breasts exposed to his heated gaze. Bending his head slightly, he flicked at one of my painfully hardened nipples with his tongue lightly... so lightly. It was sheer torture, and it took all I had to keep from crying out. After a few moments, he raised his head to look me in the eye again.

"For someone who's so suspicious of everyone's motives, you really are naïve, Isabella. Firstly, those are _real_ pearls; a strand that long is quite expensive, I assure you—not that a drug dealer can't afford nice things. Secondly, if you think that Riley—_a vampire_—isn't trying to stake his claim, to woo you away from me, then you're sadly mistaken."

My body was confused. On the one hand, Edward and I were in the middle of a disagreement; while on the other, he was turning me on to the point of almost complete distraction. Trying to gather my thoughts, I responded, "I don't understand all this 'claiming' and 'marking territory' stuff. You know, James said something like that to me when he bit me—that he was marking me as _his_, that he would be back for me, and that I belonged to him. That was about as romantic as a dog pissing on a fire hydrant. As long as I know I can be with someone _by my own choice_, I'm fine, but try to tell me I _have_ to be there, and I'm fucking gone."

For a split second, there was something foreign in Edward's eyes, something I couldn't quite pin down, but it looked a lot like... _fear_. It was gone so fast I thought I might have imagined it, and without saying a word, Edward bent his head toward my other nipple. _Oh, dear God. _I wasn't sure I could take his soft, cool tongue flicking that way again without jamming my tit into his mouth. He seemed to intuit this and surprised me by closing his mouth over the aching bud and sucking lightly while doing this swirly thing with his tongue. A new kind of torture. Deep in the apex of my thighs was a throbbing, pulsing ache that I was powerless to sooth.

"I told you before, Isabella, I don't like to share." There was a ragged growl in Edward's voice, and the pearls snapped under his grip, shooting off in every direction. They plinked off the window, smacked against wood, rolled off my skin and plopped onto the sheets. "I've never looked at you as an object, but I _did _warn you about my vampire nature. I'm possessive, I get jealous easily, and I don't like that filthy drug dealer trying to get his slimy hands on you." Edward's growl deepened.

My eyes widened. "You're not sharing me, E - Mr. Cullen. It's so hard for me to be with anyone, to answer to anyone... but I've never lied to you, and I never will. I didn't know the pearls were real or that they meant something more than what Riley said. Look in my eyes; you _know_ I don't want anyone else." Tears gathered, spilling over despite my best efforts.

The sight of my tears seemed to affect Edward deeply, and he shushed me, kissing them away. His lips feathered over my cheeks, forehead, nose, jaw, under my ear... and just when I thought he would continue to torture me through deprivation, his mouth came down on mine. His eyes were closed, but the way they scrunched at the corners made it appear as if he was in pain. I wondered idly what was causing him distress at this moment, but I forgot the thought quickly as his tongue pushed past my lips and engaged mine in a slow, sensual dance. Still, our bodies weren't touching, and it turned me on more than I thought possible to be connected to Edward by our mouths alone. My mind flitted back to last week when Edward was _tongue fucking_ my mouth, giving me a powerful orgasm while I had all my clothes on...

_He held himself above me, and my hips bucked up, seeking his with no success. I was desperate for some friction, but I couldn't reach his body, and my hands were pinned. Pure torture. Just the way he'd planned it, I'm sure._

_My senses were heightened from the unusual stimulation, and I felt flutters gathering in my abdomen despite the fact that I wasn't being touched between my legs. I moaned into Edward's mouth, trying to move my hands, but he wouldn't let them go. Suddenly, I felt his pelvis come down against mine, his rock-hard erection grinding into me, and it set off a powerful orgasm. I tried to cry out, but Edward continued thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth as his hips ground against mine, and it made for an explosion that seemed to go on and on._

_When I came down, I felt boneless, spent, and weak as a kitten. Edward pulled away from my swollen lips and asked softly, "Do you still want to punish me?"_

_"Oh, God, no. That was... holy shit, Edward. I don't even think I can move."_

_"You don't have to for what I have in mind."_

_"You mean there's more? I don't know if I can take any more."_

_Edward started to remove my clothes slowly—all this took place _with _**my clothes on?**__—and I didn't have the strength to do anything but lay there and allow it..._

I moaned involuntarily at the memory, and my body was screaming out for him, my panties soaking wet. Edward pulled his mouth away from mine, smirking down at me knowingly, as if he knew exactly which memory made me break my silence.

"Close your eyes," he whispered huskily.

My eyes fluttered closed. I could feel slight movement on the bed, but I wasn't sure what he was doing. After what seemed to be about two or three minutes, I felt Edward's lips kiss one nipple and then the other. He dropped kisses between them and moved down to my navel with excruciating slowness; his kisses were as light as butterfly wings against my wanting skin. His fingers trailed lightly over the ladder of scars along my ribcage, and I drew in a breath as my entire body stiffened.

"Shh... relax. You don't need to hurt yourself anymore, remember? The scars are healed, and they never have to be opened up again."

Oh, how I wished that to be true! The pessimist inside wouldn't allow me to fully believe it. I'd been let down so hard and so often in my life; how could I trust that Edward wouldn't do the same at some point? What if he tired of me and my issues? For Edward's sake, I tried to let the tension go; I knew how distressed he became when I resided in dark places.

"That's it. Keep your eyes closed and let it all melt away."

Edward's lips continued their ministrations on my navel, and then his tongue licked lightly around my belly button, and I nearly came up off the bed—somehow he kept finding new erogenous zones in the most unlikely places on my body.

His lips moved down to one of my ankles, kissing over where the silken tie still bound it to the bed. His mouth traveled up my leg, alternating between licks and nips until he was perilously close to my aching core. I expected him to stop and move to the other leg, but he surprised me again by putting his mouth right over my sex. _Holy hell!_

"Mm-mm." Feeling the vibration of his mouth through my panties, I nearly came on the spot. I longed to open my eyes so I could see him between my legs, but I didn't want to take the chance of being punished—not while he was where I wanted him.

"I hope these aren't your favorite..." Edward rasped as he shredded the material. Cool air wafted over my bareness, and I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "God, you're so wet, Isabella. Do you want me?"

_Do I want him? Did he seriously just ask me that?_

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. _ So much_," I whimpered.

And then his mouth was all over me; kissing, licking and nipping between my legs. At times his tongue teased with excruciating slowness, and then he would suddenly plunge it deep inside me. Before long, I could feel flutter upon flutter building in my abdomen.

"May I come, Mr. Cullen?" I asked breathlessly, holding on by a thread.

Edward ceased abruptly, lifting his head and leaving my center aching and throbbing with the loss of his talented mouth. "Not yet. I'll tap your hip three times when you're allowed to come, since my mouth will be... otherwise engaged."

_Ungh! Jack's taught him well..._ my inner banshee cooed at me. She was obviously enjoying her sarcastic, acerbic ass.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's tongue flicked against my clit a few times before plunging inside me again; my sensitive flesh screamed for release. The absence of sight, and the fact that our only point of contact was his mouth between my legs, heightened the sensations, and I held on for dear life, knowing that I would be punished if I came too soon. I wound the silken tie around my wrist, pulling hard on it as a distraction, and my chest heaved as my heart raced and my respiration picked up.

In my own private hell that was also heaven, I felt his fingers tap my hip. _ One... two... three_.

I yanked on the silk tie even harder as my body exploded into the most powerful orgasm I could ever remember. A rainbow of colors sparked behind my eyes, and I could feel the orgasm racing through my body like a wave heading for the shore. Time appeared to slow as the wave crested, seeming to hang in mid air for the longest time before crashing down and drenching my entire body in an ecstasy of sensations. Every cell came alive, and in my drunken haze I heard myself crying out, "Edward..." over and over again. Even the knowledge that I might be punished for it couldn't stem the tide of words from pouring forth. "Fuck, Edward... oh, my God!"

As I came back to my senses, I cringed at my display. Edward had every cause to punish me since I'd broken all the rules—yelling out, opening my eyes, calling him by his given name—but I couldn't imagine remaining silent through such a mind-blowing experience.

Edward slid up my body, gazing down at me with his eyes dark and wild. I knew _my_ eyes were supposed to be shut because he hadn't instructed otherwise yet, but I was trapped in his fevered stare; all the breath left me. I was hypnotized by the mixture of desire, lust and something akin to sadness or insecurity and knew it was because of _my_ stupidity that he had that look deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't elaborate; my words could cover a multitude of my sins.

"I want you," he stated simply.

"I'm yours, Mr. Cullen."

He shook his head. "Not like this. I want _you_, Izzy; I need _you_." He looked like a lost little boy, and I wasn't sure what to do for him.

"What can I do, Mr. Cullen?"

"No more Mr. Cullen today," he whispered. "I just want you—smart mouth and all." Leaning forward over me, he kissed my lips with some force, his tongue seeking mine. His hand slid up my arm, loosing the silken binding, his fingers entwining with mine. Edward's mouth moved against mine, vulnerability seeping into his kiss.

When we broke apart, I stroked his face with my other hand. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." His fingers tightened slightly on mine before he pulled his hand away and sat on the end of the bed to untie my legs.

My body was still thrumming as I watched him from under my lashes, the muscles in his torso rippling as he moved. Sliding his jeans off—commando, just as I suspected—he tossed them aside and crawled up the bed, turning us on our sides and taking me into his arms. The feel of his entire body pressed against mine was like heaven; especially after being deprived in such a tactile way just before. I felt his hardness pressing up against my stomach, and my mouth watered at the thought of him buried inside me.

"Edward," I whispered, threading my fingers into his disheveled hair. I searched his eyes, but I couldn't find any sign of the look from earlier; all I saw in his gaze was lust... and love. I loved him so much it scared me, and I wondered if I would ever be able to say the words I knew he so desperately wanted to hear.

His lips found mine, his fingers tracing up my spine lightly and leaving tingles in their wake. His arms tightened, pulling me in closer to his body, and I felt so secure in his arms—like nothing could harm me. I knew Edward would do anything to protect me, even from myself. With James hot on my trail, I felt lucky to have the Cullens looking out for me.

Kissing a trail up the side of his neck to his ear, I whispered, "I want you, Edward. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Edward drew in a harsh breath, rolling us so he was on top of me, his gaze burning into mine. "I want to make love to you, Izzy."

I knew his statement was more of a question. He knew it was hard for me to equate the act of sex with love, but the lines were blurring for me more and more as I fell deeper in love with him.

"Yes, Edward."

Nudging my thighs apart, he entered me slowly, reverently. His mouth moved over my neck and across my jaw, settling against my lips. He kissed me deeply as we started moving together, our bodies fitting perfectly as they always did. Soon the sensations were building low in my abdomen; it never took long when Edward was thrusting into me. I was still boggled by the fact that I'd never been able to come with anyone else. God knows I'd been around the block many times, but Edward was the only one that drew orgasm after orgasm out of me.

Raking my fingers down his back, I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, sucking on it. Edward reared up, tilting his head back; his eyes scrunched closed as he rolled his hips, moving faster within me. Without his intense gaze upon me, I was able to freely examine every inch of his chiseled perfection: his powerful arms, sculpted chest, the cords standing out in his neck, his beautiful face so tense with concentration. Something seemed off because he always wanted to look in my eyes when we made love, but I was getting too lost in the sensations filling me to think clearly.

"Izzy..." My name was a strangled groan as his breath came out in ragged gasps. The sound of his voice drew me close to the edge.

"Edward, God."

His lips brushed over my tingling skin and his movements grew less coordinated while guttural moans lodged in his throat. I clung to him for dear life as I started to go over the edge; all sense left me as I screamed out the only word I could remember; the only name that meant anything anymore. "Edward... Edward..."

"Yes... come with me..." he moaned as reached his own release.

As we came down from the high, Edward put a hand over my heart. "Be mine, Izzy. Never leave me." There was something so desperate and plaintive in his voice.

Jamming down the fear that his words and actions stirred inside me, I answered him. "Yes, Edward. I'm yours; always."

~*}{*~

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! If you're curious about Izzy and Edward/Domward you can find them here:

h t t p :/ /www . fanfiction . net/~saritadreaming

*cough*... shameless self promotion... *cough* One of my readers described IWIPB as a 'genetically modified citrus grove.' Just sayin'...

A night with Riley to my squealing pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, 'cause I'm saving Domward all for myself. As usual, I'm awed by my super duper beta's (jkane180) vampire fast skilz.

Thank you for reading, and thank you to our lovely and pervy hostesses for allowing me the opportunity. Mwah!

* * *

**DCM A/N: *lets breath out that we'd been holding while reading this* Wow, um, we are at a lose for words here. So good. You gotta leave Sarita some love then run over to her profile and read this story. We know we are.**

**Well, after some begging, we have a collaboration between luvrofink and chartwilightmom next week. We believe some spanking is in order with these two.**

**We are in desperate need *gets down on knees* for authors. Please contact us with questions or to pick a picture and a date. Openings are available. Remember to check out our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more information.**


	12. 011911luvrofinkchartwilightmom

**DCM _A/N: This week we are tingling all over from what luvrofink and chartwilightmom have come up with. Make sure to open your minds, cause it's going to get blown. Their picture prompt, for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/01/squeeze-my-lemon-jan-19(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.19.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

**Beta'd by the sexy 'I want one of those' MarchHare5**

**Delicate Thin Lace**

RPOV

A waft of lilies and vanilla attacked my senses as the bell chimed over my head. I had to stop by Mary Alice Boutique on the way home to pick up my dress that I'd had altered. The store was full of elegant handmade masterpieces. Alice, the owner, was at the front desk with her back towards the door as I perused through the racks of clothes. I could hear her dainty little voice as I checked out a red dress that hung on the rack titled _New Items_.

"I mean, she actually had drool coming out of her mouth! It was so cute! I know I've got great boobs, but that was a real ego booster!" she giggled at one of her employees.

"That's so funny," the other girl laughed.

"I know. I just wish she'd ask me out or do something. I mean, I know she's with someone, but I'm not looking for anything more than casual right now," Alice sighed as I took a peek over at them.

"Bella is a pretty great girl. I would think that she'd be the relationship type. Even if she does have a problem not looking at your cleavage," her employee snickered.

She said _Bella_. _My Bella_. My _boob_ loving Bella. My in-deep-shit _submissive_ Bella.

I took a few deep, calming breaths as I made my way to the counter. As soon as the little blonde saw me she gave Alice that "oh, here's the bitch now" look they often wore when I came in. Bitches were just jealous. Suddenly, Alice turned around, an all-knowing smirk on her little pixie face.

"Hey, Rosalie. Are you here for a pickup?" she asked, knowing full well I was.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry. Bella's taking me out tonight," I said with a smirk of my own.

"I'll get it!" the little blonde birdie chirped before fluttering back behind the curtain.

I turned around and surveyed the store, not wanting to give the little dark-haired pixie bitch any more of my time. I also didn't want to accidentally get an eyeful of her supposedly amazing boobs. I felt my phone vibrate in my purse and I quickly dug it out to see I had a text from Bella.

**Looking forward to tonight - B**

I growled lowly as I looked at the message. She sure as shit wouldn't be looking forward to the spanking her fine ass was getting when I got home. I was brought out of my angry mental tirade by Alice's voice.

"Here you go. We had to take in the top a little, you know, to give you a bit of push-up," she said as her eyes dipped down to my chest.

That little bitch was pushing me and I knew that if I didn't get out of there I was going to pound her face in. I glared at her and grabbed the plastic wrapped dress and turned to leave. I let the angry scowl on my face run full-blown now that she couldn't see me before I pushed open the shop door and back into the chilly afternoon air.

I got back into my car and hauled ass home, eager to come face to face with my Bella. A half hour later I pulled into the driveway of the home I shared with my love. Her car was parked in the garage, the little Mini Cooper all shiny and detailed. She loved that little car and babied it as much as she did her little pet Edward. I grabbed the dress from the backseat and hurried inside. Bella was in her bedroom getting ready. We shared the same bed, but with two high maintenance women in the house we each needed our own space to get glamorous.

I opted for a quick shower, foregoing the shampoo and conditioner so that my hair would be easier to style. When I came out of the bedroom I slipped on my dress before I heard the door open behind me. Bella came in wearing only a pair of black lace cheekies that covered her perfectly shaped ass. Her breasts were free, the dress she had out clearly not made for a bra. My mouth watered at the sight of her delectable breasts and I was suddenly thrust back to the conversation Alice was having with her co-worker.

"Bella, did you have a good day today?" I asked coyly.

She turned to face me, startled that I was standing in the doorway of the closet and out of her line of sight.

"Yes, ma'am," she said softly as her eyes raked over my dress.

Alice did have a point, the little push-up action worked to my advantage.

"I'm sure you did. I stopped by Mary Alice today. It seems you had a little run-in with Alice," I said as I stalked closer to my lover.

Her doe-like eyes went wide, the deep chocolate stirring with nervousness and arousal. She knew she was caught.

"I…I saw her, Mistress," she squeaked out while she stepped back, her body almost coming into contact with the high mattress of our king-sized bed.

"Mmm, and was there anything in particular that you saw?" I asked.

Bella's face furrowed in confusion and so I lifted my hands to my chest, squeezing my breasts to jog her memory a bit. Her eyes widened once more in realization and then her plump lower lip was pulled between her teeth: a nervous tell of hers.

"I…I…looked at Alice's cleavage," Bella whispered as she hung her head shamefully.

"That's right, you did. And you know what else? She was bragging about it to her co-workers. I could hear her talk about you, how much she wanted you and how much you obviously wanted her fucking tits in your mouth," I growled lowly.

"N…no, no, that's not it," Bella argued.

"Well, no matter. You admitted that you were acting like a little horny slut today, so I guess you should get punished like one. I want you bent over our bed with those panties tucked under your ass. Frame that beautiful behind with that sexy lace, baby," I chuckled darkly as I turned to leave.

I was angry at her and hurt. I would not be able to be the one to administer her punishment. It wouldn't be fair to her. I went downstairs to find Emmett. He would have to do as my replacement.

Emmett was my first slave. I got him a few months after Bella moved in with me. I was surprised to see that a successful architect at the age of thirty-two would be willing to give up his entire life and career to embrace becoming a twenty-four seven slave in my home. Emmett took much training, much to Bella's delight, and turned out to be one of the most well disciplined slaves I'd ever seen.

I found him downstairs polishing the silver. He'd been reprimanded for teasing Edward the night before and was given the punishment of cleaning each serving piece and flatware in the house. Bella had a lot from her grandmother who had passed away, so Emmett had his work cut out for him.

"Emmett, wash your hands. I need you upstairs," I barked before turning to go back upstairs.

Emmett was right behind me, obediently quiet as we entered the bedroom. There, on her stomach with her knees digging into the side of the mattress, toes grazing the floor, was Bella. Her panties were pulled down and tucked under the bottom curve of her backside, framing her cheeks in delicate thin lace.

"Bella was disobedient today, Emmett. She was staring at another woman's breasts. She gets twenty spanks with your hand. I want you to count them out for her before she thanks me for every one," I told him.

I could see the twitch his well hung cock gave at my words. Emmett was huge and beautiful. His cock was so thick and long and it always left me feeling a pleasurable ache every time I had it inside of me.

He got into position to the side and behind my angel where he pulled his hand back and borought it forward, letting the flat of his palm hit Bella's left ass cheek.

"One," he grunted.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Bella shouted through the stinging pain.

As the spanks went on I could see Bella's face flush with her arousal and pain. She was always such a little slut when it came to getting her ass spanked. Not only was she aroused, but Emmett was clearly aching as well. The head of his cock was leaking steadily, small droplets falling from the slit.

"You like spanking my slut's ass, slave?" I asked in an aroused growl.

"Yes, Mistress," Emmett moaned as his hand connected with my lover's perfectly pink ass.

"I can tell. That pathetic little cock of yours is drooling like a rabid dog!" I chuckled.

Of course, verbal degradation only seemed to fuel Emmett's arousal. I could see his other hand itching to touch his dick. His fingers would curl in, nails to palm, as he fought his instinct to rub some of the ache away.

I looked back and settled into the chair in the corner before pulling my dress up to my hips, exposing my bare pussy. Bella's eyes flashed with hunger as her gaze slipped down to settle between my legs.

"Look at my cunt, all wet and dripping for you, baby. I love watching Emmett punish that sweet ass," I purred as my fingers lazily stroked through my wetness.

Bella deserved her spanking and a little torture from me before I gave her any kind of release. She mewled as I slipped one finger into my opening. My walls were hot and tight against my finger and I wished it was Bella's instead of my own.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed before counting the twentieth spank. Bella wailed out her thank you as Emmett stepped back.

I got up from my chair and walked over to where Bella lay. Her forehead was slightly sweaty and I knew that she was close to her breaking point. She needed me, just as I needed her. I slid down to my knees, between her spread legs. With my head against her warm ass I slipped a hand underneath her and began to stroke her needy little clit. Bella's hips lifted off the bed, her ass grinding against me until I shifted and gave her right cheek a harsh bite, "Stop squirming, slut!"

Bella whimpered pathetically before I slipped two of my fingers inside her dripping pussy. She was so hot, liquid seeping from her heat as I played her slowly. I looked over at Emmett and he was slowly stroking his cock, forgetting his place as he watched his Mistress work.

"You'd better be glad you made my slut so needy for me, or I'd have you in the basement chained to the wall while I flogged your little needle dick," I snapped at him.

Emmett's eyes flew to mine and he let go of his cock, his face a sheepish grin.

I turned my attention back to the woman underneath me. Slowly I ran my left hand down her inner thigh before pulling her leg up so that she'd put her knee on the bed, opening her up for me. I wanted to be able to get my mouth on her. Once she was steady I dipped my head and began to attack her pussy with my mouth. I pushed up on her legs, scooting her up on the bed a bit more as I licked, bit, and sucked at her sopping slit. I pressed my palms against the bottom of her ass cheeks, spreading them to give me better access and continued to assault her pussy with fervor.

"Oh, oh, yes!" Bella cried wantonly.

My face was wet with her arousal and I could smell her everywhere. I knew I needed to get her to come for me. I moved away from her pussy and looked over at Emmett before directing him to the chair I had vacated before calling out for Edward.

Edward was our other live-in slave. I had given him to Bella for our three-year anniversary. He was twenty-two, handsome, and well trained. With his lithe form, he was much the opposite of Emmett, more graceful and almost soft. He was always to be within earshot of Bella, ready to be at her beck and call at a moment's notice. I heard the door open behind us before he finally spoke, "Your slave is here to serve you, Mistress."

I turned to see him and Bella groaned as my hands slipped from her body. When I faced him, Edward lowered his eyes to the floor, his cock already stiffening at the view he was greeted with.

"Emmett did such a good job spanking my slut's ass that he deserves a treat. I want you to suck his filthy little cock until he comes down your throat. You'd better make him come before Bella does or you'll be sleeping in the cage tonight," I warned him.

Edward nodded stiffly with a "Yes, Mistress," before walking over to where Emmett sat. I moved to see him, his tight little bottom swaying as he walked. His muscles rippled sexily and I knew that it was doing wonders for Bella's arousal. I knew she loved me and the things I did to her body, but she definitely had a soft…wet spot for Edward.

BPOV

I'm a horny slut. I'll admit to that. Hence the reason I'm face down on a bed, my pussy dripping with desire.

For some reason, I've been blessed with an ongoing libido of a twelve-year-old boy.

I started having sex at the tender age of fifteen and haven't stopped. Girls, boys, girls and boys together, it didn't matter, as long as it was sex.

Shortly after finishing culinary school, I started working as a private chef for a celebrity couple and living in Seattle.

I had done the club scene and this was when I became bored with my sex life, not really caring for one-night stands anymore. I ached for something more. I realized that I needed more.

And with that revelation, that's when my sex life changed forever.

I was home visiting my dad Charlie, who by his own choice ignored what I did in my personal life. He had seen me parade boys and girls in front of him, and without my mom around to guide him, he let me have free will on my life, keeping his opinions to himself.

I was in a coffee shop when I ran into an old friend from high school, Angela. We sat and talked, slipping into the same easy comfort of our friendship that we had back in high school. Angela knew of my colorful sexual past, having caught her cousin, Lauren, going down on me at a party. I never saw the need to hide my sexuality, and Angela never questioned or berated me.

I found out that she was living in Seattle like myself and we were quick to reconnect and make plans to get together when we both got back.

Two weeks later, Angela picked me up from my apartment and took me to a large house outside of town. On the drive there, she disclosed to me that she had been learning to become a submissive, and thought I might enjoy learning more about the world of D/s.

She was on target with her suggestion.

Two years later, I had worked with several Doms and only one Domme in my education on being a submissive.

I was at another mingling party, and the Domme that I was working with, Heidi, requested that she perform a rope demonstration with me at the party.

Front row, of course, was Rose.

I remember staring at her as Heidi skillfully tied my naked body.

Her creamy skin, tinted pink with blush and heat; her full lips wet from her tongue darting out to taste them; her long platinum blonde hair, soft waves of golden sunshine caressing her face. But the best part of Rose was the confident position of her body, firm position in the chair, chin up, and the red corset that hugged her body, pushing up her mounds that just begged for my mouth. Everything about her screamed power, sex and domination.

After the demonstration, I was showering in one of the private bathrooms when the door opened and shut. I assumed it was Heidi coming to check on me.

When I turned the shower off and opened the door, the steam in the room couldn't prevent my eyes from snapping to the bright red of Rose's corset.

Quiet, but with a smirk on her face, she approached me. I immediately took my submissive stance: silent, still, head down.

Next thing I knew, her finger was under my chin and I was staring into her ice blue eyes, wondering if the waters of the Antarctic Ocean knew of such a color.

"Isabella," she whispered. "Would you have dinner with me next week?"

As I blushed, I nodded, knowing at that moment I was definitely falling in love with the luminous creature before me.

Rose became my lover, my mistress, and has shown me more pleasure and love than any one being has ever done.

Which led me to the position that I was currently in: face down on our bed, red and heated ass in the air with Rose's fuckhot talented mouth sucking, licking and teasing my needy pussy.

I deserved this spanking. I had a thing for boobs, and Rose knew this. And Alice was such a flirt and a tease, always pushing her beautiful mounds up and in my face anytime I came into the store.

I was a good submissive; I minded, listened and knew when to keep my mouth shut. But there were times that I just wanted to…misbehave.

I knew that Rose would be in the shop later to pick up her dress. And I knew that Alice wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

I wanted to be spanked.

My face was turned, facing our slaves. I watched as Edward approached Emmett, kneeled down and took his hard cock in his mouth.

I groaned.

"Do you like that, my slut? Do you like to see Edward sucking Emmett's filthy cock?" Rose purred before giving my ass another smack.

"Yes, Mistress," I grunted. Rose thrust her fingers back inside my core, pumping feverishly, curving her fingers, a race to make me cum.

But as Rose worked my body, playing it as only she could, I watched Edward, feverishly bobbing his head up and down on Emmett's dick, his lips sucking tightly, his cheeks hollowed out.

Emmett's hands moved to Edward's hair, that same hair that I knew was a soft as feathers, my fingers having spent too much time tangled in the luscious locks.

I controlled my orgasm, which was deliciously building, as I watched the beautiful sight of Edward sucking Emmett off. One of Edward's hands moved to Emmett's leg, massaging and kneading the tense muscles. The other grabbed his balls, pulling and tugging before I saw a finger slip back, giving his perineum some pressure.

The pressure was all that was needed to push Emmett over the edge. I moaned as I watched his orgasm taking over his body, tremors rippling through him, as Edward greedily drank.

The sight was enough for me, and I began to beg my Mmistress for release.

"May I please come, Mistress," I huskily asked.

Rose moaned, a sign that her control of me was waning, her own desire to see my orgasm dominating her.

"Yes, slut," she breathed. "Now!"

My orgasm that had been holding released, flowing and taking over my body. Rose had one hand on my ass, holding me as she leaned in and sucked my juices.

My eyes closed, relief flooding my body, as I took deep breaths, enjoying the euphoria.

"Hmm, what a good slut. Such a beautiful sight to see you come."

Rose turned me over and helped me sit up, then pulled me to stand before her.

Her face was flushed as she smiled at me. I couldn't help myself, but lean in and kiss her. Her lips were soft, and the taste of my release enticed me to pleasure my Mistress. As my hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer, she placed her hands on my chest, pushing back.

My face scrunched in confusion.

"No, love. We can take care of my needs later," Rose explained. "We have reservations to get to, correct?"

Then I remembered what I was doing before being delightfully punished for my foolish behavior: getting ready for dinner.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Edward, make sure to clean her up," Rose directed as she gazed at me.

We kissed chastely once more before I retreated to my bedroom to clean up a bit. The soft footsteps of Edward were quickly behind me.

Entering my room, I moved directly to the bathroom. Edward came in behind me, grabbing and wetting a washcloth and kneeling down to clean me up.

"You were beautiful sucking his cock, Edward," I mumbled. It was an incredible sight watching the two of them. It wasn't the first time, but I was usually in a position that didn't allow me to watch.

My fingers moved to his hair, running through the same tracks that Emmett's large fingers made.

He remained silent, a blush covering his naked body. I noticed that he was still hard, pre-cum dripping.

"Are you going to take care of that, slave?" I sweetly asked. Even though Edward was my slave, I still had a hard time speaking firmly with him. If anything I started talking like a teenage girl, high-pitched and squealing.

He finished cleaning me, still silent and now still.

I raised his face with my finger to look at him. "Edward?"

Edward had been reserved lately over the past month. He normally grunted and groaned during sessions and hummed when he was attending to me. I'd always found myself very relaxed around him. But recently, he seemed distant, almost lost in thought.

"May I speak freely?" he asked.

Never in all the two years that Edward had been my slave had he ever made such a request.

Did he no longer want to be my slave? Had he moved past the point of wanting to serve me?

Wanting to know the answer, I nodded.

"Don't do this," he started. "I know what you are planning to do tonight. I saw the ring."

I gasped.

"I love Rose, Edward."

"But I love you more, Bella," Edward barely said above a whisper.

I shook my head. We'd had this conversation before. So I remained silent, turned to the mirror, fixed my hair and touched up my makeup.

Heading to the bed where my clothes were laid out, I pulled on my royal blue dress, and slipped on my heels before popping the black velvet box into my clutch. As I headed to the door, I turned back to the room, Edward was standing there, looking at me with a tear coming down his cheek.

I cared for Edward; ever since Rose presented him to me two years ago, I've known that my affection from him was more than just physical. But I loved Rose, and nothing Edward could say or do would change that.

I slowly walked back over to him, leaned up on the tips of my toes and gave him a quick kiss before turning to finally leave the room.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I took a deep breath, firming myself in my decision.

At the bottom of the stairs, Rose awaited me, her tight red satin dress hugging her body, her curves accentuated.

I kissed her sweetly before taking her hand and leading her out the door to our awaiting town car. We snuggled on the drive to the restaurant, our fingers interlaced with each other's.

Just as dessert was being served, I decided this was the moment. I reached my hand across the table, focusing on Rose before speaking.

"Rose, my love. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**DCM A/N: Holy Crow! Didn't see that ending coming did you. Lotta lovin going on too! Make sure to leave these two some love.**

**Special thanks to The Wayward Pushers and TwiMuses for all the support and tweets.**

**Next week you are in for a special treat. We have our first, first time author, shpwhitney has decided to jump into the writing pool by squeezing out a lemon first. Make sure to come back and give her tons of support.**

**We are very interested in having you write for us, so check out the blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com then pick a picture and write some smut. Immediate openings available. Contact us if you have any questions or you would like to schedule a date (pss-even if you want to submit something a month from now or even two, that works for us).**


	13. 012611shpwhitney

**DCM _A/N: We have a first time author this week, shpwhitney, who has decided to break into writing by popping her lemon cherry. Her picture prompt, for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/01/squeeze-my-lemon-jan-26(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.26.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **Hello all! I am equal parts elated and nervous to present to you my very first fanfic EVER in the form of this (hopefully) tasty lemon!

I want to thank **MarchHare5 **for taking on beta duties for a newbie, and I want to thank **Dirty Cheeky Monkeys** for inspiring me to stop thinking about writing and actually do it! A special thank you to **Chartwilightmom** for answering my many questions and virtually walking me through this process. Hopefully this will be the first of many so leave me some feedback (but be gentle)! Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and I thank her for letting me borrow them!

**Squeeze My Lemon O/S – **_**Breakfast in Bed**_

As I stand here cooking breakfast in the kitchen of my brand spanking new townhome, I can't help but smile like a giddy school girl. Sometimes it seems like it took forever to get to this point, and at other times it seems like it happened in the blink of an eye.

Two years ago I would've been seated at the kitchen table in my parents' home in Forks, Washington. My mother Renee would've been attempting to cook, but failing miserably. Always playing the dual role of daughter and caretaker, I would've been encouraging her latest creation – no doubt taken from some New Age, vegan cookbook – while also mentally preparing myself to have to cook a meal when her plan went up in smoke, literally. My father Charlie would've been just walking in the door after working all night at keeping our small town safe from whatever evils could lurk in a place with a population that could rival Mayberry's. And for as much as I wished my mother would've let me cook from the beginning, I would smile warmly when my father kissed her while shaking his head at her mess, before turning to me with a pleading look to cook him something edible.

If it had been even one year ago I would've been walking into the Megabytes Café in Butler Pavilion on campus to meet Angela for our daily dose of Starbucks and pastries before we made our way to our next class. Some days we parted ways right after our meeting, since we had different classes in the morning and afternoons on Tuesdays and Thursdays. However, most days we left together, both headed for the same introductory psychology course that made up a part of our general studies curriculum. Thinking about those days made me smile even wider; if it weren't for that class, I might not be standing in this apartment making this delicious breakfast for the equally delicious man still asleep in our bed.

When I moved from Forks, Washington to Washington, D.C. to attend American University, I had no idea that I would receive a lot more than a formal education. Angela and I, being best friends since the age of eight, decided we both wanted to move to the east coast for a change of scenery and pace that was much more eclectic and exciting than that of our home town. Since my brother Jasper had moved to Maryland just a year before for a Master's program in Philosophy at St. John's College, my parents were much more willing to let me take the plunge.

I wasn't even on campus for more than an hour that first day of classes before my life was altered in the most amazing way. On that first day, before meeting Angela, I decided to stop by the student activities center to see about possible work-study or off-campus work positions. It was there that I ran into Edward Cullen, quite literally. Somewhere in the process of picking up my books and apologizing profusely, I finally looked at the man I had accosted, and from that point on, I was a goner.

I wouldn't necessarily say it was love at first sight, but it was definitely some emotion close to it. Lust and desire mixed with curiosity and intrigue when his personality and conversational skills in the short amount of time that we spent together matched that of his looks.

Those emotions were somewhat overtaken by disappointment when Angela and I walked into our psychology class almost an hour later to find that Edward was the teaching assistant for the class. It was clear from the expression on his face that he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of dating someone he was technically teaching either. Combine that with a few other obstacles of the professional and personal variety, and it seemed like the emotions that I felt upon first meeting Edward were going to have to take a backseat to reality. However, it soon became clear that there was an inexplicable force bringing Edward and me together, and although being in school had made me more confident and willing to question before accepting things at face value, I was more than happy to follow in line with fate when it came to Edward.

Now here we are, a year later and stronger than ever. As I dip the thick slices of French bread into the batter, I see the faint remains of a club entry stamp, and I can't help but think about how we kicked off our new life together with a bang full or promise, laughs, and love.

We started moving in bright and early yesterday morning and, with the help of our family and friends, we were completely moved in and mostly unpacked by late afternoon. I'm sure it helped that both Edward's mother Esme and my future sister-in-law, Alice, were interior designers. It also didn't hurt that Alice had a charm that accompanied a fierce bossiness that could make your head spin and your heart smile. It was no wonder my brother was so captivated by her, and watching them together yesterday reinforced for me that they were made for each other. Along with Edward's brother, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Angela, and her boyfriend, we worked, laughed, and played until Edward and I finally felt like our house had started to resemble a home.

The long day of moving was followed with beer, pizza, and board games. When Emmett complained we needed to actually go out as a huge group to celebrate, Esme volunteered to go join her husband Carlisle in watching Emmett and Rose's one-year-old son as we all prepared to go out. Since everyone had to go back to their respective homes to get cleaned up and dressed, it finally left Edward and I a little alone time to actually settle our minds to our new reality. I still remember the look he gave me as he turned the lock on the door after everyone left and he turned to see me standing in the living room, smiling at him.

"_What's that smile about?" he said, all the while moving toward me in a way that was part predatory and part playful. _

"_I don't know. I'm just so happy, and I can't believe we're really here, together." It had been a while since we had truly been alone, and now with everyone gone it seemed like we were going to enjoy just being with one another to start this chapter of our lives. _

_Edward finally reached me, and although his gaze was intense, his touch was soft and sweet as he wrapped me in his arms. _

"_Baby, we're always going to be together. This is just the beginning," he said as he walked me backwards towards our bedroom. Besides the kitchen and the living room, it was the only room completely unpacked – upon Edward's insistence. _

_He laid me on the bed and ran his lips over mine, just soft gentle swipes that caused my heart to race. Soon, I couldn't take any more and I sucked his luscious bottom lip between mine. This not only earned me a moan, but soon Edward's tongue was softly stroking mine in a tantalizing rhythm. _

"_As much as I love our family and friends, I am so happy to have you to myself," he stated as his hand moved under my t-shirt and begin to massage my stomach. Although we were both somewhat hot, sweaty, and less than spring fresh after a day of moving, there was no way I would deny this man; I also wouldn't deny myself the pleasure he could bring me. _

_As our kisses got more intense, his hand slipped up to pull down the cups of my bra. He shifted his body to lie directly between my parted legs, applying just enough pressure and friction right where I needed him to make me cry out. As he got comfortable in his new position, he used both hands to massage my breasts and pinch my already hardened nipples. I swear, this man could look at me and I'd get aroused. _

_I used the advantage of his position to hook my leg around his thigh and slowly grind into him. As my back arched into him from the pleasure he was eliciting from my body, I slid my hands down his strong back to grasp his firm, lean ass under the mesh material of his basketball shorts. Since all I had on were a pair of cotton shorts, the barriers didn't seem nearly as hindering as they may have; but maybe I was just so hot for him that it didn't even matter at this point. _

_Soon, we were both panting and moaning into each other's mouths more than we were kissing, as our arousal began to build. While our actions alone were causing me to tingle and grow warm all over, there was also something about the fact that we were fully clothed that made the joining that much more raw and passionate. I felt like I should be in the backseat of his car on some cliff overlooking the city, rather than our bed, with how we were grasping and moving together to find release through all the material. _

"_Oh, baby, I'm so close already. I want you so bad, Bella. Can you come for me, baby?" Edward moaned. I could barely let out more than a moan myself as the coil in my stomach and the tingling in my thighs caused my entire body to seize and then release like a steadily building wave finally crashing on the shore. As my body twitched I felt a similar reaction take over Edward as we both clung to each other and rode out our release. _

_As we both calmed down, I looked up at Edward to see the most breathtaking smile take over his face. As he reached down to trace the outline of my lips, I realized that I had an equally wide smile on my face._

"_Now that's the way to celebrate!" Edward proclaimed happily. At his exclamation we both began to laugh, which soon reminded me of the position we were in when that laughter caused us to rub and move against one another again. Right at the moment that we began to discard articles of clothing to have a repeat performance of what had just transpired, only nude, my phone began to ring and the doorbell went off simultaneously._

_When Edward and I answered the door for a smirking Alice and Jasper, both in the same clothes we had been in an hour before and slightly more sweaty and disheveled, Alice just shook her head and marched into our walk-in closet to take on the task of dressing us. An hour later we were meeting the rest of the group for drinks and music at a local bar and lounge that showcased local artists. After a night of drinks, food, music, and good company, Edward and I returned home happy, but exhausted, and quickly fell asleep after dressing for bed. _

The cinnamon sugar smell of the food brings my attention back to the present, and as soon as I turn off the burner and prepare to plate the French toast I've just created, I feel strong, warm arms encircle my waist.

"What are you doing out of bed, mister? You're completely screwing up my attempts to seduce you with breakfast in bed!"

"I'm sorry, but when I woke up and reached for you, you weren't there. It felt wrong to wake up in that big, comfy bed for the first time without you there," Edward said, in that husky, sleepy voice that always makes me want to burrow my head in his chest and just stay wrapped up in him for as long as possible.

Edward is always the epitome of man to me, but first thing in the morning he is pure perfection. I turn around in his arms to see him smiling down at me with that crooked and slightly boyish smile that causes those mossy green eyes to crinkle at the corners. His hair is in complete disarray, and the sun coming in from the windows of our breakfast nook makes every color on that light brown/copper-toned head stand out. He has a slight scruff on his face that I am still getting used to seeing, since he always shaved for class in an effort to look professional when serving in his teaching position. Complete the look with just a white beater on that toned, lean torso and navy blue boxer briefs, and I can barely contain the girlish sigh that arises within me.

"Well, how about we go back to bed so that I can properly serve you?" I say, all the while not moving one inch away from his warm and comforting embrace. He raises an eyebrow at me and quirks that sexy, crooked mouth, and I immediately realize how what I said could be taken a very different way. I feel my face turn scarlet as he starts to laugh, and although I hate the blush that's forming all over my face and chest, I can't find it in me to retract my words. Although I meant that I wanted to serve him breakfast, with the way he's looking at me, I'd serve him in any capacity he asked right about now.

He must be a mind reader, because he moves his hands down to grasp my hips and pick me up while turning around. He gently sits me down on the small white daybed that we've placed in our breakfast nook, and I smile.

I'll never forget the look on his face when I detailed why I wanted this particular piece of furniture in such an unusual location. At first, he'd looked at me with that somewhat confused yet bemused look that I've come to recognize as the one he gives me while he waits for me to explain something. That look soon turned tender and soft when I told him that it had always been my dream to lie back on a small daybed in my breakfast nook in the arms of my husband while we drank coffee, ate freshly made scones, and read the newspaper together. The daybed was one of the first purchases we made for our home.

"What are you doing? Your breakfast is going to get cold," I barely whisper as he kneels by the side of the daybed and places slow, sensual kisses down my neck.

The feeling of his lips mixed with the warmth of his breath and the slight scratch of his facial hair has me rubbing my legs together already.

"I'm enjoying my breakfast," Edward says with a slight laugh, and if possible that husky voice has gotten even deeper and even sexier.

As his kisses turn from soft and playful to lingering and sensual, he begins to run his strong and capable hands up my legs. His fingertips are teasing and purposeful all at once as he begins to massage the inside of my thighs.

By this point I can't believe I am still conscious, because I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing altogether about ten minutes ago.

As he massages me his kisses start to veer south, first with gentle bites to my collarbones and shoulders. Just when I think I can't take any more teasing, he uses his chin to nudge my camisole down, exposing my left breast to the cold air of the kitchen and his warm breath – a combination that now has me panting.

"God, baby," Edward groans when he realizes that I'm not wearing a bra, and it's like he loses what little control he was using to tease me. He lets out a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper as he finally takes my puckered nipple between his lips.

I can't help but moan and arch my back into his warm and wet mouth. He licks slow, torturous circles around my left nipple, while one of his hands come up and mimics the same pattern and pace on my right breast. When his teeth get into the action and he starts to lightly scrape them up and down, I'm convinced that I'm going to propel myself off the bed with the way I'm arching into him.

He finally moves his mouth over to pay attention to my right breast, while his hands go back to my thighs. This time, however, he completely bypasses massaging my thighs and instead pulls my soaking wet panties to the side and begins to rub slow, deliberate circles on my clit with his thumb.

"Shit!" I cry out, as he places two other fingers inside me, and slowly begins to slide them in and out of my wet center. My body is overcome with all the stimulation that he's providing me. I can feel the heat radiating off my body and the wetness dripping down my thighs. My chest is heaving, further pushing my nipples into his spectacular mouth as he is now alternating between licking and sucking, right and left.

I feel like I am going to explode, and I know that when I finally do I want it to be with Edward inside of me. As fantastic as his fingers and mouth are, there is nothing more powerful and consuming than Edward thrusting inside of me.

"Edward, I need you now. Please!" I say, as I grab on that full head of hair and pull him up. I immediately crush my mouth to his, lips and tongue and teeth meeting in a way that lacks any sense of grace, but that is filled with the desire and desperation I feel from his touch.

As his mouth commands mine, he pulls my soaking wet panties down my legs. Our mouths part, only long enough for him to take off my camisole and me to take off his beater, before they meet again. This time he grabs my face to control our motions, and the reverence and devotion that he seems to be pouring into this kiss makes me lightheaded.

He pulls back and stares into my eyes with the most loving look before he steps out of his underwear and gently lays me back down. This time he covers me with his entire body, and the feel of his weight and warmth on me – soft meeting hard, lines meeting curves – makes me sigh in contentment.

"I love you, Bella," he says, still with that same look. For as long as we've been together, it still makes my heart swell when he looks at me this way. Although Edward has always been romantic and attentive, there is always a current of unbridled passion or sensual teasing that exists in even our most platonic interactions. So when he is completely bare and vulnerable, I can't help but be reminded of just how rare this feeling, this relationship, and this man is; not everyone has this, and sometimes I can't believe I got so lucky.

"I love you too, Edward. Make love to me. It's time to christen our home, and I can't think of a better place to start," I say with a smile. That look of reverence quickly turns into a sexy smirk as he slowly begins pushing into me.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaim. You would think I would be used to this too, to the feeling of this man stretching me with long, hard thick silk over steel, but I'm not. Every time we're connected in this way it feels like the first time, and those same emotions of awe and elation wash over me again.

"God, baby, you feel so good," Edward grunts as he begins to thrust in me harder and deeper. At this point I can't talk anymore. All I can get out are moans and pants and tiny screams that are all a product of the tightening in my stomach that has already begun.

"You're so wet, Bella! You're close aren't you? I can feel it. Cum for me, baby," Edward pants as he reaches between our slick and sliding bodies to press hard circles into my clit. The combination of his dick, his fingers, and his words causes my body to seize, my back to arch, and the most amazing pleasure to take hold of my body as I scream his name.

"Edward!" It seems to be the only intelligible thing I can utter and I say it repeatedly as my body shakes and convulses from one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever experienced. As I start to come down I look at Edward's furrowed brow and clenched jaw and know that he's almost there as well.

"Mmmm, you make me cum so hard, baby, only you. Now come for me. I want to feel your cum inside me," I say, knowing what it does to Edward when I talk dirty to him. Sure enough, his grip on my hip tightens and his thrusts become erratic and harder all at the same time. As he begins to come, his whole body locks and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

As his body begins to relax he looks down at me tenderly and kisses my forehead before laying his head down on my still heaving chest. We lie there for the longest time, Edward tracing patterns on my arms while I run my hands up and down his back. No words are spoken, but none are needed as we bask in the afterglow and in each other.

"So, do you want some real breakfast now?" I say with a smirk on my face as I look down at Edward.

With a contemplative look on his face, he looks for a few minutes over at the counter where the platter of French toasts sits before he looks back down at me with a smirk of his own.

"No, I'd rather have a second helping of you."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Hmm, now that is some good breakfast. Please leave shpwhitney some love and let her know what you thought of her first piece.**

**Next week we have the sinfully sexy, dirty-mouthed, queen of the tweet smut herself, Cullenbanger9. Her pic is hot hot hot, so get on over to the blog and check it out.**

**And as always, if you are interested in writing, please contact us. All authors are welcome. Check out the blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Oh, and just a heads up for those Red Devil readers, he's baaaaaaaccccck. Be on the look out for a new chapter very soon!**


	14. 020211Cullenbanger9

**DCM _A/N: We are so pleased to have the luscious and dirty mind of Cullenbanger9. She brought her own picture prompt, for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/01/squeeze-my-lemon-feb-2(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.02.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. My take on the characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2011 Cullenbanger9. All rights reserved worldwide. **

**Thanks to my fuck awesome beta kaydee1005.**

**APOV**

I glanced over at the calendar on the wall. Six days until she arrives. Six days until I can feel the rush of her skin. Six days until I can finally look into her eyes as I whisper sweet nothings. I have waited for this day for what seems like forever.

Bella came into my life without warning, rhyme or reason. I wasn't looking for her when she touched my heart, but there was no way she was getting away from me. Before she came along, I felt like my life was stuck in reverse, but now it was moving forward. It may be at a higher speed, but that was something I could live with. She was someone I couldn't live without. How could I know this without meeting her face to face? How could I know without feeling her heartbeat in rhythm with mine? How could I fall in love with her without touching her? My heart knew what my brain didn't know the answers to, plain and simple. I began to wonder if others had experienced this connection that we had. Was this common? I honestly didn't care what the answer was to that question because I knew this was right for us. I swear I could hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles away.

I am normally not one to let my guard down with someone I don't know. But, there was something about Bella. There was something about the way she understood me and I her. To some it may seem odd, but it's 2011 and we live in a world of social networking. I wasn't looking for her, but somehow she found me. It started with casual banter between us, but it wasn't long before she tore my walls down and stole my heart. Half of my heart resided in Chicago, while the other half was here with me in New York. And in six days, we will be sharing the same air space and our hearts will be whole.

Our days started and our nights ended the same way everyday. She was the first voice I heard when I woke up and the last voice I heard before I drifted off to sleep. The sound of her voice became the soundtrack to my heart. With every phone conversation, every text message, every Skype session, and every status update, we got as close to each other as we could. Bella became a part of who I am and a part of who I wanted to be. In times where words don't normally come easily, they flowed as smooth as a fine glass of wine when it came to Bella.

It was like we had our own language that only we could understand. We used terms of endearment that spoke directly to our hearts. All it took was her calling me "baby" and I was at her mercy. Music spoke to us; we could feel the lyrics in our bones and the beats in our hearts. Anytime there was a cryptic update from one of us, we both knew that it was meant for each other. If one of us mentioned which song we were currently listening to while online, we knew it was being listened to for a reason. We shared the same thoughts so many times that we knew deep down that we were molded for each other. We even began finishing each other's sentences, which was also one of her pet peeves, but she seemed to overlook it when it came it me.

Friday could not come soon enough. Every day in between seemed twice as long as normal. I prayed to the weather gods that we wouldn't get hit with yet another "Blizzard of 2011." I don't think my heart could take a weather delay, hell any delay of seeing my girl. For the days leading up to her arrival, I lived on . It became a bit ridiculous how obsessed I became in making sure that nothing kept me from her.

When Bella told me a month ago that she had booked a flight to come see me, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that we were finally going to be together. I couldn't wait to look into her eyes and tell her I loved her and how now I am finally complete with her in my life. It didn't matter if I was asleep or awake, I would constantly dream of how meeting her would be. Every scenario played out perfectly, full of laughter, desire, and love, but the best part was no clocks were involved. I would not rush my time with her. I would savor every second of every minute of every hour of every day that I had with her. I tried planning things for us to do, but planning wasn't us. We were laid back and fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of girls. And really, all I wanted was to be locked in my apartment with her, no distractions or interruptions.

Wednesdays were what we called our love days. Lately it seemed like everyday was our love day, and I was completely okay with that. Love days consisted of extra emotions and feel goods that we gave each other. Receiving a text from her with three little, yet strong, words meant the world to me. Those texts always seemed to come just when I needed them most. It was as if she knew just what I needed and when I needed it.

In Bella I found passion, desire, beauty, love, strength and a reason to fight thru everyday struggles.

Thursday morning finally came, and I woke up to a text from Bella.

_I can't wait to cuddle up nose to nose with you and have talk time._

_-B_

I squealed and rolled around in my bed like a little girl. I couldn't wait for that moment and every experience we would have together. I quickly texted Bella back.

_I can't wait, baby! I wanna breathe you in and giggle together. We have an epic week ahead! I'm late for work. I'll text you later._

_-A_

I could barely focus at work. I kept checking my phone to see if she had texted, refreshing my email way too many times to count. It was early afternoon, and I missed the sound of her voice. I called Bella's office line, but she didn't answer. I pouted like a three-year-old. Before I could blink, she called me back. Evidently she had taken a spill running to get the phone. Thank God it was just a fall, and she hadn't broken anything.

"Baby, you need to make better decisions," I laughed.

"Hey! I think I made a pretty damn good decision when it came to you! Do you agree?" she acquiesced.

"You bet your sweet ass you did! Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?"

"Alice, I have been packed for days. I am beyond ready to be there!"

"Good answer, baby. Shit, bosshole is riding my ass. I better run. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you. Bye.," she said softly.

I was in a cab on the way to the airport when I got a text from Bella.

Guess who is NYC?

-B

At that moment, I think my heart skipped a million beats. She's here! She's really fucking here!

Follow the beat of my heart and you will see me.

-A

I grabbed the bouquet of large sunflowers and made my way to the airport entrance. I checked the arrivals board and found out that her flight had just landed. I got as close as I could without going past the checkpoint. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I bounced around like a cracked out fairy. _Gimme my girl! I can't wait another minute. She's in the same air space! OMG!_

I caught the most soft and beautiful scent dancing through the air. Just then, our eyes locked, and we both started running towards each other smiling brighter than the sun. I ran into Bella's arms and kissed her with every fiber in me. I ran my fingers through her hair, deepening our kiss as I pulled her to me. In that moment, the world stood still. It didn't matter what was going on around us; it was non-existent for all we cared. As I tugged on her bottom lip, slowly pulling away, we both giggled and took in a deep breath.

I sucked slowly and gently on her soft lips for what seemed an eternity, massaging them with my own until I felt her melting under my touch. Her heart was threatening to pound free from its cage. Breathless, we broke away. The animal lust that existed within every one of us had apparently won her over for the first time. It made no difference that we were in a room packed with strangers. It made no difference that our public display might provoke censure from some of the narrower minds present. She wanted me and I her, and I found myself longing for the moment when we arrived back to my apartment.

"You look amazing, baby. That dress and those shoes were made for you!"

"Somebody has exquisite taste and made sure I received them before I left." She giggled.

"Right now, I only wanna see that dress on the floor of my bedroom. But, keep the Loubi's on, baby." I smirked.

Outside we stood waiting as the cab pulled up. The driver put her bags in the trunk as we climbed in the back seat. I quickly gave the driver my address, and before I knew it, Bella was straddling me, running her fingers through my hair and locking her lips with mine.

"Please tell me that you live close. Otherwise this cabbie is about to get quite a show," Bella whispered in my ear.

"We will be at my apartment in about fifteen minutes. I fucking need you, baby." I moaned against her neck.

"I may have been forgetful when I was getting dressed this morning." She giggled and nibbled on my earlobe.

I slowly slid my hand under her dress and up her thigh. Her legs were softer than the finest silk. We locked eyes as she bit her bottom lip and my fingers found her pierced clit. I tugged on her barbell as she rocked her hips slowly back and forth. She raised her hips and gripped my hand, positioning it right where she wanted it. She slid her warm, wet pussy onto my fingers and released a moan.

"Feel what you do to me, baby," she whispered as I swirled my fingers inside her.

As Bella worked my fingers, I began to rub her clit with my thumb. Her breathing got heavy and fast. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard. I then decided there was no way in hell I was going to let her completely get off in the taxi. I eased my fingers out of her and watched her face as her jaw dropped.

"A-Alice…please," she begged.

"No, baby. Not here. We are almost to my place," I whispered as I greedily sucked her juices from my fingers.

"You're a fucking tease, Alice Brandon!"

"And like you're not, baby. Takes a tease to know a tease." I smirked.

Bella nuzzled my neck as I held her close. I could feel her heartbeat through her clothes. It was as if it was singing to the rhythm of mine. I glanced out the window and realized it had begun to pour down rain. And in that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to be locked away loving my girl as the rain beat against the window panes.

The minutes passed quickly, and we arrived outside of my apartment. I paid the cab driver, and he retrieved Bella's luggage from the trunk. Bella climbed out of the cab and into the rain pulling me behind her. She pulled me to her and covered my mouth with hers. She devoured my mouth and was in complete control. She ran her fingers through my rain soaked hair and lightly tugged at it as she smiled through her kisses.

"It's absolutely freezing, but I am surprisingly not cold. I wanna peel you out of those wet clothes. Inside. Now," she demanded.

I grabbed Bella's suitcase and led her to the elevator. She pushed me against the wall, pressing her wet body to mine. There was almost an electric surge that ran through our bodies. We were interrupted and brought back to the moment with the chime of the elevator. We rushed inside, and I fiercely slammed the button for the ninth floor.

I pulled her to me and slowly slid my tongue across her bottom lip. I then pushed her away and smiled.

"I dare you to stay on your side of the elevator, baby. I don't think you have the control to do it."

Bella cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She stepped towards me with a confident smile.

"Game on, baby," she whispered as her lips grazed my ear lobe. She reached down and pulled the fire alarm. The elevator came to a halt and stopped on the seventh floor. I let out a mix between a gasp and a low growl. _Dear fucking God could this woman be any sexier?_

Before I knew, it her coat was laying by her ankles and her dress was slowly coming off. Her dark brown eyes never left mine. I was in complete and utter awe of her.

"You better keep those fucking Loubi's on, baby girl." I moaned full of lust and fire.

With one swift movement, my coat was removed and her hands tore open my white blouse, causing buttons to fly off. She slid her fingers inside my jeans and flicked them open like a goddamned pro. I dropped to my knees in an attempt to regain control. I peppered her stomach with small, sweet kisses. I could taste the moisture of rain mixed with arousal and hot flesh. I slid my index finger through her wet folds. I kissed the soft skin above her pierced clit. I heard her hand smack the wall as I darted my tongue inside her. I strategically placed her left leg over my shoulder allowing me to gain deeper access. I felt her hands in my hair, tugging as she moaned my name.

My fingers became greedy and couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her. I curled my tongue and slowly slid it out of her warm pussy. I sucked her clit into my mouth and pulled her piercing through my teeth. My fingers slid in and out of her repeatedly, and with each pump, it became more powerful. She was begging me to let her release, and the anticipation of her cumming in my mouth was exuberant. I slammed three fingers inside of her and bit down on her clit as she let her sweetness coat my fingers and my name filled her lungs.

I withdrew my fingers and pulled her down to me. My fingers grazed her bottom lip, and she hungrily tasted herself. I licked her off my fingers, but obviously she wanted more. Before I knew it, she had me on my back, straddling me and massaging her tongue with mine.

"I have waited for you, for this, for so long. I fucking love you, baby," she professed as she kissed me passionately.

We slid our coats on and didn't even worry about her dress or my torn shirt. I took in a deep breath, smelling the mixture of my perfume and her sex in the small elevator. It was the most invigorating scent I had ever smelled.

I released the fire alarm, and the elevator began to rise to my floor. We stepped off the elevator and giggled as we walked past my neighbors. We dropped everything in the living room and barely got the door closed before our hands and mouths were attached to each other again.

I led her back to my bedroom, kissing her every step of the way and removing what was left of our rain soaked clothes.

"I can't wait to taste you, baby," she said as she pushed me onto the bed.

Bella climbed on top of me and began smiling. Somehow she had managed to bring her iPod into the room without me noticing. She leaned over and placed it on the docking station that sat on my nightstand.

"What are you up to, sneaky mcsneakerson?" I giggled.

She said no words and only smiled as she pressed play. Within moments I heard the song that made everything about us make sense.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

I could feel her body shiver against mine. I pulled the covers down and wrapped us in the sheets. As the music continued to play, our bodies tangled with each other's. We kissed as if we were fighting for our last breath. I placed her hand on my heart, and my other hand found hers. Our hearts were beating rapidly and in perfect time with each other.

"I love you so fucking bad, baby." I whispered as we pressed our foreheads together.

Bella worked her way down my body, placing warm kisses on my electric skin. She paid attention to every move I made. Every response my body gave her sent her writhing. I began begging for more. I needed to feel like one with her.

"Hand me Big Blue, baby," she whispered as she crawled between my thighs.

I moaned and did as I was asked.

"I have waited for so long for you to use him on me. Make me yours, baby."

She turned Big Blue on the lowest setting and slid her tongue over him. She began to tease my clit with him while she slid a finger inside me. I gripped the sheets as she slammed him inside me on a higher speed.

"Oh, Jesus fuck."

"Baby, we're just getting started." She giggled.

She turned the speed up again and began to twist him inside me. The mixture of her and my toy was utter perfection. She sucked on my clit as she increased my toy to pulsating speed.

"I need more of you. Please," I begged.

I pulled on my nipple piercings as she began to bring me to the edge.

"I want you to cum for me, baby."

I bucked my hips as I felt her push Big Blue farther inside me. I could feel my stomach begin to tighten, a flash of heat beginning to rip through me.

"So close. So fucking close."

Bella pushed Big Blue all the way in and palmed my pussy, rocking it fast and then slow.

"Bella. Oh, fuck." I moaned.

"That's it, baby. Let go. Give me what is mine."

I thrust my hips hard, and she quickly held me still. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"BELLA! Fuccck. Yes. Fuck me."

"Good girl," she whispered as she turned my toy off and swirled him inside me one last time.

I could barely catch my breath. I had never experienced that strong of an orgasm before.

Bella pulled the toy from my pussy and licked the tip.

"So sweet. Want a taste?"

She brought the toy to my lips and eased him in my mouth. She was right; I was quite sweet tasting today.

Bella curled up beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her. We whispered "I Love You's" almost in unison. We closed our eyes and drifted to sleep in a matter of moments.

It was nightfall when I woke up. Bella was still fast asleep. Her iPod was still playing, and ironically, _Come on Get Higher_ was on again. It made me giggle and smile.

As I laid there with my girl in my arms, I felt peace and happiness. And for once in a long time, I felt whole.

Bella soon woke up, and we laid there breathing in the same air and sharing sweet kisses. We agreed to order in some Chinese food for dinner. After I placed the order, I poured us both a glass of Pinot Grigio, and we curled up on the couch together.

"You are amazing, Alice. Today has been nothing short of perfection. Did you think it would be like this?" she asked as she sat Indian style facing me.

"I had a pretty good idea that it would be everything we imagined it would be. We have lived our day to day lives together for months now. We know each other's routines and schedules. But to be able to finally touch you, hold you, kiss you and simply be with you is breathtaking."

Dinner was delivered and eaten in the living room by the fire. We laughed and talked about our high school and college days. We shared stories about our families and our childhoods. After dinner was finished and cleaned up, we decided to take a hot bubble bath. We were in the tub until the water turned cold and our skin was shriveled and pruned. We dried off and dressed in just our panties and climbed into bed. That night I slept magnificently sound.

The sunlight came shining into my room full of wonder and brilliance, waking us up with smiles on our faces and laughter in our hearts. We snuggled close under the warm covers and refused to get up anytime soon.

I slowly rolled over to the nightstand and dug into my stash of cherry flavored lollys.

"What are you planning to do with that lolly, baby?" Bella giggled, knowing exactly what I was doing.

I unwrapped the sucker and climbed on top of my girl. I seductively licked the lolly slowly as I locked my eyes with her. I could feel her writhe beneath me and hear her soft moaning. I teased her lips with the sweet treat but didn't allow her to lick it with her tongue.

I inched farther up her body so I was hovering over her bare breasts. I reached down and tugged on her barbells while keeping the lolly in my mouth.

"Please, Alice. Let me suck on your lolly."

"No-no, baby girl. My game. My rules," I teased.

I rocked my hips and slowly slid myself over her breasts so she could feel my dewy panties. She propped up on her elbows and kissed my stomach before grabbing my panties with her teeth. I released a low growl and pushed her back onto the bed as I smirked.

_Hurricane_ by 30 Seconds to Mars began to play, increasing the intensity of the moment. Bella began to lowly sing the lyrics as she watched me with hooded eyes. I brought the lolly to her lips and slowly dipped it into her mouth. I let go of the lolly and let her hold it in her mouth. I celestially turned around and straddled her reverse cowgirl style. I looked over my shoulder and motioned for her to hand me the lolly. I leaned forward, lightly raising my ass into the air as I dipped the lolly in her warm pussy. Bella slapped my ass and moaned in rapture. I dug my nails into her thigh as I maintained exquisite balance.

I pushed my ass back so it was closer to her face. I dropped my head and ran my tongue along her inner thigh. I felt Bella dip two fingers inside me, her touch sending a blaze throughout my body. I swirled the lolly deeper insider her, causing her to twist beneath me. I teased her clit with my tongue, slowly pulling the sucker from her center. I sucked her lolly into my mouth and elicited a lustful roar. The mix of cherry and Bella was impeccable. Bella pulled my hips to her and slammed her mouth into my dripping pussy. She slowly slid her tongue through my folds and moaned my name. I pounded three fingers inside her and began to pump her with fury. Bella maintained the same speed as I, and I could tell we were both close to pure ecstasy. Within the next lick, suck and flick, we both came undone, filling the room with our screams of adoration.

Bella nibbled on my ass and giggled as I rolled off of her. I crawled up to my girl and kissed her, tasting myself on her tongue. Our bodies rubbed together as we both fought for dominance. We couldn't get enough of each other. We spent the rest of the morning exploring each other and expression our devotion to each other.

"Come on, baby. Shower with me…" I said as I pulled her from the bed.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *Leans back in chair and lights a cigarette* Does anyone else need one of these? Make sure to leave some love for Cullenbanger9, because she certainly gave some love to all of us today. And make sure to check out all of her stories. Her lemons never disappoint.**

**Next week we have another author that has brought her own picture prompt, Elvirina. We will be posting her picture as well as her link to her ffn page later today.**

**We are actively looking for authors. If you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon, contact us. We would love to have you squeeze. **


	15. 020911Elvirina

**DCM _A/N: We happy to have an author that is using SML to work on her lemon writing, Elvirina, and what a whopper of a lemon it is. She brought her own picture prompt, for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/02/squeeze-my-lemon-feb-9(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.09.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it. I own the plot.**

A/N: For a long time I have felt unsure of how to approach the subjects of lemons, so I decided to just jump head first into the deep end of the pool swallowing all my fear. I had this funky, twisted and rather kinky dream. I couldn't let it go so I merged it with inspiration from original stories that I read and this is the result.

I hope you will greet it with an open mind and enjoy.

My Beta extraordinaire worked her magic on this One Shot and put it into shape. With that said, she is a romance reader and this was pretty far from her comfort zone… so **Dazzled eyes22** I humbly thank you and I am so sorry for you discomfort. Pre-reading and moral support was supplied by **Thaigher Lillie.** Big applause to you, Bitch. LMAO.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

**Happy Birthday, My love**

I sat nervous as hell in the surprisingly well-lit office. It wasn't dark and gloomy like I had expected of a place like this. My fingers were drumming on the armrest of the chair relentlessly. My palms were clammy and I was so far out of my element. I must have contemplated a millions way I could run from this. I tried my best to be adamant about my decision to do this, because it was for her and I wanted it for me. I was just a little shy. Sitting in the small office being faced with actually trying to do this, escape seemed more appealing than ever. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to do this for Alice. For once, I wanted to quench her thirst for sex. I wanted her drained, sated and completely satisfied.

_FLASHBACK_

_This trip was turning out to be a virtual nightmare. I had agreed to go with Alice on a two-week holiday to the French Riviera. All expenses paid. I figured that I would just keep my emotions locked up and enjoy the scenery, food and heartwarming company. Alice's family was about the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Carlisle and Esme were generous and never made me feel inferior for not having any money. They had cash in spades. Though, what was turning out to be my gut-wrenching problem was Alice._

_The boat was rather decadent and roomy, but still I had to share a cabin with Alice. I didn't mind, actually, but the small compartment was so intimate and Alice hid very little of her delicious body. She wasn't shy by far and for the past three nights, I had fallen asleep watching her perfectly sculptured and perky breasts rise and fall with each deep breath that she drew. This was where things were getting complicated for me. I was more attracted to her than ever and I was struggling to keep my eyes off her. It wasn't just her breasts that did me in. Her ass was something out of this world. Her skin looked so silky soft and the fullness and curve of her ass cheeks was what I imagine made Michelangelo paint the Sistine chapel. At least, I was inspired that way by looking at her. _

_The sun was fierce on the upper deck of the boat. Alice wiggled out of her scrappy top and lay down on her back. She hated tan lines. From the corner of my eye, I had the pleasure of watching beads of water roll down her stomach and the rosy puckered nipples. My eyes swept down her body to the tiny bikini bottom that barely covered her sex. A dull ache started to burn in my crotch. To add to my insult, she started covering her skin in tanning oil a moment later. Her thighs were glistering, looking just about ready to eat. _

_Beside me, Alice sighed. "Enjoying the view, babe?" Since day one, she had called me babe. I had no clue why, but she never used my real name. I glanced at the coastline, simmering in the summer heat. _

"_It is breathtaking," I answered softly._

"_I wasn't talking about the scenery." She rolled to her side and her naked breast jiggled teasingly. "I know you watch me," she chimed playfully._

_My heart lurched to my mouth. I found my sunglasses discarded beside me, compliments of Carlisle's credit card. "Don't be absurd, Alice," I said trying to stay calm, but I was lying through my teeth._

"_So are you telling me you are not gay?" I glanced at her when she mischievously ran her pointer finger over her stomach and crossing her nipple that reacted immediately. She palmed her own breast sensually and I turned my head away again. "Hmm, you could have fooled me. Here I thought you wanted to run your tongue across my breasts and kiss me. At least I did from the way you stare at me." She mouthed coyly. Tears started to burn my eyes. That was exactly what I wanted to do and I hated being called out. I closed my eyes refusing to answer her questions._

_I always favored the female body and curves of and sensuality of a woman. Men did nothing for me. They were all just like brothers. Alice was the one I wanted to be indecent with, more than anything. My life was a little complicated when it came to my sexuality and lovers. I had experience. I had girlfriends, but never out in the open. I never told anyone that I craved pussy any day of the week. That was why every relationship that I had went down the drain. I wouldn't come out in the open. _

_Her oily thighs captured my hips when she suddenly straddled my waist. She hovered above,__while she__captured me__in her inquisitive, yet seductive gaze. Her drenched hair dripped saltwater onto my chest. My heart hammered in my chest just from her being so close. I wasn't sure how to react to this intense contact with her velvety skin. Instantly, I reacted to her advance and slipped my hand from her waist up to her breasts, while feeling the curvy flesh and stopped when I cradled her face in my hands. I lifted my head up from the tanning bed and brushed my lips to hers. I kissed her slowly, demanding access to her mouth with my tongue. Our lips started dancing delicately, slipping and sliding as we shared our first kiss. The taste of her sweet mouth was mind-blowing, so soft and sensual. I splayed my fingers into her damp, tangled hair and explored her mouth while trying to bite back my moans. She leaned closer down, pressing her breasts to mine while her sex rubbed lustfully against my stomach._

_After a minute, she pulled back and smirked at me. "See, I told you that you were gay." She smirked pleased, like she just won a bet. She clambered off me and settled on the tanning bed beside me again like nothing happened. I was dumbfounded and humiliated. _

_This was why this trip was turning out to be a nightmare. I wrapped a towel about my body and went downstairs. Hurt was aching in my chest. The kiss we shared was so unearthly and more than I ever dreamed of, and she's making a goddamn joke of it! I stayed out of her way the remainder of the day, making a point of not being in her presence. _

_I went to bed early, telling everyone that I had a headache. I was curled to my side on the bed with my back to the door. I was hurt and insulted. _

_The door creaked open and I tensed. I wished that I had been able to sleep, so I didn't have to deal with Alice right now. I felt her hand stroke my wavy locks. The tips of her fingers trailed down my neck, skating down to my collarbone. "You are so beautiful. You know that?" She whispered. Fresh tears pooled in my eyes. Was this another way to demean me? Despite my resentment toward her, her gentle touch felt incredible, but after the stunt she pulled this afternoon, I knew that I couldn't trust her. Her hand continued down over my strap top, delicately playing over my breasts. Her lips pressed to my slightly sunburned skin between my shoulder blades. She slipped her hand under my shirt running it up my stomach. "I'm so sorry about this afternoon. I was a bitch." _

_I sighed relishing her soft touch. I had no resistance now. She could hurt me all she wanted and I would take it. I wanted her to touch, kiss and caress me, just like I wanted to do to her. Slowly, I turned to face her. I was stunned to see her eyes shining with desire and lust. I guessed they mirrored mine because I wanted to consume her._

_She was quick to find the hem of my shirt. I sat up to let her remove it. That was when I noticed she was naked. Alice didn't hesitate to pull my shorts down. I lifted my hips off the bed and let her strip me bare. Heat was pounding between my legs. Alice looked at me hungrily.. _

"_We have to be really quiet. My family is still up," she whispered. It looked almost like an experiment to her. I nodded in consent. It was a little challenging because this was a boat and far from soundproof. Alice sat between my legs and glanced down my body. I was stunned that the fire and need radiating off her skin was so tangible in the air around us. She ran her small hands up my thighs, spreading my legs wide. She dipped low and her mouth connected with my flesh. I gasped. The sensation was exquisite, but I wasn't ready._

_I cradled her face and pulled it from the junction of my thighs. "Slow down, Alice," I whispered. She frowned at me, confused. I traced the moisture from me on her lips. I suckled the tip of my finger tasting myself. "Just slow down, okay?" I breathed. I enjoyed sex as much as the next person, but I liked a slow sensual pace, not a carnal show._

_Instead, I began touching her the way I had imagined it would be when I fantasized about making love to her. I wanted her my way. I played my fingers over every inch of her skin. I teased and bit her breasts and circled her beautiful nipples continuously with my tongue. I simply couldn't get enough of them. I ran my tongue up her thigh, kissed and suckled sinuously between her thighs. She arched her back to greet my mouth. She was perfectly waxed and her pussy was so smooth, warm and wet. I spread her lips, leaving her sensitive clit exposed and worked her over with my tongue. She was perfectly quiet, but her breathing was shallow and rattled when the first orgasm rolled through her body and tremors ran over her silky skin. I hadn't even touched her on the inside yet, but she was so responsive. The taste of her was utterly feminine and delicate. I could hardly stop licking up her juices, once I started. _

_The next day, neither of us said anything, but I would catch her staring at me the same way I ogled her. I had a hard time controlling my anticipation when the night rolled over the boat again. I was afraid that she would turn me down, but I was thrilled when she didn't. Several times that night, we continued this quite secret and seductive affair right under her family's noses. _

_I never met anyone with an appetite for sex like Alice. Every night like clockwork, we were drenched in each other's sweat, biting our lips hard so as not to cry out when one of us battled the orgasm charging though our body. During the day, she would challenge me, play, and coax me to taste or touch me. It was fun and exciting, but also daunting. She wanted me so much. My body was a live wire whenever she was close. Every day, I walked around feeling soaked between my legs. One day out swimming, she held me to the side of the boat. Her fingers pushed my bikini bottom aside and her wet mouth claimed mine intensely. Just above our heads, Carlisle and Esme were having lunch while their daughter rubbed my clit and teased my pussy until I was about to scream. She kept torturing me and pulling back, until I was at wits end and begged for her to let me cum. _

_We had fun, but didn't talk about the future. I was itching to do that, but every time I tried, Alice shot me down. I was worried that once I got off the plane back home, the magic would have worn off and I was nothing more than a conquest to her. I decided to push my fears away and enjoy what I had now. There wasn't much time left anyway. We had spent the day alone at the beach and Alice had been quiet the entire day. Local kids had lit a fire and the breeze was warm where it was feathering across our skins. Alice sat hugging her thighs to her chest, while she sat between my legs. _

_I ran my fingers over her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. I slowly kissed her throat. "You are so special." I breathed and ran my nose along her jawline. I hoped to thaw her frozen mood. "I can't wait until we go home where we can be alone. I can't wait to make love to you where we don't have to be quiet." I pressed my lips to her skin and smiled. That really was something that I was looking forward to. "I can't wait to hear you cum." It wasn't my style to be this forward, but Alice brought it out of me. "I can only imagine how sweet and delicious you sound." I was about to splay my fingers into her hair when she yanked out of my embrace harshly. She stalked briskly down the beach and I gaped, staring after her. A few seconds passed before I was in pursuit of her. "Alice?" I called out into the night. She stopped further down the beach at a small jetty. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked confused._

_She wheeled around and faced me agitated. "You can stop the bullshit, babe!" She practically sneered at me. "There is no _**we**_ when we go back. There can't be a _**we**_, because I am going back to someone. He is waiting for me and there is no room for you there." She said almost coldly._

"_You have a boyfriend?" I gasped. Okay, I knew I set myself up for this hurt, but I wasn't ready for how intense the pain twisted in my stomach. Alice never said one word about a boyfriend nor did her family._

_She scoffed coldly. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a master."_

_My eyes all but boggled out of their sockets. "You have WHAT?" I spat._

"_I said that I have a master. I have a man that gives me what I want. I want and like pain, babe. I am a trained and collared submissive and I have a dominant master." She paused and evaluated my gaping, mouth hanging open and stunned to the core face._

"_What does that mean?" I asked feebly and completely confused. "The specifics."_

_She smiled frostily with a glint of humor. "It means when I go back to my life, I go back to a relationship where he supplies a sexual pain that I enjoy and prefer. It means he controls me and pushes my body into an ecstasy that I live and breathe for."_

"_Does he hurt you?" I asked confused._

"_Yes, babe. I know this is hard for you to understand because you are so gentle. He hurts me physically. He spanks, flogs, canes, handcuffs and fucks me hard. He does it for as long as he wants and when he wants, because I surrendered my body to him."_

"_You can't possible want that," I breathed, dread running through me like acid. That was not how sex was to me at all. That was not how Alice and I made love._

"_You're wrong." She refused. "I love it when I can't sit down for days, because he spanked me so hard that the skin on my ass is raw. I love when I wake up the day after he fucked me hard and I have to stay in bed because all my muscles are incredible sore. I even love it when he claims my ass, because it is forbidden and I have to take my punishment. I love getting punished." She finished and bile was rising up my throat._

"_He's a monster," I whispered._

"_No, he is not. I signed up for this and I love my life," she hesitated. "Look babe, this was fun between us, but we are going back to the real world tomorrow. I am going back to him."_

"_What will you say to him?" I asked apprehensively, when I realized that I had lost her._

"_The truth," she declared earnestly._

_I tasted the words before I was able to speak them. "Will he punish him for what happened between us?"_

"_Yes," she answered confidently and without hesitation. The depth in her eyes ran cold and I saw just how used I had been._

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No."_

"_So what I am to you now?"_

"_My summer fling." She said quietly. _

_We went back to the boat in absolute silence. Tears were cold on my cheeks as the wind whipped past my face when I sat on the back of the Jet Ski._

_School started up again. The only time I saw Alice was in the one class we shared. English lit. _

This was the main reason that I was now placed in the office of a real life dominatrix. I was scared shitless. I had a special birthday present for Alice that I needed to learn how to supply. It wasn't only for her, over time I had secretly grown fascinated and intrigued by this unknown world of pain.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss…" I help up my finger to silence the club owner when she entered the office. I didn't want to use my real name here and I knew she was about to say it.

"Just call me, Miss Smith," I said quietly.

"Very well, Miss Smith," she said laced with humor and quite complacently. Well, so much for a dominatrix.

"I believe you have my email about what I have in mind," I mouthed carefully, feeling an intense blush rise. It had been easier putting my ideas into writing than sitting in this chair telling her all the pervy things that I had fantasied about.

"I think you will learn that I have found the perfect solution to your problem," she said the same time there was a soft knock on the door. "That will be him now."

I glanced over my shoulder to find a Greek god of a man enter the brightly lit office. I had never really appreciated the male anatomy, but I would be damned if I didn't appreciate what just walked through the door. He was lean and tall. His stomach was toned with a picturesque perfection. His arms were elegant with defined muscles running beautifully under the flawless skin. His chest was strong, but not bulky in any way. He was clad in a pair of black loose pants, hanging deliciously off his narrow hip. I glanced at his face and found a pair of intense aqua eyes evaluating me passionately. His sensual mouth curved upwards slightly. "Hello," he said. His voice was like a smooth warm honey that would swoon even the gayest of girls. "I'm…" I held up my finger to silence him. He might be the one who was going to fuck my girlfriend, but I didn't need to know his name.

"No names," I breathed and tried to hold back the convulsive tightening of muscles on my throat. "I'm just Miss Smith to you."

His full lips twitched gently, fighting a small warm smile. "Shall we?" he mused with that panty dropping voice. My panic intensified. There was no turning back now. I nodded woodenly.

I left the upholstered leather chair and passed Mr. Adonis at the door. He put his hand at the small of my back and I jumped. He laughed a smooth husky grin once. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he leaned down and whispered. I didn't miss his double-edged sentiment, but I was too terrified to actually react.

I was lead through the club. Everyone looked like they were peeled off the page of a designer magazine. Most of them were hardly clothed, but I scarcely expected them to be in a club like this. Mr. Hot and Gorgeous led me down a long hall with blood colored walls and doors on each side. He stopped almost at the end. "This is my playroom," he said quietly. My heart was basically under control, but I felt like I was about to enter hell for all my sins. He pushed the door open and I gasped. I really was in the pit of all sins and everything unholy in this world. It was pretty clear what my god-like helper did in this room and how he made his money.

I took a tentative step inside and dared a glance around. It was a little scary, but still not that grotesque. At least the walls weren't the color of fresh blood. They were dark grey. A four-posted bed with shackles at each corner was the main piece of furniture. I didn't even have to use my imagination to figure out what went on there. Several cabinets adorned the walls all with glass fronts that didn't hide the wide variety of whips, canes, floggers and whatnots. It was more like they were flaunted, while bringing a promise of pain to anyone who entered this room. I couldn't even breathe. I glanced at a bench and tried to hide my trepidation when I realized that people would be strapped over that delicate and discrete item. A large closet, ornately carved, graced the wall behind the door and my mind just gave up on that one. I didn't want to imagine what kinky toys were in there.

The light was soft and warm, combined with a few black candles that were lit. It was completely silent, but I could hear my male companion breathe slowly and calmly beside me. He was quiet letting me take it all in. I was feeling a little grateful that he let me get acquainted with this room of pain and horror. If I didn't love Alice this damn much, I would run and scream.

"You want to play?" he mused suddenly right next to my ear.

"No!" I yelped shocked.

"I thought that was why you were here," he said gently.

"I'm here to learn, not play," I muttered.

"I suggest we play a little, and then you will see what you learn," he paused. "You might like it," he whispered seductively.

I exhaled slowly and avoided answering. "So what are you? Dom, sub?" I asked feeling a little brave.

"Both," he breathed suddenly so intense that I was startled. "I sway both ways." I turned and watched him. I was drawn into his mesmerizing eyes. He started backing towards the door and kicked it closed in an authoritarian way that just want me to say _'yes, sir'_ to all that he demanded of me. He sauntered to the tall closet and pulled it open. I closed my eyes, not yet ready to face what was in there. I opened them when I heard the wood clanking again. I found his aqua eyes and they weren't as soft and gentle anymore, but hypnotizing like he was stalking his prey. I realized right now I was that helpless novelty that he was about to devour. I stepped backwards and my butt met the bench with bump. My blood was pounding in my veins and I was feeling a little overwhelmed. "Relax," he whispered and grasped me by the waist. I was defenseless when he lifted me to the bench and placed me there. "Spread your legs for me." I gasped, but strangely complied. I castigated myself for wearing a denim skirt, because that would hide about nothing right now. The hem of my skirt was digging into my thighs and restricting my movements. His eyes were penetrating mine when he with firm hands pushed my skirt up, so I could more easily straddle the bench. He produced a pair of black nightshades and placed them over my eyes. This made my breath quicken and my heart rate spike. Enclosed in darkness, I felt his expert hands at my left wrist where he unclasped my watch and his thumb kept rubbing over my veins.

"It is about the anticipation, gratification, expecting something when robbed of one of your most vital senses. I haven't even touched you and already your pulse is quickening," he paused. "Tell me you aren't the least bit excited about what I am going to do to you?" his voice was that velvet soft and seductive honey sound again. If he wanted, he could most likely take me…and I wasn't even into men.

"Yes," I breathed. I didn't want to admit it, but desire was pooling warmly between my legs. His hand at my wrist traveled up the inside of my arm, where the pads of his fingers tickled the sensitive skin. I almost panted. I felt the soft touch radiate all the way to my chest. I was stunned. I felt my breasts react and my nipples pucker wanting attention.

Two sharp raps burned across the tender skin inside of my arm and I cried out. It stung, but the pain was far from unbearable. Something warm and wet met my skin and I moaned, leaning forward. I realized it was his mouth and tongue soothing the burning area. The pain was dulling to a seductive throb and I was no longer scared. I was aroused and seduced by a man, nonetheless. I was flabbergasted.

Slowly, he removed the blindfold from my eyes. "See, that wasn't too bad." I shook my head. "Nice even?" he smirked. I nodded stiffly and he smiled again leaning closer. He smelled deliciously. "If I reached my fingers into those girly purple panties of yours, I would find a wet pussy, wouldn't I?" he murmured. I swallowed convulsively.

"Yes," I breathed close to panting. That was exactly what he would find, the classic evidence of female lust.

"Good, girl," he praised. "Nothing to be scared of. Now tell me what you need me to teach you?"

My mouth was dry as gravel. I wanted to learn how to deliver pain, both as pleasure and as punishment. Alice and I were spheres apart sexually. She was kinky as hell and I wanted to explore my own curiosity through her. Never once had I been able to fully sate her like she easily could me. I wanted to broaden my horizon for her sake and for mine. I wanted to give her a birthday present that she would never forget. I knew she sometimes missed the pain from her former life, but I was grateful that I was chosen above that emotion. That was why I was here, to learn how to please by serving pain. "Uh… spanking." I mouthed finally.

"Any specific tool in mind," he cocked a brow at me and I held up my hand. He smiled. "Good choice." He left my side for a moment and pressed a button on an intercom mounted on the wall. "Send Melanie in please," he said in that hard tone again. I gaped at him, not even trying to hide my astonishment. "What better way to lean than with a real skin," he said amused.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I muttered.

Mr. Greek God smirked at me. "You won't, trust me. Melanie is our toy and nothing we do today hurts her. This is as much for her pleasure as it is for you to learn. I will show you and you will see. She truly is a girl that enjoys a good spanking." My mouth fell open with a pop at his nonchalant tone. "Too much?" he grinned.

"Er,… just a little rattled."

"So tell me. Alice likes this… _stuff_?" he said, meticulously avoiding words referring to pain.

"She used to," I said quietly. "She had the same master for three years before I met her. She liked the _stuff_ he did to her. She misses it and I want to try."

"So she is a submissive and knows about this… uh _stuff_?" he asked honestly. I nodded. "But you never played around with her? Spanked her fanny?" I shook my head.

"Why do you think I am here?" I countered almost snidely.

"Good point well made, Miss Smith," he said when the door carefully creased open. A girl snuck into the room. She was only dressed in a pair of plain black panties with her feet and breasts were bare. She stopped just inside the door with her head lowered, eyes on the floor. "You may enter, Mel." He said coldly. A chill ran down my spine at his tone. I never wished him to be so cold to me. I kind of like his kinky, flirtatious and gentle persona. The girl didn't answer, just placed herself beside my new friend with her eyes still on the floor. He grasped my waist and lifted me down from the bench. "Bend over and stay quiet, Mel," he commanded and the girl obliged immediately. Her body curled down over the furniture and he handcuffed her to the floor. I stared petrified at the female behind exposed defenselessly into the air. She definitely had a nice shape to her. I could appreciate that much.

Mr. Perfect Body placed himself behind me and ran his hand down my right arm. He brought my hand forward, made my trembling fingers come into contact with the girls behind, just gently feeling her skin. "There are two kinds of spanking. One for her pleasure and one for punishment," he mused privately into my ear. "Let's start by giving Mel a little pleasure, shall we?" I watched as goose bumps rose up her spine and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. The same kind of reaction that Alice would have closing in on an orgasm. I locked eyes with my assistant, as he nodded knowingly. I was stunned that the girl was aroused by this. I hesitated and watched intensely with a strange awe as the male hand collided with the soft flesh of Mel's behind. I was sure that I heard her bite back a moan. I mustered up all the courage I had, tapped into my fascination and gave it an honest shot. When it was solely my hand connecting with her ass, she had the same reaction. She tried to hold back her groan. Standing here realizing how much the girl liked this pain and then making her pale ass flame scarlet wasn't bad at all. I felt strangely powerful. As the slaps hailed down on her behind, her entire back flushed and she was no longer able to keep quiet. I heard her groan wantonly several times. That was when Mr. Bad Ass Dom changed techniques and punished her for not keeping quiet. With the hard punishing raps from both my and his hand it was clear, this was exactly what she wanted. I pondered if she did moan out loud just to provoke that reaction and receive the punishment she wanted. Her behind was sore and red, just like how Alice had more than once admitted that she loved hers. I could live with this. Once I grew confident enough, I could play this kind of punishment off with Alice. I was sure, perhaps I even wanted to, but for now, it was just a little game for her birthday.

His expert hand caressed her skin like a lovers and the sighs that Mel was trying to bite back was less than subtle. Mel was strangely content and completely turned on.

"She really does like this?" I asked with awe, while feeling a little bad that I had deprived Alice of this kind of pleasure. He took my hand and barely let the tips of my fingers brush the right over her panties. The fabric was drenched with her juices. I pulled my hand back instantly because I wasn't comfortable having my fingers up in her business. Sure I was spanking her ass, but feeling her aroused essences felt like cheating on Alice. That wasn't me at all. I watched as he swiftly drew his index finger behind her panties and ran it up her sex gathering some of the wetness.

"I would say so," he mused pleased and shrugged.

My education continued with a few basic elements of torture after he released Melanie from her duties. He took one of the black candles from the wall and poured a few drops on the inside of my arm where he slapped me earlier. He wanted me to feel the burn to determine if I was interested in using those which I knew I definitely was.

He placed two rubber bands in my hand and I stared. "These are only slightly painful, but leave them on for a little while and your girlfriend will be like play dough in your hands. They increase the sensitivity in her breasts insanely." I nodded woodenly. It was staggering all the tricks and trades that he knew about the female body. I decided to push it back because it was his choice to have this profession as his bread and butter.

I had one crucial question left that had been haunting my mind through this entire session. I just had to know, perhaps even to satisfy my own curiosity. I tried to swallow, but my throat was as dry as a desert. "Uh… uh…" I stammered and I watched him evaluate me intensely. His eyes turned hard. Mr. Spank My Ass mode entered and I gasped. I stupidly started backing towards the wall. My blood was pounding, centering between my legs and I was far from unaffected by the entire educational class. I was basically panting when I hit the wall. I was trapped. Mr. Make Me Hot and Bothered leaned against the wall with hands at each side of my face. His breath skated down over me. He stared at me for a moment. I was captivated by the power the exuded from his entire body. I was afraid that I insulted him, because I wasn't sure I wanted to be punished.

He removed his one hand and drew it down. I noticed his shoulder straining and his arm stirring in slow lithe movements. I glanced down, gaped and a surprising powerful urge for him arrowed to my groin. He had his hand wrapped around an impressive and rather beautiful erection. I had never been turned on by a male hard on, but somehow this man's was stunning. The power behind the rosy pulsating flesh was astounding and the way he was so comfortable stroking his hand up and down himself made my knees go soft. For a brief second, I wanted to slump to my knees and run my tongue over the rigid erection and take him into my mouth. I wanted to blow him.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Miss Smith?" He asked in the sultry honey dripping voice again. I nodded speechlessly staring at his erection. This was exactly what I wanted to see. I wanted him to be huge. By the look of it, I was getting my money's worth.

"That should suffice." I breathed, trying to establish some kind of equilibrium again. My body was on fire and temptation was breathing down on me right now. He tugged himself into his pants again, while I watched mesmerized. All I could think was _Happy Birthday, Alice!_ He was for her, not for me. This was the darkest and most illicit part of my fantasy. Her being claimed by a man while being in my arms.

The last thing I did before I left was go over my idea that I had for playing out the evening. Mr. Huge agreed to everything I wanted for my girlfriend. I turned in the door. "I don't want your name, so can I just give you one?"

"Anything you want, Miss Smith," he agreed, entertained.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled. "I'll see you Saturday, _Jasper_." His eyes widened and became unreadable. I left the kinky club behind.

_FLASHBACK._

_Months had passed since we returned from our summer trip to France. A destructive pattern had developed between us. I hated it, but it was all I could get for now. I was the other woman. I couldn't count the times that Alice had showed up at my door and I had let her in. The first time that she had done it I was offended by the diamond studded choker clinging to her neck. I kept my mouth shut and my opinion to myself, but I had done the research and that choker was her collar. It was his disgusting hand on her. I hated seeing it. I was insanely jealous he could claim her as his and I couldn't. _

_We made love basically every time, though. I kept telling myself this was the last time. I knew every time we had been together that she told him. She always admitted to her adultery and accepted her punishment gladly. More than once, I had seen the welts from handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. Sometimes, the skin on her back was stained with small reddish splotches from burning wax or stripes from whips. She assured me that she could always end it, but she never did. She was addicted to the sex and the pain. With him, it was rough and brutal and between us it was soft and loving. It was like she was Jekyll and Hyde. It was unhealthy, but I couldn't stop the pattern of our destructive behavior anymore than she could. I was in love with her and she even admitted that she was in love with me too, but she couldn't give up the sex._

_Around Christmas, I was finally able to break it off. She showed up at my door as usual. Immediately, I noticed the deep purplish welts hidden by multiple layers of bracelets. We had been together two days ago and she hadn't been to class since then. I knew why. He had punished her._

_I stood at the door and tried to hold back my tears. "No more, Alice," I murmured, forcing the sound past the lump in my throat. "If you come here again, that thing around your neck is gone. I am done!"_

_She nodded quietly and left. _

_I was celebrating Christmas morning alone, snuggled up with my pillow watching an old movie. Just the way I preferred it. Immediately, I recognized the knock on my door. I opened and found Alice gazing at me softly. _

"_Can I come in?" she asked quietly. I nodded and stepped aside. "I left him," she said gently and glanced though her long lashes at me._

_My heart did a double beat and my breath went shallow. "But I can't give you what he can," I paused. "You love the pain and I can't give you that."_

_She glanced at me with penetrating blue eyes. "I love you more," she whispered and started to cry. "I choose you. I hate the way I treated you. I am so sorry, babe."_

"_It's okay, Alice. We all learn from our mistakes," I breathed and spayed my fingers into her hair._

That was four years ago. Our relationship had a rocky start, but since she gave up being a submissive the road had been pretty smooth. Through the past years, we had been very happy. Alice loved me with a devotion and drive that she did everything with.

We talked about every detail of her former sex. She was open and very honest about what she loved about it. This was where my fascination had started years ago, but I was too shy to act on it. I womaned up and I had a pretty clear picture of what I wanted to do for her birthday. More importantly, she missed one thing from a man that I wasn't able to supply and it was linked to my dark secret fantasy. Enter _Jasper!_

I slipped the light, short dress over my head and stepped into my heels. Nerves had been running amuck all day, but my mind was made up and I was excited. I wanted to try this! Alice emerged from the bathroom wearing a jade green sateen silk dress that flowed weightlessly through the air. Her long hair was loose, but parts pulled back and pinned. She was stunning and hopefully clueless to my plan.

Every year, her parents threw her a lavish birthday party with about a hundred guests. This gathering was my venue for tonight and for her birthday present. "You ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed. I had prepared myself, but I was still a blubbering heap of nerves. We walked down hand in hand from the third floor of the Cullen house and to the where the reception was being held. Everyone was already gathered and celebrating. Drinks were served. I was running out of time and I needed to play my hand.

"Excuse me Miss. There is a man named, _Jasper_, asking for you." A waiter announced when I was poked on the shoulder. I almost dropped my drink. I followed out into the hall and I dropped my jaw. He looked stunning, just as normal as the next person and not the Greek god-like Dom that I had met earlier at the kinky club of pain. He was dressed in loose black track pants and a tight t-shirt. Sunglasses were sitting on the top of his head and he smiled warmly when he saw me. Arriving like that, I wouldn't suspect anyone would take him for a male prostitute.

"You're early," I said as a rude greeting.

He smiled knowingly. "I am here to make sure someone isn't panicking." He raised a brow slowly and I knew he was definitely the right choice to guide me through this. It was like he had an affinity to read moods. I nodded and blushed somewhat. If Carlisle knew what was going on under his roof tonight, he would have a coronary.

"I'll show you upstairs," I said quietly. I glanced at _Jasper's_ casual attire and the sweat dewing on his forehead. "How did you get out here anyway?"

"My bike," he said nonchalantly. I blinked at him. The Cullen house was far out of town and on a bike that was no small ride. Jasper smirked at me mischievously. "Exercise improves my stamina, Miss Smith," he basically purred.

I flushed deeply and a pleasurable stream of warm desire ran down my back. "I see."

I opened the door to Alice's old room. We didn't live here, but her space was still intact and it gave us all the privacy that we needed tonight. A major plus was it was adjoined to another empty room that I showed _Jasper_. "Uh, make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to anything you want." He nodded. "One rule. Tonight, I don't want her to see or hear you," I said.

"Duly noted," he agreed. I joined the party again after that exchange.

A short while later and from shadows, a familiar sexual male scent emerged and I recognized it immediately. "I think you should start the show," he whispered. I glanced over my shoulder. _Jasper_ had clearly showered and he smelled and looked mouthwatering. "So who is the princess getting spanked tonight?"

I gasped at his teasing tone. I pointed to the far end of the room. "Dark hair, green dress," I murmured. He slowly raised a brow and glanced down at me.

"Lovely," he whispered. "Stop stalling, but remember to be you," he ordered in that _take no prisoners_ tone and all I could do was oblige. "Make her give you a safe word and I need to know if there are any hard limits."

I knew all of these terms from earlier research. "I don't want her to be humiliated. Besides that, everything we discussed is a go."

It was like _Jasper_ disappeared into the shadows, because when I looked over my shoulder he was gone. I crossed the room and locked my hand onto Alice's. "Come with me." I said a few degrees colder than I normally spoke to her. She frowned, but followed when I pulled her with me up the stairs and back to her room. My heart was pumping so hard that I could hardly breathe.

I closed the door. "Are you mad at me?" she asked confused, her beautiful eyes locked lovingly on mine.

I put my palm to her neck, refusing to think about how the hell I was going to do this. I pressed my lips to the other side of her throat and kissed her hungrily. That seemed to alleviate some of my apprehension to take control. She tilted her head out of the way to give me room and sighed softly. She was always extremely responsive.

"I want to give you your birthday present, but before I can do that I need something from you," I breathed against her skin. I bit her earlobe more roughly than I used to. Already her body softened against mine and I knew that I had her. "I need a safe word." I whispered intimately into her ear. A splay of flesh rose into goose bumps on her pale skin and she shuddered. I pulled back and her eyes were brimming with raw excitement and confusion. "A safe word, Alice." I ordered harder. Her lips parted delicately and she looked enthusiastic about the idea. "Give. Me. The. Safe word and I will give you your birthday present," I demanded briskly. I kept my eyes locked firmly on hers.

"Saint-Tropez," she said quietly. I smiled. It was where our romance started years ago. I was surprised to see the overwhelming exhilaration floating around in her eyes. The blue turned molten and just by looking at her. It was clear that she was already aroused. I took the nightshades from under the pillow and placed them over her eyes. Her breath quickened. I was surprised to see this was easier than I imagined. Even more surprisingly, I wanted this as much as she did. I was feeling a delicious warmth and anticipation roll through my body and I felt powerful like never before.

I slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and freed her beautiful breasts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. I kneaded her one breast firmly, before locking my mouth over the rosy bud, suckling hard. I tweaked the other nipple with my fingers when I collected the first of what I hoped to be many guttural groans from her. A warm blush started to spread over her skin and she moaned once more. I took the tiny rubber band that Jasper had provided and slipped it over one erect nipple then the other. They were tight around the bud. I strangely enjoyed the view of her nipples being trussed up. "Beautiful." I murmured. I slipped the straps up her shoulders. The waterfall neckline hid the hard buds perfectly. Her mouth was already a deeper shade of red and much fuller. I kneeled down in front of her and slipped my hands up her silky legs. "Hold the skirt up," I ordered and she obliged immediately. I her panties down. I slipped my fingers in between her legs happy to find she was already wet. The flesh of her pussy was completely waxed and smooth as always. I loved pressing my lips to the apex of her thighs and kiss her teasingly. I slipped my tongue into her folds and softly brushed it over her swollen clit.

"Oh god," she purred wantonly and her knees trembled.

"Let go of your dress." The weightless silk flowed down hiding her naked crotch. The fabric was delicate and would show any kind of moisture. "You're pussy is so wet, sweetheart, so you can't sit down or you will stain your pretty dress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss," she panted. I smiled at her completely ingrained submissive mannerism.

"Now do as I say tonight or you will be punished."

"Yes, Miss."

I slowly pulled the nightshades from her eyes. Never in my life had I seen them sparkle this wild or aroused. Seeing her this strung out already was a benefit I hadn't counted on. I wanted to push her back on the bed, go down on her, make her cum and basically end the night prematurely. "Let's play," I smirked at her. Alice smiled salaciously at me.

Back downstairs mingling with guests, I basically ignored her and that seemed to urge her on. So when I paid her the smallest bit of attention like a kiss on her shoulder, she practically convulsed. This was fun on a level that I hadn't expected.

At the first chance alone, _Jasper_ once more emerged out of nowhere. "You got her eating out of the palm of your hand. What did you do to her?" he asked fascinated.

"The rubber thingies and I took her panties." I glanced over my shoulder and met his approving eyes. "The safe word is Saint-Tropez."

"Good choice. Don't wait too long to administer some sort of punishment," he lured sultry.

"But she isn't doing anything that she shouldn't," I basically whined.

"It doesn't matter. It's all part of the game. Remember she wants this, she likes this... _stuff_. The more absurd the reason, the more exciting the punishment." He coaxed in his honey dripping voice. I nodded woodenly. "A tip for you, Miss Smith. If you happen to find release for yourself, don't hesitate to take it." He smirked entertained about how needy I was feeling.

"I told you that I don't want to humiliate her."

"Trust me, it won't be a humiliation. It will be a pleasure for her to make you cum."

I gaped at him. When would I stop being so flabbergasted by all of this? I made my way to Alice, leering, when her eyes were only on me with a ferocious hunger. I could only imagine how wet she was by now or how sore her tortured nipples were. It made my mouth water. "Would you like something to drink, Miss," Alice whispered.

"Please," I said gently. I ran my fingers down her throat to her collarbone. She controlled a deep wanting moan and closed her eyes for a moment when a shudder ran over her skin. I withdrew my hand and left her hanging. I truly enjoyed playing with her like this.

I pondered the punishment and how I was going to administer that. "I hope it is to your liking, Miss," Alice said gently. Her eyes were intrigued. It was like she was asking for it, even guiding me. I swirled my drink while the ice cubes clanked against the sides of the glass. I suddenly felt a pang of inspiration when I stared at the two cubes.

"I wanted one ice cube, not two," I said coldly. Alice looked down submissively. "Go to your father's office and await your punishment. Count the minutes." Her cheeks flushed warmly and she complied immediately. I waited what seemed like an hour. Scaling the stairs, I felt _his_ eyes on my back like needles and I was confident that I could do this.

Upon opening the door, an untamed desire pooled at my center. I always had a soft spot for the delicacy of Alice's ass, but the view of her leaning over, holding a chair, having her dress pulled up over her exposed backside did me in. I was floored, but understood immediately what she wanted me to do and I wanted to. I wanted to spank her. I wanted to supply the pain that she was asking for. I wanted her to feel it from my hand.

I squatted down behind her, placing a soft chaste kiss on her curvy cheek. I could see the juices covering her lips and hear her erratic breath as she waited. "How many minutes, Alice?" I asked softly running my fingers across the silky skin of her sex.

"Five," she panted. I palmed her behind when I stood up.

"One hard spank for each minute you have waited and one for the ice cube," I murmured. My body was simmering with heat and compulsion to do this. I drew my hand back and let it collide harshly with her defenseless ass. Her response was intense and primal. She moaned loudly, enjoyed and accepted her punishment. I repeated the gesture five more times, finding a strange gratification for myself. Her behind was burning and was laced with scarlet marks from my hand. She stood up and the silk of her dress scurried down her legs.

"Thank you, Miss," she panted. The fire in her eyes was uninhibited and the glow in her face perfection. I saw _Jasper's_ words with clarity. She would want to please me, just as much as I needed her to right now. I stopped thinking. I hiked my short skirt up and sat up on Carlisle's antique mahogany desk. Alice dropped to her knees and immediately ripped my panties down. I didn't need to order her to go down on me. Between family pictures, Esme's interior design drawings and Carlisle's medical journals, Alice started circling her tongue around my clit with a starvation and an urge unknown to me. She pushed two fingers inside of me, pumping in and out. Never in my life had an orgasm thundered over my body this rapidly and all I could do was succumb to the explosion emanating from my core. I arched and cried out loudly when the tremors rocked my body.

I sat back up, gasping for air. I cradled her face and kissed her tenderly. I could taste myself on her lips. I threw a quick glance at Carlisle's desk, feeling utterly naughty having surrendered to this carnal need on his desk nonetheless. God, if he knew how kinky his daughter was.

I relieved Alice breasts of the tight rubber bands. I brushed my fingers tenderly over her nipples that were red, tortured and deliciously sensitive. She groaned passionately. I could only imagine the tension she was feeling right now.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you too… Miss," she smirked and winked at me. Her natural bubbly personality shining through our fun little game.

"I must say that rosy glow is incredible." The honey soaked voice mused in my ear when I cornered myself for a small break. I hardly dared to meet his eyes when he read right through me and my very recent orgasm. "You hardly have to breathe on her and she will cum." He moved like a shadow and I never noticed him in the crowd of guests.

"Dance with me," I asked Alice when the party was winding down. I hadn't had a single dance with my girlfriend all night and I wanted to feel her in my arms. She followed me to the dance floor and our fingers laced together between us. "How is your birthday so far?"

"Surprisingly wet and intense."

"Yeah?" I smirked. Her eyes twinkled with deep primitive need. We flowed slowly to the music filling the room. I skated my fingers over her collarbone and immediately her breath fluttered and her eyes closed. Her lips parted, releasing a small moan. I glanced around and found no eyes were directly on us. Holding her body flush to mine, I managed to move my hand and discretely find one of her sensitive nipple and roll it between my fingers. She bit back a guttural groan and burrowed her face in the crook of my neck. Her body was liquid with arousal and I knew _he_ was right. "Cum for me, sweetheart," I breathed privately into her ear. I pinched the puckered bud once more. It was like my words were her undoing. She trembled in my arms, swallowed back her mewls and clung to me hard. I relished the orgasm that moved through her standing in the middle of the dance floor. It felt unbelievable that I was able to make her climax just by touching her breast. The erotic act of having her unraveling like this in public did me in. "We're going upstairs," I ordered. I couldn't wait a minute longer. I needed her to feel the full extent of the pleasure and pain that I wanted to show her. I wanted to play out both hers and my fantasy. Never in my life had I felt this dominant.

We didn't say goodnight to anybody. We just left. Once more, I felt a sole person close and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

On the knob to Alice's door, I found the nightshades. Holding her hand, I creaked the entry open. I smiled. Someone had been a little busy. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit everywhere and the covers pulled back from the bed. There was a pillow arranged oddly at the side of the bed and a long strip of rope beside it. Two candles stood lonely on the bedside table. They were black like the ones from _Jasper's_ playroom. He had prepared everything for me. Realization sunk in. It was like his mind and mine were one.

I bent down and unstrapped her shoes. I rubbed her feet gently and she sighed relieved. She hadn't sat down once and her feet had to be strained. I grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up her beautiful body. She stood naked and breathing heavily waiting for the unknown. I kissed her gently once before I, for the second time, blindfolded her. I took the rope from the bed and tied her hands together at her front. Her breath was erratic and her heart thundering in her chest.

"This is for you, Alice. It will hurt, but it will be the kind of pain you like," I whispered confidently and watched her cheeks flush with heat.

Soundlessly, I slipped out of my own dress, but kept my bra and panties on. I pulled on her, tied hands and guided her to the bed. The little experience I had of having my vision taken away had been overwhelming. I could only imagine her expectation flaring. The evidence was clear as day on her body.

"Kneel," I ordered. She obliged. I sat down on the edge and guided her body to bend over my legs. Gently, I helped her place her head on the pillow at my hip. I stroked her soft dark curls strewn over her back away from her skin. She was so trusting, lying across my legs, naked, hands placed and locked under her chest and waiting for her pleasure. I ran my hand down her spine, to her behind and stroked my fingers across her pulsating core. She moaned and flesh flushed deeper. She was dripping wet and ready. Juices from her arousal literally ran down her soft thighs. Feeling her this aroused was worth all my trepidation. I couldn't help slowly dipping two fingers inside of her warm center and pumping. She was so tight, so petite.

"Oh, god," she groaned. She was relaxed and willing to let me do anything to her. I knew that. I pulled my fingers from her and let the first soft spank hit her behind. This wasn't for punishment it was solely for her pleasure. She gasped guttural in response. She couldn't see what I was doing. She could only feel my hands. I was in complete control of her.

Her flesh warmed and turned pink under my hand as I let more raps rain down on her. I stroked her jaw gently, studying her. There was nothing by pure enjoyment on the exposed parts of her face. She entirely surrendered her body to me. She was mine.

My courage peaked and I locked my fingers around one of the candles. I let a few drops fall on her back and she cried out surprised. "More… more," she begged promptly. Carefully, I let a cascade of drops trail down her spine and to her scarlet and spanked skin. Her sounds grew deeper and intensely erotic from the pain. I shifted back and ran my hand down to the top of her thighs. I slipped my fingers into her deliciously wet folds, rubbing the bundle of nerves that I had yet to touch. I pushed my fingers into her once more, pumping a little harder.

"Please. Please, may I come?" she pleaded desperately. I hooked my fingers inside of her, knowing exactly where I would find her spot to push her further into this ecstasy.

"Anytime." I whispered. Her walls clamped down instantaneously and she cried out a raw sound. Her body trembled over my legs when the orgasm exploded within her. I gave her a minute to relax, but I was so far from done. I wanted my love drained of all energy and sated, before I let her go. I picked up the spanks, dripping more wax on her exposed back and teased her sensitive skin. Alice took every bit of the torture and only asked for more.

I felt his presence before I saw him. I hadn't heard the door from the other room open, but he was here, just when needed. Alice's skin was moist with perspiration and her breathing was shallow and uneven. The final part of my present for her and for me - a man. I locked eyes with him and nodded in consent. Soundlessly as ordered, he stepped forward. I still had the same reaction to his body that I had at the sex club. I had never wanted a man for me, but I wanted _Jasper _for Alice. One of her needs would meet my dark and forbidden fantasy. I was excited for her.

I brushed my hand down her scarlet skin of her back, soothing the flamed areas. She moaned content. Blindfolded and defenseless, she had no idea that he was here.

He handed me a condom and knelt behind her. Her breathing picked up and tremors ran down her spine. I fiddled with the foil packet letting her hear it crackle and me tear it open. Her senses were lit anew and her body tensed. I drew my hand down over her backside, tracing my fingers through her sobbing wet folds. I watched as he expertly rolled the condom over his erection. He was enormous compared to her.

"Be careful with her. She's petite," I said quietly. He only nodded. I remembered forbidding him to speak to her.

"Babe?" Alice murmured confused and her body seized. She knew we were no longer alone. I didn't feel fear from her, just another level of excitement. Alice had basically tried everything under the sun and I knew she would like this.

I let my own excitement wash over me and gave into my fascination. I wanted to be as close with her as possible, feeling her body being pushed deeper into her ecstasy. I wanted to be part of it. That was, perhaps, my kinky side. Giving her body to a man, but being in the middle of the action flamed my exhilaration. I stayed put with her helpless body curved over my legs. I controlled the situation and controlled her the way she liked to be.

"You ready?" Jasper mouthed without a sound when our eyes met. I nodded. I watched hypnotized when he dragged the pads of his elegant hand up her behind. Alice moaned loudly from the extra set of hands touching her. His hands were so large on her little body. He took a hold of himself and ran the head of his erection against her sex.

She groaned loudly, and then it was followed by a desperate moan. She practically convulsed. I brushed my fingers over her trembling lips. "He won't hurt you, sweetheart" I said gently. He placed his hands at her hips and with a torturous slow pace started to push inside of her from behind. I stroked her back feeling her bodily reaction to being taken. She shuddered convulsively and I relished watching her.

"Oh, god. Please… oh," she started growling. Her body writhed against mine in some desperate and exotic dance. "Uh, the size… it hurts… please… more… I can't take it… I want… more… deeper…" Her incoherent mewls and sighs filled the room intensely. Her body was on fire and I could only stare with awe and wonder at his body deeply buried inside of her. Her sounds grew tortured and begging when he started to move an octave faster. "I can't take it… it's too much… oh god… stop…" she wailed frantically. Her moans and groans turned to sobs and whimpers. I chewed the inside of my cheek, feeling panic rise. Maybe this was too much. I didn't want her hurt or humiliated. The safe word was just lingering around my lips when _Jasper's_ strong hand captured me around my neck. He pulled me closer, his mouth directly at my ear.

"Don't!" he warned sternly reading my anxiety. "She knows the safe word. This is a part of the game. Trust me!" he ordered in that harsh commanding tone.

I nodded. Knowing I could trust him and knowing he read the situation better than I did. I had just never witnessed anything like the passion and submission that Alice was giving. I let him set a slow, intense and steady pace and I had no doubt when another orgasm rocked her body. Her cries were loud, overwhelmed. She was powerless to do anything, but yield her body to it. I was dazed and succumbed to watching him wring every last bit of energy from her body. It was even like he was sucking my energy for allowing me to see this.

Sweat was making her naked skin slip and slide against my legs as he kept entering her, repeatedly filling her and pulling back just to push into her again. Goose bumps rose down her spine. I knew another orgasm would shatter her soon. _Jasper _took my hand and moved it down to where they were connected. I gasped feeling how he stretched her to accommodate his size. It was another odd erotic sensation that toppled over me and crashed onto me like a tidal wave. Blood boiled in my veins. It was erotic feeling this intimate joining that I couldn't give her. I felt her flesh pulsate with another climax and I sighed content, savoring it.

I locked eyes with him, held up one finger then drew it across my throat. He nodded and the sinews in his throat tightened. Sweat was slowly rolling down over his chest as he moved in that meticulously controlled pace.

I laid down beside her, where her body connected with mine immediately, searching contact with me. I kissed her lips gently, but she was too exhausted to conjure up much of a response. The shades over her eyes were stained with perspiration and her skin was glistering with a rosy bloom. I wrapped one arm around her and the other I placed between her legs and started circling her clit in a deliberate pace, while _Jasper_ kept the controlled pace, filling her relentlessly

"Oh babe," she murmured sluggishly. I smiled glad to know she would know my touch from anyone's. Her body started to tense after less than a minute and she convulsed one last and draining time. "I'm coming," she whispered shattered. Her tired and spent body was heavy over mine when she surrendered to that last orgasm. She hissed slightly before she nuzzled her face against my chest.

I slowly slipped the shades from her eyes. Her make-up was ruined with sweat and tears, smudged into an uneven mess. Her pupils were dilated, and her eyes worn, but sated without a doubt. Alice had been pushed to her limit and she had welcomed it all. I had finally been able to satisfy her hunger for sex.

"Happy birthday, my love." I murmured and kissed the tip of her nose. She barely smiled. She was too beat.

We lay quietly for a charitable time. I enjoyed the dead weight of her body over mine. I knew we were alone. _Jasper_ had retreated without a word or a sound.

I left Alice in the bathroom, where I had turned the shower on. She dragged her body under the spray and leaned tiredly against the wall. I smiled, enjoying her fatigue. I wrapped a robe around my body.

I moved to the other room I had given to _Jasper_ for him to clean up. He wiped the towel down his face and in his hair that was dripping with water. He was clad in a pair of navy lose pants, hanging off his hips in that delicious way. He slipped a white shirt over his torso. He looked so normal this way, despite his clear talents for sex and dominance.

"How is she?" he asked gently. His voice was so pleasant.

"Dead on her feet," I murmured and he smiled. "Um… I wanted to say thank you," I paused. "I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without your help."

"Glad to be of service," his eyes twinkled and he started to stuff some clothes in a backpack. He looked at me earnestly. "Anytime you want to learn, Miss Smith, I'll be happy to teach you. You know where to find me." I nodded feeling a blush rise. He stepped closer and kissed my forehead. "It truly was my pleasure," he whispered in that warm panty dropping honeyed voice. "Go take care of your princess," He ordered.

I moved back to find Alice slumped to the floor with her face raised to greet the fierce spray from the shower. I joined her and started washing the make-up from her face, rinsing the lather from her hair and removed the wax of her back. The entire time she shifted from humming to hissing satisfied against me. Some parts of her body were sore, just like I wanted for her.

I friction dried her hair. "Does it make you want to have a birthday every day?" I asked.

Her gentle loving eyes found mine and she smiled warmly. "No, just once a year. You were magnificent," she smirked. "But I do look forward to next year," she cocked a challenging brow and I laughed. "Will you tell me who he was?"

"Nope," I answered. "Does _he_ change anything for you?"

"Nope," she echoed and popped the p. "I love and adore what I already have. Did you have fun?" Her eyes were inquisitive.

I licked my lip and smiled leisurely. "A helluva lot more than I planned."

I gasped when we turned off the light in the bathroom ready to go to bed. The bedroom was clean and the bed showed no evidence of the kinky spanking and fucking session that just happened. Both our dresses were neatly placed on hangers. The light was soft and more candles dominated the atmosphere and released a pleasant seductive scent. On the bed was a lavishly filled platter with fruit and treats. The candles on the night stand had been replaced with a cool bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"You did this, Alice?" I asked surprised.

"No," she refused and stared wide eyed around the utterly romantic setting.

I picked up the note left on the nightstand. The script was elegant and said one word.

_Enjoy_

Only one person could have done this - _Jasper. _He really had been busy. I definitely had my money's worth.

We settled on the bed, ate, sipped on the wine and talked. This romantic ending almost brought tears to my eyes. There wasn't more that I could wish for tonight. Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to mine. Her tongue gently brushed over my lips and she started to explore my mouth. "My turn," she whispered. With that, my girlfriend started slowly and sensually making seductive and tender love to me. My old-fashioned way.

oooooOOOOooooo

Glad to see you made it to the other end. It was long, I know, but I hope you found it worth it.

Be so gracious and leave me a comment – anything will do.

Also, please do not hesitate to check out my other stories on FF net. _**FOUR WEEKS**_if you are into femme slash and_**STARTING OVER**_if you like a good old-fashioned Bella and Edward canon.

I am on Twitter thumannlegend, come find me.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *steps out from cold shower & wraps warm robe around body* Um, sorry, had to take a cold shower after that one. Make sure to show Elvirina some love, read her other stories too.**

**Well, next week you are in for a very special treat. CitizenCullen25 is going to give us an outtake from LAMTAF 2.**

**We have open spots, so if you are interested in writing for SML or if you know of an author that you would like to see, please contact us.**

**www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	16. 021611CitizenCullen25

**DCM _A/N: We happy to have a good friend of DCMs, CitizenCullen25, who has written an outtake from her series Like A Moth To A Flame. Enjoy the epic lemons between Babydoll and Donward. She brought her own picture prompt as well, so for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/02/squeeze-my-lemon-feb-16(dot)html She also has music for this entry, if you interested: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nyiSg_iNLSI Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.16.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tonight, we're the sea and the salty breeze**

**the milk from your breast is on my lips**

**and lovelier words from your mouth to me**

**when salty my sweat and fingertips**

**Our hands they seek the end of afternoon**

**My hands believe and move over you**

**Tonight, we're the sea and**

**the rhythm there**

**the waves and the wind and night is black**

**tonight we're the scent of your**

**long black hair**

**spread out like your breath**

**across my back**

**Your hands they move like waves over me**

**beneath the moon, tonight, we're the sea**

Sea and the Rhythm-Iron and Wine

_**BPOV**_

While Edward slept, I decided to go outside and enjoy some of the warm Hawaiian sun. My skin didn't really get dark, but I was developing a nice sun-kissed glow that made me look nice. My little blue bikini, a gift from Alice, barely covered my bottom.

Since we had our own private part of the beach, I took out my top. I thought my breasts still looked pretty good, even though Dante and his daddy didn't give them much time for recovery. I never dreamed that Edward would find breastfeeding so erotic, but my husband was nothing if not full of surprises.

I turned over on my stomach, remembering how it felt when Edward was inside of me. In only a day, we'd had more sex than some people had all year. Every since I met Edward, I'd felt like there was this fire in my blood, and he was the only one that could cool me.

All of a sudden, a large shadow blocked the heat, making me shiver in anticipation. My center instantly became wet as my pulse sped up. It was the scent. Edward always smelled so damn good.

"Why are you out here alone, babydoll? There are predators all around," he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

I whimpered and tried to sit up, but he held me down on the towel. Slowly, he rubbed his big hands all over my exposed flesh, stopping when he reached the swell of my lower back. I struggled even harder, which earned me a smack on the buttocks.

"Let me turn around," I begged, using all my strength.

Instead of giving me what I wanted, he pulled my hands behind my back. Then, I felt the soft fur of our fuzzy handcuffs encase my wrists. Wantonly, I ground my lower body into the sand. Now that Edward was here, the heat was unbearable.

He pulled off the useless swimsuit bottoms and hit me again. I groaned and pushed my lower body towards him. This time he bit my left ass cheek, sucking the skin when he was done. I felt liquid oozing out of my most sensitive crevice.

"Have you been a bad girl, Bella," he asked, turning my head so that we were face to face.

I nodded vigorously, knowing that he liked this game. "I'm always so naughty, Mr. Cullen. I touched myself again."

His clear green eyes darkened upon hearing the sound of my innocent voice.

He grunted and pulled my hair. "Did you let anyone else touch your pussy?"

I shook my head. "Only you, Mr. Cullen."

"Good."

With no warning, Edward sank into my wet heat, inch by glorious inch. I screamed, writhing beneath him until he was completely sheathed. My husband was so big that I felt him in every part of my body. There was no way I'd ever be able to make love to another man because Edward had spoiled me for life.

"Ungh, Bella. So good. Did you, ungh, like touching yourself? Did you taste it?" he asked, pressing his fingers into my hip bones.

"No…no," I stammered.

He helped me get on my knees so that he could go deeper. One of his big hands kneaded my milky breast as the other one began playing with my clit. The need to move my hands was so strong that I almost broke my arm.

"Fuck, babydoll. Easy," he grunted, kissing me on the neck.

I lowered my head on the towel, keeping my hips up for Edward. He spread my legs wider and continued to ram deep inside of me. I closed my eyes to savor the sensation. The cool breeze mixed with the warm sun made this the perfect setting for sex.

Pretty soon, my first orgasm hit me hard, curling my toes. Edward cursed and released my shackles. Then, he flipped me over, only pausing a minute before burying his girth back inside of me. Not only was he ten inches long, he was also very thick.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, inserting his index finger inside. "Taste yourself. You taste so damn good. I had to share."

My eyes glazed over as he pulled out, leaned down, and inserted his tongue where his manhood had just been. Dazedly, I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged. Between slurps, he pinched my nipples. I was so close to coming again, but I needed him inside of me this time.

"Shit…. Ungh… Never like this before," he mumbled, blowing on my nub.

I screamed, falling over the edge again. Edward didn't stop, though. His tongue was just as talented as the rest of him. When I didn't think I could take anymore, he kissed my mound and crawled back up my body. I was more than ready, so he easily slid back into my slick heat.

"Mine," he grunted, pounding me into the warm sand.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Edward," I yelled, scratching my nails down his sweaty back.

With a mighty grunt, he emptied his spunk deep into my womb. After coming down, he rolled us so that I was on top of his chest. My body, soul, and mind were completely consumed with bliss. Without a care in the world, I drifted to sleep under the golden warmth of the sun.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a clear beautiful sky above me. It was a welcome change from the dreary rain and fog that made up most of Seattle's weather. I stretched, feeling incredibly good, then blushed when I remembered how I came to be out here. Edward had a gift.

Sitting up, I looked for my husband. He was easy to spot, out in the waves swimming. His big, powerful body even moved masterfully underwater. I watched him for a few minutes before pulling out my phone. I'd dreamed of my baby boy and needed to hear him, even if it was just his soft breathing.

Esme picked up on the second ring. Dante was indeed asleep, but she promised that she'd text me a few pictures. She also held the phone close to his head so I could hear him. He sounded like he was sleeping peacefully. After a few love words, I hung up.

While I'd been sleeping, Edward brought a futon and blankets for me to lie on. I stood up, putting my teeny bikini back on, and walked to the water. It was warm, relaxing me as I waded out to join him.

"Edward," I called, diving.

He came up sputtering and hugged me gently. "Babydoll, you need to rest longer. Did you have a good nap?"

I smiled. "I did, but I missed you."

The man had a crooked grin that would own me for the rest of my life. "Did you?"

We played in the water for hours. Edward would pick me up and toss me in the waves as I tried to get away. I was an excellent swimmer, but he was faster. There were soft touches, breast grabs, and gentle caresses that made me feel really loved.

After our play, we dried off and went back to the house. Edward wanted to make love again, but I wanted to go out. He seemed put off until I mentioned lingerie shopping. Then, he was all ears.

"We'll go on one condition, Bella." I nodded. "You'll have the vibrating egg inside of you again. I own your pussy in public. Deal?"

I dropped my panties and spread my legs. "Put in it, Mr. Cullen."

_**EPOV**_

How in the hell did a shithead like me get so fucking lucky? My babydoll was willing to try anything, and I mean any-fucking-thing, at least once. She'd come a long way from the untouched virgin, but she still had this innocence about her that drove me wild.

I wasted no time in getting the fucking egg and putting it inside of her. She was still wet from playing in the water so it slid in easily. I hadn't had this much fun in a long damn time. Usually, I spent vacations wasted and fucking random bitches. Having the woman I loved here with me was so much better.

Later, we took separate showers. I had sand in every crevice of my body. Making love on the beach was romantic while it happened, but it was bitch to clean up afterwards. Thankfully, I was able to get clean again but my dick was hard again.

"Down, boy," I commanded, looking at it in the mirror. Bella was going to be the death of me. Groaning, I put on a fresh designer outfit.

After Bella changed into a somewhat appropriate outfit, a dark jean skirt and a purple blouse, I called the driver. Ten minutes later, our car was out front. Bella licked my bottom lip before climbing into the car, giving me a nice view of her ass.

"I'm fucking dead," I mumbled, sliding in after her.

The minute the door was closed, we were all over each other. The car had privacy glass so my chauffer couldn't hear or see what was happening in back. I was thankful for that shit because Bella kept trying to take her clothes off.

"Press. The. Button," she screamed, clawing at my hands.

I nibbled on her ear while sliding a finger over her silken underwear. "Not yet. Be good and I'll give you what you want."

All too soon, the driver was knocking on the window. I helped redo Bella's buttons and helped her out of the car. She ignored the driver and looked up at me for a kiss. As a pussy-whipped motherfucker, I obliged her, sucking on her tongue a little before letting go.

We were at one of Kapalua's most exclusive malls. I was dressed in jeans in jeans and a white polo. My custom made emerald and gold Audemar Piguet watched screamed money. It didn't hold a candle to my Tungsten wedding ring, though. That was from my babydoll's heart, and therefore priceless.

As we walked to the boutique, I kept my arm around Bella. She was oblivious to the fuckers that were staring at her legs, tits, and ass. It made me want to take her home and forget the whole fucking thing. Angrily, I pressed the vibrator remote.

Bella halted, turning back to look at me. "Not now, Edward. Jesus," she panted, trying to get herself together.

Luckily, we made it to the lingerie place without incident. There were just three other customers inside. One was an old fucking sugar daddy with his young wife, and the other single woman browsing. Both women sized me up as I passed. The old fucker was falling asleep in his chair. I ignored them all.

The saleswoman had long dark hair and breasts that couldn't be contained in her small black dress. She didn't seem too interested in me but practically broke her long legs getting to Bella. I was quickly learning that my wife was some kind of a lesbian magnate.

_Just what I fucking need, _I thought sarcastically.

We ended up picking out several items. Then, the clerk led us to the back. I gave her my Black card and dismissed her. She looked sad to go, but I didn't need a fucking audience. My babydoll's assets were for my eyes only.

"How do you like this one?" Bella asked, modeling a pink panty and bra set.

I adjusted my throbbing cock before answering. "It's nice."

She went back in the room and put on another outfit. This one was a black and red corset with matching thong. I pressed the button, which made Bella clench her legs and cry out. In an instant, she was in my lap, working her body against mine. I use the remote one more time and put it away again.

"No fair," Bella whimpered, getting up and returning to the room.

While I waited, I let myself indulge in a little lesbian fantasy that involved my angel and the clerk. I didn't share, but two women going at it was fucking hot to think about. Even though I was domesticated now, but I still had a cock.

The vision began with tiny, pale babydoll crushing her heaving tits against the dark skinned Hawaiian woman as I watched from a corner. They would lick each other's pussies for hours, and then, begin scissoring hard, their contrasting limps tangled together in ecstasy.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, looking down at my crotch. She was in just a red thong with her hands over her breasts.

Like an animal, I unzipped my pants and whipped my dick out. It fucking hurt. Bella's eyes lit up as she walked over to me. We were only separated by a privacy curtain. I knew that no one would bother me, though. My men were around the Mall, just in case we needed protection.

My babydoll bent over in front of me. I rummaged through my jacket and found some lube. Then I rubbed some on her and on me. Slowly but surely, I slid my hunk of meat into her ass. She was incredibly tight because of the egg that was still in her pussy.

I gave her a few jolts to loosen her up while she tried to adjust. Pretty soon, she was riding me as I squeezed her tits. We were both trying to stay quiet, but the shit was good. Forcefully, I pushed up into Bella. She groaned and wrapped my arms around her torso.

Soon, our movements became desperate. She would lift her hips all the way up and then slam down on me. I sucked on the delicate skin of her back, mumbling gibberish in Italian.

"I'm coming, Edward," she shouted, a minute before she did.

Burying my nose in her ocean-scented hair, I spewed my load deep inside of her.

"I love you, babydoll," I said, helping her up. She took the egg out and placed it in my mouth. It was the best fucking treat I'd ever gotten at the Mall, and I told her that. Giggling, she went back into the dressing room.

I ended up buying her everything that we'd picked out. As usual, Bella tried to pay, but I didn't let her. The saleswoman touched my babydoll's hand as she handed her the bag. That was as fucking close as the lesbian fantasy would ever get. We shopped for a few more hours before heading home.

Later that night, I made us a nice dinner. My babydoll got the computer set up so we could say hi to our son. He was so fucking happy to see and hear our voices. I was beginning to side with Bella; a week without D.C. was torture.

The next few days, we did little more than make love, dance, eat, and swim. My babydoll got a nice little tan and had a wonderful time. We ate her blue Tiffany box style birthday cake under the stars and talked about the past and the future. I just hoped that we'd always love each other like this.

By the time the last night came, we'd fucked all over the house and the beach, which meant I was going to put in an offer. Part of me was still upset that the mansion where I'd proposed wasn't for sale. Pretty soon, she's have her own custom designed mansion from me, but I wanted her to have all of our special vacations houses, too.

"Let's sleep outside tonight," Bella suggested, prying my hands from her breasts, where they'd been for the last hour.

Because I was needy, I followed her into the bathroom. "It's fine with me. This has been fucking amazing, but I miss D.C."

She turned on the sink and winked at me. "It was perfect, Edward, but it's time to go home."

After dinner, my little tigress got frisky. She got down on her knees and sucked me off until I was clawing at the sand. When I came down, I looked over at her. She looked so beautiful under the glow of the moon.

"Make love to me," she whispered, opening her arms.

I inserted my body between her legs and licked her collarbones, delighting in the taste of her sweet skin. Then, we explored each other's mouths. Our tongues did the familiar dance was our lower bodies mimicked the action.

My babydoll offered her breasts to me. I leaned down and sucked until I tasted the first drop of her sweet mother's milk. She gently laid her fingers in my hair and began scratching my scalp. The action always made me purr like a lion.

"_Ti amo_, babydoll," I grunted, sliding my cock deep into her very wet pussy.

She writhed and wrapped her legs around me. "I love you too, dear husband."

As the waves crashed on the beach, I thrust and plowed Bella's paradise until she was screaming my name. Each mark she made on my fucking back spurred me on. She was reaching her second crescendo when I stopped.

"Open your eyes, beautiful," I whispered calmly.

Her big, brown eyes were even more mesmerizing among the glow of the moon and stars. The way she looked at me, with so much love and trust was my undoing. After two more hard pumps, I emptied my seed inside of her. My babydoll's spasmed for a long time as if she didn't want to let me go. Finally, with a loud scream, she stilled.

"Too much," she moaned, rubbing her hands down my spine.

I kissed her left breast. "Never enough. I'll never get my fill, Bella."

While my babydoll slept, I cherished her naked body. Every inch of her was precious to me. All of my life I'd been a fuck up, but I prayed that I never messed up so bad that I'd lose my angel and reason for living.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *bites knuckle and sighs* Oh we shall never get enough of Donward and Babydoll. Make sure to show CitizenCullen25 some love.**

**Next week we have a returning author, Kimmydonn. And she has brought not only one but two pictures as her picture prompts.**

**Remember if you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon, let us know. We love all authors! www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	17. 022311Kimmydonn

**DCM _A/N: We are happy to have a returning author this week, Kimmydonn. She brought her own picture prompt again, so for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/02/squeeze-my-lemon-feb-23(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.23.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SML note: This is a continuation of a one-shot I did for Two for the Price of One, a threesome contest. The things you'll need to know from the first part: Esme's husband left her. She has been spending afternoons at the watering hole with Emmett AND Edward. Edward is Emmett's cousin, spending a second summer with his relatives before heading off to university.

I continued down the street to the grocer's. My aunt had sent Emmett with me to pick up the necessities for supper tonight, but he'd run into Rose at the corner and was still talking to her, trying to lure her away. He'd been trying for weeks, hoping to get more than kisses from her. Not that kissing her wasn't enough to have him waxing poetic on a moonlit night, but he always had to try his luck. Rather than wait for them, I'd decided to get the groceries myself. I froze at the door, though.

Esme Cullen stepped through it, calling over her shoulder to the grocer behind her. Her caramel curls fell to the middle of her back where her dress started, light green today, tight across her breasts and held up with thin straps. Her fair skin tempted me as it had every day since the first she'd bared so much of it. My hand even rose, outstretched, before I realized my folly.

She turned and started. "Edward," she said with a gasp and a hand to her chest. "I didn't expect to run into you here. I figured you'd be on your aunt's farm." Her smile was as warm as ever, though I noticed her eyes cast up and down the street, looking for observers.

They were there, a couple of older men on the bench in front of the barber's, a woman pushing a baby along. I swallowed, not sure what to say or do.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," I said at last, tipping my head slightly. She beamed at me. I had learned to call her Esme when we were alone, but knew that sometimes calling her Mrs. Cullen seemed to illicit an even better response.

"I trust you are enjoying your summer?" she asked, not seeming at all deterred by the eyes around us. Her eyes drifted down my chest and back to my face in appraisal. It felt like a caress.

My pants became tighter; my whole body felt tense. "Yes. Hot this year. Or perhaps it's only because it's my second." Did my voice catch? It sounded forced to me. In a way it was. Very difficult not to imagine the woman across from me in nothing but her skin. I undressed her with my eyes now, peeling away the thin cotton to reveal her creamy white skin, so soft under my fingers.

"It's not only you. The heat this year has been extraordinary. Sweltering, sultry even." Her drawl made the words sinful. Sultry... hot, wet, sweating...

"My aunt is waiting for me," I said quickly, pushing past her, unable to take any more. "I should really get the things she asked for."

"Of course," she said as her hand brushed up my leg over the seat of my pants. "Perhaps we'll bump into one another again." With that, she headed down the street. I nearly sagged in relief. I was sure I was only moments from pressing her against the store door and kissing her senseless.

"Edward?" the grocer, Harry, asked. "You don't look well. You need some water?" He filled a glass and passed it to me.

I took it gratefully and gulped once. "Yes, thank you. The sun," I muttered, blaming the heat again. Wandering past the tables, I collected the items Aunt Lynn had requested. I didn't see Emmett as I walked back to the farm. Perhaps Rose had finally broken down.

"Thank you, Edward," Aunt Lynn practically sang as she took the vegetables from me. "These look perfect." She set about washing and chopping while I excused myself. Moments later, I was at the pond.

Even though I knew Esme wouldn't be here—she was probably preparing her own meal—it seemed the right place to be. I lounged with my back to an oak, closing my eyes and remembering some of the afternoons spent here. I was still on edge from our encounter in town. The forbidden nature of our dalliance was emphasized there. If anyone knew...

What? It wouldn't tarnish me much. I wasn't likely to be back once I started at Princeton in the fall. She had to live here, though, and she had enough to contend with, reputation-wise, already.

My eyes were only half-closed, but I was still startled when a pair of hands covered them.

"Who—?" I asked.

"Guess?" that warm sticky drawl asked.

"Esme?" I pulled one hand down to kiss the inside of her wrist. "The beautiful scorned angel that walks my dreams?"

She tsked at me. "You know better, Edward. I'm no angel, and no dream either," she said, coming around the tree with a grin.

At least she didn't chide me for flattering her. She often did. She had voiced concern about my becoming attached to her, worried about me falling in love. I cupped her cheek in my hand, then slid my hand behind her head, pulling her close enough to kiss. "I have been wanting to do that..."

She chuckled, touching my pants. "I did notice," she teased, rubbing along my length. "You do flatter a woman, Edward Masen."

I shook my head slowly. "Not flattery. I thought I would explode. I was sure, a few minutes longer and I'd have you pressed to Clearwater's door."

She pulled on my free hand, yanking me to my feet before turning and putting her back to the tree. "Show me," she demanded breathily.

"Esme," I murmured, kissing her again, one hand sliding up her bare arm. Then I turned and kissed my way along it, starting at her elbow. Such smooth, soft skin she had. My lips seemed rough in comparison.

Her nails ran over my scalp and one leg hitched a little, foot rubbing the back of my calf. "Yes, Edward," she agreed.

My head was buried in the crook of her neck, nipping and licking the column as she continued to rake through my hair. My hips pressed between hers, lifting her slightly, until I had her pinned to the tree. The raking turned to tugging.

I'd never had her to myself. Always before Emmett came with me to this place. Today he was with Rose, and I couldn't be more grateful. Hand sliding along her thigh, I pushed her skirt back and reached the cotton at her crotch, brushing it with my fingers.

She seemed to sag, hips tipping out to my touch. She was as needy as I was. "God, yes, Edward. Please."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured in her ear, slipping my fingers around the scant barrier, brushing skin twice before pushing into her.

Her head thumped on the tree as she arched back. Her nails dug into my shoulders, as though she feared being washed away. I attacked her neck again, eyes watching the lines on her face come and go as she tensed and released, the ecstatic expressions that crossed her features. She was amazing to watch; something else Emmett always got in the way for. He was so quick to seek his own desire that he didn't stop to watch hers.

I burned where I rubbed against the inside of her thigh, but all my attention was on her breath, coming in pants; her eyes, flicking open between seconds squeezed shut; and her lips, quivering, mumbling and occasionally pulled by her teeth. My release always came quickly, with little effort on either of our parts, but she... she could stay at the edge of it, or reach it again and again.

Picking up speed and moving my hips in time with my hand, I urged her on, knowing she would come for me soon. Foul words fell from her lips, but they sounded like warm honey, dripping sweetly, all vileness gone and only passion remaining.

"I'm going to, I'm going to... Damn!" The last was nearly shouted, though rasped to keep some of the volume out. There wasn't likely anyone to hear anyway.

It was only when I took my eyes from her face that I noticed her dress fallen to her waist and a pair of large hands covered her breasts. Emmett had found us after all, it seemed. He winked at me from around the tree and pinched Esme's nipples, making her cry again.

"No fair, starting without me," he complained, dropping his pants as he rounded the corner. "Rose left me hot and bothered, thinking to send me home that way."

"Her loss is my gain?" Esme asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If you'd like," he grinned back her, dimples prominent. His hip pushed me aside and his hand took one of Esme's thighs over my own. He scowled. "You didn't take her panties off?" He looked at me like I might be another color. Shaking his head, he slipped the fabric down the leg he didn't hold, leaving them to dangle from the one he did. Then, pushing me the rest of the way, he took both her legs and stepped into her, pressing her into the tree again.

"Shit," she swore, suddenly speared.

"Damn, you're wet," he moaned. "So hot and slick."

She was panting already, still high from the orgasm she'd just had.

"Feels like you're dripping on me, Esme."

Grumpy, I opted not to stand around and watch, walking a few steps away. I stopped at a pair of rubber boots. They were too small for a man. I looked over my shoulder to see them lost in one another. Were they Esme's?

Emmett swore loudly, finished apparently, and Esme's head was on his shoulder as she shook. "Unbelievable," he murmured. "You're going to spoil me," he said with a chuckle. "Rose will never be able to hold a candle—" She slapped him suddenly, putting her feet down.

"You will not compare her to me, or me, her. Do you understand, McCarty? If she gives herself to you—if, mind! —you will be as gentle and slow with her as need be. She is not some hussy to be used and left." Her brown eyes seemed to light with flames. Even from this distance I could feel them, and Emmett showed he did as well.

Flinching, he backed away from Esme. "Of course. I... I didn't mean... You aren't a hussy!" he declared, standing a little straighter. "We aren't using you."

I smiled a little, glad to see him acting less a boy and more a man.

Esme's face softened and she leaned back on the tree as though no longer able to hold herself as straight as she had been. Anger had probably given her the energy in the first place. "I appreciate that. I didn't mean you." She looked down and realized the state of undress she was in, her panties around one ankle.

"Look at what you've done to my dress!" she shouted, sliding it off. The back was a mess of frayed fabric. "Did you tear it open?" she asked in disgust.

"Maybe," Emmett said sheepishly, hanging his head.

She frowned and threw it at him. "Well, you can just keep it then." She stepped into her panties and stalked toward me. "Your arm, Edward?" she asked, placing a hand on my forearm. She balanced on me as she stepped into the rubber boots and then walked away, her cotton panties pulled high enough to show the cheeks beneath. I watched open-mouthed as she made her way home. She wasn't likely to run into anyone, but it wasn't impossible either.

Emmett whistled after her and she smirked over her shoulder at him. I shook my head, but jogged up to her. Emmett didn't follow. "Let me make sure you get home."

She laughed. "Edward, my yard doesn't point into town. No one is going to see me popping in my back door." I looked to Emmett, who shook his head and headed for the farm. Supper would be ready soon, I realized. I also realized that I didn't care. Aunt Lynn would forgive. Even if she didn't, I was only here a few more days, little more than a week.

She stopped abruptly, looking at me. "Don't you need to be getting home?"

I looked over her chest, her belly and back up to her face. "I think everything I need is here."

She shook her head, muttering unintelligibly, though I made out "boys" at least once. "Come on in then. I'm sure I have something to feed you."

I'd never been to Esme's house. It was small and square, no more than two bedrooms upstairs and little aside from a kitchen and sitting room down. She slipped into the bathroom as soon as we entered, instructing me from around the door.

"Just help yourself to whatever is in the icebox. I'll grill up something as soon as I change."

I scorned the fridge and waited outside the bathroom. She nearly walked into me, completely naked now.

"Edward!" she yelped in astonishment. I silenced her with my lips on hers and scooped her up.

"I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Cullen, but you told me to help myself." I laid her on the table and kissed my way down her chest.

She chuckled. "Impertinent. I did at that," she agreed. She gasped when I laid a first kiss to the hair between her legs.

"You don't have to—"

It was cut off again as I explored freely. I even nudged a chair over to sit at the edge of the table, my eyes level with her.

She sat up, resting on her elbows, when I paused to admire her: plump pink lips that I pushed aside, looking over the glistening treasures they hid. I gazed up for a moment, catching her eyes.

"Still that interesting to you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Very much so."

Holding the lips open, I tasted her. I'd wanted to do this, but always Emmett fouled it for me. She'd cleaned, I could tell, and I wasn't about to miss the opportunity again. Her breath came in a rush, and I saw her head fall back again, her arms shaking slightly.

"Should I wait?" I asked, praying she'd say no. I kept my mouth to her, my tongue lapping lightly, trying to pull more flavor from her.

"Oh, God," she murmured before falling back to the table. "You boys... I haven't... I'll lose my mind yet to one of you."

I smiled. "I hope it's me."

I licked up the slit, flicking my tongue over the bud that made her twitch. I looked, but could only see her heaving breasts, her head nearly hanging off the other end of the table. That wouldn't do.

Running my tongue once more over her, I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, returning with two of the towels.

"Am I making that much of a mess?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I can't see you."

"You can see all of me, Edward," she complained, rising to her elbows again. I took the opportunity to fold and wedge the towels behind her, propping her up.

"Lie back," I told her softly, and she did with a small smile, shifting to burrow into the fabric. Now her face appeared just between the peaks from my vantage point. "Yes, perfect. You're sure you don't mind?"

Her eyebrows shot up and a strangled sound came from her throat. "I don't think you have any idea how much I don't mind, Edward. My husband never made me feel half so good in the years I had him. No one has ever taken so much concern for how I enjoyed..." She cut off shaking her head. "I wish I could keep you. I wish I could let you fall in love with me and share this tiny place."

She swung her legs to the side, sitting up, and then leaning down over me. Tears seemed to glisten in her eyes as she bent down to kiss me, ever so gently. "Your wife is going to be the luckiest woman on earth," she vowed.

"Is there any real reason that couldn't be you?" I asked. I wasn't pledging my troth—I hadn't really thought as far as that—but I had considered the repercussions to myself, and they seemed small and fleeting. An older wife might lead to some odd glances in a new town, but likely no more than that.

"Yes, Edward, there is. You are leaving, and I am not." Her warm eyes continued to hold mine. "This is my home, and I don't plan on giving it up at a whim. I may not have much, but some small dignity remains to me, and small property." Her eyes flitted around the room with another smile.

I nodded, my nose brushing hers as I did. "I wouldn't think to ask you to. Let's not rule that out though, if you don't mind." I took her hand, lacing my fingers among hers, kissing knuckles, then wrist, then elbow. She giggled and the sound made my heart jump. So young and free, so much lighter than her normal chuckle. "A part of me will always be yours, Esme."

She hopped down from the table. "Edward," she began, setting herself in my lap and wrapping her arms around me, "I will be glad to see you happily married, whoever she may be. My hold on you will be smaller than you think, but I will be happy to keep it." Ruffling my hair, her lips closed on mine again.

There was a knock at the back door, making Esme pull back in confusion. She looked to the doorway just as heavy feet padded in.

"Mom said to bring you home," Emmett said sulkily. "I tried to tell her you were fine and would find yourself something to eat, but she insisted I scour town for you." He hung his head. "Sorry to burst in on you, Esme."

She alighted from me and patted Emmett's cheek. "You are a good boy, obeying your mama. Now you just go home and tell her where you found Edward, if not what state I'm in, and tell her I asked him to stay for dinner. I asked you to stay, too, but someone had to come home to tell her where the other was. Got that?"

Emmett smiled a little. "Only if I get to come over for dinner tomorrow night," he said, grinning. "Why should he get all the attention?"

I groaned, but Esme just chuckled. "Fair enough. Now run along before she frets any more than she already has."

He kissed her once, but made it last a full minute, his hands holding and lifting her against him. "I look forward to tomorrow." He left wearing the same grin.

She shook her head a little. Turning to me, she started. "I didn't even ask, Edward. Would you rather have gone? You still can, of course."

I crossed the kitchen to her in two strides and silenced her with my lips. "There is nowhere I would rather be right now. Unless, perhaps, it were somewhere you were more comfortable?" I asked.

She grinned back at me and led me up the stairs. "I think there might be."

A/N: Yes, Esme makes Edward more comfortable once they're upstairs... He does finally get off. Poor guy, how blue were those balls? I didn't want to make this piece too much longer though, and well, I might just write that part later for another SML, or fandom charity, or whatever.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Anyone else want to visit that watering hole? *raises hand* Make sure give Kimmydonn some love.**

**Next week we have something very special, our very first wolf lemon! From the wickedly funny minds of WolfHOOr & nicekittyrawr who make up StupidLeeches, prepare to get hot!**

**If you would like to participate in Squeeze My Lemon, please contact us or head over to our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Writers Wanted!**


	18. 030211WolfHOOr&NiceKittyRAWR

**DCM _A/N: We are especially excited to have our first WOLF lemon. WolfHOOr & NiceKittyRAWR bring some heat from their picture prompt, so for those of you that don't see it when it posts on the blog is dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/02/squeeze-my-lemon-march-2-teaser-pic(dot)html Ready, set, squeeze! _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.02.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Senses"**

**Disclaimer:** We aren't SM. She owns Twilight; we own a bunch of nail polish. Big difference.

**A/N: **Our good friend CharTwilightMom begged us to provide a little wolf fun for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys "Squeeze My Lemon". We used pic prompt #16, which can be found on our blog or DCM's blog (www[dot]dirtycheekymoneys[dot]blogspot[dot]com).

This is about 2-3 years after BD, but part of the world we created in "Losing Control", an Embry imprint story.

Hope you enjoy a little walk on the wolf side!

**Kim Connweller, Jared's imprintee, POV**

Class ends early, thank goodness, so I decide to head back to my dorm room. I'm hoping to catch a nap before doing some studying for my upcoming finals. With any luck my dorm-mate will still be out and I'll get some peace and quiet.

I pull my phone from my pocket to check for messages, my brows furrow in concern when there's still nothing there. Jared has usually sent me a text by now. I scroll to the name I have him saved under, "Cupcake" and type out a quick text.

I grin, remembering the first time I called him that in front of the other guys. They all had a field day with it, but once they calmed down, Jared just grinned at me and said, "If I'm a cupcake, then you are the amazing frosting that completes me." He's been calling me "Frosting" ever since.

As I run across campus, my heart is heavy, missing my boyfriend. As much as I want to be a Physician's Assistant, this time away from him is hell.

When I finally reach the dorm, I juggle my books and the key in my hand until I manage to get the door unlocked and step into the barely lit room. I drop my loaded down backpack on the desk and kick my shoes off. The door slams behind me and I sigh in the quiet.

Before I realize what's happening a pair of rough hands grip my hips and pull me back. I gasp in shock just as something covers my eyes. I am now in complete darkness and my heart begins pounding in fear.

_Someone followed me?_

_Someone broke into my room and was waiting on me?_

_I'm going to die, right here, and no one will ever know what happened. Oh God._

Then one name starts rapidly going through my mind. _Jared. I'll never see Jared again._

Mustering as much courage as possible I whimper out, "Whoever you are, you are going to want to let me go! My boyfriend will literally tear you apart if you touch me. He _will_ find out."

I try to sound menacing and confident but I can hear the fear in my own voice.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by a clean masculine smell and a pair of lips is next to my ear. He presses his hips against mine and I can feel he's getting hard. _Oh God. No. _My body reacts right away, nipples tightening, which I find sickening. Then the intruder growls before speaking.

A gasp flutters from my lips when I hear his words, "I don't think your boyfriend will mind."

I jerk to attention, my heart racing no longer from fear, but because I know that voice. I inhale deeply and I realize I know that scent too. I should have known that fresh, spiciness anywhere. I allowed my imagination to get the best of me. My body knew before my brain did.

"JARED?"

"Mmm, hi baby," he whispers huskily before nipping at my earlobe.

My mouth goes dry as his chest presses into my back. I try to move my tongue across my bottom lip but it's useless. It's been too long since I've tasted his mouth; I'm anticipating the luxury. I lean my back against his chest, needing to be closer to him and he pulls me back tightly. Now that I'm closer I can really feel how hard he is and it makes my flushed skin break out in goosebumps.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" The tremor in my voice has started to lessen but I know he can still hear it.

Jared's hands move from my hips up my torso, gently massaging my skin through the fabric of my shirt.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Kimmy. I just wanted to surprise you."

"We're going on a little weekend getaway. I'm going to do unspeakable things to you. The blindfold stays on until we get to our destination."

The tone of Jared's voice combined with his words sends a vibration up my spine and arousal pooling between my legs. It seems like forever since I've had his hands on my naked skin. I've been counting down the days until I'm able to make a trip back home. The last thing I expected today was a surprise visit from Jared.

"How can I walk with a blindfold over my eyes?" I ask. My ears strain to hear any little sound I can. Jared releases me and before I know what he's doing I feel his lips cover mine. He's stepped in front of me, his body hovering near mine but not completely touching.

"I'll carry you," Jared tells me as I feel him step away. I frown at the loss of contact then I tilt my face down to the floor. He has grasped my foot in his hand and is placing my shoe back on it. After he's finished he runs his hands up my legs while he stands again.

True to his word; Jared carries me from the dorm and my face flames, hoping no one notices us leaving. I have to remind him to grab my books before we leave. As much as I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with him, I still need to study.

He places me in the car and we drive for an indeterminable amount of time. It's hard for me to get my bearings being blindfolded. My hands are clasped in my lap, fingers twisting and turning until Jared reaches over and loosens my grip.

The rest of the car ride is full of light chatter from my boyfriend. I try to focus on what he's saying but can't. When we finally pull to a stop I sit up straight, on alert, my heart pounding again. Jared exits the car; a few seconds later the passenger door opens and he takes my hand in his. He guides me, walking a short distance before stopping. I hear him give his name, then some light typing. Another voice speaks and then Jared lifts me in his arms.

I hear an elevator ding then we step on and take a short, silent trip. When I hear the doors swish open again, Jared steps out. He sets me on my feet and I hear the sounds of a door opening just before he takes my hand. Once we are inside what I assume is a hotel room, I stand immobile, unsure which direction I can move in.

"Over here, babe. Have a seat," Jared's lips hover over mine; a breath away while his hands grip my upper arms gently, guiding me backwards. My legs hit the edge of a bed and I sit down, reaching my hands up to touch him.

"Can I see you now? I miss your face," I tell him. I know he probably has plans of his own but I hope he won't deny me this.

"Soon, Frosting," is all he says and I frown slightly. There's a shuffling and movement of fabric then Jared is taking off my shoes and helping me out of my jacket. His lips gently kiss my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him more access to my skin. Jared's tongue glides along the column, up to my ear. He does a little tongue roll thing and it makes me giggle, just like always. Placing a kiss on my jaw he moves his hands to my waist and lifts me further up the bed. The mattress dips and then his lips are on mine.

I reach out for him, my hands coming in contact with Jared's chest, which is covered with a button up shirt. My fingers dance up the placket and buttons, working on releasing them so I can touch the hot skin beneath. His mouth on me is distracting but I manage the first few buttons quickly before my hands slip beneath, splaying across the muscles.

My fingernails tease over Jared's nipples and he hisses, bringing a smile to my face. It's nice to know I can still distract him even when he's determined to torture me. His teeth scrape against my earlobe and I moan his name. The blindfold has heightened my senses. Everything is more intense, even something as simple as his tongue sliding over my skin.

His hands begin to slip beneath the edge of my sweater; rough fingers caressing the skin on my stomach with gentle touches. The muscles beneath my skin quiver under Jared's hands and I sigh with happiness. Finally getting to feel him after so long is like a glass of water after a week without any.

Jared doesn't waste his time, ridding me of my top, careful to make sure the blindfold remains in place. As soon as it's over my head his hands are on my breasts; thumbs running over my nipples through the fabric of my bra. My body moves on its own, arching toward his hands.

Jared makes a sound deep in his chest that somehow turns me on even more, if that's possible. He quickly removes the bra, but then all I feel is cool air hitting my overheated skin. Just when I'm about to ask where he's gone I feel his tongue touch the very tip of a nipple. I gasp in surprise just as he does the same to the other breast.

I try to reach out to him, pull him forward, but where I think he should be, there is just air. Even though my body is almost shaking with my need for him, I do my best to just listen. It sounds like he is getting undressed, which sets my heart fluttering even harder.

Jared's deep-chested laughter comes from just a little bit in front of me. "Your heart is pounding, Frosting. I take it you like your surprise?"

"Yes," I sigh, "but I miss you, J. Come back over here, please?"

He doesn't answer me, but his hands move me to lay back on the bed. His fingertips make a slow trail from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my stomach to the waist of my jeans. Every inch of skin that he touches feels like it is catching fire. I'm only able to manage shallow breaths as I anticipate his next move.

He releases the button of my jeans then slowly lowers the zipper, but he pauses when I think he'll pull the jeans down further. I understand his pause when I feel his mouth at my belly button. I can just barely hear him say, "I'm going to taste every inch of your skin."

My legs tremble slightly as I feel him sliding my jeans down. His tongue and mouth burn my skin as he slowly moves down my stomach and legs. Once he removes the jeans, he leans over me. As his lips brush mine, I'm so hungry for him that I lift up to increase the pressure.

Jared's mouth takes the lead and I revel in the simple act of kissing him. Every part of him is precious to me, but it's his lips that I dream of most when we are apart. Those lips kiss me in moments of passion, whisper words of love to me when we are together, and encourage me from miles away to keep going when I think I can't take another moment of school.

He slowly pulls back, returning me to the bed before I feel his lips against my ear again. "I want to taste all of my Frosting, but I need you."

Turning my head toward his mouth I speak softly, "I need you, too. Please, baby, make love to me."

Jared doesn't say anything and when I don't feel him move from hovering over me, I assume he's going to continue on his planned path. Then, to my surprise, my world goes from complete darkness to seeing nothing but his beautiful, smiling face.

"Jared!" I cry in excitement. My arms reach out, pulling him down to me so I can take all of him in. As much as I've enjoyed being able to center my attention on his touches, it hasn't felt real until this moment. Not until I can actually see him with my own eyes. "I've missed you, Cupcake."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He says with just a hint of frustration in his voice. I know that this time apart is even worse for him because of the imprint. I never wanted to hurt him, but Jared was the one that encouraged me to go pursue my dreams.

As my heart clinches for his pain, other parts of me begin clenching for a different reason. While he had me blindfolded, Jared managed to get both of us naked. Looking down his body, I realize just how much he needs me.

My eyes jump back up to his and I find him smiling down at me, "I told you."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him which makes him growl deep in his chest.

Jared jumps off the bed for just a second before returning with a condom in his hand. Quickly covering himself, he returns to hovering over me. I want to explore his body but I know both of us need to be together. Suddenly I'm struck with an idea.

"J? Where's that blindfold?"

Jared tilts his head at me, surprised by my request, but then grins. "You sure?"

I nod eagerly, even though I'll miss seeing his face I'm excited to try something new. He grabs the blindfold, kissing me once more before covering my eyes. My world has once again gone black.

As my vision is removed, my other senses kick in again. My skin prickles in anticipation of his touch while I listen for any sound from him. The first thing I feel is his mouth moving softly over my chin then down my neck. Despite the heat coming off of him, a chill moves down my body. Teeth nibble at my skin and his tongue follows quickly behind. A moan escapes my throat and I arch into him, desperate to feel more, to have him.

I thread my fingers through Jared's hair, tugging and guiding him down. "What, babe? Did you want me to go somewhere in particular?" He's teasing me; I can hear the smile in his voice just before he runs the tip of his tongue against my nipple. The touch is so light that I think I'm imagining it at first. But no, he does it again and _oh my God_ does it feel good. His warm lips encircle my heaving skin and I whimper and beg him to keep going, to stop torturing me.

Jared doesn't speak any more; even when I try to talk to him he places a finger over my lips. He's issuing an attack on my senses, including being as quiet as possible so I can't track his next move. He is only using his mouth to tease and please me. I love this man more than I can even express. He seems to know exactly what I need before I can tell him what I _want_.

I feel his lips move to my other breast, treating it just as sweetly as the first. Ripples of desire move through my body and I readily move my hips against him. He is almost out of reach so that his hardness is only a feather light touch between my legs. I'm wet and aching for him and when I tell him so he cups me in his hand. My hips have a mind of their own and arch up, forcing his fingers into me.

We both moan in appreciation and I do it again, showing him without words that I need more. Jared's mouth disappears for a second, only to reattach itself to my neck. He's panting in my ear and the sound is so raw and sexy a whimper rattles my throat.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kimmy. I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over until you can't take it anymore. You're going to cum so hard you'll see God. Are you ok with that?"

_I'm sorry, what?_ My brain has a melt down and it extends through my entire body. Hips stop moving; hands release the grip on his hair and fall to my side. I have no control over my muscles any longer. My tongue slips out of my mouth to wet my dry lips so I can speak, "I am more than ok with that."

Jared presses the head of his erection against me and I want to cry as he glides into me. My thighs quiver as I take him in. He feels so good, filling me, making me whole. He stops after he's fully embedded in me, allowing both of us to savor the connection.

"Too long, Kim. It's been entirely too long," his voice is rough when he speaks and my heart clenches. I know I'm hurting him, both of us really, and I can't wait be back home where I belong. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this time with him.

My arms link behind his head and pull him down to my lips. As my mouth moves against his, my hips start twisting slowly. His chest rumbles against my breasts before he begins teasing me again.

I feel him withdraw slowly before filling me again. Then I feel one of his hands slide from my breast down my side. He fingers squeeze my ass, making me groan with anticipation. Even without my sight, I know where my man is headed.

Moving even further down, his hand finds the back of my knee and he pulls, tugging my knee up toward my shoulder. Once he has me where he wants me he once again retreats. I'm so excited for his return that my hips keep moving.

His other hand holds my hips still as he places kisses along my chin, "My Frosting tastes so sweet. Feels even better."

Just when I can't wait any longer, he's there, pushing deep into me, filling all of me. His name falls from my lips over and over as he moves against me. He releases my hip and I eagerly lift to meet his thrusts.

His mouth finds mine again and his tongue teases my lower lip. Lifting my chest, I gain a little more friction, rubbing my aching nipples against him. He doesn't break away from my lips but I feel his free hand cup my breast, teasing my nipple.

Every part of me is focused on where he is touching me, where we are connected. When he retreats again I wrap my free leg around his hips, tugging him back to me. Despite the calm of before, we are both panting now.

I feel myself slipping, losing focus as his thrust become more shallow and less defined. Even behind the blindfold, I feel my eyes closing as I let the waves lick down my back.

Jared's mouth moves to my ear. I know he's speaking but I can't hear his words. All of my attention is focused on where we are joined. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, his body close to its own end.

Pushing my body to the very edge, I left my hips just a little higher, taking in all of him that I can. That is my last thought before I feel myself explode. My head is twisting, searching for his lips as I cry out in enjoyment. When his mouth finally lands on mine, I give him all of my pleasure just as I feel him let go.

When I finally open my eyes, I realize he's removed the blindfold again. Rolling over onto my side I kiss his chest, up his neck, over his chin to his soft lips. After a few gentle passes over his lips I pull back from him. Grinning happily, I look down into his beautiful brown eyes. "Was that part of the 'unspeakable things' you promised to do to me?"

Jared's entire chest shakes as he laughs. Shaking his head he returns my grin, "That wasn't exactly part of my plan, but it was a good start. I have much more in store."

"I can't wait!"

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Check out our author page (www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/~stupidleeches) for "Losing Control" as well as a few other stories we've written. We do have some vamp stories as well, but we love to focus on the wolves!

* * *

**DCM A/N: RAWR! Now that is some good Wolf Loving! Thank you ladies for writing this for us! Make sure to leave some love and check out their website & stories.**

**Next week...well, we aren't sure. We have to do some more begging. Make sure to check our blog for when we find out.**

**Again, if you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon or have an author that you want us to beg, let us know.**


	19. 030911Elvirina

**DCM _A/N: We are very fortunate to have a returning author, Elvirina, step in a the last minute and supply us with some femmeslash. We just posted her picture prompts (that's right,two pics) before posting this, so check them out dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/03/squeeze-my-lemon-march-9(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.09.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the plot.**

**I really want to thank my Beta DAZZLED EYES22 humbly. Her wonderful and mad skills are invaluable when helping to put my stories together.**

**A/N:**

**This is an outtake from my story Four Weeks that is currently running. I have chopped it up a bit and left out things from the original version, mainly because this is about lemon writing skills and not all the other shit.**

**For everyone to understand what is going on. This is my take on Jasper and MY Jasper is all FEMALE and slightly scared of giving into Alice! Wrap your head around that fact and enjoy.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**The Fourth Weekend**

I went to brush my teeth and started getting ready for bed when the time passed midnight. I was surprisingly comfortable in Alice surroundings. I smiled every time I noticed something that I knew would belong to her. I twirled the red nail polish bottle in my hand knowing it wouldn't belong to Bella. I set it back down on the sink and went to Alice's room.

She was sitting on her bed with her head stuck in the book that I had given her a few weeks ago. The light was soft and warm from the candles. She had lit a few on a shelf and two more sitting on the windowsill. I chewed the inside of my cheek, hoping to bury the anxious feelings brewing inside of me at the intimate setting. I wasn't sure if it meant anything, but it could also mean everything.

Alice glanced up and placed the book beside her. She was still fully clothed and I was glad she had not decided to surprise me with some sort of French attire consisting of only lace. That would have made me go into a full on panic attack.

Alice brushed her fingers down my cheek and traced her thumb underneath my jaw. "Relax, Jasper. I'll be a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable." She ordered softly.

I decided to follow instructions and changed into my usual sleepwear, consisting of a top and a pair of black cotton shorts. I sat down on the wide windowsill and focused on relaxing. I pulled on the elastic ponytail holder out and let my hair down, slipping the band on my wrist. The chill from the window cooled my arm and I shuddered slightly. "Are you sure it is okay I'm staying over?" I asked minutes later when Alice was back from the bathroom.

"I'm sure. Bella won't mind. She keeps begging me to have a life." She smiled.

Alice stripped out of her top and I couldn't help appreciate the delicate lacy bra. It looked nice and gave her a cleavage that men would die to bury their crude faces in. Just so happened they couldn't, since I was the only one officially allowed to bury my face in her chest. I was glad that she was so at ease. It made me more comfortable.

"You like what you see?" Alice chuckled when she caught me staring.

"Absolutely." I answered shamelessly. She smiled pleased and bent down to pull her socks off. I watched as her stomach rippled charmingly.

"You should see the panties then." She lured playfully. I was glad to see the bubbly person that she was sneak through her sadness.

I turned on the sill letting my legs dangle off the ledge. I kept watching her as she fiddled around her room. She pulled the rings from her fingers, unclasped her necklace dumping it on the dresser. Later, she smeared a small portion of lotion between her hands and applying it to her face. She caught me staring at her again and her eyes twinkled. She smiled lustfully and warmth spread in my belly. Blood rushed south as she sashayed toward me and straddled my lap. I couldn't control how my body reacted to her, but I knew this was it. Whatever premeditated move she had planned, she would play her card now.

Her warm mouth eagerly found mine and soon her wet tongue slipped across my lip. I parted them and let her invade my mouth. She tasted fresh and clean. I moaned into her mouth. Her dainty fingers began fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I just wanted to give into her, but I just couldn't let her take it off.

I pulled back from her mouth. Her lips were swollen with desire. Her breathing was already heavy and feathering persuasively across my face. I dropped my eyes to the graceful lacy bra and drew a finger between her breasts. She sighed and arched her chest into my hand. Alice was passionate for someone so inexperienced and I loved it. I watched her as I cradled her beautiful and soft breast and she sighed content. The tip puckered into my palm. I pulled back slightly and lowered my face. I skimmed the hard bud with my teeth over her bra and she moaned. The sound went straight to my core, making it pulsate.

Alice's fingers twined into my hair and pushed her breasts willingly against my face. I kept nibbling, licking her soft skin, and caressing the flesh right at my mouth. Alice kept rubbing the apex of her thighs against my hips. She wanted this to escalate, no doubt. I could feel the warmth of her thighs and pussy against my bare legs.

I slipped my arm around her slim waist and snapped her bra open. Slowly, I peeled the straps down her shoulders, kissing her along the collarbone. I pulled the flimsy fabric back, freeing her skin. Her breasts were perky and her nipples rosy.

She peered down at me. Her eyes were penetrating and wanting. "Please, Jasper. I want you so much. I want to make love." She whispered. I already knew she would say that. I sighed and rested my head against her bare shoulder. I was afraid to answer. "Jasper, look at me." She said softly. Gentle hands cradled my face and pulled it up to hers. "What are you afraid of?" It was weird how she could read me. It was all about her hunches and they were always right on the money. In so little time, she knew me so well. I never wanted to be anything but to be honest with her. "Tell me, Jasper." She begged.

I kissed her softly, our lips playing delicately. "I'm afraid if we do this... When we go all the way, you are going to figure out that this isn't for you after all." I tucked her lower lip between my teeth. "I'm afraid that you are gonna want something different than a woman."

She reciprocated and graced my upper lip with her teeth. "Don't you get it, Jasper? I might have been with men, but I also know how it feels to be with you. With you, it doesn't matter. Nothing compares to being with you. It is you that I want." She hesitated, her eye wide with fear, swimming with emotion. "I love you, Jasper. I've fallen in love you and I want to show you." She swallowed. "I love everything about you. You're the gentlest person that ever existed. You're warm and caring. You're smart and giving. You're everything to me."

I stared back. My eyes were brimming with moisture, threatening to spill over with tears. My heart swelled in my chest and I could hardly breathe. This is exactly what I wanted to tell her. I smiled. She was always so much braver than me. "You're the love of my life, Alice." I breathed. "You're it for me. I love you too." Through the turmoil inside of my body, it was so easy saying those words to her because it was exactly how I felt and every ounce of it paralyzed me with its depth. Alice was _everything _to me too.

With her thumb, she softly wiped the one tear that was spilling and put it between her lips. "Salty." She whispered.

I smiled back, knowing that I couldn't refuse her again. I wanted this as much as she did. Fear or no fear, I wanted to consume every part of her and I wanted her to consume me. Her lips were on mine before I was able to answer her. "Okay." I whispered into her mouth.

Slowly, her eyes opened and her lips stilled against mine. We stared at each other for a long time and time stood still. She clambered off my lap and pulled me up by the hand. I raised my arms and let her slowly peel my top off. Her blue eyes were wide as ever when I gave my permission. I was slightly nervous, but so was she. Excitement was rushing through my body. It wasn't just lust, but suddenly I realized that I didn't need to cling to my fear anymore. It was irrational.

"Don't be scared, beautiful Alice." I murmured and skimmed the tips of my fingers across her suddenly trembling lower lip. "You know how to do this." I hoped to encourage her, because I knew that she was afraid of not being good enough. I knew her worries were completely irrational and I had no doubt in my heart that she would be amazing. I just wished she knew that too.

"Okay." She breathed. "Don't let me panic, Jasper. I will at some point." She smiled sheepishly.

I pushed my fingers into her soft loose hair and pressed my lips to hers, but I didn't answer. Though, she might be concerned about touching me, her kiss was confident as ever. I brushed my fingers down to her waist and found the closing of her pants. I opened the button and dragged the zipper down pushing them off her hips.

Minutes later we were on the bed and Alice was hovering above me. Her eyes were on fire with love and need. It was like her eyes were windows to her soul, displaying every emotion that she was feeling. Slipping the ponytail holder from my wrist, I pushed my fingers through her long hair that fell in front of her face and tied her hair back messily. "I need to see you." I murmured. I needed to be able to see her eyes clearly, to watch her emotions rush through them. They would reveal when anything was making her uncomfortable.

Alice's warm mouth met mine again and she kissed me slowly. She leaned down closer and her warm torso rested on mine. I loved her skin and breasts pressing against me. Her leg tangled in between mine, while her thigh grinded into my crotch.

She pulled back slightly as she delicately drew her hand up my side to my chest. A little apprehensively she brushed her fingers across my chest, before her entire palm connected with my skin and caressed me tenderly. She ducked to my neck and kissed my skin. I closed my eyes and let the passion wash over me. This was her show. I wanted to give her time and let her explore what she was curious about. Alice skillfully ran her tongue over my skin, tantalizingly slow working her way down my chest. As she touched me, I began to realize how deeply starved my body was for her. My stomach and core were already a taut string ready to snap. My toes curled, my breath hitched and changed into an unsubtle moan, when Alice swirled her tongue around one of my nipples. I clenched my jaw hard when she grazed her teeth over the hard tip. It felt incredible to have someone I loved work her mouth over my body. It was a strange new and overwhelming experience.

This was the first time that we both had so much skin exposed and I rejoiced the feeling of her body level against mine. I ran my hands down over her back, down to the swell of her silky behind. She shuddered lightly and I could feel goose bumps rise as I stroked her skin. I grabbed the cover discarded to the side and pulled it over us in case she was cold.

Alice's mouth found mine and the intensity between us grew. Our kissing became frantic and wanting as hands touched and played over almost naked bodies. It was torturous how wonderfully skilled and loving her hands and mouth were. How could she not know this about herself?

"Show me how you like to be touched." She whispered between deep breaths. Her hand had been hovering around my waist for a while. I knew she wanted to slip her hand further down, but I wanted her to do it at her own pace. I was impatient to be touched and teased, but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt me. I locked eyes with her, loving that she was brave enough to ask for help, but still stunned by her boldness.

She was lying slightly over my side, wayward chunks of dark hair falling from the slack ponytail. She was mesmerizing when I looked at her. I gently placed my palm against the back of her hand. Her face was just an inch from mine when she let me guide her hand further south. I lifted my knee up and slightly outwards when our hands drew under the waistband of my shorts. Alice kept her eyes on mine as she held her breath. I drew her fingers gently over the outside of my sex, giving her time to adjust. I wasn't sure what she expected or if it would scare her that my skin was clean and free of hairs. She skated her tongue across her teeth. I took a gentle bite of her lower lip while grazing my teeth against it. I pressed on her middle finger letting it slip a little deeper and hit my clit. My breath hitched at her touch. It was excruciatingly sensitive and pulsating with need.

Alice beamed a tiny victorious smile and her breath feathered across my face. "You feel so warm… and wet." She breathed.

I kissed her softly. "I know." I murmured as I directed her to add pressure rubbing me. I felt the moisture from my arousal cover our fingers. I sighed and located the tingle running up my spine when Alice did as instructed. I wasn't exactly sure why, but showing Alice how to touch a female sex for the first time was one of the most erotic things that I had ever experienced. I pulled my hand back slightly, letting solely her touch me. Her fingers were assertive and determined when she kept running them over the slippery wetness. I couldn't hold back my pleasured noises. I just let myself slip deeper into the desire and just felt her hands on me.

With my hand clear of my shorts, I began feeling the delicious pending release build slowly. I trailed my thumb across the tip of my middle finger. Alice wanted to feel this. She wanted us to be as close as possible. I would make sure that she got the best possible experience for her first time. The only way to do that was to give into her with everything I had. The more I let go of my fear and succumbed to my own need and desire, the more she would gain. It was all about her tonight.

Alice and I were still gazing at each other as she was exploring my body. I pulled my hand up and pressed my wet middle finger to her lip. "Taste." I ordered softly. Her breath hitched, but she didn't hesitate to bring my finger into her mouth and suck. I savored the feeling of her wet mouth closed around my skin, tasting me. "Good girl." I moaned as her hand working in my shorts added more pressure. It was making me delirious. She leaned down and kissed me, slipping her tongue against mine. When she pulled back, her curious eyes raked down my body and her hand stopped moving. "Go ahead." I whispered and lifted my ass off the bed knowing what she wanted. She smiled quietly, pulled back her hand and started to slide my shorts down my legs. She sat back on her knees and slowly coiled her fingers into my panties. I lifted my pelvis once more giving her the opportunity to remove them as well. The fabric tickled as she slipped them down slowly down my legs. Splayed naked on her bed, Alice was positioned on her knees, sitting still between my legs on the bed. She stared down at my body like it was a complicated mathematical puzzle that she needed to solve, but she had no clue to start. I was too late realizing what was really going on since I couldn't see her eyes properly. Her hands were limp at her sides with her fingers trembling. I reacted as fast as I could.

I got to my knees in front of her and she just kept that unmoving look in her eyes. "Alice." I whispered. Trying to keep calm, though I knew what was happening to her. Violent panic had set in, just as she expected. I pressed her body to mine, hugging her closely, letting her feel the warmth from me. In her chest, I could feel the ferocious pumping of her heart. "Breathe, Alice. It's just me." I looked deeply into her eyes. They were wide with fright. She nodded a little and I stroked her hair. I pressed my lips to hers, lingering until she finally reciprocated. I ran my hands down her arms as I kept kissing her mouth. Her lips began to relax. "Don't panic, baby. You're doing so good." I murmured. She had asked me not to let her panic and deep down, I knew she would be angry with me if I stopped her. She wouldn't want me to let her back down. Alice wanted this so I didn't hold back, but pushed her forward instead. "Just relax, baby." I whispered removing my mouth from hers. "It is just me touching you." I breathed against her skin and trailed my mouth down her neck. I started working my hands over her body, feeling her muscles soften and she started to melt sinuously against me. "Feel this." I skimmed my fingers over panties and her breath deepened. I took one of her limp hands and put it on my back where the tips of her fingers slowly began to stroke my skin. I kissed my way down over her collarbone letting my mouth pay attention to her breasts. I brought her perfectly peaked tip into my mouth suckling. She moaned and leaned her head back. "You like this?" I grazed my teeth against her skin in a gentle bite.

"Oh, yes." She whimpered and her body completely melted against mine to my great relief. I linked my fingers into the sides of her panties tugging them down. I listened attentively to the sound of her growing and labored breaths, making sure she was okay and still aroused. I drew my fingers gently over her pussy, feeling juices leaking onto my fingers. The heat of her lips radiated against my hand.

Her hands grew confident again, moving down my back to my behind, running her palms lithely over me. Slipping them back up, I pulled back from her chest and found her face. Her fingers twined into my hair and she pulled my mouth to hers. Her tongue passionately invaded my mouth and desire started dripping like water from her body.

I moaned into her mouth, feeling overwhelmed that the pending crisis was evaded this easily. Her mouth moved warm and wet down over my neck. "That feels so good." I murmured. She pulled back, gazing at me with those big blue and sparkling eyes. I brushed my fingers across her swollen lips. When she parted them, I brought my middle finger into her mouth where she sucked it rather lustfully. "There's my curious girl." I whispered enjoying her mouth enveloping my finger. She smiled and bit down gently before she released my hand. She smirked at me and I loved her confidence was back. "I want you so much." I whispered. "I want that sweet mouth of yours on me." I hoped to give her yet a boost of confidence.

She leaned closer while merging her lips with mine. Suddenly, I felt my body being pushed backwards onto the bed again. I almost gaped at her, when I felt her take charge. Every cell of my starved body celebrated Alice overcoming her fear. Her hands were on my body, leaving no spot unattended to. Her naked limbs slipped against mine and we kissed frantically.

Her fingers drew down between my legs and I groaned when they came in contact with my clit. "Yes." I groaned while relishing the fact that she was controlling the situation. This was my girl. I enjoyed letting her explore what she wanted to find. The fact that I loved her and my body hungered for her touch, made anything else I had experienced fade in comparison to being with Alice. It was intense to give into her knowing this was how she felt too. This wasn't just another casual affair. We might even have a future together.

Her fingers slipped easily over my slick and sensitive core. I knew I was drenched and seeping juices all over her hand, but I couldn't help it. I whined when her hand lost contact with me. My release was building rapidly and I was completely wanton. Her hand skimmed up my side, before she suddenly straddled my waist. She pinned me down with her body and I felt the heat and wetness of her pussy press against my stomach. She laced her fingers into mine and locked my hands over my head, leaning down with her weight on me. I was trapped and completely in her thrall. Her mouth was furious and passionate against mine as we kissed. I couldn't believe this was the same girl who went into to a full-blown panic attack just ten minutes ago.

She pulled back for a short second, panting. "You're sweating." She smiled gently.

"You're incredible." I reciprocated and pushed my head up to feel her lips again. Alice pulled back averting my attack while holding me down.

"I want to taste you. Really taste you." She whispered, raking her teeth over her deep red lip. I squirmed underneath her, as the thought of her mouth on me was undeniably erotic and more than I ever dared to hope for.

"I want you to." I breathed without hesitation. "God, please, Alice." I begged. With a hint of apprehension, she leaned down and played her lips over mine again. "Don't think about it. You know how to do this." I whispered when she ducked her head into the base of my neck. "Just follow your instincts and it will be fine." I murmured privately into her ear. I traced my tongue over her earlobe and I felt her shudder with pleasure. Her breath skated over my collarbone and her warm mouth started working over my hungering body. Tantalizingly slow, she moved south leaving me burning and longing. I clenched my teeth hard not to cry out when her wet mouth finally touched my sex. It felt like an eternity of sensual torture when she kissed her way down my body, running her tongue over every single scar. Very carefully and teasingly slow she drew her tongue up the length of my sex. Never in my life had I been this strung out or aroused. It was unbearable waiting for my building release, especially when Alice seemed to take her sweet time provoking me. I had to find a patience that I never had to rely on before. This was her first time and she was in control. All I could do was lie back and deal with this bodily anguish.

With a remarkably firm hand, she pushed my one leg outwards giving her the space she wanted. She glanced up at me, watching me mischievously when I felt her push her fingers inside of me. I groaned and realized I wasn't the only one liking this. I would bet everything I owned that Alice truly enjoyed eating pussy. I tilted my head back against the pillow and her warm mouth enveloped my sex and she consumed me. I locked my fingers onto the wrought iron bars of her headboard letting Alice work me into a frenzy. It didn't take long for her talented mouth to make my orgasm ride up on me like a freight train. I exploded into an overpowering pleasure. I tried to mute my sounds, but it was simply impossible when my body convulsed.

Alice started to work her way up my body while I rode out my pleasure. It was intense and my head was buzzing with the intensity of the sensation that Alice had supplied. She barely drew the tip of her tongue between my breasts, but it tickled and added to the tingling running from my toes to my fingertips. She curled her body to mine, letting us melt together. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer into my neck. "You taste like the ocean." She said quietly.

"The ocean?" I murmured surprised as my heart rate slowly subsided.

"Mmm… fresh, clean and weightless." She giggled. "I like it."

Gradually, I trailed my fingers up her spine. "Glad to hear it." I smiled. Alice squirmed against me when my thigh slipped between her legs and I snuggled into every female curve of her body. A slick wetness transferred to my leg. Goose bumps rose up her stomach and her nipples puckered. My own satisfaction faded suddenly when she was lying here beside me far from sated. I rolled her to her back.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

I smirked at her, letting my thigh rub firmly against her pussy. She whimpered and writhed her body longingly. "Now it's my turn to take a dip into the ocean." I murmured and Alice let out a shaky wanting moan.

oooooOOOOooooo

I brushed my finger across her swollen plump lip. I leaned in and placed the softest kiss that I could on her lips while trying not to disturb her. Alice had fallen asleep almost immediately after we stopped making love. I didn't dare to wake her. I had never seen anyone so peaceful as her when she slept. She was a quiet sleeper. She didn't mumble or snore. She didn't toss and turn, but she was so still and serene. I inhaled her delicious scent and picked up a slight hint of myself on her mouth. Her skin smelled like love and sex, passion and perspiration. Making love with her, having her touch me had been startling. It had been slow and tender, but still so filled with passion that it was crippling. It had been everything to me. It had been perfect and just right for us. Being with Alice had been pure ecstasy, at least for me. I had never experienced anything so satisfying as physically expressing my love and receiving hers, especially after declaring that we loved each other. I knew with every certainty in this world I was in this for life with her.

Alice breathed deeply and sighed when I pulled my lips from hers. I snug out of bed and glanced at the time. It was just after three in the morning and she had been sleeping for the past one and a half hour while I had been lying here looking at her. Her cheeks were rosy and beautiful and her chest was slightly flushed. It was impressive that the flattering pinkish color of an orgasm lingered on her skin for so long.

I put on my shorts and a top, but didn't bother with anything else. I slipped out of the room, reluctantly needing a short trip to the bathroom.

Back in Alice's room, I stripped and slipped back into bed. Her breathing was still so quiet. I ran my fingers over her hair a few times. I snuggled my face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "Please stay mine." I whispered.

I closed my eyes, but I still wasn't able to sleep. My mind was sprinting like something out of a drag race and I couldn't slow it down. It was all my emotions that were whipped into a blizzard inside of me. Fear. Love. Worry. Exhaustion. Hope. Devotion. Adoration. To put it simply, I was floored by this amazing woman by my side.

Alice stirred. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked. Her voice cracked and she stared at me lovingly. "Have you been awake this entire time?" I simply nodded and ran my fingers over her hair for the millionth time. I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed by the storm roaring inside of me. My eyes started to moisten. "What's wrong, Jasper?" She whispered, her beautiful eyes piercing through mine, reading me. "You're scared." She stated, not asking.

Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable as I did with her. I was a pretty self-sufficient person, but I was exposed and defenseless with Alice. She could tear me apart with a few words. "I'm petrified." I croaked, feeling devastation wash over me.

"Oh, Jasper." She murmured. Alice shushed me, pulled my close to her and cradled my face in her arms. Her body was warm and flush against mine, giving me all the comfort that I ever needed. I didn't go into a full-on panic attack luckily, but feeling her warmth and comfort helped me to finally feel safe and get some sleep. It was six in the morning

My eyelids were crusty and thick when I awoke. I knew I had cried in my sleep, that rough and sandy feeling from my eye couldn't all just be from a few tears. I reached out for Alice only to find that the bed was empty. I groaned and pulled the sheets to my face feeling slightly embarrassed for my juvenile behavior during the night.

"Alice, clothes!" I heard Bella yell from the living room.

"Finally." Alice beamed when she literally slammed the door behind her, clearly ignoring Bella. I winced and glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty. I had been sleeping for hours.

Her hair was wet and drops of water rolled down her collarbone. I noticed she had bothered to put on panties after her shower. For once, a pair that wasn't skimpy and probably overpriced compared to the lack of material. They were still sexy as hell, though. Taking in her attire, I laughed under my breath, as I understood what Bella had meant about indecent exposure. Alice had no shame.

She bounced into the bed and settled next to me. Her wet hair soaked the pillowcase. "You're in a better mood." I said and smiled. She crawled closer to me, but we weren't quiet touching.

"Some, but I am still completely depressed about the fabrics." She paused and stared at me worried. "How are you feeling?"

I chewed my cheek ashamed. "Better." I murmured. "I'm sorry about waking you."

"Don't, Jasper. You've never been more beautiful." She whispered, suddenly intense. Her tongue peeked out, slipping across the edge of her teeth. Her breath skated from her mouth slowly. She smelled minty. "About last night… er, was that okay… for you?"

A victorious smile pulled at my lips. "After those embarrassing tears in the middle of the night, do you even have to ask?" I said playfully.

"I guess not." She murmured, trying to hide her conquering smirk. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to hers. Just kissing her wasn't enough right now.

"You were absolutely incredible." I whispered. Wanting her closer, I grasped her waist, pulling her to me. She giggled against my lips shortly.

"Why don't you have morning breath?" She asked and squirmed her body against mine.

"Don't I?" I snaked my tongue across her bottom lip, pressing my mouth to hers more demandingly.

"No." She sighed and parted her lips letting me invade her mouth mingling her tongue with mine. I groaned feeling warmth spread throughout my body. I wanted her again. I needed to feel her soft skin and smell the alluring scent of desire and arousal on her body. Urgently, I raked my hand down to her ass, further around to her thigh. She sighed into my mouth kissing me back. My hand slipped further up towards her crotch when she suddenly pulled away from me. "Uh, Jasper…"

I tore my mouth from her, staring down at her distraught. This was exactly what I feared. All my torment and anguish about her finding out that this wasn't for her crashed down on me this very moment. Alice didn't want this. My heart stopped in my chest and my brain stopped functioning. Alice rolled her eyes at me, like I was being the most ridiculous person alive, but she had pulled away from me. "You don't want me to touch you." I muttered, not really asking when I was finally able to speak through my despair.

Alice sighed exasperated. "Jeez, talk about overreacting. Would you stop being so paranoid and let me finish? If you would listen to me, I was going to tell you that I got my period this morning, so you groping down my panties might not be the smartest thing right now." She basically mocked me. "You have got to stop this infuriating idea of yours that I am going to change my mind, because I am not."

I sank my head into the down pillow and groaned. Adrenaline that has been so harshly released into my system made my temples pump wildly. Alice ran her hand up my back and down again as her fingers turned and she gently scraped her nails against my skin. The feeling was exquisite and made goose bumps rise up my spine. I let out a soft moan. Her hand found my shoulder pulling me away from the pillow. Her lips started at my neck, kissing, nibbling when her palm folded over my naked chest, kneading. "That doesn't mean I can't touch you. I have so much to learn." Her breath was warm and deepening when she breathed against my cheek. Her mouth found mine and I slumped to my back. She was as brave as ever and not letting my absurd panic defeat her.

Alice was a fast learner, as it didn't take long for her to make me the one squirming against her, practically begging to be touched. With her mouth, she caressed me, kissed my breasts, suckled and bit every part of exposed skin. All that was left for me to do was lay back and just enjoy her slow, passionate, almost tortures brushes on me. As she ran her hand up my thigh, I felt like I was about to explode even though she still hadn't touched me there. I longed to feel her delicate fingers on me. I tried to not literally mewl when I felt her fingers as she started to rub me. The fact of the matter was I was completely wanton and considerably louder than Alice. It had been established last night, but I just couldn't help it.

"Oh god." I whispered as heat rushed through my body. "Alice." I mumbled disjointedly as my head whirled deliriously. The delicious caressing of my clit continued followed by a painfully slow motion of fingers being pushed inside of me. She was teasingly careful, but yet so confident. Alice knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Feel this, Jasper!" She whispered fiercely an inch from my face. "This is me touching you. This is me not ever changing my mind about wanting you." She rubbed harder, bringing me closer to my impending orgasm. "Feel this, this is me loving you." Her last words were my undoing. The warmth exploded in my stomach and I couldn't help by cry out without thinking. My muscles locked and the most incredible and delicate sensation washed over me as I unfolded.

"How was that?" She smirked when I was returning to earth from unraveling.

"Amazing." I croaked. Her finger grazed my clit too roughly and I winched, curling my legs up.

"Careful." I admonished gently, knowing I could hardly be touched when having this intense an experience.

"Sensitive." Alice murmured, almost pleased. I glanced lazily into her eyes. They were those huge orbs of my "_curious, I want to know everything,"_ girl. I nodded briefly, intrigued why she was staring at me with those hooded wanting eyes.

Slowly the sheet was dragged from my body and she kissed my stomach. She brushed her fingers just over my shaved skin. She lowered her head and kissed the spot she had just touched. "Why do you shave?" Alice asked quietly.

"I prefer it that way. It makes me more sensitive." I murmured. Alice didn't look at me when I answered, but kept her inquisitive gaze on her fingers as she carefully ran them over the outside of my sex. She sat beside me and hiked my leg up, then softly raked her nails against my thigh. I groaned. She was a natural, a slow torturous natural at making me fall apart under her spell. I could feel myself swelling and the blood in my body changed direction and settling between my legs once more.

"How sensitive?" She breathed silkily. I stared down at her when she decisively moved her head in between my legs. She paused for a moment, before making her tongue connect with my clit. Her mouth was so warm and giving when she touched me.

"Oh." I gasped trying not to buck my hips towards her face. The sensation was too short and she pulled back from me. I groaned, instantly missing the warmth of her mouth.

"It wouldn't take me long to make you cum, would it?" She whispered and lifted her eyes to mine. They were wild, wanting and filled with desire, practically sparkling with need. There was nothing holding her back. She didn't need to be guided learning any of this stuff. She already knew everything she needed to know.

"No." I panted, feeling my arousal rise higher from watching that feral needy gaze. She pursed her lips and let her breath feather pointedly across the apex of my thigh. I never thought I would see the day, but it did arise. "Please, Alice." I begged. I honestly begged for her to give me more and I normally never ever begged. I was too far-gone to be subtle or respectful. I needed for her to put me out of my misery. "Please make me cum." I breathed.

"When you ask so nicely." She smiled exultantly. The instant her warm mouth connected with my flesh the pleasure shot though me so intensely I lost it. She barely touched me and the tickling from deep within my stomach sprang into a full-blown explosion. I cried out loudly, convulsing. I felt her small hand clasped over my mouth quickly, working as a muffle.

"Keep your voice down." She scolded sternly, but her voice as she hovered above me was elated. Her eyes were playful and still untamed with need. "Bella will hear you." She admonished.

I didn't care. I didn't give a shit because I had lost all sanity. I locked my fingers into her hair and kissed her furiously. I was met with the exact same amount of irate passion when our mouths connected. I moved Alice to her back, literally pressing her into the mattress with my body. I snatched the cover and buried us under it, making the temperature rise like in a sauna. She squirmed her body against my sweat-covered skin and moaned into my mouth. I kneaded her breast firmly before raking my hand down her stomach and over the crotch of her panties feeling what I needed to know. I could easily touch her.

"Jasper…" She panted defensively, but I didn't care. Looking into her eyes, her level of need met mine toe to toe. She was only worried on my behalf. I didn't care what day of the month it was.

"I need you to feel this, Alice. I need you to feel the same as I do. I need you to cum." I practically growled at her. Her eyes sparkled in approval and I slipped my hand past the fabric. I moved my finger into her folds, feeling her juices. She moaned, locking her mouth to mine in yet a hungry kiss. I dragged the slippery wetness from her arousal over her clit and started rubbing.

Almost immediately, I felt her legs start to tremble and her breath left her mouth in erratic pants. I relished her guttural erotic moans. "You feel this. This is me loving you." I echoed her words.

She reached her hand down just as I felt her start to topple over the edge. A completely unexpected pinch from my privates made me lose composure and I climaxed the same time. Alice covered my mouth with hers, muffling my cries. The vibrations of her voice filtered into my mouth when she came just as hard as I did.

We lay sated and still in bed just staring at each other. I was blown away by how intense my experience was with her this morning. It had been so primal. Staring at Alice and her bright sparkling eyes, she was feeling just as overwhelmed as I was.

oooooOOOOooooo

**I hope you liked it and that you will check out the full story under my profile. I promise there will be lots of naughty and smutty stuff, and perhaps some heartbreak.**

**Let me know what you think.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - thumannlegend**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**DCM A/N: Whew! Can we all be loved that way? And now we must buy a new truck load of panties. So good E! Thanks for helping us out.**_

_**Next week we should have an author lined up. Remember if you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon, contact us. We want you authors!**_

_**We also have a pimp for a contest, Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest. Write and enter today! www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2764952/**_


	20. 031611chartwilightmom

******_DCM A/N: Welcome to another pervy edition of Squeeze My Lemon. I'm SaritaDreaming, your guest hostess, because we have a special treat for you today... our very own chartwilightmom is the squeezer of the lemon. Gals, you MUST look at the photo prompt before reading this. Let me give you a little hint: there's no padding on the swimteam in THIS one-shot! If you didn't see the picture prompt, here is the link dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/03/squeeze-my-lemon-march-16(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.16.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Huge hugs and boobie grabs to Saritadreaming for not only guest hosting SML this week, but pre-reading and beta'ing this OS. This OS has been in the back of my head for sometime, and being a lifelong swimmer myself, I couldn't resist when my fellow twitter perv lou got me this picture. *licks lips* Enjoy.**

**Layers**

_Care if I vent a little?_

_Wonderful._

Let me tell you about a story of frustration; my sexual frustration.

Frustration can be defined as a feeling of disappointment, exasperation, or weariness caused by goals being thwarted or _desires unsatisfied_.

And a major desire of my life for the past four years, and the source of this frustration is _Edward Cullen_.

We have a long history together, so all you really need to know is that during our freshman year of college, on the first day of practice for swim team, I met Edward Cullen. We had an instant chemistry between the two of us. We spent the next three years flirting with each other, remaining platonic friends.

And even though we had the chemistry, we never could seem to find the right timing. Either he had a girlfriend or was dating someone, or I had a boyfriend or was dating someone. It always seemed to work out that way for some reason.

Until ten days ago when everything changed.

Just ten days ago, school started again after the summer break, the beginning of our senior year.

I had just spent the summer working at a camp, casually dating another counselor—nothing serious, and nothing to write home about.

Edward had spent his summer on the opposite side of the country, working with swimmers training for the Olympics.

We had emailed a few times, but communication was minimal.

After our first team meeting, Edward asked me out for lunch afterward, something about catching up.

During that fateful lunch, we both discovered that we were single at the same time.

_Shocking, I know._

So he asked me out for dinner that evening—a real date.

With a stupid grin on my face, I accepted, ran home, and prepared for what was sure to be the best date of my life. I primped and groomed, dreaming happily about finally quenching this desire that had been building for three years for Edward.

I wanted and needed sex with Edward that night.

Instead, what the fuck did I get?

A polite and gentlemanly escort who took me to dinner, only to finally hold my hand at the end of the night, leaving me with small chaste kiss on the cheek at my front door.

Disappointment didn't even begin to describe how I felt.

_Let down, bummed, rejected, despondent, disillusioned, crestfallen, unsatisfied, sad, mad, humiliated, but most of all, unwanted._

Was I not good enough for Edward? We've been flirting with each other for over three years. I knew the boy has had sex. He fucking dated the mattress of the school for fuck's sake, Jane Brently.

_Did he not desire me as I desired him?_

So after years of flirting and getting the feeling that we would be awesome in bed together, I was left confused.

_Oh, and frustrated._

And that was only the beginning.

I wanted to give him another try, hoping that maybe he was just trying to take things slow.

_It was possible. Right?_

So we spent as much time together as possible over the next ten days. He walked me to class, had lunch with me, even dinner. We've been to the movies and hung out with friends.

But at each parting, he would lean in, giving me the impression that he was going to kiss me, but then move and go for my cheek.

Yesterday, when he took me home after dinner, I didn't give him the chance to kiss my cheek. I grabbed his face and slammed my mouth to his, kissing with all my might before licking his lips and slipping my tongue into his hot mouth.

He reacted like I wanted, wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me close and returning the kiss with fervor.

But before I knew it, he broke our kiss, holding me back with the same arms that only seconds before were wrapped around my body, holding me close.

I stared at him, confused and unsure of what he was trying to accomplish.

Without a word, he left me standing there.

_Frustrated._

So that leads me to what is happening right now...

I'm sitting in the benches on the sidelines of the pool, waiting for swim practice, watching the coach pace back and forth in front of the whole team, trying to motivate us into a winning frame of mind.

But instead of listening, I'm stewing, thinking, and daydreaming; all those things I shouldn't be doing before practice. I should be listening to coach, preparing to get into the pool and swim till my limbs fall off, but I'm not. And what's worse, Edward's sitting in front of me, and my eyes are trying to burn holes in the back of this head.

_It's not working, by the way._

The coach claps his hands and blows his whistle, sending everyone off the benches to get ready for practice.

Most of the team members come from class or work, so we don't have much time to change before having to get into the pool. To save time, most of us wear our suits under our clothes, opting to shower and change after practice.

I've gotten into the habit of seductively removing my clothes for the benefit of Edward over the years, and my body just moves to the routine.

Edward gets off the bench and follows the coach over to the team's office. Even wearing his normal baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, his beautiful feet poking out while shoved into his blue and white flip flops, he looks sexy as fuck.

Unzipping my jacket and laying it down beside me on the bench, I move to remove my snow boots next. Nothing sexy about this, but it gives me the chance to see if Edward is watching.

_And he is._

Staring right back at him, I start to remove my clothes, starting with my sweater, then my t-shirt, leaving the upper part of my bathing suit exposed. Each time a piece goes over my head, I shake my hair out, stretching my neck, and moaning at the feeling.

I snap open my jeans and lower the zipper, only to stop and stretch out my lats and shoulders. With each tug, pull and stretch, my jeans slide down my hips exposing more and more of my bathing suit, until the sides lower to the point that you can see the sliver of flesh on my hips where my bathing suit stops.

Getting lost in the feeling of the stretches, I forget what I'm trying to do—what I've always tried to do—tease Edward.

My eyes have closed, but pop open when I hear a growl in front of me.

Looking very pissed, I roll my eyes and address him, "Edward."

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for practice. Why?"

"You're giving everyone quite the fucking show over here," he sneers at me.

My attitude goes from confused and frustrated to being pissed with that one sentence. I glare back at him, then decide to fuck with him.

My scowl turns into an evil grin as I begin to shimmy my jeans off my hips, and down my legs, leaning over and removing one foot at a time.

Left in nothing but my bathing suit, I turn my back to Edward, bend over and collect my stuff off the floor, folding it and placing it in my bag.

"Bella," Edward whines.

"Edward, is there a problem? Is my 'show' to your liking?"

"Don't do this."

I finish with my bag, having gotten out my hair tie, cap and goggles. My evil smile turns back to a glare.

"You obviously don't like what I have to offer, so why the fuck do you care?" I seethe at him.

I'm beyond my limit, he's had ample time to show his desire for me, but no, he decides to be the gentleman.

But my thoughts go to that place, thinking of the worst conclusion about his behavior; that he doesn't want me.

_Not like I want him. Now that he can have me, I'm nothing._

Edward grabs my hand, jerking me off the benches, and pulls me across the pool deck and into the guardroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

He looks angry, and frustrated himself.

_Guess I pushed the right buttons with him._

He paces before me, his hands roughly tugging his hair.

"You don't think I want you? Are you fucking crazy?"

Leaning against the wall, I shake my head. It's time for me to face the facts. End this before I break my heart even more. "Just look at the facts, Edward; we've been going out for ten days, and you have yet to make any kind of move on me. What other explanation do I have but that you don't want me?"

Closing my eyes, I bring my hand up to rub them. Why can't Edward just let this go? We tried, we failed, time to move on.

I suddenly hear the movement of fabric and look up to see Edward removing his baggy t-shirt.

There, no more than five feet in front of me, is Edward's toned and chiseled chest.

Edward's body is, well... fuckhot. It always has been. Defined perfectly from years of swimming, his body most likely contains less than 8% body fat.

I remember seeing it that first day of practice all those years ago, my fingers longing to touch and run over ever dip and carving of his magnificent torso.

And now, so close.

"Edward." Now it's my turn to moan.

"Do you want to see what you do to me? Why after years of being able to focus on practice, my will is shattered by your presence alone? Why I've had to change to wearing baggy sweatpants over my trunks just to hide the massive fucking hard-on that you give me every time I see you..." he waves his arms up and down at me "...like that."

I gulp, listening to his words, but seeing the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes.

He slowly lowers his baggy sweatpants to reveal his Speedo. But what gets my attention is his hard cock, straining in them, and the tip of it popping out of the top, red and thick.

_Hmm, Edward is a grower, not a shower. Who knew?_

I lick my lips and hear Edward growl.

Motioning to his predicament, he sucks in a breath. "This is what you do to me, every fucking time. I can't control myself. You mean so much to me; I can't risk hurting you."

I take a small step toward him, then another. My fingers reach out, touching his naked chest for the first time. Soft skin covers the hard muscles underneath, moving and tensing under my fingers. Edward's breath picks up, his chest rising and falling, the breath leaving his mouth and brushing over my face.

I take another step forward, leaving less than a foot of space between us.

My fingers trace over a few of the peaks and valleys which I've longed to touch over the past three plus years. They make their way down, ghosting over his happy trail, ending on the edge of his trunks, close to, but not touching, his hardened length.

"I think it's about time I took control then," I seductively say, dropping to my knees. My hands move to the sides of his hips, roughly pulling his sweatpants down to his feet before fingering his Speedo and slowly dragging it down his legs.

Edward in all his glory is before me, his desire evident in what is bobbing before my face. Something that I've only dreamed about is about to happen, and I smile before my hand comes in contact with his cock.

Silk stretched across overheated steel meets my own warm fingers. Feather touches run along his swollen head, as my eyes watch it pulse and twitch with excitement.

Looking up, Edward is focused on me. Giving him a sweet smile, I poke my tongue out and lean in to lick.

He hisses as my wet tongue touches, giving him one circular lick over the head.

Giving into my desire for Edward, I lick again, alternating between full sweeps in one direction, then the other. Watching him pulse and twitch, I finally suck the entire head into my mouth, swirling my tongue.

Pulling him back out, I drag my tongue over his length then engulf him in my mouth again, taking in as much as possible, my hand stroking his overheated skin at the base.

As I grab his balls, rolling and tugging them gently with my other hand, he moans, "Fuck, yeah."

Feeling powerful with Edward's cock in my hands, my mouth giving him pleasure, and his control surrendered to me, I set a pace, not knowing how long we have before someone comes looking for us.

Increasing my rhythm, I hear Edward grab roughly at the desk behind him, while his other hand goes to my hair, pulling it back so he can watch.

I hum, causing Edward to pant with mumbled words falling from his lips—approval of my actions.

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of Edward in my mouth as the frustrations about our physical relationship melt away with each dip of my head.

Hollowing out my cheeks, my rhythm is set by the pace that Edward creates as his fingers tangle in my hair, effectively fucking my mouth.

"I'm going to…," Edward breathlessly tries to speak. "Fuck, Bella."

And even when his balls start to tighten, I don't let up.

_I want all of him._

He comes, fisting his hand in my hair, stilling my movements. His load shoots into my mouth as I relax my throat and take everything he gives me.

Sweeping my tongue over his softening cock, I give one last swipe over the head before pulling his Speedos up, tucking him securely back in.

I smirk at him as he grabs me by the arms and pulls me to stand in front of him. "You know, I really think you have a good handle on controlling yourself."

"Bella," he whispers, reaching up to stroke my cheek, sweeping my hair behind my ear.

His lips find mine, kissing me roughly, giving me the passion that I've desired.

"Let's see how you can control yourself," he says, smirking.

"Control myself?"

"Yes," he says, kissing me once more before ghosting his lips over my cheek to whisper in my ear, "Hope you control yourself knowing what I'm going to do to your fuckhot body after practice."

His hands move down my arms, palming my ass and squeezing.

"The levels of pleasure I'm going to bring to your body will leave you a quivering mess in my bed. And I don't intend on letting you rest until my desire for your body is sated."

Suddenly, I have a whole new definition for frustration.

**_A/N: If you really want to see this extended, please encourage my fellow DCM and pervy twin chelle to write her magic with a 'cocky' swimward._**

* * *

******DCM A/N: **So... are you as hot and sweaty as I am? *Fanning self* Would anyone else like to be at the after-party of this swim practice? *Raising hand* Maybe we can persuade our own little DCM to write part two... Leave her some hawt and steamy lovin' peeps!

**Next week we are tickled pink to have another returning author who just so happened to have a juicy lemon waiting to submit, luvrofink. Be on the look out for her picture prompt and a tease next Monday.**

**If you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon, or know of authors that you would like to see write for us, please contact us at dirtycheekymonkeys(at)yahoo(dot)com or check out our blog dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	21. 032311luvrofink

**DCM _A/N: We love returning authors, and this week we have luvrofink who happen to have this delicious treat waiting to hand over to us. And you must check out the picture prompt before reading. All we can say is ouch dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/03/squeeze-my-lemon-032311-pic-tease(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.23.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 luvrofink. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, BDSM and features a consensual D/s relationship. This story is not suitable for those under the age of eighteen. **

_Beta'd by MarchHare5_

_A/N: This one shot was written for the Squeeze My Lemon. I hope you guys enjoy this saucy little lemon. I had this in my miscellaneous folder for some time, unfinished, so I got to work with my inspiration and headed to the finish line!_

**_I Warned You_**

_Summary: Bella, a sought after Domme in Seattle meets Edward, a man looking for a woman to satisfy his darkest needs, online and begin an overwhelmingly exciting relationship. Edward misbehaves and Bella has to finally meet him face to face to give him the punishment he deserves._

_Mistress Bella_

I stared at the screen, lost in the beautiful image in front of me. Twenty black plastic clothespins adorned the balls and thighs around the most beautiful cock I'd ever seen. I could see the skin that was pinched between each tiny clamp, white with a pink tip as the blood rushed to the ends of the tortured flesh, up and down two strong hairless thighs, along every inch of the soft sack between them. My palms itched to reach through the screen and pluck each one, to hear the tortured screams of my slut.

_Soon. _

Edward was a good submissive, as good as one could be when not faced with real time with his Mistress. I trusted him to be honest and by the punishments I've had to hand out, I was inclined to believe he somehow embellished his infractions. After a year of corresponding and online play my little boy was turning into such a painslut.

I minimized the beautiful picture and entered the text of my nightly email.

_Undeserving slut, _

_I was just reminiscing about your first punishment. Do you remember? Your cock was so hard and those clothespins looked like so much fun. _

_Too bad we've come a long way from simple punishments such as that. Tomorrow you will know what it is to feel my wrath, boy. _

_My flight and hotel information is enclosed along with your most recent indiscretion. Please feel free to bore me with your apologies. Perhaps they'll make for good in-flight entertainment. _

_I look forward to gracing you with my presence. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Goddess_

I clicked on the attachments to be sent and once again let my eyes run over the final image. It made my stomach churn with anger, my teeth grinding down as I took in every detail. Along the bottom of the photograph was a small blurb.

_Dr. Edward Cullen was seen canoodling with one of his latest patients, Kristen McScankson. Dr. Cullen is Hollywood's most sought after plastic surgeon, who has kept a low profile until recently. A source at Club Dread states, "They looked pretty cozy and somewhat trashed. I even heard him call her bella. That's Italian for beautiful, right?" _

I attached my itinerary and the article before hitting send and slamming my laptop closed. I got up from my desk and began to pack my bag. I took my time folding each piece, fitting it into its proper place. The reason for my visit was giving me anxiety and I felt slightly out of control. I needed to relax.

After half a bottle of wine and a packed bag later, I was asleep on top of the covers on my bed. I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring from my phone next to my head. I took a quick shower and got dressed before downing a cup of coffee as I checked my email. In my box was one item. I clicked on the message and began to read.

_Dear Goddess, _

_Your slave has written to apologize to you for his despicable behavior. he was not in his right mind and made a mistake. Please allow your ungrateful slut to make it up to you. he will be at your hotel at your directed time. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Edward_

I scoffed at his words; surely they meant nothing if he was gallivanting around the city with his little plastic whore. I closed out of my email account and checked my flight info once more before packing my laptop away and gathering my things.

The drive to the airport was quiet and I felt myself relax as the tunes of Mumford and Sons flowed from the speakers. Leaving my car in the lot I grabbed my luggage and went through security before taking care of my bags and waiting at the terminal.

The short flight from Seattle to LA gave me enough time to slip into my headspace. I pulled out my phone to text my arrival and received a response moments later.

_Your slave is counting the minutes until he is able to serve you. _

I smirked down at the screen, my confidence building as I read his words. Surely he knew that his service would entail pain…and humiliation. He would feel what I felt as I read that damn article. To see the cuff on his wrist as he wrapped his arm around his little plastic whore.

The cab took me to my hotel where I checked in and quickly made it to my room. I had two hours to prepare for Edward's arrival so I jumped in the shower to wash the airplane stench off of me. When I was finished I pulled out the outfit I'd gotten for the special occasion and began the process of putting it on. I'd grown accustomed to loosening and tightening my own corsets since I didn't have anyone at home to do it for me. I always left it loose, making the process of shimmying it on a bit easier before tugging the soft thick laces. After the blue silk and bone corset was in place I pulled on a thin, silk, black thong before adding a garter belt matching the corset and a pair of black sheer thigh highs. I opted for a pair of closed toe pumps, imagining Edward's body bent, head lowered as he licked them clean.

By the time I was done applying my makeup and setting up the toys it was time for Edward's arrival. He knocked without a minute to spare and I steeled myself as I walked forward to open the door.

The sight before me made me gasp. Edward was kneeling in the hall, head lowered, hands behind his back, and wearing only a pair of leather briefs. There was a woman standing in the hall, staring at us, and it only served to infuriate me.

"Get inside!" I ground out, spinning on my heel and walking back into the sitting area of the suite.

The door closed softly, the lock in place as I turned around.

"You just want to make a fucking spectacle of yourself, don't you? Embarrassing me while hundreds of miles away wasn't enough? You want to flaunt your shit in front of strangers now, I see," I spat venomously.

Edward began to stutter his apology.

"Shut up. Just shut up. I did not instruct you to kneel outside my door, did I? No. You took it upon yourself to alter my wishes. Maybe you've developed some sort of God complex out here. Maybe all those plastic whores make you think your God's gift to women, but I'm here to tell you that you're not. You're a dirty little whore whose ass belongs to me. I'm sure if those whores knew what I did to your body, not even in the room with you, they'd see how much of a pathetic excuse of a man you are. You're a greedy little cockslut, aren't you?" I seethed, stalking closer to the kneeling man.

I could see the outline of his hard cock pushing against the leather of his briefs.

"Look at you. You're so fucking hard just from me talking to you. I wonder if maybe we should go out in the hall, give everyone something to look at. Would you like that, slut? Would you like for everyone to watch as I punish that dirty cock of yours?" I teased as squatted down and raked my nails over his pecs.

"Y…yes, Mistress," he gasped.

"Of course you would. That's why we're not going to do that. Why should you get pleasure when I've had to fly all the way out here to punish you? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted our first face-to-face meeting to go a bit differently?"

"Mistress," Edward started.

I landed a quick slap to his left cheek, his head turning to flow with my movement.

"Well, as you can see I'm almost fully dressed. I've got no plastic on this body, so I figured you'd probably appreciate the mercy of not having to look at me. My…shape must leave much to be desired," I sighed dramatically.

I was happy with my body. I was curvy and well toned, not frail and anorexic like those bitches he'd surrounded himself with. My breasts were real and so were the plump DSLs that I slathered with red matte lipstick. But if he wanted someone else, he could have them. There were plenty of men vying for my attention back in Seattle. Being a well sought after Domme had its perks.

"NO! I mean, no, Mistress," Edward shouted and then respectfully corrected.

"Hm, I don't know if I believe you," I hummed, standing to my full height.

"Let's talk, you and I. I need to understand why you agreed to become my submissive if this wasn't satisfying enough for you," I told him as I took a seat on the sofa.

"I…I got drunk and Kristen sort of looks like you—you know, in the face—and I just wanted to feel close to you. I wanted you," he explained.

"So you decided to fuck her because we sort of have the same face?" I asked.

"I didn't. No…we did not do that," he forced out.

I looked at him, where he knelt still and straight. Edward was many things, but he wasn't a liar. He'd been honest with me from the start.

"So you danced with her? And you kissed her?" I asked him.

"Y…yes," he sighed heavily.

"Mmm, well, since I don't kiss filthy whores I think that's okay then. First, let me ask you again. Edward, do you accept my cuff and promise to wear it proudly? Do you promise to obey your Mistress and to do anything that pleases me? Do you promise to accept your punishments along with my lessons to teach and guide you?"

"Yes, Mistress," he answered, his voice laced with emotion.

"We will see. I'm going to address your punishment, and then I'll think about whether I want that cock or not," I said, smirking over at him. "Eyes on me at all times unless I state otherwise. You are to use your safewords, but use them wisely."

I got up from the sofa and moved into the bedroom, ordering Edward to crawl behind me. I could hear the soft shuffle of his hands and knees on the carpet and when I stopped inside the bedroom he came up next to me.

"Onto the bed on your back," I ordered.

Edward did as he was told, climbing onto the bed before lying down on his back. I took the time to appreciate his body, the firm abs and defined chest. He had strong arms and legs, powerful muscle under pale skin. His cock was still hard, pressing against the leather. Even his toes were sexy.

I moved to his side and began to strap him down with the under-the-bed restraints I was able to bring with me. Once his arms and legs were secure I stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes on me.

"I am going to give you pain, for you caused your Mistress pain. I think of you and only you, although we are apart. You say that you wanted me, but your actions speak differently. I was not that woman and she was not me, yet you pretended she was, used her to make yourself feel better, all the while humiliating me," I spoke calmly as I let the torrent of emotion wash over me.

"I received that email from a dear friend of mine. Jasper is a Dom who knows all about you, pet; he's my mentor and my friend. My shame due to my failure as your Domme was not a secret to one of the most important men in my life."

Jasper had alerted me to the gossip trash that he confiscated from his own submissive. She was not allowed to read for entertainment purposes and he found the magazine in her book bag. The moment he saw the article he called me straightaway.

Edward's face twisted in agony, the depth of his disobedience clearly sinking in.

"You embarrassed me, slut. You will be punished until you forget everything but me. I am your Mistress, your Goddess whom you must always please," I spat, my anger rising as I relived the humiliation.

I spun on my heel and grabbed the short whip that lay on the dresser top. With a quick flick of my wrist the tail of the whip snapped against Edward's left nipple making him cry out in pain. The yell was deafening and I knew if I didn't gag him, we'd have security up in minutes. I turned and grabbed the ball gag before stepping to the side of the bed. Strapping it over his mouth I looked down in his eyes, the vibrant jade pools full of remorse and apology.

"You think you're sorry now, pet? You will be when I'm through," I whispered as I placed the buzzer in his hand and leaned down, kissing the blue ball that was shoved in his mouth. The stain of my lipstick was visible on the rubber.

I moved back toward the end of the bed and resumed my whipping. Each sting left a vibrant red mark across Edward's chest and stomach. I moved down to his thighs before I noticed tears leaking from his eyes. I stopped what I was doing and waited, waited for him to press the red button in his hand.

He was sobbing behind the rubber in his mouth and I was afraid he'd choke himself so I rushed to his side and unstrapped him.

"What color are we?" I asked.

"Gr..gr…green, Mistress," he stuttered through his hiccupping sobs.

Physical punishment can cause an emotional release and seeing Edward crying alerted me to his emotional state. He was remorseful for his punishment.

"Do you have something to say or should I continue?" I asked flatly.

"I'm s…sorry, Mistress," he slurred.

"For what?"

"F…for fall…falling in love with you," he hiccupped.

I felt my chest grow tight at his words.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I was drunk because…because I knew that you'd never…that you didn't want that with me. You're…you're a Domme and…and…I know we can't be that way," he blubbered.

Edward didn't think I was capable of loving him?

"Edward, why didn't you talk to me?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want you to turn me away. I'd rather be this with you than nothing."

As I looked down at him, eyes swollen and wet, I realized that somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with him too. All the humiliation and hurt was because I was afraid that he'd wanted someone else.

_What a pair we made. _

"You love me?" I asked, my resolve to punish fading by the second.

"Yes, I do."

Edward looked up at me, his eyes searching mine for something.

"Do you even want to be a submissive?"

"Yes, of course. I love that part too. I just…wanted more," he explained.

"Very well. I'll give you what you need," I purred seductively as I slipped my fingers through his hair.

As I lifted Edward's head from the mattress I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. I fought back the thoughts of him kissing that other woman and focused on what was happening between us. Edward had captivated me the moment he messaged me online. I'd almost given up on the online BDSM scene when I got a request to chat from Edward. He was beautiful and smart, his wants and desires clear and concise. After chatting for a few weeks I asked him to be my submissive. He was reluctant to meet at first and then it became part of the thrill. Teasing pictures and emails gave way to Skype and phone calls.

"Have you dreamed about this? About me?" I asked softly against his open mouth.

"Yes, Mistress," he gasped as I tugged his head back further.

His neck arched as I spoke lowly, "Let's see if I can make those dreams come true."

I kissed him then, plunging my tongue into his open mouth as he moaned loudly. I pulled his tongue between my lips, sucking and biting until he began to struggle against the bonds at his wrists.

"You want free?" I teased as I broke away from his mouth.

"Yes, Mistress," Edward moaned.

I slowly undid Edward's restraints, rubbing out his muscles before climbing over him, straddling his legs. I reached for the waistband of his briefs, my eyes on his.

"Yessss," Edward hissed as I began to tug them down.

When I finally got them over his hips, Edward's beautiful cock sprang free. He was completely bare of hair, leaving his skin soft and inviting. I wasted no time, leaving his briefs around his thighs before I swallowed his cock whole.

"Oh my fuck!" Edward growled loudly.

"Be quite or I'll gag you again," I chastised, glaring at him for making me remove him from my mouth.

I teased, licked, sucked, and nipped at his cock before traveling down to his balls that lay heavily between his legs. I sucked the soft skin into my mouth, running my tongue over them as Edward groaned and begged me for more. I'd learned his tells from our Skype chats and knew that he was so very close to coming, so let him go with a loud pop.

"No!" Edward whined pathetically.

I landed a harsh slap to his right thigh, red streaks in the shape of my fingers blooming instantly.

"Who does this cock belong to?" I barked as I wrapped my hand around the pulsing shaft and tugged harshly upwards.

Edward screamed a loud, "You, Mistress," as his hips flew off the bed.

"That's right, slut. If I want to suck you until you come, it'll be _my _choice. If I want to leave you hard all night, that is _my _choice," I growled roughly, tugging at his balls with my other hand.

Edward was gasping and moaning as I tortured his poor cock. I did promise him that I'd make him feel pain. My good little boy loved pain.

I could feel the material of my panties were soaked through at the crotch. The newfound feelings and watching Edward finally responding to my actual touch were turning me on.

"I think I know just the thing to do next," I mused playfully as I crawled off the bed and retrieved the small leather crop I'd brought with me.

I slowly shimmied out of the drenched panties, balling them up before leaning over the bed and shoving them in Edward's mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the soaked material ignited his taste buds.

"That's my pussy you taste, boy. Do you like it?" I asked tauntingly.

Edward nodded his head furiously.

I tapped the crop in my open palm as I watched his beautiful body squirm under my gaze. The tip of his cock was bright red and leaking an almost steady stream of precum, inviting my mouth to taste him once more. I had others plans so I straddled his hips, hovering over his throbbing erection before grabbing the base and using both of our juices to coat his heavy cock.

"You're going to beg me to come, slut. If and when I feel you've fucked me well enough, I just might let you come inside me."

"Mmhm," Edward mumbled around the fabric in his mouth as I slowly sunk down on his cock.

The feel of him inside me, stretching and filling me, was almost too much. He was so hot and so big inside me that all I wanted was to bounce and ride him, fuck him until I'd had my fill. I knew I needed to steel myself, to control my own desire to make this as memorable as possible.

I pulled back up, lifting myself onto my knees until only the head of his cock remained inside me.

I looked down at him then, his eyes alight with arousal and love. "You will thrust up at each tap of this crop. I want to feel you in my throat, boy, so you'd better work that body for me."

His head bobbed with his consent and when the flap of my crop smacked against his left nipple, with feet flat on the bed, Edward's hips lifted from the bed and slammed up into me. The head of his cock brushed that sweet spot inside me and I could feel my juices leak around him. He pulled back down before I landed the crop against his right nipple which he followed with another slam of his hips. Over and over I tapped him, each tap leading to a rigorous thrust, and soon we were frantically moving together. I forcefully tugged down the top of my corset, exposing my breasts to him, before tugging the flimsy fabric of my panties from between his lips. Edward's mouth opened as he stared at my bouncing tits, his tongue peeking out to lick the corner of his mouth.

I teasingly caressed them with the tip of the crop, using my other hand to tweak and pull at my nipples as he sat deep inside me. I rocked on him, back and forth as his cock stayed snuggled in my warmth before starting back up with the crop. I was so close to the edge and I knew what would send me off.

"Rub my breasts, slut. I want your hands on me," I commanded as I bent at the waist to press my mouth against his.

When our tongues touched for a brief second I pulled away. "Now you need to fuck me like a good boy. Make your Mistress come."

Edward kissed me back, sucking my tongue into his mouth as his hands did wicked things to my breasts, all the while his cock pistoning in and out of my pussy. I gripped his hair in my hands, pulling his head back as he stared up at me.

"Fuck my pussy, Edward. Yeah, so good, mother fuck!" I moaned loudly.

Edward's hands pressed my breasts together and his thumbs brushed roughly over my nipples as I finally came, my pussy gripping his shaft like a vise.

"Mistress, can I come?" he begged breathlessly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed.

I felt his cock pulse inside me, emptying into me as he kept thrusting. He felt so good inside me, our bodies finally connected as one. Slowly I pressed my lips to him, kissing him as we came down from our highs. He was so beautiful.

"Was that everything you'd dreamed it would be?" I asked softly.

Edward smiled up at me, eyes shining. "It was more."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *raises hand and jumps up and down* we want more! So good, yes, yes, yes! Please leave luvrofink some love or be prepared to be strapped to her bench and get a spanking.**

**We got some response to needing some authors and we have a few weeks scheduled.**

**Next week we have a new author to SML, 2Shaes. Make sure to check our blog for her picture prompt that we posted yesterday and a teaser will be posted on Monday.**

**Authors are wanted, and if you would like more information, please contact us. We are not above begging, so if you have an author that you love, tell us and we will get on our knees.**


	22. 0330112Shaes

**DCM _A/N: This week we are happy to have a new author to SML, 2Shaes, who is also breaking her full lemon cherry with some wolf lovin. Make sure to check out her picture prompt on our blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/03/squeeze-my-lemon-march-30(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.30.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hey everyone! I heard about the Squeeze My Lemon Challenge and thought, "What the hell?" This is my first time writing a Blackwater fic, as well as writing a lemon this…um… lemony. *blushes* **

**There is no plot here, ya'll. Just a very submissive Leah and a somewhat dominate Jacob having a grand ole time.**

**Special thanks go out to my beta, Babygirl49392, for helping me fix my mistakes and for being my cheerleader. You rock!**

**Leah doesn't belong to me, and sadly, neither does Jacob, but I can dream, right? **

Strawberry Ice Cream

Headlights from oncoming cars flash through the windshield as Jacob drives. His dark brown eyes are trained on the road ahead, focusing on getting us to his house as quickly as possible.

God, I love it when he's like this. Demanding, determined, and best of all dominate. He knows what he wants, and right now he wants me. I'm not sure what set it off. Maybe it was my ex, Sam Uley ogling at me. Or maybe it was the fuck-me stares I kept giving him. All I know is that my body is tingling with wanton desire for this beautiful man beside me.

We stop at another red light and both groan. It's taking forever to get to his place. Unconsciously, I rub my hands up and down my legs in anticipation. That's when I feel him staring at me. He's licking his lips and looking like he's trying to see through my blouse. I decide to tease him a little by meeting his gaze and raising my hand to my chest. Sensually, I run my hands across my breasts and moan ever so lightly. His eyes follow my index finger as it makes its descent into my cleavage.

He growls and nods his head at me to continue. My hands have a mind of their own, moving lower to the zipper of my jeans. As the button slips free under my fingers, a metallic rip escapes as the metal teeth separate. Just when I'm about to drop my hand inside, a horn is blaring in the background. Jacob angrily glares in the rearview mirror, and then puts his foot on the gas. The light is green, and he speeds through the intersection. The look on his face is priceless; it's pure hunger, and I notice that we are racing faster down the road.

We finally pull up to his place, a two bedroom house he shares with his best friend, Embry. It's late and the neighborhood is still. Only the sounds of crickets singing fill the silence.

"Come on," he demands in a husky voice and hops out of the truck.

I quickly button my jeans and reach for the handle. Suddenly, the door swings open and he's standing before me, breathing heavily and staring at me like a piece of meat. I start to move out of the seat when he grabs me and pulls me out. He immediately slams me against the truck, placing his weight on me so I can't move and attacks my mouth with his own. My soft mewling sounds are swallowed between his lips, and I dig my fingers in his hair to take as much of him as I can. There's a bulge in his pants, and he uses my body to ease his need. One of his large hands grips my ass, while the other grabs my leg and wraps it around his waist. He grinds into me, and I moan at the sensations firing in my core.

"Jake," I manage to whimper out as his open mouthed kisses trail down my neck. "You gonna fuck me out here?"

He stops moving, but keeps his face buried in my neck. After he drops my leg, he places his other hand on my ass. He's seriously considering the idea.

"Let's go," he answers, apparently voting against it. _Thank God._ That last thing we need is to go to jail for indecent exposure. I definitely wouldn't be getting any then.

The warmth from his body leaves me, causing me to follow. He stops in front of the door and digs in his pocket. I can't help myself, so while he fumbles with the keys, I wrap my arms around his waist and press my body against his. My hands skim down the hard planes of his body to his button-down fly. He suddenly stops moving and lets me unfasten them so I can slip my hand inside. I find my prize, an erection as hard as steel and start to stroke it. His head falls back a little, and he's growling so loud, I can feel it vibrate through me. Realizing we're still outside, he stops my hand and goes back to his mission of trying to open the door. Finally, he has found the right key, and the sound of the lock clicking is like heaven.

The door squeaks open to a dark, empty house. After Jacob flicks on the light, he pulls me inside, closes the door and pushes me against it. Both of his hands are flat against the door on either side of my head. His face is inches away from mine, and those deep brown eyes are boring into me like laser beams as he slides the lock in place.

"You're going to pay for that, Leah," he says to me. I crane my neck to look at him and see an expression of pure lust. He's grinning like a little kid who got away with stealing a cookie. He's going to punish me. All. Night. Long.

"Can't wait," I taunt, while biting my bottom lip.

Did I mention how gorgeous Jacob Black is? He's a large man, and I mean huge. At six foot eight, he's a force of nature, built like a titan who kicks ass and takes names. His skin is like creamy caramel, melting over thick padding of muscles. He has eyes like deep pools of molten chocolate, and I just want to jump headfirst into them, and let it run over my body. His hair is black, silky, and long enough for me to dig my fingers into as he makes me come. Jacob is the very definition of alpha male: strong, confident, and he takes what he wants. Seriously, if you were to look up the word "alpha male" in the dictionary, there would be a picture of him smirking back at you.

Those sweet berry lips of his attack mine, pulling them apart so he can tongue-fuck my mouth. I wrap my hands around his waist and try to pull him to me. He helps by placing most of his weight against me, smothering me in all his manliness. His rock hard erection hits my stomach, and he begins to grind into me.

The coolness of the door hits my skin, and I realize my shirt is easing up. I gasp as he steps back and rips the two halves of my blouse apart. Buttons ping all over the place as he roughly tears it from my body. I watch helplessly as my ruined shirt floats to the floor.

_I never really liked that shirt anyway._

My heart is racing as I stand there heavily panting. I'm half naked and his roommate could show up at any moment. Somehow the mystery of whether or not we'll be caught turns me on even more.

Jacob is studying my bra, tilting his head to the side curiously. It's satin and black with light pink threading on the edges and a pink bow in the middle. The cups make my breasts look amazing which is why I'm wearing it.

"Leah?" he asks, his voice dripping with lust. "Did you wear this for me?"

"Maybe," I answer coyly, placing my hands behind my back to accent my heaving bosom.

His fingers graze the satin cups, caressing my breasts beneath the fabric. His hand reaches around and unfastens the clasp, setting them free. The bra joins what's left of my shirt. The cold air hits me, hardening my nipples, or maybe it's because they're happy to see him, too.

His mouth is on me in an instant, pulling my nipple inside where it's wet and warm. He's sucking so hard that I know they'll be sore in the morning, but I don't mind. With a moan, I arch my back so he can take more of me. His tongue is flicking at the steadily hardening bead, sending electric shocks all the way to my nether regions. Meanwhile, his other hand is giving the master of massages to my other breast. He takes the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it around, and I moan loudly at the feeling. I almost come right then and there. He alternates between the two so they both get a chance to be inside his luscious mouth.

The fact that I'm half naked with his mouth on me against the front door reminds me of his roommate.

"Embry?" I sigh. I'm very incoherent when he has me all achy and horny. I barely know my name. Luckily, Jacob understands what I'm asking and is not offended about me saying another man's name.

"He's working late, baby," he coos around my nipple. "It's just me and you."

His hands ease down my body and squeeze my hips. They finally make it down to the button of my jeans. For the second time tonight, my button is free and my zipper slides down. After kneeling, he forcefully yanks them down, removing my flip flops, and lifting my legs so he can take them off completely. He hastily throws them off to the side, while keeping his eyes on my body.

Now I'm in just my panties with my hands spayed across the door behind me. Since all the sexual tension in the air as sucked all the oxygen out of the room, I'm finding it hard to breathe. Meanwhile, Jacob is giving my body the once-over, stopping to look at my naked breasts rising and falling. His eyes move down to my panties. They match the bra complete with the light pink threading on the edges, and they're soaked with my juices. He looks up at me, raises a taunting eyebrow, and says, "Did you think of me when you bought these?"

I simply nod.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look in these panties?" he asks, while rising to his full height. He plants his palm on the door beside my ear, while the other skims down my throat. A shiver follows his fingers as they move down, until he reaches the elastic around my waist.

"You like them?" I whisper.

"Oh, yes," Jacob says, looking down at them again. "I'd like them better off you, though."

It's a corny, overused line, but somehow Jacob makes it sound so sexy. Now my fancy new panties are really soaked.

"Would you like me to touch you, Leah?" he asks.

"God, yes," I stutter out.

An involuntary whimper escapes before I can stop it as he runs a finger between my skin and the bands of my underwear. Very slowly, he moves his hand inside my panties, until he reaches where my body craves him most.

With his other hand, he lifts my chin and places one of his mind numbing, passionate kisses on my lips. His other hand cups my mound, using the heel of his hand to pleasure my clit. I try to pull my lips away, but he holds my head still against him. I'm forced to breathe through my nose, as he continues his ministrations on my lips. My mind is muddling, and I'm moaning into his mouth when he dips his finger inside me.

He sets my lips free, and I breathe in and shudder at his movements.

"Damn baby," he mutters. "You're so wet."

I realize that we're still in the living room. He still has me nearly naked, pinned against the front door with his pants open and my clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Bedroom?" Once again, one word sentences are all I can form.

"Oh no," he murmurs in my ear. "I'm going to make you come right here."

His fingers start doing the walking, and I immediately grab his forearm and hold on as he continues to mercilessly pump into me.

"Jake…" I whimper again as he slips another finger inside. It doesn't even sound like me. I sound whiny, begging him to keep at it. My head falls back, hitting the door. It might have hurt if I wasn't feeling the effects of his fingers.

He suddenly pulls his fingers out of me, and I'm whining even more now at the loss of his touch. His fingers reach his mouth, and he sucks on each digit like a lollipop.

He leans forward until his lips are practically touching my ear. "I have to taste you."

For a big man, he moves fast. He lowers down enough so his mouth is eye level with my aching mound. Tugging at the strings of my underwear, he pulls them off me. I'm completely naked in front of him, panting like a dog in heat. An expectant eyebrow cocks at me and I instantly know what he wants.

My mouth is suddenly dry, but I force it to work. "Please, Jake."

That's all he needs to hear. His hands are on my legs, pulling them apart so he can fit between them. He takes his time, kissing my thighs and running his hands over my legs. His tongue creates a trail of Goosebumps up one leg, across my lower stomach, and back down the other.

"Jake, stop teasing me," I sigh. My response comes out more as a plea then a command.

I hear him chuckle, then he tenderly presses his lips to my mound. He's moving around to get confortable. I feel his tongue take quick licks around my clit, and I close my eyes. As my hips jerk forward, he raises a hand to brace me against the wall. My hands search for something, anything to grab onto. The doorknob will have to suffice.

Very carefully, he takes my sensitive bud into his mouth and I cry out. After pushing my thighs further apart, his licking and sucking gets intense. His entire face is against me; I can feel his tongue lapping inside and around my opening. A vibration tingles through my body, and I squeeze the doorknob. I realize it's coming from him; he's humming or something. When I look down at him, his head is moving around in lazy circles, and his eyes are closed.

_Is he seriously trying to talk while he's doing this?_

I pull my hand from the doorknob and hold my arm out to keep my balance. Weaving my fingers into his hair, I gently tug at his head so he's looking at me. Another rush of passion races through my body when I see my liquids all over his lips and chin.

"What?" I ask, breathlessly.

"I said." He licks his lips and runs his fingers over my clit. "You taste like strawberry ice cream, so soft and sweet." His attention goes back to my swollen sex, and he laughs. "And I love strawberry ice cream."

He grabs my leg and hitches it over his shoulder, and I bounce a little on my other to keep my balance. I feel his hand slide to the small of my back to tilt me forward so I can meet his mouth, and then rest on my hip to keep me from falling. My back is arched against the door when he begins his consumption again. His fingers join in the action, alternating with his tongue for a chance to be inside me.

A rumble begins to mount in my abdomen, telling me I'm about to come. He senses it, too and starts moving at a faster pace. The leg holding me trembles under the pressure of my pending release. I just feel his fingers now, pumping ruthlessly inside of me.

"Come for me," he says, as his thumb flicks my clit.

My body explodes around his fingers. I couldn't hold in my scream even if I wanted to. It's so loud; I hope the neighbors don't call the police. I can't breathe because the orgasm is so intense. Sensations fire all over my body and fireworks ignite before my eyes. His fingers are still moving inside me to prolong my euphoria. I fall limp against the door, but Jacob reaches out to support me.

"That's my good girl," he coos, and pulls his fingers free.

"Oh my God, Jake," I breathe. It's all I can say.

He is gently kissing my lower belly, while holding me steady.

"Oh, baby," he says, looking up at me with that cocky smirk of his. "I'm not nearly done with you yet." He nudges me over his shoulder, which doesn't take much effort due to the aftershocks from that amazing orgasm rumbling through my body. He holds me there, while he picks up my clothing. Then he stands with me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The hand holding me slides down my ass to the crevice that is still humming. I whimper as he slips his finger inside.

"Jake," I whine. "I'm going to fall if you keep doing that." I'm wiggling, and my body yearns for him again.

Chuckling, he carries me back to his room.

Once inside, he turns on the light and kicks the door shut with his foot. He drops my clothing, and he tosses me on his king sized bed. As I lay there looking at him, I notice something.

"Jake," I ask, sitting up on my elbows. "How come I'm the only one naked?"

Even though his jeans are open, he's completely dressed. I can also see he is extremely aroused.

"You want me naked, too?" he asks as an impish smile teases his lips. That's enough to alert my body that we're in for a long night of orgasms.

I bite my lip and nod. His large hands reach over his shoulders to grab fistfuls of his shirt. When he takes it off, I look at the massive expanse of his chest. He has two tattoos. On his left bicep, a wolf howling, and on his right, an intricate design of our people. They both flex under the muscles of his arms as he stretches.

He's standing with his pants open right in front of me. I lean up and put my hands on his waist. Then I push his jeans down to his ankles. The gray boxer briefs follow, allowing his amazing cock to come out and play. Easing forward, I look up at him and then kiss the tip. It twitches, as he moans and nods his head. My fingers wrap around the thick shaft, and I start stroking. His eyes close, and his head falls back on his neck. My mouth is around him, taking long pulls like he's a bottle of soda, and it's ninety degrees outside. I use my tongue on the sensitive skin underneath the head, licking vigorously. He continues to moan, and I take as much of him in my mouth as I can. Very slowly, I slide my lips all the way to the tip, sucking lightly on the head before repeating the process.

"Fuck me," he mutters and growls. Panting heavily, Jacob threads his fingers through my hair while he literally fucks my mouth. I start to hum, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

His fingers tighten to almost painful and I look up at him to complain and see the strain on his face. He is moments away from losing it. Grabbing me under my elbows, he pulls me on my feet.

"Bend over," he commands in a voice that is gravely and hoarse.

I obey, placing my palms on the bed, leaving my ass in the air. A drawer opens and closes behind me, and I hear a wrapper being torn open. Curious, I turn to see what he's doing. He strokes himself a few times, and then slides a condom on. When he notices me watching, he turns my head forward. He doesn't want me to see what he's up to. It's okay, because I like surprises.

His hands are on me, grazing up and down my spine to the round part of my ass. Then his lips join in. I can feel his erection rubbing against me, inches away from where I want it. My body is aching to take all of him inside me. I hiss as his teeth clamp down on my hip, and I hear a muffled "Mine" as he kisses the pain away.

Suddenly, his warmth is gone, and I shiver. In an effort to tempt him, I wiggle my ass back and forth, but he grabs my hips to still them. A finger slips between my legs and inside my drenched opening where he pushes into me a few times. I moan loudly and push back against his fingers, but he pulls away.

Now, he's going to fuck me. I just know it.

The room is quiet, and I'm patiently waiting for him to get on with the show. It feels like centuries have passed, and he still hasn't made his move. Suddenly, his hands grip my hips. One sharp thrust and he's buried completely inside me. As a reaction to this sudden invasion, my body clenches around him.

"Fuck!" he yells. "You feel so fucking good, Leah."

I hiss as he withdraws and pushes back into me just as harshly. He's so large, I feel he is going to tear me in two, but my body accepts all of him, yielding to him completely. Neither one of us are going to last long, not like this.

He is moving fast now, without mercy or restraint and it Hurts. So. Good. His body is slapping cruelly against my ass, and his fingers are digging into my hips. Right now the pain is irrelevant. The pleasure he's giving me supersedes it all.

"Don't stop, Jake." I lower down until my forehead is touching the bed. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, he reaches deeper inside. It's like he's touching my soul.

"Oh yeah, baby," he says. "Just like that."

My whimpering is uncontrollable, and his movements are becoming erratic. I fist the bedspread as his body continuously hits mine. My orgasm looms and then lets loose. It feels like a million sticks of dynamite setting off all over my body. I open my mouth to scream, but all I can manage is a high pitched squeal that only dogs can hear.

Jacob's still moving and with a growl, he comes. He's holding my hips against him, keeping our bodies joined while his cock pumps his release.

He pulls out of me and catches me before I fall. We both collapse on the bed. I'm breathing like I just ran a marathon, with my heart beating like the drum line of some high school marching band.

The bed dips and he moves away from me, probably to get rid of the condom. Who knows? I don't know up from down or left from right at the moment. He returns and wraps his arm around my middle and pulls my naked body into his.

"You okay, baby?" he says, his fingers lightly graze my pubic bone. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Jake," I say and ease as close to him as possible. "As always, you were amazing."

"You too, Leah," he breathes in my ear. "Amazing."

"By the way, Jake," I say. His hands are rubbing circles over my belly. "You owe me a new blouse."

He just chuckles and kisses my shoulder.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**DCM A/N: *rubs legs together and clenches* We have been squeeze very well and need to find some relief. Leave 2Shaes some love please. She needs to be squeezed in return.**

**Next we have angelnlove52 squeezing our lemon. Make sure to check the blog later for her picture prompt and Monday for a tease.**

**And as always if you are interested in being apart of SML, please PM us or check out our blog for more information www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**CTM A/N: It greatly saddens me that there is going to be a change within Dirty Cheeky Monkeys. My twin, Chelle, has decided to take an extended break from writing again. She has some real life issues that need her full attention, and she didn't want to contribute to DCM if it wasn't 100%. *sniffs* I have to admit, this is was a real hard pill for me to swallow and it has effected me in more ways than one. But Chelle gave me her blessing to run DCM and keep the lemons coming. So with that being said, I do need some help. If you are interested, I am looking for someone with some time on their hands to help and become apart of DCM. I'm willing to bring on several people. You know me, I'm flexible. Buzz me if you are interested. And for those of you that read Red Devil, I'm not sure the future of that story. I'm working on that. Please send out positive thoughts to Chelle and don't be mad at her.**


	23. 040611angelnlove52

**DCM _A/N: Please welcome angelnlove52 to SML, who is giving us a lemon that is a futuretake from her fic Ever, Ever After. Make sure to check out her picture prompt on our blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/squeeze-my-lemon-april-6(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.06.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harder, Faster, More

Song: S & M by Rhianna

BPOV

I don't think the next movements were consciously derived. Before Edward, or myself, could decide where we went from here, his lips came to mine, leaving a trail of hot searing sweetness in their wake. I could feel every movement he made.

Right away, I could tell, this kiss would be different from any others we shared. We'd never fought before, we'd never had so many stored emotions that conflicted with each other and drove us to this edge of passion. His kiss was harsh and dangerous with a hint of hostility and anger to it.

His tongue didn't request access, it just took what was his and claimed dominance over me. Without another thought, he pushed me back on the bed, causing me to inch toward the center of the bed with him hovering over me.

Edward didn't hesitate before his hands began roaming over my sides and pushing my shirt up and away from my body. His fingers were worn and calloused just as a man's should be; they weren't the rough fingers of the mistake I'd been living with. They spoke to me without words, telling me of their love and sweet caresses before they would administer it themselves. Even with the love they held, they were harsh and demanding. I reveled in the feelings he was inflicting upon my body. It was as if he knew what he wanted, and now he was conquering it—he was devouring me. I had never found someone who could give me the harsh feeling of love, someone to satisfy both needs I insecurely held.

Call me a masochist, but the thought of being spanked, or my hair being gripped had always intrigued me. I wanted to be held and bound in such ways that left me at the mercy of my lover, I wanted to give up and just trust them completely. I needed that sense of security and finally, I found that with Edward. My body was his toy and he could maneuver me any way he desired…as long as I got to play with his joystick.

Edward reached between a few of the buttons on my shirt, gripping both edges tightly before he pulled it apart, leaving the shirt I had stolen from him in shambles. My breath caught and became shallow, loud pants as the buttons clattered against the night stand and headboard with the strength he administered. The hand full of times Edward and I had been together had never been like this—each time he had always treated me like an angel, a delicacy. This was something entirely different; this was wanton and savage. His actions brought about reactions I'd never experienced before. I felt chills trickle down my spine, my heart beating to get out of my chest, my panties soak with my juices and need for him. Everything in me was calling to him, screaming his name, begging for more. As if he heard the pleading, Edward reached up behind his back, pulled his shirt off by the collar, and discarded his own shirt next.

I could feel the warmth of his body encasing mine as he pushed his weight into me. His strong chest met my soft flesh and we both groaned on contact. He was hot—too hot but I needed him close. I wanted to reach up and pull him to me tighter, fusing our skin together so I would never lose this sensation.

Edward's hands palmed at my breast, his thumb roaming over the taut nipple of my right breast. My loud, embarrassing moan was dissolved by his thirsty kiss. If possible, his kiss became hungrier—starving even—desperate for more as his tongue violently played with mine.

With more passion than I'd ever felt before, I reached forward and ran my hands down the muscles of his chest. The coil and strength I felt there did nothing to quench my need for more—it only forced it to grow more luscious. The more I felt of him, the more I wanted. He felt more wonderful than anything I could have ever imagined. Calvin Klein models and all their bulk held nothing on my hunk of a man.

On their own accord, my fingers trailed and traced each line of definition over his abs, wishing it were my tongue doing the exploring. I could almost taste his salty skin on my pallet. I wanted it. I wanted the brackish taste of musk and man in the back of my throat, filling me completely. The passion between us was stronger than I had ever felt. My insides were burning and gasping for more friction.

I hadn't compartmentalized the fact Edward was humping me until I tried to loosen his pants so I could place my fingers around his girth. I wanted to use all my strength and flip him over so I could kiss down his body and take him fully in my mouth—at least that way he would be in me in some form or another.

"Fuck. I want you so bad," Edward groaned out into the hollow behind my ear once my fingers met his length. He bit into the flesh where his lips had just left and licked away any discomfort he may have caused. The sensation left behind, left me no choice but to moan louder than I'd ever allowed. There was no stopping the natural reactions my body had to him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything. It almost felt as if he were ambrosia straight from the lips of Zeus himself.

"Then do it. Edward, fuck me," I begged as he bit down once more, harder this time. "Fuck…" I moaned once again as his tongue lapped at the swollen skin.

After those words left me, Edward didn't waste any more time. His hands left my breasts, leaving them cold and desolate, and claimed the top of my pants. He didn't wait for any other acceptance from me before he grabbed the top of the spandex leggings and pulled them away from my body. Following his lead, I unzipped his pants, pushed them and his boxers down with my feet, before raising my knees on either side of his body, impatiently waiting for him to line himself up with my opening.

A gasp parted from my lips as he surprised me by kissing down my neck, paying extra attention to my collar bones and down my chest and stomach. The growth on his face scratched my sensitive skin in the most delicious of ways. It screamed out to me, telling me how raw and manly everything about him truly was. A loud, embarrassing moan erupted from me the moment I felt his warm, wet muscle flick at my clit. My back arched away from the bed and my hips bucked up simultaneously, begging for more attention.

If ever there was a question, Edward's tongue on me was the second best feeling in the world—the first being his dick entrapped in my core. His hands gripped my thighs more tightly, keeping me still as his tongue thrashed away at every sensitive spot he could find. I could feel the course hair around his mouth against my sensitive flesh, mixing with the sweet, soft sensation of his unhurried, wet muscle. The combination was enough to set me on the brink of collapse. Each time the roughness would rub against me, my body would arch off the bed, begging for release. Long, hard licks were even matched with softer teasing strokes. Languid, lazy circles followed nips and sucks which quickly sent me screaming and thrashing against his face.

My fucking Jesus Christ, I'd never felt anything like that before. I'd never come that hard on a tongue before.

His actions finally caught up to my current mindset, I wanted nothing more than to be manhandled and robbed dirty. I wanted him to call me his slut. I wanted him to treat me as a whore. I wanted the pain mixed with the delicious pleasure. I_ needed_ his hands on me. I _needed_ him to channel his fierceness, his bitterness, and mostly his anger he was exuding just moments before. My body was shivering with anticipation of mixing our pain and our pleasure. I wanted it all, and I wanted it directed at my body in the worst ways imaginable.

Trying to get him into the same frame of mind, I grabbed Edward by the hair and harshly tugged him up toward my mouth. I knew I didn't pull hard enough to actually hurt him, just enough to show him I was fighting for dominance, and I wanted him in on this battle too. I wasn't about to give him room to protest. I needed to feel whatever he had pent up inside of him. I deserved his wrath, and I was asking for it.

When his kisses weren't as angry as I needed them, I murmured, "What part of 'I want you to fuck me' did you not understand?" I asked, looking into his half-lidded eyes. His eyes were a dark forest green, seeping with unbridled desire. I'd never seen this look in any man's eyes, but I knew it made me want more.

Where this secure Bella was coming from, was beyond me. Somewhere along the line, temptress Bella overshadowed meek and self-conscious Bella. I had never been one to ask for anything in the bedroom. I'd always been the one to allow the man to control the situation and get whatever pleasure he wanted from me, leaving me to get what I could. Speaking up and actually asking a man to fuck the living shit out of me was more than I could comprehend. That being said, there was nothing I wanted more than just that.

I couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of Edward being rough with me. His hands gripping my hips tightly, holding me in any position he wanted me in, flipping my body as he saw fit, taking from me whatever he wanted. Fuck, I was dripping at the thought. It was impossible not to react to the thoughts, especially once they were mixed with the look of unadulterated lust I found in his eyes.

God, it was impressive I hadn't flipped him over and ridden him like a motherfucking cowgirl by this point. I needed him more than I needed air in my lugs. I needed to feel him thrust into me. I needed the ultimate release only he could give me.

"Please, Edward, I need it…I need you…God, just please…."I begged unabashedly.

Without further question, he raised one of my ankles and placed it on his shoulder as he pressed himself into my folds and rubbed himself against the soft pink flesh, coating himself in my juices.

Cautiously at first, he ever so slowly entered me inch by precious inch, preparing me for whatever he was willing to bestow upon me. Both of us moaned as he filled me to the hilt before he pulled out to do it again. I pushed my hips forward, trying to get him to increase his speed and strength, but he pulled away farther.

"How hard? How hard do you want me to fuck you, Isabella?" Just the sound of my full name rolling from his lips was enough to cause me to moan. He said it so salaciously, wrapping it in perfect velvet and delivering it with the perfect amount of lust.

"Hard," I answered in a moan. "As hard as you can give it to me. Don't over think this, just do it. Punish me, Edward. Just fucking fuck me," I begged. There was no amount of the lengths I would travel to get what I wanted. I should be horrified by the way I was acting, a proper lady shouldn't beg like this.

Then again, I was his wanton slut for the evening. That right there counteracted anything I was before this moment.

Oh, God. Fuck me hard he did! Edward's hips thrust into me and his balls smacked up against my ass as he pushed into me with all his might. I felt my insides scream with the sudden fill, but my stomach soared with the feeling of absolution with his movement. Over and over again his cock moved in me, hitting places a girl could only imagine existed. Edward once again taught me that the G-spot was not a myth, but in reality a button that only the most skilled of men could actually reach and manipulate. Each time he hit it, my voice soared to new octaves, impressing both of us.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Isabella? Huh?" Edward gasped as he bit down on my earlobe.

"God. Yes! Yes, Edward, yes," I screamed incoherently.

"You like it when I take control and fuck you hard like a dirty ravenous slut?" he asked again. Oh fuck me, he used the word. I felt myself tighten around him as I ran that word over in my mind.

When too much time had passed, Edward grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled tightly. "Answer me, damnit!" he demanded.

"Only your slut," I mewed.

"Answer the question, Isabella. Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" he asked, stopping himself mid thrust.

I whimpered at the loss of friction, but pushed my hips upward trying to get him moving again. "Yes," I answered in a small disgruntled voice.

"Then answer me when I ask you a question. Tell me who is making you feel this good."

"Shit, Edward," I groaned as he started thrusting into me, harder than before.

Edward's hand crept up my body and found a gentle purchase around my neck. In a soft massaging motion he started tightening his hand around me, not restricting my oxygen, but tight enough that if I wanted to stop breathing on my own, it would give me the sensation of being choked.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the idea. I'd never entertained the idea of choking. Edward didn't allow me to ponder the idea for long before his hand moved to my hair again.

"I was so pissed at you," he grunted. "So pissed."

"Fuck," I groaned, not sure what we were even talking about but feeling another convulsion start to build in my lower belly.

"You feel so good around my cock," he moaned as I started to tighten. His thrusts became harder and harder as he picked up speed. I felt him bite down on my neck, just above my collar bone. I'll be damned if I didn't nearly cum right then.

"Edward, God, I'm so close…ah fuck, I'm so close," I whimpered, pushing my hips up to meet him harder and with more verger.

"Cum. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum around me."

As the words came to life, his thrusts grew more unsteady and more unpredictable. I felt my walls clamp down around him as my eyes forced themselves closed tightly and a shrill scream with his name riding its coattails erupted from me. His body tensed, each muscle recoiling and spasming as he shot his seed into me. Weakly, his hips continued their task as he milked himself dry, only to lose any strength his arms held before. His body fell on top of mine unceremoniously, crushing me in the process. I wasn't about to complain, after that, I needed him closer.

Our chests battled against each other for dominance as we laid there, basking in each other, just trying to catch our breath. Once we calmed down from our highs, Edward rolled off me, coming to my side and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Words were out of my reach at the moment. Sputters and sighs were about the only thing I could comprehend at the moment.

"Edward Cullen, I think you effectively fucked my brains out," I muttered with a soft laugh.

* * *

**_DCM A/N: *bends down and stretches out muscles* we want hard too, we don't need our brains, come on Edward, RAWR! Leave angelnlove52 some love or at least a towel to wipe her brow after writing that._**

**_We are extremely giddy, excited, happy and generally squeezing our legs for next week's Squeeze My Lemon. 22blue is going to be writing for us and giving us an outtake from her steamy and hot fic Red._**

**_As always we want authors, so if you are interested, please contact us dirtycheekymonkeys(at)yahoo(dot)com or if you have an author that you would like to see here, let us know too, we are not above begging on our knees._**

**_Lastly, still looking for some help with DCM, thanks to shpwhitney for offering to help us. We know that you are dirty cheeky monkey, come play with us._**


	24. 04131122blue

**DCM _A/N: DCM is proud to have 22blue writing for us this week. She has written a beautiful outtake from her fic Red that was the winner of Beyond The Pale contest. Make sure to check out her picture prompt on our blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/squeeze-my-lemon-april-13-pic-tease(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.13.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outtake from chapter 8 of Red

Thanks to askthemagic8ball, sncmom, and yoga00cat for beta'ing and prereading!

Also, thank you chartwilightmom and Dirty Cheeky Monkeys for suggesting this outtake in the first place! 3

Picture prompt #5

_Bella,_

_ Have you ever had one of those moments when you realized that life is just too short? When everything suddenly becomes crystal clear and that all of your insecurities and fears seem so utterly insignificant? I was recently given a push in that direction by a very unexpected source._

_ I love you. I love you with everything I am, and I don't want to wait for the start of us any more. Be with me. Tell your head to be quiet, and this time, listen to your heart. I love you. I'll tell you a million times over and for the rest of my life. We can do this, and deep down you know I'm right. We've both sacrificed and have paid for mistakes that were and were not the result of our faults. We agreed long ago to being apart and pretended these teases of letters and emails and phone calls would be enough. I don't want to be placated any longer. We deserve this; we deserve to be happy together, and I want to be able to actually see the smile on your face when you are. I'm not asking you to marry me again, at least not right now. But just know that if you wanted to fly to Vegas, I'm game. There's no reason for secrets any longer, and I will explain why another time, but for now, all I want is you. You're all I've ever wanted. _

_ I'm tired of going to bed without you every night – you're supposed to be there next to me. I want to touch you and for you to touch me. I want to kiss you and argue with you and then spend the entire night making up. I can't promise you perfection, but I want to try. So, I'll ask again, be with me._

_ I love you, but don't write back so that I'll have to read that you love me, too. I already know; I've never doubted it. Instead, would you please open your door so I can see your beautiful face when you say it? _

_Love you always,_

_Edward _

_p.s. It's a little chilly out here; could you hurry up?_

Edward's fingers were woven together as he hung onto the back of his neck; he paced small circles around her porch. He spun around, dropping his hands to his sides at the sound of her door opening. She held his letter in her hand; her expression hovered between shock and elation.

"How did you…"

"I waited for the mailman to show up, put the letter in your box as soon as he left, and waited for you to get home."

"Where?"

He pointed toward a dark blue, nondescript car parked across the street. "In the rental."

She nodded. "How long did you have to wait?"

"Too long."

She smiled, and then she laughed.

Edward walked forward and stepped up onto the threshold. He was so close he could feel her breath on his skin; she smelled like flowers and coffee. He wondered what she'd taste like, and if it would be familiar or new. "So?" he whispered.

"I love you."

He grinned. "And?"

"I want you to be with _me_."

Edward leaned in to kiss her, and it was both new and familiar. He couldn't wait to reacquaint himself with every inch of her all over again. They stood in the doorway wordlessly saying hello through kisses and touches, gentle strokes of tongues and light brushes of fingertips through hair and on skin. She felt the same to him: warm and soft, but she tasted so much better.

He walked her back, shutting the door behind him with one hand, still holding on to her with the other. "I missed these," he said, kissing the lids of her eyes. "And this." He kissed the tip of her nose. Edward continued his slow cadence of admittance and touching and tasting; he found he was blissful, simply enjoying the here and now with her – he had their lifetime for everything else.

Edward's eyes traveled over her hair and face; it was hard for him to believe he was standing here with her, touching and holding her, and his heart raced.

"This is so surreal," she said quietly, barely able to contain her grin. Still, Bella was a cacophony of nerves and glee and hope and trepidation. "Edward, I… how will we…"

"Shhh.'" He kissed her cheeks and her lips. "You and I are supposed to be together, Bella," he whispered. "We'll figure it out."

She smiled widely; Edward wiped away a damp trail from her cheek. From the corner of his eye, he saw a picture of the two of them in Paris sitting on her side table. He beamed like a little boy who'd just been given a handful of candy he'd always been denied.

Bella took his hand and led him to the couch. She couldn't stop looking at him, the subtle changes in his face, a couple of extra lines at the corners of his eyes, a few strands of gray hair just above his ears. He looked older, mature, but beautiful nonetheless. Bella had the urge to pinch him, or pinch herself; she still felt as though this was just a dream. She shook her head, and a small, nervous giggle erupted from her throat.

Edward, in turn, began to chuckle as well and cocked his head. "You're staring at me."

"I think I'm in shock," she admitted. "The letter, you on my front porch. You're sitting on my couch and holding my hand." She paused for a moment. "Everything's going to change."

Edward inched closer. "But that's a good thing, right?"

She answered by nodding her head emphatically. "Yes, it's a very good thing… Wait, how long are you here? You're not leaving tomorrow, are you?"

"No, no. I'm here for a week. The rest we can just figure out later."

"An entire week?" she repeated happily.

"Yeah, I reserved a hotel room just in case you were reluctant or needed time to think about my letter and my being here."

"So, you'd still stay even if I didn't want you to? Which, by the way, would never have happened in a million years."

He grinned. "I had a back-up plan." She raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue. He smirked. "I'm not above stalking – I'd show up at your job, send you gifts, sit on your front porch. Hell, I'd sleep there if I had to."

"Would you?"

"Oh, yeah. I have a blanket and pillow packed in the car," he said, then bit his lower lip.

Bella continued to play along, but it was hard – the back and forth – because all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him again and again.

"So, why make reservations at a hotel? I mean, if you'd planned to sleep outside my door, why waste the money?"

"For the shower. I'm not a dirty stalker, and if I asked to use yours then you might think I was a little creepy."

"You're insane."

"No," he said. "Insanity was staying away from you all this time."

She flushed. "Will you still say things like that to me when I'm ninety?"

"Until you're a hundred and ninety."

"Then you're going to get lucky an awful lot for a very long time… What's the name of the hotel?"

"The Hilton. Why?"

"Because I'm calling them to cancel your reservation. Go get your things."

Their nerves calmed somewhat as the hours passed, and even though they'd exchanged letters and emails and telephone calls over the years - never truly being strangers to each other - Bella and Edward still regarded one another cautiously. She wanted to skip this part and jump right into the comfort that came from being with someone for a long time. Yet, admittedly, she enjoyed the butterflies she felt in her belly and the tingles that crept along her skin when his hand inadvertently brushed against hers.

Later that evening, they ate dinner together. She cooked the last two chicken breasts she'd had in her freezer and boiled some pasta for a side. Clearly, she hadn't expected company and made do; Edward didn't mind. After dinner, Bella showed Edward the gray and white box where she'd kept his letters. Some were more worn than others, and Edward asked how many times she'd read those in particular. She simply answered, "A lot."

Misty rain began to fall which soon turned into a steady downpour. Edward opened the back door; smells of earth and honeysuckle and April wafted in. He inhaled deeply and commented how easy it was to breathe here compared to the city. Rain splattered against the cement and pinged against the gutters. Edward held his hand out to wet it then tasted the tip of his finger. He thought it even tasted cleaner, or perhaps that was only because he was with Bella and everything was just better.

They sat next to each other, sinking lazily into her couch. Their fingers and legs were intertwined, and Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder. They made small talk, but it was much more than filling time with simple chatter; they were getting to know each other again.

Edward yawned audibly. It was close to midnight.

"It's late," she said. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

He considered the word "sleep" for a moment. He quickly rid his mind of that thought not wanting to push her. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Of course," she said and showed him where the linen closet was located, pulling out an oversized, beige towel.

He didn't ask for her to join him, but he wondered, well, hoped she would. _Too soon_, he chided.

Bella paced her bedroom, gnawing at her thumbnail. She opened and closed the same two drawers three times, deliberating between silk and cotton. She guessed she had ten, maybe fifteen minutes to decide how she should dress for bed. Her debate between obvious effort or casual comfort was cut short by the sudden cease of the shower. Moments later, Edward emerged from her bathroom wearing plain blue pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel.

_Casual comfort it is_, she thought.

Edward smiled, the towel hanging from his neck, and approached Bella. "I like your soap," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

She laughed. "I'm glad… I think I'm going to hop in the shower now," she said and nodded toward the bed. "The remote is on the nightstand if you want to watch TV, but I won't be long."

He tugged at the hem of her shirt. "Take your time."

In the shower, she shaved her legs twice and dropped her razor as many times. She laughed at herself for being so anxious, and she reminded herself they hadn't been together in years. In fact, she hadn't been with anyone but Edward in over a decade. However, it was so very different now. _Breathe, Bella_. The water began to cool, and she quickly turned it off.

Bella had taken another fifteen minutes or so brushing her teeth, combing and drying her hair, and moisturizing her skin before finally leaving the bathroom. The butterflies multiplied in her belly as she looked at Edward sitting on the edge of her bed, flipping through a book.

He looked up at her and set the book on her nightstand. Edward reached out his hand. "C'mere you."

She walked toward him, forcing her shaky legs steady. Her heart was in her throat; Bella couldn't understand why she was so anxious to be with him. She was head over heels in love with him - she'd been with him countless times – so why the fear?

Bella stood between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. Edward dragged the tips of his fingers up the outside of her bare legs, scarcely raising the hem of her boxer shorts up higher on her thigh. He laid one hand on her hip and with the other he lifted at her tee shirt, exposing an inch of her skin. Edward pressed his mouth to her stomach, kissing her just above her navel.

"You smell nice," he murmured against her; Bella's body reacted on its own, her hips moving forward and her fingers weaving into his hair.

"So do you," she answered.

Edward tilted his head back, and she smiled down at him as she lightly scratched his scalp. Her legs had stopped shaking, and her heart had found its place back in her chest, but it still thumped wildly.

He continued to stare up at her. "What?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm…" He hesitated and moved his hands to the backs of her thighs; Edward huffed a laugh then took a deep breath. "Here's the thing… I'm going to ask you to leave your home and come back with me, and I'm going to ask you to quit your job and start all over again… with me. I can't leave my life right now, and I'm asking you to leave yours. I know I said we'd figure this out later. You said everything was going to change for the better, but Bella, I'm asking for a lot."

"It's what I want."

"You're sure?"

"Mmhm." She nodded.

"Good," he said. "Because I can't leave here again like I did five years ago - not now that I've had a taste of you. Before the plane, on the plane, even when I first walked into your house, the idea of you and I finally being together was so much easier; it was infallible in my mind… The reality is I just can't live without you any more."

Bella stepped back, and Edward rose from her bed. "That's not going to happen, promise. You're risking a lot by asking me to give up everything," she said. "But you've got it backward; I'm not giving up anything because I get you." She led him to the bed and pulled down the white duvet. "I've been thinking all day about what I would make you for breakfast tomorrow morning… and every day after."

He smiled, and they climbed into bed together. Her back to his chest, they molded together completely. "I love you, Bella," he said, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"I love you, too," she said and kissed the tips of his fingers.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but neither had the desire to rush things. He worried, just for a second, if he'd be able to satisfy her. It was silly, he thought, but he couldn't get rid of the underlying pressure he felt to be perfect for her. Coincidentally, she wondered if she'd be able to satisfy him.

Bella felt his erection pressing against her lower back; she bit her lip to keep from smiling and glided her nails lightly along his forearm. As Edward traced invisible patterns of curved lines over her ear and hairline, Bella relaxed further into her pillow. Their breathing eventually slowed, and Edward soon fell asleep with his nose and mouth against her hair. She fell asleep as well, lightly gripping his arm.

A few hours of dreamless and sound sleep had passed before Bella stirred. She awoke feeling too warm, almost hot, until she realized it was because Edward was in her bed. She rolled over so that she was face to face with him. His cheeks and chin were covered with early morning stubble which tickled her hand. Bella rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip as she watched him sleep. He was peaceful and beautiful, and she swore she'd do this more often.

Bella moved closer and kissed him softly on his mouth. He didn't move; she couldn't help herself and kissed him again. Edward's eyes fluttered open, and Bella stilled. They stared at each other for moments, and she touched his lips again. Edward rolled her to her back, positioning himself between her legs.

They were silent; they didn't need to speak, they just felt.

He kissed her slowly, wanting and needing without urgency, savoring every touch and every breath. Bella wrapped her ankles around his calves, and he pressed his hips against her. She broke their kiss to remove her shirt; he helped slide it off her arms, and then she helped him with his.

Edward moved lower, kissing her neck, along her collarbone, down her chest and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Bella arched her back and held his hand under hers as he circled his fingers over her other nipple. They moved their bodies together naturally, instinctively, as if they'd never been apart at all.

He slipped down further, trailing wet kisses on her stomach. Edward hooked his fingers into the waistband of her boxers and panties, pulling them down her thighs, over her knees, sliding them off her feet. He tossed them on the floor and then undressed himself completely.

As he lay back on top of her, she molded her body to his, wrapping her thighs around his waist. She gripped his back with one hand, tangling her fingers in his hair with the other. His skin smelled faintly of her soap, but it was him, his scent of really nothing in particular, it was just Edward who made her feel like she was finally whole.

Edward slid into her and circled and ground his hips slowly. She felt the muscles in his back constrict and flex, and she raised her hips to meet his.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," she said. She missed this, the intimacy and passion, and until now, she hadn't realized just how much.

"I love you, too," he said.

Edward pushed himself into her as deep as he could, once then twice, and Bella dug her nails into his back almost painfully. He touched his lips to hers, tasting her tongue, and losing himself completely. He'd waited for her for so long, too long, and he was certain that this time he'd never lose her again.

Bella's every muscle tightened, and she squeezed herself around his cock. Her body quaked and trembled, she came hard as she rasped out his name.

The sounds of her moans and the sweet sensation of her climax nearly sent Edward over the edge. He plunged himself into her again, but faster and harder until he, too, came. He kissed her again, pulsating inside her. "I want this… I want you… every day," he said between kisses.

"Me too."

For the remainder of the week, they made up for lost time in her bed, her shower, her couch… any flat or even not-so-flat surface. A month later a "Sold" sign was hammered into Bella's front yard, and she moved back to be with Edward, to where she was always supposed to be.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *falls back in chair & swoons* Oh wow! Is it hot in here or is it just this outtake? So 22blue some love and if you haven't read this story, you must! Go run now and read. Oh, and leave her some love.**

**Next week we have our new DCM, shpwhitney writing for us. Make sure to come back and get squeeze again!**

**If you are interested in writing for DCM's Squeeze My Lemon, please feel free to contact us. We want you to squeeze some lemons!**


	25. 042011Shpwhitney

**DCM _A/N: DCM is giddy to have back our very own Shpwhitney. She is flexing her lemon squeezing muscles again, getting in another good workout. She also brought her own picture prompt so make sure to check it on our blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/squeeze-my-lemon-april-20-teaser(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.20.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **Hello all! Here is my second attempt at producing a lemon that is squeeze-worthy!

I want to thank **Angie**** (Angie_stl)** for taking on beta duties, and I want to thank **Dirty Cheeky Monkeys** and **Chartwilightmom** for allowing my dirty mind an outlet Hope you enjoy and take a little time to leave some feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and I thank her for letting me borrow them!

**Squeeze My Lemon O/S – **_**Loving Partnerships**_

"_Hey love, what time is your flight supposed to get in?"_

"_I should get in at 6pm if there aren't any delays because of the rain, which I hope there aren't! I can't wait to get home to my own tub and my own bed!"_

"_Hey now, what about your own husband : ("_

"_Ahh! I knew I left something out ; ) lol Of course my own husband is at the top of the list. I miss you so much Edward." _

"_I miss you too baby. Are you sure you don't need me to come get you from the airport?"_

"_I'm sure. One of the perks for this book tour was having all of my room, board, and transportation taken care of by the publishing company, and apparently that even includes my transport home! They said a car will be waiting for me outside of the airport."_

"_Good, so that way when you get home I can be waiting for you with a bubble bath prepared in your very own tub and have the sheets turned down in your very own bed with your very own husband in it – naked ;)"_

"_Well now I really can't wait to get home! But I'm about to board my plane so I need to put my phone away. I love you baby, and I'll see you in a few hours."_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

As I prepared to put my phone in my purse to get ready to board the plane that will take me home, I can't help but stare at that last text message on my phone with a huge smile on my face.

It's been three months since I've heard my husband say those words to me in person. I've read it hundreds of times through text, heard it almost as many times on the phone, and even seen him form the words through Skype. But actually hearing them in person has not been a luxury we've been afforded for quite some time.

But now that I was only hours away from hearing those words and feeling the lips that form them against my lips, I couldn't help but smile.

It had been a long three months, but I know it was worth it. Not only was it the culmination of all of my professional dreams come true, but the completion of this goal means the beginning of an infinitely more important and personal one.

Having been best friends before we were together romantically, Edward and I have always been each other's biggest support and most enthusiastic cheerleaders. When Edward was offered a spot in a prestigious study abroad program during his last year of medical school for that upcoming summer, I happily encouraged him to take the position. He was adamant that nothing was more important than the wedding we were planning for that July, but I wanted him to take the opportunity, because it was a once in a lifetime position, whereas us getting married had been written in the cards since he helped me build a sandcastle when we were 5 years old and declared me his future wife.

When I decided that I wanted to take time out from teaching to write a book and finally fulfill my dreams of being an author, Edward called contractors the very next day in order to figure out the cost and time intensiveness of adding an office to our new home. I finally talked him out of that idea – convincing him that the library he surprised me with as an engagement present was enough to also serve as an office – but the thoughtfulness of it just proved how much my husband wanted this for me.

Having been married for two years and in love for almost our entire lives, Edward and I had decided that even with our separate professional fulfillment, we didn't want to put our married life on hold in the process. I'd wanted to have a baby with Edward since I was 17 years old, and it seemed pointless to wait when we both wanted it so much and were in the position to care for and love a baby with our whole hearts.

Edward was a doctor specializing in pediatrics he had his own practice, and he also received a trust fund from his grandfather when he turned 21. While teaching does more for the soul than it does for a bank account, I'd still managed to add to our savings account because I was used to having to be frugal, growing up in a single parent household. Now with the money from my book deal, Edward and I were more than capable of financially taking care of a new addition to the family. And in terms of the love, support and nurturing, well, we had that in spades.

Right before I had to leave for the book tour, we decided that while I was on the road I would stop taking birth control. Hopefully, the three months of not having the contraceptive in my system would be enough to aid us in finally having a baby. We decided that there was no time like the present to start trying, both of us silently acknowledging and hoping that my return home would mean so much more for us as a family than a simple reunion.

As I sat down in my seat and waited for the plane to take off, my stomach filled not only with the excitement of seeing my husband, but also with elation in the idea that we were finally going take on a project together, and it would be the most important and fulfilling one yet.

As I walked in the door, I could not contain my excitement of finally being home and being able to touch and taste my husband.

Mmmm, how I want to taste my husband...

"Edward?" I called out, as I dropped all of my stuff by the stairs before running up them. I know tomorrow I'll be probably trip over all the stuff on the way down, but right now I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Edward? Where are you?" I called out once again. I know he's home. Not because I saw his car in the parking deck as I came in, or the fact that the lights in the kitchen were on. I knew he was home because there was no other place that my husband would be than waiting for me to return to him knowing what tonight meant for us.

We didn't talk about it after we made the decision to try for a baby, because we felt the pressure might somehow make us too nervous when the time actually came, or make the experience less organic. But we both knew what we wanted and what this reunion was going to entail. It was in the twinkle in his eye when we talked about me returning home on Skype, or in the way that I always giggled when I thought about the prospect of being intimate with him again and all that would mean now. We wanted this, and we were ready.

As I walked into our bedroom, I realized that it was almost completely pitch black. The only light illuminating the room came from the hallway light that filtered through the slightly cracked door I had just walked through. For a minute, I actually thought that the room was empty, and my heart sank a little. That is until I heard his voice, and even without the lights on I could tell that he was sporting that incredibly sexy half smirk that always does me in.

"Hello wife. I'm so glad to finally see you. I missed you," he said with a sigh of contentment that I could definitely relate to.

His voice actually ended up being a lot closer than I expected, and as soon as I stopped focusing on the lack of light in the room, it became clear why. With the light from the hallway, I could see my husband sitting on the corner of our bed – naked.

"Well hello husband. It seems like you kept your promise about how you'd greet me when I got home. That's good because, for a moment, I was a little worried."

"Come on now, have I ever let you down?" he asked, as he curled his finger in the motion that let me know it was time I greeted my husband properly.

As I walked towards him, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over his body. My husband had always been the sexiest man in the world to me, and he just got better as time went on in my opinion. He was tall and lean, with muscles sinewy and big enough to be seen and appreciated but not enough to dominate his appearance. His chest was all smooth skin and lines that framed impressive abs and toned sides that almost seemed like a treasure map to his even more impressive dick.

I was a lucky girl.

As I walked slowly towards the bed, my husband's eyes raked over my body as well.

"Stop," he suddenly said. I did so, while arching my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I want to enjoy this slowly," he said, smirking once again. "Take your clothes off for me, baby, let me watch you."

Throwing him a smirk of my own, I slowly began to undress under his penetrating gaze. As I slowly removed my travel clothes, I could see the effect that I was having on my husband as his impressive dick became downright swoon-worthy in its erect state. As I was standing in just my black lace bra and boy shorts, he stopped me again.

"I think I can handle it from here, Mrs. Cullen," he stated and walked towards me. As he circled me, I could feel his hands running slowly up and down my sides. When he was standing fully behind me, he grabbed my waist with one hand and teasingly traced my collarbone with the other as he placed slow, feather-light kisses up and down my neck. Slowly, the hand that was wrapped around my waist inched up until it was directly under my right breast.

"God, how I've missed touching you. You have the softest skin, Bella. I can't wait to worship it tonight," he breathed into my ear as his hand reached under the bra cup of my right breast and begin to knead my flesh slowly. The kisses he had been placing on my neck became open-mouthed and more lingering, and it seemed like I could feel them on every inch of my skin.

His hand was now alternating between kneading my flesh and pinching my nipples. It felt so good that I began moaning and reached for his other hand to encourage it to join the party on my left breast. Before I could grab his hand, Edward pulled it away gently. As I was about to ask him why, I heard the door shut at the same time the entire room was shrouded in darkness.

There was something oddly arousing about being completely in the dark while in my husband's strong embrace. It seemed as if my sense of touch was increased ten-fold, and I could feel everything he was doing that much more.

Pulling me out of my mental musings, Edward's left hand finally started to caress my left breast, and suddenly I couldn't wait any longer. I had to touch him too. I reached back and ran my hand over his lower stomach and slowly dragged my fingers across his skin. With every pass of my hand, I went a little lower until I was finally touching his hard cock.

"Damn baby, I can't believe how hard you are already," I said. I was so turned on between the reactions that he was creating in my body and his reaction to me that I turned around and wrapped my hands behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

It seemed as though we both realized this was our first kiss since my return at the same time because we both moaned and begin to devour one another's lips. It seemed as if Edward's tongue and mine were doing a sensual dance as we kissed and grabbed at each other.

I could feel Edward's hands go behind my back to unsnap my bra. We parted temporarily in order to take the garment off, but as soon as that task was over he was back to attacking my lips. He switched between sucking and biting my lower lip, while his hands grabbed my ass. I was so wet already, and desperately needing more.

"Baby, I don't think I can wait. I need you so bad," I moaned out as I ran my hands over his firm ass. He groaned and pulled away from me suddenly only to drop to his knees and pull my underwear down and off.

"What do you need, baby, tell me," he whispered, as he looked up at me.

"I need it all, baby. Touch me, taste me. Please," I nearly whined. If this had been another time or another person I might have been embarrassed at how wanton and needy I came across, but not here, not with this man.

Edward slowly ran his fingers up my inner thighs, and I'm sure he could tell just how needy I was by the fact that I was already so wet I was dripping down my thighs. He placed slow teasing kisses on my clit, but they were so light that I could barely feel them. I could tell that he was teasing me, and I didn't think I could take it much longer in the state I was already in.

"God Edward, TOUCH ME," I screamed out. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me with an almost amused expression before he stood up.

I was on the verge of crying, with how wound up I was as he took my hand and led me towards the bed. He sat on the corner of the bed once again, but left some space in front of him and placed his spread open legs on either side of the bed. He must've noticed my look of confusion, because he chuckled a little as he tugged on my hand, turned my body around so that my back was towards him, and pulled me down to sit between his legs.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to touch you," he whispered in my ear before taking it between his lips to bite and suck on. My breathing started to accelerate again as he wrapped his left arm around my front to completely cover my breast. With the way my chest was heaving, the skin to skin contact and the rubbing of my nipples against the soft hairs on his arms was enough to have me dripping wet again.

"Shit Edward! What are you doing to me? It feels so good," I panted out as I reached back to grab his head and run my hands through the soft hair at nape of his neck. As my body arched with my movement, Edward's other hand came across my front as well, but this time touching me where I so desperately ached.

"You're so wet baby; did I do this to you? Where you on that plane thinking about how I would touch and tease this body?"

"Yes, Edward! It's all I could think about. I want you so bad!"

He was alternating between running tight, rough circles on my clit and teasingly dipping two fingers in my pussy. I could already feel the all-encompassing sensation that only this man provoked from my body as my muscles started to clench.

While Edward started to pump two fingers into me deeply, his other hand teased my upper body once again, alternating between touching my breasts and tickling my ribs. As his hand ran across my stomach, his touch became softer and the fingers pumping inside of me slowed a little. I could feel him smiling against the side of my face, and for that moment I was reminded of the larger scope of our love making for tonight. I brought my right hand down and placed it over his hand on my stomach, and for a minute, we stilled our movements.

There was something so sexy about Edward's reaction to knowing what tonight could bring about, and that, combined with his fingers that were still inside me, sent me over the edge as I came quietly.

As soon as I came down, Edward nudged me to stand up, and when I did so and turned around to face him, he pulled me down once again, but so that I was straddling him this time.

There was no pretense as I wrapped my hands around his cock and slide down over it, only sighs of contentment and relief that we were finally joined this way once again.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly began to move over him. As soon as we established a rhythm, Edward's mouth was on mine and his hands were grabbing my ass and pushing me down on his length. With his feet now planted on the ground, he had enough leverage to push up into me as I slid down, and the sensations had us writhing and panting against one another.

Sweat beaded at his brow and I could feel it sliding down my back as our movements became harder and more frantic. I went from panting to screaming in pleasure as my husband began to slam into me as I rode him hard.

"Oh shit, Edward! Yes, fuck me, baby! Fuck me harder!" I could barely breathe and my legs were starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop. This was everything I'd been missing for three months and infinitely so much more.

Suddenly, Edward leaned back a little and used one of his hands to pinch my clit, and before I knew it, I was screaming and arching my body through the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. It felt like my whole body had seized up in the most delicious way, and I knew that even if the lights were on in the room, I'd still be in the dark because I felt like I might pass out from the pleasure.

With a few more pumps into me I felt Edward's body still and he let out what can only be described as a roar as he spilled into me.

We sat there, clinging to each other for the longest time, kissing softly and touching while trying to calm down the shaking that still took over our bodies.

Finally, Edward gently lifted me off of him and laid me down on the bed, and I realized that the sheets had been turned down this whole time.

I sighed as I curled up against the soft cotton and relished in the after effects of our lovemaking as I saw Edward walk into the en suite bathroom. I was close to dozing off to sleep when he returned to the bed and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he carried me into the bathroom.

"Well wife, I do believe I promised you to have a hot bath waiting for you as well as me in bed naked when you came home. Can't forget the bath since that was so important to you, now could I?" he asked, while smirking at me.

"Believe me Edward, after what you just did to my body, I'd happily bathe in a rain puddle."

He laughed heartily as he sat me down in the tub filled with lavender-scented bubbles. He got in behind me and pulled me to lie back on his chest. Neither of us moved to wash up. Instead, we just held each other and relished in the fact that we were together. As I began to doze off once again, I felt Edward's hands go to my stomach, and I couldn't help but sigh and burrow myself deeper into his embrace.

I wasn't going to allow myself to get my hopes up about the chances of us having just made a baby, but I couldn't help but smile at how amazing it was going to be to put in the long contact hours on making it happen soon.

With that thought, I turned around and straddled my husband yet again and kissed him passionately. Like I said before, there's no time like the present!

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is what we call a homecoming! Too bad we are going to be taking a cold shower instead of the hot bath that Bella got. Make sure to leave Shpwhitney some love. ****On top of her classes and begging authors to write for SML, she got food poisoning while finishing writing this. One word: dedication.**

******Next week we are already wet and have had to change our panties in anticipation of having CitizenCullen25 write for us again. Make sure to check the blog for a teaser and her picture prompt.**

******Alright, we are on our knees again, begging for authors. If you would like to write for SML, contact us. If you know of an author that you think would be good for SML, contact us.**


	26. 042711CitizenCullen25

**DCM _A/N: DCM is squirming in our seats at having CitizenCullen25 writing for us again, and she has something a little different this time entitled: _****You Called To Me** . She also brought her own picture prompt so make sure to check it on our blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/squeeze-my-lemon-april-27(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.27.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Buttercups in the sunshine look like little cups of gold.  
Perhaps the Faeries come to drink the raindrops that they hold.**_

~Elizabeth T. Dillingham, "A Faery Song"

The commute to work was always a nightmare, but today was particularly horrendous. I had meetings all day with Japanese investors who pretended not to know English so that they could get me to come down on prices. I, Isabella Swan, was not easily fooled.

As if this day wasn't bad enough, I had to watch more of my hard earned money be sent to my lazy bum of an ex-husband, Jacob Black. Marrying that loser was the biggest mistake that I ever made. After six years together, he'd surprised me by filing for divorce and demanding alimony and property. Since he never really worked, unless you counted buying luxury cars as work, he won a part of my kingdom.

_Motherfucker!_

My life wasn't all bad, though. I was the head of one of the biggest design and architecture firms on the West coast. It hadn't come easy. After my father, Charlie, got sick, I was thrust into the caregiver role. My mom, Renee, was good at spending money but not making it, and my two younger brothers, Mike and Tyler, weren't old enough to take over. Family responsibility always fell on me. Charlie always said that I was the son he never had. Even thought it was sexist, I took it as a compliment.

We pulled up to my office building at seven o'clock on the dot. I was always early to get a head start on everyone else. Dad always taught me the value of hard work. His training was one of the reasons I'd been able to win over the board members and take over the firm.

My driver opened the door and helped me out. Lauren Mallory was an attractive young woman, and most of all, a good worker. She'd been with me for the last three years, and I'd never been late for a meeting. I appreciated competency in my employees.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Swan," she said, helping me out. As usual, her hand lingered on my arm a beat longer than was normal. When I turned around, she was staring at my ass. I winked and continued walking up the steps. If there was more cock involved, I might have made a damn fine lesbian.

The front desk security team of Marcus and Caius, or Dumb and Dumber as I called them, were more than happy to see me. Our firm was the largest employer in the building, which meant that we had the highest rent. If I wanted them gone, they would have been gone.

"I'll ride up with you. I need to do a perimeter check," Caius said, standing up and gesturing to the elevator.

I rolled my heavily made up eyes and got inside. The ride was more painful than usual because Caius smelled like moth balls and cheap cologne. There were a couple of women in my office that thought he was cute, but I thought he was disgusting.

He was asking me out for the millionth time when the elevator doors opened. Standing on the other side, looking perfectly fuckable, was my Administrative Assistant, Edward Cullen. I creamed myself at the sight of his long, thick fingers wrapped around my favorite Stainless Steel coffee mug.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. It's Columbian with two sugars," he declared, smiling impishly.

I kept on my stern face, not wanting him to know how he affected me. "Thank you, Edward. You're not supposed to be here for another two hours. Are you looking for overtime?"

He shook his head, gesturing to the pile of folders on his desk. "I didn't finish yesterday. I thought I'd come in and catch up before the meeting. If you don't mind me saying so, you look ravaging this morning."

Caius snorted and went to check the fire exits. _Good riddance, asshole_. If the smell of moth balls stayed in my nostrils all day, I was going to have him and his dumbass brother fired.

"Worry more about your work and less how I look, Edward. I didn't hire you to give me false compliments," I snapped, stomping into my office.

He followed me and waited until I sat down in my Ergonomic chair. Then, we played the staring game. I wasn't going to be the one that cracked. Jake had taught me never to get involved in a workplace romance. They always ended badly.

"You're so tense. Lie on the couch and I'll give you a foot massage," Edward offered.

Fuck if I didn't want his hands on me. Sometimes, I could almost feel his fingers inside of my heat, rubbing until I gave him all my juices. He was probably good at sex because women were always all over him.

I glared. "I don't think that would be appropriate, Edward. You should get to work."

For some reason, my rebuff seemed to hurt him. My heart broke as I watched him walk dejectedly out of the room. From what I'd seen, Edward was a sensitive soul. I hated being mean to him, but he had to know that I was the boss. It was the only way to make it in my world.

_Guard your heart. _

The meeting with the Japanese businessmen went over well. Edward picked up sushi from the best place in the city and helped me set up for my presentation. He really was a godsend. The firm ended up getting another million plus contract. After I called my parents to tell them the good news, I laid down on my white chenille sofa and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Swan, but I thought that maybe you'd like that foot massage now,"

I shrugged and watched as a beautiful smile lit up his face. It really was quite easy to make him happy. He worked his tight little ass off and never complained. _The least I could do was let him give me a massage, right? _

"You have beautiful feet," he mumbled, slipping off my four inch Louboutin heels. They cost more than he made in three months.

His hands were pure magic. I moaned as the pad of his thumb pressed into my insole. He continued rubbing slowly, eventually going all the way to the ankle. By that time, my panties were soaked. I hadn't been fucked in almost a year. My body craved dick, preferably Edward's dick.

I closed my eyes as the smell of sandalwood and paprika filled the room. Surprisingly, it was a very sexual scent. As Edward massaged his way up my legs, I let my inhibitions go. I didn't care that he was my subordinate. I wanted him.

When he got to the apex of my thighs, I lifted my body so that he could remove my skirt. He smirked and shook his head. Just like that, the fog was gone. Edward didn't want me. This was all just a damn game!

"Get the fuck off of me," I yelled, pushing him away.

Instead of cooperating, he gripped my thigh and closed his eyes. "Please, don't be mad, Bella. I…I just can't. I won't hurt you."

Now I was angry as a wet cat. "You have no right to call me Bella, asshole! Don't touch me again. Your fantasy of fucking the boss won't come true with me. I can't believe I almost fell for this bullshit."

All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. As I looked up, I saw his eyes change from the usual emerald green to a bright yellow. I was too scared to move or say anything. It was possible that the stress of the day was making me hallucinate.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I whispered, trying to break free.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his…_oh my god!_ Edward was a very big boy, indeed.

"You feel that," he hissed, glaring at me. "That's how much I want you. I can almost feel my dick inside of your walls. I come here every day hoping that I'll be strong enough to keep myself in check, but you make it damn hard, woman! For me, it's not about 'fucking the boss', it's about claiming the woman that you love!"

I giggled and pulled my hand away. "Love? You don't even know me, Edward."

He smirked, looking deep into my eyes. "I do know you, Bella. I was sent here for a reason. You're lonely and miserable. All you care about is work and building this company, but what about you? You deserve some happiness.

Because he was right and that made me angry, I slapped his face. "Get out! Go to your desk and work until I call. You have no right to speak to me like that."

Before I could move, he leaned down and captured my lips. The world disappeared as his tongue found its way into my mouth and began exploring. As he probed me, I held onto his massive shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't ever stop. The kiss lasted until I had to come up for air. Not content with that, Edward began nibbling my neck.

Thankfully, someone interrupted. "Hello, are you busy?" Jessica Stanley asked from the other side. She worked in my Accounts Payables department and was also one of the biggest gossips in the firm. My brother Mike had fucked her during the last office retreat so she fancied us sisters or some shit.

After I straightened my clothes and sent Edward to my private bathroom, I told her to come inside. She beamed happily, sitting down at one of the chairs in front of my desk. She really was a nice girl but much too enthusiastic for my taste.

"You look flushed, Isabella. Can I get you some water? I didn't see Edward at his desk. He's probably at lunch," she babbled, taking out some files.

Fifteen minutes and a hundred questions about Mike later, she was gone. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Edward didn't answer, so I pushed it open. Luckily, it was unlocked.

When I got inside, I saw him sitting in my vintage dressing chair. His eyes were closed and he had his hand around his cock. I swallowed thickly, imagining that girth inside of me. I'd been with good number of men, but even if they were big, they didn't know how to use it. I bet that Edward knew how to use his junk.

As I watched greedily, he cupped his nuts and began long strokes up and down his shaft. It was beautiful to see him concentrate on nothing but his pleasure. Pretty soon, he began bucking and spilled his seed in one of my monogrammed hand towels, but he wasn't' done.

"Bella. I need you, Bella," he murmured, beginning round number two.

In a trance, I slipped off my Gucci skirt suit and walked over to him. Smiling, he opened his arms for me. I sat down on his lap with my back facing his front. He grunted and squeezed my nipples while licking and suckling my neck.

"Condom?" I asked, not really caring if he had one.

He tensed and rubbed my flat stomach. "I didn't bring one. I'm sorry. I'm clean, though.'

Yeah, I knew it was stupid, but that was all the assurance I needed. "It's all right. I can't have children, and I'm clean, too."

Fortunately, he didn't ask about me not being able to bear children. It was an uncomfortable topic for me. After years of trying with Jake, I finally got pregnant and lost the baby. We tried a second time and I lost that one, too, and my ability to procreate.

"Don't cry, darling," Edward cooed, nuzzling my neck. Until that moment, I hadn't realized that I was indeed sobbing.

Maybe it was the stress or the sweetness that made me loosen up and lower myself on Edward's cock.

"Wow," I yelled, losing the ability to draw breath as my body prepared for the onslaught.

He reached around and began pinching my clit. I threw my head back and caught his lips, wanting him to feel how much I wanted him through the kiss. I knew that this would be one of my best orgasms ever.

As Edward fondled my breasts, I bounced up and down on his thickness. Occasionally, he would tense and whimper, but he didn't come. He was holding off until I reached completion. I thought that that was incredibly sweet.

Pretty soon, I was riding him super hard. He'd stopped fondling my breasts and was now putting all his efforts onto my clit. I rolled my hips, taking his full length deep inside of my body. All of a sudden, he hit my G-spot. I came hard, almost throwing us both off the chair.

A few seconds later, he pulled out and pushed me on the ground. Instead of getting mad, I opened my mouth. Smiling, he stroked and rubbed his cock until hot gobs of cum coated my lips. I licked a little into my mouth. He tasted like dark spices and something else.

"Bella. Bella, wake up. I'm almost done filing," Edward said, shaking my shoulder.

_Motherfucker! I dreamt the whole thing._

Growling, I stomped to the bathroom to clean up. My panties were a lost cause. They were so soaked that it was like having nothing on at all. My whole body was flushed and my dark brown eyes looked overly bright. If sexing Edward in a dream did this, I would never be able to survive the real thing.

When I got back to the office, my dream lover was filing. He looked at me oddly before continuing on with his work. I could have sworn that he looked smug and recently fucked.

_Oh god, what if I did something embarrassing like moan his name during the sex dream?_

I squirmed in my seat as I watched Edward. At twenty three years old, he was way, way too young for me, but his long perfect fingers and model's face made me forget our age difference. I wanted to fuck him.

Unfortunately, with me being thirty eight and his boss, there wasn't much chance of that happening. That was part of the reason that I'd come up with an office retreat at the Lake. My main goal for the upcoming weekend was to fuck Edward raw and show him what the term "cougar" really meant.

Friday afternoon, after a half day, I declared the office closed and we set off for Lake Roosevelt. Edward begged to drive my Porsche convertible. I was wound up after dreaming about him all week, so I easily agreed.

"This is going to be fun," he assured, closing my door.

It was nice being in a car with Edward. He sang along with the soft rock songs that played on his Ipod while I read on my Kindle. Sometimes, he would brush his fingers against my bare thigh. It must have been on accident because he was really quiet.

"Yellow is my favorite color," He said out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

I looked down at my skimpy yellow bikini top and tiny jean skirt. "I didn't choose it for you."

He chuckled and took a sip from his bottle of Evian. "I know. I just wanted you to know that I like the color, and I especially like it on you. You're, uh, very lovely."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You probably date college coeds. I'm in good shape, but I refuse to have plastic surgery. Plus, gravity catches up to the best of us."

Edward snarled and pulled the car over. "Don't say things like that! You're an exceptionally beautiful woman. Your natural beauty only makes you more attractive to me."

Boldly, I took off my top and turned to him. "Look at them! They're not as perky as they were when I was your age. Stop feeding me lies. I had enough of that from Jacob!"

I was shocked when he leaned forward and sucked on my nipples, swirling his tongue until I cried out and buried my fingers in his copper mane. I'd never almost come just from breast play. Edward Cullen had a very skilled mouth.

"Oh my god," I moaned, pulling him closer.

He bit down lightly on the swell of my breasts. "You're perfect. They're more than a handful and so soft. Best pair of tits I've ever had in my mouth."

Before I could blink, he stopped and began driving again. Ignoring him, I pulled on my top and went back to reading. I felt him watching me out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't acknowledge him at all.

A few hours later, we pulled up to the cabins that I'd rented for my best workers. All in all, there were fourteen couples, plus Edward and me. I doubted much work would get done, so this trip was more like a thank you for my team's daily efforts.

Two of my best Architects, Ben and Angela, were already setting up for the bonfire. Edward whispered something to Ben. A few minutes later, Ben picked Angela up and carried her inside. I looked on incredulously as Edward chuckled.

_What the fuck is that about?_

Less than a half an hour later, everyone had arrived. Edward mingled with the men, and as he did, I noticed them take their wives, fuck buddies, and girlfriends away one by one. Something was very strange about my Assistant. I was beginning to think he was a Viagra pusher.

"The caterers are coming with the seafood. They'll also set up the tent and tables. I'll be back later. Call if you need me, beautiful. Oh, and Bella, don't let anyone else see your precious breasts. They belong to me now," Edward stated smugly, walking away.

"Asshole," I muttered, thinking over his words.

After a while, I decided to go see if anyone wanted to talk or take a swim. What I found was straight out of a porno. There were couples making love everywhere as their grunts and moans filled the air. Thankfully, some were in the house, but there were just as many spread out around the woods and even in the lake.

The last straw was my brother Mike and Jessica. They were in his Jeep fucking like rabbits. Gagging, I ran to my own private cabin and locked the door. Edward was probably out having sex, too. I was the only one not getting any.

After my two hour power nap, I got dressed again, not bothering with the skirt. This time, I put on a yellow gingham string bikini with a tie in the front. Now that I knew it was Edward's favorite color, I was going to wear it more often. To complete the look, I added a little light gloss to my lips and put my hair up in a messy bun. I'd always been told that I looked younger than I really was, and in this bikini, I actually believed it.

Fortunately, everyone was acting normal by the time I got down to the bonfire. The food smelled delicious. I grabbed a plate of lobster salad and fried catfish before finding a spot under the tent. Mike and Jessica came over to make small talk but spent most of their time being nauseatingly lovey-dovey.

I was grabbing another imported beer when Edward showed up. It was a good thing that I'd only invited the coupled up employees, because he looked smokin' hot. He'd chosen to wear a pair of black swim trunks, leaving his muscular chest bare. He wasn't overly buff, just pure masculinity.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at the crowd to see if anyone had noticed, but they were all busy with each other.

"Where were you, playboy? You look like you just got fucked. I'm not in the mood for sloppy seconds. Why don't you invite…" He stole my sentence with a kiss that let me panting.

"Shut up, Bella. I wasn't with anyone. I'm not Jacob Black. Stop turning me into the bad guy. I love you," he vowed.

"No one loves me," I whimpered, hating to appear weak in front of Edward.

He cupped my chin, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I love you, Bella. You called for me and I came."

Uncomfortable, I pushed away and sat back down at my table. A short time later, Edward joined me. He ate like a horse, sucking all the lobster meat from the shell. Then, he insisted on feeding me cocktail shrimp. It was nice because I got to suck on his finger a few times and watch his eyes darken.

"I want you," he whispered, standing up.

As I watched, Edward went from table to table. It just looked like he was making conversation, but the men reacted in a strange way. They began stroking their other and becoming more and more obscene. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Pretty soon, the smell of sex permeated the air, drowning out the fire. I felt slightly high, like I'd smoked a blunt.

After a while, Edward came back over. "Get on my back," he commanded, hoisting me up. I did as he said and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you trust me?"

I kissed the shell of his ear. "I trust you, Edward. Take me away."

It felt like we were moving fast but I was too gone to care. Edward's skin felt like hardened silk beneath my hands. My hard nipples were pressed firmly into his back as he took us to the unknown.

When I opened my eyes, we were in front of a bench in the woods. Edward set me down carefully and took the seat next to me. Groggily, I untied my top and slipped out of the bikini. Edward dropped his shorts, leaving us both blissfully naked.

Before I could say anything, he tossed my left leg over his knee and began fingering my pussy. I yelled, throwing my head back as he added fingers. I was so slick that he didn't need to wait. There was no pain, just pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"Ungh! Ahhhh! Oh god, Edward," I screamed as he buried his whole hand inside of me.

Not content with being so far away, I pulled him down for a kiss. He continued to open me up petal by petal as we tongue fucked. Before long, I was panting as my first orgasm hit. Sweet Edward held me until I stopped screaming. Then, he got down on his knees.

"Let me taste you," he begged, looking up at me.

In answer, I pushed his head down. "Fuck," I whimpered loudly, feeling his tongue stroke my clit.

He smiled against my heated skin. "You taste like honey and fresh rain, beautiful. I want more."

"Take it all," I yelled, spreading my legs wide.

At first he did slow strokes, concentrating on my walls. Then, later, he probed deeper, licking his long tongue into my hole and lapping at my nub. I pulled his hair so hard that it was amazing that I didn't do serious damage.

After my third orgasm, I pushed Edward away. "I…can't…think…dying… Want to fuck you…"

It hurt when he shook his head. "I messed up, Bella. The dream of us fucking in the bathroom was a planted fantasy. I thought that would be enough, but it made it worse."

"Planted fantasy? What are you talking about Edward?" I asked nervously.

He helped me into his lap and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I'm not…human. The reason the men and women are all over each other is because of me. I have the power to boost a male's sexual strength."

"Fucking hell," I mumbled, looking down at my knees. "Edward, we can get you help, sweetheart. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't leave you to fight this alone."

He actually laughed and stroked my sides. "I'm not crazy, Bella. Let me show you."

It all happened in slow motion. Edward stood up and grew…wings! I fought the urge to black out as I crawled away from him. Obviously someone had spiked the food with LSD, and it was probably Edward.

"This isn't real. Go away," I pleaded, closing my eyes. Edward sighed and picked me up.

I must have fainted, because the next time I opened my eyes, we were high up in a redwood tree facing a large full moon. Scared, I clung to Edward, not caring that he was a druggie and possible psychotic freak. I just wanted to go home.

He kissed my cheeks and rocked me gently. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you so bad. I can't control it anymore."

"Tell me," I whispered softly.

"It all started in Ireland. I am of the faerie race, but I'm also human. My father, Carlisle, is an Oak King faerie, which means he's a guardian of the waxing year. He was out wandering the forests one day when he came upon an Incubus attacking a young maiden. He intervened and killed the Incubus to save Esme, who ended up being my mother and his Queen."

"Oh god," I groaned, shaking my head. "You really believe this."

Edward shook me, forcing my eyes to open. "Look at me! How else do you explain this? It's real, Bella."

Dazedly, I watched as his green, yellow, and blue wings fluttered in the wind. They were huge and surprisingly soft. He flinched as I ran my fingers over them. That was when I noticed that his eyes were golden yellow again.

Sighing, he continued the story. "Well, the Incubus was powerful. His lover, a Succubus named Victoria, vowed vengeance on my father. When she found out Esme was pregnant with me, she killed a ship of human men and took them as a sacrifice for the witches. They granted her one wish. Esme and Carlisle's baby would be born a _Gancanagh."_

"A what?"

He kissed my nose, smiling slightly. "A _Gancanagh _is a fire faerie that is made for the seduction of women. We can also be used to bolster men's sexual appetites. It sounds good at first, but when we leave a woman, she dies pining away for us. It's hell to live without that for centuries. I'm a killer, Bella."

I caressed his cheek and snuggled closer. "You're not a killer. Is there some way to stop this Gar—G thing from happening? Why do you have to leave the woman? You could stay."

He shook his head sadly. "No. Once I come inside of them, my toxins take over. All they want is the sexual pleasure. The only way to break the spell is to find someone that loves me for me but that will never happen. Humans cannot withstand the pheromones, and our kind are forbidden from lying with other faerie women."

I stroked his hair, humming softly. "Why me? You said I called for you."

He pointed to my Hermatite necklace. I'd bought it at a jewelry store in London and rarely took it off.

"It's my gemstone. Your loneliness combined with that called to me. I stayed away for as long as I could, Bella. Then, six months ago, I found out you were looking for a new hire. I couldn't bear the thought of living without you any longer, so I went for it. You felt our connection and hired me." He was right. There had been a connection.

I buried my nose in his chest and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and paprika. "You smell good. Make love to me, Edward."

He tensed. "If I do, you'll be addicted and I'll have to go away. Is that what you want?"

I closed my eyes and hugged him close. "I just want you, dark faerie."

A few minutes later, the rain started. Edward flew us down to the ground and used his wings to cover me. I watched in awe as he stopped to drink from some of the fresh flowers. The rainwater seemed to make him stronger.

By the time we got back to the bonfire, he looked human again. He spread a blanket on the ground while I stripped out of my bikini. The rain had already stopped and the sky was clear again. Washington weather was crazy like that.

Since Edward was already big and ready, he managed to slip inside of me with one stroke. Once again, his length and girth took my breath away. I clung to him as he began pumping in and out of my swollen pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Hell yeah," he yelled, laying his head on my breast.

"Harder," I mumbled, digging my manicured nails into his tight ass. He smiled and lifted my legs over his shoulder. With each thrust, he seemed to touch my womb. I held his eyes as we destroyed one another, pumping and grunting like wild animals.

"I'm coming. Fuck me hard, Edward. I'm coming," I screamed, creaming his cock.

Before I could catch my breath, he rolled me over on my stomach. I was numb so he had to lift my lower body. A few seconds later, he was inside of me again, pounding away. Crying out, I dug my nails into the blanket and began rolling my hips. Edward grunted and reached around to play with my breasts.

The heat of the fire made me sweat, but Edward was mostly dry. I felt like I was burning from the inside and outside, but I didn't want to stop. The velvet feel of his cock rubbing against my wetness drove me insane. When he pulled out and thrust back just as quickly, my eyes rolled back into my head.

A long time later, Edward came hard, collapsing on top of me and sending us both to the ground. I struggled to find my bearings, but eventually fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I felt was Edward tucking me into his arms.

After eating and drinking, Edward carried me out to the Lake. Under the moonlight, in the warm water, we became one again. We died and came alive more times than I could count. My pussy fit him like a glove, and I rode him hard.

"Bella, sweet, Bella. Now I know how my dad felt. I would give anything to make you mine. I'd kill for you. I'd die to feel this pleasure," he bellowed, slamming into me until I spasmed uncontrollably.

The next time I woke up, we were in my cabin in the big sleigh bed. Edward was still thrusting ferociously inside of my cunny. We fucked all night, only stopping to eat and use the bathroom. Every time I looked at Edward, I wanted him inside of me.

He was fucking me against the wall when the first rays of sun began to peek through the window. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. In one night, he'd managed to fuck me in every way possible. I could no longer walk, but I'd crawl to him if I had to.

"You need to rest, Human. My beautiful, Bella," he roared, squirting cum deep inside of my womb.

After that, I slept fitfully. It felt like something was growing inside of me. I dreamed of babies with wings and flowers coming to bloom. Some things were so real that I was able to reach out and touch them, whereas, others were far away.

I woke up calling for my dark lover, but he wasn't there. I ran from room to room, searching the whole house. When I realized he was gone, I broke down, sobbing until my heart was completely broken.

Eventually, I managed to stand up and walk back to the bedroom. I almost died when I saw Edward standing by the bed, wings and all. He smiled that beatific crooked grin at me and held out a huge bouquet of yellow roses and buttercups.

"I'm still here. You care for me," he whispered reverently, closing the distance between us.

I kissed his chin, nose, and lips softly. "I love you, Edward. You're my forever."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Bella. You're my miracle."

* * *

**DCM A/N: It's a miracle that we had several pairs of new panties on standby in reading this one. Whew! Make sure to leave some love for CitizenCullen25, and a towel in which to wipe the sweat from her brow, so many lemons, she must have worked up a serious sweat!**

**Next week we are thrilled to have SydneyAlice writing for us again. She even has a banner to tease us with: (.)com/albums/a86/Kassiah/Banners/TP_prompt_pic(.)jpg **

**And as always, writers are wanted and needed. Contact us, come to us, bring us your names, we will beg, and we are proud to do so.  
www(.)dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com **


	27. 050411PrincessxoAmber

**DCM _A/N: Okay, we made a mistake in saying that SydneyAlice is this week, she is next week. This week we have a new author to SML, PrincessxoAmber, who is working hard at squeezing those lemon muscles. She choose a picture prompt from the blog to work with, so if you missed it, here is the link: dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/squeeze-my-lemon-may-4(.)html Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.04.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beta: Karebear1965

**Teacher Conference:**

It was the day that all the kids got out for Spring Break, and I was sitting at my desk grading a stack of tests. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be out in the rare sunshine, which Forks, Washington was experiencing for the day. Instead, I had to do the monotonous task that every teacher had to do, especially before a break. My students this semester, were smart, but not very enthusiastic about anything historic. To them history, was the last seasons' fashion line, or which celebrity went to rehab last week. They didn't want to listen to the stories about people who forged our country. They wanted to text message and email each other.

I took my glasses off my face, laid them on my desk, loosened my tie, and pushed my buttoned sleeves up to my elbows, when I heard a knock on my door. I turned to see one of my co-workers leaning against my door. "Mr. Whitlock?" her angelic voice asked, "Are you too busy to help me with something?"

She didn't wait for me to answer. She just sauntered into my classroom, her fuck-me heels clicking away at the tile, and plopped herself down on my desk. She crossed her legs and her black pencil skirt shifted above her knees. I had to bite back a moan when I realized I could see up her skirt and noticed she didn't have on any panties.

She continued with her outspoken thoughts while I silently imagined every single way I could take her body before she would pass out from exhaustion. "Mr. Whitlock, I'm trying to get my students to read this book, and they tell me it's too old," she sighed dramatically, "and I was hoping, you could tell me how you _spice _history up for them."

Suddenly, her hand went to her silky red blouse and she unbuttoned the first two buttons, "Is it hot in here Mr. Whitlock? Maybe you should get someone to look at your thermostat."

On its own accord, my hand reached up and stroked her inner thigh, and she smacked it away. "Mr. Whitlock! What do you think you are doing?"

I didn't say anything; I just stood up and locked my lips with her pouty ones. My tongue darted out to taste her, and I was happy in my discovery to find her usual strawberry lip gloss was coated along her lips.

She returned my kiss and weaved her hands into my hair and locked her legs around my waist. Her heels dug into my ass and reached up to unbutton the rest of her blouse. I pushed it down her shoulders, and it hit my desk, when I looked back up, I was brought almost to my knees at the sight of her lacy white bra. Her hands moved from my hair toward my belt. She slid my pants and boxers down with only the heels of her shoes and this time, I moaned out loud.

I grabbed one of her legs and hitched it over my hip, allowing the other to hang down. My mouth went directly to her collar bone. My hand ventured toward her center, and as soon as I touched her, she bucked her hips. Her heat was covered in her arousal, and again I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Can I taste you?" I heard myself asking before I could stop.

"Please," She threw her head back and let out her out moan.

I didn't even bother pulling her skirt down. I pushed it up and fell to my knees at my desk. She moved to the edge and placed her heel coated feet on my shoulders. I licked her once and was rewarded with a plethora of juices to follow. I drug my finger over her swollen nub. I slowly kissed all around her sex, everywhere but where she actually wanted me to touch her.

She finally had enough and forcefully grabbed my hair and pushed my face directly into her hot box. She moaned again and laid all the way back on my desk. Her feet stayed planted on my shoulders, and I felt the heels digging into them. I grabbed her ass cheeks and kneaded them with my palms. Her hips moved against my face and faster than I would have expected she released her juices all over my face. I drank them up greedily and stood up to stretch my legs. As soon as I stood up, I felt the spike of a heel in my chest pushing me into my chair.

I fell back with a huff, and before I could blink, she climbed onto my lap backwards and slipped my cock inside of her. She was riding me like it was going out of style. Her face turned toward me and when her lust filled eyes caught mine, I knew I had to kiss her. I was happy to have her just like this, but she suddenly moved off me and fell to her knees.

When she took my length into her mouth, I let out a string of curse words as she pleasured me. Her hot mouth was hitting all the right places, and I found my hands in her long tendrils of curls. I guided her, so she wouldn't move from the perfect place. As soon as I did, she let out a moan of her own, and I looked down to see her rubbing her own thighs together.

"You like tasting your juices on my cock, sugar?" I was answered with a low moan deep in her throat. The vibration was almost too much for me to handle, and I almost shot my load.

I gently removed her from my cock and spun her around and pinned her to, my chalk board. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and my dick was teasing her lower lips. It never went fully inside of her, just rubbed against her. After teasing her for the longest minute of my life, I entered her slowly and pounded her with hard and even thrusts.

"Oh darlin' you feel so good," I murmured into her hair.

Her noises urged me on, and I suddenly had a feral feeling float through me. I painfully and regretfully pulled away from her little piece of heaven and spun her to face my desk. She put her hands on the desk to stop from running into it. She was exactly how I wanted her to be. I lifted her knees and placed them on the edge of my desk. I positioned myself at her entrance and ever so slowly became fully seated inside of her.

Her head flew back and my hand found its place in her long locks again. I pulled her back against my chest as I thrust into her, each time a little harder. I pushed the cups of her bra down and used my fingers to tweak her nipple. My other hand was planted firmly on her hip. We thrust against each other at the same time.

She'd call out for me to fuck her harder, and I'd respond by doing just that. My hand left her nipple, and I reached down and rubbed her clit. I whispered in her ear, "Come for me."

She exploded, literally. I could feel her juices running down thighs, and I thrust two more times before I came inside her. She laid there a moment before I reached into the side draw to pull out a small towel. She placed it between her legs and gave me a lazy smile.

I retrieved my boxer briefs and pants and readjusted my tie. I held my hand out to help her sit up. She in turn reached for her shirt and buttoned it, slowly. I really wanted to take her again, but we didn't have time before someone came to see what we were doing.

After we were both dressed, I collected what I need to head home (like those tests I was supposed to be grading). We didn't speak a word as we walked toward her classroom, and she grabbed her purse.

We walked to the office, to check our mail boxes and sign out when Mrs. Cope the secretary noticed our presence. We got out in time, but before we could close the office door she yelled out, "Have a good break, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

I turned to my wife and gave her a small smile, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Jazz, that was fun." She smiled, her sweet smile and gripped my hand in hers.

"Yeah it was, I tried to tell you." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky we didn't get caught." She bumped against my hip with hers and ran toward the car.

"You think the principal would actually say something to me about fucking my wife, in my own class room?" I chased after her and pinned her to the side of our car.

"Yes, I do. Your sister is lenient with us, but I think that would be pushing her limits." I scoffed at her response, and she continued, "Plus she'd tell my brother, and you know how he feels about that."

"Emmett needs to get over it, Bella. We've been married for ten years, and we have two kids, how does he think they got here?" I dropped my head to her shoulder and placed small little kisses on her exposed skin.

"I know Jazz, but he's my big brother, what do you want me to do about it?" She ran her hand through my curls and grabbed the back of my neck. She placed kisses along my jaw, and I almost attacked her.

"Mrs. Whitlock," we heard a voice call, "Sorry ma'am, but I went to your classroom, and you weren't there, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Emma, just one minute." Bella smiled and nudged me, so I would get off of her. She walked toward the student and spoke to her about whatever, she wanted. I stood there staring at my wife, and I couldn't help but wear a goofy grin. I'd been trying to talk Bella into this little fantasy of mine for almost six months. After a lunch with her best girlfriends, she approached me asking if I was still interested. Hell yes I was!

We set it up for Spring Break so it was less of a chance of being caught, Bella was very personal with her students and since it was my fantasy, I chose my classroom for it to happen.

Bella quickly got rid of her student and returned to my side, "Hey Jazz," she trailed off.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Now it's my turn for a fantasy." She got in the car with a giggle, and I let out a chuckle of my own.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Hot for teacher anyone? *raises both hands* Please leave her some love and let her know what you think. We are encouraging her to stretch some more and squeeze some more lemon with what happens when they get home.**

**And like we said above, next week is SydneyAlice.**

**We need you authors! We have slots open. Come, cum, write, tease, please us, squeeze our lemon! We aren't ashamed to beg *gets down on knees*.**


	28. 051111ericastwilight

**DCM A/N: Well *sighs* we moved Sydney Alice into June, sorry for getting your hopes up. We didn't have to beg long to get a quick replacement. This week's SML's author is one of our favorites in the whole world of the fandom, ericastwilight. Not only is she sweet as pie, but she has some of the best stories, so if you haven't read any of her stuff, make sure to! She had this gem in her vault and is thinking of expanding to a full story and offered it to us in our time of need. Ready, set, squeeze!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.11.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think they'll hit it off?" Esme asked, trailing a finger along her companion's arm. Carlisle, a handsome man in his late forties, smiled that cocky smirk she learned to love so much.

"What do we have to lose?" Carlisle said in a smooth velvet cadence that always left Esme ready to leave. "If they don't click, then it'll be obvious they're both hopeless, and there's nothing left for us to try."

Esme loved the look in his blue eyes as they met hers, almost as much as the handsome sharp edge of his jaw. She wanted to nibble on it—again.

"This has to work," Esme said, sighing when Carlisle gave into his need to touch her and kissed her once. "They're both so unhappy."

Carlisle hummed against the soft-scented curve of her cheek, continuing to lay kisses until he tugged on her earlobe a little. She moaned. God, he loved that breathy sound from her. As soon as humanly possible, he'd take Esme back to his apartment and fuck her against the large window that overlooked the city skyline. It was something he fantasized about many times; it was time he got his wish.

As if Esme could hear the tone of his thoughts, her hand grazed his erection. Smiling, she captured his audible reaction with her mouth. She could do little about the unconscious lift of his hips, though. She loved that she could entice such a nice reaction from him. A throat cleared, putting a stop to all of Esme's fun. If she weren't a forty-one year old levelheaded executive, she'd pout.

"Edward," Carlisle choked, still affected by Esme's hand on his cock.

"God, if that's what you say when you're getting felt up, then we have serious issues to discuss."

The young man bent down to place a kiss on Esme's cheek. "Hello, Esme, pleasure to see you again."

She smiled somewhat dreamingly at Edward. If she weren't seeing Carlisle, she'd offer Edward the ride of his life.

He was six-four to her petite five-five stature, with the oddest shade of amber for hair. It had no sense of direction, in complete disorder, and just on the edge of needing a trim. He had vibrant green eyes, the same that he'd inherited from his father, Edward Senior. However, she could see Carlisle's sister, Elizabeth, behind the perfect nose and sculptured lips.

Esme let out another breathy sigh to compose herself and to piss off Carlisle. She yelped when she felt Carlisle's fingers pinch her side.

With a sidelong glace toward Esme, Carlisle finally composed himself enough to speak.

"How was your flight?" he asked his nephew.

"Rather long and the flight attendants made it unbearable." Edward held up a hand, catching the attention of their server. After ordering a strong drink, he loosened his tie and a few buttons. "I'm happy that I won't be making that bi-weekly trip from New York anymore."

Edward Masen had been commuting for work for over three months, tying up the loose ends of move and his new job in the pediatrics department at the local hospital.

"Did you get a chance to see the changes made to your apartment?" Esme asked, taking a sip of her martini while keeping a hand on Carlisle's crotch. She knew she'd be paying for it later, and she was looking forward to it.

"Yes, and thank you. Alice was a godsend, despite her obvious use of narcotics. Her work ethic and design skills were impeccable." Edward grinned when he saw Esme's eyes widen at the mention of drugs.

"She … Edward, she doesn't—" Esme spluttered.

Edward laughed richly and shook his head. "I know she doesn't, but I must admit, I asked after she ranted for a full three minutes before taking a breath."

"He must be talking about Alice," a delightfully sinful voice said from behind Edward. He inhaled deeply, expecting to smell an overpriced flowery perfume. Instead, saturating his senses was a rich, seductive scent. He felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise and a strange tug in his gut. A rather visceral reaction from him – one he hadn't expected to feel just from a voice and scent.

"She's too peppy for her own good, Aunt Esme." Esme moaned, exactly as Bella wanted her to do.

"Bella, what have I told you about calling me aunt?"

Bella only smiled, bending at the waist, much to Edward's pleasure, to kiss her aunt's cheek.

"Carlisle," she greeted, giving him the same kiss.

Edward's eyes were glued to the tight little ass, all snug in black as more creamy flesh was exposed as she shifted on her high heels. His eyes weren't the only ones on all that skin; so were some of the patrons at the tables around him. She had to know that she was driving all the men insane. Just like all the rest of the women Edward was used to.

"When are you going to make my aunt an honest woman?" Bella asked innocently, a flutter of long lashes accompanying her question. Carlisle's eyes widened at this, another reaction Bella anticipated.

Edward smiled inwardly, since it was the next question he planned to tease Carlisle and Esme with before he was pleasantly distracted with the bare flesh of Bella's thighs. Both Carlisle and Esme, divorced for years, were frightened of tying the knot due to their previous failures.

Carlisle shook his head and gave Bella his best smile, Edward noted. Taking Bella's delicate hand in both of his, Carlisle kissed her knuckles, his lips lingering there longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I've been secretly pining for you. Biding my time for me to make my move and seduce you." His rather grand and overly dramatic fake British accent had Esme and Bella in stitches. She leaned forward and patted Carlisle's cheek.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar," Bella cooed, giving Carlisle a lip-smacking kiss on his mouth. Esme threw her head back in laughter when Bella confessed she wanted to sit on Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle choked on words, clearing his throat, before he suddenly stood to pull out a chair for Bella. It was something Edward had prepared to do, but decided against it. He figured out what was going on the moment he heard Bella's voice.

Bella in all her five-eight glory, with rich chocolate hair, matching eyes and a nifty little body were here to ensnare Edward. It was a blind date, where both participants were blind to their families meddling.

Except that he wasn't. Edward would not fall into bed with the gorgeous woman sitting beside him. He had told his uncle that he wouldn't date someone Carlisle knew in case it didn't end well.

Bella's big brown eyes turned to Edward and she offered a lovely hand to him. "Hello, you must be Edward. I've heard so much about you."

She was flirting; Edward was certain of it. Most women do, and he didn't like it one bit either. If she wasn't aware of Carlisle and Esme's planning, he'd be hard-pressed to try to ignore her advances. She was much too attractive to avoid. And possibly resist.

"As have I, Bella Swan," Edward said, taking her hand to his lips. Her skin felt like warm silk sheets and smelled divine. "They painted a beautiful picture of you. One that had me placing you on a high pedestal."

She smiled, pearly whites framed by full and inviting red lips. "Let me knock myself off that pedestal. I'm a work alcoholic, I talk in my sleep, curse like a motherfucking sailor, and over-analyze everything. I also enjoy the company of men, but I don't need one to make me happy."

It was Edward's turn to smile. He found Bella's honesty raw, yet refreshing. They were rather similar in the relationship department, only he enjoyed women—many women.

"Only knocked your pedestal down about two feet, I'm afraid," Edward teased, taking a sip of his drink. He held her gaze, entranced by the depth of her dark eyes.

"I'm ambidextrous and give the kind of head that have men beg for my hand in marriage."

Edward choked on his drink, completely taken by surprise. "And right back those two feet, plus ten more."

Bella grinned, leaving Edward numb and pissed. He didn't want to be attracted to her; it would only fuel his uncle's attempts on having him settle down. It was hard to ignore all of Bella's curves in the form-fitting, black little number that covered all the parts he was dying to see and get his hands on.

Esme and Carlisle shared a sly look, both feeling rather smug that Edward and Bella had clicked. Neither had taken their eyes off each other. It was clear that they were undressing one another with their lustful gazes.

"It's true," Esme said amused by Edward's reaction. She'd had yet to see him so taken by someone. "She wrote an article for the magazine about her technique that had our offices flooded with emails and letters thanking her—from both men and women."

The volume of email and snail mail had Esme having to hire someone just to sort through it. There were some rather colorful detailed explanations of the fans' experiences. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

A server disturbed their conversation, taking a few minutes to take their orders. Edward handed his menu to the server, giving her a panty-melting smile that her stumbling away.

Bella knew he was well aware of his power, and she would make sure not to succumb. She was front and center for Edward's little demonstration. She knew exactly what she had to do to discourage him and her meddling aunt.

"So from what my uncle tells me, you're a therapist," Edward said, though his eyes didn't meet hers.

Bella turned to Edward, the tablecloth covering her bare legs, much to his displeasure. "Yes."

"But you also write fellatio articles for your aunt's magazine." He seemed amused and rather unconvinced of her expertise.

Bella bit her plump bottom lip, tossing a curtain of hair behind her shoulder. Edward caught and enchanting mix of vanilla and raspberries in the air. "Yes, and several other articles on positions and how to bring a man to their knees."

Edward cocked an eyebrow in question, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"Who better to give tips on sex than a sex therapist?"

Edward's only thought was, _oh fuck_. He kept his cool composure as Bella smiled knowingly at him. Wanting to maintain a decorum of disinterest, Edward merely looked indifferent. He saw a brief flash of fire behind Bella's warm eyes and internally patted himself on the back. The less she liked him, the less he'd have to fight her off.

Edward and Bella continued through polite and easy conversation about safe topics such as Edward's work at the hospital. However, they both seemed adamant to steer clear from her work. Instead, they argued about the current state of the healthcare system and music. The more passionate their discussion, the more they wanted to hear from the other.

Throughout dinner, Carlisle noticed his nephew and Bella lean toward each other. Every time Edward spoke, Bella listened with rapt attention. All the while, Edward watched her lips move, and unconsciously licking his own every time that little vixen bit hers. Carlisle realized that Edward was mesmerized, but he knew better.

There were moments of clarity striking his nephew when he'd suddenly straighten up, his eyes hardening toward her. After the plates were cleared, they all ordered more drinks, but Bella refused since she had driven to the restaurant.

Both Carlisle and Esme shared quiet conversations of what they were seeing. It seemed that Edward and Bella would move unconsciously, shift to accommodate the other. Occasionally, when one of them felt threatened, the other eased back as if they didn't want to frighten the other away. It was quite interesting for Carlisle and Esme to see.

Edward leveled a cautious glace toward Bella as she murmured her request for chocolate mousse in favor of drinking. He'd spent most of the evening repeatedly shifting in his chair, his cock hard and aching. Bella had been slowly seducing him with coy glances and touches, leaving Edward desperate for more. Yet there was something underhanded about her teasing. Every time he pulled away she did the same. She was giving a hot and cold vibe, and he felt that the evening wouldn't progress further than dinner and drinks. It both pleased and pissed him off.

That was until Bella turned to him with a sexy smirk on her face. "I'm ready to head home, would you like to join me?"

Esme and Carlisle both started to cough, their eyes bulging out in surprise and shock. Bella had a look in her eyes that left Edward wondering what game she was playing.

Edward sank further in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Bella. "I don't like—"

"Aggressive women," Bella said with a saucy smile. "I know, because you think it'd be too easy to get me into bed. You're used to catching the eyes of many women, making it almost monotonous. You like a challenge."

Edward's eyes hardened further. "You were purposely trying to turn me off," he stated simply.

"Sorry, but yes," she said, shrugging. She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I did it to make a point. I'm not ready to settle down. In fact, just last week, I shared my bed with two men. I'm having fun; I'm only fucking twenty-eight years old. In addition, Edward is your family, Carlisle. It could cause strain on our relationship when things ended. Been there, done that, and I have no interest in doing it again. When I'm ready, you two will be the first to know."

Edward smirked as Carlisle and Esme looked chastised and fumbled out apologies. They promised to no longer interfere, but he was sure it'd be short-lived. While Carlisle and Esme were busy speaking amongst themselves, Edward looked at Bella. To catch her attention, he brushed his knee against hers under the table. He scooted his chair closer, hoping not to alert anyone.

"Two men?" he whispered from the corner of his lips. His breath was precariously close to her ear, and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her. His smug smirk was firmly in place when he heard her reaction.

"Yes," she replied, watching Edward from the corner of her eyes. She felt a strong, calloused finger touch her bare knee, and then slowly the digit ascended. This time, her reaction was rather subtle, and a deep, delicious shiver ran through her.

Edward went from irritated to interested, considering he'd been hard all night. At least he wouldn't have to take care of it on his own. The thought that Bella had fucked two men at the same time intrigued him. He'd yet to find someone with a sexual appetite that matched his own. His finger followed a path his eyes led, along her silk-covered thigh, up the delicious curve of her hip, and lingered near her waist.

"Does that mean you've had—" he cut himself off and used his fingertips to press into the small of her back.

Bella smirked into her glass of water and shook her head. Typical male, they always wanted to know if she'd been willing to take it in the ass. She gave him a simple smile and shrugged. Edward pressed his fingers a little harder, wanting an answer—damn it. He wanted—needed to know.

Realizing he'd never let it go, Bella leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Only toys."

"Jesus fuck," Edward hissed, shifting his cock again. Drawn by his movements, Bella saw a rather impressive bulge in his nice dark slacks. Looking up to meet his eyes, she swallowed compulsively at what she found there. Dark hunger stormed in his eyes.

Pulling back, needing the distance, Bella closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She shouldn't have said anything, because it'd be that much harder to resist the man. He was kept pressing his fingers against her, in a rhythm that would be fan-fucking-tastic if he fucked her on the table.

All night, she tentatively touched him, laughed at all the right moments, and made eating pasta fucking erotic - all a ploy to disinterest him. She thought she had read him perfectly!

Instead, the smug little looks between Carlisle and Esme irritated her to the point that she lashed out. Most importantly, she had used Edward.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

Edward added another finger to his light touches.

"Is this all right?" he murmured.

"Not really," Bella gasped as his fingers slipped up her side, grazing the side of her breast. She didn't understand her reaction to his touch. God, it felt so good to her. "Don't stop."

That's all it took for Edward to move from warm silk to soft skin. He wanted her, so he'd have her—then forget her. Carlisle and Esme didn't have to know. Less chance of disappointing them.

Casual sex—it's what he did and he wasn't ready to change that. However, there was no resisting Bella. Her skin felt like sin under his fingers. Irritation clouded his desire throughout dinner, and now, he was determined.

"I'm not going home with you," Bella whispered, watching her aunt check her cell phone. Edward intensified his touch to get her attention, because he wanted to see her whiskey-colored eyes again. When she turned, he raised a challenging eyebrow. She returned it with a teasing smirk.

Edward would get inside Bella, and that he was sure of. All the while, Bella struggled internally. She closed her eyes to gather her self-control. She could resist, because she had to. When she opened her eyes and looked back at Edward, she shivered deliciously. His darkened jade eyes told her everything he intended to do to her, and all she had to do was allow it to happen.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella, enjoying the way her fingers wrung a napkin nervously. The fact that he was the cause of her fidgeting, the unconscious shifting of her long, sexy legs, and the telltale sign of gooseflesh along her neck had his control slipping.

He smirked, causing Bella to roll her eyes. Edward had to control himself; her defiance was increasing his arousal. He shifted in his chair, loosened another button from his shirt, and spread his knees a bit. He needed the room in his pants, and his movements caught Bella's attention again. Her doe eyes, he noticed, widened and her teeth scraped her delectable bottom lip.

He needed to touch her again, but he wanted to make sure their family had no clue. While his uncle and Esme talked, oblivious to the sexual tension between himself and Bella, he continued to torment her. While Bella answered a question from Esme, he hooked his foot around Bella's ankle.

Bella's back went ramrod straight when Edward suddenly pulled her leg between his—a bold move on his part. One that caused her to stop breathing for a few moments, and her reaction unfortunately caught her aunt's attention.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yes," her answer was raspy, as Edward slipped his incredible hand up her thigh. Her surprised reaction didn't seem to stop him; it only emblazoned him further. And damn her body for reacting to his touch instantly. Her knees parted—an invitation for him to explore.

She had to stop this. "I should be calling it a night," she managed to say smoothly. "I have an early morning."

A total lie—she only wanted to escape. She was moments away from hopping onto Edward's lap and ravishing him. It would be what he would've wanted, too. The caveman grip of his fingers on her thigh told her he didn't like her idea of leaving. That reaction paired with the molten hunger in his eyes had her wet. It was time to try the prototype of the vibrator she designed.

"Honey," Esme said softly, her eyes widened in a silent plea. "Please don't leave on our account. Please know that we love you. We just want you happy."

_God, I want that, too._ Bella shook the thought away immediately. She didn't need anyone to tie her down, she tried it once and it wasn't something she wanted to try again. Edward's touches lingered, circling over the thudding pulse of her inner thigh.

"I know you mean well," Bella said. "Please, let's drop it. I really do need to go."

Esme nodded, taking Bella's hand in her own. "All right, don't forget our breakfast meeting Monday."

Edward used Esme's distraction on Bella to touch the edges of her panties. There was no way to hide her arousal from him. He felt the slick heat emanating from between her beautiful thighs.

"That's right, to discuss another assignment for the magazine," Bella said with a laugh, only to cover her gasp. Edward dared to press against her clit. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Esme's smile reached her eyes. "Something like that."

Edward slowly backed off, his own arousal aching— worse now that he knew how warm and wet Bella was. However, he kept her leg between his.

"All right, Monday at eight at our usual place."

"Yes, that's fine, dear," Esme replied, her attention diverted by a text on her cell phone. She glanced toward Carlisle with an arched eyebrow after reading it.

Noticing her aunt's preoccupation, Bella turned to give Edward a wide smile. "It's was nice to meet you."

Instead of replying, Edward simply stared for several moments. He still hadn't released her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward purposely leaned forward, his breath caressing her ear and traveling down her neck.

"I said it was nice to meet you," she gasped as his fingers traveled up her inner thigh again. A fingertip pressed against her panties. Bella's eyes narrowed, anger and arousal fueling the spark Edward had started within her.

"Yes, the pleasure, apparently…" he pressed harder against her fabric-covered clit, "…was not only mine." He smirked as her breath hitched and another tremor moved through her.

"I'm not going home with you," Bella hissed, thankful that Esme and Carlisle were preoccupied with the bill.

Edward wouldn't take no for an answer, not when her body said "yes." His tongue gently licked a spot below her ear, exciting them both. "I will be inside before the end of the day."

Bella snapped back to reality and pulled away. She took the time to check her phone before she gave Edward a dazzling smile. "You have twelve minutes to convince me. Considering my imminent departure, I highly doubt you'll succeed."

A challenge, he thought wickedly. One he knew he'd win. Edward smiled and pretended to surrender. However, Bella was aware that the fire in his eyes hadn't diminished but ignited further. She understood then why she compelled him so much—no one had ever told him no.

With a final touch at the back of her knee, Edward released Bella's leg. She said her goodbyes one more time before leaving. Edward watched her retreating figure for a moment, his fingers jiggling a set of keys around a single digit. Inconspicuously, he scratched at the edge of his nose, inhaling deeply. She smelled divine and he couldn't wait to taste her.

"Edward," his uncle called for his attention. "I'll call you a cab."

Edward nodded and made to leave, too. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you two soon, I'm sure."

Esme smiled and gave Edward a small kiss and another apology. "It's too bad you two didn't hit it off."

He only smiled before his uncle reminded him of their meeting Monday morning over breakfast.

With a small bounce in his step, he exited the restaurant in search of Bella. The buxom beauty was nowhere to be seen as he scanned the street for her. To the right was a small parking lot, and whistling, he went in that direction. When he reached his destination and saw a very frustrated Bella look though her purse, he couldn't help but smile. Careful not to scare her, he approached slowly. She turned and glared.

"Where are they?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Edward smirked and held out her keys. "I thought I'd get a ride from you." Neither of them missed the huskiness of his voice or the innuendo.

"You could've asked, asshole." She grabbed them roughly, miscalculating the distance and stumbled into him.

"Much better," he said, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Fuck," she mumbled against a very nice chest.

"Indeed," he murmured, his breath hitched as his hardened cock pressed against her warm body.

"I'm not going home with you," she repeated again, looking into those blazing green eyes.

"I'm not asking you to."

He gave into his desire to taste her. The moment his lips met hers, it was game fucking over. For them both.

She moaned, gasping when his large hands took a hold of her ass. He tasted of scotch, lemon and something purely Edward.

Edward captured the delicious sounds of the woman in his arms. She was the essence of pure seduction, all wrapped up in a neat, sexy package. She tasted sinful, yet innocent, as if they were experiencing something carnal for the first time.

Her seducing little tongue ran across the bow of his top lip, eliciting a rich, deep groan from within him. Parted wet lips invited her to explore the inside his warm, minty mouth. They both moaned, reaching for more, tearing away at their outerwear needed for the cold. But both were way beyond noticing the brisk evening air.

"Hurry," she gasped. Her hands fisted his tie, pulling it loose and tossing it away. His hands reached inside her jacket, pushing it open to find the black silk dress. All through dinner he had imagined the wrap dress fluttering to the floor.

It wasn't possible to make that a reality out in the cold, but he could reach inside. His fingers found warm silken skin beneath—and lace. The little purr in her throat had him breaking away from her mouth, and feasted on the sweetened skin along the curve of her neck. Her undulating motions of her hips in his hands had him groaning and reaching under the hem of her dress. His fingers slipped under to find mostly skin.

Edward had to rest his head on her shoulder to gather a bit of control. He wasn't an animal after all, yet this woman before him was stirring something inside him. He had to have her; it wasn't something he could deny, even though he desperately wanted to.

"Tick tock," she teased, the breath of her words caressing his ear. He growled and she threw her head back as he pressed his hips roughly against her. "Man of little words."

He grunted, tearing at the lace and silk that covered what he wanted to touch the most. Her fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt, scratching at the skin that lay beneath. His eyes closed of their own volition, thrusting against the warmth and softness of her stomach. Once her nimble, naughty fingertips pried open the button of his pants, he grabbed her by her ass again.

Surprised by the sudden loss of balance, Bella's back hit the side of her car. As her knees hitched around his hips, she found herself conforming to his every whim, as if he controlled every aspect of her body. Made to be manipulated by him—only him. She moaned as he thrust his cock against where she ached, where she needed him to touch her.

All thoughts of stopping this ended when his lips met hers again, roughly. Perfection, she thought. It wasn't only desire that fueled their union; no, there was anger behind the bite of teeth and the tearing of fabric. Neither wanted this to happen. Neither wanted it to end.

Her fingers worked over his covered erection, causing him to lose another ounce of control. It was not skin-to-skin yet, and he knew that once she touched him, he'd snap. He groaned when he felt her fingers dive beneath the waistband of his boxers. Another feral sound slipped past his lips as her warm hand closed around him. Growling, he tore at the fabric over her breasts with his teeth. He laughed in triumph when her beautiful breasts lay exposed for his eyes to see and his mouth to devour.

"Are you on something?" he asked, before slipping a flushed peak into this mouth.

"Shot," she gasped, her head falling back against her car. She felt so many things at once, the hard, warm flesh in her hands, the rough, wet texture of his tongue on her and the cold that surrounded them. What she felt most was heat and a sense of the forbidden. There were out in public where anyone could happen upon them. She didn't give a flying fuck.

Edward manipulated the peak, extending it with a satisfied sigh. He glanced at his watch, smiling. He lifted her enough, pushing her hands away. "Pull me out," he demanded. She complied, he hissed at the feel of the cool air. The tip of his cock teased her, barely touching. He laughed when she thumped his back with her small fists.

"Fucking, asshole," she growled. The sound made him twitch between her thighs.

He slammed into her, causing them both to grunt from the feeling and the power of his thrust.

"Will you look at that?" He held up his watch for her eyes to see. "A minute to spare."

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched around him as she tightened her muscles. He hissed and bit his lip as the need to move overpowered him.

"You're a fucki—" she started but moaned when he moved against her. Edward smiled and dropped his head to kiss her again.

"Keep telling me I'm an asshole while I'm inside you," he murmured. "Just makes me want to fuck you harder." He proved his point as he drove into her wildly, harshly. She was sure she'd have bruises on her back, and she didn't care.

After several minutes, he was too close to his release and he wasn't about to let go when Bella hadn't come yet. He had a feeling she'd make fun of him. Worse, she could use their experience in an article or something. He tried to think of something to hold his orgasm at bay, but he looked down to see his cock slip inside her. The need to come intensified.

Bella knew that he was close, could feel it as his movements became more erratic each time he slipped inside her. She grinned, earning a little growl from him. She was teasing him and he knew it. She tightened her muscles, her thighs clenching around his waist. All of this had him throwing his head back in both pleasure and frustration.

_Big mistake, buddy. _She raked her teeth over his throat, nipped at his Adam's apple, just as her fingers slipped between their bodies. He groaned as his movements became shallower, faster and much harder. She fucking loved it.

Edward watched as her fingers slipped her dress open, reveling the sexiest navel and stomach he'd ever seen. The torture, however, did not end there. Her nifty little fingers swept over the base of his cock as her thumb brushed her clit. His body trembled as he felt her fingers move over him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said in a chant, his lip caught between his teeth. "Fucking hell. Come already."

She shook her head, smiling. Inside, she was dying to give him what he wanted, but she was a master at holding back. "You first."

"Fuck no," he growled. He wasn't about to let her win. No fucking way.

Since he'd already managed to get inside her by the deadline she had set before, she wasn't about to let him win. Slowly, her other hand slipped from his shoulder to his hair. She tugged until she forced his head back. Her teeth latched to his throat, sinking her teeth into his skin.

The little bursts of pain from her teeth, the feel of her clenching around him had him grunting as he spilled inside her. Pissed, he slammed into her repeatedly, prolonging his orgasm and pulling her over with him.

Her breath was harsh and moist on his shoulder, her body trembling in his arms. He never had allowed someone to take him so far beyond his control. He didn't like it, but he couldn't imagine not doing it again.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Edward set Bella on her feet, helping her straighten out her dress, while she did the same for him. His fingers went to her hair; the strands fell through his fingers like water. So soft, he thought. He bent to kiss her as he slipped her jacket over her shoulders.

"I have to know," he said.

She smiled against his lips. "Best I've ever had," she answered honestly.

"Even the two," he said softly, nipping at her jaw. The need for her hadn't diminished. He wanted her more than ever.

"Yes," she murmured.

"I knew it," he said smugly, earning a rich laugh from her.

"Like you need your ego stroked."

He grinned lavishly, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know what needs to be stroked."

She straightened up, pushing him away. "I'll give you my number."

He took his phone from his jacket pocket, handing it to her. She entered her number. When he asked for her phone, she denied him.

"The balls in your court," she said, looking behind him. "It looks like your cab is here." She kissed his mouth, driving them both to that place where they'd want more. However, she pulled away. "Call me if you're ready for me."

Edward watched as she stepped into her car. She gave him her number, said it was up to him. Normally, he wouldn't bother. Once he'd been with a woman, he moved on. It was as if she expected him not to call, ending it before it really started. She was removing the temptation to call him.

Damn her, he thought. He turned quickly and made his way to the cab that awaited him. Just as he sat in the back of the cab, Bella pulled out of the parking area.

"Follow her," Edward said to the cab driver. A part of him was telling him to go the fuck home and the other part said get the hell inside her. He chose the latter.

He was surprised when he realized that they were leaving the city. Almost twenty minutes later he saw Bella pull into a nice home surrounded by trees and foliage. He dialed her number.

"That was quick," she answered.

"I thought I should make it clear. I don't want you."

"Hmm," she said softly, and Edward could see as she slipped out of her car. "You have a funny way of showing that you don't want me."

"Hot sex doesn't mean I want you." Damn he was irritated.

"I never said I wanted anything more than sex," she said as she opened her door.

"Didn't you?"

"I said to call me when you're ready for me."

"I was ready for you within minutes after coming inside you."

She had the audacity to laugh at him. "Maybe so, but can you handle more of that so soon after the first time?"

"Yes."

"Well then," she said, turning to wave at him. "Pay the man and come inside."

Edward snapped his phone shut and cursed. After paying the cab driver, he stalked toward her house. She waited for him at her door. In seconds, he had her slammed against the door and her legs hitched around him. One more time, he told himself. Just one night, he reasoned.

He was fucked.

~oOo~

Esme sat her usual table, waiting from her niece. She was late, which was very unlike her. Her cell phone purred on the table, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"She's late," she answered once she had seen the caller on the screen.

"So is Edward," Carlisle said softly. "Did you hear from her at all this weekend?"

"No," she answered just as Bella appeared at the front of the restaurant. She was as beautiful as ever. "Did you hear from Edward?"

"No, I didn't. I just confirmed with Mike, who was Edward's cab driver Friday night. He dropped Edward off at Bella's."

"Did they really think we wouldn't know?"

"Right now they're just fuck buddies," Carlisle hissed. "Which will do neither of them any good."

"And our plan is any better?"

"If they spent the entire weekend together, then yes. Edward has never spent an entire night with a woman much less two days."

"From Bella's exploits, I'd say she's never allowed a man to stay with her, either."

"Edward just walked in. He's wearing the same jacket from that night. His hair is a mess."

"It always is, darling."

"No, it's worse."

"Hmm, might explain their tardiness."

"Call you later," Carlisle said, hanging up.

Esme smiled as Bella made her way to her. "Hello, sweetheart," she said. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said sweetly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nonsense," Esme said, dismissing her apology. "I took the liberty of ordering your favorite."

"Oh good, I'm starving."

"Really?" Esme smiled, expecting some detailed account of her weekend.

She didn't get that, instead Bella rolled her eyes. "Auntie," she teased, earning a glare from her aunt. "I just didn't have time to pick up some groceries."

"Whatever you say, dear," Esme mused. She knew Bella was lying, and that was fine. The truth would come out soon enough; she only hoped it all worked out in the end.

They had a wonderful breakfast, discussing the latest news from both of their lives. Esme's magazine was hitting magazine racks around the world. Bella's book was going into publication.

After discussing what Esme wanted Bella to do for her, she explained further. "I know you're busy, Bella," Esme said in her business tone. "This really shouldn't take you very long. I have someone that will help run the blog site."

"And it's completely anonymous?"

Esme smiled. Privacy was something Bella had always craved, because she hated being the center of attention. "Yes, the only ones that know you're the writer of the blog site will be me and Angela, who is handling the website. She'd sign a non-disclosure agreement before it starts."

Bella looked over the lists of some of the things the articles asked for her to explore sexually. Most required trust, and she trusted no one. Not even the woman sitting along with her, for she knew that Bella would never turn down a challenge such as this. Her aunt had a way to manipulate anyone to do as she asked. After all, she taught Bella everything she knew.

The question was if she was willing to have a permanent partner to explore with her. She could easily call one of many men in her little phone, but she knew they'd ask for more than she was willing to give. However, one person sprung to mind; she hated that he was the first she'd think of.

She smiled at Esme, offering her hand. "You have yourself a deal."

Esme took Bella's hand and squeezed it happily. "Do you have an idea what you'd call the blog?"

Bella tapped her chin as she thought. "Nothing too boring. It has to be something eye catching."

"Dripping with innuendo."

"I'll think of something," Bella said, nodding. Esme could almost see the wheels turning in her niece's mind.

"Good, you have to post something tomorrow night."

"So soon?"

"Is there a problem?" Esme asked, curious. "I'm sure you can start with the simpler things on the list with a call to one of your suitors."

Bella straightened in her chair, shaking her head. "It won't be a problem."

"Good," Esme said with a smile. "Now go get yourself some sexy lingerie."

"Esme, you know I have a closet full."

"Yes, but it would be nice to have something new."

Bella smiled and got to her feet. "Fine, something new and maybe in red."

"Try something different. Some blue would look nice on you."

"Blue it is."

~oOo~

"Let me get this straight," Edward said as he cut into his omelet. He had arrived almost twenty minutes late after scrambling to change some of his clothing. He spent the entire weekend in various states of undress at Bella's house. "You want me to write blog entries about my exploits with a woman, and explore what's listed there on that piece of paper?"

Carlisle nodded, pushing the paper across the table. Edward read the first few adventures.

_Buy lingerie with your partner. Go to store, feel the textures of fabrics. Have partner model your favorites. _

_Sex in a public place._

_In a car_

"Why would I buy lingerie?" Edward asked with a shake of his head. He took a long drink from his orange juice. "I rarely have had to buy a woman a drink or dinner, much less a piece of clothing that I'd rip off later anyway." Edward remembered the fact that Bella's torn panties were in his jacket pocket. He could almost smell her and feel her against him.

Carlisle internally cringed. How he wished that he'd been more careful of his past with his nephew. Edward had looked up to him, even asked for advice in his youth. Carlisle gloated and shared too much. Here he was— tired, divorced, and too scared to ask the woman he loved to marry him. If Edward didn't take the chance to open his heart, Carlisle knew he'd end up like him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Fine, don't buy it. The point is to do something out of the realm of things you've usually done."

Edward read further down the list.

_8. Exhibitionism_

_9. Bondage_

_10. Anal_

"Some of these things listed would require trust," Carlisle said thoughtfully. Edward was fully aware of that. There was quite a few he hadn't explored and some he wouldn't want to.

"All of them have to be done?"

Carlisle shook his head. "You can choose three you won't have to do."

"When did you want me to start?"

"Ben said the website is ready to be tested. All we need is the blog name."

"I'll think of something."

"Do you have someone that would be willing to explore this with you?"

"I'm sure I can find willing _participants._"

Carlisle noticed the way his nephew wouldn't meet his eyes after that statement. He chose to ignore it for the time being. "Since it's anonymous, you're under no obligation to tell them that you're posting. However, do not use names in your writing."

"Who will know besides you and me?"

"Just Ben from my IT department."

Edward searched the list and instantly thought of his weekend. "I can cross a few things off the list now, with my weekend activities. However, I find myself wanting to experience them again, to better get a feel for it."

Carlisle watched his nephew fidget in his chair, and he smiled to himself when he realized that Edward was adjusting himself. Apparently, he was thinking of those weekend activities with Bella and seemed to want more.

His plan may have already worked.

~oOo~

Edward had showered and shaved, finally wandering to his kitchen for water. He wasn't scheduled to work until the following day, but he was bored.

His eyes found the list on his coffee table. It was calling to him, taunting him. His cell phone lay beside it. He would not call her first—again. He groaned, remembering how she felt around him. After rinsing his glass, he stalked over to the table. Just as he picked up his phone, it vibrated in his hand.

It was a text message from Bella.

_**You left your boxers here and what looks like a stub for dry cleaning—B**_

Fuck it, he thought. Edward was off the couch and out the door in seconds. He quickly typed a reply. He smiled, enjoying the idea that he left bits of himself there. She had left her scent all over him, and her panties were now in his nightstand.

_**Hmm, I really do need that stub to pick up my suits—E**_

_**Good, cuz I planned to keep your boxers. They're extremely comfortable—B**_

_**Really?—E **_

Just the thought of her wearing them had him hard. He knew she'd have to roll the waistband a few times, exposing all the soft skin of her thighs. Another message came through, but only a picture. He was right; his boxers were loose and gloriously short around her legs. Still the sight made his mouth water.

_**Fucking tease.**_

_**;) You have twenty minutes to claim your stub—B **_

He was less than ten minutes from her now.

_**If I'm there in less than twenty minutes, I expect you naked—E **_

While he awaited her answer, he looked over the list his uncle had given him. He knew which three he'd never consider doing with anyone, especially Bella.

_**Ha! As if you could make it here that fast. If you do I'll let you tie me to the bed **_**:P**

_**I did leave my tie there, but I'd need more time to get there—E **_

He waited with bated breath to see her response.

_**No more time. Those are my terms. Start your watch—now—B**_

Edward smiled as he turned down her street. He typed another reply as he jumped out of the car.

_**Open your door—E **_

Her door flew open and she glared at him for a moment. Edward smiled at the fire in her eyes he'd seen quite a few times before. Damn, she was beautiful. His eyes roamed over her figure, tiny white camisole over his dark blue boxers. So much smooth skin.

He was screwed because he wanted to use her to do everything on that list, yet he knew it wasn't a good idea. He wasn't willing to commit to her or anyone for that matter. When her hand pulled his mouth to hers, he knew it was already too late.

He wanted to explore that list with her and only her.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *melts into chair, panting* Now tell us, would you like to see this expanded? Our answer: hell fucking yes! Make sure to leave some love and tell ericastwilight how much you want more of these two.**

**Next week we have a reader requested/recommended author, SweetT129. Thanks to madnessdownunder2 for her recommendations.**

**And as always, we are looking for authors/writers. If you are interested, please contact us. Recommendations are welcome to.  
www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com or email at dirtycheekymonkeys at yahoo . com **


	29. 051811E's My Brand Of Heroin

**DCM A/N: We had to play ring around the lemon today due to our originally scheduled author, SweetT129 had a family emergency. We are very please that E's My Brand Of Heroin had already completed her entry for next week, so she said it was cool to use her for this week. Her picture prompt that she chose is on the top of our blog. www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.18.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything, nor do I make any money from this. I do tend to use the characters in a less than savory fashion, but I do hope you will find them as beautiful as I do. Even their faults.

Also, this fic contains references and depictions of homosexuality and a little poly love. If this isn't your thing, beg out now. If you do enjoy the story, no matter what your "thing" is, please leave me love.

AOI was beta'd by the very lovely and incredibly elusive Dellaterra. I want to thank her so very much for her ability to work so quickly and to put up with my apparent hatred of apostrophes.

Mostly, I want to thank shpwhitney for her invitation to write this piece for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys Blog under the Squeeze My Lemon challenge.

Xo,

E's

**Blog: dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/squeeze-my-lemon(dot)html  
FF: fanfiction(dot)net/u/2258597/dirtycheekymonkeys**

***An Open Invitation***

"What do you mean you've never seen it?" Rose stirred her drink and eyed me like I was slow.

The men suddenly became incredibly interesting. "I haven't had steak in forever. You know, I suck at cooking it, but I hate that it's all I order at restaurants. But why order a pasta dish when I could make that at home? It's freakin' expensive though."

"Are you done?"

"Nope. And I'm not discussing my _down there_ again."

"Bella, you're being ridiculous. It's not a big deal. I mean, it's your body. It's not like I'm suggesting you videotape the deep sea dive and post it on x hamster or something."

"Hamsters? What?" I was too confused to be embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Bella. Do you really not even look at porn? Okay, tell me you at least touch it. Under the covers, in the dark, late at night? Something?" She was thoroughly exasperated at this point.

"Didn't I say we're not discussing this? I'm trying to eat here."

"No, you're trying to order. Besides, I'm not being dirty. Jesus, Bella! All I'm saying is that even doctors suggest you do that kind of shit so you know your own body. Okay, will it make you feel better if I'm totally clinical about it?"

"Nope. And I hope you aren't having these conversations with your patients." I still hadn't looked up from my menu but hadn't a clue what any of the words meant.

"If they asked, I would. But, no, technically since I'm in the children's ward, I don't generally talk about those things," she snarked. I wanted to slap the smirk off her face. But to be honest, if I couldn't talk about sex, I probably wouldn't slap anyone either.

It's not that I had never touched it before. It just didn't interest me. And porn, well, it made me feel uncomfortable and kind of dirty. I didn't grow up in a religious home by any means, so it's not like I thought masturbation was evil. I think well-intentioned parents often screw up their kids anyway without meaning to. My mother was somewhat of a "free spirit." Essentially, she walked around in her bra (when she wore one) in front of my friends, and loved to talk about sex. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't one of those creepy parents with no boundaries. She didn't talk about her own sex life, although I could generally hear it anyway, but she wanted to make sure I knew _everything_ about the birds and the bees (especially how babies were made). I think she wanted to ensure I didn't end up with a "surprise," as she called it. So I guess, in a sense, her plan worked.

Even when I went to live with my father during my junior year of high school, and had all the opportunity in the world to have sex, I just didn't. Charlie went fishing from sunrise until sunset and often asked his best friend's son to keep me company, or protect me, or whatever. I liked Jake. I wanted to "really" like Jake, but it just wasn't there. He went from a cute kid to a hot guy in a year and almost looked like a man at 16 but still, I didn't have those feelings. He had tried kissing me a few times, but all I could ever feel for Jake was friendship.

There was actually a point in high school when I thought I might be a lesbian. I couldn't understand what all the fuss was about Mike or Tyler, even after Jess and Lauren talked about each one of their body parts individually. There was this girl, Angela, who wasn't your "traditional" pretty, but she was one of the only people who was genuinely nice to me when I came to Forks. She was sweet and had a really gentle way about her. She sat in front of me in English, and when she would take down her knotted ponytail, the scent of lemons, heliotrope, and lilies wafted around me. It's what I remember the most about her. I was never aroused, but there was something about her that I didn't feel with anyone else. At the time, I thought that was it.

By the time I got to college, I was positive I was broken. I had heard about orgasms and I had even seen a couple of penises. I did the stuff I was supposed to do with them, and I suppose the boys liked it because they finished, but when it was my turn, I would stop them. Kissing, groping, and even a hand down the pants was okay, but it all still made me feel awkward, and most of the boys hadn't a clue what they were doing anyway, so it wasn't worth the trouble. Finally, I put my lesbian theory to the test when I got drunk in a bar one night. There was a girl—I don't even remember her name—and the anonymity of the encounter might have been what made me brave enough to do it in the first place. She was pretty and friendly and sat next to me at the bar. We talked and drank, and by the end of the night, we were in the back hallway of the bar kissing. When she took my hand, I followed her home. From what I remember, we barely made it inside her doorway before she was on her knees in front of me lifting my denim skirt. She was begging me for something and I didn't quite understand what was happening until her mouth was on me. Thank God for alcohol. I think it was the only thing that let me just shut the fuck up and enjoy. And enjoy I did. I remember that I hadn't felt anything like it before. It was wet and so very achy until she kept going and the ache flushed to a warm rush through my body. But when it was my turn to touch her, I froze. I think I burst into tears, and she must have called me a cab, though I can't quite recall getting home that night. I never saw her again.

I tried not to think of sex anymore after that. I had some friends but rarely went out, and I turned down every offer that sounded remotely date-like from both men and women. I met Rose at my first job out of college. We had nothing in common—not our looks, or jobs, or even how we preferred to spend our leisure time. Miraculously though, it was just the friendship I had been yearning for. She wasn't phony, like Jessica, who only cared about what others thought, but she had an edge to her that Angela could never even fake. Rosalie was my complete opposite, but I truly believe we balanced each other, like mirror images in Bizarro world. Her standards were high for men, and even higher for her friends. The fact alone that she chose me implied that I was unique and special. I knew that I was; I just wasn't sure how.

Rosalie finally relented and let me have my dinner in peace. She prattled on about some guy in administration and how she was trying to figure out what department he was in. I honestly tried to listen, but seeing guys in real life barely meant anything to me, and hearing about them was no different. Something about really tall, broad shoulders, dark suits. She said he was handsome and always arrived at five after eight every morning. I think she was trying to figure out his train schedule or something.

It was early when we finished eating, and Rose wanted me to join some of her friends at some new bar a few blocks away. I had met these friends before, and while they were probably really nice people, I was much too into my own head this evening to make small talk with others. Besides, I knew that this one girl would be there, and I was in no mood to block her every attempt to pry into my love life again. The last time we spoke, which happened to be the first time we met, she launched into a kamikaze attack, asking about my dating habits, where I was meeting men, what websites I chatted on, and when I was free. As a rule, I tried to not even reveal my single status on a first meeting, attempting to come up with less intimate things to talk about. Yet here was this gorgeous little girl with short, dark hair telling me all about how she had this feeling about the man she was destined to meet. In apparent preparation for him, she had given up sex; "random fucking" was her exact term. She still had her regulars though. I can only assume she meant that she hadn't given up sex altogether, though why she would tell me, a perfect stranger, was beyond me.

After my conversation with Rose tonight, I just didn't have the energy to ward off the intrusive little matchmaker. I had only had one glass of cabernet with dinner tonight, but my fingers were itching to get my pack of menthols out of my bag. I had officially quit smoking, so I had to hide my nasty little habit, especially from Rose. My stomach was already nervous just thinking of getting that first drag. I just wanted to go home, slip into pajamas and silently enjoy another glass or two.

I loved Rose, and she did her best to understand me. She even tried to get me to see a specialist at the hospital, explaining that it could be a physical problem. She should have known better though. There was no way in hell I was going to let some doctor examine me and then have to see him or her every time I walked the halls to records. Besides, I was a reader and researcher by nature. I had done enough reading to know that other than being a total spaz, there was nothing wrong with me. I wasn't on medication, although maybe I should be, and I wasn't too distressed about my lack of sexual functioning, unless of course someone was grilling me about it.

I wanted to believe that I was just waiting for the right person to wake up my mind and body, but by this point in my life, I essentially knew that I was just asexual. I did my best to put it all out of my head though, as I pulled out my Virginia Slim Menthol Ultra Lights. Unique, remember? I made my way around the corner and double-checked to make sure I was out of Rose's sight as I lit up. Ahhhh! I almost felt as though I could be in an advertisement.

Walking the few short blocks to my apartment gave the alcohol and nicotine a chance to settle into my bloodstream and lighten my head. I closed the door to my small home—one room, to be honest—and began undressing for bed. As I turned to get my fleecy and very unsexy pajama pants, I caught sight of myself in my large, antique mirror. Due to its weight, I never tried to hang it, I simply propped it against a wall. Its angle made me appear taller, though I didn't really need it. I thought about what Rose had said and instead of turning quickly away, as I normally would, I forced myself to look, really look at my body.

I had nice legs. My knees were a little knobby, but my legs were thin and long. I normally wore flats to work, what with the slippery hallways, but before the mirror now, I stood on my toes and watched the muscles in my calves lengthen. From behind, they looked much better. I wished my butt were a little more full, but there were no dimples in the flesh, and it had a nice little rounded shape where it met my thighs. Since I had left school, my hips and ass had broadened, but my waist was still nipped in, and I looked a little more womanly and less fourteen-year-old boyish.

Turning again, I settled my hands on my hips. I let my fingers wrap around my waist, and my fingertips touched my flat, smooth belly. I even tickled my fingers up a little, giving myself goose bumps. I felt silly though and laughed out loud at myself. I wasn't this sexy vixen who could put on a show for anyone, let alone myself. I did notice that my pubic hair needed to be trimmed. I thought back to the first time my roommate freshman year saw me naked. She couldn't stop staring at me, and for a minute, I let her. But it became uncomfortable when she gave me a weird look. Apparently, the fact that I had never shaved down there or even trimmed up the sides was odd. I was slow to understand what the problem was, but Leah explained how this wasn't the seventies and how no boy would want to go near that "mess." Her less-than compassionate spiel made me feel like Carrie in the locker room scene when she gets her first period. I just didn't know. I didn't have girlfriends I was that close to, and for all her comfort with sex, Renee never mentioned anything about that. Maybe a normal girl would have found out when she got curious and looked at pictures or when she went to pool parties with her peers.

But I wasn't normal. Hence the reason I considered hopping in the shower for the shaving thing. It was late, no one was going to see my body, and I had been drinking. Yet I couldn't get the conversation with Rose out of my head—and considering the particulars of that conversation, wouldn't I want everything to be clean and out of the way if I were to carry through with, well, with what we had talked about?

I was just going to look. At least then it wouldn't be one more abnormal thing about me. Not that anything would come of it. I would take a look, get the mystery out of the way, and maybe, just maybe, this would be one of those miracle cures that fixed me. I didn't take long in the shower, but if I was going to do this, then I was going to do it right, so I began the deforestation, and figured I would spot any missed areas.

When I got out of the shower, I lit up another cigarette and poured myself a large glass of wine. I gulped down the first glass and tried to think about some of the basic anatomy classes I had had. Like Rose had said, it's just my body, and for health purposes at the very minimum, I should have a good look. I filled my glass again and put on a tee shirt and pair of panties. I took a deep breath, heaved the mirror off the wall, and dragged it over toward the couch so I would have better lighting. I shut all my blinds and curtains for good measure and double-checked the lock on the door. I couldn't explain why I was acting like this was so dirty. Rose made it seem like this was a regular occurrence in most households. To be honest, the masturbation part probably was, but I had no intention of masturbating. It wouldn't do any good.

I think I was on my fourth glass of wine or more, and I had begun to sway-slash-dance about with a cigarette in hand. I thought of our conversation tonight. I thought of Rose and tried to invoke her confidence. I put a sway in my hips the way she would. I stood on my toes and pretended I was in five-inch heels that she would wear. I stood over the mirror first. I thought about squatting but figured I would quickly lose my balance. I knelt down and set my wine on the nearby table. Looking down at the mirror, I saw my face was flushed and the shirt billowed out to show my stomach and the bottom of my breasts. One more deep breath and I removed my shirt. On my knees, over a mirror, all alone, and more than a bit drunk, I looked down once more, and slid my panties to the side.

There were two slightly puffy but smooth lips. With my legs spread open, the lips at the top remained closed together, but toward the middle, they opened. I balanced myself on my knees and left palm and tried to open myself with my right hand. The black satin was in the way though and I knew I was being silly. I slipped off the panties and resumed my position on my knees. Using two fingers, I parted my labia to reveal another set of lips, these were looser and a deep pink. I continued to pull my hand toward my belly with my fingers still spreading my body. Suddenly, every Georgia O' Keefe painting I had ever seen came flooding to the surface of my memory.

A beautiful flower, an iris, a rose. Soft, open petals, velvety smooth, and shiny. As I raised my body up a little, a tiny red bud appeared, like the stamen of a calla lily. It wasn't gross or weird; it was beautiful and deep and inviting, and I was a little scared. I had no idea what I was doing. I just knew I wanted to see what else I could discover. So I touched the nub and jumped slightly. Holy fuck! Ouch!

I thought that was supposed to feel good! My hand immediately pulled back and I rubbed the area with the heel of my hand. Ooh, this was better. So I rubbed some more, just until the raw sting went away. But it created a new ache. My belly started to hurt, or my lower abdomen. It felt full and almost like there was a throb to it. The tender feeling was gone so I knew now not to touch it directly, but still, I wanted to see more. I moved the lamp to shine into the mirror so the shadow was no longer blocking my view. Using both hands I opened myself up again, my skin transitioned from cream to pink as it moved up into my body. The further I opened, the further I looked, the deeper pink my body became. I stroked my forefingers along the silky, flushed skin. The more my fingers tickled my body, the more slippery they became.

This felt good. I tried putting a finger inside, but it didn't feel quite right. So I went back to stroking and watching in rapt fascination as the aching intensified and my body began to leave a slick stickiness on my fingers. I closed my eyes and rubbed. I thought of Mike and felt the ache subside, but not the way I wanted it to. I shook my head to clear the visual. I began to get frustrated with myself again and almost said "fuck it" right there. But not thinking of anything or anyone felt so good before. Just looking at myself felt so right. I took another gulp of wine and tried to get my head back. I started with my breasts this time, just feeling the weight and palming my nipples. I ran my hands down my ribs and cupped my smooth pussy in my hand, letting my fingers dance along my slit. As I thought of how soft the skin was, I felt it get wet again.

Without consciously creating a fantasy, I saw a flash of Dr. Carlisle Cullen in my mind. His sharp jaw, his straight nose leading to that perfect little Cupid's bow of his lips became clearer. I saw him in his green scrubs for the OR but kneeling in front of him wasn't a picture of myself. It was the orderly from the third floor. I had no idea what his name was, but he was younger than Dr. Cullen and so much less refined. His jaw was scruffy and his lashes were long against his cheek that rested against Dr. Cullen's flat stomach. Dr. Cullen's pants were down, and the orderly was stroking his cock. I wanted to be startled at this image in my head, but the ache grew and the throbbing intensified. I leaned down to look at myself again. My skin was elastic and accommodating this time as I inserted a finger slowly. It only made the fullness worse, so I added a second. It was like my body was guiding me with what to do. But instead of my fingers, I thought of Alice, Rosalie's friend from the bar. I imagined how tiny her breasts would be, and I thought of licking her nipples, suckling at them. I wanted to put my fingers inside of her. I wanted to put my mouth on her heat and see if she would be slippery and wet like I was now. I leaned forward with my eyes closed, and pumped my fingers deep inside, searching for that spot I had heard of. Alice's fingers wouldn't reach, but the orderly's—his long fingers would find it—would fill me. My wrist was at an odd angle, but I found if I lowered my body and sat on it, the heel of my hand could palm my clit while my fingers worked the inside of my body.

I rocked back and forth on my hand while I thought of the orderly's copper hair tickling my shoulder blades as he took me from behind. I tasted Alice's sweet little mouth, peppermint and cherries, then her nipples, warm and hard in my mouth. I imagined her sex would smell inviting and delicious, like her breath. I thought of her taste there as I lay her down and spread her legs in front of me. My nameless man's long fingers wrapped hard around my hips while I licked and sucked at the girl's warm center, and then it was Angela. My sweet Angela, citrus and caramel filled my head. And she never would have told me I was wrong, or weird. She never made me feel different, just unique, and I buried my face in between her legs, her curls like the tiny petals of the heliotrope tickling my face.

My body shivered and my ache exploded and contracted around my fingers. They were soaked and the mirror was covered in a clear gush of the liquid proof my excitement and completion.

***AOI***

When I finished telling Rosalie about my experiment and how it felt so good but I was still confused, she hugged me close. "I knew you were special," she whispered into my ear as she kissed my neck.

End Note-

Please take the time to look up some of the work of the Georgia O'Keefe as well as some other beautiful flowers I've mentioned. It's amazing how beautiful we can find nature, but how dirty and ugly we can find our own genitalia despite the incredible similarities that the world has designed.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Wow, fantastic self loving & visuals going on today *fans self*. Thank you again to E's My Brand Of Heroin, make sure to leave her some love.**

**Next week we hope to have SweetT129 through her RL chaos and writing for us.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML or if you have a suggested author, please let us know. Thanks!**


	30. 052511SweetT129

**DCM A/N: We finally have SweetT129 this week after all the rescheduling we've had to do. This one is very unique and that's all we are saying. Her picture prompt that she chose is on the front page of our blog. www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com as well as a custom banner that she created for this squeezing. Make sure to check everything out. Ready, set, squeeze!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.25.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: SM owns the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to dirtycheekymonkeys for asking me to write this. **

**A Fire That Could Burn A Thousand Suns**

Losing a loved one wasn't an easy thing to go through for a human, and especially not for a vampire. Victoria had been grieving the loss of her mate for months now, and making sure everyone in a fifty mile vicinity suffered right along with her.

The thing of it was, Victoria was a vampire. When she met her mate, she was supposed to have had eternity with him. There weren't many ways for a vampire's existence to end, after all - Buffy the vampire slayer was a silly fairy tale, the sun didn't burn them, and they never grew old or got sick. To end an eternity early, a vampire had to really piss someone off.

And that's just what James had done. He'd found a human that he just couldn't resist. That ridiculous girl with the brown eyes – she was the bane of Victoria's existence now. She could not comprehend, even with all the power of her vampire brain, why that stupid child was, of all things, playing baseball, with a coven of vampires. James had always loved a good game of hide and seek, and really, that's what the human had been to him – a game. But the coven fought for her. It hadn't taken long to realize that the girl belonged to the bronze-haired vampire, whose name, she'd learned, was Edward. Victoria and James had assumed that she was a pet, but they'd been wrong. No vampire would travel so far or fight so hard over a pet. Though she'd never heard of a vampire mating with a human, when she learned of James's death at Edward's hands, Victoria realized that there as no other explanation: Bella was Edward's mate.

At first, after she'd realized that her own mate was lost to her forever, Victoria had fantasized about killing Edward – ripping him apart, piece by piece, taking her time to cause him as much pain as possible before throwing every piece into a raging fire, one at a time – but then she had come to the realization that there was an even better way to get her revenge: killing Bella. If she killed Bella, she took Edward's mate from him, just as he had hers, leaving him to face an eternity of misery and heartache. If she killed him, on the other hand, he only suffered for a short time, and though Bella would suffer until she died, the truth was that she was only human; her suffering would be short.

And so it was decided. Victoria would return to Washington and exact her revenge on the golden-eyed vampire, and settle the score for James as well, by killing his prize. Some part of her knew that there was a good chance that this would be a suicide mission, but she couldn't bring herself to care. So long as she took Bella out with her, death would be a welcome escape from her pain.

Back in Washington, Bella Swan sat on top of the picnic table her father had set up in the backyard a few weeks earlier when she'd gotten home from college, and stared up at the sky. It was a sunny day in Forks, her favorite kind of day. It was the kind of day that kept mystical creatures hidden away. Bella had had enough of such creatures to last a lifetime, of that she was sure.

Her first experience with them had been the Cullens – a coven of animal-blood-drinking vampires who she'd come to think of as family after falling in love with one of them. It took a near-death experience or two before Edward had given up and walked away from Bella, telling her that she was not good enough for him. She'd believed him at first, and it had hurt deep into her soul. After a couple of months of moping around, though, Bella, with her father's help, had finally realized that no matter how many years Edward had walked the earth, he was still just a seventeen year old boy who thought he knew everything and didn't. Taking back her strength, she said good riddance to bad rubbish and stopped letting Edward dictate her life without even being in it.

Done with vampires, Bella had moved on to the nearest mythical species in the area – werewolves. Just like running with vampires, though, hanging out with a pack of overgrown, shape-shifting teenaged boys had plenty of hazards. A big one of which was falling in love with one.

Jacob had been like a ray of sunshine in Bella's life in the beginning, but after being injured while killing his first vampire in an effort to protect her, he'd changed. Jacob was moody and temperamental, and even though his recovery only took a few days, he walked with a limp for months. Bella suspected that the limp was caused by the chip on his shoulder, but said nothing.

Things had finally come to a head on the afternoon that she discovered the loose floorboard that hid the things Edward had left behind for her. When he found her, Bella was kneeling on the floor with the photographs in her hand and her back was to the window, so Jacob couldn't see the look of fury on her face that had come with the discovery, and had misinterpreted the situation. Jealousy clouded his thoughts, and anger took over his emotions. Bella had been lucky to leave her room with nothing more than a concussion caused by falling pieces of the broken roof and three six-inch-long scratches on the arm that she'd raised to shield her face when her boyfriend phased in her bedroom.

Jacob's jealousy had struck her as a form of distrust, and knowing how undeserved it was broke her heart. She couldn't forgive him for the physical and emotional hurt he'd caused. The day that Bella came home from the hospital was the day that she swore off mythical creatures, and men in general, convinced that both were hazardous to her health, and to her heart.

But it would be a lie to say that she didn't think of them ever. At that very moment, in fact, as Bella sat on her picnic table, she was daydreaming about having some sort of special power that would allow her to take on any sort of mythical creature in a fight...like that silly television show she'd watched in middle school with the vampire slayer. But, she thought, she wouldn't be dumb enough to fall in love with a vampire. Not again, anyway. She hated them. All of them.

Victoria stood in the woods behind the Swan house. She'd been watching for days now, ever since she'd followed the girl home from Los Angeles, which was where she'd found her studying at UCLA and interning at Random House Publishing. It had come as a huge surprise to Victoria that Bella was attending school in such a sunny location – from what she'd come to understand, the Cullens enjoyed a public life, and that would be difficult for a vampire to have in southern California. Confused, Victoria did her best to stalk from the shadows, relieved when the semester ended and Bella boarded a plane home to Forks.

Victoria was sure that the trip to Washington would finally bring her face to face with vengeance. Instead, it bought her to the girl's backyard; a backyard that had been visited by no vampire other than herself since they'd arrived.

Victoria paced in a circle around a group of trees, muttering to herself.

_Where in the hell is Edward? Why isn't he here with her? Not even a phone call in all the weeks I've been watching! Did someone else get to him first?_

When the sun began its descent behind the coastal range, Victoria made the decision to come out from the security of the trees and finally make herself known to her enemy. Just as she was about to emerge from the shadows, however, she heard the sound of a door closing and smelled the scent of fresh human in the air. Victoria stayed where she was, observing with interest as an older man approached the girl on the table.

"You know who came home today, Bells?" the man asked.

Bella shrugged as she looked up at him. "Who?"

"Mike Newton. He's down from Seattle visiting his folks – he's got a good job at Washington Mutual up in the city, you know."

Victoria's brow furrowed as she listened to the conversation. Why would Bella's father tell her about another man? Stomping her foot in the dirt in anger, Victoria once again wondered where Edward was. The longer he stayed away, the longer she had to wait to exact her revenge. And Victoria was not a patient woman.

"Dad," Bella replied, "That's...great. But you know it's not going to happen, right? I told you before. No more men. You are the only one I've ever met that was worth a damn."

It took great effort for Victoria not to scream in her rage as Bella's words broke the news that shattered every one of her plans. Edward was not with Bella now because he was no longer with her at all. Either he was dead, or the human had never actually been his mate. As much as she wanted to kill him herself if he was to die, Victoria really hoped that Edward was already dead. If he was not, her James's death was more pointless than ever. Spitting venom at the mere thought, Victoria clenched her hands into fists, waiting for Bella's father to end the conversation and go back inside. If Edward could not be made to suffer, Victoria would be sure to make Bella pay in his place, simply for the crime of not having been worth saving the first time.

Bella indulged her father as he tried to convince her to reconsider her decision to renounce men. She knew that he had hopes of becoming a grandfather and walking her down an aisle in a long white dress, but those were his dreams, not hers. Bella had long since come to realize that keeping men as far from her life as possible was safest. After all, every time she'd been close to death, it had been at the hands – or teeth – or a male.

She smiled and nodded, though, in the end promising her father to think about Mike Newton. And she would, too - she always kept her promises. Bella had every intention of spending the evening thinking about three or more excuses not to date him if he called.

Bella heard a rustle in the trees a few minutes after her father went inside, and though every muscle in her body tensed instinctively, she didn't even look up from the book she was reading, writing the noise off as having been made by a deer or bird or some other forest creature.

"You have no sense of self-preservation, do you, stupid child?" Victoria seethed, angry that Bella had ignored her approach. The flame-haired vampire had really expected, perhaps even hoped for, a bit of fanfare. A scream would have been nice, or a gasp at the very least.

Bella turned her eyes toward the voice, though she did not even need to look to know who it had come from. It had been five years since she'd heard the childlike tinkling of Victoria's speech, but she had recognized it as if were a sound as familiar to her as her own voice.

"Hello, Victoria," she said calmly. "Long time, no see."

The human's demeanor angered Victoria. How dare she greet her as if they were old friends! Victoria had come here to avenge her mate, to inflict upon Bella physical pain and horrors that would rival the emotional agony that she herself had suffered for half a decade, not share a cup of tea with the girl.

Bella, however, refused to allow herself to be frightened. She knew what was likely coming to her, but if she was honest with herself, she had always expected that her dalliances with the vampires and wolves in the past would some day come back to haunt her. But Bella had faced James with courage, she'd bled in a house full of vampires without so much as a scream, and she'd not shed a tear in fear when Jacob phased inside of her house, nearly killing her. She was determined to face Victoria with the same strength.

"I didn't come here for small talk, girl," Victoria said, the anger still thick in her voice.

"No?" Bella said, her voice full of sarcasm as she shrugged. "I thought for sure that was it, too. I'm always wrong about these things."

Victoria's hand shot forward before she even thought about it and smacked the human's cheek, forcing her head to whip to the side. To her credit, Bella did not falter. She immediately turned her face back to the front, her brown eyes cold and hateful as they locked on Victoria's red ones.

"You should know better than to disrespect your elders," the vampire spoke through gritted teeth. The blood that was pooling under Bella's cheek, already forming a purplish mark on her skin, smelled just as sweet as Victoria remembered. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she could taste the girl later. It wasn't time for that yet.

"I respect those that earn it," Bella quipped, smirking at the vampire bravely. "Now, you say you didn't come here for small talk. Care to tell me what the hell you are doing in my backyard, then? Unlike you, I don't have all of eternity to wait for an explanation."

Victoria's fists clenched at her sides; she wasn't sure whether she wanted to rip out the girl's tongue to shut her smart mouth up once and for all or be impressed with her for fighting back rather than quivering in fear, even if both women knew that the girl would never make it out of the conversation alive.

"Where are the Cullens?" Victoria spat. "Edward?"

Years ago, hearing _his_ name would have reduced Bella to tears. Today, however, she simply scoffed. "You came to the wrong place for that information, Vicky," she said, a touch of smug satisfaction in her tone. "I haven't seen or heard from them in almost five years. Your guess is as good as mine."

With a growl, Victoria lunged toward the brown-haired girl, pinning her against the picnic table. "Liar!" she cried, both angered and anguished. She was desperately clinging to hope that Edward could still be hurt, that her love had not died in vain. "You were his mate! Where is he?"

Using all her strength, Bella tried to push the vampire away. "Get off of me if you want answers."

"You tell me what I want to know," Victoria hissed. "If you don't, I will cause you so much pain that you'll be begging me to kill you." She wanted to give Bella a little preview of what she could do to her, but instead jumped away suddenly when she heard footsteps approaching from the back of the house.

"Hey Bells..." Charlie started before cocking his head to the side at the sight of the visitor. "I didn't know you had company."

Victoria smiled sweetly at the man, batting her lashes a bit for effect. "Hi there. I'm Victoria. I'm an old friend of Bella's," she explained. "I was just passing through and thought I'd say hello."

Charlie was confused. He was sure he'd neither seen this woman nor heard her name from his daughter in his life. The detective in him never rested. "I didn't hear a car pull up."

"I was out for a walk," Victoria replied smoothly, using the velvety tone that only vampires could achieve, the one that lulled humans into a false sense of security.

Bella, however, could tell that Charlie wasn't buying Victoria's story. Not wanting her father to be hurt because of poor choices she had made in her teens, she gave him a sincere smile and interrupted their conversation. "It's ok, Dad. Vicky and I were just catching up. Why don't you go visit Sue down on the reservation? It's been a few days since you've seen her, and I won't be much company for you tonight."

Charlie accepted his daughter's suggestion, and the two women waited in silence until they heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway before Victoria repeated her demand for information.

"For whatever it's worth," Bella began, "The Cullens left a few months after what happened in Phoenix. There was an... incident. Edward decided that keeping me safe wasn't worth the constant effort, and he and the family took off. I never heard from any of them again."

Victoria paced as she listened, trying to make sense of what the girl was telling her. "That can't be!" she said, getting in Bella's face once again. "Why would he just walk away from you like that after risking his whole family to protect you from James? He _killed_ my mate, Bella! And for what? For some ridiculous human that didn't mean a damn thing to him?" She was screaming by the end of her little tirade.

"Well," replied Bella casually. "According to the letter I found a year later under my bedroom floor, I _did_ mean something to him. He claimed to have left to protect me. Some bull shit about loving me too much to let me be in danger, to let me give up my soul... Blah, blah, blah. Typical know-it-all Edward stuff."

"No!" Victoria cried in anger, wondering how Edward could have been such an imbecile. "He left you because he was a coward! He was too afraid to make you like him, or at least to stay and protect you when he had to have known I'd come for vengeance. What happened to the courage he showed when he murdered my mate?"

"James wasn't your mate," Bella said pointedly, earning her another sharp smack from Victoria.

"How dare you," the vampire seethed, her face only inches from Bella's, black eyes burning through her. "You are a child! What do you know of mates?"

"I know what Edward told me," Bella replied sharply. "He could hear the thoughts of everyone around him. He heard James." Bella paused for a moment, letting her opponent absorb her words. "James wasn't your mate. He was using you. That talent you had for escaping proved pretty convenient for him. Well, until he met the Cullens."

The smirk on Bella's face was more than Victoria could stand. The girl's words were cutting through her already-broken heart like serrated steel blades. Victoria had loved James with everything she had. And he had...used her?

Victoria wished more than anything in the world at that moment that James were standing in front of her so that she could use her fingernails to rip through his skin and muscles, shredding his tendons and forcing him to feel the pain that filled her heart. But Bella was the only one present.

Victoria supposed that the girl would have to do.

Grabbing the girl by the front of her shirt, Victoria lifted her up off of the table, glaring at her with pure hatred the whole time. "You ruined my life," she spat just before she threw the girl ten feet to the left.

Victoria watched with sick amusement as the petite human flailed as she flew through the air, laughing as she landed with a thud in the grass near the shed. She was in front of her again in a flash.

Despite the pain that her hard landing had caused her, Bella forced herself to her feet. She knew that there was very little chance that Victoria would let her live, so she saw no reason to hold back. "How do you figure this is my fault, you pathetic bitch?"

"Pathetic?" Victoria hissed, glaring hatefully at the girl. Bitch she could handle, but pathetic? That was crossing a line.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bella nodded haughtily. "Yes." She paused for a moment, making sure that Victoria wasn't going to attack her before she continued. "You're gorgeous and powerful and you have eternity in front of you. And your plan for spending it is wallowing in misery over some loser who liked to be a big man and pick fights, probably to make up for being a small man somewhere else," Bella paused to smirked for effect, "and kept you around because you made a great gettaway driver and a good fuck. That sounds pretty damn pathetic to me."

Victoria wanted to argue with her. Actually, she wanted to kill her. She was furious with the girl, but mostly because she made a good point. Luckily, being a vampire, Victoria's mind was working furiously, thinking about several different things at once. In seconds, she came to two very important conclusions. The first was that Edward was still going to pay. Even if James wasn't her mate, she liked having him around, and Edward had taken him from her. That couldn't go unpunished. The second was that Bella Swan was going to get taught a lesson in respect. She couldn't very well let a human insult her and just walk away.

Lunging at the human, Victoria pushed her into the side of the shed, barely restraining her strength enough to prevent a Bella-shaped hole from forming in the building. With her arm across the girl's throat, Victoria forced Bella to look her in the eye. "I _am_ gorgeous," she spat.

"I know," Bella agreed in a strangled voice. She may have wished she were strong enough to give the vampire a good punch in the face, she couldn't deny just how attractive she was. And not in the way that all vampires are beautiful either; no, Victoria was clearly something special.

"And strong," Victoria added scathingly, squeezing Bella a bit tighter to prove her point. "And I'm not just somebody's good fuck, you little whore. I'm fucking phenomenal."

"I'm sure you're great."

"Don't fucking placate me!" Victoria seethed.

"I'm not. I'm sure you _were_ fantastic," Bella said calmly. "I mean, you were at least good enough that James wanted you around. That's gotta say something for your skills, right?"

Victoria had leaned in so close in her rage that she and Bella were now nose to nose, both women glaring intensely at the other.

"You should be so lucky as to experience skills like mine."

"I've never been very lucky," Bella shrugged.

Victoria paused for a moment, considering her next move. She hated this human, yet admired her at the same time. She wanted to shut her up, but she wanted her to do so because she knew she was wrong, not because she was forced. Victoria couldn't understand why she wanted this human's approval so badly. She should really just kill her and move on.

Instead, she kissed her.

The kiss was hard, so hard that it hurt Bella a bit, but the human didn't try to pull away. Never in her life had she been on the receiving end of such raw passion – she wasn't going to walk away from it. When people said there was a thin line between love and hate, Bella now knew that they were wrong. The truth of the matter, she realized as Victoria's angry tongue swept past her lips, was that love and hate were alike: both could burn like fire deep inside you, inciting passion.

And that's what Bella and Victoria were caught up in right now.

Bella, finally reacting after her initial shock, brought her hands up Victoria's back and tangled them in her flame-red curls, tugging on the vampire's hair hard enough to make her growl in anger. Ripping her lips away from the kiss, Victoria shoved Bella hard, pushing her right through the wall of the shed.

Bella tumbled, head over heels, twice before coming to a stop in the dusty center of the shed. "Bitch!" she screamed at her aggressor as she made her way to her knees. "Fuck you!"

In a flash, Victoria was right there in Bella's face once again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little whore?" she sneered. "You wouldn't even think about that _human_ your father suggested. What's wrong, Bella? Can't get wet for your own species?"

She wasn't strong enough to actually hurt the other woman, but that didn't stop Bella from smacking her across the face. "What makes you think I'd want _you_?" she snapped as she shook the hand that was still stinging from the slap.

Victoria scoffed, and then, jumping to her feet in one smooth movement, grabbed Bella by the neck of her shirt, and ran toward the opposite wall of the shed, shoving Bella up against it. "Your scent," she hissed, reaching for the waistband of Bella's shorts and ripping them right off her body. Shoving Bella's panties to the side, she dragged her fingers over Bella's slit, then raised her hand, shoving it in the girl's face. "Deny it, then," she demanded. "Tell me this isn't for me."

Bella strongly considered spitting in the vampire's face. She hated her, in part for all the reasons that she should hate her, but mostly because she was right. Bella had never been so aroused, never wanted a second touch so badly. She wished she could wrap her hands around Victoria's throat and squeeze it until it snapped for making her feel this way.

Bella didn't want this.

Except that she did.

Knowing that she could never physically beat the vampire, she decided that the only way to win this fight was to beat Victoria at her own game. She locked her hateful eyes on her nemesis and then, in a quick, unsuspected motion, covered Victoria's wet fingers with her lips, sliding he tongue into the valley between each pair, tasting herself until all that was left was the cotton candy flavor of the vampire's own skin. Bella pulled away, letting a low moan slip from her lips, and then smirked up at Victoria. "Maybe you're right," she said haughtily. "But tell me you aren't pissed that I didn't share."

Victoria wanted to tell her that she was wrong. She wanted to tell the girl to go to hell, maybe even send her there herself. But the scent of Bella's arousal, seconds ago just inches from her face, had made venom pool in her mouth...and between her legs.

"I hate you," she hissed as she tore away Bella's soft cotton panties and shoved two fingers into her, making the girl gasp in both shock and desire.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you," Bella replied in a raspy voice as she tightened her grip in the vampire's hair and used it, combined with the force of her back against the wall, as leverage to hold herself up as she let her feet leave the floor and wrap around Victoria's waist. Once she was steady, she tugged Victoria's hair hard, pulling her toward herself. "Now kiss me again, bitch."

She didn't want to give in to the girl, really, but Victoria kissed her anyway, because she wanted to kiss her. She was desperate for another feel of her soft lips and the sweet, floral taste of her tongue. She swirled her tongue around the girl's fast enough to make the human dizzy, only thinking about her own lust, and nearly matched her tempo with that of her fingers as they slid in and out of the human, fucking her roughly.

Bella panted and moaned, nonsense rather than words spewing from behind the lips that were joined with Victoria's. For the moment, she had completely forgotten that the woman giving her pleasure was her enemy, that she hated her, that she wanted to kill her in horrible, torturous ways. The only thing Bella could remember right now was how to beg for more.

"Harder," she demanded as she pulled back for air, using her shoulders to push against the wall as hard as she could, making her back arch so that Victoria's fingers entered her at a new, even more delicious angle.

Rather than do as Bella asked, though, Victoria removed her fingers from Bella altogether and pushed her feet down hard from her hips. "Don't tell me what to do," she hissed as she stepped back away from the girl. Victoria had forgotten, however, Bella's tight grip in her hair, though Bella had not.

Bella loosened her grip just enough to let Victoria turn, but then yanked hard the second her back was to her and Bella saw Victoria raising her hand to her mouth to get a taste of the human's essence.

The pull was hard enough to make Victoria stumble backwards a couple of steps, and when they were touching once again, Bella pulled the hair down tightly, forcing Victoria's chin up, and then brought her lips to the vampire's ear.

"I taste good, don't I?" Bella breathed. Rather than answer with words, Victoria growled, trying to cover the moans that were forming due to Bella's taste on her tongue. Bella knew what the vampire was trying to hide, though. "Take it, Victoria. Take what you want."

Bella let go of Victoria's hair completely and stepped back, standing in the center of the shed with shaky legs and wearing only her tank top, waiting for her nemesis to come to a decision. Victoria turned around slowly, her eyes black with lust as she looked at the human. Her mind was a blurry haze of confusion – she was no longer sure that she wanted to kill the girl, and wondered if, perhaps, there wasn't a better option.

Bella recognized the look in Victoria's eyes – it was similar to they way Jasper had looked at her, years ago, as he raced toward her on the night of her 18th birthday. What Bella had learned, though, from spending so much time around the Cullens, was that sexual lust looked an awful lot like bloodlust. And that meant that she had Victoria right where she wanted her.

"Take it, Victoria," she repeated, keeping her eyes locked with the red-haired woman in front of her. "Take it straight from the source."

Victoria stepped toward her slowly, pulling her fingers from her lips with a pop as she approached. With the same hand, she reached out before Bella even had a chance to react and grabbed the girl by the back of her hair. "You stupid whore. You have no idea what you're getting into." With a flick of her wrist, Victoria dropped Bella to her hands and knees, dropping down behind her. Still holding Bella's hair tightly in her fist, Victoria leaned over the girl's back, bringing her lips close to her ear. "You're mine now," she hissed.

With one hand against the center of Bella's back, Victoria pushed Bella to the floor, and then grabbed her left hip, raising it up to give her the access she wanted. She dropped Bella's hair as she moved behind the girl, gripping her by both hips so tightly that she could smell the bruises forming under her fingertips, and then lowered her mouth to meet Bella's pussy.

Moaning as her tongue swept over Bella's wet, swollen lips, Victoria took her first direct taste of Bella, and the girl shivered as the vampire's cold tongue crossed over her clit. As Victoria brought Bella closer and closer to the edge, a thought crossed through her mind, and she pulled away from the girl to share it, earning a whimper at the loss of contact.

"Edward never made you feel this good, did he?" she asked the squirming girl in front of her. "I told you I was better than some good fuck. Tell me, Bella. Tell me that I was right."

"Edward," Bella panted, "Never even kissed me, you bitch. He was so fucking afraid of losing control that I never got more than a peck on the lips."

Though smug, Victoria was suddenly struck with inspiration. Pushing it to the side for the moment, she made her demand again. "Tell me I was right, whore."

Without waiting for a response, Victoria thrust her tongue into the girl's aching pussy, making her scream out in pleasure.

"You're the best!" she cried out as her legs began to shake.

It only took seconds more before Victoria felt the girl's muscles begin to tighten. Recognizing the moment she'd been waiting for, she reached out blindly with one hand and grabbed Bella's hair, pulling it back so hard that it made Bella's back arch up off the floor. As the girl cried out in ecstasy, Victoria removed her tongue and slid it over the crease of Bella's leg, then sunk her teeth deep into the femoral artery in her thigh.

Bella's moans of pleasure remained for a few moments before the agony of the venom began to take over. Victoria licked over the bite mark she'd just made, sealing it, and let the girl collapse against the floor before she reached out to roll her over.

With Bella's pained eyes found Victoria, she was barely able to focus. Victoria smiled at her with smug satisfaction. "Revenge, my dear little Bella, is nearly as sweet as your delicious pussy. You are mine now, and we will go together to remind Edward of everything that he threw away like garbage. I'll show him that I had the courage that he lacked. And then, together," she explained as she brushed a hair away from Bella's sweaty brow, "You and I will kill him."

Knowing that she needed to get Bella away before anyone discovered them, Victoria slipped silently into the Swan house and gathered some clothes and books, tossing them into a knapsack, and then returned to the garage to dress the girl who was writhing in pain on the ground. A different kind of fire burned inside Bella now, and though it would die away in three days time, it's flame was no less intense than those of the hate and passion she had shared with Victoria only moments before. Once she was clothed, Victoria lifted Bella into her arms and tossed the knapsack over her shoulder, then walked through the Bella-shaped hole in the wall and off into the woods. Bella's scream rang out through the night air and echoed off of the trees, announcing to the world their new beginning as the two disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *looks around* Did anyone else see that ending coming? Wow, Victoria and her vampire fingers and mouth. We think it's safe to say we need some expansion on this please. Make sure to leave some love for SweetT129.**

**Next week? Hmm, not sure yet. Still on our knees begging.**

**Let us know if you wish to write for us, or if there are authors that you would like to suggest. As you know, we aren't shy about begging.**


	31. 060111faeriekitten

**DCM A/N: Ask for smut and you shall receive. That was all it took to get faerie_kitten to write for SML. And when we received this file, it was simple entitled 'smut!' which of course made us extremely excited. Her picture prompt is on the front page of our blog. www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com which she found playing on tumblr, the almost as addictive sight as twitter. Ready, set, squeeze!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.01.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to my beta: mary-alice-brandon-cullen

I was so tired. It wasn't the travelling or the job that was leaving me strung out and wanting to do nothing more than curl up in bed and sleep for a week. It was the lack of seeing my husband. I'd been promoted. He'd been promoted. Suddenly I was working my dream job, travelling all over the country, giving presentations and talks, and spending more time in hotels and on planes than I was in my own bed. Same with Edward. He was off doing his thing, spending about the same amount of time away from our home as I was. It wouldn't be so bad if our schedules left us flying home at the same time, giving us a weekend or two together, but all they did was clash. I came home, and then he went away. He came back, and I was off to another talk, another conference.

Even when we were home together, on those regretfully rare occasions when we managed a week or so off together, the pair of us were too tired for anything. We slept, ate, did the work we needed to do, and that was it. I might have loved travelling, but Edward didn't. He hated it. If he couldn't drive there, then he'd rather not go. But the promotion had seemed like such a good idea. Extra money. A company car. Better hours… We were still waiting for those.

In all honesty, as much as I loved my job, and absolutely adored the travelling and talks, I was considering giving it up. Sure, the chance to travel around the country on a regular basis talking about what I loved the most might never come up again; once you gave something like that up, the bosses didn't tend to offer again. But what else could I do? Edward might not have liked the travelling, but he loved his job as much as I did. I couldn't ask him to give up his job just because I was tired of not seeing him and in a perpetual state of hornieness.

And that was what it all boiled down to, didn't it? I wasn't getting enough quality time with my husband. I missed the feel of his lips against my skin, brushing along my hips and dipping lower, skimming where I wanted him and teasing my thighs. I missed running my lips over his chest and feeling him gasp when I bit him, ever so gently. What I missed most, though, was the way he used to throw me on my back, pinning me to the bed and relentlessly tormenting me until I begged him to fuck me.

Gah! Sitting on a plane that was about to land was _not _the best place to be thinking about getting fucked. Besides, chances were he was due to fly out again tomorrow. Which meant the most I was getting tonight was a peck on the cheek. I might be lucky enough to get something. But instead of hot, steamy fucking, it was likely to be gentle love making.

Don't get me wrong; there was nothing wrong with the way he made love to me. Absolutely nothing wrong with the way he'd slid into me until there was no way I could take any more, then took me slowly and deliberately until I was reduced to a whimpering mess that was putty in his hands.

Okay, if he was up for it, then screw being tired, I'd take love making where I could get it.

I'd take a quick fumble in the dark if that were all I was going to get. Anything so long as it involved his naked flesh, my naked flesh, and a couple of wandering hands.

And there I went again. Thinking too hard about things that might not happen. I'd be soaking my panties before we got to the gate, let alone by the time I got home and actually took a look at Edward's naked chest, with that little dusting of hair that ran down his stomach to places I wanted to go.

By the time the plane landed and I was out and sliding into a taxi, I could barely keep my thoughts on anything but sex. Still, I was almost home, and I'd be there for a week or two, three if I were lucky. Maybe our schedules would finally gel together enough that we could spend a few days together. Maybe.

The taxi pulled to a stop at the bottom of my driveway, and the driver grabbed my bags from the trunk. After he pulled away, I stood there for a moment, looking up at the house. It was a nice house, one that we owned outright thanks to healthy deposits and short-term mortgages. Two stories and a loft conversion provided us with ample space and more than enough room for the rest of the family to show up and stay if they wanted to.

Hold up. The lights were on. Normally when I came home this late at night the lights were off and Edward was just getting ready for bed. I knew he was home, but it was getting late. He should have already been thinking about bed. I'd been hoping that I get back in time to join him, but the downstairs lights were on as well as the bedroom ones.

With an eager step and hope in my heart, I walked up the drive and opened the door. My heart caught in my throat, skipping a beat or two in the process. Sprawled out across our soft brown leather sofa was my husband. The lights were dimmed down, bathing him in that wonderful half-light that almost hid more than it revealed. Almost. I knew my husband well enough to know that he was naked all the way down to his toes. And it wasn't because he'd run out of clean clothes.

I'd been horny on the plane. Flustered in the cab. Now, now I was down right burning.

"Hi, honey," I whispered. "I'm home." My voice came out hoarse with the need that was burning a hole in the centre of me, a hole that was begging to be filled. Repeatedly.

Those dark, hooded eyes of his slid over to me, starting at my feet and lingering over every inch of my body until he met my eyes. The weight of that stare had me squirming where I stood, wishing I had on tighter pants so I could get some kind of friction going. Settling for lovemaking had been left with my bags, at the door, discarded and exchanged for something better; a whole house worth of fucking.

Because everything in that stare screamed _fucking. _

"Come here," Edward said with a crook of his finger and a smile that demanded my obedience.

He rose to meet me. Slow and steady, enunciating every move of muscle until he was towering over me. But I wasn't looking at his face. I'd spent hours watching him sleep, so I knew every inch of that beautiful face. What I was looking at was something I hadn't been up close and personal to in far too long.

The end of that trail of hair gave way to a wealth of curls, coarse and so very grab-able. With the tips of my fingers, I reached out, tracing the ends of those curls, making him shiver.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, staring still nowhere near his face.

"I called the airport," he answered, "so I knew when you'd be home."

"Oh, waiting for me, were you?"

Long fingers traced my cheek, gently bringing my face up to meet his. His hand slipped around my neck, tangling in my hair, pulling me closer.

"Yes," he breathed, and kissed me.

It was the kind of kiss that left me breathless, panting, and aching in places only he had ever touched. He could have eaten me all the way down to my toes and I'd have happily stood there and let him. Except for the fact that I was so not naked enough to be eaten all the way to my toes, past all those deliciously fun parts.

"I ran a bath," Edward whispered against my throat. "The big bath."

'The big bath,' was big enough for two of us, lying down, next to each other, with room to spare. Plenty of room to manoeuvre, and more than enough room to enjoy ourselves.

"I best get undressed then." I smiled up at my husband, not daring to wonder what had brought all of this on.

"Oh, no, that's my part," he answered. "All you have to do is get that ass of yours up those stairs."

No need to tell me twice. Turning on my heel, I was moving for the stairs before anyone had to even _think _about telling me twice. When my foot hit the first step I felt a swat on my ass, which only served to spur me on. Edward was right behind me, and apparently he had no intention of letting me slow down. At all.

I still did. As soon as I stepped inside the master bathroom, with its bath to die for, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting around the full, steaming bath were dozens of candles, all lit, all burning away, giving the room the kind of golden glow books talk about having after an amazing orgasm.

"I have something to tell you," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I sort of quit my job yesterday."

His words were rushed, as though he thought that maybe I'd be upset with the news. Confused, yes, but not upset. Only minutes before I'd been thinking of one of us giving up our promotions… wait…

"As in completely, or just downgraded?" He loved that job, and no lack of sex on my part was going to let him give it up.

"I've gone back to my old job. Five days a week in the office. No flying, no travelling, and home for dinner every night." Never had such beautiful words been spoken. Screw romantic poetry, those were the words that made me go weak at the knees.

Closing my eyes, I sank back into his embrace, well aware that his cock was pressing against me, ready to be used. Home every single night. So for every week I was away, I got to spend another one at home. Coming home to Edward every night. Spending my evenings sleeping in his arms. Spending my mornings waking up to his touch and all the time in the world to take things as far as we wanted.

If I wasn't careful I was going to end up being more than just weak at the knees before we even started. My panties were already soaked through, and he hadn't even touched me. Hell, I wasn't even naked yet.

"So, didn't you say something about wanting to get me naked?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"You're not mad at me? We normally discuss these things before I go ahead and do it."

"I was on the verge of giving up my own promotion, Edward. Both of us working away just doesn't give me enough time to jump your bones."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," he said with a chuckle.

"Then get on with getting me naked."

My demand ceased his laugh, replacing it with a determined look of purpose. His hands slid from my waist, fingers dancing along the edge of my top. Grabbing it, he tugged, pulling it up slightly so he could reach underneath, caressing the skin there with such deliberate slowness that I almost felt like complaining. Slow was not what I wanted. Not at all.

But then suddenly my top was gone, pulled over my head in a movement so quick I almost missed it. It was tossed to the side, careful of the candles, lying discarded on the floor. Strong hands cupped my breasts, squeezing, pressing those beautifully long fingers into me until I did moan, but not in protest. His lips traced the line of my neck, suckling at the skin hard enough to mark, hard enough to make me gasp.

My pants went next, leaving my breasts aching for more where they'd been neglected. It was worth it once my pants hit the floor, though. No sooner was I free of them than one hand was back tending to my breasts, the other tickling the edge of my panties. Like I wasn't wet enough already.

"Edward," I moaned.

He didn't need to ask what I wanted. Already so riled up from my dirty thoughts on the plane, I didn't need anything more than a passing glance at foreplay. Didn't _need _it, but by fuck I wanted it.

Edward was only too happy to oblige.

Hooking a thumb in each side of my panties, he eased them down my legs, so slow, so deliberate. Kissing down the length of my spine as he went. Down an inch, kiss. Down another, kiss. Another still, kiss. Finally they were on the floor, and Edward was kneeling behind me, just where I wanted him, but on the wrong side of me.

His hands stroked their way up my calves, my thighs, fingertips teasing me in ways I had missed so much. Then, slipping around to my rear, he grabbed hold of me, one cheek in each hand, forcing me to bend over or fall. Bending over was just what he wanted, and it was exactly what he got.

Grabbing the edge of the tub, I knew what was coming, but gasped regardless. I hadn't felt his tongue on me in too long. Far, far too long. Then there it was, stroking up my wet flesh with such delicate movements, taking in so much of me and yet never, ever enough.

"I'm going to fuck you," he whispered, hot breath cool against damp skin. "Just. Like. This."

Good job I was holding onto the side of the tub, otherwise I'd have ended up on the floor. My arms were the only thing holding me up, my knees were like jelly, my ass resting in my husband's hands as he fucked me with his tongue. Such perfect planning. Such an enticing angle. He fucked me with his tongue, and just the mere thought of having him do the same to me with his cock had me barely able to stand, dripping down my thighs with anticipation.

Just as suddenly as he'd started, he stopped, slapping my ass as he stood up.

"But not yet. First I want you really naked."

I'd all but forgotten about my bra. There were other things running through my mind, like the feel of lips against mine and tongues fucking places they were never designed to do but did such a good job at it.

Still gripping the edge of the tub, Edward had to hold me up to get my bra off. Then he helped me into the steaming water, settling me on the little ledge that ran right round the edge, just under the surface.

"I've missed these," he said, cupping my breasts again, running his thumb over my nipples. "So responsive to me. So… suckable."

Just where I wanted him, just what I wanted him to do in that moment, he lowered his head, sucking my nipple into his mouth. Nibbling, sucking, toying with me until I was so far beyond a pile of mush to be moulded by his hands that I might as well have just been water. Too long I'd been without his touches. And they felt so much better for having missed them.

Words left my mouth, but I had no idea what they were or what they meant. They might not even have been words. Probably weren't. But for all my dirty thoughts, Edward's teasing was so much better. For every flick of tongue across my skin and nip of teeth on delicate flesh, I wanted more, needed more, _demanded_ more.

"Come here," he whispered.

One hand on my thigh, spreading me wide, the other at my back, pulling me deeper into the water. Legs around his waist. Head falling back on my shoulders. Water hiding the part of him I wanted to see as I felt him enter me. But I did feel it. Every part of him, easing forward, savouring the most delicious impalement in the world. Just once he was slow. Just once he was deliberate about filling me to the hilt until there was nowhere else to go.

Then, with a surge of energy and strength, he lifted me from the water so that only my feet were dipping there, wrapped around his hips as they were. I managed to raise my head just once, just to watch him pull almost all the way out. I moaned at the loss, even though I knew that was what coming next would be better than anything that had come before.

When it did come, when his hands gripped me so tight I thought he'd bruise me, I screamed his name, my back arching with the intensity of it all. With nothing to grab hold of, I let my weight fall into his arms, letting him support the both of us as he rose up to meet me, thrust after thrust after thrust. A hand on my shoulder, the other on my ass, his cock driving into me like he thought he'd never get to touch me again and he had to make every single thrust count. He filled me again and again and again, aiming for places inside of me that only he knew existed, that only he knew how to use to make me scream for him. Just for him.

And when that moment came, when the force of being fucked after so long of nothing but soft and gentle became too much for my body to handle, I didn't think twice, I just went with it. It washed over me like a tidal wave, the world crashing down around me in sharp shards of pleasure that were almost _too _intense, almost too much to bear. On and on, over and over, again and again in time with each and every one of Edward's trusts, I screamed, calling his name, crying out with words so old they couldn't be written or spoken. Words so primal that every creature in the world knew what they were.

Edward joined me. My name on his lips. His hands on my body. His cock going deeper than he'd every been.

We sank into the water together, letting the wet warmth engulf us. It tingled across my skin, still so sensitive to everything that my body jerked a little, another wave of exquisite pleasure running through me.

His lips were gentle against mine. I almost felt like a giggling teenager making out with her boyfriend for the first time. Gentle he might have been, but eagerness made his hands wander and his tongue dart.

I whimpered when his brushed my nipple with something harder than his fingers. Glancing down, I saw a bar of soap in his hands.

"I'd planned on this before I fucked you," he whispered, leaving a sudsy path across my chest, "but you're just too hard to resist."

"Mmmm," I mumbled. "I'm glad you didn't."

His hand dipped below the water's surface, taking the soap with it. He spread my legs once more, running the bar up my thighs and across my lower stomach. Then the slippery hardness brushed my clit and I jerked against him with a gasp.

He chuckled. "Sensitive?"

Gasping at the little aftershocks that were running through me, I said, "Yes!" as he did it again.

"Good. Maybe I should almost quit my job more often."

"Or you could just welcome me home like this every time," I suggested, my mind wandering to delectable thoughts of flying home and getting well and truly fucked.

I'd go away on an almost weekly basis if this was what was waiting for me when I got home. Come to think of it, I'd rather stay home on a weekly basis and wake up to my husband every day instead. But I couldn't have both the job of my dreams _and _the best fucking of my life every single day.

"I've got a better idea," Edward said, tossing the soap to one side. "How about I fuck you again right now? Then we can go to bed, sleep in as long as we want, and I'll wake you up with my face between your thighs."

There really weren't any other words that he needed to say. Nothing at all that could make the evening any better, at all.

"You know what," I said to him, finally reached between his legs and taking hold of what I wanted, "that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *lights a cigarette, taking a few very long and hard drags* We would like to sign up from some homecoming like this please *looks at FK for the list*. Make sure to leave her some love and check out all her stories. As always, the authors that write for us are on our favorite authors.**

**Next week we have SydneyAlice. Make sure to check out our blog soon to see the custom banner she had made as well as a tease.**

**And keep those suggestion for authors coming, our begging must be working a little, we have gotten some yeses.  
www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com **


	32. 060811SydneyAlice

Dear SML Readers,

Originally this chapter was SydneyAlice who squeezed us nice and tight. But she requested that we remove this posting due to her moving to becoming an Original Fiction author. Her fanfiction works are being edited for T rating and she didn't want this one to be left out.

Sorry and thanks for reading!

~DCM


	33. 061511StormDragonFly

**DCM A/N: *rubs knees & puts ice packs on them* We've been begging and it's paying off. This week we have a reader suggested author StormDragonfly. ****Make sure to check out our blog to see the picture prompt that she chose www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.15.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is an outtake of the lemon alluded to in Chapter 9 of StormDragonfly's "One Weekend".

Author: StormDragonfly

Pairing: Bella/Carlisle

Beta: AllTheOtherNamesAreUsed

**Story recap****: Carlisle takes Bella away for the weekend, and informs her that, if she's willing, Edward has asked him to help her with her "womanly needs", since Edward doesn't believe he can do it himself without hurting her. Bella is upset, but after a day of bonding with Carlisle, she accepts. Things get awkward after they have sex, until they end up having sex again. **

**Immediate chapter recap****: Lying naked together, Bella and Carlisle admit that they still love their mates, despite the friendship and unexpected lust between them. During the course of this conversation Carlisle notices that his antics have left a bruise on Bella's left hip. She dismisses his concern, but he worries that the bruise will make Edward upset.**

This time Bella laughed out loud. "Carlisle, when is Edward ever going to see me with my pants down?" Bella couldn't stop laughing at the irony and she kissed Carlisle again merrily. After all, if Edward were capable of going there, she and Carlisle wouldn't even be here this weekend.

Carlisle's expression was obviously struggling against amusement. It tugged on her affection and Bella kissed him once more, and found both their lips lingering. Giving a small grunt of pleasure Carlisle rolled them both so that she lay beneath him.

"One more time, then?" he grinned down at her, a reckless purpose turning his eyes nearly black.

Bella laughed up at him. "What, are your 'manly needs' not satisfied?"

"Are you teasing me?" Carlisle laughed back down at her, his fingers demonstrating that she was not the only one who could tease.

"Mmm-hmm, a little." She squirmed underneath him, giving him the reaction he wanted. Yet, because she did know Carlisle better, she spoke again. "You want to make it up to me, don't you?"

Carlisle nibbled down from behind her ear towards her throat in playful flirtation, though his words were sincere. "I won't hurt you."

Bella's hand came up to hold the back of his head. "I know."

Playfulness eased into purpose as Carlisle's mouth passed over her throat and kissed the top of her breast. He made a languid circle with his tongue before drawing Bella's nipple into his mouth. The sudden sensation of it caused something between a grunt and a gasp from Bella. It tugged a straight line to between her legs, a tight focused heat. Bella arched up off the bed as Carlisle's mouth tugged even harder on her breast. It was as though Carlisle was picking up from where he'd left off earlier in the kitchen before she'd stopped him.

Moving his hand under the small of her back with a caress, Carlisle supported her as he moved his mouth over to her right breast, sucking just as strongly. "Unh," Bella moaned, closing her eyes. The hand she had on the back of his head tangled into his hair, and she tightened her grip on the locks. Nothing existed in this moment but touching Carlisle and being touched by him.

Bella's legs came up, her calves wrapping around the back of his thighs, skin along skin. Bella marveled at how much warmer Carlisle's body felt after the continual contact with hers. His hand left her back to run along her thigh and he raised his head to look at her. Bella immediately took advantage. Placing both hands on Carlisle's chest, she ran them down slowly. She watched his face as his eyes half-closed, and saw it change when she reached her goal. Grasping him in both hands, she stroked him, his gasps only urging her on.

"Bella…"

Bella stretched her neck, aiming her lips for any part of him she could reach, but Carlisle moved, too. His lips met hers, and Bella rapidly found different uses for her tongue. Their mouths mated, even as she stroked him with her hands, Carlisle's arms supporting his weight on either side of her. The kiss was saying everything. Joy at the pleasure they took in one another. Relief mixed with regret that this would be the last time. Determination to make it count. The passion grew exponentially with each layer they threw into it, and she felt it overtake her.

Bella whimpered, and Carlisle rolled them both over again, moving his leg from inside her calf to along the outside to initiate momentum. His mouth never left hers, but she lost her grip on him. Bella's hands came up, clutching his upper arms as they continued to kiss. Both of their bodies eager, Carlisle's hands traveled up her back as he sat up. Bella was on her knees straddling him, his legs stretched out beneath her. Their lips never stopped and her breath came in short gasps around his mouth.

The tip of him stroked her as their kissing made them undulate against each other. Bella was aching, and it was so easy for him to slip inside her that it almost happened without them noticing. Only they definitely noticed. Carlisle groaned and Bella broke away from his mouth with a gasp. Her hips taking over, with Carlisle's encouraging arms wrapped around them, the two of them thrust together. Bella leaned back, panting, her right hand supporting her by gripping Carlisle's leg. Her left arm hung over Carlisle's shoulders, enabling her to hold on as she returned each movement with one of her own.

Each plunge brought Bella's breast closer to Carlisle's mouth. In the moment she looked down and realized it, his mouth descended. Head falling back, Bella cried out, "God!" Her entire body felt alive, and was moving of its own accord. Her legs swung out on either side, so that she was no longer on her knees. It was all about getting as much friction as she could, an ellipse of movement as she pushed herself closer to Carlisle and away again.

"Bella," Carlisle groaned, his mouth letting go of her as he followed the arch of her torso and leaned her back onto the bed. Carlisle moved his body to be better on top of her and Bella's knees came up as he pounded into her.

"Carlisle, _yes_," she answered him, raising her legs even higher to receive him. Their bodies had inverted: feet at the headboard, heads at the foot of the bed. They were moving all over the place, and they weren't done yet. Even as she continued to gasp and scream his name, Bella needed to change positions again. She pushed at Carlisle's shoulders and he obligingly pulled up. Kneeling, he faced her, breath moving in and out fast. She rose up onto her own knees and crept over to him. Their mouths met in another kiss and Bella put her arms around his neck, lifting her hips. His hands were immediately underneath her, cupping her cheeks as he pushed himself inside her again. His mouth occupied with hers, Bella felt the reverberation of his groan pass through him into her.

Without Carlisle's hands supporting her, Bella wouldn't have been able to hold herself that high, and she needed it to feel him plunging inside her. Her feet came under her, behind Carlisle. Bella couldn't stop. Her body demanded it: to take him in, to ride him. She pushed with her legs to continue the rise and fall, using muscles in her thighs and calves in a way she never had before. Each push of him inside her was exactly how she wanted it. Oh, she was going to pay for it later. Her body was already straining, but it didn't matter.

"Bella," Carlisle breathed when she lifted her head, breaking the kiss. He ran his lips along her neck, repeatedly entering her with a controlled precision that was making Bella gasp staccato. "I need to be inside of you." Bella could feel the taught muscles in his thighs underneath her own as he used his hands to keep her body mating with his. They swayed together with every hard thrusting wave.

"Don't stop, Carlisle. _Don't stop._" The feel of him moving deliciously slick and hard inside her couldn't ever end.

"No," Carlisle exhaled against the skin of her neck. He sucked it into his mouth and his hands gripped her butt tighter.

"Uh." Bella hands came up to tangle into his hair. She felt the burn in her calves and thighs as she continued to push her flesh against his. Her body was slick with sweat, and his so much warmer now from the touch of her skin. She slid along him, against him. She was so wet and he was so hard and the pressure building felt so wonderful.

Bella thought she had exploded before, felt thigh-trembling pleasure before. But this time, _this time_, it blew her mind. "Carlisle, Carlisle, oh, oh, oh, Carlisle, oh-_oh_." She lost the ability to even say his name as the orgasm brought her.

Her legs gave out. Weakly, Bella's hands slid down to Carlisle's neck, her head falling forward. Not letting go of the moment, Carlisle landed Bella onto her back, her head barely staying inside the edge of the bed. Carlisle was still hard and he held himself just slightly above her, his right arm supporting his weight around the side of her head. Bella was spent, but the fact that Carlisle was still hot for her was just the sexiest thing in the world. Bella used her hands to encourage him, one on his hip and the other holding onto his arm. "Take me," she whispered on a breath.

His body completely covered hers as Carlisle lowered himself, pushing more completely inside her. The need to copulate continued to overcome them both, and the pace increased. Carlisle's hands clutched the edge of the bed above her as he drove himself back into her again and again. Bella's hand on his hip moved behind him, encouraging each push.

"Bella... sweet." Carlisle could barely get the words out as his hips continued to rock hers.

"Yes, Carlisle. God, just _yes_." It felt so good, and Bella wanted nothing more than for Carlisle to come again inside her.

"So-" Carlisle's gasping words got cut off as Bella mashed her mouth against his. Her hips rose to meet him and Carlisle returned the intensity by feasting on her lips and tongue. Then his mouth stilled and he moaned into her, his body rapidly pumping before it slowed into two, three, four languid thrusts.

Their mouths separated with a sucking pop sound when Carlisle rolled off of her. For a few seconds neither spoke.

Bella lay sprawled on her back, breath coming in and out in pants. "I can't believe that just happened like - like that," she said to the ceiling.

"Neither can I," Carlisle breathed beside her.

Bella angled her head to look at him. Like her, he lay on his back above the mussed sheets. She laughed from low in her throat. "How did I end up over here?"

"Would you like a play-by-play?"

"No," Bella pushed up on her arms. "I think we covered every inch of this bed."

"Easily."

"What time is it?" Bella wondered just how long the two of them had been at it.

"Who cares?"

"Shame on you," Bella laughed, sliding off the bed. Carlisle sat up with alarm when Bella winced and muttered a mild "Holy crow."

"Bella, are you hurt?" His voice was clear.

"No, I'm not hurt." Bella smiled wryly. "I am, though, very pleasantly sore." She cast her eyes around the floor of the room, searching for clothes.

"I can run you a warm bath. I'm certain we have the time."

"You are always the caretaker, aren't you?" Bella teased.

"It is part of my essential makeup, but you have to admit that I am directly responsible for your current aches and pains. A bath will help soothe you."

Bella had found her t-shirt and after bending to pick it up, she paused to let the twinges of pain dissipate. Holding the shirt against her chest, eyes closed, Bella nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Hey," Carlisle said gently. Bella sensed him moving toward her, and felt his fingers caress her cheek. She opened her eyes to his smile. They stood there for a second, just looking at each other. Bella felt her own smile slowly spread.

"Let me get the bath started for you." With a kiss to the top of her head, Carlisle exited the room. Still naked. She watched him leave.

Alone again, Bella sighed. Looking around the room Bella took in the clothes all over the floor, the mussed bed sheets, and winced again. "Ow."

Minutes later she was immersed in hot bubbles, alone behind the closed bathroom door. Carlisle had advised her to just relax, which was exactly what Bella intended to do. She had a rolled up towel supporting the back of her head, allowing her to lean against the edge of the tub.

That had been just amazing. This entire weekend was just… wow. Carlisle didn't just make love to her; he'd _shown_ her what sex was. It had been all about her, it had been more about him, and then… then it had been about fucking. There was no other term for it. Bella remembered just how it had felt, to need him inside her, to feel the length of him pushing in and pulling out again. Bella closed her eyes, quickly knocking the towel to the side, and slid under the water. Oh, yes, they had fucked.

The tub wasn't large, but Bella rolled under the water as best she could, enjoying the liquid heat sloshing over her skin. The bruise on her left hip was nothing. The water soothed the soreness of her muscles and the flesh between her legs. She felt good. Her body had been very pleasantly exercised and it needed a break, as much as she had enjoyed every millisecond of the sex. Bella rose above of the water. Bracing her arms on either side of her, she stretched her legs and lower back out of the confines she'd just had them in. She let go with a moan, more of release than of pain.

"Bella?" Carlisle called from the other side of the bathroom door, causing Bella's legs and butt to fall back down abruptly, sloshing the water. "Are you alright? Do you need me?" The doorknob turned slightly.

"Carlisle, _do not_ come in here. I mean it." More water splashed as Bella lifted her hands in emphasis. "I don't know what I'll want to do if you do, so just don't, please."

There were a couple seconds of silence as Carlisle considered her words. "I can't guarantee that I wouldn't immediately want to fuck you again, either."

Bella's eyes grew large. "Okay, it is so not fair that I didn't get to see your face when you said that."

"Shall I come in?" Carlisle taunted.

"No!" _Yes._ "Uh-uh, definitely not. I couldn't take another marathon session like that."

"That was something else, wasn't it?" Bella could picture the smile on Carlisle's face as he said that. "Bella, please let me come in."

"Wait, I'm getting out. I'm done anyway." Bella stood and carefully stepped out of the tub. She covered herself with a towel before calling to Carlisle. "Alright."

Carlisle stepped in, fully dressed and smiling. "It's much easier talking with you without having a wall between us."

Bella grinned, remembering her thoughts when Carlisle had been trying to close her out earlier. "I agree. I much prefer if there isn't a wall between us." She used a second towel to dry her hair. "How are we on time?"

"We should be getting on the road soon." Bella didn't miss Carlisle's gaze looking her over.

"Time to stop doing that, you know." Bella cautioned. "Do you have yourself under control?"

Mischievously, Carlisle stepped closer to Bella. "I believe that I am known for my control."

"Is that right, Dr. Cullen?" Bella put a hand on his chest and looked up at him, giving one sultry blink of her eyelashes. "Well, we've had enough demonstrations of that for one weekend." She gave him a push and stepped away.

"I do think that you need some time to recover," Carlisle agreed, and he, too, stepped back. Then he changed his mind, and stepped forward, putting his arms around Bella in an embrace. He said nothing, just held her. Bella turned her head and rested her cheek against his chest.

"Your skin's not as warm anymore," she said after a minute.

"It doesn't last very long."

"Hmm."

Carlisle leaned his head back to look down at her. "Are you ready to head home?"

Bella nodded. "Yes." She pulled back and Carlisle dropped his arms. "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

Bella didn't know what made her do it, what made her think that she could get away with it, but she did. "This." Moving her right leg, Bella swept Carlisle's left foot out from under him and with a push sent him into the tub. Carlisle let out a brief exclamation of surprise as he hit the water, sending it splashing all about the bathroom.

Bella only made it one step toward the door before wet arms were around her waist and pulling her backward. "You lost your towel."

"Well, I'm not very _graceful_!" Bella shouted the last word as her body made contact with the water, Carlisle pulling her into the tub with him.

A merry war that Bella couldn't possibly win then ensued, with hers and Carlisle's laughter filling the cabin.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Hmm, anyone else ready for round three? *raises hand* Just another fic we are going to have to read and love. Show your love and leave a review please.**

**Next week we have Babylopez2008 writing for Squeeze My Lemon.**

**One of our regular contributors to SML, luvrofink is hosting the most delicious contest, FetLifeAtTwilight. GO now and read all about it. Not only is there an author page www . fanfiction . net / u / 2953292 , but a tumblr page run by mskathy www . fetlifeattwilight . tumblr . com**

**If you are interested in writing for SML or have an author suggestion, please PM us or tweet us or contact us via email dirtycheekymonkeys at yahoo dot com. We love giving review replies and with the new ffn system it is done through PMs. If you have your settings on private, we can't reply to you.**


	34. 062211Babylopez2008

**DCM A/N: We are squeezed this week by BabyLopez2008 who gives us some afternoon delight *giggles* we really like that song. ****Make sure to check out our blog to see the picture prompt that she chose www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.22.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Afternoon Delight**

**Summary: Emmett receives a raunchy picture at work from his wife, Bella. Of course, Emmett can't do anything to give into his desire at work. What happens when he goes home for some afternoon delight?**

Emmett drove nearly forty miles over the state speed limit on his way home from the lumber yard. Bella had sent him a raunchy picture of herself in a black lace garter holding up her tights. It was fucking hot and he couldn't do anything about the hard on he had in his pants.

_'Damn woman'_, he thought.

Emmett hoped to God that he could skip out during his lunch hour. He still had a few hours to go before he could even think about the things he wants to do to his wife.

But one thing he was sure of, she was going to be taught a lesson when he got home. After all, how many picture messages like that could a man stand at work when they couldn't rub one out?

As soon as he parked the car in the driveway, he stormed up to the house; unlocking and shoving the door open.

"Where the heck are you, woman?" he bellowed out. He looked around in the living room and dinning room quickly.

"Who are you calling '_woman_', jack ass?" Bella responded from the kitchen.

His eyes gleamed when she answered him back. She was a spitfire in bed when she was pissed off and Emmett used that knowledge as often as he could.

"You, woman. What the fuck were you thinking, sending me that picture at work? Huh? Helllooo, I'm talking you!" he spat out, thinking about what rough things they will do to each other today.

Bella was distracted by her husband's strong, bulging arms that were covered in sweat from cutting and carrying timber all day. She inhaled and instantly smelled the essence that was him; spearmint and freshly cut wood. Her underwear were instantly soaked and she started rubbing her legs to quench the throbbing in her core. Emmett immediately noticed and smirked.

Bella shook her head to rid the thoughts. She didn't want him to have the upper hand. At this, she looked up and saw his smirk.

"Oh get over yourself. We all know how I react to you," she huffed, marching down the hall to their bedroom.

"Well, it _is _nice to see it every once in a while," Emmett taunted.

He knew damn well that she always showed her affection for him. Either slow and loving or hard and passionate, she always showed some outward emotion. This was one of Bella's peeves since high school.

Everyone thought she was a frigid bitch because she wasn't very outspoken to anyone there. She was just shy around people she didn't knew; it took a while for her to open up. On the contrary, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. That's where one, Jessica Stanley, messed up.

_Bella was already having a bad day. I guess you could say she woke up on the extremely wrong side of the bed that morning. Then her alarm clock refused to go off, making her get ready for class in under thirty minutes- taking away her much needed time to go over last nights homework. Luckily, she got to school with just enough time to make it to class before the morning bell rang._

_Just as she walked up to the school entrance, she was interceded by Jessica and her wannabe lackeys._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jessica sneered in her nasally voice. She was dressed as usual in her expensive clothing, looking too dressed up for Forks. Though that was mostly the point; to make others feel bad for not having rich parents like hers. _

_But the students didn't give a damn what she said. It was only her opinion anyways; it didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she didn't stop there. She'd keep going and going, getting into your head and make you wish that you were at another school. Wish that you've never been born._

_Bella heard the rumors of Jessica's past victims. Most cried as they ran from the school and never returned. She hated that people gave into Jessica with a snap of her acrylic claws. Unfortunately for Jessica, she picked the wrong day to mess with Bella._

"_Excuse me, I'm on my way to class," Bella murmured, trying to move around them. Each move she made was blocked. She felt like she was being cornered and herded to Jessica._

"_Listen up, Smella Swan. Keep your hand off of _my _man," Jessica sneered as Bella looked at her in confusion. "Don't go pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I didn't know what you were talking about. _I'm _not the one pretending. Emmett said he's single. And by the way I'm not messing with him. He's free to do what he wants and no bottle-blond wannabe is going to control him," Bella said firmly, staring at Jessica straight in the eyes._

_Jessica started to fume, her face turning red from embarrassment and anger. No one had _ever _responded to her like that. Everyone was afraid to speak up for themselves... until Bella Swan came into town._

_Students that were present for the alteration were starting to view Jessica differently; like they could start defending themselves just like Bella did. Jessica did not like this at all._

"_You bitch!" Jessica said as she suddenly started to charge at Bella. What Jessica didn't know was that Bella knew how to defend herself if she was ever attacked. When Jessica almost tackled her, Bella side stepped her and swept her leg out causing Jessica to fall down, hitting her head on the ground._

"_Don't _ever_ do that again, Jessica. I won't be so nice the next time." Just as Bella said that, Emmett came barreling down from the other side of the parking lot. He had witnessed the whole thing and got worried when Jessica started the fight._

"_Are you okay?" Emmett asked concernedly, looking Bella up and down for some kind of injury. Bella rolled her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth, Jessica started talking._

"_No! That bitch just hit me. I'm going to sue. Emmett darling, can you help me up?" she crooned brokenly, playing the victim part well as she held a hand up for Emmett._

"_Umm, I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to Bella," Emmett said. Jessica gasped in shock, like she never expected for Emmett to talk to her like that._

"_As I was going to say,"Bella started, talking a bit louder so no one could interrupt her. "I'm fine. No homecoming queen can take me down. I got this." Bella smiled at Emmett, gaining one in return._

"_That's my girl!" Emmett yelled proudly, pulling Bella towards him and giving her a heated kiss that the whole school could see._

'_Just to make sure everyone knows she's mine,' he thought._

So once Emmett said that, he pressed the one button that would make her mad in seconds.

"Oh you wanna see emotions, huh?" she said, laughing humorlessly. "I want you to march your ass to the bedroom. _Now_," she growled out.

'_Hot damn!' _Emmett thought.

He was beaming at this development; inside, of course. Outside, his face was blank as he followed what she demanded. Once he was by their bed, he turned about to face her.

She took her time walking behind him. She had no idea what she was going to do once they were both in the room. When she saw his face, she knew exactly what to do.

They had many fantasies that have been expressed and some that haven't. One that they really want to do was be dominated by the other. Nothing serious like the BDSM shit. Just having power over the others body in that moment and controlling if they could orgasm or not.

Bella swayed her hips as she strolled towards him and ripped his shirt off, buttons scattering all over the floor. Emmett inhaled sharply at the sensation, his dick growing harder at the look on her face.

Just as a mischievous smile came across her face, Bella pushed Emmett onto the bed and placed a heel covered foot just to the right of the bulge he had in his pants. Emmett gulped. He really didn't want any harm to come to that area; he really needed his cock and balls at the moment.

Emmett pushed up onto his elbows, trying to show that he wasn't afraid of her, even though he was just a bit scared for his groin as she started to tap her foot.

"Hmm... where to start?" Bella started to think what could Emmett do first. Everything she wanted to do included straddling him in someway or another, and quickly enveloping him in her heat. She would then ride him fast till they come so hard, they would both be breathless for a long time.

But Bella really wanted to tease him really good, that he would turn so mad with lust and completely take over. This thought gave her the greatest idea.

"I want you to slowly undress yourself then me. The catch? Your fingers can not touch my skin. If they do, you'll be punished. Understood?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him to disagree with this request.

Emmett nodded as he began to unbutton and unzip his pants. The only sounds in the room was the zipper opening and their breathing that was starting to escalate. Once his fly was down, he swayed his hips a little as he pulled his pants off slowly. He stepped out of them, threw the pants across the room and turned back to face Bella, waiting for her next command.

Even though she didn't ask for a strip tease, Bell thoroughly enjoyed seeing his strong thighs move from side to side. It was almost hypnotizing. When he threw the pants, Bella had expected his boxer briefs to be with them.

"Your briefs too, Emmett."

Emmett looked toward his crotch. "Oh, am I wearing them today?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know he put them on in the morning. He damn well knew he put them on before going to work. He always did. Being in the sun all day long and being commando in jeans didn't really mix. At the end of his first week there, he had gotten an itchy rash. He would constantly scratch his balls until Bella dragged him kicking and screaming to the doctors.

To this day, he still will not agree that going to the doctor was a good idea. He was extremely grateful that Bella took him in, but his damn pride wouldn't let him admit it aloud.

Emmett looked at her straight in the eyes as his hands went to the waistband of his briefs, slowly tugging them down. Bella fought against looking down and kept eye contact with him. No matter how much she wanted to look down and see his glorious beast, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her eyeing it.

Being Bella, she would've been salivating and licking her lips like crazy for one taste.

"Better, my mistress?" Emmett crooned, bowing slightly. Bella narrowed her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"_Fine_, my pet. Now continue with what I said and remember the rule," Bella restated, holding her arms up, waiting for him to take her bra off.

Now here's the tricky part. In theory, it's simple to take of someones clothes without touching their skin. In practice, not so much. Emmett was actually starting to fret about how he was going to do this. Even though he would _love _to cross her demands, he wasn't sure of the punishment. Would she spank him? Ban him from coming? Gag him? Emmett confused himself at the last thought. The last he knew, they didn't have a gag and he really wanted to keep it that way.

He slowly but determinedly walked around Bella and faced her back. Her smooth, silky skin beckoned him for one touch; one touch that wasn't safe yet. Barely touching the fabric, Emmett unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor.

Bella gasped at the sensation, her nipples pebbling up at the chill. She didn't think it was possible for him to do that without touching her. If he did, she wouldn't have known how to punish him. Her thoughts were thwarted as he removed her lacy black boy shorts that drove him crazy.

Emmett gulped as his vision focused on her firm ass. It was one of her attributes that attracted him to her, besides her sense of humor and personality. It was round enough for him to grab, and that was all that mattered to him. He pinched the sides of the boy shorts, carefully pulling them down her hips. As her ass was revealed to him, he nearly groaned out loud at the sight.

'_Fucking perfect,' _he thought.

Once they were down, Bella stepped out of them and finally moved towards the bed. She sat down and motioned for Emmett to come to her. He couldn't deny her, especially for what he thought she'd tell him to do. She spread her thighs open as Emmett kneeled at her feet. Her glistening core was right in front of his face. He licked his lips and eyed it hungrily as if he was a traveler dying of thirst in the Sahara Desert. When she opened her legs wider, Emmett didn't need any further instruction.

He immediately began to lap at her juices that were already leaking, humming at the exquisite taste. The vibration caused Bella to cry out in pleasure. He did it again before moving his tongue to her clit. Emmett flicked his tongue over and over, moving between a fast routine that would quickly get her close to having an orgasm, before retreating and slowing down. After the fourth time, Bella was getting pissed.

She was all for teasing, but this was ridiculous. She had been on the edge since she dressed up and sent him the picture. She wanted her fucking orgasm already. Bella sat up and grabbed a fist full of his curly, brown hair, bringing his face near hers.

"Tease me one more time and see what happens," she rasped out, her face flushed from pleasure and anger.

Emmett smirked. "As you wish."

He moved his face back to where he was, only this time his hands came in. He pulled her hips closer to him, causing Bella to fall backwards. Bella quickly sat up on her elbows and before she could remind him of the 'no touching' rule, his mouth went to work.

Her eyes widened in shock at how fast she was getting started again. Her mouth opened in a little 'o' when Emmett inserted a finger. When the second one came in, she fell backwards and decided to give in.

'_Fuck the no touching rule_,' she thought. '_It was stupid anyways.'_

Bella thrashed on the bed as the pleasure began to intensify. From his mouth sucking greedily on her clit to his fingers pumping in and out of her at a fast pace, Bella didn't think she would last much longer. She tried to move her hips to gain more but Emmett held them to the bed, chuckling when she continued to try.

Emmett felt Bella's walls begin to clench, signaling she was close. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, moving easily with her natural lubricant. Just as he reached a certain part inside, Bella moaned loudly at the contact.

'_Ah, there it is_,' he thought smugly.

Emmett seemed to be the only one who could find her g-spot, much to Bella's dismay. Growing up, she didn't think she had one since she couldn't find it on her own. Now, he wouldn't even show her where it was. He says that he likes being the only one that knows.

As Bella's legs started to quiver, he sucked on her clit and pumped furiously into her g-spot, her walls contracting as she came. She cried out his name repeatedly as the high started to slowly wear off. Bella hadn't come that hard since the last time they argued. Something about the harsh words and fire in their eyes just got them so horny, not that they were complaining.

Emmett sat back on his haunches, wiping his face. He loved seeing his wife fall apart because of his actions. Though she's beautiful all the time, nothing really compares to when she's in the throws of passion.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked dreamily, her voice husky.

"Oh, I see something I like, alright," Emmett replied, standing up and moving to cover her body with his own. As soon as their hips came together, Emmett moaned as his cock felt the friction and warmth of her pussy.

"And I _feel_ something I like," Bella said saucily. Emmett chuckled, thrusting his hips back and forth. Bella groaned and reached out for his ass, pulling his hips closer. "Stop teasing and fuck me!" she growled out.

Emmett growled in return, and in one swift movement he was fully sheathed in her warmth. They moaned in unison at the feeling of being connected. Even though she said she wanted to fuck, Emmett waited a few moments till she was ready. Once she signaled with her hips, he started to rock back and forth, creating an easy rhythm.

"Ugh, faster, Emmett," Bella gasped out.

He slipped out for a moment as he raised her legs from his waist to over his shoulders. Just as she started to protest of the loss, Emmett rammed his cock in and moved his hips forcefully against hers. "Yes!" she screamed out, reaching behind to grab hold of something as his thrusts were moving her all over.

She finally found the headboard, holding on with all her might. She could feel another orgasm on the horizon as Emmett hit all her spots and rubbed her clit. She could also tell that Emmett was closer with the way his neck was strained.

Bella moved one leg down and started to thrust her hips to meet his. "Fuck, Bella." Emmett groaned. He was trying to get her off first before he did but she wasn't helping.

"That's the idea," she gasped out. Just before she came, she brought both legs to his waist and flipped him onto his back. His eyes widened in shock at the movement, but darkened as he focused on her breasts as they bounced while she rode his cock.

Unable to resist, he reached out and squeezed them, bringing a pert nipple to his mouth. She gasped as she felt the attention in her core. She closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure, moving her hips faster.

"Fuck, baby. Ride me hard and good," Emmett gritted out, moving his hands to her hips, helping her move faster. "Ugh, that's it. You there, baby?"

Bella barely managed a nod, not wanting to lose the pleasure. Suddenly, Emmett wrapped his arms around her bringing their chests together as he lifted his legs and began thrusting upward, his cock going deeper. She screamed as she came, breathing heavily against his chest. He pumped three more times before releasing inside.

After they caught their breaths, Emmett turned them on their sides, his limp dick slipping out.

"Mmm... what a nice surprise to come home to," Emmett said cheekily. Bella laughed and glanced at the clock.

"Well, if you want another surprise you better get back to work. They only work when I can set 'em up." Emmett's head whipped around to face the clock.

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed, rushing to get dressed. "Sorry to -"

"Fuck and run?" Bella smiled. "No need, I understand. See you at dinner."

Emmett finished getting dressed, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before running out the door. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was her laughter. He had ten minutes to make it back to work on a drive that was at least twenty-five minutes long.

Emmett didn't care if he was late to work. He got his afternoon delight, and nothing could bring him down.

* * *

**DCM A/N: I wonder if Bella will be on the table for dinner? *raises eyebrow* Um, BabyLopez2008, you need to extend and give us another lemon on what happens. *bats eyes* pretty please? Make sure to leave her some love!**

**Next week have a very special author, TKegl. And let us tell you, we have this hot little one shot in our hands, have had the privilege to pre-read it...OMG, you will not want to miss this one *fans self thinking about the words***

**And as always, if you are interested in writing for us, or have author suggestions, btw, thanks to all that are submitting those, contact us :D!**  
**www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com dirtycheekymonkeys yahoo . com**


	35. 062911Tkegl

**DCM A/N: We are panting, twitching in our seats and squeezing our legs together looking for that delicious release that we need after having Tkegl write for us this week. ****Make sure to check out our blog to see the picture prompt that she brought with her www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.29.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Di__sclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **The above picture prompt sparked a bit of debate on Twitter – some said one of the hands was hers – but when I first saw it, I saw the hands of two men, which inspired the following story.

Be warned, it's dirty…really dirty…and involves a threesome, so if that's not your thing, turn back now.

Thanks to my beta, **tiffanyanne3** for her help with this bit of naughtiness…

**Hands**

I turned the lock and leaned back against the door, my heart pounding as I waited until the last moment to look across the room.

I knew what I'd see, and it both excited and scared the hell out of me.

My breathing shallowed and sped up as I heard the rustling of clothing…a shifting of stance. I knew they were waiting.

I knew they wouldn't push me, but they wouldn't have to.

I wanted this – had wanted it for a long time – but I'd always been too scared to act on it.

It was only when Edward had brought it up that I was finally able to voice my desires. The music was loud at the club, my blood racing from a heady combination of alcohol and sexual arousal. Edward danced behind me, his hand trailing up and down my sides, brushing tantalizingly at my breasts as he pressed himself against me.

Then he leaned down, his lips tickling my ear.

"Look," he said, nodding toward the shadows at the edge of the dance floor. Somehow, I knew without asking what he was showing to me.

_Who_…who he was showing to me.

He stood leaning his shoulder against a pillar, his eyes hidden in the darkness. My eyes roamed his lean body – relaxed yet taut, his thumbs tucked in the belt loops of his well worn jeans. He wore a rumpled blue button down open over a tight white t-shirt, but somehow he made it look sexy, not sloppy…just like the tousled dirty blonde hair that swirled around his head.

_Jasper_. Edward's best friend.

He shifted slightly, turning so his back rested against the pillar and his face came into view under the strobing lights. He was watching me…watching us…his eyes smoldering and lips parted as he ran his tongue over his teeth slowly. He raised a hand to run it through his messy curls, and I gasped slightly at the sight of his hands…those long fingers that had been the center of so many fantasies.

How I wondered what he could do with those hands.

Edward's fingers tightened on my hips, and I knew he realized what was happening.

"You want him," he said, his tongue flicking out to lick at my ear. It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer.

"You want us both." _How did he know? _The question died without being voiced as his hands trailed up again slowly to cup my breasts, his thumbs flicking over my nipples gently. Jasper's eyes darkened and heated, his eyes drifting slowly down to take in Edward's expert manipulations. He bit his lip as Edward squeezed my nipples through my shirt.

I moaned, my hands drifting back to grab at Edward's hips, pulling him harder against me. I knew we were in a crowded club, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to care. Really, I doubted anyone would even notice what we were doing in the darkness – they were all caught up in their own liaisons, and the flashing lights gave everything a hazy aura, mysterious and hidden.

But the fact was we could be under the bright light of the midday sun and it wouldn't have made a difference. The feel of Jasper watching us as Edward touched me made every sensation that more vivid…the air thicker and hotter…my body throbbing…aching…wanting.

And I knew it was just the beginning.

Edward kissed my neck, his tongue swirling lazy circles on my skin as he ground against me, then he slowly pulled away, taking my hand in his.

"Come on," he said, pulling me off the dance floor. We walked toward the exit, Edward just nodding at Jasper once as we passed him.

I could feel him following behind me, his heat and arousal palpable against my back even though he wasn't touching me. My skin prickled with excitement, moisture coating my skin.

We made our way to Edward's car, and I was surprised when he opened the back door, holding it for me expectantly.

"Get in," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss me softly. "It's okay."

I slid into the car and Jasper got in next to me as Edward circled around and got in the driver's seat. He adjusted the rearview mirror, and I realized it was not to see what was behind the car…

…it was to watch me.

"You okay?" Jasper asked quietly. The first words he'd spoken, I realized. I turned to find him watching me nervously, and I realized he wasn't just asking if I was all right. He was asking if this was really what I wanted – if _he_ was really what I wanted.

I took a deep breath, overwhelmed and hot…desire rushing through my body. "Yeah. I'm good," I replied. His eyes darkened and dipped to my breasts as I inhaled deeply, and I felt a wash of warmth and wetness between my legs.

We pulled out of the parking lot, the movement of the car pushing me up against Jasper's side. He was firm and hot, and the forbidden nature of what was about to happen made me whimper out loud.

"Touch her," Edward ordered in a low voice, and my eyes snapped up to meet his briefly in the rearview mirror before he returned his gaze to the road. In that split second any doubt vanished, because what I saw in Edward's eyes aroused me more than anything else.

Desire.

Passion.

Need.

He wanted this as badly as I did. To be in charge of my pleasure…to give me this fantasy that I didn't even know he was aware I had. With trembling fingers I unbuttoned my blouse, my eyes flickering back and forth from the mirror…to Jasper's hungry gaze. He lifted a hand, drifting the back of his fingers over my cheek, down my neck, and across the flushed skin of my breasts. Flipping his hand, his fingers trailed lightly under the cups of my bra and I gasped, arching back, achingly aware of Edward's eyes on me through the mirror.

"Show me," he growled.

Jasper took orders well, sliding one bra cup down and revealing my breast, his thumb running over the aching peak as his own breath caught. He leaned down, his warm breath cool on my glistening skin, and his tongue flicked my nipple once.

I moaned. So did Edward.

Jasper's tongue dipped down again, tickling lightly around the edges of my nipple. Unable to resist, I lifted my hand to tangle in his hair, massaging the back of his scalp as he took my breast into his mouth, drawing it deep with a hot suck and swirl of his tongue.

His hand squeezed my knee before sliding slowly up my thigh and under my skirt. Alarmed, my eyes flew up to meet Edward's once again in the mirror. His eyes flickered back and forth between me and the road, and I could hear his raspy breaths mingle with mine and Jasper's – echoing my sharp gasp when Jasper's fingers brushed between my legs.

"Yeah," Edward said under his breath, and I wondered if he even realized he'd spoken aloud.

The quiet affirmation was enough to relax me, though, and my legs parted of their own volition as Jasper stroked me again, all the while keeping up the sweet torment on my breast. He pressed the nipple tight against the roof of his mouth, just as he slipped a finger under the fabric of my panties, the back of it sliding softly against my wetness.

He teased me, touching me lightly…over and over…sucking my nipple deep before releasing it altogether and letting it rest on his lower lip, his breath making it ache all the more. Suddenly, Edward whirled around in the front seat, and I absently realized we had stopped.

His eyes locked on mine as Jasper drew my breast deep into his mouth once again, moaning against it in pleasure – the sound and vibration echoing through my body. His fingers circled my swollen clit once before pressing it firmly…

…and I exploded in pleasure, tingling electricity forcing a long groan of satisfaction from my lips and into the thick atmosphere inside the car.

The whole time, Edward watched, his breathing heavy…lips parted…eyes dark. As Jasper pulled away, Edward reached out to palm my breast, tweaking the nipple and making me jerk in renewed arousal.

"Let's go inside," he said.

~0~

I'd taken a moment in the bathroom to try and collect my thoughts, and when I walked back into the bedroom, I knew that I was going to go through with it. With a deep breath, my eyes lifted…my fingers scratching slightly at the door behind me as if trying to hold some grip on reality. I took in the forms of the two men standing on the other side of the room - both tall, lean…with hungry eyes and taut muscles beneath their clothing. They leaned forward slightly…predatory, yet waiting for me to make the first move.

So without any more hesitation, I did.

I crossed the room, looking first to Edward, then to Jasper. They stood, tense and waiting, until I stopped in front of them, reaching out with each hand to stroke a hard and muscled chest. Edward shuddered. My fingers clenched into his shirt, yanking him toward me as I took his mouth in a hot and desperate kiss.

Edward kept me grounded…and I knew he'd let me fly.

I felt Jasper move behind me as Edward's fingers tightened on my hips, his hands drifted over my shoulders softly before sweeping my hair back over my shoulder. Jasper's mouth lowered to my neck, licking lightly…sucking gently…wet kisses heightening the sensation of heat throughout my body. Edward pulled back, his eyes zeroing in on what Jasper was doing. His fingers twitched slightly as a low grown escaped between his lips.

"She tastes good, doesn't she?" he asked, parting my shirt and sliding it from my shoulders. Jasper just hummed in agreement, moving more hair out of his way as he trailed kisses along the back of my neck, eliciting a delicious shiver. With only a brief, sexy smirk, Edward moved behind me to stand next to Jasper, unclasping my bra and unzipping my skirt – both falling to the floor, forgotten.

The feeling of them behind me…side by side…out of sight, but oh so very palpable, hot and hard and willing…sent a surge of erotic power through me. They were here for me.

To give me what I wanted.

But I'd give them what they wanted too.

Rough hands smoothed over my skin, sliding up to gently knead my breast...down to circle teasingly at my belly button…and even further down, sliding my panties down around my thighs. Jasper continued to nibble at my neck as Edward's lips once again brushed at my ear.

"More?" he asked. All I could do was nod.

"Spread your legs," he ordered gruffly, and I followed his instructions, my panties drawn tight across my trembling thighs.

Edward's hand drifted over my left hipbone, circling lazily, as Jasper's descended from the right. I found myself holding my breath…biting my lip…lost in the anticipation of when they would both reach their destination.

Edward got there first, his finger sliding slowly through my throbbing flesh…circling and stroking until my head fell back, my neck no longer able to carry its weight.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"We've got you," he replied quietly as I leaned back against him…against both of them.

Jasper's hand joined Edward's between my legs, and the feeling of their slick fingers sliding against each other…against me…made my knees buckle.

"Feel good?" Jasper asked, his voice a raspy murmur.

"So good," I managed to force out, my hips gyrating against their talented hands. Jasper shifted to the side slightly, his hand slipping back to tease at my entrance. Pressing lightly, he gasped as I jerked against the tip of his finger, forcing it inside.

"So hot," he said, slowly penetrating me with his middle finger as Edward circled my clit with his. Every inch of me was hypersensitive – even the feel of their sleeves against my skin sent trembles along my nerve endings – the idea that they were fully dressed only increasing the heat. I could feel their erections pressing against me, thrusting lightly against my hips on either side. I arched my back, pressing into them with a low, demanding whimper before circling my hips forward against their delicious, teasing fingers.

"Give her more," Edward ordered, and with another groan, Jasper added a second finger, quickening his pace as Edward rubbed my throbbing clit.

"Yeah," Edward growled in my ear. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is what you thought of when you were all alone, touching yourself?"

"Edward…"

"Our hands…our mouths…" he continued without mercy, rolling my clit between his thumb and finger as Jasper stroked against my g-spot, making me gasp.

"Our cocks." Edward's low voice stroked me just as relentlessly as his hands. "You wanted it…two cocks, buried deep inside you…didn't you?"

And with that, I toppled over the edge again, my muscles clenching against Jasper's fingers. Edward's mouth locked on my shoulder, biting gently as I convulsed in overwhelming pleasure.

I shuddered as Jasper's fingers left me, and Edward dropped to his knees, pulling my panties the rest of the way off. Spinning me, he pulled me toward him, taking my mouth in a drugging kiss.

I fought for breath. "God…that was…" I couldn't form complete sentences, could barely think after the mind-blowing climax.

Edward just grinned slightly, his tongue darting out to trace my lips once.

"It's not over yet," he said, promise and lust heating his voice.

He stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it. His eyes drifted to the right as he reached for his belt, and I followed his gaze, only to find Jasper stepping out of his underwear, his erect cock jutting out proudly.

"You like that, baby?" Edward stepped toward me – naked now – running his hand over my hip as he nipped at my ear. Jasper's eyes were half-lidded, heavy, as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking lightly. "You want that?" Edward asked, his hand splayed across my belly, the tip of a finger barely touching my clit.

"Yes," I moaned.

"On the bed, Jasper," he said gruffly, his lips on my skin. Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me, his legs splayed wide…one hand still stroking as he leaned back on the other. Edward stepped away from me and slid open a nightstand drawer, tossing Jasper a condom. My eyes widened as it finally hit me what we were about to do. Jasper froze, his worried eyes on mine, as Edward walked back to me, taking my face between his palms.

"This is for you," he said. "I want to give it to you…if you want it." He kissed me tenderly. "I love you, baby. I want you to have everything you want."

"I want you," I said earnestly, meaning it. Jasper turned me on – I couldn't deny it – but I didn't want to ruin what I had with Edward.

"I know you do," he said, his lips fluttering over my face. "And you've got me…no matter what.

"But the idea of giving you what only Jasper and I can give you…together?" His eyes darkened as a hand slid to my ass. "That's so fucking hot."

I couldn't keep back the smile. "Really?"

He nodded, a wicked gleam in his green eyes. "Oh yeah." He squeezed my flesh gently. "I can't wait to feel you come apart between us." He kissed me again deeply, my answering groan lost in his mouth, before turning me around to face Jasper with his hands resting on my hips.

Jasper's eyes flickered from mine to Edward's, and I felt Edward nod once against my shoulder to reassure him. Jasper ripped open the condom wrapper, rolling it down his impressive length before resuming the slow stroking of his cock. His dark eyes locked on mine, the side of his mouth lifting in a sexy smile as he rolled his hips in invitation.

"Go," Edward said quietly, his hand drifting to my ass as I stepped forward slowly. "I want to watch." One hand drifted into the cleft of my ass, and I shivered in response. He chuckled slightly, pressing a finger against my puckered flesh.

"Then," he said, "I'm going to take you here."

His words triggered another rush of heat and moisture between my legs, and I swayed slightly as I came to stand between Jasper's thighs. He sat up and released his erection, his hands sweeping up the outside of my hips, spanning my waist as his thumbs circled slowly. Edward stepped back, but I was still intensely aware of his presence, his eyes on me as I climbed onto the bed and straddled Jasper. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling between my breasts and inhaling deeply, and my hands tangled in his hair, stroking the soft strands. His mouth slid across my skin before latching once again onto my breast, and my hips jerked in reaction, his cock sliding against me lusciously.

I gasped, and Jasper leaned back on his elbows, watching me intently. He raised an eyebrow as if in challenge, and I bit my lip, grinding down against him in response. Jasper groaned, his head falling back, exposing his neck in a tantalizing way. I leaned forward to run my tongue along the taut cords of muscle and reached between us to move his erection into position before sitting up and impaling myself on his hardness.

Our moans mingled with Edward's, the sound sending me spiraling. I began to move, Jasper thrusting up to meet me, and felt Edward's heat behind me a moment before his hand drifted over my breasts.

"You're so sexy," he rasped. "So hot riding Jasper's cock."

I groaned, leaning back against him as I circled my hips against Jasper.

"You want more?" Edward asked. "You want it all?"

I nodded, unable to speak, and he pressed me forward gently as Jasper laid down flat on the bed. My breasts hung over his mouth, and his tongue flicked out to tease them mercilessly as I heard a soft click, and slick fingers stroked my other entrance as Jasper reached down to massage my clit.

The sensations were overwhelming, and I trembled as Edward slid one…then two fingers into me, slowly thrusting…twisting…working me into a shuddering frenzy. He leaned over me, his chest pressed to my back.

"Ready?" he asked. I arched back against him in response.

Edward chuckled slightly, but it was strained, and I knew he was hanging on by a thread.

"Be still a moment," he said, his hand pressed flat on my lower back. I froze, aching at the loss of friction, my eyes locked on Jasper's as he too fought the urge to finish what we'd started.

After the quiet tear of another condom wrapper, Edward entered me slowly, and I welcomed the burn, knowing the pleasure would be quick to follow. With shallow thrusts, he worked his way in, his breathing harsh, his fingers clenched into my skin. I groaned at the feeling of fullness...the idea of both men inside me almost as pleasurable as the physical act itself. It was beyond what I had imagined…hotter than my hottest fantasy…and, unable to resist any longer, I swiveled my hips, grinding down on both of them.

"Fuck!" they said simultaneously, and I was shocked to feel a sharp slap against my ass. I gasped, glaring over my shoulder, but I couldn't hide the clench of my inner muscles at the sensation.

Edward smirked, feeling it. "You dirty girl," he said. "You liked that, didn't you?" He smacked me again, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Edward," Jasper moaned, his voice pleading. "I can't wait much longer…I'm not gonna…I have to…"

"Yeah," Edward replied, apparently understanding his sexual babble. "Fuck her, Jasper. Give her what she wants."

He spanked me again, then gripped my ass with both hands, thrusting into me harshly. Jasper picked up the rhythm, alternating with Edward until the push-pull had me screaming…gasping…writhing at the tightening of muscles…the sizzle of nerves. I was lost to the sensations, unable to keep my eyes open – barely hearing the grunts and whispered curses from the mouths of the men surrounding me…enveloping me…driving me higher and higher until I thought I couldn't possibly bear any more.

Edward tangled one hand in my hair, pulling me upright against his chest and twisting my head so he could kiss me roughly. He kept me in place, leaning back slightly to maintain his punishing pace…pushing me harder.

"More, Jasper," he ordered. Jasper sat up, wrapping a hand around my waist to gain some leverage. He pounded into me, matching Edward's relentless thrusts, his hair damp with sweat…eyes crazed with his own nearing climax.

"Oh…oh fuck!" I gasped, darkness descending as every sense narrowed…focusing on the magical tension curling me inward.

"Yeah," Edward encouraged. "Let it happen."

Like I could stop it. It swept me away, paralyzing me in the relentless pleasure. Edward and Jasper's groans grew louder as they fought to push me toward the peak…plunging deeply as I writhed against them.

Then, like a string stretched taut, I came apart, splintering in a shower of sparks as my release took me. Edward held me close, absorbing my trembles as I jerked against them, the pleasure warming me…the blissful release forcing a scream from my lips.

With a shout, Jasper followed with his own orgasm, his hands gripping my hips tightly as he tensed against me. Edward pulled my face around for another kiss as his own climax claimed him…his moans floating into my mouth and sparking another delicious aftershock between my legs.

Finally, we all collapsed onto the bed, our legs hanging off the side, not even having the energy to move to the middle. I drifted on the edge of sleep, absently aware of Jasper and Edward both getting up eventually. I assumed they were cleaning up…disposing of condoms…but I couldn't even open my heavy eyes.

Strong arms lifted me and set me gently down between the sheets. A warm body curled around me on one side, then another on the other. My eyes opened slightly to find Edward watching me lovingly, and I realized Jasper was at my back, his arm around my waist. Edward reached up to trail a finger down my cheek.

"Thank you," I said to him. His eyes warmed, and he kissed me softly.

"The pleasure was all mine, believe me," he said with a wicked smirk.

I couldn't even smile back. I drifted off to sleep with four strong arms around me, and dreamt of what the morning would bring.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *faints on floor after receiving waves of smut* Please for the love of all that is smutty, leave Tkegl some love!**

**Next week we have another new writer to SML, Dellaterra. Make sure to come back and check her entry off.**

**Keep those recommendations coming and if you are interesting in writing for SML, please contact us dirtycheekymonkeys yahoo . com**


	36. 070611Dellaterra

**DCM A/N: We have a very patient author writing for us this week, Dellaterra, who submitted her one shot a while ago. ****Make sure to check out our blog to see the picture prompt that she chose www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.06.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I love black and white photography, so this photo prompt intrigued me, especially the way the photographer uses light and shadow to convey both power and tenderness.**

**Disc laimer: SM owns.**

"So how was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, _comme ci, comme __ç__a._"

"Cum, huh? Anyone I know?

"Asshole."

"There too? Wow, sounds like a real wiener."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly this man was made for his job. All he ever thought about was sex.

They were standing in Jacob Black's photography studio in Manhattan, wearing nothing but panties and briefs under their robes, which was more than they usually wore on a film set. Some marketing genius at Calvin Klein had had the inspiration to use porn stars for underwear models and had contacted their agents about doing a video and some still photography. They had quickly signed the contract, both more than ready for a break from their unrelenting schedule of the suck-'em-and-fuck-'em films for which they were widely known.

She smiled a little to herself, happy that for once the public would see her in a video that didn't require age verification first. She imagined herself, larger than life, on a Times Square billboard, with the video playing on the JumboTron screen there. Sam lived in New York too. Her smile got a little bigger.

"The AVN awards are next Saturday. Got a date yet, Leah?"

"Maybe."

"Ah, you're breakin' my heart."

"What heart?" Obviously the only organ this man ever used was his cock.

He clutched at his chest in mock agony.

The scene they were shooting was short and very stylized, but the photographer's reputation was formidable. He'd been working for CK for years and knew exactly what he wanted. The background was all _Atlas Shrugged_, and was being shot entirely in black and white.

"C'mon, he's ready for us."

"Took him long enough."

"That's not the only thing that's long, baby. And thick."

"Oh, please. Show me something I haven't seen a hundred times before."

"You know you love it."

"Yeah, but do we have to talk about it all the time?"

"Aw, you're hurtin' Mighty M's feelings."

"'Mighty M'? Is that what you call it? What does that mean? 'Mighty Mouse'?"

"Yeah, the mouse that roared, baby."

She rolled her eyes again, sighing.

The photographer must have had at least 15 cameras. He called constantly for lighting changes, endless adjustments to their poses. He screamed at the videographer, who'd been trying to stay out of the way all day while still doing her job. They later learned that she was his wife.

"Miss Clearwater? Mr. McCarty? They're ready for your close-ups."

They both erupt in laughter.

"What is this, _Sunset Boulevard_?" she asks.

"It can't be. That one's a classic, but this guy sounds cheesier than porn."

"... _And ... action!"_

They bent to the will of the camera for seven long hours. It was nothing like they'd ever done before. Porn would feel like a walk in the park after this.

Afterward, they gathered around the monitor to see the results. Even unedited, the video was stunning. The black and white images were raw and powerful, yet understated. The contrast of shadow and light seemed to reveal subtle truths rather than conceal the artifice of the scene.

They stared at the screen in stunned silence. They'd made 27 porn films together, but he had never before realized how beautiful she was. She had never understood why women followed him down the street.

Until today.

The photographer and the videographer conferred briefly, then decided that they had what they needed. The studio slowly emptied. They sat on the raised platform where they'd spent most of the day, still wearing the product – panties and briefs – that they'd been hired to sell.

He was shaking his head. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Did you ever – " "Do you wanna – " They both spoke at the same time, then laughed.

"Well, that was an interesting day, wasn't it?" she observed a little shyly.

"Yeah. Interesting." He didn't want to sound like a closed-off asshole, but he was still struggling to process what had been revealed on the screen.

"You wanna get something to eat, maybe?" she asked tentatively, confused. It wasn't like they'd never shared a meal before.

"Yeah." He looked at her. He'd fucked this woman dozens of times in every possible position, in every available orifice, but he'd never really _seen_ her before today. His eyes followed the dark hair that flowed down her back and he found himself reaching out to touch it, then hesitating, his hand suspended in midair.

She looked up at him, seeing things more clearly now. She grasped his hand in her own, then brought it to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into it and sighed, then turned toward it and gently kissed his palm. He looked at her with rapt attention, scarcely breathing for fear of shattering this moment, this bubble that surrounded them, suspending them in time and space, as the rest of the world fell away into insignificance. He felt the fist clenched around his heart loosen its vicelike grip for a fraction of a second and he wasn't sure he could bear the intensity of feeling that flowed out of it.

"Leah," he whispered, melting when she opened her eyes and gazed up at him. Those dark eyes were limpid pools of desire and he wanted nothing more at this moment than to dive into their depths. The beauty of her eyes was nothing new, but the warmth was. Never before had she looked at him like this; never before had he felt so completely _seen_.

"Leah." He said her name like it was a revelation. A puzzle – and its solution. He brought her head toward him, never breaking their gaze. He felt her resistance as she weighed in her mind the meaning of what possibly, irrevocably, would come next.

"Leah," he said in supplication. "_Please._" Something hard in her face softened at this, yielding. He moved forward the last few inches, kissing her almost chastely, reverently, hardly daring to hope for more.

She pulled away and he almost cried out in dismay, but then was flooded with relief as he realized that she was merely laying back on the padded platform. He arranged a few pillows under her head and leaned down to kiss her again.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh, Emmett," she breathed, taking in his warm scent, the feel of his muscles under her hand, the delicate kisses that were growing more insistent, his moan when she responded to them.

With a look of wonder in her eyes, she attempted to make sense of it all, but she was overwhelmed, her head spinning with confusion and desire. There had never been a moment of tenderness such as this in any of their films. After all this time, after all that _fucking_, they were... making love.

With one finger he traced her cheek, then lifted her head and pushed the pillows to the side, preferring to cradle her head with his arm instead. It had been one of his favorite poses during the day and Jacob had taken hundreds of photos of them like this. He basked in the feel of his slim, muscular hips between her thighs, his tight abs against hers, his smooth chest against the softness of her breasts. They still wore the utilitarian, yet sexy, underwear they'd been hired to promote, but they barely noticed it between them.

She reached around and pulled him closer in an embrace that left her breathless with his full weight upon her, his warmth igniting a fire deep in her belly. She spread her legs wider as she felt the pressure increase from his hips, his erection pushing against her insistently. No porno fluffer needed here.

She sighed as she thought about all the ways she'd seen him wield his beautiful cock during the past year – ever the swordsman, never the lover. She didn't think he had it in him to be one, didn't think he was capable of putting aside his emotional armor long enough to let anyone in. She couldn't explain it yet; maybe she'd never be able to. But now everything was different.

Everyone had a story about the path that had led them to porn. Some brought little emotional baggage to the job; many were significantly damaged. Leah believed herself to be somewhere in between. Sam was an amateur photographer who'd enjoyed taking nude photos of her. She had loved him and wanted to make him happy, so she'd set aside her qualms and her modesty to do what he wanted. Then he'd posted a few shots on the Internet. She'd been appalled when the emails started rolling in, hundreds of them, asking for more. But when she'd come home one day to find Sam busy taking photos of her cousin Emily while he fucked her in their bed, her heart had shattered, and her rage had led her to make one foolish decision after another, ultimately leading her into porn.

"Leah." His low voice brought her back into this moment, this shared feeling of awe. It was the first time in years that she had felt anything other than a towering rage toward Sam for his part in setting her on this path. Now there was a brief flash of something different – gratitude? – before she pushed him out of her mind in order to focus completely on the gentle giant who was embracing her.

He hadn't always been a giant. There was purpose behind that. He'd once been a scrawny kid, and then a gangling teen, living with his father and the series of girlfriends he brought home after Emmett's mother had died. Victoria had appeared while he was in high school, still months away from the growth spurt that had left him towering over everyone as he surpassed six feet in height. She was the one who'd gotten drunk while his dad was at work, the one who had barged into the bathroom one day while he was in the middle of beating off in the shower, oogling his already prodigious manhood as she stripped and joined him. She was the one who had taught him that the only worthwhile part of him was his cock.

He had learned his lesson well, going on to build up his body so that no one would ever take advantage of him again, and now he made a good living by it. He always enjoyed filming with Leah but had never stopped to ask himself why. As he kissed his way down her body, he could hardly breathe from the intensity of it. Her skin was the color of melted caramel, her body in peak condition. He should know; they usually worked out together several times a week. He loved the definition of her muscles in contrast to the achingly beautiful softness of her breasts. She arched her back as he circled her nipples with his tongue, reveling in the way they responded to him.

He was still struggling to understand what was so different. He had done this a thousand times, and had been paid good money to do so, but he'd never felt like this before. It was as if a fire was burning in his blood, and only she could quench it.

By the time he reached her clit, he was half-on, half-off the platform. He slid off, kneeling on the floor, and pulled her body toward him until her hips were at the edge of the platform at a perfect angle for him to show his adoration. He felt like he was praying, worshiping at the altar of a goddess. He slid both hands under her, taking off her panties to marvel at the glistening wetness of her arousal, then shed his briefs as well before lowering his head as he lifted her to his mouth.

She moaned as she ran her fingers through his short, curly hair, then pressed his head closer, wanting to feel his tongue everywhere. Her hips moved of their own accord, rising to the rhythm of his tongue as it plunged into her, then pulled out again to lick and suck her clit. Her muscles clenched and relaxed as the perpetually hard knot of pain in her belly slowly unraveled until she was falling apart.

"Emmett... Emmett... Emmett..." There had been few orgasms since Sam, and those only the ones she had given herself. She never came when they were filming; there was too much going on for the benefit of the cameras. But now she felt everything, and she couldn't stop the tears that were quickly turning into sobs.

He quickly climbed back onto the platform, hovering worriedly over her. "What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" He frantically tried to recall if he had bitten her, or maybe bruised her somehow. He'd been holding onto her like he never wanted to let go. His cock was so hard that he ached to be inside her. Every sound of pleasure that she'd made only intensified his. Now he felt like he was drowning in the flood of her tears.

"No, I'm okay," she managed to get out, laughing a little between sobs. "Much more than okay." She reached up and stroked his cheek, wanting to quell the distress she saw in his eyes. "That was amazing."

He shuddered in relief, then started to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, holding his hand and refusing to let go. "Isn't 'Mighty M' feeling a little neglected?"

"It's never little when you're around, baby." He grinned as she reached out and touched the tip of his cock, watching as it sprang back to attention.

"That's the cheesiest dialogue I ever heard," she said, laughing as he lay back down beside her. He couldn't keep his hands off her and soon he was hovering over her again, all worries cast aside. What remained was the urgent need to be deep inside her, to feel her warmth surround him. He reached down, holding his cock, seeking entrance.

"Wait."

He almost didn't hear her in the fog of his desire. Then he froze, even as the tip of his cock throbbed against her, his pre-cum leaving a trail on her soft skin.

"Emmett, we've never done this without a condom."

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown at him. He straightened up, horrified that he'd nearly put them both at risk, even though he knew that they were both meticulous about their sexual health.

Still...

"Maybe someday," she reassured him as she wrapped her hand around his cock, then smiled shyly when she realized the implication of what she had said. "For now, please let me..." She stopped, searching for words that didn't sound like a porn script. "Please let me love you with my mouth."

"Let me love you too, baby," he said as he repositioned himself at her side, this time with his cock poised at her mouth and his lips moving up her thighs, eager to give her pleasure once more. He moaned as she licked him, then took just the head of his cock into her mouth. He knew what she could do; she had skillfully deep-throated him many times before. But today wasn't about getting his rocks off as they filmed a scene.

It was so much more than that. All of his senses were amplified, every nerve ending tuned to her wavelength. He couldn't believe how good it felt as her tongue flicked up and down along the vein on the underside of his cock. The force of her suction made his toes curl. And when she swallowed around him while he desperately struggled to keep from fucking her mouth, he just couldn't hold back any longer as his orgasm came boiling out of his balls and pulsing into her throat.

Although he had been a little distracted, somehow his tongue had kept up with hers and the beginning of her second orgasm added to the intensity of his own. He shuddered as she continued to suck, moaning around his cock while she pressed her hips against his mouth, until they finally moved apart, panting for breath. He felt bereft; he needed to hold her, to wrap his arms around her and kiss her beautiful mouth, so he moved as quickly as he could with bones that felt like jelly to be next to her again.

As they lay together on the platform, side by side, waiting for their hearts to stop pounding and their breathing to return to normal, the overhead lights suddenly came on and footsteps could be heard entering the studio. He rolled over and covered her body with his, feeling very protective of her.

They heard Jacob's startled voice. "Oh," he said, stopping abruptly when he saw them. "That idiot of an assistant left my Hassenblad around here somewhere," he explained. Before he turned away to search for it, they saw the smirk on his face, a look that clearly conveyed that he thought he knew exactly what was going on between his two famous porn stars.

He didn't have a clue.

They knew otherwise, even if they didn't fully understand it yet.

**A/N: Thanks to shwhitney for the invitation to participate in this cheeky lemon-fest. My own personal 'Mighty M' – my beta and muse, Monica (AKA TruceOver, the fabulous author of **_**A Tale of Two Cities**_**) – worked her wonderful beta magic on this piece. **

**AVN: **_**Adult Video News **_**is a trade publication that sponsors the porn equivalent of the Academy Awards every year in Las Vegas. David Foster Wallace wrote a brilliant essay about the event ("Big Red Son"), which is included in **_**Consider the Lobster**_**.**

_**fluffer**_**: a person in the adult entertainment industry whose job it is to give male porn stars blow jobs in order to get them ready to perform. My thanks to the wild women in Rob's Closet (www dot robs-closet dot com) for that particular vocabulary lesson!**

* * *

**DCM A/N: Our hearts are pounding at this moment too! *takes deep calming breaths* Now lease some love for Dellaterra.**

**Next week we have TexasBella, who is giving us the honor of helping her new fic get started (and it has us started up too *snickers*).**

**We are really happy that everyone is sending in recs, so keep them coming! Let us know if you want to write for us or who you want to see on SML dirtycheekymonkeys yahoo . com**

**And don't forget to go read the entries and vote for the FetlifeAtTwilight contest www . fanfiction . net/ u / 2953292  
As well as getting in your entries (deadline 7/30) for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest www . fanfiction . net/ u / 2651284/dirtytalkingjasper**


	37. 071311TexasBella

**DCM A/N: This week, we are wet, so don't waste anymore time, just go read what TexasBella has written. ****Make sure to check out our blog to see the picture prompt that she chose along with her custom banner and video www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze! And special thanks to Saritadreaming for beta'ing this up for us.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.13.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Uninhibited Wallflower

Summary: Bella Swan is a wallflower. Quiet and shy but with a secret lurking within her soul. Will her new professor and his TA be the ones to discover her secret and what will she think when she discovers theirs? Lemons galore. POLY B/E/J

BPOV

I couldn't believe the week I'd had.

It wasn't enough that it had been a good six months since my lady parts had seen any action other than my hand or the shower head. My own fault really, since I didn't believe in casual sex. If this dry spell lasted any longer, however, I was going to start rethinking that belief.

It wasn't enough that two weeks ago I had walked into the first day of my _Sexual Taboos: Fact or Myth_ course to find that the professor I had expected, Dr. Gerandy, had apparently had a heart attack and was being replaced with Dr. Edward Cullen.

Young. Intelligent. Sex on legs. Completely off limits. If only someone could explain that to the tactless females in the class that had progressively shown up for each class wearing fewer clothes.

It wasn't even enough that one week ago the new TA arrived. A senior who had just transferred from Texas A&M, Jasper Whitlock was tall, tanned and easy going. He always had a friendly smile on his face which made his baby blues twinkle. And the accent? _Yeah, kill me now. _

It became too much when Dr. Cullen gave us our first group assignment in class today. Per his instructions, we were to pair up in groups of two and would randomly be assigned a "taboo" to research in depth. We would have the entire semester to work on the project and would present our findings for our final grade.

Being the wallflower that I am, I sat there quietly as my classmates quickly paired up around me. As partners were chosen, they moved to the front of the room where Dr. Cullen wrote down their names and assigned their topics. There were giggles and gasps along with shrugging shoulders and quiet acceptance as each team received their task and departed.

I had laid my head down on my desk to wait and see who would be left needing a partner.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen's silky voice caused me to look up. To my astonishment, everyone was gone. I was the lone student remaining. Typical.

"Yes, Sir," my voice wavered.

"Please come forward to the podium," he said in a clipped tone.

I gathered my books, tucking them into my messenger bag, before cautiously moving down the steps towards the front. In true Bella fashion, I managed to miss the edge of the bottom step and felt myself sprawling forward.

Instead of colliding with the floor, I felt my body enveloped in a pair of strong, muscled arms.

"Whoa! Easy there l'il lady," drawled Jasper.

I unclenched my eyes and looked up into his face, finding him almost close enough to kiss. I glanced at his lips before looking into his eyes which darkened to a sapphire blue as we stood there. I was frozen and couldn't seem to get any air to move in or out of my lungs.

"Mr. Whitlock, I do believe you have saved your damsel from certain embarrassment on my floor. You may release her, and let her stand on her own now," snapped Dr. Cullen.

As soon as he let me go, I sucked in a deep breath, grateful for the air, yet immediately missing the feel of his arms around me. It did not go unnoticed by me that my nipples had pebbled, and there was dampness in my panties.

"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper chuckled as his eyes roved over me. Could he sense the rush of arousal he had caused in me?

"No. No apologies needed. Um, thank you for, you know, not letting me fall on my face," I rambled out, feeling completely illiterate. He grinned at me, the left side of his mouth quirked up a little higher than the right, and his left eyebrow followed suit. Definitely going to need to change the panties.

"Well, it's all fine and good now. He saved you; you've thanked him. I have a meeting to get to, so if you'll both step over here so we can finish up?" Dr. Cullen's demeanor showed his annoyance.

"After you, darlin'," said Jasper as he extended his arm, indicating for me to go ahead.

Dr. Cullen was shuffling through some papers, and he kept his eyes focused on them as he addressed us. "I was told I would have an even number of students when I arrived. However, it seems one of the students dropped the class this morning, which leaves me in a bit of a conundrum," he paused. Shaking his head, he continued. "I could put you in with one of the other groups, but have found this project is most beneficial to the participants if the group is kept to two people. Therefore, here is what I propose," he finally looked up at both of us. "Mr. Whitlock, would you be amiable to stepping in as Ms. Swan's partner for the semester?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Cullen," he crooned.

Dr. Cullen tilted his head in my direction. "Ms. Swan, are you amiable as well?"

Inside I was doing a happy dance. This would be my chance to get to know Jasper better. Trust me, after discreetly watching him in class over the week, letting my mind wander with deliciously naughty fantasies that I furiously rubbed out of my system each night, I definitely wanted to know him better.

"Absolutely," I said a little too enthusiastically. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me, as if he knew a secret.

"Very good. Due to the circumstances, instead of just assigning your topic, I will let you have your choice of what is remaining. Dominance and submission, Exhibitionism, Masturbation," he stopped and looked directly at us, his green eyes darkening slightly, "or Polygamy. Which topic do you fancy Ms. Swan?" His voice had deepened, become husky, almost as if he wanted to know if I was _personally _interested in any of the things he had just listed. Or perhaps it was my imagination.

I knew I was covered with a heated blush. With each taboo that had rolled off his lips, my skin had grown warmer. Standing between these two incredibly sexy men, I could feel the testosterone swirling around me. I was drowning in their inherent maleness.

A brief vision of the three of us, naked and writhing, sweating and groaning as we teased the pleasure from each other's bodies bombarded my brain. I shook my head slightly to try to clear it. I needed to get laid. Soon.

I glanced over at Jasper. "Do you have a preference?" I squeaked out. _ Geez, I am so out of my league._ _Why am I trying to become a sexual therapist when I can't even discuss it without turning red as a beet?_ Not to mention the fact that who was going to want to come to someone like me, someone who wasn't getting any, for advice on how to better their own sex lives?

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Nuh uh, darlin'… I'm just doin' this to help 'ya. I won't be gettin' a grade, so it's all you sweetheart."

I melted a little more at the terms of endearment. _They don't mean anything; it's just his southern upbringing_, I chastised myself.

I groaned. "Right. All me. Okay, well, honestly, the whole dominance and submission thing scares m,e and I'm sure the whole exhibitionism and masturbation topics aren't going to hold any mysterious secrets to be unlocked. I guess that leaves Polygamy?" I answered as I looked at Dr. Cullen. I thought I saw him cut his eyes towards Jasper as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"That's fine, Ms. Swan," he said as he jotted it down on his notepad. Jasper and I exchanged phone numbers and a promise to contact each other this weekend to work out a research schedule. Dr. Cullen asked Jasper to stay for a moment as he had a question, and I was dismissed.

I left the room in a daze.

A lust induced daze.

Definitely rethinking the casual sex. It was Friday; maybe I'd hit one of the local bars tonight.

As I had no other classes for the rest of the day, I began walking the three blocks back to my duplex. I was at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green, when I noticed the tattoo parlor tucked back in the strip mall.

On a whim, I turned to the right and walked towards it with purpose. My hand was on the doorknob when I hesitated. _What am I doing? _

Flash of blue eyes and green eyes, supple lips, silky hair—auburn and dirty blonde. Nipples at attention again, clit throbbing, more juices flowing from my core into my already soaked panties.

_That's right. I'm going to walk through this door and have some kind of pain inflicted on my body in the desperate hope it will erase the need that has been building in my body all week._

A tiny bell rang as I walked through the door into the dimly lit lobby. The back part of the shop, where the work stations were, was brighter. The Divinyl's _I Touch Myself_ was playing through the overhead speakers.

Not. Helping.

"Can I help you?" sneered a tall blonde woman from behind the counter.

I swallowed to wet my dry mouth. "I was thinking about maybe a small tattoo or maybe, um, a piercing?" I said meekly.

She looked me over and smirked. "Okay, Laura, which one is it going to be?"

"I'm sorry, Laura?" I asked.

"You know, Laura Ingalls? All innocent and sweet and long brown hair…"

I don't know if it was the stress of the week or what, but I lost it. Throwing my head back, I started laughing profusely. As abruptly as I'd started laughing, I stopped.

"You know what?" I said, glaring at the blond bombshell. "FUCK. YOU. How dare you? You don't know me! You certainly don't know what my life has been like or that in the last week alone my sexual frustration has skyrocketed off the charts! All thanks to my stupid professor and his damn TA. Sex incarnate is what they are, and I'm supposed to just go to class and take my notes and leave and pretend that I don't walk out of every fucking session aroused as all get out with ruined underwear!"

"Just..AHHHHHHHHHHHH…fuck my life!" I gave a resigned halfhearted laugh.

Blondie was looking at me. I mean, really looking at me like maybe she could see who I really was. She shook her head as she snickered.

"I like you. You've got balls, Ingalls! I'm Rosalie by the way," she said as she came around the corner to offer me her hand.

I grinned shyly, embarrassed by my outburst as I took her hand. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Swan. Now, what are you really doing here? If you don't mind me saying so, you just don't seem like the type to come into a joint like this."

Something about Rosalie made me just open up. I gave her a brief rundown of my history, telling her about my last failed relationship with Mike Newton and his useless inchworm dick… _but at least it had been something other my fingers_. Finally, concluding with my decision to come in here for some pain to override the desire.

When I stopped talking she was silent for several moments, considering every word I'd just vomited onto her. "Tell 'ya what. You've got a rockin' body; let me suggest a belly piercing for today. Call it 'instinct,' but I don't really think you're going to handle much more than that in one sitting, Swan. Afterward, I'm closing up shop and _we_ are going for a mani/pedi and then out for a drink." She nodded her head as if to say 'and that's final.' Who was I to disagree? I willingly handed my future, at least tonight's future, over to my new friend.

UW*UW*UW*UW

JPOV

The son of a bitch was right.

It had played out exactly like he'd said it would. So far.

When my cousin had called me and told me he was pulling strings to get a transfer processed immediately because my 'ass was moving to Phoenix to play wingman,' I'd laughed at him and told him he was bat shit crazy. You just don't uproot and pull out of college your senior year over a piece of ass, especially one you've never even seen.

Then he'd described her. Petite. Demure. Smart. Long wavy hair that looked like 'liquid chocolate.' Full breasts. A tight ass, usually shown off in skinny jeans. Obviously unaware of how she looked or affected those around her. Just our type… a wallflower.

The last descriptor reeled me in hook, line, and sinker. After all, even a wallflower needs some tender loving care. Right?

I'd zeroed in on her within a minute of walking into the classroom and found her watching me. I could feel the heat of her stare from across the room and was thankful I'd worn loose jeans because _The Bone_ was waking and wanting to make his introductions.

We'd gone to dinner that night, and I listened as Edward laid out his plan. He knew there were an uneven number of students, and he was pretty sure she would be left without a partner, which is where I would come in. He also knew he would give her a choice of topics, ones that would give us some insight into her preferences depending on her answer.

It had been late when he'd dropped me off at my new home. I'd found a unit in a quaint duplex with a large, shared backyard that was about three blocks from the campus. With a hard-on the size of Florida, I'd stepped out into the backyard for a smoke, hoping I could will _The Bone_ into submission so I could get to bed.

I'd just taken the last drag of my cigarette when I heard the moaning. Unable to restrain myself, I'd stepped up to the large picture window of my neighbor's unit. There were no curtains. No lights were on inside. Thinking I'd imagined it, I turned to leave and heard it again. I spun back around and put my face up against the glass.

Traces of moonlight filtered into the room and danced across her naked form. She was sitting in the middle of her living room floor with her back to the window. She was leaning back on one elbow, her head dropped back causing all that thick hair to pool on the ground behind her, eyes squeezed shut. Her rose colored nipples were hard and pointing towards the ceiling as her free hand was moving rapidly between her legs.

I knew I should leave; that it was wrong to stand here and watch her uninvited. But why the fuck was she doing this in her living room with no curtains if she didn't enjoy the idea of someone possibly seeing? I palmed my dick through my jeans and groaned.

_What if she doesn't realize that I've moved in and she's no longer alone? _

The southern gentleman in me almost won out as I once again turned to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks when she cried out, and I clearly heard _my_ name fall from her lips in the throes of her orgasm.

Astonished, I looked back into the window. She was now sprawled out, spread eagle, on her living room floor, and though her eyes were still closed, I could see all of her face, and I knew it was her.

There was no backing out of Edward's plan now. We would make this wallflower bloom, just like the good ol' days!

UW*UW*UW*UW

BPOV

It was after 9:00 when Rose pulled up to the curb of my duplex. I gave her a quick hug and thanked her for the girl's night before hopping out of the car and slightly swaying as I made my way to the front door. While digging in my bag for my keys, I noticed there was a car parked in my neighbor's driveway.

I was pretty sure I had heard movement in the previously vacant unit over the last week or so, but I'd yet to see a car or a person. I found my keys and unlocked the door, turning and waving at Rose to let her know I was in. She honked once and pulled away.

I hesitated, momentarily considering knocking on the neighbor's door to introduce myself since whomever it was finally seemed to be home. Deciding it was probably too late and that they'd hopefully be home tomorrow since it was Saturday, I proceeded into my house and locked the door behind me.

I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and tossed my keys on the side table. I headed towards the kitchen, unbuttoning my blouse as I went. The house was stifling as I usually left the air off during the day when I wasn't home to keep the electrical bill down. I shrugged out of the blouse and tossed it over one of the kitchen chairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I stood in the cool air coming from the fridge as I drank down half of the bottle in one go. I looked down at my abdomen and giggled at the shiny silver swan that now hung from my belly button. It had hurt, but not as much as I had expected. It might have helped that Rose had given me a shot of Patron before taking me back to the piercing room.

Playing with the tiny swan, I recalled the reason I'd gone in and gotten it in the first place.

_Dr. Cullen._

_Mr. Whitlock_.

Despite the heat, my nipples perked up at the thought of them. I closed the fridge, running the cool bottle over my forehead. I strolled into the living room over to the picture window and looked out at the empty backyard. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. I unlatched and threw open the French doors that lead onto the patio. The night air that crept in through the door was cooler than the air inside, causing goose bumps to break out over my skin.

I set the water bottle down on the end table and crossed my arms over my chest as I ran my hands up and down my upper arms trying to chase away the bumps. The action squeezed my tits together, and I moaned softly at the feeling.

Slowly, I trailed my fingers over the mounded flesh spilling out of my bra, encouraging my nipples to harden further. I glanced out the door, listening for any sound of my mystery neighbor. Satisfied that no one was in the backyard, I slipped my fingers between my breasts to undo the clasp of my bra.

Boldly, I grasped each side of my bra and yanked it back and down my arms, letting it fall on the floor. I hissed as the cool air teased the newly exposed flesh. Pieces of my earlier conversation regarding taboos floated through my mind.

_Exhibitionism._

_Masturbation._

I chuckled to myself, knowing that I was well versed in both of these. I frequently placed myself in my open doorway to get myself off. I intentionally haven't hung curtains on the back side of the house. No one comes into the fenced in yard, but now that I have a neighbor the stakes have been raised. _I could really get caught this time._

The thought caused my lower stomach to tighten and I tremble. I really am so very naughty.

_What would it be like to get caught? _

I reached to the waistband of my jeans and undidmy button.

_Would my discoverer turn away or watch? Would they make themselves known to me?_

I slowly lowered my zipper with my right hand as I used my left hand to roll my nipples between my fingers. A soft groan fell from my lips.

_Would they be forward enough to approach me and capture my hardened peaks in their mouth?_

I traveled the short distance to my couch, the blue fabric looking soft and inviting in the moonlight. Glancing once again out the open door, I decided the hell with it. I needed some kind of release after this crazy day. Again, I see their lust darkened eyes flash through my mind and my decision is final.

I lay back along the length of the couch and shimmied my jeans down until my upper ass was hanging out and the top of my neatly trimmed pussy was just exposed. The way the denim constricted around me, cutting into my flesh, caused my pussy to pulse.

_Would the sight of me be enticing enough to encourage the stranger to join in? Would it be a thick, hard cock that was freed from its confines or would it be a set of manicured nails slipping past a waistband to slide through a pair of slick lips in search of her pleasure button?_

My left hand, freshly manicured this afternoon with a glossy black, trailed over the curve of my hip, teasing across the top of my pubic mound. My right hand seemed to move of its own accord upwards along my ribs before cupping my breast, pausing to squeeze it roughly, finishing with a tug on my nipple. In sync, I slid my right hand into my hair as my left hand slipped down under the edge of my jeans, and I pressed my middle finger between my moist folds.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hair gently, whimpering into the silent night. At the same time, I applied firm pressure to my clit. My back arched up off the couch as I let out a throaty 'yessss.' At the double sensation, my mind conjured the two faces I most wanted to open my eyes to find watching me.

Tall. Blue eyes. Muscled. "_Darlin'_." Coppery hair. Green eyes. Sunkissed flesh. _"Ms. Swan." _Full kissable lips.

Their features flickered through my mind, weaving and separating, fueling the burning ache between my thighs. I rocked my hips into my hand, arching and relaxing my back, feeling my breasts tightening and easing with my movements.

My memories teased me closer to the edge as even their voices invaded my fantasy.

"Ms. Swan!"

I bolted upright into a seated position as I folded my arms across my front, trying to cover myself.

Standing next to the couch, towering over me with a smirk on his face, was Dr. Cullen. His hands are tucked into his pockets with his thumbs hooked over the sides, as if they are pointing out the very large bulge in his pants.

"Oh, fuck," I squeaked.

"Well, that can probably be arranged, sweetheart," came the smooth drawl from behind Dr. Cullen.

I leaned forward to peer around his legs and my breath caught in my throat. Leaning against the far wall was Jasper, clad only in a pair of low slung jeans; his abdominal muscles twitched and rippled with his silent laughter.

Raising his hand in an easy going wave, he grinned that damn quirky, lopsided grin that always gets me soaked and said, "Howdy, neighbor!"

_Oh, hell._

UW*UW*UW*UW

EPOV

Jasper hadn't been kidding when he'd said she was beautiful to watch. Actually, his exact words had been 'she's a fuckhawt piece of ass,' and I certainly concurred.

The show I'd just witnessed was enough to make me envy him. Make me jealous of the stories he'd come to me with each morning this week as he told of how he'd spied on her the night before. Tales of how each night she'd put herself on display in a different way, with different states of undress, but always bringing herself to orgasm and calling out one of our names.

Turns out our little wallflower had a hidden side to her. One that was adventurous, controlled by her lust, and obviously fixated on us. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

I resented him for having had this privilege without me. I chided myself for having waited until tonight to come see for myself. Waiting had been necessary, however. We'd needed the week for the discreet stares to be shared and for the lust to build to a crescendo before I sprung the assignment on the class, thereby springing the trap for this rare beauty.

The Fates were smiling on us when we found this unit for rent within walking distance of the campus. Jasper's old beat up Chevy would never have survived the trip, so he had made the move with the intent of procuring a vehicle once he got settled.

Never in a million years would we have guessed he was moving in right next door to the reason he was here. Next to the girl we were planning to lure in… and fuck.

My musings were interrupted by her quiet voice.

"What, um, why are you both standing in my living room?" she whispered, moving her hands to cup her breasts in a vain attempt to cover herself. Silly girl. Didn't she realize the picture she presented now was that much more enticing?

Her skin was flushed, and I could tell her heart was beating rapidly as she took shallow breaths. We'd managed to pull her from whatever fantasy had been running through her head before she'd achieved her orgasm. Perfect. She would be that much more desperate for our touch. It was time to make our proposition.

"Well, Ms. Swan," I began, "Mr. Whitlock here is, in fact, my cousin." Her eyes widened slightly. "I came by to see how he was settling into his new place, and he was giving me the tour. Imagine our surprise when he was showing me the backyard, and we found your door open…"

Jasper had stepped up beside me so that we had both encroached into her space. As I trailed off, we both moved to sit on either side of her, and he continued.

"But even more surpisin' was the sight that awaited us when we poked our heads through the door to make the proper neighborly introduction." He moved his hand onto her thigh as I followed suit on my side. "We both tried getting your attention. So, l'il lady, do ya want to tell us what was running through that pretty l'il head of yours, distracting you to the point of being caught completely unawares?"

Her eyes were darting between our faces. Her tiny pink tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips, and we both groaned. She stilled completely and stared down at our hands.

I glanced over at Jasper and gave him the slightest nod. Together we started gently squeezing her thighs, releasing the pressure to move our hands upwards a fraction then squeezing again. In this fashion, we reached her upper thigh.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to answer?" I goaded her as we started to lean in towards her.

With surprising speed, she pushed our hands away and leapt up off of the couch, darting for the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath.

"You can say that again," muttered Jasper.

We both got up to follow her, but had barely made it three steps before she came storming out of the kitchen, her blouse from earlier in the day pulled on but left unbuttoned. The material covered the majority of her breasts, but a tantalizing view of her creamy skin was visible from her neck all the way down to her open jeans.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed at us.

I tried not to let her exposed flesh distract me from the problem that seemed to be arising. It was hard…and so was my cock. Her ire was only fueling my desire. This was going to be much more satisfying if she was going to put up a fight.

In no way would we force this on her, though. She was going to have to bend to our will and beg us. She could throw her little temper tantrum and then we would convince her that she wanted this. _Needed_ us to fuck her.

Neither Jasper nor I had responded to her, so she took our silence as permission to continue her rant.

"Who do you both think you are? Just waltzing into my home, intruding on a private moment and then….and then you have the nerve to demand to know what I was thinking about?" she yelled.

She was flailing her arms around as she spoke, and the blouse had pulled apart farther; her nipples would be exposed to us with one more dramatic gesture on her part. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper blatantly adjust himself. _Tease._ She noticed as well and sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her arms dropped to her sides in a huff, and the material pulled back that last quarter inch. The pink nubs were perfectly placed at the sloped tips of her breasts just above the full swell from the bottom. They were hard, and I yearned to be able to close the distance between us so I could tease them with my lips and fingers. I wanted to see how much I could get them to swell and elongate.

I slowly licked my lips as I reached down to adjust my own problem. Her eyes fluttered open at that moment, and she exhaled roughly. I locked my stare with hers as I slowly stroked my erection through my pants. _What I wouldn't give to know what she's thinking right now._

"Please," she whimpered. "I…I just want to know the truth." The look in her eyes belied her words. I was confident her initial 'please' was the beginning of the begging we were looking for.

I looked at Jasper, silently indicating that he needed to proceed by working his calming magic. It was part of the reason he was such a great wingman in these games. Something about him always manages to soothe the girls if they start getting panicky on us.

With a relaxed smile, he walked towards her.

UW*UW*UW*UW

JPOV

Edward's meaning was clear. We had a flight risk on our hands, and I needed to do damage control before we lost her. That was certainly not happening; I needed to have her too badly. A week of shared, but distant, heated stares across the classroom. A week of shamelessly peeking through her window as I cracked _The Bone _and spilled my marrow across my hands to the erotic displays she unknowingly presented for my pleasure.

She was different from the girls Edward and I had tag teamed in the past. I'd barely exchanged any words with her other than a brief 'hello' in passing until this afternoon, yet I was being drawn in. Something in the back of my head was telling me this could be more than a conquest, more than a casual fuck.

Placing a soothing smile on my face, the one I reserved for breaking horses and breaking wills, I walked towards her. She instinctively backed up. _Smart girl, but that'll never do._

"That's very pretty, darlin'," I crooned at her. A ploy to distract her as I stepped closer. She didn't retreat this time.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Wh—what?" she asked, confusion marring her delicate features.

Reaching forward, I fingered the swan dangling from her reddened belly button. "Your swan. A proud bird with a hidden majestic beauty. It's very fitting," I said softly, letting my fingertips brush ever so lightly against her soft skin.

Her breath stuttered at the contact as her stomach tensed beneath my touch. Carefully, I spread my fingers across her tummy, opening my hand and lightly pressing it against her as my fingers reached the inward curve of her waist.

She kept her eyes fixed on my face, almost as if she were afraid to look down and confirm that my hand was really on her. I gave her a moment to adjust before I slid my hand down the swell of her hip, bringing my other hand up to her opposite hip; my pinky fingers brushed the edge of her jeans. When she didn't bolt, I moved them down a little more, allowing my ring and pinky fingers to move beneath the fabric.

Her gorgeous tits rose and fell with each jagged breath she took. I was pretty sure she was unaware that she was on full display for us.

"Thank you. I, um, I just had it done today," she breathed out on a whisper.

I started brushing my fingers above the denim over the skin of her hips. "And what prompted 'ya to do that, sweetheart?" I asked, encouraging her not to run. To stay and be in the moment. Edward stepped silently closer, angling to move behind her as I kept her focus on me.

Her skin bloomed a soft pink from the tops of her tits all the way to her cheeks.

"I kind of hoped the pain could distract me from other… feelings," she said as she bit on her lower lip.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue, "Go on, darlin'." I gently pulled her closer as my hands moved from her hips to the swell of her ass where I began kneading my fingers into her flesh.

She groaned and brought her hands up to place on my chest. An attempt to keep me from pulling her any closer. But she didn't pull away.

Her voice became even softer as she confessed to us. "It's been awhile since I've had any, um, _attention,_ from anyone besides myself and, well, you and, uh, Dr. Cullen," she quickly glanced over her shoulder towards where Edward was standing, letting us know she had been fully aware of her surroundings the whole time, "have made it quite difficult for me to focus on anything besides the hollow ache between my legs."

Given her physical response to my question, in addition to the private knowledge of her nightly climaxes, her answer should not have surprised me, but it did. My dick roared to life between my hips, my jeans suddenly way too tight for comfort.

"Fuck, darlin'," I hissed as I dropped my forehead against hers. "Do you want us, l'il lady? Do you need us to make it all better?" I laid all our cards on the table. If she said no, that would be it. We would walk away and leave her be. _Maybe. I don't think I can._

She pulled her head back to look up at me. Her brown eyes were dark and seemed to spark with flecks of gold. A range of emotions rolled across her face. Uncertainty. Concern. Gratitude. Need.

Edward had moved close enough to her that he reached for her shoulders. Grasping the fabric of her blouse in his hands, he tugged it down over her shoulders until the shirt was trapped at her bent elbows.

He leaned in and ran his nose along her neck. She shivered and tilted her head away, giving him more room. He placed a kiss behind her ear. "If you are so inclined, Ms. Swan, we'd like to offer our assistance in researching your subject matter," he purred against her neck as his hands came around from behind her to cup both her tits and lift them.

Her moan filled the room as she cried out, "Please! God yes, please fuck me!"

I wasted no time lowering my head and sucking a taut nipple between my lips.

UW*UW*UW*UW

BPOV

_This can't be real._

I thought I must have fallen asleep and my fantasy was continuing to play out in my dreams.

_There is no way I'm standing here, sandwiched between the two men that have starred in my erotic fantasies for the last week, being offered 'private tutoring' for my research project._

_Am I really about to fuck two men at the same time? _ _You bet your sweet ass I am! _The arousal seeping from my pussy could be compared to the monsoon season finally coming to the Nile.

Firm hands are massaged my boobs while my nipples were suckled between hot lips. He doesn't just release a nipple to move to the other one. No, he caught my peak between his teeth and pulled, letting his teeth scrape across my tender flesh until it finally fell from his mouth with a soft 'pop.'

After the warmth of his mouth, the air was cold and I felt it tighten further as a surge of lust rushed straight to my core. "Ahh... oh, so good," I murmur as I drop my head against the chest behind me. His soft chuckle tickles my ear, and I give in. I look down.

It almost seems as if I'm watching from a distance as his hand lifted my boob, offering it to Jasper's waiting mouth, and my nipple disappeared between his lips. He closed around it, sucking hard, and then flicked his tongue across me while I'm still ensconced inside the tight suction he has formed around me.

Jasper's hands have pushed further into the back of my jeans. Palming my ass, he worked my jeans down as far as he could without releasing my tit. A sharp sting radiated through my boob as Dr. Cullen pulled it from Jasper's mouth. His palm immediately replaced Jasper's mouth and roughly rubbed circles over my nipple until he caught it between two of his fingers and pinched.

I cried out in pleasure as Jasper lowered to a squat in front of me, taking my jeans down my legs with him. My arms fell to my sides as he moved away, and I felt my blouse slip from my arms. He lifted first one leg, then the other, pulling my panties and jeans off and tossed them to the side.

Dr. Cullen, _I don't dare call him Edward,_ was still roughly working my tits and nipples in his experienced hands. He was fully supporting my weight, my back pressed firmly against his front. His erection was obvious against my ass.

Jasper leaned back on his heels and looked me over. I felt his gaze like a lover's caress, teasing and slipping across my skin. He reached out with a lone finger and traced it up my leg, to the apex of my thighs. A fiery tingle was left on my skin where his finger had touched. He moved it across my outer lips, tapping them once firmly where my clit is hidden just inside and I bucked.

"Holy shit, Bella. You are exquisite," Jasper whispered as he replaced his finger with his mouth. He kissed me once, twice, and then ran his tongue through my folds.

"FUCK!" I screamed at the sensation. I whimpered as he pulled away, leaning back on his heels once again.

"Where do 'ya want to do this, sweetheart?" Jasper asked with a hungry look in his eyes.

I shook my head, having trouble finding my voice as Ed… Dr. Cullen continued rolling, pinching and pulling my nipples. He was sucking and nipping at my neck as he rocked his dick against me. "I don't care," I managed to pant out.

"Edward?" Jasper left the decision to him.

Releasing my neck, his hot breath flowed over me. "So many options, which we will eventually explore, but for tonight…the bed," he declared. And then I was lifted into his arms and carried down my hallway as Jasper led the way.

What he has just said briefly registers in my head. 'Options…eventually…for tonight,' _Oh, dear god, this isn't a one time offer!_

Dr. Cullen laid me gently down on the bed and stepped back. They were both standing there, devouring me with their eyes. I suddenly felt self-conscious despite how incredibly horny I was.

"You are both wearing too many clothes," I admonished them.

Dr. Cullen smirked and started undoing his tie. When he freed the knot, he pulled it off and held it in his hands. "Do you trust us, Ms. Swan?" he asked as he ran the tie through his fingers.

Did I? If their intentions had been to hurt me, they had their chance and didn't take it. My gut told me that whatever they did to me tonight would bring nothing but pleasure.

"Yes, Sir," I purred out. His eyebrows shot up and Jasper snorted as he let loose a laugh.

Dr. Cullen seemed to have been left speechless as his mouth gaped at me.

"Oh, darlin', do 'ya have any idea what a naughty temptress you are?" Jasper asked as he undid the buttons on his jeans and let them fall, alerting me to the fact that he has gone commando.

I was the one with the gaping mouth now. _Holy hell is that man hung! _ _I guess what they say about Texas is true…_

I started to think '_how_' but quickly change my thought to '_when is he going to get that in me?_' It's probably going to hurt at first, but I didn't care. I squeezed my thighs together in anticipation of being completely filled by his girth.

I crawled off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock…my fingers did not meet as he was too big for my hand. I placed my other hand just above the first. Even with both hands grasping him, there was exposed length. I slid my hands up until they were centered on his length and then slid them in opposite directions as I twisted my hands before bringing them back together to meet in the middle.

Jasper grunted, and then hissed when I leaned forward to run my tongue through the slit in the head of his cock, collecting the clear liquid that had seeped out. I continued sliding and twisting my hands along his shaft and sucked the head into my mouth.

"Hot damn, sugar!" Jasper bellowed. "You look so fuckin' hot worshippin' my dick."

I sucked harder, taking more of him in as I moved one hand to play with his balls.

"Oh, yes, l'il girl…just like that. Such a good l'il cocksucker aren't 'ya?" he choked out as the head of his cock bumped against the back of my throat.

I felt a pressure against the back of my head as Dr. Cullen wound my hair around his hand and began guiding my head up and down Jasper's cock. After a couple of more strokes, he pulled me off of Jasper and angled my head toward him.

He had finished undressing and his cock was just inches from my mouth, swollen, red and dripping pre-cum. He had to be at least as big as Jasper, if not bigger.

I stretched my tongue out to try to lick the fluid that was about to drip on the floor, but his grip in my hair tightened, preventing me from reaching.

"The whole point of polygamy, Ms. Swan, is to realize there are more than two people involved."

He drove his point home by thrusting his cock into my mouth and down my throat. He pulled back just before I could gag and then slid back in, slower this time, setting a rhythm.

After I adjusted to the shock of the fact that I was having my mouth fucked by Dr. Cullen, I remembered my hands were still on Jasper. I resumed stroking his length, twisting my wrist as I worked my hand up and down him until he started thrusting into my hand, seeking more friction.

"Very…ugh…good, Ms. Swan…god damn…work us. Make our cocks feel good and we'll make you feel so good," Dr. Cullen's voice was deep and throaty as he tried to maintain his professor persona.

Pants, moans and grunts filled the room as my mouth and my hand continued working the two glorious cocks that had been offered to me. My inner thighs were sticky and damp from the juice that had seeped out of me.

"OHHH lord almighty, Bella…squeeze me tighter, darlin'…make me cum!" begged Jasper.

I tightened my grip on him, and my mouth followed suit around Dr. Cullen. Jasper suddenly pulled free from my hand and took over, stroking his own cock. Dr. Cullen withdrew from my mouth and started pumping his cock as well. I was breathless and could only watch in fascination as they give themselves the final strokes they needed before I felt their warm cum spilling over my boobs.

There was so much that it ran down the slope of my tits and dripped from my nipples. On a whim, I reached up and swirled a finger around each of my nipples, mixing their cum together before placing my finger into my mouth to suck off the taste of their essence.

Both men panted heavily and were slack jawed in disbelief at my bold action.

Dr. Cullen recovered first, and I saw the first real smile I've ever seen on him. "Oh, Ms. Swan, I do believe you will have no problem earning the highest marks on this assignment."

I should have been repulsed at the implication of his statement. That he was going to let me fuck him for an A. Honestly, I was too lost in a lust-filled delirium at that point to care. I would think about all of this tomorrow. For right now, I needed to get mine. I'd held up my end, made them feel good. It was time for them to reciprocate.

Jasper offered me his hand; I grasped it and he helped me stand. He tugged me in close, until my cum covered boobs pressed into his hard chest. His mouth was suddenly on mine, brushing soft kisses over my lips, then his tongue ran across my lips and I moaned. He took advantage of my parted lips, his tongue delving inside me to tease and dance with mine.

By the time he released me, I was dizzy with need. He snickered and murmured 'amazing' against my lips. He stepped back and I was engulfed in Dr. Cullen's arms next. Where Jasper's kiss was soft and coaxing my participation, his kiss was rough and demanding. He nipped at my lips until they parted and shoved his tongue between them. Where Jasper's tongue danced with mine, Dr. Cullen's was firm, and he thrust it between my lips just as he had done with his cock minutes before.

I couldn't take the intensity for very long, and with a gasp, I pulled back. He was relentless and just moved his attentions to my chin and down my neck. Biting, licking, sucking my flesh as he worked his way down my neck and along my collarbone. Bending his knees, he captured one of my sensitive nipples between his teeth and chewed lightly on it.

_Holy fuck! That feels amazing! _The limited experience I have had until now has always been gentle…as if my partner was afraid I would break. Dr. Cullen seemed to have no fears of this and no reservations about showing me how much he desired my body. His actions left no room for any doubt that he was only here to fuck.

The last of my walls crumbled as I came to this realization. Tonight was all about sex, pure and simple. And I took it… gladly.

Having thoroughly chewed on both of my nipples until they felt as if they were on fire, Dr. Cullen straightened back up and steped back from me.

"On the bed, Ms. Swan," he ordered.

I blinked rapidly, trying to regain my bearings. _On the bed…oh, oh! It's time…finally._

I reached for the drawer of my nightstand, but was stopped when Dr. Cullen grabbed my arm. "Ms. Swan, I do believe I instructed you to get on the bed. What are you doing?"

"Condoms…" I meekly answered.

His face was contemplative as he nodded. "I see. While I appreciate you pointing out where they are, we don't need them… yet. Now, please oblige me, and get your ass on the bed!" he growled.

I was confused, but his tone has left no room for argument, and my nether regions certainly weren't arguing as I felt more wetness drip out and run down my thigh. I turned toward the bed to find Jasper sitting in the center, leaning against my headboard, Dr. Cullen's tie in his hands. "C'mere, darlin'."

Eager to find out what they had planned, I jumped on the bed and crawled over to him.

"Turn around for me," instructed Jasper.

I maneuvered around, until my back was facing him, and I was kneeling between his spread legs.

"Sit on your bottom sweetheart," he said as he stroked my hair. I changed into a cross-legged position. He reached forward, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me back so that I was flush with his chest, his semi-erect shaft trapped against the crack of my ass. He gathered my hair and lay it over one shoulder as he leaned into my exposed neck.

After laying a kiss at the hollow of my neck, he asked, "Do you still trust us, sweetheart? Are you willing to give yourself over to us so we can make your body sing?"

"Oh yes, Jasper," I sighed out.

"Good girl. Close your eyes for me, darlin'. I'm going to blindfold you," he said and I tensed up. "Shh, darlin'… don't fret, l'il one. You said you'd trust us, remember? By taking away your sense of sight, your other senses will be enhanced. I promise that you're about to experience intense pleasure Bella," he drawled in a whisper against my ear.

I could only nod my head as he wrapped Dr. Cullen's tie around my eyes and knotted it at the back of my head. He massaged my shoulders and rubbed my neck, giving me a couple of minutes to adjust and relax.

The bed dipped, and I could smell Dr. Cullen's cologne as he moved closer to us. Jasper's calloused hands moved from my shoulders, down the front of my chest and over my boobs, but it was gentle. He avoided my nipples, only working the flesh around them. I sighed and leaned back into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against my back.

I heard the bedspread shift and then Dr. Cullen's hands were on my knees, hooking underneath them, lifting and draping them over Jasper's legs, causing me to be spread wide. Cool air caressed my pussy, and I shuddered. The cool air was replaced by warm moist breath as he blew over my center. I arched against the sensation and came in contact with his open mouth.

He closed his lips over the outside of my pussy and applied steady pressure with his teeth. I could feel my clit swelling. _Oh god, who knew having your pussy bit could feel so damn good!_

"More," I whimpered quietly.

He chuckled against me, the vibration electrifying.

His teeth were gone, and his tongue was pushing between my folds, just over my opening. He dragged it upwards torturously slow, stopping and taking it back down without touching my clit. He did that a few more times before pulling back and nipping in random spots along my pussy lips. Between the teasing that he was doing and Jasper's hands teasing my tits, I was writhing and squirming and starting to get angry.

"Damn it! Stop teasing me!" I begged.

"If you insist Ms. Swan," he mumbled against my flesh. Then in a louder voice, he said, "Spread her for me, Jasper."

A hand left my tit and reappeard at my mound. Using two fingers, he spread my lips, baring my swollen clit. As Dr. Cullen's mouth sucked my hard button between his lips, Jasper pinched my nipple, and I screamed.

"Thank you!" and "Fuck!" are the only identifiable words that escaped my mouth. The rest is a myriad of gibberish sounds and grunts.

He worked my clit: sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, biting on it. I couldn't retreat from the divine treatment being lavished upon me as Jasper kept me open to the ministrations of this talented tongue; all while his rough fingers kept playing with my aching nipples.

And then I was cumming. My body spasmed and jerked under their hands as I shrieked my ecstasy into the room. The blindfold no longer mattered, because I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I'd wanted to. Every inch of my skin was alive and pulsing.

I was pulled to my knees, and Dr. Cullen's mouth was on mine, forcing me to taste myself on him. I unabashedly lapped at the tangy flavor that was mixed with the distinct flavor of him. The bed shifted behind me, and I didn't worry about what Jasper was doing as I was focused on the man before me. His arms were wrapped around me, hands on my ass, squeezing and releasing, kneading deep into the tissue.

He whispered against my mouth, "That is the best pussy I have ever had the pleasure of tasting, Ms. Swan. I would be lying if I said I did not want to taste it again immediately." I began panting into the kiss at his admission.

_How can his formal distant words elicit such a reaction in me? Can I possibly withstand another oral attack by him?_

With his hands still on my ass, he lifted me enough to carry me forward. I knew immediately where I was being put because Jasper's cock was lined up with my entrance, and as gravity pulled me down and Dr. Cullen's hands disappeared from my ass, I was being filled. By a real cock. For the first time in my life.

The dicks of my past must have been figments of my imagination because they had nothing on the solid thickness that I slid down on.

"Oh, shit," I murmured.

"I know, sweetheart," Jasper groaned behind me.

"No. No, wait!" I said louder and all movement around me stopped. "Not on birth control…condom," I squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, darlin'… I got it. We're good," he stated as he rocked his hips back and then thrust upward, plowing all that manhood deep inside me. "You're so fuckin'… shit… tight, so tight…" Jasper was coming unhinged as he slid in and out of me the best he could from that angle.

I made a move to go forward onto my hands and knees to allow him better movement, but he grabbed my hips and held me above him. A moment later, I knew why.

We were further down the bed, so Jasper was able to lie back. He pulled me back, guiding me down to lie over his chest and then began pounding into me from below. No sooner had he set his pace then Dr. Cullen's tongue was back on my clit, just as promised.

_Holy fucking hell! They are going to kill me!_

Jasper gripped my hips tightly, helping to move me up and down his shaft as he thrusted. His breath was hot against my ear as his heart rate picked up, and his breathing grew ragged. "Play with your tits, sugar; pinch those pretty nipples for us," he huffed into my ear.

_And now I have died and gone to heaven._

I don't even believe in God, but I was pretty sure I was about to meet him as I shattered around and on them. I was vaguely aware of my insides quivering and clenching as my thighs tightened, and I continued pinching my nipples roughly as I rode out my release, Jasper's name tumbling from my lips.

My ears were ringing from the force of the orgasm I was experiencing.

Jasper sounded as if he was accepting an Oscar as thank yous to every known divinity tumbled from his lips, his release erupting from him as he trembled and twitched beneath me.

Dr. Cullen sounded giddy as he laughed and said in wonder, "Holy shit… she's a squirter!"

It's the most… _relaxed_… I've ever heard him. _Of course, I've only known him for two weeks…as my professor._

Blame it on the exorbitant amount of endorphins racing through my system at the moment as a result of the two BEST orgasms I have ever had in my life.

Blame it on the craziness of the situation…me, the girl who does not stand out, the girl with a fractured self-esteem, the girl who might as well be a virgin for all the experience I've had…has just been well and truly fucked by not one man, but two.

_Well, not literally fucked by two men…only one cock was in me. Holy shit, what if they want to do that to me? Nothing has ever come close to entering me back there, not that I haven't had fantasies about it…_

I erupted in a fit of giggles causing Jasper to groan beneath me as I contracted around his softening cock. His arms came from below me, one bracing just beneath my boobs, the other a little lower across my belly as he encompassed me in a tight hug.

"Please, sweetheart… just, shit! You…. you've gotta be still for a minute," pleaded Jasper.

Something about the way he held me was tender and unexpected, sobering me instantly.

_This is just fucking, nothing more._

My giggles subsided as my mind tried to wrap around the emotion that was trying to crack through my endorphin rush. For a brief instance, everything else fell away and it was just me… in Jasper's embrace.

The awkward bubble was popped by Dr. Cullen's deep, velvety voice.

"I need to work off that meal I just had, and it would be such a shame to waste all of that creamy moisture, Ms. Swan."

I reached up and slid the tie from my eyes, blinking languidly as I lifted my head to look at him.

_Was he serious? I wasn't sure I had it in me to go another round at this point. _

I watched as he tore open a wrapper and seductively rolled the condom down onto his dripping length. He pumped his cock twice before reaching for my hand.

_I guess he is serious._

I was limp and sluggish as he pulled me upright. I felt Jasper's cock slip out of me and felt empty. Dr. Cullen tugged me until I was held against his chest. He kissed my mouth and brought my desire racing back to life as he stated, "I want to hear MY name this time, Bella."

"Oh, god," I whispered.

"Try again, Ms. Swan… _that_ is not my name," he growled.

He moved back away from me far enough to guide me in turning around to face Jasper. He'd pulled the used condom off, but was still sprawled on the bed, his arms now tucked under his head so he could watch what was about to unfold.

Dr. Cullen pressed between my shoulder blades, causing me to fall forward. I caught myself by pressing my hands into Jasper's thighs, my face inches from his flaccid cock. As I huffed out a breath of warm air, I mentally fist pumped myself when his cock twitched and swelled ever so slightly. _Damn, this boy's got stamina!_

I felt his hands running over my ass in soft circles. A surprised squeak came out of my mouth when he suddenly dug his fingers in, squeezing and pulling my cheeks apart. It was a brief moment of exposure before he released my flesh to bring his open palm down in a swift smack against the fleshiest part of my backside.

Like a whore, I moaned and he did it again to my other cheek bringing forth another involuntary moan from me.

He chuckled behind me. "I find it quite fascinating that in my classroom you claimed that dominance and submission scares you, Ms. Swan, yet you have had nothing but very positive reactions to the tastes of it we have provided you with thus far."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was gripping his cock in his hand, guiding it to my waiting pussy. Before I got completely distracted I quickly asked, "What are you talking about?"

He thrust into me all the way to the hilt, and I dug my nails into Jasper's thighs in an attempt to not get knocked flat on my face from the force. Jasper groaned, and I saw him swell further.

_Would definitely need to explore his reaction to pain.__ I filed that away for later._

I resisted the urge to suck him so I could encourage that swelling, feel him thicken and harden within the confines of my mouth, by turning back to look at Dr. Cullen.

His eyes rolled back as he stilled. "Never felt such a tight pussy," he murmured before his eyes fluttered open, meeting mine.

Ever so slowly he began withdrawing and talking through tight lips. "You have done everything we've asked without question. Your physical reactions tell me that you quite enjoyed being blindfolded," he smirked at me and pushed back into me just as slowly, "and there is no question that you have a fondness for a little bit of pain." He pulled out and thrust back in a little faster. "Case in point being the torture we've inflicted on your nipples and your wanton moans just now to a test spanking."

I was gob smacked by his words, but couldn't deny the truth in them. _I was going to need to sit down and reevaluate what I thought my views on sex were and more specifically, how I personally fit into those views. _

My inner ramblings disappeared as he picked up his pace. From this… perspective… I could tell that Dr. Cullen was indeed a little larger than Jasper. Even with the amount of natural lubrication my body had supplied, I was stretched so tight around him that each push and pull left a raw sting on my inner walls.

It hurt, but in a good way. It left no doubts that I was being filled and used and that my 'itch' was certainly being 'scratched.'

_In._

_Out._

_Swivel of his hips._

_Grunt. Pant. Hiss._

_In._

_Out._

He fucked me fast and hard until I was on the edge of exploding again. As if sensing my closeness, he would slow, change his pace to force me to back away from that ledge. When he felt I had regained enough control, he resumed his frantic thrusting.

I was getting desperate to cum, and I found myself begging, almost in tears each time he slowed down again. The fourth time that he slowed down, he stopped altogether. Between the two of them, I was a rag-doll, and they easily repositioned me onto my hands and knees without the support of Jasper below me.

Jasper was now on his knees in front of me, his cock once again at full attention. I licked my lips as I looked upon him with longing. I hadn't been able to enjoy the taste of him nearly long enough before Dr. Cullen had forced my mouth onto his own cock earlier in the evening.

Just as I was about to attempt to find my voice enough to ask to suck him, I felt my backside spread and something cold drizzled along my crack. I wanted to be concerned but then decided 'fuck it.' _They hadn't hurt me yet and what was the worst that could happen?_

A lone digit circled my puckered hole, applying pressure then backing away and circling, over and over as I started to writhe against the foreign sensation. Dr. Cullen had still not resumed fucking me; he was keeping still, letting me fuck myself on him as he played with my ass.

A burning warmth spread through my backside as he pushed his finger past the tight rim of muscle and I froze.

"Relax, Ms. Swan," his voice was tight, as if this was testing his last ounce of control. "This is all we're doing tonight. We have plenty of time to work up to our cocks in your virgin hole. Just enjoy tonight."

He punctuated his final words by withdrawing both his cock and his finger and then pushing them back in at the same time.

"Oh, dear god…" I whimpered as he repeated the movement. He was working back up to a frenzied pace and my orgasm was rapidly building in a twisting coil of my stomach.

Each thrust was harder than the last, forcing me closer and closer to Jasper's cock until I opened my mouth in anticipation of his next thrust, and I was able to capture the oozing head between my lips.

At the feel of my mouth, Jasper rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into my mouth.

"Ahhhh, yes, sugar… just like that! Every good doggie deserves _The Bone_!" he grunted, matching his rhythm to the one behind me.

_What the hell? Doesn't matter! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… I'm being fucked!_

And then I was falling, floating on a cloud of euphoria. Pretty colors blinked in and out of my vision. Somewhere I heard screeching… "Edward!" …and realized it was me.

My cries ended, and the room filled with the sounds of primal males as my mouth was filled with hot, salty liquid and Edward's cock became impossibly thicker within my abused channel as it pulsed out his release.

We collapsed into a pile of sweaty, cum soaked bodies, and I think I giggled, the last thought to float through my mind before I faded away… _This is going to be a very interesting semester._

* * *

**DCM A/N: *runs to the bathroom and takes the coldest shower ever* Oh My! So for those of you who want more, cause let's face it, you do, TexasBella is expanding this. She is listed under our favs if you can't find her.**

**Next week we are excited to have Nolebucgrl writing for us.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML, feel free to contact us: dirtycheekymonkeys yahoo . com**


	38. 072011Nolebucgrl

**DCM A/N: This week's author is Nolebucgrl who has us drooling & wiggling in our chairs. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.20.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finding His Muse

A warm naked body pressed to mine. A hot rough tongue moving down my neck, teeth scraping across my skin. A soft moan. A hard cock pushing insistently up against my leg. Strong, sexy fingers sliding down my stomach, headed toward…I woke with a start, breathing heavily. What was that? I listened for a moment and heard the faint sound of music. I sighed and looked over at the empty spot on the right side of the bed. He was up, again. He was working on it, again.

I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, debating what I wanted to do. This was ridiculous. He couldn't keep burning the candle at both ends like he was; late days at the office, late nights at the piano. I knew how important it was that he compose the perfect piece for his parents' anniversary. Thirty years of marriage was no small accomplishment, but they'd hate if they knew how he was agonizing over his gift to them.

I sighed and got out of bed. I thought about grabbing my robe but what better way to entice him back to bed than to be naked? My body ached for him and I wanted to make my dream real. It felt like it had been so long. It had been, by our standards. This pressure that he was putting on himself was pulling him away from me and I hated it.

My feet padded over the hardwood floors as I exited our bedroom and turned down the hallway. I could hear the music now. It was beautiful. Everything he wrote was beautiful but he said it was missing something. To my unpracticed ear, the song sounded like love. The love he had for them, the love they had for each other. What could be better than that?

I reached his music room and stood in the doorway. As always, the instant I caught sight of him at the piano, my body reacted. My nipples tightened and I felt myself grow wet at the picture he made. He still wore the suit he'd put on this morning. The perfectly cut black jacket, the black pants, and the crisp white shirt. I couldn't see the front of him, so I couldn't tell if his tie was on. I did see that he'd kicked off his socks and shoes, his bare feet resting on the pedals. Something about that was incredibly sexy.

His fingers moved over the white keys fluidly. I watched, mesmerized, as they stroked over the keys, just like they'd moved over my body in the dream. His hair was in complete disarray; whether from frustration with legal briefs today or his music tonight I couldn't say. He stopped playing and ran his right hand though his hair, tugging impatiently, and I smiled. Both, no doubt.

I leaned against the doorjamb as he started to play again. He was intoxicating to watch, from the first day I saw him on campus to now, two years of marriage later. He never failed to stun me with his beauty when he played. It wasn't his piece this time. It was _Clair de Lune_, one of his favorites. Moonlight. How apt that was. I could see the moon shining through the big bay window, making him look all the more beautiful, almost otherworldly.

The melody changed and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He was playing the song he'd written for me now, well, the first song he'd written for me. There had been quite a few since, but this was my favorite. This is the one he played the night he told me he loved me. This was how he showed me he loved me. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked them away. No matter how distant he seemed lately, he still carried me with him.

I had to touch him, to let him know I understood. I walked quietly over to where he sat, stopping behind him and admiring those broad shoulders. The man knew how to wear a suit.

"Did I wake you, love?" He didn't turn and he kept playing, but he knew I was there. Perhaps he'd known all along.

"Yes." I reached out and touched him lightly, just a brush of my fingers over his cheek.

He tilted his head and kissed my fingertips. "I'm sorry. Go back to bed. I'll be in soon."

"It's okay. I like hearing you play."

He snorted. "I can't get it right."

"You will." I brushed my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He loved it when I did that. Sure enough, he leaned into my hand.

"When, Bella? I've only got two days and…" he turned to look at me and his words stopped dead when he saw what I was wearing, or more accurately, what I was not wearing. His green eyes widened. "You're naked."

I laughed. "I usually am when I sleep. You know that."

"Yeah but…" He couldn't seem to figure out what to say and shrugged. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." His eyes went to my hard nipples and then back to my face again, a smirk crossing his lips. "That's not from the cold," I told him.

"Oh, yeah? What's it from?" His voice was getting deeper, rougher, and even sexier.

I stepped around the piano bench and stood next to him, my legs pressing into the glossy black wood. "It's from watching you. There's nothing sexier than watching you play."

"Is that so?" he asked, watching me. His eyes were hungry now, moving over my body. I felt a tug in my stomach.

I nudged his legs apart and stood in between them. "That's so."

He reached out and finally his hand was on me, running over the right curve of my hip. "I'll have to play for you more often then."

"Yes you will." I needed more, so I straddled his legs and lowered myself onto his lap. It was such a contrast; him, fully clothed and me completely naked. I could feel the soft cloth of his pants against my legs and the crisp white shirt was almost rough against my breasts. His silk tie fell in between them, a little soft to go with the scratchy.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his neck, closing my eyes as the scent of him enveloped my senses. Sandalwood and mint. Two scents I would forever associate with my Edward. The backs of my legs rested against the back of the piano bench. It felt cool against my skin, while he felt so warm.

"I've missed you," I whispered in his right ear, my lips pressing against that soft flesh.

His arms tightened around me. "I've missed you, too. I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise that things will be back to normal soon."

I pulled back and looked into the handsome face that I loved beyond all others. He looked sad and guilty. I pressed my lips to his and felt him relax into our kiss.

"I know," I told him when we came up for air. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Edward."

He sighed and brushed his lips over my right shoulder. "I just can't get it quite right and it's driving me insane. It's missing…"

"What is it missing? I feel pure love when I hear the song, just like I do when you play my song."

Edward's laugh rumbled against me and I felt it move through my body. It felt amazing to be connected to him like this.

"There's more than love in your song, Bella. Do you know how crazy I was with desire for you? I wanted you, every second of the day. I poured that want into the song."

"Play it again?" I asked, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

He released his grip on me and placed his fingers against the keys, his eyes burning into mine. "Like this, then?"

God yes, just like this. I nodded, because my throat had suddenly gone dry. He shot me a sexy smirk and started to play. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I was starting to curse the fact that he was dressed, that there was anything in between us in this moment as he played our song.

"What do you hear, Bella?" he asked, his voice moving through me.

I let the music wash over me. The soft tinkling notes made me smile against his neck. "I hear the wind in the trees and the sound of water moving over the rocks of the river near the meadow that you took me to on our third date."

"Yes," he murmured. "You were so beautiful in your tank top and shorts; your soft skin glowed in the sunlight. I didn't tell you, but I knew I loved you then."

My heart pounded, just like it had the first time he played for me and the first time he'd said those three magnificent words. _I love you. _

"And what do you hear now?" The music picked up in pace now, it was sweeping and sharper somehow, like it had a darker edge.

"Passion?" I asked. I didn't know if that was right, but that's what I felt. I wanted him so badly.

"Yes. Passion, want, and desire. I wrote this part after we made love for the first time. Do you remember?"

Did I remember? I would never forget. Vanilla scented candles, a huge king sized bed, silk sheets, and a Jacuzzi we barely got out of all weekend long. That weekend in San Francisco was one of the best times of my life.

"Yes, I remember." My voice was shaky now, breathier.

"What about this?" The tempo changed again. Softer, longer notes that made my heart stir.

"That's the love," I told him, no doubt in my mind now.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "Love, yes. And forever. I told you I loved you the night I played this song. I didn't tell you that I was going to marry you, but I knew I was."

His fingers stilled on the keys and I pulled back and looked at him. "I knew I was as well. This song is us, Edward, captured perfectly."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "It's easy to capture my love for you in song. It bursts out of me every time I look at you."

My heart flipped in my chest and I cupped his face in my hands. "I may not be able to write you a song, but I couldn't love you any more if I tried."

His lips met mine again, harder, hungrier this time. I moaned and ground myself against him. His hands cupped my ass and pulled me as close as he could get.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," I complained, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie.

"I usually try to reserve my naked piano playing for when my wife's awake."

I laughed as I tossed his tie across the room and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You've never played the piano for me naked," I pointed out, pouting slightly over that fact.

"An oversight that clearly needs to be corrected posthaste." He grinned at me as I pushed his shirt open. Dear God, but he was magnificent. A light smattering of hair dusted his perfectly defined chest, a musical scale tattoo that depicted the note B over his heart that he'd gotten for me after we'd gotten engaged, sculpted abs from early mornings spent in the gym. My husband was one sexy man and he was all mine.

His lips moved across my jaw and dropped down to my neck as I reached underneath his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I squeezed them as his tongue licked along the curve of my shoulder, his teeth scraping against me. Just like in my dream. A soft moan escaped me and he nipped my neck lightly.

"I'm starting to feel inspired," he murmured against my skin, his hands moving up my back and coming around to rest on my aching breasts. My already hard nipples tightened further as his long fingers began to roll and tug them lightly.

"I can feel your inspiration, pressing against me," I told him, rubbing against his zipper. Blasted pants. I reached down to unbutton and unzip them, sliding my hand inside as far as I could and gripping him through his boxer shorts.

Edward groaned and thrust into my hands. He was so hard. I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me, to feel that connection to my husband again. A week was too long. Hell, a day felt like too long.

"I need you," he told me, brushing his thumbs across my nipples. He slid his left hand down my stomach, his long fingers stroking over my skin. I tightened my grip on his cock as his hand traveled down toward my center. "Lean back, Bella."

I did as he asked, releasing him and leaning against the piano as his fingers found my clit. He stroked it softly with his middle finger, his eyes on mine as his fingers began to play me perfectly. He knew me just as well as he knew his piano, applying perfect pressure as he rolled and then squeezed my clit gently. I gasped and pushed up into his hand, the piano starting to dig into my back but I didn't care. All that mattered were those talented fingers playing their tune on me.

His eyes moved over me and I could almost feel them the same way I felt his hands. "Up."

"What?" I asked, confused. Did he want me to get off his lap?

"Get on top of the piano." He flicked my clit with his thumb as he said it and I jumped a little. I wasn't sure this was the best idea but if he wanted me on the piano, he could have me that way. I unhooked my legs from around him and stood shakily. His hands were at my waist and he lifted me atop his piano, pushing my legs wide open. He was at the perfect height, his face aligned with my lower torso.

"Lay back," he told me as he leaned forward, scooting the bench closer. I did as he asked; lying against the cold, sleek surface. Edward's talented fingers caressed my knees and then tickled the inside of my thighs. My fingers fruitlessly sought purchase against the wood as I felt his hot breath between my legs. I shivered as his tongue pressed against my clit and his hands gripped my thighs, pushing them a little wider.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about this?" he asked before sucking my clit between his teeth. My feet kicked out and my heels hit the keys, making a loud, horrible noise that was nothing like the beautiful melodies Edward played.

"No. Sorry," I gasped as he laughed and rolled my clit with his tongue.

He stopped and replied. "A lot. And don't ever be sorry for that, my Bella. Any sound you make right now is music to my ears."

And with that, he went back to work, his tongue moving against me quickly as my heels continued to press down the keys. I could feel the vibrations of the music against my back and that coupled with my husband's tongue was sending nerves and feelings rushing through every inch of my body. I writhed helplessly against the piano. I felt one of Edward's long, talented fingers slide inside me and begin to move in concert with his tongue, sliding in and out quickly as his tongue flicked my clit back and forth.

I was splayed wide open like an offering to the gods as my husband ate me out. This was better than a dream any day. He blew against my clit, making me moan loudly before working me over with his tongue again and sliding a second finger inside me. My feet kept hitting the ivory keys, clashing notes that somehow sounded beautiful to me. The vibrations moved through me and Edward's fingers hit that spot just as he scraped his teeth along my clit. I was done for. I shouted his name as I came, my heels digging into the keys as my body arched off the piano. His left hand held onto my thigh, keeping me from tumbling off the piano as his fingers continued to move inside me.

He kissed my clit lightly as I came down, sliding his fingers out of me and standing. I looked up at him in a daze as he tugged off his pants and boxers, his long, hard cock springing free. He looked down at me, a smile on his lips as he held a hand out for mine. I took it and he pulled me to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around me and gripping my ass.

He kissed me and I could taste myself on him as my tongue met his. His grip on my ass tightened and he squeezed it as his tongue danced with mine. He broke our kiss and ran his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Thank you for coming to find me tonight, Bella. You're my muse and the only music I truly need."

I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. "I'll always find you, Edward."

"I know." I opened my eyes and saw his gorgeous smile.

He pulled me off the piano and sat back down on the bench, facing away from the piano this time and tugging me back into the position I'd been in before, straddling him with my legs on either side of his, but this time there was nothing between us. His skin was warm and I could feel his heart beating as my breasts pressed against his chest. His cock was almost where it needed to be, pressing against me but not yet inside. He thrust up and hit my clit. I felt my eyes cross.

Edward leaned back against the piano this time, giving us a little more space so our bodies could connect the way they badly needed to. I felt this need, this craving for him inside of me. His cock was against my entrance now. I rose up a little so he could line it up and lowered myself down on top of him, letting him enter me fully. We both moaned as he filled me.

"So perfect," he murmured, reaching up to cup my breasts. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to move slowly, guiding him in and out of me with my hips. He rolled my nipples lightly and thrust up to meet me, unhurried, just going on a long, slow ride. It felt so good to have him filling me again. I watched him as I moved, his eyes on mine, a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.

"You are," I told him, moving a little faster, feeling his cock moving deeper inside me.

"No, I've neglected you and I'm sorry. I'll try not to get so lost in my head."

I laughed. Edward couldn't control that any more than he could control the weather. "It's okay if you get lost. I'll come in and retrieve you."

He grinned and slid his hands down my body to grip my waist. He pulled me toward him, thrusting deep inside me. I moaned and felt my orgasm starting to build. "Please do, Bella. Always come find me."

"I will."

Our bodies came together faster. I was bouncing up and down on him now, his fingers were digging into my hips and he guided me onto his cock, our rhythm perfect and harmonious, like one of his songs. I threw my head back and arched against him as I took him inside me, over and over.

He released his grip on my waist with his left hand and started to stroke my clit again. My breath hitched and I rode him faster. Our bodies were slick with sweat, slapping and sliding together. He pinched my clit lightly and I felt myself tightening around him. I came, crying his name again as I gripped onto his cock. He gripped my hip tightly and thrust hard into me one more time, releasing inside me with his own orgasm as I continued to come around him.

I gasped as I came down, his arms tightening around me as I collapsed against his chest, both of us breathing heavily. His hands moved over my back, stroking me up and down as we both calmed. His lips kissed the top of my head and he laughed lightly.

"What?" I peered up at him and he grinned.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"What the song was missing."

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I don't like to think of my parents this way, of course, but it needs passion. Clearly they have it. You see how they are together."

I nodded. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were still very much in love and very affectionate.

"They love one another just as passionately as I love you."

I kissed him softly. "I take that to mean you're not coming to bed yet."

He frowned and shook his head. "I'll come to bed. It can wait until…"

"Oh no, it can't. Finish it now, Cullen." I stood, wincing a little at the aches that were starting to enter my body. Making love on a piano was definitely hot but it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world.

"Will you stay with me? Be my muse?"

How could I say no to that? "Okay, but I'll do it from over on the couch. And you have to stay naked."

He laughed and turned the right way on the bench. "I can do that, so long as you do too. Naked muses are the best kind."

That they were.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *wipes brow* Now that was some piano loving! UNF! Please leave her some love and make sure to check out all of Nolebucgrl's stories. **

**Next week we had an author, but due to some RL issues, she had to back out, so we are working on filling the slot.**

**Remember if you wish to write for us, or have an author rec, feel free to email us dirtycheekymonkeys yahoo . com**


	39. 072711DreamQuill

**DCM A/N: We were very fortune and happy to have DreamQuill (formally CitizenCullen25) step in this week to squeeze us. She is really stretching her writing wings this time and giving us something new. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.27.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward Cullen's Weekday Schedule:

• 5:30 AM Wake up

• 6:00 AM Running and exercise

• 7:00 AM Shower and get dressed

• 7:30 AM Eat breakfast and Misc.

• 8:30 AM Arrive at office

• 12:00 PM Lunch

• 12:30 PM Answer personal emails

• 5:00 PM End workday

• 5:30 PM Errands

• 6:00 PM Watch television or play X-Box

**• 7:00 PM The Bella Hour**

• 8:00 PM Dinner and reading

• 9:00 PM Morning preparation

• 9:30 PM Feed the fish and lock up

• 10:00 PM Sleep

_**EPOV**_

She's waiting for me in the parlor when I arrive. I don't bother taking off my jacket, instead choosing to walk up behind her and put my fingers where they've been dying to roam all day. Her insides are already scorching and damp.

Isabella Swan is like the finest Absinthe: good going down but will drive you mad.

We don't talk much outside of the needed commands. As I bend her over, I notice that she has on the long blonde wig today. I prefer her natural brunette bobbed hair, but I never complain, because what we have is too perfect for me to screw up by being picky.

_Sex, lust, fear._

Isabella takes the initiative and moves her garters aside. She's wearing black lace. That always drives me crazy. The bright lights in the room illuminate her porcelain skin, which is a perfect contrast to the darkness of the lingerie.

Before I can begin, I have to taste her. Slowly, I insert my middle finger deep inside. Isabella wiggles a little, but she doesn't moan. I slide my finger out, lick the wetness, and insert it again. This time I use more force. When my finger can slide in easily, I stop and unbutton my pants.

Usually I change before coming over for the hour, but today I come to her still in my work suit. I know that Isabella secretly likes it when I dress up for these _meetings_. I've seen the way her eyes devour me in the rare occasions I wear something formal.

I carefully fold my pants and put them on the antique footstool in the corner, and my jacket, tie, and button-down soon follow.

Bella's parlor is fancy. It's like stepping back into the nineteen forties. She meticulously collects fashionable furniture from all around the world to display in her home. Though, I'm the only one she invites over.

"Edward."

That one word goes straight to my fully erect dick. She rarely speaks my name, but when she does, I feel like I'm going to burst on the spot. I have so little self control with Isabella.

With trepidation, I place my trembling hands on her shoulder to help turn her around. She raises her chest a little so that she can wrap her full, red-painted lips around my cock. I know that she wears that color stay stuff that women use to make sure their lipstick doesn't rub off, so I'm not worried.

As Isabella's hot, little mouth engulfs me; I look over at the large, round vintage clock. We have a little more than forty minutes left. The pendulum swings in time to Isabella's throat constrictions. It's oddly comforting to me.

_Time is the only thing I can control_, I think warily.

Isabella is very determined. She bobs her small head up and down on my thick shaft. I hold her head down and feel her gag on my cock. I know I am large and it can't be easy for her to fit my girth in that small mouth.

All too soon, her small hands join the party. She relaxes her throat and lets me thrust deeply. It's the best feeling in the world. I tense up as I feel her manicured nails slowly scraping my danglers. She notices and pulls back, licking the long vein so that I can catch my breath a little.

It isn't long before I'm leaking into her mouth. Without warning, she engulfs me again, this time humming a little as she goes about her task. I like the way she coughs and sputters as I go deeper down her throat.

_She is nasty._

As my balls tighten, I fight the urge to whimper. Soldiers do not whimper. I will not give her that power over me. It is bad enough that I have to use an hour in my schedule to see her every day. I hate her for reducing me to this baseness.

At exactly six-thirty seven, I begin to orgasm. Isabella gathers the cum on her tongue and shows it to me. I wince and look away. She is always so vulgar at the end. I prefer not to see these things.

"Delicious," she says before swallowing.

A few minutes later, she tries to stand but I put pressure on her head while swiveling her around. She groans a little and spreads her legs for me. Now she's in the same position she was in before the blowjob.

Watching her shapely ass up in the air makes me hard again. I stroke myself while looking at the clock. We don't have much time left. Isabella does not care about the time, but I will not break my schedule for her.

I reach and pull Isabella's black corset down until her small breasts spill from the top. I do not remove the garment completely, because I like the way it shrinks her waist. She knows my preference and doesn't argue.

"I'm going to enter you now," I state coldly.

Isabella holds her breath until I am all the way inside her slickness. Then, she wiggles a little and adjusts until we're both comfortable. I hold on to her hips as I begin long, deep thrusts. Soon, I am sweating and groaning like a stuck pig.

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._

The only thing keeping me rooted to the Earth is the pendulum of the clock. I have to finish quickly, or I'll leave Isabella waning. As much as I loathe her, she does not deserve that kind of torture.

Leaning heavily on her back, I begin stroking her clit. It's hard and protruding, letting me know that she is so close to her rapture. I press down and pinch it as I roll my hips around. She makes a noise that sounds like dying as her muscles clench around me.

Sweat beads on my forehead as I notice the clock hit six-fifty. Desperate now, I lift her a little so that I can pinch her nipples with my free hand. The force of my pounding is so strong that it makes Isabella's wig slip. She has not secured it tightly enough.

"Fuck," she screams, pushing back against me. I do not acknowledge that word.

At exactly six-fifty six, Bella falls apart. I close my eyes as her insides tighten and trigger my own release. I do not like coming inside of her, so I pull out, letting my cum coat the expensive dark lace of her corset and underwear.

When I am done, I hastily throw on my clothes. Isabella keeps her body bent as she struggles to catch her breath. I loosen the corset a little to help her along. She gasps and inhales.

I do not wait to see if she okay, because our time is up. As I walk out the door, I gaze at the pictures of her adorning every wall. Isabella is a famous Burlesque dancer. She is here in Forks to clear her head and kick her addiction to pain medicine. The only way I know that is because even _I_ can't avoid all the town gossip.

At seven on the dot, I arrive back at my own home. One of the reasons I can do this is because we live very close. We have no other neighbors this far out in the woods. Isabella and I both have modern mansions. Most of the other townspeople live in old houses nearer to Main Street.

I go upstairs and clean up a little before making dinner. Tonight is fish and vegetable night. I do not taste the food going down, but I trust that it does its job of nourishing me. My dinner beverage is always lemon water.

As I eat, I read the local newspaper. There is some trouble with young people trying to start local gangs, but nothing major. I have several guns and even a few grenades. I am well protected in case something goes wrong.

_Former Colonel, Edward Cullen can handle anything. _Those days are over. I am now a civilian.

While I load the dishwasher, I let my phone voicemail play out loud. I know that I don't communicate as well as I should anymore. The Bella Hour is the most social thing I get up to these days, and even we are strangers.

The first message is from my mom Esme: "_**Edward, dear, please call to let me know how you are doing. Alice, Jasper, and their kids are coming this weekend. I would love it if you joined us for dinner. Call me, sweetheart."**_

I press delete and start the next message. It's from my father. He's saying the same words as my mother, but I can tell he doesn't mean them. Carlisle will never love me again, because I failed to save my baby brother from the harshness of War. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me.

The rest of the messages are unimportant, so I delete everything and close the dishwasher. My mind tries to wander, but I keep myself focused. The dinner hour is over.

At nine, I begin getting my briefcase and notes ready for tomorrow. I'm meeting with a Russian firm that needs security for their Forex trading website. I own and manage a successful high- level internet security company. It's the only job I've felt qualified to do since I left the military.

_Don't think. _

Half an hour later, I go down to the den and get out the fish food. My Angelfish are awake and swimming happily. Their tank takes up almost the whole wall. The fish are one of the few luxuries I allow myself.

_Riley loved Angelfish._

Pushing the thought out of my head, I go back upstairs, lock the door, and get ready for bed. Before I close my eyes, I open my oak nightstand and take out Riley's Silver Star. It was awarded for _Gallantry in Action_. I miss my brother, but he died a true American hero.

Sighing, I put the medal away and close my drawer. I do not deserve to look upon my little brother's greatness. Sometimes I wonder if Isabella knows about my failure. We never talk about things like that with each other, though.

**~~~oo~~~**

Wednesday morning, and the routine begins again. Before long I am in my office eating a bland lunch. My firm is one of the biggest employers in Forks, so I know everyone. Women flit through my office throughout the day, bringing various things for me to sign. I know they wonder if I'm gay, into kink, seeing someone, or a psychopath. I let them think whatever they want.

Today I can't concentrate on hacking and codes. I crave Isabella. It makes me sick to need her so much. For a minute, I even consider breaking my schedule and going to see her. I know that she will not refuse me, but I do not like showing weakness.

By six, I am a wreck. I spend the whole hour pacing the floor instead of watching the evening news. Tonight, I'm wearing jeans and a tee shirt. I don't want Isabella to get spoiled into thinking I'll always dress up.

At five minutes to seven, the door opens. I go still as she enters the room. She is wearing a sixties style beige dress with a red belt around her waist. I can tell that she has forgone the corset. She isn't even wearing a bra.

Wordlessly, I take her hand and lead her up the stairs. She slips her red flats off before we enter my room. I fight the urge to smile because she is wearing her natural hair. I like that it's short and bouncy. Long hair on women is unattractive to me.

Isabella and I undress at the same time. I can barely concentrate as she pulls the dress over her head, which exposes a red thong. My eyes lift slowly, taking in the flush of her pale skin and the hardened nipples.

"Where?" Bella asks. She knows that I like to choose her position.

I point to the bed and say, "Lay down," as I finish taking off my jeans.

I am too wound up to wait, so I eagerly climb into bed. Isabella spreads her legs and looks up at me as I guide my cock head inside of her. I purposely avoid her stare. She sees way too much of me. I can't give her anymore than this.

Isabella throws her head back as I fully penetrate her. Her mouth opens in a silent scream that quickly becomes real and loud. Gritting my teeth, I put my large hand over her small mouth. Today's lip color is pale pink. She closes her eyes slowly and goes still.

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. _

I'm very glad she doesn't make me use condoms. I have never liked them. Isabella sleeps with other men, but I do not want to know about them. She promises me that she is safe, and we are regularly tested. In the two years we've been doing this, I've never caught anything from her.

Right now, the urge to kiss Isabella is strong. I remove my hand and lean down. Then, I brush my firm lips against her supple ones, but I do not take it further. She bites the corner of my mouth and smiles gently. I do not like to see her happy, so I look away.

We establish a slow, steady grind. I keep my forearms on either side of Bella's head and my eyes on the nightstand clock. We have thirty minutes.

All of a sudden, Bella groans loudly and her inside juices coat my shaft. I pinch her nipple while raising her arms over her head. She shudders violently, almost knocking me completely off of her. Somehow, I hang on and manage to hold her in place. I am not ready to finish.

"Say it. I need to hear it, Edward," she moans, bucking her sweaty hips against me.

I hate this part. I am not the only one with a messed up head. Isabella also has needs that are not easy and comfortable. I know I am not worthy to touch any woman, so I give her what she wants.

"You are ugly. I hate you. You are the vilest whore known to man. It disgusts me to see all this fat on you," I say in a monotone voice, pinching her waist. In truth, there is no fat. Isabella is perfectly proportioned, like a doll.

"Yes! More!"

"I wish you were dead," I whisper sadly.

She screams and finds her second orgasm. I do not know why Isabella needs to hear these words, and I don't ask. I am just happy she doesn't make me do this all the time. It only happens about once a month.

Later, I'll feel awful and only eat half my bland supper as punishment. I deserve to go to bed hungry for what I just said. The only part that was true is my hate for her, but that's my fault, not hers. Of course I don't ever tell her these things.

It's six-forty eight. I have to wrap this session up, so I raise Isabella's legs and place them over my shoulder. She whimpers as I really begin pounding her. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall is loud in the otherwise quiet room. I make a mental note to move it later.

For the next five minutes, I watch my glistening shaft slide inside and outside of Isabella's pink folds. She's muttering and cursing under her breath as I play with her clit. I long to taste her again, but there isn't time. I never understand how an hour with her can go so fast, but yet so slowly with everyone else.

Watching Isabella bite her lip, I come gloriously, squirting my seed all over her lower stomach. She dips her finger into the thick globs and begins licking it all up. I find this disgusting, so I look away as she finishes the task.

"Edward, I have a favor to ask," she says slowly.

I hold up my hand and roll to the side. "I can't. We have a deal, remember?"

Silently, she nods and goes into the bathroom. When she returns, she slips on the dress, places her underwear into a small purse, and walks out of the room. I stare at the clock and wait for the last two minutes to pass.

It's seven and Isabella is gone. I wish that I could cry, but that is one of many emotions that I can't ever express. Instead, I wash up and go downstairs for dinner, remembering to cut the portion in half.

Halfway through the hour, my cock begins to rise. Not bothering to leave the table, I unbutton my jeans and let it free. I think of Isabella's lips and breasts as I stroke my shaft. I use the pre cum as a lubricant and squeeze until I ache.

_I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.._

Thankfully, there is an overhead clock. I focus on it as I begin to orgasm. It's eight-forty two, and I'm miserable. Groaning, I stand up and go to the bathroom to wash myself. Then, I return and load the dishwasher.

Everything continues in the same manner until bed time. I fight the urge to call Isabella, but the need wins in the end. She doesn't answer her phone, so I go to the window and pick up my binoculars. I am somewhat of a voyeur, and Isabella indulges me.

As usual, her balcony curtains are open. I watch as a muscular man opens the doors. They are now outside. Bella is wearing a robe. The guy quickly slips it off of her and drops to his knees. Her nakedness is magnificent under the full moon. The way her hips flare out from that impossibly small waist drives me insane.

I open my window so that I might hear and see better. Isabella places her hands on the rails and looks over to my house. I watch her spread her legs as the mystery man explores her body. We lock eyes.

She's never let another man take her in front of me before. This both startles and disgusts me, but I don't dare look away. I know that Isabella needs more than the daily hour that I can give her.

_She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. _

The man doesn't know where to look, so he can't see me. Isabella smiles as he begins licking her flesh. I feel jealous and that scares me to the bone. She is not mine. I can't let her have my schedule. She will ruin me.

After what felt like hours, the man stands up, puts on a condom, and aligns his dick. I see that he goes for Isabella's _other_ hole. My eyes widen as he pushes into her. I watch her big hazel eyes roll back into her head. They fuck loudly. _Fuck_ is the only word I can think to describe it.

A little while later, I step away and lock the window. I can tell that Isabella is close, and I don't wish to see another man bring her to orgasm. She looks…hurt, as I close the curtains. Internally, I smile.

**~~~oo~~~**

Thursday is more of the same. I wake up and run like the devil is chasing me. The light drizzle feels good on my heated flesh. As I round the corner, I see the muscular man's car is still in Isabella's driveway. They're not even discreet enough to use the garage.

_Whore!_

At the office, I avoid people and concentrate on my work. Soon, I'll be able to hire another dozen people. If nothing else, my career is going great.

I do not think of Isabella, my family, or my dead brother.

Later, I rush home and watch television before going over to Isabella's house. When I get there, she is in her bedroom, where less than twenty four hours ago, I watched a man fuck her in the ass. I am livid, but I hide it well.

"I didn't think you'd come," she says, not taking her eyes off the fashion magazine she's reading.

Today she is wearing only a medium-length curly red wig and white peep-toe heels. With her free hand, she twirls a blue glass dildo inside of her depths. I know that she's been at it a while because her thighs are drenched and her nipples extended.

I shrug and remove my clothes. "Nothing better to do."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *picks up mouth off of the floor* wow, just wow, so dark and hot! Thank you so much DreamQuill for stepping in at the last moment to write this. Please show her some love!**

**Next week we have a new author to SML, busymommy.**

**Keep those author recommendations coming in on who you would like to see write for SML. dirtycheekymonkeys at yahoo dot com**


	40. 080311busymommy

**DCM A/N: We are happy to have busymommy squeezing us. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.03.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tropical Escape**

Bella had stood at the patio door for the last half hour, her eyes fixed on the private beach outside our cabana, the tropical view shrouded by the steady rain that continued to fall. We'd arrived in the Bahamas three days earlier, expecting to spend our vacation soaking up the sun on the beach, working on our tans, and spending some much needed time together. Instead, it had done nothing but rain since we arrived, the chill necessitating the need for the fireplace in our little beach cottage. So much for a vacation in the sun.

"Darlin'? Why don't you come over here with me? I'm sure we can think of something to do to take your mind off the rain?" I called to her from where I'd stretched out on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fire I'd started shortly after we returned from breakfast.

She shook her head, still staring outside, while the rain streaked down the windows, the skies a watery gray where the sun fought to break through the incessant clouds. With a sigh, I pushed my glasses back up, returning to reading my book on the Battle for Chancellorsville from the Civil War. I planned to use it as a required reading component for the Honors American History class I'd be teaching in the fall, so I wanted to re-read it before working up my lesson plan. Of course, I'd planned to be reading it while basking in the tropical sun, but Mother Nature had seen fit to put a squash on those plans.

Engrossed in the book, I barely registered the sound of the door sliding open. I looked over the back of the sofa I'd stretched out on, to see my wife stepping out onto the sheltered patio.

"Bella? Honey, what are you doing?"

"Love, I can't take this anymore, I want to be outside. It's not thundering or lightning, let's go for a swim."

"Now? In the rain? Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious," she pulled her black fitted t-shirt over her head, before reaching for the button on her denim shorts. "It'll be fun. Let's live a little and make the most of this vacation." She shimmied out of her shorts, tossing them across the room at me.

In amazement, I caught them, staring at her standing there in only her red embroidered bra and matching panties. She stepped back, out from under the overhang, and tilted her face up, the rain pouring down her pale, toned skin. My mouth went dry at the sight of the rivulets coursing down her body, her nipples pebbling under the chilled onslaught, pressing against the drenched fabric. Shivering, she laughed and took off running toward the surf, dancing through the rippling waves at the shoreline. Tossing my book onto the floor, I stood and jerked my green polo over my head, before stripping off the khaki shorts I'd put on earlier that morning. Clad only in a pair of gray boxer briefs, I darted around the sofa and outside, stopping at the edge of the patio.

Bella had dropped to her knees in the sand, her back to me, scooping big handfuls into a pile in front of her. Shaking my head, I laughed out loud, and she whipped her head around to smirk at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You are darlin'. You can't construct a sandcastle in this, it'll wash away," I called out to her, still hesitant to leave the sheltering canopy I stood under.

"Well, since I don't have anyone to play with…" her voice trailed off, the hint of suggestion impossible to miss.

Steeling myself, I stepped forward, gasping from the cold rain. The chill was soon forgotten when my wife reached behind her back and snapped open the hooks of her bra. My eyes hooded with desire, I watched her glide the wet straps down her arms, the fabric clinging to her skin. Dashing the few short yards across the sand to her, I drooped down behind her, my hands moving inside the skimpy cups, pushing her bra the rest of the way off her skin, to drop unheeded to the ground. She leaned her head back against my shoulder, her lips placing a trail of kisses across my jaw.

"See, it's not that bad once you're in it," she murmured, her hand cupping my cheek. "Swim with me."

Unable to refuse her anything, I scooped her up, struggling to my feet in the wet sand. I claimed her mouth with mine, my tongue caressing hers, while I walked into the crashing waves. Once I reached waist deep water, I let her body slide down me, pulling her hips up against my throbbing erection. She kissed me once more, before pushing away to dive under the swells moving in. She resurfaced a few feet further out, her dark hair almost ebony under the waning sun. My beautiful water nymph. I dove under and swam out to meet her, my hand wrapping around her ankle and pulling her under. We both surfaced together, Bella's seductive laugh swept away on the ocean winds.

We swam together, our bodies slipping across each other, our touches becoming bolder with each pass. Gliding up behind her, I slid my fingers under the thin fabric of her panties, teasing across her silken skin, before pushing the wisp of fabric down her legs. I felt her sharp intake of breath, her body melting against mine. My lips blazed a trail across her shoulder, up her neck, to whisper in her ear.

"You sure you want to swim?"

She shivered, turning in my arms, my hands moving to cup her ass and pull her closer. Wrapping her legs around me, she leaned back, her body buoyed by the waves, tendrils of hair floating around her head. With my arms supporting her, I leaned forward, my tongue tracing lazy circles around her navel, lapping away the salty water, her muscles twitching under my mouth.

"I could make love to you right here, no one would see, no one would ever know," I murmured against her skin, a smirk curling my lips at her answering moan.

My hands slid up Bella's back, lifting her body to my waiting mouth. Teasing my way up her torso, I captured her nipple between my lips, my teeth nipping the dusky rose flesh, before tracing the contours of her breast. She released her legs, placing her feet back on the shifting sands under the water, her hands working the waistband of my underwear down my hips, before catching them with her toes to drag them off. My erection sprang free between us, gliding down her skin to be trapped between the swollen folds of her tender flesh. With a gentle thrusting of my hips, I slid across her clit, her head once again dropping back against the combined onslaught of my mouth and throbbing shaft.

The rain continued to pour around us, its intensity seeming to increase with the passion that flared between our heated flesh. Oblivious to the stinging pelts on my back, I captured her other nipple, laving it with the same attention I had paid its twin. Bella's body writhed against mine, the friction causing a coiling of desire to tighten in my groin. I needed to be buried inside her, her walls clenching around me. Releasing my hands from behind her neck, I slid down to her ass, lifting her up so that I could slide into her welcoming warmth. We both shuddered when I entered her, the waves supporting her body, her legs again clamped around my hips. She pushed my wet hair away from my face, hey eyes meeting mine, full of passion and love. Grasping my arms, my biceps flexing underneath her hands, she met my thrusts, the warm water lapping around us, while the icy rain continued to pour down from the heavens. Her mewling whimpers grew into moans, her breath panting in my ear, my name falling from her lips in frantic cries.

She tightened her legs, her orgasm rolling through her body, her teeth biting into my shoulder, her walls clenching around me. Stilling my hips, I gulped for air, not yet ready to reach my own fulfillment. With each ragged breath she took, her tightened nipples scraped across my chest, her body shifting against me in the rolling surf, pushing my resolve to the limits. I'd talked her into this vacation; I wanted to make sure I made it memorable.

Realizing I'd stop moving, though I still filled her, she leaned back, puzzlement clouding her eyes

.

"Jas?"

Removing one hand from her ass, I smoothed her hair back, before taking her lips in a searing kiss. Her walls tightened again in response, and I languidly slid my hips back, before plunging in to the hilt again. Then, easing back once more, I withdrew. Still holding her against me, my cock trapped once again between us.

"I'm not done, baby, but I do find myself in need of some place warmer and drier. The storm is getting worse."

As if to punctuate my observation, a bolt of lightning snaked across the sky, followed be a roll of thunder. Nervous about remaining in the water, we both scrambled for the shore. Bella stop to scoop up her bra, looking woefully at the water.

"That was my favorite set, too," she pouted.

"I'll buy you a dozen more sets, whatever you want, just let's get out of this storm." Taking her hand, I tugged her to follow, the two of us running naked back to the cottage.

Ducking under the steady waterfall of rain pouring off the edge of the overhang, we looked at each other and started laughing. The two of us resembled drowned rats, our hair hanging over our faces, water dripping off our bodies. Reaching into the cabinet on the patio, I pulled out a couple of towels, wrapping one around my waist, before using the other one to towel off my wife's skin, bringing a rosy glow to it. Tossing the towel aside, I drew her against me, Holding her close and staring into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Whitlock. Thank you for agreeing to this trip. I'm so sorry it wasn't what we'd planned." Disappointment clouded my voice.

Standing on her toes, she stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before replying, "Well, it might not have been all sun, surf, and sand, but we have already spent plenty of time together. That was the most important part, wasn't it? Besides, it's not over yet, we still have four more days. Until the weather clears, maybe we could find something else to occupy our time?"

Her voice lifted in a teasing lilt, while her hands traced sensuous trails down my chest, my abdomen tightening at the chilled touch of her fingers. She tugged the corner of the towel, releasing where I'd tucked it in, letting it fall to the cobblestones under our feet.

"I do believe you said something about not being done, right?" she asked, her hand wrapping around my cock, causing me to groan in response.

"That I did, love, but I also said I preferred some place drier and warmer." Gasping, I grabbed her wrist, stilling her from stroking my shaft again. "If you don't stop, though, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh really? So if I do this," she cupped my balls with her other hand, her fingers stroking the sensitive skin behind them, "am I pushing my luck? Or, when I do this," she pulled her wrist free from my loosened grasp to stroke up my shaft, rubbing her hand across my slit to gather the moisture accumulated there, before stroking down again, "will you become 'irresponsible?"

"Fuuucccckkk, babe," I moaned, thrusting in to her hands.

"Hhmm, I don't know Mr. Whitlock, I think you're all talk and no action," she teased, while her hands worked over my throbbing dick.

My eyes snapped open, my fingers ghosting down her stomach to tease across the moist folds of her sex, "All talk?" I nipped her bottom lip, my thumb pressing against the hooded button hidden within, "Does this feel like just talk?" pushing my engorged flesh between her stroking fingers, "Is this just talk? I've got plenty of action for you, darlin'."

Pulling away, ignoring her whimpered pleas, I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder fireman-style, she squealed, before breaking into peals of laughter. Sliding open the door, I walked across to the rug on the floor in front of the fireplace, laying her down, then covering her with my body. I rested my weight on my elbows, my hands cupping her face, desire flaring between our eyes. Moving my mouth closer, I watched Bella's eyes drift shut, her lashes fluttering against my cheek, while a soft huff of air escaped her waiting lips. So I hovered. With the slightest of touches, I caressed my lips across hers, pulling back when she lifted her head off the floor. When she lay back down again, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, before capturing it between mine to lightly suck its pink perfection.

One of her hands tangled in the damp hair on my neck, while the other played across my back, her fingers following the line of my spine. Her fingers played across the sensitive spot at the base of my spine, causing me to arch into her, and I felt the smug smirk creeping across her lips before I devoured her mouth. Settling my weight on my knees, I caressed my hands across her breasts, lifting their fullness, my thumbs teasing across the already pebbled peaks of her dusky nipples. Trailing kisses along her jaw, I worked my lips down her body, my tongue flicking out to create a teasing trail of moisture on her heated skin. The crackling fire illuminated her, making her luminescent in its glow. My breath caught to see her splayed in front of me, her full lips moist from mine, her breasts heaving, her muscles tightened with the desire curling through her body. My wife was a vision, a work of art fit to be painted by any Great Master. Returning my lips to her skin, I worshipped her body as it deserved, tantalizing the places that would drive her passions higher. She moved beneath my ministrations, her body responding to each caress, each kiss; I controlled her body, but she held my heart captive.

My tongue dipped into her navel, before moving lower. Lifting her hips, I brought her to my mouth, my nose teasing across the ridge of her pelvic bone, then lower. The musk of Bella's arousal filled my senses, enveloping me in its heady aroma. Placing an open-mouthed kiss on her dampened folds, my tongue darted out to tease across the hidden gem underneath. Her fingers snaked into my hair, tangling into the waves, the slight pain sending a wave of desire to the already coiling knot in my groin. With a slow languorous stroke of my tongue, from her moist opening to the apex of her sex, I tasted her. Then I tasted her again, my thumbs stretching her folds apart, my tongue plunging into her heat.

"Jaaasssss!" Her keening wail filled the room, her hips bucking up to grind against my questing mouth.

I worked my tongue inside her walls, stroking, tasting, consuming. Bella's body shuddered around me, her orgasm crashing with a cacophony of pleas, curses, and moans. Her legs trembled, her muscles having gone lax, while I continued to lavish attention on her body. Moving back up to cover her body with mine, I nipped her collarbone, savoring how she'd come undone from my touches.

Shifting my hips, I slid into her, my breath escaping in a hiss when her tight walls clenched around my invading length. Pausing halfway, my arms shaking from the strain, I fought to contain myself. I wanted nothing more than to bury myself, to become lost in her. With my jaw clenched, I inched forward, before withdrawing, then easing once more into her, her hips tilting to meet the sensual assault. With slow, steady strokes, I met Bella's rolling thrusts, every sensation in my body heightened by her murmured words of encouragement, her panting gasps of ecstasy.

Gathering her to me, I sat back on my heels, keeping myself firmly encased inside her, while positioning her to ride my pulsing cock. My hands slid down her sweat slicked back to grasp her hips, my clenching fingers sure to leave marks on her supple skin. Bella brushed the hair away from my face, raining kisses across my shoulder, her body rocking over mine, the coil of desire tightening with each movement of her body. Frenzied thrusts were met couched in a rhythm older than time.

"Baby…oh my God, baby…Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Come with me darlin', let me feel you, baby," My thumb stroked her clit, a litany of love and lust falling from my lips. "Yeah, baby, like that. Just…like…Fuuucckkkk, Bella!" In a paroxysm of ecstasy, I ensnared her nipple with my lips, suckling it while I buried myself in her, releasing in strong spurts.

"Yes, Jas…yes…I…I…yyeesss, baby, fuck yes!" The overflow of sensations pushed Bella to completion, her nails raking down my back, my skin welting in their wake.

Panting, I held her to me, tasting the sheen of sweat that coated her skin, before savaging her mouth. My hands hosted over her skin, her shivering response sustaining my racing heart. My softened length slipped from her, moisture coating both our thighs. Easing her to the floor, I pulled the quilt from the back of the sofa to cover us both. Holding her to my heart I whispered the words I never wanted her to forget, knowing she understood the weight, the truth of them.

"I love you. You're my heart, my home."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Anyone else wet? Don't need to take a shower so much as a nap. Please leave her some love so she will come back and write for us again.**

**Next week we have Emily Bowden squeezing us.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML or can rec someone, let us at yahoo dot com**


	41. 081011EmilyBowden

**DCM A/N: We are happy to have Emily Bowden squeezing us this week . Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.10.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Convertible, Jeans, and No Underwear

A one-shot by Emily Bowden

for

Squeeze My Lemon

The top is down, the wind blowing in my hair as countless school papers fly out of my open backpack. I haven't felt this alive in ages.

We've skipped school, taken my dad's old Chevy convertible, and me and my boyfriend are headed for places unknown. He's always been able to get me to be a rebel, and it feels good.

"How far do you wanna go, baby?" he asks me, looking at me from under his fuckhot shades. He has that smirk on his lips that hints of dirty things to come, and I feel my insides heat at the implication.

"Get us out of here," I holler, holding my hands up high and my head falling back as I let out a victory cry.

Edward laughs beside me. "Hang on tight!" He pushes the pedal to the metal and we are off, leaving our little town of Forks, Washington, in a blaze of glory and trails of homework left undone.

We've been under a shit-ton of stress lately. It's our senior year, and both sets of our parents have been harping on us to get our affairs in order. College applications, GPAs, SAT scores... it's never ending.

Edward is slated to be the valedictorian. Shit just came to him naturally. He's one of those hot guys who looks like he could make a girl cream just by winking at her, and I know he's set off a couple of hard-ons in his day, too. That kind of good looks shouldn't come in combo with the brain he's got, but my man has it all. He's the star quarterback, the pitcher for our varsity baseball team, and he wrestled in the state match this year. And he's a partier. He can chug a keg with the best of 'em but not make an ass out of himself once the alcohol sets in.

I know that when his classmates see him stand up on the podium as their representative, having earned the top grades in our class, some of them will shit a brick. Just makes him all the more sexier, in my opinion.

As for me, I'm the girl who has the squeaky clean exterior with passable grades. The lone artist, the dreamer. The girl who has her head in a book more than she doesn't. It's all a ruse, of course. Had to keep up pretenses, being the police chief's daughter, and all.

The screech of tires along gravel pulls my eyes away from the sky, and I see that Edward has pulled off the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask, delight and excitement in my tone.

"Somewhere I can take advantage of you," Edward replies. His voice is dripping sex.

"Baby, you can take me anytime, anywhere."

Edward wags his eyebrows, a wide grin spreading across his gorgeous face. He drives down a dirt road, acres of forest surrounding us on both sides. I look around us, my anticipation growing as I try to figure out where he has taken me.

A light cloud of dust surrounds us as he stops; the silent serenity of the forest is all I can hear. It's broken by the soft click of Edward's seat belt being releases, and then I feel nothing but his lips on my neck.

"Mmmm," I moan, encouraging his ravishing mouth by placing my hand behind his head, my own tilting to welcome his attention. His tongue peeks out, tracing along my collar bone, down to where the top of my shirt begins.

"Take your clothes off," he demands, low and heady, making me breathless. I love the sound of need in his voice.

"Did you bring a blanket?" I ask.

"Won't need one," he mumbles against my skin. His hands are busy ridding me of my shirt. I guess he feels I'm taking too long, and he wants my bare flesh against his.

He slowly releases the buttons from the front of my flannel shirt, each one like a tease, a torment, making my body heat as each small circle passes through its paired hole. His mouth follows the path of my parting shirt, revealing the pale skin beneath. His fingers search, spreading the fabric. I feel his mouth smile against the skin of my now-revealed shoulder.

"Naughty girl," he chuckles, his tongue coming out to lick me in emphasis.

"Bras are overrated," I half-moan, letting my head fall back onto the leather seat behind me.

"And undershirts?" he asks, his head trailing down my chest, his tongue searching for a peak.

"Those, too."

My fingers find the hair at the nape of his neck, the curls wrapping around my fingers as he lavishes me. God, I love the feeling of his tongue on my breast, the heat of his breath on my skin.

He scoots closer to my side of the car, and the horn honks loudly when his butt brushes up against it. Edward sits up suddenly, momentarily frightened that someone had caught us in the middle of the day, half-naked and ready to get good and filthy with each other.

I laughed hysterically. My eyes watering as Edward, looking like a prairie dog poking out of his hole to check for an impending predator, searches wide-eyed for the source of the obnoxious honk. He realizes the truth fairly quickly.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he asks, narrowing his beautiful green eyes on me with mock menace. I can't help but laugh all the harder.

"Your . . . face," I manage to wheeze. Edward shuts me up by taking his hand and placing it just between my parted legs. I can never figure out how he manages to bring me to the brink so quickly, but it's like he owns a road map to my body, knowing exactly how to touch me.

His thumb presses on my clit through the denim, putting just the right amount of pressure so that the slight bit of pain is enticing. I'm not laughing anymore.

"This front seat is too small," he utters through a wave of maddening lust. His eyes focus on me, watching my face for the faintest reaction to his movements.

"Or your ass is too big," I counter, knowing his retaliation will be swift and sweet, a torture I'm more than willing to endure. With a minimal hesitation, Edward's free hand is clamped on my breast, his fingers tweaking my nipple. I groan, the painful pleasure seeping into me. I think I will never find another who can make me feel this way.

"Get in the back," he commands. And it _is_ an order, one that I would be foolish to ignore. I scurry onto my knees, releasing the seat belt I had, until that moment, forgotten was still in place. He chuckles a bit as I fumble with the release, both his hands still working me over as I tried so desperately to obey my lover.

He follows me over the hump of the leather, his arms like a leash to the parts of me he owns outright. My heart, my body, my mind . . . it's all his.

My legs part, letting him into the cradle of my body. His hand on my core digs deeper, using the heavy fabric to offer me more friction where I want him the most. His tongue, his lips, his teeth . . . I need to feel him on me. He is more than willing to oblige.

Part of me understands that he cannot read my mind. Yet I feel, in these moments where he can decipher me so clearly, that he can not only hear my secret demands but feeds them to me as if they were his own as well.

His hand leaves my breast and I let out a soft whimper of protest. He chuckles against my abdomen, my parted shirt leaving him a vast expanse of my skin to explore. Both hands grasp the sides of my jeans, tugging them free of my body.

He groans, seeing me bare and more than ready for him. He looks up at me through his lashes, dark intent and sheer need reflecting back at me.

"Overrated." I give him a sultry smirk, positioning my legs on the head rests of the seats flanking me. Edward takes my gesture as an invitation, and I nearly scream as his teeth find my reddened, slick nub. He bites as a punishment and reward in one – he likes my surprise, it seems.

I feel three fingers enter me, working me hard, bringing me to the precipice. His mouth latches onto me and I dig my hand in his hair, thrusting my hips up to meet his greedy, hungry lips.

"Fuck!" I scream, knowing how my dirty mouth excites him even more. He answers my fervor with a brand of his own, curling those devilish fingers, lapping that delicious tongue. I fall hard and fast, leaving the world behind to ecstasy and bliss. He rides me out for several moments, patiently waiting for me to return. My man milks every ounce of pleasure from me like it only adds to his own. Another thing to love about him, I muse.

And when the stars realign and the moon and heavens stop singing, I open my eyes to find Edward watching me. He's smiling that grin that holds secrets and dreams, and I give him my own answering smirk.

It's his turn . . .

In an instant I'm pushing him back onto the seat and climbing onto his lap, my shirt forgotten on the floorboards along with my soaked and thoroughly abused denim. I start on his mouth, returning his passion and authority he already showed me.

The thing about our love is that it is forever changing. It morphs into anything we please. He could fuck me hard and fast, take control and make me submit. I can make him wait patiently as he lavishes me with attention, bringing me to release repeatedly. In subtle glimpses in the cafeteria our love is pure and true, promises of stolen moments to come, or chaste kisses that speak of his devotion in the evening.

He gives me butterflies any time he touches me.

Whatever form our love-making takes, it is _ours_ – good or bad, gentle or extreme. It's us. It's what keeps me whole.

And I know I'm going to lose it.

I don't know I'm crying until I feel Edward's hands on the side of my face, gently pushing me back so he can see my eyes. I try to hide it from him – what a moment to break down! Yet I don't have to tell him why there are tears falling down my flushed cheeks, or why my heady movements have suddenly become reverent. The year is ending and who knows what the future will bring.

First love, first heart-ache . . . first chance at utter devastation.

"Marry me," he whispers, his lips at the shell of my ear. The words stab into my heart, raw and fierce.

"I can't," I cry, wishing the rejection away with all my being. He knows this answer. I've told him it before.

He pushes my head back, leveling me with that defiant, completely heart-wrenchingly beautiful gaze. "Marry me."

"Edward." His name is spoken with homage, a whispered prayer to the heavens. It hurts me to deny him my own heart's desire.

He kisses me on the lips, keeping my countless excuses and objections inside for the moment. He lays me down onto the soft leather below, cradling me in his arms. The hurried abrasiveness from before melts away to passion and the need to just feel. His lips bring my skin alight, his hands keep my heart a-flutter. I feel him enter me with one slow stroke, and part of me becomes whole again.

The depth of his movements as he pushes into me triggers the heat within to build. He is the instrument by which my blood moves, my heart beats.

My back arches and I can feel him go even deeper than before. Never enough. It feels like I can't get close enough to him.

His lips are on my chest, his breath becoming more disjointed. "Marry me."

_Marry me . . ._

He'll ask me again and again until I say yes. After our senior prom, when we are dancing alone under the starlit sky. After our graduation, when our parents are busy making plans for our future. At the airport, when he's getting onto a flight to a college across the country. On the phone, when my tears flow free and my heart hurts that he's not here.

He finds the keys to my dad's old Chevy; the thing hadn't been driven in five years. It sat in my father's old garage, collecting dust since the last time we'd defiled it. He smiles at me as he drives down the street, his hand holding mine. It hasn't left that spot since I picked him up from Seattle.

We are older now, yet our journey makes me feel giddy. Our passion has never left, but perhaps some of our adventure has ebbed over the years.

I dressed appropriately for our little outing, as specifically ordered by my driver: convertible, jeans, and no underwear. I just hope he's still up for surprises.

He pulls into the same spot we'd parked all those years ago. I smile as he unfastens his belt, shoving over to my side to claim my mouth and body in one. His bottom honks the horn but this time he expects it. I laugh when he growls into my ear, not liking any disturbance.

This has been a long time coming . . .

His lips travel my neck, making me his own again. Truthfully, I had always been his.

His fingers find my buttons, pushing them free and revealing my bare skin.

Well, almost . . .

He pauses, feeling the silken fabric of my undershirt. He looks, momentarily distracted. I smile. He stares.

"It says 'Marry Me'," I clarify. I guess the words on my shirt may be hard to see through a cloud of tears. His features seem to be a bit cloudy to me as well. I blink, letting my own set trail down my cheeks.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *fans self and swoon* very very nice. Who needs panties anyway? Make sure to leave Emily some love please.**

**Next week we are going to be squeezed by drotuno.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML or have a rec author that you want us to get down on our knees and beg, drop us a line and let us know.**


	42. 081711drotuno

**DCM A/N: This week we are as pleased, as Edward was on that first time he entered Bella, to be squeezed by drotuno . Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.17.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Edward/Bella**

**AU/ All Vamp/Canon Couples – a future take from the Angel Series**

**BELLA**

"Sweet girl," my favorite velvet voice crooned, tugging the covers over our heads. He smelled so good, fresh from the shower. "It's time to get ready, baby. Please don't make Alice do that wake up call thing," he pleaded, his voice sounding sincere, but his hands, his lips were telling a completely different story. As he traced his long fingers down my spine, dropping kisses to my shoulder, his strong, shower-warm, naked body lined up behind mine. "She turns into the world's smallest dictator the first week of a new school, love. It's rather frightening."

I grinned, but buried it into my pillow, and shielded my thoughts from Edward. It wasn't like I was asleep – hell, we didn't sleep – but I just wasn't ready to face another new day at the new school. We'd started Rochester Academy in the middle of the year just a few days ago. It supposedly was the largest prep school in the state of New York. Not only was it large, but it was private, which meant...uniforms – a sore subject with Rose, Alice, and me, because we'd been tricked into the last private school. Our men had some sort of twisted, perverted attraction to pleated skirts and tight sweaters. We swore when we left England that we'd never attend another school that required uniforms, yet...here we were. And so was my uniform, hanging in the closet just mere feet away.

When Carlisle began to think we'd worn out our welcome in England, he'd put in for a transfer back to the States. Rose suggested Rochester, where she was originally from, because it had been long enough for the family to go back. It was my first time living there, as well as Alice and Jasper's, but Carlisle, Edward, and Esme's second. Rose just wanted to see what had changed since she'd been away.

School had been the major discussion the whole time we were packing up in England. My sisters and I wanted the big public high school, complete with football games, dances, and enough people, we could get lost in the crowd – not that we didn't stand out, because every last one of us were definitely different... and immortal, which attracted attention no matter how hard we tried to hide to fit in. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had pushed for private again, because they said the subjects were a tad bit more interesting than regular public school. At least, that's what they'd tried to convince us. We weren't fooled.

I grimaced into my pillow at the memory of the lost bet that brought us to Rochester Academy. A simple game of pool – a game I was damned good at – and it all boiled down to one single ball. The eight ball was now my enemy. The bet on the table was our next educational stop. Men versus women. Private school versus public school. Jeans and Chucks versus knee high socks and plaid skirts.

Oh the cheating! It was shameless, though completely hilarious. It was flirting and sexual innuendos, and a long, lean body pressed to my back and the scent of honey and clean linen wafting over me as I tried to make my final shot, which landed in the middle of the next table and nowhere near the far corner pocket, where I was aiming. Edward was, by the purest of definitions, distracting.

"Beautiful," he purred again, his hand flattening against my stomach to pull my body flush to his, "I know it's the middle of the year. I know you hate it..."

I scowled under the covers, but my body was starting to betray me, and I knew well enough that Edward was starting something that we didn't have time to finish, especially if Alice caught wind of any naughty decision making this late in the morning. But he was so completely right. I did hate starting school in the middle of the year. The stares, the whispers, the rumors – they were all so blatantly obvious and made me extremely uncomfortable for the first few weeks.

"_Mrs. Cullen_," Edward growled low, dragging his teeth along my shoulder.

I giggled, because I damn well couldn't help it. Hearing my real name come from his sweet lips just did things to me. I felt his smile against my skin.

"I'm Bella Swan again, Edward," I sighed dramatically, looking back at him and rolling my eyes.

"Not in this bedroom, you aren't," he chuckled low, placing an open mouth kiss to my upper arm, but his sweet honey eyes never left mine as I pulled the covers off us.

"That's very true," I murmured, sitting up and giving our new room a quick glance.

There were still boxes left to be unpacked that were stacked in the corner, and I still wanted to hang mine and Edward's collection of favorite pictures on the far wall, but Esme had really done an amazing job for us, considering we were going from a house of our very own, to living with the family again. It was quite the adjustment, because we were used to our own private little bubble, and now we had to cope with constant company and perfect hearing. Poor Edward had to adjust to hearing the thoughts of our parents and siblings again, too. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't awful, either. It was just something that was a part of being a member of the Cullen family.

"I can still buy you your own house, Bella," Edward stated, the silly, sexy smirk now falling from his face as he studied my expression. He'd never admit it, but he hated it when he couldn't hear my mind.

"I know," I said, cupping his handsome face and smiling. "Thank you, baby, but it's better for this town that the 'kids' live under one roof. Don't you think?"

He grimaced, but finally acquiesced with a nod. "I suppose."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was not saying everything on his mind, but I knew him really well. Opening my thoughts to him, I smirked. _What's the matter, handsome? You miss letting Dirty Edward have free range?_

I held onto the best secret in the world. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – a vampire well in his hundreds, my sweet husband, and a true and proper gentleman – had the dirtiest, sexiest, most toe-curling mouth that ever uttered a single word. And no one knew it but me. It was a secret that we kept from everyone – his family, most of all. It was a secret I planned on keeping for the rest of our existence together.

He snorted into a laugh. "Perhaps. There was a bit more..._freedom _at our own house."

I chuckled, brushing his damp hair off of his forehead so I could place a long, slow kiss there. "Yes... Yes, there was. I'm sure he'll break out as soon as the coast is clear."

He grinned up at me as I stood up from the bed. It was sexy and crooked and radiated all sorts of naughty things. "You think so, sweet girl?"

"If he doesn't, then I'm sending out a search party, Edward," I laughed, starting to head to the bathroom, but he stopped me, picking up my hand to place a kiss to my wedding ring – his mother's ring, and something I never, ever took off.

He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs to the floor so he could tug me to stand between them. Several years of marriage to the man at my fingertips wasn't long enough to get used to his beauty. He was just gorgeous as he leaned in to give _his_ immortal scar just above my breast a sweet kiss. It was over my heart, and I swear every time his lips touched it, my body still felt a faint, ghostly thump-thump.

"A search party would attract...attention, my beautiful girl," he snickered as he set his chin on my stomach in order to gaze up at me. His eyes darkened just a bit as his hands glided sensually up and down my bare back.

"True," I said, taking his hands from around my waist and giving his wedding band a quick turn. I was just about to place his hands where I really wanted them, but I'd forgotten that the pixie was on school patrol duty.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice warned from from the bottom of the stairs. "We'll be late, Isabella Marie! Get your asses out of bed!"

"Oh, I know she didn't middle name me," I growled, rolling my eyes at the craziness that was my best friend and sister. I let go of Edward and backed away. If I didn't leave him then, we'd never hear the end of it from Alice. "Get dressed before she barges in here, Edward," I ordered, walking into the bathroom.

Edward's deep, sexy laugh echoed through the room, and I could still hear it when I closed the bathroom door.

~oOo~

"I don't get it," I sighed, leaning back against Edward's car – a Volvo he'd had in storage since we'd left for England. "You're over a hundred years old, baby. How have you gone this long unable to tie your own freakin' tie?" I teased with narrowed eyes, tugging him to me and proceeding to work the rough navy blue material into a Windsor knot.

"That's because _Mom_ did it," Emmett taunted like a child from the other side of the car as he held the door for Rose. He grinned, all boyish with dimples, ignoring Edward's low warning growl.

Edward smiled and tilted his head at me sheepishly, looking every bit the seventeen year old that he was frozen as. He shrugged one shoulder, admitting, "Esme always did it."

I stopped, gazing up at him and falling just a little bit more in love with him, if only for his sweet honesty. I shook my head, straightened the knot, and wrapped the tie around my hand so that I could bring him in closer.

"I love you," I stated softly.

He cupped the side of my face, bringing me in for a kiss that was over all too soon. "Love you, too. Am I presentable, Bella?" he asked, gliding his nose up one side of mine and down the other.

Heartbeats all over the school parking lot sputtered out of control with that one simple gesture. I glanced around to see staring girls pretending to _not_ stare at us or our siblings. These were spoiled teens – used to getting what they wanted. They were preparing for Ivy League schools, careers in their family's businesses, and lives of leisure. They would get it all, I was sure. But the one thing they wanted most was information on us. Okay, specifically, the girls wanted the low down on Edward and my brothers. The boys were just ogling, drooling, walking piles of hormones, and more than one had run into a wall at the sight of Rosalie.

"Yeah, you're killin' em, baby. Breakin' hearts left and right," I said wryly. "Let's go."

I didn't need to read minds like Edward did to understand the phenomenon we were as we walked down the hallway toward our lockers. I knew what we looked like. Three couples, three sets of siblings. All adopted or foster children, all very attractive. Our grace, our calm, our interaction mainly with one another just added to the mix. This time, Rose and Jasper had taken the name Hale, Alice and I were Swan, and Edward and Emmett were Cullen – the only adopted kids of the young Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme.

I grabbed my book for the first class, shoving it into my bag, and then Edward took it from me, swinging it gracefully to his shoulder.

"You ready, beautiful?" he asked with a wry smirk, but froze when Alice inhaled sharply, a sign that she was having a vision.

Edward sighed, tilting his head at whatever they were seeing. "What subject, Alice?"

"Chemistry and Free Period," she stated, and Jasper and I sighed, because being with two all knowing, all seeing people could be frustrating when they didn't share.

"What?" we finally asked them at the same time.

"Substitute teacher," Alice stated, shrugging. "Looks like he'll be here for a few days."

I looked up to Jasper, shaking my head. "Damn, and I was hoping for a new kid."

He grinned, shoving my shoulder. "Nope...you must suffer a little longer, Bella."

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go, love. The bell's about to ring."

Carlisle always tried to set up our schedules when he enrolled us. He made sure – though I'm not convinced it wasn't a bribe – that we didn't take any Phys. Ed., and that Edward and I were in most of the same classes. We were starting out as juniors, along with Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were seniors, because we just weren't sure how long we were staying in New York, so we gave ourselves at least two years.

Edward and I were taking Italian this time around, though he was already fluent. I was getting there, thanks to our frequent visits to Volterra, but still, it was a nice change from Spanish.

We took our seats at our table, and Edward tilted his head to listen to the chatter around him, but I knew he was hearing their minds, as well. He sniffed, shook his head once, and locked his golden gaze on me.

"It seems the substitute teacher has a...following," he stated softly, picking up a lock of my hair and twirling it lightly around his fingers.

"What? Like he's good looking or something?"

He snorted and shrugged. "I suppose. And young. Fresh out of college, it would seem."

I looked up when a girl I recognized by the name of Virginia walked in with her friend, sitting down at the table beside us. "Nice, Mr. Gilder is here today. I just saw his fine ass in the hallway. I guess Mrs. Bailey finally went into labor..."

I giggled, shooting a smug Edward a wry smile, but we both turned our attention to Mr. Styler when he addressed the class. He turned toward the blackboard and continued the process of conjugating verbs. It was dull, mindless work, especially when our vampire minds remembered everything we read.

I gazed out the window into the overcast, misty day. I daydreamed about our last hunting trip, our move into the new house, and all things Edward, the latter earning me a sweet, soft caress to my bare knee, because as was usual, I'd left my thoughts open for him to see. Long, knowing fingers traced around my knee cap, up my thigh, and teased just under the hem of my short, blue plaid skirt, only to glide back down and start all over. About the third pass, and I was fidgeting in my seat, my thoughts veering off into more dangerous territory.

"Careful, sweet girl," he chuckled so softly that only I could hear him, and I grinned, looking down at my notes and not his face. "Don't tease, love."

I snorted into a soft laugh, smacking his hand away, thinking, _Who's teasing whom, Edward?_

He placed his hands on the table top, his face taking on a falsely innocent expression, and I rolled my eyes. He was the most deadly of creatures, and not for reasons he thought. It wasn't that he was a vampire, that he could read minds, or even the strength and speed he had. It was the insatiable seventeen year old that lived inside of him. It was the over the top, head over heels, no holds barred way he loved me that made him dangerous, because I was barely able to refrain from kissing him stupid right there in class.

By the time we made it to English, I'd heard more about Mr. Gilder. Apparently, he was hot, young, and an easy going teacher. According to the girls babbling in the hallways, he was a cross between Colin Farrell and Hugh Jackman, in some bad boy, yet clean cut sort of way. They liked that he was fun and a little flirtatious. And the fact that he had a nice ass just added to it.

As Miss Mathers droned on and on about _A Tale of Two Cities_, I lost myself in the song that Edward was humming faintly to himself. I could hear the scratching of his pen behind me, and I knew he was doing more than taking notes; he was writing to me. He always did. He hummed _My Love_ by Paul McCartney, playing with my hair at the base of my neck as I leaned my elbow back onto his desk. I smirked, loving the little things about us, the comfortable things, because there was nothing better than a happy Edward. He'd been to school a million times before he met me in Forks. He'd trudged through it, hating every angsty teenage thought, every ogle, every whisper behind a hand. He'd been alone, sad, and just a little lost, but not anymore. He'd happily attend any high school or college, as long as we did it together.

"Mmhm," I heard him sigh in contentment and agreement at my thoughts, his pen never stopping.

Just before the bell rang, he leaned forward and gave my neck a quick kiss, slipping the note into my hand. "See you at lunch, beautiful," he said, holding his hand out for me to help me up out of my chair.

"Okay," I said with a nod, trudging out of the classroom and down the hall to the room I took World History with Jasper.

I fell into my usual chair, waiting for him to arrive, and opened my note. I never knew what was going through Edward's mind, until he put it down on paper. It could be naughty, it could be sweet, and it could be so romantic that my eyes would burn with the need to shed tears that could no longer fall.

_My beautiful wife,_

_There's a boy two rows over that thinks you may be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his long sixteen years on this planet. He thinks the bluish-gray light streaming in from the rainy morning outside makes you look like a ghost or an apparition, like you're not really there._

_Personally, I have to disagree with him. Although you are beautiful in any light, I prefer you in candlelight._

_Do you remember our last trip to Isle Esme, Mrs. Cullen? Do you remember the bathtub and the bubbles and the forty-seven candles all around it burning softly down to nothing? I do. I also remember moonlight streaming in the open French doors, bringing the sea breeze with it. I remember holding you above the water and watching myself move in you, hearing you cry out for me. My name._

_Your skin was slick and soft and warm, shining in the glow of all those candles. I remember gripping you as you gripped the side of the tub. And I distinctly remember the sound of water splashing over the side as you shattered in my arms, your perfect naked form rolling over the top of the water like the most perfect wave._

_Young Jonathan may _think_ you're beautiful under these harsh florescents, he may _think_ that you're the prettiest thing in the school, but these are things I _know_. I know that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And I know just what you look like wrapped around me, drowning in the sheets of our bed. So while Jonathan lives out some nondescript fantasy in his mundane mind, I will lose myself in the memory of the reality of you._

_I am one very, very lucky man. And I love you, sweet girl._

_Always,_

_Edward_

My forehead hit the desk with a soft thump, and I shook my head against it when I heard Jasper's amused chuckle as he took his seat beside me.

"Hmm," he mused, obviously feeling whatever my emotions were dishing out. "That is _so_ not warm and fuzzy. It's quite...elevated from that."

I grinned, picking up my head to try and glare at him, but I couldn't. He was right, because Edward truly lived to dazzle me in every way possible – his written words being one of them.

"Shut it, Jasper," I sighed, folding the note carefully and tucking it into my bag.

"He's pushing out a bit of mischief today, I've noticed," he added, setting his history book down. "Should prove interesting by the end of the day."

I giggled, shoving his arm lightly and opened my own book as Mr. Foster turned on the overhead projector to start writing notes.

~oOo~

Lunch was not my favorite time of day, despite the fact that we sat in the back together as a family. It didn't matter that Edward was by my side, holding my hand or playing with my hair as I read a book. It didn't matter that my family chatted and laughed as though none of the stares and whispers made them wary.

I hated being the focus of rumors and ogling. I hated even more that Edward was stared at like a fat kid stares at a piece of cake under glass.

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head as I pressed my temple to his shoulder. "I like that one, baby," he snickered. "In fact, the fat kid..."

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped, sitting up straight and trying my damnedest to glare at him, but the laughter at the table made it impossible. "He's nice!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked, wearing the most adorable of curious faces.

"Oh my God, Edward. Finish that sentence, please," Rose chuckled, playing with a pack of crackers that was sitting at the table.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he continued anyway. "I was simply going to say that the 'fat kid' wasn't staring at me, but at Mr. Gilder."

"Oh," I said, spinning around to look at the poor boy known as Henry Bellows.

He was a sweet thing, but rather on the large side, and he – yes, he – had a _massive_ crush on Edward. Except today. Today, he was staring toward the teacher's table in the lunchroom, and I finally caught sight of the man all the girls – and Henry – were muttering about. He was young, with dark hair and a carefree smile as he chatted with Miss Mathers. He looked to have a healthy physique – lean, with a swimmer's body and broad shoulders. A strong jaw line and long eyelashes were the best features of his face, but he was...

"Eh," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and shrugging, because he didn't come anywhere near Edward, as far as I was concerned. Then again, I might have been biased; he was my husband and eternal mate, after all. I pulled my book back up to my face until the bell rang.

Chemistry was next, and despite the fact that it was as close to Biology that Edward and I could get, we still had to behave ourselves, because Alice and Jasper were in the class with us. It didn't help that Jasper and I hated Chemistry with a passion, so getting into trouble was too easy.

I took my bag that Edward was handing me and dropped my book onto our table, before setting the bag down and taking my seat. I pulled the closest beaker to me, but Jasper turned around and squirted an eyedropper full of some liquid that had my stuff turning pink and fizzy.

"You ass," I laughed, picking up my book and smacking him with it, careful to use human movements in front of the class. "Clean it up, Jazz!"

Edward laughed as I threw a roll of paper towels at my brother, which only succeeded in us ending up in a tug of war with the damn things.

"What happened here?" I heard to my right, and I let go of the roll to look up at Mr. Gilder, but it was the low, deep growl to my left coming from Edward that caught my attention.

"Just a spill," I replied.

Mr. Gilder tilted his head at me, but a slow smile spread over his face. "He added sodium, didn't he?"

"I don't know," I sighed, smacking Jasper again, "but he's cleaning it now."

"I'd do what she said," he chuckled, looking to Jasper, whose eyes flickered to Edward briefly. "She looks like she means it," he stated with a smile, before walking up to the head of the class. "Now, who's ready for some fun with chemistry?"

I finally looked to Edward, who's eyes were black. He was gripping the side of the chem table as he muttered, "I'll show _you_ chemistry..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

_She sure as hell doesn't act seventeen_..._and those fucking legs!_

I closed my eyes, before slowly glaring up at Mr. Gilder as he sat at the desk of our free study period. His thoughts since he'd first caught sight of Bella a few days ago had not stopped. They ranged from long, mental caresses of her entire being, her legs specifically, to her long locks that spilled down her back and around her shoulders. But it was _more_ than that. He noticed her maturity, her intelligence, and her wry sense of humor. He was mentally skating on the edge of thinking she was older than she claimed, that there was _something_ more than met the eye. And he was absolutely thrilled that she had back to back classes with him.

Emmett huffed, folding his arms across his massive chest, as even he caught the guy staring. _Oh, Ed...I swear to God..._

I grunted, not even needing him to finish that sentence, because as much as Mr. Gilder was aware of my Bella and her beauty and all the things that made her just stunning, he was also very, _very_ aware of me and Emmett and Jasper. We made the man extremely nervous, because deep down, he knew that staring at a "seventeen" year old girl was inexcusable in his profession, and all of us had caught him more than once since he'd started filling in at the school.

Carlisle said the man may not have been able to help himself, that maybe he was picking up on Bella's human age of twenty, but I didn't care. My protective nature when it came to all things concerning her knew no bounds. None. She was my wife, my mate, my Bella. Everything about her was my responsibility – from the importance of being her sire and making sure she came across as a teenage girl and hunted enough, to spoiling her rotten as my wife. Her happiness, her well being, and her immortality all rested on my shoulders – a job I did not take lightly.

A notebook slapped down in front of me, and I spun my head, finding my gaze locked with sweet, chocolate eyes. I'd never been more grateful that her shield allowed her to keep them after her change – technically, she forced them to be brown...for me.

_You know whatever he's thinking, just doesn't matter, Edward_, she thought to me, raising a dangerous eyebrow at me.

Her mind circled around thoughts of just ignoring his behavior, because it happened to all of us at some time or another. A human would find us attractive, almost becoming obsessed with our looks and the mystery of us, but if we continued as we normally would, the obsession would fade into the background of their minds. I knew she was right, but sometimes, it was damned hard to ignore.

_You know the only man in this room that I want is you, baby, so let it go_. Her thoughts concluded with a hand to my thigh under the table.

I picked up her hand, turned her wedding ring several times, before finally linking our fingers together. Her strong mind, her sweet scent, and her unwavering love for me were the only things on this God forsaken earth that could calm me.

"I'm sorry, love," I murmured, dragging the notebook that she'd set down closer. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can," she chuckled, rolling her eyes at me. "He's not a bad guy, baby."

"But he's not good, either," I countered almost in a growl, knowing she was using that amazing shield of hers to come to that conclusion. "You haven't pulled him in."

"Nor have I pushed him away," she muttered back, but her eyes were starting to flare with her temper. "Edward, I'm telling you... Let it go. This isn't as important as you're making it out to be."

My girl's shield was an amazing phenomenon. Not only could she allow me into her brilliant mind, which wasn't unlike hearing the voice of an angel, but she could protect herself, those around her, and block out the scent of human blood if she needed. She could also block out every mind for me if I needed, leaving me with just the calm tenor of her own. But an extra perk was that she could sense good and bad in people. The shield would automatically shove people out of the way if she didn't like them and pull them in if she did, like it had with our friends Kevin and Adrian, who we'd met in England. It wasn't a physical push and pull, but a feeling that she would receive. It was quite intriguing to witness – both mentally and personally.

I took a deep breath and opened the notebook. I snickered at what was in it, looking over at her. "What's this?"

"Calculus," she whined, pushing it closer to me. "I hate it. Help me."

My girl hated all things numbers related. It didn't matter the level or the subject. She preferred her books, her histories, her creative writing. It wasn't like she couldn't do the math, but she hated it, all the same.

"You should have done this last night, Bella," I chided dramatically, shaking my head at her and tsking at the same time.

"Don't even go there," she hissed, switching to thoughts. _It's your fault I didn't do any homework._

I grinned, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip, because she was right, and I could almost still taste her. "My fault..." I mused, letting the words hang sensually in the air between us.

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest, but I watched as her eyes swirled from sweet brown to almost pitch black at the memory of the night before. She shook her head to clear it, and I tried to wipe the smug look off of my face, but I stopped when one flickering thought flew through her mind before she pushed it away. She wanted my attention, because I was too focused on the teacher at the front of the class that was now watching her legs cross one over the other. In her mind, he just didn't matter. It bothered her that I was over-thinking it, because crushes happened to all of us all the damn time.

I took a deep breath and let it out, grabbing the pencil out of her hand. "Calculus," I stated with a firm nod, pulling her chair closer with my foot. "Come on. We have a few minutes before you have to turn it in next period."

~oOo~

I decided to skip the last class after I walked Bella to her Calculus classroom. We were met at the door by Alice, who shook her head at me.

_Keep it up, and she'll get really mad, Edward_, she thought to me, showing me that if I continued to fret over this teacher, Bella would snap. _He won't approach her, won't touch her. He's just...looking. He's made no other decision, other than to stay away from her. But he can't help what he sees, brother. You of all people should know that._

I grimaced, giving her a single nod. I placed a kiss to Bella's forehead. "See you at the car after school, love."

For the last hour of the day, I sat in my car and listened to music. I was in no mood for Current Events or Henry's stares. The weather was chilly, but I left the driver's side door open, with my foot planted on the ground as I listened to a wide range of genres – angry metal, fifties rock, and finally, the playlist that was just...Bella. By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I was a little calmer.

I smelled her before I heard her mind, looking up when she nudged my leg with her own. I smiled up at her.

"Skipping?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips in a very Alice sort of way.

"Yeah," I sighed with a shrug, but we both noticed when Mr. Gilder walked out toward the teacher's parking lot, his head turned her way and his arms filled with books. I frowned, because his mind once again soaked up the sight of my girl.

Bella huffed a frustrated sigh, but set her bag on the roof of the car, and suddenly, I found her cradled in my lap, her back against the center console and her legs out the door and over my own. I chuckled down at her wry, silly smile, because I knew what was coming next without having to read her mind. Hungry lips met my own, proving a point.

Strong, small hands slipped up each side of my face and into my hair, gripping and turning my head. She shifted slightly, her moan muffled against my mouth, but it was the sweet, sweet smell of her arousal that caused a low purring growl to rumble through my chest. I pulled her all the way inside the car and shut the door, leaving the window partially down. At that point, I didn't care who was watching, because she was letting me mark my territory for all to see.

She. Was. Mine.

My hand that was cradling her back, slipped forcefully into the hair at the base of her skull, bending her head back so that I could ravish her neck, dragging my teeth just the way she liked it along the spot behind her ear. My free hand could not stay away from her legs, those powerful thighs, so I ghosted my fingers between them, and then up the outside, tracing the edge of her underwear. I gripped a fistful of lace and satin by her hip and under her skirt, practically shaking with the need to tear, to rip, to take her no matter that we were in a school parking lot.

Bella sat up in my lap, and I hissed at the contact with my arousal, but I pulled her closer anyway. I let go of her underwear, opting to cup her breast over the outer layers of her clothes, and she gasped, before crashing her mouth back into mine.

Swirling her tongue with mine, she exhaled roughly against my cheek, finally dragging her teeth over my bottom lip. She pressed her forehead to mine, closing her eyes as we both tried to calm down. Our breathing was in pants, though truly, we didn't need the air.

"Say it, Edward... Say it, 'cause it will make you feel better about it..." she whispered, kissing my chin, and then my lips again.

"You're mine, Bella," I growled, grabbing both sides of her face and glaring up into her lust-filled eyes. "You're fucking _mine_. He needs to understand that, my sexy girl. There's not a spot on you that I haven't touched, licked, or fucked. Everything about you belongs to me...from your brilliant mind, to that delicious pussy, my love." I crooned the last sentence, simply because I knew the reaction I'd get.

The whimper that escaped her accompanied the heady, floral scent of her arousal increasing at just my words, my declaration. She loved that I claimed her that way, because she owned me just the same, but she loved even more the sound of my voice using foul language. Personally, I'd give her anything she wanted, but sometimes, it just...fit. And sometimes, I just lived to drive her crazy.

"There he is," she snickered breathlessly, a little sexy as hell smile curling up on her kiss bruised lips as she referred to "Dirty Edward" – a label she'd tacked on to that side of me when we weren't so sweet, weren't so gentle. "Hmm, damn, I've missed him," she purred, nibbling on that perfect bottom lip of hers.

"He has to hide again, my sweet, beautiful girl," I whispered back as I rubbed the outside of her bare thigh lightly, my eyes flickering to the sight of our siblings walking across the parking lot together.

Alice had given us this small moment, if only for Mr. Gilder's sake, but it was time to go home.

She sighed, pulling back to gaze at me with eyes that were back to their rightful color. "Okay." She smiled, her gaze finally leaving mine to look around the parking lot.

Mr. Gilder was walking back into the school, his thoughts a jumbled mess of disappointment and arousal. He was still attracted to her, but he couldn't deny how she looked at me – like I was the center of her universe.

~oOo~

"Not too much, sweet girl," I told Bella as we measured items for our in-class work.

She grinned up at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief when she thought, _You never complained about too much before, Edward_.

"Bella..." I huffed a laugh, bracing my arms on the lab table and shaking my head. "I was talking about this...stuff we're supposed to be mixing."

"Oh," she giggled, bumping me with her hip. "Fine," she sighed, tapping the powder into the beaker.

I looked over at her, unable to fight my smile, because God, I just loved her with an insanity. She'd been trying _so hard_ to ignore Mr. Gilder for the last few days. In fact, she hadn't made one mention of him over the weekend. As far as she was concerned, he barely existed.

_He_ watched _her_, though. My head snapped up as his mind registered her giggle, her smile, her biting of her bottom lip as she teased me. He also debated on whether to separate us or not – a thought that just about made me rabid, especially when he dared to approach our table.

"Do I have to split you up with other partners, Miss Swan? Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Gilder asked, but before I could say a word, another table exploded into laughter.

I smiled humorlessly, shaking my head. "Perhaps, if you were focused on _all_ the tables, instead of just..._this one_," I started with a low voice, making it a point to twirl Bella's ponytail around my hand, "then you would recognize that the entire class is being...hmmm..._disruptive_." I shrugged one shoulder at him, still maintaining my physical contact with my girl's hair and eye contact with him.

He flinched, sniffing haughtily, but I could smell his fear – fear that was increased by Jasper's fantastic talent. He and Alice were turned around in front of us to keep an eye on the situation, but Alice's visions were blank, because no one had made a decision yet.

Mr. Gilder smelled like adrenaline, shame, and cheap aftershave that had worn off about four hours ago. "Mr. Cullen, it isn't for you to decide who I pay attention to. Maybe I _should_ split you up..."

I snickered, shaking my head. "Maybe, but it would be a mistake, considering the task is finished," I told him, pushing our notes, the beaker, and the ingredients toward him. "And...there are only three minutes left of class."

I knew, besides Alice and Jasper, that Bella and I were the first ones to complete the task; all the other students were turning in partial work. I waited for Mr. Gilder to say something more, but he didn't. He took our project and walked away.

_Now you've done it_, Alice thought to me, a little evil laugh behind her words, because the bell hadn't even began to ring before Bella was packed up and out the door.

_Oh, she's pissed, Ed_, Jasper sighed, shaking his head. _You know...she only wants _your_ attention, bro. She's been vying for it all damn week. Forget the teacher...he just thinks she's hot. Emmett deals with it at every school we attend. It's just bigger when you can actually hear the thoughts._

I grimaced, running a hand through my hair before grabbing my books and leaving the room. It wasn't hard to track Bella down to the ladies bathroom just outside our free period class. Her scent of strawberries and freesia called to me, but I didn't go inside. Yet.

"Hiding in there won't stop me from coming to get you, love," I muttered low, but I knew she could hear me.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, she thought to me, causing me to flinch_, don't you dare! There are three other girls in here. You'll be branded a pervert or something._

I smirked, shaking my head and leaning casually against the wall. When she finally came out, I could see there was something _more_ going on by the look in her eyes. They were dark, but sparkling beautifully with anger and what looked like...revenge. Her shield snapped down over her thoughts, but she walked to me, grabbing my front pocket.

"Maybe you'll understand that I don't care about that damn teacher, Edward," she growled, stuffing something down deep into my pocket. "It's not about _him_."

She spun on her heel and walked away from me, almost too fast, but luckily, the halls were empty. I reached into my pocket, and my fingers wrapped around a soft piece of cloth. My back fell against the wall when I held up Bella's underwear – small, lace, icy blue boy shorts. I didn't know whether to be pissed off that she would remove them at school, especially since we had Mr. Gilder again next class, or turned the hell on, because damn, that was just...sexy.

"Shit," I hissed, squeezing my eyes closed, because she was going to class like that.

I carefully shoved them back down into my pocket and hurried down the hall, but she was already walking in by the time I reached the door.

She said nothing as she took her seat seat next to Rose and across from Emmett, leaving the head of the table for me. Rose's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she registered Bella's anger, but as I sat down and before either of our siblings could say anything, Bella snapped.

"_What _did we tell you guys when you dragged us to the first private school where we had to wear these ridiculous uniforms?" she practically growled, but still using a low tone. Her question was directed at Emmett.

"Um...I think we weren't allowed to fight, and no jealousy," he answered, shooting a nervous glance up at me. _What the fuck did_ you_ do?_

"And?" she asked, turning her fiery gaze my way. "You specifically, Edward."

I groaned, because I knew what was coming. "You said you didn't want to hear any dirty thoughts aimed toward you and the girls," I answered, sounding like an admonished child. "And I said I would _try_, Bella..." What I didn't add was that she'd said I wasn't allowed to get mad when she was made to dress like a "dirty teacher's wet dream" – a statement that still shocked me coming from her mouth, but it was the truth, nonetheless.

Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Teacher again?" she asked Bella, who huffed and nodded.

Bella took out her Calculus work, setting it loudly on the table, but she wouldn't look at me. The fact that she was sitting there, all casual and pissed off, without underwear was one thing when she just sat there, but when she smirked my way and got up to saunter to the pencil sharpener right next to Mr. Gilder, I about lost my mind.

My fists clenched on top of our table as I watched him watch her. No, he couldn't see what I knew was missing underneath that short skirt, but the mere idea of it was maddening. Our encounter in Chemistry was still running through his mind as he took in her legs, before shaking his head. He looked up to me, and his heart sputtered when he realized I'd caught him. Yet again.

"Damn it," I sighed, practically shaking with the need to steal her out of the room.

When she sat gracefully back down in her seat, I opened my mouth to speak, but snapped it closed when she pointed her now very sharp pencil at me.

"Don't," she whispered, shaking her head. "I told you to let it go. You didn't. Suffer the consequences."

I sat back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest and ignoring Rose's and Emmett's amusement at this situation. Bella and I rarely fought, but usually it was over something stupid or something I'd done without thinking – not unlike this.

I sulked the entire period, flinching when Bella was so mad that she could barely keep her shield over her thoughts. Snippets of internal rants came flying at me, and I winced at every last one of them.

_Stupid over-protective hundred year old vampire..._

_Ugly teachers just this shy of pedophiles...can't keep their eyes to themselves..._

_I don't have to read minds everywhere we go to know what women think of _him_! Do I flip the hell out? No..._

But it was the last thought just before the bell rang that stopped me cold and wracked my frame with guilt.

_College is one thing, but high school is _ourtime. _ Doesn't he fucking know that? It's where we met..._

She packed up her books, standing up as the bell rang, but I grabbed her arm, because she had to know I saw it the same way.

"Bella, wait," I pleaded, barely giving our siblings a glance when they mentally wished me luck, though Emmett told me to get her out of school, because she looked like she was about to blow.

"No," she huffed, jerking her hand away from me and leaving the room.

I caught up to her easily, because the halls were crowded and she couldn't move as quickly as I could see that she wanted to. "Come with me," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her in the opposite direction of our next classes.

"Edward," she growled, but acquiesced anyway.

I navigated the school, avoiding the scurrying students just trying to make it on time to their last class of the day. We came out the back of the campus, where the new gym was under construction, but Bella jerked us to a halt.

"What, Edward?" She glared up at me, and I could see now that it wasn't anger that was making her act this way; it was hurt feelings.

"No, I have to tell you something, and I need as much privacy as I can get," I told her smoothly, but inside, I was aching to fix my mistake.

She couldn't help it that her happiness, her beauty, her sweet demeanor attracted men left and right, and she didn't know a fraction of the thoughts I heard about her. Instead of reveling that it was me that she loved, wanted, needed, I'd allowed my possessive nature to take over with this teacher.

He so wasn't worth it.

I continued to guide her away from the school to the nearly finished gym. When we made it to the doors, I glanced around, making sure no one had seen us and listened for any close minds. There wasn't anyone around. With a simple grip and twist, the thick, heavy chain snapped apart in my hand, leaving the door free to open.

Once inside, I took her bag and my books and set them down on the closest crate. Taking her hand, I led her to the new bleachers that I'd seen put in the week before, around the side, and underneath them. If someone came in, at least we could hide.

Bella folded her arms across her chest, glaring more at my sternum than my face. I tilted her face up to mine with my fingers under her chin.

"I'm sorry," I urged, hoping she knew I meant it. "I can't—"

"Help it," she finished for me, but her tone was wry, sarcastic. "Yes, I know. Can we go now?" she asked, turning to leave, but I just couldn't let her.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Edward's fingers wrapped gently around my wrist as I turned away from him. It wasn't that he'd continued to fret over this stupid, ogling teacher; it was that I'd asked him to stop, because I just _knew_ he'd work himself up into a frenzy over it. To me, someone else's thoughts about me just weren't all that important. To him, they were insulting and disrespectful and a threat to what was his.

"Bella, love...please, hear me out." He turned me around, and before he could apologize again – because his face read like a damn book – I pointed a finger at him.

"He's not a threat, Edward," I stated, my voice rougher than I'd intended. "He's not an enemy or someone you have to defend me from. He's just a..._guy_. I asked you to let it go. If we had ignored him, he would have moved on to someone else, gotten another teaching job, or whatever." I waved a hand in the air. "I was trusting Alice with his decisions. He's harmless and insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

Edward's nose wrinkled as he let out a heavy exhale. "I'm sorry, Bella." His hand shot to his hair, gripping it roughly, before letting his arm fall back down to his side. "You don't know what it's like..._hearing them_. Seeing them fantasize about things _I_ want or have done... It's disturbing."

"And inaccurate, Edward. They don't know me."

"Doesn't matter," he stated, practically pouting.

I smiled, suddenly curious as to what my insatiable husband could possibly have left to daydream about, when we had been making love since I was human. There wasn't a spot on our bodies that the two of us hadn't memorized. There weren't wants or needs or curiosities that we hadn't addressed.

"If I reacted that way every time a girl looked at you, Edward, I'd have to annihilate the damn school," I growled, rolling my eyes. "And that includes the fucking office staff. Not to mention the lady at the drug store where we bought school supplies. Do you want the damn list?"

"No," he grumped, his brow furrowing.

"Too bad," I snapped, poking my finger in his chest. "The new neighbor's eighteen year old daughter, the nurses at Carlisle's work... How about that sweet, little blonde thing at the gas station you stop at?"

"She likes Jasper!" he countered loudly.

"She wants you both! _At the same time_!" I chuckled at his exaggerated grimace, shaking my head. "Damn it," I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. "I don't need to read minds, but I can _hear_. It's annoying and disturbing, but I let it go. I find humor in it, because I know they don't stand a fucking chance with you."

He smirked, but fought it. "That's true, sweet girl."

"I have faith in that, so nothing else matters," I stated with a shrug. "I know you can't help but hear them, Edward. And I know that everything about you is about my welfare, but this really isn't important."

"I know, baby," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at me through his long eyelashes with a slight tilt to his head so that his hair fell to his brow in a sexy disarray. It really was his most deadly weapon, that look. "I'm sorry."

Internally, I groaned, because there was no way on earth I could stay mad at him. Most of his reactions were deeply ingrained in him. They were years of protecting me. It was years of not having a mate, and he'd do _anything _to hold onto it, now that he'd found one. It was a touch of possessive teen boyfriend, added to the instinct of a vampire husband. I was his life. He knew no other way.

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward. Just please let it go," I begged. "We have to fit in, if only for Carlisle's sake. He likes the new hospital."

Edward nodded, looking admonished, but he swallowed thickly. "I love you...too much, it seems," he admitted softly, with the sweetest, most crooked smile he'd ever worn.

I giggled. "I love you, too, baby. I just wanted to play with you this time around at school."

He shifted on his feet, his eyes darkening just a bit, before he spoke. "And just what was _this_ about?" he asked, pulling my underwear out of his pocket. I reached for them, only to have them pulled away, out of my reach. "Not so fast," he chuckled. "Answer the question."

"Only you knew that I wasn't wearing them," I started to explain as he stepped closer to me. "You needed to understand that you're the only opinion I care about, Edward. Going back to school isn't about _school – _it's about getting to be with you."

"If my heart still beat, Bella, it would have stopped," he chided gently, shaking his head, but my underwear was pocketed swiftly back into his pants.

I grinned up at him as he slowly walked me back against the wall. He was stalking me, guiding me exactly where he wanted me.

"I'm not getting them back, am I?" I asked, biting my lip when he shook his head slowly.

"No," he said, his voice deep and husky. "I don't think so, Bella."

"I can't go to class..."

"No class," he rumbled, stepping close enough now that he was pressing me into the wall. His hands shot out to the concrete blocks behind me, trapping me in the cage of his arms and cracking the bricks just a bit.

"Don't tear this place down before it's finished, Edward," I warned him, but my body was reacting instantly to him. The electric tingle that always surrounded us revved up to a crackling spark, and my chest rose and fell with every pant.

He shrugged one shoulder. "They'll crack even more when I pick you up and fuck you against them," he crooned, dragging his nose down my jaw to my ear, where he left a long, slow, open mouth kiss, but his hands teasingly met my thighs, skimming slowly up to where I was bare for him. "Mmm, clearly this was and still is an invitation, my sweet, naughty girl."

My whole being shuddered, because Dirty Edward had just walked into the gym, and there was no one to stop him this time. Edward smiled against my neck, hearing my thoughts, but he proceeded to kiss across my throat to the other side of my neck.

"What were you hoping for, my love?" he asked, his voice silken and caressing me in places that his hands and lips weren't. "Did you want my touch in class? Did you want me to make you come when you couldn't make a sound?"

"No...I just..." The ability to speak was quickly leaving me as two strong hands cupped my ass and squeezed in a sensual rhythm. I reached up, tugging his school tie loose and dropping it to the floor. I needed his skin.

"Or did you want me to lay you across the desk and drink this sweet pussy dry, baby?" he asked, his fingers slipping through my folds, where he found me so ready for him. "Maybe you wanted to ride me in the girls' bathroom?"

"Edward," I breathed, fumbling with his shirt buttons, only to finally be able to shove it off his shoulders. "Here?" I asked, looking around, but he didn't say anything.

He stepped back, shirking his shirt off the rest of the way. I felt the loss of him pressed against me instantly. "Off, love. Take that shirt off," he ordered, standing there, deliciously bare from the waist up – all abs and pecs and that gorgeous vee, not to mention the sexy dusting of hair down into his waistband.

My own button down met the floor, leaving me in an ice blue lacy bra and my short, blue plaid, pleated skirt. Nothing else. I leaned against the wall, raising my hands above my head and gazing up at him, because I knew he loved to just look. I knew he loved lingerie and short skirts. And I knew he loved me.

He smirked, nodding in agreement with every thought, his eyes darkening when I planted a foot up against the wall. I opened my arms to him, and he stepped back to me, ghosting his fingers across my shoulder, my collarbone, and just inside the cups of my bra. His eyes watched every move he was doing with his hands – every flick of a nipple, every grip of a thigh, and every bite I gave to my bottom lip. It was all I could do not to beg him, plead with him.

"Beg for what?" he asked, skimming up my propped up leg and hitching it around his waist.

"Kiss," I breathed. "Please..."

He hummed in approval, allowing his hips to press into mine, and I could feel how much he wanted this, wanted me. I couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped me as I watched his tongue drag across his bottom lip. He lived to tease me.

He planted a hand back against the wall, gripping my ass with the other one, and ground his erection into me as his lips met mine, wet and needy. There was a desperation to his kiss, a begging of forgiveness, but it wasn't needed.

Tongues swirled together, and I turned my head to deepen the kiss, slipping my hands up his glorious chest, over his shoulders, and into his hair. A beautifully erotic moan rumbled through his chest as my leg pulled him closer at the same time his fingers slid from my ass forward, to where I was aching for him.

My head fell back against the wall when I broke from his mouth as he teased my folds, my entrance, and my clit. I was swollen, wet, and throbbing for his touch, his tongue, his cock. I didn't care at this point, but I needed something soon.

"Turn around, baby," he ordered, stepping away from me again. "Hands on that wall."

He tugged my hips so that I was slightly bent at the waist, before he knelt down behind me. He nudged my legs farther apart, skimming his palms up the back of my thighs and pushing my skirt up over my bottom.

"Do you understand _why_ I lose my mind, Bella?" he growled, nipping his teeth over the flesh of each of my ass cheeks. "I _so_ don't fucking share." His hands palmed my ass, spreading me open for him. "This...you...all of you, is fucking _mine_."

"Oh God," I hissed, my forehead thumping to wall, because Possessive Edward had just joined Dirty Edward, and I feared I wouldn't survive the two of them; together, they were a deadly pair.

There wasn't a side of Edward that I wasn't head over heels in love with, but some sides of his complex personality could absolutely drive me to the brink of insanity. I'd given them all labels years ago, much to my husband's amusement.

"I don't _want_ someone seeing what's mine," he continued, lightly tracing a finger from my other entrance, circling my core, and finally, brushing roughly across my clit. "I don't like someone _thinking _about what belongs to me, Isabella."

One long, languid lick followed the same path as his fingers had just traveled, and I gasped. "Edward," I grunted through gritted teeth. "Please," I urged, my back arching, searching for him.

"Is this what you wanted when you decided to tease me, love?" he asked, his voice laced with a touch of a deadly tenor.

"Yes," I admitted, because all I wanted was his attention on me, not some supposed threat or ill timed thoughts of someone that didn't matter. Me.

"Oh, love. Always. Every-fucking-thing about me is drawn to you, my beautiful girl," he crooned, circling my other entrance with the tip of his tongue. "I lose my reason, baby, when someone goes...overboard, but you always _come_ first."

I whimpered when his voice leaned on the word come. My eyes rolled back into my head when his breath pushed out against the wetness that was leaking from me, causing a shiver to wrack my frame.

He spread me wider, kissing my center in earnest, causing me to cry out as his thumbs brushed against places that had my stomach already clenching. My fingers dug into the concrete blocks in front of me and dust settled slowly to the floor as his tongue delved deep inside of me. He took his time, licking, sucking, flicking his tongue over my clit, not even bothering to stop me from grinding back against him. With one more lick from front to back, he attached his mouth to my clit, undulating his tongue over it until I shattered.

His name echoed throughout the empty gym, bouncing off of the bleachers, the high ceiling, and the small space around us. He smacked my bottom lightly a few times, before standing up slowly behind me. He grazed his fingers up my spine, finding the clasp to my bra. It was open and on the floor in the blink of an eye, and he turned me back around to face him.

"The skirt..." he started, raising a sexy ass eyebrow at me. "That stays on."

"'Kay," was my only brilliant response, because I wanted him, and I was still reeling from the mind blowing orgasm he'd just given me. I didn't even have it in me to ask about my knee high socks or my shoes.

He chuckled darkly. "Those too, baby."

There was a tilt to his head, a darkness in his eyes, and a sweet, naughty smirk gracing his handsome face. My eyes traveled down his chest, watching as every muscle twitched, down to the tenting of his pants.

"Off, Edward," I ordered, the same as he had before, and almost before I could blink, his shoes, socks and pants were gone, leaving my man complete naked in front of me. Fuck, if I didn't love the fact that he went commando, because there was something to be said for seeing him hard and ready and already leaking for me, without the barrier of underwear.

I gripped his neck, pulling myself up so that I could wrap my legs around him. He caught me effortlessly, pressing me back into the wall, and I heard the concrete give another thick sounding crack. We both cried out when his arousal slipped through my folds, hitting me where I was now overly sensitive.

"Fuck, baby," he growled, pressing his forehead to mine, our eyes locking – black to black. "Always so fucking wet for me. Will you always want me this much?"

"Yes, _forever_," I whispered, nipping at his lips when he growled in appreciation of my answer. "Baby, you need...I want..."

"I'll take care of you, my love," he vowed, grinding against me just right and slipping just inside of me. "You have my attention now..."

My arms wrapped all the way around his head, holding him to my neck as he sank into me as deep as he could go. His mouth opened against my flesh, a guttural growl rumbling between us as his teeth lightly latched onto my shoulder.

With a swivel of his hips, he pulled back, only to thrust back in, grunting, "Fuck, your pussy always feels so good..._so fucking good_."

The sound that escaped me was a cross between a laugh and a moan, because there was just something about his smooth, velvet voice uttering words only ever meant for me to hear. "More, Edward," I said, nipping my teeth against his sharp jaw as my hands left his hair to grip his back and his flexing ass. "Tell me..."

Edward pulled back from my shoulder, pressing his forehead against mine as he pushed into me over and over, hitting a spot so deep that my breathing faltered.

His mouth twitched up in almost a cocky, half-smile. "You want me to tell you that you fit around my cock like you were made for me, Bella?" he asked, gripping my ass so that he could take me deeper. "You want me to describe how tight you are? How you smell like the essence of sin and lust and all things forbidden?"

"Oh Jesus," I whimpered, nodding against his forehead, kissing that deliciously foul mouth with a frantic feeling, using teeth and tongue and lips. God, I'd missed how hearing him like this made me feel – wanted and needed and just plain sexy. I hadn't heard him speak like this since we'd moved back in with the family.

"Oh, Bella," he purred, dragging his tongue up my chin to my lips, where he left a searing kiss to my mouth. "You _are_ sexy, my beautiful girl. Come for me again. I can feel you're close..."

As if his voice was somehow connected to my center, my body obeyed him instantly. My head fell back, cracking the wall just a bit more, as I exploded again, pulling him as close as I could get him, but it never was close enough.

Edward slowed down, riding out my climax and its spasms, giving my body a chance to catch back up to reality. There was no tiring out, no weariness, and never did we have to stop. There was no sweat, no loss of breath. He could make love to me for hours, if he chose to, his stamina never faltering. He read my mind, my heart, my soul, and my body. He knew exactly what I wanted next, as he pulled me away from the wall.

He sat down on the edge of some spare bleachers that hadn't been installed yet, wrapping my legs around him. I loved holding him this way, letting him guide me with his hands on my ass. It kept us face to face, it let me see the love he had for me that out-shined everything else. It let me feel every inch of me touching him, my skin continuously touching his. And it sank me further down over him.

It let me kiss him senseless, too, a dry sob leaving me as I crashed my mouth into his. My love for him seemed suddenly overwhelming as I moved over him. His firm hands caressed my back, bringing me closer, gently feeling every muscle and every dip down my spine.

Breaking away from my mouth, Edward guided one hip, while the other bent me backwards to ravish my neck, my sternum. Looking up at me through his eyelashes, he whispered, "Say it...I need to hear it, my love."

"I love you," I panted, whimpering when his mouth met his immortal scar over my heart, the tip of his tongue tracing its edges.

"Hmm," he murmured against my nipple, giving a kiss to its tightly puckered tip, "good girl. Tell me you want me."

"I want you," I said, bring his face up to mine. "Always."

"Tell me...you're mine," he rumbled, his eyes darkening even more, if that were possible.

"You're _mine_," I teased, pushing at him until he leaned back against the bleacher behind him, his mouth hanging open in a smile he was fighting. I could almost see him thinking, _Fair enough, _as I braced my arms on either side of his head.

"Tell me I can feel you come again..._everywhere_," he stated, helping me meet the rhythm that he wanted. "And tell me you'll come with me..."

I nodded, sitting up, and he followed, bringing his hand up between our faces. He moaned when my lips, my mouth sank down over his middle finger, swirling my tongue around it. My eyes were locked with his, because I knew what he was about to do, and it never failed to send me over the edge.

He pulled his finger from my mouth, tracing my bottom lip with it, before gripping my backside again and sinking that wet middle finger into my other entrance. He captured my mouth with his, so that there wasn't an opening on my body that wasn't filled by him. It was an overwhelming, yet thoroughly filling sensation. My body stiffened in his arms, and we shattered together, his thumb pressing just right to my clit as he spilled deep within me, my mouth hanging open as my breathing completely stopped.

My fingers dug into his strong back as I quaked uncontrollably. Gripping hands turned into soothing hands, my Sweet Edward rising back to the surface just as quickly as he'd left.

"Shh, sweet girl," he purred, dropping soft kisses to my cheek as my forehead hit his shoulder and my arms hugged him tightly. "I've got you."

I nodded, slowly coming down from my high. I played with the hair at the back of his head as his hands made two different circuits – one up and down my sock covered leg to my thigh and back down, and the other up and down my back, tracing each shoulder blade and every rib.

"We should go soon, Mrs. Cullen," he said softly, dropping an open mouth kiss to my bare shoulder. "The bell will be ringing soon."

I nodded again, pulling back and cupping his oh so handsome face. I kissed his lips roughly. "We have homework, you know," I told him, smirking at his sexy chuckle.

"I'm not making any promises," he said with a grin, patting my bare bottom underneath my skirt.

"Okay," I giggled. "Can I at least have my underwear back?"

"We'll see," he laughed, kissing my lips. When he pulled back, his silly grin had fallen, taken over by sincerity. "You're right, love. It _is_ all about us...here."

I smiled, shaking my head at him. "Correct, Mr. Cullen. Yours are the only dirty thoughts I want to hear," I told him, waiting for his crooked smile and solemn nod. "Now... How badly did you want this in Forks?"

He groaned and shook his head, his forehead hitting my shoulder. "More than I'm willing to admit, and disappointed that I didn't try."

I giggled, hugging him close, because he was too cute to resist. "You'll have to tell me all about that some time, baby. But we need to get to the parking lot. Our siblings will be too curious as it is..."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, setting me on my feet to get dressed.

Once we were presentable and our clothes returned to their rightful place – including my underwear that he was loathe to give up – we made our way back to the doors to grab our school books. My thoughts turned amusing when I realized that Dirty Edward had indeed shown himself when the coast was clear.

Edward chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "Yeah, he missed you." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders after taking my bag from me and slinging it over his own as I laughed up at him. "Come on, my silly, beautiful girl. Let's go home."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is the way to ditch class! Shamwowpanties for everyone! Leave some love for drotuno please.**

**We don't have a squeezer next week, but we are working on that and are welcome for suggestions!**

**If you are interested in writing for us or have a recommendation on an author you would like to see, drop us a line!**

**dirty cheeky monkeys yahoo . com (remove the spaces)**


	43. 082411SqueakyZorro

**DCM A/N: This week we did some begging and got a squeezer, SqueakyZorro. This is an outtake from her one shot, _I Possessed My Lover in the Garden,_ that she for wrote for Fandom4SAA. Make sure to check out our blog to see her banner/picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.24.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**He Feeds Among the Lilies**

**by SqueakyZorro**

**for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys' Squeeze My Lemon**

My lover has come down to his garden,

to the beds of spices,

To feed in the gardens

and to gather lilies.

I belong to my lover, and my lover belongs to me;

he feeds among the lilies.

_Song of Songs 6:2-3_

The shifting angle of the sun signaled evening's approach. Esme had spent the early part of the day writing. The time she had spent with Seth two nights earlier had inspired her imagination, and the words flowed more easily than she could ever remember. In the afternoon, the sun had appeared, and she took advantage of the warmth to plant a new flower bed of assorted lilies. Their colors would be bright even on the gloomiest summer days, and she felt they were a symbol of the new optimism she felt with him.

She had showered off the dirt before dinner, afterward selecting her clothing for its textures. The silk camisole caressed her skin, and the long, gauze skirt floated around her legs as she prepared her meal. Unwilling to sacrifice the last hour or so of sunlight, she strolled back out to the garden, absorbing its peace into her soul.

Seth had called earlier to say that Jake needed him on a rush job, and it would likely be late when they finished. He asked for a rain check on their tentative plans. The sound of an engine was therefore a surprise to her, and she looked to see his truck making its way up the drive. Smiling to herself, filled with joy and anticipation, she remained where she was. He would know where to find her.

Seth felt he already knew Esme well enough to know that she would spend a rare sunny evening outside, enjoying the warmth. Jumping from the truck, he didn't bother to check for her in the house. When he, Jake, and the rest of the team had finished the job two hours earlier than they had estimated, he had declined the offer of a beer with the guys, rushed through a shower and tossed on a pair of jeans. He hadn't realized until he was more than halfway to Esme's that he had neglected to put a shirt on, and he decided against wasting any more time going back for one. It wasn't like she hadn't seen his chest before, and she seemed to like it.

As expected, he found her in the garden and was struck again by her loveliness. Her top and skirt emphasized her femininity in a way he found compelling, and her smile at his approach welcomed him.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it! What happened?" She extended her hands to him as he spoke, and he took them, pulling her to him for a kiss. He had yet to speak to her, so he kept it brief, but he had missed her, so he made it passionate. The firm pressure of his mouth to hers followed by a sweep of his tongue across her lower lip left them both flushed and wanting.

"We finished early. The other guys went for a beer, but I wanted to be with you." Her flush deepened at that, and she licked her lips, tasting him there.

"I'm glad. I wanted to be with you, too." Feeling a bit off-balance by his enthusiastic greeting and wanting a more equal footing, she continued, "I was thinking of you when I chose this outfit." His eyes surveyed her more carefully, and at second glance he noted more details: the pale green strappy top she wore—without a bra, he was glad to see—revealed the effect his kiss had on her, and the long, breezy white skirt showed the silhouette of her long legs.

He grinned. "I like the way you think about me."

She chuckled. "Have you eaten? I can get you something."

He couldn't remember ever being asked that by a girlfriend before, and the caring came so naturally to her, warming him. "No, I haven't, but I don't want anything right now. I just want to be with you. Maybe later."

She blushed but was pleased that he wanted her company so much. She might have thought his words a euphemism for sex, but he made no move to kiss her again. He simply held her hand, toying with her fingers as they talked and wandered the garden. He described the landscaping project he had spent the day on, and she mentioned how well her writing had progressed. They came to the lilies she had planted that afternoon, and he agreed that they fit the spot perfectly.

They fell into a comfortable silence. As he stood, looking at the new flowerbed, the sun seemed to gild his skin, highlighting each dip and curve of muscle. She was struck by his male beauty and simply stood, drinking him in. Unaware of her regard, he was surprised when he felt her arms come around him from behind, her cheek resting on his back.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," she whispered, kissing her way across his back. Her hands followed a similar journey over his chest and abdomen, caressing him. He felt..._adored_ by her. Emotion welled up in him, baffling in its intensity.

Her hands dipped to his waistline and started to stray lower, and without conscious thought, his hands lifted to stop her. He wanted—no, needed_—_to _give_ to her, to return some small measure of the devotion she was showing him.

Confused by his actions, she looked at him questioningly. "Don't you want to...?" She trailed off, hesitant to put her question into words.

He reassured her, "Oh, I want to. Just not that—not yet, anyway." His smile turned wolfish. "I think I'm hungry, after all."

Still a little perplexed, she turned as if to enter the house. He kept her hand and pulled her back to him. "No, not food. You look a lot more appetizing to me right now." He tugged until she was pressed against him, and then he kissed her lingeringly. His hands slipped underneath her camisole to caress her back, edging around to gently brush the sides of her breasts. She moaned, running her hands over his shoulders.

He moved his lips to her ear, growling, "I'm going to feast on you. Would you rather go inside or stay here in the lilies?"

Feeling almost dazed, she smiled back at him. "We seem to like the garden, don't we?"

He turned serious for a moment. "Because we're part of nature, part of the cycle of growth. We become part of the beauty." Touched beyond words, she framed his face with her hands and gently kissed him.

"Here, then" she murmured against his lips.

He lowered her to the soft grass and stretched out beside her. His hand moved in long sweeps up and down her legs, moving the skirt higher with each pass. He felt as if he had only skimmed the surface the first time with her, and he was eager to discover different ways to make her glow with pleasure.

Deciding to start with what had aroused her before, he moved his hand between her legs. Varying the pressure, he progressed from barely-there brushes to firm strokes. His fingertips slipped just inside her, gathering moisture before tracing circles over her clit. Frustrated by having to use one hand to brace himself, he shifted to lie between her legs.

Esme vaguely felt that she should reciprocate more, do something for him, but she was so beguiled by the way he was touching her that she simply let him do as he wished. She sensed him changing position and then felt both of his hands on her, parting her lips. Her self-conscious, half-formed protest was cut short when he blew gently across her clit, emerging instead as a whimper.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? All pink and cream, so soft..." His voice sounded so sincere, as if he was truly awed by her, and he followed his words with a warm lick along her entire vulva. A shiver ran through her, and the tension that had just begun to gather relaxed. She let her legs fall open, offering herself to him.

Seth decided he didn't want a single inch of her to go unexplored. He ran his tongue in the crease between her inner and outer lips, stopping to tug lightly with closed lips on the small tuft of light brown hair above her clit. Forming his tongue into a point, he ran just the tip along the edge of her inner lips, then poked quickly, teasingly, at her clit.

She gasped at the sensation, feeling it spread like fire throughout her body at the same time that it tantalized with what it promised but did not fulfill. He paused, just long enough that she squirmed, seeking more, then he softened his tongue and circled the clit until she moaned. Placing open-mouthed kisses along the way, he went down to her entrance, wet with desire. He used the flat of his tongue to sweep up the moisture on the edges, then stiffened it to thrust within her, drawing a soft cry from her throat.

"I love how you respond, how you let me know it's good for you," he said huskily. He placed his thumb on her clit, moving in circles with a firm pressure, and slid two fingers into her to stroke in counterpoint to his thumb. Whispering, "So hot, you're burning me alive," he used his other hand to reach up, sliding under her camisole to pinch and rub her nipples. The surprise of feeling his touch in another part of her body combined with the continued attention to her clit was intensely arousing, and she gripped his hair in her hands, rocking her hips against him in a rhythm as old as time.

He returned his mouth to her clit, firmly thrusting in time with his fingers. Pushing his fingers as far as he could, he curved them up, as if attempting to touch his tongue. Her hips jerked, and he held her down with his free arm, keeping the fingers on the hand inside her curved as he increased the speed. He watched her as he alternated sucks on her clit with strokes of his tongue, seeing the flush on her cheeks and the sheen of sweat over her collarbones and chest. Her hips undulated so that her breasts under the thin silk swayed with the movement. Unable to resist, he pinched each nipple in turn and saw them peak. She was trembling, and he knew she was close, so he maintained the rhythm with his fingers and sucked on her clit while flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

She thought she was as aroused as she could be, even beyond what she had ever imagined, when the combination of the firm suction on her clit and the swift movement of his fingers within her drove her to the brink. Her trembling became shaking, and all of her muscles tensed. For an instant, she went completely still, and a sharp cry erupted from her. Then her hips snapped despite his restraining arm, and he increased his hold so he could keep his mouth on her as the most intense climax she could have imagined ripped through her. Waves of pleasure rocked her again and again, drawn out by his continued caresses, until finally she stilled.

Feeling as if he had conquered Mount Everest, Seth shifted to lie next to her, gathering her to him and stroking her gently. He buried his face in her hair, moved beyond words at her response to him. He was not a selfish lover and had never sought only his own pleasure, but he was astonished at how satisfying it was simply to watch her thrill to his touch. He nuzzled the spot behind her ear affectionately as she started to calm.

Slowly, still trembling, she came back to herself. He was lying next to her, caressing her back and kissing her temple lightly. She raised one hand to bury it in his hair and let the other come to rest on his bicep. Her gasping breaths slowed and deepened. She felt boneless, as if she would simply hang limp if he were to lift her. Opening her eyes, she realized that night had all but fallen.

"Seth," she breathed. "You are...the most wonderful man in the world."

He chuckled. Belatedly remembering her intent to return the pleasure he gave her, she let her hand roam from his arm down his torso, her destination clear. Again, he stopped her, and he whispered against her temple, "No. I've never just...given, not thinking of what I might get in return. Let me feel this, what it's like to get pleasure from giving it. Watching you, discovering what turned you on, knowing I brought you so much joy, it's enough."

He lifted his head and looked in her eyes so that she could see his sincerity. Tears filled her eyes, and she caressed the side of his face. She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

Another shiver from her had him standing and pulling her to her feet, her skirt flowing down to her calves. She looked down, astonished to realize that she was still fully dressed. Guessing the reason for her bewildered expression, he grinned and continued his earlier statement, "Maybe not forever—but for now. At least until after some real food."

She looked up, giggled, and tucked an arm around his waist, drawing him to the house. "I can handle that. Let's get you some dinner." She cast a flirtatious sideways glance at him. "And then we can figure out what you'd like for dessert."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *swoons & melts* Anyone else want a garden about right now? Make sure to leave SqueakyZorro some love please.**

**Next week, we might have a squeezer but we have to finalize it.**

**We are in need of more squeezers, so keep sending recommendations on authors and we shall keep our knee pads on.**


	44. 083111PlzFangMe

**DCM A/N: This week we have a great squeezer, PlzFangMe. She whipped up this delicious one shot that is going to have you drooling at the end. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.31.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So here you go… my 1****st**** attempt at fluff with very little angst… I hope you all like it! Thanks to DCM and CharTwilightMom for having faith in me and giving me this little opportunity. And special mention to SaritaDreaming for the idea, I hope I did it justice… **

**As always, Stephenie owns it's all ~ I just own the mischief I let them get into.**

**This o/s is beta'd by the awesome WendyD #1 Stalker Fan ~ Best BETA Ever!**

_What the hell?_

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand while Mrs. Bannister, my Home Economics teacher explained that I, Edward Cullen, captain of the football team, was failing Home Economics. How in the hell does someone fail Home Ec? I mean seriously… was this bitch for real? Doesn't she know who I am? _Yeah, that's the damn problem!_

"Mr. Cullen, you need this class to graduate. I suggest you take me up on your extra credit project and find a study partner. Your final will be to perfect one original dish. I could care less what you cook; just make sure it has more than five ingredients in it." Mrs. Bannister hated football players, and was sick and tired of them taking her class for the 'easy A' that she seemed completely reluctant to give me. Trust me, I had tried. I had laid on the charm full blast; including my infamous panty dropping crooked grin, and it didn't even faze her. I sure felt sorry for Mr. Bannister. What hoops did he have to jump through to get a decent meal? I don't even want to think about what he had to do to get him some…_ewww_!

I walked back to my desk and plopped down next to Emmett. "What's with the long face, bro?"

"I'm flunking Home Ec, that's what." I groaned. Maybe Alice or Rose would take pity on me. Hell, the only reason Em and Jasper were passing was because they're girlfriend did all the work. Me, not so lucky. I know, hard to believe.

"Well, hell, bro. Just get some chick to do it for you. How do you think Jaz and I are passing? Rose and Ali do all the work, and we just review plays in the back. You need a woman, man. What about that Jessica girl? She's always pantin' over ya. I bet she'd do it if you asked her _real nice_…" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck that! I'd rather fail than beg that skank. I wouldn't want her hands touching anything I might have to taste. Who knows where the hell they have been!" Frustrated, I kicked my desk so far that I shoved it into the back of the girl who sat in front of me. She turned and gave me the stink eye. "Jerk…" I hear her mutter under her breathe. "Who me?" I asked with mock hurt in my voice.

"Hey," Em whispered, "get what's-her-name there to help you… Barbie… Bonnie… Betty..."

"It's Bella you dickwad." Wait, maybe he's got something there. I knew Bella had a crush on me, and we used to hang out when we were like 10, so I could certainly call in a favor, right. Our Moms were in the same Bunco group. On more than one occasion, Bella and I would be stuck together and usually end up falling asleep in her room before Mom would come get me and drag me home. I always wondered why we never hooked up. Guess she wasn't into "friends with benefits cuz I was not settling down by any means when there were just too many pretty flowers to pluck. Funny thing is, I really hadn't found anybody remotely interesting enough to merit more than one date, and rarely did they end in anything very intimate. I always felt I was waiting for something, but no idea what, or who for that matter. Yeah, eternal romantic hidden behind a dumbass jock persona. So sue me. It worked.

Bella was a whiz in the kitchen. She had to be. Her Mom couldn't cook for shit. My Mom would cringe every time Renee hosted, and always made sure we were well fed before we showed up at the Swan's for the night. Maybe she'd let me copy off of her or something if I asked really nicely.

As the bell rang, she shot up from her desk like a rocket and raced for the door. I nearly tripped over my backpack trying to catch her. "Hey! Bella wait…" She was already at her locker, grabbing her books trying to get out of school as fast as she could. With a flash of blonde, I immediately saw the reason she was running, here came Tanya and her _goonettes_. Talk about "mean girls" in the flesh.

"OH girls… look who it is… Hey Bella, where's the fire? You know we have an appointment today… You were going to let me do you hair, remember?" And with that, her _goonettes _had her pinned to the locker while Tanya taunted her with a pair of shears. "Come on Belly. You really need a haircut. Let me take just a little off the top…"

Poor Bella, I felt so bad for her. After her Mom up and left her and her Dad, Bella just stopped caring. I mean she wasn't ugly by any means, but she didn't try to do anything to make herself pretty either. Maybe it was the lack of female influence or something. Hey! My Mom's words, not mine. Bella was about 5'2', not heavy but not terribly skinny either, I guess you could say she was a little on the curvy side. Curvy in the right places I noted. Her brown hair wasn't mousey to me; I loved the color… kind of a mahogany brown that fell in soft waves around her face. Bella was one of the few girls who could actually pull off not wearing makeup and still look good. Just as Tanya grabbed a hunk of hair I stepped in.

"Knock it off Tanya." Tanya turned to me with big eyes that quickly turned to narrow slits.

"Excuse me?" Tanya realized it was me and immediately backed off, "Oh Eddie. We were just having a little fun. I wouldn't have really cut Belly's hair. Not that it would hurt her to try a little. I mean, really Bells… you're draggin' down the beauty quotient for the entire school…" Tanya whined.

"Tanya get outta here… geez Baby… you're such a _biatch_ sometimes." I smirked as I tried to play it off lightly. Tanya was someone you watched your back around. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and her Dad was Coach Denali. If ya didn't want to get benched for the playoffs, you played nice with the blonde witch. Luckily, Tanya was in a good mood today because she just sneered at Bella and then turned and blew me a kiss, "Call me, Eddie… let's do something this weekend." She cooed and then tongue in cheek hand gesture to hint at a possible BJ and I just gave a quick neutral nod. That girl took skank to a new level.

After she was safely out of earshot, I turned back to Bella. "Hey, you ok?" Bella's eyes went wide then clouded over as her face twisted into a frown. "Why do you care? Just let me go, Edward. I'm fine. Same shit, different day…" she grumbled as she shoved past me.

"Bella wait! I need to ask you something." Damn that chick was quick. The halls were still crowded with students making their way out to their cars. When I finally spotted Bella again, she was already in her truck heading out of the parking lot. "Fuck!" I guess I'll be heading to Bella's after football practice. I had to get some help, and I'd take Bella any day over Jessica Stanley. Just thinking her name made my junk itch like I had a bad case of the crabs. Not that I ever had any STD, but like Pavlov's dog, just thinking caused a reaction.

~~~~~SML~~~~~

I headed straight to Bella's after football practice, not even stopping to shower. I had to ask her for help, my football scholarship, and the playoffs were riding on this stupid final.

I took the steps to her front door two at a time and knocked. No answer… I knocked again. Still no answer… I peeked through the side window to see if I could see anyone. Bella's truck was out front, but her Dad's police cruiser was gone. I rang the bell and knocked again, hollering for her as I pounded on the door.

"Shiiiit!" I heard the scream followed by a loud banging noise as the front door was ripped open, a seething, dripping wet, wrapped only in a towel Bella greeted me at the front door. "Goddamned stairs… Edward? What on Earth do you want?"

Ok, that is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. Bella, hair dripping wet plastered to her skin as droplets of water ran down her face and she stuck her tongue out to catch them. All I could do was stare at her knowing that she was naked underneath that towel. I think I just jizzed in my cup. My eyes trailed again over her body glistening in the twilight as water dripped from her hair onto her shoulders across her collarbone to finally dip down the valley of her breas-

"Edward Cullen, what the hell?" OH snap! Busted! Bella totally caught me staring at her chest.

"Ummm- well, Bells. I, ah, will you help me with my extra credit project for Home Ec? I'm kind of failing that class…" I finally managed to bring my eyes back up to hers by the time I finished sputtering out my question. I half expected to see her once again seething at me, but instead, she looked slightly amused that she has caught me so off guard. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she conceded with a sigh. Did she just blush? Now that is a beautiful sight if I ever saw one.

"Oh I guess, but you better be serious, Edward Cullen. I'm not doing the work for you, but if you wanna learn to cook something edible, then fine. I'll help you." Standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, causing her ample breasts to jut out slightly, I noticed that Bella was indeed curvy, the wet towel clinging to her body allowed me to see her hour-glass figure more clearly. Bella always wore baggy, dumpy clothes which made her look heavier than she was, and being busty apparently only added to the illusion she was chubby. Yep, like I said, curves in all the right places. I gave myself a mental high five.

"Earth to Edward… did you hear anything I just said?" The annoyance was back in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. Sure I'm serious. I don't wanna fail. Thanks, Bells. Really." I couldn't help but let my eyes dip down one more time to her lovely chest. If the towel would slip just another inch or two-

"Shit, Edward… I mean really? Who flunks Home Ec?" She mumbled as she started to close the door, taking herself and her beautiful breasts from my sight. I quickly put my hand on the door, blocking her from shutting it any further, "I mean it Bella. Thanks. I owe you one."

"Uh-sure… g'nite Edward, but I think you owe me more than one." She giggled as if she had just told a funny joke but I obviously missed the punch line. And with that, the front door shut with a quiet click leaving me and my semi-erection alone on the front porch. I don't know how long I stood there thinking about my conversation with Bella. Bella dripping wet, wrapped in a towel, with the smokin' hot body that no one even knew existed under those clothes. Clearly, with a little feminine intervention, Bella could be a knock out to rival the Tanya Denali's of the world. As I devised a plan to introduce Bella to Alice and Rose, I felt a firm hand grip my shoulder. I nearly shrieked like a little girl as I was yanked back to reality.

"Edward my boy, what brings you 'round?" I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard Chief Swan come home. Talk about a cock block; the tenting that was going on in my Nike shorts shrunk faster than if I would have stepped into an ice cold shower.

"Oh hey Chief Swan, I uh- I had to talk to Bella about an extra credit project for school." I shifted nervously as Chief gave me the once over.

"Well, good seeing you Edward. Have a nice night." He said and then clapped me on the shoulder again.

"Yes, Sir. You too." I mumbled as I turned to head back to my bike, my mind a blur with activity.

~~~~~SML~~~~~

Over the next couple of days, I spoke with Alice and Rose and they were excited about my "Project Bella" idea, as were Em and Jaz. "Edward, my man" Jaz started, "I do believe you might have a little thing for the lovely Miss Bella." Jasper Whitlock was the epitome of a southern gentleman, which was actually hilarious considering he was born and raised in Forks, and had never stepped one foot into the Deep South but with his Father and Grandfather bonafide southern gentlemen, he felt it was also befitting he follow in their footsteps.

"Hell, Jaz. I just need to pass this class. And you know Bella is being all nice in agreeing to help me, so why not help her in return." I answered but noticed it felt like a lie. Hmm…was I falling for Bella? Nah, she is way out of my league, and too smart to want to be with a dumb jock.

"Sure, I get it" he drawled, "but does she want your help? I mean, she seems rather content being just her. Be careful tryin' to change someone that might not need or want fixin'. Perhaps it's those around her that need the new perspective…" Jaz walked off leaving me reeling. Really? What the hell did he mean? Damn intellectual faux southern gent my ass…

"Hey Edward," Bella said as she walked up to me outside the classroom, "I talked with Mrs. Bannister. We can have the kitchen all to ourselves this weekend to work on your final. She said if you can manage to make something edible, she'll pass your ass."

I couldn't help but smile at Bella's snarky comment, putting my arm around her shoulder, "Great Bells, lookin' forward to it." Bella stiffened under my touch, but didn't make any effort to move my arm.

"Sure, uh- no problem." She mumbled as we walked into class. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that lovely cerise color spread across her face as she lowered her head letting her hair fall trying to hide it. "Hey Alice, Rose, you both know Bella right?" Bella's eyes were about to bug out of her head as they both smiled and said "Hi" to her. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable but was making the best of the situation as I put my plan into action. By the end of class, the girls had a spa date set and a shopping trip to Port Angeles for Saturday morning. I was meeting Bella and then I would meet her back at school around 2:00 pm for my first cooking lesson.

~~~~~SML~~~~~

The rest of the week flew by without a hitch. Bella started sitting at our table while Rose and Alice continued to bombard her with beauty tips and fashion advice. I noticed on Friday, Bella had forgone the baggy sweater for a more form-fitting blouse and jeans leaving the gentle curve of her breast and hips to be admired by many a teenage boy. Bella still hadn't ventured into applying any makeup but honestly, I don't think she needed it. I was suddenly seeing her in a completely new light; under that shy, introverted exterior was a funny, intelligent, and yes, _pretty_ girl. Hmmm… maybe Jaz was right.

"Eddie," a painfully shrill voice called out to me, "why haven't you called me? I thought we were going out? You know, Daddy would be so disappointed to hear that you're actually starting to take this stupid Home Ec- cooking thing seriously. I mean, really Edward? You're not actually trying to pursue boring Bella, are you?" She kept her tone light, but she shot daggers straight at me with her eyes. "I mean, to miss the playoffs because you're pining after some social reject…" She sighed loudly, "…well that would be a shame…"

"Ah, hell Tanya, Mrs. Bannister is being a bitch and has decided to back me against a wall." I hated myself for what I was about to say but at the moment, it was Tanya that had me by the balls, "You know I'm just doin' what I gotta do…"

Her frown was immediately replaced with an evil grin. "Good. Then pick me up at 8:00 pm on Saturday. Oh Hi, Bella. I'm sorry but we just didn't see you standing there." FUCK. Bella. Had she heard me lying to Tanya about using her to pass Home Ec?

Her face was unreadable, but I thought I saw a hint of something in her eyes. "Edward." She said as she passed. I started to go after her, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to out myself if it wasn't necessary, but I felt really guilty about what I had said. Damn Tanya and her threats, and if her Dad wasn't so wrapped around her little finger; I'd tell her to go blow but I couldn't risk my scholarship. That scholarship was my ticket out of this one-horse town. Surely she understands that, right?

I hadn't seen Bella the rest of the day and she wasn't in Home Ec. I began to get nervous. "Alice, where's Bella?"

"Oh she had a doctor's appointment I think, or maybe it was the dentist? Anyhoo, she said she'd definitely see you here on Saturday." I felt a little relief in thinking maybe she hadn't heard mine and Tanya's exchange. By Saturday, I was feeling excited and nervous about seeing her again… and alone. I still hadn't gotten the image of her towel-clad body out of my mind, and I was anxious to see what Rose and Alice did with her today. I made my way into the school and stood waiting outside the classroom. Bella was nowhere to be seen. I checked my watch, 2:15 pm. Damn, maybe the girls are running late. I called Alice, "…no Edward. We dropped Bella off at home around noon. I don't know where she is…" Shit. Maybe she did overhear my conversation with Tanya on Friday. Fuck me! What am I going to do? I cant-

Then, I heard distant sound of heels echoing on the linoleum floor, a vision drawing nearer as I stood and gawked at the sight before me. The sunlight was coming through the window caused a glowing light to radiate off Bella as she strutted down the hallway in a pair of skin tight, hip hugging jeans. Even though she was short, maybe only 5'2", her legs looked incredibly long and lean, her skin a creamy shade of peach and her hair flowing in soft curls around her face. I could tell she had just a hint of makeup on, and the peach lip gloss she was wearing made her lips look so luscious and ripe and-

"Hello, Edward. Are you ready to begin?" Shy Bella suddenly didn't seem as shy as she took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. "I think we should get started with a bit of a taste testing exercise. I need to know just how developed your palate is." She sat me down on the stool and took one of the linen napkins and tied it around my eyes. I sat there feeling suddenly very vulnerable and excited at the same time. It felt like my senses were suddenly heightened. I could hear puttering around the kitchen as she collected whatever she was using for our little _lesson_. Minutes or hours could have passed as I waited for Bella to return to me each passing moment causing my senses to go into overload, including down south. I had to adjust myself more than once.

"Tell me Edward. Do you prefer savory, spicy, sour or sweet? What makes your tongue happy?" I opened my mouth to answer and her finger popped in it instead, coated with something thick and sticky. "Suck it off, Edward."

My cock suddenly sprang to life as I immediately did as I was told. I sucked at her finger and ran my tongue around, tasting the thick substance. Sweet, earthy… "Uh- Honey?"

"MmmmHmmm…" She pulled her finger all too quickly from my mouth, "Let's try this one. Open up, big boy…" This time she placed some kind of powder on my tongue… it wasn't sweet at all and slightly spicy but still mild, I recognized it… "Uh… Cinnamon…?" I asked.

"Yes. Very good Edward, keep this up and you may earn a _special treat_. Let's try this one." Something granular touched my tongue and I instantly smiled, "Easy, sugar." I said. "Very good Edward, but I want to try something. Open." Something extremely sweet and very smooth touched my tongue. It was silky and dissolved instantly it touched my tongue. Why would she give me sugar again? "Uh, Bella… you gave me sugar again." I couldn't hide my smug grin.

"Yes, it _is_ sugar, Edward. But what _kind_? There are several types of sugar and in baking; it's important to realize that each one serves a purpose. So…?" I racked my brain. "Can I have another taste?"

Once again, I felt the heat of her hand before I felt her finger push into my mouth. I couldn't help but curl my tongue around her slender digit as I sucked. Smooth, instantly dissolves, super sweet silky powdery consistency … "Oh! Powdered sugar. Right?" I laughed. I had to be right, I remembered Mom using it when she'd make homemade chocolate icing for my birthday cake.

"Excellent. Let's try this one…" This time she put something very rough in my mouth, still sweet, granular but more like a sandy consistency. It didn't dissolve the same way the other two types of sugar did. It was … heartier? "It's still a sugar. Geez, Bells… how many types of sugars are there?"

"Come on… think. You know this. I bet your Mom put it on your oatmeal as a kid…" Her hint instantly gave it away, "Brown sugar!" I exclaimed proudly.

"OK, last one. You won't taste this one, but I'll let you smell it… OK?" Once again she brought her dainty finger up to my nose and I inhaled. Who knew cooking could be so erotic? "It smells like you, Bells. Vanilla and … something else… musky?" Is vanilla musky? Hell, I had no idea, but it was definitely vanilla. Bella's voice faltered a bit… "Ye- yeah. It is vanilla. I used vanilla body wash and lotion but I didn't realize…"

"You've always smelled like vanilla, Bells. It's a really great scent on you…" Suddenly, the room got quiet and I could feel Bella tugging at the knot on the blindfold. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the room. Bella's face was flushed, and her pupils were dilated. I don't think I had even seen her look so beautiful. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. My heart started racing, palms sweating and my breathing kicked up a notch. Damn girl, what are you doing to me!

"Uhmmm… ok. So, I was thinking we could bake a cake? I mean, most of the ingredients I had you tasting can be found in cakes or cookies. I thought we could keep it, you know, simple…" Bella's voice faltered a bit at the end. Suddenly, the confidence she exuded at the beginning of her lesson seemed to be replaced by self-doubt.

"Bells, you are the teacher. I'll do anything you want me to do." I gave her a wink, "I'm _all_ yours." I didn't really understand why she was being all shy now… women.

"OK, let's do a cake, how about a simple yellow cake with chocolate icing?"

My heart swelled. Mom always made that cake for my birthday. "I think it's perfect, Bells."

We worked side by side in the kitchen, Bella directing me here and there, providing interesting tidbits of baking info that I'm not sure I'll ever use again, but I could see that Bella was really passionate about cooking.

"Ok, Edward. Get the Crisco out of the fridge, let's get those pans greased and floured, then you can pour the batter." Once that task was completed, I poured and she put them into the over and set the timer. "There. We'll check on them in about 20 minutes. So…"

I hopped up onto the counter and looked at her as she stood in front of me, wringing her hands nervously. Bella really was beautiful. How had I never noticed this before? In addition, she wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but she was genuinely kind, funny, and smart. This afternoon had been fun. I never thought baking could be fun, but with Bella, it was a blast. Her enthusiasm was contagious. I suddenly realized that once my cake was done, once I had earned my passing grade, I wouldn't have an excuse to talk with Bella. As much as I was finding myself wanting to be around her, we really didn't have anything in common. I suddenly felt myself panicking. Desperate for a reason to keep seeing her, a reason that my friends couldn't tease me about…

"Um, Edward?" Bella voice was barely above a whisper, "this has been kind of fun." I couldn't help but smile back at her. I suddenly found myself wanting to kiss Bella as she stood before me, chewing on the corner of her plump bottom lip. She started to lean into me, and I felt my heart suddenly begin to race even faster at the thought that I was going to kiss her.

"Uhm, you wanna lick the spoon, Bells?" I felt like such a tool that I let the chance to kiss Bella go.

"Sure…" Her eyes sparkled as she took the spoon from me and stuck the tip of her little pink tongue out and lapped at the spoon in my hand. I felt my mouth go slack. Confident Bella has returned, and she's sexier than anything I've ever seen.

"Bella-" She shushed me by placing her fingertip against my lips while she continued to lick at the spoon. "Want a taste?" Once again my mouth went slack… _ fuck _… Who knew little Bella was such a vixen?

"Sure." She dipped the spoon back into the bowl and pulled out a big dollop of batter. Without breaking eye contact, I leaned in and licked at the spoon while Bella simultaneously leaned in and licked at her side of the spoon. This had to be one of the hottest moments of my 18 years thus far. I had participated in meaningless sex, experimented a little, Tanya was one kinky bitch, but she had nothing on the sex appeal Bella was exuding at this very moment.

Just as my mouth was about to attack Bella's, the buzzer went off. Bella giggled as I growled. "Come on. Let's see if your cakes are ready. Grab a tooth pick, Edward."

After verifying the cakes were perfect, Bella pulled them from the oven and put them on the cooling rack. "Wow, they smell really good, Bells." I was actually impressed. Not only did they smell good, but they looked good too. All golden and according to Bella, she was sure they'd be moist as she showed me how to press gently into the center and watch the cake compress then bounce right back into shape.

I had to suppress a giggle, I mean; come on… I'm Edward Cullen, star quarterback… I don't giggle, but who knew cooking could be so freakin' erotic?

"So now what, Bells?"

"Well the cakes have to cool before we can ice them. We can make the icing or we could… ummm… you know…"

Suddenly, shy Bella had returned as she struggled with expressing what she really wanted. But I was pretty sure she wanted the same thing I did, so in a bold move, I pulled her too me. Her body felt so good in my arms, like she was made to be here. I felt her sigh as I brought my lips to hers. She tasted like cake batter and … well, Bella I guess. Her lips were so soft and gentle against mine. I loved the way she felt and tasted, but I needed more. My body ached as I tried to pull her closer to mine. A soft moan escaped her lips as I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance and thank goodness, Bella obliged, giving me full access to her sweet mouth.

Our tongues tangled for dominance as the intensity of our kiss grew, needing to breath, I broke the kiss only to move down to her neck, continuing to lick and suck at her tender flesh. Bella not only smelled like vanilla, but she tasted like it too and that alone fueled the fire burning in the pit of my stomach. I kissed my way back up to her hot mouth and devoured her like I hadn't eaten in days and she was my first meal. I cherished it, ravished it and engaged every cell in my body. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I hadn't ever made out with anyone the way I was kissing Bella. It was like I couldn't get enough of her. Before, kissing always seemed to be a means to an end, something that had to be done in order to be allowed through the gates and into the Promised Land. But not with Bella, I found the more I kissed her, the more I wanted to kiss her.

She broke away from me panting, "Edward," she swallowed audibly. "I- uh, are you sure? I mean about me, 'cause I don't think I could take it if this wasn't real…" The look in her eyes nearly broke my heart, and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to reassure her. I had never wanted to protect anyone as much as I wanted to protect her right then. Boy, am I in trouble now. I knew at that moment, I would take whatever crap Tanya dealt in order to have Bella.

"Yeah, Bella… I've never felt this way before. I- you're … don't freak, but… I don't think I'll ever want anyone the way I want you right now." I pressed my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath as I held her tightly. I knew she had to feel my erection pressing into her stomach, but I couldn't hide my feelings. I had never felt a stronger connection than the one I was feeling right now with her, which combined with the fact that I am an red blooded, 18-year-old, hormonal male… there was no way Bella was making it out of that kitchen without becoming mine.

I brought my lips back to hers as my hands began to explore her body. Bella moaned and whimpered as my hands moved closer to her breasts. I wanted to touch her so badly, but I didn't want to push her. I had no idea what experiences she had. Just because I hadn't seen her date didn't mean she was inexperienced. Her hands fisted into my hair as she pulled me closers mumbling into my mouth, "just touch me already…"

I couldn't stifle my laugh as I brought both hands around and cupped her breasts, my thumbs running over back and forth over her hardening peaks. Her breasts were perfect, and just the right size to fit into the palm of my hands. As I continued to grope her, she untangled her hands from my hair to begin exploring my body. She ran both of her hands down my neck to my shoulders, squeezing before moving down my arms and finally placing her hands over top of mine. She squeezed as she felt me feel her up, showing me how she liked to be touched. I had to fight from blowing my load right then and there.

I suddenly realized I was still sitting up on the counter and as much as I enjoyed having Bella resting between my legs, leaning against me, I wanted to get her into a more comfortable position. Breaking our kiss, I hopped down and grabbed her hand as I lead her to the make-shift bedroom that was set up in the corner of the class room. Yeah, Mrs. Bannister liked to cover all the bases; we even had a lab on proper bed making; which, after I was through with Bella, was sure to be in shambles. Perhaps I could get extra credit when I demonstrated my bed re-making skills. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my own smugness.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything as I lay her down onto the bed. Climbing up over her, I hovered above her before lowering the full weight of my body upon her. She instantly parted her legs so I could come to rest between them. I could feel the heat from her core through my jeans. Bella pulled my face back down to hers, devouring my lips and her hands moved up and down my back before coming to rest on my butt. She squeezed hard before she pulled me towards her signally the ok to start grinding my hips into her. The sensations were becoming too much as I was dying to blow my load. With her breast in my hands, her tongue in my mouth and the moist heat of her core penetrating through the layers of denim; I moaned into her mouth, "God, Bella. I want you. Please…"

"Yes, oh yes Edward. I've waited so long for this…" Her eyes flew open at the realization of the words she spoke.

"You've wanted me? Oh Bella… are you a, well… I mean, have you ever…?" I knew the answer before she spoke as her face flushed red. Bella wanted me to be her first. I had yet to take anyone's virginity. Suddenly, I was feeling overwhelmed with the task at hand. A girl's virginity was a gift. At least that's what my Dad had taught me, and not something to take lightly.

Bella only looked up at me and nodded her head, her eyes full of lust and wonder. "Oh Bells, are you sure you want it to be me? And here, of all places?"

She pulled my lips to her in a sweet and seemingly innocent kiss, "Yes Edward. I've always wanted it to be you. Even if nothing else happens; I know at least you'll be gentle with me and … and at least, I love the person I'm giving it too…"

Whoa… Bella loved me. Bella _loved_ me? Bella loved _me_? I wasn't sure how to process that information. I knew I had feelings for her, this connection we had was amazing and I definitely wanted to feel more of it, lots more, but did I love her? Did I need to be in love with her to take her virginity? I mean, hell…love had never come into _any_ equation before. Before, it was just a physical act that felt really, _really_ good, but now it was suddenly the emotional element being thrown into the mix and I found myself hesitating.

"Edward it's ok, really. You don't have to love me. Just make me feel good… please. I need you, and I know you need me." As if she needed to emphasize my need, she pushed her groin up into me and rubbed herself up and down my erection causing me to groan out load. _Fuck_, what was this girl doing to me?

I crashed my lips back down to hers as she began to work at the buttons on my shirt. We only broke our kiss long enough for me to pull her top over her head before bringing my hungry lips back to hers. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Bella Swan right now. My hands fumbled for the hook on her bra while she giggled. "Front" she mumbled between kisses. Hmmm… I think I found my new favorite type of bra. As the clasp released, her breasts bounced free from their lacy confines. She had to have the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen; both in picture and in person. They were perfectly rounded, perky and had the sweetest looking nipples I had ever seen. Her areolas were only about the size of a quarter, dusky pink in color and her nipples were about the size of an eraser head… just perfect for sucking on… which I did, causing us to both moan at the same time. Even here, Bella tasted divine. I couldn't get enough. I went back and forth between her breasts. Making sure the one that wasn't in my mouth was receiving equal treatment from my hand.

Still, I hadn't had enough of Bella. I wanted more. I wanted to taste her. I had never tasted anyone before. Tanya had wanted me to do it, but I wasn't sure, so I always managed to distract her so it wouldn't be an issue. But with Bella, I knew it was something I was going to do as long as she'd let me. "Bella, I want… I need to taste you. Please?"

Her eyes grew round and she sucked in a breath… "I- I don't know… I mean, no one had ever…" she gasped as I pressed my jean-clad cock into her, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Baby. I've never been surer." I couldn't get her pants down fast enough. I sat back on my heels looking down at her. She lay there, spread before me with her hair fanned out on the pillow, her eyes sparking, her skin flushed, her nipples pert and standing at attention only clad in the skimpiest of plain white cotton panties; the sexiest pair of panties I'd ever seen. "You're beautiful Bella. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I leaned down and kissed her cotton covered mound. It was so warm and soft against my lips. I could smell her and she smelled heavenly; musky with a hint of vanilla. Hooking my thumbs into her panties, I slowly pulled them down. Bella's soft brown curls were just inches from my face as I continued my decent. I put my nose in her curls and inhaled again, causing both of us to groan. Bella had sat up on her elbows as she watched with fascination as I tossed her panties behind me. "I'm going to taste you now, Baby."

I put my hands on her inner thighs and pushed her legs open. A new waft of arousal hit my nose as she opened up to me. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed and her pretty pink lips glistened with her arousal as I stared at the glorious sight before me. I had never been this up close and personal with a girl before, and I wanted to take a good look before I dove in. Her clit was just beginning to peak out from behind its hood; her outer lips had swollen and were fanned out slightly like little rose petals revealing her smaller inner lips. Her tiny opening winked at her as if to say, "Hello" and I watched with wonder as a small drop of her arousal leaked from her pussy. That was my sign. It was time that I tasted my first pussy. I tentatively lapped at the fluid, savoring it on my tongue. I wondered if all pussies tasted this good or if it was just Bella's. But at the same time, I had no desire to ever try another to find out. Bella hissed as I licked at her again, this time with more pressure. Her hips bucked slightly as my tongue laved at her innocent flesh. I licked, sucked and even stuck my tongue deep into her virginal hole. It felt so tight against my tongue, I couldn't imagine how insanely wonderful it would feel around my cock. I brought my finger up and gently eased it into her box as I moved my tongue up to her clit which now stood out proudly from its confines, begging to be sucked. As I took her into my mouth, Bella groaned and fell back against the bed, her eyes rolling back into her head as I continued my assault on her body.

I paid close attention to what moves caused her to groan, gasp or buck her hips up into my mouth. Eventually, she wound her fingers back into my hair and began to move against my face as I fucked her with my finger and suck her and nibbled on her clit with my mouth. Bella was literally small enough that at times, I was able to suck her deeply into my mouth. I wanted to touch her puckered nether hole, but was afraid it might be pushing it… Next time, Cullen. I definitely wanted to taste that pink little rosebud as well. Geez… who knew I could be such a freak?

Bella began to quicken her movements, her breath coming in pants and I could feel her inner walls beginning to quiver. I held on tightly, sucking her deep into my mouth as I curled my finger up towards her belly, feeling a rough patch of skin. Wait… the G-spot it real? Cool. I rubbed harder and faster as I fucked her, totally in awe of the sight before me. Bella coming completely unhinged right in front of my eyes was the most incredible sight I had ever seen. She bucked and screamed and flushed all the way down to her belly button as her walls clamped down upon me. She spasmed against my finger, sucking it deep into her body as she came repeatedly. _ Shit! _This was fucking cool. _I_ made her do that… _I_ caused her to come undone. Me… only Me.

"Mine." I groaned against her flesh, as I slowed my ministrations down. "Only Mine, Bella." I knew it was totally chauvinistic, but I would rather die than think that Bella would ever allow another man to do to her what I just did and if she wasn't mine yet, I'd make sure to do whatever was necessary to make her mine.

"Yes, Edward…" she moaned… "Yours, oh God, only yours." She panted as her body came down from its post orgasmic high.

I licked my way back up her body, stopping to show the girls a little more love before I moved up her neck and to her lips. Bella gladly kissed me and even plunged her tongue into my mouth. "Mmmm… is that me? Is that what I taste like?"

"Yeah Baby, that's all you…" My cock was about to burst through my jeans when she suddenly pulled away from me; "Edward. You're wearing entirely too many clothes." I leapt up from the bed and tore my jeans off only to lay down beside her, finally naked against her warm, soft skin.

"Edward, I need you… please. I want to feel you inside me." Reaching down she took my cock in her tiny hand and gasped. "You're so big…" her mouth was making a perfect little "o" shape as she gasped. I looked down at her hand wrapped around my cock and it did appear bigger than usual, but I'm sure it's because Bella is so petite.

"I'm sure I'll fit just fine, Baby." I really didn't know how well I'd fit, but I knew I was dying to find out. Bella gave a quick nod and as I positioned myself at her entrance. The heat coming off her body was intense. "Wait, Bells. Um- I don't have anything with me. I mean, I wasn't really planning to-"

"It's ok, Edward. When my cousin got pregnant last year, Dad took me to the doctor to get on the pill. It's safe." I sighed with relief knowing I wouldn't have to stop after coming this close to Bella's perfection. I rubbed my cock up and down her dripping wet slit, causing her to moan and writhe against me.

"Bells honey, you sure?" I wanted to give her one last opportunity to change her mind, but she only nodded her head and grabbed ahold of my ass in an attempt to pull me closer to her. "Hold on Baby. Promise to tell me to stop if it hurts too much, ok?" I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to stop, but I'd try really heard if it hurt her too badly.

"I promise." She sighed as I pushed forward, working in just the head of my dick into her tight box. _Oh. My. God._ I had never felt anyone so hot or so tight before. Tanya was the fucking Grand Canyon compared to Bella's narrowed depths. I continued to push forward slowly, so slowly that it was actually a little painful holding back. All I really wanted to do was to slam all the way into her and pound her like there was no tomorrow.

Bella sighed as I came to her barrier. I could feel it right against the head of my cock. "Bella, I'm there… Fast or slow?" I really didn't know which way would be best. I imagined it was going to be painful either way, but I was thinking the Band-Aid method might be better.

Apparently, Bella was thinking the same thing, "Fast… just do it Edward."

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine as I pushed forward with one quick thrust. "OH!" She gasped into my mouth as I felt her maidenhead tear. Tears sprang to her eyes as her beautiful face scrunched up in pain.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I'll stop…" I had started to withdrawal when she grabbed me and held me still. "No, wait. Just give me a minute." She panted against my face. I peppered her face with kisses as she adjusted to the invasion. "Ok, try moving, it's not so bad now."

I pulled back slowly and she hissed but told me to keep going. I pulled back to where just my head was inside her before moving back in slowly, not stopping until I was buried deep within her hot depths. "Oh yeah…" she sighed as I moved back out again. In and out. In and out. Gradually, I started to increase the pace of my thrusts until she was moving with me. As I pulled back, she'd thrust up in attempts to keep me as deep as possible. I was dying to come and I wanted her to come with me more than anything, but I wasn't sure that was going to happen.

"Hold on baby." I warned as I threw her legs up over my shoulders lifting her bottom up of the bed, I sat up on my knees so I could had a free hand as I began to pound in and out of her, I flicked and pinched her clit between my thumb and forefinger, hoping the extra stimulation would be what she needed in order to come with me.

"Come with me Bella… I wanna feel you fall apart around me, Baby." I cried out and pinched her clit hard, knowing my own climax was only a few thrusts away. Bella screamed my name, and as I felt her walls finally clamped almost painfully down on me, I came hard shooting rope after rope into her. I had never come so hard in my life.

"Good God Bella," I panted as I collapsed upon her, trying my best to keep my weight off of her so I didn't crush her, "That was incredible."

I looked down into her eyes, so big and brown and full of love. I was lost looking into the huge pools of dark chocolate, "Shhh… Edward, it's ok. You don't have to say anything." She reached up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"No Bells, I meant it. _This. Is. Mine_." I thrust against her to emphasize each word causing her to squeal in delight. "I don't want today to be our only time. Bella, I _want _you. I _need_ you. Will you please be mine?"

Her eyes filled up with unshed tears, "Yes." She whispered as I captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. I could feel myself hardening inside of her, and we kissed and teased each other's bodies.

"You think you can go again, Baby?" I asked and I began to gently thrust into her. She winced at the first couple of thrusts, but then sighed and said yes as she reached up to kiss my lips. This time we made love slowly. Taking our time, exploring each other's bodies and positions, we ended with Bella on top of me, slowly riding me cowgirl style, my hands on her breasts, tugging and pulling at her gorgeous nipples while she rubbed her clit and ground herself slowly down upon me. While our climax was just as intense as the first, we softly cried out each other's names as we held on tightly to one another.

Bella finally collapsed and sprawled across me, laying her head on my chest, peppering it lightly with kisses. "Mmmm, Edward. I think the cake has had plenty of time to cool." We both busted out into fits of giggles. If Mrs. Bannister only knew, I'm sure we'd both get F's and be expelled from school. However, I have to admit, it would be worth it to have Bella this way.

"Come on, big boy." She said climbing off me, "let finish so we can get out of here. I really feel like I could use a long hot bath right about now."

Bella finished showing me how to make and put icing on the cake and after labeling it, making the bed and cleaning up the kitchen, we headed back to her house. Chief Swan was pulling a double, so he wouldn't be home until well after 10 pm. Bella and I made love one more time in the bathtub before it was time for me to go home. Before I left, I professed my love for her. I know it may sound like we were moving too fast, and we were just a couple of kids, but I knew right then and there that there would never be another for me. Bella was it and I was going to make damned sure that she never, ever had a reason to wonder, 'what if' with anyone else.

Thanks to Bella's efforts, I passed Home Ec. We went on to win the championships, I got my scholarship and I managed to get and keep the girl. Tanya had her fit and tried to get me benched, but because it was the championship; even her Daddy couldn't deny he needed his best player. We both took a little razing, but it was all worth it. We finally found out who our real friends were and to this day, Rose and Em, Jasper and Alice and us, were still the best of friends.

Now, 15 years and three kids later, Bella and I are married and own a small bakery in Forks. I went to business school so I could learn to manage the store while Bella perfected her baking skills at culinary school. We have a modest existence. We're not rich, but we are very comfortable and happy and thanks to Bella, I can make one hell of a yellow cake with chocolate icing.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Anyone else hungry and horny right now? For the love of yellow cake with chocolate icing, please leave some love for PlzFangMe.**

**Next week, we have a squeezer...AydenMorgen. Make sure to come back and read!  
**

**Keep sending in those author recs, and if you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line.  
**


	45. 090711AydenMorgen

**DCM A/N: This week we are in for a special treat, AydenMorgen has offered up what has originally been a private one shot. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.07.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Steal Away

By: AydenMorgen

**A/N:** This is for pkmarita, my shank-using, porn-loving, cookie-sharing wifey. Many thanks to Angie_stl and Edward's Eternal for their invaluable assistance, and to KeyeCullen.

~*S.A*~

_she danced suspended_

_caught in a web between_

_sweet pleasure and pain_

_a moth whirls around a flame_

_(W.I. Boucher)_

~*S.A*~

Shadows danced across the walls; firelight weaving in gentle rhythm to the crackle and pop of kindling in the grate. Cool air blew through open doors, bringing with it the soft scents of midnight: green grass, lilac, and that subtle hint of rain lying dormant in tufts of cloud. Each was muffled by night, made softer by the cloak of darkness that stretched across the horizon beyond the balcony doors.

His scent weaved through those softer notes like a drop of spice on tissue as he rose to meet me. My eyes caught on bright green and the chiseled bone beneath, and held.

"You're home," he murmured. "I missed you." His lips shaped the words like a kiss.

I felt each one.

"I am," I acknowledged as his eyes roved up and down my form, missing nothing. I took a breath, fighting the urge to fidget and whimper beneath the weight of green eyes and golden skin.

"You look beautiful." His eyes met mine again, darker in that way I'd come to know so well. He had plans for us tonight. The kind that'd have soft moans and the slap of skin to skin joining the chorus of every day sounds playing throughout the penthouse.

"Thank you." I set my bag down carefully, bending at the knees to drop it. My eyes never left his. I wasn't sure they could. "I had a meeting this afternoon."

"Ah." Long fingers wrapped around crystal and lifted. Amber liquid swirled in the glass. "To meetings then." Full lips curved upward as he winked.

I nodded silently, captivated as ever by every little move he made. He wasn't predator and I wasn't prey. But when he looked at me like that – lips curved up at the corners and his eyes gleaming with mischief – I was...something.

And so was he.

Spellbinding. All warm male and wicked desire as he tilted back his glass and swallowed. I fought the urge to whimper again as his throat worked, his Adam's apple moving with each deep swallow.

"Do we have plans?" I asked carefully as he lowered the glass again. It clinked softly against the marble tabletop as he shifted it into place just so.

He shrugged a shoulder and moved toward me, working at his cufflinks as he did so. Strong forearms were revealed slowly as he rolled the sleeves of expensive silk up his arms. "Depends," he murmured, cocking a brow in challenge. "What do you want to do?"

My answer was instantaneous, leaving my lips as soon as the word formed in my mind. "You."

He chuckled as he stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes crinkled as he dropped his forehead to mine and brushed a kiss across my waiting lips. "Oh, I think we can definitely make that happen, love."

I melted into his arms as his lips brushed across mine again. "Please do," I whispered, my tongue darting out to tease at his bottom lip. Brandy and mint, a taste that was purely him, burst on my tongue, pulling a soft moan from my lips.

He took control of the kiss as soon as that moan left my lips; delving his fingers into my hair to tilt my face to his. It was soft on hard – smooth and rich like the warm flavor of the brandy still on my tongue. Stubble scratched at my face as his tongue explored, twining around mine and pulling it into his mouth.

My hands curled into his biceps, feeling the ripple and play of thick muscle beneath silk. His traveled down my back, strong fingers undoing the zipper on their journey downward. Cool air licked at my skin as my dress parted beneath his hands. Fingers kneaded into the muscles of my ass as he pulled me up and into him.

Desire wove between us as our bodies pressed into one another; sparks igniting us both in familiar crackles. It had already been denied too long, pushed aside for mundane things that had no place in the here and now. In this moment and where it was leading.

"Oh," I gasped into his mouth, my hands tightening on his biceps as his cock pressed into my stomach.

"Feel that?" he whispered against my mouth before moving to trail a line of soft kisses across my jaw and to my ear. "I've been hard for you all day, Bella." His teeth nipped at the shell of my ear, his warm breath causing my skin to pebble. "All day, love," he reiterated, lifting me up his body.

My legs wrapped around his waist, my hands sliding up his arms and around his neck to anchor me to him as his mouth found mine again. His kiss this time was masterful, the claiming that whispered of the things I craved, but could not name.

They burned hot, fast…and unmade me entirely.

I didn't care and neither did he. His hands on my body were the only things that mattered when that desire struck. And he never left me to ache alone.

"Please," I breathed against his mouth, grinding down onto his thick length as his lips attached to my neck. "Please, I need you."

That's all it took. His control snapped like a band stretched too tight, his fingers clutching me tighter as he pressed me back into the wall. His mouth was all over me, lapping at my lips, nipping at my collarbones. Firelight flickered behind my closed eyelids, bringing with it an almost hypnotic quality. Each kiss was like a drug in that flickering light, each touch a promise.

Greedy, impatient sounds rumbled from his chest as I circled my hips against him. His cock hit against my center with each frantic move, rubbing against my clit and sending little shockwaves of pleasure throughout my entire body.

"Fuck," he hissed as my head lolled back on a particularly powerful shockwave. It wasn't an orgasm, but God, it was close. It shot through me like a lightning bolt, causing my fingers to tighten painfully in his hair.

His hand tightened in mine as well, pulling it back to expose the line of my throat to him, and I knew he didn't mind that little pain. He never did. It always spurred him on; made him frantic to give me more of the pleasure that stole away reality and replaced it with pure bliss.

"Bella," he groaned into my mouth before breaking the kiss and dragging his lips across my exposed throat and onto the pulse I knew was pounding there. Teeth and lips dragged across that one pounding point. I felt it all the way to my toes.

He shifted against me, his cock rubbing tantalizing circles through the thin layers of fabric again. I was desperate to rip them away and feel him skin to skin. To feel him moving inside of me again. To taste the beads of sweat I knew would slide like water droplets down his gorgeous body.

"You're so responsive," he murmured into my throat between kisses and nips at my skin. "I can feel your heart pounding for me right here." The tip of his tongue worked across my pulse point. "And here." He ground his cock into me again. "But I want more. I want to hear you screaming for me when I make you come, Bella."

A throaty whimper erupted from my mouth at his wicked whisper. If that's what he wanted, I'd give it to him. I'd scream the walls down around us if that's what he wanted. Anything, just so long as he was inside of me soon.

My hips jerked, driving me down onto him as he hummed his approval of my wordless response and bit at my throat. It was that razor's edge between pain and pleasure. The same tightrope I loved to dance with him.

He pushed us away from the wall and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. His hands on my sides steadied me, my legs refusing to cooperate. They were rubber beneath me, flimsy and uncertain.

"Steady, love," he said, green eyes dilated to familiar, coal black. It was moments like this, when he looked at me with lust and pleasure burning through black rimmed emerald, when I forgot to breathe, forgot I even knew how. There was nothing as intense, as captivating as this wicked man looking at me as if I were his salvation, his prey, and his world all wrapped in one.

My knees buckled as he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek gently.

He chuckled as he caught me with ease and pulled me up against his chest again. His heart hammered beneath my ear, a strong, steady song that worked in rhythm with my own.

"Come here," he murmured, twining his fingers through mine and leading me to the chaise he'd abandoned upon my arrival. I followed behind wordlessly, feeling the air cool the further into the room we went. Wisps of fresh air blew through the opened balcony doors, the scent of wilderness stronger here.

His hands slipped from mine as we neared the chaise, his fingers at my wrist lifting them to drape over the back. Soft velvet brushed across my fingers as his slid up my arms to part the fabric of my dress again. My eyes closed as he stepped up behind me, his body radiating heat, safety…home.

Soft kisses were pressed into my skin as he eased my dress down my shoulders and let it slip from my arms. "Beautiful," he whispered, one fingertip inching my bra strap down. His lips followed, trailing across my skin.

He worked in silence then, stripping me reverently as I clutched the back of the chaise to keep myself upright.

Only when I was completely bare to him did he speak again. "Lean forward." His hand on my waist guided me as I widened my stance and bent forward over the chaise as directed.

Long fingers trailed down the center of my spine. Palms cupped the swells of my ass. His whole hand pressed between my legs from behind.

"Oh God," I groaned, another shockwave rippling through me at the touch of his hand upon me.

"So wet already." He parted my folds and slipping one finger inside. It stroked across my clit, circled my opening, and then pressed slowly inside.

My grip on the chaise tightened as he began pumping it inside of me. The silk of his shirt and the heat of his body pressed so close to mine worked in tandem with that single finger, driving me toward the ledge I was so eager to jump from.

"Steady," he whispered again as my body began to tighten. Moisture trickled down my thighs, filling the room with the scent of sex. It was a heady combination – wilderness, fire, my arousal and his warmth.

I wanted more.

I _needed_more.

"I need…" he breathed as if reading my mind. His body inched away from mine as he dropped to his knees behind me. He never did finish that sentence, but I knew what he needed. It was the same thing I needed. _More._

His tongue darted out to swipe through my folds, his hands wrapped around my thighs the only thing holding me upright. I cried out as his tongue laved across me, my stance widening to grant him better access.

He took that invitation with a soft, satisfied grunt, working his tongue through my folds again and again. I cried out softly with each decadent swipe, the shockwaves racing through me piling one atop the other until I was nothing but a ball of rigid, whimpering sensation.

His tongue teased along the bundle of nerves there and I moaned louder as those shockwaves and fires leapt higher. I moaned again as he slid it inside of me and twirled.

A billow of air blew through the open doors, caressing across my heated body. That sensation – cool air on overheated skin – was my undoing.

"Oh God, oh God," I cried out as I began to come.

His hands tightened like vises on my thighs, holding me steady as his mouth continued to work. His tongue pressed. His lips pulled. His teeth raked.

I shook and cried out his name, sensation after sensation racing through me.

"Yes," he hummed between my legs. His tongue made one final, wicked swipe as I slumped, boneless, over the back of the chaise. His hands squeezed my thighs gently before falling away, only to close around my waist as he rose behind me again.

Silk shifted as he removed his shirt. Metal teeth hissed as his zipper inched down.

His lips pressed against my neck as he fitted his body against mine, his cock slipping between my legs to nudge right where I wanted him. I moaned softly as he pushed himself inside, slowly filling me. He moved gently, his hips thrusting against mine and his hands sliding up my body.

Once again, no words were spoken as he made love to me, both of us too far lost in the moment, both hearing everything in the bubble that enveloped up. Quick breaths, crackling logs and the soft slap of skin to skin said everything.

_I love you. _

_You feel so good. _

_I need this. _

_I need you. _

Sweat dripped from his body onto mine as his strokes increased. I bit my lip, my eyes rolling backward in my head as he hit that spot deep inside that made me see stars.

The coil began to tighten as his moan shattered the softness of the moment. His fingers dug into my hips. I knew it'd bruise, but I didn't care. It felt good, right, as he went harder, deeper, and fucked me faster.

I cried out his name, screamed it as I pressed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Look at me," he whispered in my ear.

I obeyed instantly, struggling to force my eyes open as he thrust into me again and again. They rolled wildly as I turned my head. Bright green stared back at me from his flushed face. Once again, I was caught, breathless.

His eyes stayed locked on mine, refusing to release me as his pace increased. Raw energy danced between the two of us, weaving pleasure atop pleasure until we were both gasping for breath and straining toward the link in the chain that caused it all to snap…and fall.

We fell together, his lips against mine to muffle my screams and his own guttural groans. Waves washed over both of us – heat, desire, release. They went on for days, rippling and waving through me, and through him.

I slumped against the chaise, breath coming in harsh pants, as the tidal waves finally receded. Everything felt stuffed with wool, dim, far away. Everything but him.

He was warmth and light around me; everything real. Everything I wanted.

"I love you," he whispered softly, brushing my damp hair away from my face to kiss me softly.

~*S.A*~

* Inspired by the poem _Ballerina on a Razor's Edge_by W.I. Boucher.

* * *

**DCM A/N: '...heat, desire, release." Oh we feel that! Please make sure to leave AydenMorgan some love.**

**Next week we are bouncing in our seats to have bornonhalloween writing for us, psss...we heard from a little birdy that it might be some slash.**

**If you are interested in writing for us or have an author recommendation, drop us a pm, stalk us on the blog or on twitter (at DirtyCMs)**


	46. 091411bornonhalloween

**DCM A/N: In the words of one of our readers, this entry comes with a 'ShamWow Panty'. Make sure to find a private place to read this and a towel for cleanup. Make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt (NSFW!) ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.14.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Disclaimer:_ These boys belong to Stephanie Meyer, oh lucky Steph.

_Summary:_ What happens when wide-eyed, innocent and undeniably gay firefighter Jasper Whitlock is sent into a burning building to rescue his lifelong crush, Hollywood's latest actor du jour, slightly older and decidedly straight Edward Cullen? Sparks will fly! AH, M/M Slash

_Huge thank-yous:_ To chartwilightmom for tempting me with the gorgeous picture prompt that inspired my first slash story, and to my lovely and brutally honest beta girls: Alterite, Beans827, and Trip (FFFan1664).

**AFTER THE SMOKE CLEARS**

^-**EPOV**-^

"Em, I'm just gonna take a quick leak and then we can head out." I know he's been on edge all night about this unscheduled visit to one of San Francisco's best dive nightclubs.

"Thank God. Don't trust anyone; the paps are getting bolder every day. And make sure you use a stall."

"Yes, Mom," I complain. "Jeez, Emmett, do you not think my dick can stand up to the scrutiny?"

"According to perezhilton dot com, your dick is the finest in all of Hollywood. I'd just like to get it—and you—out of here in one piece tonight."

"Whatever." All this talk about taking a leak has me desperate to pee. I pull my cap down over my eyes and lower my head. Taking a cautionary glance over both shoulders, I push into the men's room, wishing—and not for the first time lately—that I had an official bodyguard, and not just my bear of an agent, to watch my back. I pass up the urinal—Emmett's probably right, it's never a good idea to bare myself in public—and push open the stall door with the heel of my hand.

I haven't even unzipped when a blaring horn sounds. Some drunken jackass has probably tripped the smoke detector. I decide to investigate after I take care of business, secure in the knowledge that Emmett would never let his meal ticket go up in smoke.

Unzip. Fish it out. Pee. Shake. Tuck. Zip. Ahh, much better. With an eye roll at the obligatory sign telling employees they must wash their hands, I take careful pains to scrub whatever might be lurking in this joint off my hands with four squirts of soap. I dip my hands into the newfangled wind tunnel dryer, and marvel at the fact that after three seconds, there isn't a drop of water in sight.

I place my palm against the metal plate to push the door open and it's as if I've touched a hot coil. "Fuck!" I yank my hand back, and hop and swear my way to the sink. As the cool water soothes the sting, it occurs to me that the fire alarm wasn't just a prank. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone, pressing 'E'. Four rings, then voicemail. "FUCK!"

I am not meeting my death in the men's room of this tacky tinderbox tonight. Ignoring my better judgment, I tuck my shoulder and body check the door, pushing it aside more easily than I could've imagined. Hunh, my training for the role of Officer Mason may have actually been worthwhile.

My casual attitude of moments earlier gives way to serious concern when I take in the dark and smoky atmosphere of the club. Tables are overturned and flames tease at the outside edges of the walls. Whatever caused this wreckage was certainly efficient. The floor is littered with huge chunks of debris, but thankfully I find no bodies, dead or otherwise, at least in my limited field of vision. Tucking my head down, I forge ahead toward the front door.

Suddenly, above me, I hear a sickening wail, and look up just in time to see a beam come crashing down right next to me. "Fuuuuck!" I pick up my pace, hoping to outrun the devastation. Bleary smoke-irritated eyes peeled to the floor, I pick out safe slices for my feet in between the ruins. I'm ten steps closer to the door and figure I've got about thirty more to go when the next piece of ceiling crashes down on my shoulders and slams me to the floor.

^-**JPOV**-^

"Damn, Whitlock, you're gonna make someone a fine husband some day, you know that?"

"Thanks, Cap," I laugh. "Glad you like my 3-alarm chili."

He face turns serious and says, "You know we don't joke about that kind of thing here, right?"

Oh crap. I've been on the job for two weeks and I've already insulted my captain. "I'm sorry, Cap, I didn't realize-"

"Aaah ha ha ha ha!" He doubles over with laughter, slapping his knee and hacking up a pinto bean. "I'm just messing with you, kid! A bit of firehouse humor! Oh, you are a gullible one, aren't you?"

I turn my face down toward my bowl and pray the embarrassed heat isn't obvious to everyone else in the room. Riley gives me a friendly nudge. "Don't sweat it, Jazz. You know Cap loves to tease us new recruits."

My pride's bruised, but I know that when it really counts, I'll earn their respect. I was top of my class at Firefighter Academy, and saving lives is in my blood. I am ready, willing, able-bodied, and itching to prove myself.

As if on cue, our dinner is cut short by a piercing alarm, followed by the broadcast: "Engine 17, emergency. All men to your stations. Repeat, all men to your stations."

"Okay, boys, this is it. Buddy up, and let's roll," the captain announces. Riley steps in next to Aro, Jake takes his spot with Caius, and I grab my helmet from the wall and follow behind Marcus.

"You stick to me like glue. You got it?"

"Yes, sir." Marcus doesn't take his eyes off me the entire ride. I know he promised Dad he'd watch out for me. I catch the look of intensity in Riley's eyes as the engine speeds through the night, siren blaring. We're third generation fire fighters, and we know the stakes tonight. This is not just another back-up ride; this is the real deal.

My heart pounds a mile a minute, and my mind races to remember everything I learned in the academy. Soon, we're at the wharf, and the engine screeches to a halt. My eyes are riveted to the fiery building, and I look up in awe at the flames licking out the windows against the clapboards. Even from the street, the heat is unbearable, and I'm grateful for my protective gear.

We're the last unit on the scene, the cleanup crew. Captain Banner gathers us in a tight circle on the sidewalk. "All right, it looks like everybody's out. We're just gonna make one last sweep-"

"Captain! Over here!"

"Hang on, guys. What is it?" the captain asks, rushing over to a paramedic attending one of the victims.

"This guy's trying to tell us something."

Banner returns moments later with an open cell phone. "Guy says there's still someone inside, 26-year-old male, 6'1", weight approximately 170, good health, but he's been in there at least twenty minutes. Last seen heading toward the men's room at the back."

"Got it, Cap," Marcus answers.

"Okay, Marcus, Jasper, it's all you. Try the rear of the building first, there's a window about ten feet off the ground. Be quick about it, this shack is about to collapse."

"Yes, sir," I answer eagerly.

"And here, Whitlock, take his friend's phone. He hasn't responded, but maybe you'll hear the ringer inside. Godspeed, men."

^-**EPOV**-^

I haven't called my mother since last Tuesday, and it was one of those rushed car conversations where she always complains I shouldn't be taking my attention off the road and I convince her that I can multitask and she reminds me, 'Half a mind can't do a whole mind's work.' Then I say, 'Mom, do you wanna hear what's going on in your only son's life, or do you wanna waste time arguing about this?' and she always softens and says, 'Of course, I want to hear what's going on in your life, Edward. Tell me.' And that gets me every time, because nobody listens like a guy's mother. And this is going to be really hard on her. Sure, she'll still have Alice to shop with and lunch with and gossip with, but a daughter's a daughter, and a son's a son.

And Dad will be broken, and he'll feel guilty for not accepting my career choice sooner, but we've been over all that, and made our peace. I envision them watching the late news tonight, learning about the fire at the Drydock, Mom tsking in empathy for the families of the poor victims, and then my face will flash on the screen, with the tear-jerker obituary-slash-biodocudrama that Emmett probably has prepared for just such an occasion. Not that I fault him for it; it's his job, and he's the best there is.

"_Edward Cullen was among those lost in the fire tonight. The young actor was just hitting his stride in the action hero genre, sweeping the MTV Movie Awards in every category from Best Action Sequence to Hottest Kiss for his latest feature 'Not on My Watch'. You can almost hear female hearts of all ages breaking across the world tonight, but none so dramatically as longtime girlfriend and past co-star Tanya Denali. We cut now to Simon Montague, standing outside Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, where the body of …"_

No, Emmett won't allow them to find out this way. He'll deliver the news himself. Christ, _Emmett_. How do I know he is even still alive? He didn't answer his phone earlier when I tried him. Maybe he's buried somewhere in this mess. Forgetting momentarily that I'm pinned to the ground by two substantial pieces of ceiling, I reach instinctively for my pocket, and my right arm responds with an agonizing broadcast of pain straight to my brain. _Fuck_, that hurts! Okay, that arm is not bending in that direction. Maybe my left hand can reach.

Twisting my shoulders as far as the heavy beam across them allows, I extend my fingers to my pocket. I maneuver my hips to bring my target closer, but my right leg is trapped under something that won't budge. Just as I'm about to give up, my phone buzzes to life.

Bolstered by this hopeful sign-_Emmett's alive!-_ I redouble my efforts and strain with a mighty exhale until my fingers breach the top of the pocket and find their way to the metal case. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! My hand jerks painfully back with the searing heat, and a new jolt of agony shoots up my twisted torso. _Note to self_: metal gets hot in a raging inferno! Yeah, I'd do well to remember that one.

My hand drops uselessly to my side, while the buzzing continues to tease me with the promise of help I can't access. Six rings, then nothing. I drop my face into the pile of ash and fight to hold on to one last shred of hope.

My singed fingers waggle, seeking relief. Miraculously, they brush up against a stray piece of cloth abandoned on the floor. I can't crane my neck enough to see it, but I investigate with the tender pads of my fingers, and it feels like a cloth napkin. No, I think not, not in this dive. Walking my fingers along the perimeter, I discern thin strings and now I understand I've found one of those half-aprons the servers wear, with the conveniently located pockets where order pads and straws and god-knows-what-else can be stored. I draw it into a wad in the palm of my hand and form it roughly into a mitten, praying it will be thick enough to allow me to grab my phone without further injury. I gather my strength to make another attempt at pulling it from my pocket.

^-**JPOV**-^

Riley grabs my elbow as I turn to go. "Good luck, Jazz," he says, eyes boring into mine with the concern borne of close friendship.

"Thanks, man," I nod, calm words belying the intoxicating elixir of dread and exhilaration stirring deep within my gear.

Marcus and I rush around to the back of the building and spy the bathroom window roughly ten feet off the ground. "Shoot, kid, I'm not gonna be able to maneuver my old bones up to that window, but I think you might just be able to reach from the top of the dumpster."

"I'm on it," I answer, turning toward the building.

Marcus reaches for my arm and holds me there. "I'm gonna go around through the front and I'll meet you inside. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Sure, Marcus." _Come on, we don't have much time_.

"And remember, try the phone again once you get inside."

"Okay, got it." _Let me go already._

"Good luck, Jasper."

Finally released from his grip, I run to the dumpster and shimmy up the side. Balanced on the corner closest to the window, I reach my foot to the window and kick inward with my heavy boot. Luckily, it's made as cheaply as the rest of the place. Grasping the windowsill, I pull myself up and through the opening. Seconds later, I find myself inside the men's room crouched in a pile of broken glass.

I retrieve the phone from my pocket, push redial and wait. After six rings, it clicks to voicemail, and I'm about to hang up when I hear a most unlikely voice, "Officer Mason is out protecting the city of Jericho and cannot take your call right now. Please leave a message and if you're not some stalker fan, I'll get back to you after I catch the bad guys."

Holy shit! _Officer Mason…city of Jericho_? _Edward Cullen_ is the victim? I am smacked head-on with a totally unprofessional thrill at my proximity to my celebrity crush. Frankly, calling Edward Cullen a crush is akin to referring to the Pacific Ocean as a puddle. His phone's not dead, and with any luck at all, neither is Edward.

A loud crash in the main room pulls me back to the situation. I push through the metal door and take in the smoky, fiery situation. This is not a simulator. This is real life. And Edward Cullen is trapped in here and he needs me. _Think like a panicked man. He's most likely in a direct line between here and the front door. Don't waste time searching corners._

Steadying my nerves, I bring my full attention to bear on the rescue. "Edward!" I yell, remembering that a victim is ten times more likely to respond to his own name than a random call. "Edward Cullen!"… "Edward!"

I hear nothing. Replacing my mask, I push redial, not an easy feat through my thick flame-retardant gloves. Watching the display as well as listening as best I can, I pray and subconsciously tick off the rings in my head. One…two…three…four…five…fuck, it's going to go to voicemail again…

"Em?"...choke, cough…"Emmett, is that you?"

"Edward?" I call out, shocked and relieved. _He's alive_!

He sputters and coughs some more and finally spits out, "Em, you okay?"

"Edward, my name is Jasper Whitlock, with the SFFD Engine 17. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Who? Where's Emmett? Is he okay?"

"Your friend is just fine. It's you we're worried about. Can you tell me where you are?" I repeat.

"Ahh, fuck, I'm not sure. I was"…cough, cough…"heading to the front door when part of the ceiling came crashing down on me-"

"Okay, I'm coming for you. Cover your mouth and nose so you don't inhale any more smoke and just keep the phone near your ear."

I pull the phone away and speak into my radio. "Marcus, he's alive, but he's trapped. I'll let you know when I locate him."

"Great work. Keep talking to him. Keep him calm. Ask him to respond every few minutes so you know he's still conscious."

"Got it."

I switch back to the cell phone. "You still with me, Edward?"

^-**EPOV**-^

"Mmm hmm." As if I'd cut off my lifeline or the soothing tone of his voice, the only thing keeping me from completely flipping out right now.

"Good," he says smoothly. "Now listen, I just happen to be a huge fan of your work, and we're going to get you and Officer Mason out of this in one piece. You hear?"

"Mmm," I answer.

"Okay. I need both hands for a minute here, so I've got to set the phone in my pocket, but I'm still with you, all right?"

The phone goes eerily silent, and the fire around me growls ever more ferociously. I never realized before how loud it is inside a burning building. The fire is an angry living organism, sucking the life out of everything and everyone in its path. In a fresh moment of panic, I picture my brave firefighter swallowed and consumed by flames on his way to save me. I imagine his image popping up on the screen next to mine, a dark, sooty face whose features worn by time and too much experience with disaster give his eyes a hollow, sad appearance.

He'll be lauded as a hero for trying to save me; dying in the line of duty will earn him a special place in heaven. Small comfort to his loving family. An adoring wife, two small children, and aging parents who always feared this day would come. And now it has, all because of some two-bit actor taking a piss at the wrong time. Bad enough I have to die, now I have to bring down one of SFFD's finest? Fuck, I can't stand it.

A loud crash from the direction of the bathroom shakes me from my reverie, and I realize the smoke has worked its way into my system and made me drowsy.

"Edward? Still there?"

"Mmm," I answer quickly, so fucking relieved to hear his voice again. My firefighter's not dead. I'm not dead. We still have a chance.

"I think I'm close to you. Can you try yelling out or moving around?"

I take as deep a breath as I can muster before removing the apron from my face. "Here! Over here!" Even that brief outburst burns my throat and sends me into a new fit of coughing. I wave around the one arm that's free, but I can barely lift it off the ground. I must be a pathetic sight, a bug pinned cruelly to Styrofoam, part of some ninth-grader's biology project.

"Damn, it's too dark in here and so _loud_!" he says, sounding as if hope is sliding away. He quickly gets hold of himself and says, "Sorry about my outburst, I'm gonna find you. Don't worry, buddy."

Too late. I already know how you really feel. Filling my diaphragm with one final anxious breath, I give the performance of my life, projecting my voice in sheer desperation like never before. "OVER HERE! HELP! OVER HERE!" It's all I have left before the coughing fit takes over.

"Gotcha!" I hear, and the word is a miracle. The phone slips from my hand and I let my eyes close at last.

^-**JPOV**-^

The moment I comprehend that I'm hearing his voice live, relief floods my system. He's near and I have a chance to pull him out alive! I sink to my hands and knees, frantically searching for anything resembling a man. I discern the unmistakable sound of coughing to my immediate right.

"Gotcha!" I call into the phone, instilling him with hope that help is on the way.

His boots come into view first, and I'm elated to have located Edward in the bowels of this inferno. Just as quickly, despair darkens my heart. He's trapped under not one, but two substantial wood beams. His legs appear to be crushed and I can't even bring myself to imagine the force he endured when the lumber crashed down from above, dangerously close to his spinal cord. To top it off, he's most likely inhaled a lethal level of smoke.

And fuck, if he isn't still beautiful.

I quickly snap myself out of my romantic musings for the idol and set myself to the task of saving the man. Crouching by his head, I prop open the nearest eye. Bleary, bloodshot, non-responsive. Not good.

_Edward Cullen—so help me, God—do not die on me!_

Marcus would kill me right now if he saw me doing this. Sucking down a full mouthful of healthy air, I tear my oxygen mask off my own face and cover Edward's mouth and nose.

"Breathe," I beg him and whatever Higher Power might be paying attention inside the belly of this beast. My primary duty is to get him out of here so that others more qualified and better equipped can restore his body. I shudder with the fear that freeing him from the wreckage could actually cause further trauma.

I hit the two-way. "Marcus, what is your position? I have the victim and I need assistance."

"Can't get…" _static_ "blocked" _static_ "backdraft" _static _"sorry, kid" _static _"on your own."

Damn. Shit. Crap. Hell. Stay calm, Jasper. _This is your moment_.

^-**EPOV**-^

Ashes float and swirl all around me. Dark puffs of heavy air, too heavy to suck into my lungs. Mouth dry, throat burning, lungs on fire. Too tired to hold onto my one connection to life, and he's stopped talking to me anyway. Losing my grip on conscious thought, deep, drowsy sleep pulls me under.

In my dream, my legs are freed from the heavy lumber, but oh how they ache! _Put it back_, I beg. The crushing weight is pulled off my back, but I still can't move. As the excruciating agony wends its way into my conscious mind, I realize I'm awake, alive, and someone is working to free me from this prison. I suck in reflexively, expecting cinders and smoke, and though it burns on the way down, I'm rewarded with the sweet taste of clean air. My eyes blink awake, and I can make out a pair of heavy boots in front of my face.

Suddenly, knees appear, and then a pair of eyes. Eyes that blink up to toward the ceiling when they see that mine are open, and a muffled voice, "Oh, thank you, God."

The eyes lock onto mine, two intense pools of ocean blue surrounded by soot-darkened skin. A few wisps of what looks like it used to be blond hair escape his heavy helmet. Not the dark, weathered and weary guy I was expecting by a long shot. A young turk, wide-eyed and innocent. My god damned savior.

A coarse, thick glove holds a cloth over his mouth, and I wonder, why doesn't he have a mask on? I know the answer already—he's given his life support system to me.

_Give the hero back his oxygen_. In a cosmic face-off, it's not even close whose karma wins.

I try to lift my hand to unbuckle his air, but he stops my motion with a gentle hand on my arm. "Don't. You need that. You've inhaled a lot of smoke, Edward."

"But-," I sputter fruitlessly behind the mask.

"You can argue with me outside. Right now, I'm getting you out of here. This is gonna hurt like hell, and I'm already sorry."

Then, _yank_! He heaves me up and around his shoulders, and I'm a broken sack of potatoes hanging limply over his sturdy back. And he was right, it hurts like the worst motherfucking kind of hell, and I long for the previous bliss of my unconscious state.

The second the air hits me, a melee breaks out that rivals the paparazzi at the People's Choice Awards.

"Get away from the building, Jasper!"

"It's gonna blow!"

"Run!"

I feel his grip tighten around my knees and neck, and he takes off at a fast clip. I'm bouncing around and all the while, he's apologizing, "Sorry…Hang on… Almost there."

And wherever 'there' is, we seem to have arrived. Not ten seconds later, there is a hideous boom followed by the nauseating sound of whatever's left of the building caving in. James Cameron himself could not have timed it better.

A hundred hands poke and prod and lift me off Jasper's back, and there's so much pain. A voice—not his—says, "Breathe easy now, son. You're safe." Then Emmett's familiar face appears in front of mine, and just before I pass out, I remember thinking, _I am gonna tease him forever for crying like a little girl right now._

^-**JPOV**-^

"What were you _thinking,_ taking off your mask in there?" Marcus scolds, as he presses a fresh oxygen mask against my face. "Cap'n's gonna have my hide for that, you lousy punk."

He puts his arm around my back and pulls me close, "No way he ever would've made it if you hadn't."

I breathe in gratefully and try to will my heart to slow down. Just breathe, Jasper. I can see the paramedics working on Edward from my spot on the street, but I can't read how they're making out.

"I'll check on him for you. You stay here." I give him a nod and watch him go.

It doesn't seem possible that the mangled body I carried out of there is the very same one that has held me in complete thrall since I saw my first Edward Cullen movie back in high school. I was still in my denial phase, out on a date with my sister Rosalie's best friend Bella. She'd begged me to see the latest Edward Cullen film. Like a good boyfriend, and frankly one who had every reason to suspect there would be some action for me after Edward got her good and worked up, I willingly obliged. In his role as broody, misunderstood musician Dack Raines, he hit the mark, leaving Bella breathless and eager.

I should've been grateful to him, but I couldn't get past my own response. That director knew exactly where to push the PG-13 rating. Glimpses of bare, tanned chest, deep green eyes, those gorgeous bow-shaped lips too pretty for a man, but just perfect on him, with just a hint of the sexy, toothy smile inside…and oh, Lord, help me, the way he kissed. But it was his hands that sealed the deal, the close-ups of his fingering on the guitar strings, which I'd heard to be his own, not some double brought in when he needed to appear to have talent. After ninety minutes of watching Edward in action, I knew what I was feeling was not going away any time soon.

Luckily, Bella mistook my erection for a response to his co-star, some one-shot blonde wonder never heard from again. And later, fumbling with Bella in the back seat of my parents' Volvo, I was able to convince her that it was her soft lips and curvy breasts that thrilled me. But I could never convince myself of that again. Edward Cullen ruined me for girls. And while I wanted to hate him for it, I couldn't. My crush burned brighter with each film, and I spent more and more time gorging myself on the readily available photos and videos posted by his rabid fans. My passion for the man was eclipsed only by shame over my feelings. Feelings I didn't want to have for another man, and certainly not for a celebrity of his status.

What could a straight guy in his early twenties who held the world by a string possibly want with a gay boy barely old enough to have his driver's license? Talk about the unattainable crush.

Through the years, I came to understand that Edward Cullen had not only spoiled me for girls; he'd pretty much spoiled me for anyone who wasn't Edward Cullen. I fought it hard in college, trying out relationships with a few boys who roughly matched his physical characteristics, but there was just something about Edward's personality that always shone through, whether he was being himself or anyone else, that I just couldn't find with a real life man.

Riley startles me from my musings, sliding into place beside me on the pavement. "Holy shit, Jasper. Do you _know_ who that is?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I try to keep the edge out of my voice, but it's been a stressful night, to say the least.

"Okay, stupid question. I can't _believe_ it. What was it like in there? That must've been so _intense_! Did you tell him…anything?" There's only one person I've ever had the courage to trust with my humiliating truth, my best friend in the world, Riley Biers.

I pull off the heavy helmet and run my fingers through my hair. The singed ends crumble between my fingertips. I lean back, unbuckle my long coat, and shrug myself out of the sleeves. About thirty pounds lighter and starting to feel like a man again rather than a toasted marshmallow, I take a couple more hits on the oxygen before setting it aside.

"Yeah, Rile. I said, 'I hope you don't die and I've been madly in love with you for five years.'"

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Jeez, you're more gullible than I am!"

"Well, come on, Jazz, tell me what happened!"

"I promise I'll tell you later, but right now, I can't think. I need to know how he is."

Marcus returns and I stand. "He'll be all right, thanks to you. He's got second degree burns on one hand, two broken legs, at least two broken ribs, and a broken arm. Took in a lot of smoke. They're taking him to Saint Francis."

"Can I ride with him?"

"I'm afraid not, kid. You've got a long night ahead of you," he says, pointing toward the news vans pulling up to the site.

"I don't want any of that, Marcus. I just want to make sure he's all right."

"The doctors'll take care of him. You go smile for the cameras and have your fifteen minutes of fame. You earned it, kid." He slaps me on the back and leads me over to Captain Banner.

"Fine work, Jasper," he extends his hand. "You did the work of three men in there, easy."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me. You're a hero tonight, son."

^-**EPOV**-^

"Of course, the moment I saw Emmett's ugly face, I knew I couldn't possibly be in heaven!" Mom and Dad have a good laugh at that one, but Emmett's less amused.

"Very nice, Edward. I was worried sick about you," a hint of hurt creeping into his voice.

"Well, of course you were, dear," Mom says kindly.

"Not that you deserve the white glove service I provide you, but here's your latest fan mail." Emmett drops a large pillowcase filled with letters beside me on the bed.

"I wouldn't even bother looking through that," Tanya snipes from the foot of the bed. "Your dreamy fireman is soaking up all your publicity right now. Have you seen the clips?"

"I've been in La-La Land for three days," I answer. "I haven't seen anything."

"Here," Emmett says, placing his laptop onto my bedside tray. "I'll pull it up on YouTube."

He climbs onto my bed next to me and swings the tray in front of us.

"Oh, don't you two look cozy," Tanya comments, sidling up behind us to watch the screen.

The video loads up, and the familiar blue eyes greet me from the screen. He looks different without all the gear, but he's still fresh from the scene. Nobody prettied him up for the cameras. Loose blond curls top his head, except for where it was blackened in the front from the fire. He's clearly a good-looking guy, and his boyish looks take on a rugged appearance with the layers of soot and ash. Without his bulky coat, I can readily see why his shoulders were a rocky place to ride. Broad and muscular, separated by a strong and sinewy neck. No longer concealed under heavy gloves, his fingers are long but sturdy.

"Jesus," Emmett starts, until Mom tsks him. "Sorry, Mrs. C," he corrects himself quickly. "_Jeebus! T_his guy has star quality! Look at that smile. No wonder he's sucking up the hits."

Once he starts talking, his looks pale in comparison to his on-camera charisma. Despite his daunting build, his innocence and humility render him instantly accessible. I watch in utter fascination as he handles his interview like a seasoned pro.

"_Victoria Simpson, ABC News. Firefighter Whitlock, tell me, what were your thoughts as you searched that burning building?"_

"Frankly, I was terrified. You think you're ready for something like that just because you've practiced at the academy, or done simulator training, or even heard about it all your life from your father and gramps. But when it's _you_ inside the building and the smoke is billowing all around, and you can't find the guy you're supposed to save…it is nothing short of horrifying."

"_Speaking of that guy you saved, what was Edward Cullen's condition when you found him?"_

"He was in pretty bad shape. He'd been trapped beneath two separate support beams, one badly crushing his legs, and he'd already taken on a lot of smoke."

"_Is it safe to assume that he would've died in that fire without you?"_

"Well, I don't think he was getting up and walking away on his own, but any one of these men would've done just exactly what I did to save him. I was just the guy that got to go in today."

"Wow!" Emmett exclaims. "I want to know who's writing this guy's material!"

"Nobody, you dope," Tanya answers. "They pulled him aside right after it happened. This is all him."

My eyes flick to Tanya, and I can see that she's fantasizing about making this poor firefighter her next conquest. I feel sorry for the guy already.

"_We understand you gave him your own oxygen mask at great peril to yourself, which probably saved his life. What do you have to say about that?"_

He laughs and answers, "Please don't say that too loud; Cap'n's already on my back about it. Anyways, first thing the victim tried to do when he regained consciousness was give it right back to me."

Emmett nudges me with his elbow, "Way to go, Ed. You come off looking real good there."

"Emmett, I was horrified that he took that ridiculous risk to save me. I mean, this guy…" Never mind.

"_So, would you say that Edward was exceedingly brave in the face of danger?"_

"Oh brother," I moan. "Could you lay it on a little thicker, Victoria?"

"Shhh, you've got to hear his answer," Tanya warns.

Jasper continues, "Of course, he was extremely brave. But in all fairness, it's pretty hard for me to be objective. I've been a huge fan of his work, ever since _Solo Guitar_, so…" he trails off with a shrug.

For some reason, I am thrilled at his compliment. I do remember his mentioning being a fan of Officer Mason, but I hardly paid attention to it at the time. Most of my self-proclaimed "biggest fans" are not even aware of my earlier movies, and so to hear him specifically name _Solo Guitar_ is a bit of a rush, especially since it's the last movie I'm truly proud of. He's obviously being genuine; it's not as if he had time to Google me before the interview.

"_We understand the mayor will be awarding you the City of San Francisco Medal of Valor tomorrow morning. Congratulations."_

"Oh, I didn't know that. Wow, that's nice, I guess," he says, looking slightly embarrassed.

Victoria laughs, "_You don't sound too enthused."_

"Honestly, all I want right now is to make sure that Edward is doing okay and to take a long, hot shower."

"_Well, there you have it, folks. A story of true heroism. Real life action hero Firefighter Jasper Whitlock saves the life of Hollywood's most popular action hero, Edward Cullen. Victoria Simpson for ABC News."_

"Wow. Wow. Just, wow!" Emmett exclaims, folding his laptop and climbing off the bed. "That kid is wasting himself. He could be a fantastic actor, or an underwear model. _Something_ that would use his talents."

"Emmett, you do realize if he were an underwear model, I'd be dead right now?"

"Pshhh, Ed, someone else would've fished you out of there. That place was crawling with firefighters."

I'm too tired to explain it again. There are only two people who really understand what happened inside that building—Jasper and me. I know I can never begin to repay him, but it's time I at least said thank you.

"I think I need to rest now. Mom, Dad, thanks for coming. Tanya…later. Emmett, can you help me dial the phone?"

^-**JPOV**-^

"Bet you thought things would change when you got all famous?" Marcus teases, coming up next to me as I chop the cucumbers. "And yet, here you are, making salad just like the normal guy you were last week."

"I told you, Marcus, I like making dinner for you guys."

"Just the same, you've got a pile of cards and letters waiting for you, and news stations have been knocking down the station door for three days straight. You could coast a while, rest on your laurels."

"You know I have no use for any of that. All I ever wanted to be was a firefighter. Why would I slow down, just when I'm getting started?"

"Jasper!" Riley calls breathlessly. "Phone's for you!"

Another reporter, most likely. "I'm making dinner."

He covers over the receiver, points to it dramatically and mouths, "It's HIM!"

"Him _who_?"

"Him Edward…._Cullen_?"

"Come on, Rile, I've had three Edward Cullen prank calls already this morning. I'm not falling for that again."

Riley rolls his eyes and goes back to the phone. He talks to whoever it is for a while, laughs a few times, and finally sits down in the big cozy chair next to the telephone table. "I know," I hear him say, "he nailed that interview." "Yep." "Hahahaha, she wishes."

"Riley!"

"Oh, sorry, hold on a sec, Edward. _What_?"

"You can't encourage these people. Hand me the phone." I put my palm out and he hands me the phone with a satisfied smirk. "Look, buddy, we're just about to sit down to dinner, so thanks for your call, but we don't have time for this right now."

"_Oh, Jasper. Hey, look, I'm sorry to catch you at a bad time, but in all the craziness, I never got to say thank you and they've kept me on a pretty hefty morphine drip for three days, and I kind of just woke up this afternoon, and I saw your interview…wow, I'm rambling."_

_Fuck me_. It _IS_ him.

"It's really you," I say, then whack myself in the forehead with the heel of my hand. I sound like one of his lovesick fan girls.

He laughs heartily. _"It is. Listen, I'm gonna be stuck in this stupid hospital bed for a while, and I know this is probably going to sound really rude, but is there any way you can come visit me? I don't mean like today or anything, but maybe…soon? Because I'd really like to shake your hand. Well, I can't really shake your hand right now because I have second degree burns on most of my fingers and a broken arm, but hey, my mouth works pretty well."_

Edward's mouth. Working well. His lips closing on mine. _Earth to Jasper_!

"Yeah, I can hear that!" I chuckle, punchy and light-headed from his invitation.

"_Oh, shit, I'm making a complete fool of myself,"_ he says, making me fall just a little deeper for him. _"So do they ever give you time off for good behavior?"_

"Sure," I answer. "Tomorrow's my day off."

His smile sounds a mile wide, "_Well that's great. I mean, not to assume that you'd drop everything and…"_

"I'd love to visit you, Edward. I would've come sooner, but when I called, they said only family was allowed."

"_No worries, just flash that Medal of Valor and they'll let you right in."_

I'm glad he can't see me blushing.

"_Jasper? No kidding, I'd really love to see your medal. Would you bring it along?"_

"Why don't I just wear it around my neck?"

He laughs. "_That's perfect. Let me give you the phone number for the room and you can buzz me on your way up. I'll make sure I'm presentable."_

Ugh, wish he hadn't said that.

"Okay, Edward. See you tomorrow then."

Tonight is going to be an Edward Cullen film festival for one, maybe followed by some choice video clips I've downloaded over the years. It's been a long time since I've indulged this way, but then again, I never thought I'd ever have the chance to meet him, let alone save his life.

^-**EPOV**-^

"_I'm in the lobby. Are you decent_?" he jokes.

"I wouldn't want to have a photo shoot right now, but I _am_ dressed. I'm in 1504."

"_Be right up."_

True to his word, Jasper finds my room not five minutes later, looking completely different than the way I remember him from the fire, or even his post-rescue interviews. First of all, he's not covered in a layer of black grime. He's freshly scrubbed and his soft blonde curls have been trimmed back where the fire blackened the ends. His off-duty uniform consists of a pair of light-colored skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt that show off his tall, muscle-bound body. Emmett would never allow a guy built like this to co-star in any of my films. _"No need to put Officer Mason up against The Incredible Hulk,_" is his philosophy.

As Jasper takes in my form on the bed, his eyes light up and his face breaks into that effortless, perfect smile that came through in his interview.

"Wait a second, I don't see the medal! You're not gonna disappoint the invalid, are you?" I tease, enjoying his shy response. This guy is so easy.

"I wasn't really gonna walk through the halls wearing it around my neck." He dips one hand into his front pocket and pulls out the promised medal, holding it in his large palm and moving closer to the bed.

I hold out my left hand for it and he drops it in, almost pleased to be rid of the embarrassing object. I inspect it approvingly before handing it back. "Pretty nice, pretty nice." He slips it and his hand into his pocket uncomfortably.

"So," I start, flapping my right arm in its sling, "you can see that shaking hands isn't gonna work. Hmmm, how about the ever versatile one-arm bro hug?" I reach out my left arm and he cautiously moves in and leans in close enough for me to wrap my good arm around his back. While I have him trapped there, I muster every sincere atom in my body and say, "Thank you for saving my life, Jasper Whitlock."

Frustrated that I can't give him the double pat on the back that properly accompanies the bro hug due to my burned hand, I compensate by squeezing him that much tighter, despite the stab of pain from my midsection. He's got about four inches and sixty pounds on me, and I can feel exactly how ridiculously solid he is under his thin shirt. He's careful not to crush me in his embrace, and he reverently says, "It was an honor, Edward Cullen," just before letting me go.

"Thanks for coming on your day off. Probably the last thing you want to do when you're not working is visit one of your lame victims in the hospital."

"Actually, you're my first victim," he says shyly, watching for my reaction.

"No shit. I popped your cherry? Could've fooled me, the way you handled yourself."

"Beginner's luck," he says, rubbing the back of his head. "So…growing out your beard?"

I hold up my useless hands by way of explanation.

"Can't someone else shave you?"

I look dramatically around the room. "Like who?"

"I don't know. Girlfriend? Mom?"

"My parents left yesterday, and my girlfriend's not really a girlfriend. And no way in hell I'd trust her with a sharp razor near my neck."

His eyebrows lift in surprise. "Tanya isn't your girlfriend?"

"She was, for a while. She used to be a lot sweeter…but ugh, we haven't really been together for a while. Emmett thinks my next contract will be worth more if we're tied romantically. Before the fire, I was just about to be signed for the sequel. Now…"

_Who the hell knows if they'll wait for me_? is what I'm thinking, though Emmett assures me the franchise needs me.

"Anyway, no amount of money is worth the charade. I've totally had it and I'm going to tell Emmett later today to cut her loose."

"Wow, man, sorry to hear that."

I chuckles darkly, "You wouldn't be if you knew her. By the way, if she comes after you, I suggest you run as fast and hard as you did from that burning building!"

He laughs. "What about one of the nurses? Won't they clean you up?"

"They can't. Something about my face being insured by Lloyd's of London. Apparently, they can wash my dick for me, but shaving is out of the question."

Jasper turns bright red and turns away. What is it with this guy? I suddenly feel like I need to be on my best behavior in his presence.

^-**JPOV**-^

Edward's dick.

Washing Edward's dick.

Giving Edward a sponge bath.

Dragging a warm washcloth across his bare chest…_FUCK! _

He's saying something. _What? Huh?_

"Seriously, Jasper, I know I can never repay you, but how can I fully express my appreciation to you for saving me?"

_Hug me again. Smile a few more times_._ Kiss me…Let me give you that sponge bath._

"I believe you just did," I say out loud.

"What, that little hug? No, no, I'm talking about a _gesture_ of my appreciation. A _grand_ gesture. Something along the lines of…oh, I don't know, maybe a Porsche?"

"That seems a little extravagant," I reply, feeling the edges of my mouth curl up.

"Well, what then? A Rolex? A new set of golf clubs? A year's membership at Gold's Gym? I noticed you're getting a little soft there," he says teasingly, eyeing my biceps.

_Soft_ is not what I'm getting.

"No, Edward," I tell him. "That's all unnecessary. I was just doing my job."

"Hmmm, you're really not gonna help here, are you? Ahhh, I've got it." He grabs the mailbag from the end of his bed and tips it upside down. Hundreds of envelopes spill out onto his bed "Pick a girl, any girl."

"You're going to give me one of your fans?"

"Take three, or ten. I mean, these girls are awfully grateful to the guy that saved my life. I think they'd pretty much do _any_thing for you."

I shake my head. "No, thanks."

He eyes me carefully, as if trying to solve a puzzle. "Every man has his price."

_Do I dare?_ "Actually, there _is_ something I want from you, Edward."

His face breaks into a wide smile. "I knew it. Good, now we're talking. So, what can I do for you, Jasper?"

I smile right back at him, because there's no way I can possibly help it. "I'm not on 'til 1 tomorrow. Can I come by around 10? I'll tell you then."

"Sure. A man of mystery…I like that."

Oh, Edward, you have no idea.

^-**EPOV**-^

"I don't care how you spin it, Emmett. I am done."

"Edward, this is gonna cost you-"

"Come on, Emmett. Let's have a little self-respect about this, shall we?"

"Fine," he agrees finally. "I'll take care of it."

"Great, listen, I have a visitor coming. Could you hand me a clean shirt please?"

He snorts and tosses me my Juilliard tee, "You already have the next girl lined up?"

"No. It's the guy who saved my life. I figure the least I can do is put on a clean shirt."

"Oh yeah? Mind if I hang around and see if I can convince him to do some modeling?"

"Shoo, Emmett. This guy's not a meal ticket. He's a really great guy."

"All right, all right, I'm out of here to deal with Hurricane Tanya."

I try listening to music, but the tiny buttons on my iPod are too frustrating to manage through my bandages. Finally giving up and tossing it aside, I close my eyes and let the painkillers do their job.

A soft knocking wakes me, and I open my eyes to Jasper's bright smile in the doorway. "Hey," he says, "am I disturbing you?"

"No, are you kidding? Come in. You play the guitar?"

Jasper looks down as if he'd forgotten he was holding a large black instrument case. "Oh, yeah, it's the…gesture… I was going to ask for."

I scramble to sit up, and he sets the guitar down and rushes over to help me adjust the bed and pillows. "Comfortable?"

"Not if I'm awake," I answer honestly. The pain cuts through the morphine, but I don't want to sleep the days away or become addicted, so I won't allow an increase in the dosage. "So, what do you need? A new guitar?" The idea of this thrills me; I would so love to buy him a new guitar.

"No," he shakes his head. "Just a little help." He looks away like he's going to change his mind, but I really want to hear what he needs.

"Come on, Jasper. You were so excited yesterday. Let me do this for you. What is it? Some equipment? Lessons? An audition with Rage Against the Machine?"

"You _know_ them?"

"Sure. Tom Morello's a good friend. They did the song for-"

"…the car chase scene. I know."

Wow, this guy knows his _Not on My Watch_ trivia.

"Actually," Jasper finally offers, "there's this one part in 'Long for Tomorrow' that I've never been able to figure out."

"My song from _Solo Guitar_?"

"Yeah, I've worked out everything, but this one part… 'Now that I've found you and professed my love, I finally long for tomorrow,'" he sings, "and then, just….ach, I could never figure out what you were doing here with this bridge."

Hearing Jasper's silky voice covering one of my earliest compositions is surreal. I actually get goose bumps listening to him. "That song was always my favorite," I confess, "but it's just outside of my range. You sing it perfectly. Do you know the whole song?"

"Of course," he admits quickly, then blushes. "Except for that one part. Can you help me?"

"If I help you with that, will you sing the whole thing for me?"

"What?" he laughs, "Pulling you from a burning building wasn't enough, now you want me to serenade you?"

"God, Jasper, that would be so great. Yeah."

"Sure," he finally agrees. "Okay, so back to that measure…"

^-**JPOV**-^

The whole morning is surreal. After five years of unsuccessful stabs at the chord progression, Edward finally unlocks the key to the song for me, and in return, I perform the song for him, start to finish. How bizarre to be sitting in this hospital room, singing _his_ song to _him_, meaning every word from the bottom of my heart. He closes his eyes and a peaceful expression washes over him as he listens.

When the last note rings into the room, he opens his eyes and softly says, "Thank you for the tremendous compliment of learning and playing that for me. That was amazing."

I smile and remind him, "It's _your_ song."

"I'm no idiot, Jasper. I know I never sang it like that. Or played it nearly as well, for that matter."

"That movie meant a lot to me," I admit, not sure how far I'm willing to go with my confessions.

"What were you, about sixteen when that came out?" he asks.

"Exactly."

He nods and smiles knowingly. "So, Dack helped you score with your girl?"

"Well, yes, but that's not why the movie meant so much."

He looks at me quizzically. "What then?"

His face is so open, and I so want to just tell him everything, because it would all be so much easier if he only knew. But a large part of me is so scared that this budding friendship, or whatever it is, will come to a screeching halt if I'm honest.

"Aw hell, I'll never forgive myself if I don't take this chance to tell you."

"Tell me what, Jasper? Come on, what am I gonna do, beat you up? Run away?" He holds up his bandaged hands and flaps his broken arm toward his useless legs.

"Edward, I really hope this doesn't weird you out, but I was really confused at that time in my life." I don't dare look at him. "And while I sat there in that dark movie theatre next to the girl I was supposed to want, it was Dack Raines singing 'Long for Tomorrow' that made all the pieces fall into place. I knew for a fact that I was gay. I _am_ gay."

My heart is beating so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I could see movement through my shirt. My mouth is parched, all the moisture having moved to the palms of my hands.

"So, you had, like, a crush on me?"

I peek up to his face to see if he's appalled or angry, but he seems neither.

I courageously forge ahead, "Yeah. Big time."

He's watching me very closely now, dancing green eyes boring into my anxious blue ones. "And _now_?" he asks.

I blow out a huge sigh, and own up to my feelings. "Worse."

"Wow," he says, not giving me any indication how he feels about any of this. Then, sounding delighted, he says, "You mean that getting to know the real me and seeing me in this pathetic state haven't diminished your infatuation?"

I laugh, out of surprise and relief, and also because what he suggests is so outlandish. "Are you _kidding _me?"

He leans back and draws his gaze to the ceiling. "Most people can't help but be disappointed."

"Edward," I start, pleading silently for him to look at me again, "Over the years, I've seen all your movies- multiple times, taught myself every one of your songs, and watched just about every interview you've given. I hope that doesn't creep you out too much."

"I'm pretty sure Emmett would shoot his wad just from hearing that. That's basically exactly what we want. It's kind of the whole point."

Encouraged by his support, I continue. "I certainly don't profess to know you personally through a collection of contrived moments, but I want you to know that I've always admired you more for who you seem to be when you're not acting out a role. The unrehearsed interviews where your amazing sense of humor comes out, the casual moments between filming where you're just being yourself, the lazy noodlings on your guitar, the insights you share about whatever crazy book you're reading at the time, and especially the way you reach out to kids less fortunate than yourself—_those_ are the pieces of you that I've always wanted to get to know better."

"Jesus, Jasper, does that stuff just flow out of your head or do you have a team of writers on staff back at the station? Because I have to say, it's really fucking convincing."

"That's because you can't fake the truth."

"Well, those of us who make our fortune in Hollywood certainly like to think we can," he snorts.

"Shoot, that was a pretty ignorant thing to say to an accomplished actor," I lament.

"No, just honest." He sighs heavily. "The truth is I'm just some lowly actor who has no business being the object of affection of someone as pure and good as you."

"That's ridiculous!" I say, more forcefully than I'd intended.

"Is it? You're running into real burning buildings to save real people while I'm a pretend hero fighting pretend crime by strutting my ass across a sound stage on a back lot of Universal Studios-"

^-**EPOV**-^

Jasper cuts into my pity party, quoting:

"_Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more: it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of __sound and fury__,  
Signifying nothing."_

"A firefighter who quotes _Macbeth_ soliloquies better than I do. You're just proving my point. I'd never be worthy of you, Jasper."

"This is so weird," he says, cutting off my musings.

"What is?"

"I just thought this conversation would've taken a different turn, like maybe focusing on the fact that I'm gay, and you're not? Instead, you seem to be trying to convince yourself that I'm too good for you, or some such nonsense."

I stop and consider his words. "You're right. This _is_ weird."

"So, would you be running away right now if your legs weren't broken?"

"No, Jasper. I like you. And I respect you. And now that you tell me you have a thing for me, I'm flattered. I guess I could even see how I might have a little hero worship thing going for you, too."

He smiles and lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Hero worship is a good start."

"Okay. Play me another song. Do you know 'Broken Synergy'?"

He shrugs, "Of course."

My lunch, such as it is, arrives just as he reaches the final verse. I watch, amused, as the medical assistant swoons over him, practically spilling my soup into my lap in the process. "Wow," she says dumbly, as he strums the final chord. His eyes flick politely to her and he gives her a brief smile. She blushes bright red before backing out of the room.

"Well, that's one fan you've converted," I chuckle. "I don't think she even noticed I was here. Yesterday, she asked me for my autograph while changing the dressings on my hands. I was like, 'Which body part would you like me to sign with?'"

He rolls his eyes. "So, how do they expect you to eat your lunch without any hands?"

"I don't know. There's probably a straw here somewhere…"

"You're gonna sip noodle soup through a straw? Come on, let me help you."

He doesn't wait for an answer, but sets his guitar back in his case and pulls his chair up to my bed. "Okay," he says a bit nervously, lifting the first spoonful toward my mouth, "you're going to have to help me out here. I've never done this before. Blow or something."

I think I've never met a more earnest person in my whole life. This kid is True Blue, and I soak up his attentiveness like a thirsty sponge. We manage most of the soup and half the ham and cheese sandwich before I beg him to stop feeding me. It must be the meds killing my appetite, but I can't eat another bite.

"You're seriously gonna leave this chocolate pudding untouched?" he asks, appalled.

"Go for it," I smile, and watch with great pleasure as he enjoys my dessert.

He plays me three more songs, before he packs up and says he has to go to work. "Thanks for not kicking me out earlier, Edward. I hope I can come back another time and visit you."

"What time do you get off work tomorrow?" I ask.

He smiles brilliantly, and it doesn't fade when he turns and walks out my door.

^-**JPOV**-^

I knock softly at the open door.

"You just took my vitals ten minutes ago," he mumbles, eyes pinching closed.

"Not here for your vitals," I answer.

"Oh shit, man, sorry," he responds, opening his eyes immediately and struggling to sit up.

"Trying to sleep? I can go…"

"No, please, come in. I can sleep later when Emmett visits," he smiles his crooked smile from _Sleeper,_ where he plays a shy kid who can't seem to get the attention of the girl next door. How she could've been so blind is beyond me. He's all I see. "Don't you have to work this morning?"

"Yes, but as I was shaving this morning, I thought of how we were talking yesterday—you know, about your face—and I figured if I hurried over, I'd have enough time to help you before I have to go to the station." _Crap_, this sounds even lamer than it did in my head.

"Hmm," he says, smile widening, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Would you like to see my resume?" I ask, quirking a brow.

"Nah," he finally concludes. "What's the worst thing that can happen? I'm in a freaking hospital!"

"So, we're a go?" I ask, trying to contain my excitement.

"Honestly, I can't wait to get rid of this facial hair," he says.

Five minutes later, I've got him covered in towels and all my supplies are laid out on his bedside tray. I start by placing a warm washcloth over the lower half of his face, a little something extra to pamper him, and another excuse to touch him. He closes his eyes and hums a little bit, a message that transmits directly to my cock. _Control yourself down there! I have important work to do!_

I ready the brush with a dollop of shaving cream and remove the washcloth with my other hand. His eyes drop open lazily and he rewards me with, "Nice touch," and a little smile.

I begin lathering his cheeks, up and down, from one side of his face to the other, until his beard and mustache are fully covered.

"What are we doing with the sideburns? Officer Mason or Bo Hadley?"

"Don't make me laugh. This stuff tastes like shit," he complains, smiling through the white foam. "Just take 'em off. I can always grow 'em back."

_Good choice: clean. Just the way I like him_.

"Here we go," I warn, taking his chin in one hand and the blade in the other. My eyes are intent on the blade against his skin, but I can feel his burning into me. It's so tempting to look, but I can't risk it.

^-**EPOV**-^

During filming, my grooming is almost exclusively left to a team of experts. I've been shaved by lots of women and lots of men, but never like this before. My eyes are riveted to his; he's an artist watching his canvas with rapt attention.

The soft swoosh of the razor's edge is the only sound in the room. He's pulling my skin taut with his hands exactly where mine would be if I were shaving myself, and I help him along with the appropriate facial contortions to get under my nose and around my chin without incident.

I find myself hypnotized by his quiet rhythm, and I'm surprised to find that I don't have a moment of mistrust or fear. This generous man who saved my life and played my songs for me is now proffering another gift out of the pure goodness of his heart, with no ulterior motive in sight. I've never met anyone like him before, so fiercely honest and kind.

Something inside me skips and rolls. It's beyond gratitude that I feel, but the emotion's name is beyond my reach.

He sets down the blade and inspects his work, smiling as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Not a scratch on you," he says happily, reaching again for the washcloth and cleaning up the stray patches of cream.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"That was a lot of pressure," he says, packing up his supplies and pulling all the towels off me. "Now I know how the surgeon who fixed Tiger's ACL felt during the operation!"

I chortle at his exaggeration.

"All right, I better run or I'll end up with latrine duty at the house. See you soon?"

"Thank you, Jasper. I feel human again."

He smiles shyly. "Happy to help."

^-**JPOV**-^

We fall into an easy pattern together. I spend as much of my time off with Edward as I can manage. I always bring him something, whether it's apple cider donuts from Fisherman's Wharf or a game of checkers, and he's always appreciative. If Emmett has any opinions about our companionship, he doesn't express them in front of me.

One particularly sunny day, I convince Edward to let me wheel him downstairs into the courtyard. "Don't worry, I've arranged for hospital security to watch the perimeter so you can soak up a few rays of the sun in peace. It's good for you."

"I'm not the one who needs security. Have you _seen_ your popularity ratings?"

I have to admit, we do turn heads when we travel through the hallways. Nurses stop and stare, and often we can hear, "Hey, it's that fireman!" or "Oh my God! Is that Edward Cullen?"

I push Edward's chair next to a sunny bench inside the Japanese garden and sit down next to him.

"I'd really love to be a normal person for a minute and sit next to you on that bench."

Before he changes his mind, I stand and scoop him up out of the confines of the wheelchair and place him on the end of the bench. He jokes, "Wow, you're just like a genie! A big, solid hunk of a genie!"

I chuckle and slide in next to him, and we both tip our faces back to catch the warmth of the sun. "God, this feels good," he says. "I can't believe how long I've been cooped up inside."

"Doc says you should try walking with your crutches now that you've got a boot on one foot and you don't need the sling."

"I think he got his medical training from the Marquis de Sade," Edward comments, which causes me to burst out laughing.

"I'll help you. The sooner you start walking, the sooner you get to go home."

"All right, let's start tomorrow."

He's as good as his word, and he works hard with his PT. Within a week, Edward's cleared to go home.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asks, all packed up and waiting for the doctor to sign off on his discharge.

"Of course," I answer, pacing back and forth in his room, eager to take him out of this sterile environment and back to where he's comfortable.

"I'm a little scared to go home and be on my own."

"On your own? Edward, you have a staff of twenty people waiting to take care of you."

"They're all hired hands. I'm talking about a friend."

"Edward, you know I'm here for you. Whatever you need…"

As I speak the promise, I recall Riley's words of warning to me last week. _"Be careful, Jazz. I'd hate to see you start expecting something from him that he's not prepared to give."_ Words I've chosen to ignore, because the chance to spend time with Edward in any capacity is a chance I simply cannot forgo.

Edward answers, "All I know is I don't want to stop spending time with you, Jasper."

_Easy now_, I caution my heart. He's talking about friendship. And oh yeah, maybe just a hint of hero worship. I play it cool, though the inner fan boy in me is flipping cartwheels.

"I took the rest of today off to help you get settled in. After that, we can play it by ear, I guess."

^-**EPOV**-^

I tell myself it's just his friendship I enjoy, but the truth is, I'm beginning to crave his company. Simply put, I am happier when he's around.

And there's more to it, I know, in my most honest moments.

I find his nearness comforting and exciting all at once. Maybe it's because there's never any posturing or games about him. Or maybe it's because, well, I'm starting to wonder.

What it might feel like to be held tenderly by those massive arms. What his body looks like under those tight tee shirts. How it might feel to allow myself to get lost in those deep blue oceans he calls eyes. And once in a while, I wonder what it might be like to let him kiss me. I don't dare allow myself to wonder about anything below his waist, at least consciously. But I know the curiosity is there, like a subliminal but insistent background beat playing behind the scene.

And I'm surprising myself, because I've certainly never felt this way toward any other man, even Emmett, who's been with me through thick and thin. And I haven't let on to Emmett yet, but I think he's starting to wonder about my feelings as well. And just what these feelings, if acted upon, might mean to the future of the Officer Mason franchise, or whatever might have come next. Action heroes who 'wonder' about good-looking men are not in large demand in Hollywood.

Since I've been home, Jasper keeps his distance, physically, unless I ask him to help me get up or walk, and I find I've been asking for help more and more lately. Tonight, I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm edgy, and I know it's because of him.

I take full advantage of Jasper's insane craving for Chinese food to tempt him over.

_J-I'm ordering take-out tonight from Lotus Garden. Pork lo mein at 8? –E_

_E-Count me in! Thx- j_

_:) -E_

I've asked the staff to set us up on the patio and make themselves scarce, so it's just me and the food when Jasper pulls up just after 8. He's brought a bottle of wine, never one to arrive empty-handed.

"Thanks, Jasper. That was really thoughtful," I say, opening the door.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner. I love Chinese." _I know_.

"We're set up out back. Come on through."

He watches me struggle with my crutches but doesn't baby me. "Where is everyone?" he asks, noticing the rare quiet of my house.

"I gave them all the night off."

"Really?" His face lights up at the prospect of just having a normal night hanging out together.

"Here, take a seat," I offer, and before he sits, he pulls my chair out for me and takes my crutches. I've had Mrs. Cope set two places right next to each other at the square table. He opens the wine and pours out two glasses.

Jasper scoops out a healthy portion of lo mein for himself, while I take a little bit of everything.

"Can't handle the chopsticks with your left hand?" he teases.

"I can barely handle the _fork_ with my left hand," I chuckle.

While we're eating and drinking, I drop my left thigh to the side and let it make contact with his. It's a warm night, and we're both wearing shorts, so at first, the skin-to-skin contact causes him to pull back, embarrassed. Or possibly he's worried that he accidentally crossed a line with me. But I replace my leg against his and don't act weird about it, and eventually, he relaxes.

Time and again, I let my left arm brush against his right on the table, and he definitely notices my advances. As the night wears on and the wine moves from bottle to glasses to bloodstreams, he's not quite as jumpy each time. By the time we're breaking open fortune cookies, most of my left side is aligned with his right, and he's certainly not complaining. But he is surprised and cautious. And finally, he addresses the elephant on the porch.

"Edward, is something going on?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Look, I'm feeling a little confused here," Jasper says.

"_You're_ confused? I thought you were pretty clear about how you feel about me."

"I'm 100% lead crystal clear about how I feel about you. I just have no idea how you feel about _me_ right now."

"Well," I admit, "maybe I'm confused, too."

"What do you mean?" he asks cautiously.

"Jazz, you know I enjoy being with you. And the more time we spend together, the more I realize there's something about you that I am definitely…attracted to. And I'm curious about it."

"That's normal, I'm told. It's a post-rescue thing. You can read about it on the internet."

"I don't think that _this_," I gesture back and forth between us, "has anything to do with the rescue."

"Well, what_ is_ this then?" he asks cautiously. _Fair enough_.

"I don't know but I'd like the chance to find out."

"Edward, please don't get me wrong. I truly appreciate your…curiosity, but, I have to tell you, this kind of thing has backfired on me before. You know, the bi-curious straight guy experimenting with the smitten gay friend? I've lost some good friends under similar circumstances."

"You're not going to lose me as a friend, no matter what," I promise, unable to imagine a scenario where I wouldn't want him in my life.

He considers my words carefully and I can almost see his internal struggle over this. Finally, he asks, "Edward, do you have any idea _at all_ how ridiculously gone I am for you?"

_Fuck_, this guy's honesty blows me away every time. "No, Jasper, I don't. Why don't you show me? I'm right here. Are you just gonna sit over there and reject me?"

^-**JPOV**-^

Holy mother of fantasies come true! Edward Cullen, in the flesh. Offering himself to me! Am I going to reject him? Not even a tiny chance.

But then, this tiny, nagging voice of self-preservation kicks in. It's such a classic recipe for disaster. _What if he hates it? What if he likes it and wants more but can't admit it to himself? What if he's filled with doubt and self-loathing after this? What if he discovers his gay bone but wants someone other than me? _

Ugh, the last worry threatens more than all the others combined.

As if I ever had a choice in the matter, the nagging voice gets buried with longing and lust so thoroughly that it may never be heard from again.

"Of course not," I answer him conclusively. "I could never reject you, Edward."

I stand and move in front of him, placing my hands on the arms of his chair, locking him in place. I lean closer and make my intention perfectly clear. I don't really want to give him a chance to change his mind, but it's better that he does so now before I kiss him. Because you can't take back a kiss. My lips are inches from his and I can hear both of our breathing pick up. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Kiss me, Jasper," he says, his tone serious and intent.

I haven't even touched him yet, and I'm delirious with desire. I close the gap between us, my lips tap his tentatively.

_Are you sure? Please be sure…_

He doesn't pull away. I touch those beautiful bow-shaped lips again with mine, this time taking a first taste of what I've craved for so many years. No, what I craved was a fantasy, and what I have now is so much better, a real man.

He's relaxed and open to this, and his lips respond automatically. I've read so many times that Edward loves kissing, and whether he said it as a publicity stunt or because it's true, he seems to be a natural, even in these unlikely circumstances. His jaw flexes with mine as he searches for his own answers. And it's _his_ tongue that makes the first pass along my lower lip. If his low moan is any indication, he greatly enjoys his first taste of man.

Bolstered by his response, my tongue becomes braver, pressing forward to join in our connection. Our kiss is a gentle and slow coaxing, so many questions traded back and forth between us.

_Do you want me?_

_Am I enough for you?_

_Will you regret this?_

_Will I disappoint you?_

I close my eyes and feel, and while I'm right here with him, I'm also observing this scene play out from the audience like we're his next movie. My erection has been so constant since I saved him, I barely notice it any more. But "watching" us on the big screen, I remember so vividly that first irrefutable stirring raised by Dack Raines, and all that wild longing in the dark theatre returns in full force. On top of my recently forged emotional connection with Edward, it threatens to knock me right off my feet.

As if sensing my need to stay grounded, Edward reaches his good hand to the back of my head, running his fingers through my curls and drawing a low appreciative moan from me. His hold on me tightens, locking me to him, as if there were any other place I'd ever want to be again. Desperate to be closer to him but wary of his casts, I slide one knee onto his chair between his legs.

His kisses become greedy, and I can visualize that almost pained look he gets on his face when he can't seem to get enough. His tongue demands more, and I willingly give him everything he needs.

_Take, Edward. Take, take, take. I'm all yours_. _I've always been yours_.

Our moans grow louder and fiercer. Breathing through mouths is no longer an option; loud gusts of air are sucked in desperately through noses. I lift my hand to the back of Edward's neck, touching his trademark unruly hair for the first time. I can't help myself; I tug at the ends out of sheer lust-induced insanity, drawing a series of low grunts from him that threatens to shred every last ounce of my self-control.

It's Edward who eventually slows down and pulls back just enough to drag in a breath. Gathering himself, he quips, "Is it hot out here or is it us?"

The burning intensity of our kiss gives way to a dizzy lightness, and I add, "If I'd had any idea you were going to kiss me like that tonight, I would've brought along my oxygen mask."

We're still holding each other, fingers twisting through hair, thumbs sliding across necks, noses lingering against cheeks. Each caught up in our own bubble of what this means. When I look in his eyes, I'm not disappointed by what I see. It's not regret.

It's awakening. Intimacy. And most importantly, trust.

^-**EPOV**-^

It's not a lie when I report to the tabloids that I truly love kissing. I'm not talking about movie kisses; I'm talking about the people I kiss because I _want_ to, not because someone cast them opposite me.

It's not that kissing Jasper is the same experience as kissing a girl, and if I become confused for a second, his low moans and grunts bring me right back to the realization that the lips I've got in my mouth belong to a 100% male, solid Grade A Beefcake. And that stirs my desire in a way that feels fresh and exciting.

I'll admit it. I wasn't expecting to love kissing another guy. I was dead wrong.

Like everything else about Jasper, his kiss is a humble offering, a sweet gesture of affection that he gives freely and without limits.

"I didn't _know_ I was going to kiss you like that," I answer his one-liner about the oxygen.

"You're okay with what just happened?" he asks, and I hear the caution in his voice. Damn, I wish I could make him understand that I'm not toying with him. I would never do that.

"I'm more than okay with that, Jasper."

His mouth forms into a relaxed smile and he steps back from my chair. _Now what do we do?_ I can't help but wonder. I have a vague idea how this all works, but the details and the pace are a bit beyond me. Plus, I still have a cast on both legs so I'm not exactly at my most macho right now. It's not as if I can throw him up against the nearest wall and devour him, though once the idea passes through my brain, I have to admit, I'm mightily disappointed about it. I'm pretty much at his mercy, which seems fair enough, because for weeks- and he'd argue, _years_- he's been at mine.

"So," he starts shyly, "I can have another go at you?"

"_God_ yes, Jasper. But do you think we could we move to a more comfortable spot?"

He immediately extends his hand and pulls me right out of my chair, and I balance on my boot. "How fast can you work those crutches?"

"Not as fast as you can carry me," I smirk, wondering if he's up for it.

"Holy hell," he exclaims, and seconds later, he's got his right hand clamped around my left forearm. "Yell if I hurt you," he warns, leaning over to place his left arm through my legs and behind my left thigh. Standing upright, he carefully hoists me to his shoulders, surprising me but not hurting me in the least.

"I suppose this is what I get for taking up with a firefighter," I muse from my perch.

I can feel the low rumble of his chuckle as he easily carries me inside my house and over to the couch. He sits on the edge and gingerly lowers me into the pillows. "How was that?" he asks earnestly.

"Effective," I answer with a laugh. I slide my forearm out of his grasp and loop my fingers around his. I want him to kiss me again. I give a slight tug on his arm, and he gets the message and lowers his mouth onto mine. Our tongues don't wait this time. We're both eager and our confidence is growing. When he finally comes up for air, I hear him say a hushed, "This can't be real."

His eyes beam down into mine with such need that all I can do is hope he sees the same in mine. I untwine our fingers and start my hand up his arm, stopping when I reach the bicep just outside the edge of his sleeve. Another new experience for me, kissing someone who can bench press me. It thrills me, and I suddenly need to see more of his hard body.

"Jasper, would you take off your shirt?"

He barely nods, and reaches one hand to the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off in one swift move. And, wow, there it is: the perfectly carved athletic build, the tight, sculpted chest of a guy who works at it every day, not out of vanity, but because it makes him more effective at what he does.

No, I correct myself, not what he _does_. Who he _is_. A man who can potentially be summoned any given day to save a life.

"Damn!" I say appreciatively, moving my hand up his shoulder and across to his brawny neck. I see him take in a gasp of breath and I let my hand take its time exploring, down and across the muscular ridges of his chest. His eyes close and a low groan escapes as my hand slides down to his abs. I alternate between palm and knuckles, enjoying being able to roam freely across the landscape of his impressive chest. "You have an amazing body!" I tell him, mostly because I can't keep it inside.

He smiles down at me and says, "Yeah, look who's talking. How about giving me a close-up?" he asks, not moving his arms from either side of my waist, not pushing me. But _wanting_ so much.

"To be honest, you're giving me a pretty serious inferiority complex, Jasper."

His eyes open wide with surprise.

^-**JPOV**-^

Okay, that's a rich one. The guy I've fantasized about, without fail, every single day for the last five years is nervous about baring his chest for me. Edward freaking Cullen, the guy who gets more hits on his image by a factor of one hundred than the next closest celebrity, is intimidated by _me_.

"Come on, Edward. I've been drooling over your body for five years. I've already seen every picture of you ever taken without your shirt on. You don't have any reason to feel inferior. I think you're just stalling."

He chuckles at the gauntlet I've laid. Giving himself over to me in one swift move, he raises both his arms over his head on the couch. "A little help?" His eyes issue the challenge.

My hands are at his waist and balling up the fabric before the 'help' fades off his lips. Sliding his shirt up slowly, I try to resist placing my lips into the dip just above his belly button, but fail miserably. Dropping my face worshipfully to his stomach, I sample each new inch of exposed skin. He squirms underneath me, and just because I can, I swirl my tongue over each nipple.

"Unggghhh," he moans, as I peel the shirt up his arms, careful not to let it catch on his cast. He's breathing heavily, and his chest rises and falls with the effort. Edward eyes me expectantly, waiting for my next move.

I want to touch him.

I want to lick every inch of his delectable body.

I want to make him sing with the most exquisite pleasure he's ever experienced.

I wrench my eyes from his, and take in his beautiful chest. It's true he's not as muscular as I am, but he's fit and he's solid, and he's got an impressive collection of enticing peaks and valleys. My tongue swipes across my lower lip in anticipation. Oh please, God, don't let me drool on him.

I drop my eyes to his shorts. I see the unmistakable evidence that this is getting to him, too. He's turned on by this, by _me_. My heart soars and my cock hardens torturously.

My eyes click back to his, and I see that he's watching me. He knows what I want.

"Go on, Jasper."

"Edward, I…._want_…oh, God, _so bad_…."

"Take," he says simply. "I want you to."

He's offering again, and I'm not waiting for confirmation this time. I lean over and kiss Edward one last time, gathering up the courage to take what I've wanted for so, so long.

He's left his hands above his head, and his upper body arches elegantly off the couch. I can't keep my hands off him one second longer. Laying my palms flat against his chest, I allow myself to roam freely, brushing his satiny skin with the pads of my fingers, worshiping and memorizing every inch, focusing on those that bring him the most enjoyment. It's almost too painful to look into his eyes right now, as I try to pace myself. Edward needs to be digested in manageable slices.

Finally, my self-control spent, my hands slide to the top of his shorts. I have to look now; I can't do this without his blessing. I grasp the button and beg him wordlessly.

"Yes," he says definitively.

This is real. The man eagerly waiting under my hands as I unbutton and unzip his shorts is really Edward Cullen. The hips that lift off the sofa as I slide his shorts and boxers out of my way are Edward Cullen's. And the perfect symbol of manhood standing proudly is Edward Cullen's penis.

There's not much room for me on the couch, and I can't trust myself to not jostle his legs, so I settle myself on the floor, kneeling near his hip. From here, I have an unbroken view of his entire body, naked and wanting and mine.

"You are so perfect," I tell him, placing a kiss on top of the hipbone closest to me. I trail one finger along his thigh, and up into the dip where it meets his torso. His cock tips toward me, and I feel him for the first time, gently running my fingers down his length.

"Unhh," he grunts, and I think I've never heard a more rewarding sound in my life. I can't help my joyous smile when I check Edward's face for his reaction.

"Fuck, Jasper, _touch_ me again!" he begs, flexing his hips toward my hand for another stroke.

"Nothing would please me more," I respond, circling his shaft with my right hand while my left strokes his sac. He's already slippery, and I use the moisture to lubricate my hand as I pump him repeatedly, up and down.

"Oh! My! Fucking! Hell!" he yells, eyes rolling back in his head.

I tighten my grip and fall into a steady rhythm, working him into a lather, while applying pressure exactly where I know I like it with my left hand. He is enjoying himself at a substantial volume, and I'm grateful again he's given the staff the night off.

His hips pick up on the rhythm, and he's thrusting into my hand, his moans becoming needier. "Getting…close!" he breathes irregularly.

_Not yet_. "Hang on for me, Edward," I instruct. I pull his balls slightly downward and squeeze him just below his tip.

"Ahhhh!" he protests, but his breathing slows and he settles down.

^-**EPOV**-^

Fuuuuuuuuuck. What kind of voodoo is he working on me? Three times, he brings me to the brink and then slows me to a complete halt. This man knows his way around the male anatomy, and I realize I am putty in his hands. Really fucking hard putty. I have half a mind to tell him to stop teasing me, and I would, too, except it feels so incredible each time he builds me back up.

Fuck hot Jasper focusing all his attention on my cock? Yeah, I am so not complaining.

Here we go again, he's fisting me with one hand and rolling my balls in the other, and my head rolls side to side in an effort to process it all. All of a sudden, two warm, moist lips close over my tip. My eyes snap to my outrageously happy cock and the irrefutable evidence of this new union: the unmistakably male dirty blond shadow just beyond his lips; the set of a square chin with a hint of a cleft; the strong nose and cheekbones; and atop it all, two eyes pinched closed against unbearable bliss.

_Why doesn't this feel wrong in the least?_

I watch in fascination as his soft tongue lashes out and swathes me in a warm bath, sliding up and down my shaft, lavishing me with loving attention and shattering my composure.

"Mmmm," I cry out, "feels so fucking amazing!"

And now he's moaning, which vibrates all the way through me. My hand finds the back of his head and pulls gratefully through his hair.

_Why doesn't it bother me that this is not the silky long hair I'm used to grabbing in this moment?_

Jasper's passion spurs me on even further. He bobs up and down, taking me in all the way to the back of his throat. What doesn't fit in his mouth, he works over with his hand. He pumps and sucks and the pressure starts its predictable build again. If he stops now, I might die.

For the second time, this capable man holds my life in his very hands.

"Pleeeease, Jasper. Don't stop! Don't! Stop! Don't! Stop!" I'm spinning totally out of control, completely at his mercy, and I am begging.

_Why doesn't it bother me that I am begging a man to let me come in his mouth?_

I'm so close, _so close_, and he increases the pressure and holds the pounding rhythm to a steady pace.

I grasp a fistful of his hair and twist wildly. "I'm coming, oh fuck, Jasper, I'm coming!" and he stays with me every step of the way, my orgasmic tour guide. Licking, caressing, and stroking through it all, copiloting my pleasure right through the final shudder.

I run my fingers through his curls while he purrs softly against me and laps at my body like a kitten savoring every last drop of milk in the bowl.

When I'm completely spent, he slips me out of his mouth and knee-walks along the base of the couch where my enormous smile is waiting for him. "Would you be grossed out if I kiss you?" Jasper asks me.

"No, but maybe we could just stick to the PG-13 version?"

He laughs and kisses me tenderly, keeping his tongue—and my fluids—to himself. My hand is still behind his head, and I pull him into the crook of my neck. His chest flattens out against mine, and I breathe in a huge contented sigh while he doodles random patterns across my chest with his fingernails.

"This is the happiest moment of my entire life," he informs me.

"Hell, Jasper, you didn't even get any action."

I can feel his lips curl into a wide smile against my neck.

"This is gonna sound strange, Edward, and I kind of can't believe I'm even saying it, but I'm really in no rush."

"Speak for yourself. That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced, and I can't wait to tease the fuck out of you. I am going to have you standing on your head begging for release!"

He moans into my shoulder and kisses my collarbone. "I would totally stand on my head for you, Edward!"

We laugh like two giddy fools. Two giddy fools who walked through fire together and found what each was searching for on the other side of the flames.

^-**EPILOGUE**-^

"Why do _I_ have to tell him?" Jasper whines.

"Because you're bigger," Edward answers, "and you can kick his ass."

Jasper shakes his head and straightens his bowtie for the thirtieth time tonight. "Fine. Where is he?"

"He's with Rose in the Green Room."

"God, I hope they're decent this time. I really don't need to see my sister in the flesh again anytime soon."

Edward chuckles at Jasper's theatrics and gives him a motivational whack on the rear. "Stop stalling!"

"All right, all right," says Jasper, pushing out the door to Edward's dressing room and locating the back stage lounge. He covers his eyes and pokes his head through the door, announcing loudly, "Edward and I are sitting together and we're holding hands all night, and when he wins Best Actor award, he's kissing me for all the world to see. See you at Spago's!"

Jasper hears Rose's high-pitched giggle and Emmett's low, "Your brother's gonna be the death of me, Rosie," before heading back to his lover's side. A happy grin covers his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward," he gushes.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," Edward returns.

"You mean, because you'd be dead?"

"Well, yeah, for starters," he chuckles. "But I'd pretty much given up on my hopes of any serious acting roles."

Jasper rewards him with a deep kiss, pulling back but holding Edward's chin in one hand. "You were a fabulous MacBeth."

"It's all you, Jazz. I haven't felt this much confidence since I was seventeen."

"You're way hotter now than you ever were at seventeen. You know that, right?"

"Whatever you say, my delicious firefighter."

"_And_ Under Armour model," Jasper adds with a twinkle in his eye.

"Christ, Jazz, could you not remind me of your twenty inch cock right now?" Edward pleads.

"Twenty-_four _inches," Jasper reminds him. "Emmett made sure of that in the negotiations."

"Yes, I know. I pass the billboard twice a day, thank you very much."

"Oh, you're welcome, Edward."

"God, you are so fucking ridiculously adorable, you know that, Jazz?"

"Mmm hmm," he hums, stepping out into the first row of the audience with me to take our seats.

Win or lose tonight, Edward knows there isn't another person in this room who will be happier at the end of the night. With the possible exception of the beautiful man sitting beside him.

^-**THE END**-^

* * *

**DCM A/N: *sighs, mouth curling into a smile* Damn what good boy boy love. BOH, thank you so much for writing this and sharing with us, glad to have popped your slash cherry *snickers* were we gentle enough with you? We hope you will continue to give us some more of your boy boy lovin! We will be glad to beg anytime. If you seriously haven't read any of BOH's work, run now...one word...KINKY!**

**Next week we have an old friend of DCM, onesweetbell writing for us, which she has been promising for a long time, but she's so damn busy that she hasn't had time until now.**

**As always, if you are interested in writing for SML, drop us a line and keep those author recs coming.**


	47. 092111onesweetbell

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed by onesweetbell. She has a very unique and different picture prompt so make sure to check out our blog to see her picture prompt ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.21.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

One-shot for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys

A/N: I was kind of stuck for ideas, so I asked my twifey ManiacMotherland to send me a picture prompt to write this story. I groaned and cursed her name when I first saw the image, but then I quickly came up with a plot to go with the pic. She also beta-ed this, always make my mutterings that much better. Thanks hon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I like to play Barbies with it, whenever I can.

Manipulating Wood

As I rushed back to my office, I could hear a student call after me. I was in too much of a hurry to stop and chit-chat so I called over my shoulder for her to have a nice weekend, and to send me an email if she had any questions.

I threw open the door and was immediately hit by his scent. With the sultry and pleasant odor filling up my lungs and my imagination, I tossed my bags on to the couch then made my way over to my desk. I took in the scene displayed there, and my breathing picked up. I wasn't sure if the reaction was in anticipation of that evening's activities, or due to the fact that Edward had been here setting up our sexual agenda for the night.

It was silly, actually. My lover had been stopping by every Friday for the last few months while I was teaching an art class. But still, just having the smell of him—him, holy crow, him—wafting around in the tightly enclosed space of my office was enough to get my panties damp.

Who was I kidding? I was horny as hell and couldn't wait to see what he had up his sleeve.

I took in the sexual pose of the jointed wooden dolls on my desk, crooking my head to the side for a better view. For Edward, this position was a little tame. But I never really mattered how or where he would fuck me; the things he did to my body always sent me over the moon.

Not that we ever had any problems in the bedroom, but we were always up for a new adventure, the two of us. When we came across these dolls on our vacation a few months back, he got the idea for a new game. Once we got home, he had painted brown eyes on one of the dolls and green eyes on the other, specifying which doll was which. And, consequently, who did what to whom.

Then the games began. Every Friday, he'd sneak into my office and offer me a new way to fuck.

This time, it looked like I would be having one leg pointed straight up in the air again. However, I wasn't quite sure how it would work if he was supposed to be straddling my other leg at the same time. Maybe this position was going to be trickier than I originally thought.

When I opened the front door of our little home, I could hear soft music playing in the back ground and the smell of something delicious on the stove. Even though both of us worked full-time, Fridays were his day, both making dinner and planning out activities for the evening.

As I made my way through the house to the dining room, I paused to take a look into the living room. Pillows and a few blankets covered the floor. I briefly wondered if we would be eating first, but then decided I didn't care. I was anxious to be in my lover's arm as soon as possible.

I peered into the kitchen and could see him standing by the sink washing his hands, without a shirt on. I could feel the rush start to flow through my body. I wanted him now.

"Something smells good in here," I said, trying to make my presence known.

He turned around, taking me in with his eyes.

"Something looks good in here too," he smiled with a sexy smirk as he made his way towards me, drying his hands on a towel as he did so.

Pulling me into his arms, I took a deep breath. Shuddering as his smell infiltrated my senses, I tried to stifle a moan but I couldn't.

"Hmmm," he whispered into my ear. "What's first, my dear? Dinner or dessert?"

"Definitely dessert first," I whispered back. It never took me long to get worked up when he was around and tonight was no different.

He whisked me up into his arms with a slight chuckle and took us into the living room.

"What's all this, love?" I asked after taking in all the candles he had placed around the room.

"Oh, just setting the mood."

After taking off our clothes in between kisses, he laid me down on to the pillow-covered floor

"Now lay back and enjoy what I have in store for you, baby," he breathed into my ear.

Slowly he pulled back, placing kissed down my neck leaving a wet trail in his wake towards my heaving chest. A loud moan escaped my lips as he sucked my pert nipple into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around, he gently massaged my other breast.

After switching and paying attention to the other nipple, he continued his path downwards again until he was between my legs. I felt as he ran his fingers across my moist folds and circle around my hardened clit. I bucked my hips in response.

"Always so ready for me," he said in a husky voice before lowering and licking where his fingers had just been.

I was already on the edge and with a few flicks of his tongue; I came screaming out his name.

Before I had a chance to come down, I felt my left leg being pulled up against his bare chest as he straddled my other leg.

"Baby," I tried to say, all the while trying to catch my breath to no avail. "I'm … not... really… sure... how… this will work."

"I know, but it'll be fun trying to find out," he said, a wiggle on his brow.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

As he bent closer to my awaiting pussy, my leg was pushed closer to my chest. We had been in this position before and I had liked it. He could always get so deep but with my other leg between his, but I wasn't so sure that would happen in this particular position.

I could feel his cock pushing it way into me and I moaned like a whore as he filled me up. Slowly, he backed his way out and then pushed back in again. I twisted my hip to the right a bit, hoping that would give him more access. Even though he always felt great inside of me, he often wasn't able to get as deep as I liked.

After a few more strokes he stopped and pulled all the way out.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" I panted out. "It felt good."

"I know, but I feel like I'm getting a leg burn on my balls," he confessed while moving off my leg and kneeling between them. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up to him without taking my leg down from his chest and plunged his cock back into me. "This way is much better."

I couldn't agree more. I came again, hard and with a blinding light that burst through my head.

"So, I guess we can mark that off the list as a failure," I murmured later, lying on his bare chest and nibbling at the remains of dinner that he had gone and fetched and put down on the floor.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was a failure, love," he cooed at me as he wiped away a bit of gravy from my chin with a napkin. "We only had to mix it up a bit to make it work. Just you wait until you see what I have planned for you next Friday. You'll be once again reminded that, besides making a damn fine pot roast, I am also an artiste who specializes in unique juxtapositions of flora and fauna. I am a master at manipulating wood, Bella. Just like you."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that's a creativeward that we all can love! Speaking of love, leave some for onesweetbell.**

**Next week we are lucky be squeezed by smmiskimen.**

**Keep sending in those author recs for us to beg! We have our knee pads on and are ready to beg!**


	48. 092811smmiskimen

**DCM A/N: This week we are extremely excited to be squeezed by smmiskimen. She brought her own naughty picture prompt (which she called her picspiration) so make sure to check out our blog to see ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.28.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Executive Assistant

I sat at my desk, looking over the proposals for the meeting later in the day. I really needed to get the copies made and put out in the meeting room but couldn't seem to find my executive assistant, Edward Cullen, anywhere. In fact, lately he never seemed to be where I needed him. Maybe I should just fire him. But, he was too sexy to let go, and I'd yet to take a ride on his joy stick, something that I had been salivating over for some time now.

Sighing, I reached for my phone and started to page him again, when my office door burst open and he came in, all flustered and hair a mess. He was holding my smoothie that I had requested an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late, they messed it up and I didn't realize it until I was back in the lobby, so I ran back as fast as I could, but there was an accident and I had to take a detour and get the order remade, and check it to make sure that it was correct, and I just got back here, with a speeding ticket, since I rushed," Edward panted like he had just ran up the twenty-two flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Hmm, maybe he had…

He was all flushed and sweaty, and his hair was in shambles like he had been running his fingers through it during the entire smoothie debacle. I wondered if this is what he looked like during or after sex. Maybe I could just find out.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan," Edward said as he placed the strawberry banana smoothie onto my desk with a shaking hand. Shit, he thought I was pissed because I hadn't said anything to him yet. _Say something dumbass or you'll never get your chance to fuck him before he quits since you're such a hard ass._

"Thank you, Edward. Now, can you get twenty copies of these," I handed him the papers I had been perusing moments before. "When you're done, put them together in the folders in the meeting room and please prepare the water and snack trays. Meeting starts in ninety minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Swan," Edward said with a grimace and headed out of my office.

Damn, it seemed like he was repulsed by me. That wouldn't help my plan to get him to bend me over a desk. But he just messed up all the damn time. Maybe I would have to overlook his looks and fine body, and just get someone actually qualified. Thinking back, I remembered the day I had hired him.

He had been sitting amongst a pool of overly done up females and obviously gay men. But he sat there, button up plain white shirt, black tie, black suit, and basic black shoes. Nothing remarkable about his attire, but his head, and yes, the one on top, was remarkable! He had this amazing bronzish hair that reminded me of the sunset over the desert. His eyes were vivid emerald green with hints of gold flecks that seemed to glow within. And his face was something that looked like it should belong to a Greek or Roman God, not to someone applying for my executive assistant.

And even though most there were more qualified than Mr. Edward Cullen, he was too beautiful to pass by. But, that beauty didn't mean that he was a good executive assistant. He messed up putting people on hold, hanging up on them instead; spilled my drinks as he was pouring them; mixed up the copies I needed him to make; and was an all around fuck up in general. The entire building knew of his work ability and wondered why I hadn't fired him yet. There were more than enough reasons to do so, but he was just too pretty, er, handsome, to let go. Rumors abound as to why I was keeping him around, ranging from him being my long lost brother all the way to him being my sex slave. Well, none were true but there were many that I wanted to make come true, such as the sex slave.

However, I couldn't think about that when I had a meeting to oversee, and I just prayed that finally Edward had gotten something right, just one thing with the copies or the snacks or the water, so I wouldn't look like such a fool in front of my colleagues this time. If I wasn't so damn good at my job, I think I would have been let go due to his mistakes.

Sighing, I stood up and slipped into my black, fuck me, power pumps and untied my black, silky, wrap dress to readjust it before the meeting. Finally, I stepped into my en suite bathroom and adjusted my makeup and hair. I had to look like the professional I was in this company seeing as how it was mostly ran by men.

Taking one final look in the mirror, I grabbed my briefcase and strutted down the hallway to the meeting room. Edward was in there, placing the copies I had requested onto the table. The water and snack plates were already in place. I picked up one of the extra copies I had him make and started leaving through it, only to find that three of the pages were out of order.

"Edward! What in the hell is this?" I yelled as I flung the pages in his face.

"I, uh, mistake, um, sorry, er, fix it," Edward mumbled as his face began to flush scarlet in his embarrassment.

"Just, shit! Just go wait in my office and let me see if I can salvage this," I growled as the other executives filed in for the meeting as Edward just nodded, hung his head, and slowly walked out under the watchful eye of others.

*~*EA*~*

The meeting was a success, even though I had to navigate around the copy fuck up that Edward committed. I slowly took my time gathering my things when the meeting was over, lingering to talk to the other executives, dreading the return to my office. I was going to have to fire him, I just knew it. What other choice did I have?

Slowly trudging back to my office. I entered and closed the door to Edward's front office, before entering my private one and closing that door behind me as well. Edward sat in one of the chairs in front of my mahogany desk, his head hung in silent submission, and he was muttering to himself.

Hearing the door shut behind me had him snapping his head up in my direction, his jaw clenched as if he was grinding his teeth. He must already know what I was going to do. But how could I do it with that look upon his beautiful face, his slow swallow, and the recognition that he knew what was coming and didn't want it to happen?

Talk to him, maybe I could talk to him and give him one last chance after a good tongue lashing. _Mmm, tongue lashing_. Shit! I didn't need to think about that when I had to fire him. I took a deep breath and walked past him to my desk, leaning against it, in front of Edward, and began.

"Edward, in the past year you've been here, you haven't really accomplished anything. By now, I should be able to trust you with the basics, like taking messages, transferring calls, and making copies as I need them. But I can't seem to be able to. In addition, you always seem like your mind is elsewhere and you're actually the worst executive assistant I've ever had. Why should I keep you on as my employee when you obviously can't do the job?" I crossed my arms and stared down at Edward as I spoke and he wouldn't meet my gaze. I hated saying all of that to him but it was true. He couldn't have been a worst assistant. But, when I said the last part, his head shot up and he glared at me, suddenly standing up, sending the chair back a foot with the velocity of his ascension.

"I could do the job if you weren't so damn..." Edward began to yell but trailed off suddenly, a shocked expression crossing his face.

"If I weren't so damn what?" I demanded to know. I wasn't unreasonable or anything and I knew it for a fact.

"Fuck it, I'm going to lose my job anyways. If you weren't so damn sexy and intimidating and if I could get through an entire day, hell one hour, without the fantasy of bending you over your desk and plowing into you crossing my mind," Edward almost growled as his hands ripped through his hair, making it even more of a disarray than normal.

I was rendered speechless at his admission, but fought to show my shock. Edward wanted to fuck me as badly as I wanted him to. Well, if this wasn't a win-win situation. Just when I was about to act on it, I was shocked by Edward walking to my office door, his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"I'll just get my things and head out," Edward said, his head once again hanging.

He grasped the handle and began to open the door. I had to do something about this now, I had to stop him before he walked out and took my chance away.

"Edward," I said in my tone of authority, making him freeze with the door barely open. "Close the door."

He shut the door but left his hand on the handle.

"Lock it," I commanded and his head whipped around, his eyes meeting mine. There was confusion deep within them, but something else too...desire. Edward complied with my command and locked the door.

"Come here," I commanded, pointing to the spot directly in front of me.

He moved slowly, his eyes cautious as he came to stand in the exact spot I told him to stand in. His eyes didn't leave mine, but his chest heaved with the deep breaths he was taking as if to calm himself.

I leaned forward, keeping my body minutely away from his, until my lips were right near his neck, my breath washing over his skin making him shudder.

"You want to fuck me? You want to make me scream your name? Tell me and you can have it. Tell me how much you want me and I'm yours. All you have to do is say the words. Do you _want_ me, Edward?" I purred into his ear, letting my moist breath coat his skin, tempting and teasing the flesh.

I heard him let out a shuddering breath and he nodded, but that wasn't what I told him to do. Still, not following directions.

"No, Edward, I need to _hear_ you say it. Say you want to fuck me. Say you want to bend me over my desk. Say how much you want me to suck your cock, and I'll do it. All you have to do is say it." Please god let him say it because my panties were soaked just thinking about it.

"Fuck," he cursed in a whispery breath. "God, I want you so badly. I want to fuck you, lick you, make you cum so many times that you can't catch your breath. I. Want. You."

The conviction in his voice, and the determination in his eyes told me he wasn't lying, which was all the go ahead I needed.

"Good, now, get on your knees and take off my panties," I said, hoping like hell he would do as I said.

In a cum worthy move, Edward leaned back, met my gaze, smirked a delicious half smile, and slowly dropped to his knees in front of me, his large, masculine hands coming forth to meet my ankles. When his warm digits wrapped around my flesh I felt a jolt of electricity centered in my core, making me gush at the contact.

His eyes kept hold of mine as his hands began to slowly rise up my legs, higher and higher. They passed by my knees, his finger tips grazing lightly across the sensitive skin behind them, making me moan. Higher they went, slowly brushing past the lacy tops of my thigh highs, until they finally reached the thin sections of material stretched over my hips. He curled his hands, his fingers dipping under the elastic of my panties, and began to slowly pull them down my legs, retracing the path he had just traveled.

My legs were threatening to collapse at the raw sexual desire he was exuding, and I leaned back onto my desk, my hands gripping the edge of it until my knuckles were white. Control, I needed control here. I thrived on it. _Deep breaths, Bella. That's it, in and out. Control yourself so you can ravage his body. You know that's what you want. _

I held onto my desk as I slowly lifted one foot, then the other, allowing Edward to slide my soaked panties off of me. He stared at them with a hungry expression and I had an idea to see how willing he was to play.

"Lick them, Edward. Lick them, eat them, show me how you would eat me. Do a good enough job and I might let you do it for real," I told him in a husky voice full of need and want.

Edward looked up at me, holding my gaze as he slowly lifted my drenched satin panties up to his mouth, the moist stretch of material front and center, spread over his fist, and stuck his tongue out, slowly licking across the fabric while his eyes penetrated my uterus with desire.

I moaned as I watched his moist, pink tongue dart out slowly, then rapidly, as he made oral love to my panties. A new surge of wetness flooded my center as I imagined his tongue working me over like that, all hot and wet and steamy between my legs as I sat on my desk, head thrown back in ecstasy. Yeah, that's what I wanted him to do.

"Mmm, Edward, such a talented tongue you have there. Want to show me how good it really is?" I asked him, my voice a deep whisper of seduction as I slowly pulled my dress up, revealing the tops of my thigh highs. Further up it went until my well groomed, glistening with need, pussy was exposed to him.

"Fuck, yes," Edward moaned as he crawled forward on his knees and gripped my thighs with his strong hands, spreading them apart.

My stance almost faltered so I set my heels firmly and relied on my desk. _This is what you wanted, remember? You have to hold it together, dominate him while dominates you._

Edward slowly lifted my right leg and hooked it over his shoulder as he leaned in slowly, until his lips were right at mine. Then, he moved tentatively, measuring my reaction, until his tongue came in contact with my pussy, slowly licking right up the slit, barely parting my lips. I held his gaze as I moaned, my chin dropping to my chest as he repeated the motion. God, his tongue was fucking amazing and he had only just begun.

Parting my lips with his tongue, he sought out my clit, licking at it like it was water in the middle of the desert. My hands ached to bury themselves in his disarray of bronze locks, but my one leg was shaking and I feared letting go of my desk and falling. Instead, I clenched down on the wood harder as he began alternating licking my clit and darting his tongue into my depths, drinking me for all I was worth.

My legs began to tremble and my moans grew louder, more needy, as I started the quick climb toward orgasmic bliss. Edward must have sensed it because he released one of my legs and brought his hand up, quickly shoving two fingers into me and curling them as he bit down on my clit. I cried out and released the desk involuntarily as my hands went of their own accord to his hair, grasping, pulling, and tangling themselves deep within.

Pulling his mouth back, Edward smiled up at me with a heavy lidded gaze, my juices practically dripping off of his chin as he slowly licked the remnants of my orgasm off of his face.

"Mmm, delicious," Edward murmured as he cleaned his face off.

"Come here and let me taste for myself," I said as I used my grip in his hair to pull him to his feet, my suspended leg coming up with him as he slid it off of his shoulder and gripped it with his hand, hitching it around his hip as he leaned in and finally pressed his soft, pouty lips to mine.

The flavor explosion of him and me was intense...nothing I had ever tasted before. And, for the rest of my life, nothing else would ever taste as good. As Edward's tongue tangled with mine through our parted lips, I craved him inside of me even more...completely...entirely. I could feel the addiction growing to his flavor and touch. And I knew I was heading into dangerous addiction territory with Edward. But I needed and wanted more of him, I had to tell him.

"Fuck, Edward. I need you to fuck me, just like your fantasy," I groaned through the kiss, and Edward wasted no time breaking the kiss, gripping me by my hips, and picking me up so I could sit on my desk.

He pressed his hand to my chest, pushing me back onto my desk until my head hung off of the other side. I heard his belt clang as he released it, then the zipper of his slacks roared through the room as the slide was lowered over each tooth.

Edward gripped my hips as I raised my head to meet his eyes. There was a feral look in his eyes, a hunger that would only be sated by his consuming of me. With a deep breath from both of us, Edward gripped his cock and lined himself up, quickly plunging into my swollen, slicked core.

I cried out in pleasure at the invasion, then whimpered at the loss when he pulled back, only to repeat the deep thrust. Meeting my gaze and growling like a territorial male, he set a grueling pace thrusting into me relentlessly. I was moaning and crying in ecstasy while Edward grunted through the physical exertion. The pace had me quickly rising to an orgasmic crescendo and crashing over in a percussion melody as cymbals rang in my head from the force of it.

Edward slowed his pace and I wondered if he was done when he pulled out. But I was joyously mistaken when he flipped me over on the desk and lifted my dress, plowing back into me from behind. I was crying out in pleasure as another orgasm swept over my body deliciously. As I clenched down on his shaft, Edward began to mutter obscenities and moan rapidly signaling his eminent release.

Grasping onto the rounded flesh of my ass, he thrust forward with a surge of power, stilling deep within me as his own rapture overtook his body, pulsating his entire being as he was seated inside of me.

Once we were both done panting, he slowly slipped himself out of me and buckled his pants back up, turning around shyly as I stood up on weak legs and smoothed my dress. Well, that was certainly more than I had ever hoped for.

Edward turned to head for the door to his exterior office, but I stopped him as I went behind my desk to retrieve my belongings. I needed to head home and relax after that thorough fucking he had just delivered.

"Edward, leave your things where they are and I expect no more performance issues out of you from here on out. Oh, and have the Volturi report on my desk at nine a.m. tomorrow if you know what's good for you."

With that, I sauntered past him as best I could on my unsure legs and headed out of the office, quickly realizing that I now had the best executive assistant ever.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is some good assistance *fans self*. Make sure to leave smmiskimen some love, hugs, kisses and bewbie gropes.**

**Next week's squeezer is kitkat681.**

**Keep those author recs coming and if you would like to write for us, drop us a line. We would love to beg you.**


	49. 100511kitkat681

**DCM A/N: This week our squeezer is kitkat681. She brought her own lovely banner *drools* and chose a picspiration from the blog, so make sure to check out our blog to see ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 10.05.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: This is for all of you 'From My Window' fans. A future-take for you. Lots of hot, nasty goodness.

Thanks to Edward's Eternal and Dalloway5906 for all their support!

Enjoy!

My sweet dirty girl.

She wants to run…

Together.

I think this is a terrible idea.

But she decided that we needed to do more things just the two of us.

The kids are so busy now…

Caius goes to soccer.

Emma and Gracie have dance and swim.

Will has gymnastics.

Katie does that stupid Mommy and Me shit…

We're so busy…

Always going somewhere.

You think we need time to ourselves…

To reconnect…

I think it's just an excuse for you to get me all hot and bothered.

I don't think it is going to go well…

But only time will tell.

*()*()*()*()*

"Come on Edward…get the lead out." She taunts as she runs up ahead of me.

Silly girl.

I could smoke your ass if I wanted to.

But I don't.

Cause the view from back here is priceless.

Great God damn…

It doesn't look like you're 35 Baby…

Looks like you're 25…

30 tops.

Can't tell you had 5 kids.

But of course I don't look like I'm 40 either.

I didn't let myself go…

Still have a six pack…

Fuck yeah.

So I could catch up to you if I wanted to…

Don't really want to.

*()*()*()*()*

It's cool for September.

You're in a hoody…

Your little thumbs hooked through the holes you cut in the cuffs.

So cute.

I'm wearing my favorite gray sweat pants.

They ride so low…

You love it.

After the first mile my long sleeve shirt is damp, sticking to my chest.

"Lose it." You say…

Gladly.

Now I am just in my white wife beater.

I can still turn heads…

And it pisses you off.

My jealous little wife.

Now you know how I feel when guys ogle your ass.

Makes me want to kill them.

*()*()*()*

"One more mile?" You pant with a smile aimed right at me.

Whatever baby…

I could go all day.

Not even winded.

Your ass jiggles as we head down the hill towards the little park at the end of the cul-de-sac.

I can't help but watch it in those tight black pants.

I can see you pumping those legs harder…

Trying to beat me to the parking lot.

Not gonna happen.

I sprint ahead of you and turn around…

Running backwards…

I'm so talented.

You laugh at me…

Throw your head back and just laugh.

I love it.

We stop when we get to the end of the parking lot by the path to the bike trail.

We used to go back there when we first got married and…

Make out.

I jerk my head towards the path and you blush…

You fucking blush.

Been married for 12 years.

I've been in the bathroom while you change your tampon.

Watched all five of our kids being born.

Hell, I saw the doctors shove your intestines back inside of you after Katie's c-section.

And you blush at _this_?

Silly girl.

I pull my sweaty shirt from the waistband of my pants and loop it around your neck.

You turn your head and press your face against it…

Smelling me.

I can barely hear your moan through the fabric but I know it's there.

You love the way I smell.

Especially when I'm all hot and sweaty.

I use the shirt like a leash and tow you forward.

I'm walking backwards but I won't trip.

I'm good like that.

Once we get in the cover of the trees I let go of the shirt and watch as it falls off your shoulders and onto the ground.

Leaves are everywhere.

It smells like fall.

Crisp and clean.

I can't wait to see you spread naked on those leaves…

I'll make sure there are no rocks or twigs under you…

Can't let all that perfect skin get damaged.

I reach down and grab the bottom of my beater…

Your eyes go wide as I slide it up my torso…

Abs rippling…

Pecs jumping…

Biceps flashing…

Then the shirt is thrown over the branch of a tree…

Forgotten.

I slip my hand down my belly and into the wide waistband of my pants…

Just my fingertips…

Ain't got nothing else under these pants…

It was not that much fun running with my balls slapping against my thighs but I did it…

I did it cause I know how much it drives you crazy when you can see my junk through my pants.

Knowing it would just take one little nudge to have my cock out and ready for you.

Are you ready for me?

Are you wet?

Soaked?

Dripping?

I bet you are…

Dirty girl.

*()*()*()*()*

I can hear you breathing hard…

It ain't from the running now.

It's from me…

And the way I'm stalking towards you.

I know…

I can feel it too.

You would have thought that this would have faded by now…

Married for 12 years…

Together for 16…

I was your first…

You weren't mine but I can't even remember those nameless, faceless fucks anymore.

You were it for me.

The minute I saw you walking across campus I knew…

I just knew.

You were it for me.

You owned my ass from that day on.

And now you stand here…

Leaves falling around you…

Looking like some wanton Goddess in the forest.

Will you cast a spell on me?

Too late.

I'm already under your spell.

You call…

I answer.

I can see your chest rising and falling as my fingertips get closer to where I'm hard and aching.

So fucking hard.

I can't help but moan when I wrap my fingers around my cock.

I stroke it under the fabric.

You lean towards me trying to look down my pants.

Naughty girl.

I pull my hand out and you reach for it…

Tongue searching my skin for my cum…

Fuck Baby…

I growl as I reach for the bottom of your hoody…

Then your white shirt underneath…

Then that sports bra that I hate…

Then those fucking awesome tits.

I palm them…

Smashing your tight nipples against my hand.

You sigh and arch…

Nope…

Not yet.

I slide those black pants down your hips…

What?

No panties?

Dirty girl.

I look you at you and you smirk…

You fucking smirk.

You know what that does to me…

And you do it to taunt me.

I bend over and you put your hands on my back as I yank off your shoes and socks and strip you bare.

When I stand back up I'm speechless.

Your hair is down now, all sweaty and wavy.

Your skin is perfect and smooth in the weak morning sunlight.

I want to lick you all over.

I want to snake my tongue into that sensitive groove behind your knee.

I want to scrape my teeth over your nipple and watch it pucker.

I want to suck on your lips and your earlobes and your throat.

I want…

No.

I _need_…

*()*()*()*()*

"Edward?" You question as I walk towards you.

I bet the expression on my face is menacing.

Wild.

Frightening.

Because if I don't get inside you fast…

I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions.

*()*()*()*()*

My hands slide over your skin and you sigh.

My lips move across your shoulder and you moan.

My fingers find you wet and hot and you gasp.

I fall to my knees in the soft dirt and you cry out.

I reach for you and you come willingly.

Cause you know in a few minutes you will be cumming…

Repeatedly.

I sit you on my lap and you can feel me hard beneath you.

You rock against me…

Dirty girl.

I lower you to the ground…

Carefully.

You look up at me…

So trusting…

So much love…

It takes my breath away.

I bend your knees so your feet are flat on the ground.

You let your legs fall open…

Offering yourself to me.

I am awed.

My hands cradle your hips as I pull you towards my mouth.

Eager to taste.

You cry out as my tongue passes over you…

As my fingers enter you…

As my lips caress you…

And when you cum against my mouth…

It's me that cries out.

*()*()*()*

When you can move again…

Yeah, I'm that good…

You reach for me and I come to you.

But I don't want you on your back with the rough ground below you.

I roll us over and my hands brush at the dirt and leaves that cling to your skin.

You slide your body against mine and I am already seeing stars.

You lips meet mine and I can tell that you are going to take control of this.

As much as I want you beneath me…

Begging for me…

Sobbing for me…

I know that you also want to see me come apart because of the way you are fucking me.

So I lay back…

Arms under my head…

And watch.

You sit back on my thighs and wrap your hand around my cock.

Your fingers don't meet…

Fuck yeah.

You stroke me so slowly…

So good…

I close my eyes and just feel.

I jump when you take me into your mouth and my eyes fly open.

Even with that huge cock in your mouth you manage to smile up at me.

Dirty girl.

I can't take the teasing long and I reach down for you.

You rise up on your knees and hover over me.

The sun comes streaming through the trees and shines right on you as you take me inside.

This is heaven.

You ride me hard…

Rocking your hips every time you come down and it makes me crazy.

It feels so good to be inside of you.

Every time it just gets better.

You slide your hand down over your tits to your pussy.

To that aching…

Needy…

Clit.

Your index and middle finger rub circles over it and I can see it getting harder…

I'm getting harder watching you.

Your head is thrown back and your hips falter as your muscles clench…

I can't help it…

God knows I'll regret it later but I just…

Can't…

Help it.

I reach for your hips and hold you as I stand.

You cry out as I slam you against a tree…

The bark abrasive against your skin.

You hold tight to my shoulders as I just let myself go.

I fuck you…

I fuck you so hard.

The world has shrunk down to just you and me in this space right now.

Your body is hot and wet around me…

My body is hard and fierce inside of you…

Perfection.

I make sure to hit you right where you like it and then…

You fucking explode.

I watch as your eyelids flutter…

Your pulse races…

And my name falls from your lips.

My name.

And then it is your name that shatters the silence.

"Bella."

I sit down on the ground with you in my lap and hold you.

Your eyes are damp but I know why.

I feel it too Baby.

This is us.

This is right.

You and me and our fucked up love is the only thing that matters.

Our legs are shaky when we finally stand and try to find our clothes.

You laugh as you pull leaves from my hair.

I gasp as I see the scrapes on your back.

You smile and tell me it was worth it…

It was all worth it.

You are walking a bit bowlegged as we head back up the hill towards the house.

I can't help but smirk.

The two miles home are quiet.

We walk…

Hand in hand.

I can't help but pull your fingers up to kiss them as we walk up our driveway.

Home.

The kids will be back soon and I want to have you once more in the shower.

Gotta clean out those scrapes.

And if we end up pressed against the shower wall…

Well…

It is what it is.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *pants* now that is the way to exercise! Please leave kitkat681 some love.**

**Next week we are in for a special treat, a repeat squeezer, Elvirina.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML, drop us a line dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	50. 101211Elvirina

**DCM A/N: This week we have a return squeezer, Elvirina. Make sure to check out the blog to see her picspiration ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 10.12.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I wrote this for my dear friend ****Chartwilightmom**** and her wonderful and naughty site. I flove you.**

**I basically wrote this, because I read more than one story now that treats various forms of sex, in my opinion, with carelessness. I wanted to put in my two cents to how I think sex, in any shape or form, should be approached.**

**What is written below is probably a bit rude for most, so be aware, it's not for everyone.**

**Special thanks to SaritaDreaming for beta'ing.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**A First Time For Everything**

A weekend going home to Forks was exactly the break that Edward had needed. The heartwarming company of his parents, his brothers, Emmett, and his Irish twin, Jasper, and their wives was a welcome feat. Getting away from being an intern, the absolute bottom of the barrel was a breath of fresh air. Esme had been delighted, tearing up and hugging him nonstop, and Carlisle had been eager to discuss any medical marvels Edward had observed as a doctor. Edward didn't have much to share except how it felt to drain abscesses. However, Carlisle's pride with his youngest son was positively tangible in the air, but it had been like that with all of his sons.

It was always that sense of family that would draw Edward home to Forks whenever things became too intense or if there was anything to celebrate. Edward gladly returned home, though he loved his life in Chicago. The reason for this trip was Jasper's wedding and for the first time ever Edward had brought a guest.

"Hey, Rosie," Edward whispered, leaning in over the back of her chair.

"How's my favorite Cullen?" Her face lit up with a smile, emphasizing the lovely peachy color at the apple of her cheek.

Edward laughed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let my brother hear you say that."

"What? That teddy bear? He can bring on the game, but you know as well as I do who wears the pants in his relationship."

"Yeah, _you_ do." Rosalie's hand came up to rest on Edward's patting it in affirmation. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"With you, always. I think I can manage just about one more dance."

Edward noted the flat shoes that she wore and her swollen ankles. He offered his hand, giving the heavily pregnant woman some leverage to get up from the chair.

"The big day is coming pretty soon, huh?" he said and they gently swayed on the dance floor. Edward's hand was resting softly at the small of her back.

"Seven days," she said quietly, leaning somewhat sideways to accommodate her belly. Her head was on his shoulder. "Unless the baby decides to come tomorrow. I wouldn't mind that." she sighed. "But I can wait another week. What is that compared to all of the time passed?"

Edward smiled down at Rosalie. "It's just one more drop in the bucket. Nothing at all." He ran small circles with the pads of his fingers over the soft fabric. "I can't begin to tell you how thrilled I am for you." Rosalie smiled in response. She and Emmett had been trying to get pregnant for more than six years, so after countless attempts at IVF treatments they had finally succeeded. "Is you're back hurting?"

"My back, my pelvis, my feet, you name it." She hummed lightly at his gentle ministrations on her back. "Emmett rubs my back just like that."

"I guess it runs in the Cullen blood."

"I guess." She squeezed his hand. "It's really good to see you, Edward." Rose cast a fleeting glance at the dark haired girl, standing at the bar making a meal out of her bottom lip. "So, is it getting serious?" Rosalie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Mmm hmm." Edward's mouth curled into a smile when he stole a glimpse of his girlfriend. She was fidgeting, running her unusually elegant footwear down her calf. She nearly lost her balance before catching herself on the bar. It was so Bella. Two left feet and all thumbs. She wasn't used to wearing heels but had insisted when going to his brother's wedding.

He watched as she smoothed her hands down over the dress. He'd never even seen her wear a skirt, but Bella discovering the vintage dress in the back of her mom's closet had her face beaming. She was positively radiant holding out the pale blue taffeta creation. She had lithely run her fingers along the seam declaring that she was wearing this. Bella wasn't a girl that went for feminine and soft, but she wanted to look the part for Jasper's and Alice's wedding. She was officially meeting the entire family. Bella had only met Edward's parents once when Esme and Carlisle went to Chicago to visit their youngest son for the holidays.

"Yeah, it's very serious, Rosie." He looked down at his dancing partner again, smiling. "We're moving in together. When Bella is over the stress of her finals and graduates we're going to find a place together."

Rosalie's sharp eyes trained in on Edward's. "She's a lit major right?" she prompted.

"Yeah. I think she's had love affairs with just about every literary hero created by Jane Austen, Henry James or the Brönte sisters," he mused.

"Well, those heroes are usually named Edward if I remember correctly, and if not, then something close enough." Rosalie placed her hand at Edward's cheek. "Very few people in this world are good enough for you, but you have my approval."

Edward laughed melodically. "Not that I need it, but thanks, Rosie." He kissed her cheek.

"Stop smooching on my wife, Edward." His brother Emmett interrupted. "It's obscene hitting on pregnant women, you pervert." Emmett mock punched Edward's shoulder before his large hands splayed over Rosalie's heavy stomach. "Baby, I thought you learned about his disgusting dirty mind when you were fourteen."

Rosalie chuckled leaning into Emmett's embrace like a purring kitten to a proffered hand. Edward rolled his eyes. "It was a school boy crush, and I was like eight." Edward smirked. "Besides I wasn't the one caught feeling up my little brother's babysitter in the coat closet. So who's actually the pervert in the family?"

"I remember that. Dad was pissed off." Emmett guffawed.

"Can you blame him?" Edward didn't wait for an answer. "Excuse me," he said as the music changed. Letting his eyes hone in on the brunette across the room, he sauntered towards her.

"I think this song is too hot to waste on anyone that isn't you," he crooned into her ear.

Slowly Bella raked her teeth over her lip, knowing exactly what that did to Edward. He groaned in the back of his throat, enjoying the view of her lip trapped between her teeth. Her skin looked so fragile when she did that. "Paula Cole, right?"

"Yep." He nuzzled her throat, placing a few tender kisses. "Feelin' Love." His voice had a rusty tenor as he worked his mouth against her skin looming almost inappropriately close.

"With you, always," Bella practically purred.

Edward chuckled softly. "It's the title of the song. Feelin' Love." He pulled her hands behind his neck and led them to the dance floor, swaying his hips against hers to the heated beat of the song. The feel of her slender fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck had him feeling almost giddy.

"This song does kind of drip of love and seduction," Bella noted after listing shortly. "It's incredibly sexy."

"Like you, baby?" Edward slowly lifted her into the air, just to let her body slide down his, until their mouths were hovering just opposite each other with Bella's feet dangling atop the floor.

"You make me feel sexy. You make me believe in myself." With their eyes locked intensely, the energy started to burn between them. "Kiss me," Bella pleaded sweetly with a small sensual smile..

Their lips locked as Edward lowered her to the floor again. Their mouths were on each other, beckoning and tantalizing that hedonistic energy that needed the privacy of a bedroom.

Bella pulled back first, trying to stifle her erratic breath. "God, Edward. You know how to kiss the panties off a woman." Her eyes peaked with arousal.

Grasping around her waist, holding her tightly, he smiled into her hair. The beats of the song were coming to an end. "You got it the wrong way around. It's my sexy woman seducing the pants off me… frequently."

Bella blushed as if on cue the same time a new song started up. At that moment, it was like the spell cloaking them from the rest of the party fell away. Carlisle strolled over, asking Bella for a dance. Though Edward knew she wasn't much of a dancer, he knew she would accept. Her voice was slightly apprehensively when she did. He figured that she didn't dare to decline his father's offer. She was too sweet for that.

Leaving his father and girlfriend in his wake, he rested his elbow on the bar, and addressed the waiter. "Vodka cranberry, please."

The waiter nodded and went about his business.

The blond twin sauntered over, and Edward by instinct raised two fingers to the waiter ordering two drinks, instead of one. Jasper's arms were almost constricting Edward as he hugged his brother fiercely.

"Thank you for standing up for me today." Jasper raised his glass and clinked it with Edward's when it moments later was placed in front of them.

"Of course, I was absolutely honored," Edward answered sincerely before dipping into his drink. "Congratulations, twin."

"Hmm, only one Cullen man single," Jasper teased.

"Trust me, I'm not single, and I haven't been for a year and a half," Edward countered, his eyes escaping to Bella trying not to step on Carlisle's feet.

"So you're tying the knot, too?" Jasper's expression was curious.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Jasper frowned. "Why maybe not?"

Edward laughed at his twins puzzled expression. "Bella knows who she is, and she isn't the type of girl who needs a wedding ring to feel secure."

"It's still a pretty spectacular feeling, though." Jasper grinned, taking a big slug of the drink. "Besides that fact, I couldn't very well not marry Alice with her being a bloody wedding planner and all."

Edward laughed loudly. "Yeah, that would be like telling Santa that he can't celebrate Christmas."

"Exactly," Jasper agreed. "Well, Alice had her fun, now it's my turn." He laughed wickedly.

"You live a dangerous life, twin."

"Here's to living on the edge." They clinked glasses, and Jasper aimed for the stage where the band was located. Taking his drink, Edward wanted to enjoy the show from the first row.

Just left of the band, Bella was in deep discussion with Carlisle, hardly noticing that they stopped dancing altogether. Smile after animated smile lit up her face. She was absolutely stunning.

"I'm stealing my girl back, Dad." Edward intervened when there was a small break in their conversation. Carlisle's gentle eyes rested on Edward, creases forming at the corners of the elder man's eyes with his smile.

"Very well." Edward's father let go of Bella's hand, taking a step back.

Loving brown eyes fixated on Edward's when she looked over her shoulder. "Hey again, handsome." Bella stepped back and twined her arm around Edward's waist. He kissed her temple, looking at his father.

"Dad, your son is about to humiliate himself with a microphone again."

Carlisle shook his head amused. They had all been subjected to Jasper's fascination with a karaoke machine. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"So who is doing what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Jasper's going to sing."

Her eyes grew wide, almost impressed. "I'm sure he will do fine."

"Bella, Jasper couldn't carry a tune even if his life depended on it. I swear to god that he is completely tone-deaf, that boy."

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle piped in when Jasper halted the music testing the microphone by tapping two fingers against the metal.

"Over there." Edward pointed across the room to the elfin girl with the black spiky hair. Her tiny hands were curled in fists at her hips, hovering above the white fabric of her wedding dress. Everything was planned down to the smallest detail, but not Jasper's little intervention by the look of it.

From the stage Jasper smiled hugely, clearing his throat, clearly enjoying teasing Alice. "So, honey, I thought for weeks about the best way to show my wife the proper appreciation for this wonderful day and the fact that you're crazy enough to marry a Cullen. So I was thinking that the only way for you to really feel my love was to sing for you." He beamed. Alice did her very best to repress her grin, but now and again a small twist of her lips revealed that she was, indeed, having fun. If not, Jasper would have left the stage before Alice blinked.

Edward chuckled as he rested his hand at the delicate flair of Bella's hip. He sucked back the urge to grope her in public, but he really had a soft spot for the curves of her body.

As Jasper opened his mouth and the first line of the song shot off key, Bella's mouth dropped. Jasper singing was like someone dragging their nails over a blackboard. It went straight to the bone.

"Told you he couldn't sing," Edward whispered gleefully as he watched his brother humiliate himself singing with his eyes closed. At least his heart was in it.

Surrounded by family and friends, there was no awkward silence, but instead people just laughed and whistled, egging him on for more. It was impossible not to love Jasper, his charismatic grin, and his utter lack of singing talent.

"I am sorry, but that is just atrocious." Bella grimaced. "Getting up there takes guts. Kudos." She laughed. The sound reverberated through her body all the way to where Edward's hand was resting at her waist.

Edward nuzzled in to her neck, peppering feather light kisses to her warm skin. Slowly he picked up the tune and sang privately to Bella. This Cullen could carry a tune, but had no need to show it to anyone but his girlfriend.

Bella sank contently into Edward's side, goose flesh rising up her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed, tuning out the heinous singing coming from the stage. All she heard was Edward's voice aimed so intimately at her.

Edward's hand ventured to rest over her bellybutton, pulling her back to his chest. He couldn't help but gently brush his growing erection against the small of her back. Bella's floral and natural fragrance always got the better of him. In response, she subtly arched her back, just a bit, to let him know that she felt him.

Edward smiled and placed a last kiss just below her ear.

"I was thinking, if you're interested, that later we could make this a very private party just for the two of us." His voice was sultry and so full of promise.

Bella decided to play coy and bat her lashes innocently at him. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Uh huh. I took the liberty of bringing something from home that might _pleasure_ you."

A faint blush crawled into her cheeks, and her exhale trembled. "I think that can be arranged."

At her consent Edward held firmly against her stomach with his hand, pushing himself harder against her backside. Since they had met, their chemistry had been undeniable, always lingering just under the surface.

The winter day in downtown Chicago where Bella had tumbled out of the train, landing on her knees, splitting the skin open, and spraining her wrist, was the day they had met. Edward had been the one to pick her up, tend to the scrapes and go to the ER with her. With her knees stitched up and a brace on her wrist, he simply had to ask the brown eyed girl out. She was just too extraordinary to let the chance pass.

On the first date all he could think about was how to end the night with a kiss. He figured it out and received a reverent kiss from Bella, asking if he wanted to go out again. They did, and now the road in front of them was paved and fairly uncomplicated.

Focusing on the closing tune being shot off key by Jasper, Edward's stomach hummed with anticipation at the chance to spoil Bella.

Raising his hands to applaud, the glass with his drink slipped from his fingers, and he could only watch in horror as the red fluid bled into the delicate pale blue color of the taffeta Bella was wearing. Alcohol and cranberry juice ran down the front of the dress and down her legs rolling over the shoes.

Bella gasped.

Oh, no, the vintage dress of her mom's.

Edward didn't look up as the mirror fogged but only rinsed the cotton handkerchief under the faucet, bringing it to the dress trying to dab more of the cranberry colored stain out of the fabric. He didn't have much luck. Dejectedly he took a moment to look at the lovely dress that he had ruined.

They had said their goodbyes to his twin about ten minutes earlier as Jasper and Alice were off to start their lives as a married couple in private. Bella had kept a brave face on, but the very first moment it was possible, she had suggested that they retire to their room.

She was in the shower washing off the sticky drink that had ruined their night.

Edward rinsed again, dabbed, and cussed at the stubborn stain.

"Please, honey, don't obsess over this. It was an accident, and it's only a dress," Bella said sweetly when she had a towel twined around her hair and one trust around her torso. Her arms encircled Edward's waist from behind, starting to drag his shirt from his dress pants. Her small hands ventured under the fabric, caressing his stomach.

"I can't believe that I was so clumsy. I'm such a klutz," he muttered.

"Welcome to my world." She giggled. "So take it from me. I'm not mad, I understand, know and empathize completely with how you feel right now… firsthand."

Edward couldn't help but smile, and her soft palms running over his stomach was what made him stop and see how fruitless it was to keep trying to salvage the dress. He turned around slowly, placing his arms over her shoulders. "I've ruined your dress. I don't want to ruin your night anymore than I already have." He leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose.

"That's more like it." Bella hummed, tilting her head up, silently beckoning for a kiss on the lips. "Now, what was it you brought from home you wanted to show me?" Her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Edward cupped her cheek, and the ruined dress was almost forgotten. "You sure you're in the mood?"

"Around you, tiger, I'm always in the mood."

Placing a lingering kiss on her mouth, Edward led her back to the bedroom. Bella settled expectantly on the bed while he took a moment to rummage through their bag. Slightly apprehensively Edward placed the box in her palm.

Chewing down on her plump bottom lip, Bella excitedly peeled the lid off, taking a quick glance into the box. "So that's why I caught you going through my underwear drawer." Her tone was highly amused, but the blush didn't fail the taint her cheeks. She was so lovely. "Jeez, my boyfriend stole my vibrator," she teased.

"Busted," Edward admitted when Bella placed the small vibrator on her thigh to reach for the next object.

"What is this?" She picked up the light purple conjoined orbs with a strange structure adorning the surface and let it dangle off her finger by the looped string. She eyed the object speculatively and completely thrown as it had a slight rattle to it.

Edward grabbed the balls before bringing them to his mouth, suckling one of the orbs gently. Bella stared, squirming a bit as his lips caressed the toy seductively. "Ben Wa balls, well, to be specific these ones are called smart balls. They're designed to place inside of you, giving you a gentle massage you could say, so every time you as much as twitch you will feel these."

"Hmm, sounds interesting," she acquiesced, before reaching for the small bottle. "Lube?" she frowned.

"Nope. Oil," he corrected her.

She leaned to his side, kissing his neck softly. "I so do not need lube or oil; I'm pretty sure that hasn't escaped your attention," Bella whispered, her face flushing crimson.

Craning his head out of the way to give her room, Edward didn't answer her rhetorical question. Instead he let her tip him back on the bed, twining their fingers together. Their mouths were wet and warm as they kissed. Bella pulled back. "I like your balls. I wouldn't mind trying those." Her face split into a cheeky grin. For Bella it was a treasure that she never felt like she had to be shy around Edward, that she could trust him to always talk to her and hold her interest in his heart.

Edward didn't miss her joke, but his mind was too focused on the eggs. "Yeah?" His single worded answer was barely a breath as desire swept directly below his waist.

Hovering above him with her hair still encased by the towel, she nodded. Her eyes were sparkling with thrill. After getting to know each other sexually, the fact that she wasn't afraid to explore had Edward in a thrall. She quickly shifted on the bed, challenging him.

Deftly running his hands up her thighs, he pushed the towel higher, exposing her backside. The challenge was utterly intimate as Bella had her shoulders pressed to the sheets, but she was on her knees in a shameless offer of her core. Edward swallowed tightly as he leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on the moist skin of her hairless lips. Inhaling the ambrosia scent of her, letting it slowly filter into his brain, it fueled the desire floating in his cells.

He reveled in the soft sigh escaping Bella's chest. This was what their sex life had always been about – sensual pleasure. Wetting the orbs with his mouth first, he gently parted her lips, letting his tongue run the length of Bella's slit, making sure she was wet and ready. Slipping a finger into her, she moaned defenselessly. Edward watched enraptured as the first of the balls disappeared into the darkness, filling her.

Her breath fluttered.

"How does that feel?" he asked softly, kissing his way over her exposed backside, worshiping her flesh.

"Quite full and inciting," she breathed into the mattress.

Watching the glistening wetness covering the skin, he pushed the rest of the toy deeply into her. Gently he rubbed her clit, while letting her adjust. "You still okay, honey?" he whispered.

"Yes," she panted.

Guiding her hips down to the mattress again, Edward pressed his palm against the juncture of her thighs, making the balls shift inside of her.

"Ungh."

He smiled, positively thrilled by her response. He ran his hands over her ass, up to unwind her body from the towel, leaving her naked. Unceremoniously he dumped both terry cloths before he dipped his hand between her legs. "You shaved again." He wasn't sure if it was a statement of fact or a question.

It had been mere days ago that Bella had declared that she wanted to try having her skin bare but that she didn't trust herself with a razor around her 'lady bits' as she called them. Edward was more than willing to help when she asked if he would do it. Her theory was that he was handier with a razor considering he shaved every day. She sat spread out on the bathroom vanity while Edward, with the utmost care, shaved her pubic hairs for her.

She was still placed chest down on the mattress when she answered. "I did. I figured it was much easier to be proactive compared to tackling the entire forest." She giggled. Her body trembled, and her muscles clenched below her waist. "Oh, mmm." The sound reverberated through her body as she hummed with delight.

Carefully Edward reached for the string peeking out below. He pulled ever so slightly while he watched her. She closed her eyes, absorbing the sensation with a quiet mewl. Edward dragged his fingers up her back, slipping to her side, and then gently tickled her skin under her arms.

Bella wiggled on the bed, snickering, but quickly her sounds changed to moans as she moved. She rolled to her back, clasping Edward's wrist. Her eyes were suddenly dark and salacious. "Touch me, baby," she groaned, guiding his hand to her groin.

"It will be my pleasure."

Her release was just around the corner from the subtle but constant teasing coming from inside. With his fingers, Edward slipped over the peaked spot, dragging the moisture around. She burrowed her head into the pillow while lazily watching his love as he efficiently worked her towards a shattering orgasm. Edward was an attentive lover, knowing all her pressure points. To Edward the reward was simply to watch and feel Bella's arousal with his hands. She was absolutely stunning surrendering to his ministrations without a care. She only wanted to feel. And she did.

As her breathing slowed, she peeled her eyes open again. Bella's pupils were dilated and euphoric as a slow smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Edward sat beside her, leaning in and fingering a chunk of her hair. "I think you need to brush this out, or you'll be paying for it tomorrow." His Cheshire smile was absolutely wicked.

"You want me to move around, don't you?" She cocked a brow, knowing her boyfriend well.

"Uh huh." He wanted to wring every possible sensation out of her body. The level of her arousal was his gratification.

Standing in the bathroom, running the brush through her hair, Bella stared at Edward through the mirror. She had watched him as she stripped down so skin could meet skin. He stood behind her, running his fingers over her stomach, before gently moving up to cup her breasts. His erection stirred against her backside.

It was hard for her to concentrate on getting the knots out when Edward wholeheartedly distracted her with tweaking her peaked nipples. She watched with anticipation as his hand slowly drifted south. Every muscle in her body clenched when his hand palmed her sex, pressing upward, making those balls shift again. It was such a tantalizing feeling. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation that caused moisture to gather like a flood down below.

"See how beautiful you are, baby." He ran his hands down the front of her thighs, up her hips and over her stomach. "I love watching my hands on you." His long elegant fingers drifted towards the shaved skin. "You are so sexy and positively edible," he said softly.

Bella smiled, while running her brush through her hair that cascaded below her breasts. "I told you; you make me feel sexy. It's how you see me that makes all the difference," she answered solemnly. "I like being naked for you."

Edward stroked his fingers over the top of her thighs, delving between her legs once more. He parted her lips with two fingers, and she stared transfixed as he started rubbing her clit. It was so erotic to watch his long skilled fingers love her body. Another climax was riding up on her as Edward's eyes were burning at her in the mirror. Her body started to soar from the sensation.

She leaned her hands against the tabletop, and with her brush clutched in her palm she was powerless to stop the orgasm thundering over her body.

"You okay to come standing up?" he asked but the relentless stroking never ceased.

"Yes," she panted as her knees started to buckle. "God, yes." The orgasm was merciless, and Edward clasped her around her waist to hold her steady as she convulsed.

Coming down from her second high, she moved to try to get the job finished brushing her hair. Edward was still lavishing attention on her with small kisses, touches, and pinches. There was something coy about his expression. "Why did you really bring that oil?" She asked, knowing that below the waist her skin was glistening with arousal.

Edward smiled softly, dipping to kiss her shoulder. He glanced seductively at her through his lashes in the mirror when he let his hand roam down to her hips, before dragging the pads of his fingers along the cleft between the cheeks of her backside. "I hoped that we could try letting me touch you back here," he answered quietly, awaiting her response.

Slowly the brush fell to her side. "I don't think so."

Bella's wide surprised eyes were a tad bit shocked, and Edward almost regretted bringing up the subject, but they had always been able to talk about what they wanted. She was more than entitled to say no, but he didn't like the way she said it or how her body tensed. "It's okay, baby. Let's go back to bed."

Lingering on the bed, Edward had his head placed on the soft inside of Bella's thigh. Sporadically he changed between rubbing her clit with his thumb or using his mouth to stroke the soft flesh. It seemed that with every quiet mewl and guttural groan Bella had forgotten the question asked in the bathroom, but Edward hadn't.

"Can I ask you something, honey?" Edward said quietly as he moved to hover above her face.

"Of course."

"Why did you say no the way you did when asked about going anal?"

Bella grimaced. "I just don't fancy the idea of it."

Edward placed a small kiss on her mouth. "Have you tried it before?"

She frowned. "Not as such."

Edward's brows shot up surprised. He had so been expecting a clear no. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Why?"

"I want to understand why you reject it so briskly."

"I'm guessing that you ventured down that road?"

Edward nodded in affirmation.

"Why do you want to do it?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Well, for one, it turns me on. Secondly, a woman is extremely sensitive back there. The orgasms are very intense and many."

Bella smiled contritely. "Really?"

"Really." Edward's eyes were soft and loving as he confirmed. "Now back to you. Why did you say no like that? What happened? And with who?" Edward knew there had been two men in Bella's past. There had been Mike in high school and then Jacob in the early years of college. Mike had been the high school crush, the standard dating and then the loss of her virginity. The break-up had been smooth and pretty painless on both sides.

Jacob was another story. He had still been very much in love with Bella when she had come to the conclusion that her feelings for him weren't more than of a warm friendship. That break-up had been rough on him and thereby rough on Bella, though she was not the one with a broken heart. Jacob was.

"It isn't much and not something traumatic or anything like that." Bella paused. "It was with Mike. We were in bed one day and he kind of just stuck his finger up there. It was uncomfortable and felt pretty weird." She stared at the ceiling, blushing. Edward grasped her chin gently pulling her face down to have her eyes meet his.

"Just like that? He just stuck his finger up there? He didn't ask for your permission? You didn't talk about it or prepare for it?" His tone was incredulous.

Bella shook her head, looking somewhat mortified.

"No wonder you didn't like it when he was such an ass about it." Edward literally couldn't repress his smirk and Bella didn't miss his joke. The tension drained from her body as she started laughing. Immediately the balls inside her started pushing, and her muscles clenched.

"Oh!" she moaned gently. Edward didn't hesitate to bring his hand down and assist the sensation that was starting to teethe on the brink of frustration. Bella felt the need for another release soon, and he knew it.

"Now you answer my question." Bella bit down on her lip asking. "Who did you try it with?"

"Lover no. three," he answered earnestly. Edward's past wasn't impressive, but there had been four women before Bella. There had been, girlfriend no. one and two, then lover no three, and lastly, girlfriend no four.

Girlfriend no. one was Tanya, and the relationship had lasted throughout high school. It had ended when they went their separate ways for college.

Girlfriend no. two was Kate and had lasted about six months until she met a man named Garrett and dumped Edward.

Lover no. three was Carmen. That had been a lopsided arrangement. Carmen was married, but the marriage was suffering because Carmen's husband Eleazar had suffered major trauma in a car accident and had lost his mobility. Carmen worked as a receptionist at a hospital where Edward volunteered. She was a sensual woman that one day had burst into tears in Edward's arms because he took the time to listen to her. It was Carmen's husband that had made the suggestion of the affair. There was never anything sordid about it. Eleazar knew when they had been together, and there were never any feelings involved other than mutual respect. Carmen loved her husband, and when the affair ended it was because Eleazar's condition was improving. It had lasted for two years and had only been about sexual gratification. Nothing more.

Girlfriend no. four was Jessica. That was a relationship doomed to fail. Edward found her to be vain and superficial, and they had nothing in common. Besides that, to be honest, the sex was mediocre at best. They broke it off pretty quickly.

Edward brushed his hand over Bella's hair. "Carmen is the only one I've tried it with. She was basically the one who taught me how because she was very much into it." He leaned over and kissed her chastely. "I know it's breaking personal limits. It's extremely private and takes a lot of respect. I don't take asking you about it lightly, and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I know you would never pressure me, Edward." Her fingers traced the shell of his ears softly. "It's just a lot to consider."

"I know." Edward traced his hand down her chest to the flare of her naked hip. "Forget that I asked about it tonight, okay?"

"No. If you like it…" The sentence drifted into silence. Bella's eyes were curious. "Have you tried going all the way back there?"

"A few times."

"Would you want to do that?" Bella asked carefully.

"No. Not really, and definitely not tonight if it was." This was one of the things that Edward treasured about his relationship with Bella. It was their ability to be honest with each other and discuss things openly. It was like when they first started dating and they realized how much in love they were, having sex didn't happen right away. They talked about it sporadically, they kissed, dropped a few items of clothes along the way, but making love was something they saved and neither wanted to rush their first time together. It had been four months into their relationship when one Sunday afternoon it had felt absolutely right. Unceremoniously it had happened after going out for ice cream and settling for watching the rerun of Susanna White's TV version of Jane Eyre. The TV had been on in the background, but neither of them had noticed when the end credits rolled over the screen and the news came on. They had been too busy exploring each other's bodies.

Edward gazed softly into the eyes of his lover. "Taking someone into your body like that is a major step and something like that takes a lot of preparation. It's not like a porn movie were a guy just shoves it in. Being that blunt with someone who isn't faking her orgasms on a screen it is bound to hurt and be extremely uncomfortable. I don't ever want to hurt you or make you do something that you don't want to, but in my experience, if it is done right, the pleasure is extreme and quite overwhelming."

Bella's thumb kept running down the rim of his ears, and her stare was a bit vacant before she focused on Edward again. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough to try."

"You don't have to be brave. For starters I only wanted to touch you, and I'll be extremely gentle if one day you decide that you want to try."

Bella nodded gently. "Maybe someday." She curled her legs up to roll to her side, but instead she ended up closing her eyes for a moment absorbing the pushing and pulling deep inside of her.

Edward smiled. It was a slow victorious grin. "Do you want me to take care of that ache for you?"

"Yes, please," Bella moaned, needing the growing friction to be taken down a notch. It was beyond erotic knowing he put them inside her, but the tension needed to be eased quite often or she would lose her mind.

Edward crawled over her body, leisurely making his way south with his mouth connected to her skin as he went.

The anticipation was skyrocketing, just spiraling out of control. As he spread her legs wide, Bella loved the possessive look in his eyes and the strength of his hands commanding her. At this moment, when she was so strung out, she needed his control to guide her. She needed to lean on his ability to ravish that bellyache that was tampering with her body.

Peering down, the scratch of his chin against the fine skin on her inner thigh had her curling with unmet gratification. "Please, Edward," she begged when he was only hovering, drinking her in with his eyes.

"You're absolutely exquisite," he murmured. His breath seared against her sex.

Locking her fingers into his hair she brought his mouth down on her, making him claim her. Edward groaned as he lapped at the soaked skin, meeting that ache square on. Bella wasn't sure if Edward played with the string of the toy inside of her or if it was her walls constricting so intensely that made them shift, but she didn't care. All she cared was the fact that she saw stars as she soared through her orgasm.

It took the top of stirring she felt, but it would only be a matter of minutes before the problem would arise again. She knew that.

Breathing heavily and coming down, Bella couldn't help but wonder if there were emotions more intense that this? What if there were, did she want to pass that up? With the mood she was in it wasn't likely. Making a rash decision she couldn't be bothered to ponder whether she was ready or not. Greedily she just wanted more.

"Is it better now?" Edward asked when he had relocated to her face again. On his mouth lingered an intense fragrance stemming from her. Bella lifted her mouth to his, covetously suckling his bottom lip to capture the last remnant of herself.

"For now, yes."

He cupped his hand over her sex, pressing his long fingers upward, controlling how the balls shifted inside her. She groaned loudly. "Still?" he asked wickedly.

Bella grasped the sudden moment of valor to approach the subject that had been opened between them. "I want to try, Edward." She said without hesitation.

His brows shot up. "Now?"

She nodded feverishly. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to try having you touch me back there," she declared hurriedly.

Edward's breath halted for a moment, but his eyes were burning with lust. The chance to pleasure her was too great to resist compared to the fact that he knew she made that decision with a mind that was tainted by salacious yearning. "Okay. Promise me that you will tell me to stop if I make you uncomfortable in any way or if it hurts at all."

"I promise."

Edward leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the small bottle and the vibrator. Handing the vibrator to Bella he leaned over her. "You handle this. It's your show, your pace, and you're in control so to speak," he said quietly, but his voice had a slight tremble of expectation to it.

Bella nodded, a bit wide eyed but awed with Edward's enthusiasm. Gently he grasped her wrist and guided the vibrator down between her legs. "You start, baby." Obediently she fired up the humming device. The second it connected with her sensitive spot she was unable to bite back her massive moan. Those damn balls hidden in her overrode everything else once more. It took a moment for her to focus on Edward as the intense tingling was threatening to throw her ruthlessly over the edge once more, but she wanted to wait a bit.

Bella watched hypnotized as Edward squirted a bit of the slippery moisture onto the tips of his fingers, before bringing it below her waist. He curled his body up against hers, nuzzling into her neck. "Spread you legs a bit more," he said gently against her cheek. His warm breath skimmed over her super heated face when she felt his hand where he had placed the balls inside her. His hand was vigilant when she felt him spread the oil, dragging it further and further back.

Bella's breath hitched several times as he bit by bit moved to her back entrance. So far the feeling wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was like he had promised, that she would be very sensitive back there. The constant distraction from the vibrator, the balls, and his fingers slipping and sliding was an onslaught of sensation she hardly knew how to contain. Repeatedly it threatened to throw her blindly into a climax that was so intense she wondered if she should fear it.

Focusing on all the sensation as a unity, everything merged for Bella. It was his breath on her face, his body and erection flush against her side, the vibrator, the balls, the illicit touching, that supplied an orgasm worthy of a tsunami when it washed her away. The tingling was numbing, unyielding as it spread through every cell of her body, and the stirring from the vibrator was completely unacceptable suddenly. She yanked it away, and Edward's hand drifted to her thigh, caressing as she started to come down.

His lips were wonderfully soft as he cuddled her cheek. "Well done, you," he whispered. "How was that?"

"Intoxicating."

"Again?"

"Yes, please." Carefully Bella brought the vibrator down to her pulsating flesh. This time she wasn't hyper alert on Edward's fingers as they traveled to the back again. She knew better what to expect and how careful he really was. She was simply focused on the pleasing slick strokes of his fingers around the excruciatingly sensitive entrance.

Climax after climax effortlessly consumed her body as Edward lay curled up to her side, working her body to a place that had yet to be known for them. Her skin was bathed with perspiration, her legs trembling, fighting for yet another orgasm to crash over her. Edward hadn't as much as breached her, but the stroking and kneading had become increasingly firm against the muscle. Bella played the vibrator over the peak while swallowing the buildup of her moans.

Edward kept himself in check, reading her body as they worked together. The lazy look in her eyes, every time she opened them between small sessions was the only gratification he needed tonight. He knew when they stopped, Bella would be content, perhaps even overwhelmed. They had never pushed her body this far, but the ecstasy of it all, and the chance to touch her so intimately, was enough for him. He knew there would be other times when she would lavish her mouth over him and demand that it was his turn to be treated.

Stroking increasingly firmly against the tight hole, it quivered, threatening another crescendo. Bella wordlessly writhed against his body. He pressed his mouth to her skin just below her ear. "If you want me to go deeper, just move down a bit and your body will accept it."

Bella moaned, it was like she was delirious from the sensation overload, but she did what Edward instructed. Slowly his middle finger slipped up into her backside. The tight hole vibrated, pulsating hungrily as it accepted the intrusion. Bella's noises were a guttural chaos, growing more and more frantic as she convulsed. Edward carefully pumped his finger, savoring that her body accepted his invasion.

Fascinated, he watched the flushed skin of her chest, the sweat rolling off her neck, her face scrunching up in beat with the pulsating emanating from the climax. She kept going, teasing herself, and Edward pressed another slick finger against her, letting it enter her body. Her groan was absolutely wanton, but only for a brief moment.

"Stop. Stop, it's too much." Bella's words were a garbled mess as she threw the vibrator carelessly aside. "I can't…"

"Shh," he hummed gently, slowly pulling his fingers back, leaving her body. Still flush against him, her breathing was ragged, disheveled and her eyes fluttered erratically behind her lids. He knew she'd hit her max. "It's okay, baby. Just relax." He hooked a finger into the loop of the balls. "I'm going to take these out now."

Bella nodded apathetically as he started to ease them out of her.

Edward didn't move from her side, just listened to her breathing starting to calm.

"I need a moment," she mouthed with her eyes closed.

Inconspicuously, Edward gathered the vibrator and the balls, heading for the bathroom. He stared at this reflection as he washed his and a few items in hot water and antibacterial soap. That had been pretty… spectacular.

Back in the room with Bella, she had opened her eyes now, but was staring somewhat vacantly at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Edward asked tenderly as he grasped the sheets that had been discarded at foot of the bed. He pulled them over her naked body as he slipped into bed next to her.

"Yeah," she answered blandly.

Edward clasped her chin, turning her face to meet his. Her eyes were almost bottomless with some unnamed emotion.

He kissed her nose softly. "Do you feel like you need to cry?"

"Strangely, yes," she breathed. "It's not that it was bad or anything… I mean, you didn't hurt me or anything like that."

Edward simply ran his nose along hers. "I understand. You're just overwhelmed. It's okay. Go ahead and cry if you need to."

Bella curled up against his frame, and when he put his arm around her, tears started to fall. She didn't need to explain the uproar of emotion; Edward already understood. That was how it always was between them.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Thank you for reading and I hope you haven't run screaming for the hills. ****I hope to hear what you think in the comments.**

* * *

**DCM A/N: *swoons* Oh this Edward! So caring and loving and sexy. Sign us up for some sex sessions with him! Unf! Please leave Elvirina some love. And make sure to check out her work, she writes a fantastically funny Emmett in Prima Nocte.**

**Next week we have Nicia squeezing us.**

**And as always, if you would like to write for us or if you know of an author that you would like to recommend so that we can beg, drop us a line.**


	51. 101911Nicia

**DCM A/N: This week we have something a little different, Nicia is squeezing us with something from Vampire Academy. Make sure to check out the blog to see her picspirations, that's right, two of them ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 10.19.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**My Russian Rampant Rabbit.**

**Huge thanks to someone who I'm very proud and glad to call my friend. Untamed00notbroken. She's a fantastic writer, and beta'ed this chapter to perfection. Thank you, Gabby!**

**A.N:**** Any of the negative or stereotypical views shown in this o/s are in no way my own, and are not meant to offend. Even though it's not mentioned heavily, if you're sensitive to the subject of HIV, please read with caution.**

'_I can no longer think of anything but you. In spite of myself, my imagination carries me to you. I grasp you, I kiss you, I caress you,__a thousand of the most amorous caresses take possession of me.' ~Honore de Balzac, letter to Evelina Hanska, June 1836._

"Dimitri! Oh God, Dim-"

I was so close; I could practically taste my orgasm.

My back arched, my toes curled… and the dream ended.

I woke up, hot, sweaty, and incredibly horny, to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock.

"Great. Just great."

You know things are bad when your vibrator can't even bring you to orgasm.

Granted, this was my 'backup' toy, the one I'd been forced to use while I waited for my next pay check to arrive so I could buy a new one. Of course, I wouldn't have had to buy a new one if Dimitri hadn't smashed my better one during one of our arguments. This one was old, and had a tendency to cut out at the most inappropriate moments. But it was all I had to use at the moment, and so, it would have to do.

But like I'd said before, you know things are bad when your vibrator can't even bring you to orgasm.

And it sure as hell wasn't because my technique was wrong.

It was frustration, pure and simple. Work, overtime, conflicting schedules, and prior engagements had stopped me and Dimitri from having any real 'couple time' for a while. Hell, nowadays we barely had the energy to kiss goodnight and say I love you before we fell asleep. The solution would have been to call Dimitri from his night out with the guys, and to work up a real sweat with some heavy one-on-one action. But that was out of the question. _Anything_ that involved either of us doing the dirty was out of the question nowadays, and had been for the past year and a half. Cuddles, kisses, and soft caresses – with underwear on - were the most that I allowed.

And no, it wasn't because I was harsh and uncaring towards the needs of my boyfriend. It was the polar opposite. I kept him at arm's length because I _loved_ and cared so much for him. HIV isn't exactly something you want to take a risk with.

Frustration, both at life and of a sexual nature, welled up as Tasha's screaming fit ran through my head once again. _That_ was probably what was stopping my release.

_My patrol shift had just finished and I was about to head in to have a shower and get ready to go home. Dimitri was out with some of the other male guardian's,__so my plan for the evening was to order in some Thai food, pick a good movie and then stuff my face._

_I was too lost in my musings to notice the smaller person walking in the opposite direction _as_me until I bumped into them._

Which _I found surprising, because most people avoided me like I had the plague._

_Obviously, someone had decided to take their turn at slandering me to my face._

"_Tasha?" She was a moroi, and so it was strange to bump into her in the guardian changing rooms. Most of the moroi tended to wait outside if they needed to speak to a guardian, or go to the reception to set up an appointment._

_Her petite face scrunched up with disgust, and my jaw dropped. Sure, we hadn't been on the best of terms since the day we met, but I never expected her to become a member of the 'hate on Rose' club. Hell, she was Christian's aunt, and Christian was like a brother to me. I thought she'd gotten over the fact that Dimitri hadn't pursued her, both before and after the incident, and that he'd chosen to stay with me when she'd given him the chance to get married and have children._

_Evidently not._

"_Rose." Venom dripped from her voice, and I took that as my cue to leave. _

_The old Rose Hathaway would never have backed down from a fight, in fact, I'd have probably started it. But I'd been through too many arguments and suffered through too much abuse to want to hear another harsh word from somebody else. Especially someone who I'd considered to be a friend._

"_Bye." I moved to step around her heading towards the changing rooms once again, but she moved into my path once more. _

_She didn't say anything; just tried to stare me down silently. _

_I sighed and braced myself for the onslaught that was sure to come. "Whatever you want to say Tasha, get it off your chest."_

"_I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Then why are you down here in the guardian dorms and getting in my way?"_

_A small flash of insecurity passed across her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Why is Dimitri still with _you_?"_

"_Because he loves me." And that was the truth, plain and simple._

_Distaste curled her lip, and anger sparked in her eyes. "Why? Why on Earth would he want to stay with you? You're too young, and immature, and inexperienced. What could you possible offer him that I can't?"_

"_As corny as it sounds, I give him the other half of his soul, Tasha. I complete him, in the same way that he completes me. We balance, cherish and love each other, despite all the odds that are stacked against us. We've been together for seven years now, and neither of us is stupid enough to throw that away when our relationship is strong enough to withstand the few obstacles we've had to face."_

_She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off. "I'm fed up with justifying my relationship; especially to people who it doesn't concern. Dimitri chose me, not you. Get over it."_

_With that I stepped right around her and headed towards the changing rooms._

"_Slut!" Tasha's voice rang down the corridor after me. "You're a dirty sket! I don't know what Dimitri sees in you, and neither does anyone else around here! We don't know why he stays with you when you're nothing but a diseased tramp and a whore! Your mother should have drowned you at birth. You-"_

_The slam of the__changing room door cut off the sound of her voice._

My hand drifted down to the tender flesh between my legs; almost trying to grasp the orgasm lingering within reach.

Dimitri and I had been together for seven years now. I was twenty five, and Dimitri was thirty two. It was a big age gap, but one that suited us well. It gave me the impulsive, wild streak that kept our relationship fresh; while Dimitri had the maturity and life experience that kept us grounded and stable. But despite all that, and the condemnations of our relationship from practically everyone else, it was out love that counted, not the years between us.

A happy sigh left my lips as I thought of Dimitri. My teacher-slash-mentor, turned lover.

My muscled, badass, Russian, God-like, sexy, graceful and all-round nice guy, boyfriend. A smile touched my lips as I pictured him in my head.

He was six foot seven - a giant compared to my average five foot six. And muscled like a body builder, with abs to die for. Long, long, long legs, and _big feet_.Strong, sinewy forearms, and biceps the size of grapefruits. Large, calloused hands, that were rough to the touch from years of training and fighting, yet surprisingly gentle when they held me. He had shoulder length, chestnut coloured hair, which was always tied back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, even though a few strands managed to fall loose and hang around his face. A strong nose, chin and _jaw line_ _with s_tubble – _sometimes_ – that made my knees go weak. _His s_oft, yet firm, cupid bow _lips that_ would harden with anger, or melt into a caring, indulgent grin. A winning smile, one that was hidden away behind the neutral expression that all guardians adopted when on duty, but in our free time, the time we had to ourselves, without any concerns for anyone else's well-being… that smile alone lit up my world.

And his eyes.

Two deep pools of melted chocolate, framed by thick, dark lashes that made my breath hitch every time I caught sight of them. Guarded eyes, that didn't reveal anything to anyone else, yet spoke volumes to me. A look that could simmer with anger, blaze with tightly-restrained passion, or darken with lust. Eyes that betrayed his emotions with just one glance, even when his face was stoic and impassive. Eyes that told me just how deep and pure his love for me was, without him saying a thing.

So why were Tasha's words getting to me, and having such an impact upon my peace of mind?

Because they were true.

No kids.

No marriage.

No future.

Who'd want to marry someone who was HIV positive anyway?

I couldn't give Dimitri what he wanted most in the world; what he craved.

A family.

Even if I wasn't HIV positive, I couldn't give Dimitri children because we were both dhampirs. A genetic 'quirk' that had ruined our happy ending. Something out of our hands had stolen the cherry from the top of the cake. But, if I wasn't HIV positive, we could have tried IVF. All Dimitri had to do was glance around with a slight smile and he had women falling at his feet, both moroi and dhampir alike. And, like Tasha had said, he could have had children with her.

Likewise, I could have found a suitable moroi guy. After all, in the eyes of the moroi, the reason for my existence was to protect them and to have as many kids as possible. But now, I couldn't even do that. Just like my reasoning for not having sex with Dimitri_**;**_ I wasn't going to risk the health of my baby. I'd read the statistics, I'd had meetings with doctors, and though there were precautions I could take, and that the hospital would take when I was due to give birth, I would never forgive myself if I still infected my child. To contract a disease like this when you had lived and experienced most things was fine, but to be born with it? To face those sorts of prejudices and stereotypes from the day you were born? I couldn't do that to a child.

_It had been a foolish mistake to forget about Avery Lazar. But then again, I wasn't the only one who'd believed that she was locked up in a psychiatric ward along with her brother Reed, and her guardian Simon._

_How was I to know that it was all fake? Well, Simon and Reed weren't, but Avery's mental illness was? After everything that had happened in Russia, she hadn't actually been the one to suffer from the backlash that came with using spirit. Simon had, and Reed to a lesser extent, as was usual. Guardians took the brunt of the blow, and the moroi got off scot free. _

_Avery had faked being mentally unstable for five years as she planned and plotted her revenge on me, all because I stopped her from killing and 'resurrecting' Lissa. From her reasoning, she deserved to be locked up, only they should have thrown away the key._

_But they hadn't. She'd been deemed 'safe' and so had been in a minimum security ward, which made it easy for her to escape._

_And then she'd changed her appearance, using yet more magic which only caused Reed and Simon's conditions to worsen, and made her way to court; where she'd tracked my movements for three weeks straight, as she finalised the fine details of her plan and waited for the perfect moment. _

_And she'd found it. My guarding partner had been ill, and I was patrolling on my own. She'd planted a stake by the wards, and when I went over to investigate and check that the wards hadn't been broken, she'd attacked me. _

_It happened too fast for my mind to keep up. _

_My ears registered the sound of her approach, and I'd turned, thinking it was a strigoi. My eyes had met hers, and I'd been frozen. Compulsion locked my muscles and joints into place as she bit me, repeatedly, until luckily for me another set of guardians came across the scene and tore her off of me._

_Unluckily for me, by then it was too late. _

_The cuts healed, and the bite marks faded, but my condition worsened. I was sick constantly, a simple cold took me a month to recover, and nothing I did seemed to help. The doctors did test after test… and finally pinned down the cause. HIV. Human Immunodeficiency Virus. And I had it._

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing softly brought me out of my musings.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice whispered through the silent room. My back was facing him_**;**_ so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"I thought it was Christian's stag night?" I murmured back.

"It is." There was a soft clink of metal, followed by a thump as his trousers hit the floor.

"Then why aren't you out helping him to celebrate?"

Something light thudded against the bedside table, and then the bed dipped suddenly as Dimitri's arms slid around my waist and he curled up behind me.

"Going to strip clubs aren't really my thing." His soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder as his hold tightened. He pressed another kiss to my shoulder and then at thenape of my neck.

His voice was soft as he continued talking."You were upset earlier, but you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Are you ready to talk now?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Roza, we know each other too well to get away with saying things like that. You're either horny, or upset. And I'd say it's the latter because you're refusing to even turn over and look at me."

"Fine." I turned sharply and stared up at Dimitri. "Happy?"

"No." His voice was soft as he wiped away a tear I didn't know had fallen. "What's wrong, Roza?"

"My vibrator's crap."

"That's not the reason. Or, it's not the whole reason." I stayed silent and he frowned.

"Have people been saying things again?"

I smiled despite the tears _trickling down_ my face, and then sighed. "It doesn't matter now. This really isn't working though." I threw my back up vibrator onto the floor and rolled to face Dimitri fully and frowned.

"What on Earth are you wearing? And if you hadn't smashed up my other one, I'd be fine."

Dimitri grimaced and kissed my temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But…" He leant backwards to pick up the small box I'd heard him place on the bedside table before. "…I did get you a present. My attire will make sense in a moment."

Curiosity overwhelmed me, prompting me into taking the box from his hands and yanking eagerly at the scarlet red ribbon holding the lid in place.

My jaw dropped as I lifted the bright pink vibrator out of the box. My eyes scanned over it for a second as I fumbled for the on switch, and watched as the small toy buzzed to life. It's a newer model than my old one and not nearly as hefty. The shaft alternates between rippling and pulsating as I experiment with the controls, while the bunny ears vibrate enticingly.

My eyes flickered up to meet Dimitri's as he continued speaking.

"And if that doesn't work, _I'll_ be your rampant rabbit."

It's then that his outfit registers in my mind, that my tired brain understands what he's been trying to tell me all along. The bow tie, the cuffs, the black silk briefs and the bunny ears… _he's_ going to be my rampant rabbit. He's willing to be my rampant rabbit. His body is lean and defined, pure muscle that gives him a physique most men would kill to have. He holds so much raw strength in his body, yet when he holds me, his hands are incredibly gentle.

I'd thought he was just trying to spice things up, without the intimacy, but now, after seeing the thought and care behind his gesture, I want nothing more than to reciprocate and actually _show_ him some love.

"It's not safe, Dimitri."

He sighs. This is an argument, or in Dimitri's words, a 'discussion' that we've had too many times to count.

"It is, Roza. So long as we take appropriate precauti-"

"And what if they fail? I'm not risking your health."

"_You_ wouldn't be. _I_ would. Roza, I don't care about the fact that you're HIV positive. I love you. And I want you. I need you." To emphasise his point, his arms tightened around my waist to pull me flush against his body. He's semi-erect, but that's not why he pulled me into his arms. Instead, he tilts his face down to mine and kisses me slowly.

"I love you, Roza. Okay, you're HIV positive. I'm antisocial. We both have flaws that we've helped the other deal with. You forced me out of my shell. Now let me help you deal with the last aspect of yourself that you're struggling."

"But what about Tasha? She could give you everything. A family. A marriage. A life. We couldn't have kids together, even if Avery hadn't done what she did. We're both dhampirs, Dimitri. We're looked down upon simply for that fact. And now, it's even worse. You tarnished your reputation when you chose me, and you're ruining it further by choosing to stay with me. We can't use IVF. It would be too much of a risk to the baby. And I _won't_ risk your health too."

He let go of me to lean backwards over the edge of the bed and rifle through his bag for something. Once he sat back up, I was able to see what he held in his hand.

Leaflets.

"I went to see the doctor a few weeks ago. She gave me these, and some advice. I love you, Roza. I always have, and I always will. I don't care about the fact that you're HIV positive. I don't care that, because I'm with you, I can't have children. I gave up that dream the minute I realised my feelings for you. I just want you. I want to make love to you, and to hold you, but more than that, I just want to be with you, Roza. To be your other half, the one you lean on when things get hard, and the one who you know always has your back, no matter what. I've done the research, and I've gone to see numerous doctors. There's no risk if we have oral sex, so long as it's not your time of the month. There's no risk if we have full sex, so long as we use a condom, and it doesn't split. I know, and I respect your decision to be celibate. But I'm letting you know that I'm not scared to touch you, or be with you in any kind of way. I never have been."

Heat flooded my cheeks. "I'm not scared for you to touch me. I'm scared that something will go wrong."

He flicked through one of the leaflets for a minute, and then stopped when he found the desired page. "There's less than a three percent chance that a condom will break or split during sex." I nodded, but my face must have told him that I still wasn't convinced.

"I'm not saying we have to re-start that part of our relationship now, Roza. I'm just letting you know that we shouldn't rule that option out forever."

He smiled softly and placed the leaflets onto the bedside table before he shifted and laid down, turning onto his side so he could face me; his arms open in a silent invitation for me to curl up against him so we could go to sleep.

_Should I do it? Should I go to sleep and pretend that nothing had happened, or should I take a risk, and make love to him the way I'd been longing to for the past year and a half?_

My mind whirled as I reached out, and gently traced down the strong bridge of his nose to his soft, full lips. "Are you serious? You really want to take that risk?"

He kissed my fingers tenderly before he answered. "Yes. But only when you're ready."

"I've been ready for a long time. I'm just scared, Dimitri."

His eyes softened as he moved my new rabbit and its box off of the bed before he pulled me into his arms. His deep chocolate eyes bored into mine as he rubbed soothing circles into my lower back.

"We'll go slowly, Roza. And stop whenever you want to."

I nodded and twined my fingers into the ends of his hair as I pulled his face to mine gently. Our lips are hesitant, testing, when they touch, but we soon fall back into the heady rhythm that we usually have.

Kisses aren't new territory to us.

Dimitri's mouth is minty fresh as my tongue works against his slowly, a moan leaving my throat as I enjoy the sensation of exploring his mouth as my hands weave themselves deeper into his hair; massaging his scalp as my body presses up against his. It's invigorating, freeing, to feel the bare skin of my chest against his as arousal thuds through my body and my nipples harden in response.

His mouth is hungry, his hands possessive as they roam my body, touching and teasing, while each movement elicits a stream of soft moans and gasps in their wake. My body feels like a live wire, hot and alive under his hands as he pulls me closer still_**,**_ and lowers his hands from my back to my bare hips to pull them firmly against his.

I gasp against his lips and press my body closer still as my hands trail down to his underwear.

In a matter of minutes we're both naked_;_ bare skin against bare skin.

Dimitri's hands caress my body, delicately, just skimming my curves, then harder and more insistently as my nails scrape along his back, urging him on. My body and mind is revelling with the feeling of him pressed up against me_**,**_ after having been deprived of him for so long. A heady moan leaves his mouth as I let my fingers run up and along his spinal column to twine into the ends of his hair once again, while my lips trace every inch of his face.

His strong jaw, the bridge of his nose, and his smoothforehead.

I want to taste him, savour him, enjoy him, yet I can't seem to pace myself. There will be time for slow, loving touches afterwards. We can cuddle and stare into each other's eyes happily, but not now.

Now, it's passion and heat. With crackling flames and sparks that jump from my body to his, and vice versa. His eyes blaze into mine, reflecting the level and depth of his lust. A desire that's surely echoed in mine, but at the same time, there's an undercurrent of love; that won't fade no matter the strength of other emotions that threaten to consume us.

Dimitri's light touches send a hot flush throughout my body as my hands grip at him tighter and we roll on the bed; yet his arms hold me tightly to his chest so that his heavier weight doesn't crush me. Despite the fact that I'm trained to endure discomfort, he has always treated me as though I'm more precious than a diamond. More precious than a moroi.

And that only makes me fall even more in love with him, each and every time he does something sweet.

Finally, we grow tired of just our mouths moving against each other, and the kiss breaks. Our breathing is ragged and my heart thumps against my rib cage as Dimitri lowers his head and trails a hot path of wet open-mouthed kisses across my jaw and down my neck before he sucks gently on the sensitive skin of my collarbone. A light sigh leaves his lips as he leans back up to kiss me again, softly, before his head falls again, this time, his focus on my chest.

"I've missed you, Roza. Your reactions to my touch, and the way you make me feel by doing something so simple." My body squirms as one of his large, rough palms cup my breast softly as his mouth envelopes the other. "I've missed you." He moans again as his tongue starts to join in, sending a wave of heat directly to the spot between my thighs.

"Dimitri." My voice is a breathy moan as he switches sides, ever the fair and just gentleman.

"Are you ready for more?"

I can only nod as he kisses his way back up to my lips as he eases my legs apart softly, his hands caressing my thighs as he does so.

And then his mouth is gone, my eyes opening in confusion before I feel his fingers lightly stroking my entrance, enticing me into relaxing back onto the bed.

Dimitri's tongue is soft, tentative, as he re-learns the taste and touch of me once again. His gentle strokes ease a whimper of delight from between my lips, and my back arches off of the bed sharply as he bites down on my clit. He uses my momentum to hook his arms under my hips and lift my legs so that they rest over his shoulders as he continues to explore _me_ with his mouth.

Dimitri's tongue digs a little deeper as his hands push my legs apart slightly more so he can explore every crack and crevice of my body further.

And then he moans.

God, I'd forgotten how much I missed hearing something as simple as a moan of pleasure when it came from him. The primal noise of desire that leaves his lips causes the ache between my legs to spread up to my lower stomach as he continues to lick and suck and tease my body with his mouth.

The feeling is almost overwhelming, because it's been so long since I let Dimitri touch me like this. _Too long_. A year and a half if I'm exact. And yet, he's still the one to take care of my needs first, refusing to seek his own pleasure until I've reached mine.

My walls convulse once, and he moans again, the deep rumble of his chest vibrating up and through his lips into me, and sending me over the edge with one loud drawn out cry of appreciation.

My breathing is harsh as Dimitri continues to tease my body with his fingers, until I've stopped trembling, and then he lowers my back and legs to rest against the bed.

He smiles down at me before he curls up against my limp body, and wraps an arm around my waist. Strangely, his eyes are calm, the lust in there somewhat sated as he kisses my collarbone before reaching over my body to flick off the bedside lamp.

"Wait." My voice is still breathless, but strong. "Are you done?"

He glances down at me; surprise the prominent emotion on his face. "I thought you might want to stop."

My eyes flutter shut as I try to sort my erratic thoughts before I open them once again and loop my arms around his neck.

"I want to try, if you do. I want to please you even more than you've just pleased me."

Dimitri doesn't answer; instead he leans down and presses his lips to mine lightly, before deepening the kiss when I tighten my hold.

His hands slide up the sides of my body to cup my breasts gently as he pulls back, to lean his forehead against mine. "Are you sure? I don't want to push y-"

My lips on his cut him off, and he happily gives in, before pulling away reluctantly once more.

At my confused pout he chuckles and reaches for the handle to the top drawer of the bedside table. "Condom."

It takes him less than a minute to open the wrapper, slide the condom on to his hard length and check that it's on securely before his mouth is on mine once again, strong and insistent as I smile against his lips and lift one leg to wrap around his waist.

He rubs against me slowly, and his eyes, dark and heady with lust, bore into mine as the seriousness of the situation hits us both. Once he moves, there's no going back.

And yet, I don't care. I want him, and I want his.

"I'm ready, Dimitri."

His eyes flutter closed as his breath hitches, and I moan happily, as that hard point presses against me once more, before Dimitri shifts and guides himself to my entrance. A groan leaves his mouth as he slides his tip inside of me for the first time in a year and a half, my body already slick and wet in anticipation, ready for him to slam into me fully.

But he takes his time. We both do. This moment, this instance of us being together so intimately, is something that neither of us takes for granted. After being deprived of each other for so long, we're eager, and yet, restrained as we move together, our hips rocking in sync as Dimitri thrusts into me, each push of his hips driving him into me a little further.

"Roza." His voice is a tender sigh as his arms wrap around my waist tighter, pulling my body up as he thrusts downwards, before his head falls forwards to rest in the crook of my neck. "You feel amazing."

A smile graces my lips as my other leg lifts to wrap around his waist as my ankles lock together, drawing him even further into my body as the speed of his thrusts increase.

"I've missed you, Comrade."

He chuckles at my use of the familiar nickname, and his chest bumps against mine before he pulls back to stare into my eyes.

"I love you."

I grin back naughtily and twist my hips, earning a sharp hiss in response. "I love you too." And then my body shudders and convulses suddenly as he pulls out and plunges the fullness of his hard length back into me, burying himself in the softness of my body as we groan together.

My walls stretch and throb, not yet accustomed to his intrusion as he continues to move in me, slowly at first, as he tries to give me the time I need to get used to the sensation of having him in me so deeply; but as my hips continue to rock against his, his thrusts begin to grow harder and hit deeper in me as he growls in frustration.

"Dimitri. Comrade." I bite on the lobe of his ear teasingly before I let my lips ghost over the side of his face. "I'm not going to break. You can fuck me like you want to."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

My nails dig into his back, hard enough to leave scratch marks as he pulls almost all the way out again, and slams back into me. My back arches off of the bed as I gasp and clutch at him tighter before he repeats the movement, each hard thrust leaving me panting and begging for more.

And more I get, as he suddenly releases my upper body from my hold and grips my hips firmly, pulling me towards him as he rears up and back to kneel in front of me, without breaking the pace.

The feel of Dimitri filling me entirely, stretching me to the point of pleasurable pain, is more than I can put into words. I'm unable to speak, to move, to do anything other than pant and clutch him tighter, the light sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin making it hard for my fingers to hold on as he continues to thrust, hard and deep as he holds me steady with one hand, while the other heads towards that little bud that lies just above the place where we're joined.

My breath catches as his fingers stroke me softly, a distinct contrast to the rough motion of our bodies as he drives into me; and when he lightly pinches that over-sensitive area, I come apart once more.

I shatter, star bursts exploding behind my eyes as my climax rips through me, drawing out Dimitri's own as his grip tightens on my hips.

We're both still breathing erratically as Dimitri leans forwards and kisses my forehead tenderly, followed by my nose, and then my lips before he rests his head on my chest, still situated in between my legs as I run my hands through his hair and enjoy the gentle teasing of his fingers as he traces patterns across the exposed areas of my breasts and stomach..

We lay there, happily in each other's arms until Dimitri glances up at me, kisses my lips once more, and slowly slides out of me.

I understand why he has to, and don't complain as he carefully removes the condom and ties a knot in it before he drops it over the edge of the bed and into the bin.

But even though I wish that like before the incident, we could have made love without a condom, to enjoy the sensation of Dimitri releasing inside of me, and then staying in me until I woke up the next morning, the bliss that covers me is more than enough to chase those saddening feelings away.

It's like training, after a long term injury that's prevented you from doing anything within the realm of exercise. That release, the relief you find, from doing the thing you love, because you love it, is unimaginable until you've actually been through it.

His arms wrap around me, strong, protective, _gentle_, and pull me in close to his body to keep me warm as I pull the sheets up to cover us both.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Thank you for waiting."

"You're worth the wait. Always."

I smile and kiss his chest tenderly before I wrap my arms around his waist, ready to drift asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roza."

'_I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people; you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting.' ~Sylvester Stallone._

* * *

**DCM A/N: So sad and sweet, lovely mixture. Not all of us here at DCM has read this series, but this gave us a taste into the world, leaving us wanting more. Hope you enjoyed, please leave Nicia some love and let her know what you think.**

**Next week's squeezer is bnjwl**

**Drop us a line if you would like to write for SML, we have openings! And we love to beg!**


	52. 102611bnjwl

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed by bnjwl. Make sure to check out our blog and see what picture she chose as her picspiration. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 10.26.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Today was like any other day at work, with lots of patients coming in to complain about various things and get medication for their ailments. And I have to say that it was not what I expected when I went to medical school, at all. I expected to deliver babies and see happy families all day. Not the long hours of looking at sick, oozing pussies while the women complained about how little their husbands licked on them. Well, no damn wonder woman, your shit is leaking some sort of infected fluid, and you want him to lick it? Go figure!

Just as I closed the last chart, I heard a tentative knock on my office door.

"Come in," I called out. I sounded even more tired than I thought. I would have to skip going out tonight and catch up on some sleep if I planned to go golfing with the guys tomorrow morning. Charlie Swan and I had been friends for years. It started as a mentor program that paired Charlie and me together. Once our mentoring program ended by that time we were too close so that just morphed into friendship. Charlie, my dad, myself and several others tried to get together each week to golf and just hang out.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen, just as I was locking the front door, Bella Swan came in. She said she needed to see you, if you don't mind." Kate looked hesitant about the request. Usually she was right, I was normally in a hurry to get the hell out at the end of the day, but how could I turn away the daughter of one of my best friends?

"No, Kate, it's fine. Let her in. I'm almost through here, so if you want to go, you can, and I'll let Bella out when we're done."

I had seen this scenario before, lots of teenage girls show up late at the office. Usually, they wanted me to give them some birth control without letting their parents know. Most of the time I told them no and sent them to the free clinic in Port Angeles to get checked out first. I mean how often do you think of birth control first, not often. Usually it was after several sexual encounters and they had missed a period or two that they thought to come to me.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. Thanks." Kate smiled at me and bowed her head slightly. She was a single mom and, from the overheard talk around the office, she was pretty lonely. I knew that she would jump at an invite to go to dinner, a movie or, hell, just straight back to my house to fuck if that was what I wanted. I couldn't do that to her though. She deserved better than that. Besides, Alice was friends with her and had been since school, so Alice would kill me if I 'hit it and quit it' like that. I wasn't looking for more than that, so I left it alone despite her looks of longing. "See you around, Bella," Kate's soft voice spoke as she opened the door wider for Bella to enter my office. Bella smiled and waved her hand in response.

Kate started to close the door, and I quietly shook my head no at her. Best friend's daughter or not, I didn't want to be in a closed room with her after hours, all alone. It just went against all that seemed right. Kate smiled again at my silent directive and left the door wide open for us. I heard the faint sounds of the computers being shut down out front and Kate gathering her things.

Just as Bella opened her mouth to speak, Kate called out a final farewell to us. We both chuckled for a second as I asked Bella my standard question to almost everyone that walked in the door of my office.

"So, Bella, what brings you in today?" I folded my hands and waited to hear her response. I expected for it to take her a few minutes to get up the courage to speak about her problem out loud. Most girls her age weren't ready to describe and talk about it, not to me anyway, an adult and a doctor.

"I have some pain in my back, Dr. Cullen."

I sat back a little; maybe this visit would be easier than I thought.

"Why didn't you go and talk to Dr. Martinez? She could have helped you with that." I sat back even further and tented my fingers in front of my face. Perhaps there was more to this than I first thought.

"She'll tell my dad, and I don't want him to know. See…I think I may have an infection. At least that's what I think it is. It started after I had sex with Mike Newton."

I huffed out a shocked breath. She bit her plump bottom lip and trapped it between her teeth, nervously. I was not startled by the fact that Bella had had sex at all. She was a senior in high school, and, by this time, most girls had been having sex for years, what shocked me was the fact that she had chosen Mike Newton to do it with. When I didn't respond she began to speak rapidly, showing her nervousness.

"Please, you're a doctor right? That means you can't tell my dad, I'm over eighteen and can legally keep this from him, right?" Her mix of nervousness and the cute cuddly unsure kitten amused me. I realized that Bella was no longer the child I watched grow up, she was now a woman. A woman that I found myself attracted too. I remembered the small bikini that Bella wore each summer when our families spent time at the lake together. That thought intrigued me, it filled me with equal parts of desire and disgust with myself. She was one of my best friend's daughters.

I squelched that thought as soon as it began its path to my dick. I couldn't have that at all. I kept up the constant chant 'best friend's daughter, best friend's daughter'. Not that it helped at all.

As I sat and tried to convince my libido that it was out of reason at this moment, I noticed that Bella wore a short denim skirt with a fairly conservative blouse. The dark blue complimented her pale skin and showed off her deep dark eyes. It also hugged snug against the curves of her perky breasts. She had just enough, enough to be a handful and not enough to be too much. They were soft and stood at the attention within the confines of her bra. Her nipples were taut and showed through the obviously snug material of her shirt. I noticed the soft skin of her neck and the way it stretched across her collar bones. When she moved her dark wavy hair behind her ears. it made my mouth water to think of kissing her there.

I snapped back to the present and focused on what I needed to do to help her.

"How long ago did you have sex with Mike, Bella?"

"About a week ago," she answered nervously as she pushed the hair on the other side of her face back behind her ear as well.

Sweet mother of God, she was amazing. How had I not noticed her before?

"Did the symptoms start right after sex or a few days after?" I tried to focus.

"A few days after."

"Show me exactly where it hurts." I stood and moved to sit across from her on the other side of my desk. Close enough to see but not close enough to touch, even though my hands wanted to touch her, oh how they wanted to touch her.

She stood and touched her back right above the waistband of her skirt. She indicated an area that could be her kidneys or it could just be a strained muscle. I pressed my hands against her soft skin and felt around in that general area. I pressed directly over her kidney and she winced a little.

"Bella, does it hurt when you go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head a little. It was hard to see her face since I stood behind her.

"Does it hurt when you have sex?"

I felt her body stiffen then she slowly turned to face me. Her lip was trapped in her between her teeth again. When she released it to speak, the blood flowed into it and turned it the prettiest pink shade. I wanted to spend time there, to kiss and suck it right into my own mouth.

"I don't know," she said as her eyes dropped down to stare at my feet. "I haven't had sex with him again. He had a tiny dick."

I chuckled as she stepped closer to me and rested a hand on my arm.

"Turns out he stuffs his pants with a tube sock, it was really small." She held up her fingers to indicate his size, and I immediately felt bad for her.

"Well at least it was a small one for your first time, otherwise it would have hurt more." I patted her arm and stepped away so I could grab a urine specimen cup. I needed her to give me a sample so I could make sure that it wasn't any type of infection. The plastic cup was passed from my hand to hers, and I immediately began to picture her all undressed. Her soft, pale, naked skin within a few feet of me…

"Well since it wasn't my first time, it didn't matter. Besides, a girl deserves her chance to get her rocks off too. I can guarantee you that it didn't happen with Minute Newton!"

I chuckled again as I walked her towards the bathroom of the lab area. It turned me on to think of Bella having sex with someone, however, it made me mad as hell to think of her with anyone other than me.

"Well, funny girl, get in there and pee in that cup so I can see what Minute and all the others before him might have given you." I gently pushed her in the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her. Her laugh echoed out through the four walls and into the outer lab area. I heard her mumble but not enough to make out what she said. I left to give myself some distance from her half-undressed body. I busied myself as I got a room ready to do a more thorough exam on her.

Within a few minutes, she filled the cup and walked out to hand it to me.

"I laid a gown out on the table. Get undressed so I can check out your back again." She nodded and walked back towards the exam room I indicated. "Just your outer clothes, you can leave your underwear and bra on." I didn't want her to be uncomfortable with the exam.

She nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. I guess it would seem that I had got Ms. Swan oh so wrong. She is quite the little minx that one is. I watched Bella grow up for most of her life and she was a kind, gentle child. She cared about those around her. Now I see the independent woman that is ready to come out in her. She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to say so. Whoever ended up with her would have their hands full.

I tested the urine and it showed up negative so she was cleared on that front. But now, my mind worried about what it could be after that. I headed back into the room to examine her again to see if I could find any immediate causes. When I stepped into the room she was wearing, the gown as instructed but nothing else underneath it, and it was on backwards so the middle section of her body was clearly accentuated by the ugly green of the thin gown. I got a nice little three inch peep show. Let me tell you that the three inches that I saw of her made me want so much more, all of her in fact. I had to clear my throat and attempted to regain my composure.

"Bella, the opening is supposed to go in the back." I ran a hand through my hair and indicated with the other hand that she needed to lie down on her stomach, she thankfully complied right away. I muttered under my breath, 'Damn.' This entire day had been a conspiracy against me. I knew it without a doubt. It was just one of those terrible days.

The bad thing about this was that now I had no way to check out her back without pulling her gown all the way up her body and exposing her fantastic ass. I stared at her ass the whole time I felt around on her back, in fact I was so distracted by her ass that I had no idea what the hell I just touched…at all. I would give her a few muscle relaxers and send her home today. If it wasn't any better in a few days then she would need to be seen at the clinic. That sounded reasonable enough for a diagnosis. Besides she had to like the muscle relaxers that I would give her, they would make her feel loopy a little. Who knows, maybe that's what she had wanted after all.

I pulled her gown down and walked away to grab a few samples for her out of my closet of goodness. She must have turned over and that was probably a good thing, her ass on display for me did not help my situation in any way whatsoever. I suddenly, really wanted to get to know Bella in the biblical sense, but given the fact that I'm eight years older than her and her father's friend, it just wasn't the best of ideas. The way I longed for her surprised me, it was never something I felt before with her. Besides my parents would have a total stroke about it as well, since they are friends with Charlie and Renee, they have been for years now.

With her samples in hand, I turned back to tell her she could get dressed when I saw that she had spread the gown, and her legs open further. She now leaned back onto her palms that were placed behind her hips. This particular position spread her out for me to see each and every delectable inch of her luscious body. Every glistening inch of her.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I dropped the samples when it registered that she was actually lying there, on my exam table spread wide open for me. I could see her pouty pink lips, both sets. Her hairless pussy was on proud display for me. It just begged for me to lick it up and down until she was screaming my name.

She sat up and pulled me forward by my tie until I stood a few inches from her.

"Don't you want me?" She pouted.

"No…I mean yes, I do. I swear I do, but aside from the obvious age difference, I'm your dad's friend, one of his best friends. I could lose my license for something like this. We can't do this, Bella." I pushed away her hands when she tried to settle them on my chest and took them both in mine. "You are such a beautiful girl, and I would love to be with you. If things were different, then we might just be able to try this, but I can't, baby girl. I just can't." I brushed her hair behind her ear because she was a beautiful girl and she needed to know that I didn't reject her, I rejected the trouble this could lead to.

"But, Edward, no one will know." She traced a hand down the front of my shirt right beside the buttons.

I died a little when I heard her purr my first name. It was such an erotic sound that came from her. I wanted to throw my head back and just moan at the sound alone, but I had to convince her that this was not a good idea at all.

"No, listen to me, this kind of thing never works." I wrapped my hand around her neck and gently rubbed my thumb along her cheek. "I'm so flattered, Bella. I really am, and I want you to know that you are so damned beautiful. I would be so fucking proud to be seen with you, but honestly, what would we do? You're about to go off to college, and I'm stuck here with work." I smoothed her hair again and kissed her forehead. "You deserve better, sweet girl, you do."

"But what is better? Those college boys? They only want to fuck me and go back to the party get drunk. I want a lover, someone that can show me how to love and be loved in returned. Sure, I want to be fucked, but I want some gentle lovemaking in there as well. I want someone that knows how to use my body, to take me to places I have never felt before." Her words made sense to my dick but my head was not ready to listen to her yet. It still screamed at me to run away. Physically I longed for her body but neither of us were in the position to start a relationship given our age difference and our situation. I just didn't see how this would be a good idea for either of us. I wanted it but it just wasn't a good idea.

"There's too much at stake, Bella. I just can't." I stepped away from the exam table and ran my hands through my hair. What had I gotten myself into here? How could I walk away from this without hurting her and making her doubt herself?

"Can't or won't?" Bella pushed me.

"They're the same thing here Bella. I…" I tried to refute her, but she cut me off with her hand against my mouth.

"If things were different, if there was no one to tell us we were wrong, then would you do it?" She challenged.

"Yes, in a minute. I'd have fucked you years ago. Especially that summer when I came home from school and you wore that yellow bikini. I could see your fucking nipples through that thing, and it made me want you so damn bad. I about wore the skin off of my dick as I beat it every night to you and that yellow bikini."

Her eyes flashed with a sparkle in them now, and I realized that she had me, she knew it too. She had me at a point where it was hard to say no. Why couldn't I just say that I didn't find her attractive at all? Why did I have to sign my own death warrant? Because that is what this thing is, a death warrant, especially if Charlie found out about us.

"Then just let go and do it. Who is going to find out? You won't tell and neither will I! At least for the summer, till I go away to school in the fall. Please?" I wavered, and she knew it. I didn't say no right way, and she knew she had me! "At least teach me what a good lover is like, and then I can go off to college and know what to look for."

I tried one last argument here.

"How do you know I'm a good lover?" I almost smirked at myself, but I wanted to know what she based this whole idea on.

She blushed with this question. Out of all the things she had said and asked of me today, and this she blushed about? I had to hear this.

"I overheard Tanya and Irina as they talked one time at summer camp. The year they were counselors," I nodded my head at her. I knew the year she spoke of. Tanya and I had hooked up several times that week before she left for camp. We had a good enough time, but I never wanted more with her, and it was obvious that she did want more. "Tanya told Irina how great you were. How you made her come all over herself. She talked about how everything was perfect." She blushed an even deeper shade of red as she hesitated. I stepped towards her and placed my hands on her hips to encourage her to continue. "I also saw you one day. You had just gotten out of the pool and went to change. I followed you up to your room, and when you went in, you dropped your trunks. I almost swallowed my tongue, you're huge."

I blushed as she said this. I knew I was a little larger than most guys my age, I mean, I went through years of high school gym and sport teams, where I showered with all other guys. I saw what they were packing and what I had. I never came out of there feeling bad about myself. Ever. But to hear Bella talk about it made me a little shy about things.

"It was beautiful; I mean at that point I had never seen one in person but yours just looked so damn good. I fantasized about how you would taste in my mouth, how it would feel as you slid inside of me. How _you_ would make me feel, Edward." Her beautiful eyes looked up at me through her lashes, and I felt every single hesitation drift away from my mind.

My grip tightened on her neck. I wanted to slide into her right now, as she talked about it, just knowing that she had thought about me for several years now and had worked herself up to finally tell me this. Bella tried one more ploy.

"Please, baby, let me feel you. Show me how you can take care of me. Just for the summer, then I'll go off to school and not look back with regrets, okay?" She tilted her head up to me; it just left her mouth open for me to kiss her.

My kiss would show her my acceptance of her offer. I knew I was probably going to go to hell for this, but if I was going anyway, I might as well have a good time on my way there. My hands pulled her towards me and kissed her.

I tried to play it cool and start off all gentle since I wasn't sure exactly how much experience she had before me. A few seconds in, she flipped the tables and teased my tongue out of my mouth and into hers. She sucked on it and pulled a moan up from deep in my throat. I could only imagine her mouth wrapped around my dick as she repeated the same action there as well. I wanted her so bad. Her lips and tongue tasted so damn good, but she was taking this way too fast for me so I slowed it down for us. I pulled away a little, and nipped and kissed around her mouth. She whimpered at the loss of contact between us, but I shushed her against her lips.

"Let me show you, baby. Okay?" My lips ghosted across hers as I spoke to her in whispers.

She merely nodded, and I began to worship her body again. Her body was kissed, licked and touched all over. I made sure she knew how much I wanted her and how much I appreciated her because she gave her body to me this way. I touched her everywhere but where she wanted me to touch her. I kept my hands and mouth away from those areas on purpose. Bella needed to see what anticipation felt like. She needed to know what it was like to want and not be satisfied. That made the satisfaction so much better.

My hands ran down her legs to reach her sexy little feet. I placed a kiss along the instep and kissed my way back up her left leg. When I reached her bare pussy, I skipped over it and worked my way down her right leg. She groaned in frustration at my inattention but quickly pulled it back in when she noticed that I made my way back up again.

"You want this from me?" I asked then placed a quick kiss over her clit, no pressure, no force behind it, just a light peck.

She grabbed my hair at the back of my head and pulled me towards her sex as she moaned, long and loud. I gave her light quick nip with my lips that caused her body to buck against my face. I could certainly see how worked up she was after all of my teases. Her pussy was dripping wet and it turned me on to see her excitement.

So many women my age wanted to know what I could do for them, how we could merge our lives and how comfortable I could make them. When here was Bella laid out for me, and while she asked for me to give her something, it was a purely innocent request. She asked for immediate gratification, some training if you will, not to marry me and be set for life as a Doctor's wife. This request I understood, this one would not ask more than I was willing to give. This one was just as beneficial to me as it was to her.

Now don't get me wrong, Bella was younger than me, and I'm sure at some point she would have a man that she expects to treat her well, marry her and give her all the comforts of life that she deserved, but at her age, she didn't want that from me. Our eight- year age difference wasn't big enough for it to matter, but it was big enough to ensure that we were in two different places in our lives. Besides, let's be honest, the naughty factor of this whole scene turned me the fuck on almost as much as Bella's beautiful body did.

I shook my head slightly to withdraw from my head and all the thoughts, so that I could get back in the moment that literally lay in front of me. I could hear her pants and rapid breaths as I flattened my tongue and licked her from her ass to the top of her clit. Bella's hips began to move over my face as she sought out the spots that she wanted my tongue to hit. I shouldn't be amazed that a woman her age knew how to bring herself satisfaction, but this day the kids learn shit at such a young age that she had probably masturbated for years, and I knew without a doubt that she had had sex several times too. I just needed to show her how a man should treat her; how he should make sure that she got just as much enjoyment out of this as he did.

"Spread it open, baby, and let me see that pretty pussy." Her legs dropped open a little further and her hands came down to hold her outer lips open for me. I stared at her pink, wet skin. "Show me how you play with your pussy, how do you make yourself come?"

I could see the effects my words had on her body since I was so close to her. The wetness now had begun to run down along her folds and lower along her body to seep past her ass. I would make sure that by the time this summer was over, I would show her how much pleasure the right touches could bring her ass as well.

First, a finger of her tiny hand, then two slipped down to touch herself. She gathered some moisture onto them then circled them around her clit. The third finger of her other hand pressed against her opening, she never pushed it in, it just hovered there. I placed my finger beside hers at her opening and moved them around in a small circle to mimic the actions she used at her clit. Her back arched up and off the table.

Good thing I had opted for the larger, sturdier models because I had a feeling this thing would earn each and every single dollar I had spent on them.

"You like that? Does that feel good on your hot sensitive skin?" Her moan was the only answer. I slowly slid my finger in and touched her G-spot. I massaged it lightly back and forth. Bella's body seized up and her back bowed again.

"What the fuck did you just do? Oh, my fucking God," she screeched as I chuckled.

Take that, you simple ass high school boys, see how much you know.

"That, my girl, will bring you as much pleasure as your clit. You need to know about this." I rubbed my finger across it a little harder. "This is your G- spot. I can touch it the right way and you'll be putty in my hands."

I pressed a little harder just to show her. When her hands faltered with my new strokes, I took over for her. I worked her clit with my mouth as I continued to work her G- spot with my fingers. Her body tightened around my fingers and her clit pulsed against my mouth, I knew she was close to coming. I dropped my pinkie finger against her ass and rubbed it too. I wasn't worried about friction because her body had provided enough moisture so that I could rub her without hurting her tender skin there.

Bella's chants and breaths really began to pick up. I was glad that it was afterhours because she got louder.

"Oh, God, Edward. FUCK! Fuck yeah, there, oh shit, there."

I sped both hands up a little and watched her fall apart right in front of me. The way her pussy contracted as she came was indescribable. The fluids squirted from her, and I almost jumped for joy. I knew of this type of orgasm, had seen videos of it but never had a girl that could actually do it. I couldn't wait to ask Bella how it felt. Partially from a lover's stand point to know how good it was and the other partially from a medical standpoint.

I made sure to slow down and allow her to come down from her high gently. Her face was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and she looked beautiful. When I pulled my fingers out of her, her eyes flew open as I brought them up to my mouth to suck them off. There was no way that small taste of her was enough, but for now, I wanted my dick in her. I hoped all the rumors were true of how sensitive a girl would be after an intense orgasm.

I pulled Bella closer to the end of the table and quickly dropped my pants. Bella sat up and unbuttoned my lab coat and my shirt as well. Nothing said dirty romp like clothes half strew about the room or even worse, left in place because you were in too big of a hurry to take them off.

When I was left with nothing to cover my body, I stepped closer to her and took my dick in my hand. I rubbed the thick tip around her clit and watched as she immediately started to climb back towards another orgasm. Part of me wanted to do a victory dance and pat myself on the back, the other part screamed that she was a child and had very little experience so there was no need to congratulate myself when she had nothing to compare it to.

Yeah, my subconscious was a wordy little fucker.

I focused back on Bella and could see her entire pussy throb as I rubbed myself across her. Her sweet musky scent filled the air, and once again, I promised myself that I would be able to spend some quality time with my head nestled between her thighs but just not right now.

"Edward, I swear to God, if you don't slide that thing in, I will scream." I smirked at her choice of words.

"Oh, baby, you're going to scream when I finally do slide it in."

Her eyes widened, and she dropped her back flush against the exam table in preparation. I pulled one hand down to hold her open again so I could see the pretty pink skin I was about to sink into. My other hand guided my cock towards her. I pushed in slightly and pulled back out. I watched as her body closed back down after my invasion. I listened as she whimpered at the loss of contact. I did this several more times and watched as the evidence of how aroused this made Bella leaked down her thighs. I dropped my face and gave her open pussy one quick lick from bottom to top, and immediately plunged my hard cock all the way into her warm body.

By this point in time, both of us were too worked up to try any fancy moves, I simply fucked her deep and hard. Not too hard though, she was still new at this. Just hard enough that tomorrow morning, when she got dressed for school, she would still know who owned her ass. My ego wanted her to yearn for me, to want only me. To know that I treated her better than any other man in her life ever would.

Several deep strokes in, and I was ready to come inside of her. Part of me worried that I didn't have a condom on, so I asked her.

"I'm ready to come, sweet girl, you on the pill?"

She shook her head in a negative fashion so I pulled out and stroked my cock several times. She twisted and quickly turned her body so that her head was hung off the foot of the table, opened her mouth and was ready for my body. Her small hands pulled me closer to her, and I pushed my hard cock between her lips. She moaned as soon as my skin made contact with her sweet lips. It was the final piece I needed to fall over the precipice of my own orgasm. I pushed deep and felt my thick cock pulse. Bella moaned and swallowed around me. I know I saw black spots and I worried that I would pass out from the intense sensations.

As soon as I could speak and move without fear of an embarrassing collapse, I pulled my pants back up and helped Bella sit up on the exam table. I kissed her sweet lips and tasted the two of us as we mixed; it tasted damn good if you asked me.

"Thank you, sweet girl, I hope it was good for you." I kissed her temple again and pulled her towards me to hold her.

"It was perfect, Edward. Thank you," Bella murmured against my chest.

"I think it's time we put you on some birth control pills. What do you say?" I chuckled.

Bella nodded.

"Not that I minded that sweet mouth of yours when it finished off the job, but I wanted to come inside of you," I said as I lifted her chin and found her eyes. "Next time I will, okay?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

We both dressed, and I took her to get something to eat. On the way she confessed to me.

"Edward, would you be mad if I told you that my back never really hurt me?" She dropped her head and fiddled with her skirt hem.

"You are one evil little minx, aren't you?" I laughed and threw my head back.

Then she giggled back at me.

"We'll see how much you giggle when I hand out your punishment," I informed her.

She sobered, and I laughed again.

I shifted the car and drove the rest of the way to her house.

She waved at me over her shoulder as she sauntered in her front door. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a text from her, under a fake name of course, Sweet Girl.

_I can't wait till our next time, even if there is some punishment! Xxoo~SG_

I couldn't wait till next time either.

* * *

**DCM A/N: We'll take three of those treatments, a prescription for a lifetime supply and call him in the morning. What is it about Edward in a white lab coat as a doctor that is so damn hot? Make sure to leave bnjwl some love!**

**Well next week, and actually the next four, we have openings.**

**Anyone want to write for us? Have an author suggestion? Remember we like to beg.**


	53. 110211faeriekitten

**DCM A/N: This week we are super happy to have a faerie_kitten step in and squeeze us. Make sure to check out our blog and see what picture she brought as her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.02.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A/N: Thank you to germanakice for beta reading_

First thing on a winter's morning was perhaps not the best time of year for "naked breakfasts." Not only were the stone floors cold beneath my feet, but the rest of the house was, too.

I'd woken up in bed alone, snuggling deeper into warm sheets. It hadn't mattered then that the house was freezing. I didn't care, not when I had such toasty warm covers wrapped around me. I'd reached out for Jasper, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. As I was pulling my hand back, I came across the note. Scrawled on a page from my notebook were the words, "Naked breakfast, 8am."

Glancing up at the clock, I'd seen that it was just about ten to eight. So much for staying wrapped up in a snuggly blanket.

Still, naked breakfasts had always come with such wonderful desserts, so I was willing to brave the cold. At least until my feet hit the floor! I hissed at the contact, pulling my feet up, feeling like I'd just dipped my toes into a pool only to find that it was full of ice.

I would have put my slippers on, but the rules of naked breakfasts were simple. Nakedness was mandatory. For everyone involved. No slippers, socks, shoes, clothing (no matter how sexual in nature) and absolutely nothing else that would cover or otherwise obstruct the viewing of flesh. Simple. And it had certainly proved to be erotic on more than one occasion.

Of course, those occasions had so far been restricted to summer, where the weather was agreeable, and prancing around in the nude was comfortable and more enjoyable than wearing clothes.

Now I just wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there. At least until the heating decided to wake up. Which wasn't for another half hour on the weekends.

Still, rules were rules, and naked breakfasts could be… delicious.

Braving the cold once more, my feet hit the floor and I forced them to stay there. Just like jumping into the pool feet first. Apparently it helped to acclimatise to the temperature a bit quicker, but all I felt, with just my feet on the floor and sat up in bed, was the hardening of my nipples and the aching for a warmer climate.

"Fuck!" My nipples were so hard they were tingling, verging on the point of pain.

Any colder and my teeth would be chattering.

I glanced longingly at my dressing gown, wishing I could feel the warm fluff slide over my skin…

Before I could grab it, I shot up off the bed and went for the door. Had I stared at it any longer, I'd have been wrapped in it before I could change my mind.

I wished I'd changed my mind.

When I opened the door, a blast of frigid air hit me, making me shiver. Still, I'd made it to the door. Downstairs would be warmer, depending on what Jasper was cooking for breakfast.

With a skip and a bounce, I hopped over to the stairs, welcoming the carpet beneath my feet with a sigh. Bare floorboards were nice to look at, and easy to clean, but carpets were soft and warm, no matter how cold the room.

Light music reached my ears the farther I got down the stairs. Jasper was humming. How he was humming whilst cooking naked was beyond me. I refused to do the cooking, at least until he allowed that in the event of cooking, an apron would be worn. But as soon as the cooker was off and any and all hot items were either away or on plates, the apron was to come off.

Fine by me. Besides, he had this habit of doing a little jig while he cooked. Nothing beat waking up in the morning and seeing that ass shaking in the kitchen. Made me want to run over to him, grab one cheek in each hand and squeeze until he begged me to stop.

It also made me want to do other things to him that were exceptionally dirty, and he had yet to agree. Though one day I would end up just sneaking up behind him, bending him over and not giving him a choice. But that day was a way off yet.

When I rounded the corner into the kitchen, my desires of things dirty and dark came rushing back to me. He was doing his little dance, standing over the stove, shaking that butt. The ties from the apron bounced with each shake of his ass. He kicked his hips to the left and then to the right, waving his arms in time with each move.

The cold clearly wasn't bothering him.

I watched him dancing for a moment before I said, "Morning."

He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at me. "Morning, darlin'."

_I__'__ll__give__you__morning._"You know it's freezing, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he had the sense to either start dancing again and distract me or apologise.

He did neither. "I know."

When he turned around again, the oven was off, and he was untying the apron strings. His smirk was still well and truly in place as he tossed the apron over the back of a chair.

"Breakfast?" I asked. But my eyes were drifting lower and lower, thoughts of food disappearing.

"It'll keep for half an hour, maybe an hour. Maybe more." His voice dropped to a low growl, so sexy it made me weak at the knees.

He stood there in the early morning cold showing no signs at all that we were experiencing anything other than tropical temperatures. Everything about him was hot and ready, steaming almost.

When he stalked towards me, long thighs eating up the short distance in a second, he dropped his head, looking at me with hooded eyes as though I was what was for breakfast and he hadn't eaten in a week.

Strong arms grabbed me around my waist, lifting me off the floor, making me squeal.

Who needed breakfast? Not me.

Who needed dressing gowns on cold mornings? Still to be confirmed.

A moan bubbled out of my lips as Jasper pressed me against him, wrapping his body around mine. He was so warm, heat radiating off him and soaking into me. It wasn't the only thing I wanted sinking deeper into me.

"Up on the table," he whispered, warm breath rushing across my skin, making me shiver in delight.

No need to tell me twice! Pulling away from him made the cold feel so much worse, but at least the smooth wood of the table wasn't so bad. I hopped up onto it, sitting on the edge, swinging my legs slightly, watching Jasper approach.

My legs weren't the only things swinging. His erection bobbed with every step he took. He was more than ready for anything and everything, and suddenly I didn't care that my nipples were standing to attention, tingling with the edge of pain.

"Lie back." He eased his palms up my thighs, gripping my hips and pushing me back on the table. "All the way back."

No sooner had my head hit the table, than Jasper dove between my thighs, using his hands to spread me wide, and his mouth to make me forget everything other than him. His tongue dipped deep into me, caressing parts only he had ever touched. Each stroke made me squirm, lifting my hips to meet him, begging for more with each move and each moan he eased from my lips.

Finally I managed to say, "More," and that was exactly what I got. Fingers added to the mix, driving into me, giving me a taster of what was still to come. He nipped lightly at my sensitive flesh, making me yelp in delight. Teeth grazed me. His tongue lapped up everything I had to offer. Fingers continued delving into my depths, over and over again.

Each thrust, each lick, eased away the cold, replacing it with a heat that beat everything. It started in my stomach, burning there steadily. Tendrils reached out, spreading to every part of me, warming me from the inside out.

And then there was nothing but heat. Somewhere between the steadily burning pit in the centre of me, stoked by hand and mouth, and the warmth spreading through me, an explosion erupted. It blazed through me, pulling cries of ecstasy from my lips, making me arch up off the table in search of more. Jasper gave me more, fusing his mouth to my flesh, tasting me as I came for him, teasing me into giving him more, taking me far beyond the edge of sanity and right the way into heaven.

When the fires died down, clearing away everything, leaving me bare and raw, and yet still desperate for more of the same, the cold returned, too. It was all the colder for having tasted something so hot.

I shivered against the table, partly from those delightful little aftershocks of a great orgasm, and partly from the cold that was only temporarily dispersed.

Jasper kissed me lightly, sending another shiver through me. Then he was pulling me towards him, off the table. He turned me around, rubbing his erection against my ass, trailing kisses up my neck.

"Bend over," he whispered, using his hands to ease me down.

The table was warm under my breasts, and Jasper's hands were a warm weight against my back. One of those hands was eased down my back, lightly tapping my ass on the way past, down the back of my thigh, and around to my knee. He half picked me up, spreading me wide in the process, resting my leg against the table so he could have as much access as he needed.

The hot head of his erection rubbed against me, soaking the tip, making me moan. That delicate fire was returning with each pass, flaring to life as Jasper thrust forward, filling me in a single stroke. The moan that bubbled out of his lips made me smile, and I pushed my hips back, teasing him.

"Fuck," he cursed, the word coming out as a deep, guttural sound.

He slipped his arm under my knee, lifting it off the table. Apparently I wasn't spread far enough. His other hand eased its way along my back, coming to rest at the back of my neck, gripping me, keeping me exactly where I was.

All the teasing he'd done, the little touches and his early breakfast were over.

Holding my body tightly, he pulled back, so slowly, one last tease.

And then he fucked me.

Driving that long, hard part of himself into me, gripping my body, he gave me everything I'd asked for, everything he had to offer. He stoked the fire in me until it was burning bright enough to burn down the house. He didn't stop when I exploded around him the first time. He didn't slow down when I screamed for him again. He took me as hard as he pleased, and only when his own shouts of pleasure mingled with mine, did he drive himself into me harder than ever before finally slowing down.

We were both breathing hard, Jasper's chest and pleasantly warm weight on my back where he was resting.

"How was that for breakfast?" he whispered.

I chuckled a little, smiling. "I didn't get to eat anything."

"Hmm, true. But I did," he told me, "and can I just say, it was delicious."

"Don't expect breakfast like this every morning," I warned him. "It's far too cold."

"Then by all means, my love, let me get you some clothes."

He moved off me, letting the cold air make me shiver once more. Before he got too far, I pushed myself up, testing my weight on my knees. It felt like they'd hold me, but I wasn't so sure. Reaching out, I grabbed Jasper's wrist.

"But I haven't eaten yet," I told him with a smirk. "I think I should eat before we get dressed. Don't you?"

That wicked smirk of his lit up his face. "Anything you want, darlin'."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is a way to fight the cold off in the mornings, not to mention a definite way to start your day. Many thanks to faerie_kitten for jumping in and writing this for us, especially with all the writing that you are doing writing now (*coughs-your OF-coughs*). Make sure to leave FK some love.**

**Next week we have a newbie to SML, jenijveg.**

**Keep those recommendations coming so we continue to squeeze you!**


	54. 110911jenjiveg

**DCM A/N: This week we are excited to have jenjiveg squeezing us. It will help you greatly if you see her picture before reading. Make sure to check out our blog and see what picture she chose as her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.09.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**SUMMARY: Two novices muddle and mistake their way through a sexy chat. **

**A/N: This is not meant to be used as a blueprint for sexy fun of any kind. These characters are **_**not**_** experts...unless you're thinking of masturbation. **

**BPOV**

_Hm. Here's a good one. I wonder if anyone will join me, if I use something a little more subtle this time?_

The picture of the woman kind of looked like me. Although, she was wearing cargo pants. I would never wear those, but I _would_ read a book.

Well, unless the man in the picture was lying across my stomach watching me, then I'd be...

Wait. Not yet.

I download the pic from a website to my computer. Then, I add it to the board.

I include a message that I'm interested in chatting.

It's not up long before I get a reply.

#360446238: _Hi, bookworm...wanna chat?_

#360446276: **I can't.**

#360446238: _Why not?_

#360446276: **I'm reading. Leave me alone.**

Now. Here's the test: If he's smart, he'll play along. If he's an idiot, he'll get offended and ignore.

#360446238: _Mind if I lay my head right here? *points at your belly button*_

Fuck.

OK. I'll play.

I pull my sweatpants down and grab a towel off the stack in the laundry basket by my bed.

I sit my naked ass on the towel, pull my cone vibe out of the drawer at my desk and set it on the cheap laminate top. The size used to intimidate me. Now, it makes me wet.

#360446276: ***shrugs***

I pull my hair up into a ponytail and run my hands under my pink Power Rangers t-shirt, tweaking my nipples a bit. They're way bigger than the chick in the picture.

I smile.

#360446238: _*Pulls shirt and pants off*_

#360446276: ***cocks eyebrow, but doesn't look away from book***

OK. Mr. 38. Let's see what you've got.

#360446238: _*nuzzles nose toward your thighs*_

Lame.

I'm about to log off and troll some other pic sites when his next message pops up.

#360446238: _*rolls head back to watch you read. Casually wraps an arm around your ankles*_

Hm. So far, he's just going with the pic. I guess it's too soon to get rid of him.

I decide to test the waters a little.

#360446276: **Comfortable?**

#360446238: _Mm... *gazes at your hardened nipples* *mouth watering*_

#360446238: _No._

Fuck. Um...

#360446276: **No?**

#360446238: _*rolls over on side* _

#360446238: _*pulls hand up holding a...*_

I wait for it.

Shit. What's he holding?

I look at the picture. Both of the pic man's hands are out of view. He could have fucking _anything_.

I'm soaking.

What's he waiting for?

I start typing: "Are you still there?" I don't press submit because it's REALLY bad form to step out of character, but I'm dying...where the fuck is he...?

Well...I presume it's a "he," but it _could_ be a "she."

Well, statistically, that's highly unlikely, but...it _could _happen.

I don't dwell on it too long, because 38 finally responds.

#360446238: _*hands you a piece of paper* I finished my list._

#360446276: **What list?**

#360446238: _Don't be coy. You know what list I'm talking about. Where's yours?_

Fuck. I have NO idea what he's talking about.

I try to dig deep into my kinky nature...well...I don't really have one, but I'm digging deep in my weird brain, anyway.

I got nothin'. So I decide to go fishing.

#360446276: **Oh, right. THAT list. It's in the back of my book. I've been waiting for you to bring it up.**

#360446276: ***pulls own list out and hands it to you***

#360446238: _*opens your list* Hm. Interesting. Looks like you have very few hard limits. That's good, neither do I._

Limits?

Ohhhh. He's talking about...I think.

I've only ever read about BDSM. A few fanfics. It's certainly intriguing, but I'm not sure that's the way I roll.

On the other hand, I _am_ here to role play.

#360446276: ***sets book down* Yeah? Well what do you like best?**

#360446238: _I like pain._

Uh...is he gonna spank me or what?

#360446276: **Really?**

#360446238: _Yeah. I mean...if you look at my list, you'll see._

Oh, shit. Oh..._that's_ what he was doing. I see that he's uploaded a pic of a long list of kinky shit. Most of it is marked "likes a lot." ... even piss play and defecation. Ick. Only bestiality, breath and blood-play are hard limits.

I see "submissive" written at the top. The handwriting is angular and sloppy, like a doctor's.

I try not to jump to any conclusions, though. He's probably a thirteen-year-old boy, who likes to make fun of twenty-something social idiots like me.

It does happen, especially here...

I mean, he could have found that pic anywhere.

OK. NOT jumping to conclusions.

#360446276: **Well, this is certainly interesting.**

I run through all the things in my head I think I'm supposed to do at this point. I'm the Domme, right? So...I just need to tell him what to do.

Fuck, so much for being a passive little girl, getting some hot stranger to talk you to orgasm.

Then again...the thought of telling him what to do makes my belly tingle.

#360446276: ***grabs your hair and pulls you off belly* I was reading, and you interrupted me, you wicked boy.**

Take that.

#360446238: _*looks down in submission*_

Fuck.

That WORD.

#360446276: **You think I'm at your beck-and-call? Huh? I was trying to relax. And here you sit, whining pathetically for me to scratch an itch?**

#360446238: _I just wanted to be close to You, Mistress._

#360446276: **Hm. **

I'm not a cruel person by nature, and I do want to get off myself. He's obviously begging for chastisement. Surely there's to be a way to help us both.

#360446276: **Yes, that's clear, but I can't ignore this. You were told to clean my toys, and instead of following my order, here you are mewling on your back like a kitten.**

#360446238: _But I did clean Your toys, Mistress!_

#360446276: **All of them?**

#360446238: _Of course!_

#360446276: **Well, you still interrupted me. **

#360446238: _I'm so sorry Mistress *kisses Your feet and licks Your toes*_

Gross.

I decide to ignore the foot worship, because it does nothing for me. Time to get this back on track.

#360446276: **Come here, my wicked boy. *gets up off of pillows and crooks finger for you to follow* **

I think about it for a moment and add:

#360446276: ***gestures for you to crawl***

#360446238: *gets up and crawls on hands and knees*

#360446276: **At least you're already naked for me, that's a bonus.**

#360446238: _Yes, I know You like me naked, Mistress._

#360446276: ***Stops and turns* Show me your hard cock.**

#360446238: _*rises to knees and juts hips out. A long...thick...hard cock is standing straight out*_

I roll my eyes. The size of a cock has never been a big issue with me, but _every_ fucking guy on here always has to _assure_ me that his cyber-cock is both _generous_ and _plenty_.

However, now is not the time.

Or maybe...

#360446276: **You call that a long thick hard cock? *rolls eyes* I've seen bigger cocks on Tea-cup Chihuahuas. **

#360446238: _*whimpers* *stares at impossibly hard cock*_

Uh.

#360446276: **Now, go get my paddle, the nipple clamps, my vibe and...the biggest butt plug in the drawer.**

Let's see what you say to THAT?

#360446238: _*cock gets even harder* *crawls to the drawer across the room and pulls it open with teeth.* *looks back at You for permission to use hands to bring them over*_

#360446276: **You may.**

#360446238: _*rises to knees* *grabs vibrator, clamps and plug* *carries them over, walking on knees*_

#360446276: **You forgot something, my wicked.**

#360446238: *grins*

#360446276: **Oh, I'm not spanking you *more* for forgetting that shit. Just go get that paddle and leave the rest of the gear on the dresser.**

#360446238: _*puts everything down on dresser and brings paddle over*_

How should I do this? Is he too heavy to take over my knee? I'm not sure...I think about what would turn me on...

#360446276: ***takes paddle* Go put both hands on the wall over there. Spread your legs shoulder-width apart and bend over.**

#360446238: _*walks on hands and knees to wall* *stands* *gets into position* *turns to look at You over shoulder*_

Perhaps I should give him something, here. Like a description or something? Something about how hot he's making me?

#360446276: ***runs hands over your ass and legs* I love the way you are bent for me, how accessible you are. *brushes your balls and asshole with fingertips***

#360446238: _*leans back into Your hands*_

I may not know much, but I'm pretty sure that shit's not kosher unless I say so.

#360446276: ***SPANK!***

#360446238: _*moans* _

#360446276: **I think you like this too much. *SPANK!* I don't know why I'm even wasting my time with you, you dirty little boy. *SPANK* Perhaps I should just deny you everything for bothering me while I was reading. *SPANK!* *SPANK-SPANK!***

#360446238: _No! Mistress, please! *whimpers*_

#360446276: ***steps away from you* I'm not going to spank you just because you want it. I think we need to move on to something else.**

Shit.

I suck at this.

I don't have a clue what to do. I rack my brain, trying to come up with something. He likes pain...and I do want to get him off, but I'm supposed to punish him. How the fuck does this work?

Plus, I want to get off...

#360446238: *_groans_*

Well, that kind of turns me on.

Wait.

#360446276: **No. I want you to get me off. If you do an excellent job, then maybe I'll let you come. But first, I need to dress you up. Bring the other items...one at a time.**

#360446238: _*gets back to hands and knees and crawls to dresser and fetches clamps* *walks on knees back to You.*_

#360446276: **Good boy. *takes clamps* **

I feel suddenly inspired.

#360446276: **What's this? *notices chain in the shape of a Y attached to clamps* **

#360446238: _*groans*_

#360446276: **I think I need to find something else to add to the other end of these chains. **

Wait...how am I supposed to do this? Should I massage his nipples first?

Fuck.

#360446238: Yes! Please Mistress! _*Licks fingers and plays with nipples, getting them hard*_

Whew! At least he knows what he's doing.

#360446276: **You want these on your nips?**

#360446238: _Fuck yes!_

#360446276: ***puts clamp on right nipple* *tugs***

#360446238: _Mmmmmnnnnn!_

#360446276: ***puts other clamp on left nipple* *tugs again***

#360446238: _Fuck! Please let me touch my cock, Mistress! *puts hands behind back, trying to be good* *cock hard and leaking*_

Oh, fuck me against the wall, that's hot.

#360446276: **You turn me on with your begging and moaning, pet. But I'm not finished dressing you. Go get me a cock ring...the one with the thing to attach to the chains.**

Shit. He's gonna know I don't know what I'm talking about.

#360446238: _*crawls to dresser* *opens with teeth* *pulls out leather cock ring with d-ring on it*_

Ohhhh. THAT'S what it's called.

#360446238: _*brings You the cock ring*_

#360446276: **Good boy. *grabs cock and strokes you***

#360446238: *_moans*_

#360446276: ***puts cock ring on and attaches chain to it* *gives chain a tug***

#360446238: _Please, Mistress. Let me fuck You!_

#360446276: **Is that what you want? I thought you wanted pain! *slaps you across the face***

Not sure why I did that, but my clit twitched when I typed it.

#360446238: _Mmmmmnnn! *leans into Your hand*_

Oh. I guess he liked it, too.

#360446276: **I'm not finished dressing you, boy. Get your ass over there and grab that butt plug. **

#360446238: _*crawls to the dresser and grabs plug AND LUBE* *walks on knees back to You*_

Oh, right. I guess lube would be a good idea.

#360446276: ***points to wall* Back into position. This time, I want your hands spreading your ass-cheeks apart.**

#360446238: _*rests head against wall* *bends over* *reaches around and pulls ass cheeks apart* *turns to look at You*_

#360446276: **I like you looking at me.**

#360446238: _I know._

#360446276: ***swallows***

#360446276: **Are you still...um, green?**

#360446238: *_Kelly,* Mistress. I trust You._

#360446238: _Permission to speak freely?_

#360446276: **Yes.**

#360446238: _Would You use Your fingers on me first? Stretch me out? I like that a lot._

#360446276: **Absolutely.**

I breathe a sigh of relief. He knew I didn't know what to do, and he offered to help me. It kind of turned me on that he managed to tell me what to do without getting out of character.

#360446276: ***puts lube on fingers and anal plug* *sets plug aside* *rubs your asshole with one finger to relax you***

I think that's right.

#360446238: _Ohhhh! *pushes back against Your hand* Mistress, yes! Please! More!_

I find one of my hands going to my clit. Shit, I can't type and do this. I reach for my vibe. I turn it on and set it on my chair. I straddle it, easing my weight down. It tickles and I giggle a minute, but once I put my full weight on it...

"Oh fuck me!" I say, and get back to the keyboard.

#360446276: ***presses with finger, sliding into your tight hole***

#360446238: _Ung! Yes! *moves back and forth, fucking your finger* More! Please!_

I have to take a deep breath.

His begging does things to me. No one's ever begged before!

#360446276: **That's right. Let me hear you beg. *adds a second finger and presses down***

I think the prostate is down...right?

_Will he tell me if I'm wrong?_

#360446238: _Yes!_

OK, then. I'm sliding all over my vibe, but my orgasm is eluding me. I think it's all this hard work...

#360446276: ***fucks you with fingers of one hand* *reaches around with other and yanks your chain***

#360446238: _Ahhhhhhh! Fuck! Fuck!_

#360446276: ***yanks chain again***

#360446238: _Yes! Mistress! Fuck! *presses into Your hand*_

#360446276: **Do you need more fingers, pet? Or are you ready for your plug?**

#360446238: _NO! Fuck! Please! I want it! The plug! Please!_

#360446276: ***picks up lubed anal plug* *massages your opening, pressing gently***

#360446238: _*presses back*_

#360446276: ***inserts plug* Look at you, wicked boy. All tricked-out with your pretty baubles. You are just the darlin-est thing I've ever seen! *taps plug***

#360446238: _Unnng!_

#360446276: **Come, here, pet. I need your fingers.**

#360446238: _Yes! *falls to knees, chain dragging on the floor and crawls to You*_

#360446276: ***sits on pillows* *tosses book aside* C'mere, my wicked boy. I want you holding me. *sits up so you can sit behind***

#360446238: *_moves behind You* *cock, nipple clamps and chain rub against Your back*_

Hm. I grind on my vibe a little more. I sit up and readjust the setting. Much more and I'm gonna come too soon.

#360446276: ***leans back and snuggles into your embrace* Now, my pet, I want you to pleasure me with your hands and this vibrator. It's a standard vibe. Do you know what to do with it?**

#360446238: _Yes, Mistress._

#360446276: **I want to you talk to me, and tell me what you're doing.**

#360446238: _Of course, Mistress. Will you let me come all over You?_

Hm. Should I allow him to come?

#360446276: **Not yet.**

#360446238: _*groans*_

#360446276: **I want your hands on me. Make me feel good with your hands, and then we'll see.**

#360446238: _*rubs hands over Your chest, under the top of Your tank, flicking Your nipples*_

OK. Here we go. I ride the cone like a horse.

#360446276: **Hnng! Do hoof! *pudhrd bsvk shdindy yhr vhsnind snf yout vovk***

Oops! I move my left hand back into correct position on the keyboard.

#360446238: _*kisses Your earlobe* I love when I make You incoherent, Mistress. I'm so happy You let me put my hands on Your body. I want to make You feel good, Mistress. May I take Your shirt off?_

#360446276: **Yes!**

Fuck, why do I like him asking, politely? Men don't usually ask, it's all business and caveman shit.

#360446238: _*turns vibrator on* *holds it in one hand, whilst taking Your shirt off* *material snags on clamps and pulls* Unng! *rubs vibe on Your nipples and tummy*_

#360446276: **Fuck! Yes, pet! *leans back and nuzzles your neck* *runs hands along your thighs***

#360446238: _Is that good, Mistress? May I rub this vibe on Your legs and watch Your skin quiver?_

#360446276: ***whimpers* Yes!**

#360446238: _*runs vibe LIGHTLY over the inside of Your legs, close to Your pussy* Would you like this wicked boy to put the vibe on your clit, Mistress?_

#360446276: ***nods and grips your thighs***

#360446238: _May I take Your pants off?_

#360446276: **Here, let me. *gets up and pulls pants and panties off very quickly* *lies back in your arms* **

#360446238: _*takes a minute to admire Your naked body with hands* *inserts tip of vibe just inside Your slit, resting it against Your clit*_

#360446276: ***grinds against vibe***

Then, I grind against the vibe on my chair. I lean forward a little and have to steady myself with my hands. I'm unable to type for a minute.

#360446238: _*rubs cock against Your back, pulling on the chains on cock and clamps* *presses vibe harder* Is that OK, Mistress, that my cock is hard for You, that I want to fuck You while dressed up for You?_

#360446276: **Yes, my pet, but I need you to make me come first. Quit teasing me, and get me off! *reaches behind back and jerks chain***

#360446238: _*groans* *cock is very hard, aching* Yes, Mistress. *inserts vibe in Your pussy* *rubs Your clit with fingers, slowly*_

#360446276: **Ung! Harder! *clneches pussym msucles agains vibrator***

#360446238: _*thrusts vibe in and out of Your pussy* *rubs fingers around and around Your clit* May I pinch it Mistress?_

God, I get so excited when I read what he wants to do. I pinch it myself in anticipation.

#360446276: **yed pet! do whart ever ou want to it!**

I stop pinching my clit, because it's hard to type one-handed.

#360446276: ***wiggles in your arms rubbing against the chains***

There's a long wait for his next message. I'm getting so close I can't think straight. I close my eyes and try to imagine what he's doing right now. Probably jerking off like a mad man.

#360446238: _Oh, Mistress! Need to come! please! _

I open one eye and see the message, I'm close, but I think he needs something, so I start typing, "Yes, pet! Do it!" but then his next message pops up and I lose all sense and reason again.

#360446238: _*Pinches Your clit, then flicks it, rubs fingers riughly all around teh outside of Your pussy while fcking You_ _with teh vib*_

That does it. I come against my vibe with a shout that makes the neighbors bang on the walls to get me to shut up.

It almost ruins my orgasm.

Still enjoying the vibrations below, I get my shit together enough to type by leaning up from the vibe.

#360446276: **I'm coming, pet! I'm coming! Lie back, I'm gonna fuck your brains out!**

The next message takes even LONGER to arrive. No doubt he's typing one-handed, too. Fuck, but he's better at it than me...

#360446238: _*pulls vibe out, sets it aside* May I suck the come from Your pussy, Mistress?_

Oh, fuck, why didn't I think of that?

#360446276: **Yes, my pet. Clean my pussy before I fuck you.**

I sit back down on my vibe and shudder.

#360446238: *_lies back and pulls You up so You are straddling face*_

Oh...like that? I turn the vibe up again. I know this is gonna be great.

#360446276: ***grinds into your face* Ung! Yeah!**

I'm starting to get that achy feeling when it's too much, but I persevere. Maybe I can come again. I'm certain as fuck I'm going to try.

#360446238: _*French kisses Your pussy and clit, sucking and tongue fucking You* *watches Your face*_

I check the picture again to make sure I'm right about the facial hair. I take my time, trying to focus on typing.

#360446276: ***looks down at you with eyes half open* *rubs pussy against the stubble on your face***

#360446238: _*moans against Your pussy* *suchs harder*_

#360446276: **Shit. I need to fuck you now. *pulls off of your face and straddles your hips. *enjoys staring at your wet face***

#360446238: *_grabs Your thighs to help You aim*_

#360446276: **Thank you, pet. *slides wet pussy along your hard cock***

Long fucking wait for the next message. I prepare my next message and wait...well not wait. I'm grinding, and then, like a roller coaster, it hits me again.

Fu-huh-huh-huh-huh-huck!

#360446238: _Thank You, Mistress!_

I ignore my cyber-sex partner while I shudder through the multi-O.

I turn the cone down, enjoying the aftershocks, and manage to continue.

#360446276: ***raises up and grabs your cock, pulling on teh chain again***

#360446238: _Ung! hurtd so goos Mistress!_

#360446276: ***slides down your cock, slowly* **

#360446238: _Yes Mistress! please lrt me cme!_

#360446276: **Come whenever you want, pet.**

#360446238: _May I thrust into Tou, Mistress?_

#360446276: **Yes, pet. Fuck me hard!**

I give my clit one more go with my fingers, grinding on the cone.

#360446238: _*lifts Yiu up and thrusts HARD* _

#360446238: _*repeatedly*_

#360446276: **Yes! Just like that, pet! Don't stop! **

#360446238: _mistress im comung!_

#360446276: **Yes! Pet! Do it! Come for me! *fucks you hard and comes***

Well, not in real life, but...you know, actually, my pussy is overly stimulated. I can't take any more of this without a break.

I turn off the cone.

I wait for him to type.

Nothing happens.

I look around the room and get up. I take the vibe into the bathroom and set it in the sink.

Hm. I may need to take the trash out again. A smile creeps up my face as I imagine the possibility of glimpsing auburn hair.

I go back to my desk and start to log out, but I see he's posted again.

#360446238: _*comes hard in Your pussy* Oh! Thank You, Mistress!_

OK, dude. I think we're done.

I notice the time. The cute guy with the nicely muscled shoulders near the elevator usually takes his trash out about now.

What's his name?

I can never remember, but his hair is always sticking in fifty different directions. It's OK. I kind of like a little sloppy in a man.

But back to cyber-subby...

#360446276: ***collapses on your chest***

#360446238: _Ung! Mistress! Will You take the clamps and cock ring out?_

Fuck. After care.

#360446276: **Yes, my pet. *carefully removes nipple clamps and rubs a soothing balm on them* **

I think. Isn't that what they do?

#360446238: _*hums contentedly*_

OK, then.

#360446276: ***snaps cock ring off* Turn over, pet.**

#360446238: _*turns over*_

#360446276: ***eases anal plug out***

#360446238: _Thank You Mistress._

#360446276: **Do you need me to run you a bath?**

#360446238: _No, mistress. Thank You for playing with me. Not many people are into it._

#360446276: **Well, I hope I did OK. I've never...um, done that before.**

#360446238: _It's OK. You did great._

#360446276: **Really?**

#360446238: _For your first time, yeah. It was fine. I got off!_

#360446276: **Well...good. So did I.**

#360446238: _*grins*_

#360446276: **So...would you like to meet up again?**

I mean, he _is_ easy to talk to...

#360446238: _I only do anon. But...maybe, if you're on when I'm on. Put a pic up, and if I like it, I'll join in. _

#360446276: **OK. **

#360446238: _Well, again, it was nice to play with you._

#360446276: **OK.**

#360446276: **Bye.**

/b/

**EPOV**

I clean the jizz off my belly with a wet washrag after leaving the board.

Fuck, that chick was hot. I wonder if she looked anything like the picture, or if she's some fat cow...or a _man_?

Not that I mind men. That could have worked, but it would be false advertising...Of course, I'm as guilty as anyone.

My now limp cock rests against my thigh, my bottle of motion-lotion and Fleshlight nearby on my desk. I don't put them away because, really, who ever comes in here except me?

I pull my bed pants up from where they rested around my thighs. I scratch my balls and stretch.

I don't actually own any of the toys we talked about, but I like the _idea_ of being dominated and having someone do those things to me.

I think about the chat while I rinse out my toy, and my cock stirs again.

Hm. I wonder if I'd _actually_ like to do them in real life.

I wheel my chair into the kitchen and open the cabinet under the sink.

That pizza I threw out last night stinks. I need to get it in the trash, ASAP.

I pull the bag out, tying it up and setting it on my lap.

It's not SO gross. I mean, it's not like I throw out anything wet in there.

It's not like I need condoms for my activities.

I open my apartment door, and roll myself down the hallway.

Just then, the girl who lives down the hall comes out. She has trash too.

She sees me and smiles.

I wonder briefly if she's stalking me. I see her more often than not, these days.

I find myself looking for excuses to take out the trash more than once-a-day.

"Hi," she says, shyly.

I follow her to the trash chute at the end of the hall.

"Nice shirt," I say, commenting on the pink Power Ranger on the front. "Bella, right?"

"Yeah, thanks...um...Edward," she says, brushing her bangs out of her face. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled up in a ponytail, so I can see her blush. She doesn't look me in the eyes.

I grin.

I wonder if she is why I chose that pic, tonight. She kind of looks like the girl in the picture.

She holds the door to the stairwell open for me, and I hold the trash chute open for her. We throw out our trash and head back.

I watch her ass as she moves.

Hm, She'd probably never wear cargo pants, but I'll bet she likes to read.

**THE END**

* * *

**DCM: *pants and melts into chair* So who wants to see this one expanded? *raises hand & wipes beads of sweat off forehead* Make sure you leave jenjiveg lots of love so that she will write more!**

**Next week *scratches head* it's been a little crazy around here, not completely sure. Working on some leads and straightening out our emails.**

**Make sure to give us your suggestions on authors or if you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line.**


	55. 111611IamTheAlleyCat

**DCM A/N: We are very fortunate that we begged and got an instant response for this week. IamTheAlleyCat freshly squeezed this out in one day! Make sure to check out our blog and see what picture she chose as her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.16.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen for prereading and to my wonderful boyfriend for the beta on this one.

~.O.~

**Her Warrior**

He stood in the doorway, slightly disheveled from his travels, with a tired expression on his face and a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Leaning on the frame, he asked, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Maybe," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He felt the amusement rolling off of her in waves, but underneath it he could feel desperation and desire. They had been apart much too long for either one of their liking. When he had left, he didn't know how long it would take him to come back, and unfortunately, he could not refuse the invitation, no matter how much he hated leaving her. When the Volturi called, one knew that it was nothing short of an order.

She stepped back, her eyes never leaving his as he walked into the small cottage. He dropped his bag at the entryway. There would be time to unpack it later. He had gone long enough without her, without her kisses, without her touches. It was time to rectify that.

"How about a proper hello?" he murmured, pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

She had barely had time to protest—not that she had wanted to—before his strong arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, and his mouth devoured hers.

He sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling on it gently, and allowed her to take his tongue into her mouth. He had missed her taste, missed the fire that only she could start in the pit of his stomach.

A pleased purr had escaped her lips, being swallowed in his mouth as they had attached each other. Her hands dug into his hair, pressing him closer, while her body arched into his, her breasts flattening against his strong chest.

His nimble fingers had already freed her shirt from her pants, unable to wait any longer to feel the soft feminine flesh beneath the fabric. He was doing his best to be gentle with her clothes and undressed her without tearing anything, cherishing every patch of skin as it was revealed to his wandering hands.

She tried her best to show the same kindness to his uniform—the standard Volturi outfit each member of the guard had to wear when travelling on a business matter—but she was failing miserably. After struggling with the small buttons on his black dress-shirt for a few seconds, she resorted to tearing away the offensive garment off his body.

_Nothing should ever hide him from my eyes,_ she thought as she studied his abs with her fingers. He was too sexy to be wearing something that prevented her from feasting on his flesh with her eyes. She could feel the rough patches of skin where he had earned a few new scars, and a hiss escaped her lips.

"Hush, darlin', I was never in danger," he murmured, letting his lips drift to the soft column of her neck. "There is no reason for you to worry."

She bent her head to kiss his shoulders, tracing each scar, new and old, with her tongue and enjoying the sound of his moans accompanying each caress on the sensitive skin. "I hate it that others had left their mark on your body," she said, kissing a crescent scar that was placed on his forearm. "Yet I love how every mark is a testimony to your strength."

He smiled, pulling her shirt away from her body now that all of the buttons were undone. He loved undressing her, revealing her beauty that was only his to see was like unwrapping the most precious of gifts.

She moaned when his fingers placed butterfly-like caresses on the bottoms of her breasts. He was teasing her, and as much as she would have loved to prolong this, she was too deprived of him to be able to take much teasing.

"I need you to touch me," she whispered, her hands going to the belt buckle on his black slacks.

He smirked again, loving the way he could feel her desire swirl around her, merging with his own. He bucked into her hands, growling at the friction of her hand rubbing against his hardness. His hands cupped her breasts fully at the same moment as her small fingers wrapped around his shaft, and they both moaned at the sensation.

He couldn't get enough of her breasts. They were so soft, so yielding to his touch, and she was so responsive to each and every caress, each and every pass he had made with his fingers over the milky-white flesh. He knew he could spend eternity just lavishing them with attention and never grow bored.

"Tug at my nipples," she ordered, breathless despite not needing the oxygen. It was a human habit she had kept ever since the first time they had made love. He obeyed her, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at them. She threw her head back. "God, I love it when you do that."

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue against the heard peak. She was growling with pleasure, and he smirked with her nipple between his teeth. He released her, blowing cold air on her sensitive skin. There were no goosebumps to appear on her skin, but he felt her shiver in response.

She looked at him. Her golden eyes were now two sparkling onyx orbs, and she was staring at him with pure desire in her gaze.

When her passion was spiked with mischief, he knew that he was in trouble, the best kind of trouble. He watched her as she pushed him toward the wall, her hands firm on his chest. He couldn't look away as she slowly started to lean closer until she closed her mouth around one of his male nipples. He growled in warning when he felt her teeth grazing him.

"Careful, lover."

"Now where is the fun in that?" She smirked.

She didn't bite; instead, she lowered herself onto her knees, leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks down his torso. She was showing him how she felt through each and every touch. Her hands unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, and by the time she was on her knees before him, he was standing practically naked before her. She slid her hands up and down his thighs, massaging the muscles that would never tire. She then continued on to taking off his shoes and pants, leaving him in nothing but his socks. She looked at his body from head to toe, humming in approval of the work of art that stood before her, courtesy of Mother Nature, and began kissing him again.

He hissed when she began nibbling on his pubic bone, coming so close to his painful hardness, and yet never coming close enough.

"Tease," he accused, his hand threading through the mahogany tresses of her hair, but he did not dare to push her.

He loved the duality of this position. With her on her knees before him, he could have full control over her, but at the same time, she could take the reins at any time. He knew well that she could reduce him to his most basic behavior with no more than the touch of her hands. She was close to doing it as it was.

She kissed a path down his thighs, stopping to caress behind his knees before taking his socks off, one leg at a time. She could hear his growls of pleasure. He was both loving and hating her slow pace, and she couldn't resist teasing him just a little bit more. "Do you want me to take you in my mouth, lover?" She almost growled the question, her eyes locking with his again.

"You know that I love fucking your mouth," he growled back. "I love seeing those pouty lips of yours wrapped around my cock."

He moved his hips so that he was slightly grazing her lips. She wouldn't let him in so easily, he knew, but he loved to tease her just as much as she loved to tease him. They would bring each other to the brink of insanity sometimes, but the final release was so much sweeter.

She licked her lips, letting just the tip of her tongue to touch him, causing another hiss to escape his mouth. "You love it when I suck you so hard that you can feel the back of my throat?" She smirked at the pure lust dancing in his eyes. "You love watching your cock go in and out of my mouth, lover?"

"Yes," he almost purred. The imagery she was creating with her words, the scent of her arousal, and the assault of her passion on his senses...they were enough to nearly bring him to his knees.

He watched, hypnotized, as she slid her hands to cup her breasts, pushing them slightly upward, as if she was presenting them to him. One of her hands continued to slide lower, then, and she leaned slightly backward to let him watch her part the folds of her sex and slide a finger along the opening, spreading the wetness that was pooling between her thighs.

"Do you want me to touch myself as I take you?" she asked, giving him one long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, leaving her lips wrapped around the very tip.

"I want to hear those fingers slide deep inside your wet pussy, lover," he ordered and felt a spike in her lust. "I want to smell your arousal," he bucked his hips forward and hissed at the feeling of her lips tightening around him, "and I want to feel you come for me on those fingers as you imagine my cock sliding in and out of you while you suck me off."

Growing impossibly more aroused under the assault of his words, she smiled with his cock between her lips. It was almost a smirk; she could clearly see that he was just barely controlling the urge to let his inner beast come out to play.

She hummed as she leaned in and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, sliding a finger inside her at the same time. There was something so erotic in feeling him filling her mouth at the same time as her finger entered her. She moved her mouth and her finger at the same, slow rhythm, driving both of them crazy.

He clenched his teeth, feeling himself purring at the pleasure he was receiving from his mate. The humming vibrations around his shaft felt almost as good as the wetness in which it was sheathed.

"Yes, lover," he encouraged her. "I love it when you use your tongue like that."

He loved feeling her tongue caressing him while she had him inside her mouth and smelling her arousal fill the air. He enjoyed the fact that she was taking as much pleasure from him as he was from her.

She began moving faster, thrusting a second finger inside her and moaning in pleasure around his hardness. She sucked and licked, knowing just the right amount of pressure to apply with her tongue to entice the most arousing sounds from her mate. She felt herself get closer, and knew that it would not be long before she would succumb to her first release of the night.

Tightening her lips around him, she began suckling him harder, applying even more suction on his sensitive flesh, while at the same time, allowing her thumb to graze her clitoris.

He could feel how close she was, the growing waves of her lust and pleasure were already inseparable from his own, and when she shivered in the first wave of her climax, he basked in her emotions and came in her mouth with a grunt of pleasure.

She slowly rose back to her feet and he held her close to his body, not letting anything, even air, come between them. His mouth was instantly on hers, kissing her, as his arms wrapped around her, holding her flush against him.

It took several more moments before they were able to part long enough to allow speech, but as soon as the opportunity presented itself, she asked, "How about a shower, my warrior?"

"Lead the way, my beloved." He slid his hand into hers and followed her into the pristine white bathroom.

Passing on the tub, the entered the shower and adjusted the water to a nearly scorching temperature. It was something that they had both enjoyed very much. The heat allowed for their skin to warm up, albeit temporarily, and gave them a sense of their humanity back.

Now that the edge was taken off, they had both turned to care for each other. She reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount into her palms. She brought her hands to his hair and slowly began massaging his scalp, scrubbing off all of the dirt and leaves from his blond curls. She smiled gently when she heard him purr and lean into her touch.

She washed his hair and applied a conditioner. He rolled his eyes at her, but didn't argue. The feeling of her nails scraping at his scalp was heavenly, so he was willing to accept a bit of girly pampering—as he liked to refer to it—in exchange. When she was done with his hair, she moved to clean his body, lovingly lathering each and every spot on his lean, muscular form, before washing the soap away.

He was fully erect since the moment she had touched his head, but he was willing to wait before having her again. First, he wanted to shower her with as much attention as she had given him. Slowly working the shampoo and then the conditioner into her silky hair, he bathed in the content and love emanating from her. He lathered her body with the same soap she had used on him, and paid special attention to her breasts as he washed her torso. He was most definitely a breast-man, and he knew that she loved it when he bathed her with kisses and caresses.

When they had finished their shower, they took the same great care at drying each other. Although they were highly aroused, they both found the ritual of taking care of each other, of bathing their partners with love and attention, almost sacred.

Once they were both dry, he gathered her up in his arms, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. Imitating his actions, she breathed in his scent in deep gulps of air, rubbing her face against his naked chest.

When he had lifted her slightly off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossed her hand behind his neck, and looked down at him. Her smile was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his three centuries of existence.

They didn't speak—no words were needed—as he walked them to the bedroom they shared, gently placing her on the sheets.

He slid up her body, lying on top of her, and gently brought his mouth to hers again. The kiss was so gentle, a complete contrast to the ones they had shared earlier. Slightly parting his lips over hers, he sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan. The sound vibrated through his entire body, and he let his body rock into hers.

She arched her body into his, pressing his lower half closer to her core. She loved it when he was being sweet; it was just as much of a turn on as when he was talking dirty to her. When he moved to place kisses on her jaw, she turned her head to the side, allowing him more access to the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body was moving on its own volition as she was rubbing herself against him.

He smiled and let his body move in the same rhythm as hers. He loved kissing her along her neck, leaving his scent on her, as well as feeling and hearing what his touch was doing to her. When she was human, her heart was beating frantically as soon as his lips touched her neck, now, it was her purrs and feelings that were telling him how much she liked it.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear, taking the lobe between his lips.

"I've...oh, god...I've missed you, too," she breathed.

Her hands tightened around his back, her fingernails slightly scraping his skin as he rocked into her and sheathed himself in her core. Her muscles tightened around him and her mouth opened in a silent scream of delight at the sensation of his body finally uniting with hers.

He muffled his own scream in the skin of her neck. He loved the feeling of her body engulfing him completely. Her emotions were so high that he literally couldn't separate them from his own. Her pleasure was his, and each movement either one of them made caused both of them to moan and scream in delight.

He tried to keep a slow pace, to enjoy each and every inch of his body touching hers, but when she grazed her teeth on his neck, he couldn't hold himself any longer. He thrust harder and she shouted his name. He pulled back, placing her right leg on his shoulder, and began setting a much faster pace, grunting each time he pulled out of her, immediately missing the wonderful sensation of her body.

He smirked, not even thinking about hiding the satisfaction he felt upon hearing her chanting his name, her head thrown back in pleasure. He turned his head to her ankle that was resting on his shoulder and licked the sensitive skin there, timing it with a deep thrust inside her.

She screamed, knowing that had she been capable of crying, tears would have been running down her cheeks. It was too much, too powerful, too emotional, as her entire world reduced to the beautiful creature in her bed. She never thought that her foot could be a source for so much pleasure, but when his teeth grazed the slight indentation beneath her ankle, she felt her entire body overrun with jolts of electricity as each nerve ending sang her climax.

He held himself back just long enough to see her beautiful face as she was thrown into heaven. As soon as her body began to contract around his shaft, he could hold no longer and felt himself join her in release.

He barely registered falling on top of her and rolling to the side, holding her close as they both purred, perfectly content.

For the time being, their passion had been satisfied, and as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, they were finally able to hold a conversation.

"Maria had finally shown her ugly face on the Volturi's radar," he explained when she asked why he was called so urgently. "Peter and Charlotte were also called. Aro thought that we deserved the pleasure of bringing an end to her."

She could still see the remnants of the pain in his eyes as he briefly recalled how much he had suffered in the hands of his creator. She turned her head and kissed him over his heart, almost overwhelming him with the intensity of her love for him.

His body was still covered in scars, a permanent reminder of his time in the Southern Wars. There was a time in which he had hated them, for they have been a constant reminder of the worst time in his life, of a person he hated being. He no longer hated them, though. She had seen them as valor medals, and her pride in him, her admiration, and her intense love wouldn't let him hate the scars any longer.

She had changed him the moment he came across her in the unlikely location of a High School in the small town of Forks.

"I'm glad she no longer taints perfectly good air with her scent," she said as she leaned on her elbow, looking down into his golden eyes. "However, I am even happier to have you with me once more."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, my Isabella," he whispered against her lips, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, my Jasper," she said, smiling into his kiss. "Now how about you show me how to properly ride a cowboy?"

"With pleasure, ma'am."

~.O.~

Thank you for reading, now go hit that lovely blue button and let me know what you think!

Alley Cat.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *melts into the floor, types with one hand* Damn we needed that. Make sure to leave Alley Cat some love, especially for coming to our rescue this week. Make sure to check out all of her stories! **

**Next week have an opening, so let us know if you wish to write for us or if you have an author that you want us to beg. We are also looking for more authors to fill up December. Help us out! www dot dirty cheeky monkeys dot blogspot dot com**


	56. 112311Welcome2MyWorldxoxo

**DCM A/N: We are happy to have Welcome2MyWorldxoxo to be squeezing us this week. We have our very first vidspiration, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.23.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AN: I've been wanting to write something for SML for a while so thanks to Tonya Manning for beta'ing this for me.**

**Come What May.**

The wind whipped around my bare shoulders and back as I leaned over the rail, closing my eyes and inhaling the thick scent of salt that hovered in the air. My hair danced around my face, twisting and curling as it got tossed to and fro in the wind. The engine of the yacht hummed, as it sliced cleanly through the water, parting the dark waves and drowning out the chatter and clinking coming from inside.

It was like, out here away from everything, anything was possible. I slipped out of my heels, not even noticing the grimy floor as my toes curled inwards before flexing out, happy to be free from their narrow prison

"I thought I'd find you out here," a low, husky voice murmured and I inhaled a shaky breath as his large, warm hand splayed over the bare skin of my back, settling on the small of it. I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

I turned my head in his direction, taking in the flaming wisps of red hair that sat on top his head, down to the piercing dark eyes that reminded me of a turbulent sea. His cheekbones sat high on his face before leading down to the firm line of his stubbled jaw. His pink, pouted lips curved up into a slight smile, making little crinkles appear in the edges of his mouth and eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice getting lost as the wind took them in a harsh gust. He leaned sideways on the railing, the bow of his tux hanging loose around his neck and the top three buttons of his perfectly starched shirt opened. He hated these parties as much as I did.

My heart ached as I turned my gaze forward, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions if I kept looking at him.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the third had always been a close friend of my father's. Some of my earliest memories included him, from birthdays to hitting the horror that was puberty. He was the first man - apart from my father - to give me his full attention when I talked, instead of placating me like my mother and her friends did.

He would always bring me books from his travel since his job as a pilot for private planes took him all over the world. He shared my passion of all things literary and it wasn't unknown for us to spend hours in the family library, reading side by side.

He was there the fateful day that my father died in a freak storm two years. No one had been able to predict the force of the damage that had hit his boat, killing him and his crew out in open sea.

Edward had always been my shoulder to cry on. Whether it was some boy that I was certain had broken my heart or just some petty fight I had with my friends, but that night things changed.

...

_"Promise me that you'll never leave me," I begged, tears still streaking down my cheeks as I clung to him, almost as if I was afraid that he would disappear when I let go._

_"I will never voluntary leave you," he answered, trying to soothe me, and I buried my head back in his neck, sobbing. I hated that I had no control over anything. It seemed as though life was slipping through my fingers like sand through the cracks of time._

_Once I had managed to calm myself down, I pulled back, staring up into his face as my hands reached for it, cupping it between them. I leaned my forehead against his, looking deep in his eyes, seeing the sorrow and pain that was reflected in mine._

_"Never leave me. I won't survive if you leave me too," I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't let him, instead I molded my lips to his, feeling the softness of them under mine._

_He sat frozen for a moment before slowly, carefully, detangling himself from me._

_"What are you doing, Belle?" he asked, using the nickname he had given because of the obsession with Beauty and the Beast that I had harbored as a child._

_"Love me," I whispered, trying to lean up to kiss him again. He pulled back out of my reach, placing his hands gently on my shoulders._

_"Belle, you are distraught and emotional. You don't know what you're doing," he soothed, trying to find some sort of acknowledgement of his words in my eyes._

_"I know what I'm doing," I protested because if this experience had taught me anything it was life was too short to waste on the what ifs._

_He let out a pained sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his palm in agitation. "Don't waste your love on me, Belle. A nice, young guy is going to sweep you off your feet and you'll forget that this ever happened."_

**...**

He'd pulled away from me after that night, not physically but I had felt the distance between us. I understood why he did it and I both loved him and hated him for it. I knew he only had my best interest in mind, but he didn't get that he _was_ in my best interest.

I shivered again as his thumb traced circles in my back and leaned closer into him.

"Do you ever wish things were different?" I asked quietly.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly. "But then I remind myself that there is a reason for everything. If it's meant to be then it will happen. If not now, then later."

I rolled my bottom lip in between my teeth, nibbling on it softly as I mulled over his words. "That is a little 'hopeless romantic' isn't it? You're starting to sound like me," I teased.

He chuckled, the sound deep and raspy as it rumbled through his chest. "I guess you're rubbing off on me. But in all seriousness, when you get to be my age and are still alone, hope is kind of the only thing that keeps you searching for the woman you hope to spend the rest of your life with. No matter what anyone tells you, no one wants to be an eternal bachelor."

He laughed wryly, dipping his head down so that his hair fell in his face, obstructing my view. If I hadn't known him any better I would have thought that he was okay with that fact, but I did know him and I could hear the pain laced delicately in his tone, weaving in and out of his words. He retracted his hand from my back, leaning his body fully against the railing, playing with his fingers absently

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said lightly, glancing over at me with a small smile on his lips. "I sometimes think that I actually had her, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't."

I couldn't stop the tiny flair of hope that rose in my chest at his words. My chest tightened and my breath seemed to be lodged in my throat.

"Do you remember that night two years ago?" he asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The night I kissed you?" I clarified.

He nodded, staring straight ahead out into the blackness of the night. "Yeah, the night you kissed me. Why did you do it?"

I stared at him a long moment before inhaling a steadying breath. "Do you actually want to hear the answer? Are you ready for it?" I asked him tentatively.

He raked a hand through his hair and sighed, turning his body in my direction. "I think I finally am," he murmured.

"I kissed you because I've been in love with you since I was eighteen," I told him honestly.

"I'm not going to sell you some bullshit story, Edward. I know you, and I know that you don't need some twenty-four year old woman who you've seen grow up, watched her go through puberty, confessing her undying love to in some misguided attempt to get you to reciprocate those feelings. I'm not that kind of girl, but that night, you told me not to waste my love on you, but frankly, that's what I've been doing for the last two years and I fucking tired of wasting it when I could be giving it to you."

I could see the conflict raging in his eyes as his brow furrowed, lines marring his forehead. "I'm on the wrong side of forty, Belle. Hell, I'm old enough to be your father," he said, his tone agonized.

"I don't care," I murmured, shifting closer to him. It was as if everything, the party, the yacht, the water, evaporated, leaving him in me suspended between time. I stopped moving when I felt our chests connect and my body shuddered, loving the feel of the hard lines of his muscles pressing into me.

"I'm set in my ways. You can't change me," he pressed on, trying to dissuade me.

I shook my head lightly, letting more strands fall into my face. "Even if I could, I would never want to," I answered. I raised a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound against my palm.

"They'll never accept us. Your mother would rather see you alone for the rest of your life than with me. And your father..." he trailed off, his jaw clenching as he slammed his eyes shut.

"My mother can go to hell. Charlie would have wanted me to be happy and there would have been no one he would have trusted with my heart more than you. He probably wouldn't have liked it at first, but I think he would have eventually welcomed us both back into the family... Now, shut up and kiss me."

My words seemed to shred through the chains of his restraints and he grasped my face in his hands, his body practically trembling as his control slipped away. I pulled myself further into him, pressing my body against his as I angled my face up so that his lips could meet mine.

Our eyes never left each other as he lowered his mouth, pausing when they were mere centimeters away from each other. I could taste the whiskey and cigars on his breath and my lips parted, wanting more but knowing that he had to take that last little step.

Electricity hummed between us, zipping furiously as he crushed my lips to his. My lips immediately yielded under the weight of his and my body melted into him as I tried to mold myself to him, my hands sliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck.

He dove a hand into my hair, gripping it as he tilted so as to deepen the kiss. His tongue didn't ask permission as he thrust it between my parted lips, meeting with mine, twisting and coiling around it as they danced together passionately.

His free hand palmed my hip through the thin, silk fabric of my dress and I swear I could feel the heat of his hand scorching my skin as he snaked it down my thigh before roughly hitching over his hip. I gasped into his mouth as he groaned before pulling away.

His rested his forehead against mine as we stood there, life around us slowly trickling back into focus. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he gazed at me from under his eyelashes, lust clouding his eyes like a storm brewing on the horizon; so beautiful, yet so terrifying.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself," he said, his voice rough with desire.

My fingers played absently with the hairs on the back of his neck as I peered up at him, breathes shallow. "I don't want you to stop," I whispered, and his eyes blazed like hot coals in a fire.

I almost protested as he pulled away from me, but he grasped onto my wrist and strode purposefully down toward the hull of the yacht, towing me along behind him. My bare feet slapped against the deck and I hoisted up my skirt with my free hand, not wanting it drag along on the floor as I followed him.

The pins that had held my hair up had fallen out when Edward had driven his hand through the thick of it and my hair fanned out behind me as I practically jogged to keep up with him. My heart beat furiously, thumping noisily in my ears as we ducked in and out of passageways toward his room.

I couldn't quite put a finger on the emotions rolling and fluttering around in my stomach, it was something between excitement, desire, anticipation, and happiness. It felt like it was shooting through my veins, peeking out of my skin and surrounding my body in warmth.

He fumbled with his key as he unlocked his door before dragging me into his room. My eyes barely adjusted the darkness before he had me pressed flush against the door. I heard the sound of the lock clicking as I arched, hissing as my overheated skin touched the cool wood of the door.

His mouth covered mine, smothering my moans and cries of pleasure as he hoisted me up, his hands palming my ass roughly as my dress bunched up around my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and my nails scratched against his scalp, making him groan, the sound vibrating through his chest to mine.

I was panting by the time he finally let me breathe, his wet, warm lips traveling down my jaw to my throat.

"Tell me you want this," he growled. "Say it. Out loud."

My head fell back against the door and I closed my eyes. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop," I whimpered as his lips brushed along my shoulder, pushing down the strap of my dress, letting it fall before repeating the process on the other side. The straps of my dress fell to the creases of my elbows, revealing my heaving breasts, the nipples erect and swollen.

He swiveled around, stumbling toward the bed. He dropped me on it and fell on top of me, causing us to bounce. I giggled and he allowed a chuckle of his own to escape before his lips captured mine again. He tugged my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as his hands dipped under my body, moving slowly down my bare back till he reached the zipper of my dress that rested just above my ass.

I swear that I could feel every teeth separate as he pulled it down achingly slow. I raised my hips, leaning back on my elbows as his hands rose to claim my dress, discarding it once and for all.

I lay under his fully clothed body, wearing nothing but my jewelry and skimpy pair of lace panties. His eyes drank in my form hungrily and I had never felt more desired or beautiful. His tongue darted out of his mouth, caressing his full bottom lips as slid along the length of it before retreating back into its cove.

"Your beautiful," he murmured, and I felt tears well up in my eyes at his sincere declaration. I pulled his lips back down to mine before helping him divulge of his own clothes.

It wasn't long before we were both down to our underwear, my hands feeling the firm, sinewy muscles of his back as he hunched down over my clavicle, his nose skimming over the curve of my breast before his lips wrapped around my nipple, suckling it deeply.

I arched, throwing my head back into the pillows as my back bowed, offering him more, always more. His tongue flicked over the tight bud before he took it between his teeth, nipping it gently before blowing warm over my sensitive skin.

I was trembling, my pussy so wet and ready for him. "Please," I begged wantonly, and he continued on his journey, making his way down my stomach as his hands latched on my breasts, palming and cupping them as his tongue dipped into my navel, making me keen loudly.

He nipped the skin at the edge of my panties before lowering one hand to tug down the offending article of clothing. They had barely reached my knees before his mouth descended on my pussy, diving between my folds.

I cried out in pure pleasure as his tongue ran through my labia before circling my clit. My head thrashed from side to side as he lapped at me enthusiastically, sparing me no mercy.

"Lower," I instructed. "I want you to fuck me with it."

I had always been a little bossy in bed, knowing exactly what I wanted and not being afraid to ask for it. I knew some of my boyfriends hadn't liked that, but I was almost positive that Edward wouldn't mind a little bit of input.

I was proven right when he immediately followed my instruction, thrusting his tongue in and out of me as he rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb. I could feel the scruff of his five o'clock shadow scraping against my thighs, but it only served to turn me on further.

My hands clawed at the sheets on either side of me as a sheen of perspiration creating a light layer on my skin. My thighs quivered as I neared my climax and I struggled to inhale a full breath.

"I'm close," I panted. "Focus on my clit."

He didn't hesitate in moving his mouth up while his finger took over the thrusting. They curled and twisted inside of me as he wrapped his lips around my clit, flicking his tongue over it as he sucked it.

Sparks rained through my body, shooting down my spine as he scraping his teeth over it and I let go, falling head first down the rabbit hole. I didn't hold back as I screamed his name, letting it fade into small moans as I slowly came down, collapsing back on the bed as he continued laving my pussy with attention.

I tugged on his hair when the sensation became a little too much, pulling him back up to me. I didn't mind tasting myself on his lips as my tongue stroked his and I let my hands trail down his body, feeling his muscles contract and twitch under my touch. I fingered the hem of his boxers nervously, knowing that this was it.

He pulled back, staring me directly in the eye as he placed a hand over mine and together we discarded of the final piece of clothing between us. Shadows danced over us as I ran my hand over his thick, long, hard length from base to tip.

My legs spread automatically as I took in his size, my body ready for the challenge of taking all of him into me. He wasn't huge, but I could tell just by feeling him that he was above average.

He groaned, reaching down and removing my hand before positioning himself between my legs, one hand guiding his cock. He held himself up by one hand, all the muscles in his body tense as he pressed the tip against my entrance.

"Protection?" he asked breathlessly.

"I trust you," I answered, knowing that he didn't have anything. He wouldn't have even contemplated bringing me into his bed if he had.

He thrust into me in one, smooth stroke, filling and stretching me to the hilt. I gasped, my muscles tensing as I got used to the intrusion before relaxing back into the bed.

"Move," I groaned out, and he lowered himself to his elbows, using them to hold his weight as I squeezed his hips between my thighs. He pulled back, leaving my body almost all together before sinking back into me. His thrusts were measured and sure as he moved inside me, his chest sliding against mine.

I lifted my hips to greet each thrust that he gave me, my arm wrapping themselves around his waist as my nails dug into his shoulders.

"Harder," I moaned and he intensified the force of his thrusts, his strokes no less measured but with more power. He grunted, his face a mask of pleasure as he moved inside me.

"Fuck! I need more," I panted. "Can you give me more?"

He let out a strained chuckle. "I can do one better," he informed me, pulling me tight against him as he rolled over, putting me on top. I squirmed, trying to get comfortable as he sat up, his hand gravitating to my hips.

"Move over me," he directed, his lips attacking my neck. I rocked and rolled my hips as I moved up and down his cock, taking him fully into my body every time I sunk down on him. I placed my hands on his shoulders for leverage, tilted my head to the side to give him more room as he sucked and licked the sensitive skin behind my ear.

I was able to control the rhythm and force from on top and I took advantage of that, grinding and twisting my hips to not only give me the highest amount of pleasure, but to give it to him also.

He threaded a hand through my hair, winding some strands around his hand before yanking it back so that I arched my chest further into him. I moaned as little dots of pain sparked from my scalp, adding to my arousal.

He buried his face between my breasts, his hot breath fanning out over my skin as he flexed his hip, thrusting up into me. His grip on my hair gradually loosened as he took my breast into his mouth, sucking and licking it and I used his momentary distraction to shove his shoulders back, pushing him to lie down.

I knew that by my own strength that I couldn't actually force him back, but he acquiescenced graciously, falling among the pillows as I leaned over his body. He cupped my ass in his hands as his hips rolled upward, helping me keep the rhythm as my swollen lips brushed against his.

The scent of sex hung thickly in the air around us as we breathed and panted into each other's mouths, our kisses wet and desperate. Our skin was slick with sweat as we moved seamlessly, each step of the dance older than time choreographed and played out in perfection.

He trailed one hand up the length of my spine, tapping on the protruding bones as if I was an instrument and he was the virtuoso. He stopped at my hairline before tapping his way back down my spine. I couldn't stop the shiver that ripped violently through me, the eroticism of his fingers sending pleasure into the pit of stomach.

It felt like he was everywhere all at once; inside me, around me, under me. I could feel the fire of our coupling licking at my skin, burning and branding me as it pushed down on my pelvis, driving me to the brink of impassioned insanity.

I cried out as he bit my jaw, his teeth sinking into my soft skin, my thighs squeezing his hips as I felt my body start tensing.

"So close," I murmured, sweat trickling down my back, causing wisps of my hair to stick to my skin. My eyelids fluttered and I sucked in a sharp breath, as he wasted no time in giving me extra stimulation by way of my clit.

I moved harder over him, wanting to milk out every last drop of this experience while I could. Who knew if this was just a one time thing or something more.

"Edward," I moaned, my skin tingling as every sensation and feeling seemed to intensify, building higher and higher until I was quivering, my body teetering back and forth on the ledge.

"Yes, please. More!" I babbled unintelligibly as he gripped my hips, slamming me down on his cock. I took over rubbing my clit as I rode him until my thighs burned and ached. I propped myself up on one hand, pushing my body to let go.

I bit my bottom lip hard, whimpering in frustration when it seemed apparent that my body was denying me the pleasure of cumming around Edward's cock.

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I rubbed my clit harder, knowing that he couldn't hold off much longer. I felt his hands slide from my hips back round to my ass, spreading my cheeks apart before brushing a finger around the rim of my puckered hole.

I jerked against him, my eye flashing open as my mouth fell in an 'o' of surprise. My body shuddered and convulsed as he put pressure on it, my orgasm enveloping me as I fell into it.

No one had ever touched me back there before and I was surprised by my reaction to it.

Heat flooded my body as I screamed out his name, uninhibited and unhinged. He came not long after me, my walls having collapsed around him, hugging his cock in choke hold.

He swore loudly, warm streams of cum filling my pussy as I collapsed against his chest, trying to suck a decent amount of oxygen into my lungs as I panted. I could hear his heart thumping wildly under my ear as we lay there, tremors still thrumming under my skin.

It was a few minutes before either one of us attempted to move, his spent cock slipping out of my body as his hands slid up from my ass, wrapping around my waist lightly. I shifted my body higher up his, crossing my arms on his chest and resting my chin on them so that I could look up at him.

He met my gaze, his dark eyes swirling with residual lust and that one question that I knew was reflected in mine.

What now?

My eyelids fluttered as he raised a hand to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind me ear, pausing as he fingered them.

"We probably should put some clothes on if we're going to have this long overdue conversation," he finally muttered. I pulled to face him, hating that he was right, but rolling off him and slipping off the bed, searching through the pile of clothes on the floor until I found his shirt.

I did up a couple of buttons, pushing up the too long sleeves until my hands were visible before climbing back on the bed, watching him as he pulled on his boxer briefs. He sighed as he sat back down on the bed, that same conflicted look in his eyes that had haunted him before. He seemed to be struggling with what to say so I decided to just lay my cards out.

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I can take whatever decision you make. I'm not going to pressure you into any kind of relationship that you feel you're not ready for. Whatever you decide I will accept," I told him honestly, gearing myself to what could potentially be a very painful conversation.

He nodded, still deep in thought. "What happens if we end this now?" he asked quietly, leaning his elbow on his knee while peeking up at me from beneath his eyelashes.

I swallowed, but squared my shoulders. "I'll go back to my room and we'll go back to how we used to be, or at least we'll try. I'll eventually move on and find someone who loves me as much as I loved you and tonight will become one of those secret moments where I'll sneak away and dream about you."

He slid a hand through his hair, slumping forward as his hair fell into his face. "Fuck! I can't do this, Belle."

It felt as if my heart had plummeted down into my stomach, but I kept a stoic mask on, not reacting to his words. I'd promised to accept his decision no matter how hard it would be. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to well up in eyes.

When I felt some semblance of control over my body I stood up, walked silently around the room, picking up my dress and panties.

"I should go," I murmured, not looking back as I headed toward the door. I was so lost in my head, trying to hold myself together, that I didn't even realize that he had moved until the door that I had just opened, slammed closed, trapping me in between him and the door.

"I don't want you to leave," he breathed.

I twisted around to face him. "You can't have it both ways, Edward. You either want this or you don't. I won't be some dirty little secret that you're ashamed of! So if you would kindly let me leave with what is left of my dignity I would be thankful," I told him angrily.

"Wait," he growled, determination shining in his eyes. "I need to get this out first."

He took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I still see you as that little girl that needed me to kiss your boo-boos, all cherub faced with sparkling eyes," he murmured. "Its hard for me to reconcile the woman you've become with the girl you used to be. There are still little bits of her in you and your habits, but you've changed so much over the years, grown up. You're headstrong and so very stubborn. You know what you want and aren't afraid to go after it. You're so beautiful and smart, and yet you chose me of all people.

"I can't give you all of me because there are parts of me that even _I_ don't know where they are, but fuck, I want to try. I'm old and I love my schedule, but maybe if we take this slow...You'll have to be patient with me on this. Don't doubt that I don't want you, but please recognize the fact that I've always seen you a certain way and while my actions tonight may have suggested otherwise, you are still that little girl to me."

I couldn't deny the sincerity that blazed in his eyes. He was trying to get me to understand things from his point of view and he was right, I did need to give him time to come to grips with everything. It wouldn't be fair of me-and I had promised not to-to pressure him into anything.

"Okay," I said, giving him a small smile. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know I don't tend to express myself very well, but please stay with me tonight. Let me hold you."

Any resistance or hesitancy melted with his words and I wrapped my arms around him, nodding. He guided us back to the bed, tucking us underneath the sheets. We lay facing each other, our legs tangled together, and our eyes never leaving each others.

There were still a lot of things that we still needed to talk about and discuss, but for the night, we just were.

He made love to me again, moving within me slowly as the sun started to rise over the horizon, signaling morning. The connection that we had forged that night was impenetrable and no matter what, I would be by his side because come storm, come winter, my love would neither dwindle nor be extinguished.

**AN:Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories *shameless self-pimpage* and review!**

* * *

**DCM A/N: *sighs* so tender. Hope the next day brings good things. Make sure to leave Welcome2MyWorldxoxo some love!**

**Next week we have ImHereToReview squeezing us.**

**If you would like to squeeze us, drop us a line. We are looking for authors! And please excuse our lack of review replies recently, ffn has messed up the links again.**


	57. 113011ImHeretoReview

**DCM A/N: We are delighted to have ImHeretoReview squeezing us this week. She brought her own picture prompt, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**Special thanks to IamTheAlleyCat for beta'ing this for DCM and super duper fast *hugs & ass smacks***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 11.30.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

Edward and I were set up.

Literally.

We laugh now at how worried we both were when our mutual friends conned us into a blind date with one another.

I was worried he'd be fat, short and balding. He had worried...about the same things in regards me. Luckily, we were both wrong.

Alice and I have just finished getting ready to go out on one of our "girls' night" outings when she drops the bomb on me.

"You'll love him, Bella. He's one of Jasper's closest friends. He's your age, good-looking, single..."

"So what's wrong with him?" I ask in response to her sales pitch.

She throws her arms in the arm, exacerbated with me. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's perfect for you."

"Then why is he single?" I make quote marks with a curl of my fingers. "He's good-looking, single," I mock. "There's got to be something wrong with him if he's young, single, _and_ good-looking. What is it, huh? Third nipple? Crazy, crooked eyes?"

Alice rolls her eyes at my outlandish concerns. "He's perfect for you, and I've already said you'd go."

My mouth falls open, and I turn speechless. She's already agreed to it? Without even asking me? How could she?

Before I even have a chance to give her a piece of my mind, there's a knock at my door.

Comically, I throw my head to the left and stare incredulously at my front door. I'm not expecting guests—we were about to leave. _Oh__shit._ My heartbeat picks up quickly as I narrow my eyes and snap to glare at Alice, who is standing with a terribly smug look on her face in the middle of my living room.

"Alice, what did you do?"

She shrugs her tiny shoulders and tilts her head indifferently, making her look more like a kindergartner than a mid-twenty-something woman. She saunters past me and walks toward the door.

"Alice," I growl her name in warning.

She spins on her heel, and her eyes meet mine. "His name is Edward. He's a photographer. He's perfect for you. And he's not a loser. That's all you need to know. Now, I'm going to open that door, and you're going to meet him, and then we're all going to go out tonight—on a double date—and we're going to have a good time, and you're going to love him. Got it?"

My mind is reeling. In addition to the surprise that's waiting behind my door, I wonder how on earth she manages to get all of that in one long, run-on sentence and _still_ manage to make me bend to her will.

In a flurry of activity the door is opened, hugs and kisses exchanged between Alice and Jasper, and I can't see anything past that. I hear Alice's high pitched voice and Jasper's chuckle, but I still can't see anything past them.

And just like the parting of the Red Sea, it happens. Alice and Jasper separate and turn toward me. Between them is a god of a man dressed in sexy designer jeans and a navy blue, button-up shirt. His hair is auburn with a touch of copper that shines in the dying sunlight behind him. His piercing green eyes capture mine like a magnet and there's no turning back.

I'm his.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble for being in here?" Although I'm whispering, my voice carries throughout what sounds like a very large—albeit dark—room.

When he told me he wanted to take me to one of his recent photo shoots, I was expecting a light and airy studio. That is definitely not where we were.

"Positive," he answers with what I'm sure was a sexy grin—I couldn't be sure because it was too dark to see. "I know the owner." He chuckles.

Edward squeezes my hand tighter and leads me to a panel on the wall. With a flick of his wrist, the fixtures across the top of the ceiling pop and snap before shedding light across the vast space before us.

I'm astounded.

It could hardly be considered a room. It was more like a hangar. I think that's what it is—a hangar. Like for large aircrafts. It's huge.

Though this place is huge, it's filled with car, after car, after car. I may not know a lot about cars but I know expensive when I see it. And I see expensive all around. Candy, apple red, electric blue, jet black...

Every car in here is in mint condition. Row after row, I see imports and domestics alike, waiting to be placed before the soft white canvas, surrounded by lighting trees and have a terribly talented photographer capture their beauty forever on film—well, memory card...whatever.

I feel Edward come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. His warm, soft lips caress my neck and work upward. "What do you think?" he murmurs next to my ear.

We've only been on a few dates so far, and this is new. He's kissed me goodnight, but always very gentleman-like. I've never felt his lips on my body, and man do I want more. My eyes flutter shut, and I tilt my head to the left, giving him room to do as he pleases. He kisses my neck before moving down to my shoulder. I have never wanted someone so much in my entire life.

"Bella?" he questions against my burning hot skin.

"Hmmm?" I can only hum my response.

He chuckles and takes a step back. I shudder at the instant loss of his body against my own. "The cars. What do you think?"

_The cars? Oh! The cars! Right._

I clear my throat and try to clear my head, but I have limited success with the latter.

"The cars. They're nice. Beautiful, really."

"I'm glad you think so."

I turn toward him and give him a questioning look. "Is this your latest project?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me as if I was missing something obvious. "You could say that, yes."

He takes my hand and pulls me toward the cars. The only noise in the space is the click of my heels on the concrete floor.

"What is this place?" I look around and them above me, slowing down as to not to bump into anything.

"EC Aeronautics."

I give him a questioning look. I have the feeling that he thinks I should know what that is.

"It's an airplane hangar. We're on an airstrip, really. Actually, this is one of the repair hangars used for larger aircrafts," he explains.

"Wow, impressive. And you know the owner?"

He cuts his eyes to me and smirks. "Yeah, I do."

As we approach the closest car, Edward releases my hand and reaches out to lightly strokes the hood with this forefinger. Lithe and smooth, he runs his finger along the profile of the car, and I can't help but think of that same finger doing the same thing to my body. My breathing hitches, and I feel my heartbeat pick up, double time. If he notices, he doesn't react. It's as if he's in an entirely different world. I have no many questions but I don't want to disturb him in this moment. He seems so in tuned with the machine...as if he knows it. I briefly wonder if he's like that with all of his subjects—so intense and hands on.

His chuckle pulls me from my daydream of his fingers over my body. Looking at him now, I see that he's straightened up and appears ready to move along. I close my mouth and give him a tiny smile.

As he turns and leads me toward another beautiful machine, I can't help but admire him from behind. His broad shoulders appear as if they could carry the weigh of the world, yet I sensed that he could still be gentle. The fabric around his biceps is a little tighter than the rest of his arm, and I want to run my hands along them, feel his masculinity. The contrast between his black slacks and the green shirt draws me lower toward his hips and ass. Though slender, he's perfectly sculpted. I lick my lips to moisten them. I have to stop myself before I start drooling. I need to focus. He's brought me here for a reason.

He leads me to an area that appears he's set up for a shoot. The space is enclosed on five sides, leaving the sixth side open for us to enter and for the cars to drive in and out when needed. Its ceiling is low compared to the huge hangar it's nestled within. Soft lighting hang from above, settled into each corner of the "room". Taking center stage is a magnificently masculine automobile: a candy apple red, soft top convertible Aston Martin. I only know the emblem because my father was somewhat of a car guy and this was one of the marks he loved to admire. He was one that would look but not touch. We couldn't afford anything more than looking anyway.

The car reminds me of Edward. As soon as I think of Edward and this car I can't help the heat that rushes to my center. It takes all I've got not to moan aloud at the delicious image that filters into my mind.

I risk a glance at him from under my lashes and catch him watching me intently. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I clear my throat and attempt to converse what little I do know about the car. "Aston Martin?"

Though we're in the center of an airplane hangar, the room we're in is so isolated that my words don't carry as far. We're insulated. It's intimate.

His smirk turns into a wide grin and he nods.

"What model?" I ask as if I truly will know more than that.

"Vanquish." His voice is deep and thick, his tone almost admiring

I look from his hooded eyes and rake my own along the body and curves of the car. I place my finger just above the immaculate paint job and look to him again. "May I?"

I want to touch it. I want to feel it like Edward felt the other car. I want to see if there's something there.

"Of course," he whispers in a strained voice.

I watch him for a beat longer before blinking and turning toward the car once again. I slowly bring my finger to the car until I'm there, touching this fine machine, aching to feel more. I slowly start to walk around it, lightly dragging my finger along its curves and dips. The muted sound of my heels on the canvas covered floor is the only sound in the entire room...hangar even. I stop once I've made a full circuit around. Now I want to see what she offers on the inside. I place my hands over the end of the door frame and lean in slightly to see the interior.

An intensity that I've never known before washes over me, and I'm compelled to lean back into the empty space behind me...so I do. Only the space isn't empty. It's warm and hard. Edward's strong hands capture my hips as my back meets his front. No space between us. With the car in front of me and Edward behind me, I feel sexy. His nose skims the column of my neck, his warm breath washes over my skin.

He hums once his lips reach the sensitive skin below my ear, and my body explodes in goosebumps, a shuddered breath leaves my body. I can feel his erection against me, and I melt, thinking about the fact that I'm affecting him every bit as much as he's affecting me.

He slowly moved his hips back and forth, taking my body with is. We move together as if attached, not knowing where he begins and I end.

I want to feel his lips against my own, so I turn my head and our lips connect instantly. We moan together as our tongues find one another. This isn't like his previous kisses on my front porch at the end of our dates. This is deep and hot and needy. I can feel his fingers dig into the flesh of my hips, but I still want more.

I turn in his hold, his hands never leaving my body. I'm flush against him now and my ass leans on the trunk of the car. I'm careful not to lean too hard against it in fear of ruining...anything, but Edward doesn't seem to mind in the least. The sensation of our mouths connected with such passion and his hands pulling me tighter against him while his hips push me against the side of the car is too much. I can't think. I don't want to think.

"Edward," I gasp as our lips break apart and his assault my neck and chest.

"Hmmm?" is his only response.

"Edward, please," I beg, not really knowing how to tell him how much I want him in this moment. But I don't need to. He feels it as much as I do.

He looks into my eyes, our forehead pressed together and our breaths shared. He slowly pulls the zipper of my dress down. Gently, he pulls the dress down my arms and lets it drop to pool at my feet. I'm left standing in my underwear, garter and hose and my heels.

He pulls back just enough to get a good look. A quick intake of breath is heard before my lips are otherwise occupied once again. I'm okay with that...more than okay. What I'm not okay with is that I'm the only one getting undressed. My hands roam quickly, trying to remedy the situation. He steps back just enough to allow me to unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. My fingers work their way up his broad chest taking the buttons out from their loops, and he quickly loses his shows and steps out of his pants.

Soon enough, Edward is standing before me in nothing but his boxer briefs, showing off his thick erection. I reach out and gently rub my forefinger along the length, just like I did with the car. I'm mesmerized—much more so than I was with the car.

I want this man, and I want him now.

I lean up and kiss him with all I've got. My hands lift and tightly wrap around him, my fingers fisting in his hair. I lift my leg up and wrap it around his taut calf, but it's not enough.

His hand wraps around my thigh and pulls my leg up higher. Somehow, in our passion, my heel scrapes against the side panel of the car.

My body tenses up and my eyes open wide. Edward looks down at me, obviously not knowing what's just happened. I quickly look down and see it. A jagged scratch now mars the otherwise perfect car. My heartbeat picks up, and I feel dizzy.

"Edward." I look up into his eyes and there's nothing there but lust. He's nowhere near as concerned as I am about what's just happened. No doubt he'll end up having to pay for it as the photographer on the shoot—the responsible party as it were.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

I'm slightly confused but still highly upset. His hand caresses my face, and his thumb releases my lip from between my teeth.

"It's okay, baby. My insurance will cover it and it will be fine."

The look on his face and his words soothe me. I've just scratched an expensive, likely rare vehicle, but he's put me at ease. I feel safe with him ,and anything that happens, he'll handle —we'll handle. Together.

He bends slightly and wraps my legs around his waist in one quick motion. I can feel his cock pressed against me in just the right place, and my mind melts again. The scratch is long forgotten when he grinds his length against my heat.

Our rocking motion puts me on edge, and I can't help but want more. I want to feel him. Inside me. Now.

As if hearing my thoughts, his hand creeps down to my panties and tugs them down. They meet my dress somewhere on the floor as he works the clasp of my bra. Not to be outdone, I gently removed his boxers and watch as they meet our growing pile of clothes.

Edward slowly kisses his way down my body until he reaches the tops of my stocking. He kisses and licks the flesh of my thigh as he removes my heels. Once they're gone, my stockings are pulled down and away. On his way back up, he stops and looks up at me with wanting eyes. I give him an encouraging smile, and he smirks. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head forward and runs his tongue through my lips, reaching my center with his fingers. My hands grasp his hair, and my legs spread open wide. I lean heavily against the car to allow his tongue and fingers to work me properly. He fingers are gentle while his mouth devours. It's a drastic contrast that draws me to the precipice quickly. I close my eyes and jump.

"I'm...Edward. Oh, my...Ed—ward. "

He moans as my orgasm clenches around his fingers and spills across his tongue. I slowly ride out my climax as his fingers finish the job. Once I open my eyes, he's there, grinning. I smile back at him and wrap my arms around him once again.

"I want you inside of me...now."

"As you wish."

Within seconds he's buried deep within me, nd I hang onto him for dear life.

"Oh, fuck. Bella...fuck...you're so hot and tight."

He's pounding into me with such force I can feel the car below me rocking with us, but I choose to not care. I focus on our coupling and can't help how right it feels. Not just the sex, but our instant connection. We've been practically inseparable since our first.

His hips pound against me, hard and deep. I can feel him everywhere. I look down and lose it as I watch him disappear into me. The fluttering that once danced within me spread and explodes into another mind melting orgasm. It hits so quickly I don't even have time to tell him. But he knows.

"I'm...gonna...come...Bella. Fuck. Can I? Can I come inside you, love?"

The thought hadn't occurred to me once. We'd talked about our pasts and were confident that once we were finally intimate that we'd just do what felt right. And it felt oh-so right.

"Yes. Oh, fuck, yes. Come inside me, Edward."

He thrust into me with abandon as I reach my third orgasm, coming with him.

Our mouths connect once more as we ride out our climaxes.

I smile into our kiss and he returns the smile. Our grins are so big our mouths can't stay together. I chastely give him a few pecks across his soft lips as he pulls out of me and pulls me down from the car, righting me on my unsteady feet.

His arms are around my waist, and he embraces me like I've never known.

"I think I could love you, Isabella Swan."

My heart flutters a little at his words.

I giggle a little and smile back at him. "I think I could love you too, Edward Cullen." I look down at the mess that surrounds us and look up to him again. "And it's a good thing, too, because it looks like I'm an expensive date." I look down at the scratch and cringe at the thought of how much it will cost to repair it. And how far behind Edward will be in the photo shoot while the car is taken for repairs.

"Please don't worry about it, Bella. I promise it's not that big of a deal."

I take his words in and try to grasp what he's telling me...but I can't.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place and watch a movie."

"Your place? We've not been to your place yet."

"I know, and I think it's time to remedy that." He smirks.

We get dressed, and I choose not to put my heels back on. They've done enough damage for one night.

As we reach the main door and start toward the lighting panel, a security guard wearing a blue uniform with a name tag that says his name—Emmett—and the company name—EC Aeronautics—steps into the hangar. I grasp Edward's hand tightly, looking for reassurance. He squeezes me back and kisses the top of my head.

Edward clears his throat. "Good evening, Emmett. Good to see you again."

"You as well, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here." He looks from Edward to me and back to Edward again with a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I was doing my rounds when I saw your car and the lights on. Everything's alright?"

"Yes, of course. I was just showing Bella here around."

"And just checking on your babies, I'm sure."

Their conversation is a little confusing, but they seem to know one another, so I shrug it off. I smile at Emmett, who's looking back and forth between Edward and me as if he knows what we were up to. Oh my goodness, I hope not.

"You caught me," Edward jokes and Emmett chuckles in response.

I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Well, good night, Emmett. Would you please get the lights and lock up for me?"

"Yes sir. Anything. Have a good evening, sir." He looks across the hangar and back to Edward in a flash. Before we can even make our way to the door he speaks again. "You brought the Vanquish, sir?"

Edward simply nods in response. I can't help but get even more nervous. The Vanquish is scratched, and now security is here.

"Yes. And Emmett. Will you please put her back where she belongs? I've changed my mind about using it in the next shoot."

Emmett's eyes widen, but that's all that gives him away. "And the keys, sir?"

_What__is__up__with__all__this_sir_talk?_ I wonder.

"The keys are in it. Just keep them in the ignition once she's covered."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

He practically races toward the car as Edward leads me outside. A plaque on the wall captures my eye before we exit. I didn't notice it before because it was dark.

_EC Aeronautics Inc._

_Founder and Owner: Edward Masen Cullen_

_Founded 1998_

I stop in my tracks and inadvertently stop Edward too. I read and reread the silver engraved plaque. Slowly, I turn to look at Edward. He's got a sheepish grin on his face.

"What...what's this? You _own_ this? _You__'__re_ the owner? What... I thought you were a photographer," I mumbled, confused.

"I am. It's a hobby, really. Something I do in my spare time. I love it almost as much as I love cars...or airplanes."

I try to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward isn't _just_ a photographer but the founder and owner of...what...an airline?

"It's not who I am, Bella. I don't and won't flaunt money like some people. Those cars? Those cars are about the only things I will splurge on."

_The cars? They're his? All of them?_

"But...but..."

"No buts, Bella. Will this change how you feel about me? Knowing I own all of this?"

I shake my head no. It doesn't. It won't. I'm just shocked.

"Good. Let's go home." He wraps his arm around my waist and leads home.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

**Two Years Later**

My veil blows in the breeze as Edward maneuvers the Vanquish around the curves of the road. Our hands are clasped together, expect when he needs to shift gears. Our grins match the beautiful sunny day—big and bright.

"Just Married," is written in white shoe polish across the front windshield and cans hang from the bumper, clinking and clanging behind us.

There were days where I'd be worried about such terrible things done to such a beautiful car but then my thoughts go back to a time where I was the reason this beauty of the car was marred. I smile at the memory. The heel mark still holds its place within the paint of an otherwise perfect car. Edward downright refused to have it repaired. Says it makes him horny when he sees it. Truth be told...it does me too.

I whisper to my husband what I want and he quickly finds a place to safely park us. Within seconds, we're out of our seats and pressed against the side of the Vanquish, reenacting that night. Buried deep within me, Edward hold me tight as I slide back and forth across the trunk.

I look down at the mark and try to picture where our lives would be had Alice and Jasper not insisted we meet. I look into Edward's loving eyes and can't think of another place I'd rather be than with him...in his arms.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

Sorry if I disappoint. Half way through this one shot I learned that my close cousin died and our family came first. My mind is still fuzzy from it as we mourn her loss and attend her memorial two days from now.

SORRY about the downer. I hope you liked my one shot. Thanks so much to dirtycheekymonkeys for offering me a spot!

Look me up! ImHereToReview on FanFiction . net and ImHeretoReview on Twitter!

* * *

**DCM A/N: *mouth hangs open, slowly closes and wipes drool* Sex and cars, doesn't get any better than that! Hell no she didn't disappoint. Make sure to leave ImHeretoReview some love.**

**Next week we have Artemis squeezing us.**

**Special thanks to all authors that are writing for us these days. We know that FGB and contest as well as other fandom events pull much of your free writing, so we very much appreciate you taking time to squeeze us and our readers.**

**Keep sending in recs for us to beg. If you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line, PM, tweet or email dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	58. 120711ArtemisLeaena

**DCM A/N: This week's squeezer is Artemis Leaena who has squeezed us on to the floor panting. She brought her own picture prompt, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.07.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: **_The__Twilight__Saga_ & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other publicly recognized characters, brands, quotes or "catch phrases" are the sole trademarked &/or copyrighted property of their respective creators. No copyright or trademark infringement is purposely intended with this story. The plot & any original characters of this story are the property of Artemis Leaena, and may not be reposted, reproduced, or translated without the express permission of the author.

**A/N:**

Thank you, to my wonderful beta, _**wmr1601**_, for putting up with my pervy heiny & always being willing to "look over" my work! =)

**Playlist:**

Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back (ft. Timbaland)

INXS – What You Need

**Make a Wish, Baby!**

**EPOV**

This was either the brightest idea ever to be conjured up, or was about to be the most brilliant epic fail in the history of the universe. I wasn't even sure anymore how things had gotten to this point in the first place. One minute, I'm standing at the counter of one of the jewelry stores in the mall casually mentioning to my best friend, Emmett, that I wished I could do something more personal for Bella since she went to the trouble of learning how to pole dance and then gave me a private show for my last birthday, and the next, I'm standing backstage at a strip club.

It wasn't enough to just go out and dance, apparently. I had to have a costume too, so I had a studded leather collar around my neck, was in a pair of black leather pants with Velcro down the sides, and was wearing the tightest speedo in creation – I was damned if I was going to wear the leather thong I had been handed originally. To add to my humiliation, I had to stand perfectly still as some gap-toothed, cackling old lady with grabby-hands who smelled like gin, cigarette smoke, and menthol-rub slathered baby oil all over my arms, back, and chest. I would put on the matching black leather vest just before I went out to face my doom.

Em had, somehow, made me believe that Bella would love a full-out production and insisted that he should make all the arrangements. I didn't even _want_ to know why he kept a male strip club in the contacts of his phone, but before we had left the mall – sans the diamond journey pendant and necklace I had originally intended to be for my wife's twenty-sixth birthday present, mind you – he had booked me to dance on the main stage of "Stick Shift," arranged for our friends and family to be in attendance, and convinced me to visit a waxing salon to be "manscaped." I don't know _how_ Bella does that every few weeks … that shit _hurt_ like a _mother__fucker!_

I felt a sharp smack to my left ass cheek, followed by a wheezing, "You're all done, sugar. You sure you don't want a job? You could make great tips with an ass like this …" she squeezed my right cheek "… and that monster dick I saw you cram in those hot pants."

I frantically shook my head no and fought to keep from throwing up in my mouth as she swatted my backside once more before exiting down the hall, an entirely unholy laugh trailing after her that caused my dick and balls to shrivel up and try to take refuge inside me. Crazy old bitch had better _hope_ that she hadn't killed the dick in question, or else she'd have to answer to my _wife_. We had been trying to get pregnant with our first child for well over a year, and Bella was so determined that sometimes I felt as though she would prefer it if she could just have my cock without having to deal with _me._ Not that I really minded the gratuitousness of our sex life in the slightest.

"Whoa, look who's too sexy for his shirt." I turned and glared down Emmett, who was leaning in the open doorway with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face. "You ready to do this, sexy-boy? We've got your girl sitting front and center with a fist full of dollar bills."

I rolled my eyes and flipped both my middle fingers up at him. Hell _no,_ I wasn't ready to go get half-naked and shake my ass with Bella's brother, his wife, Em, and his wife – not to mention half the horny women of the greater Seattle area – looking on. But it was too late to back out now, so I allowed Em to direct me to the shimmering blue curtain I would make my grand entrance from before he left to return to his seat.

I could hear the screaming of hundreds of rabid women – and a few men – on the other side of the barrier and wondered, yet again, _why_ I thought I could do this. I tried to imagine it was just my beautiful girl out there waiting for me and felt a settling calm steal over me. My breathing had just returned to normal when the booming voice of the DJ resounded over the cacophony of squeals, cheers, and howls.

**BPOV**

"For the _last_ fucking time, Rose, I do _not_ want to _be_ here. I want to go home and wait for Edward. You remember him, right? My _husband?_"

Her laughter over my growing irritation was grating on my last nerve and I was about five seconds away from smashing my beer bottle over her head and calling a taxi. I had never been into the whole male stripper craze before I was married, and I sure as hell wasn't into it _now._ But my friends, including my brother – which was just weird as all get-out – had insisted on dragging me to this damn club tonight for my birthday. They said they were "keeping me company and out of trouble" since I couldn't spend today with Edward.

As a long, strong arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me against the hard body it was attached to, I felt instantly calm and at peace. I don't know how my brother, Jasper, always managed to slay the beast that was my temper and create an air of serenity around me, but it was a trait that probably came in rather handy since he had married my hyperactive, shopaholic best friend, Alice.

"Trust me, Bon-Bel, the _last_ thing I want to do is sit here and watch a bunch of sweaty guys get naked for my wife and little sister, but _believe_ me, _this__is_ where you want to be right now. Okay?"

My response was cut off by the echoing sound of the DJ announcing the next dancer.

"Ladies, I hope you've got your whips and chains ready to tame this dirty next dirty boy. Stick Shift is proud to present for you, in a one-night only performance, the super-sexy Eduardo!"

Half a second later, the tacky blue sequined curtain burst apart as the opening riffs of Justin Timberlake's _Sexy__Back_began playing, and out strutted a leather-clad … _Edward?_ My jaw dropped as I jumped to my feet and shouted, "What the _fuck_ is my _husband_ doing up there shaking his ass?" turning back to my friends and pointing at the stage area.

They all had the good grace to look embarrassed, and even big, hulking Emmett was scooting his chair away from me as if in fear of my tirade. Alice's nervous laugh drew my attention.

"Happy birthday!" Alice exclaimed, but I must have been flashing my "are you fucking _stupid_" sign, because her voice lost its excited tone as she soothed, "He just wanted to do something for your birthday like you did for _his_."

I pivoted on my heel, heading toward the stage in preparation of ripping my man down from there and dragging his dumb ass _out_ of here and away from the gaggle of salivating hyenas now lining the sides of the dais. My plans changed and morphed into something closer to a base need when I got my first good look at my gorgeous husband.

He had removed his tiny vest and tossed it back behind him, and was shimmying, shaking, and stalking his way up the catwalk in my direction. My breath caught in my throat and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead as I watched his well-muscled, lithe body drop in front of me. He was on his knees and his bulging crotch was level with my chest but nowhere _near_ close enough for me to grab hold of – damn it!

As if he could read my mind, a sultry chuckle escaped his perfectly pouty lips and drifted to me over the din surrounding us. When his smoldering jade eyes locked with mine, however, the menagerie of ridiculous displays and myriad screeches faded away and it was if we were the only two souls on the planet, much less the room. By the time he placed his hands on the stage, positioning him on all fours, I was panting and digging my fingers into the wooden railing in front of me. A pulsing ache was forming in my nether region, and my panties were becoming uncomfortably flooded, as my fine-ass man stalked toward me like a mountain lion on the prowl.

When he reached me, he lunged forward and planted a brief, but fierce kiss on my lips and then leaned back onto his haunches. The air was heavy with tension, and I was in danger of scrambling up onto the stage and mounting Edward right here in front of all and sundry.

Edward started crooning along with Justin, "Dirty baby, you see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave …" Edward held his wrists together and out toward me "… I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way." He swiveled on his knees and dropped back down on all fours with his tight, rounded, wiggling ass right in front of me … so I reached out and swatted him soundly on the right cheek.

He jumped up to his feet with a loud squeak and swung around to face me again. I threw my head back in laughter when he smirked and winked at me. The man was going to be the death of me yet. I may not have been crazy about the idea of sharing the delightful view of his body with these other bitches, but as I knew _I_ would be the _only_ one of them to get to taste all that delicious skin, I felt better about getting into the swing of things.

"Take 'em off, sweet cheeks!" I shouted as he started gyrating his hips and running his long-fingered hands up and down the tops of his thighs.

He responded by granting me another lop-sided grin and a wink from those beautifully long-lashed eyes before his fingers started dancing higher up his body. He threw his arms up over his head, clasping his hands together and flexing his biceps as his hips began thrusting in a manner that had my lady bits throbbing in remembrance of those strong muscles propelling him against me. Then he suddenly reached down, grabbed his pants by the waist, and gave a quick tug, ripping the material away from his legs and revealing the snug, black spandex hugging his musculature.

His obvious arousal was pressed tightly against the fabric of his Speedo, and I tamped down the flash of possessive jealousy that flamed to life within me as some blonde skank-whore beside me started screaming for Edward to, "Come to mama!" Bitch was _not_ getting her disease-riddled hands on my husband's cock, even if I had to slam her peroxided head into the wooden structure before us to accomplish that goal.

Edward was still rolling and circling his hips in time to the music, but the song was drawing to a close, so his actions were drawing him closer and closer to the back of the stage and the exit. As soon as the last note sounded, and uproar of screams and applause erupted around us and my red-faced husband bent to retrieve his discarded clothing and disappeared behind the gaudy cloth hanging behind him.

I whipped around and grabbed my purse, asking Emmett how to take me back to the dressing area as I did so. There was no _way_ I was letting Edward walk back out here among the horny, clawing jackals waiting to attack him. We were going to go out the back way, and then I was going to do some attacking of my own. I was aroused to the point of pain, and only a slice of Edward cake was going to quench this hunger gnawing at my insides.

We made our way through the throng of hyped-up females, who were fortunately distracted by the two police uniform clad dancers who had come on stage, and were stopped by an extremely large man outside the stage door.

"Sorry, folks. Patrons aren't allowed beyond this point."

"I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm on the backstage list, and this is Isabella Cullen, Eduardo's wife."

The guard-dog started flipping through some sheets of paper on a clipboard before finally nodding, stepping aside, and opening the door for us to enter. I couldn't thank Emmett enough for whatever he had done to make this a possibility. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I might not be allowed back here with Edward and the other dancers.

Several of said males offered me come-hither smiles and appreciative whistles as we made our way down the winding hall and through two different dressing rooms while Em glared and growled at them, making sure to keep an arm firmly around my shoulders. We finally made it to the back of the building where Edward was standing in nothing but a pair of jeans as he wiped a wet washcloth over his arms and chest.

Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This is where I leave you, B. Happy birthday!" He then kissed my cheek and shut the door behind him as he backed out.

I snuck up behind Edward, and he jumped about a mile in the air when I reached around him and took the cloth so I could wipe down his back for him.

"Hmm, thank you, baby."

I hummed an acknowledgement and kissed his shoulder blade, but kept wiping the oil from his body. "Sorry if I scared you. I just thought you might need some help reaching back here. How'd you get the oil on your back in the first place?"

"This really freaky old lady who smelled bad and took _way_ too long slicking me up did it," he explained as he slid his shirt over his head and slipped his feet into his flip-flops.

He seemed so chagrined at the ordeal he had put himself through that I couldn't help the laughter the bubbled up out of me. As a peace offering, I leaned up and kissed the pout from his lips, tossing the soiled cloth onto the counter behind him before I reached down to take his hand and tug him after me.

"C'mon, stud. I want to unwrap my present …" I stopped to turn and flash him a lascivious grin, letting my eyes wander down to the rapidly tenting crotch of his jeans "… and I need to blow out my _candle._" His eyes were black glass rimmed in emerald rings and his breathing was strained as he swallowed thickly and nodded.

We ducked and weaved our way through the dancers lining the halls and avoided the ones with the loudest cat-calls as we made our way to the back exit of the club. Edward was decidedly less than eager to face the riotous mob he had left behind in the wake of his strip-tease, and I thought my panties were going to spontaneously combust if I didn't get this man someplace private … _fast._

Our car was in sight and we made a beeline for it, the tension between us having built to a near unbearable level. Edward was momentarily confused when he went to open the passenger side door for me only to have me remove his hand from the latch and reach back to open the back door instead. There was no way I could keep myself from attaching my hands, lips, and other parts to my husband's dick during the thirty-minute drive home. I needed him _now_.

I nudged Edward until he climbed into the backseat and then I crawled in after him, shutting and locking the door behind me. He was sitting in the middle of the seat, and I clambered over him until I sat straddling him, his denim covered cock pressing against me where I ached for him.

"Bell–"

I cut off his questioning by capturing his lips with mine and licking and nipping until he opened his mouth for my invading tongue to slip in and tangle with his. My hands were tangled in and gripping his hair, holding his mouth to mine as we devoured each other frantically. I released his lips and assaulted his chin and jaw with tiny, nibbling kisses as I worked my way up to his ear where I took his earlobe between my lips, scraping my teeth and sucking by turns, just how I knew he loved. Sure enough, Edward started shivering and groaning beneath me, and then he planted his open mouth at the juncture of my shoulder and neck and began biting and sucking on me, marking me, as his hands roamed over my stomach, tits, and ass.

I was a gasping, quaking puddle of turned-on goo. I dug one hand into the back of his head, telling him silently that I loved what he was doing, while I allowed the other one to trail down his chest, over his toned abdomen, to the waist of his pants. Once there, my fingers deftly flicked open the button closure and made short work of pulling down the zipper that stood between me and my prize. Edward groaned deep in his chest when the back of my fingers brushed against his glorious erection, and I dipped my hand further inside his trousers to free him, only to jerk my hand away and sit back on his knees in incredulity.

"What the fuck happened to your balls, Edward?"

He threw his head back to rest against the top of the seat as he laughed uproariously. "Emmett somehow managed to talk me into getting a wax and 'trim' for tonight's performance." He looked up at me nervously and brought his hands to my hips, flexing his fingers in agitation. "Are you mad?"

"That you have a hairless sac? Or that you almost paraded it in front of half of Seattle?"

"Um …"

I lifted his shirt just enough to get a glimpse of his fuck-hot abs. "Well, the happy trail that I love licking my way down is still intact." His breathing picked up perceptibly, and I let my eyes slide down to his straining erection standing proudly between us. I licked my lips. "And the trim job makes your cock look even more monstrous."

He sat up so fast that a startled gasp escaped my partially open mouth. A fact he took full advantage of as his hands speared into my hair and his lips crashed down on mine, his tongue dominating and leading mine in a tantalizingly seductive tango. His hands glided up from hips, grabbing a fistful of my shirt in each one before the offending material broke us apart as it was ripped over our heads and tossed aside. His nimble fingers made quick work of removing my bra so that his questing digits could knead, massage, and tease at my breasts and nipples as our mouths once again fused together.

My one hand was still down his pants, wrapped around his balls, and I gave them a little squeeze, eliciting a whimper from Edward as he tore his mouth away from mine. I grabbed the back of his head, leaning our foreheads together and slid my other hand upwards and it was wrapped firmly around his engorged shaft and gave that a squeeze as well before looking him in the eye and growling.

"But _this_ belongs to _me._" I removed my hand and reached under my skirt – thank you, Rose, for making me wear this tonight – and moved my panties to the side, rising up on my knees so that I hovered with my dripping entrance right over his shiny head. "And this cock _fucks_ only _me._" The last word came out as a strangled cry and that mixed with Edward's grunt of pleasure as I slammed myself down on him, taking him in to the hilt.

His hands reflexively tightened around my boobs for a moment before he released them to slide his fingers down my body and up under my skirt. He grabbed a cheek in each hand, squeezing and pulling, spreading me open even wider for him to go even deeper inside of me. He lowered his head and wrapped his hot mouth around one pebbled nipple, sucking hard and causing me to buck against him, as I began rocking and rolling my hips with his guidance.

My fingernails were digging into his shoulders as he licked a path over to my other breast and tortured that mound with his lips, teeth, and tongue as well. It was too much; I was on sensory overload with his mouth on my tit, his long, thick cock moving inside of me, and his fingertips playing with my tighter hole. Edward knew how much I loved anal play, he was purposely trying to drive me over the edge, and it was working spectacularly. I grabbed his head in both of my hands, ripping it away from my breast and attacking his lips, sucking his tongue into my mouth, as I picked up my tempo and began slamming and bouncing on top of him.

With the fingers of one hand, he began rubbing from where we were joined, up the crack of my ass, and back again, spreading my wetness. His other hand found its way to my front, where he started pinching and flicking at my clit. The triple sensation, plus the added stimulation of his tongue fucking my mouth, had me tearing my lips from his and burying my head in his shoulder as I whimpered, whined, and moaned with the most exquisite pleasure I had ever felt. I was panting with my exertions, and needed to come so badly that I could feel it crawling over my skin and vibrating throughout my entire body.

"That's it, baby, take what's _yours,_" Edward murmured in my ear just before he slid first one, and then a second finger into my now well-lubed ass and applying even greater pressure on my swollen and throbbing clit.

I let go with a scream as he pinched and tugged on my clit for the final time. I was bouncing frantically, fucking both Edward's cock and his hands, as I convulsed through first one and then a second soul-shattering orgasm. I was sobbing in delight, slowing my movements, and coming back down to earth when I felt him slide his fingers out of my anus, and both of his hands clutch my hips, holding me down on him as he erratically bucked his hips up into me, seeking his own release. The friction of his pubic bone on my sensitive bundle of nerves added to the feeling of Edward's powerful thrusts to send me sky rocketing a third time as I joined him in release.

He was still twitching and emptying himself inside of me as I collapsed against Edward's chest in languorous contentment. When he was done riding out his orgasm, he fell back against the seat, wrapped his arms around my back, and slumped over so that we were laying on our sides facing each other. It wasn't the most comfortable position – the backseat wasn't _that_ large – but I had no desire to move anytime soon as I basked in the warmth of my husband's embrace.

I had closed my eyes as we snuggled, and was just about to allow sleep to overtake me, when I felt the sweetest chaste kiss glance over my lips. I opened my eyes to be pinned by Edward's sleepy green ones.

"Did you have a happy birthday, baby?" He was whispering, but somehow that felt appropriate for the moment.

I smiled and reached up to brush an errant hair off his forehead, then left my hand to linger and rest against his cheek. I leaned forward and brushed my lips lightly across his, then I leaned back and whispered, "It was the most wonderful day ever … Daddy."

I waited with bated breath for him to work out what I had just said. A brilliantly blinding smile split his face as understanding and excitement lit his eyes.

"_Really?_"

I giggled and nodded. "Yup! I just found out this morning."

My laughter turned into a gasp, and then a moan as he rolled us so that I was on my back and swiftly, but gently, entered me again. We ended up spending most of the night in that parking lot celebrating my birth and the fulfillment of last year's birthday wish: for Edward to _finally_ knock me up!

**A/N:**

So I hoped you liked this little slice of lemon cake. This O/S will not now, nor ever be expanded. It was written expressly for the Squeeze My Lemon project & those Dirty Cheeky Monkeys! LOL =P

* * *

**DCM A/N: What a way to celebrate your birthday *finds list to sign up for birthday gift* Make sure to leave Artemis Leaena some love.**

**Next week we have a returning squeezer, IamTheAlleyCat, who just wanted more time to give us more squeezing. ;)**

**If you are interesting in writing for us or you have an author that you want us to beg, drop us a line, dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	59. 121411IamTheAlleyCat

**DCM A/N: This week we are super excited to have IamTheAlleyCat squeezing us again. Go ahead and get a pair of clean panties ready and start the cold shower. She brought her own picture prompt, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.14.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to **Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen** for prereading and to **Raindrop Soup** for the beta. Another huge thank you to **Lacrimosa Moon** who helped me choose the teaser for this one.

—(~)—

**Eternally Gifted**

**She**

It was getting colder again, and I could already smell the rain in the air. It was the middle of October, and my birthday was coming up. I wasn't going to have a huge celebration, but I was definitely planning on spoiling myself rotten for once. Angela, my only friend in the world, had insisted that I should since I didn't allow her to throw a party for me.

Being the bookworm that I was, I graduated early from high school and sped through college, finishing my degree—English Literature with a minor in Creative Writing—by the time I turned nineteen.

I had been very fortunate to come across Angela Weber during my first year in college. She was the daughter of the owner of one of Seattle's biggest publishing houses and was working on her master's degree so that she could take over the company. We didn't share any classes, so there was never a reason for us to be close. Everything had changed, however, when we—literally—bumped into each other in the library. We both apologized and gathered our things. As luck would have it, Angela had accidentally taken one of my stories with her amongst her own papers.

A week later, she had approached me with an offer I just couldn't refuse. I was so shocked that she had liked the story I had written—a dribble that lasted around fifteen pages that just wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down—that I nearly missed the fact that she had mentioned the words, "publish" and "pay."

It had taken two hours of sitting in a café near campus before I fully understood what she was offering. Dazed, I walked back to my dorm room and threw myself into writing. I promised Angela to show her my previous work, but the idea that was born in my mind in the two hours I had spent sitting in that café after she was gone was just too enticing.

I nearly failed my classes that semester, but three months after our first meeting, I had the first draft ready. It was nearly 400 pages long and unedited, but it was better than anything I had ever written until that point. I had six more books planned, one of them already outlined, and with great trepidation, I gave Angela my draft and my outline.

I didn't hear from her for two weeks. I had tried not to let it get to me, but when the third week rolled on, I knew that it was silly of me to wait any longer. I had been walking down the same street that I was working in at the moment, and I saw the elegant sign of the beauty salon with a slogan that just caught me: "Because you're worth it..."

I didn't see the name of the place, just the slogan, but I had already found myself walking into the beautiful shop. It was designed in warm, wooden, almost earthy tones. It was white without being clinical. I had been a broke college student, so I could barely afford a manicure in a place like that, but I was so down that I thought I deserved a treat. I was worth it.

Not three minutes after my nails had been painted, my cell phone rang and I saw Angela's name on the screen. Preparing myself for disappointment, I had answered the call. I had begun smiling after her first sentence and, to my utmost embarrassment, had progressed to screaming like a schoolgirl after her third sentence. They wanted to publish my story. The wanted me. They would _pay_ me to write.

Today, two years after that event, I was making more money a month than my father did in a year as the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. He was retired now, but he never left the small town and still volunteered to help with the neighborhood watch.

These days, I could afford, and often did, more than the manicure in the "Blossom" spa—as I had come to learn was the name of the place I had walked into on that day. They had several masseuses on staff, and I came to know them all well. Once a month, I would spoil myself with a relaxing massage. Angela found it odd that I, having no interest in fashion or clothes, loved going to the spa so much, but she just didn't understand. It wasn't the final result that I cared about; it was the one hour a month in which no one would bother me, no one would call to say I was needed. It was the wonderful feeling of being completely unhinged and relaxed.

I always wrote my best chapters on the weekends after those monthly sessions.

This week, however, I wasn't the one who made the reservations. Angela had insisted that if she was not allowed to give me a birthday present—I couldn't allow her that, not after all that she had done for me—then my monthly treat was on her. It was a compromise I was willing to make, especially knowing that I would be able to pay her back with the chapters I wrote afterward.

I walked into the salon, greeting the receptionist by name as I usually did, and was immediately taken to my Angela-ordered treat.

It started with a warm bubble bath filled with aromatic oils and liquid soup that smelled like the forest after the rain. When I was clean, I wrapped myself in the soft cream robe and moved on to the manicure and pedicure. I chose a neutral pink color for my hands and a clear coat for my toes, and enjoyed the soft background music. The woman working on me didn't need me to talk, which was a very good thing, considering my thoughts were already miles and miles away. I was already thinking about the next chapters in my book, my mind filled with the supernatural elements that I loved writing about so much.

When my nails were dried, I was led to a small room with a massage bed taking most of the space. There was a small screen for me to disrobe behind and get under the warm blanket on the massage bed. I was already relaxed from my bath and the pampering so far, so I almost missed the soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

My face was already placed in the right position on the bed, and I didn't bother looking at the masseuse. My thoughts were once again drifting to a world of elves and magic. In the background, I heard the masseuse moving around and the sounds of waterfalls and singing birds fill the air, and I knew that he or she must have put the music on.

I was thinking about a particular battle scene when I felt the first touch on my back. The blanket that was covering me was pulled down to my waist, and soft, warm hands began massaging scented oil into my skin. I hummed in satisfaction and let my mind drift.

My body was being thoroughly kneaded and stretched. The most wonderful scent filled my nose. I had no name for it, but it reminded me of meadows filled with wildflowers and of hidden waterfalls. I always loved nature. Living in the rainy town of Forks, under the constant cover of clouds and with acres upon acres of natural forest, I would have been very miserable if I hadn't.

I was perfectly relaxed and so thoroughly enjoying myself that I knew I would have been purring loudly if I were a member of the feline family.

—(~)—

**He**

I watched her countless times as she came to this place. I envied the men and women who touched her body, heard her humming in pleasure. I hated that their hands moved up and down her body in ways I wished mine would. I had waited, albeit not patiently, for the day that I could take the place of those people whom I had envied so. There was so much to think about, so much to prepare, and I was growing restless with each passing month as I watched, disgusted with myself for stalking her like that but unable to stop.

Today was the day.

It was easy enough to arrange for the switch. Money went a long way when it came to persuading people to look the other away. The rest of the technicalities were also fairly simple to address. It was the nervousness that washed over me as I heard her soft call to come in that caused my breath to hitch and my body to freeze for a moment.

I opened the door and stepped to my own little piece of heaven. She was lying face down on the massage bed in the middle of the slightly dim room. Her shoulders were bare, and the blanket that was covering her back and the curve of her behind was almost offensive to me. I wanted to see her whole body naked before me. I wanted to kiss every patch of skin.

Taking a deep breath, I locked the door behind me and prepared to settle for simply touching her, knowing that I would be the one bringing her pleasure this time around.

I inserted the CD I had brought with me in the player hidden in the corner of the room. The room was immediately filled with the recordings I had made in the week before—waterfalls on the way up to Mt. Rainer, birds chirping, the wind blowing in the meadow just five miles north of my home. The music was both for her benefit and my own. It would allow her to relax, and it would keep everyone outside the room from hearing the wonderful sounds that I knew she would make.

I arranged the oils I was going to use on the small shelf next to the stereo. They were as scentless as possible. I didn't want anything that might overpower the natural scent of her. I poured a bit of oil into my palms and warmed my hands so that they wouldn't feel cold to her warm skin. The room itself was warm—thanks to the central heating system of the spa—but lying motionless on the bed would cause her body temperature to slightly drop. That would make her feel cold, and I didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

Once my hands were warm and slick from the oil, I pulled the blanket down to her waist, feasting on the beautiful sight of her bare back revealed to me. I bit back a moan when my hands first made contact with her skin. She was so warm, so soft...

I gently pressed on her shoulders, engulfing them with my fingers and pulling back to her back. Moving my hands in a circular motion, I progressed from her shoulders to her waist, gently pressing down on each side of her back. She was breathing slowly and evenly, and I matched my breathing to hers. I could feel her starting to relax beneath my touch. I smiled. It was an amazing feeling, touching her, knowing that I was bringing her comfort.

Her thoughts slowly filtered in through the music. They were very quiet, murmured whispers. I had never before been able to hear her. In my century of life, I had never come across a creature—human or one of my kind—whose thoughts I couldn't hear. Until I came upon her, that is. Her mind was closed off to me at all times, and it nearly drove me mad.

It was the most amazing surprise to finally be able to hear her. Even though they were not complete thoughts, they were enough. As I worked on her back, I could see images of a lush green forest, images of a beautiful meadow filled with sunlight and wild flowers, and sometimes I would catch a sentence to accompany the image—a thought that had filtered through whatever shield she had on her mind.

I slowly worked my way up her back again, moving to her right shoulder, and from there, to her arm. I knew that she was an author, so when I heard words like "elf" and "magic," I was not surprised. I had read her first novel, and just like her agent, Angela Weber, I had been captivated by it. She was not known worldwide just yet, but I knew that she would be. Her words on paper had captivated me almost as much as her silent mind and beautiful brown eyes had.

I moved on to her left side, leaving one hand always in contact with her body. I couldn't let her go.

She sighed when I worked on her left arm, and her thoughts whispered, "So soft...so gentle."

I smiled. It was amazing how much it meant to me, knowing that she enjoyed my touch as much as I enjoyed hers.

When my palm touched hers, we both gasped. It was like a jolt of pure delight swept over my body. I could hear a similar reaction in her thoughts. I couldn't hear the words any longer, but I could get the general tone of enjoyment.

I moved to her legs after that, not wanting her to tense up any more than she had already did. I wanted to gain access to her mind again, and I realized that she had to be completely relaxed to allow me in. This time, unlike her arms, I worked from the outside in. I started with her feet. They were so small when I held them in my palms but so distinctively female. I almost hummed myself when I felt her relax and her whispered thoughts flooded me again. The background music change to the sound of rain falling, and after a few moments, the soft piano melody began to play.

I had written this piece when I was watching her one evening. She had been sitting in front of her computer, typing. Her expression was so focused, her eyes so animated with hidden secrets. When she had finished for the night and went about preparing for sleep, the melody was already forming in my mind. As I listened to the sound of running water and to the sounds of her heartbeat, the melody was perfected in my mind. I had recorded it on a rainy day that was absolutely perfect.

Now, as I was working the tension from her calves, I could hear that she loved the melody and the accompanying rain.

I closed my eyes, and I focused on her, slowing the movements of my hands over her thighs, I listened to her thoughts. They were getting clearer to me.

_Mmm...I love this melody. It is so perfect with the drops of rain in the background. _

I saw her picturing a room in a wooden cabin with large windows. Rain was falling on the glass, and she was leaning against a black polished surface. As her thoughts evolved, I could see that the surface was a piano.

I could see hands touching her in her thoughts, and I listened, almost mesmerized, as the tone to the scene changed. Her thoughts turned less peaceful and more longing. She began picturing hands touching her. It took me a moment to realize that she was thinking about my hands, which were currently working on her lower back, touching her.

I moved my palms slightly outward, caressing her waist in what was only semi-legitimate caress of a massage. She hummed in approval when I slowly moved upwards to her ribs. In her minds, I could see that she was picturing herself in the same warm room, facing the same rainy window, but this time, the tone was more lustful. She was picturing my hands moving higher than they were at that moment, cupping her breasts. I heard her moaning very quietly, and the sound went straight to my loins.

If her little fantasy had made me lust after her, that little moan had turned what was already a growing arousal into a raging hard on. I almost moaned myself at the pictures she was imagining.

I pulled away the blanket that was covering her and started working on her behind. It wasn't part of the massage she had usually ordered—clients that had paid for a full body massage remained in their undergarments. However, she didn't know that because this time the order had been placed by her friend.

The soft flesh of her rear was so supple that I wanted to lean in and give it a gentle bite. Not hard, not one that would cause her pain, oh no. Pain was the last thing I wanted her to feel. I wanted to tease her as much as she was teasing me, albeit unbeknownst to her.

No longer capable of keeping the pretense of a professional massage, I began caressing her body with reverence. Her skin was warm, and the constant contact with her had warmed my hands so that they were no longer cold. I was free to touch her, and I did.

From the top of her shoulders and onto her neck, I caressed her. She was humming again, slightly moaning at the pleasant sensation. Each sound was going straight to my groin. I leaned over her head, inhaling the scent of her hair and breathing over the skin of the back of her neck.

She shivered slightly, but her thoughts were approving.

I registered that the shiver was both due to the chillness of my breath as well as the pleasure my touch had brought her. I didn't want her to be cold, so I reached with my hand and raised the temperature on the thermometer.

I leaned forward above her head, sliding my hands down her back, my thumbs pressing gently on either side of her spine. I brought my hands back, and when I moved them down again, I spread my hands wider, caressing the sides of her body, my fingers gently—almost unintentionally—grazing the sides of her breasts.

The most wonderful scent began filling the room. It was intoxicating. More alluring then her blood, her arousal began permeating the air, and I felt myself beginning to softly purr. I wanted to rub myself on her. I wanted to cover her with my own scent and relish in her scent on my body.

I grew bolder as I continued to massage her, lightly grazing the sides of her breasts, kneading her ass and slightly pulling it upwards. I could smell her getting more and more aroused, and the fantasy that was playing in her mind was driving me crazy.

She was still stifling her moans, and while I could hear them just fine, I wanted her to let herself enjoy what I was doing to her. She was a little embarrassed that she was so turned on, and she was trying to convince herself that my touches were innocent, when they were the furthest thing from innocent as was possible.

I wasn't going to have none of that. Gently, I moved down to her thighs, spreading them just a little farther apart. I wrapped my hands around her right leg and proceeded to massage her from her foot all the way up to her ass, gently dipping my hands to her inner thigh but not touching her core. She was breathing heavily when I moved on to her left leg, repeating the process in slow, measure movements. I wanted her to be so overcome with desire that she forgot everything but my touch.

She whimpered audibly the next time I made a pass between her thighs.

_God, just a little closer,_ I heard her beg in her mind. The mental image that followed nearly brought me to my knees. As it were, it did make me moan under my breath. It was loud enough for her to hear, but she was too preoccupied with her fantasy to actually do so.

My hands continued to massage her thighs as I drowned myself in her fantasy. It was still raining, and there was now a fire crackling in the fireplace. She was leaning on a pile of pillows, her legs spread, her head throw back, gloriously naked and enjoying herself as someone—he was nothing more than an impression—was sliding his fingers in and out of her, teasingly licking her and lapping at her juices.

Seeing this from her perspective was so arousing that it was almost painful. Almost without my permission, my fingers began traveling up her thighs, making circles around the cheeks of her ass, slowly closing in. I wanted to give her what she wished for. I wanted to be the man she was now picturing taking her from behind, plunging himself into her warmth as she moaned and mewled in pleasure.

_Yes, oh, God. Please._

I was powerless to resist. I raised one hand to the apex of her thighs and gently made a pass over the very damp curls of her sex.

—(~)—

**She**

I was beyond coherent thought when his hands—those amazingly talented hands—made a pass between my legs. I had never felt so aroused in my life. I'd been too socially awkward during my high school years to have a boyfriend, and in college, I simply didn't have time to date. I did experiment by myself, but nothing had ever felt this good.

My fantasy of this faceless man was no longer under my control. It dissolved when reality turned to be so much better than anything I could have imagined.

I wanted him. I wanted his hands, his mouth, his body...everything.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he whispered next to my ear.

I shivered. I didn't have time to think if this was a smart thing to do. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed. It was the first time I had heard his voice, and it was as smooth as the touch of his hands. It was absolutely enticing, and I obeyed.

His hands were slightly colder than my skin, and when he touched me—an innocent touch on my knee—I bit down on my lips and moaned as quietly as I could muster. I didn't want anyone hearing me, but I couldn't hold in all these emotions.

He gently pulled me down the bed, bringing my legs over his shoulders. He kneeled, and a moment later, I felt those wonderful fingers of his spread me for him in slow passes. It was a play on my fantasy, and I didn't hold in the cry of pleasure when I felt his mouth—slightly chilly—touch my most sensitive spot. I felt myself arch, and my hands grabbed his head, holding on to the silk strands of his hair as he began licking and lapping and driving me completely beyond reasonable thought.

I trembled and moaned under his ministrations. No one, ever, did that to me. I had been kissed before, and after graduation even got past first base to actually have a guy feel my breasts under my shirt in the back of a car. It was awkward and not half as good as this man's massage. Now, I was beyond uncharted territory, but it felt so good that I didn't care.

The rough texture of his tongue was so amazingly arousing. He used his fingered to let his tongue plunge slightly inside me, and I was ready to scream. I was on the verge of something, but I didn't know what; it never felt _this_ good.

"Oh, God, yes...This feels, oh, so amazing." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Yes...please."

I didn't know what I was begging for, but I was out of breath, and I needed it. It was scary and good all at the same time.

_God, whatever it is, I need it_ _right the hell NOW_.

And then I felt his finger slide inside me, and everything exploded. I heard myself yell, but I was beyond caring as wave after wave of the most carnal pleasure imaginable washed over me.

_What the hell was that?_

It was a fleeting thought, lasting no longer then a second in the jumbled mess that was absolute delight. I could have sworn that I had just had a heart attack, only it felt too good to be bad. My heart was beating so loudly that I heard it in my ears as though it was a drum, but before I was able to set my breathing straight, the man slid a second finger inside me and did something that threw me into the same vortex as before.

I was being pulled down again, but this time I knew that there was the best kind of pleasure waiting for me on the other side.

I knew I was chanting something along the lines of, "Yes, oh God, please, yes," and I thought I had heard him chuckle. That was not important. My mind had no room to think about anything beyond that wonderful sensation that was once again building inside me.

It was so much quicker this time. He was doing something so good with his mouth and his fingers; I knew his hands were talented when he was giving me a massage, but this was a thousand times more powerful. I cried out again when I was hit with that pleasure, but there was no fear in me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. I heard myself laugh in delight as I slowly hovered down from the clouds. I slumped down on the bed, catching my breath and smiling like a fool.

_Oh. My. God. Best birthday present _ever. The thought was so sudden that I laughed harder at it. _Happy birthday to me._

I don't know how long I was in my own little bubble of blissful happiness, but when my heart finally stopped trying to jump out of my chest and my lungs were once again full of air, I found myself unwilling to open my eyes.

He was still caressing me, but this time it was in relaxing caresses. I sighed happily. I never wanted to move again.

It seemed like he had other ideas, though. As soon as my breathing even out, and I felt myself almost drifting to sleep, he began kissing the inside of my thigh. His kisses were so light that at first they tickled me, but I found myself moaning when his hands moved upward and cupped both of my breasts. His mouth was going from one thigh to the other, teasing me, while his hands worked on kneading my breasts just as thoroughly as he had done to the rest of my body.

I didn't know that I could go from complete satisfaction to complete starvation so quickly. My hands covered his out of their own accord, and while it did make me blush, it felt too good. His hands and my hands, intertwined over my soft flesh.

I moved my hands over his wrists and down to his arms, feeling as much of him as I could reach. He was muscular and yet slightly cold to the touch. I thought about opening my eyes to look at him, but then he gently pinched my nipples between his fingers and his mouth was suddenly on me again.

"Oh, my..." My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and the rest of it was lost amongst these wonderful new—yet already familiar—sensations.

I felt almost guilty that I was the only one to enjoy myself. I wanted him to feel the same pleasure as I did, and a part of me wanted to know how it would feel to have more of him. What would his chest feel like when it was naked under my fingers? How wide were his shoulders? Was he tall?

I wanted to see him, to touch him. I wanted to kiss him and find out if he was just as talented with his mouth on my upper lips as he was on the nether ones. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at the thought. I had never contemplated such thoughts. Truth be told, I never had a reason to.

I opened my mouth to speak, to plead with him to allow me to look at him, but found my mouth preoccupied. His kiss was everything I had ever imagined a kiss should be. It was soft but deep, almost loving. My hands were in his hair once again, and I hummed in delight when I felt his chest—his _bare_ chest—against my body.

I was suddenly being moved. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him, and I was lifted from the bed and brought down on the blanket that had previously been used to cover me. The floor was carpeted and the blanket was thick enough so that it would feel comfortable, and a part of my mind—a very small part—was able to register that in between his kisses.

I was much more focused on his mouth and his tongue. He was devouring my mouth, yet he was gentle about it. It was as though he was set on giving me as much pleasure as he possibly could, with every single part of his body.

I didn't even notice that he was cradled between my legs until he bucked his hips slightly, and I felt the evidence of his own arousal press into me. For the first time since he had touched me, I allowed myself free reign over his body. He kept kissing me like a starving man who found an oasis after many days in the hot desert, his mouth leaving mine only to catch a breath and to kiss my neck. I used my hands to study his broad shoulders, the hard plains of his back, and although it made me blush, I even grabbed his firm ass in my hands as he rocked into me. He was all muscle, and I was certain that he was a very strong man, but the gentleness he had shown me so far was proof that he wouldn't use that strength to hurt me.

His mouth on my neck was very distracting, and soon I was anxious to get him to the same state of undress that I was in. I was thankful for the cotton pants he was wearing; jeans would have been much harder to push off of his hips using my feet.

"So soft," he murmured, his breath tickling my neck. "So delicate."

I whimpered and pressed myself upward. My nipples brushed against his chest, which was much colder than I had expected him to be, and I moaned when the caress made my stomach tighten in anticipation. I was suddenly curious as to how his mouth would feel on my breasts. He was amazing when he went down on me, and he was an amazing kisser. I had no doubt that it would be just as pleasurable.

"I want..." I hesitated. I felt myself blushing and bit my lip.

"Anything," he breathed.

And as if reading my mind, his lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone and to my chest. His body moving slightly lower, I was able to push his pants further away, and this time he didn't stop me. He shook away his pants and began licking a path to my right nipple, flicking it gently. I couldn't hold my eyes closed any longer. I had to see him. I opened my eyes to see his lips close around my nipple and the sight was almost as erotic as the feeling itself.

He was beautiful. His eyes, dark ambers looking straight into me, his hair, disheveled by my hands, was an odd mix of browns and reds, and his lips...those amazingly talented lips were wrapped around my nipple, and he was sucking it. Every motion of his mouth had a direct connection to the coil tightening in the pits of my stomach.

I couldn't take my eyes away from him, and it appeared as though he was of the same mind. As he moved from one nipple to the other, his eyes never left mine, and I saw him smirk in what was possibly the sexiest expression I had ever seen in my life.

—(~)—

**He**

She was absolutely beautiful in her passion. I was feeling mighty proud of myself after giving her so much pleasure, and the raw passion I saw written all over her face when she opened her eyes to see me holding her nipple between my lips was the most satisfying of them all.

I had seen this done hundreds of times, in the minds of hundreds of humans and vampires alike, but I could never have imagined what it would be like to bring pleasure to someone like her. Someone I cared deeply about. Someone I now feared I would never be able to let go of.

She was mine. I was certain of that fact, just as I was certain that I was hers.

I found that I could read her more easily when I was looking into her eyes. Her thoughts were a bit clearer, and I heard the desire she did not dare speak. Even after everything I had done to her, she was still shy about asking things. I heard her tone of embarrassment and her curiosity when I brought her to her release, but I thought she would have understood that I would do anything to please her.

Now that I was as bare as her, it was harder to resist taking her. I wanted to prolong her pleasure, but felt my own needs rising to the surface. Her bucking her hips into mine, causing me to graze her sex every time, were almost overwhelming.

Leaning on my elbow, I let go of her nipples and looked into her eyes, my hand cupping her cheek. I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to feel that warmth that I had felt with my fingers and mouth before. I moved slightly higher, positioning myself just right so that all it would take was a small nudge and I would be inside her.

She suddenly broke into a brilliant smile, and I heard her thoughts echoing in my head. _I never thought I'd feel this way, never thought I'd see anyone look at me with so much emotion._

I leaned closer to her lips and she met me half way, and I knew that she wanted this as much as I did. I took her mouth at the same time as I pressed myself into cried under my lips, but it wasn't in pleasure this time; it was in pain. Stunned, I froze.

Had I been too rash? Had I lost control over my own strength? Had I misjudged my movements?

I pulled away from her lips, not daring to move beyond that, and saw a tear escape her eyes, which were shut tightly.

"I'm so-sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to...I didn't...Are you...?"

I tried listening to her thoughts, but they were closed before me; she had her walls up again. I waited, desperate for her to open her eyes, to know what had happened. I was nearly out of my mind with worry, but I was too afraid to make another movement that might hurt her more.

She blushed, and I grew even more confused. Her hips moved against me, causing me to slide gently back and forth inside her tight warmth. I moaned; the sensation was just too good, and then she did it again.

It was only when I smelled it that I realized what had happened and felt like the worst kind of idiot. At any other occasion, her blood, especially freshly spilled, would have been irresistible to me. Right now, however, I couldn't even bring myself to think about anything other than turning the pain into pleasure for her.

Encouraged by her movements, I began making slow, careful movements inside her, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion of my body while trying to keep my mind off of my instincts, which were screaming at me to move faster, plunge into her harder.

I wanted to push my own satisfaction to the side, but she wouldn't let me. Her eyes locked with mine again, and her movements grew bolder. She was answering every thrust of my body with an upward buck of her hips. Soon, I could barely think straight anymore. The last trace of sanity I had was focused on keeping my strength at bay as my own pleasure took over me, and I shuddered in release.

She held me, her small, weak arms and legs wrapped around my body as I found my pleasure in her heat. This was better than the sweetest blood I had ever tasted. I knew that the only thing that could ever be better would be to taste her blood straight from the vein, and that was something that I could never bring myself to do. It was impossible for me to hurt her in that way.

I hummed and felt myself purring quietly as the haze of passion began to clear from my mind. I slid out of her body, biting back a groan at the separation, but I saw her wince and knew I needed to give her time to adjust.

"Don't move," I whispered to her.

She nodded, her brows slightly furrowing in confusion.

I stood up and walked to the shelf with the oils. Under the shelf was a small sink with a towel hanging next to it. I drenched the towel, squeezed the excess water out, and returned to my girl. She did not move; her eyes seemed to be watching my every movement. Her expression was peaceful, almost smug, and I felt myself smiling in return.

Kneeling beside her, I used the towel to gently wash the sweat and massage oil from her body. I followed my hands with my eyes and felt my arousal grow with each contact I made with her skin. When I finished with her torso, I gently parted her legs again and positioned myself between them. Deserting the towel, I began kissing her, licking the mixture of our fluids and the minute trace of her blood. It was as sweet as I had imagined it to be. When one thigh was clean, I moved to the other. I could smell her arousal building up again and could hear her heartbeat picking up once more.

"May I taste you?" I asked.

She had a small smile on her lips. "You didn't ask the first time."

I would have been worried had it not been for the amused tone and the fact that her smile never wavered. I wanted her to feel pleasure again, to make her forget the pain I had caused. Even if causing it was unavoidable, I wished to erase the memory of it from her mind.

It was as intense as it had been the first time I had tasted her. However, knowing the feeling of being inside her, I couldn't stop the desire to feel it again. This should be about her pleasure, I reminded myself, but the little minx was having none of it. I had heard the direction of her thoughts even before she tried to pulling upwards.

"I need you," she said, her tone husky and barely audible. "Please."

Torn between wanting to give her what she wanted—what we both wanted—and not wanting to cause her pain, I tried to insert two fingers inside her. There was no trace of pain in her mind or in her expression, there was only pleasure. I began curling my fingers upward as I moved them in and out, but she stopped me.

"No." She shook her head. "I need to feel you."

There was no will left in me to object; we both wanted it, and she was not hurting anymore.

—(~)—

**She**

I expected him to slide upward when I saw his resolve melt and felt his fingers leave me, but he didn't cover me with his body; instead, he lay down next to me and pulled me on top of him. I went willingly, curious and more than a little aroused. The initial pain was only there for a moment, and while there was slight discomfort afterward, now there was nothing but the tingling of anticipation.

"Take as much of me as you want," he whispered.

I felt myself flush with heat, not from embarrassment but from desire. I lifted myself up on my knees, took him in my hand, and slowly sank down. My eyes closed as he filled me, inch after delicious inch. I was so wet, so prepared by him that I felt nothing but pleasure as I took him deep into my body.

His hands came to rest on my thighs, encouraging, and I opened my eyes to look at his face. His strong jaw was slightly clenched, and something told me that he was working very hard on keeping himself from rushing me. I didn't really know what to do in the position that I was in, but knowing that his fingers had felt good inside me and that just before I felt him shudder above me, his thick length felt even better, I attempted to move my hips. The jolt of pleasure was so powerful and unexpected that I moaned and threw my head back. I repeated the motion, mimicking what seemed like the movements one would make when riding a horse, and felt his hands tighten slightly over my thighs.

It took great effort to open my eyes as I was moving on top of him. The friction in this position was in all the right spots, and I already felt the first shudders of pleasure begin. I wanted to see his eyes, his face. I wanted to know that what I was doing was every bit as amazing to him as it was amazing to me.

I found almost black eyes staring intensely at me. His expression was somewhere between pain and pleasure, and I felt pride for being able to bring him to this state. I understood how it felt—so good that it was almost painful.

Every moment brought him deeper inside me. I wanted more. I needed more. I was going faster and could no longer hold my eyes open. It was the most selfish moment—that second in which everything but the pleasure he was bringing me disappeared. I gasped when I felt him move to sit up and his mouth on my breast. He began suckling on my nipples, slightly harder that he did before, and suddenly, his fingers were between us, pressing the sensitive place just above where we were connected and I climaxed.

I felt him shudder as well, felt his twitch inside me, but that was in the background. The shocking pleasure traveling from my core, up my spine, and into every cell and nerve of my body was at the forefront. The pleasure was all-consuming, so much so that I didn't feel him bite down on my neck until much later when I suddenly began to grow unnaturally cold.

—(~)—

**He**

I only realized what I had done after she had gone limp in my arms. I found myself kissing and licking her neck, just above the place where I had bitten her. I felt both horrified and proud at the same time. I did not mean for it to happen, but the instinctual part of me knew that it had to. She was mine. I would not let another touch her, ever again.

And now she would be mine forever.

She wasn't screaming yet, but that part would come soon enough. I needed to get her out of here. I wrapped her body in the robe and laid her on the massage bed. Using my natural speed, I gathered her things from the shower room and returned to the room where she lay still.

Going for the window, I carried her to my car, and after placing her carefully in the backseat, sped away at full throttle.

I drove as quickly as I could, making it to my mountain cabin in less than two hours. It was much fancier than the one my girl had pictured in her mind, but I thought that she would like it nonetheless. I had learned enough about her to know that she preferred the simple over the grand, and I hoped that the peaceful beauty of the surrounding forest and the nearby lake would be enough to charm her.

As hours passed and she had yet to make a sound, I was growing worrisome. She should be in pain by now, thrashing and screaming, and yet, she was as still as stone, sans her heartbeat. I hated leaving her, but I knew that she would need clothes at the very least. Waking up would be confusing enough without being naked.

I decided to run to her apartment. It was nighttime and an unfamiliar car would draw too much attention. I entered through her window and quickly packed her belongings. Clothes, photos, her laptop, everything I could find went into two large bags. She really didn't have that much, and furniture were a bit impractical to carry in the middle of the night, especially across state lines.

I was back by her side before the end of the first day of her change. I bathed and dressed her, and then laid her back on the bed again. It was the one piece of furniture that I had never thought I would need, but when I was decorating this cabin, it just seemed right to get one. I liked to lie on it as I read or listened to music. In some ways, it made me feel a little less of a wild beast.

As the second day approached and there was still no sound from my girl, I thought I was going to lose my mind worrying. Her mind had closed off the moment I had bit her, and there were no thoughts filtering in, even though I kept my hands in constant contact with her skin, so I was beyond thrilled when at the end of the second day, as I lay hugging her, I saw a glimpse of her mind. It was like watching a human dream, images so vivid and disjointed. I was almost hypnotized.

Was it possible that she was not feeling the pain at all, that she was sleeping peacefully in my arms?

I kept watching throughout the second day and into the third as her dreams began to make more sense. She was thinking about the hours we had spent making love in the spa, and from the tone of her thoughts, she was fond of the memory. I closed my eyes and completely immersed myself in her thoughts.

Some time into the third day, I heard a new sound from her. Her heart was still beating fairly quickly, but this new sound, although coming from her chest was not a heartbeat; it was a purr. I wrapped myself around her, burying my nose in the crook oh her neck and began purring myself. I knew that it was not a conscious response, but the sound was the most beautiful sound to me in the whole world.

Soon, I was kissing her neck, nibbling gently on the permanent scar that was my mark. Her purrs were slowly growing louder, and so were mine. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but I felt my body respond to her presence, regardless. It was stronger than it had been when she was human. The desire to claim her again was almost crippling, and her purrs did nothing to discourage me. When day three was drawing to a close, I knew that I should get up, give her space, but as soon as I made to move, her hands grabbed me, her eyes snapped open and she growled.

She growled.

That was quite possibly the sexiest thing I had ever heard or seen since watching her come apart in my mouth.

Her purrs grew louder and mine echoed. I watched her eyes as she eyes me hungrily, and in a matter of a heartbeat—hers, since her heart still seemed to be beating—she was straddling me again.

Clothes were ripped off, both mine and hers, under the impatient hands of the both of us. I needed her, and she seemed to be in the same mind set. However, just as she was about to sink down on me, I rolled us over and held myself above her.

She would have to learn soon enough that she was not the dominant one. I was.

I thrust inside her much harder than I could have when she was human, and although she growled at me, it ended in a purr. As soon as I was sheathed inside her, she began rocking her hips and I let go of the reigns. I kissed her with all the separation, fear, and love that I had felt for her, and both felt and heard the same emotions echo in her mind. I was moving faster, making deeper thrusts as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Mine," I growled the word.

Her piercing crimson eyes shot open and she growled back at me, "Mine."

I needed her so much. She was the other half of my soul, and I knew that I could not exist without her. Hearing her agree, feeling the separation with which we clung to each other, it was better than any gentle soothing anyone could have offered at that moment.

I kissed her on her mouth once more and then moved to her neck, allowing her access to mine. She attacked immediately, nibbling, licking, and kissing along my collarbone and up my neck. I sped up my thrusting, no longer able to keep an even pace, and felt myself getting close. I wanted her with me, wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure I could give her before I took my own.

Words were too hard to form, and coherent sentences were so far beyond me they might as well be a foreign language. I growled and purred in her ear, and then gently bit down on her neck. I felt her fluttering on the verge of an orgasm, her body pulsating around mine. I broke skin at the same time as she bit me, marking me as hers for all of eternity. There would be time to talk later, time to show her how to hunt down the animals to slake her thirst, time to tell her about the rest of my family and bring her to meet them. There would be time for that later, much, much later...because right now there was nothing more important to me than to give pleasure to my mate and take pleasure in her.

This time I let her turn us over and explore just how much stronger an orgasm can feel when you're a newly mated vampire.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *steps out of cold shower, goosebumps covering our still heated skin* Give a girl some time, and she has us completely soaked. Make sure to leave IamTheAlleyCat some love.**

**Next week we have our very own shpwhitney collaborating with Duchess Michelle.**

**If you are interesting in writing for us or if you have an author rec for us to beg, drop us a line dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com We are wanting authors to fill all those empty spaces for 2012!**


	60. 122111shpwhitney&DuchessMichelle

**DCM A/N: This week we squeezed from the collaboration of shpwhitney & Duchess Michelle. They brought their own picture prompt, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.21.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is our collaborative attempt at providing some lemony goodness to you all.

We had so much fun coming up with something for this that we've actually started expanding this idea, but this is the snippet we prepared especially for SML!

We want to thank **IamTheAlleyCat and Ordinary_Vamp **for taking on beta and pre-reading duties! We also want to thank **Dirty Cheeky Monkeys** and **Chartwilightmom** for allowing hosting these stimulating weekly challenges

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and we thank her for letting us borrow them!

**Squeeze My Lemon O/S – **_**7 Minutes in Heaven**_

Edward was pissed that Emmett left him alone to be in charge of getting the liquor, especially since Emmett's house was the location for the party. By the time Edward got there with all the booze he was asked to purchase, the party was in full swing. As he looked around at the already drunken crowd, he was agitated that he might've missed an opportunity to witness some of the possible debauchery that had already occurred. Such as Jessica Stanley dancing on a couch and falling head first into a table, or Lauren Mallory flashing her boobs to the crowd because Crowley dared her to.

Trying to get into the same celebratory mood as everyone else, Edward took the booze and set it up on the counter in the kitchen. Before leaving the room, he took a shot of Jameson and grabbed a Corona.

He soon found Emmett and together they did another shot and began a game of beer pong against Tyler and Mike. Being that Edward and Emmett were co-captains of the basketball team, they easily won the game. Just as soon as they were about to sit down, Tanya and Lauren decided they wanted in on the action.

Edward looked across the table to see Tanya and Lauren standing there. He smiled at his girl and said, "Do you really think you can beat us, baby?"

Tanya rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, I can beat you alright." She licked her lips teasingly.

The way her pink little tongue came out to wet her lips went straight to his head, and not the one on his shoulders. He bit back a groan and glanced at Emmett.

"You're on!" Emmett hollered.

The game proceeded and while the girls did make a few shots, the boys pretty much slaughtered them.

"Game over!" Emmett yelled and high-fived Edward.

"Good game, Em," Edward said, glancing at the girls.

Lauren was already moving on, too drunk to really care, but Tanya was obviously a little upset. So, Edward went over to comfort her.

"Don't take it too hard. You played a good game, babe," he said sweetly.

She just glared at him while he rubbed her arms, attempting to soothe her. "How are you gonna make it up to me, Eddie?"

He hated that nickname, but he let it slide as he came closer to her. His lips neared hers and he heard her breathe deeply just before he kissed her softly. The kiss didn't stay gentle though. It quickly turned passionate, all tongues and hands groping.

Tanya pushed Edward until the back of his knees hit the couch and he dropped down with her on top. He landed with an "oomph!" but Tanya pounced. She straddled him and resumed their make out session full force.

They had been kissing for about ten minutes straight when Edward decided he needed to come up for air. Tanya must not have gotten that message though, because even as his lips disengaged from hers, she began to kiss his neck. Edward was just about to get her to cool it down a little when his attention was drawn to the door and, more specifically, the high-pitched singing voice of his sister that signaled her entrance to the party.

When Edward looked up, he noticed that not only was Alice singing and dancing to whatever Lady Gaga song was playing over the speakers, but she was also forcing someone to dance with her. Someone with long brown hair and eyes the color of honeyed almonds that at the moment were set on him and the strawberry blonde assaulting his neck.

When Bella first walked into the party with a somewhat buzzed Alice — because she'd somehow gotten wine coolers and decided to "pregame" in the car before entering the party — she was in good spirits. In addition to being amused at the actions of her best friend, she was also feeling like tonight might actually be fun and a nice start to the summer. Those feelings soon vanished once she saw Tanya's lips attached to Edward's face. Although she knew she didn't have any reason to feel jealous, she couldn't help the feelings stirring inside her.

Noticing Bella's rapid change in mood and being aware of what was the likely cause, Alice pulled her best friend behind her, all the while still dancing.

"Come on, Swan. We need to get some liquor in your system so I have a permanent song and dance partner tonight!" Alice called as they approached the layout of alcohol on the kitchen island.

Wanting to escape the feelings plaguing her about Edward and also wanting to get back to the state she was in previously, Bella gladly took the shot of tequila Alice handed her. As the liquid settled into her system, she could feel herself starting to relax. Bella wasn't a big drinker, so the one shot was already making her body warm and her smile come a little easier.

Just as Alice was handing her a second shot, a hand reached out and grabbed it before it could be placed in her grasp.

"Hey!" Bella called out angrily, turning around to face the culprit. Her stance and irritation eased somewhat when she realized it was her boyfriend standing there, but only slightly.

"May I ask why you just stole my drink, sweetie? Oh, and hello to you too!"

Riley laughed as he took the shot himself and Bella's eyes narrowed even more. "I'm sorry, baby. 'Hello'. In my defense, I've been looking all over for you and I come in here to find you getting trashed."

"Please, Riley, I was far from getting trashed. I've only had one shot. Besides, I thought guys liked when their girlfriends got wasted and showered them with attention?" Bella asked as she leaned into Riley's body. With the alcohol in her system and her sight not being obstructed by visions of Edward and Tanya, she was actually starting to have a good time. She was also looking forward to some intimate time with her own boyfriend…until he opened his mouth again.

"Not when it's my girlfriend who's about to become a drunken mess. Besides, your dad would kill me if I let you get wasted," Riley responded as if he hadn't just insulted Bella.

"Really? A drunken mess? Last time I checked, two shots would not make me an alcoholic, and Charlie isn't here!" Bella replied as she stepped back and looked up into Riley's eyes to see if he was being serious.

"Bella, you don't need to do this for us to have a good time, and I don't want you to put yourself in a position of doing something you'll regret tomorrow, or of doing something just to fit in. You're better than that. Let's just go chill out and have a good time," Riley pleaded as he tried to pull Bella close to him once again.

"Wow. I can't believe you. Who do you think you are? I don't know where this parental-slash-self-righteous act comes from, but it's getting on my nerves," Bella gritted out between her teeth as she turned towards her best friend, who had been watching the exchange and getting just as angry as Bella.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go dance and have a good time," Bella drawled out, picking up the bottle of tequila and a new shot glass so she could prepare a new drink right in front of Riley.

~~~~~~7 Minutes~~~~~~

While Edward's attention should have been on his girlfriend and what her lips were doing to him, he got distracted when he saw Bella dancing provocatively.

He tried to push Tanya off of him, but she wouldn't budge. When he saw Riley storm out of the house and Bella didn't even bat an eye, he grew a little concerned. He pushed Tanya more insistently until she stopped. Instead of taking the hint, though, Tanya thought Edward had other ideas and began pulling him up.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more... private, baby?" she cooed.

"Tanya... That's not really what I had in mind. I think..."

Tanya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just think we should slow down, baby, and maybe just hang out for the rest of the night," Edward said, trying to placate her.

Tanya was not to be deterred, though. Between the liquor, the make out session they'd just had, and the overall party atmosphere, she wanted to get Edward all alone to continue what they had started.

Pulling him towards the stairs, she said, "Well at least you can walk me to the bathroom upstairs. There's no telling what's goin' on up there and you don't want me to be alone, right?"

As Edward relented and walked her up the stairs, he couldn't help but look back at Bella on the dance floor. As soon as they made it to the top of the stairs, Edward turned to go to the bathroom he knew was behind the second door to the left. Tanya had other plans, though, as she drunkenly stumbled and pulled him into the nearest bedroom.

"Tanya, I thought you had to go to the bathroom. Come on, baby. We shouldn't be in Em's room," Edward said as he tried to maneuver her out the door.

"I changed my mind. I don't need to use the bathroom. I just need you," Tanya slurred as she slumped down onto the bed, bringing Edward down with her. For as tiny as she was, Tanya sure was strong with all the liquor coursing through her system, and it wasn't long before she was attacking Edward's mouth once again.

Although Edward hadn't wanted things to go further with Tanya tonight, he couldn't deny that what she was doing felt good and he relented to some extent. Just as soon as he had resolved himself to push her away one last time so they could go downstairs, he felt Tanya's body go limp. After rolling her over and sweeping her unruly hair out of her face, it was clear that she had passed out.

After Edward made sure she was propped up on her side on a pillow and breathing steadily, he adjusted his clothing and prepared to go back down the stairs. As soon as he hit the bottom step, he realized that what had once been a living room full of dancing people was now a living room full of giggly and drunken teenagers sitting in a circle around a spinning bottle.

He also noticed Bella sitting around said bottle, and with a sigh of uncertainty, Edward mustered up some courage and decided to join the group as well.

Even with everyone but Edward being on some level of intoxication, the game started off relatively tame. When Ben Cheney landed on his girlfriend, Angela, they only shared a chaste and simple peck on the lips. Most pairings were funny, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the humor and reminiscent aspect of the game more than anything else. Then Lauren spun and landed on Jessica, and as always with them, things went from tame to raunchy in zero-to-sixty seconds.

Jessica and Lauren continued kissing as everyone else looked on. It was somewhere between erotic and gross the way their hands groped and their tongues mingled. Then someone groaned. Everyone stopped and turned towards the sound. "What?" Emmett said. "You all know that was the hottest thing since _American Pie_," he snickered. Everyone laughed with him and the previous mood of the group returned.

"Alright!" Emmett boomed. "Let's change this up a bit."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"Well..." Emmett started. "I was thinking 7 Minutes in Heaven."

"What exactly is 7 minutes in heaven?" Angela asked sheepishly, further cementing her innocence.

"We still spin the bottle, but whoever the pair ends up being have to disappear to the hallway closet on the second floor for 7 minutes that I'm sure will be quite…stimulating," Emmett explained excitedly.

Everyone was more than happy with this change in the game, and since it was Emmett's idea, he decided he got to choose who was up first. He looked around as though he was really thinking about it before he finally turned towards Edward and shouted, "Edward, my man! You always get first dibs of the ladies anyway!" Emmett had a sly smile on his face. He loved to tease Edward about the effect he seemed to have on the girls in their town.

Edward reached for the bottle, setting it down a little in front of him, and spun it. It went around and around and around. Then it stopped. Edward looked up to see whom it had stopped on. When he realized who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Jessica or Lauren.

"Bella, you lucky girl," Emmett said with a grin. "Now you kids go have fun!"

They stood up and walked off to find the closet. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called after them.

Up until that point, Edward hadn't gotten a good look at Bella's face to see her reaction to this turn of events. Once they were on the second floor, he lightly grabbed her arm and asked, "Bella, are you okay with this? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, Edward. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with it," Bella replied assuredly, and even though her eyes were still somewhat glazed from the drinks she'd consumed, Edward could see how sincere she was being.

As they walked in the closet and shut the door behind them, it seemed like any confidence they'd had before entering suddenly vanished. Bella stared at Edward through the darkness surrounding them for a few moments. The silence hung like a heavy cloud around them. Neither one knew what to say or do.

Maybe the liquor was starting to take effect again, or maybe it was just being in such close proximity with him again for the first time in years, but Bella decided she was going to make the first move, even if she wasn't sure what that would be.

Then, just as she took a step towards Edward, she tripped, falling into him and taking him down to the floor with her.

"I'm sor..." she began, but her voice trailed off as she realized the position they were now in. She found herself staring at Edward's lips, and before she had time to think about it, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It started out soft, and tentative, almost hesitant in a way. Even with the charged air that surrounded them, Bella still wasn't sure how Edward would respond after all the years and all the space that had grown between them.

Bella's kiss took Edward by surprise at first, but then he slowly moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer as they kissed, and he forgot everything but the feel of her in his arms. It was wonderful and sexy and he couldn't get enough of her.

Feeling his enthusiasm, Bella smiled slightly into the kiss as she started to respond just as passionately as Edward. She ground her center against the evident bulge in Edward's pants, soft moans escaping her lips. "Mmm... Edward..."

Her moans increased as Edward began trailing kisses down her neck and grabbed her hips, guiding her movements. The pressure the move applied to his cock mixed with her scent and moans were driving him crazy, and all he wanted was to feel more of her skin against him.

He slid his hands up her skirt, feeling the material of her tights. "These need to come off," he said with a glint in his eye.

At Edward's words, Bella went to stand up, but Edward grabbed her thighs and shook his head at her movements. "Allow me," he said as he ran his hands back up her legs. When he reached the top of her tights, he tucked his fingers inside, pulling her panties down with them.

Once they were down, he tossed them aside and knelt between her legs, gliding his hands up the outside and then the inside of her legs. "So smooth," he whispered. Then he dipped a finger inside her, groaning at how wet she was. "God, Bella... Is this what I do to you?" He pulled his finger out and tasted her juices, moaning again.

The sight of Edward sucking her juices from his fingers turned Bella on even more. "God, yes! It feels so good," she panted out.

"Baby, I'm gonna lay down and I want you to kneel over my face. Okay?"

Bella was so caught up in the sensations Edward was eliciting from her body that she would've done anything he told her to at that moment. Edward lay back down on the floor, eagerly anticipating what he was about to do. He helped Bella into position and dipped a finger into her heat again. She was still so wet. He tentatively licked her folds before delving his tongue fully inside her. "You taste so good, baby."

"Oh, shit!" Bella screamed out in surprise. She'd never been in such an intimate position with anyone, and to be in it with Edward doing the things he was doing with his tongue was overwhelming in the best possible way. At first, she was hesitant to move and remained still as she knelt over Edward's face, but soon she was writhing against his tongue.

Edward's muffled moans were meant to encourage Bella's motions, but the vibrations from his tongue on her clit caused her body to seize and clench as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. "So good. Oh shit, Edward. Fuck!"

"That's it, baby, come for me," he whispered before diving back in. He plunged two fingers inside her while he sucked on her clit, hard. When she came, he drank every last drop she gave to him, only coming up for air when she was done. He sat up and pulled her to him so he could properly kiss her.

As the kiss grew passionate and Bella felt the effect she'd had on Edward, she decided to return the favor. As her hands reached the buttons on his pants, a loud bang on the door caused them to startle.

"Hey, you pervs! What the hell is taking so long? It's way past 7 minutes. I don't need to throw a Trojan in there, do I?" Emmett bellowed out with a laugh.

Bella, mortified that they'd been caught, jumped to her feet with a grace that surprised even her and began putting her panties and tights back on. Emmett's presence seemed to snap her out of her lust-induced haze. "Oh, my... What did we just do? Why did we just..." She couldn't even complete her sentences she was so rattled.

Edward stood up, quickly adjusted himself, and pulled Bella into his arms. "It's going to be ok, Bella. No one has to know what happened in here." Seeing how upset she was, he opened the door and quickly asked Emmett if there was a back way out of his house.

Confused, but seeing the seriousness in his friend's face as he asked the question, Emmett told him where there was a back staircase they could use. At that moment, Bella came out of the door. Even though her head was hung low, it was clear that she was on the verge of tears. Seeing this, Edward motioned to Bella, indicating that Emmett should take her out the way he had just indicated. With no further words between them, Bella stepped away from Edward and allowed Emmett to guide her out of the house.

Edward watched as Bella snuck away, wishing that her words and actions hadn't hurt him as much as they had. Hopefully someday soon, they'd figure their feelings out once and for all.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *finds list to sign up for closet time with Edward* Ah, young love, so hot. Hope these two find their way back to each other. Nice job ladies, make sure to leave these two some love.**

**Next week we have a returned squeezer, Nicia.**

**Remember if you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line or send us an author rec, dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	61. 122811Nicia

**DCM A/N: This week we have a returning squeezer, Nicia, bringing us more Vampire Academy loving. She has a custom banner as her picspiration, so make sure to check out our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 12.28.11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Merry Christmas, Comrade.**

**Christmas is the time for sharing and precious family moments, as well as the still precious but not so family moments. A slither of ribbon, and a lack of privacy leads to a nice Christmas inspired surprise for Dimitri from Rose. A naughty Christmas one-shot for your reading pleasure. RxD. Rated M.**

**As promised, here's the Christmas outtake for my current WIP Life Will Turn Around. You don't need to have read LWTA to understand this one, just read and enjoy. This is only the lemon from my o/s as the version on my profile has references to characters that will complicate the story of you're not familiar with the Vampire Academy series. If you want to see the full version, it's on my profile.**

**Very many thanks to untamed00notbroken for beta'ing this in less than a day so it could be posted on time, and massive hugs to mandy52799 for making such an awesome banner for this o/s.**

**Thank you also to Chartwilightmom for letting me write for DCM once again. :) xx**

***V.A***

_What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace. _

_~Agnes M. Pahro_

***V.A***

**Rose POV.**

I hadn't planned on wearing anything racy for Dimitri for Christmas, but Olena's comments about my weight loss had boosted my confidence. And so, I'd taken advantage of the fact that she and the Belikov's were here for the Christmas holidays and wanted to spend as much time as possible with my children.

I'd given in to my inner desires and had a quick peek in Ann Summers while running around town doing my Christmas shopping.

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I tugged at my 'outfit'. It hid a lot less than I'd expected it to.

_Here goes nothing. _

I covered up with my dressing gown and poked my head out of the bathroom door. "Dimitri!"

"Rose?" Unfortunately for me, Olena stuck her head out of the doorway to our bedroom. "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head. "Is Dimitri still downstairs?"

"I assume so. Do you need my help?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, I'll just yell until he comes up here."

She smiled at me. "Okay, Roza. Goodnight."

"Night, Olena."

With one last smile, she moved back into the room and shut the door.

"Dimitri!"

"Yes?" His voice was faint as he answered.

"Can you come here for a moment please?"

The dim sounds of shuffling floated up the stairs, and I quickly ducked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as I did so. The last thing I wanted was for any of Dimitri's family or the kids to catch a glimpse. I hung my dressing gown on its hook a second before Dimitri called from the landing.

"Roza?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

The door swung open, and Dimitri entered.

And froze.

His jaw dropped open as I tried to strike a sexy pose and crooked my finger for him to come closer.

"What do you think?"

"I- I-"

I grinned – in what I hoped was a seductive fashion. "Merry Christmas."

"Roza," His voice was slightly awestruck as he took in the sight, and my grin turned to a smirk.

"You've been a very, _very_ naughty boy this year, Comrade."

"On the contrary, Roza. I think I've been very good." I giggled at the suggestive tone to his voice and shivered as his hungry gaze slid over my body once more. "What is that?"

"Take off some of your clothes and I might tell you."

One of his dark eyebrows rose challengingly, but he did as I said; his large hands sliding up to grasp the hem of his t-shirt before he yanked it up his body and over his head in one smooth movement.

"Is that better?"

I shook my head sorrowfully, and then grinned. "Normally, I love those jeans. But now… they need to go."

"And what if I don't?" His voice held a hint of a smile, but his expression was expectant, teasing.

I toyed with the one of the ends of the bow. "I'd have to shower alone. And that means you wouldn't get to see what's hidden behi-"

His jeans hit the floor before I finished talking and he stepped forwards eagerly, his hands replacing mine as he tugged lightly at the ribbon strategically wrapped around my body in a bow.

"How do you get this off?" His brow wrinkled in confusion as his large fingers fumbled with the tight knot I'd tied in order to keep the smooth silk from coming undone.

"That's for you to work out. If you deserve your present, you'll figure it out."

"God, Roza. Hidden behind that innocent demeanour is the mind of a smart, sly, sexy-" His voice trailed off as he finally figured out how to undo the knot, and the slither of ribbon slipped from my body and pooled on the floor. "Beautiful."

I grinned and tugged him forwards as I stepped backwards, until my legs bumped against the edge of the bathtub.

"It's been over two weeks since we spent any time together, just the two of us. I thought that we could shower together. And if that just happens to lead to shower sex then who are we to argue?"

He smiled and shrugged out of his boxers. "It's good for the environment. We get to conserve water. And you're absolutely correct. We should appreciate all the little things in life." He grinned and kissed my shoulder. "Like lots and lots of shower sex."

"And it means that your family stay oblivious to the sexual tension that's been building. I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for the two months of our break up."

His face fell, but his eyes darkened and locked with mine. "Neither do I. But I do remember being driven half-crazy with lust the night that Tom went missing."

"How on Earth were you-"

"Driving around with you in the car for hours, and not being able to hold you and soothe you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. The light fragrance of _you_ that filled the car. I couldn't think straight. I was panicked and worried for Tom, yet at the same time, I was hyperaware about the fact that you were so close to me."

My fingers splayed across his chest as he spoke, tracing the ripples and definitions that formed as he spoke, until the palm of my right hand rested over his heart.

"I thought that you hated me that night. When you left again, I thought we were over for good." I swallowed heavily and glanced up at him. "And then when you turned up the next day, I felt like life couldn't get any better because I knew you hadn't given up on any of us."

"I didn't give up on _us_ either." His head dipped to kiss me softly before he let me go and grinned naughtily. "I'm still feeling deprived though, and there's only one known solution."

I rolled my eyes. "We sound like such a cheesy romance novel right now."

"Then let's sound like a naughty one instead." Dimitri's tone was suggestive and I giggled as he bent down to pull off his socks as I turned and switched on the shower.

"Lock the door."

His footsteps were light as he did so, and I stepped into the shower, the hot water instantly soaking my flushed skin.

"Is this my unofficial gift?" I turned to face Dimitri as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the bath, before fixing it back in place, his large arms already reaching out to hold me.

"Maybe it's just an official gift that couldn't be put under the tree." My voice grew breathy as his head lowered to my neck so he could press soft little kisses to the sensitive skin of my collarbone. "I mean," I swallowed as his fingers began to trace small patterns over the skin of my hips, and then skimmed upwards to my waist. "Your mother would have had a heart attack if I'd laid myself down underneath the tree covered only in a scrap of scarlet ribbon."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"That's because you're horny since we haven't done anything for two weeks."

He chuckled and pulled my body flush against his own as his mouth followed the same path as his hands and moved upwards to touch my lips tenderly.

"And you're not?"

"Of course I am, I just-" I gasped as his grasp around my waist tightened and he lifted me into the air, before pressing me back against the tiles. "I just know how to control my urges."

He snorted and attacked my neck once again. "Your control is worse than mine Roza. You practically molested me under the table yesterday."

I flushed. "My hand just wandered a little higher than it should have. And it's not like you're perfect, you practically had me bent backwards over the kitchen counter on Monday."

His gaze darkened with lust as he pressed up against me a little more firmly, letting me know exactly how much his urges had built up over the past fortnight. "You were wearing nothing but that tight, blue silk shirt I love and a pair of my boxer shorts. I couldn't help myself."

I swallowed hard and allowed my fingers to explore their way up his arms and across his muscled shoulders to twine into the ends of his hair.

"Well, if there was ever a time-" He knew what I was going to say and cut me off as his hips ground against mine. "You're going to regret doing that."

His eyes lit up with excitement at my words, and I roughly drew his face back to mine, my mouth hungrily, silently demanding more.

And more I got.

His biceps and pecs rippled and bunched as his grip tightened, and he lifted my body away from the wall for a moment so that my hips could lower to meet his, and allow his throbbing erection to enter me slowly, and rocked his hips against mine.

We sighed together as my muscles tightened and relaxed around him, my nails clawing at his back as I tried to move against his pace and lower my body faster. I'd wanted this to be something special and meaningful, but now that we were in the moment, my body just wanted _more_.

"_Dimitri_."

He heard my unspoken request and let his arms slip around my waist fully, drawing our chests flush against each other's as his hips angled upwards and he drove a little deeper into my body.

"Roza," His hips moved away from mine, and then thrust back up sharply as he thrust into me again and again, the flow of water from the shower drowning out the echoed sounds of pants and moans.

It had been too long, even though it had only been two weeks, and my body felt like it was being consumed. My muscles felt weak, yet refreshed… _alive_, as Dimitri pulled out to the tip and then plunged into me, a guttural groan spilling from his lips as he did so.

Words couldn't express what I felt for him, and the lack of action had been driving me crazy. Now that we were in each other's arms, making love to each other fiercely, I felt overwhelmed.

Full.

Loved.

It pushed me over the edge as we rocked against each other one last time: and my body fell apart in his arms as my name fell from his lips like a murmured prayer.

***V.A***

I panted softly as I tried to control my breathing and leant back so I could stare into Dimitri's eyes. The jets of water from the shower still sprayed over us, but my attention was centred on the man who held me in his arms.

"I love you."

Dimitri smiled and shifted my weight in his arms so that he could brush some of the hair out of my face. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Roza."

"Merry Christmas, Comrade."

***V.A***

_Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. _

_~Norman Vincent Peale_

_Remember  
This December,  
That love weighs more than gold!  
~Josephine Dodge Daskam Bacon_

* * *

**DCM A/N: Merry Christmas indeed! We will take a present like that under the tree *bats eyes* we've been good Santa. Make sure to leave Nicia some love please.**

**Next week we have a new squeezer for the new year, Lo21.**

**And we would like to pimp a writing swap that is being hosted by IamTheAlleyCat, the Easter Bunny Twilight Fic Swap Event!  
Sign up starts January 1st, so check out www dot easter bunny twi fs dot blogspot dot com for more details. **

**If you are interesting in writing for us, work on those lemon writing skills, drop us a line. We want you to squeeze us! dirty cheeky monkey at yahoo dot com**


	62. 010412Lo21

**DCM A/N: Welcome to 2012 and another year of squeezing you! We are happy to kick off the new year with Lo21. Make sure to check out the picspirations that she brought with her on our blog and see for yourself *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.04.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N **Hi there! I'd like to thank _Dirty Cheeky Monkeys_ for the challenge in lemon writing and for getting my writing to a new set of eyes/readers. Special thanks to _shpwhitney _for pre-reading and for being very *ahem* encouraging about my participation. This story had been collecting virtual dust (it's an off-season story) until Whit brought it back to my attention. Thanks! And finally, thanks to _LovelyBrutal_ for being a super-fab beta!

**Heat Wave**

Outside? Inside? There was literally no difference. It was hot, humid, and it felt like an inescapable sauna... from Hell. At ten o'clock in the evening it was still over 90 disgusting degrees. Living in California, I suppose it wasn't too shocking; still it didn't mean I had to enjoy the weather. I was very much looking forward to the move to Washington; I knew they had to have cooler summers. I could feel the sweat at the back of my neck and no amount of hand fanning was getting me any cooler. _Why was I here again? Oh right…_

"Bella, are you sure you're not coming?" Jane asked. She didn't even bother to turn around as she pouted her lips and checked her lipstick in the small oval mirror that was hanging by her bed. I rolled my eyes. _So genuine, that girl._

"Positive. This headache is killer. Have fun," I said as enthusiastically as I could fake. I peeked up from my book and she finally met my eyes in the mirror. Woops. I must have sounded like I was definitely going to enjoy being alone. It was also safe to assume that she probably knew I was faking a headache. Not that I cared if she knew.

I wasn't in a party mood even though I'd been looking forward to the stupid thing for months. I'd done this _thing_ since I was seventeen, and four years later I finally understood that it wasn't really about "knowing" my fellow workers, it was all about scoping out new people and securing a new summer hook-up. I was only interested in one guy—Edward—and _of course_ he was taken, the first summer I was officially single. In fact, Mike and I had broken up when I'd come home the previous summer.

"Okay," she said, turning her body around to face me. One raised eyebrow showed that she would be judging my inability to be social for the evening. The squeaky screen opened minutes later and Heidi barged inside wearing a red, low-cut, slutty-looking, boobs-hanging-out micro mini dress that left little to anyone's imagination. _Really?_ It looked like she was going to a club instead of a middle of nowhere camp party. I knew who's attention she was looking for.

"Hey girls," Heidi squealed. I gave her a lackluster wave, as she made a beeline to Jane and they began a high-pitched conversation that I quickly tuned out. It was great blending in with the log cabin sometimes. Good thing it didn't bother me to be ignored. They hooked arms and happily walked away without even asking another time if I was coming. I heard them chatting and giggling as their shoes hit the ground under the crunchy graveled path until they were out of earshot. They were headed along the path that led past the "bosses" cabin toward the male camp counselor cabins. The girls and guys' cabins were on two opposite sides of the camp site and it was a good ten to fifteen minute walk. Probably twenty in the stripper shoes that Heidi was wearing.

Happy_ secret first day back camp party _day! Not. Some of us knew each other already, were meeting for the first time, or just wanted a new hook-up partner for the summer. I'd done the whole formal introduction thing earlier in the day and I didn't need to do it again, especially not with all the attention and flirting that would be geared towards all the guys and especially to ones named Edward.

The kids would be arriving in three days and we'd spent all of the day getting the calendars, schedules, meetings and other preparations done. There would be these few days of quietness before the chaos and adrenaline took over the quiet beauty of the camp.

The reason I was boycotting the party was actually pretty simple. Jane, my roommate for the summer, told Heidi and I that she'd heard (from a friend of a friend) that Edward was getting serious with some girl from his college. "Like, put a ring on it, serious, serious," were the exact words, if I remembered correctly. I knew the gossip wasn't exactly reliable, but how could someone not want to hold on to a guy like Edward? After hearing about it, I wasn't in a mood to smile as he talked about his girlfriend or fiancée or whatever she was.

Heidi and Jane were BFF's and I didn't particularly like either of them, but I was professional and tried to quietly roll my eyes or fake hang myself in private. I guess it was because I always took my job seriously while they sat around and talked and gossiped. Heidi also had no shame in flirting with Edward, regardless if he was available or not. At least Jane had some boundaries. Needless to say, Heidi scoffed when Jane told her that Edward was not available. In fact, she seemed to accept it only as a challenge to be even more of a flirt, of which I had been witness to previously during the day. I'd had fun observing her tricks over the last two years she'd worked here; batting her eye lashes, the touches on his arm or leg, the flipping of her hair, the everything-you-say-is-funny laughing, and last, leaning over in low cut tank tops. I was particularly pleased when Edward didn't respond to her aggressive flirting. It gave me a slight satisfaction that not every man drooled over a girl like Heidi.

No one knew that I'd had a crush on Edward, except my best friend, but she'd never seen him and I'd only given her bits and pieces. I sighed with an exaggerated breath as I questioned working this year. I was too old for this shit, but I couldn't help wanting to get just one more summer of interaction with him. This was the absolute end though. I knew I would _not_ come back next year, even if Edward himself, begged me.

It was so beyond stuffy inside our cabin and there was absolutely no air that was circulating in the screened-in cabin that I got antsy. I eyed the basket of craft scissors on our shared desk and talked myself out of not cutting my long brown hair off. _Yeah, a choppy self-cut hairstyle was definitely NOT worth the bit of slight coolness that I might benefit from._ I put my bookmark inside the book and grabbed a flashlight and picnic blanket. I needed to get out of the damn heat hole. I slipped my flip-flops on as I visualized the perfect place to head to. The lake. I was sure if there was a breeze, it would come from the water. It would be much easier to read without having to keep fanning myself.

As I walked along the deserted trail heading to my favorite part of the lake, it felt like I'd been slapped in the face with a warm towel. Even though my outfit consisted of blue cotton cheerleading type shorts, and two thin layered tanks, it was too hot and I was still sticky with sweat. It had been a week of 90 and 100 degree days, a certifiable heat wave.

I'd been working at the same camp for four summers and taught the beginning and advanced guitar music classes for the camp of boys and girls. I really enjoyed doing it most times; it hardly felt like work. The reason I continued to come back though was definitely propelled by a certain tall, lean, gorgeous swimming instructor.

I know it's probably cliché, but I'd been madly in lust with Edward since that first summer we worked together. As was half the female camp counselors. I'd just gotten together with my boyfriend and it was my first real relationship and I knew that Edward was just something gorgeous to look at. But each year I'd come back and Edward's presence made my heart race and my cheeks blush. I got to know his personality more and our accidental touches made me _feel _more. He was almost never wearing a shirt and he always had water in his hair and glistening off of his toned and muscular chest. But, in his eyes, I was just Bella Swan, camp acoustic guitar teacher. My mild attempts at flirtation were juvenile to say the least. I counted on teasing, being sarcastic, and rolling my eyes at him when he said something stupid as my way of flirting._ I never said I was any good at it_.

Each year I'd planned whole conversations in my head where I'd work up the courage to say how much I wanted him, and how things would line up perfectly and we'd find some way to be together, even despite living in different cities. However, for every brilliant ending to my heart-filled confession, there were two appalling endings. My favorite was the vision of him patting me on back and saying, "oh, isn't that cute." The second was that there would be no words except his cute hysterical laugh….at my expense.

It totally sucked that he'd be moved into my long-list of "never know" regrets. After this summer I'd just smile and pretend that I never imagined how we'd be as a couple. I'd say (figuratively, of course) "Peace out. Thanks for occupying my mind for a solid four years, have a great life!" and have to _mean _it. I had to pull him out of my mind like a Band-Aid healing a cut. If done fast, I'd barely feel the sting.

**oooo**

After walking down the long curved path down to the lake, I found my favorite spot, a shallow part with a giant tree to lean against. I sat down onto the grass, slipped off my flip-flops and felt the blades tickle the underside of my feet. I loved the feeling of summer grass strands in between my toes.

It was dark outside, but, at this certain spot, when the clouds were away, the moonlight hit the water a certain way and it filtered in a white light through the trees. The water was mostly still, but there was still a calm ripple, gently lapping at the edges. It was serene and soothing and it would have been a perfectly beautiful night had it been cooler.

It definitely felt like summer. After a few minutes of actually trying, I decided to ditch the book and just enjoy the beautiful night. In the spring, I was moving to Seattle to go to school, and be serious and get a real job and all that important stuff someone my age should be doing. I'd already delayed college by two years.

Despite the heat, it was the quietness of the night and the view of the lake that was just too breathtaking to have my nose stuck in a book. I'd have much more serious times ahead. I wanted to remember my summertime like this. I had no really big job responsibilities, no school obligations, just a summer where I could play my guitar and enjoy life.

With the book tossed aside, I stretched out to lie on the grass. The grass felt cool even though it was hot. This was one of the reasons why I loved the way grass felt in the summer; it didn't seem that it should be possible. I put my hands behind my head, using the blanket as a pillow and looked at the endless stars. The stars shone so brightly away from the big city lights, and I was able to see some of the summer constellations. The night was stunning and I was right, there was a bit of a cooler breeze in the grass lying by the water.

After a while the grass started to get itchy and I opened up my blanket and spread back down over it. I started to let go of my thoughts of the future and focus on the now. I let my eyes close as my thoughts drifted back to this summer, my last couple of months with everyone and… Edward. He was so ridiculously near. I thought of his muscular chest and abs, his long legs and fit arms. Not to mention, his gorgeous green eyes and perfectly sculpted jaw and face and messy bronze-colored hair. My hand came up to my chest as I lightly brushed one of my breasts over my tank. I imagined the way his fingers would feel on my nipples and the way his mouth and tongue would feel in between my thighs. My nipples pebbled through my tank and an icy chill started at the nape of my neck. I felt my heart rate pick up and I knew what I wanted to do.

_Fuck it. They'd be partying for a while._

Sitting up, I pulled one of my tanks off, leaving the thin white lower layer tank on. I reached behind me and pulled off my bra and tossed it next to the closed book. I lay back down and closed my eyes, bringing my knees up and ran my hands under the fabric of the one thin tank that remained. I could feel, almost_ feel_ his hands all over my breasts. The sensation of heat built up in between my legs and traveled up toward my core as I imagined how we'd fit together. I imagined how it would feel to have his lips on mine, the wetness of his tongue on my breasts, his hands on my ass, his fingers inside me massaging my clit, licking me all over. My fantasy continued as I imagined what it would feel like to have his cock in my hands, around my mouth.

I couldn't deny myself from all the feeling and imagining. The wetness pooled inside of me as my body waited in anticipation for the hardness and friction, and for it to no longer be just an elaborate illusion in my head. I bit the corner of my lip and licked my lips. I'd tricked my body into thinking that its wetness would be rewarded. I couldn't waste the feeling, and I couldn't deny myself anymore. It was hot, so damn hot, and I was working my body into a sexual frenzy. I wanted my reward: a nice, long, pulsing orgasm. I desired it—badly. I looked around one last time and hesitated for a moment but all I heard was the sound of deserted silence. Everyone was at least ten minutes away and hours from being done. I would be quick. I pulled off my shorts, and tossed them onto my mini pile of discarded clothing. I needed to be free of the binding obstacles of clothing in my way. I leaned a bit more into the shadows.

Edward had starred in many of my fantasies over the years but there was something exciting about him being so near that prompted my boldness on the first night back. Maybe it was because it was near the lake where he'd looked so at home in. I went back to my original position, flat on my back and explored my body's wet folds with warm fingers. I alternated from pinching and tugging my clit to making a fist and pushing it up against myself, just to feel something harder. My other hand came back up to my mouth where I sucked on my fingers and found its way back under my shirt where I slicked the wetness in between and over my breasts to gripping my breast and pinching a nipple as I imagined it was him who was exploring my body.

"Edward," I mumbled, as I moved my thong further out of the way and slipped one and two fingers inside of me.

"Mmm," I hummed as the fingers slid inside easily and I shifted my hips to try to make them go deeper inside. It wasn't enough, and I didn't have the help of a battery operated sex toy to help me achieve my prize.

"Fuck, come on," I mumbled moving my fingers in and out faster. It would be so much easier if I had something that could give me what I desperately needed. "Edward…. Edward….Edward"

"Bella?"

My eyes shot open. _What? No one could possibly be calling my name right now_.

I grasped for my shorts, pulling them on and pushed down my tank and sat up hurriedly, my heart felt like it was drumming out of my chest. _It was dark enough; I'd even hung back more into the shadows. No one could have seen, right?_ _No one could have heard?_ I had a fucking sick imagination! My second tank and bra remained off; I didn't have time to really react, before I saw that my ears and eyes were not deceiving me and there truly was someone that had called my name.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. _ That was what got me into this mess. _

"Um," I uttered, before patting down my unruly hair. I tried to get my mind wrapped around what I'd possibly gotten myself in to. The figure strolled toward me, taking a shadowed path toward me.

He stepped out into the moonlight with a killer grin and of course, it had to be Edward. In two steps he stood before me in impossibly taunting low slung board shorts and a V-neck white tee-shirt. I looked at him from above.

"Hi," I said shakily. The words came out incredibly breathy and dare I say "sex operator-ish." I crossed my arms over my chest to cover the hardness of my nipples from peeking from under my tank. I had to get my breath together. I turned my head, so I wouldn't have to see the crumbled corner of his tee. I wanted to grab it and pull him down to help send me over the edge.

"Hi," he answered.

Silence. _So we were going to be playing this game…._

"How long have you been standing there?" I blurted out, looking back up at him from my sitting position.

"I came looking for you. Jane said you were back in your room reading. She said you weren't feeling well. I said I would come get you. She said not to bother, but—"

"I." Pause. "Um." Pause. " Yes."

I loved when I was so articulate. It made such a great impression.

I looked in his now moon-lit eyes. Even in the low light they looked incredible. _God. He looked incredible. _

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked.

"I've seen you here before," he said, sitting down next to me in the grass. "In fact, I'm pretty sure this has been your favorite spot since you've worked here."

Were we really making small talk when he had potentially seen me pleasure myself? Could he hear my moans? Did he hear me utter his name a few times? I think he could see the heart-stopping panic come across my face.

"Bella?"

I couldn't think of anything to say; just let my name linger in the air. It was nice, however I was fairly certain I was in shock.

"I won't say a thing," he said, so damn casually, like we were talking about the weather. He kicked off his shoes. For what could have only been a minute, the silence was filled with the waves lightly hitting the edges of the bank and a symphony of crickets chirping.

"I won't say a thing" rang in my head like a cheesy movie. I swear it did.

He'd seen me. I knew it! I was so embarrassed. There was no way I could defend or play around what he'd just seen me do. I'd have to pray he didn't disclose the information to any of the others. We had an easy-going friendship; I had to trust in that.

"Now that I'm down here… How about a midnight swim? I mean, it's not midnight, but you know what I mean. I love this place."

He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

It was so hot, but he couldn't really be serious.

"You want me to come with you?" I paused. "In the water?"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and it landed next to my pile with my bra and tank. I blushed. Good thing it was dark.

He shook his head. "That's too easy." He doubled over with laughter like someone had told the funniest joke. It took me all of two seconds to realize that I was the sad punch line.

I looked at him and wanted to punch the gorgeous bastard. I couldn't deal with this. He was going to make fun of me, and I would become the laughing stock of the summer. Great. What a perfect last impression. I thought we were friends!

"I'm glad my embarrassment amuses you," I said. I leaned over to grab my shit and get the hell out. I could feel the redness on my face, the desire was fading fast. He was just a fantasy. And I was over it. I needed to go pack the rest of my stuff and get out of town. What was I going to tell my parents on why I had to come home early?

"Hey," he said, leaning down on his knees so he could touch my arm as I reached to lift the blanket up.

"No, I don't even…"

I didn't want to hear him say he was sorry or anything else. I was done.

He rocked back onto his heels and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto my feet. I looked down and could see that my breasts were still see-through in the light tank, this time it was because it was covered in a sweat. My nipples pierced through as though they knew that the actual source of my imagination was standing a few inches next to me. I wanted not only his hands on them, but his lips, and tongue. _But…But… I am totally over him. He's just a jerk! _My body was the betrayer. I wanted to cross my arms but he had his hands on my wrists.

"It was just a joke. I didn't mean anything…"

"Don't try and pretend you aren't going to make fun of me!" I shouted.

"Hey, Hey…" He moved his hands from my wrists to my hands, slipping his fingers tightly around mine. It felt like the move was so intimate. _Why did he have this effect on me? _

"Are you seriously gonna make me explain why I was laughing?"

It was then that I realized what I'd said. Of course everything after I 'd pleasured myself would sound sexual.

_Come. Cum. In the water. Oh. Of course. Heh. That's kind of funny? _

I felt the blush creep up. I'd interpreted his silly play on words joke as something that was all in my head.

"I'm so unbelievably stupid, I don't even—"

"No, you're not. Sometimes I laugh at the stupidest stuff."

I traced my feet in the grass.

"Have you ever skinny-dipped before?" he asked, once he realized that I finally got it.

"Um. No," I laughed. He didn't.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Are you serious?" I looked around, like I was waiting for more people to spring from behind the trees and really scar me for life. I waited for someone to yell "Got ya!" But there was no one else there.

"There's no one here. I promise that I'm alone. I think it'll be fun."

He tilted his head and a smile played on his face. "It's very…freeing."

I stared at him with what must have been a "you've gotta be kidding" expression.

But, there was more.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really attracted to you. I think you're a great girl. I like you," he started then paused. He squeezed my hand.

"What?" I asked. I was stunned at his revelation. I let the words sink in. I'd wanted to hear those words for so long. So fucking long.

He continued, "We've had relationships with others at different times, or, I mean, you had relationships, I just dated. I've heard that you're single now, and so am I." _Ah-ha! So the rumors were false…or so he says. "_ I want to try with you, and not just as friends. I think it's time for us. I, um, think you might feel the same?"

He took a tiny step forward.

"What?" I asked. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you want to?" he asked. He looked down at me into my eyes. I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod my head. Finally the word made it out.

"Yes."

Because I _did _want to, even despite wanting him to fuck-off seconds earlier. It was yes for many reasons. It was for him leaving the party to come look for me, for knowing where my favorite spot was, for telling me that he wanted us to be…

He grasped my waist with both of his hands and pushed me forward to meet the hardness in his shorts. He leaned down and stared at me and I could almost see his eyes searching for something in mine. An understanding, maybe. I must have answered with my eyes because he tilted his head and ever so slowly our faces met and the softest kiss was placed upon my lips. He backed off to make sure it was okay, and I made my way back to his mouth to tell him that it was more than okay. I opened my mouth to allow our kisses to grow from a seedling to an opened flower. The pent up sexual energy was obvious and instant. Our kisses went from safe and soft to rushed and jagged and hard. His hands shifted from my waist up under the bottom of my tank top I still wore. I groaned as his hands, which felt slick with sweat, from me, from him, as it slid up and over the soft smoothness of my breasts.

We pulled apart for just a second and I took one step back and one last look around, making sure it was just the two of us. I pushed my shorts down and Edward leaned in and brought the thin layered tank up and over my head.

"You are fucking sexy, Bella." He moved to touch me, but I lifted my eyebrows and moved a step back.

"You have too much clothing on, Edward."

I took another step back, letting him enjoy the view of me with one tiny article of clothing remaining.

"Meet you in the water," I said with a smile. I turned to make a run for the water, but one of his strong arms stopped me. He grabbed me from behind into a loose hug and I could feel his arousal once again through his shorts. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I put my hand and my hip and turned around and watched him push down his shorts and underwear, and his big, thick cock was sprung.

He winked at me and raised an eyebrow as I looked him over.

"Did you just wink at me?" I said, taking in a good long look at him in all his naked glory.

"Yep, and you still have something on."

He leaned down and kissed me with so much gusto that we nearly lost our balance. I was incredibly turned on, but we seemed a bit too exposed standing naked and kissing under the moonlight.

"I was hoping you'd do the honor," I said when we came up to breathe. His hand lingered over my hip bone and then slid the thong slowly off, feeling my leg on the way down. I shivered with want.

He smiled and casually placed it over his shorts. His playfulness was such an added turn-on.

"Come on!" I said, running into the shallow water ahead of him. This was one of the only parts of the lake where it had an even pacing and didn't suddenly drop off.

The water felt amazing even though it was still a bit warm, so I kept going until the water was up to my chest. I heard Edward's splashing behind me but I didn't turn to look back. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I still had a chance to look back. He moved my hair out of the way and I felt the warmness of his tongue lick my neck from behind and he began sucking softly. I moaned softly as I felt his hard-on again pressing near my ass. My hands automatically came down between my legs as I began rubbing my fingers along the delicate hyper-sensitive folds of skin.

He pulled my shoulders and turned me to face him. He had a hunger in his eyes, as they sparkled in the water-reflected moonlight. How innocent would this be if he looked at me like _that_? Were we really doing this? He kissed me on the mouth, using his tongue to gently ask for access to play with my tongue, and then he went to work with kneading one of my breasts. He moved on from my mouth to licking, sucking, and gently biting first my left breast while gripping and playing with my right nipple. I grabbed the hair at the very back of his head and moaned at the pleasure of his mouth moving so intimately over me. As he worked over my breasts, I grasped his cock and rolled it in my hands, stroked it, and began pumping it from tip to shaft. He was bigger than I'd even imagined. I wished I were still on land so I could get my lips around it and enjoy the taste of it in my mouth. Oh, how I would worship his manhood . But I wouldn't waste the opportunity and enjoyed his sighs of approval.

"Ahh Bella!" he moaned, which made me pant with my own excitement. I was so turned on by him, I couldn't control my thoughts, my feelings, the pent up desire that I'd felt for him for the past four years was about to explode.

I wanted more. It had to happen or I'd probably join the night's sky and burst into a million stars.

"I need…."

A lazy smile played on his lips. He kissed my shoulder, then upwards onto and over my collarbone and neck. I moaned in satisfaction and appreciation that he was treating me with such care.

"I've always wanted to kiss you there," he said. I nearly died at the words, but he spoke again before I could fully appreciate the words as it settled in. "Are you ready? Are you sure?" I answered by looping my arms around his neck and pulling my legs around his waist. His cock grazed my opening and I cried out.

"Oh!" as he answered with an "Ah!"

It wasn't even a question. I was on the pill and his father was a doctor, I knew he was safe. I wanted him inside of me.

"Mmm Hmmm."

I grabbed his cock with one of my hands and pushed the tip inside, letting my body feel the very first hard, thick, tease. It was satisfaction, a relief for him to be in, but I had such an excited urge that needed to be released. He pushed the rest of the way inside as I leaned forward and the foreign feeling of his size inside was quickly replaced with fulfillment. He started a slow rocking motion as our bodies got used to fitting together. The water around us went from serene to swirling with the slapping and sliding sounds of flesh on flesh. His hands, slippery with lake water pushed against my ass so hard that I knew I'd get a bruise. Still, it hurt so good.

I grabbed the sides of his head and hair as he pushed in and out, hitting my pleasure points and quenching the burning ache inside of me for toward my ultimate ecstasy goal. It was a bit tricky to maintain balance but he held me steady.

"Fuck! Edward! Fuck!" I chanted over and over.

"Bella," he growled into my ear, causing goosebumps to appear at my neck. My words excited him. He started picking up the pace until my words were nothing more than random sounds. His big hands roamed my body with purpose, causing my body to feel like it was in overdrive. My hands gripped his chest, his back, and as much as I could of his ass. They were never in one spot for too long as I wanted to feel every portion of him.

"Ahhh," I moaned at the satisfaction of the speed and technique, and the fact that he didn't neglect my lips for too long. It was so much better than I'd ever imagined. I couldn't believe we were doing it, like this. It was so sudden, so spontaneous, and so … incredibly weird to be doing it in a quiet camp lake. But seriously, I could be fucking on the surface of the sun and nothing would slow me down or get me down from my sexual high.

"Yes! God Yes!" I mumbled.

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels, Bella," he said into my ears. I felt a shiver run from the back of my neck down my spine. I grasped the back of his neck, pushing myself as close as possible.

"Great, so fucking…. great," I said in between groans and grunts.

How could "great" be the one word I chose to say? Fuck. There were no words.

"Yeah?" he answered, grabbing one of my breasts before sliding it back into the water to grip my ass even tighter to him.

"You feel amazing inside of me and I'm gonna make you feel even better than that."

He slid back and forth, his cock hitting my clit in strokes that somehow managed to almost make me come undone.

"I've wanted you," he groaned while turning me around so he could have me from behind. "for so fucking long." He tugged my hair with one and held onto my waist with the other. I enjoyed the new deeper feeling position and let a new pleasure wave take over me. He bit lightly over my shoulder and onto my neck as I gasped and moaned and leaned back into him, but then all of a sudden we were shifting again and were facing each other, kissing wildly, hands on each other's faces and hair and then his hands were on my hips and his cock pounding inside of me while I tried to keep up the drumming rhythm.

Each thrust he made got me closer and closer until I was at the edge and I didn't know how near he was to his release. He could tell I was nearing. I tried to fight it, but my head dropped back my eyes closed and he literally caught me as I lost control of my body and cursed out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush.

"That's it, Bella," he encouraged as he swallowed my what could have been screaming with his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to…" I said when I could speak again and my orgasm had waned. He pushed my long hair out of my face and lingered on the side of my cheek. I felt so bad for not waiting for him to come with me, but I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry? No. Don't be. I wanted to make sure you were satisfied."

"I _am _satisfied. I'm more than that. You were perfect. Thank you," I said.

"Thank you," he said, smirking. "I never could have imagined that this was how tonight was going to end."

"I seem to have left you with a problem though…"

"I can—" I started to say, but then just decided to resolve the problem by bringing both hands around his cock. _Yep. Still felt as good as the first time._ It didn't take much for Edward to let go and I got to watch as he exploded with excitement and curses.

As we made our way back to the lake's edge, he lifted me up and carried me back that last couple of feet to our pile of clothing. We kissed some more, slower this time. Somehow, this didn't make me feel cheap or uncertain about what we'd just done. I sighed into his mouth as I appreciated how he favored my bottom lip and how our lips and tongues stayed so synchronized.

"I think we'll get a chance to practice some more. That is, if you want."

"I want."

And just like that, I was sold. I knew my decision to stay for the summer had been an excellent one. I wouldn't dare complain again of the heat, especially it if it involved hot, sweet, wet, body heat.

I could deal with the heat.

**~*HEAT WAVE*~**

**A/N #2 **Thanks so much for reading! You can read some of my other stories under my penname, Lo21. And for readers of AtComH, this story was actually the (much tamer) inspiration for what happened in chapter 10. ;)

With love from Texas Y'all!

Xoxo

_Lo_

* * *

**DCM A/N: Does anyone know where this camp is and how to get there? *starts to pack bags* Make sure to leave some love now that you have been squeezed!**

**Next week we have a very patient new squeezer, tawelephant.**

**Make sure to let us know if you wish to write for us, we need authors!**


	63. 011112tawelephant

**DCM A/N: We are very happy that this week's squeezer, tawelephant, is a very patient person. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.11.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This little ditty popped into my head one morning and I could not get rid of it until I wrote it down. My friends loved it so I thought I'd share it. Thank you to my betas ****MyBabyBlues and freakybella. And LeLe for the help and great line! You ladies rock my world and I love you!**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Love in a Trio

Bella wakes up to her breasts being suckled and fondled. Behind her Edward has his dick sliding between her legs as his fingers slowly circle her clit and his mouth sucks on her neck.

"Are you awake yet baby?" he whispers in her ear, knowing full well she is now as her hips start to move in time with his thrusts.

"Happy Anniversary baby girl," Emmett says as he moves from nibbling on her nipples to up the front of her neck. She can't help the moan that escapes her mouth from their ministrations.

"Boys, I think you are trying to kill me." She smiles before kissing Emmett. It is hot and wet and promises wonderful things to come. When they stop for air, she looks over her shoulder and kisses Edward. His kisses are soft and sensual. They slow to a stop so Emmett and Edward can take their turn kissing turning Bella on even more. Watching them together has always turned her on.

They break apart and Edward spins Bella so her head is at the foot of the bed and he heads south on Bella as Emmett resumes paying homage to her tits. She grabs Edward's leg and pulls him above her so they are laying in the sixty nine pose, a favorite of the trio. As Emmett slips up behind Edward, he prepares him with his slick fingers before sliding his cock into Edward's ass. Bella loves to watch her two men have sex as she is sucking on one of them. Quickly the room fills with moans and fast breathing. Too fast for any of their liking, Emmett loses his battle to prolong his pleasure and cums hard into Edward, setting him off shooting cum down Bella's throat, setting her into a screaming fit, flooding his mouth with her juices.

They all flop on the bed panting. Bella still can't believe what a wonderful life she has.

It started four years ago. She was a junior in college working part time in the local coffee shop. She had a quiet life, never a big partier, wanting to enjoy her studies and friends instead.

She'll never forget the day Emmett came into her life. He asked for coffee but immediately started a conversation with her, flirting like crazy. Such a big teddy bear of a guy, bright blue eyes and dimples you could get lost in, but so down to earth. Her first thought was that he was a dumb jock, but she quickly found out that he was very intelligent. They had great conversations since he seemed to always show up on her work days and would hang around for an hour or two. He was bold and daring and funny to boot. They spoke of families and hopes for the future. He would mention his best friend but never gave her specifics.

Edward was a bit more subtle. He was in her English Lit class, and they were paired up on an assignment. He was so gorgeous with bronze, messy hair and hypnotizing green eyes. He wasn't a bulky guy like Emmett. He was built more like a soccer player, lean and muscular. They quickly found out that they had much in common while working on their project. They had favorite books and movies they discussed and laughed all the time on their nights together. He spoke of a roommate, but never gave her specifics either.

She couldn't help the feelings she had growing for both guys. She did not let herself feel guilty though since they were only friends. Bella would get a feeling every now and then that they wanted more, but since they never tried anything beyond a hug or kiss on the cheek, she figured all in good time.

One sunny afternoon Bella went to lunch with Emmett. He had her belly laughing at his antics as a child and all the practical jokes he played on the kids at school. She couldn't help but fall for him and the sexual tension ran high as he would run his hands over her arm or she would playfully slap him while he was storytelling. He was so handsome it should intimidate her, but he always made her feel like she'd been a friend for years. And even though he was built like a linebacker for the Steelers, he was one of the most gentle and kind men she had ever met. Bella fell head over heels, wanting to help keep the smile on his face and ensure he was always happy. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the connection too. They parted with a hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead promising he'd see her soon.

Bella was ecstatic when Edward asked her to dinner. He picked her up at her door with a kiss to her hand and swept her off her feet all night long. All during the romantic dinner he would brush his finger along her cheek. He opened up to her, talking about his childhood as an only child who lost his parents to a car wreck, living with his aunt and uncle who loved him as their own, which made her heart ache for him even more. She felt as if she needed to take care of him and guarantee he always felt loved. Bella was in deep and was scared that she was the only one who felt the electricity between them. The side glances in the car made her flush with desire as he drove her home and left her with a kiss on the cheek.

One day, at the end of her study session with Edward, he invited her back to his apartment. He wanted to talk and introduce her to his roommate. She was excited and nervous, having heard of the great guy but had never met him. Imagine her surprise when his roommate turned out to be Emmett. And not only did they live together, they were a couple.

Needless to say she was shocked at first. The guys were afraid they were going to push her away, but talked a lot about the beautiful brunette who captured their hearts and how they could not let her get away. They opened a bottle of wine and sat together on the couch to get it all out in the open. Hearing about their pasts and their relationship seemed to put her at ease. They had girlfriends in the past, but knew that there was an attraction to the same sex. Both tried to date men and did not find a connection with anyone. When they met four years ago at a friend's Christmas party, there was something special between them. They have always been satisfied with their relationship, but when both men had met Bella, something clicked with them. It was like she was a lost puzzle piece they did not know they were missing. And now that they had found her, they didn't want to let her go.

At first she was afraid to come between them, but agreed to give a relationship with the two men a shot. She was afraid jealousy would come into play and someone would end up hurt. But she had to admit it turned her on too. To be pleasured by two men at once was always a fantasy. And she read enough fanfiction that slash stories turned her on like crazy. The men knew the look of lust in her eyes and promised to take it as fast or slow as she was comfortable with. But they made it very clear they wanted all of her, not just a physical relationship.

She watched them kiss, getting turned on so badly she had to join in. The messy three way kiss was so hot to her. Tasting each other, tongues exploring. Their clothes were lost quickly as they moved to the king size bed. Both men kissed and licked every inch of her body and had her begging by the time they were done. Emmett laid on the bed on his back and pulled Bella so she was sitting on his face, facing the foot of the bed. He attacked her pussy like a dying man eating his last meal. He held her thighs with his large hands so she couldn't scoot away.

Edward rocked over Emmett, sliding their cocks together while he kissed Bella and fondled her breasts. He kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone and then moved to nibble on each tit. He stopped at her pussy where he gave both Bella and Emmett a few licks. Bella cried out at the sight of both faces at her pussy.

Edward licked down Emmett's body and wrapped his hand around Emmett's cock. He leaned down and licked the pre cum off of the head as he watched Bella rock over Emmett's face. He was so turned on he couldn't wait and started sucking Em's cock, taking him deep and hollowing out his cheeks like he knew his lover liked.

Bella was so turned on watching Edward please Emmett that she quickly fell over the edge, screaming Emmett's name as she drenched his face. That scream along with Edward's sucking threw Emmett over the edge and he emptied himself down Edward's throat. Edward caught the out of breath Bella and kissed her softly, calming her racing heart. Emmett leaned up against the headboard to watch the other two together. Bella was writhing under Edward as his touches and bites got her heart pumping again. Edward climbed on top of her, claiming her too, rocking his cock deep and fast into her pussy. Never had she been filled so much. Never had she felt so loved and desired. And with those thoughts lingering in her head, she let go to the power of the passion between them and came again, bringing Edward with her.

She never dreamed at that time it would lead to their current life. The three of them were one hundred percent committed to each other. Surprisingly the only jealousy happened when they traveled out with friends. Men would always try to pick up Bella. And it seemed that some nasty whore would try to rub up on one of her men any time they were on a dance floor. At the end of the night, the three would sit and have a good laugh at the lame attempts for their attention.

They still laughed at one instance at the dance club Moon. The three of them went out for Edward's birthday. They loved to sway together on the dance floor with Bella sandwiched between her two men. This night was even more energized because their good friends Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were with them. They were a threesome that Bella and the boys met at a gathering of others in a poly relationship. The six got along very well and Bella and her guys would often babysit their kids.

They hadn't been at Moon long and were sitting around the table catching up on each other's lives when three bottle blonde women with way too much make-up and big fake tits came sauntering up to their table and introduced themselves, interrupting Rose. God love Rose, because she just sat there to see what crazy shit would spew from the mouths of the skanks. Tanya introduced herself and her friends Irina and Kate, while eyefucking the three men at the table.

Of course, Jasper, Emmett and Edward did not give them any attention as soon as Tanya opened her mouth, rolling their eyes at each other, silently wishing they would leave. Alice began to run her hands over Jaspers chest, as Emmett nuzzled into Bella's neck and Edward rubbed her leg and played with her hair.

Irina bent over the table, ignoring Rose and brought her hand out to touch Jaspers arm. Rose caught it before she made contact and in the sweetest southern voice said "Skank, if you and your friends don't leave now, I am going to airmail you to the pool tables above where my buddy will shove his pool stick so far up your ass you're gonna taste chalk."

Rose flung Irina's hand back as Jasper kissed her cheek, then the boys immediately lost it, laughing so hard other patrons looked on to see what was so funny. The three blonde's slinked off with their tails between their legs and Alice, Rose and Bella joined in the laughter. The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and laughing.

After six months as a threesome, they held a commitment ceremony, with friends and family in attendance, joining them together. The celebration that night was a steamy one that always got Bella excited when she thought about it. Bella was on her knees sucking Edward as Emmett fucked her from behind, holding her hips in his strong hands. She had such a strong orgasm that she collapsed on the bed and watched as Edward and Emmett made love. That night also brought them Emma, their dimpled little girl with the dark curly hair and bright blue eyes.

Having three sets of hands proved to be wonderful as they took care of their newborn. Both men loved the little girl more than anything and adored Bella even more for giving their family such a gift. Of course, Emma turned into a Daddy's girl. Both men gave her anything she wanted. Poor Bella was stuck being the disciplinarian. After college, Bella decided to write novels and stayed home with Emma. Their friends Alice, Rose and Jasper had opened a fashion house and asked the guys to be partners. They jumped at the chance to work with friends and made sure the behind the scenes ran smoothly so Alice and Rose could concentrate on designs. Lots of baby girl clothes came out that first season.

But the trio still needed time alone to reconnect, so Bella arranged a surprise weekend getaway, just the three of them, while Grandma and Grandpa watched Emma. A long weekend on a private island did them a world of good. Walking around naked all day led to lots of impromptu sex in the sand. Followed by laughter of where they had sand stuck, leading to shower sex as they washed each other clean. Swimming naked led to lots of underwater fondling and playful romping. And being in the middle of nowhere alone, they were able to let all of their inhibitions go. One night the boys blindfolded Bella and tied her to the bed, giving her more orgasms in one night than she ever had. The three made love and fucked every way possible.

On their last night on the island, they brought out some toys to add to the pleasure. They started with soft kisses on the sun-kissed skin of each other. Teasing and playful nipping at hips and thighs. Bella climbed up on top of Emmett, sliding her wet pussy over his hard cock, making him crazy before he couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her by the hips and slammed her onto his cock. She rocked on Emmett as her men kissed. She was getting wetter by the minute watching their tongues fight for dominance. Edward crawled over to Bella and gave her a quick kiss before standing over Emmett. Bella grabbed his long cock and sucked it like a lollypop. She was extremely thankful for not having a gag reflex. She could take their cocks far in her mouth and they loved when they were balls deep and she swallowed around their heads. Emmett grabbed one of their dildos and started fucking Edward's ass slow and deep with it. All three of them did their best to pull every possible piece of ecstasy out of each other. And that vacation gave them Mason, their little man with crazy bronze hair and green eyes. Bella was always teasing the guys since he turned out to be a mama's boy.

Emmett pulls Bella back to the present by plucking at her nipples and massaging her tits. "Baby girl, your boobs feel bigger to me," he comments as he starts to lick the left one. Hearing this, Edward joins in on the right side and agrees with Emmett's assessment.

"Well, I was going to wait until later to give you your present, but I can't wait a minute longer." Both men look at her, waiting for her announcement. "I think our last date night gave us more than wonderful memories." She smiles as each man begs her for more. "You think this time our baby can look like me?"

Bella giggles as the guys shower her with soft kisses and words of love and devotion. They may not be a "typical" family, but they are truly blessed and could not be happier.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is a manwich that we want to get in on. Such a unique relationship. Lovely. Make sure to leave some love.**

**Next week we have a new squeezer, britchick69.**

******And we would like to pimp a writing swap that is being hosted by IamTheAlleyCat, the Easter Bunny Twilight Fic Swap Event!  
Sign up has started, so check out www dot easter bunny twi fs dot blogspot dot com for more details and sign up today.**

**If you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line or stalk up ;)**


	64. 011812britchick69

**DCM A/N: We are being squeezed this week by britchick69 who brought her own picture prompt that made our minds fill with dirty cheeky thoughts. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.18.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Biggest thanks to my beta's js18 and RAH07890**

**The Anniversary Gift**

"Come on hun, which one would you like? Give me a clue."

It was hard to resist his piercing green eyes or his bronze messy hair; he smiled his crooked smile and cuddled up to me, sliding his hand around my waist. He was still able to send shivers over my body after nearly twenty years of marriage. He kissed my neck and pushed me against the kitchen worktop, "Tell me," he whispered.

I nipped at his neck, "Surprise me."

Our twentieth wedding anniversary was coming up later in the week and we had agreed to do something 'special' for each other, I'd made my list; Edward had to make his without any help from me.

We worked hard to keep our marriage interesting, in and out of the bedroom. So with that in mind we exchanged our list of fantasies.

I wish we had thought of this sooner, some of these would need a little more preparation than others. I studied his list, feeling hotter by the minute my gorgeous husband was game for just about anything.

It was interesting to see where our fantasies were identical, BDSM, threesome, sex in a public place, my imagination flowed with my juices. I think we had gift ideas covered for the next couple of years.

I chose one of his simpler fantasies to begin with, being naked when we were alone together.

"**Happy Anniversary"**

The table was set, scented candles were lit filling the space with their heady aroma, the food was prepared, music playing; my heart was beating out its own tune, I felt excited and nervous. Edward would be home any moment and here I was naked, waxed, buffed, polished, brushed, my best smile, a pair of black stilettos and a crystal choker made up of the words, 'Fuck Me.' _I hope he likes his present._

I heard the car arrive, I squeak and turn the music up, check everything is just right, the door opens, all I can hear is my heart thudding wildly, my pussy starts to tingle.

"Happy Anniversary Baby," I shout as he pokes his head around the door, his eyes widen and his jaw falls slack.

"I- I er mmm," My grin spreads as he is at a loss for words.

"Happy Anniversary Bella," Jasper steps out from behind Edward carrying a huge bunch of cream roses, "You're looking beautiful tonight darlin'," he looks me up and down approvingly, then steps forward and kisses my lips, hands me the bouquet; now I'm the one standing slack jawed.

"I'll go get myself a drink," he winks at me and gives Edward a nod before excusing himself into the kitchen.

Stunned I hiss, "W-what the f...?" hiding my nakedness behind the flowers, feeling like a total idiot, my blush almost down to my breasts.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Edward grabs the flowers, throws them to the nearest chair, takes me in his arms, his suit feels cool on my skin and he smells like fresh air, he kisses me deep and frantic, his tongue forces its way between my lips.

"Wait, "I hiss, before we get too carried away, "I need to get clothes."

Edward shakes his head and grins.

"Jasper," I cock my head towards the dining room, I can hear him coming back.

Edward raises his eyebrows, "Happy Anniversary babe."

It takes me a moment until I remember what's on my, on our lists. "OH, oh! You mean..." The tingling in my pussy is joined by a flush of heat and moisture.

"Please make your way to the dining room," Jasper speaks huskily from the doorway, his shirt now gone showing off his smooth bronze torso.

Edward looks at me expectantly, I have yet to give my permission; I reached for his hand and pull him towards the dining room. I pause by Jasper and pull him towards my waiting mouth, his lips are firm, soft; thinner than Edwards, his tongue slides into my mouth; he tastes of scotch. I suck on it as it continued to slide back and forth. Edward's hands caress my sides, causing my skin to breakout it goose bumps, he continues over my skin until he settles on my breasts, massaging them and fingering my pebbled nipples, my pussy is now dripping in anticipation.

Jasper breaks from the kiss and speaks quietly over my shoulder to Edward, "I think we should eat first," he gestures to the dining table.

Edward quickly complies and I find myself lifted and spread upon the dining table, "I love you," he whispers, covering my mouth with his, his tongue seeks out mine. I groan as Jasper's lips began kissing their way up the inside of my leg, slow and open mouthed, by the time he reaches the throbbing apex of my thighs, my arousal is dripping from me. He denies me the contact I desire the most and slowly he descends down my other leg, Edward grins and holds me firm as I buck and plead, my body thrumming with want.

"What do you want?" Edward asked breathily.

"Touch me, please," I whine.

Jasper chuckles kissing the behind my knees, then ghosts both hands up the inside of my thighs, but he stops short.

"My pussy, my fucking pussy," I demand trying to push my body towards Jasper's hands, his mouth.

He strokes two fingers through my fleshy folds, the much needed contact was nearly enough to cause me to orgasm.

"Let's watch," Edward commands, his eyes are darkened with lust, his hands are beneath my head and shoulders lifting me from the table, just in time to see Jaspers talented pink tongue dart out and plunge inside my pussy.

At the same time, Edward reaches towards an aching nipple he rolls it between his finger and thumb.

"Fuckkkk!" my eyes roll and my head shoots back in response, every nerve ending is on fire, he uses the flat of his tongue to lick through my folds; he teases my clit with the end of his tongue. He continues this pattern until I am bucking my hips, trying to get closer to his masterful tongue; he has me at the point of no return when he pulls back, letting my orgasm subside.

"Please," I beg, "I need to come."

Jasper looks into my eyes from his position between my thighs and winks, he begins his gentle caresses with the tip of his tongue; my clit now so swollen I can feel every throb and pulse that passes through me. As my climax begins to build again, he picks up speed and applies more pressure with his tongue.

"You look so fucking hot baby, with Jasper's tongue in your pussy," Edward's voice is thick with emotion and lust.

Jasper plunges two long fingers deep inside, I arch my back and throw my head back, "Oh oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yeahhh," I scream as I hit the point of no return, my orgasm crashes through me, in wave after wave of intense pleasure. He doesn't stop; he continues his gentle ministrations with the tip of his tongue on my sensitive clit, his fingers begin to move back and forth, before my first orgasm has subsided, the second one is building, soon I am screaming and thrashing around as my body explodes again in divine rapture.

"Let's get you upstairs babe," with stars still exploding beneath my eyelids, my body is lifted lovingly from the table and I'm carried upstairs to our bed. "Are you still ok with this babe, we can stop when you say." His breath tickles my ear as he speaks; I open my eyes to be greeted with his vibrant green ones, full of care and concern; he is giving me a way out, now, if I needed it. A threesome may have been on both our lists, but we hadn't had time to discuss the specifics, bringing me Jasper shows me how much he truly cares and listens. Not only is Jasper beautiful to look at, something I may have mentioned to Edward in the past, he's caring, kind and a good friend to us, someone who we both trust.

"I'm ok," I nod and smile, "more than ok." He grins, I melt.

I feel the mattress depress further, as Jasper joins me on the bed, he lavishes my back and shoulders with kisses, his stubble scratches my skin sending me wild with desire, Edward quickly strips. I revel momentarily as I think, I am sandwiched between two very beautiful naked men, both of whom are worshiping my body, reverently with kisses, licks and bites; their erections are straining to get inside me. I grin; I can do something about that, the feeling of power overwhelms me.

I manage to wriggle out, reluctantly, from the two hot bodies and I kneel between them, half way down the bed, "Stay, " I command, holding up one finger to them, they both look at each other with eyebrows raised and huge grins on their faces.

I stroke down their bodies simultaneously, this was seriously going to put my multi- tasking to the test.

When I reach their cocks, I continue my sweep along their lengths and tighten my grip, eliciting a hiss from at least one of them.

I began steadily pumping my hands in unison, along two gorgeous cocks; I adjust my position so I can bend and taste my delicious 'gifts,' I take Jasper first, eager to return some of the pleasure he gifted on me. I breathe hot air over him and watch as his organ twitches in response, my tongue darts out and laps at his swollen end, Jasper closes his eyes tight and fists the sheets on either side of him.

"Tease," chuckles Edward.

I turn to look him in the eye, then I take Jasper's cock into my greedy mouth and suck him to the hilt, all the time wanking my husband's cock and watching him as I suck another man.

"Fuck," Edward growls.

I switch over; I lick up and down Edward's glorious length and kiss his end, before taking him deep, until he hits the back of my throat, I swallow so he could feel my throat constrict over his end, the way he enjoys.

I feel nervous and excited; it is time to satisfy all of us, I kiss them both, before straddling Jasper. Edward reaches in to the bedside drawer for the lube; he applies a generous amount onto his fingers and kisses my shoulders whilst he runs his fingers over my tight hole. I groan as he inserts a finger, slowly pumping in and out, Jasper's talented hands begin to massage my breasts, tweaking and rolling my nipples between his thumb and fingers. The feeling overwhelms me, hands all over, caressing my body giving me all I desire. I trust them both with my body.

"It's time baby," he whispers in my ear sending a shiver through my body.

I position my pussy over Jasper's hard cock, his hands grasp tightly at my hips; he holds his breath as I slowly slide down his length, I feel the stretch as he fills me, "Fuck Bella," he groans, " so hot and tight."

Edward presses his chest to my back, my heart thuds loudly beneath my breast, it fills the room, I lean towards Jasper, who takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently, darting his tongue playfully across my lips as Edward lines himself up at my rosy hole, slowly he presses against me, I feel the burning stretch as he enters me.

He pauses whilst we all adjust,"Relax baby," he says softly.

Jasper resumes fondling my breasts, Edward inches forward, a thin sheen of sweat coats my skin.

"You ok," he asks as he pushes deeper.

I nod, panting as I felt his intrusion deepen, he takes it slowly, stroking me, kissing me and whispering in my ear until he is buried deep within me.

My body trembles.

"You're so fucking tight, I can feel everything," Edward groans.

Slowly, we began to move, to writhe together, I feel so full, my body is overloaded with sensory pleasure, my mouth opens; I have no control of the noises that come out.

Edward reaches around and caresses my clit, Jasper rolls and tugs at my tight nipples, everything feels hyper sensitive, everything is connected; we are all connected.

The room is soon filled with gasps and groans of pleasure, as we rock and gyrate in unison, soon I scream out as my climax overtakes me, my body shudders, my pussy spasms around Jasper's cock, profanities slip from his mouth as, I feel his cock swell as he expels his load deep inside of me. Seconds later, Edward is shouting out my name as his body trembles, I feel his throbbing, pulsing cock as he fills me with his cum, he collapses, his body still shaking, carefully, he removes me from Jasper, so I am still wrapped up in his arms, now he's possessive.

"Happy Anniversary babe," he whispers.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now who out there wants Edward to go shopping for them? *raises hand* Make sure to leave some love.**

**Next week we have someone, but still ironing out the details.**

**If you wanna write for SML, drop us a line, stalk us, tweet us. We need authors! Send us your recs too!**


	65. 0125Chartwilightmom&Elvirina

_**DCM A/N: ****This week we are being seductively aroused by the lovely Chartwilightmom and Elvirina. Please prepare to be properly tantalized by what these ladies have written! **Make sure to check out the blog for their picspiration *fans self*. **www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 01.25.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. The email addresses, phone numbers and physical addresses are a product of the authors creative process. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Elvirina and chartwilightmom.**

**Body licks to IamTheAlleyCat for beta'ing this, and a naked, except for a well placed red ribbon, Ben for AnnaLund for pre-reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 12:05 p.m.**

**To: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**From: taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**Subject: Blushes**

Dear GreenEyedMusic,

Your words from your last email had me blushing. As if you didn't know that would be the effect when you wrote them...

If you could only see the soft pink that fills my skin and heats me from within... I wonder if your fingers grazed along my cheek, would you feel the heat? Would the temperature rise from the contact?

And now I'm blushing again.

Your words, your passion for music makes me happy; it gives me hope that one day we would meet, and your fingers _would_ find that contact with my skin.

You want to know why?

Because everything you do, everything you say, you execute with conviction. That force flows through you, gives you the drive to succeed in everything you do, everything that you set your mind to.

Have you set your mind to finally come meet me? To see for yourself the blush that your words create?

I hope so.

Yours,

TaperJeanGirl.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 4:30 p.m.**

**To: ****taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**From: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**Subject: Fruits of my labor**

Dear sweet TaperJeanGirl,

As always, you know when to call a man out. I will admit I took a dare and wrote those words on purpose, hoping you would admit to that beautiful blush. I sit here imagining how it creeps down you cheeks only to slowly encroach your neck. It would be nothing short of spectacular to witness in real life, I am sure.

These fantasies, delicacies you reveal about yourself, I am sure you have purposefully designed to drive a man wild. And trust me when I say this, it is working.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't constantly think about what your skin would feel like under my hands. From your—what I am sure to be less than justifying—description of yourself, I know for a fact your body would fit my hand with perfection. Come to think if it, the temperature would rise between us, just as surely as Caleb Followill absolutely seduces the female crowd with the lyrics of Sex on Fire. They are no more immune to him than I am to you.

So when you ask if there would be heat, all I can say is yes. Even from a distance, I feel the burning, the smoldering warmth emanating from each one of your deceitfully innocent words. So when I close my eyes, I can almost smell the strawberry fragrance from your hair, feel the tangles from your bed hair between my fingers, and taste the unearthly softness of your skin. Does that convince you?

Now, if you'll excuse me, this is why God invented a cold shower. Once more, I have let my mind take me indecently far from where the subject originally started. Right now, I do not dare to close my eyes.

Stay safe, sweet girl

Yours,

GreenEyedMusic.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 5:45 p.m.**

**To: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**From: taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**Subject: Conclusions**

Dear GreenEyedMusic,

As much as I love Kings of Leon and have borne witness to the swoon that Caleb Followill has over the crowds of fans at their concerts, nothing compares to what your words do to me.

As you keep your eyes open, your words have burned into my mind before I let my eyes close and running them on an endless loop.

My eyes stay closed, and the words are wrapping around the image of me in my head, naked and bare for you. Each phrase surrounds me, moving along my form, finding its perfect place along the dips and swells of my body.

The blush has returned in full effect, searing each expression to my skin as though I were being inked.

I like the idea of you marking me.

I can feel the enjoyment from them, a tickle here, a caress there, but then, slowly, they all descend lower on my body.

I moan at the pleasure they provide me.

No silence for me, no cold shower. I want nothing to get in the way of what your words do to me.

My noises ring loud for you.

If I had known the effect that you would eventually have on me when I wrote that response, I would have written you sooner.

Yours,

TaperJeanGirl.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 6:55 p.m.**

**To: ****taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**From: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**Subject: Arts of seduction**

Dear enchanting TaperJeanGirl

Are you trying to kill me? Because that is exactly what you are doing. You just have me completely in your thrall. I am nothing now but a mess of emotions and fantasies of a woman that I have never even met. How do you even do that? Words, such few words, but with a promise of what you and I could be together, leave me with no air in my lungs.

You say you want me to mark you, but do you understand that you have already marked me? Every inch of me is pulsing, beckoning you, screaming at full force for you to come find me, release me from the purgatory of merely knowing you as a part of this beautiful and all consuming fantasy.

If I turn my head to my bedroom now, I can see you. Your glorious form spread on my bed, naked and bare for me as you say. Letting the seconds drag, I dare not blink in case I miss one single moment of time with you. You're simply too precious to so callously succumb to a reflex.

I close my eyes again. This time I revel in it because I know you want it, too. You are so trusting in my care that I can only act on what you want from me.

I want to take you to bed. I want to hear those soft and seductive moans you describe, see the faint marks on your skin where my mouth has been. I want to feel the burn of your blush beneath my lips. May I?

As a desperate man, my plea is only that you tell me what you want. Take us that next step. Sweet girl, show us how good we are together.

Yours,

GreenEyedMusic.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 8:20 p.m.**

**To: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**From: taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**Subject: Replies**

Dear GreenEyedMusic,

I will answer your plea. My desire to know what happens is as great as yours.

And only because I know that one day you will take these steps with me.

You will take the step to meet me, in person. You will extend your hand to meet mine. Your warm greeting will only be the start to the many blushes that will occur from being in your presence.

Your voice will be the only thing my ears hear, absorbing every word that falls from your kissable lips.

The tenor will vibrate through my body, sending pleasures even before your mouth meets mine.

We will find some quiet café or bar, enjoy each other's company, sitting closely together, looking more like a couple that has been together for years than a couple that has only just met.

I can picture it so easily right now...

As your hand holds mine, our fingers laced together and my body pulled close, you lead me back to your dwelling.

Only moments inside the door, your lips find mine in a fevered rush to taste and savor.

I lick my own lips right now in anticipation of how delicious you would taste.

In what looks like chaos, our clothes are shed upon your floor; they make a mosaic of colors and patterns, a path marked for us to create over and over again.

Naked and bared on your bed, my dark hair is feathered along your crisp white sheets. The rush of cold creeps along my body as my heated skin reaches the fabric.

You waste no time as you drink me in, touching and taking what is yours.

What has always been yours.

Yours,

TaperJeanGirl.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 9:05 p.m.**

**To: taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**From: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**Subject: Release**

Sweet TaperJeanGirl,

I am lost. Lost to you, in you. Sweet girl, you let me take you to bed. I am honored; I feel graced with your trust and faith in me. And now you leave me scared. Almost scared to be a man, terrified that I cannot give you what you need.

As I stare at you, your eyes burning, scorching mine, and my instincts connect with yours, binding and blinding us with need. Even from a distance, I realize I know you; I know your body. I know its wants and needs, dips and swells.

From afar, you are mine. Your wants, your breath, which is deepening as we merely stare at each other, are mine. I long for you just as much as I can see you yearn for me.

Going to the bed where you so patiently wait for me, it is a luxury to finally touch your skin, to drag my fingers around the contours of your sweet belly button, drawing invisible lines between small and perfectly round birthmarks littered sporadically on the way to your breasts. I watch enraptured as you suck the air into your lungs and hold it. I feel the tightening of the nipple, fantasizing how that would feel against my lips. Would the rosy skin grow even tighter when it is met with the cool air of my breath?

Looking into your eyes, it is clear what you need, what you want. Am I a man if I don't give you exactly what you need? How can I leave you in my bed without the release that your body craves? The truth is that I can't… And I won't.

Bending down, I kiss your mouth, just a gentle pressure, a token of my admiration for you. You are the most seductive and brave woman I have yet to encounter.

You squirm underneath me, your body urging me, educating me, telling me what it needs. All I want is to please, to please you and watch that blush spread from your cheeks… To your neck… To your chest… I ache to make it happen.

One thing happens, one sign is telling me that I am a man and that I am who you want. Your legs part slightly, inching apart slowly as I pull back and watch as you are completely exposed and bared to me.

Beautiful.

I am no longer scared to do what you body asks of me. I follow the same invisible path running between small perfect birthmarks, but I use my mouth this time. This is where I feel the warmth, that glorious heat you asked about in the beginning. This is where it is, so scolding and nerve teasingly enthralling that I give in—to you, to me, to the desire that fills this room.

Your moans fill the room, echoing off the walls like a lyric designed just for me.

Stunning.

Magnificent.

Thank you for taking me here, for bringing me to you, for allowing me to please you. I am forever in your debt.

Yours,

GreenEyedMusic.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 11:05 p.m.**

**To: greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**From: taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**Subject: Real life**

Dear GreenEyedMusic,

You are the one who is magnificent. You have pleased me even without having met me. Your words delight me more than anything in this crazy world.

You say that you are in my debt, then pay it.

Meet me.

In the real world.

I want you.

I need you.

There is nothing left for me to do but beg, plead, and argue all the reasons why we need to meet.

Will you meet me? The words scare me to say, rejection is the worst fear of all.

Will you stand in front of me and capture my gaze as you have imprinted your words into my soul?

I beg you to touch me.

I want your lips on mine, to kiss me sweetly and tenderly, then with all our passion, leaving them swollen and needy.

I want your hands… Everywhere.

I want you naked. I want you in my mouth. I want you to beg for me.

Because I will beg for you.

I will beg for you to make true all the words that you have spoken, to give me the most important thing—you.

I want you filling me with your motions driving pleasure through my body. I want each and every touch of yours to send me into a place that only you can, a place where there is just the two of us, our bodies moving and aligning together as two pieces of a puzzle.

I can't wait anymore. Everything you say is true; I yearn for you.

My body sings for your touch. Only you know how to play me.

So do this.

Don't let any what ifs stop you. Don't let yourself fear I would not instantly fall into your arms. Because I would.

Just tell me I will meet you.

I bare more than my body now, I bare my soul.

The fall is great when the words are the gentle push over the edge.

I give you all of me now.

My real name is Bella Swan. You already know that I live in Seattle. My address is 5674 Willow Drive. My phone number is 206-555-6397.

I can't keep going like this. I need you. I need to feel you. I want to hear these words that you write—words that have touched me—coming from your mouth.

And I know you need me too.

Please. Don't make me wait.

Forever yours,

Bella.

.

.

.

**Date: Wed, 25 Jan 2012, 11:55 p.m.**

**To: ****taperjeangirl at yahoo . com**

**From: ****greeneyedmusic at hotmail . com**

**Subject: Granting your wish**

Dear sweet Bella.

What a beautiful name. I stand here and feel how it rolls off my tongue—effortlessly and as sweet as your words.

A small smile stretches across my lips. I will rise to your challenge. I have neither fear nor doubt that we are right for each other, in the flesh and in person. Your soul is bared to me just as I am vulnerable and exposed for you. You should not be begging; I am the one on my knees for you.

Your bravery knows no bounds, and I am proud of you. I take pride in the trust that you have shown me, both with your body and your life. I treasure you, adore you, and mostly, I will not fail you. Ever.

It won't be long until I gently sink my hands into your long hair and whisper words of seduction directly into your ear. I have known passion in my life, but never like this. Never even having touched your body, having been touched by your mind is the single most erotic experience of my life. Imagine when we finally come together; my lips finally meeting yours. I can't wait, I have no patience. I long, ache, and yearn to seduce you, hear you, feel you, taste you, fill you… Love you.

Chances are many in life, but destiny is a delicate rarity that cannot be passed on. I grasp your offer with an open heart and a soul bared just for you. Never anyone else but you, Bella. Now that fate has left it in our hands, we are the ones who can let our passion grow and love unfurl.

My name is Edward Cullen, and as I stand here, I am simply at your mercy. I am yours to take or cast aside; because, as I press send, the knock on your door would follow instantaneously.

Most sincerely and forever in love, Edward.

.

.

.

**To: 206-555-6397**

**From: 206-555-5298**

My address is 5682 Willow Drive, Seattle. Take me, strip me, love me, seduce me, use me, because I am forever yours.

_I press send and hear the muffled echo of an incoming text on the other side of the door._

* * *

**_DCM A/N: So, who's out there panting at their computer right now? *raises hands* If I could find someone like Edward out there, I'd so hit up Eharmony or Match :) Make sure to send these ladies some feedback!_  
**

**_Next week we are unfortunately open. Let us know if you would be interested._**


	66. 020112Hedixo01

**DCM A/N: We are thrilled to have Hedixo01 squeezing us this week. She was so inspired by all the pics over on the blog that instead of choosing one, she allowed just the idea of them to get her imagination and juices flowing! ****She's a first-time squeezer, so be gentle :) ****Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.01.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Into the Woods  
**

"No way, Alice," I state in what I thought was a firm tone. Alice had been begging me for two weeks to go camping at the lake with her boyfriend, his sister, and a couple of their friends.

It's not that I don't enjoy the outdoors, or that I don't like Jasper, her boyfriend. I'm just not particularly fond of the rest of that group.

"I don't think Edward's going to be there Bella," she says with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Never the less, Rosalie will be, and I refuse be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with her," I answer back ignoring her pitiful face. "Why do you care so much if I go anyway?"

"Because you're my best friend!" She exhales audibly before continuing. "I think you'll have fun. I know it might be hard for you to remember the concept of fun, so think of this as your reintroduction."

I try to think of some witty comeback, but I know she's right. I've always been a boring person. In high school I got straight A's and spent my free time with books instead of boys. Alice would drag me along to parties, but I always ended up in a bedroom reading. And reading is not code word for anything.

When Alice and I went off to college together, nothing but the venue changed. I made the Dean's List Freshman year. Alice continued to drag me to parties, but I always disappeared after a while with a book, until one night in our junior year.

Alice was more excited about this particular party because the fraternity that her most recent romantic interest belonged to was throwing it. We left our dorm while I clutched my bag containing North and South. I was on a big Industrial Revolution kick.

The party was already in full swing when we arrived. The walls were vibrating with music I didn't recognize, and there was already a smell of stale beer and vomit in the air. It took Alice a few minutes to find Jasper in the dim lighting, but we finally came upon him and some other seniors in the kitchen. Alice introduced me to Jasper, and he took his turn telling us the names of the various fraternity brothers around him. That's when I met Edward.

I was admiring his rear end while he was grabbing beers out of the fridge. He stood, turned around and handed Alice and myself each a bottle.

"We save the good stuff for our favorites," he said, and actually winked at us before pulling the caps off of the Heinekens he'd given us. When his hand wrapped around mine I thought I might fall over from the skin-to-skin contact. My mind was suddenly fantasizing about what other parts of our skin I'd like to touch together. I was so trapped in my head that I didn't even pay attention to Jasper when he took both of our jackets to some other room. I was so out of focus I also didn't realize my bag, and book, had gone with my jacket.

Alice took advantage of my momentary lapse to drag me out to dance, which I'd normally avoid. When Jasper joined her after a few songs I was about to walk away and try to find my stuff, until I saw Edward leaving the kitchen to head in our direction. I turned around, threw my head back and chugged the rest of my beer. I finished the last drop, and was just about to find somewhere to dispose of it when I felt a hand snake around my waist to press lightly on my stomach. I knew that hand from the small amount of contact we'd had in the kitchen. Edward pulled my back to his chest, and grabbed the bottle with his free hand. I never saw where it ended up, but he got rid of it somehow because that hand soon took up residence on my hip. He started moving us to the rhythm of the song, and I let him not wanting to reveal just how klutzy of a dancer I really was. I glanced over at Alice whose eyes were bugging out of her head in shock.

I was not in my element. I was sure Edward could tell how stiff I was. I had no idea what to do with my hands, or whether or not I should move my feet. I had never danced this close to a guy before. When I did dance, which was almost never, I always opted for the slow variety. I was able to keep a safe distance from my partner and the slower speed made it less likely that I would fall flat on my ass. Although, with Edward's hands on me I was less afraid of falling. This dancing was nothing like the chaste experiences I'd had before. Dancing like this was giving me the feeling that only my dirty romance novels had been capable of producing previously.

With the hand that was still pressed against my abdomen, he pulled me back completely flush against him. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his hard body against mine. I opened them back up immediately knowing what happens when I move with them closed. The first song ended, and when the second began, Edward's hands started moving. I melted further into his body as his fingers slowly ghosted up my arms and back down again to my hips. When the second song ended I knew I wasn't nearly drunk enough to continue down this road. Thankfully, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I felt the loss of Edward's body behind mine immediately. I grabbed the first thing I saw (a jell-o shot) and threw it down the gullet.

"Holy shit, Bella!" she exclaimed. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" She grabbed two more shots, and handed one to me. I took both. "Whoa, Bella, slow down," she tried to warn me.

"If I slow down, Alice, I'll wind up in a corner with my book. Edward's hot, and apparently he thinks I am too." I stole a solo cup from some guy's hand and drained it before walking back to the dancing, leaving Alice to follow stunned in my wake.

I was a woman on a mission. I didn't know why Edward had decided to focus his attentions on me, but I wasn't about to pass up this chance; a chance I'd never gotten before. He smiled when he saw me, and we picked up right where we had left off. We never spoke, but instead let our bodies do the communicating.

He turned me around after a few more songs, and I finally got to experience my first make out session. I had been kissed before, but I was fifteen and Jacob had just turned fourteen. I had known Jacob since we were kids; it was like kissing my brother. It felt nothing like what Edward's mouth felt like under my own lips. Edward was soft, but still firm in pressing back against me. His breath was surprisingly cool. It made me think of those Dentyne Ice commercials. I was silently thanking a brand of gum when his tongue made an appearance sliding smoothly in between my lips and starting a dance of its own with mine. One of Edward's hands moved down to grip my ass pulling my hips flush against his own. His other hand found its place in my hair. I couldn't breathe. Soon I was going to start hyperventilating and pass out. They'd have to call an ambulance, and Alice would be equal parts pissed about her ruined evening and concerned for my well being.

Suddenly Edward pulled his head back, and stared at me with burning eyes. When he looked at me like that I felt like a heroine in all the stories I had read. I felt desired and powerful. And I wanted him bad.

Wordlessly, he turned around, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the dancing crowd. I took the respite from kissing to try and get my breathing under control, but as we walked upstairs and neared bedroom doors I began panting again. My brain was screaming at me to stop, drop, and roll on back down the stairs, but the lower half of my body, where the fire had originated, was deaf to its feeble pleas.

Edward opened the second door we came to, and turned around to lock it when we were both inside. He began backing up towards the bed, pulling me with him. He stopped when his legs hit the edge, and I pushed my body up against him wanting to continue what we had started downstairs.

His mouth was only on mine for a moment before he moved down to my neck. I turned my head to the side, silently begging for more. The sensation he was creating with his tongue, and occasionally his teeth, was slowly sending me into a frenzy. I slid my hands down his perfectly muscled back to grab his ass and pull him to me, so I could feel exactly what I was doing to him. I knew how he was making me feel, and I ached to press myself against whatever was happening inside his jeans. He groaned when we made contact, and turned us around so he could lay me down onto the bed.

I reveled in the pressure of his weight on top of me. His hands began to roam over my thighs, my hips, and my ribcage. I arched my back when he grazed the side of my breasts, and silently cursed the layers of fabric separating our skin from making contact. I wanted to pull my shirt off, but actually held myself back, not wanting to freak him out.

He left my mouth again and I felt his breath across my cheek and all the way down my neck to my collarbone. His mouth wasn't cool anymore, but hot and steamy. We still hadn't spoken at all, our combined breathing and the muffled music from downstairs being the soundtrack to our snog fest.

I could've stayed like that forever. Hands roaming and grasping; mouths licking and sucking. But I was starting to get uncomfortable. My face was hot, and sweat was building on my back. I tried to convince myself that it was the heat of the moment making me feel this way. However, when my stomach started to churn, I cursed myself for not eating dinner before going to the party. I tried to still my movements some, hoping the nausea would fade if I didn't agitate myself further, but just then Edward's hands were making the rounds to my ribs again, and this time he snuck under my clothes. I gasped when he grabbed a breast, and pinched a nipple. My hips involuntarily squirmed sending another wave of sickness. This time I heaved slightly, and Edward pulled back and put his hands on the bed on either side of me, looking at me with a confused expression.

I forced myself to be still, which was much easier without Edward on top of me, but the damage was done. I thought I was just going to gag again, but underestimated and only had enough time to roll over before vomit was pouring out of my mouth and onto Edward's pillow.

I covered my mouth after the first round, and looked up frantically at Edward. He pointed to a door to the left, hopefully understanding my need for a bathroom. Thankfully that's exactly what I found when I busted through, and dropped to my knees before round two landed in the toilet. I had enough time before round three to thank men all over for always leaving the seat up. Otherwise, there would've been vomit on the floor.

After what seemed like hours of retching into the toilet, I laid my face down on the cold tiles for relief and knew no more of what had started out as one of the best nights of my life.

I woke up early the next morning still lying on the floor of the bathroom. There was a glass of water in front of my face and a small cup with two aspirin. My head protested when I pushed myself up too quickly, and I wanted so badly to lie back down, but I knew I had to get out of there lickety split to avoid having to come face to face with anyone.

I swallowed the pills, and finished off the water before rising to my feet, slowly this time. I refrained from looking in the mirror, knowing it would be horrendous. I tiptoed through the door, and glanced at the bed. Edward was on his stomach still fast asleep. I silently thanked whatever force of nature had managed to pull this one off for me, and crept out of his room. It was early enough that the rest of the house, and most of the campus was blind to my humiliating walk of shame back to my dorm.

I avoided parties like the plague after that, which Alice didn't mind because she now had her boyfriend, Jasper, to hang out with at such soirees. And she also owed me big time for leaving to me to sleep on a bathroom floor.

Edward never tried to contact me, and I had a hard time trying to decide if I was more disappointed or grateful. I certainly didn't plan to reach out to him, so I was left using him and that night as fuel for my fantasy fires.

I snap back to the present, and I realize Alice has been speaking the whole time, ticking off on her fingers reasons that I should go.

"Fine, Alice!" I interrupt.

"Really?" she squeals, and throws her arms around me when I nod my head. "I'm so excited! I want you and Jasper to get to know each other better," she says, rather sheepishly, and then she actually looks down to the ground. I can tell that she's hiding something. She's playing coy, just hoping I'll ask her why she's so adamant about Jasper and I becoming closer.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's going on?" I ask. Her eyes snap back to mine, and I swear they're actually sparkling.

"We're engaged, Bella!" she squeals again, and I stumble backward with the force of her next hug.

"That's great, Alice," I say feeling slightly stunned. I shouldn't be surprised; they've been dating for over three years now. It's not like I expected Alice and I to live together forever. I just wasn't imagining that I'd have to look for a new roommate so soon. Alice takes over the conversation again; words like bridesmaid, flowers, and cake assaulting me. I smile and try to sound enthusiastic about the impending nuptials, but inside I'm a mess. I want to be happy for Alice, but I'm slightly angry at Jasper for stealing her away from me, and yes, I'll admit I'm even jealous of her; of both of them.

Since graduating college I've been on only a handful of dates, and no relationship like Alice and Jasper's has been the result. I did manage to finally have sex after the second date I'd been on with a guy I'd met at the park. James had been so sweet when he came up to me while I was reading. Both our dates were tolerable, but the sex was not. I hadn't planned on taking it that far because a quickie after the second date was not how I had planned to lose my virginity. It must not have been too great for him either, because he never called me back.

"Oh, crap, is that the time? I've gotta go back to work," Alice says, and kisses me on the cheek before dashing out the door. "Love ya! Bye," she shouts. I finish my coffee and head out the same door back to the world of checking facts.

One week later finds me heading home from work early. Jasper's picking Alice and me up at three to head at to the campsite. I walk through the door and shake my head at the three suitcases Alice has waiting to be loaded. I go to my room and throw a couple more books into the large duffle bag I have for my sleeping bag, clothes, and toiletries. I throw it and my tent next to Alice's stuff, and go change into khaki shorts and a t-shirt. I go to our tiny kitchen, and start eating an apple when Alice comes out of her room.

"Oh, good you're here. I didn't hear you come in. Jasper called to say he's on his way," she says before disappearing into her room again.

I'm just finishing my apple when there's a knock on the door.

"Jasper's here, Alice," I shout and go to let Jasper in. "Hey Jasper," I say and step aside to let him in.

"Hey, Bella. Is this everything?" he asks, gesturing to the bags on the floor.

"Yeah." I bend down to grab my stuff, and follow Jasper out to the car while he juggles Alice's cases. I freeze when we exit the building, and I see Edward standing at the back of the Jeep waiting to load our stuff. I walk the rest of the way stiffly, mumble a 'hello', and throw my stuff on the ground before fleeing the scene.

"Alice!" I hiss when I walk back inside. She comes out of her room her eyes wide. "I thought you said Edward wasn't coming?" I whisper, even though we're two floors up.

"Well, when I said that, I didn't really know for sure. But Jasper hadn't mentioned that he was coming originally." She grabs her purse and heads out of the door. "Besides, you can't keep avoiding him all the time," Alice tells me.

"I don't avoid him. I would just prefer not to be in close proximity to him for an entire weekend," I explain to her retreating form, and then turn around to lock the door.

We all climb in the car, and I'm not happy to be forced into the back seat with Edward, sex hair, Cullen. Alice starts messing with her iPod, putting some music on, and I bury my face in my book.

It takes us an hour to get to the lake we're camping by, and I've only turned the page twice. The entire ride I couldn't concentrate on the words in front of me when _he_ was sitting less than two feet from me.

We drive off road for a few minutes, and stop at a campsite at the edge of the water. I step out, stretch and admire the scenery. It's gorgeous of course. The weather is supposed to be perfect this weekend. I take a few deep breaths of the clean air, and grab my stuff. I elude Edward's gaze, keeping my eyes on my bags, and go find a spot to set up the tent. It looks like Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett, arrived some time ago. There's a tent already set up, and a cooler sitting next the picnic table. Alice is busy explaining to Jasper her need for the three suitcases she's brought, so I pull out the tent and poles to get started.

I don't go camping often anymore, but I'm still a pro at setting up a tent. Having grown up in the Pacific Northwest, my Dad had taken me camping hundreds of times over the years. I get the last piece in place, and throw in my duffle bag, when Edward walks over to hand me a beer from the cooler.

"Um…thanks," I say, taking a sip. Just then Rosalie and Emmett bust through the trees laughing with wood in their arms.

"Hey, guys," Rosalie says smiling. I'm struck at how many of her teeth I can see. It's not that I've never seen Jasper's twin smile, but she's usually much more reserved. I can see the reason for the change behind her. Emmett walks out from the cover of the shade with a smile just as big. The rest of them all greet each other pleasantly, knowing one another. Rosalie and Emmett walk up to me.

"Hey, Bella," she starts. "This is my boyfriend, Emmett," she says, and he reaches out to shake my hand. I extend my hand and he grasps it tightly.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"Good."

"There's another cooler in my truck with food if you get hungry," he says gesturing to the big black monstrosity parked next to Jasper's Jeep.

"Thanks," I reply, and step into the tent as they walk away. Alice joins me as I'm rolling out my sleeping bag. She doesn't have her bags with her, and she's not setting up a place to sleep like me. I can see her squirming waiting for me to finish.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask with a sigh, and stand back up.

"Would you hate me forever if I slept in Jasper's tent?" she asks, giving me her notorious puppy dog eyes.

"No, that's fine," I concede reluctantly. I hate feeling like I'm losing my friend to a guy, especially when I don't get to follow in her footsteps.

"You're the best, Bella," she says excitedly, and literally bounds out of the tent. "She's fine with it," she says to who I think is Jasper, but then Edward suddenly steps through the door flap with his bags causing me to stumble over my own feet and fall to the ground.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Did I knock you over?" he asks reaching down to help me up.

"No, no. That's just me," I reply, and extricate myself from him as quickly as possible without falling over again.

"I always forget how clumsy you are," he chuckles.

"Oh, yes, that's me: Bumbling Bella," I exclaim, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I don't wait for a reply but storm out of the tent in search of Alice. When I find her I grab her elbow and drag her over to the water.

"No way, Alice! I am not sharing a tent with him," I angry whisper. She actually has the decency to look guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know Jasper and Edward had planned to share a tent," she tries to explain. "It's really rather stupid of him with the engagement and all. I was just telling him off before coming to talk to you about it."

"But you didn't 'talk' to me about it. I figured I'd just be sleeping alone."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll just tell Edward to sleep with Jasper," she says dejectedly, and starts walking off.

"Stop." I'm such a pushover when it comes to Alice. "It's fine. Well, it's not 'fine' but I'll get over it."

"Oh, Bella, I owe you big time!"

"At this rate, Alice, you'll have to give me your firstborn as repayment."

We spend the rest of the evening starting a fire and fixing food. Alice, Jasper and Emmett keep the conversation flowing smoothly with the occasional interjection from Rosalie, Edward and myself. There's a moment of chaos involving melted marshmallow when we start doing s'mores, and Emmett winds up in the lake to clean up.

After that debacle we stop adding logs to the fire to start letting it die down. Alice and Jasper disappear first, carrying a lantern to their tent, followed by Rosalie and Emmett after a few minutes. When the couple is zipped up inside Edward stands to dump some dirt on the remaining embers and stamps them out with an extra log.

"Would like to change first?" he asks nodding his head in the direction of our tent.

"Sure, thanks," I reply, and dash inside. I strip down quickly, acutely aware of the fact that I'm in only a bra and panties with Edward standing right outside waiting for me to be finished. When I'm done I step out to trade places. I see his eyes flicker down to my bare legs; my sleeping shorts end much higher up on my thighs than the khakis I'd been previously wearing. His gaze runs up my body causing me to flush.

"Are you cold?" he asks, noticing my sweatshirt.

"Um…I get cold at night," I stammer, struck dumb momentarily by his stare. He nods his head, and disappears inside. I briefly wonder what he would do if I barged in right now while he's in the middle of changing. Would we finish what we had started three years ago? I'll never know, because just as I start to fantasize Edward calls out that he's done. I slip inside, and blush again when I glance over to see him sitting in his sleeping bag bare-chested.

"I guess you don't get cold?"

"No," he says, and laughs quietly. "Quite the opposite actually. Goodnight, Bella," he says before turning out the lantern, and lying down on his side.

"G'night," I mumble. I reposition myself a little bit further away from him, which is hard to do in the small two-person tent. I soon find, however, that I'm not a bit tired, so I fish in my bag for my book and book light.

"What're you reading?" I hear Edward ask me after a few minutes.

"Um…it's a biography about Anne Boleyn. She was one of Henry VIII's wives," I explain.

"I know," he says. "Tell me, do you believe the good or bad stories about her?"

For a moment I'm a little surprised at the amount of knowledge he's just shown. "Well, since the Catholics, her main enemies, are the largest source of any negative press I tend to disagree with them. But really it doesn't matter to me either way. I still find her interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"She was well read and knowledgeable about subjects that usually only men were in that time. She was also bold and outgoing, something I'm not. I guess I'm a little jealous of people like that," I say thinking of Alice too.

"You're outgoing sometimes," he says in a deep and quiet voice. I make a most unbecoming snorting sound in response.

"Not often," I say before faking a yawn, switching off my book light, and turning on my side away from him. "Goodnight, Edward."

"'Night, Bella," he says in that deep rumble again. It sends shivers down my spine, and I can feel his eyes on my back. I'm still not very tired, but I don't dare turn back around, or try to read while he's awake.

I roll over after what seems like only a couple hours, but I can see too clearly for it to be night still. Edward is lying closer to me than he was the night before, and I cheer silently that I slept on the zipper side of the door so I don't have to lean over his legs to open it. I grab my small toiletry bag, and open the smallest hole to squeeze through. I grab a bottle of water to brush my teeth with, and head off into the trees to do my routine.

When I walk back to camp, Edward's up and dressed grabbing the food cooler out of the back of Emmett's truck. I take the moment to go change in the tent, putting my khakis back on and a button up with the sleeves rolled to my elbow. I want to do some hiking before it gets too hot, and I have to do everything I can to protect my devastatingly pale skin from burning. I walk out rubbing sunscreen on my face and any exposed skin. I opt for a quick and easy breakfast just grabbing a granola bar and a small bottle of chocolate milk.

"What're you up to?" he asks me.

"I was…uh, going to take a walk."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

I pause for a moment because I really do mind. It's bad enough that I have to see him every time I hang out with Alice and Jasper, but add to that sharing a tent all weekend and I really don't want to increase my chances of embarrassing myself again. I do feel bad about potentially leaving him here by himself while the two couples sleep in, so I relent.

"No, that's fine. As long as you can keep up," I warn him. Jake used to force me to go hiking with him all the time. And even though I can't go hiking in the city I still walk or jog at least three miles every morning.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he reassures me. He certainly looks fine. He's wearing a slightly tight but not too tight green t-shirt and gray cargo shorts. His socks don't show above his sneakers, and I never realized before how sexy a man's ankles could look. The sound of Edward closing the cooler pulls me away from ogling his legs.

"I've got a back pack for those," I tell him when I see he's got two bottles of water in his hands. I throw my sunscreen, the water, and a couple packages of trail mix into the bag, and slip my pocket knife into my pocket.

Edward raises his eyebrows when he sees it. "Do you normally carry a knife around with you?"

"A girl's gotta protect herself," I tell him. "Plus, you never know what you'll run into in the woods." I start walking towards the trail Emmett and Rosalie had taken to gather firewood.

"I take it you've done this before," he asks me once he's caught up.

"I grew up in Washington. My dad used to take me camping and fishing more often than I would have wished back then. I appreciate it a lot more now than I used to."

"Did you ever catch anything?"

"Of course," I scoff.

"Well, what's the biggest fish you've ever caught?"

"I once pulled in a 12 pound salmon when we went on a fishing trip on the Columbia River," I boast. I try to resist, but I can't help myself so I sneak a peek and I'm pleased to see a look of shock on Edward's face.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah, well it's been a long time since I've done any fishing. I doubt I'd be able to catch anything remotely that big now."

We continue walking continuing on the path most of the time. We stay silent except for a few comments here and there. I stop short when I glance over my shoulder and don't see Edward there. I turn around, and panic for a moment when I don't see him anywhere on the trail. I retrace my steps searching the trees on both sides, and I spot him moving through the forest towards what looks like a clearing further in.

"Edward, where are you going?" I call out, and start following him. He keeps walking and doesn't answer. I lose sight of him just before I break through the trees in a beautiful meadow filled with swaying grass and wild flowers. It's still morning so the sun isn't directly overhead yet. It's just peeking through the few clouds in the sky and spilling perfectly into the empty space. I'm expecting deer, chipmunks, birds, and all manner of woodland creatures to saunter out of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

I've been so wrapped up in the fairytale fantasy that I've completely forgotten that I lost track of Edward.

"Edward?" I call out, and start walking out the perimeter. I'm getting a little tired of our game of hide and seek, and about half way around I stop looking and turn towards to center. "I'm gonna head back towards the trail, Edward," I tell the air. But before I start walking back his hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the shade of the trees. He moves to stand in front of me, and puts both hands on my hips pushing me back until I make contact with a tree behind me.

My mouth moves frantically trying to say something, but my brain has halted all activity at the look in his eyes. It freaks me out and turns me on all at the same time. Edward leans in, and I think he's about to kiss me. Something I've fantasized about for three years. Instead he starts at my neck running his nose and lips up to my jaw. He moves slowly around to my lips, and I fall to pieces when his lips finally make contact with mine. He pushes me further into the tree and his hands run up my sides. One moves all the way to my hair, and pulls the band out that was holding it back in a ponytail. His other hand stopped at my ribcage, and his fingers are currently inching closer to my breasts. I moan when the tips of his fingers brush lightly over my nipple.

My hands have been stuck to my sides this whole time, but I finally raise them up to hook my fingers in Edward's belt loops and pull him impossibly closer to me. At the same time I push my tongue out hesitantly to test the waters. Edward responds with his own tongue swirling it around mine. I move one hand around to grab his ass and wrap the opposite leg around his. He pulls back slightly and chuckles.

"See? You're outgoing sometimes," he says with a smirk playing across his perfectly full lips. I want to feel them back on my own, and on other parts of body as well. But instead I push him away angry.

"Ugh!" I growl out, and start walking through the trees back toward the trail. I feel like such an idiot all over again. Here I was thinking Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him, and all he really wanted was to laugh at me again. He and his friends probably made fun of me for weeks after I threw up on him. And now I probably gave him at least another month of comedic material.

I start back toward the campsite with the intention of fuming the entire way. But Edward and I had been walking for half an hour, so by the time I make it through the trees I've cooled off considerably.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice calls to me. "We're gonna go swimming. Whoa, what's up?" she asks finally getting a good look at me. I walk over to her and pull her along into my tent.

"Edward kissed me," I state and start to change into my swimsuit.

"What?" she exclaims in disbelief. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes," I tell her, my voice dripping with disdain.

"What? Was it bad?"

"He laughed at me," I spit out in between my clenched teeth.

"That doesn't seem like Edward," Alice says and bites her bottom lip.

"Oh, sure take his side. I'm sure you wouldn't want Jasper to get upset with you because his friend is a douche."

"Bella…" Alice pleads. "I just mean that maybe there was some misunderstanding. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I relent. I finish pulling on my suit and wrap a cover up around my waist. "I'm mostly mad at myself for getting my hopes up. Come on, let's go swimming," I say and step out of the tent.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are all dressed already and have started to walk out on the dock to get to the deeper, less muddy water. Just then I see Edward clear the trees and walk towards our tent looking down at his feet the entire time. I ignore him as best I can and join the others. Emmett's the first in regaling us with a spectacular cannonball. I shock everyone by jumping in next, grateful to get the sweat that built up during the hike off of my skin. I stay under the water for as long as I can, and when I come back to the surface I have to fight to keep from looking over at Edward who's come out of the tent in just a pair of navy swim trunks. Obviously I lose the battle, and my eyes go wide as I start counting his abs. He dives in, and I snap out my momentary trance.

The next half hour flies by. Rosalie complains about being splashed by Emmett, Alice keeps smacking Jasper's hands away giggling, and then they hold each other close whispering. It's so disgustingly cute, and it makes me want to punch them. I avoid Edward like the plague, swimming laps, and trying to sneak up on Emmett who dunked me earlier. We all get out after another thirty minutes to eat some lunch.

After we eat, Alice and Rosalie spread towels out near the water to soak up some sun. I rub in some more sunscreen before joining them. We talk about girl stuff for a few minutes, and Rosalie describes the apartments she and Emmett have been looking at getting together. I'm struck again at how much more laid back she is. I'm liking this Rosalie much better than I used to. Finally Alice sits up abruptly.

"I can't take it, Jasper. I'm telling her," she yells. Jasper sighs, but doesn't protest. "Go ahead and tell them too," she says gesturing to Edward and Emmett.

I have a feeling I know what she's going to say, so I stay silent while Rosalie looks on in confusion. Alice turns back to meet her gaze.

"Jasper and I are engaged," she tells her. At first I think she's going to be pissed that it's not her, but she surprises me again, her face breaking into a huge grin. She congratulates both of them, and we can hear the guys saying much of the same to Jasper. We spend the next few minutes talking about the wedding Alice has already started planning, until Jasper comes over to pull Alice to her feet and drag her back out into water. Emmett and Rosalie join them, but I hesitate this time. The talk of apartments and weddings had bummed me out, and I need to escape in a good book.

"Come on, Bella," Alice calls to me from the water.

"I think I'm gonna for another walk," I tell her. "I found a cute little meadow earlier." I don't elaborate as to what happened in said meadow, but slip on some shoes, grab my towel and book before heading towards the trail. Edward stops me suddenly with a hand on my forearm.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Bella," he starts, and his eyes travel over my body that's still clad in only a bikini and cover up wrapped around my waist. I cut him off and gently pull my arm from his grasp.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him in a slightly scathing tone. I trudge on down the trail, and relax slightly when he doesn't follow me.

I don't know why I get so flustered around him all the time. It probably has something to do with the fact that every time I see his hands I imagine them roaming over my entire body. And that whenever I see his lips I think about all the different places I'd like to feel their soft fullness. But it's still something more than that. That night we first met was thrilling, and my body had never responded to anyone like that before or since then. He was someone I just couldn't get out of my mind, and we hadn't even had sex. Over the past few years we've been companionable whenever Alice and Jasper forced us together, but there's always tension thick enough to slice through between the two of us.

I find the meadow again easily, and spread out my towel in a lightly shaded area. The sun is hotter now than it had been this morning, and after the walk here part of me is regretting forgoing swimming again. I kick off my shoes before lying down on my stomach and start flipping my book open to where I left off last night. I manage to get caught up in the court intrigue, and I almost don't hear the unmistakable sound of twigs snapping. I look up quickly, and realize stupidly that I've come all the way out here without my pocketknife or my phone. My dad would be pissed.

I listen for a few minutes straining my ears to catch any other noises, but I don't hear anything out of the ordinary so I allow myself to be transported back to England. I lose myself again in the book for another fifteen minutes or so, until I gasp at the feeling of hands sliding up my calves to the back of my knees and under my wrap up to my thighs.

I know those hands. As much as I want to smack them away and walk back towards camp, I want even more for him to continue. I don't want to be interrupted by vomit or my own sensitive personality. I want Edward in every way possible.

He continues to slide his hands up and down my legs occasionally reaching as high as my rear end. He pulls one hand out and tugs on the loose knot that was holding my cover up together. His knees come to rest on either side of my hips, and his hands continue on the path up my back, to my shoulders and down my biceps. My book has been pushed away and forgotten. He massages my back, neck and shoulders before running his fingers through my slightly damp hair. He pulls them out gently and stops again at my neck untying the straps holding my bikini's halter top up. His fingertips brush lightly down my back to untie the fastening across my back next. I'm still propped up on my elbows giving Edward perfect access to my chest. He reaches around and grabs two handfuls of my breasts before teasing my nipples with light caresses. He leans forward and presses his lips to my neck, and the contact sends shivers down my spine even with the heat of the sun and his bare chest on my back. He lathers my neck with kisses moving to the other side and up to suck my earlobe in between his teeth, and nibble lightly.

He sits back up suddenly and I can feel his fingers pulling the strings of my bikini bottoms. He pushes up onto his knees completely allowing me lift my hips so the fabric can be pulled out from under me. I start to throb down below when I feel his hands on my hips mere inches from my now wet center. He leans forward again to kiss along my shoulders and his fingers stay firmly pressed into my hips. I'm loving the feel of his chest on my back, but his swim suit is starting to irritate me. I want to be able feel his skin on mine from head to toe.

I push my hips up into his and try to pull my knees up under me, but he sits back forcing me down again. He scoots back and uses one of his knees to push apart my legs. His fingertips dance along the inside of my thighs and reach around to push through my folds and press firmly against my clit. He starts to stroke back forth causing my hips to squirm. When he inserts a finger I try to pull my knees up under me again, but his hand on my ass pushes back down while he joins another finger to the first. His fingers thrust in and out in slow motion taking the time to explore my constantly wet walls. My breath has started to come in short heavy pants, and I gasp when he abruptly drags his hand out of me to tug at my right hip with his wet fingers and roll me onto my back. His eyes travel up and down my body, lying naked before him. He stands long enough to pull something from his pocket and push his trunks down to step out of them. If I thought seeing his bare chest was shocking, getting a full view of his muscled thighs and hard cock takes my breath away.

He kneels down with one knee in between my legs and the other on the outside. He runs his hands from my knees, up my thighs, across my abdomen and to my breasts. I swear I could live and die by those hands. He leans forward and props himself up on one elbow leaving his other hand free to trace the lines of my face and trail down my neck. He finally touches his lips to mine, ever so lightly. I respond by lifting my head off the ground to press back against him. He lowers his body so that we're finally skin to skin, and his tongue picks up where it left off this morning.

Edward pulls his head back after a few minutes, and his eyes are the color of the forest all around us. He's not laughing this time, and his eyes are full of a hunger I've been feeling for three long years. He puts both knees in between my legs and pushes them open further. He takes his free hand away from the nipple he was fondling to grasp himself and rub the tip of his dick against my needy clit. I moan when I feel the moisture on his head signaling that he's just as ready and willing as I am.

He takes a moment to slide a condom on and then positions himself right at my entrance, and stares into my eyes as he slowly fills me inch by inch. He exhales loudly when he's fully inside, and then his mouth crashes onto mine at a much faster pace than previously. His pelvis takes the opposite road and he pulls out and drives back in at a maddeningly slow rate. I learn his rhythm quickly and start to push my hips up to meet his. Our mouths are frantic, but down below we're patient as hell wanting to savor every second and every point of contact.

We've not yet spoken a word to each other deciding instead to let our bodies communicate the need we feel for one another. Because I can see it now in Edward's eyes and feel it in the way he grips my hips when he finally raises up to his knees and thrusts himself into me as deep as humanly possible. I know now that I'm not alone in this and that all the looks he's given me, and the comments he's made over the past three years have been leading to this point. Leading us to the moment when he finally takes me the way he should have so long ago. Although, I can't help but think that this is a much better way to come together than drunk in his bedroom at a frat party. And we certainly do come together.

Edward continues driving into me, going faster and deeper with each consecutive thrust. My back arches when he moves one hand in between us and uses his fingers to play my clit like a baby grand. It takes effort now to keep my eyes focused on his as I feel my orgasm slowing building. But I don't dare look away or shut my eyes not wanting to lose the silent exchange we've started.

I feel like I'm about to cum for the longest time. Between Edward filling my pussy so completely and his hands pinching my nipples and stroking my clit I feel like I'm constantly on the verge exploding. It's like trying to ease into a lake or pool too slowly. I get into to my waist and I'm about to go in the rest of the way, but oh no, it's too cold so I retreat back a couple feet. It's only when Edward begins to come undone that my body finally says 'fuck it' and dives in head first.

"Fuck! Bella!" He shouts and I can feel him start to throb inside me. My own body erupts around him in what is the most intense orgasm I've had in my life whether self produced or with a companion. My eyes finally close involuntarily as wave upon wave of warm pleasure rolls through my body starting in my abdomen and reaching as far down as my toes and as high up as my hairline. I can feel Edward still pulsing as I contract around him pulling every last bit from him and riding my orgasm out as long as possible.

He falls forward finally with his elbows on either side of me propping him up. Our eyes meet again as his fingers start playing with the pieces of my hair around my face. His mouth finds mine again as he pulls himself out and moves over to lie next to me. He keeps his body pressed up against mine and lets his fingers trail lightly over my body. I turn to my side and move my hand over him in its own exploration. We lie there for a few more minutes in silence letting our body recuperate.

"Bella," Edward says finally, his voice horse from the heavy breathing. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he confesses.

"Oh, believe me I do," I admit with a shy smile.

"Why did we take so long to figure this out?" he asks waving a hand between the two of us.

"I don't know, and I don't care," I respond. "But it better not be another three years before it happens again," I warn him.

"Don't worry, baby it won't be another three minutes," he says and rolls onto his back to pull me on top of him. He's hard again already and he reaches toward his shorts for another condom. He rolls it on before I start lowering myself onto him. My recent orgasm has made me even more sensitive and the new position brings me to my climax at a much faster rate than I'm used to.

I don't think about the others back at the campsite and what it'll look like when Edward and I finally make it back there. I don't over-analyze or wonder what the rest of the weekend will bring, except to hope that this will happen again multiple times. (Sharing a tent doesn't seem so bad now.) All I can focus on at the moment are hands that I'll never forget and a set of green eyes staring back into mine as we finally connect in our meadow in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *panting* Sex in the woods seems like the best idea EVER right now. Make sure to leave Hedixo01 some review love since she popped her SML cherry. I think she's a natural :)**

**We are wide open next week, so please contact us if you want to sign up to write an entry, or if you want to recommend one of your favorite authors! We have no problem begging them (or you) on our hands and knees!**

**Also, Dirty Cheeky Monkeys is hosting a contest starting today called the Spring Squeezing Contest. (sounds like us, right?) It is a two-part, anonymous contest in which you choose a prompt pair (1 picture, 1 word/phrase) as your inspiration to write us something amazing that will help us bring in the spring season.**

**Entry forms are being accepted from now until 02/14, but then you still have until 03/13 to get your story submissions in; that's over a month to write something amazing!**

**Please go check out our FFn contest page if you're interested: www(dot)fanfiction (dot)net/~springsqueezing. The link for the entry form is there (just have to copy and paste into a window). The prompts can be found on the DCM blog at this address: dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/spring-squeezing-writing-contest(dot)html. **

**So? What are you waiting for? Go check out another way you can squeeze us :)  
**


	67. 020812dreamquill

**DCM A/N: We are thankful for our returning squeezer this week who just so happen to have this nugget in her files, dreamquill. She did bring her own picture prompt that made our minds fill with dirty cheeky thoughts. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.08.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**EPOV**_

I pulled my black hoodie up and let the obese man lead me to his rig. The closeted gay truckers were my bread and butter. It was all too easy to give a discreet nod and follow them out of the various diners. They thought I was trade, and I was all too happy to let them assume.

"You want to do it here, kid?" he asked, leering at me. "I got condoms, but I can give you more if you let me go bareback."

I lowered my hoodie and smiled to myself when I heard his intake of breath. My hair had been called beautiful more than once in this age. Four hundred years walking the Earth had made me a monster but beauty made most humans forget that they should fear me.

As I felt my fangs elongate, the fat trucker began unzipping his jeans. Quickly and efficiently, I turned his neck and punctured the vein. At first, he yelped in surprise and tried to fight me off, but later, his heart rate evened out, lulling him into a deep sleep.

After my bloodlust was sated, I licked the wounds. Vampire saliva acted as a kind of healing agent for human skin. His neck might be a little red and itchy for the next few days, but no one would be able to see the bite marks.

Cringing, I exited the truck. A few men and women at the diner gave me salacious looks as I walked through the parking lot. Usually, I would drink more, but tonight, I had a special prize waiting for me at home.

I made it back to my cabin in record time. The cold Alaskan air that kept humans inside didn't affect me. I loved climbing the spruce trees and running through the snowy mountains. I'd been very active in my human life and becoming a vampire didn't diminish my love of nature.

My guard was in wolf form when I arrived. I'd wanted the girl kept safe and couldn't chance that another of my kind would smell her delectable scent and come running. The first time I smelled her blood; I'd almost done the unthinkable and attacked her in public. My species only had one real law, and that was that we avoid human detection.

"Thank you, Seth. Is Leah with her?" I asked quietly.

The gray-haired wolf nodded. It was strange among my kind to have wolves as protectors, but Seth and his sister Leah had broken allegiance with their pack. They were dirty, homeless kids when I found them scrounging for food in a dumpster. I paid them handsomely and only asked for a few things. Our arrangement was beneficial to all involved.

I sped up the driveway and slipped in without making a sound. Thankfully, my cabin was up a winding road and not easy for a human to find. After years of service with the Volturi, I'd learned that I quite enjoyed solitude. I still visited the palace every now and again, but I would never live there full time.

When I got to my bedroom, Leah was helping the girl into the silk, blood-red robe I'd had specially made for this occasion—it was see-through and had Gaelic symbols sewn into the edges. The girl's hair had been spread across the pillow and styled into a lustrous, shiny mess of mahogany curls. Her milky white skin shone brightly against the dark black of my bedding.

"She's perfect. You may leave us now, Leah."

For a long time, I just sat and stared at the girl. It had been almost a year since I first saw her at the hospital. One of my friends from the Volturi, Carlisle Cullen, chose to live an alternative lifestyle; he and his wife only drank animal blood. I thought that they were crazy, but I didn't begrudge them their happiness.

When the ache in my pants got to be too much, I crawled over to the bed and pushed the robe off of the girl's shoulder. Her upturned rosy nipples called to me, so I bent down and sucked one into my mouth. The girl tasted even more delicious than she smelled.

As my tongue laved one nipple after another, the girl began to stir. I stood up and shed my clothes before climbing back into bed. My erection was at full mast and yearning to be buried inside of the girl. I was a beast, but I didn't plan to fuck her while she was asleep.

"Who—who are you?" she asked, stuttering.

"I'm the boogeyman, and I've come for you."

She paled and tried to get out of bed. "Let me go, or I'm calling the police!"

I laughed, easily holding her down. "You don't have a phone, my dear, and even if you did, there is no jail that can hold me."

All at once, the girl seemed to notice she was almost nude beneath me. She pushed my shoulder and began to scream as I played with one of her loose, silken curls. After awhile, her voice gave out and she began to whimper.

"Are…are you going to rape me?" she asked.

I scoffed. "I don't have to _rape_ humans. Your kind begs for my touch."

She shook her head. "No! I didn't ask to be here. Look, just let me go and I won't tell anyone about this. I have work in a few hours…"

I put my fingers over her lips to silence her. "I told Dr. Cullen that you were sick. He's given you three days off, three days that you will spend here with me."

The girl's fear had quickly turned into anger. "You think…you think I'm just going to have sex with you! I don't even know who you are. Let me go home now!"

This time I let her run all the way to the door. By the time she twisted the doorknob, I was behind her. "Don't fight this, my darling," I cooed, holding her wrist.

Slowly, she turned around and looked at me. I smirked and jutted my hips out, which made my cock all the more prominent. The girl blushed deep scarlet as her eyes widened. I was rather large by human and vampire standards.

"You're…"

"I'm what, Isabella?"

"You're beautiful," she replied, licking her plump lips. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're not afraid of me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I am scared, but I want to touch you so badly. Can I?"

This wasn't working out the way I'd planned. In my dream, the girl was the prey, and I was the monster trying to steal her virtue. In reality, the girl was looking at me like I was a prime steak and she was a starving waif.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. "Do what you want," I murmured, gesturing to my body.

The girl crawled into bed and began laying soft kisses down my torso. No human or vampire had ever been able to hypnotize me the way this simple girl did. I buried my fingers in her long hair and closed my eyes as she licked my shaft.

"Bella?"

The girl stilled. "How do you know my name?"

I laughed. "If I said that I've been following and watching you sleep for the last year, would you try to run again?"

She sat up abruptly and pulled the robe over her breasts. "I don't condone stalking."

Gently, I pulled her into my lap. She pouted and huffed but made no move to get away from me. It wouldn't be long until she was ready for me to take her vein. I grew impossibly harder just imagining what her life blood would taste like. _Exquisite._

"I had to know more about the women whose blood called to me. I know that you know what I am because Carlisle and Esme have told you our secrets. I don't kill humans, and I won't hurt you."

Bella laid her cheek against my shoulder. "I've…I've wanted to know what it's like to be bitten. I dream about it almost every night and touch myself."

No longer able to control the monster, I pushed Bella down on the mattress and positioned my body between her long legs. "If I'd known that you felt this way, I would have taken you sooner. You are perfect for me."

Bella reached up and caressed my cheek. "Please don't hurt me, Edward." Hearing my name on her precious lips broke the beast's last chain.

I used lube from the nightstand to coat her already drenched insides and my cock. She was completely aroused, but I was large and didn't want to hurt the trusting girl. Something told me that this wasn't just going to be another normal fuck; this was going to change my life.

Snarling, I lifted her legs over my shoulder and buried myself to the hilt in one thrust. Bella screamed and pulled my head down for a deep, sloppy kiss. I pulled all the way out before plunging in again. We kept up a constant push and pull rhythm that drove us both crazy.

"Edward! Oh my god! Please, Edward," Bella screamed, scratching her nails down my back. Had I been human, she might have done serious damage.

Because I was a vampire and had no need for human functions, I could literally go for hours. I fucked Bella hard on the mattress before deciding on a change of position. Letting out a mighty growl, I lifted her and flew across the room. Once we reached the chaise lounge, I arranged Bella on her hands and knees.

"Your ass is delectable, my dear."

She muttered something unintelligible and reached back for me. Obliging, I leaned forward and thrust inside of her again. The force caused Bella to wobble on her knees, but she quickly righted herself. She screamed expletives while I pounded her tight pussy.

The girl had the perfect ass for fucking. My fingers fit perfectly into her small back dimples. She seemed to enjoy a little rough handling, so I squeezed her neck and pinched her nipples liberally while fucking her.

"Drink," she panted, moving her hair to the side so that I could see her neck. "Drink, Edward."

Using a strength that I didn't know I had, I forced myself to gently take Bella's vein. The minute my fangs punctured her skin, she came all over my cock. I drank greedily as my other appendage spewed forth cum into her deep recesses.

Once I had Bella's blood in my mouth, I felt complete. For so many years, I'd wandered across the world looking for something that would sate the beast. This girl had managed to do it in one night, and I would never tire of her body or her blood.

_**~~OO~~**_

In my haste, I'd taken too much blood, so I had to give Bella time to eat once she woke up. She didn't talk much, but she did let me kiss and adore her naked body. When I was sure that her pulse was stronger, I got down on my knees to apologize.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I usually have more control. Do you hate me now?"

Bella placed my hand on her face. "I could never hate you, Edward."

Later, we made love in the Jacuzzi and talked about our lives. The girl loved the patients she worked with but felt her life had been boring up until now. She'd been a hot-blooded woman living in a cold-blooded world. She told me that I was the first man to ever make her orgasm and that she didn't even know that it was possible for her.

Since I had unlimited stamina, I was only too willing to provide Bella with as many orgasms as she liked. After the bath, we collapsed on a rug in front of the fire. I let the girl take the lead. She shifted, letting my dick slide into her slick, warm folds. Whimpering softly, she began to ride me slowly.

After she came twice, we switched positions. I kissed my ways down Bella's pliant body until I reached a vein in her inner thigh. After looking at her for permission, I sank my fangs into the flesh and pulled more blood into my mouth. This time I was careful and only took enough to wet my appetite.

"I'll never get used to that," Bella whispered, running her small fingers through my hair.

Smiling coyly, I moved to the side and began suckling her swollen clitoris. Not needing to breathe made me a pro at cunnilingus. I licked, bit, and suckled until Bella's hands fell limp from my skull. When I glanced up, I saw that she was out for the count.

I carried her nude body to the bed and climbed under the sheets. Throughout the night, Bella woke up and reached for me. Each time, I came to her and let her do as she wanted. Sometimes, she was content with touching my cock. Other times, she'd offer me her neck. By the time morning came, she was leaning over me with a hungry look on her face.

"Your body is amazing, Edward. How it must feel to have so much power. Can I taste you again?"

I gently applied pressure to her small head, letting her know that it was okay. "You are my treasure."

This time Bella took as much of my shaft as she could into her mouth. I bucked my hips and used my thumb to trace circles on her smooth back. She really got into sucking me off, biting down gently and tugging on my ballsack. I'd never been with a human who was willing to give as much pleasure as they got from me.

The hours went past slowly, and we stayed in our bubble. The only time we weren't fucking like rabbits was when Bella had to eat or go to the bathroom. The beast had been tamed, but I worried that it the girl would leave me soon. For the first time in my vampire life, I wanted a human's companionship.

On the last day of bliss, Bella woke up sobbing. Startled, I pulled her to my chest and began rocking her trembling body. Soon, she straddled me and connected our bodies. I didn't say a word as she began rolling her hips and suckling my neck.

"I want to stay with you."

Smiling, I kneaded her ass cheeks. "_Tabhair póg dom_**."**

"What does that mean?" she asked while nibbling on my earlobe.

"It means 'kiss me'."

Bella giggled and placed her neck right over my lips. "I will if you show me your fangs again."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *wipes forehead, trying to calm breathing* um, are we the only ones that want to see this one continued? We want to see some more fangs again too! Make sure to leave dreamquill some love and let her know that you do as well!**

**We love posting SML, but we need your help. We need people to sign up, to commit, or send us your recommendations and let us beg for you. We are wide open right now. You want to see this go on? Help us out.**

**www dot dirty cheeky monkey dot blog spot dot com**

**Remember to check out the Spring Squeezing Writing Contest that we are hosting. Pick a picture and a word prompt and get to writing!**


	68. 021512MrsCope

**DCM A/N: We have something unique this week, a classic lemon that needs some new love, written and offered by the fabulous Mrs. Cope. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.15.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Well, my friends, here's another little one-shot inspired by true life. I have a big shout out to my two betas, Mr. Bigg and Fixed in Forks, both of whom kept me on track and moving forward. You two rock, and rock hard, if you know what I mean. And for all of you Jacob lovers out there, I apologize up front. Remember, ask Jake himself once said to Bella, it's just a scary story. _

_All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._

**Date and Switch**

She approached the podium with her stomach in knots. The bus ride had left her anxious and nervous. How many blind dates would it take to find Mr. Right? So far, she'd met Mr. Bland, Mr. Creepy and Mr. Hands, and was ready to give up. When would she find her dream?

"Uh, excuse me. I'm supposed to be meeting someone?" she told the host. He looked up at her, taking a quick inventory of her appearance. A flash of something like pity or remorse crossed his face.

"Right this way, ma'am," he said, dismissing her even as he led her to the table.

She felt her heart leap as she peered around the host. At the table ahead sat a beautiful man with the most unusual shade of reddish bronze hair. His eyes were large and expressive, his mouth rugged and yet, soft somehow.

As the host led her in, the man looked up. He took in the host, then his eyes shifted to the small woman behind. His mouth opened, as if in surprise or greeting.

She felt her heart lurch as she watched his mouth. Maybe tonight would be different.

"Watch your step here, ma'am," the host said, pointing with two fingers to the yellow tape curling on the carpet covering the step.

She unwillingly broke her gaze away from the beautiful man to the step, focusing all her will on staying upright. _Classy,_ she thought as she successfully lifted herself up over the taped step.

She was almost to the table now, her breath growing more shallow with each advancing footstep. The beautiful man was still watching her, his eyes hungry and hopeful. As she approached the booth where he sat, she paused, smiling at the bronze-haired man.

"Here you go," the host said, holding out his arm. Bella wasn't really watching; she slid into the booth and continued to stare at the man, who seemed to stare back at her.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She was excited and nervous, and at the same time, filled with a sense of safety and comfort, something she almost never felt.

"_**Hello,"**_ the beautiful man said, his voice soft and warm. _**"I'm –"**_

The host was immediately at her elbow, pulling her from the booth. "Oh no, ma'am, _this_ table," he said, ushering her away from the beautiful, unnamed man and all but shoving her into the next booth. "Here you are," he said, handing her a menu. "Your waiter will be right with you." He turned his back to her and said "More water, sir, or are you ready for a glass of wine, perhaps?"

Bella looked up immediately. Seated across from her was an olive-skinned, dark haired man, smiling broadly at her.

"Hello, there, milady," he said in a false basso profundo, "I'm Jacob Black, and you get the pleasure of my company tonight." He turned to the host. "Two glasses of your house red." Still holding up two fingers, he turned to Bella and let his fingers fall into a point. "You _do_ like red, don't you?" His pointed fingers rejoined the others to dismiss the waiter with a wave of his hand. "All my dates drink red, or they drink nothing at all," he said, his eyes leering beneath raised eyebrows. "So, you must be…"

He let the sentence trail off, waiting for her to fill in the blank. "Bella," she said, her voice small and timid. "Bella Swa-"

"Well, Bella, you're probably wondering why someone as handsome and muscular as myself is still single and on a blind date. It's a long, sad story."

Bella's teeth bit into the side of cheek as she tried to focus on what he was saying. She could feel her attention pulling her through the booth, back to the table behind her where the beautiful man still sat. She smiled weakly at her date.

"I was married once, you should know that right up front. I was an exceptional husband, tried to give her everything. But what I didn't know is that she planned to _take_ everything," Jacob went on, his voice loud and grating. "I won't say bad things about her, but I will say this: she gives female dogs a bad name, if you know what I mean."

"How long were you – "

"I don't hold it against women, they can't help it," he went on. Bella slumped in her seat. It was clear this was Mr. All-About-Me, another night wasted. She tried to shrink into the vinyl of the booth as heads turned, giving dirty looks to the incredibly loud annoyance. "Women have their times of the month, I know that, but she, well, let's just say she had it in reverse; she was only pleasant one or two days a month. Even my mother, saint that she is, didn't like her. Mama said the day my ex-monster came to live with us, 'That girl is no good.'"

"_**And no one's ever going to be good enough for him,"**_ a musical voice said from behind her. She shot bolt upright in astonishment. She knew that voice; it was the beautiful man who was directly behind her. Her face was stunned into a mask of surprise, her eyes wide and the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. _**"Not even someone was as lovely and vivacious as you."**_

Bella blinked and tried to swallow the excitement that stole her breath. "Well, Mama was right. She always is. When I was a little boy, she said 'Jacob,' she said, 'You're going to go far.' She was right about that, too. I mean, look at me! I'm a self-made man. I started at the bottom, washing cars at Victory Volkswagen, and now I'm a consultant for auto repairs. If all goes as scheduled, I'll be promoted next month to _head_ consultant, and then we'll see what's what. Yeah, I'm a catch, but I'm willing to take a chance tonight with you."

"_**Chance my ass. He's lucky to even see you, if he's seeing you at all,"**_ the voice cooed_**. "If I were at your table, I'd know I was the luckiest man in the world. We wouldn't waste time with words; they wouldn't be necessary. You'd see the light in my eyes."**_

"There's been many a young lady waiting for my attention, many a young lady. There are some that are just after a pretty face, others after my status and wealth. I don't want to brag, but once they hear about who I am and what I do, women are all over me. I know it's a lot to take in all at once, isn't it?

She was straining, waiting to hear that voice again, her body pitched back against the seat. After a brief pause, she realized Jacob was waiting for her to respond. She tuned back into his one-sided conversation.

"Your profile said you were interested in the finer things in life," she said, trying to appear as if she'd been listening. Jacob's brow furrowed, and he looked down.

"Well, that's true," he said lowly.

"Here's your wine, sir," the host appeared with two glasses of red wine, and set them on the table. "Your waiter will be right over."

"Oh, there's no rush, my good man. We're just getting to know each other, isn't that right… uh…?"

"Bella," she said softly. It was hard to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Sure, sure. _Bella_ and I are just getting to know each other. No rush, no rush at all," Jacob said, shooing the host away. The host did not have the same restraint as Bella. She saw him roll his eyes as he turned on his heel and walked away. "Drink up, my lady fair!" Jacob lifted his glass in encouragement.

The last thing she felt like doing was drinking with this buffoon. Maybe the drink would make the night less painful, but she didn't want her judgment impaired with cheap wine. Who took a blind date to a twenty-four hour diner, anyway? She picked up her glass and brought it to her lips, pretending to take a sip.

"A toast!" he shouted, starting in that impossibly bass tone and ending in his natural speaking voice, several notes higher. "To a night of getting to know each other!" He lifted his glass across the table, so that it was almost touching hers, which was still at her lips. People were watching now, alerted by Jacob's bark.

"_**He means a night of getting to know him, which means a night of suffering for the rest of us."**_ The silken voice was back, and she almost spat out her wine in response. _**"You're worth so much more than this, Bella. Mmm… you smell so good."**_ Her heart raced, imagining him close enough to smell her, his face close to hers.

"So, little lady, what fills _your_ days?" Jacob bellowed.

"_**He's forgotten your name already, Bella. Unforgivable."**_ She was listening to the voice behind her, pre-occupied with his tone and warmth, the nearness of him, immediate enough to touch. _**"If you were mine, sweet Bella, your every breath would define my world." **_She inhaled deeply, letting her eyes slide close in the fantasy. She wished he had said his name, so she could put it with the voice. _**"You would never forget how beautiful you are, and never be alone."**_ She thought about his face, imagining the words issued from that impossibly beautiful mouth, his deep emerald eyes watching her…

"Uh, excuse me…" Her eyes popped open. A fist appeared before her and snapped twice. She jumped in response. "Earth to little lady, come in please." His booming voice was drenched in annoyance. "You going to be joining the conversation anytime soon?"

"Oh!" Bella blushed, and batted her eyelashes several times, trying to come back to the problem at hand. "I… I work for a music clearing house as a researcher, clearing title and contracts – "

"Sounds… _fas_cinating," Jacob said in a monotone, pretending to yawn.

Bella flushed. No one had to tell her how boring her work was; she had to do it everyday. "It's really just to make ends meet until –"

"Yes, yes, very fascinating. Are you familiar with the golf course over by Floral Park?"

"Well, my dad-"

"Mama and I golf there every Saturday. We plan to join the club there any time now, as soon as they have an opening. Perhaps you'd like to join us. For golf, I mean, of course."

She began to speak before she realized it wasn't a question. "I really don't-"

"It's very exclusive."

"_**They only let in first class idiots, so he'll be waiting a while."**_ Bella could hear the smirk on the beautiful man's face, and smiled in response.

"Of course, I'm not sure they'd let you in, you know, unless you were with me. I could vouch for you, which would probably be required. It's really a prestige organization, but they know me there. The guys know what I do, what I'm capable of. They all marvel at the charity work I do. Why, last year alone, I gave _twenty dollars_ to their Christmas charity fundraiser for the derelicts. Don't let me dazzle you. It's a lot of money, I know. I had to go without my usual morning latte and bagel for four whole days. But it's worth it to help those who haven't done as well as me, you know, be generous and all that. It really impresses them at the club, so I'm sure I could get you in for a few holes of golf. What did you say you do again?"

"_**Don't bother telling him, he won't hear you."**_ She bit her lip, knowing the voice was right. _**"I can't wait to hear the dreams you're saving for, Bella."**_ Her heart began to race again; no one had ever asked her about her dreams. It had been such an empty period in her life, waiting for someone to care, someone who wanted to know her, to be with her. _**"I want to be a part of your dreams, just as you will be a part of mine from this day forward."**_

"Something to do with paper?" Jacob prompted.

"Uh, yes," she replied, "I hang wallpaper."

"_**You deserve so much more than this dog can offer you,"**_ he murmured closer to her ear now. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath warmed her ear.

"Sure, sure. Right. As I was saying…" Jacob's voice sounded on, but it was her turn to stop listening.

_**You should be adored and worshipped,"**_ the voice whispered on. His were the only words she wanted to hear, his face the only one she wanted to see.

"… and Mama always says," Jacob bellowed on.

"_**I know I'm being forward; I know you don't know me. But I saw your face and I knew. I want nothing more in this world than to know you, Bella. To hear your voice, to taste your lips, to hold you in my arms and tell you everything…"**_

"Will you excuse me?" Bella began sliding out of the booth, dragging her purse along with her. She could hear a rustle behind her, the sound of someone leaving. "I'm sorry, I just need to use the ladies room for a second."

"Well, fine, but it's quite rude to interrupt. You'll have to work on that if you plan to be with me." Jacob's face was dark and scowling as Bella stood. He shook his head slowly. "Mama would never stand for that."

As she turned, she saw the booth behind her was empty, and her heart clenched and fell. She almost tripped over the curling tape on the carpeted step in her hurry to make it to the front door to find him, and beg him not to leave. She searched the lobby, scanning for a glimpse of the beautiful man, but he was nowhere to be seen. She opened the front door, and peered into the parking lot, but nothing moved or provided a clue about where he could be. She inhaled deeply, disappointment settling in her chest. She stepped backward into the diner, letting the door close in her face. As she turned back into the restaurant, she felt her distress splash off her lashes to her cheek.

She stepped down the corridor to the restrooms, looking for a private place to repair the damage of her disillusionment. Only moments prior, she felt hope and happiness were within reach, and now, now she was alone again, at dinner with another mistake to add to her miserable life of failures. The tears began to fall in earnest as she reached the end of the hallway. It turned in a sharp L, creating a small vestibule separating the men and women's rooms. She followed the curve around.

"_**Bella?"**_ Her head jerked up in surprise. The beautiful man stood waiting in the hallway, concern paining his features. He reached for her, touching her. _**"What happened? Are you all right?" **_He pulled her into his arms.

Her breathing shuddered as relief released the dam of tears she'd been holding back. "I thought you had gone, and I'd never see you again!" she cried as her arms shot around his back. The tears and relief and desire and fear all came out in a rush, taking away her logic and sense. "I wanted to hold you and to touch you and to know –"

His kiss cut off the end of her sentence. For the first time since she'd entered the diner, she didn't mind the interruption. His kiss seared through her mouth, sending an electric jolt down her nerves and clenching the muscles deep in her belly. She pressed herself to his mouth, standing on her tiptoes to get closer. She was dizzy and happy and warm and safe. She realized she wasn't breathing and fell back to her heels, sliding down his body in his arms.

"_**What did you want to know, Bella?"**_ His eyes searched hers, scorching and hungry.

"Your name?" She panted, unable to control her breathing.

"_**Edward," **_he breathed, and pulled her into a kiss as he tightened his grip around her. She was lost in his kiss, feeling herself falling, her feet off the floor. It took her a moment to realize he'd lifted her from the hallway, and pulled her into the men's bathroom. He broke the embrace only long enough to catch a breath, then bent to brush his lips along her jaw and neck, a low hum of pleasure rumbling beneath his lips.

"_Edward,"_ Bella breathed in pleasure. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a stall, locked in his embrace. Panic raced through her as she realized she didn't know this man, this incredibly beautiful man whose mouth and teeth were buried in her neck. As he bit down on the curve of her shoulder, her eyes rolled closed, no longer caring where or who she was.

"_**My God, Bella, you feel so good,"**_ he breathed as his breath dusted along her neck. His mouth was at her ear. _**"I've never been so overwhelmed in my life, sweet, sweet Bella."**_ His mouth planted over hers, his kisses urgent and needy, moving over her cheek and forehead. His arms continued to lift her, pressing her against the stall, his hands knotted in her hair.

"You must think, ungh, you must think… I'm… awful…" she panted, unable to catch her breath or stop pressing herself flat against him. "I … Never… Oh…" She knew she wasn't making sense.

"_**You could never be anything but sweet,"**_ he breathed into her ear_**. "Your voice,"**_ he kissed her neck. _**"Your smell,"**_ he whispered, kissing her collarbone. _**"Your taste,"**_ he sighed, his mouth locking over hers once again. _**"Bella, I want to taste all of you."**_

He pulled back, locking his eyes on hers. _**"I've never wanted to taste anyone so much,"**_ he whispered, his breath coming in small pants. _**"I've never wanted anyone to taste me as much as I do in this moment."**_ She sucked in her breath, realizing how badly she wanted to taste him as well. _**"Bella, taste me. Tell me you'll taste me."**_

She flung her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his face and wrapping her legs around his waist. She'd never wanted anything so much in her life. His words set her afire, and his words made her insane. She knotted her hands into his hair and pressed her tongue into his mouth. His breath was honey-sweet, warm and delicious, curling on her tongue and filling her with the desire for more.

He pressed against her, and she felt his erection through her jeans. The suddenness of it made her gasp, momentarily breaking their embrace. He looked into her eyes for a moment before his brow furrowed in anguish. _**"Forgive me,"**_ he said, hiding his face in her hair. _**"I'm quite incapable of hiding my need for you,"**_ he breathed into her ear. _**"I know it's wrong."**_ His body pulled slightly away from her, and she felt as if her heart would break.

"No, please," she said, struggling to bring her face back to his. "I've never done anything like this either. But I want this. I want you," she said, pulling him closer to her mouth.

His hand slid up her blouse, underneath her bra, covering her breast with his palm. His low moan matched hers as she struggled to remove her clothing. Once free, his mouth found her free nipple, sucking it between his lips and tonguing the pebbled skin.

"_Edward,"_ Bella breathed again, sighing with the touch of his tongue. "That feels incredible."

"_**Oh, Bella,"**_ his breath flowing into her open waiting mouth, as they resumed their hungry embrace. His hips ground into her, and she wrapped her legs more tightly around him, lost in ecstasy. _**"I want more of you. I want more,"**_ his breath cooling where his tongue had burned.

He slowly lowered her feet to the floor, his trembling hands unbuckling his jeans. She mimicked him, unzipping her jeans and pulling her wet panties off one leg. His cock sprang free, fully erect and rampant. _**"You're perfect,"**_ he sighed, his eyes taking in her naked body. She reached to undo his shirt, her fingers fumbling with the buttons.

Her hand reached forward and stroked his cock. He inhaled through his mouth, his head flung back in rapture with her soft strokes. She watched his face for a moment, enraptured with his pleasure. She looked down, realizing that her height placed her mouth close to the head of his shaft. She bent toward him, letting the breath of her words titillate the tip of his member. "I want to taste you, too, Edward," she breathed, and pushed his cock down her throat.

"_**Oh my God,"**_ he moaned as her head bobbed at his crotch. _**"Oh my God, Bella. Oh…"**_ He couldn't complete the sentence; the intensity of the soft sucking on his sex robbed him of his coherency. _**"Jesus!"**_

He felt the tightness in his belly, and knew he wouldn't last if she continued. _**"Bella," **_he sighed, lifting her by her arms. Her mouth pulled off his shaft in a slurp, and she looked into his eyes. He continued to lift her until they were face to face. He pressed his mouth forward, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She moaned, sweet and low, and pulled her legs around his waist once more.

His swollen member rubbed against her clit as his hands slid to her ass. "Edward, please, please be inside me. Please, Edward," she sighed into his mouth, never ceasing the friction against her blood-inflamed sex. "Please," she begged again, need dripping in her voice.

He stooped to a squat, and shifted onto the toilet, Bella facing him. _**"Moment,**_**"** he breathed, his mouth still on hers, his hands fumbling with his pants. She pressed her body closer as he brought his hands forward. Pulling away, he looked down. Bella watched as he ripped the foil packet and eased the rubber down his large, erect shaft. He lifted his eyes to her face as his hands finished the job. _**"Are you sure?"**_ he murmured, his eyes searching hers, testing.

"Yes, yes," she breathed, her head falling back. She lifted herself with her feet against the back of the stall, his hands once again cupping her ass. He positioned her over his straining member, slowly pushing into her sex.

"_**Good God,"**_ he moaned, as she wriggled down onto him. Her little gasps of pleasure sent waves of need down each nerve and through his shaft.

She wanted to cry out in pleasure as his member filled every needy inch within her. His hands kneaded her ass, as his head bent to suckle her breast. She mused distantly that she should be afraid, worried, careful, but the ecstasy of his throbbing rod inside her forced the reasons for caution from her mind. His fingers inched toward her anus, and she inhaled deeply. She pushed herself up his penis, then dropped herself down with small whimper of pleasure.

As she cried out, the door opened and flapped closed as someone entered the room. Edward cupped his hand over her mouth, looking into her eyes, commanding silence and holding her still.

"You okay in there, buddy?" The booming voice was unmistakable.

Bella was seized with nearly uncontrollable hysteria. Her senses were blazing, aroused beyond rationality at Edward's touch. The barking man standing in the same room made her want to squirm with sickness. She wrestled with her nerves, Edward's hand still covering her mouth. His eyes burned deeply into hers, his mouth open, panting. Slowly, he slid his hand away, never breaking eye contact with her. His lips brushed hers gently, then again more strongly, finally resuming his embrace with more force. The gnawing sickness in her belly melted away into wild abandon as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

"Buddy?" The voice was coming nearer to the stall, curious and intrusive.

"_**Yeah, fine,"**_ Edward mimicked the false profundity of the voice. The side of his mouth curved up in a lopsided grin, magnifying his beauty and sending a wave of desire through Bella. She clenched the walls of her sex around him, squeezing and releasing without moving. His breath leaked out in a hiss.

Footfall returned to the urinal. "Yeah, my night's been the shits, too. My date walked out, right in the middle of our conversation," he said, piss slapping against the porcelain. "Too damn bad about these stupid bitches," his pants zipping up. "Don't recognize a good thing when they see one." The water ran for a moment, then quiet returned. His voice sounded again, with the strain of someone examining themselves in the mirror. "Her loss, really." His hands slapped his pants, as he pulled open the door and exited.

Edward remained motionless as Bella looked into his eyes. _**"You're wicked,"**_ he uttered soft and low as he bent to kiss her. His tongue rimmed her lips, his mouth moving from her jaw to her ear. _**"I think I love you,"**_ he breathed into her ear. She flexed her muscles around him again, and he pushed his hard shaft up into her. She let out a long, deep moan, as his hand dropped to her sex. Her circled her clit with his thumb as he pumped deep, deeper inside her.

Bella felt the muscles in her abdomen clench heralding her orgasm. Edward felt his balls tighten in anticipation. _**"Bella, I'm so close,"**_ he said through gritted teeth.

The words rippled a thrill through her, pushing her over the edge. "Oh God!" she cried, unconcerned that anyone could hear. The force of her clenching orgasm shook through Edward, his grunting orgasm erupting wildly.

They sat for a moment simply panting, limbs wrapped in a tangle of exhaustion. Finally, Edward lifted his head off Bella's shoulder, his hand pulling her chin to face him. Her face burned with embarrassment and she couldn't look at him. Her clothes barely clung to her, her pants around one foot and her blouse all but in tatters. She waited for a long moment before raising her eyes to look at him.

"_**Amazing. You are amazing,"**_ His eyes bore into hers, unflinching and warm. She watched his face, waiting for the dismissal, the inevitable rejection that was sure to come. _**"Tell me what you're thinking,"**_ he said, his voice curious and unsure.

"Um," she started, afraid to be honest, but incapable of holding back. "I'm thinking you probably want to go now." _Might as well get it over with,_ she thought bitterly.

"_**You're right,"**_ he said, watching her. Her heart dropped, shooting pain of rejection down her arms to root underneath her fingernails. _**"I do want to leave…"**_ She gulped, steeling herself_**. "…With you."**_

Surprise crossed her face for the second time that night. "With me?" Her eyes were wide with hope, her voice small with fear.

"_**Yes, Bella, with you,"**_ he said, chuckling. _**"Do you think I'd do this with just anyone, then simply walk away? I'm no stupid bitch. I know a good thing when I see it."**_ He pulled her chin towards him, rewarding her with a short, sweet kiss.

He motioned to her, giving her the all clear to move down the hall. She tiptoed forward, even though she knew Jacob couldn't hear her. Edward's hand caught hers, and she watched as he brought it to his lips_**. "Come on, good thing. Let's go home."**_ He opened the door to the diner and pulled her out towards a shiny, silver Volvo. _**"By the way, where is home?"**_ he smiled a lopsided grin, reminding her of their heated erotic encounter.

"Um, near downtown?" He opened the door and motioned her in. She slid onto the seat.

"_**You show me," **_he said, and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Her door closed, and the driver door opened almost immediately thereafter. He slid into the seat, turned on the ignition, and backed out of the space. _**"Bella?"**_

"Yes, Mr. Dreamy?"

"_**We have so many dreams to share, why don't you go first?"**_

* * *

_**DCM A/N: Um, um *shakes head with fuzzy horny thoughts* where is this restaurant again? Make sure to leave Mrs. Cope some love.**_

_**Next week we are wide open, so if you would love to write for us, drop us a line! We need writers! Send us your recs for begging.**_

_**Thanks for everyone who signed up for the Spring Squeezing Contest. We look forward to those entries to be posted in March.**_


	69. 022212britchick69

**DCM A/N: We are blushing with our returning squeezer, britchick69 squeezing us this week. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.22.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bachelorette Party"

"Have a good time," I pulled him into my arms, breathing in his heady, masculine scent; it was enough to make my mouth water.

"Will do," he replied, giving me his trademark lopsided grin, before taking my breath in a kiss, "That's got to last you all weekend," he said, leaving me dizzy.

I was already beginning to feel the pangs of missing him; I didn't do too well being parted from Edward, but I had to let him go on Jasper's bachelor weekend, we were teased enough for living in each other's pockets as it was.

"I'll take good care of him Bella," Jasper said dramatically, dragging Alice's suitcase up the path; she playfully swatted him.

"How much do you need for two nights Alice?"I laughed, I shouldn't have been too surprised, this was the woman who changed her outfit twice a day and her motto was, '_So many styles, so little time.'_

"I need to be prepared for every eventuality," she said determinedly.

I smiled as Jasper embraced her tenderly, "I'll see you both in church," he said, pointing at the both of us before returning to the truck.

I put on my happy face and watched them drive away, if Edward saw my pout, he would stay; he'd do anything to make me happy. We blew kisses to each other and waved, as Jasper pulled away, he was excited about spending time with Jasper, Emmett, and some of the guys. They'd kept the details of the weekend a secret, Edward refused to tell me, in case I blabbed to Alice, all would be revealed after the event, we were promised.

Alice's bachelorette weekend started early tomorrow, with a day at the spa, and then a limo would pick us up and take us into town. But, tonight, neither one of us wanted to spend the night alone, so Alice decided we could jumpstart the pampering with a girls night in. I eyed the suitcase, "That's filled with face packs and nail polish, isn't it?" She just loved treating me like some giant Barbie doll that she could restyle with make-up, hairstyles, and clothes and as it was her bachelorette weekend, I would have to endure with more fake smiles and tan. '_Speaking of Barbie,'_ "What time is Rose getting here?"

"Her shift at the hospital finishes around midnight, so she said she would go home, shower, sleep, and come over first thing in the morning," beamed Alice.

"Let's get the party started," I glanced sadly down the road; there was no sign of my Edward.

"Come on," Alice scolded from inside the house, "He'll be back before you know it." It was scary sometimes; it was as though she knew what was going on in my mind.

By the time I'd reached the lounge, the wine was opened; the snacks were spread on the table, a chick flick was on the T.V, and scented candles lit the room, '_she moved quickly,_' Alice had thought of everything, I felt guilty, I wasn't a very good hostess, I should have been the one to do all that for her. I would find a way of making up to her.

We giggled and cried through the movie, sitting on opposite ends of the couch with a blanket, not that it was cold; Alice just liked the idea of being cozy.

I gripped my phone closely; I'd had three messages from Edward, who seemed to be missing me as much as I missed him, I replied eagerly to each one.

"Honestly Bella, if you don't stop texting him, I will flush the bloody phone down the toilet," Alice was getting pissed. I quickly texted Edward about the situation and we agreed to message the following morning, seems like Jasper was equally as pissed with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a lousy host and friend," I apologised, "I promise to be on by best behaviour, and I'll smile," I grinned wide, showing her I meant it. The good thing about Alice was she didn't stay annoyed for long.

We made light work of the snacks and were currently on our second bottle of wine, so I was nicely relaxed and a lot giggly. Alice began her onslaught of questions.

"It is time for a little game," she said, "Secrets and confessions."

"This is just an excuse to be nosey, isn't it?" I replied cocking an eyebrow, she ignored me and went straight into the inquisition.

"Who was your first love?"

"Edward." I giggled.

"First fuck?"

"Edward."

"First oral sex?"

"Giving or receiving?"

"Both."

"Edward and... Edward."

"Bella, have you been with anyone else?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"You've known me like, forever, when have I wanted anyone but him? I've loved Edward my whole life." I puffed my chest out; proud that it was the truth.

"Yes, you've loved him, but there was a time before Edward, he certainly was with others before you."

"Yes Alice, I'm aware of his past girlfriends."

"Aren't you curious what someone else feels like?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes, I had my chance once, with Jake, but he's like a best friend to me."

"A best friend would have been good for you Bella; you need to have a connection to be intimate."

"Well, that time has passed, I marry Edward in six months, remember."

"Bet Jake would oblige if you asked him nicely," she waggled her eyebrows at me.

I threw a cushion at her, "Any way what's brought this on, you're committing yourself to Jasper in two days."

"We agreed if the chance arose, we would have one last fling."

"No," I gasped in disbelief, "Really?" She nodded seriously.

We finished the bottle and started the third, my head was like jelly and my legs were spinning nicely.

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be with a woman?"

That question cleared my head and I nearly choked on my drink.

Alice giggled.

"Err, no, not really."

"I have," her tone turned serious, she moved slowly towards me, "I'm curious to experience the difference," her eyes never left mine. "It would just be for tonight Bella," closer, slowly she moved, as if not to startle me. "We would never do it again," her eyes darkened with lust, "we'd never talk of it, no one would ever know," she tilted her head, "call it, your gift to me," She whispered, my breathing had stopped and I couldn't believe it, but I found myself leaning into the kiss.

Electricity buzzed between us, the kiss was gentle and sweet, her mouth was smaller than Edward's; her skin was softer. Her soft kiss left my lips enflamed, she withdrew; I took a few seconds longer to open my eyes. It was nice; it was different from kissing a man.

"Wow, that was lovely," she said, "you're so soft," she caressed my lips with her index finger, "did I feel soft to you?"

"Hmmm," I nodded, I still felt a bit shocked that I'd kissed a girl and... I liked it.

"Do you want to do it again?"

'_Yes,' _"Promise that it stays between us," I pleaded, biting my bottom lip.

Alice frowned, "I've thought about this a long time Bella, I trust you, you're my best friend, if you'd said no, I would have just locked it up with my other fantasies, you're the only one I want to do _this_ with."

She gestured her hand back and forth between us, "So, yes, it is just between us, this is a one off Bella, when I marry Jasper I will be faithful to him, forever, you will not get another chance with me," she smiled cheekily, easing the tension.

"Ok, I do want to kiss you," I said quietly. I reciprocated this time, our mouths opened into a deeper more passionate embrace, Alice's tongue gently probed my mouth; I heard myself groan at her action, my stomach was now turning somersaults. Her sweet tongue returned and mine eagerly joined hers, swirling around together in each other's mouths. I couldn't believe I could be so turned on by someone other than Edward; my panties were soaked with my arousal. As if she could read my mind, Alice said, "God, Bella, I am so turned on right now."

"Me too," I laughed nervously, "What shall we do next?" I dared to ask.

"Breasts," she said promptly, "But first, let's take our clothes off."

We'd seen each other naked dozens of times at sleepovers, swimming, skinny dipping, this felt so different; as we stood facing each other; Alice looked at me in a whole new way, with desire.

"Bella, you are so beautiful, do you know that?" I blushed and folded my arms uncomfortably in front of me.

"Don't," she moved my hands to look over my body, "Please, I'm doing this once; I want to experience it all."

With a feather light touch, she stroked the contours of my neck down, following the lines of my collar bone and then down the centre of my chest; my eyes closed in response. She swept along the underside of my breasts, my skin erupted in goose bumps, then making circular motions with one finger ending at my nipple, by the time she'd finished, my buds were tight and aching for her attention. I watched as she held each of my breasts in her hands, massaging them, rolling my nipples around between her finger and thumb. My hands reached out and took Alice's pert breasts into my own hands, I matched her movements, massaging and tweaking her nipples, I watched as goose bumps broke out across the surface of her skin, making her nipples tighten further, I needed to feel them in my mouth.

"Fuck, Alice, I need to suck them." She moaned slightly at my words, I dipped my head and flicked her erect peak with my tongue before sucking her gently into my mouth, my finger and thumb never left her other, I swopped over to pay equal attention to the other side. She groaned at my actions, my body responded with building excitement.

"That feels soooo good Bella, let me do it to you now." She pulled me from her and kissed me on the mouth before taking my aching peaks between her rosy lips and sucking and flicking, sending waves of pleasure straight to my clit. I lazily dragged my fingers through her hair and watched her work my breasts.

"I need to lay down Alice, you're making me dizzy," she chuckled and we kissed again, pressing our bodies together, she was curvy, feminine, her full round breasts pressed against mine, it was sensual. I ran my hands up and down the length of her back with the tips of my fingers, making her shudder with pleasure; she arched her back pushing her breasts further into mine.

"How do you want to do the next bit?" She smiled as we sat on the floor together.

"What do you mean?"

"One at a time, or shall we go for a sixty-nine?" Her eyes flickered wickedly.

"You wanted to try everything, why don't we do both?" I'd decided; my pussy was now dripping with want.

"I like your thinking," she said, "Open your legs, I'm dying to taste you," she sprung onto all fours exuberantly; any apprehension I felt dissolved the instant she settled her face between my legs. Her hot little tongue was exquisite, she licked softly through my folds, swirling around my clit, and then back down, down, towards my ass, she ran her tongue around my tight hole, my head shot back in surprise; I bucked my hips and groaned aloud at the new sensation.

"I see Edward needs to pay some attention to your ass," she giggled.

I squealed and writhed as Alice worked my pussy into a heated frenzy and just when I needed it, she thrust two fingers deep inside, my orgasm exploded through my whole body, it felt like minutes before my body stopped quivering from my intense climax, Alice kissed my pussy lips as I descended, murmuring how beautiful I was. She worked her way up my stomach, stopping by my breasts to greet each nipple with her tongue, before kissing me deeply, the taste of me on her roused something animalistic deep inside of me and I roughly rolled her over.

"My turn," I growled.

"You don't have too," she said, holding my chin, "I can take care of myself."

"I -want –to," I replied, kissing her between each word, she'd awakened a curiosity deep within me; one that I hadn't known was there.

Whilst I kept eye contact with her, I slid two fingers between her pussy lips and straight inside her slick centre, Alice's mouth parted and she emitted the softest of moans, I withdrew my fingers and sucked them clean before plundering her mouth with my tongue, I wanted her to taste how sweet she was. We both groaned into the kiss, Alice wriggled and I was aware she was squeezing her thighs together, I moved and parted her knees, seeing her pussy for the first time, she was clean shaven, her lips were pink, swollen, and glistened with her arousal, I licked my bottom lip in anticipation.

I kissed down the inside of her thigh, whilst she begged and pleaded.

"Please, Bella; put your mouth on me."

"Patience Alice," I teased, then kissed her pussy softly, taking in her musky scent for the first time; she hissed and thrust towards me. My tongue explored its way from her slit to her clit, I experimented with the flat of my tongue, remembering the way I liked it done. I circled her throbbing pearl with the tip of my tongue and was rewarded with a throaty groan, I inserted two fingers and thrust in and out, feeling her silky hot interior, Alice rocked onto my fingers, I took her throbbing nub between my lips and sucked gently while I fucked her with my fingers.

"Oh my... yes, like that." Alice took her own nipples and began to tweak them.

My excitement began to rise again when I felt her pussy spasm around my fingers as her orgasm took hold; Alice pressed her hand to the back of my head keeping me in place as she pressed her pussy to my face, riding out her climax.

I climbed up her body, grinning wildly and feeling proud of myself for making her orgasm, we kissed again, sharing Alice's juices this time, between our mouths.

"Ready to go again?" she asked, I barely had time to nod when she began manoeuvring herself underneath me into a sixty-nine position.

"Fuck," she pulled me down straight onto her face, the excitement shot through me as her tongue thrusting into my slit, I matched Alice's movements, tongue fucking, sucking, licking, nibbling, soon fingers were involved. Our pace increased, together we writhed as our climaxes approached, I held tightly to her bucking hips, she clung tightly to my ass, forcing my pussy to her mouth; it didn't take long as we both shuddered and came together.

"Fuck, Bella," she gasped as she lay next to me, "that's what fantasies are made from."

A/N

Thanks to my fantastic beta's js18 and RAH0789(TWCS) princess07890(FF)

* * *

**DCM A/N: Extremely fitting that this is our 69th posting isn't it *wiggles eyebrows* Make sure to leave some love for britchick69.**

**Next we have a new squeezer, BellaClary**

**We still need more authors to sign up, email us, PM us, tweet us; we promise we don't bite ;)**


	70. 022912BellaClary

**DCM A/N: We are being squeezed this week by BellaClary, who we begged from a reader's rec and she said yes. This is her first one shot so be gentle. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 02.29.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A/N Thank you to DCM for letting me be included in this lemonade O/S collection of amazingness. _

**~ If I Ask ~**

Alice and I walk into the club just before nine. Rosalie is having her twenty fourth birthday here and she told us we're not to be late. Rose can be very mean when things aren't done her way. Alice didn't want to take any chances in upsetting her so now we're over an hour early. I hate being early to clubs. The creepy people are always here, waiting to watch all the girls arrive. When you come later, the party is already established and you can hang back and do as you wish. Oh well.

We sit down at the bar to get drinks and within the hour we spend waiting there are only a few men daring enough to talk to us. They're older, lonely and obviously can't detect our stay away vibes. We're not interested. I'm enjoying the single life at twenty three; I don't want to be connected to anyone right now. I had a boyfriend all through high school, then all through college. I'm not the one night stand type but I have my ways of getting what I need.

Alice on the other hand has Jasper and she can't even think about anyone else. She is in love with him, in love with being in love and can never see her life differently. I'm happy for her, I don't think I could see her doing anything else either.

When Rose finally shows up there's probably thirty people here for her. More drinks are poured and I'm getting very tipsy.

"Come dance with us!" Rose and Alice are standing next to me with their arms latched together.

"You guys go ahead, I'll come dance in a little." I really don't feel like dancing right now. Sitting here watching everyone seems like a better idea. I'm feeling pretty buzzed and since my coordination while sober is pretty bad, I don't want to test it now.

"Bella! Come now!" Rose demands. She's too drunk for it to sound as bitchy as she wanted.

"I just ordered a drink, let me finish it first." I lied. Whatever. I just didn't want to dance yet, the second they went back to the dance floor I would order one and then the conversation would be over. Luckily they believed me and walked towards the cluster of people pushing their bodies together.

Before I could even turn back around to the bar I felt someone standing very close to me. They were probably just ordering something and didn't have another place to stand.

I flipped around the opposite way and still felt my back graze against their arm. It was a man, his arms were muscular. I couldn't help myself and I glanced up at him. I instantly wished I had not. He was looking directly at me, green eyes piercing into me. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, his voice is rough and yet silky. It's one of those voices you imagine the man in your fantasies having. My mind flashed to being naked with him, tangled up in sheets. _No. Bella, no._ It doesn't matter how sexy he is, he wants to buy me a drink? Such a cliché line for this man.

"Really? That's the line you're going with?" I'm sure he could have any girl he wanted without even using a line so why was he bothering?

"Yeah, that was bad wasn't it?" He broke eye contact and smiled to himself. It was adorable.

"Very."

"Can I try again?" Green eyes back to mine. Putting me in a trance. _Stay strong, Bella._

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I mean you're cute and all but.." I don't know why I'm teasing him like this. I don't usually do this, ever. There's something about him though, I want to test him, I want to see how far he will go.

"I'm cute and all? Wow. You're bruising my ego."

"If I were to give you another chance, what would you do with it?" I say as I fiddle with a ring on my right hand. This flirting is getting beyond a place I've ever been. I don't know what I'm doing, words just keep coming out.

"I don't know, you don't seem to be the easily impressed type."

"I'm not. What type do you think I am?" As I ask him this question his eyes flash with amusement. I know I've opened a can of worms but I can't seem to resist him.

"You look shy and yet you're in here wearing that outfit." He paused. I had on a black dress, that was a lot shorter than I was used to, and heels. Definitely not my every day wear. I was hanging on his every word. I hated that. I can't resist some guy in a club, _what the hell Bella_? "Though, you probably have your nose in books most of the day and your mind probably analyzes every situation to death. Am I close?"

"No." It slightly bothered me how close he was to the truth but at the same time I was impressed.

"Sure. " His voice is full of sarcasm. A smile spreads on his face as he continues to hold eye contact with me. I can't look away. His eyes are hypnotizing, so very green. I take a deep breath to calm myself and it doesn't help. The smell of him invades my senses and takes over. He smells like musk and cigarettes with a hint of sweetness at the end. It makes me want to lick him. I feel him move closer to me and I begin to freak out. What is he doing?

If he kisses me will I let him?

Yes, why wouldn't you, he's beautiful.

I don't know him though.

Who cares.

I close my eyes, waiting for whatever will come. Please kiss me.

I feel his cheek graze against mine before his whispered words hit me.

"The thing I can't seem to determine is whether you'd be timid and shy in bed or dominant and bossy. I like to think I'd prefer either on you." I felt the blush travel from my chest up my neck and to my face. My breath caught in my throat._ Holy fuck._

What do I even say to that? I don't know what to do. He pulls back to look at me. I sit there, my breathing is getting increasingly heavier the longer he stares at me.

"If I ask you to dance, will you turn me down?" His voice is low.

"No."

"Then would you like to dance with me," He pauses, waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Bella." I respond slowly. I was still caught up in his whispered words that I couldn't seem to focus. I must have nodded as well because I felt his hand wrap around my waist. Heat immediately shot though my body at the contact.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." _Edward. _I hopped off the stool and let him guide me. My mind could not focus on walking, only on his hand. He was a lot taller than me, slightly muscular and powerful. Very beautiful. He brought us to the dance floor and instead of facing me away from him, turned me towards him. He pulled me in by my waist and began swaying and moving to the music.

It felt so intimate, usually when you danced with someone it wasn't like this. I could feel his hands on me, his body almost fully pressed against mine. I have my hands draped around his neck. I want to pull them through his hair, it's in a mess on top of his head. I resist though, thinking that might be too forward. And weird. My boobs barely graze his chest with every move, I want to press myself against him completely. As I am analyzing our dancing I see him lean his face in towards mine and move his mouth close to my ear.

"You're a very good dancer."

"That's not true." I had no idea what I was doing right now, I couldn't focus on dancing because he was so close to me. My entire body was on fire. I was probably as limp as a noodle at this point. Putty in his hands.

"Well, I think we're moving together quite nicely. Don't you?" He asks and his hands tighten around me. I am getting so turned on by all of his. He brings his leg closer to me, pressing it between my legs so he can guide me. The friction its causing is only adding to my arousal from this man. I hoped that he couldn't tell just how wet I was.

"Yes." I answer breathlessly. He must know what he's doing to me.

The rest of the song we dance and he keeps his head next to mine, his arms wrapped around me and our bodies almost pressed together completely. My arms stay wrapped around his neck, hands locked together to prevent myself from touching him. I don't know why because he obviously has no problem touching me.

"If I asked you to come back to my place would you say yes? It's not far from here, I'll bring you home whenever you ask me to." I froze. He seemed nervous. He asked me to go back with him but then hesitated and added that he'd bring me home whenever I wanted. It was as if he wanted me to know I had an out, that he wasn't trying to be an asshole.

The thing is, he didn't need to say that because I would have said yes either way. I was about to explode from dancing with this man, the thought of being alone with him had many possibilities running though my head.

The problem was that I didn't know him. I had no idea who he was or anything. I never actually did this kind of thing, just thought about it. This was going to be a one night stand, right? A lot of people had those, I could do that. He wasn't a creepy man from the club, he was Edward from the club. My reasoning is obviously being blurred by the alcohol.

"You don't have to, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes." I answered him not even comprehending his backtracking.

"What?"

"Edward, let's go." I loved saying his name. He must have loved it too because he back away from me and grabbed my hand, wanting to pull me out of the club right away.

"Oh! Hold on, I just need to say bye to my friends!" I had completely forgotten about Rose and Alice. Edward had consumed my mind and continued to hold my hand as I turned around to look for them only to see them both staring at me. They have huge smiles on their face. Alice is giving me the thumbs up and Rose is winking and making a gesture to get out of here. That was easier than I thought. Looking back at Edward and our hands clasped together I feel butterflies forming my stomach.

"I'm ready." I try to sound convincing as he leads me out of the club.

"I only live a couple blocks from here, do you mind if we walk?" He asks as we get outside into the cool night. I shake my head no because there was no way I could speak right now. I was heading out into the night with a beautiful man who both intimidated me and made me want to jump him right here. I was walking into very unfamiliar territory and my nerves were taking over. I had hoped the alcohol would cloud them but it's not working.

The outside air is sobering me up and I'm thankful for it. I can't seem to focus on anything but the fact that his hand is so much larger than mine, and so very warm. We walk in silence but it's by choice. It's not awkward or tense, it's relaxed and easy.

I get nervous as we walk up the steps to his apartment. This is happening, this is real.

I am furiously trying to calm myself down as he unlocks the door to his apartment. We walked inside and it's just as I pictured it would be, simple. There are different tans and cream colors throughout with black wood furniture strategically placed.

He leaves me in the living room saying he was going to go get us drinks. He's nervous and now I know it from the way his voice shook slightly as he left. That makes me feel a little better.

"Is red wine okay?" He asks as he walks back in holding to glasses half filled with the dark red wine.

"Yes, perfect." I take a small sip knowing that if I drink this I will be incredibly drunk. I place it down on the coffee table and turn around to him standing inches away from me.

"Can I?" He asks without really saying what he wants to do. I nod and keep my eyes on his emerald ones as long as I can before he dips his head down to my neck.

His lips slid across my collarbone, his hot breath tickling me. I can hear my breathing getting heavier, I hated how it betrayed just how turned on I was. He placed soft kisses as he moved, using just enough pressure for me to feel it but I craved more. He was incredibly good at this, I had to admit. There was a part of me that wanted him to be forceful and rough with me. I wanted to feel him shove me against a wall or throw me onto the bed. I wanted him to consume me. I felt his teeth graze my shoulder and I moaned. Before I could think about how embarrassing it was I heard a low growl fall from his lips. He must be enjoying this just as much as me.

His lips made their way up higher and the kisses got deeper and wetter. He dragged his tongue along my jaw and I shivered at the contact. I wanted to kiss him, feel his warm breath mingle with mine. I had never been aroused this much by kissing before; I could feel the wetness soaking my lace thong.

"If I ask to bring you to my bed will you say yes?" I love how he always asks me if he can do things.

"Please." I need him to touch me, I need his hands on me, inside me. Before I can move to get up he picks me up and carries me to his room, laying me down on his bed. Its dark except for one light beside his bed that he turns on.

He sat down beside me and began dragging his fingers across my stomach. I relax at his touch. I feel his hands traveling lower and then he stops. "Can I?"

He immediately put his fingers over my thong dragging up and down .

"You're soaked." He growls at me. He pulled my dress up slightly and gazed down at my black lace thong. His tongue poked out to lick his full lips. Instead of continuing to tease me he grabbed my thong and pulled it down my legs and threw it onto the floor. One of his fingers moved towards my center and began dragging up and down once again. I shuddered at the contact.

"So wet, so beautiful." He whispered to himself. As he stroked down he slid his finger inside of me causing me to gasp. My legs spread open, giving him more access without me even realizing it. Slowly he added another finger and another. Three skilled fingers were inside me, pumping in and out. I was so wet I could feel him sliding around. He would twist slightly right before pulling out again, making me moan loudly every time. I couldn't stop moaning, it was almost embarrassing.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact every sound I would make he would make one in response. He moved himself slightly, putting one of his hands on my side as the other continued to pump inside me. His thumb grazed my clit as he moved and I gasped. It felt amazing.

He took notice of my reaction and his thumb began circling my clit, putting just enough pressure. I couldn't keep my eyes open, they kept drifting close as I was wrapped in sensations.

I felt his fingers bend slightly, hitting that spot, as he pulled them in and out. My body tensed, I was so close. He moved his fingers faster, harder. I almost screamed as I felt something flick against my clit and realized it was his tongue. Hot and wet, he pressed it against me. I could feel my muscles tighten as I fell over the edge. His tongue dancing around my clit as his fingers exploring every spot inside me. I felt dizzy as my body convulsed against his hands. I couldn't focus on anything. My hands grabbed the bedding below me, my legs opened even further allowing him to do anything he wanted.

Before I could even come down fully from my orgasm I felt him pull his fingers out and lick me once more. A soft gasp escaped my lips. I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. I heard him get off the bed and the sound of a zipper let me know he was getting undressed. I tried to pull my dress down but my body was numb. I got it down over my boobs before giving up and putting all my effort into opening my eyes.

I was so glad I did.

He was standing next to the bed, completely naked. His body was gorgeous. He was toned and fit, there was a small happy trail leading down to his dick. I heard myself moan as my eyes got lower. His dick was huge. It would be the largest thing to ever be inside me and I was slightly nervous about that. My mind was too content from my orgasm though to care very much.

"I need you." He whispered as he pulled my dress down my body. "You're stunning."

I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks. He smiled at me as he climbed onto the bed and sat between my legs. My eyes kept drifting closed but I wanted them to stay open. I heard him tear open a foil packet and forced them open once again to watch him roll the condom down. It looked so sensual, so hot.

"Are you ready, baby?" His voice was coated with lust. I wanted him, that was obvious as I laid there spreading my legs for him completely naked. The fact that he called me baby made me melt. Who cares if it's a one night stand? I've already had an insane orgasm and he called me baby.

"Yes." As I speak he grabs his dick and begins to drag it back and forth against my wet center. His eyes close as he moves up and down. I moan spreading my legs further. I wanted him inside me, more than anything. His eyes reach mine and I see the lust within them. I feel him hold the head of his dick against my entrance and I hold my breath.

"Relax baby." He whispers. _Baby._ He can feel how tense I am. I take a deep breath and nod to him. He slowly begins sliding himself inside of me as he lays his body against mine. It's a tortuous pace, slow and steady, stretching me further with every inch. When his hips press into mine I feel full. He's hitting every single place inside me that is possible. I reach my hands up and twist them into his hair, pulling him closer to me. His lips crush against mine. They are soft and warm as he takes my top lip into his mouth and sucks gently. Our lips push and slide against each other as my tongue pokes out and licks his bottom lip. He groans and pulls himself out of me, sliding back in hard. I kiss him harder, grazing my teeth on his lips.

He thrusts into me over and over again. His hips hitting mine at the end of thrust. I wrap my legs around him to try and pull him as close as I can.

"I want you on top." He moans into my mouth as I continue to kiss him. "I want to see you fuck me."

I feel him fall to the side and grab my waist to keep us connected. I hug myself close to him as he moves to lay on his back. He moves his hands down towards my hips and I pull back slightly to see his face. Those emerald eyes are dark and full of want. Placing my hands beside his head I start to move, lifting myself up and pushing back down on him.

I love feeling his hands against me, helping me fuck him. The growls and swears that fall from his lips urge me to continue, to go harder and faster. In his position I feel the friction against my clit. As I feel myself getting closer to the edge again he takes over.

His hands dig into my hips as our bodies come together over and over again. I fall against his body unable to hold myself up as he fucks me. His hips lift off the bed as his hands drive mine down.

"Kiss me, Bella." I hear him whisper and I bring my lips to his. It's rough and messy and perfect. Our lips glide together as our tongues slide out to taste each other.

I can't resist it any longer and I feel my body tense up, tingles spreading throughout. I hear myself screaming out his name along with _fuck_ and _keep going_ and_ harder_. He obeys my every word. I can't seem to stop as he pounds into me one last time and I feel his dick twitch inside me with his release.

My name falls from his lips as he moves his hands to my hair and pulls my face to his, kissing me. As we both lay there he doesn't stop kissing me, even as I feel him get soft inside me. I don't want to move. I don't want to ruin this moment with words. I just want to keep kissing him and he seems to want the same.

The kisses went from rough and desperate to soft and caring. His hands are intertwined into my hair, pulling lightly, keeping me close. Mine are now twisted into his, as I try to memorize how his body feels against mine.

I feel him pull away from me to breathe and I do the same.

"So you aren't very shy in bed now are you?" His voice is playful. I giggle because I don't know how what to say to that. _Not with him apparently_. "If I asked you to do this again would you say yes?"

A/N; Thank you Corinnakt & NJSilla

* * *

**DCM A/N: Why in the hell would she say no? Make sure to leave some love and say yes to Edward.**

**Next week we have an opening, any takers? Tell us who you want, we beg on our knees.**

**Remember starting March 1-13, the entries for the Spring Squeezing Contest will coming in and will be posted and available for reading, voting runs from March 16-19. Please go read all the entries and support your favorite!**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2217440 / Spring_Squeezing_Contest**


	71. 030712Bagpuss

**DCM A/N: We are happy to have a TWCS author, Bagpuss squeezing us. The link to her page is on our blog and she is listed as a favorite on our TWCS page. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.07.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Learning French by Bagpuss.**

He's tall, dark and lean; built of angles, and young, but not too young.

You don't have a definitive type but if you did, you think he'd be it.

He asks you your name as you wait his table; his voice holds the trace of an accent, a slight inflection though you can't be sure.

"It's on my badge," you reply, not meeting his eye, staring instead at the tray in your hand. His hand darts to the badge at your breast.

"Isabella," he breathes as both finger and tongue roll across your name. You know you should move, you should be appalled, smack his hand away at the very least. But you don't, you stand frozen to the spot watching the lazy smile spread across his too beautiful mouth.

"B-Bella; it's Bella," you stutter. "Will that be all?"

He shakes his head almost imperceptibly, he smiles now; it's a smug sort of a smile, he brings the finger to his mouth as though to hide behind it. You want to tell him his overconfidence does nothing for you, but you don't like to lie.

The next evening you tie up your hair and pull on your uniform wondering if he'll be there. Your uniform fits snugly around the contours of your body; you know the heels of your shoes accentuate the sway of your hips, the fabric of your dress rustles as it swings around your body. You spread a little gloss across your lips and peer at your reflection in the mirror.

He's already at what you have come to think of as 'his table' as you start your shift; he's been here often lately but this is the fourth night in a row, your heart rate increases as he catches your eye. You wonder if he'll speak to you again, maybe you'll even get past the preliminaries tonight?

"What can I get you?" Your voice sounds breathy to your own ears.

"I want an orgasm" he murmurs, "but I'll settle for a Bud."

You're about to tell him you've heard this before once or a hundred times but his eyes are coal, burning and consuming. You lose your train of thought standing there, your mouth open slightly, your breathing rapid; your teeth graze your lip as you begin to tremble.

"Miss?" questions a patron from behind. The spell broken, you nod at the customer and step away from the stranger. You leave on unsteady legs, your heart and stomach seem to be jostling for space.

You take your break in the kitchen and watch as he rolls a bottle between his hands. Maybe tonight you will have courage? The evening is busy; beer for one, wine for another, wipe down the tables, balance your tray, service with a smile, straining to hear the orders over the increasing volume of the music. The stranger watches you, his gaze burns at your back. Mindful of his attention you sway a little more; touch a shoulder here, laugh at a joke there.

You return to his table to collect his now empty bottle.

"Can I get you another?" you question, your hand on the bottle.

He reaches out and clasps his hand around your wrist and electricity jumps between you with a force of its own. He gestures you closer with his finger, the music is loud so you incline your ear towards his mouth inhaling the scent of shampoo and cologne, conscious of the cords straining in his neck.

"I've been watching you," he says, "but you know that already." His breathe caresses your neck, the words turn slick inside you. You look to the fingers holding your wrist; he releases you and you feel an ache of loss immediately.

"Can I offer you a ride?" he asks, the evening is wearing down. The innocence of his tone clashes with the intent of his words but maybe it's just all in your head; accents probably makes everything sound sexual.

You open your mouth to say you'd like that but the words fall from your mouth in a jumble, "No thanks, I've got it covered." You turn your back and walk away, empty.

Outside now your cab is late. Cold and wet, you wrap your arms around your body, struggling to retain any warmth through your thin jacket.

"Hello." The stranger's voice is soft and low, as you turn towards him heat returns to your body.

"Are you sure I can't offer you a ride, I promise not to bite." He challenges and this time you accept. He watches you for a long, drawn out moment, his expression unreadable and you wonder if he's changed his mind. He holds out his hand to you.

He tells you his name is Edouard, it sounds a lot like Edward but his pronunciation lengthens the vowels and leaves out the final 'd'. The name suits him; you roll it round your tongue...Edouard. He mentions he's French and you ask if he'll teach you some of his language.

"Sometime," he answers.

His hair glistens dark in the rain, his eyelashes spiked as you walk hand in hand. He stops at a dark coloured car, you have no concept of what type, but it's sleek and new. As your hand meets with the door handle he reaches a long arm around you, pressing the palm of his hand against yours. He leans his body against you, brushing his nose against your hair and your heart stills for a second.

The car smells of leather, the seat is cool against your thigh and you shiver as much from anticipation as from the temperature. He leans towards you and kisses you before he's even closed his door. His kiss is intense and hard, teeth clash and tongues dance together as you meet his mouth with your own. He pulls away; you're both a little breathless as he turns the key in the ignition.

"Come for a coffee?" he questions and you laugh and nod your head; the artifice goes unmentioned.

He drives with one arm casually propped on his window; and you can see the edgings of a tattoo on the inside of his forearm and you wonder what it says. The atmosphere is intimate as you travel through the night, cocooned and magnetized by the unspoken.

He pulls ups into a driveway and helps you from the car, taking your small hand into his larger one. His house smells of citrus as he gives you a tour of the lounge, the dining room and kitchen; he avoids the bedrooms.

"Coffee?" he questions once more. You laugh, shaking your head and tell him caffeine keeps you awake at night.

"Perfect," he answers, a wicked gleam in his eye. Your heart rate increases as he closes the small space between you. His hands hold you at your hips as he whispers, "Call it payback, you've kept me awake nights for weeks." His voice is dark and laden with the lust.

He loosens your hair and rubs his fingers across your scalp. The feeling is delicious and a small moan escapes from your lips. His mouth covers yours once more.

This kiss is tender and but no less intense. His mouth moves against yours, his tongue stroking and coaxing as his hands cup your behind. He flexes a little, rubbing the length of his erection against you; you exhale audibly as he pushes you backward against the kitchen table, his mouth not leaving yours. Slowly he pulls at the zip of your dress before pushing it from your shoulders;, it puddles at your feet.

"Je te veux...I want you," his voice is soft as he lowers his head to your ear. "I want all of you." Taking the lobe into his mouth, he sucks gently before slowly kissing his way down your neck with his wet, open mouth.

"Do you know how men watch you at work? You and your ass, swaying through the bar, do you wonder how many want to bend you over in your frilly little apron?" His words thrill you as you exhale a soft moan. His tongue dips lower as your insides lurch, desire unfurling. You reach to the hem of his t-shirt and tug frantically at the edge, desperate to feel his skin against yours. With a the flick, his torso is bare; the lean muscles of his chest tauttaught against your palms. You place your hand at his waistband intent on loosening the button fly.

"All in good time," he whispers into the flesh of your neck, lowering his mouth to your skin. Sliding your bra straps from your shoulders, the ribbon like fabric caresses your skin and you shiver from the sensation. Elegant fingers loosen the remainder before drawing down your sternum.

"Tu est belle...so beautiful," he murmurs as he runs his hands across the soft swell of your breast; your nipples pucker and ache at the touch.

"Mamelon," he whispers, "tu répètes." He leans forward and flicks at the engorged flesh with the very tip of his tongue. "You say it," he coaxes and you wrap your unfamiliar tongue around the word, softly, the sounds barely audible.

Your body jumps as he licks at the flesh, taking it into his mouth, sucking and teasing. Desire spawns in the pit of your stomach, fanning out across your skin. You cry out as the sensations heighten and build inside.

"Cul," he murmurs as his hands cups your behind, lifting you onto the table. "tu répètes." And you do.

He draws his fingers down the length of your torso, down to the waistband of your panties, running a finger down the front. His fingers dip into the fabric before he plunges two fingers deep inside.

"Chatte," he purrs, but he doesn't ask you to repeat. "You are so wet." His words praise you as his fingers dip in and out of your swollen flesh. Your body twists and bows against the cool of the table in time with his delicious rhythm. You moan and cry out and your fingers scrabble at the wood as the sensations wrack your body.

"Please," you moan as your hands grasp at the belt of his jeans. You need more and these needs make you bold, driving you on.

"Patience...doucement...slowly," he commands and you still.

Loosening the panties from your hips, you lift your bottom in assistance; he pulls them down your legs and flicks them to the floor.

Kissing you once more he leans into you and murmurs, "J'ai envie de toi...despererement."

He lifts your feet onto the table and you experience the thrill of vulnerability before he kneels before you. He exposes you, holding his elbows to your knees, his fingers at your folds; you moan wantonly as the flat of his tongue strokes you, tastes you, fucks you. He lightly brushes you with the tip of his tongue, flicking and circling your swollen clitoris. You cry out for divine intervention as he takes the fattened flesh into his mouth, sucking and drawing on it until you are sensation alone, quivering, convulsing, shattering.

Your head now rests on his sternum; you tilt your head to his.

"Kiss me," he murmurs and desire flares at your core once more. You taste yourself on his lips before he enters you, raising your legs to his chest as he fills you deeply. His pelvis rolls and flexes, flesh hits flesh as rhythm builds deliciously inside. The French lesson is over, he has lost the power of words.

"Je viens!" His voice is strained, guttural and you know viscerally what this means. Your climax builds as your body responds to his; he thrusts deeply as you are pushed over the edge and you come loudly beneath him, frozen in that moment in time where absolute clarity lies.

He lies in your arms, your heart beats between you. You stroke his back, his shoulders, his arms. You see the tattoo and ask him what it says.

"Bon sang ne peut mentir...good blood cannot lie."

* * *

**DCM A/N: *pants & pants* So hot! A French speaking Edward! And Smut! Hope you had your clean panties ready! Please leave her some love and beg her to continue and write more!**

**Next week we have an eager to squeeze us again squeezer, BellaClary.**

**If you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line! We want you writers! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

**Entries are being posted for our Spring Squeezing Contest, go read and review.  
http: / / www . fanfiction . net / ~springsqueezingcontest  
Voting will start 03.16.12 **


	72. 031412BellaClary

**DCM A/N: We are happy an eager BellaClary squeezing us again so quickly. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.14.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: This lemon is kind of the "sequel" to my previous O/S from Chapter 70. You don't need to read it before reading this. Thank you to DCM for having me back! Thanks to NJSilla&Corinnakt&Mysty1234&Melmo2632. Also forever thanking Stinepiigen for making me LOVE to write foodsex.**

**BELLA**

I hate this feeling. That nervous, nothing I do will be right tonight, feeling. I've tried on at least six different outfits and hated them all. Why? I have no idea. It's definitely not because of lack of clothes, I have a ton. Nothing seems to fit correctly though, or look right. One dress seemed to fancy, the other was too beachy. Then I had on something too casual, something too conservative, something I'd wear to work, something I'd wear to relax around the house. I can't seem to find that one thing that just makes me feel pretty. Like I'm not trying too hard, which I obviously am.

He probably won't even notice either way, this is a casual date. He's invited me over for dinner, nothing too intense, nothing over the top. Right? I should be able to pick something out.

I really thought that meeting Edward at a club last weekend was just luck. He wouldn't want more from me, it was just a one night stand. I was mentally prepared for that, ready to take whatever awkward situations would come out of it because usually guys don't want more than that.

Usually did not apply to this situation though.

He wanted more.

I kept asking myself, what guy wants _more_ after a one night stand? Apparently Edward.

I hadn't stopped thinking about that night since then. I couldn't stop thinking of his mouth on mine, on my skin, the way his hands felt grabbing me, the way his dick felt inside me. It made my body heart up at the thought of doing it again, being with him like that again.

It was taking over my mind, memories of that night flashing into my head all week, in the most inappropriate times. I'd be at work and have the thought of his tongue dragging across my skin pop into my mind, making my entire body heat up and my skin blush. I wouldn't doubt it if people knew what I was thinking about, my lip would usually be caught up in my teeth and my legs would cross immediately, trying to create friction.

I've been a mess.

When he called to say that he wanted to have me over for dinner the first thing that came to my mind wasn't what he was cooking or that he wanted more, it was sex. I just wanted to fuck him again. Badly.

Then once my mind had stopped thinking of only dirty things, I realized that this could be good. He wanted to have me over his house, he wanted to get to know me, he had said so on the phone. That was more than other guys I had dated had said to me. That had to mean something, right?

I loved his voice. It was soft and smooth, it coated my body, flowed into my ears. I loved it. I wanted to hear the sounds he made when he was buried inside me.

_There I go again. _

Part of me wondered if anything would happen tonight? Would he ask me to do things again? That was hot. Though, I would also be okay if he took control.

No. Stop Bella. I don't even care at this point. I'm just going to go with it. Go with whatever the night brings.

My mind has never been so focused on sex in my entire life, let alone sex with a man I've only been with once. He would think I'm some sex crazed insane person and run away from me if he ever knew this is what I've been thinking.

I decide on a black tank top and dark skinny jeans. It's stupid how the simplest outfit makes me the happiest. All those clothes I tried on I leave on the floor. I should have just tried this on first. Throwing on sneakers and a jacket I head out the door, wanting to get there as soon as possible and wanting to hide at the same time.

I'm a basket-case.

I pull up in front of his apartment building and the nerves start flooding through me. _I can do this. It's just Edward._ That doesn't help.

Getting out of the car I walk up to his door, ringing the buzzer and waiting for his voice to answer.

"Bella?" Yes. _Fuck me, now._ Stop it, Bella. Focus.

"Yes, its me!" Please let my voice not sound as squeaky as I thought it did.

XXX

"I made you dessert, are you still hungry?" I was watching his lips as he spoke, memorized by them. What had he just said? _Focus, Bella._

Dinner has been difficult. He keeps asking me questions about myself, my work, my family. He wants to know everything. I've answered everything the best I can, trying to make my life seem interesting. He seemed so intrigued in what I have to say, its refreshing in a way.

Yet all I've been able to think about is pulling his shirt off him and fucking him in the chair he's sitting in.

"Yes, dessert sounds great." I mumble, trying to compose myself. He gets up from the table and walks out into the kitchen.

I uncross my legs and take a deep breath. He shouldn't be affecting me this much. I really thought that once I got here I would be fine. I would realize that I can't just whore myself out to him, if he wants me, he can have me. If not, I'm good with that too. I can do either. I should be fine.

I'm not though, I want him. I want him to take me across this table, over that chair, on the floor. Anywhere. I just crave him kissing me, licking me, tasting me and he has yet to do that.

I need him.

Maybe I should just take the reins this time?

Demand what I want.

Make him fuck me.

**EDWARD**

Walking into the kitchen I open the fridge and stare into it. My mind is racing with thoughts of Bella. I need to focus. Being around her makes me crazy. That thin tank top and those tight skinny jeans are killing me. I want to rip them off her, see the milky skin beneath them, feel our bodies pressed together. I wanted to kiss her, taste her, slide myself into her. I want to take her. Consume her.

No.

I'm trying to be a gentleman. I want her to know that I want her for more than her body. I don't want her to think that last weekend is normal for me, that I do that a lot. I don't. I have a few times, I'll admit, but I never found someone like her. Someone who is shy and demanding, quiet and loud, tiny and bold. Everything about her draws me in.

Which is why I need to be a gentlemen. I've barely touched her tonight, except for her hand, arm and shoulder. Never hovering for too long, its becoming increasingly difficult. I've been polite but it's not forced, I'm genuinely interested in her and everything she has to say. I haven't taken my eyes off her deep brown ones, I am fully intrigued. I can't stop asking her questions, finding more out about her. She's addicting.

Focusing back on the fridge I grab the cherry pie that I had made earlier along with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. It's one of my favorite desserts. I put the pie and ice cream on the counter before putting the chocolate sauce in the microwave for a few seconds. Grabbing plates and silverware I turn around to find her only inches away from me. Her eyes were focused on my lips as I smile at her.

"What are you doing? I would have brought dessert to you." I say to her, my eyes now focused on her small pink lips. I place the dishes and silverware on the counter behind her, never leaving her eyes.

"I couldn't wait any longer." She mumbles and without warning her lips are pressed to mine, making me wonder if she had been talking about the dessert or me.

Her arms snake around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. Our lips move together, rubbing against each other. Hers are warm and soft as they caress mine. I let her take the lead on this one, seeing how far she'll go. I try to keep my hands at my sides, not trusting myself. I don't want to take her kissing the wrong way and think that she wanted to fuck me again, but god did I want to fuck her again. I loved how she felt wrapped around my dick.

"Edward," she groans into my mouth as I feel her push her hips into me. She wants more, I want more.

"Can I?" I don't even really know what I am asking but she seemed to understand immediately. I see her head shake, yes, as I move my hands to her ass, quickly lifting her up onto the counter. I hear her shoulders hit the cabinet and a low moan escape her lips.

"I need you." Her words go straight to my dick. She adjusts herself so that she's pressing her pussy against my dick through our jeans. Its friction but I want more.

My mouth finds hers again and we're frantic. It feels like I haven't kissed her in years, not days. I can't get enough as my tongue slides against hers, my hands around her waist keeping her against me.

I pull away from her lips and make my way down her neck, sucking and nibbling. "If I wanted to take off your pants, would you let me?"

"Yes." She groans as her head falls back against the cabinet again.

I reach down to unbutton them, anxious to see the soft skin beneath. I see her grab her shirt, I put my hand over hers, "Slow down." I whisper to her, I don't want to rush this. I want to enjoy every single minute I have with her.

"Let's get these off of you." Pulling her pants off I see blue silk panties, small enough to be a thong. I tried to contain the growl that rises within me. She is so fucking sexy. I wonder if she knew what she is doing to me.

Leaning down I start to kiss around her thighs, moving in towards her center just enough to tease, before going back. I can feel the heat radiating from her pussy as I move back and forth, I feel her squirming as my tongue tastes her skin. I really want to just rip the blue piece of fabric separating me from her right off her body, but I resist. She tries to separate her legs, push me towards what she wants. Instead of giving in, I put my hands against her thighs to keep them together. After a few more traces, back and forth, I finally ask her, "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Kiss me, there." Her hands travel down her stomach and point to her pussy.

I carefully trace my fingers up further, grabbing onto the blue silk and pulling it down slowly. She lifts her hips to make it easier, giving me a clear view of what I want. I throw her panties on the floor, my eyes never leaving her body. She leaves her legs spread open slightly as I slide my tongue along her leg and stop inches away from my destination. I look up into her eyes, they're wide and dark, she is urging me to continue. I lick one long stroke from bottom to top without warning. She gasps and her head drops back to the counter. I hear her breathing hitch as I do it again.

Stopping to change my position I look over at the ice cream and pie on the counter. I should move it because we aren't paying attention with one flick of her arm or kick of her leg it will go all over us.

It would get all over us.

It would be sticky, cold and hot.

It would be sweet and creamy.

I wanted it all over her.

I wanted to lick it off her.

I had chocolate sauce in the microwave still.

_Hot_ chocolate sauce.

Sticky.

Sweet.

Just like her.

I want it on her.

I want to lick it off her.

I pull away from her and open the microwave, pulling it out with my bare hands. It's just hot enough that it doesn't hurt to touch. Perfect.

I grab a spoonful of chocolate and look back at her. She had found a way to lay down on the counter, placing her head in the two feet between the counter and the cabinets. Her tank top is bunched up towards her bra and her long legs are draped over the edge of the counter.

I move back in between her legs and start to drip the chocolate onto her skin, starting with her stomach.

Her brown eyes fly open and she squeals at the feeling, not realizing what I had done. When she looks at me and my eyes are down on her flat stomach covered in chocolate I hear her moan.

Moving my eyes up to meet her, I see they are hooded with want, and I knew mine reflected the same thing. I lean down slowly until I'm an inch above her stomach. I can smell the chocolate on her, feel the heat from her body mixed with the heat from the sauce.

I want to taste it.

Those chocolate brown eyes are watching me, waiting for me to taste her.

Slipping my tongue out of my mouth I flick it against her skin and catch some of the chocolate. Her back arches against the counter, begging me to keep going. Her eyes close as I lick again, moans and gasps falling from her lips.

I notice that chocolate had made its way down to her hips and I move my mouth there, cleaning her up, licking and sucking.

When I lick the last bit of chocolate off her I back up, already thinking about my next move. She immediately opens her eyes, questioning my actions.

"If I ask you to try something else would you say yes?"

"Yes." She breathes.

I bend down and kiss around her bare pussy. I can smell her arousal and it makes me harder. I feel her move her hips towards my mouth, trying to get more out of me. I won't give it.

I lean across the counter, pushing my spoon into the ice cream before bringing my arm back over to her and holding it over her stomach, letting some drip down. She shivers and let out a small scream as it melts on her skin. I put the spoon in my mouth, sucking up the rest of the ice cream as I watched her squirm.

I bent down, keeping the ice cream on my tongue before swallowing it, and drag my tongue along her pussy. My tongue is freezing now and she jolts on the counter, her hips rising and her legs kicking. The wetness she provides mixes on my tongue, hot and cold. The cold sensations must have hit her hard, her sounds growing louder, as I keep licking around until I feel my tongue warm up from her.

Licking my way up I clean off her stomach where the ice cream had dripped. No matter what I do, her body can not stay still. She keeps shaking, twitching, kicking, pulling and arching off the counter.

Pulling her feet onto the counter I slide my spoon back into the ice cream I grab a bigger spoonful. Hovering it over her pussy I let the ice cream fall off and onto her. She shivers and I move my mouth down to start licking around her clit.

The ice cream slowly drips down, cold and creamy. I feel her body tensing and relaxing at every flick of my tongue. She's hot and sticky, sweet and tangy. She keeps telling me _more, harder, faster._ I obey. The mixture of hot and cold, ice cream and her juices, its making it almost impossible to not fuck her right now. I feel her hands in my hair, pulling me closer, wanting me deeper. I keep my tongue rotating on her clit and begin pumping my fingers inside of her. Starting with one and adding two more when she begged me.

I feel her explode around my fingers, constricting them inside her. I keep going, making her ride out the entire orgasm before pulling out of her and crawling up her body, kissing her hard on the lips. Her breathing is still heavy as I start to kiss her jaw, ears, neck, collarbone. Her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

Continuing further I pause at her chest, she is wearing a deep blue silk bra under that tank top. Holy fuck. I start kissing around the swell of her breast that spilled out of the silk. When I lifted my lips from her skin she lets out a breath of frustration.

"May I?" I ask, keeping my hands on the bottom hem of her shirt.

"Now." She demands, using her own hands to pull it off. She gets stuck as she tries to lift her arms over her head, since she is in such a small space. I help her, holding back a laugh at her frustration. She wants her clothes off as quickly as possible and I didn't want to complain.

Seeing her fully exposed for me, on my kitchen counter, is exquisite. I wanted her there every single day, waiting for me when I got home. I wanted to be able to see her on every single surface of my house, laid out for me like this. I wanted her to be mine. I didn't want anyone else to touch her.

_Whoa, where is this possessive side coming from?_

I couldn't wait any longer as I hurriedly pulled my pants off, my dick already hard from licking her.

"Do not ask to fuck me, Edward. Just do it." Her voice is rough and raspy. I'm taken back by her words, she didn't want me to ask. She wanted me to take control. She wanted me to fuck her.

"It would be my pleasure, Bella."

I shove into her without warning, her eyes squeezing shut as I stretch her. I put my hands behind her knees, pulling her to me, making sure she wouldn't hit her head. She is so fucking tight and wet. I could feel the sticky ice cream against my stomach as I leaned forward, pushing myself further inside.

Her sounds motivate me, keep me going. She loves it hard, she wants me to go as fast as I can. She really is the tiger in bed that I had hoped for. I love that she is so vocal, so strong. I love that she told me what she wanted. I love how she pushes her hips to meet mine with every thrust.

I keep going deeper into her, my legs hitting the cabinets below her. She is writhing under me, moaning loudly and grabbing at my chest, dragging her nails over me. I pound into her harder and harder. Wanting to get deeper into her, bury myself inside her. I wanted to make sure she can feel me, all of me.

I wanted her body to recognize me, remember what I could do.

I want her to want me, all the time.

"You want it harder?" I speak through my own grunts and groans.

She screams "Yes!" in response.

"Come on, baby." I growl at her and start rotating my hips as I push deeper.

"I'm so close." My words came out muffled as I leaned against her body, my face on her chest. I felt her hands in my hair and she pulled, hard. I fell over the cliff, my body shaking, a numbness taking over. I feel myself spilling inside her, filling her further. As I fell it must have triggered another orgasm for her because I could feel her convulsing again.

XXX

Slipping out of her is messy mix of ice cream and cum. I hear her laugh before she covers her mouth, her eyes smiling.

"What? No laughing, you enjoyed that."

"I did. A lot." She hops off the counter and grabs a towel to clean herself off.

"Well now that I've had _you_ for dessert, what would you like?" I ask, pulling my boxers back on as she pulls her blue silk thong on as well.

"What about some cherry pie?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my lemon full of food. **

**Review and I'll send Edward to your house with some cherry pie, ice cream and chocolate sauce.**

* * *

**DCM A/N: *wipes mouth* Did anyone else get some drool on their computers reading this? Or run to the kitchen for some food? Or find their significant other and attack? *raises hand* All of the above. Leave BellaClary some love.**

**Next week we are very happy to have Fairusa writing for us, who was talked into squeezing when she had dinner with chartwilightmom on her visit to the US.**

**We need you writers, come squeeze us! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

******Entries are being posted for our Spring Squeezing Contest, go read and review.  
http: / / www . fanfiction . net / ~springsqueezingcontest  
Voting will start 03.16.12 **


	73. 032112Fairusa84

**DCM A/N: We are very happy to have Fairusa84 squeezing us. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration *fans self*. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.21.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There is no way either of us can afford the privacy of a hotel room for the night; we are both dirt poor, having been on the road for the past five months, living on noodles for weeks now. A bunk bed in a hostel dorm is as good as it iswas going to get. Frankly, I don't care. I haven't had any sex since long before I left home, and we have been dancing around each other since sharing the weed my roommate brought back from a day tripdaytrip earlier this week.

Tonight, amped up on liquid courage – thanks to all the complimentary shots – and jealous over some of the skanks who are throwing themselves at him, I pull him off the table after he wins the _wet jock_ contest, and I make sure he knowsknew what my intentions are. He is a very willing participant, letting his hands wander as our tongues explored while we practically dry-hump each other in the bar.

We met over breakfast the morning of my first surfing lesson, which turned out to be his second. He took that as an invitation to show me his 'skill' and teach me some 'tricks'. I admit to having shamelessly ogled him that day, but can you blame me? He already looks every bit the surfer, with his tall, lean body, defined yet proportionate musculature, and sun-kissed skin. His left sleeve, expanding onto his back and ribcage, made me drool – I love good ink on a hot man! His sparkling green eyes, resembling the tropical waters we have surfed, gaze upon me now with a mixture of lust and awe. His hair is a wild array of bronze and blonde, and I am delighted atto finally being able to run my fingers through it. No product; just boy and salt – perfect beach hair. And finally, his voice; it sounded like velvet rubbed over gravel – smooth yet rough – when he whispered in my ear, 'Let's get out of here.'

Stumbling back to our hostel takes even longer than our inebriated states would suggest, but that might have something to do with the fact that we continue to make out, and that at one point he pushes me up against a wall as his hand works its way into my panties. At last, we make it to the hostel, deciding to go to his dorm, since it is closer and less crowded – only five out of eight beds are occupied. Plus, he has a bottom bunk, whereas I have a top one. Not that I would mind giving my slutty roommate a taste of her own medicine…

He unlocks the door and quickly pushes me inside. Closing the door again, he spins me around and puts a finger to my lips, beckoning me to be silent for a moment. The only sound in the room is the deep, even breathing of his sleeping roommates. Satisfied that no one is listening in on us at the moment, he pulls me close and kisses me again while simultaneously steering us over to his bed, conveniently located in a corner. Wordlessly, he takes his blanket and ties it around the bunk, creating a private cubicle. Raising the corner, he motions me inside and climbs in after me, both of us kicking off our . We kiss and touch and feel for the longest time, and I marvel at the way my body reacts to him. It's like it knows him, and he knows exactly where to touch me to drive me crazy. Aching to feel more, I reach for the button of his shorts, but he grabs my wrist, halting my movement. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly.

In answer, he rolls me over till I'm on my back, and kisses me hard. He props himself up on one arm and lets his free hand roam down my body until he finds the hem of my white cotton dress, inching it up.

Pulling away from my mouth, he buries his head in the crook of my neck and whispers, 'You're _killing_ me, looking all sweet and innocent like that. But you're quite the vixen, aren't you?'

With that, he gently bites my earlobe, causing me to gasp at both the sensation and his words. He pushes my dress up and over my head and flings it to the foot of the bed, leaving me in my panties. His lips kiss their way south as he massages my breasts. By the time he's ghosting kisses across my stomach, I'm a panting mess, lifting my hips, desperate for friction.

'Hold very still,' he murmurs against my skin, so low I'm straining to make out the words.

He pushes my legs up so my feet are planted flat on the mattress, and, torturously slow, peels off my panties as his stubble tickles the skin of my inner thighs. I can feel his hot breath where I want him, but he is taunting me, not moving closer just yet. I look down at him, barely able to see him in the dim of our little bubble, and meet his burning gaze.

'You're fucking gorgeous like this.'

His voice is rough and he bites his lip as he inhales sharply, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

He makes sure he has my full attention, and then, almost as though in slow motion, he brings his mouth to me. My hands fly into his hair, anchoring myself to him as the sensations wash over me. He is talented, that's for sure. He licks until he reaches my clit, flicking it a few times with his tongue. At my whimper, he chuckles against me, then pulls back a little, adding his fingers to the mix. They tease, sliding up and down and circling before pushing inside. They curl and thrust, making every nerve ending stand to attention, while he sucks on my clit. I can feel myself approaching my peak, but he seems to sense it, too, because he slows down, making me writhe against him in frustration.

A noise close by startles us both and he pauses his ministrations. One of his roommates mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and moves around in his bed. He shares my apprehension at continuing while we're not sure if his roommates are asleep, and crawls back up my body, kissing me softly. I can taste myself on his tongue; it's strangely arousing. Feeling him grind against me, I realize he's still fully clothed, and I tug his shirt off in an attempt to rectify the situation. He smiles at me and pulls me to a sitting position, handing me my dress before stepping out of our partitioned section. Confused, I hurry to pull my dress back over my head and follow him across the room. He opens the door to the ensuite bathroom. With the door locked behind us, he flicks on the light over the mirror, casting a subdued glow over the room.

'More privacy,' he explains, and pulls me flush against him.

His hands move down my back, grabbing my butt underneath my dress, kneading the heated flesh. I waste no time unfastening his button-fly this time and push his shorts down, his erection springing free.

As my fingers wrap around his length, I lean up to whisper in his ear, 'Stop teasing me. I want you. Now.'

He groans and lifts me up onto the counter, then pulls his wallet from the pocket of his discarded shorts, retrieving a condom. I take it from him, tearing the foil packet and deftly rolling it down his length. His head drops to my shoulder at the contact and he holds on tightly to my hips in a vain attempt to ground himself. When I'm finished, his mouth attacks mine, his tongue seeking, and he pulls me to the edge of the counter. I'm almost falling off, but I wrap my legs around him while his grip is still solid. I reach down for him and place his tip at my entrance. He doesn't waste time in pushing forward and filling me.

Two thoughts enter my mind.

_Finally._

_So full._

He is well-equipped and I can feel every inch of him stretching me. I pull back a little from our kiss, biting my lip to stifle a moan. He feels_ so good_ already. I then tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face back to mine, silently imploring him to start moving as I try to tilt my hips. He gets the message and forcefully grinds against me.

There's a sense of urgency in both of us, knowing we can get caught at any moment. This has to be quick and rough, and it's just what I want, what I need from him right now. Fortunately, he's aware I won't be able to come like this, because he brings one hand around my body and starts rubbing my clit as he nibbles on a nipple. My head is thrown back and if I were to open my eyes I would be able to see the mirror fogging up with my panting breaths and our body heat.

He works me into a frenzy and I know it won't be long now. My head snaps up as I pull him even tighter against my chest and use my feet to pull his hips as close into mine as our bodies will allow, urging him deeper and harder. He jerks, then stills against me, panting against my breasts, as my breath catches and I exhale heavily in his ear.

After a few moments, he lifts his head and smiles at me before kissing me deeply, slowly this time, still smiling against my lips. Pulling back, he gently lifts me off the counter and places my feet back on the floor. I adjust my dress so I am somewhat covered, but my hair is a wild mess and there is a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin – evidence of our actions. Once he's gotten rid of the condom he pulls me in his arms again and kisses me once more. I melt into his embrace and find myself wishing we could stay like this forever, even if it's in a hostel bathroom.

His next move is so juvenile and silly, I almost double over in laughter: he leans over the counter and uses his finger to write _I fucked in here_ in the fog on the mirror. I join in on the childish behavior by drawing a smiley face next to it.

Then, just as I am about to unlock the door to return to his bed, we hear the door to the room open and someone stumbling inside. It takes us a few moments, but then we recognize the drunk ramblings as that of his friend whom he's traveling with and who was still at the bar when we left, making out with a leggy blonde.

The doorknob jiggles; he's obviously in need of a trip to the bathroom, but doesn't realize it's locked.

'What the fuck?' the friend says, annoyed at the door's refusal to cooperate.

'I'm using the bathroom,' he says. 'Be out in a minute.'

'Oh. Okay. Imma find my toothbrush.'

When he's certain his friend is rummaging through his locker, he opens the door and quickly ushers me to his bed, where I lie close to the wall. He moves in behind me and wraps his arm around my waist, kissing my shoulder. We're safe from discovery by his drunk buddy, who makes his way to the bathroom.

Through the door, we hear him mutter.

'It says 'fuck' on the mirror? And why does it smell like sex in here?'

Then, he bursts through the door.

'Dude, did you have a girl in here?' he whisper-yells.

I stifle my giggles as he motions for me to be quiet. I can hear his friend move closer.

'Is she still here?' he asks, standing on the other side of the blanket.

'Just… go to sleep, bro,' he answers exasperatedly. 'You're drunk.'

'True.' I can practically hear the grin in his friend's voice. 'But seriously, I want deets tomorrow.'

'Whatever,' he chuckles. 'Good night.'

We wait, lightly touching and teasing each other, until his friend's loud snores fill the room. When they do, he wastes no time in yanking off my dress again and tugging down his shorts. His hand moves between my legs to find me wet and ready for him – still, again, who knows? He motions for me to roll onto my back and then he pushes my legs up. I hook my hands in my knees to keep them there as he puts on another condom. Next, he's on his side, propped up on one arm, pushing inside me once more.

He has me so worked up, it doesn't take long. That doesn't matter, though, because I feel like I'm about to shatter into a million pieces with all the emotions and sensations fighting for dominance within my body and my mind.

We kiss, and it's all wet sounds – skin slapping, fingers rubbing, tongues mingling. I breathe his name, and he groans in response, thrusting impossibly deeper and hitting a spot that feels particularly delicious. Combined with the way his fingers manipulate my nipple while I'm teasing my clit, it's too much. I try to keep quiet as my orgasm rocks through me. His hand abandons my breast, pulling my mouth to his as he muffles my moans with desperate kisses. I'm still shuddering when he pulls away, both of us panting. My name falls from his lips, followed by a grunted, 'Shit, damn, _fuck_!' before his hips jerk against mine and I feel him pulse inside me.

He barely has the presence of mind to remove the condom and discard it under his bed to clean up later before he pulls me tight against him and passes out with his face buried in my hair. I am not far behind, a satisfied smile on my lips.

* * *

**DCM A/N: :D*grins* She isn't the only one with a smile on her face *smirks* Make sure to leave Fairusa84 some love!**

**Next week we are wide open, we beg so send us your recs!**

**We need you writers, come squeeze us! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

******All the entries for our Spring Squeezing Contest are up, go read and review.  
http: / / www . fanfiction . net / ~springsqueezingcontest  
**

******WE HAVE ADDED SOME TIME TO GET YOUR VOTE IN, VOTING ENDS TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT (03.21.12). GO VOTE NOW!**


	74. 032812Nicia

**DCM A/N: We have returning squeezer this week, Nicia, bringing us some more Vampire Academy loving. Make sure to check out the blog for her picspiration/custom banner. ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 03.28.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Doctor Dilemma.**

**This is a one-shot I wrote when I realised that it was drawing close to untamed00notbroken's birthday. I wanted to give her a present that would show her my appreciation for all the fic-related help she's given me. Gabby, you are a truly amazing friend and you've helped me so much. Advice, banners, beta'ing, proof-reading, ideas, collabs, support, giggles… you've done and offered the lot and more. So, since I am too far away to send you a card and cake, and I can't give you your own Dimitri, I hope that this little one-shot helps to make your birthday extra special. Happy birthday! Xx**

**I also want to say huge thanks to Mandy72599 for the brilliant banner that goes with this fic, and to Little-Angry-Kitten and przybyszewski for the constant WC's that got this o/s done in time!**

**For anyone who's actually had a gynecology appointment and thinks that what I've written is a load of rubbish, I'm sorry. Blame google. I did as much research as I could.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Summary: Is there sometimes a reason for you catching that special person's eye, but then missing them completely? Maybe it's so that you can get to them at a later date, when things are sure to go right, even if it's not in the way you first expected. **Rated M for smut, lemons and naughty thoughts!** '**I managed to slip in between people, and then turned back to search for Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, only to watch resignedly as he entered the station and disappeared from my view.' A smutty, birthday o/s for untamed00notbroken.

***** V.A *****

**Rose POV.**

_Wow_.

The long, coffee coloured cowboy duster caught my eye, but the fine specimen of a hunk that it clothed kept my attention as we drew closer towards each other on the crowded pavement.

_Tall, really tall._

_Nice body. _

_Long legs. _

_Strong jaw. _

_Defined cheekbones._

_A heartbreaker's grin. _

_And chocolate brown eyes._

I concluded my assessment happily as our gazes locked and held, noting the way his dark eyelashes framed his eyes, and the way his bright white smile emphasized the fullness of his lips as they turned up into an inviting grin in response to my, for want of a better word, ogling.

Instinctively, I returned his grin with a flirty one of my own, and enjoyed the fact that as we passed he turned his head to continue watching me. I had a good figure and looked young for my age, and I knew it.

This guy was sex on legs, and just what I needed to get over the break up from my long term relationship with my ex-boyfriend. Too bad he was walking in the opposite direction to me, heading towards the entrance to the Tube station. There was no way I'd catch up to him now.

Ah well. Luck obviously wasn't on my side.

Unless…

I managed to slip in between people to duck into a shop doorway, and then turned back to search for Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, only to watch resignedly as he entered the station and disappeared from my view.

Damn… He was what women's wet dreams were made from.

***** V.A *****

_Come on Rose, you can do it. Just another thirty metres and then you'll be close enough for the bus to stop and let you on…_

I pumped my legs faster and clutched at my bags as I sprinted the last few metres to the bus stop, jumping on just before the driver shut the doors.

_Maybe my luck is changing. I mean, I could have ended up missing the bus and then I'd have had to rearrange this appointment, which wouldn't seem very good seeing as the bitchy receptionist likes to cancel your slot if you're even a minute late…_

I rifled around through my shopping bags, looking for the can of deodorant I'd bought moments before. It wouldn't do to turn up all smelly and sweaty because of my little sprint.

After finding the small can of Impulse and spraying a little underneath my arms I settled back into my seat and closed my eyes, ready to sleep the hour long bus journey away.

***** V.A *****

"Miss. Hathaway." I stood up sharply as my name was called by the receptionist, already heading towards the open doorway.

On my way down the corridor someone stepped out from the toilet and almost bumped into me.

"Hey, wa-" My angry retort cut off as my gaze lifted up, and up, and up, until I met the chocolate brown eyes of the guy I'd been eying up earlier that morning. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." He bent down gracefully and handed me the shopping bag I'd dropped before standing back up again. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

My eyes widened as my interest grew. He had an accent. I wasn't sure where it was from, but he definitely wasn't English, Canadian, American or Australian. A flirty grin crept onto my lips as I took my bags from his outstretched hand, jumping slightly when a small electric spark shocked me as our fingers touched.

_Say something!_

"That's ok." I grinned. "Maybe you can make it up to me somehow."

It wasn't my best line, but it seemed to do the job as his eyes lit up with definite interest.

"I'd love to. But," He glanced at his watch. "I have an appointment right now. I'm filling in for Dr. Zeklos. If you leave your details with the receptionist at the front desk, I'd be _more_ than happy to call you straight after and make arrangements."

My spirits lifted, and then my stomach dropped.

He was filling in for Ivan. My gynecologist. And I was supposed to be his next appointment. I couldn't have him looking at my _lady parts_ if I wanted to get down and dirty with him.

"Sure." My voice was practically a squeak as I turned on my heel and almost ran back to the waiting room.

The receptionist glanced up as I approached the front desk. "I need to make a new appointment."

***** V.A *****

"I'm telling you Lissa, it was so embarrassing. We were flirting and he was interested, and then it turned out that he was going to be the one examining me. I'm just glad that I bumped into him in the corridor rather than once I was on the table with my legs in the air!"

My best friend laughed as she helped me do just that.

I'd booked an appointment for two weeks later, thinking that would be more than enough time for Ivan to get over whatever illness had caught him out the last time.

"So _did_ you leave your name and number at the front desk?"

I shook my head frantically. "No way! He might have realized that I was supposed to be his appointment, and then if he had called me it would have been awkward and embarrassing. Hell, I would have been embarrassed simply because of how we met. No amount of sex would be worth that."

"Not even really hot, really passionate, multiple orgasm inducing sex? What if he'd turned out to be your Mr. Right?"

"Then that's my tough luck." I shrugged my shoulders and then rubbed my hands together. "Can you turn the heating up, Liss? It's freezing when you're naked with only a crappy, thin hospital gown to cover you up."

She shook her head. "It's controlled by a computer or something like that. When it reaches a certain temperature it automatically heats up or cools down."

My best friend worked as a nurse at the gynecologist clinic. That was actually how we'd met. It had been my first appointment, a week after my eighteenth birthday, and I'd been scared out of mind with irrational fears.

She'd calmed me down and made me laugh, and had even gone against protocol and stayed in the room during the exam to make me feel more at ease. My appointment had been the last one of the day, and we'd continued talking afterwards, and had then gone for coffee and cake and talked some more. That had been fifteen years ago, and here we were, still best friends despite the time that had passed.

"I'm just glad that I haven't got him today. Thank fuck Ivan's back."

Humour shone in my best friend's eyes as I settled back into the chair once more and positioned my body, ready for Ivan to come in and start poking around.

"I'll go get the doctor." She giggled as she left and I frowned. What did she have to laugh about?

I shrugged to myself and shut my eyes, waiting for the door opening to alert me to the doctor's arrival.

"Good afternoon, Miss…" A few papers rustled as the door opened and shut. "Hathaway." My eyes shot open as my legs dropped from their spread position.

That tone was the one that had haunted my dreams for the past few weeks. The face and body associated with that accented speech had left me gasping when I woke up, my body burning up with un-sated lust and desire. Just hearing the deep timbre of his voice sent a jolt of heat down to my core. _Great timing. Now I'm turned on and he'll need to look at that exact place!_

"Where's Ivan? I mean, Doctor Zeklos?"

His shocked eyes met mine as recognition filled his features. "Doctor Zeklos is still here, but is now working part time. The clinic offered me a permanent part-time position. They're in the process of informing his patients." He glanced down at his papers again. "So you're the Rose Hathaway who changed her appointment at the last minute."

I nodded. "And now I'm about to change it again." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, ready to grab my clothes and bolt.

"Why didn't you leave your name and number at the front desk?" I froze in horror.

"I'd been hoping you'd have forgotten about that."

He chuckled. "I don't usually do things like that, but I've never been stood up before even going on the date before."

Honesty is the best policy, right?

"I changed my mind. I don't mix business with pleasure."

Well, he doesn't have to know the _exact_ truth.

"Oh." The humour left his eyes as his gaze hardened and he nodded. "It didn't seem that way in the corridor, or when you were eye-fucking me on the street. But okay," He shrugged. "Please make yourself comfortable Miss. Hathaway and we'll get started."

Disappointment lodged itself in my chest as he brushed off my words easily, as though they hadn't affected him at all.

I dithered for a moment before sitting back down into the chair and leaning back. I didn't really have the time to arrange another appointment, and it would be pointless. Knowing my luck he'd end up doing that one too.

"Your records say that you use the IUD?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Have you had any problems or complications since having it implanted?"

"Nope."

He nodded. "Even though it's obvious, I'm still required to ask. This isn't your first gynecology exam is it?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like me to go over the process beforehand, during the examination, or do you not need any explanation?"

Oh God, just hearing his voice talk about such a mundane topic was sending my body haywire. I crossed my arms over my chest so that my body's reaction wasn't noticeable.

"I'm fine without an explanation."

If I had to listen to his voice while he was looking around down there… I clamped my thighs together at the thought.

"If I can ask you to bend your knees and place your feet so that they're shoulder width apart-" Heat flooded my cheeks and the area he was going to be examining as he moved from the sink where he'd been washing his hands to the chair by my feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I sat up as he sat down. "I'll book another appointment."

He seemed surprised by my renewed urgency to leave and placed a hand on my arm to stop me from getting off of the bed. "It can't be that bad that you can't go through with a fifteen minute appointment."

I shrugged his hand away. "Trust me. It really is. I'll just re-schedule for another day."

He caught my arm again, and spoke softly. "Look Rose, I understand if you're embarrassed. But trust me; it's nothing I haven't seen before." He obviously didn't mean for his sentence to sound like that, and a blush worked its way up his cheeks as silence filled the room.

Oh God.

He obviously didn't mean the pun, but it only made my situation worse.

I wanted him. _Badly_.

My legs clamped together as heat pulsed between them. "Trust _me_. I really need to go."

_Surely with those looks he must have had this happen before?_

It seemed he did, or a little light bulb suddenly flashed in his mind because his cheeks flamed red and he dropped my gaze.

"Oh. I- I- Sorry…"

Despite my embarrassment at him realizing my problem, it was quite funny to watch him lose his composure so quickly.

"Would you like a minute to- to-" He swallowed heavily and practically sprinted for the door. "I'll get the nurse to bring you some wipes or something."

My jaw dropped as he dithered again and then spun away from me, so he could step out into the corridor and yell for Lissa.

Their muffled conversation drifted to my ears, and I giggled at the stressed tone of Dimitri's voice, and Lissa's amused, yet calming one.

They talked for a few more moments, and then Lissa re-entered the room, a smirk painting her delicate features. "Rose, what did you do to poor Dimitri?"

"Nothing! You should ask him what he did to me!"

She had the audacity to laugh out loud at my response. "The poor guy has been propositioned by almost every woman he's had an appointment with over the past two weeks. Yet this is the only time I've seen him so flustered! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" At her disbelieving gaze I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I might have gotten a little… excited, and wanted to change my appointment. It's his fault that he asked too many questions and kept pushing for me to stay here. He did it to himself."

She snorted. "Did you not think that maybe he really likes you and that's why he wants you to stay? You should have given him your number, idiot! Then you wouldn't be in this mess because you'd know him and your body would have calmed down!"

"_Or_," I had my counter attack ready. "I might have liked him too, and then we might have had 'really hot, really passionate, multiple orgasm inducing sex'. And then I'd be in an even worse position because I'd be remembering said sex!"

Lissa threw back her head and laughed. "You both deserve this embarrassment. Get a grip, Rose and do something about it. Here!" She threw a packet of antiseptic wipes at me. "Clean yourself up." Then a sly grin spread across her features. "Or don't."

She laughed and ran back out the door as I scowled and threw the packet at her retreating form.

Her head poked back in as I sighed and walked over to pick them up. "FYI, Dimitri's making his way back up the corridor."

"_What_? But I'm not dressed, Liss-"

I was talking to an empty doorway.

_Suck it up, Rose. He's more embarrassed than you are. Just get this over, and then you don't have to see him for another five years. Yeah, five years. That's more than enough time to forget about all this. In five years, he'll be nothing more than a distant memory to you, and vice versa. You can do th-_

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice was strangely timid and cut through my inner monologue.

He was stood in the open doorway, a slight frown adorning his brow as he watched me curiously, probably wondering why I was standing in the middle of the room staring into space.

_Damn! You were too late idiot; you still haven't sorted out down there!_

"Lissa told me you were ready to see me again." He motioned towards the bed awkwardly.

_Damn you, Lissa._

"But I'm not-"

"Please, Rose. It won't take long. You shouldn't keep putting this sort of appointment."

I grimaced. "Don't judge me. It's not my fault you're so hot." Shock flashed across his features as I climbed up onto the bed and laid back. "Where are you from anyway?"

He chuckled as he sat down. "Making small talk so this isn't quite so embarrassing?"

"You bet your sweet ass on it, Comrade."

"Comrade?"

I stopped staring at the bright white ceiling to meet his questioning gaze and quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. It fits. Where are you from?"

"Siberia."

I grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. I just didn't want to say anything and ruin my great track record of guessing people's origins. Your accent is so faint, how long have you been here?"

"Spread your legs please." I did as he said and held my breath, ready for him to start poking around. "In answer to your question, I've grown accustomed to lightening my accent in public. People don't look at me so strangely." He paused, and my stomach tightened as his hands gently pushed my legs further apart. "Well, Ms. Hathaway. I can see your problem,"

_Uh oh_.

"And I know just how to fix it."

His voice had dropped to a husky murmur, and as soon as he finished speaking he'd leant forwards in the chair, sat in between my spread legs. "That is, if you'll let me."

I could only gasp and nod as his hands slid up my calves and along my thighs, pushing up the hem of the hospital gown as he did so. My body burned at his touch and set my nerves alight.

"Roza," My gaze met his, dark, sensual and piercing. "Do you trust me?" His voice had deepened even further, sending tingles down to the pit of my stomach.

"What's 'Roza'?"

"Your name in Russian. _Roza_." My eyes rolled back into my head as he rolled my name around on his tongue. "You didn't answer my question. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The gasp had barely left my lips before he grinned darkly and slipped his arms underneath my knees, pulling me down the bed so that the gown rode up, leaving my whole body on display for his hungry eyes.

"Roza," His voice was practically a moan as his gaze focused down between my thighs. "God, you're so- you're so- Can I touch you? Please?"

My fingers fisted into the sheet at the longing tone to his voice. "Ye- _oh_."

His long fingers had touched _me_ softly, much more softly than I thought was possible, and then he moaned.

Fuck me, but that sound was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard; and watching Dimitri as he touched me was the sexiest view I'd ever seen.

His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes lidded as surprised me by leaning removing his hands and motioning for me to lie down.

"What are yo-" My voice trailed off into another, deeper moan as his fingers continued on with what they were doing, this before trailing down to circle and tease at my entrance. My hips bucked sharply and he chuckled before lifting his using his other hand to tease a little higher.

"What do you want, Roza?"

Damn, his Russian accent was stronger as he spoke and my head pushed back into the passing of the bed as his fingers slipped inside of my body and his other hand teased at the sensitive bud just above.

_That feels so good, but I need him too. I _want_ him too._

"Ask and you shall receive, Roza."

I hadn't realized that I'd spoken out loud, and disappointment flared in my chest for a moment as Dimitri's hands stopped working my body and disappeared.

A soft rustle sounded and I lifted my head to find Dimitri removing his lab coat. Once that was gone, he ripped the mask from his face, and his gaze roamed over my body once more.

"Take off the hospital gown." It was an order, not a suggestion, and the dominant tone to his voice made my fingers shake with anticipation as his dark eyes caught my gaze and held them. Power and confidence was clear to see in his features as he watched me remove the only shield I had from his penetrating gaze.

"Perfect."

His words made me flush with pleasure, and then again with pride as his eyes followed the blush as it spread down from my cheeks to my breasts.

I knew I had a good body for a thirty three year old. I did cardio training twice a week, as well as boxing and belly dancing lessons and zumba sessions once a week in addition to my job as a part time teacher and part time personal trainer. Lissa insisted upon us both having spa treatments every so often in order to 'combat the evils of aging', and as a result, I looked years younger than I actually was.

"How old are you?"

The question was a little abrupt, but expected.

"Thirty three."

He looked impressed. "Definitely perfect."

I grinned at his assessment and then tried to raise an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going to join me? Or am I too much for you to take, Comrade?"

A challenging glint shone in his eyes, and then his fingers were swiftly undoing his shirt buttons to reveal a well-muscled chest and arms as the shirt fell to the floor.

"Wow." My jaw dropped as he stepped closer towards the bed and the lights shone across his abdomen, shadowing the light sprinkle of chestnut coloured hair, his happy trail and the most important thing… a well-defined six pack.

"How old are _you_?"

"Forty." He didn't seem ashamed, and hell, with looks and abs like that, he had no reason to be.

He smirked. "Do you think you can keep up?"

My jaw dropped for a second, and then the challenge in my eyes matched his own. "Get rid of those trousers and then get your old bones up on this bed."

"Old?" There was laughter in his voice as he yanked at his belt buckle, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor before his boxers followed suit.

Oh yeah. He was _definitely_ happy to see me.

"Move up."

His voice was husky and sent thrills down my spine as he locked the door and then turned back to face me.

Surprisingly, his face was a little hesitant and vulnerable as he stepped closer, until he was stood next to the bed, and then he sat down next to me.

"Are you sure? I've never-" He looked incredibly self-conscious and nervous, all of his earlier confidence gone.

"You've never had casual sex with a random stranger?"

He shook his head.

"Me neither. But I'm starting to think that there's a reason we keep crossing paths, and I'm not going to question it anymore." He chuckled at my reasoning. "Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Fiancée?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I shrugged. "You tell me. I'm single and horny, but I'm not a home wrecker."

He chuckled again. "I didn't peg you for the type to go around breaking up relationships. And I'm not the type of guy to cheat on a partner either."

I grinned. "So you don't have a girlfriend."

"As I just said, no."

"Boyfriend?"

"_No_!" He looked appalled, and I burst out laughing.

"Well you never know these days!"

I laughed again, and then suddenly felt my body flattened against the bed and my arms pinned above my head as something very firm pressed against my stomach.

"Trust me, Roza. I am not interested in men."

My breath caught as his lips began to trace a path across my collar bone and up my neck.

"I believe you."

"Do you really?" His voice sounded contemplative as he nipped at my earlobe and then lowered his body so his hips could fit against mine.

"Yes." My wrists were held in place by his large hands, and his legs pinned mine to the bed, stopping me from being able to rock my body so he could enter me.

"Not so fast, Roza." He shifted, and his length brushed against my heat before pressing into my stomach once again.

A needy whine slipped from between my lips and he chuckled before dotting soft kisses across my face. "It's not so nice when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?"

My fingers curled as I tried to arch my back against his chest. I wanted my fingers threaded into his hair so I could crush my mouth to his. I wanted our chests pressed close as we rocked together. I wanted him inside of me deeply as he made me scream in ecstasy.

What I got was another teasing bite to the skin of my shoulder, and then a light kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Tell me what you want."

"I-"

His voice was calm as he lowered my hands from above my head to rest by my sides as he lowered his body so he could pay attention to my chest. "Roza," His mouth softly closed around my nipple and my hips jerked reflexively. "Tell me," He bit me gently, and a lusty moan escaped my mouth. "… What. You. Want." Each word was punctuated by a flick of his tongue and my body trembled.

"I want you. _Please_, Dimitri."

"I can't hear you."

"I want-" My voice was a little louder but died off when he began to repeat his actions on my other breast. "I want-"

"Hmmmm?"

"Oh God." His mouth began to move south, and just before he slipped below my stomach, he chuckled and raised his body back up.

"Tell me."

"I want you!"

"I want you too."

His voice was a hushed whisper before his lips pressed against mine softly, a distinct contrast to the strength carried in his hard body.

The passion in that kiss made me moan, and Dimitri echoed the sound as he released my hands so he could support his weight. Immediately, my fingers fisted into his hair, holding his face to mine as my tongue touched his.

"Roza," He broke the kiss and dotted hot, wet kisses across my shoulder as he lifted his weight off of my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. "I need you – to be in you."

The head of his penis brushed against me as he panted, and my fingers left his hair to slide down the ridged muscles of his back and press into his waist, showing him through my actions that I wanted it just as much.

"Are you ready for m-"

My lips attacked his, cutting off the rest of his sentence as my hips arched upwards, causing him to slide against me.

Equal moans escaped both of our lips, and then Dimitri's head fell forwards to rest in the crook of my neck as his hips rocked against mine so he could enter me softly.

"Oh!" I know every woman says it about her ex, but with Dimitri, I really meant it. He filled me completely, in a way that Jesse never could. It was the best feeling in the world, to actually feel my walls clamp down around him in pleasure as he drove forwards, burying himself deeper into my body before pulling back and then driving forwards again.

Our lips met again, our tongues greedily exploring the other's mouth as our hands grabbed and clutched at each other's bodies just as greedily.

The speed of his thrusts increased and my legs tightened around his waist, drawing him into me as fully as possible before he pulled back and repeated the motions, driving us both towards our release.

My hips rocked against his easily, tremors running through my body as I kept pace with the rhythm he'd set, and a slight hiss escaped his lips, followed by a groan as my body trembled around his, signifying that I was close to finishing.

"Roza, are you- are you-"

My answering moan and my nails grasping his ass firmly must have been enough of an answer because he shuddered and pulled back so he was kneeling, until only his tip was inside me.

Then he stopped and stared down at my exposed body, his hands moved to my hips to stop my motions and hold me still.

"Are you ready, Roza?"

My chest was flushed, and my stomach rolled with anticipation as his heavy gaze met mine.

I nodded, my hands clutching at his forearms as I tried to pull him closer; and then cried out as he drove forwards sharply, burying himself as deeply as possible inside my body.

Pure pleasure filled me as my walls clamped down around Dimitri and trembled, my hips moving in time with his as he exploded inside of my body with a loud, drawn out groan, only adding to the pleasure my orgasm brought.

Sweat beaded across my brow as Dimitri collapsed on top of me, my legs falling limply from around his waist as my hands ran through his hair and he pressed soft kisses to my shoulder.

"So," My voice was still breathy, and Dimitri chuckled before lifting his head so he could look into my eyes.

"So much for not mixing business with pleasure."

I scowled, but moaned when he laughed, and the vibrations of his chest sent tremors through my still sensitive body.

"I might break that rule, just this once."

His eyes brightened up with interest. "Would you consider doing it again?"

I pursed my lips. "Depends on what else I get out of it."

"Dinner at the restaurant of your choosing. A dedicated and loving date. Really hot sex is pretty much a guarantee-"

I giggled and swatted at his shoulder. "Okay. I give in."

He grinned and pecked my lips once before sliding out and rolling off of me. "So is that a yes to me getting your number and being allowed to take you out?"

I smirked and leant in to give him a lingering kiss. "If you can guarantee that you'll make me orgasm that hard again, then yes."

He smiled and sat up. "I promise. But, not to seem rude or like I want to get rid of you, we should probably get dressed."

"From the look on your face earlier, I'd have thought that you'd like seeing me like this."

"I do, Roza. But I'm not so willing to share that fabulous view with anyone else."

I wiggled my hips as I turned and headed towards the chair with my clothes, a grin popping up across my face when I heard him groan.

Once I had my underwear on, I turned to find Dimitri watching me unabashed.

"Comrade, you better calm yourself down." I let my eyes drift down to below his waist. "You have other appointments, I'm sure."

"Sadly, I do."

It looked difficult for him to pull up his boxers and trousers over his erection, and I'm pretty sure my _display_ whilst getting dressed didn't help thing. I laughed. "You might want to take a cold shower to help with that."

He glared, but his face softened when I crossed the room and pushed up into my tiptoes to kiss he cheek.

Once we were both dressed and decent, Dimitri pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and then unlocked the door.

"I expect to see you again in a week, for your follow up appointment, Ms. Hathaway."

"Of course." I grinned and winked as I slipped an old receipt with my number written on it into his trouser pocket, and squealed as he smacked my bottom in response. "Doctor's orders."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Prescription: Take two orgasms and call me in the morning.**  
**Anyone going to turn down those doctor's orders? Make sure to leave Nicia some love!**

**Next week we are wide open again, we beg, seriously. We are begging you to squeeze us! Drop us a line if you are interested dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

**If you didn't see, all the winners were announced for our Spring Squeezing Contest. Check the blog out www dot dirty cheeky monkeys dot blogspot dot com**


	75. 040412Jessicanov201

**DCM A/N: This week we have something special for you. Jessicanov201 has allowed us to post her entry to our Spring Squeezing Contest, in which she won 1st place on the public vote and tied for 2nd place on the judges vote. Check out her picspiration on our blog ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.04.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Contest: Spring Squeezing Fanfiction Contest

Title: My Sexie Pantie Man

Prompts: Word #13 (Risque); Picture #9

Rating: M

Word Count: 4453

Summary: Bella hates doing laundry, and with spring coming it brings on the time to change from the warm winter clothes to the fun spring clothes. What happens when Bella meets her sexy pantie man one late night at the Laundromat?

Warnings/Disclaimer: Story is rated for those over 18, for one big juicy lemon.

**~My Sexy Pantie Man~**

I love spring. It brings new colors, smells, and more sun. The snow begins to melt, you see glimpses of green. The birds begin to fly home, and you are graced with their songs. It brings warmth and smaller clothes. There are so many things I love about spring, but the one thing I hate is spring-cleaning. There is so much to do, and never enough time.

Out of all these chores that come with the beauty of spring, laundry is the one chore that I utterly despise. Yes the one chore that needs to be done. I mean, come on, how long can you seriously go without clean panties, and this time of year, the panties get smaller with the clothes. Throughout the year, I have been known to have my delicates hanging throughout my apartment more than once. Just so I don't have to make the trip to the laundry mat. It's the one thing I miss about living at home; not having my own washer and dryer. But I am a grown up, now with my own home, and need to be the adult. I can't rely on Mom and Dad any more.

I gather the dirty clothes from around my small but quaint home. Maybe it would be easier if I had all the dirty items in one place, but hey, I'm twenty-two, and I have better things to do sometimes. It's no surprise that I find jeans in the living room, socks in the kitchen, and shirts in the hall. I gather as much as I can cram into the basket and proceed to haul it to the building two blocks down.

When I arrive at the local laundry mat, the place is empty, and I'm glad. It always creeps me out when there are others around. I feel like they are looking at what I wear, so I make it a point to go late at night. I sure as hell don't need some slob of a stranger seeing what I wear under my clothes. I know, call me strange, or paranoid, but it's how I am. So, yes, I come late on a Tuesday night just to avoid people.

I place my basket in the cart and pull it over to the change machine. I place in my twenty-dollar bill and wait for my quarters. Yes, it actually does cost me that much. I guess it's what I get for waiting so long. Once I have my trusty quarters, I go find the largest machine I can find and proceed to cram it full. Who cares if they are not sorted by colors and fabrics? I just want them clean, and the faster I can get in and out of here, the better.

I go to pull out my iPod to pass the time, only to realize that I forgot it. I silently curse myself, and begin to look through random magazines. I jump when I hear the buzzer alerting me that the wash is done. All I need to do now is wait for them to dry. I wander around aimlessly and look at different brochures and posters on the wall. God, could this be any duller? Why does laundry have to be so boring? There has got to be something better to do to pass the time.

Finally, after what seems likes hours, I hear the tone telling me that my clothes are now dry. I may try to cram everything into one or two washers, but when it comes to dryers, I use three or four. I hate static, and it seems that the more I cram the dryers, the more I get. I may also be a dryer sheet whore, and have been known to put two or three in each load.

When the dryers are done doing their job, I pile all my clean, fresh clothes into the cart, and head to the sorting table. Sure, I could do this at home, but that's just the problem. If I bring all these clothes home now, they will stay in the basket and never get put away. I have learned to force myself to stay and fold them all neatly.

One other thing, I'm obsessed with smelling my newly cleaned, freshly fluffed towels. I pick up my favorite pair of power panties, and suddenly a thought crosses my mind. I wonder if they smell as fresh and clean. I raise them a bit higher, and then laugh at myself. I can't believe I was just about to smell my panties. I must be losing my mind. Just as I lower them, I hear the bell that is over the door. Damn, I'm no longer alone. I refuse to look up as I quickly try to fold the undergarment. I can hear heavy footsteps walking towards me. I feel the air begin to rush around me as if it's charged.

"Good evening." I hear a voice say, and fuck if it doesn't sound sexy as hell.

I was going to avoid the person, but my mom taught me to be polite. I look up to respond and instantly wish I hadn't. The man looking back at me is fine, and I mean FINE. Fuck, I should have done laundry sooner, because today is not the day to run out of clean panties. I sure could use a pair right now. Just looking at this man is making me wet. He is tall, about six feet, and his body is hard. He is wearing board shorts and a tight-fitting t-shirt. I can easily see the ripples of his chest and abs, and damn I would love to hand wash my unmentionables over them. He has the deepest green eyes I have ever seen, and the strangest shade of hair. It's not quite red, but not brown either. Holy hell, this man is sex on a stick, and damn what I could give to hold that stick. Note to self; I need to get laid.

He clears his throat and smiles, and it's then I realize I have not responded to him, and I am openly ogling him while holding a black lace thong. I feel the blush flood my face as he looks to what I'm holding, and I instantly drop it and shove it under a sweatshirt. "Hi," Is all I can manage to get out. He chuckles a bit and then tells me to have a good night, before walking off to the dryer on the other side of the building. I finished the laundry quickly, and made a decision that I would be back next Tuesday. Maybe, just maybe, I would get lucky enough to see him again.

~~~0~~~

I have planned tonight well. Tonight, my routine is a bit different as I, for the first time in my life, sort my loads. I have placed all the panties in one wash, and all my other clothes in another. Hey, I said I sorted them, I didn't say I sorted them correctly. I may have added a few other items in there that may or may not be panties, but still require the delicate cycle. I know that once I start folding, he will show up. When my clothes are dry, I fold everything but the panties first. I'm saving them for last. It feels like forever since I have been able to get off, and I have found myself in a constant state of wetness thinking about the tall man from the laundry mat a few weeks ago. Now that I think of it, I have seen him in there before, and I am hoping to be graced with the presence of my sexy pantie man. Yes, that it what I have named him. It seems that every time he walks in, I'm holding a pair of my panties. I have even wondered if he watches me through the window just to time it that way. I have yet to catch him though. Tonight, I don't rush to fold the panties, but instead, take my time. I'm afraid to say that my folding technique has gone down the drain. I seem to pay more attention to my thoughts of him then the clothes.

I can't help it though. Every night he comes in looking better than the last. He always says, "Good evening" and nothing more. I have caught him staring a time or two though. I have also made sure that none of my emergency 'granny panties' are mixed in. Nope, Tuesday nights are full of lace and frills. I have also been dressing up so to say when I go.

I'm folding my favorite pair of black lace panties when my thoughts begin to wonder. Every time he comes in, I am folding this exact pair. I had planned not to wear any tonight, but at the last moment, I decide to slip them on, as I imagine him walking up behind me, sliding his hands over my body. God, I really need to get off. I look around making sure that I'm alone and let out the breath I've been holding as I feel my hand touch my neck. I slide it slowly down over the curves of my breast. I have to muffle a moan, as I begin to tease and pull at my nipples. I may have also forgotten to wear a bra tonight. My hand travels slower as I think of his eyes. They are the most intense I've ever seen, and the brightest shade of green. My hand reaches the top of my skirt, and I briefly wonder if I am really going to do this. I know its risqué, but I need the release. It's been too long, and this man does things to my body. My fingers caress my stomach as my hand inches lower. The short length of my skirt works to my advantage, and I slowly slip my hand under the soft fabric.

The softness of my fingers meets the even softer skin of my center. I'm so wet and already starting to swell with need. I slowly slide my fingers from my opening up to my clit. My free hand reaches out to grab the table. It feels so good, and knowing that at any time I could get caught seems to enhance the sensation. I begin to rub my fingers a bit faster and with just a bit more pressure. I reach a bit lower and slowly insert one finger inside. I moan, but no longer care. I'm lost in my thoughts and feelings. What I would give to make the fantasy come true.

"Do you honestly go through that many panties in a week, or are you trying to tell me something." I feel a tremble flow though my body and it stops directly between my thighs. I freeze instantly as I realize he is standing behind me. How did I not hear the door? Does he realize where my hand is? I squeeze my thighs together trying to stop the liquid from running down my thigh, all the time not forgetting that my hand is still between them.

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask shyly. Part of me is hoping he knows what I'm doing.

"Oh, I think you know. I have noticed over the last few weeks your laundry habits are changing."

"Maybe I just need to change my panties often."

"Why on earth would you need to change them that often?"

"They get wet," I simply state. I can feel the moisture gathering around my hand. I move my hand in what I hope is a slow manner trying to gain friction. I hear him groan behind me, and I'm instantly wetter.

"Tell me, what would get you so wet?" he says. I'm about to answer him when I feel a large hand on the back of my thigh. Its right below my ass, and it's rubbing back and forth gently.

"Thoughts," I moan out. He steps closer to me, and moves his hand to my hip. He is squeezing and kneading it gently.

"Tell me, beautiful, what kind of thoughts make you touch yourself in a public place where anyone could walk in and see you?" His words are making me hotter and wetter. I feel his body press against mine, and I know I have him right where I want him.

"Thoughts of a boy," I breathe out.

"Show me," he whispers in my ear.

"Show you what?" I reply.

"Show me how your panties get wet. What these thoughts of some "boy" can do to you.

I slowly remove my hand from between my thighs and turn and stare deep into his eyes. I can see the lust and need in them. Can I do this? Should I do this? One look at the sex god standing before me, and I know I'll do anything he asks. His hands grip my hips and lift me so that I am sitting on the counter in front of him. He runs his hands down the outside of my thighs and stops when he reaches my knees. He pushes them gently apart and takes a step closer. He leans in, not letting go of my knees, and whispers in my ear, "Touch yourself."

"I…can't…what if someone was to come in?"

"Now you play shy? It didn't seem to stop you a moment ago." I look at him as if I have no clue what he's talking about. He leans in closer; our noses barley touching. "I know what you were doing; I could see you from across the room. I can smell it on your hands. Come on, it's just us. There is no one else here. You have been teasing and tormenting me for weeks. I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean teasing you?" I say as my hand lightly caresses my breast.

"Don't play coy with me. You think I haven't noticed the change in your clothes, or the change in your laundry. You really come here the same time every Tuesday night, only to wash all of your panties, and don't think I didn't notice what pair is missing." He smiles at me and my face floods with the blush I can't control. He's been watching me as much as I've been watching him. "Please…touch yourself."

My hand starts to descend my body slowly. His eyes are glued to every motion. It's as if he controls me. I want to please him and can't stop as my hand moves down my body; slowing once I've passed my belly button. I watch him as he watches me. I can see the anticipation on his face. He wants this, and it's been weeks since I've gotten laid. My hand reaches the hem of my skirt and in the position I'm in, he's getting an up-close view of my panties. I start to rub my fingers over the silky material. It's so thin and wet that I may as well be wearing nothing. I lean back on the table and rest my weight on one elbow. It's giving him a great view of my body, and I can still watch him. His eyes continue to watch as I press harder.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he growls.

"The boy,"

"Tell me about him. What gets you this wet?"

"He's tall, and has a body to drool over. He's sexy as hell."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him."

"Is he taller than me?"

"No." I moan, both from the sound of his voice, and the sight of him palming his rock-hard erection.

"Is he hotter than me?"

"No."

"Is any of this…" I groan loud as I feel one of his fingers stroke me from my ass to my clit "…for me or all for the 'boy'?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what, beautiful."

"You."

"Look at you, such a needy slut. Do you often do this in public?"

"No, this is the first time." His words are turning me on. No one has ever called me such a name, but it coming from his lips makes me hotter.

I feel his hand squeeze one of my knees, and he pushes it so that one foot is on the table and the other hanging off the side. After a moment, he repeats the action with my other leg. Needing more, I slide one finger in the side of my panties, and revel in the feeling of skin on skin. I slowly push one finger inside myself, and begin to pump in slowly. His hands start rubbing up and down my thighs moving closer and closer to where I want them. He stops once he reaches me hips and hooks his thumbs in the waist of the thong.

I remove my hand long enough for him to remove the panties. Once off, he places them in his pocket stating they are his now. I move my hand back and begin to rub my fingers over my body. I arch my back and moan, knowing he is watching me. "Look at me." I open my eyes and see him staring intently at me. He leans in so closely and begins to speak. "I'm going to kiss you now. There are so many things I have imagined doing to you, and tonight you are going to make them come true." Before I have a chance to respond, his lips are on mine.

His kiss is firm but not overly hard. I feel his tongue run over my upper lip and instantly open my mouth to him. His tongue meets mine, and we moan into each other's mouth. His tongue dances with mine while maintaining dominance of the kiss. I relax into it and take in his taste. It's like a full-bodied velvety glass of wine. I can feel my body responding, and my fingers begin to caress my flesh faster. My moans becoming more frequent and louder and I'm close to losing control. He must notice because he reaches down and pulls my hand away. "You will not come until I say so," he says looking into my eyes. I watch as he takes my hands to his mouth and sucks my essence from my hand. "You taste better than honey. That is the sweetest taste ever to grace my lips." Instantly, his lips are on mine again, and I begin to taste a hint of myself on his tongue. The mix of flavors, my center and his mouth, are amazing. We both moan out in pleasure.

I feel him reach for my hips and pick me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks to push me up against the row of dryers. I feel his hardness pressing against me, and it's almost enough. He grinds into my center harder while one of his hands begins to roam my body. "Take this off," he says, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. He pulls me away from the dryer just enough for me to remove the cloth from my body. He groans loudly when he realizes I'm not wearing a bra. I instantly feel the cold metal of the dryer on my back, and he pushes me into it harder.

I reach for his shirt only for him to tell me "not yet." He carries me back to the table, only this time; he lays me flat on it. "This is how this will work. You are going to reach over your head and hold the edge of the table. You will not, at any point, let go. If you do; I stop. It's as simple as that. Do you understand?" He is so demanding, and dominating. I have never felt as alive as I do right now. The only answer I give him is the sight of me reaching over my head and following his command.

He pulls my hips to the end of the table, and I hear him as he drops to his knees. He quickly removes the skirt and has left me naked, helpless, and out in the open. If anyone were to come in tonight, they would see us. The thought is flushed from my mind the moment I feel his tongue on my slit. He runs it from my ass to my clit, where he stops to swirl his tongue around. The feeling of his mouth on me is amazing. He sets my body on fire, and I can feel the heat and electrical shocks flow throughout my cells. He licks me over and over before adding his fingers. Mine are nothing compared to his hands. He works my body repeatedly, and just as I am about to come, he stops. I groan in frustration, and he only chuckles. "I told you, you will only come when I tell you to, and I have not given permission."

He stands and smiles when he sees that my hands are still gripping the table. I wanted more than anything to reach down and run my fingers through his hair, just to pull him closer to me, but what I wanted more was his mouth on me. He kisses his way up my body and stops at my mouth. "I really want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, but I want you all to myself. I won't risk anyone else seeing this, so I'm going to fuck your pussy tonight."

God, his words turn my on. I can't wait to feel this man in me. I can't believe I am going to do this. It goes against everything I was ever taught, but I can't think when I'm around him. He steps closer, and I notice that the table is the perfect height. I watch as he unbuckles his belt, removes the button, and unzips his pants. He slowly pulls them down, and I watch as his rock hard cock springs free from its confinement. Fuck, it's beautiful. It's the longest, thickest, hardest cock I have ever seen. Not that I have seen many, but this is by far the best.

Without further words, he is deep inside me. I scream out, not in pain, but the immense pleasure that this man is causing me. He fills me like no other has before. I can feel every glorious inch of him. I forget where we are and all I can focus on is us. "Fuck, you are so tight and warm. There is nothing on this earth that could feel better than you wrapped around me." He begins to move in and out of me. It's far too slow for my liking. "What do you want, beautiful? I can see it in your face. Tell me what you need?"

I moan at both the feeling of him inside me and the sound of his words. "Harder. I need it harder…faster…please, I say in-between breaths. He responds not with words, but with a deep kiss, and his hips moving faster. I want to touch him, but he still hasn't told me to move my hands, and I will not risk him stopping. As if he can read my mind, he stops the kiss and growls out for me to touch him. My hands are instantly in his hair, down his back. I hate that he is still clothed but I manage to reach under his shirt and find skin. He feels even better than I imagined. He is hard, and built, but so soft. He responds to my touch and begins to thrust harder.

I'm getting close again, and I wonder if he will let me come, or if I should just beg for it. I'm about to beg him when he begins to speak. "So, about this boy. Is he better than me?"

"No," I breathe out.

"Who is he?"

"It's you. It's always been you that makes me so wet." I'm so close. He has to let me come; I don't think I could take it if he were to stop now.

"That's where you are wrong, beautiful. I'm no "boy." I am a man. Now, let me show you what a man can do. Come for me now, beautiful." I have never heard such sweeter words. Instantly, at his command, I feel my body clench around him; the coil that had been twisting inside me suddenly bursts. I scream out around his mouth that has once again met mine. He tries to swallow my moans and screams, but it's useless. Never has such pleasure flowed through my body. He meets my climax, and I feel his body stiffen above mine. I pull him close and hold him as we ride out wave after wave of bliss.

Once we both calm, he helps me off the table. He walks me to the bathroom and helps me clean up, and get dressed again. I follow him back out front to where my laundry is waiting. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. The realization of what just happened comes rushing back, and I get a bit nervous. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I can't believe I just did that. What if someone had walked in?"

He leans down and kisses me softly. "Bella, I love you more than anything. You know how protective of you I am. Do you really think that I would risk any one coming in here and seeing you like that?"

"But how…"

"Baby, that's the great thing about owning this laundry mat. I can close whenever I want. I locked the door tonight, and put up the closed sign. There was never a risk of anyone coming in, and if you noticed, you were never in full sight of the windows."

"Oh, baby. You thought of everything. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for agreeing to this for me. It's always been a fantasy of mine."

"Edward, you know that I love you more than anything. Besides, this was the perfect way to start off spring cleaning. Can we go home now? I would like to make love to my husband."

"Of course, love. Let's close up for real now."

I helped my husband gather up our laundry, and wipe down the table. We did the last minute things, and closed up the shop. I don't think I will ever look at spring cleaning the same way ever again. I almost want to create more laundry just to do it over again. Well, maybe I can convince him to start the spring like this every year.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *fans self* good thing they are in a laundry mat, because now we need to wash our panties ;) Make sure to leave Jessicanov201 some love.**

**Next week we are wide open again, let us know if you are interested in writing for us! **

**Make sure to check out the Etched In InkFest www dot etchedininkfest dot com **


	76. 041112mamasutra

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed by mamasutra who responded to our begging on twitter for squeezers~Thank you! Check out her picspiration on our blog ****www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.11.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Thank you to cejsmom for the quick beta job.

**~ Lost In The Abyss~**

The party was in full swing when I saw him. He was standing by the little bitch that always seemed to be hanging off of him even though he claimed that they were only friends. What the fuck ever. I knew better. I wasn't dumb, no matter what he thought of me.

"Did you see fuckface?" I heard Leah call to me, forcing me to look away from him just as his eyes met mine. It was a good thing too since I couldn't stand to see him.

"Yeah, I did. Why didn't you tell me he would be here," I hissed at her as I hit her arm repeatedly and turned to look in his direction only to find him watching me with a curious look.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Jake was going to bring his butt buddy," Leah screeched at me as I continued to swat her while she screamed at me.

"Will you shut the hell up? He's looking at us," I said as I shoved her, knocking her into some drunken girl who toddled by with a beer in her hands.

"Jesus, Bella," she said with a laugh as she looked over at where he was standing.

"He's not looking at me, he's looking at _you_," she said with a teasing laugh while pointing over at the guy who was now watching me with a teasing grin that I knew all too well. I hated that damn grin almost as much as I hated him.

"Oh Jesus, here he comes," Leah said as she tried to compose herself just as I turned to find my ex boyfriend and his tag along friend Jake lopping towards me as if he didn't have a care in the world. The worst part was that he probably didn't.

Edward Cullen was a spoiled rich kid who was thought that party didn't start until he walked in. Unfortunately for me, a lot of people thought that as well so as he crossed the crowded room he was greeted with warm slaps on the backs as the guys called his name while some of the drunken whore batted their eyes at him. It was disgusting and just another reminder of why we ended things.

"Bella," he said in a soft tone that should have been swallowed up by the bas thumping out of the speakers, but it wasn't. It was clear. It was melodic. It had a hint of teasing, but outside of that it was fucking perfect just like him.

"Fuck you Cullen," I spat at him in anger as I clenched my fist at my sides as he looked at me with a wide grin before he laughed at my anger.

"Damn, I miss your feistiness," he said with a laugh as he stepped closer to me. He was now close enough so that we were touching and touching him was mistake. It was a mistake that I always made.

"Go away," I said as I motioned for him to go, but he just laughed like the asshole he was as he reached out to take my hand in his.

"Still mad at me?" he asked me and then waited the space of a heart beat before he laughed at me once more. He knew I was mad. He knew he was wrong. He knew it and yet he would still goad me into a fucking hissy fit of anger over how he left me in a dinner an hour away from home.

"Just go," I said as he stood before me with his green eyes bright from beer and laughter as he surveyed me with a teasing look that turned me on and pissed me off all at once.

"It's what you're good at. You know, leaving," I mocked and then watched as my words stung him with the truth so badly that his eyes went wide before he abruptly turned and left me alone.

"Why are you such a bitch to him?" Jake asked like the good little lap dog he was for Edward while causing me to stop following Edward's retreating form to actually look at him. Jacob Black was a poser. He followed whatever trend the campus had to offer and this time the trend was Edward. He was dressed like Edward in his gray t-shirt and matching flannel along with beat up chucks with baggy jeans. He even styled his hair in the same mess fucked up do that Edward wore. It was pathetic and oddly endearing all at once to see him idolize his friend.

"Fuck off Jacob. It's not like you would understand," I said in a haughty tone that made him roll his eyes at me.

"I understand that he's into you, but I'm fucking clueless as to why," he said before turning to leave me there gaping like fish out of water over his words.

Edward was into me. Well, of course he was. He had always been into me. We had been friends long ago before sex turned our good relationship into something so twisted that I couldn't even recognize the boy who used to bring me flowers on Valentine's Day every year since we were five.

"Go fuck yourself, Black," Leah said in a menacing manner that made Jake scurry off like the fucking rat bastard he was, but his words lingered behind him like a dark cloud over my head.

It was his words that heard as I felt Edward's eyes heavy upon me as I sat by Riley Biers with a drink in hand. It was his words that rang through me as I looked into Riley's blue eyes while the room started to spin from the vodka and lemonade I was drinking. It was his words and the image of an angry, pouting Edward that I saw as I stepped out into the cool darkness of the night to try to catch my breath from fast moves Riley was trying to make on me with his hands upon my thighs or wrapped around my shoulder. He was subtle, but even in my half assed drunken state I knew what he was doing. He was touching me in hopes for more. I could feel it in the sense of desperation in how he held me too him under the disguise of teasing. It was irritating and left me feeling horribly uncomfortable.

Riley was a good guy who deserved more than a girl who was just barely put together enough for a first date. He deserved a girl who didn't have an ex who dogged her every foot step, keeping guys at bay while refusing to be with her at all. He deserved more than what I had to offer him, yet he hung in there, talking, touching and promising to be the good guy I needed in my life. His promises were sugar sweet and full of temptation. They left me with a sour stomach and a nervous feeling as I looked around to find Edward gone once more as I stepped out with the promise to return once I cooled down.

I had barely stepped out into the cool night before I felt a strong arm wrap around my middle and pull me back abruptly against a hard body, causing me to scream in fright just as a hand descended over my mouth. I felt the panic settle over me like a bucket of ice water, washing away all the warm fuzziness that the vodka provided while leaving me feeling alert and hyper aware of how bad the situation I was in.

I forced myself to remain calm as I started to swing my elbows trying to hit the man who was holding me, but came up with nothing so without another thought I bit down on the hand that was coving my mouth. My teeth sunk into the meaty hand that was covering my mouth, causing the man to scream out in pain.

"What the fuck, Bella? It's just me!" Edward screamed as he jerked his hand out of my mouth with a yelp of pain that stunned me. I froze in his arms as he continued to cuss me for biting him unexpectedly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded as he shook me a little while continued to swing at him blindly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demanded as he continued to hold me against him so that my back was against his chest.

"Who in their right mind would grab a person like that?" I yelled at him as I struggled to break free from his hold, but he held me too tight.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me anymore, ok," he said in a soft pleading tone that hinted that he was more than just spry for scaring the shit out of me by grabbing me in the dark. It was his sad tone that hurt me, and left me reeling as I slumped against him in almost defeat. I hated that he was hurt somehow. I hated that I had hurt him. He was Edward. He was my Edward and the thought of hurting him made me ill.

"Edward," I said in a whisper that was more like a prayer as I felt his body soften against mine as well before he buried his face in my neck and just breathed me in.

"You can't do that, Bella," I listened to his whisper against my skin.

"You can't just, fucking… do that," he mumbled against my neck causing goose bumps to break out as his hot breath washed over my neck in a suggestive manner, almost making me forget that I had no idea what he was speaking of.

"You can't just let him touch you," he whispered in an anguished whisper as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end with anger and the heartache that his words left me with.

"You have no right," I whispered to him as I fought to get out of his grip. I didn't want to hear about how I couldn't let another touch me. I didn't want to hear about how I was hurting him since he had lost that right to me when he walked away.

"I do," he replied in a heated whisper, disagreeing with me as he held me tighter against him, so tight he was robbing me of the air I breathed with his hold on me.

"I do have a right," he said adamantly as he suddenly spun me around in his arms so that I was facing him in the darkness of the night. Even in the shadows I could see how hurt he was and it was beautiful. He was beautiful, but he always was that way with his green eyes and strong jaw. He looked angelic with a naughty side of him with his nice cheek bones and slightly crooked nose that hinted at a time when I had accidently broken it while playing around. He was stunning with his green eyes burning bright on alcohol on anger as he looked at me. He took my breath away and left me speechless whenever he was like this.

"He has no right to touch you because you are mine," he whispered in a ragged tone of anger and reckless determination. It was his anger that was fueling my own as I glared back at him.

"You lost me the minute you walked away," I hissed at him, but was silenced by his vodka flavored kiss as his lips crashed into mine. He was harsh and cruel in his kiss. He was claiming and victorious. He was the Edward I knew all too well and loved to hate.

His lips worked against mine, slowly morphing form a hard kiss to one so sweet that it made my head spin from the abrupt change in his how he kissed me. Slowly, ever so slowly, his moved his lips against mine, kissing, licking, sucking on my bottom lip until I finally relented with a gasp, and opened my mouth to his invasion. His tongue quickly greeted mine with a warm sweep of welcome as he slowly tangled with mine in a sensual manner that made my legs shake in anticipation.

While Edward and I as a couple may have been a train wreck, sex was always more than amazing. It was mind blowing. It was claiming and passionate. It was perfect and harsh. It was the best I ever had and it was the only reason we seemed to find ourselves together at times since when we weren't lost in each other's flesh we were at each other's throats.

His broke our kiss with as gasp for air before moving his kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"I missed you," he whispered softly against my skin. I knew it was true. I knew he missed me since I had missed him.

"I need to taste you," he whispered softly to me, not asking, but telling me what his intentions were. Edward never asked. He took and that was how he was.

"I need to feel you around my cock," he said firmly as he pushed against me, pinning me against a wooden picnic table that was hidden in the shadows where we lurked together. I couldn't speak to tell him no and I wasn't sure if it was because I knew I wouldn't tell him no.

"Baby, look at me," Edward pleaded as he moved, forcing his hand under my chin so that he could hold my face up to make me look him in the eyes. When I finally relented and met his gaze I was lost. The air around us disappeared as I looked into his deep green eyes that seemed to hold all our sweet past and fucked up future as he looked at me, willing me to understand something that I never did when it came to us. I never understood his need for me. I never understood how he claimed to need me only to turn and leave me alone. I never understood how the boy I loved had become the man I could barely stand.

"You're mine, Bella. Always mine," he said as he looked into my eyes with a challenging look. He was daring me to deny it. He was challenging me to say otherwise and while the words were on the tip of my tongue I could not speak them. They wouldn't come out so instead I remained in my forced silence as we looked at each other, looked in battle for ownership over our fucked up relationship.

I felt his hands upon my waist for a moment, hoisting me upon the wooden picnic table with ease just as he stepped between my legs, parting them as wide as my skirt would let them go as I struggled to remain upright while holding on to the table. His hand caressed my inner thigh and then down behind my knee as I squirmed against his hand.

"So pretty, baby," he whispered softly as his hand caressed my cheek just as his other hand slipped under my skirt to tease my inner thigh with his touch. It was a touch that made me pussy ache and caused me to shift to bring his fingers closer to where I wanted them to be. My movements caused him to chuckle wickedly as I twisted against him.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered while looking into my eyes with a lust filled eyes that made my heart ache.

"Tell me," he whispered while I remained silent unsure of what to say to him since no matter what I said it wasn't the right words.

"I'll make you say it," he said with more determination than anger as he peppered my face with kisses just as his fingers grazed the thin strip of cotton that covered my pussy. It was a teasing a touch, yet it was strong and knowing because he did know me. He knew me better than anyone else. He knew how to make my body sing for him. He knew how to touch me to make me cum so hard it left me breathless. He knew my body better than I knew myself because he was the one who had taught me how to fuck. He was the one who showed me how my body could respond. He was the one who claimed me as his years ago under the stars in his parents' back yard while the jazz music that his father played drifted out over the field to mask our breathing and cries while the stars witnessed our lovemaking.

Edward kissed along my neck, kissing and nipping until he finally sucked hard enough to mark me as his, but the mark was not needed. I carried his mark on my soul and it was more painful than any hickey could ever be.

His hand traced over the outline of my pussy lips, slipping up and down along the damp fabric until I cried out from the tormented pleasure of his touch.

"That's my Bella," he moaned against my neck as I struggled to hold on to the table, but refused to hold on to him. I refused to touch him. I refused to look at him. It was subtle, but my way of telling him that he could have my body, but my heart was now off limits to him.

"I need to taste you, baby. It's been too long," he said in a gravelly voice that caused the ache in my belly to hurt with need since he was right. It had been too long. It had been too long since he had me like this. It had been too long since I had my Edward the way I knew him. It had been too long since I had felt him like this with him being him, not the other man that he had become.

I felt the cold surround me as he stepped back away from me to allow some space between us before grabbing the ends of my skirt. I watched his with marvel and surprise as he jerked the skirt upwards until it was over my hips leaving me in only my calve high boots and black lace panties on display for him. I could feel his eyes heavy and hungry as he looked at me before hooking his fingers on the side of my panties, pulling them off me before tossing them into the black abyss that surrounded us so that I lay bare before him.

Edward looked at my pussy with the intensity of a man looking at a cold glass of water after days in the dessert. It was a feeling that I would take with me to my grave. It was a feeling of power and control in a situation where I had none. It was a feeling of want and aching for a man that was no longer really there. It was the feeling of knowing that even if it was for just a moment I was the center of his universe.

"Baby," his whispered in a reverent tone that made me blush as he dropped to his knees on the bench before me while my heart leaped in my chest with excitement. He was here. He was with me now and in this moment if this was all he had to offer me I would take it.

My legs fell open as he pressed himself between them. The feeling was as familiar as my own touch as he ran his nose long my inner thigh, kissing me as he went until he reached my exposed pussy then only to turn and kiss my other thigh.

"I missed you like this," he whispered against my wet skin, causing me to shudder with the vibrations of his words against my clit. I had missed him as well. I had missed him too much, so much that it hurt even to admit it.

I felt his tongue take a long sweep over my pussy going from entrance to clit as I closed my eyes and settled back against the hard wood table top, letting him lick me while not giving a damn who would see us like this. He licked me slowly as if he was savoring my taste before he stopped, causing me to lift my head to see what was wrong.

"Watch me Bella," he said as his eyes held mine in almost a trance as his leaned forward and licked me slowly, and lovingly.

"Watch me as I lick your sweet pussy," he whispered almost against my skin as I watched him, mesmerized over his actions.

"Watch me as I fuck you, baby," he said with a gravelly voice before he licked me again, pressing into me while causing my eyes to roll in the back if my head from the feeling of his tongue inside of me. It was perfect. It was heavenly. It was so good that it made my eyes close even though I needed to watch him like this since I didn't know when he would be like this again.

"So sweet, baby," he moaned before lapping at the wetness that seemed to leak from me as I felt the burning of an orgasm building inside of me with each lick of his magical tongue.

My arms shook with exertion as I held myself up to watch this man who I barely knew anymore tongue fuck me while I cried out in pleasure.

"That's it baby, cry for me," he called out to me, causing me to choke on his words and the pleasure of his tongue since he had no idea how often I cried for him.

"Cum for me, baby. I've missed watching you as cum for me, baby," he whispered and then worked his tongue harder, and faster inside of me while his finger moved from holding me open to rubbing my clit in time to his tongue.

With one last thrust of his tongue timed with the hard pinch of my clit caused my entire body to spasm as I arched up while he pressed his face into me, pushing me to cum even harder under his touch.

"Edward," I gurgled as I clutched his hair tightly as his tongue continued to push inside of me while I felt months of tension, of loss, of heartache all centered on Edward wash away with each pleasure filled shudder of my body.

I barely had time to breathe when I felt him move back away from me. I looked at his face since I needed to know that it was Edward, my Edward who was making love to me, but in the darkness I couldn't see anything except the shimmer of wetness on his lips and chin from me. I watched as the shadow of Edward unbuttoned his pants and then groaned as his hard cock was set free. I wanted to see him. I wanted to taste him. I wanted look into his eyes and know, but there was no time. He was rushed. He was almost panicked in his movements to claim me, to fuck me, to be inside of me and I could not complain since after six months of nothing I needed him too.

I moved to the edge of the table while placing my feet on the edge of so that I was open and exposed for him, only for him. Edward wasted no time admiring the dimly lit view of my pussy ready for him before stepping forward to slip the head of his cock along my pussy to tease me before leaning back enough to align his cock with me before slamming inside with a low groan. It was that groan that made me gasp for air. It was that groan that made me think of how good we could be together if only he would let us. It was the low groan that told me how much he missed us like, bare and raw in the moment together.

"Fuck, baby, always so fucking good," he moaned loudly as he settled deep inside of me while resting his forehead against my shoulder while I cried out from the pain of being so full of him inside of me and my heart. It was consuming. He was consuming. He was everywhere. I could feel him so deep inside of me, stretching me, filling me with his large, hard cock while he robbed me of another piece of my heart and soul.

I felt his deep, steadying breath before he pulled out of me, just leaving barely the head of his cock inside of me, letting me feel how hollow, how empty I was without him before plunging forward and filling me once more. The rational side of my brain screamed at me to stop, to demand, to at least insist on a condom since I had no idea who he had been within our time apart, but that side was silenced by the moan on Edward's lips as he pushed deep into me once more.

This was heaven. This was hell. This was Edward and I while I knew it would hurt and it did hurt, it also was too beautiful to miss.

"My Bella. Only my Bella," he murmured in a ragged tone as he built a rhythm of filling me until I thought I would come apart around him only to have him leave me empty and alone.

"I love you," he whispered against my ear with harsh breath and a tight grip in my hair as he forced my face up to look at him as he fucked me so good, so deep that I never wanted it to end. I never wanted him to end.

My hands tangled in his hair, clawed at his back and just tried to hold him to me like I always did until he could stand it no longer. His fingers rubbed and pinched my clit as he thrust faster and harder into my body which shook with the force of his thrusting.

"Baby, cum for me," he moaned into my ear, pleading with me to cum for him, asif he ever needed to plead for me to cum.

"Cum on my cock, baby, I need to feel it," he growled through gritted teeth as he tried to hold back as I felt my body tighten with each whispered plea and hard thrust until I finally let go in an explosion of star and stuttered words just for him as I lost control just for him.

"Fuck," he moaned loudly as his thrusts became faster, more erratic until he finally pushed as deep as he could with a throaty groan that made my belly twist with want as he came inside of me as I tried to hold him to me. His body shook and pushed against mine, pumping his cum deep inside of me as I held him while he moaned my name over and over again as if it were a prayer to him.

I held him close while he continued to struggle to breathe with me. It was always in these moments that the fear returned. The fear over who would greet me as he looked into my eyes. Would it be my Edward whom I loved or the man who took his place? I closed my eyes as I felt the tears starting to form while he placed wet kiss after wet kiss along my neck as his breathing slowed to match mine, yet he remained wrapped up inside of me.

I was holding him when the first sounds reached us, pulling us out of the bubble of togetherness we would create after being that close that intimate with one another.

"Bella?" I heard Riley call out to me with concern in his voice. It was all it took to burst the bubble of orgasmic bliss and replace it with the cold reality of how we were together. I could feel Edward's body stiffen above mine as Riley called my name again. He moved suddenly, leaving me and my body so that a rush of cold air replaced him as I shuddered in response.

"You better go," he said in hard tone as I closed my eyes and shook my head over what we had become and what we could have been.

"Don't be like this," I whispered to him, pleading with him to understand. He had to understand that I was not about to wait for him any longer. He had to understand that this had nothing to do with loving him, but all to do with self preservation. He had to understand this, yet as I looked into his hard green eyes he didn't.

"Get out of here," he hissed in anger at me as he shoved at my parted legs, closing them with a disgusted grunt as he pulled his pants up to cover himself while I sat there fighting off the tears that threatened to spill over.

I moved to stand up, feeling the ache that he created with his hard fucking inside of me and it matched the ache in my heart as I tugged at my skirt until I was covered except for my lack of panties that were lost to the darkness around us. I adjusted my skirt and then my shirt before running a hand through my hair while Riley continued to call my name. I could feel Edward's eyes heavy upon me with anger and distrust as he watched me.

"Edward," I managed to say in a whisper, unsure of what I would say since what was there to say now? There was nothing since he understood nothing any more.

"Just get the fuck out of here, Bella," he said as he pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket as if there was nothing wrong, but I could see the tremor in his hand as he brought it up to his kiss swollen lips. I took one last look at him since I never knew when I would see him again. I wanted to memorize his messy brown hair, how long his fingers were, how he closed his eyes when he took that first drag off the cigarette. I wanted to memorize how he moved, how he laughed, how he smiled, but instead all I saw was the shadow of the boy I used to love standing there alone just like he had left me so many times before.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please forgive me for any mistakes since this was reviewed rather quickly for your reading pleasure. If you happen to be interested in seeing the rest of this story & if Edward and Bella can work it out please come check this story out since I will be posting a chapter each week for this story.**

**Thanks to Dirty Cheeky Monkey for the chance to write this.. I hope I will be invited back : )**

**Take care,**

**Mamasutra**

**xoxo**

* * *

**DCM A/N: We are all aching deeply right now, missing Edward (and his cock). And we most definitely will be reading the next chapters! Thanks for sharing with us Mamasutra and make sure to leave her some love!**

**Next week, we are wide open again, we are working on some future author scheduling and you really don't want to miss these, so come on and help us fill some spots!**

**www dot dirty cheeky monkeys dot blogspot dot com**


	77. 041812Vampiremama

**DCM A/N: ****This week we have something special for you. Vampiremama (aka Readingmama) has allowed us to post her entry to our Spring Squeezing Contest, in which she won 1st place on the judges vote** (2-way tie) and 3rd place on the public vote. Check out her picspiration on our blog **www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.18.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Contest: Spring Squeezing Fanfiction Contest

Title: Permanent Press

Prompts: Phrase #2 (Spring Cleaning); Picture #9

Rating: M

Word Count: 5973

Summary: Trying to clean away her pain, Esme finds something she wasn't looking for at the local Laundromat. Maybe the answer wasn't clean all along, but dirty.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Jasper and Esme belong to Stephenie Meyer, but she'd never do this with them so I'm glad I get to play in her world.

**~Permanent Press~**

The rooms had been dusted, the windows washed, and the floors swept and vacuumed. The baseboards had been wiped and the garbage taken out. Esme brushed the hair off her shoulder and looked around. The spring cleaning was finished—nearly. The bed had been made but she tore it apart anyway, tugging the sheets off and carrying them to the laundry room.

Pushing the fabric into the machine, she added the detergent and turned it on. She watched as the water poured in and covered the sheets before she pushed the lid down. Now everything was done.

Esme stood there feeling helpless as the emotions crept over her again. It had been six years, but the pain was still as fresh as the day it happened. This date had too many memories; it's why she tried to bury them in the trash bags she cleared from her home. It was his birthday, their anniversary, and the day he died.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…" she told herself.

A loud thump and then a horrible noise came from the laundry room. Esme breathed a sigh of relief as she ran to take in the damage. The water flowed out of the machine and spilled onto the floor, creating a disaster she found herself grateful for. She reached into the closet and grabbed out an armful of towels, throwing them onto the floor and crossing them to get to the machine. She promptly shut it off and surveyed the mess.

Sweeping down, she grabbed the sopping wet towels and threw them in the laundry sink, pulling out more to gather the residual moisture. When the room was dry again, she stuffed the towels in the laundry basket and pulled the sheets out, wringing them in the sink as well before tossing them on the dirty pile. She plopped her bottle of laundry soap in the basket and headed for her front door.

The Laundromat would take at least two hours. The day was almost over as it was. She would make it.

A power ballad from the eighties rang through the Laundromat as Esme stuffed her load in the machine. There were a few other machines in use, creating a gentle hum in the room, but there was no one else in sight. She looked around for a magazine to read or something to occupy her mind when she heard the soft moan come from behind a row of extra-large washers. Her curiosity was piqued, and she forgot her search, instead walking slowly toward the noise.

The girl was pressed up against the wall, her hands thrown around the man's neck. Esme felt her heart pound as the man slid his hand up her white t-shirt and cupped her breast. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and his back was sculpted. It had been a long time since she'd seen a back that looked like his—outside the movie theatre.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. The sight was so erotic. The couple, whether they noticed her or not, didn't seem to care about being caught, their only thought was each other. Esme brought her hand up to her chest and her fingers played absently over collarbone as she watched.

The girl let out another moan, and the man pushed his pelvis forward, grinding her into the wall. Esme's lips parted as she thought of what that felt like. Hardness against her soft body, warm breath on her skin…

"You look mighty intent."

The voice gave her startle and she jump, letting out a small squeak. The couple broke their kiss for a moment to take a quick look before resuming their activities. Esme moved back into the open area of the Laundromat, sure that the man who had addressed her wouldn't have seen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the man before her said.

Esme, was red with embarrassment of being caught watching the couple. "You didn't, I was just…lost in my own world."

"So you weren't getting off watching Mr. and Mrs. Groper?" Esme opened her mouth, and then shut it. "They are here every Thursday."

Esme's eyes lit up with understanding and she giggled. "Well it's not like they are hiding it."

"No. But there's nothing wrong with a little exhibitionism every once in a while," the man teased, or was that flirting? Esme wondered. It had been so long since she'd been flirted with, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I think I'd be too afraid of getting caught."

The man leaned in and Esme couldn't help but notice he smelled like her favorite fabric softener. "That's half the fun," he whispered, and Esme got the message this time. It was definitely flirting. "I'm Jasper." He pulled back and offered his hand.

"Esme," she replied, returning the gesture.

"Esme. That is a unique name," he stated.

"It's not used a whole lot, but I didn't expect to get called on it by someone named Jasper."

His laugh was boisterous and yet still musical. The way his lip curled up slightly on the edge made Esme think he had a mischievous side. That smile was made for pranks.

"So Thursday is not your regular day here, may I ask what is? I think I might need to change my laundry day."

Esme blushed, and although she didn't want them to, thoughts of Carlisle rushed through her mind. She nearly had to close her eyes from the onslaught of emotion. He had made her blush like that.

How dare she blush for another man.

"My machine is broken. I'm not a regular. Actually, I should be making a call about it while I am waiting. It was nice to meet you, Jasper."

Jasper was left standing like a deer in headlights as Esme took off to the other side of the room and pulled out her phone, calling for her repair.

~PP~PP~

Esme would often wonder what the worse source of loss was, a divorce or a death. In a divorce, you have time to fall out of love, you part ways but you still have hope, hope that you will find what you are looking for. A death is so sudden and so strong. It leaves the survivor broken and alone. And there is no hope. After all, finding one love of your life is hard enough, there is no way there would be two. In a divorce, the love is faded or gone; with a death, it burns and eats at your soul until you can hardly recognize it.

Yes, a divorce is a better pain. But it wasn't her pain.

Esme put the photo album back on the shelf, her hand running over the books there, years of memories, but not nearly enough. She had loved so fiercely and lost so absolutely that she didn't have it in her to try. She was a widow at thirty-six – it wasn't what she signed up for – and cancer attacking her husband at twenty-nine certainly was not what she imagined when she vowed for better or for worse.

She had made the right choice. The man in the Laundromat was fun to talk to, Esme may have even flirted a little, but she didn't have any more than that to give. She was barren inside. Everything had been torn out when Carlisle died, and the thought of rebuilding was like scratching at old wounds. It was better to just leave it be, stay dead inside.

~PP~PP~

The covers clung to her body as her eyes ripped open. The sweat from her body made everything tight around her as she tugged and pulled at her shirt, trying to get some air. The nightmares were a part of her life. They had slowed down over the last couple of years, but around this day, they always picked back up, reminding her of all she had lost.

She pushed her blankets away and stepped out of bed. The pajamas were peeled off and flung into the hamper. She stripped her bed down and threw the sheets on top of those before putting the spare set on the bed. Her body was shivering from the cold by the time she finished remaking the bed. She skittered to the bathroom, turning on only the heat lamp, lighting up the room in red but avoiding the harsh bright on her eyes.

The shower felt perfect, warm and fresh. The soap washed away the sweat, causing her to wish she could lather up her heart and clean away the blackness there. Esme wished she could talk to Carlisle, the words were on her tongue, but she had stopped talking to him three years ago. Her therapist said it was stunting her ability to move on. Esme listened, even though she could never imagine moving on. So instead of talking to her dead husband, she raised her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to remember the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

~PP~PP~

"Esme, you made it." Her friend stood up from the table and smiled.

Esme made her way past the last table and hugged her friend Renee. "Of course I did, it's your birthday."

"Hi, sweetie," the voice of her other dear friend, Sue, said, standing at her other side waiting for an embrace as well.

"Hi, Sue." Once the hugging was all taken care of, the three friends sat down.

"Waiter," Renee raised her hand and announced loudly, "we are going to need more wine!"

Sue laughed and Esme just shook her head. Her friend had obviously started the celebrations early and she was no stranger to outbursts once she had a couple in her.

"Wait until you see our waiter, he is edible."

Esme blushed as a nearby table looked over at the sound of Renee's booming voice. "I'm sure he's not on the menu, Renee, and besides…what would Charlie say?" Esme scolded playfully.

"My husband is secure," Renee explained. "He doesn't care where I get my appetite as long as I eat at home."

Esme found herself laughing along with her friends in no time. When the waiter did show up, Esme had to admit he was nice looking, but he wasn't really her type. She preferred blondes, like Jasper. _Carlisle._ Shaking her head, she furrowed her brow, wondering where that errant thought had come from.

"What has you looking so serious?" Sue asked before stuffing a bite of her chocolate soufflé in her mouth.

Esme shook her head and smiled. "It's just been a long week."

An identical look of pity flashed across each of her friend's faces. As much as she hated the look they were giving her, she knew it meant she had two great friends that worried about her and stuck by her through her craziness.

"My washing machine broke," she continued, hoping to divert the attention to something new.

"Ugh, I would die without mine. If Charlie's police uniform doesn't get washed every two days, it starts growing legs and scavenges for small animals."

"Are you going to have to get a new one?" Sue inquired.

"No, I have a repairman coming next Friday. I guess I'll just have to use the Laundromat again."

The mention of it caused Esme to fluster; the images of the couple against the wall and the blonde stranger who flirted with her flowed through her mind, and she worried her friends would be able to read it all over her face.

Of course, Renee picked up on it first. "What is with the Laundromat? Why do you look like the cat who fucked the canary?"

"Renee! It's the cat who _ate _the canary," Sue scolded.

"Not in this case…look at her face," Renee insisted.

Esme sat uncomfortably as her friends scrutinized her.

"You're right," Sue agreed. "Something is up. Soooooo, what _was_ up, Esme?"

Both women plopped their elbows on the table and rested their heads on top of their hands, waiting for an explanation.

"There was a couple there, and they weren't only doing laundry, if you know what I mean."

Renee squealed and grabbed her wine as Sue began to ask specific questions. Esme had been successful in moving the conversation away from Jasper. Nothing had happened, so there wasn't anything to say.

Still, she felt better keeping him a secret for now.

~PP~PP~

Carlisle had once made a comment in the heat of passion. At the time, it had seemed utterly romantic, but now it ate at Esme every day.

"_If I die, come crawl in the casket and be buried with me. I need you always…and the thought of another man's hands on you…" He growled. "You are mine, my beautiful wife."_

The sex surrounding that simple statement had been fantastic, but to ask Esme about it, she wouldn't be able to say where he kissed her, how he teased her, or how many times she had come. But those words, those had stayed with her through everything. When she found herself on a day she couldn't quite remember what his voice sounded like, she would think of these words and be able to recall him perfectly.

It mattered not that when Carlisle had found out he was sick he begged her to move on when he was no longer with her. He had even gone as far as buying two extra plots at the cemetery so Esme would never have to choose who to be buried by, she could nestle between the two men she chose forever. No, his reassurances never had nearly the same impact to the words he had said when he was full of passion. That was her Carlisle, and he didn't want her to move on.

And neither did she.

~PP~PP~

Esme glanced at the clock. She tried to tell herself she wasn't waiting until the exact same time to go to as she did the last week. She didn't even want to see Jasper.

She wasn't convinced.

Walking into the building, her heart sank. The place looked seemingly deserted again, and she sighed, trying to push back the feeling of disappointment for the not-very-convincing fib that it was for the best.

Placing her basket on the washer, she lifted the top and shoved her things in. Just as she placed her money in the slots, she heard a moan.

_The_ moan.

_Well, this won't be a total waste,_ she thought.

She pushed in the quarters, and as soon as she heard the water start, she moved silently over to peak around the end of the machines.

They were in the same position, she pressed against the wall and he pressed against her. He wore a shirt this time, navy blue, but the girl had pushed it up in the back with her hands, and Esme could see the white band of his underwear. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, remembering what it felt like to have a man enfold her like that. The way the warm breath would float over her neck, she could almost feel it.

"I knew it. You're a naughty girl, Esme."

Esme grabbed her chest and spun around to face Jasper. No wonder the feeling had been so real; there really had been warm breath on her neck. Jasper had a look of playful mirth on his face, but it only caused Esme to chastise herself. It wasn't fair to lead this man on. She planned on telling him she wasn't interested when he held up a peace offering.

"I brought coffee," he stated and held up the two cups. "I didn't know how you liked yours, so I have cream and sugar in the bag. He nodded toward the brown paper bag on the machine next to him.

She eyed the coffee for a moment. "You were pretty sure I would come."

"I wasn't sure, but I hoped."

The earnest look on his face made Esme smile. "I hoped you'd be here too," she replied, admitting it for the first time to herself.

"Really?" His face took on a cocky demeanor; he wagged his eyebrows, smirking.

"Don't get too excited," Esme warned. "I'm broken."

"Not a problem, I am a whiz with duct tape." Esme looked at him and then a laugh escaped her. "See. No one is too broken for coffee."

~PP~PP~

"Dammit," Esme hissed. It was the third pair of stockings she'd put a hole in already. Her nervous hands fumbled as she grabbed another pair. She pulled them out of the package. "Stay ups? When did I buy stay ups?"

Esme stared at the two pieces of nylon. It's not that she'd never wore them, it's just that she only ever wore them when she was expecting to get lucky. This pair must have been tucked in the back of her underwear drawer for years.

"Okay." She sighed to herself. "But you are not having sex," she said, directing her comment to the stockings.

Esme half hoped they would run so she would have an excuse to wear pants. One she was dressed, she eyed herself in the mirror. She looked good, her hair was loosely framing her face in soft curls and her skirt was playful but not too sexy. Her makeup was heavier than she was used to wearing and it made her feel bold, like a new woman.

The doorbell rang and Esme looked up at the ceiling. She thought about asking for Carlisle's forgiveness, but she knew if she said anything aloud, she might not go through with the date. She took a deep breath and went to greet her guest.

~PP~PP~

"You look fantastic, Esme. I know I already said it but…wow."

Esme blushed. It was actually the fourth time he'd said it since he picked her up and that had only been about fifteen minutes prior.

"Are you going to tell me where we are headed?" she asked.

"Nowhere special, this time. I didn't want to scare you away too soon," he answered.

"So you plan on scaring me away later?" She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her but didn't say anything. The look made Esme tingle.

Jasper had actually been telling the truth. While Esme loved the Olive Garden, it certainly was not the most romantic or intimidating places for a first date. It would allow them a chance to get to know each other without the dim lighting and rich food. It was perfect.

The more they talked, the more in common they found they had. They liked the same type of movies, their music taste was similar. Both of them hated tennis but loved racquetball. Esme could feel the spark between them like a tangible thing. The longer they sat and talked, the stronger the attraction built.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jasper spoke quietly.

"Is this the part where you scare me away?" Esme mused.

"Perhaps," he answered with a smirk. "At the Laundromat, when you watched that couple? Did it excite you?"

Esme ducked her head down, feeling the heat creep up on her cheeks. Jasper moved closer to her in the booth, and suddenly his hand was on her leg.

"Did it?" he asked again.

"Yes," Esme let out a breath, unsure where the boldness had come from.

Jasper's hand slid up her leg, disappearing just under her skirt. "I like you, Esme, a lot. So please tell me if I am moving too fast." His voice ghosted over her ear as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her neck.

Esme enjoyed emotions and feelings swirling around her she had not experienced in a long while. She was afraid to open her mouth and answer, worried a wanton sound would escape. Jasper was everything she desired in a man: smart, kind, funny, and gorgeous to boot. That was part of the reason she didn't say stop when his hand climbed further up her leg.

"See, I have this theory about you," he continued, his voice hushed but full of sex. "I think you are a bit of an exhibitionist."

"That's ridiculous," she defended. "I've barely even had sex outside of my bedroooooaahhh." Her hand came up and clamped over her mouth as she moaned at Jasper's touch, now rubbing just along the crease of her leg.

"Just because you have never had it, doesn't mean you don't want it. Tell me, Esme…" His fingers came up and brushed across her covered pussy. "Does it excite you to know that we could be caught? That the waiter could come around and see you flushed like this? That the couple at the other table there keeps looking over because they know what is going on under our table cloth, because they can see the desire for me written all over your face? Would you like them all to know what I'm doing to you?"

Esme stared at him, panting for a moment, before she realized he expected an answer out of her.

"Yes." The answer shocked her, but Jasper's smile was all she could concentrate on; that, and his fingers, which had worked themselves under her knickers and brushed through her wet lips. "Jasper." Her voice was laced in warning.

"Yes," he answered, still smirking. He knew what he was doing to her, and his look wasn't cocky, but reverent. He was giving her something.

"I haven't…" She bit her lip before another moan escaped her. "I haven't had a man touch me in six years. I'm not sure our first time…" Esme fumbled with embarrassment over her presumption. "I mean."

Jasper shushed her, leaning in and grazing his lips over hers. "Just let me have a taste."

He plunged a finger into her, and her hand reached up and grabbed the table rather clumsily. As quick as it had entered her, he pulled it out. The finger that had been deep in her was glistening as he brought it out from under the table. He slipped it into his mouth and moaned.

"How was your meal?" the waiter asked, causing Esme to jump.

"Just delicious," Jasper answered darkly.

"Excellent," the man replied and then left the bill on the table.

Esme was panting. Never in her life had she been so raw and excitable. The way he'd touched her, the look in his eyes and that damn smirk, all while they were in public, it made her whole body cry out for more.

It seemed to take eons to pay the bill. Every second was measured by a throbbing, a tingle, a skip of her heart. By the time they left the restaurant, Esme could barely stand from her desire. She had not planned on sleeping with Jasper on the first date, in fact she had wondered if she would even let him kiss her at the end of the night, but now? Now she wanted his lips on every surface of her body, teasing her and tasting her.

When they reached the car, Esme immediately reached for the back door.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked with an amused voice.

Esme had just assumed they wouldn't be making it any further than the car, and suddenly she realized she was the only one who felt this needy. She blushed and stammered, looking down and reaching for the front door, embarrassed. It felt like a bucket of cold water had come splashing down on her.

She felt his hand on her arm and he spun her around. His body pressed up against hers and she felt him, excited. Her look was all confusion when she gazed back up at him; why would he stop her if he wanted her, too?

"Esme," he smiled as he spoke, "my dear, sweet Esme. The thrill of being caught heightens things, but in the wrong spots, it can cheapen them as well. Would you really want our first time to be in the backseat of a car in an Olive Garden parking lot?"

When he said it like that, it made sense. She hadn't been thinking clearly, but when the sun rose, she surely would have chided herself for such a tacky rendezvous.

Esme shook her head and smiled. "I guess not."

Jasper studied her for a moment. "Esme, although it may not seem it, I am a patient man. Just because you gave me permission in the restaurant, doesn't mean I assume I have a green light for everything tonight. I'm going to take you somewhere and I want you to know you can say no anytime you like."

His face was so earnest Esme couldn't help but find her boldness from it. "What if I want to say yes?" she cooed.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her and pulled her off the car, coaxing a small squeak out of her as he did. Then he grabbed the door handle and opened it for her. Esme's brain took a moment to catch up before she settled herself in the car and wondered where he was taking her.

~PP~PP~

"What is it?" Esme asked. He had seemed calm and collected, but the longer they drove, the more his nerves were showing. He had been wringing the steering wheel for the last five minutes and Esme was starting to wonder if he regretted taking her, well…wherever he was taking her.

"I'm afraid you are going to find me incredibly presumptuous."

"And why is that?" Esme asked.

"I like to be prepared, it's the boy scout in me. I wasn't sure how tonight would go, but to say I didn't have hopes it would end up where we are heading, well…that would be a lie."

"Boy scout, huh?" Esme asked, sliding her hand over and resting it on his thigh. "Does that mean I'm getting the three finger salute tonight?"

Jasper laughed, the tension on his face gone, but Esme felt the tightening in his thigh as he slowly stepped down on the gas, sending them faster toward their destination.

It was not at all what Esme expected. It was a little cabin just out of town and it was remote. She had expected him to take her somewhere more public and she had a hard time keeping her disappointment off her face.

Jasper picked up on it immediately and chuckled. "There will be plenty of chances for that in the future, Esme. But tonight I want to learn you. I need to know what makes you whimper, what makes you pant and what makes you scream. Once I know that, then I know I will be able to take you anywhere I want and bring you to the edge without discovery."

Esme's whole body shivered with the promise. The night was clear but brisk so it was a surprise when Jasper didn't lead her into the house but around the wrap around porch to the back. Esme gasped when she saw what he had set up. There was a large four poster bed, encased with netting and surrounding that was four tall pillars that had flames coming out the top. They were heating the whole area so well that Esme felt the warmth of them on her skin from several feet back.

"This is…" she started.

"Cocky, presumptuous, too much?" Jasper offered.

"Perfect," she finished.

Jasper moved in behind her and she could feel his arms come around her. He gently unbuttoned her jacket before pulling it off her body and resting it on a deck chair. Esme shook gently from the anticipation.

"Cold?" Jasper asked.

"No," she replied, her voice low and husky sounding.

Jasper stayed behind her, ridding her of her clothes until she stood in the night air in nothing but her underwear. She knew why he had chosen where he did. It was a way for her to feel exposed in the outdoors without the fear. The experience would give her a taste of what she thought she wanted and not rush her into it all the way. He had barely touched her and Esme recognized him as an incredibly thoughtful lover.

"How are you single?" she mused aloud.

Jasper had been kissing down her neck and along her shoulder, and he stopped. "You want to ask me about other women right now?"

_Women? _Esme thought. Why had she said anything? Now all she could see was another woman he'd brought out to the cabin, and had in this bed. She wondered how she would compare to them.

"I guess not," she murmured, but as much as she wanted Jasper, there was one question she had to ask. "You are single, right?"

Jasper turned her around and looked down into her eyes. His eyes were so kind, she found herself quickly lost in them. "No, Esme." Her heart dropped. "I find myself at the moment very tangled up in someone."

When his lips met hers, she forgot about everything but his lips and the night air sweeping across her back. She unzipped his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders, as he walked her back toward the bed. He parted the curtain of net for her to crawl onto the bed and then he kicked off his shoes and joined her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, reaching down to pluck off her heels, but he stopped her with a hand on her ankle.

"No, leave them on."

Esme didn't know if her heart had ever beaten that fast. It felt like it was about to explode in her chest. Her breath was heavy and her body ached, and he hadn't even touched her yet. When he finally lay next to her on the bed, he gently peeled off the rest of her coverings, leaving her naked beneath the stars. He let his eyes move slowly down her body, studying every dip and curve of her figure.

"Touch me, please," she whimpered, unable to take another minute.

His hand was strong but soft, save for the pads of his fingers which gave him away as a guitar player. Esme loved the combination of rough and gentle on her skin as he traced over her ribs and across her stomach. Her nipples hardened in the night air and they tingled as if they were calling out for his touch.

Jasper brought his hand right up under her breast and his thumb swiped across the lower half of her breast, causing Esme to whimper. Her eyes closed, and instead of his touch, she felt a cool breath coast across her. The sensation made her crazy with lust.

Esme begged and pleaded but Jasper did not increase his speed or rush his actions. He fulfilled his promise of learning her body, and before he had ventured anywhere near her sex, she was hoarse from her moaning.

She thought it had been good before, but when Jasper ran his fingers through her wet lips, teasing them and her entrance, but now she thought she might just pass out from the pleasure. As quick as his fingers were there, they were gone.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid I can't wait any longer."

Esme looked at him incredulously, there had been nothing short about that foreplay, and every minute of it had been exquisite.

Esme hadn't even realized Jasper hadn't kissed her yet until his lips were on hers. He had the perfect lips, firm but pliable, able to both mold her lips and his own so they worked together in unison. The way he kissed her made her forget he wasn't waiting, and without warning, she was suddenly full. The feel of him inside her was incredible. He was hard and thick and he caused her to moan wantonly into his mouth.

"You feel incredible," he murmured against her lips, echoing her own thought.

Esme pushed her hips up to meet Jasper's, causing him to slide deeper inside her. The sensation of sex was familiar to her, but with the open air around her, and the quiet of the night, it seemed to heighten the feeling. She arched her back and brought her legs up, encouraging him to go faster.

Soon they were both panting and grunting as he moved in her, each time filling her so full she didn't know if she'd be able to take anymore.

When she came, there was nothing else in the world but Jasper and the feel of him. Her whole body shook so hard it was nearly painful. A silent scream was all she had left to give as he plunged himself into her. The world seemed to spin and her head fell down to the pillow, her muscles unable to hold it up anymore.

The quiet night was filled with heavy breathing, and it took a moment before Esme realized it was more than just hers. She looked down, almost feeling bad because she had been oblivious to when Jasper had come, but from the look on his face, she knew he had.

Esme couldn't recall doing anything special, but with the way Jasper smiled at her, she felt like she'd been a sex goddess. Her hand gently caressed his cheek and worked its way into his hair. He kissed her and it make her insides swirl again in pleasure.

The moment was so intimate Esme was unsure of how to act now that it was over. She knew they couldn't sleep outside, even with the heaters, they would freeze by morning. It didn't seem practical to go back to his place when she had nothing to change into and no toothbrush, and it seemed rude to ask him to drive her home. Yet with all these uncomfortable thoughts, she felt no regrets.

"Esme?" Jasper's voice was quiet but it demanded her attention immediately.

"Sorry," she said, knowing she had fled from the present into her own thoughts.

"You are leaving me. I don't want you to disappear into a place of worry and doubt. Not when I know you felt what I do. We are great together. I don't know your past but I hope I can be a part of your future. Will you give us a chance? "

It was all the right words and it made her heart swell. The thought of seeing Jasper on a regular basis was thrilling. He was exactly the type of person she loved to be around and the type of lover she enjoyed retiring to.

She looked up at him with a coy smile. "I think that is a definite possibility."

"Is that so?" He smiled and rolled over so he was above her again.

~PP~PP~

Esme stumbled into her house. She wasn't drunk but she was so tired she could hardly see. It had been a very long time since she'd stayed up all night, and even longer since the reason had been mind-blowing sex. Her hair was ratted and she smelled of sex and sweat but she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

It wasn't until she turned the corner and saw the picture of her and Carlisle on the wall that the smile fell from her face. She had been out all night and hadn't thought of him once. She felt the wave of guilt, she expected it, but then it was pushed off by something else.

Excitement.

No one would replace Carlisle, but maybe Jasper would be the man that would fit in her life now. Even if he wasn't, Esme knew now she was in a place where she could move on and begin to live her life with a little less pain than she'd had before.

Falling down on her bed, Esme closed her eyes. For the first time since Carlisle died, she was looking forward to the future.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Definite possibility that we are going to change our panties and take a nap after reading this. Whew! So lovely, thank you Vampiremama for sharing with us and entering into the contest. Please leave her some love!**

**Next week we have a returning squeezer, DreamQuill who will be giving us another round of one of her previous squeezes, The Bella Hour (chapter 39 on SML).**

**We need you authors, so please contact us. dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	78. 042512dreamquill

**DCM A/N: ****This week we excited to have a returning squeezer, DreamQuill, who is bringing us a followup to her squeezing on chapter 39, The Bella Hour**. Check out the picspiration that she brought with her on our blog **www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 04.25.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

5:30 AM Wake up

6:00 AM Running and exercise

7:00 AM Shower and get dressed

7:30 AM Eat breakfast and Misc.

8:30 AM Arrive at office

12:00 PM Lunch

12:30 PM Answer personal emails

5:00 PM End workday

5:30 PM Errands

6:00 PM Watch television or play X-Box

**7:00 PM The Bella Hour**

8:00 PM Dinner and reading

9:00 PM Morning preparation

9:30 PM Feed the fish and lock up

10:00 PM Sleep

_**EPOV**_

When I arrive, she is sitting on the couch in a long blue anime-style wig and schoolgirl skirt. She hasn't bothered to put on a top and I watch her breasts bob as she tries to sit still. Like me, Bella is never at ease or comfortable in her own skin. The things she has told me make me think that she was made this way by a horrible childhood, though, I never pry.

"Hello," she mutters, pointing to the seat next to her on the couch. I know then that we will not have sex tonight. Sometimes, we are not in the mood or Bella is on her menstrual cycle.

"Do you want me to go?" Even as I ask the question, I hope that she will say no. I hate her for making me this pathetic.

She shakes her head and says, "Stay. We can watch one of my vids."

Inside I am in tumult. Bella's burlesque videos are bad. Her mother edits them so that her supposed flaws are highlighted with red circles. Bella is very good and built like a perfect doll, but in her mother's eyes she is competition.

The music begins and Bella walks out on the stage. From the look of the audience, I can tell that she is somewhere in Asia. She starts to sing an upbeat cabaret song and dance around stage. When she pulls her long gown up to reveal her legs, the crowd cheers.

"This one is Tokyo, five years ago. I had to stay out of the sun for three months to keep my skin as pale as possible. Mother made me eat nothing but white foods."

I beg her. "Please stop talking. I don't want to know too many details. We've discussed this before, Isabella."

Her eyes snap to me. "Fine. I'll just get on my knees and blow you. That's all you're here for anyway."

I nod. "I don't like you or enjoy your company. We fulfill each others needs, nothing more and nothing less."

She is a little rougher than usual as she unzips and takes me out of my starched pants. I have not changed after work. The day has been stressful, and I need the distraction. Before I can take my next thought, Isabella's mouth is engulfing me.

I place my hand on the back of her neck and push down until she gags. I feel so good when I'm in her mouth. It is almost easy for me to believe that I am not a failure. Thought I absolutely loathe Isabella as a person, she is good at her work. It is no wonder men have paid her for it. Hell, she is practically built to be a life-size sex doll.

I feel that I am close and reach down to pinch Isabella's nipples. She moans around me and lightly scrapes her little teeth against my shaft. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood as the orgasm washes over me. Again, I come in her mouth and she swallows it like a nasty whore.

"You can go now if you want," she mutters, standing up. There is a little cum in her wig and it sits crooked.

I look at the clock. "We still have about twenty-five minutes. I can do you."

Tokyo Instead of answering, she disappears upstairs. I use the time to clean up and get a bottle of water. Isabella's kitchen is pristine because she rarely eats and never cooks. I sit and stare at the bowls full of fruit and nuts that never get eaten. She sometimes gives them to me or donates to a food bank.

Ten minutes until eight, Isabella returns. She has a bottle of pills and a large bottle of vodka. I watch her take a handfull of pills and drown them with the liquor. I have seen her high before and this does not surprise me. I am not sure if Isabella is addicted to pain medication but I suspect it, though, I should not care.

"It's for the cramps," she says, as if that's an explanation.

I stand up and walk towards the foyer. "We can cancel the hour for the next few days. I have a business trip out of town this weekend, so I will probably not see you again until next week."

I am opening the door when I feel her hand on my shoulder. She looks up at me, still naked from the waist up. "In, I met a man named Jacob Black. He was wealthy and I let him own me for a year. We fucked like farm animals. He was possessive and used his fists and a belt to keep me in line. I got pregnant with his child, but he made me abort it. He said I would make a horrible mother."

I cover my ears and hiss. "I don't want to know!"

Silently, she reaches behind her back and pulls out a huge black leather belt. "Use all the hate you have for me in your heart and hit me. I promise not to make a sound." I am not surprised because she has asked me to punish her on numerous occasions.

I lift the belt, feeling the weightiness of it in my hands. Isabella is down on her knees in front of me. She bows her head and waits for the first blow. All I can do is stare at her and the heavy object in my hand. She wants me to be a monster like Jacob Black, but I will not oblige.

"Don't ever show me this again," I say quietly before throwing the belt down and leaving.

Then, I run full speed to my house and collapse against the front door. I rub my head until the image of Isabella kneeling on the floor is gone. She can drown in her pills and booze for all I care. I can't give her my schedule or anything. I have been trusted with responsibility before and failed.

After washing my hands, I eat a chicken salad without dressing for dinner. The food goes down in a lump and I realize that it is because I'm crying. I watch the clock and let myself fall apart. Soldiers aren't supposed to cry but no one from my military days is here to see me.

_They're all dead. You killed them_. I push the thought away along with my bland dinner.

I quickly complete my other chores and lay down in my bed. It feels like a coffin because I am dead. The only time I live is when I'm with Bella, and now that is tarnished. I wish that I could go back and erase the day. Why does she have to ruin me?

The next day I am in a foul mood. I yell at several employees about problems that are not really that important. Everyone avoids me like I have a contagious disease. I just want to scream and jump off a cliff but suicide is easy. I still have some pride.

My secretary Angela is the only one brave enough to seek me out. "Mr. Cullen, I just want to let you know the chartered bus will be here at six in the morning on Friday to drive us to Seattle. I also called and double checked on the hotel. We're all set."

I blink slowly until her face comes into focus. They are all faceless at first. "Good. You may go." She scurries away as quickly as possible.

_**~~TBH~~**_

"I'm so glad you called me over for dinner. I attended your mother's art show last week, and we both missed you."

I look over at Tanya as she fiddles with the pink cardigan around her neck. Her father and my father are business partners. It has always been Carlisle's dream to see us end up together. Tanya is sophisticated, educated, and polite. I can't stand her but I occasionally endure her company.

We are in my living room waiting for the salmon to cook. Tanya has to fill every quiet moment with endless chatter. Inwardly, I am cringing but outwardly, I look like a perfect gentleman. Tanya will give Esme a good report and I will be left alone for another few weeks.

"So, Edward," Tanya purrs as she places her hand over my crotch. "I think I know what you need."

I sit very still. "What?"

She takes my flaccidness out and grips it in her hand. I don't harden until my mind wanders to Isabella. Tanya thinks it is for her and licks her lips. She holds me too tight and there's no moisture. It is almost painful but I want to prove that Isabella doesn't own me. I can have a _Tanya Hour_.

A few minutes later, I remove her hand. "I need to finish up the pasta," I say, making a hasty retreat.

I stay in the kitchen longer than necessary to get myself under control. Tanya is considered a beautiful woman, but she does nothing for me. Her hair is too long and her scent too sweet. She is a bit cold and reserved. With Isabella, I have fire.

Dinner is unpleasant. Tanya makes me drink a glass of the white wine she brought, even though I declined several times. She notices me watching the clock and frowns. I quickly put on a fake smile and ask her about her job; that does the trick.

By ten to nine, I am walking Tanya Denali to the door. Isabella is across the street looking at us from her balcony. Deciding that this is the perfect opportunity to rid myself of my obsession, I pull Tanya in for a kiss. I even let my hands squeeze her back. She presses her body to wantonly and moans. I watch Isabella's face the whole time-she is angry.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tanya asks, a hopeful gleam in her sea blue eyes.

"No. We can do this again next week. Goodnight, Tanya."

After she drives away in her BMW, Isabella marches over to my house. "Who was that?" she asks.

I shrug. "My new girlfriend. It's really none of your business."

She plays with a frayed edge of the old t-shirt she is wearing. "Your new girlfriend looks like a Stepford Wife. I bet she'll make you very happy."

Ignoring her tantrum, I walk up the steps. "It's almost nine, so I would appreciate it if you went home now."

Isabella laughs. "I'm in the mood for a DP tonight. I want one cock in my ass and one in my pussy. I think I'll call Quil and Embry. Care to watch?"

I ball my fists up. "Thanks, but I've already seen you get _fucked _like a dirty whore. Goodnight, Isabella."

I climb into bed but sleep escapes me. Soon, I go to the window and take out my telescope. Isabella is on the balcony with a red-headed woman. They are both drinking and I notice that the redhead is wearing a strap-on. Bella opens her legs and the other woman goes down on her.

I am disgusted, but I can't move. The woman works Isabella until she comes. Then, she takes Isabella's seat in the patio lounger. They share a passionate kiss that makes me twitch and leak. The woman roughly pulls Isabella down onto her lap. They adjust themselves and the redhead begins thrusting. She slaps and tugs on Isabella's nipples until she leaves marks. From what I can see, Isabella is screaming. The redhead makes her get down on all fours and rides her doggy style while pulling her hair.

Soon, Isabella is spent and they trade places. The redhead is at least six inches and about twenty pounds bigger than Isabella. Her hair is like fire, but it is too long for my taste. Bella gives the redhead her very own orgasm. Aftewards, they lay spent in each other's arms.

Without even noticing it, I come in my pants. Cursing myself, I go into the bathroom to wash up and change. When I come back, the women are no longer on the balcony. I climb into bed just as my cell phone buzzes with a text message:

_**The boys were busy, so I called Victoria. I hope you liked the show. - Bella**_

_**~~TBH~~**_

"Wow is that Isabella Swan?" Mike asks as he sits by me on the bus. I am not sure why I am looking at her old videos on Youtube.

I nod. "What do you want, Mr. Newton?" He is one of my lead IT guys and an overgrown fratboy.

"You live next door to her, right?" He points to my laptop screen.

"She is my neighbor but we hardly know each other." I want to punch him in the face.

"Well... could you introduce us? I saw her in the supermarket one day, but I was too nervous to talk to her. She's just so beautiful and like walking sex." He ends his sentence with a nervous giggle.

"From what I hear, she makes friends easily. There are always different men's cars parked in her driveway. Be careful." Isabella is not exclusive to me, so I don't care if he becomes her next plaything.

He ponders this quietly. "She seems kind of high maintenance, though. I'll have to feel it out." I am relieved when he vacates the seat, leaving me alone.

We arrive in Seattle a little after eleven. I depart from the group and check into my room. I have paid for a higher end corner room suite because I value my privacy. My employees are loud and boisterious on these tech weekends, and I have no plans to join in with their party.

The conferences are long and boring, but I make several new business contacts. Riley always used to say that I was too handsome for my own good, and it is never more obvious than when I attend these events. Women touch my shoulder and smile at me like I am their personal sex god.

I use a modified schedule and keep my eyes on my watch. Time keeps me sane and I desperately need that these days. Isabella is ruining what little is left of my life. I want her almost every second but she is not good for me.

After a workout at the fitness center, I make my way back. It is strange to see men and women chatting around me. I always feel so foreign from these people. Unfortunately, there is a surprise waiting for waiting for me in my room.

"Surprised to see me, Colonel," she says.

I swallow hard. "It's six and we're not in Forks. Go home."

She struts over and places my hands on her tiny waist. "Make me."

All I can think of is how she looked with the redhead between her thights. I drag her over to the dresser and push her had down to the surface. She is only wearing a black corset with her breasts pushed up high and heels.

I rip her underwear off and slip on a condom. She is already very wet, like she's been playing with herself. I am rougher than usual and push so hard that we shake the dresser. I look up into the mirror and watch myself fuck Isabella. My green eyes flash darkly as the muscles in my arms and abs move and tighten.

"Yes! This is what I wanted," Bella shouts, while pushing back against me.

I pull her hair, glad that she has worn it natural today. "Shut up!"

She keens and clenches me. I know that it will be over soon. Four thrusts later, I come so hard that the condom feels like it's breaking. I dislodge and pull if off, throwing it into the bin. Isabella is still laying against the wood trying to catch her breath. I break the clasps on her corset, letting it fall at her feet.

I am angry about what she's done. My schedlue is ruined. In a fit of anger, I grab her by the hair and drag her to the door. She is whimpering and crying, but I don't care. I open the door and throw her out into the hallway.

"There are plenty of single men in these rooms, you filthy slut," I say menacingly. "I'm sure you can find some willing participants. Hey, maybe you should even charge and make some extra cash."

I slam the door and run to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet before the dry heaves begin. I have not eaten anything today except oatmeal and fruit. After I feel that I will not vomit, I close the toilet seat and lay my head against the cold porcelin. The wall clock tells me that it is just after seven-thirty.

Suddenly overcome by remorse and guilt, I stand up and run to the door. Isabella is sitting right by the door wrapped in a small towel. She has tear marks on her cheeks and is shivering. I bend down and pick her up carefully.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I shut the door.

Next, I put her on the bed and go run a bath in the jacuzzi tub. I use the hotel spa's jasmine and vanilla bubble bath. Soon, the scent permeates the entire space. I return to the room and get Isabella. She has not spoken or moved, and it is frightening.

I gently wash her body and her hair while murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"He used to bathe me. It started when I was thirteen. I liked it." I do not want to know, but I have been cruel so I owe her this.

"Who?"

"Mother's French lover Philippe. When my father traveled for business, he lived with us. Mother loved him more than she loved my father, but he was too poor to keep her in the lifestyle she loved."

I use a sponge and wash around her collarbone area. "Tell me more." It hurts to say the words.

"Philippe liked to pretend he was my father. I called him daddy and he called me little girl. He insisted that I always wear white panties for him. Mother even asked why I always chose the same color, but I just played coy."

"On Halloween night that year, mother threw a big party. Philippe got her drunk and high enough so that she passed out rather early. Then, he came to my room. I was laying in bed with those white panties and nothing else. He pulled out his short thick cock and popped my cherry. It was glorious." Her eyes go glassy at the memory.

"We found ways to be together. Mother was going through menopause, so she had little use for Philippe's sexual prowess. I picked up the slack, and in return, he taught me about my body. Sometimes, he liked to watch me fuck a boy from school. He'd hide in the closet and then spank me for being dirty afterwards."

I lowered the sponge into the suds again. "I don't think I can stand to hear anymore."

She ignores me and keeps going. "Over time, we got reckless. Mother caught us fucking in her bed. She threw a vase at Philippe and attacked me-the maid and gardener had to pry her off. The next day, Philippe's friend gave me a message that he was going home to France."

"Long story short, Philippe saw boudoir photos of me online. By then, I was eighteen and had my trust fund. He invited me to come to Paris and meet his burlesque dancer friend. I sold all my stuff and hopped on a plane."

"His friend Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I'd seen in my life. I was immediately attracted to her. She let me kiss and fondle her breasts but nothing more. She looks like a cross between a wet dream and an angel. Her breasts are almost the size of my head and she is six-foot tall without heels. You would cream yourself."

I stood up to get a kink out of my leg. "I don't like that type."

Bella smiled at me. "Rose is blonde with blue eyes that make you want to tell her all your secrets. If her boyfriend hadn't of been so possessive, I would have willingly pleasured her every single day."

"Do you sleep with lots of women?" God, where is this coming from?

"No. Rosalie and Victoria are the only ones that I've ever been attracted to in my life. They are genderless in my eyes. Both of them prefer men."

"Rose taught me everything about burlesque, and I became a hit. I learned how to make men want me so bad that they were willing to do anything. I loved being the center of attention."

The water is getting cold so I lift her out. She clings to me as I towel dried her body and pull one of my blue t-shirts over her head. I hear her sigh as she slips under the sheets. I don't like hotel bedding, so I've had the maid put on a set I bought from the store.

I order Italian for dinner. Isabella argues but I soon learn she has a weakness for mushroom ravioli. I order the lasagna. We sit in silence while we wait for the meal. Isabella doesn't look my way or touch me. I decide to give her space.

The food is delicious. It has been so long since I have had something savory. Isabella picks at her food until I give her a look. She is tiny and needs to eat. A few extra pounds will not make her any less attractive. I tell her this and she seems pleased.

We are mindlessly watching something on the television when she turns to me. "I lied, Edward. I wasn't on my period. I had a miscarriage a few years ago and they had to give me an emergency hysterectomy. I'm...I'm barren. I can't have children."

"Whose was it?" I blurt out stupidly.

"A man named Vladimir. We had a fling in Moscow. I wasn't careful."

I kiss her exposed shoulder. "It's better this way. Life is cruel."

"Next time, you have to tell me about your life Edward Cullen," she says, yawning.

Images of the war bombard my memory: Rotting flesh. Children's limbs scattered in the desert. Mutilated women. The sounds of bullets whizzing past my ears and grenades. The cries of the dying. I do not want to add to her burden by telling her of all these horrific things.

"I'm a killer. I even killed my brother," I whisper. "He looked at me like I was his hero. I failed them all.."

Isabella puts her hand over my thundering heart and says, "There is always more to the story. You'll tell me when you're ready." I am strangely comforted by her words.

Later, she has a nightmare and begins crying. I crawl over, lift the t-shirt up to her stomach, and slowly enter her body. She immediately calms and watches me lazily while sucking her thumb. I roll my hips while humming a soothing song Esme used to sing to Riley when he was a baby.

Tonight, we are just two damaged souls in a coffin disguised as a bed.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *gulps* Dark and twisted and hot all rolled together. These two break our hearts and leave us panting! *nods* Yes, gonna need more of these two DreamQuill, please write some more! Make sure to leave DQ some love.**

**Next week, well, we are working on someone authors. If you are interested, drop us a line! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	79. 050212tawelephant

**DCM A/N: ****This week we excited to have a returning squeezer, tawelephant, who is bringing us more from her trio squeezing on chapter 63**. Check out the picspiration on our blog **www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.02.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thank you to my betas MyBabyBlues and LeLe, you are my guru of saying!

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Love in a Trio

Chapter 2: A Look Back at the Beginning

Bella's day went very different than she originally thought it would. What started out as a friendly dinner on a Friday night to meet Emmett's sister Angela, turned into hurt feelings, jealousy and anger, then ended in ecstasy.

Her relationship with Edward and Emmett was still new. They had been an official trio for about four months and were living together. The three knew without a doubt that they belonged together. They already made it through meeting Edward's parents who thought Bella was an angel. Emmett's mom and dad fell in love with Bella. And while it took Bella's dad a little time to accept, her mom was over the moon with Edward and Emmett. The last family hurdle was Emmett's sister Angela. She was six years older and always considered herself Emmett's keeper.

Bella was so nervous getting ready for their dinner out. She went thru her clothes about ten times. She kept dropping things throughout the house. The guys just laughed and told her to she needed to calm down. The guys knew they needed to help her out, so they decided to join her in the shower for some stress relief. Edward got on his knees and lifted her leg to rest on Emmett's, then went to town sucking and nibbling on her clit as he finger fucked her pussy. Emmett concentrated his attention on licking and kneading her breasts as he slid a hand behind her and slowly fingered her ass. It did not take long for her to lose control and scream their names as she rode the intense orgasm. She was a lot calmer after that.

Angela told Emmett she was bringing a friend. He assumed that meant a love interest. He was floored with reality. Angela brought her friend Carmen, who just happened to be Emmett's ex-girlfriend before he met Edward. Bella knew she was pretty, but hell, Carmen looked like a supermodel. She was tall with blonde hair, big boobs and killer legs in her stilettos.

Both women were nice to Bella at first, but it quickly became unpleasant. Angela and Carmen did nothing but reminisce about the good old days and all of the wonderful times they had together. They spoke of the plans they had for Emmett and Carmen to get married and make Carmen a true part of the family. It did not help that Carmen kept shamelessly flirting and touching Emmett. His arm, hair, hand, whatever she could reach. Oh, and they did not leave Edward out of the loop. Carmen hung on every word he said and acted like he should be with her and Emmett.

Edward kept trying to steer the conversation to other topics, but the two ladies brought it right back to their agenda. He tried to convey to Bella through looks not to let the two women get to her.

Before dinner was ordered, Bella excused herself to the restroom. She knew if she sat there one more minute she would explode. So she went to the restroom and tried to calm down. Of course, that was short lived when Carmen walked in the door.

She leaned on the closed door glaring at Bella though the mirror. "I don't know what you think you have with my Emmett, whore. But it ends tonight," Carmen sneered through her red lips.

"Who do you think you are calling a whore? You are here trying to get your skanky claws into a man who dumped your sorry ass. A man who currently has a loving relationship that does not and will never include you. It amazes me that you think he wants to even breathe the same air as you. Why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and leave?"

Carmen got into Bella's face trying to intimidate her. "You are the one who should leave, tramp. Why don't you just go home?"

Bella's face flushed with fury and she had enough. She swung her arm and slapped Carmen across the face. "Listen here you fucking slut. I am done listening to your shit. I love Emmett and Edward; therefore I will not beat your ass into the ground. So, I suggest you go sit your fucking ass in your chair, act civilized and keep your mouth shut."

Bella left Carmen in shock in the bathroom. When she got back to the table she could tell that Emmett and Angela were in a heated conversation. She didn't want to give Angela and Carmen the satisfaction of running her off, but she just couldn't sit there and pretend any longer. Trusting them wholeheartedly, she walked up to her men, "I am going to leave. Please enjoy the rest of your dinner and I will see you later. I love you."

She turned to Angela, "Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I don't want to lie. I hope for Emmett's sake that you pull your head out of your ass. He is a wonderful man and he deserves all the happiness life can give him." She kissed both men on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant.

Her blood boiled as she walked to the valet and asked for a cab. She called Alice and Rose and told them all about the failed dinner. The girls were heading out to a club since Jasper was working late and invited her to join them. She sent a text to Edward to let him know her whereabouts so they wouldn't worry.

Alice and Rose were already at the club when Bella arrived, and God love them, they already had a margarita sitting at the table for her. The girls also brought Bella a new outfit. The demure black dress she picked for the dinner just would not do. She quickly changed into a tiny strapless black dress. The club was getting crowded as more and more people hit the dance floor. The ladies sat and had a few drinks.

"Don't worry about Angela, Bella. We had a similar situation with Jasper's ex-fiancé Maria," Alice said.

"Fiancé?" came from Bella.

"Oh yes," Rose said. "They dated about four years and even though he did not love her, his family pushed for them to get married. We met Jasper one afternoon at the diner in town and he was so sad and unhappy. You could see it in his eyes. We talked over a few hours and he told us all about her. We told him how our families were not too happy at first about Alice and I being in a relationship, but we stood strong because we knew it was right. By the end of our conversation, he had a determined attitude and went home to change his life. He broke up with Maria and kicked her out of HIS apartment. He told his parents that he did not need their approval anymore and wanted to be happy."

"Wow." Bella was floored.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, it was amazing. We just knew he walked into that diner for a reason. He called us that night after it all went down and we invited him over the next day to chill out with us. Of course, a day of hanging out turned into making out and long story short, here we are."

"We could not be happier," Rose said as she gave Alice a small kiss. "The Maria thing happened when we went to meet his parents about six months later. He had told them about us and they were leery at first, but wanted to meet us. So we went and had a wonderful weekend getting to know them. Unfortunately, Maria still lived in town and we bumped into her at the grocery store of all places. She made a big scene, ranting about how we were whores who stole him away. We brain washed him. Blah, blah, blah."

Alice laughed. "Yeah it pissed her off royally when he told her he never loved her and he loved us completely and would be with us for the rest of his life. He told her to fuck off and walked away. It was priceless."

"And we had some hot lovin' that night." Rose smiled before she grabbed Alice and kissed her like it would be their last. After they broke apart she announced, "Okay, enough of that. Time to dance!"

The girls hit the dance floor. Song after song they danced together, ignoring the looks from the other patrons. After about thirty minutes, they were approached by three men who looked like they lived on steroids. The girls eyed each other secretly communicating how ridiculous they are.

The three guys danced up to the three girls, each picking a girl to try to grind on. The girls did not want to make a big scene so they tried to ignore them. That didn't work at all.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes," the shortest of the group said to Rose, who happened to be the tallest of the girls. She had to laugh at the cheesy line he gave to her tits.

The greasy blonde who sidled up to Alice was next. "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

It took everything in the girls to control the belly laughs that wanted to break free.

The third guy with onion breath leaned into Bella. "Can I take your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Just as the girls got ready to gently brush the nasty threesome off, their knights in shining armor appeared. "Are you three a comedic group, because that was the funniest shit I have seen in a long time," Emmett chuckled as he, Edward and Jasper got in between the girls and their new admirers.

The comedic threesome immediately backed away holding their hands up accepting defeat. The girls were so happy for the relief that they attacked their men with kisses. The six of them took a seat to have a few drinks before they went back to the dance floor with a nice buzz.

The club started to play the song 'If' by Janet Jackson and Bella knew her boys requested it. They knew she had a love of 80's music and that song always got them heated when she sang it at home.

Hand in hand Emmett and Edward walked Bella to the dance floor and flanked her as the song began.

_Sittin' over here,_  
_starin' in your face_  
_With lust in my eyes,_  
_sure don't give a damn_  
_And ya don't know that I've been dreamin' of ya in my fantasy_

Bella ran one hand through Edward's hair as he danced in front of her, and she ran the other through Emmett's behind her.

_Never once you looked at me_  
_Don't even realize that I'm wantin' you to fulfill my needs_  
_Think what you want,_  
_let your mind free_  
_Run free to a place no one dares to_

Bella whispered "closer" to them wanting to feel their body heat on her.

_How many nights I've laid in bed Excited over you_  
_I've closed my eyes and thought of us A hundred different ways_  
_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how 'bout you_  
_Day and night, night and day All I've got to say is_

Edward started kissing and sucking on one side of her neck as Emmett attacked the other.

_If I was your girl..._  
_Oh the things I'll do to you_  
_I'd make you call out my name_  
_I'd ask who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman,_  
_The things I'd do to you_  
_But I'm not, so I can't,_  
_Then I won't_  
_But, if I was your girl_

Bella couldn't stop the moan as Edward and Emmett started grinding their pelvises into her.

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_  
_And you'll get there again and again_  
_Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_  
_Take your time,_  
_we've got all night_

Their hands started to roam over her body. She couldn't tell who was who. The sensations were making her wet and needy.

_You on the rise as you're touchin' my thighs_  
_And let me know what you like_  
_If you like, I'll go down_  
_Da down down down da down down_  
_I'll hold you in my hand and baby_

Hearing the lyrics she started thinking about Edward and Emmett naked lying on their bed. Their cocks standing tall waiting for her attention.

_Your smooth and shiny feels so good against my lips, sugar_  
_I want you so bad I can taste your love_  
_Right now, baby_  
_Day and night, night and day_  
_All I've got to say is_

Bella couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hands over their hard cocks, making each of them groan and bite her neck. She wanted to get them home and naked fast.

_If I was your girl..._  
_Oh the things I'll do to you_  
_I'd make you call out my name_  
_I'd ask who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman,_  
_The things I'd do to you_  
_But I'm not, so I can't,_  
_Then I won't_  
_But, if I was your girl_

"Take me home," she moaned. That is all Edward and Emmett needed. They waved to Jasper and his girls before they walked Bella to the car. She was thanking the lord above they lived close. She felt like she would burst.

As soon as the door was shut clothing was removed and the trio raced to the bedroom. Bella was pushed down on the bed as Edward and Emmett began to kiss and suck on every surface of her body.

They kissed as they both fingered her swollen clit and sopping wet pussy. Her juices flowing down her ass crack to the bedding.

"Fuck I love you guys," she moaned as her orgasm started to take flight.

"What do you want now baby girl?" Emmett asked as he kept fingering her.

"Tell us," Edward whispered. "We will give you anything."

"Both of you, now, please!" she whimpered.

Emmett moved to lie on the bed on his back. Bella got on all fours and wrapped Emmett's hard cock in her mouth, craving that precum she saw dripping down the side. After a few swipes, she popped off of him and turned to Edward who was kneeling behind her. She bent to do the same thing to his glorious cock begging for attention. A few licks were all he could take. He needed her desperately.

She climbed up Emmett's body. His hands started rubbing her thighs as Edward held his cock for Bella to sit down on. The two moaned as they joined. They started a slow rhythm as Edward ran his hand where they were connected, smearing her juices up to her puckered hole. Gently he inserted a finger into her ass as she rocked over Emmett. Her groan let him know he was on the right track. He added two more before she couldn't take it and begged for him.

Edward straddled Emmett's legs while coating his cock with the juices on his hand from Bella's pussy. The duo stopped and Bella leaned down to kiss Emmett so Edward could gently push into her ass. As soon as his head passed the tight ring of muscles, she squeaked as he groaned. She kissed Emmett one last time then sat up. He enveloped her hips with his hands. Edward wrapped his arms around her torso and took her tits in his hands.

The trio slowly pushed and pulled until they reached an astounding rhythm. Edward would pull out as Emmett pushed in. They kept the opposite push pull going for a few minutes until Bella started to shake. They knew she was about to cum and decided to throw her off the cliff. They both slammed in and out of her body at the same time, their cocks rubbing each other inside of her body. Bella couldn't take the miraculous sensations anymore and began screaming their names. Her body locked down on both cocks, making both men explode and fill her with their hot cum. They slowed down, instead of stopping altogether, so they could come down tenderly from their high and slip from her body.

Bella softly kissed Emmett before sliding down the side of his body to the bed. Edward leaned down and kissed Emmett before moving to Bella for a kiss. Then he took his place on the other side of her.

"Well, this night did not turn out like I thought it was going to," Bella said out of breath.

Both men put their hands on her, needing the connection. "It was interesting after you left. Carmen came back to the table silent as the grave with a big red mark across her cheek. Angela questioned her but she said she was not feeling well and left," Emmett said.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, then Angela knew she was fucked and immediately back tracked and tried to act as if the beginning of the night never happened. Emmett told her not to come around until she grew up and actually wanted him to be happy."

"Oh Em, I don't want you fighting with your sister," Bella worried.

"No baby girl," Emmett whispered, "it's okay. She will be calling soon. I know her. And things will be fine. I love you. So much it hurts. And for her to accept my love for Edward, but not for you is unacceptable. You two are my life. I would do anything for you two."

The trio kissed gently before they said 'I love you' and snuggled close to drift off to sleep. They knew they were the luckiest people on earth to find such incredible love and happiness. They would be tested in life, but they would always make it through together.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *fans self* This trio just gets hotter and hotter. Make sure to leave tawelephant some love!**

**Next week we are wide open, so send us your author recs, we have our knee pads on, ready for begging!**

**dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	80. 050912femmemal

**DCM A/N: ****This week we very happy to have femme-mal stepping in and squeezing us. This is her entry into the Truly Anonymous Twilight One Shot Picture Prompted Contest**. We put her picspiration on our blog **www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.09.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Entry #31 - Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**  
**Title: Zipless**  
**Picture Prompt Number: Nbr. 36 (guitar)**  
**Pairing: Bella x Edward**  
**Rating: M-Mature for adult themes**  
**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 3670**  
**Summary: She thought she deserved more; he made it clear she did. She only needed a little push to realize the truth. AH ExB**  
**Warnings and Disclaimer: Warning: Characters in adult situation involving consensual sex.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright 2012 - Do not copy for translation, republication, or re-transmission/transfer without express permission of author except for personal consumption as a downloaded mobile product on a mobile device.**

**~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~**

**Zipless**

The pub was hot and close, steamy with the body heat of so many people standing cheek by jowl within its confines. There was standing-room only, every cranny filled from the seats in front of the windows at the entrance, to the booths along the wall across from the bar, to the fireplace area inside the inglenook next to the band's dais. A haze of human-generated moisture hung in the air above the crowd, reeking of perfume, aftershave, and alcohol. The air vibrated with the energy of live music pulsing through the low hum of many voices.

She stood at the far end of the bar, her right thigh resting on the edge of a stool where the counter met the wall. Her friends had paired off and left her behind already. They'd offered politely to escort her home, but she knew they really didn't want to do that. She'd have been cooped up in a cab with two people doing everything possible not to fuck each other under her nose. She didn't want to deal with another reminder of her status—a much-neglected girlfriend relegated to third wheel.

As packed as it was, Bella didn't have the drive or the strength to push against the crowd pressing into the pub to listen to the band. She opted to stay put, wait out the last set, let the crowd ease, and then make her way home. She had nothing else to do that warm summer's evening; why not simply stay put here at her usual watering hole? She liked the band anyway. This would be her treat to herself: a night out, lost in anonymity, listening to music.

The second set ended, the band taking a break; chattering voices grew louder over the tinny canned music switched on through the pub's sound system. Fortunately, Bella ordered a drink just before the set ended; her cocktail arrived before the next wave of drink orders began. She sipped her vodka-rocks with a twist, savoring the bite of the alcohol and the tang of the lemon peel mixing on her tongue as she purged her mind of all thoughts.

People watching—she loved to pick out individuals in the crowd, especially from her nearly covert perch at the interior end of the bar against the wall, obscured by the pub's inglenook behind her. She watched their interactions with others and the subsequent reactions of those around them. It kept her mind occupied when she wasn't actively purging her mind of other more personal thoughts.

_No, don't think about the asshole boyfriend._

Watch and think about that nice-looking man leaning towards his mates across the table in the booth at the other end of the pub. Watch his friends laugh, white teeth flashing, heads tipped back, eyes squinting, beer bottles hoisted and clinked together after sharing what appeared to be a greatly appreciated joke.

She'd looked like that earlier, when Rosalie and Alice were still in the bar, before their boyfriends had pulled them away. They'd laughed hard and loud, slopping ice over the edge of their glasses as they toasted one another for making it through another week.

She missed them but she couldn't begrudge them. If she could have, she would have left with her boyfriend, too.

_Stop-_-_don't think of that asshole_.

It was like trying not to think of an elephant. It was bad enough he occupied too much of her life over the last two years with too little reward; detritus like his shoes, t-shirts and toothbrush accumulated in her apartment, but there was little of _him_. He shouldn't own her thoughts this evening after leaving her alone yet again. She was going to have to talk with him about their relationship and soon.

_Ugh, not again,_ her mind was wending down that rabbit-y dark warren—_don't think of that asshole_, she scolded herself.

_Think of something else, anything else._

Her eyes continued to roam across the far end of the pub, watching as new people drifted in, each paying their cover fee, working their way up to the bar to order a drink.

Her eyes focused on a young man and woman who'd just entered the pub. _These two are a couple_, she observed. They gave themselves away in their body language, turned ever so slightly toward each other as if dancing into the pub together. Even their smiles appeared to draw up at the corners of their mouths closest to each other.

She felt envy, want.

_No, don't go there_...

A girl trailed behind the couple; was she their third wheel? She looked around as if lost or reluctant.

A guy entering behind them was alone, but trolling-his eyes roamed quickly around the bar, lighting on a girl here, another girl there.

He made eye contact with the girl ahead of him, drifting behind the couple.

Bingo; that didn't take long at all. It was a match—the trolling loner sidled up and began to talk with third-wheel girl. She smiled, side-eyeing him through her lashes.

Bella felt even more alone now, even though she wasn't thinking about _him_.

She sighed into her drink, stabbing at the bitter citrus twist with a stir stick.

Warmer air drifted over her left shoulder; someone very tall just outside of her peripheral vision exhaled over her.

"Relax. Just stay as you are. Don't turn around," a deep voice rasped softly near her ear.

Bella jumped a little, tensing suddenly. She was torn; should she ignore the voice and look to see if this disembodied voice was talking to her? Was he even talking to her or someone next to her? It was horribly crowded; she was jostled and elbowed several times where she stood during the band's last set.

"Your hair smells so good, like something to eat," the voice whispered into her ear. "It smells like vanilla and sex," he said.

He was talking to her, whoever it was, and not to any one else nearby. She'd used her favorite vanilla-scented shampoo that day.

She was still fighting the urge to turn around and look up at him when warm lips lightly caressed the top of her left shoulder, above the shoulder blade and below her neckline. Wait...did he flick his tongue out at her skin, or did she imagine it?

"You _taste_ like vanilla and sex, too." Her question was answered; he'd enjoyed her vanilla body wash with the quick daub of his tongue.

"I've seen you here before with your friends. I've watched you and wished I could talk with you," said the mystery man. "I see they left you behind by yourself. I hope you're enjoying the band."

There was something about his voice that put her at ease. Her mind raced, conjuring warnings, rebelling against her gut which told her she was safe.

She went with her gut. Thinking and not trusting her gut had failed her too many times; she'd _thought_ she was in a relationship, after all.

Bella nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Good. I like to think we're playing for you," he said softly in her left ear. She could feel his breath along her ear and neck; goosebumps played along the skin of her neck and shoulder.

He must have stepped closer to her. She could feel his body heat now radiating against the length of her back. She felt a magnetic pull, wanting to draw closer to the source of the heat. Would he be merely warm, or would he be hot to the touch?

"You're with the band?" she asked quietly, trying to focus on something other than the sensation of his proximity to her flesh.

"Yes," he whispered, not offering any more information as he waved at the bartender. She could see his right hand and tautly muscled arm extended above and over her right shoulder; he leaned momentarily with his right hand against the brass rail along the edge of the bar. His hand was large, his fingers long and slim like an artist's, and his well-defined forearm was sparsely covered in auburn hair. He must have leaned back, pulling away from the bar; she felt his body heat recede and then return again.

Ah. She realized he must be the guitarist who also played keyboard. He was the only one of the three band members who had reddish hair. Bella remembered catching his eye a few times during the two sets tonight, as well as previous visits when this band was playing. She'd never noticed him watching her in particular, though.

"You've been in here with a guy before, though, yeah?" The words ghosted along the shell of her ear. Her stomach knotted in response.

"Y-yeah. It's been a while, and only a couple of times. I think I have to break it off with him," she said, turning her head ever so slightly to the left towards him.

"You're not _sure _you're going to break it off? I don't recall seeing him with you in a long time."

And _snap_, like that-she realized she not only had to talk with _him_, but tell _him_ they were done. They'd been done for a while now; she simply hadn't accepted it, hanging on to the emptiness of her frustration instead of reaching for something better, something real.

"I'm sure. I'm done with him. I just need closure," she said.

"You've looked alone and lonely for too long. I've seen it in your eyes. No one as beautiful as you should look that way." His low murmur set a new wave of goosebumps rippling across her flesh; a tingling pressure began deep and low in her belly.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped slightly, feeling the weight of her disappointment in _him_, in herself for having such low expectations for so long. Yes, she was entitled to something more; she deserved to feel urgency, passion, and longing rather than hollow discontent. She deserved to be wanted, needed, and desired rather than ignored; she would no longer be an afterthought.

The bartender set a cold bottle of lager on the bar in front of Bella, looking above and behind her, then at her, and then again just above her shoulder at whomever was behind her. He didn't appear to expect payment, turning heel and stepping away to serve another of the many customers clamoring along the bar.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I don't want to draw attention to you, in case he should walk in. But I want to let you know I'm interested. Very interested in you."

He reached over her right shoulder for the beer; she could hear him swallow twice next to her ear before he set the bottle back on the bar in front of her. Bella closed her eyes for a moment, imagining a lean, masculine throat, Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. The pressure in her belly spread lower, warmth flushing along and between her thighs. She pictured a head of messy auburn hair hovering above her softest flesh.

She shuddered and opened her eyes, looking into her vodka-rocks as if it contained something more than melting ice and alcohol.

He leaned into her, making contact along the length of her back. Her curiosity was partially satisfied-he wasn't merely warm, he was hot.

And he was hottest along his hardness, now pressed firmly into her backside near her left hip.

Bella looked up and around the pub's crowd. Everyone appeared to be engrossed in eager chatter with other bar patrons; the crowd after the band's second set was young, energized, slightly tipsy, and preoccupied.

She might as well have been in a different world, alone with this mystery man. No one was paying any attention to her; even the bartender had written her off after delivering the beer since her glass was still more than half full.

Warm fingertips pressed ever so lightly along the front of her left thigh, just below the hem of her short denim skirt. They paused as if waiting for permission, then drifted higher beneath the skirt and toward the inside of her thigh, hesitating again.

"Your skin is so soft, like swan's down. If you were free, unattached, I'd run my tongue along here," he whispered into her ear, his lips grazing the finest hairs on her left earlobe as his fingertips resumed their trip north.

"I want to know if you taste as good here," his fingers pausing at the edge of her panties at the nexus of her inner thigh and the swell of her lower lips, "as you do here." His lips gently pressed on her shoulder, between the spaghetti strap of her top and the cascade of dark brown waves flowing over her shoulder and down her back.

A faint flush broke out across her body, heat rising to the surface of her skin, bringing with it a veil of sweat. She was sure he could feel this reaction on his fingertips, halted at the crease between her thigh and crotch. Self-conscious embarrassment flickered momentarily, but the vodka she'd been drinking this evening beat it back. Her neck felt floppy, her eyelids suddenly heavier, fluttering.

_He's taking my silence for approval_, she thought; his fingertips trailed delicately across the crotch of her underwear once from front to back and again, as if petting her, then stopped. The pressure from his fingers eased ever so slightly, as if he was pulling away.

_Why am I doing this? _she thought, but then she quickly pushed her misgivings aside. _Why the hell not?_

She glanced to the left, nodding her head slightly, in case there was any doubt. He must have understood her faint consent, as he leaned into her body more closely.

"You are so warm _here_," he said, pressing again more firmly on the crotch of her panties. "I would love to see you open to cool evening air like night blooming jasmine, then sample your sweetness."

Bella felt a new rush of pressure and dampening heat, localized and concentrated near his touch. He must have detected it beneath his fingertips. She was burning-how could he not but feel it? Her breathing changed, now shallower and faster; could he feel that, too?

"A soft, warm peach...that's what I feel underneath this bit of cotton." His fingertips dipped underneath the edge of her panties, touching the increasing wetness of her inside lips.

"You are juicy, dripping like ripe summer fruit." His voice was now gravelly, dusty, on the verge of breaking. His fingertips moved deeper, trailing upward to the tender knur of nerves, back down to the font of moisture seeping from her body. His own heat pressed more firmly into her left hip, insistent and assertive.

Bella trembled, feeling as if she might give way were she not precariously balanced against the bar stool. She clutched her vodka-rocks more tightly, leaning her forearms against the bar to bear her failing weight. She couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen; was she in shock? She should run or shout, something, anything...

And yet she felt as if she'd been jolted alive, jarred out of months' long somnambulent torpor by this stranger's voice and touch. There was something true here, something real; she couldn't grasp it any more than she could rely on her hold on her drink to support her, but it was more than she'd had with _him_ for a very long time.

"If you were mine, I'd be right here, worshipping at your little shrine," he growled softly. His index and middle fingers slid into her wetness to punctuate his point; his lips skimmed her left ear as he continued, his breathing matched hers in tempo.

Tiny beads of sweat broke out on her upper lip, matching those emerging along her lower spine, along the inside of her thighs and behind her knees. Bella fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head, scanning the pub's clientele for any sign of detection. In the crush of crowd, no one appeared to take notice of her struggle to maintain an appearance of ennui and disinterest in spite of her increased heart rate and her rapid shallow breaths bordering on pants. His hand was well below the bar, out of sight of the crush around them, safeguarded by their location next to the wall, cloaked by the low level of lighting.

His fingers dipped in and out, tracing along the delicate nerves running from the little crest at the top of her inner lips to her drowning depths; the movement of his hand mimicked strumming, bending at the wrist to flex up and down as he played along the path between her nether lips. His movements were unseen below the level of the bar.

He spoke more slowly, saying,"If you were mine, I wouldn't leave this lovely hallow until you begged me to go." His fingers slipped rhythmically into her with each word, her wetness increasing with each slide.

"No, perhaps not even then would I leave," he rumbled at her earlobe, slipping, sliding more.

Bella felt the pressure inside her begin to vibrate and sing, the muscles in her thighs increasingly taut. She could barely think straight, concentrating only on not losing her grasp on the bar to dissolve at this stranger's feet. It had been far too long since her body had received this much of a man's attention.

He must have felt her growing need; he reached for the beer bottle on the bar with his right hand, grasping it so firmly the tendons in his hand stood out. Leaning on his right forearm, he pressed his denim-covered heated length more firmly into Bella's hip, pulling her against him with his left hand as he continued to strum her femininity.

Her capitulation was at hand, quite literally, her innermost self clutching wetly at his fingers. He left them deep inside as he pressed his thumb gently but firmly on the most sensitive bundle of nerves. He pivoted his hand, pressing his fingers in and then pulling out as he pressed on his thumb, alternating pressure fingers-to-thumb as if playing two notes repeatedly.

Bella gasped, hunching forward ever so slightly over her drink, her dark hair draping down around her face as she fought against the urge to snap her head back and scream. The guitarist froze in place, pressing evenly fingers-thumb as if holding a final note, Bella's softly grasping inner muscle wracked with spasms around his fingers and then slowly relaxed and released. He pulled his fingers out gently, pulling her panties back over her peach-like mound; he sighed, his warm breath in her ear, her hair as he slowly pulled his hand from under her skirt and along her thigh.

She'd shut her eyes reflexively against the bright internal light of release; she opened them now, slowly, and then looked around as casually as possible to see if anyone in the still-crowded bar had noticed her surrender.

Nothing, no sign of disruption—it was as if a highly localized cloudburst had come and gone without notice by the neighbors.

Yet she was shaken to her core by this all-too-brief late summer storm.

He leaned in again, as if to whisper in her ear; instead he drew his left hand across her left thigh, from under her skirt up to his mouth then licked his fingers next to ear.

"Luscious. You do taste and smell as good there as here," he said quietly, before leaning in to kiss her left shoulder a third time.

He gently swept a wayward lock of hair back from her face where it had fallen, teasing it back behind her ear. The scent of her arousal mingled with his saliva, beer, and vanilla drifted fleetingly; it smelled like more.

"I'm Edward. I'll be here next Friday and Saturday, playing for you. I'll be waiting," he whispered, nosing her hair to inhale her again. He leaned a bit against her, pressing his arousal into her hip one more time.

She couldn't resist any longer. She turned just enough to left to look up and into his face. Mossy green eyes dark with desire looked back into her own brown eyes, plumbing for an answer to an unasked question his soft lips and tight square jaw would not form.

Bella nodded her head yes, still unable to form words. He smiled, then kissed her forehead softly, running his left hand in a gentle caress along her ribs and waist.

The drums rumbled a bit from the back of the bar; the bassist plucked two notes. "My next set is starting," he said. Bursting their little bubble of intimate tension, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, grabbed his beer off the bar and turned to walk through the crowd toward the dais where the rest of the trio waited. She turned to watch him; he raised the bottle and finished the beer in two long pulls, setting the bottle aside as he reached for his guitar.

He looked at her, met and held her gaze for a moment, then looked away to speak to his band mates as they warmed up.

When he looked up again, she was gone, lost in the crowd. He didn't see her the rest of the night.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The following Friday night was cooler, crisper. A change was in the air; autumn was just around the corner, thought Bella.

The pub was not as busy as last weekend since many of the young people had now returned to college. Only the year-round regulars were there before the band began their first set.

And he was there, plinking on a keyboard, checking the tuning of his guitar before the set began. Bella strode past the length of the bar and up to the dais, a bottle of lager in one hand and a vodka-rocks in the other.

"Bella," she said to Edward. "My name is Bella."

She handed him the lager, his long fingers brushing hers as he took the bottle.

He grinned and nodded his head in greeting and thanks. She smiled back and then took a seat at a table in front of the band. She looked lighter, as if relieved, a faint smirk toying at the corners of her mouth, her eyes bright and lively.

Her mind was clear, no unbidden thoughts tonight to be chased away.

She didn't look alone or lonely any longer.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

**A/N: With great appreciation to JenJadeEyes and SqueakyZorro for their pre-reading and beta efforts on this one-shot submission, which was written quite a while ago and relegated to the shelf until TrulyAnonCnst announced the contest. Thanks so much for your support!**

* * *

**DCM A/N: Um is it hot in here or is it just these two? *fans self* Hot damn, we need more. And we are begging her to come back to us and give us more. Make sure to leave her some love and maybe she will.**

**Next week we should have ericastwilight on board. Cross your fingers!**

**If you interested in writing for us or if you have an author rec, drop us a line dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

**And we putting up some picspirations on our tumblr page, which does get tweeted. Hope you are following us and get inspired. ;)**


	81. 051612nicia&untamed00notbroken

**DCM A/N: We originally had ericastwilight set for this week, but she has been sick and we have rescheduled her for next week. Thankfully, Nicia and untamed00notbroken has allowed us to post their entry to our Spring Squeezing Contest, in which they tied for 3rd place on the judges vote and Steamiest Judges category given by IamTheAlleyCat. Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.16.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Contest: Spring Squeezing Fanfiction Contest

Title: Just A Kiss

Prompts: Phrase #7 (Just a Kiss); Picture #9

Rating: M

Word Count: 8,746

Summary: After celebrating their ten year anniversary and the birth of their daughter, spring cleaning takes a naughty turn, with not so clean results… A light-hearted o/s for the DCM Spring Squeezing competition. Rated M for lemons.

Warnings/Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, any of the characters or its content. All we own is this plot and what our creative minds have delivered for you to read and hopefully enjoy!

**~Just A Kiss~**

~ It's spring fever. That is what the name of it is. And when you've got it, you want - oh, you don't quite know what it is you do want, but it just fairly makes your heart ache, you want it so! -Mark Twain. ~

Prologue.

Jasper POV.

I smoothed out the crinkles in my dress shirt nervously, and smiled with relief when Alice re-entered the room and handed me a glass filled with something fizzy. We'd been dating for a month now, and this was our first 'official' outing as a couple, so that I could get to know her work colleagues in a more… appropriate social setting.

I was a newbie bartender at The Twilight Lounge, which was a bar in Forks, Washington, and was still learning the ropes and getting to know the other staff. I'd met Alice on my first night behind the bar, had gotten her drink order wrong three times in a row, and had gaped as she'd giggled and passed me her number over the table top. She was a nurse by day and studying to be a cosmetologist by night. My persistent drink mess ups hadn't put her off though, and here we were, a month later, and as corny as it sounded, head over heels in love with each other.

A small sip from my glass revealed my drink to be cherryade, and I smiled, sending a prayer of thanks heavenwards that she hadn't actually spiked my drink like she'd threatened to do, so that I'd 'loosen up'. Despite being a bartender, I didn't actually drink. I had a charismatic enough personality without any outwards influences, and once I consumed even the smallest measure of alcohol, my senses went into overdrive, picking up on even the slightest change in people's demeanors. I groaned internally as I remembered why I'd moved to Forks in the first place. I'd gone out for a meal with a group of friends, and my ex, Maria. Two of my friends were feeling a bit… frisky, and the bottle of wine we'd all split during dinner didn't help things. Their flirting and teasing had made me feel as though white hot lust was pumping through my veins, leading to some very kinky, very hot, crazy sex with Maria, that lead to the worst hangover and a ton of guilt the next morning when she hadn't taken too kindly to the fact that I didn't want to re-start our relationship.

"So tell me again, why are we here?"

Alice giggled as she grasped my elbow and steered me from the dining room we'd been standing in, into the front room, where the crowd was thicker.

"Seven years ago when I was twenty two, I started as an intern, at Forks' hospital. That's how I met Bella. She was a trainee nurse like I was, but she wanted to become a doctor."

I nodded and smiled. "I've heard this story many times, Alice."

She nodded back. "I know, but this time I'm not talking about me. I'm explaining why we're here, in this little house, in the suburbs for a party where you hardly know anyone."

"I thought it was so that I got to know the rest of your colleagues?"

"It is, but we could have done that at the pub." She smiled and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, "To continue what I was saying, five and a half years ago, a new doctor joined our branch. Carlisle Cullen, and he moved here with his wife, Esme. They moved here for a fresh start, like you did, and hoped that a change of scenery would help them personally. Their story starts fifteen years ago, when she was eighteen. Esme was from Forks originally, but she moved to England to do her university studies there."

My eyes widened. "That takes guts, to move to a completely new country at such a young age." I let out a low whistle. "She's brave."

Alice nodded. "She is, but unfortunately things didn't go so well for her when she got there. She was homesick a lot, and her parents wanted her to come back. But she stuck it out and continued on with her course. But in her final year, she got really sick," Alice paused and sadness flitted across her dainty features.

My breath caught. "What happened?"

"She had stomach aches, and she was bloated a lot. She felt nauseous and her eating habits changed. She thought that she was pregnant, but went to the doctors to get it checked out. It was a good thing she did – it turned out that she had ovarian cancer at the age of twenty one."

I gaped, and Alice nodded. "That's where she met Carlisle. He was the doctor who diagnosed her and talked her through everything that would happen. The procedures, the surgery she'd go through to remove the ovary with the malignant tumor, all of the different things she'd have to go through. He was the one who had to inform her that having one of her ovaries removed, and that simply having ovarian cancer greatly reduced her chances of ever conceiving a child. That knowledge almost crushed her. Carlisle was her support system the entire time, which started to cause problems. In the end, he asked to have her referred to his friend, Aro." I nodded, recognizing the name. He was a world renowned surgeon. "Aro was fine with it, but their superiors weren't."

She paused again, and I huffed impatiently. "You're enjoying your chance at playing the storyteller, aren't you? Why did he ask for her to be reassigned, and what did he do when they turned him down?"

Alice's answer was simple. "He threatened to quit, filled out his resignation papers and everything. His boss refused to accept his resignation and asked why he was acting so erratically."

"And why was he?" The story wasn't making sense to me, and Alice apparently found that funny.

"He said Esme was driving him crazy and he couldn't be her doctor any more. He couldn't work with her any longer. His boss called Esme and Aro into the room to see if they'd agree to the switch since Carlisle wouldn't say any more on the matter. As soon as they'd said that they were okay with it, he asked Esme to marry him."

My eyes practically bugged out my head. "He what?"

"Everyone else had the same reaction. They thought he had literally gone crazy. Nevertheless, he asked her to marry him. He said that he couldn't go another day, just being her doctor and missing out on the chance to be with her personally. He knew that she was the woman for him, and he wasn't going to let his job get in the way of his future. He wanted to support her as her husband, not as though she was just another patient. All he needed to be happy with his life was Esme, but he hadn't known that until she entered it."

"And then what happened?"

Alice grinned brightly, and then pointed to the two figures that had entered the room. I recognized the man as Carlisle from his description, but I didn't know the woman beside him. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, with shoulder length, caramel brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a curvy, yet motherly figure. She was beautiful, naturally so, and she seemed to just… glow as she laughed at something he said and allowed his hand at her back to steer her further into the room.

Alice's friend, Bella, moved towards them and placed a little baby girl into Carlisle's outstretched arms as the woman carefully kissed the baby's chubby cheek and smoothed her messy curls.

"They got married a year later, a few months after her twenty-second birthday. Today is their tenth wedding anniversary." She grinned triumphantly. "They had Aylin four months ago."

Esme POV.

"The baby is hungry. I'm just going to slip into the kitchen for a bottle," he whispered into my ear before I felt his lips against the tender flesh of my neck, just below my earlobe. I smiled, unable to contain a giggle, and turned to find him already walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh! What a beautiful dress!" Bella smiled happily as she approached with a champagne glass in hand. "I haven't seen this one, have I?"

I shook my head. "It was a gift from Carlisle."

She gave me a warm smile. "Of course it was."

It was a beautiful dress made from black silk with little capped sleeves that fell just over my shoulders and a low V-neck. The hem rested at my knee, and there was a light lace floral overlay. I haven't worn a dress in months, since having Aylin, due to the fact they were never really baby friendly, but, tonight Carlisle insisted I wore something a little more elegant than my usual jeans I had been wearing. I wore my hair up into a neat side bun below my left ear, but had small strands of my bangs falling loose since they didn't want to cooperate with me. I even had the diamond studs Carlisle bought me for our first anniversary in my ears. Aylin was very fond of them when I held her, although I wasn't sure if it was because they were shiny or because she wanted to put them in her mouth.

I fiddled with the bracelet around my wrist as I gazed at Bella. She was Edward's wife, Carlisle's close friend and fellow doctor, and she was beautiful. Her hair was brown and fell in luscious waves around her heart shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by thick lashes, and her soft lips were pulled up into a small smile. She wore a simple white dress with thick straps and a square neckline that fell just above her knee complete with a black waist belt. She wore black heels, too, and had her grandmother's old clutch purse in one hand. I had gone out shopping with her when she bought this dress less than a few months ago. It was one of Aylin's first shopping trips, actually.

"Where did Daddy run off to?" Bella questioned, and she sipped her champagne and glanced around the living room we were in.

"Kitchen," I explained. "Aylin was fussing, and he went to give her a bottle."

Bella smiled. "Oh, she's so sweet. I can't wait until the girls can play together."

I smiled, and nodded. She and Edward had a daughter, Renesmee, who was four.

"Where is Nessie anyways?" I asked noticing how Bella was childless.

"Hmm? Oh. Edward has her. I think she's playing with Vera."

I nodded again. Vera was Rosalie and Emmett's daughter who was turning two within a few weeks. I had met Rose a few years ago in the hospital waiting room after her husband, Emmett, was attacked by a bear. I was having lunch with Carlisle in his office at the time before he and Edward left to the OR. While I was leaving I found Rose wandering around, a complete wreck, in the waiting room. So, naturally I comforted her. We got talking over the weeks Emmett spent in the hospital, and became close friends after he was released, too.

"Well, don't you look beautiful, Esme." Charlie said as he approached us. Charlie Swan was Bella's father and Chief of Police. He was a taller man with graying brown hair and the same brown eyes Bella had. His mustache had little slivers of grey woven into the brown, and he had lines around his eyes from age. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a button down shirt, that wasn't tucked into his waist band, but, for Charlie Swan, that was as dressed up as he ever got.

I smiled at him and kissed both sides of his cheeks, as he did mine. "Thank you Charlie."

"Congratulations, too. Ten years is a long time."

I nodded. "Yes, it is. I forget about it sometimes, to be honest. I don't feel my age."

"'Your age'." Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her as Charlie spoke. "So where is the little Princess? I wanted to say hello to her and Carlisle."

"In the kitchen. Hold on. I can get them."

He smiled and looked towards his daughter. "Where's my granddaughter?"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "With your son-in-law, Dad."

I turned to go, but saw Charlie kissing Bella's temple before murmuring something I couldn't hear as I slipped into the crowd.

There were a lot of people in our house. Most were family and friends, but I did recognize some of Carlisle's co-workers from the times I attended Christmas parties or New Year's parties. I gained smiles from some, and were stopped by others to be congratulated on my marriage as I made my way towards the kitchen. The amount of people seemed to dwindle down the further away from the living room I got. By the time I actually reached the kitchen, no one was there except for Carlisle and Aylin. I watched in awe for a moment as father and daughter interacted together without knowing I was near. I always loved watching Carlisle handling Aylin. Carlisle leaned up against the counter with Aylin in the crook of his arm and the bottle in his other hand. He was gazing down at her while she fed, his face turned profile to me. His strong jaw line matched the straight line of his nose and his high cheekbones. His blonde hair was pushed out of his cool grey eyes, and swept back. Standing at six foot two, he appeared more like a model look alike than a doctor with his slender build and calm personality.

"I like the towel," I said, causing him to look up at me.

He smiled, and then glanced at the spit up towel draped over his shoulder and shrugged.

"How is she?" I asked walking further into the room to look down at my daughter in his arms. She looked just like me with her honey brown hair and smooth creamy skin. I could see the shape of my face in hers, and how her hands would look like mine once she was older. The only thing that wasn't mine was her eyes. She had her Daddy's cool grey ones.

"She fussed for a bit," he admitted, "but, after a few minutes, she took the bottle."

I made a face. Aylin had been fussing with her bottles for a while now, and I was starting to worry that maybe refusing to eat was a sign she was coming down with something.

"Are you sure we should let Edward and Bella take her tonight? I mean, what happens if she is sick?"

He only smiled at me, before pressing a tender kiss to my lips. "You worry too much, dear."

I sighed, leaning into his shoulder while touching Aylin's tiny hand around the bottle. "I just can't help it."

"I know," he murmured, pressing another kiss to the top of my hair. "But you must trust me. Our daughter is healthy, and if anyone should babysit her for the night, it is Edward and Bella. He is a doctor, after all."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Of course you would use that point to prove to me I'm overreacting."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he questioned raising an eyebrow before shifting his hold on Aylin to burp her carefully.

I sighed, but nodded as my hand rested on his forearm. My thumb grazed over the band of the watch I got him ten years ago that he still wore every day.

"I love you," I murmured before Aylin burped and made a sighing sound.

Carlisle smiled softly, rubbing soothing circles over our daughter's back before looking me in the eye. "I love you, too."

Carlisle POV.

Our anniversary party was slowly winding down, and the majority of the guests had already offered their final congratulations to me and Esme, cooed once more at Aylin, and then left.

Ten years.

Despite cherishing every single day that I'd had with Esme, I still couldn't believe we'd been together so long. I shook my head, a wry smile on my face as I caught sight of Esme softly rocking Aylin in her arms, an adoring grin pulling at her lips.

Everyone had said I was crazy for asking her to marry me after barely knowing her for a month, and that she was even crazier for agreeing, but we'd proved our doubters wrong. Corny as it sounded, I'd known Esme was the one the minute she entered my office in the hospital.

My gaze settled on our daughter, her wide eyes, staring up at her mother's face in amazement as Esme cooed at her softly before her mouth pulled up into a gummy grin when Esme tickled her stomach.

After Esme's operation, we'd known that it would be near-impossible for us to have a child that was biologically ours. We'd discussed adoption or surrogacy, but had decided to wait and see which path God decided to set us on. And though it had taken a long time, our patience had worn off as He decided to bless us with a beautiful baby girl.

The love that Esme held for Aylin and me was outstanding. Every day with her, sharing in that love, was a blessing, and one that I didn't take lightly. I'd almost lost her before I'd even gotten her, and the fear that she or Aylin would be taken away from me was terrifying. To love passionately and without restraint was a lesson that we'd learnt early on in life.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by Edward patting me on the shoulder. He was my partner at Forks' Hospital, and Bella's husband.

"Are you ready to say goodbye to the little one for the night? This one's already dead to the world." I chuckled as I noticed Renesmee in his arms. She was asleep, with her face hidden in the crook of Edward's neck. The only thing that made her distinguishable was her bronze colored curls, the same shade as Edward's messy hair.

I glanced over at Esme to find Bella was beside her, the bag with Aylin's things for the night tucked underneath her arm.

"I am, but I don't know whether Esme is. We both want some alone time, but the thought of not having Aylin here…" I trailed off, not wanting to offend Edward by making it seem as though I didn't trust him. I did, but nerves about not having our daughter here, in our care, were starting to make an appearance.

Edward only smiled knowingly. "She'll be fine, and so will you and Esme once you're relaxed. Every parent gets these jitters." A laugh slipped from between his lips. "I remember the first time we let Charlie babysit Nessie. It took Bella an hour before she calmed down enough to even let Charlie get ready to head home. Then she called him every ten minutes for two hours afterwards. In the end, I had to unplug the phone and hide her mobile and the car keys."

"I can see Esme doing the same thing." We both laughed together as Esme fussed over Aylin a little more. "I think it's time you headed off, while she's still relatively calm."

"Bella, love, it's time we got these two little ones to bed." Edward carefully took the bag from her so she could reach out for Aylin.

Esme hesitated, and then passed Aylin to me so I could say my goodbyes.

"Hello, beautiful." Sleepy grey eyes flickered up to meet mine as I carefully stroked her soft cheek. "Be good for your Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella tonight. I love you."

She blinked at me, her tiny forehead creasing in confusion before she yawned, her miniature hands reaching up to touch my large one that still rested against her cheek.

"I think she's all ready for bed."

Bella reached out once again, and I felt Esme tense up beside me as I placed our daughter into Bella's ready arms.

"She'll be fine, Esme." I kissed her forehead, and then wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked Bella and Edward to the door. "Thank you for looking after her."

Edward only smiled as he shifted Renesmee on his shoulder, and Bella leant forwards to kiss Esme's cheek softly.

"It's our pleasure. You need a night to yourselves. Esme, if you need to, don't hesitate to call. I know what it's like on that first night." She grinned conspiratorially. "Mothers always worry more than the fathers. It's part of the job description. She'll be fine."

"I know, I just…" Esme sighed and leant into my chest. "I'm just nervous. I trust you both. Drive safely."

"We will." Bella smiled again. "She'll be back before you know it. I bet she'll sleep the entire night, you won't be missed by her."

They turned to leave, and Aylin started to fuss.

Little whimpers left her mouth, as she struggled, before they developed into full blown wails when Esme wasn't the one holding and soothing her.

"Aylin," Esme's voice was choked up as Bella turned back and handed her over. "Shhhh, honey, it's okay. Mummy and daddy are still here. You're okay…"

Her soft murmurs worked, and after exercising her lungs, Aylin finally settled back into sleep, tears glistening on her red cheeks.

"Maybe we were wrong to do this so soon, Carlisle. Maybe we should do this another night, when she's bigger? When she won't be so upset at leaving."

"Esme, love, she's only fussing because of the cold. She'll be fine staying with-"

"I know, but look at how quickly she woke up just then. What if she wakes during the night and neither of us are there and-"

I took Esme's worried face into my hands and kissed her lips softly to silence her. "You're overthinking it. Aylin's been away from us before. Granted, not a whole night, but she'll be fine. If there are any problems, Edward and Bella will know how to deal with it. They've been through this before, so they'll probably be better at coping than we would be."

I tried to smile so that she'd feel calmer, but on the inside I was panicked and worried too. I hated the thought of Aylin or Esme being upset, and I was worried that Aylin would wake up in the middle of the night feeling scared or upset because neither of us was there.

"Are you sure?" Esme's voice broke and my resolve wavered. "I feel so guilty, like we're shipping her off."

Luckily, Edward saved me from having to answer. "She knows when you're not there, Esme, just like you know when something's happened to her. It's perfectly natural. The cold will wake her a little, but once she's tucked up in the car and then in bed, she'll be fine. I promise you, she's perfectly safe."

Doubt started to fill her eyes, but she nodded and took a deep breath as she kissed Aylin's forehead and then handed her over to Bella, spinning to bury her face into my chest as they said their goodbyes once again and left.

No cries echoed back towards the house as they headed for their car, which was a little ways down our drive, and I felt my unease lower slightly.

"She'll be fine, love."

Once they'd pulled away and their lights had faded into the distance, I shut the door and kissed the crown of her head. "She'll be back much sooner than we think."

Esme POV.

It was fairly early the next morning when I woke up. The light spilled into the room from the gap between the drapes; most of it landing on my side of the bed, forcing me to wake me up. I sat up lazily, rubbing my eyes as I did, before glancing over to the clock. It was a little after seven; the normal time I woke up to feed Aylin. Yawning, I tried to smooth down my hair as I looked to my right to find Carlisle still sleeping soundly. He was on his side, facing me, but looked as though he was about to roll onto his stomach any moment from the odd angle he was currently in. The hair that was normally pushed back from his face had fallen forward shielding his eyes from my view. His face, however, looked calm and at ease as he slept. I knew he was worried about Aylin as he tossed and turned last night. I, myself, was still worried about our sweet girl. Carefully, I leaned over and pushed Carlisle's hair away from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin there.

"I'll just be downstairs," I murmured softly, just in case he was conscious enough to hear me, but he didn't stir.

I slipped out from the bed and grabbed my robe before leaving the room. Its hue matched the dark blue material of the nightgown I wore, but it was made of silk and fell to my knees once it was tied around my waist. I walked quietly throughout the house towards the kitchen. We had taken the time to clean up some once I had finished panicking about Aylin for roughly three hours after Bella and Edward took her to their home. Carlisle let me call Bella four times, but after the fifth call, he calmly took the phone away and assured me nothing was wrong with our daughter.

Of course, I still worried, but it was a little better after that.

I got down to the kitchen feeling odd that Aylin wasn't on my left hip like she usually was in the morning. The wine glasses were lined up on the counter ready to be cleaned since they were not dishwasher friendly like the rest of the plates, cutlery, and trays that were now clean and ready to be put away. I had also managed to do a load of table clothes, but there was still another I had to do, plus a second with the napkins which would bleed out the red onto the white table clothes if I did them together. I also noted we needed to vacuum as some guests brought their children who had left crumbs everywhere from the entrées. I rubbed my hands over my face again as I leaned on the counter by the sink. It was odd getting a full eight hours sleep without having to get up in the middle of the night to nurse Aylin or change her. She has gotten better at sleeping more now that she was older, but sleeping through the entire night was a rare occasion.

"You're up early," I heard Carlisle muse before the sound of his footfalls entered the kitchen.

I turned around to see him dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and an old shirt of his. It pulled across his chest tightly and strained against his shoulders. There was a hole on the left side from when he snagged it on a nail, and light yellow paint splotches from when we painted Aylin's nursery. His hair was semi pushed back, but a few strands tumbled forwards against his forehead, and into his eyes.

I chewed the side of my cheek, and shrugged. "I'm always up the early, I suppose."

Carlisle came further into the kitchen and he brushed my hair back over my shoulder before kissing my forehead. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning," I murmured back, resting my hands on his warm chest, but then reached out to tuck back a lock of his hair.

The soft thud of his heartbeat was soothing underneath my palms. After almost losing him so early on, we didn't risk a single day we had with each other. Even if it was completely mundane and boring, we still cherished and appreciated it, even more so now that we also had Aylin.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, but then regarded him seriously. We had always promised to tell each other the full truth, and I wasn't about to start hiding things from him now.

"I'm still nervous. We haven't heard from Bella or Edward this morning, and I'm just worried that something's happened and that we don't kno-"

He chuckled and placed his fingertips over my lips to cut off my panicked babble. "Edward and Bella are probably rushed off of their feet dealing with two young children and haven't felt the need to call us. If there was a problem, they would have let us know, dear."

I sighed, knowing he was right, and rested my head against his chest.

"It just feels odd without her here."

He echoed my sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I feel the same way, dear." His fingers tilted my face up to meet his so he could brush his lips against mine. "She'll be back soon. But we can't sit around moping. Let's get started on our day. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not-"

The stern, doctor look that had caught my interest back when I was a student crossed his features, and I bit my tongue. There was no use arguing once he set his mind to something, and breakfast every morning was one of those things Carlisle had been fighting to get me into ever since we started dating.

"I'll have some fruit. I think we still have a carton of strawberries that we didn't use yesterday."

His face brightened up as I agreed to eat, and a brilliant smile fixed itself to his lips. That was why I didn't push the issue. Simple, little things made him happy, and that in turn made me happy.

And besides, when I didn't fight the breakfast issue, he never fought me over my choice of dessert.

I pushed up onto my tiptoes so I could kiss him lightly again, and smiled when Carlisle kissed me back with a lot more enthusiasm than before. It had been a little over four months since Aylin's birth and almost six months since we'd last made love, so we were both feeling a little frustrated and tense.

"I love you."

My words were a soft mumble against his lips as he held my face between his palms, his fingers softly caressing my cheeks before he pecked my lips once more, and then released me.

"I love you, too."

His arms wrapped back around me as I tried to step away, and I giggled.

"Breakfast, remember?"

"It can wait. I need to kiss my beautiful wife one more time."

I made a face, and then laughed as he pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

"Please, love."

"Nope. My strawberries are waiting."

Carlisle threw back his head and laughed. "It won't hurt them to wait a while longer. Come on, Esme." He nipped at my earlobe, and I shuddered before eyeing him seriously.

"Just a kiss?"

He winked. "If that's all you want, then that's all I shall give."

Carlisle POV.

I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering away from the countertop and across to Esme, to watch the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, and the way her soft curves were emphasized as she bent forward to look in the fridge.

I knew she was self-conscious about her body since having Aylin. Despite her desires to have a large family, after everything we'd been through and then the actual pain of the labor, I think she was a little scared to have sex again, just in case she ended up pregnant.

But try telling that to my body. I loved my wife and respected her wishes, but every kiss, every hug, made my desire spike like I was a horny teenager.

Last night, we'd kissed and caressed each other for a long time, growing used to the feel of each other's bodies once again, without any interruptions. We'd done so a few times before, but usually Aylin woke up, crying for her bottle or a cuddle. Last night, we'd also stopped before any clothes were removed, and that had left me wanting and desperate for a release.

That kiss hadn't helped things. I was having a hard time keeping my excitement under control, and watching Esme as she moved around the kitchen only made my situation worse.

So, I was glad when my toast popped up and I was able to escape to the dining room where I could hide my problem.

"Carlisle?"

Esme's voice was soft, and her face was worried as she entered the room soon after me, a bowl of freshly washed strawberries in her hands.

"Yes, dear?" The strain was clear to hear in my voice as Esme entered the room and sat next to me, innocently pulling her housecoat tightly around her body as she did so.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Upset me?"

Her large, brown eyes were filled with anxiety and worry as they met mine and she nodded. "You seemed… off in the kitchen. Is my fussing over Aylin too much?"

"No!" I shook my head adamantly and cupped her face with my hands. "No. I'm just a little… tense this morning is all."

I leant in to kiss her lips, reassuringly, and had to force myself to pull away.

A slight flicker of desire lit up her eyes as I did so, and she leant forwards to press her lips to mine again briefly. "I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, too. Here." I picked up one of the large strawberries she'd washed, dipped it in the small pot of sugar she'd also brought in, and then held it up to her lips so she could take a bite.

"Mmmm." Esme's eyes closed in bliss, and my jaw dropped.

Such a simple, little movement and reaction caused every dirty thought I'd ever had to flood my mind as Esme's lips closed around the strawberry before she bit through it cleanly.

"Carlisle? Carlisle?"

Something snapped in front of my face, and I jerked to find Esme watching me amusedly.

"Can I finish my strawberry? You've been alternating between staring at me and it for close to five minutes now."

"No."

"No?" Shock flitted across her features as I shook my head and dropped the strawberry back into the bowl.

"Love, I'm sorry, but no." I shook my head and pulled her into my lap so that my arms could wrap tightly around her soft waist. "I need you." My voice was a gentle whisper by her ear before I dotted light kisses down her neck. "I can't hide it anymore."

Her breath caught, and though one hand lifted to rest against my chest, she didn't push me away. Instead the other lifted to tangle into my hair.

"But Aylin…"

"Won't be back here for another few hours."

"We have washing up and laundry to do too…" Her arguments were weak, and she didn't stop me when I leant forwards to press my lips to the edge of her mouth, but she didn't respond either; and that made me freeze and pull back, my arms automatically releasing her waist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

My voice was apologetic as I tried to calm my body down and ignore the obvious erection I'd gotten from being pressed against her soft curves. As a doctor, I knew that it was useless, but in this case, it was all I could do.

"No," Esme's voice was equally as soft as her small hands caught my chin and forced me to meet her gaze. "Don't apologize. You just surprised me, and," She swallowed nervously. "I feel fat and horrible and I don't want you to see me while I'm still like this."

My eyes widened. "Like what?"

"All flabby and-" My lips cut off her protests. "You. Are. Beautiful." Every word was punctuated with a light peck to her cheeks, the tip of her nose, or the edge of her mouth. "I have always thought that you were beautiful, and I will always think that, because you are."

She flushed under the intensity of my gaze, but nodded. "I just worry. I see the way that the receptionists at the hospital eye you up, and I feel like a whale next to them, sometimes. God knows I adore Aylin, and I wouldn't give her up for the world, but I also get scared sometimes."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. "I get scared, too. I worried about that at the beginning, too, when we first got together. I was terrified that there would be someone out there who was better suited to you in some way, and that you'd regret agreeing to marry me so quickly. But do you know what I learned?"

She stared into my eyes, and I felt an easy smile form on my face.

"I learned to take each day one at a time and to not let those unnecessary worries get to me. I love you, and you, by some strange twist of fate, love me back."

She smiled this time. "I do."

"Let me show you how much I love you."

I hadn't meant to bring our conversation back around to sex, but desire flared in her eyes too as well as she nodded in agreeance, and then allowed me to lift her into my arms and head into the front room.

"It's been a while since we made love on the couch. I think it's time we rectified that."

"Carlisle!" Her voice was breathy as she laughed and pushed at my chest. "Someone might see!"

I chuckled. "No one can see."

"Yes, they can!"

I laughed and began to pepper light kisses along her neck. "Trust me, love, they can't."

"If Mike gives us any weird looks, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

Esme's voice was stern, but humor shone in her eyes as she pulled my mouth down to meet hers and we collapsed onto the sofa.

Her skin was incredibly soft as my hands slid up her thighs, taking the soft, cottony material of her nightgown along with them.

"I can't wait to feel you, Esme."

A light shudder ran through her body as she leant back so I could pull the material free from her body, and then she was reaching for my shirt.

Her fingers were gentle, but determined as she made quick work of my top, and then my pajama pants were being pushed down my legs hurriedly as I tugged at her panties.

Fast and hard was not how I'd been planning for this to go, but once I saw her laid out along the sofa, her tanned skin standing out against the cream colored cushions, my desires for a slow, lengthy lovemaking session disappeared. I wanted that, but I also just wanted to be inside of my beautiful wife.

A little apprehension showed in her eyes, and I paused as I ran my hands over her skin. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, love. If you're not ready."

"No." Esme's voice was strong. "I'm ready."

Our mouths met softly, and her arms circled my waist, pulling me down so that I had to move to hover over her.

"Are you sure?"

A slight shiver ran through her body as I let my teeth nip lightly at her collarbone and my hand slid down her side and over her slightly rounded stomach to softly stroke between her legs, I didn't want our first time together since Aylin's birth to be painful or filled with regret.

A light moan escaped her lips and her back arched ever so slightly, spurring me on to move my fingers a little faster. Once her hips began to rock against my hand and her moans began to speed up, I slowed the pace of my movements before stopping completely and moving to lie between her spread legs.

Her eyes met mine as I moved forwards; loving and trusting as her hands clutched at my hips to help guide me forwards.

This was perfect, slowly becoming one with the woman I loved and cherished above all others.

Slowly, I pushed forwards, and then pulled back, immediately missing the warmth of her body.

"Carlisle,"

Esme's soft moans spurred me on as I drove deeper into her body each time, the pace increasing as she wrapped her legs around my waist and began to rock her hips against mine.

A soft tremor ran through my body, and despite how quickly my orgasm was approaching, I smiled and rested my face into the crook of Esme's neck as I pulled back and drove into her a little harder than before.

Her loud moan and thrust in return made my body tremble, and my hands lowered from beside her head where I'd been supporting my weight to clutch at her hip, lifting her even further so I could push deeper into her body with my thrusts.

"Esme, love, are you- are you-"

Soft pants left her mouth as she clutched at my back, her nails digging into my skin for a moment before she cried out softly and trembled, her body clamping down around my pulsing cock. I kept thrusting as she climaxed and trembled, until my own release swept through me, and I collapsed against her, both of our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"I- Wow." A light laugh escaped Esme's lips as she tried to catch her breath and ran her fingers through my hair while we waited for our breathing to slow and calm.

"Amazing." My face lifted from her shoulder so I could stare down into her eyes. "You were amazing. I l-"

The phone suddenly shrilled, startling us both out of the relaxed mood we'd created, and tension filled Esme's body as we pulled apart and sat up.

"Oh my, what if something is wrong with Aylin?" Panic filled Esme's features as I quickly stood and made my way over to the phone.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Hello?"

An automated message greeted me, offering me the chance to erase all my debt if I only followed their three easy steps.

Esme relaxed as I chuckled and hung up.

"It wasn't Bella or Edward?"

I shook my head. "Telemarketers."

"Oh." Her cheeks tinged with pink as she glanced away, and then she giggled. "We need to wash these cushion covers."

Esme POV.

I tied my housecoat around my waist before addressing the cushion covers, as Carlisle pulled on his pajama bottoms. My nightgown had ended up somewhere. After a quick glance around the room, I found it under the piano, in the corner, by the bookshelves. Carlisle's shirt was not far from it.

I giggled, unable to control the sound bubbling up within me, before looking towards my husband as he gave me a questioning look.

"It's like when we first moved here from England," I explained motioning towards the scattered clothes while piling up the covers in Carlisle's waiting hands. "When Edward came over and found my underwear on the couch. God, he wouldn't let that go for weeks!"

Carlisle smiled at me and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to my lips. "I miss that old couch. So many fond memories,"

"Well, you might have some more interesting memories of this couch if we catch Mike giving us weird looks," I murmured while turning to round the edge of the arm, and head downstairs where the washer and dryer were kept.

"That is just cruel, dear," Carlisle huffed behind me as we padded down the stairs.

I hummed in response while looking over the pile of clean clothes on top of the old table in the middle of the laundry area. It was left here by the previous owners and was too large to fit through any of our doors. It was too much of a hassle to remove so we'd kept it down here over the years. It was good for folding laundry on, or just dumping the basket to fold later like I had last night.

I frowned, picking at what looked like a wine stain on the white table cloth, as Carlisle threw in the cushion covers and set the machine for a gentle cycle.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked as I scratched at the stain.

"Someone spilt their wine," I admitted, lifting the fabric to show him. The fresh scent of the lemon laundry soap filled the air with the sudden movement of the large amount of material. Carlisle padded over and inspected the stain for himself.

"Oh, that is unfortunate," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you honestly care?"

He smiled at me and let the fabric drop back onto the table. "It was a nice table cloth, I will admit, but, it won't be dearly missed, I am sure. We can always get another."

I put my hands on my hips. "That was your grandmother's table cloth."

He looked at it again more closely. "Oh. So it is."

I threw a sock at him. "She will be furious to find out how little you care about this."

He gasped, feigning shock. "Esme Cullen, did you just throw a sock at me?"

I threw another. "Here, now you can help me fold this mess."

I reached over to grab one of his cotton shirts when Carlisle caught my hand gently, so I turned in his hold. My back hit the edge of the table as his strong body engulfed mine; a hand resting on either side of my hips, keeping me trapped against his chest. He blinked at me, and his eyes lowered towards my lips as if asking for an invitation. I leaned up and placed a tentative kiss to his lips. He leaned further down to ease the height difference between us as his hands eased forwards brushing the material of my housecoat ever so slightly. I opened my mouth a little more to shape around his own, letting my tongue guide itself into his mouth, tasting. Carlisle caught my bottom lip between his teeth gently; his fingers finding the curves to my hips and caressing them. I touched his chest, one hand running against his pectorals while the other trailed down his abdomen, making Carlisle hiss with pleasure.

God, I loved the sounds this man made.

The kiss grew deeper; his hands tightened around my hips while mine drew around his back pulling our bodies flush together. When the need for oxygen became too much for me to handle, I pulled away slightly, only to have Carlisle's strong hands lift me suddenly onto the table. It creaked in protest to the added weight of a human being, and from the pressure Carlisle was applying while leaned against it. I caught his grey eyes and felt his hips against my knees not urging me to part them, but, merely asking for an entrance.

I cupped his cheek with my hand, and slowly pulled my knees apart and using my calves and feet to pull him closer.

"Esme," he breathed huskily as his hips rested between my highs again; I could feel his erection against my core, making me tremble from the sensation.

I kissed him lightly, urging him closer and securing my legs around his hips. "I need you,"

He groaned against my mouth; his fingers bunching in the material of my housecoat. I deepened our kiss again, moaning to the sensation of our tongues dancing together while my hands slipped to the tie around my waist. I undid it, quickly, and pulled the thin material over my shoulders, letting it drop into a pool of silk around my hips.

Carlisle pulled away from our kiss to look at me, and I blushed heavily under the weight of his stare. His hands found the small of my back, pulling me closer, and I really felt his erection pressing against the most intimate part of my body. Our eyes locked, and wordlessly, I worked the material down over his hips, and he stepped out of it once it fell to his ankles. Carlisle's breath felt hot against my face, and the heat from his own flesh warmed me in places I never thought a woman could feel warmth from until I met this man before me. Our bodies were so close, all that we needed to do was change the angle of our hips and he would sink right into me. I leaned back, trying to bring us together, when all at once the table creaked louder again and the legs broke under the pressure of our combined weight. We tumbled into the pile of clothing; the scent of lemons filling the air and mingling with our hysterical laughter.

Now, tangled in the table cloth, I looked up at Carlisle as he gazed down at me; the tip of his erection barely brushing against my aching flesh. I moaned, my eyes closing, my toes curling, and I reached out for him, needing to feel more. He eased forwards, slowly making my head spin.

"Carlisle," I breathed his name as my hips bucked against his own. "Quit teasing!"

He chuckled, a glint of amusement in his darkened eyes, and slowly pushed the rest of the way way in, filling me and making me moan louder, before easing out and repeating. The rhythm was slower than it had been upstairs, but was just as enjoyable. My hands caressed his back, feeling the muscles rippling with every movement as his hot lips pressed against my neck and collar bone. My legs wrapped around his hips, but my right was more around his waist than the left. He gripped the back of my thigh, his fingers strong, but not bruisingly so, as we thrust harder together; needier.

I was panting heavily in his ear, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other was around his back, as our pace quickened. I matched him thrust for thrust, having missed the sensation of our bodies together. The familiar tingling sensation I got in my lower gut, the feeling of his thick length within me, of how his skin felt against my own, how his breath came out in short, gasping pants or long moans; oh, how I missed it all.

I could feel the familiar excitement growing inside my body; the unbelievable pressure begging to be released. Our movements became more wild and frantic as we searched for the release we both needed. My nails dug into his back slightly, making him hiss and grunt in response. The wave of our combined organism washed over us both, and with one final, hard thrust, we screamed each other's names in that sweet release.

Carlisle fell forwards, covering my body with his own. He was careful not to harm me as his body relaxed and the blinding stars reseated. I was panting heavily into his hair, one hand fingering the strands while the other caressed the lines of his back.

"Oh…" I sighed heavily, feeling my body hum.

He kissed my neck, right below my ear. "God, I've missed you."

I nodded in agreement. "Oh – wow."

Carlisle gazed down at me before pressing a tender kiss to my now swollen lips as he eased our bodies apart reluctantly.

He settled beside me and chuckled. "I suppose we can fit that table through the door now."

I laughed, glancing back at the broken table. "I suppose you are right."

He buried his face in my hair and hummed. "I think we're going to have to do more laundry."

I nodded with a smile. "It was worth it. Edward and Bella will have to babysit again some time."

Carlisle kissed my nose. "Come, they should be here soon, and I don't think you want to answer the door dressed how you are."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Must we now? I mean… the shower is pretty big…" I murmured suggestively while chewing on my bottom lip.

He laughed and sat up while shaking his head in amusement. "We best hurry, then, before they get here, hmm?"

I nodded eagerly and stumbled out of the mess of linins to find my housecoat that I lazily tied around my waist before running off to the bathroom upstairs with Carlisle hot on my heels.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Thanks to Nicia and untamed00notbroken for allowing us to post this again. Yes, Esme and Carlisle, please get Bella and Edward to babysit again so we can have some more! Make sure to leave them some love!**

**Like we said at the top, next week is ericastwilight.**

**If you are interested in writing for us or have an author recommendation, stalk us, PM, tweet us! Let us know! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	82. 052312ericastwilight

**DCM A/N: We are so happy to have ericastwilight squeezing us this week. This is a continuation of her original OS She's Mine. Ericastwilight is listed on our favs and we have put the link to the original on the blog if you wish to read it first but as ericastwilight says below, this OS is a stand alone. Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 05.23.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**She's Mine – Next Contestant**

**AN: This is actually the second installment to She's Mine, but could stand alone and can be found on my profile. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Summary: Edward Masen had spent a week away from his fiancée, coming home early in the hopes in crawl into bed and make love until they were both exhausted. Things don't always go as planned.**

Anticipation coursed through me, sending rushing blood to the lower half of my body. Who the fuck was I kidding? I was hard as steel as I thought of what the rest of the night would bring. The taxi pulled up the curb in front of my house a minute later. There weren't many lights on, but it was after midnight and my girl would probably be asleep.

Bella had no clue I had come home two days early. I couldn't wait to strip off my clothes and crawl under the sheet into bed with my beautiful Bella.

I could almost taste her on my tongue as I unlocked the door, and I hoped I could wake her up slowly that way. Two fucking weeks of filming in Vancouver and only one day to fuck her a six ways from Sunday during that time hadn't been enough to make the departure any less difficult or shorter.

Even with a ring on her finger and a tentative date set for the wedding, it wasn't enough of a claim on her. Yeah, I knew I was a possessive motherfucker but the feeling couldn't be helped when concerning her. No, I needed to take that small, tight little body of hers in as many positions and often as I could to make me feel she'd remain mine forever.

Yeah, it was fucked up. If anyone knew how fucking insecure I felt about that kind of shit, they'd probably laugh at me, especially considering my promiscuous and very public past. Not that I gave a fuck about what others thought, only her opinion mattered.

I walked toward the bedroom after carefully locking up, feeling my cock stir in response. I was so fucking amped up to feel her clench around me, nibble on her lush mouth and equally appealing pretty pink nipples. My mouth watered at the thought of those buds against my tongue. I nearly groaned as I adjusted my dick and shuddered at the simple touch.

The bedroom door was ajar, no light filtered through from the adjacent bathroom, which was unusual. Bella was a little scared of the dark, even though she'd never actually said it out loud. Making excuses by saying she might bump her knee or stub her toe on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. It was cute that she'd rather admit to clumsiness than fear of the dark. I'd have to explore the reasons for it later.

Pushing the door open further, I hoped that her peachy ass was on display for my viewing pleasure. She had the habit of kicking off the blankets off every night, not that I cared; it meant I'd provided her the warmth she needed. That paired with the fact that she wore these boy shorts panties to sleep, left her ass all prettily ripe for the taking.

I didn't want to wake her just yet, so I kept the light off and threw my jacket in the nearby chair. As I started to unbutton my shirt, I walked toward the bed to find it fucking empty.

What the fuck?

I growled as I pulled out my cell phone, calling her immediately. It was after fucking midnight and she wasn't home; she knew better than to go out when I wasn't with her. Yeah, she could probably handle herself pretty well, and _if _she took her bodyguard, Greg, with her, I didn't have much to worry about. But, if she'd gone to where I thought she'd be, I was going to kill my cousin.

No damn answer. Instead of leaving a message, I pulled up my calendar to confirm my suspicions and cursed viciously.

It was a Celeb Night.

I wasn't sure whose idea it had been, but a few months after the success our appearance made for Emmett's club, Celeb Night was born. Stars came over to help, be a part of the staff, a bartender, a waitress or even a DJ. It was surprising how many signed up after Bella and I had done it once.

The celebrity's tips went to the charity of their choice, which was a nice incentive and the paps that buzzed around on those nights probably helped, too.

However, after that first time, I knew I'd never want Bella go as a waitress again, at least not without me there. The attention she received as a high profile actress was bad enough, but put her in a miniscule outfit, she had a swarm of horny and sometimes ornery men and women on her ass.

As if it was her fault their asshole boyfriends couldn't keep their eyes off her. And my girl was completely clueless to her allure. She only knew the power she held over me; perhaps, that was all she cared about.

There was plenty of protection at the club, I knew for a fact that none of the security there would let anything happen to her. However, by the time they came into the fray, some asshole had already put a hand on her. That was simply not fucking allowed.

The thing of it was that Bella knew how I felt about that shit. So why the hell had she gone? I would never tell her outright that she didn't have permission because that shit is a one way ticket to the dog house. I just usually manipulated things enough that she never wanted to go certain places without me.

I pulled up Emmett's number on my cell phone just as I stepped into my closet. I needed to change my clothes if I was planning to look like I belong there at the club. My call went to fucking voicemail and after it rang once, which meant he didn't accept my call.

I was going to kill my cousin.

After dressing, I went back downstairs and found my keys. Thank fuck my car was at home, or else I'd be really pissed. Slipping into a leather jacket, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a cap just in case we needed to make a quick escape.

Pulling out into my drive, I revved the engine as I made a call to Rosalie. She pulled the same shit as Emmett, which probably meant they knew I'd be angry. If I had told someone I was coming home early, then perhaps, they wouldn't have had my Bella at the club.

Minutes later, I was on the highway on the way there, my blood pumping harshly at the thought of some little shit touching my woman. I was thankful that I had taught her some self-defense moves. But I knew her enough that she wouldn't want to make a scene at the club. Ever since the media had given her such shit over smacking that asshole who touched her at the club months earlier, she'd been cautious about giving paps anything to nail her with.

I kept trying Emmett and Rosalie, but held back on calling Bella. If she was at the club, I wanted to know if she'd lie about it. I wasn't being fair, but with all the shit escalating further with that asshole, Peter, when he kissed her publicly, without her permission though, I needed to know if she'd hide shit, like being at the club from me.

_God, I'm an asshole. _

I knew Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't tell Bella shit about me calling, especially if she was raking in the money and the customers. They both said I was too overprotective of Bella, not that I gave a fuck.

Within fifteen minutes, I was at the club, pulling up to the valet and tossing him my keys. "Good evening, Mr. Masen," he said, smirking. He knew exactly why I was there and not giving him shit like I usually did about my car. "She's been here for about two hours." I raised my eyebrow in question, seeing him swallow as my hands clenched into tight fists. "Working."

"What the theme?"

His eyes widened and mumbled something under his breath as he climbed into my car. Fucker was scared of me. He was gone before I could get him to elaborate further.

I growled under my breath as I ignored the asshole paps near the entrance and several screaming fans from the line. I didn't have time for that shit and I was nowhere in the right frame of mind to deal with them.

Jacob Black was at the door and the moment he saw me, he said something into his radio. He was probably alerting Emmett that I was there. I'd deal with him later. I walked up, bypassing the people that had likely been standing out there for most of the night. One of the few perks of being famous was no waiting for me.

"She's inside," Jacob said as I stepped in front of him, shaking my hand. "Emmett and Rosalie had brought her for dinner and came down earlier."

"Like I asked Mike earlier, what the fuck is the theme?"

"The movies," he replied carefully. "You know, the actor has to wear something that one of their characters would wear."

My eyes narrowed as I stepped an inch closer. "And how does my fiancée look?"

Jacob nervously cleared his throat. "She's dressed like that one movie, where she had to find out who murdered her twin sister."

I growled and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. "Has anyone laid a hand on her?" He grimaced and shook his head. "But?" There was a reason he was nervous and Bella dressed like fucking sin wouldn't be enough.

"Peter is here."

I practically tossed him aside and stalked into the club. Music blared from every direction as I walked in light flooding my vision only to be taken away and masking my entrance in darkness. Within five steps, I was pulled aside and led directly to the bottom floor office.

I allowed it. Only because I needed privacy while I killed him.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon?" he asked as he locked the door behind him.

"What the fuck is Bella doing here when I said we did not want to be involved in Celeb Night anymore?"

Emmett winced and shook his head. "She was lonely and all depressed from missing you," he said warily. "We only gave her something to do."

"Then you should've had her dress as another fucking character."

"It was the only outfit we had on hand?" he tried. I rolled my eyes as I rounded the desk he hid behind. "All right, all right. She lost a game of pool and we bet her working tonight."

"Fucking asshole," I hissed. "She told you no, so you worked on her until she said yes. If something happens to her, I'll pound your face in, do you hear me? And if I end up in jail for beating some asshole up for touching her, you're paying all my fines and court fees."

"No one's going to touch her again."

That was the wrong fucking thing to say. I removed my jacket, throwing it aside. "Tell me again what I said to do when I was gone."

"To take care of Bella," he said quickly, knowing I was beyond upset.

"And why would I ask you of that?"

"Because you're supposed to trust me," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, man. But we're not meeting our numbers lately and I needed some help here to bring in the customers. After fifteen minutes of her being here, her location went viral and the place was packed within the hour."

I sighed, because I knew I shouldn't take my worries out on him. "I know that this club is your one chance to prove your asshole father wrong, but don't ever fucking use Bella again," I said evenly. "If something happens to her because of this…"

"She's being watched carefully," he said as he joined me near the exit. "We had to kick out a few guys that tried, but before even one managed to touch her, Seth or Jake was tossing them out the door." He slapped my shoulder and grinned. "Come on, I bet she'd love to know your home early."

He visibly relaxed but I shook my head and looked out the one-way window. I could easily pick her out near the bar, leaning over it as she made an order with the bartender, who I couldn't name right off the bat but knew he'd been on some hit HBO series.

"I need to know."

"Dude, she's nothing like Myra." My ex-girlfriend had done a number on me, fucking some asshole behind my back but claiming I was the father of the baby she was carrying. It wasn't until Emmett had seen her with someone else that I found out the truth and demanded a paternity test. The baby wasn't mine and that shit did fuck me up and turned me against relationships. And I numbed the betrayal with leagues of women I fucked and tossed aside before they had a chance to get attached.

That was until Bella.

Yeah, I knew she wasn't like her, but Bella had never been in a position where she_ had_ to lie to me. She knew I'd be pissed that she'd go to the club, considering the last two incidents led to me carrying her ass out the door.

And with Peter there, the situation was even worse.

"I don't see Peter," I said and Emmett groaned. "Where is the fucker?"

"In the blue booth," he answered and shook his head. "He's not working."

"And is Bella serving him?" He only nodded, knowing any excuse he made wouldn't make it okay. I watched as Bella waited at the bar, signing an autograph and posing for a photograph. Pulling out my cell phone, I found her in my directory and called her.

"You're a sick fucking asshole," Emmett hissed beside me. I leveled him with a glare. He wasn't telling me something I didn't already know.

I watched as she pulled out her cell phone from her fucking bra, which should have pissed me off, but it only my cock twitch. She smiled excitingly at the display, which I knew was a picture of us on my motorcycle, and she looked around and said something to Rosalie behind the bar.

Within seconds, she answered, all breathless and shit, "Edward."

"Hey, baby," I said softly, watching as she walked toward a quieter area. "What's all that noise?"

"Please, don't be mad," she said quickly. "But I couldn't sleep and Rosalie was dying to see me, so I'm at the club."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you drive? You know you shouldn't be drinking, if you are."

"No, I'm not." I heard her sigh as she turned away from a rowdy group of guys that whistled for her. "They were short-staffed, so I'm working. I kinda let them beat me at pool. They seemed pretty desperate."

"You know how I feel about this," I said carefully.

I could see her tug on her hair and I knew I was pushing that shit too far. "Look, I can take care of myself and if I can't handle one of these guys, I'm sure someone here can. I don't need you telling me what to do all the time. I'm not a damn child."

"No, you're not." From where I stood, I saw her once tense body relax.

"You're mad," she said uneasily.

"I am."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm fine."

"So am I and I know that, too, but we'll talk about that later. Are you okay? Has anyone touched you?"

"No," she said and added, "But Peter's here."

That was what I was waiting for. After all the shit we'd been through because of that fucker, she knew I'd be beyond angry about his presence anywhere near her.

"Is that right?"

"He's pleasant enough, and so far, hasn't caused any trouble."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"You know I wouldn't, ever."

"Love you, baby," I said, feeling like a shit. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she whispered. I was positive she knew me calm and collected was not a good thing. Even though I was fucking happy that she told me the truth, the fact remained that it hurt like hell that she was there when _he_ was, knowing how much I hated him. "Love you, too."

I ended the call and looked at my cousin. "I'm fucked if I go out there because she'll know I'd been here when I called, testing her. And I'm fucked if I don't, because I can't stand another night without her. What the fuck do I do now?"

Emmett shrugged. "You gotta know you're treading a thin line here. She's going to resent you for trying to control her, while you may think it's protecting her."

"I _am_ trying to protect her," I growled as I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't sit back anymore with that asshole. He's becoming obsessive."

"And you're not?"

"Possessive," I clarified. "There's a difference."

"And that's so much better."

I watched as she carried a tray full of drinks toward where I knew Peter was sitting. There was no way I'd sit back and do nothing. At least, if I did go out there, Peter and all the other assholes leering at her would know I was there just in case they had any ideas.

"You're going out there, aren't you?"

I nodded and smirked. "Don't worry," I said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "I won't hit anyone unless I have to."

He groaned and followed me out the door. Within minutes, I was surrounded by people clamoring for my attention. I smiled and greeted a few friends as I made my way over to the bar, and already waiting for me was a shot of Jameson and Rosalie.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"And you're not supposed to trying to get my Bella to do this anymore," I said before tossing back my drink. "Don't you care that they manhandle her?"

"She can take care of herself," she said but bit her lip. She'd been my best friend growing up, and knew exactly the kind of guy I was and she was just as protective of Bella as I was.

"Maybe," I said firmly. "But here, she won't make another scene and especially with Peter, which means – "

Her glare she had before softened and she realized something I already knew. "That if the asshole did anything, she'd grin and bear it to avoid the tabloids."

"Exactly."

"I'll go get her," she stated, but a bartender called to her.

"You have your hands full," I said, grinning. "I'll take care of the little prick."

"You can't afford to get sued again," she reminded me. "Or arrested!"

I shrugged, because if it came to that, I didn't give a shit, if it meant Bella was all right. And I no longer cared about how much was in my bank account, since she didn't seem to particularly care about my bottom line. Peter might have been a twenty-million-a-movie-star and I barely hit five, but Bella didn't care about that kind of shit.

Heading closer to where I knew she was, I stood just outside of the blue booth, hidden by curtain that allowed those inside some privacy. I wanted to see if she really could handle herself. From inside, I heard that asshole say something.

"Bella, darling, come sit by me…or on me." Several people laughed before she replied, so I knew the room was full with his friends. I could work with that, if needed.

"No, and I'm working, Peter."

"Oh, come on," he continued as if she hadn't said anything. "You must've been lonely in the last couple of weeks with Masen gone. Let me take care of you." I growled ready to intervene and give him a bloody nose to match the black eye that would accompany it.

"I'm fine, really. And I'm still walking funny since I visited him last week," she stated in an almost sing song voice.

Several of Peter's friends laughed at his expense, tossing him insults, too. Peter tried a different tactic, and quieted his friends with a quick curse. During the silence, I knew Bella was cleaning up whatever mess they'd already made. The clinking of glass against glass seemed to be coming from the center of the enclosure.

"Isn't he filming with that British actress?"

"Yeah, yeah," some other dickhead said. "She's that one with those big boobs and mile long legs, Lauren something."

"Yes, Lauren," Peter said. "We did a film together, that woman was insatiable and never could keep her hands off her co-stars from what I've heard." The asshole should know— Lauren had bragged about bagging the asshole.

The silence that followed indicated how uncomfortable Bella felt about the change of subject. She had no reason to believe that I'd ever accept that bitch's advances, but she had said she was beautiful, which probably made her nervous. Despite Bella's fame, she was still self-conscious because she was considered America's Sweetheart, the girl next door. While someone like Lauren was considered sexy and alluring to the world.

But that wasn't the case to me. Fake was fake, no matter how much surgery cost, and Bella should know better. I would have to simply remind her that I wasn't interested in anyone but her. Fuck, we both seemed to have insecurity issues.

"Someone like Masen would never be able to keep it in his pants with the lovely Lauren rubbing all over him."

Her reply was instant, but the whisper of it told me she was close to losing it. "He would never cheat on me."

I inched the curtain to see her, dressed in a black halter top jumper with a hem that didn't even cover her ass, matching sheer stockings clipped to a sexy garter and fuck me heels. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her hair in a high ponytail, exposing her lovely neck.

God damn, I'd have her under me within the hour or there'd be hell to pay.

"Edward loves me, Peter," she growled as she advanced toward him. "I love him. He wouldn't hurt me like that, and I would never do that to him, either. I will never kiss you off the set, much less have sex with you. Now that I think about it, we're _never _working on a film together, ever again. I don't want you."

He was on his feet in a second, reaching for her before I could make my way inside. His hands were on her and the red haze of my anger nearly clouded my eyes, clearing after a moment, but a deep color of loathing remained, forcing me to take action. Within seconds, a couple of his friends realized I was there and tried to say something, but I shook my head.

"Is that your hand on my fiancée?" I asked, my voice was even but hinted with the edge of my anger. Rage coursed through me as his hands quickly went from her arms to her fucking ass.

That fucker was dead.

I heard several voices behind me as I advanced on them, but they barely registered. Bella screamed bloody murder before she smashed her hands onto Peter's chest, attempting to push him back. I knew what was going to happen next. She was about to defend herself and I could only fucking curse as some assholes held me back.

She used her four inch heel, smashing it viciously into his shoe, eliciting a roar of pain from the shithead. I managed to elbow one fucker and tossed the other into one of the glass tables nearby. I heard Jake, Seth and Emmett close in on us as I pulled Bella back behind me as Peter coughed, holding his crotch and bent over at the waist. Fuck yeah, my Bella hit him where it hurt, right between the thighs.

I lifted Peter back up by the front of his shirt, popping buttons left and right. His eyes widened as he continued to sputter nonsense.

"_That _was your hand on my girl, wasn't it? Wanna try it again? Because I guarantee you'll be limping more when you leave tonight."

"You can't do anything to me," he spat, his nostrils flaring. Seriously, people thought the fucker was good looking? Blond hair and blue eyes did nothing for me, and apparently, my Bella, as well. It was time for the asshole to go.

"You're wrong about that, because I'm also part owner here," I said with a triumphant grin. "And we have the right to refuse service to anyone. This is me refusing further service." I drew my fist back and it exploded forward against his right cheek, snapping his head back.

Fuck, that shit felt good.

"And since you're resisting and harassing our staff, we have the right to defend ourselves," I continued, giving him a moment's reprieve before I feigned with a left hook, but instead, sent a fist into gut— kidney shot, too. Jacob pulled me back and had Seth and some other guy show Peter out the door. "This is the last time we'll see you anywhere around here, or near my fiancée."

"She isn't married, yet," Peter said over his shoulder, grinning with a mouthful of bloody teeth.

"Go to hell, Peter!" Bella screamed, advancing toward him. I wanted to let her take her revenge on the shit, but we were already surrounded and cell phones were recording our every move.

I grabbed around her waist and held her back. She screeched a whole lot of bad words and some Italian, by the sound of it, before I turned her to look at me. Yeah, she wasn't exactly happy to see me. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled, and then, she took a swing at me.

I dodged it and went for her hips again, tossing her over my shoulder. She was fucking pissed and had likely figured out that I tested her earlier. She smacked my back several times and even bit my shoulder, but I kept my reaction from spilling from my mouth by sheer determination.

We were both angry and likely to say and do shit that we'd regret later. And I wasn't about to lose her, so I had to get control of the situation. I reached Emmett's apartment over the club within a few minutes, unlocking it with my spare key. He and Rosalie would know I'd want privacy and wouldn't dare disturb us until after the club closed.

The moment the door locked behind me, Bella renewed her efforts and bit my ass so hard that I nearly dropped her.

"What the fuck?" I roared as I tossed her onto the leather couch in the living room. She stood back up immediately, widening her stance as if preparing for a fight.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?"

Fuck, she was seething and hot. Some of her hair had come loose, making her look sexy as hell, breathing heavily, chest rising and falling enticingly and fuck, her nipples were straining against the fabric.

I nearly grinned.

Something about my thoughts must have leaked into my features, because she stomped her little foot and growled. I shouldn't be so fucking turned on; we hardly ever fought. Despite that, I was determined to have the welcome home I had imagined.

"You were here the whole time!"

"A few minutes before I called you," I said firmly. "I came home, hoping to slip into bed with my fiancée, who I fucking missed and what do I find." She winced as her hands clenched into fists. "An empty fucking bed, especially after you said you were spending a quiet night at home."

Some of her anger seemed to deflate from her, her shoulders slumping. "I was home, until Rose called with a promise of a drink and a late dinner. I hadn't eaten, and plus, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"And when they tried to get you to work, you allowed them to convince you."

"Ugh! I didn't want to stay up here bored or go home when you're not there! If I'd known Peter was going to show up and refuse service from anyone besides me, I wouldn't have worked. I would've told you."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

"You didn't trust me?" There was more hurt than anger in her question.

"You know how hard that shit is for me."

She stepped closer and placed her hands on my chest. "I would never hurt you like _she_ had. And I would never cheat on you, ever."

I smoothed a hand down her bare back, curving it around her hip. "You look fucking hot as hell and Lauren doesn't hold a candle to you, baby." She bit her lips, aware that I had overheard what Peter had said about my co-star. "And I loved that you defended me, us, to him. Did you mean it?"

She averted her eyes, but I cupped her chin so she'd have to look at me. "I don't know when I knew you'd never hurt me that way, but as I said the words, I knew they were true."

"I know I'm a controlling asshole," I whispered against her mouth. "But I only want to keep you safe, since you're a magnet for trouble."

"I know," she replied, tiptoeing to reach my lips. "But I kinda hoped for some angry sex when I told you."

What the fuck? I looked down at her in complete confusion, and for some odd reason, a punch of lust cut through most of my anger.

"You have to admit, we've had all kinds of sex," she said with a nip at my bottom lip. "In every room of our house, the car, the bathroom here, but we've never had angry sex or even make up sex."

My tensed hands unclenched and roamed over her back, curling over delectable ass. "So you allowed them to coerce you into working, knowing it would piss me off," I growled, giving her and what we both wanted, figuring out what she was up to— I was fucking game. "Hoping to tell me and show me a few pictures of you looking like a succubus here at the club, so that I'd be so angry that I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk anymore?"

She grinned, batting those sexy, long lashes over her baby browns. "Did it work?"

I growled and pulled her body closer so that she'd feel the affect she had on me, earning a hot little moan. "What if your plan backfired, huh?" I hissed, tearing the clasp from her halter top apart at the nape of her neck. "What if I walked the fuck out on you?"

She took a stepped back, that anger right back in place. She didn't like that threat – good. "As if you would," she taunted, allowing her top to fall forward, showing me those pretty soft breasts that she knew I fucking loved. Oh, she was good. She cocked a hip, an eyebrow and corner of her mouth, calling me out on my shit. "I'm the only one around here that would put up with your controlling ass."

"You're the only one I care about enough to want to protect," I snarled, advancing toward her. "Get this through that pretty little head of yours, you are mine."

"That would mean you are mine."

I grinned wickedly. "Never, said I wasn't."

She kept walking backward, keeping a raised hand between us. "Oh no, you can't touch me until you say you're sorry for being such a controlling dick."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not sorry. If it kept you safe, I'd lock you in our bedroom, tied to the fucking bed." I rounded the couch, stalking toward her faster. "I won't apologize for keeping you safe."

"And I won't let you keep me in a damn gilded cage," she reasoned, tossing her head back. Even though we were playing a game, we were still having it out. It was obvious that we needed it.

"So, I guess this is one thing that we will always fight about," I said, my smile only served to piss her off more.

But her mask dropped for a moment, trying not to laugh. She cleared her throat and glared. "I guess so and I'm going to tell you something that I will tell you every time you pull a stunt like this. Go. Fuck. Yourself."

"I don't think so," I growled and pounced, wrapping my arms around her like a cage, hitting the plush carpet with a soft thud, rolling twice until she was under me. She hissed and pushed me away, until my covered cock rested between her parted thighs. A moan escaped her as I bucked my hips, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I had her.

"Edward," she gasped as I licked a fiery trail along her neck.

"I don't like men ogling this," I snarled, cupping her ass. Her back bowed as my fingers inched beneath the hem of her shorts. "This is mine, baby."

"Yes," she moaned when my mouth finally enveloped a nipple. She tasted fragrant and delicious as I tested her sensitivity with the edge of my teeth. Her legs locked around my hips, bringing that warm, wet part of her closer to me.

I groaned with a mouthful of her, biting down enough for her cry out again, my tongue soothing the pain. Her fingers tugged at my hair and she seemed unsure if she wanted to keep me close or push me away. I sat up enough, pulling her up with me until she straddled me. With her mouth inches from my own, I sealed my lips over hers. Nails bite down on my shoulders before her fingers struggled to get my shirt off.

I wanted her naked, too.

My hand still curled protectively on one cheek of her ass and squeezed, my fingers spreading to test the limits of the fabric. It took me only a moment more to realize she wasn't wearing any underwear. My head fell back, detaching our mouths and equally desperate moans escaped us.

"Fucking hell," I growled. "You had less than a fucking centimeter of a barrier between you and that asshole."

There was no faking my anger at that moment; I was livid. I wanted to go out, find the fucker and make him regret the day he met me. Her hands cradled my face, forcing me to look at her. The red haze filtered through, coloring the edges of my vision, only to disappear as her pretty, earnest little face said it all.

_I'm with you._

_I am yours._

_I love you._

_No one else matters._

I nodded, wordlessly telling her all the same things. My lips met hers again and passion, anger and useless worry rolled up into a need that clawed at me. I had to have her. Again and again.

I tore at the remainder of her outfit, ripping it until it was nothing but pieces fluttering to the floor around us. Her eyes were wide when I was done, her chest heaving, nipples tight and with a test of my finger, she was wetter than I had ever felt her before.

Oh fuck. The longer we were together, the more the little tigress came out. Her face inched closer, her breath mingling with mine. "Your turn."

My shirt didn't have a chance. Buttons popped, seams burst as she tore it completely open. Still straddled on my lap, she tested me with a roll of her hips. I groaned and cradled her head, her lips and teeth exploring the length of my neck and the flat discs of my nipple, laved into attention with a tiny flick of her tongue.

I needed her mouth on me. _Right the fuck now._

I groaned and allowed her to push me onto my back, but I needed do something first. I pulled at her ponytail, earning a sexy little hiss as I removed the rubber band from her hair. She smiled as it curtained around her.

"I forgot how much you love to pull my hair," she teased, nipping my lips. Fuck, I loved when she said shit like that. "Now, where was I?"

"I'm pretty sure you were close to licking my cock," I tried, hissing when she bit at my nipple. "Fuck. Fuck."

"That's right," she whispered, lashing my navel with the tip of her tongue. "I was way over here." She went back to my chest. I wanted to cry out in frustration, roll her onto her back and take what I so desperately needed.

But she needed something, too. To help her self-confidence, make all her doubts disappear and I had to trust her to allow it. It was so hard to do, but soon, I encouraged her, letting her know what she did drove me crazy.

"Oh God," I groaned, my head falling back, unable to watch her tongue move over my skin. Not without fucking coming like a teenager's first time. Soft delicate fingers moved over my sides with feather-like touches, following the same path of her mouth.

I felt them at button of my pants, her tongue exploring the shape of my hips, something she once told me was hot and loved to admire. I had no idea I could be so fucking sensitive there, enough that every lick I seemed to feel on my cock.

Within a few tortuous minutes, my pants were haphazardly tossed somewhere behind Bella. The shock on her face was cute, because she hadn't been the only one who'd gone commando. Her fingers reached for me, the tips whispering over a vein and slipped over the head. My body tensed and thrashed under her, her thighs tightening around me before I could buck her off.

Her laughter only added to the pleasure of her touch. "Please," I hissed as she bent forward, teasing me with her beautiful mouth poised over my cock.

I was ready to fucking beg.

When she finally took me inside her, I thought I was going to explode. She didn't waste any time with small flicks or shallow little sucks. Her mouth slipped over every inch, the tip brushing the roof of her mouth, making me curse and bless her at the same time.

It wasn't until her throat swallowed around me that I really lost my shit. My hips bucked, searching for more and she gave it to me. Her hand at the base moved in tandem with her mouth, and every time I was close to coming, she pulled back with teasing a lick until I settled, only to draw me to the edge again and again.

"Bella!" I groaned and ready to take the fuck over. And her sweet little giggles were not helping. Moments later, I felt her crawl over me, her mouth searching for mine. I took her mouth the way I wanted to take her, long and hard thrusts of my tongue over hers. Her hips rolled against mine again, pulling a long deep hiss of need and desperation from inside me.

With a growl, I pulled her closer by her ass, fingers splayed across the tempting curves. "Please!" She used her hands to prop herself up against my chest, and with our gazes locked, she finally took me deep, deep inside her. Fire gripped my heart, need had blood rushing to the surface of my skin everywhere she touched me. She was clenched around me; thighs, her pussy and her hands in mine.

I felt consumed and fuck, I wanted more. "That's it, baby," I whispered, my voice was like fucking gravel, thick with lust. "Take what you need. Show me who I belong to."

I could give her that; she already had my heart.

She moaned and threw her head back, the tips of her hair grazing my thighs and between them. I groaned and continue to watch her. She always had a dancer's body, and the way she moved over me, it never seemed truer. Her hips pistoned over mine, taking me in long, deep strokes.

She looked fucking incredible and she was mine.

"Edward," she gasped, hearing the tightness of her voice. She was close and I wanted nothing more than to see her come. Her arms slipped from my chest and onto the floor on either side of my head. Her hair fell forward as her lips met mine, moaning as I quickly allowed her inside.

After a few moments, I knew she was close; she needed something more to get there. When she pulled away to breathe, I was about to flip her onto her back, but she gasped, looking at something to the right of us, "Mirror."

I looked and nearly expired right then and there. Fuck, with her eyes on us in the mirror, her strength renewed, a second damn wind that left me thrashing and bucking beneath her. She rolled and swirled those sexy hips of hers, watching all the while. Her hands moved slowly down my body and up along hers, making me hiss and watch with awe.

She was so fucking beautiful. Her fingers slipped over slick skin and pebbled peaks, until they reached her hair. "Do it!" she moaned. "I know you want to."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I growled and forced her to topple off me and onto her back. I was inside her before she could blink and slamming into her, her name a litany on my lips. Her eyes remained on the mirror, whimpering as she watched me lick a few of my fingers and slipping them between her thighs.

She cried out my name, her eyes snapping to mine and widening as her body completely seized to move for a brief moment before she shook and screamed. I groaned as I continued to pound into her, four times more before I roared at my release.

Panting and exhausted, I fell on her body. Her hands soothed me, running across my shoulders, my back and hair for several minutes. I did the same, kissing her soft mouth and trying to tame her hair back into submission.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. "And I am yours."

"Damn straight," I stated like a shit. That almost earned me a knee to the crotch. She'd gotten good at that move. I propped myself onto my elbows so that she could see and believe me when I said what I had to say. "I love you, Bella. I know I don't say it often, but I do. And I want to take care of you, protect you. I am sorry that it seems like I'm being an asshole about it, but your safety comes first. I can't lose you."

"I hope you can trust me, like I trust you."

"I do, and that I'm really sorry about that. You're nothing like her."

"Don't test me like that again," she said softly, curling a hand around the back of my neck.

"I won't."

"Good," she replied and kissed me gently.

I pulled back, ready to go the fuck home, but it was at the moment that I noticed that her garter belt, stockings and shoes had been on the whole time. Oh fuck. She bent her legs, opening her up for me, giving me a sexy as hell image. My hands ran up and down her thighs, she smiled up at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No more marks, I have a photo shoot in a few days."

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes, but smirked suddenly. "Remember Sam said that someone called asking if they could use your auto shop for a photo shoot?" She was right, I was still part owner of the shop Sam and I purchased several years ago, same place I was discovered by a producer.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's going to be you?"

She bit her lip nodding. "Supposed to be very sexy."

I grinned, ready for another round with my Bella. "Any chance you'd be naked under some coveralls?"

* * *

**DCM A/N: *hands out fans* We are sure that everyone is going to need a fan after this, and a cold shower and a nap. Ericastwilight might be writing more of these two, so make sure to leave her some love so she will continue!**

**We are working on securing an author for next week, so hang in there with us.**

**If you are interested in writing for SML, or have an author recommendation, let us know! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	83. 053012PiedPiperOSIB

**DCM A/N: We are happy to have a classic that was offered to us by our very first male author, PiedPiperOSIB, to be a squeezing this week. Check out his picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~Squeeze My Lemon 05.30.12~**

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this one-shot for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes charity compilation. Thank you to everyone who donated their stories and their money to such a worthwhile cause!

Summary: Esme wakes up one morning feeling bored with her life. Will a gifted cufflink lead Esme to the passion she desperately yearns for?

Rating: M (for Language, Adult Content, and Lemons) Mature Readers only!

Disclaimer: Cufflink Rendezvous i_s a Twil_ight inspired work of fan fiction. It is provided for entertainment purposes on_ly. Twil_ight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The story that follows is the property of PiedPiperOSIB**.**

**~Cufflink Rendezvous~**

Esme stretched out like a cat before sighing at the empty space next to her in bed. She contemplated how many mornings had she awakened alone? Thousands she had guessed.

Sliding out of bed, Esme spent time honing her body and spirit in the home gym and on her yoga mat. After showering, she wondered what to wear for the day. She paused in front of the full-length dressing mirror and appraised her looks.

Esme and her husband have been married for over thirty years. Thirty-two years to be exact. She was not one for regrets, but she had married young and she had her two children by the time she was twenty-three. She watched them grow and move on with their lives. She smiled at the woman she saw in the mirror. At fifty years young, Esme felt and looked great. Genetics, a healthy lifestyle, and staying fit helped her look ten years younger.

The onl_y t_hing off with her life was an increasing sense of boredom. She loved her husband, but the life of a doctor's wife was often lonely. For most of her adult life, she had her kids to keep her company. Now she found herself stuck between being a mother and waiting to become a grandmother. There were friends, of course, but getting quality time with them proved difficult given the demands of their own lives.

Normally, such thoughts were easily quelled when her husband returned home from the office. They would spend the evening together and Esme would feel complete again. However, thanks to a reshuffling of the doctors at her husband's practice, the past few weeks had been very lonely for her.

Ultimately, Esme yearned for something more.

Her thoughts led Esme over to the dressing table and the jewelry box that took up residence on one side. She lifted the lid and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Esme slowly removed the sole trinket from the pouch and spun it around in her fingers. The gold and crimson of the cufflink sparkled. During her life Esme had been given many pieces of jewelry and other gifts, but this piece was special. Esme traced the gold initials that sat in a bed of garne_t s_tones.

"CC_"…t_hey were his initials…Carlisle Cullen.

The lone cufflink had been in her possession for twenty-five years. She was given it the night of the hospital's annual faculty ball. The memory of which was as fresh in Esme's memory as if it had happened just yesterday.

~CR~

Esme and her husband entered the hotel ballroom a bit rushed. Their babysitter had been delayed, which accounted for the late arrival. After an initial round of cocktails, Esme's husband was pulled away to mingle with the department heads. For him this was more about office politicking than having fun. Esme rambled around the ballroom making small talk and biding her_ ti_me watching him. It was at these events she always saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The man floated effortlessly from group-to-group, shaking hands and telling engaging antidotes. Each personal encounter spotlighted Carlisle as the rising star in the hospital's medical ranks. Esme watched with rapt attention as the men hung to his words and women seduced him with their eyes. He oozed confidence and sex…and Esme wanted him.

As if Carlisle could read her thoughts, he locked eyes with Esme from across the ballroom. He nodded towards the bar. The lopsided smirk he wore spoke volumes and it was clear to Esme he wanted to meet with her. Slowly her feet carr_ied_ he_r towards him._

_"A little flirting wo_uldn't be so bad", Esme thought to herself just before Carlisle appeared before her.

"Hello," Carlisle purred while looking up and down Esme's form. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Hello," she paused to quickly contemplate what she wanted. The dark look in Carlisle's eyes told her he wanted more than just a friendly drink. "Given that my husband abandoned me to consort with his colleagues; I think a drink is needed."

"Well, his loss is my gain," Carlisle said smoothly while grabbing two flutes of champagne from the bar. Carlisle's eyes stared intently at Esme's mouth while she took a slow sip, before moving down to her cleavage. Esme blushed at Carlisle's blatant o_gling and bravado._

_"No wonder he's the h_ospital golden boy", she mused.

Soon, the one glass of champagne had turned into three. The fizzy wine, heated stares, and innuendo-laden conversation had Esme feeling a little self-conscious and lot turned on. Esme couldn't help thinking about the naughty things she had wanted to do to Carlisle since she first spotted him in his tailored tuxedo. These illicit thoughts brought on quite a moral dilemma. Should she…could she…act upon her desires here at her husband's ball? She didn't have to contemplate this for more than a moment before Carlisle leaned in close to her. His warm breath tickled Esme's neck and sent electric chills through her body.

"I've been watching you tonight," Carlisle whispered. "I've watched as you mingled. I've watched as other men's eyes filled with lust as they tried to flirt with you. But you, Esme…you ignored them all because you were watching me." Heat spread through Esme as his words set her on fire. She slowly shook her head in denial, but it was half-hearted at best. "Now, don't try and deny it. I saw you." Carlisle paused momentarily as his lips just barely grazed her ear. "I want you, Esme. I want you right now."

Esme knew that logic and reason mandated that she should turn him down, but her heart and raging libido screamed otherwise. She wanted this man beyond any measure of decorum or rationality. She might live to regret accepting his advances, but she wanted to live in that moment.

All it took was a slight nod of her head. With cocky smirk, Carlisle glanced around before he quickly led Esme away. Her heart pounded as she followed Carlisle through the lobby and into a waiting elevator. What seemed like an eternity later and twenty floors higher, they exited, both panting from their hidden kissing and touching. Once inside Carlisle's hotel suite, their clothes were quickly shed and their bodies tangled together on the bed.

"No marking me, at least not where others can see, but I don't want gentle," Esme panted. "Fuck me, Carlisle! Make me scream!"

Carlisle growled at Esme's words, before taking her. He furiously worked Esme's body with his mouth and hands. After she succumbed and shattered twice, he took his own pleasure by fucking her. True to Esme's request, he was not gentle. Carlisle's hard and forceful thrusts were answered by Esme's nails that raked down his back. Her screams of pleasure mixed with his dirty words until they both lay exhausted and sated on the bed.

Esme lifted herself from Carlisle's embrace and went to inspect the damage left by their wanton tryst. They both knew they had to return down to the ball before they were missed. Carlisle was a featured speaker and it would be hard to explain their absence for much longer.

Satisfied that she was able to assemble her dress, hair and makeup back to their pre-rendezvous state; Esme exited the bathroom to find Carlisle struggling with his bow tie.

"Here, allow me," she requested. After undoing Carlisle's mess of knot, she set to work tying a perfect bow for him. Once the tie was done, he reached down and grabbed his cufflinks from the table. Carlisle folded his cuffs before inserting and securing the first one. Before starting the second sleeve, he reached out and grabbed Esme's hand. He gently kissed her palm before placing the single piece of jewelry where his lips had just been.

"I want you to take this," he said before placing a chaste kiss upon Esme's lips. "I will never forget tonight. The feel and taste of your body are forever a part of me, as are your sultry moans and screams. If you ever w_ant a _repeat of tonight, and I really hope you do, just return this cufflink to me. There will be no questions and no judgment, just our own pleasure."

Esme closed her hand around the cufflink and whispered, "Thank you."

~CR~

Esme adored the sweet lovemaking that her husband and she shared, but the lustful memories of that night, as well as the promise of what the cufflink could bring, had fulfilled her for many years. Her heart began to race knowing that the cure for her increasing boredom was in her hand. Her husband would be tied up at the office until the evening. They had a family dinner planned with her son and his wife, but there should be plenty of time to…

Ignoring how improper and wanton seeking out Carlisle would be, Esme resolved herself to be selfish and live out her fantasies. An hour later, Esme was dressed in her sexiest lingerie, her favorite silk dress that hugged her curves _perfect_ly, and a pair of brand new fuck-me heels. Esme had never been a fan of a lot makeup, but she loved how sexy she looked with smoky eyes and bright red lips. Grabbing Carlisle's cufflink, Esme glanced momentarily at her husband's picture. Before her resolve could be broken, Esme left to find what had been missing in her life.

~CR~

Esme's heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked through the doors of Carlisle's office suite. Her timing was perfect, as Carlisle's surgically enhanced way-too-young receptionist had just gotten up from her desk. Esme quickly slipped down the hall and paused outside Carlisle's office door. She heard movement and the muted tenor of Carlisle's voice from within the office. Anticipation and desire spread through her as she knocked on the door. A moment later a muffled "come in" was heard.

Esme slowly opened the door to find Carlisle speaking on the phone. He glanced up at her with a startled expression that paused his conversation. Esme flashed him a sinful smile as she closed the door behind her and clicked the lock.

"Edward, I need to go, I just got an unexpected visitor," Carlisle spoke in hurried voice. He paused to listen to his caller as Esme approached his desk. She looked down at the papers in front of Carlisle and noticed an airline ticket envelop. Esme smirked as Carlisle finished his call, "Yeah, I won't be late. I'll see you and Bella at dinner tonight. Bye, son."

"Well hello, Esme," Carlisle said after clearing his throat. He quickly gathered up the papers and airline tickets and placed them into his briefcase.

"Going on trip, Carlisle?" Esme asked with a mischievous voice.

Carlisle reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Sort of a surprise trip I am planning for my wife," Carlisle replied sheepishly.

"Hmm, lucky bitch," Esme said flatly.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and looked up and down Esme's figure. "So to what do I owe this honor, sweet Esme?" he purred. "I have to admit, I'm bit surprised to see you."

Esme reached into her handbag and pulled out Carlisle's cufflink. She gave him and devilish wink before tossing it on to the top of his desk. Carlisle's eyes went wide as he stared at his one-time gift. He stood slowly glancing between the cufflink and Esme, before scooping it up and placing it in his trouser pocket.

"So, you've come to take me up on my offer?" Carlisle asked with a rough voice.

"I have," Esme cooed. "That is, if your offer is still valid."

Carlisle stared at Esme for a long moment before he reached out and press_ed the intercom o_n his office phone.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"Would you be a dear and take the stack of patient folders I_ left on your desk over to Dr. Gerandy's office?"_

_"Oh sure, Dr. Culle_n, do you mind if I take my lunch break afterwards?"

"Sure, no problem." Carlisle glanced over to Esme and smirked. "In fact, why don't you take an extra-long lunch tod_ay. Our next patient_ isn't scheduled until 2:00pm."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisle clicked off the intercom before he walked around his desk and circled behind Esme. She could feel his eyes drinking in her profile as he came up behind her until his body was flush with her backside. Esme gasped when his hands lightly traced down her sides until they rested on the curve of her hips. Carlisle chuckled lightly before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"I would never deny you," Carlisle whispered.

Slowly, he lightly ran his tongue up her neck and around the outside shell of her ear. Esme moaned and leaned back into Carlisle. She had yearned for the feel of his hard body against hers. She wanted him closer. While Carlisle continued kissing and tasting her neck, she reached back behind them both. Grabbing his ass, Esme pulled him closer until she could feel his hard erection against her back.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked between kisses.

Esme moaned again before paraphrasing her words from twenty-five years before.

"No marking me, at least not where others can see, but I don't want you to be gentle," Esme panted. "I want you to fuck me, Carlisle! I want you to make me scream!"

"As you wish," Carlisle growled. He slid his hand up Esme's back until it rested between her shoulders. With a forceful shove, he bent her over until her arms rested on his desk. He kept his hand on her back to hold her in place while his other hand ran up the inside of her leg. He slowly raised her dress while his fingers teased the skin of her inner thigh. When his fingers met the wet lace between her legs, they both moaned.

"Oh, fuck, Esme." Carlisle breathed. "You have been in my fantasies all these years. When I close my eyes, I can still picture how you looked that night at the hotel. You're still as fucking beautiful as ever."

Carlisle's fingers looped around the lace of her panties. He pulled hard until he felt the fabric tear away from Esme's body. Carlisle lifted the tattered panties to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, you smell so sinfully delicious, Esme. I think I will take these with me as a little souvenir of how naughty you are." Esme moaned at Carlisle lustful words. "Now, I think I will taste that sweet pussy of yours."

His dirty talk made her tingle. She could never coax such illicit banter from her husband at home. Esme whimpered as Carlisle's words washed over her causing her pussy to become wetter.

"Don't you fucking move!" Carlisle grunted as he got down on his knees and spread Esme's legs. His hands pushed Esme's dress up until it bunched at her waist. Slowly, he spread her cheeks apart to completely expose her swollen pussy. Carlisle blew out a warm breath over her exposed core.

"Please, Carlisle!" Esme moaned, shuddering in response to his teasing.

"Patience, my dirty little Esme," Carlisle purred. "I didn't just send my receptionist away for two hours so I could hurry through this."

Slowly, Carlisle started to explore Esme's pussy with his tongue, although he purposely stayed away from her throbbing little bundle of nerves. He lapped, nipped, and teased until her legs started to shake with need. Finally, he swirled his tongue around her clit before suckling it. Esme shuddered and cried out at the intense pleasure of his mouth on her. She was so close, but she needed…she wanted something more.

After a few more torturous moments, Carlisle slipped one and then a second finger into her pussy. After allowing Esme a brief respite to adjust, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

"Your pussy is so damn tight," Carlisle moaned. His tongue was still lapping at Esme and the vibration of his voice caused Esme hips to jerk as soft curses escaped her mouth.

After a few more thrusts, he curled his fingers so he could stroke her insides just right to really drive her mad. When Esme's body started to quiver, Carlisle sucked her clit into mouth and gently bit down on it.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Carlisle, yes!" Shattering with her orgasm, Esme hands slapped at the desk while as she cried out into the office. Her thighs squeezed Carlisle's head and her inner walls clamped down on his fingers, nearly pushing them from her body.

Gently, Carlisle continued working her with his tongue while Esme came down from her high. When her thighs relaxed, he slowly removed his head and fingers from her. Esme was still prone over the desk, but her legs were too weak hold her off the leather pad that covered the desk's top. Carlisle rose and leaned over until his mouth was close to her ear.

"Damn, baby," Carlisle, panted. "The feel and taste of you coming all over my fingers and mouth was exquisite. I will never be able to sit at this desk again and not think of you spread out like you are."

Esme gasped at Carlisle's declaration as she felt her body come back to life. She could smell her essence on his breath. It excited her to know that he thoroughly going down on her. This is why she came to see Carlisle. Only he could make her feel this wanton and dirty, and she loved it!

"I would love for you to suck me off right now," Carlisle continued, "but the sight of you bent over my desk is too much."

Without any further hesitation, Carlisle's pulled down the straps of Esme's dress until the fabric bunched down at her waist. He continued to slide his hands down her legs until the dress was at her ankles and she stepped out of it. Returning to her, he unclasped the black lace bra and pulled her up slightly so he could remove it. Leaning back over her, Carlisle reached around started to grope Esme's breasts. She had propped herself up on her arms just high enough that her nipples grazed the desktop every time he squeezed her tits. Once he started to roll her nipples between his fingers, Esme pushed her ass back into Carlisle and started to rub against his still clothed, but very hard, erection.

Carlisle chuckled darkly before nipping at Esme's ear lobe. "You are driving me absolutely crazy flaunting you sweet little ass at me. I think it's time you got what you asked for."

Carlisle stood and started to remove his tie. Esme looked back over her shoulder as each article of Carlisle's clothing was shed and dropped to the floor next to her dress. By the time he was naked, Esme was panting hard and so very eager to have Carlisle drive his very aroused cock into her.

Carlisle stroked his shaft a couple of times before stepping forward to press his hips against her ass. Esme dropped her head back down to the desk and moaned at the feel of his erection rubbing between her cheeks.

"You wanted me to fuck you hard until you screamed," Carlisle hissed. "Well, I hope you're ready because I've been waiting a long time to pound into you again."

Carlisle spread her legs. With his cock in one hand, he slowly ran it through her folds. Esme could feel him become slicker as her wetness coated his shaft. She began panting heavily as a new wave of anticipation and lust grew within her. After one more pass, Carlisle shifted slightly and pressed into Esme.

"Oh, fuck," Esme moaned as Carlisle slowly entered her. No one had ever matched the perfection she felt with Carlisle. For Esme, it was as if he had been custom made just for her. His length and girth stretched and filled her with a slight sting that quickly faded into pure sexual pleasure.

After pausing for a moment that they both needed, Carlisle started thrusting in and out.

"God damn, Esme! You still have the tightest, wettest little pussy," he groaned as they found a good rhythm. "Don't hold back on me…I want hear every dirty little sound you can make." He punctuated his statement with hard, deep thrust.

"Ahhh," Esme cried out. "Fuck me harder! Please!" Carlisle complied and soon his office filled with a cacophony of their combined curses and moans.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Carlisle grunted between thrusts, "and I want to see your eyes when you come all over my cock."

Before Esme could respond, Carlisle pulled out of her. Grasping her shoulders, he lifted her from the desk and spun her around to face him. Happy that she could finally touch him, Esme quickly reached down and took Carlisle's cock in her hand. He was covered in her juices and she loved how her palm slid easily up and down his length.

With one hand occupied stroking him, Esme used her other to push on his chest, forcing Carlisle to walk backwards until his legs reached the leather couch. Raising and eyebrow and smirking, Esme pushed Carlisle down until she straddled his lap.

"It's my turn now. I want to ride you," Esme purred as she impaled herself on his shaft. Carlisle's head fell back on the couch and feral hiss escaped his lips. "You feel so good, baby," Esme continued as she paused to enjoy how much deeper he penetrated her. She reached out and roughly grabbed Carlisle's face until his eyes were forced to meet hers. "If you want me to come all over your beast of a cock, then you better work some magic before I milk you dry, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle's initial shock of Esme's commanding and dirty words, quickly gave way as she started moving up and down on his shaft. Esme wanted to ride him hard, so she leaned forward and grabbed the couch on either side of his head. The extra leverage she gained allowed her bounce and grind at a sinfully aggressive pace. Carlisle nipped and suckled her tits as best he could, but Esme's movements were unrelenting. Carlisle could feel his control starting to slip when he began thrusting up into Esme each time she slid down. The extra friction this caused made them both cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck! So close, so close," she panted.

"That's it, baby, keep riding me. Fucking make me yours," Carlisle gasped.

Esme was wound tight, she wanted to let go, but she held off. She wanted to prolong this ecstasy as long as possible. A few more thrusts later, Carlisle reached down and started rubbing her clit. Colors and sparks clouded Esme's vision as her body began to spasm.

"Oh, Carlisle, yessssssss!" Esme screamed as her orgasm exploded causing her to shudder and flail on top of him. With each tremor, her pussy squeezed Carlisle's cock until he shattered too.

"Oh my god, fuck!" Carlisle called out. His thrusts lost all rhythm and he violently jerked up into Esme, filling her deep inside with long spurts of his cum.

Sweaty and spent, the two of them clung to one another as the aftershocks of their orgasms subsided. Any guilt or embarrassment Esme may have felt about seeking out Carlisle had been pushed aside. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sated and satisfied. Carlisle looked up at Esme and sighed.

"There are no words to express how amazing that was," Carlisle spoke softly before slowly peppered Esme's face and neck with kisses. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he asked.

Carlisle had been aggressive and Esme felt a bit sore, but in the best way possible.

"No," she replied with a sly smile. "It was perfect, just what I needed." Esme reveled in how naughty their afternoon tryst made her feel. She wanted to hold on to that sensation of taboo, so instead of offering words filled with emotion, she just kissed Carlisle deeply and hungrily.

~CR~

After cleaning up and dressing in Carlisle's en suite bathroom, Esme thanked Carlisle again before leaving to rejoin her life. Her drive home was bittersweet. Carlisle had made good on his promise to keep her torn panties as a souvenir. In the car, she couldn't help shifting her legs against the soft leather of her seat. The tingly feeling of her dress rubbing against her sore lady bits brought a smile to her face. However, some sadness crept in, as Esme wondered how long her office tryst would sustain her.

Before heading home, she stopped to do a few errands. Running into her neighbor, Susan, at the grocery store, sans panties and feeling freshly fucked, only added to Esme's naughty thrill. When Susan asked what Esme had been doing to make herself look so youthful and vibrant, Esme simply smiled and replied that she was just "following her doctor's orders."

At home, she decided to take a shower to wash off the smell of sex and sweat from her skin. While she was relaxing under the water's spray, she heard her husband call out to her. His voice surprised her. This was the first time in weeks he had left the office before 8:00pm. Wrapped in a towel, she walked into the bedroom to find her husband shedding his work clothes.

"This is a surprise…" Esme said before she was silenced with a searing kiss. When her husband pulled away from her, he placed a cool object into Esme's hand. Her fingers closed around her husband's cufflink and she smiled.

"I was feeling lonely and out of sorts. I was missing you…missing us. Thank you for today, Carlisle," she said softly as she hugged him. "I love you."

"And I love you, dearest," Carlisle spoke reverently, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but now that Edward has moved back to join the practice, I should have a lot more time to spend with you. Although, don't let that stop you from using my cufflink anytime you want."

Esme lightly slapped Carlisle on the arm to admonish his laden comment.

"Don't get me wrong," Esme replied as she nuzzled closer into his chest. "I love that our son has decided to move back here to join the practice. I've missed having Edward and Bella close by. But what makes me the happiest is that I'll be getting my husband back."

Untangling herself from him, she walked over to her dressing table and placed the cufflink in her jewelry box. Over the past twenty-five years, she had scratched many an itch with the cufflink her husband gave her at the hotel. It had become a sexy and naughty pastime that they both enjoyed. Their frequent cufflink rendezvouses kept the passion and love they felt for one another burning bright. She smiled knowing that it wouldn't be long until she returned it to him once again.

With that thought in mind, Esme turned towards Carlisle and dropped her towel onto the floor. Licking her lips, she purred, "So where are you taking me on this surprise vacation, husband of mine?"

**End of Chapter Notes:**

* I would like to thank my beta **Marie** (**mxpi1970 o**n )! **Her guidance** and critical pen has bee**n invaluable.**

* Another huge thank you goes to my pre-readers **sherryola** and **katiecav1989**!

* BTW…I am on Twitter (**PiedPiperOSIB**) and would I love to hear from you!

* One more thing...My two stories"Neutral Buoyancy" and "Fraternization have not been forgotten! An insane work schedule coupled with real life has forced me to put them on hold. However, the good news is I am working on both so updates will be coming soon! Thank you for you patience!

* * *

**DCM A/N: Now that is a doctor's visit that we want over and over and over and over again, against the desk, and on his couch. UNF! We are begging PiedPiperOSIB to write something new for us, make sure to leave him some love and maybe he will give in.**

**Next we are excited to have LacrimosaMoon1 as our squeezer!**

**Let us know if you wish to write for us or if you have author recommendations for us to beg with. dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	84. 060612LacrimosaMoon

**DCM A/N: This week our squeezer is Lacrimosa Moon! Warning, there is some dark content and character death to this squeeze, so read at your own risk, but we still recommend reading! Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.06.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AN: **Special thanks to IamtheAlleyCat for helping me with this story and for her awesome beta skills.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: When artist Jasper Whitlock first met Bella, he knew he had to have her. She was smart, sassy, and exquisite. With her by his side, he would create his masterpiece.

**Fatal Attraction**

_Forks, Washington_

He looked so peaceful sleeping. His long lashes resting against the top of his pale cheeks, his lips slightly open. I leaned over him, tucking a white blanket around his shoulders and neck. "Sleep well, Edward."

No movement. Edward always was a heavy sleeper, which was fortunate for me since I'm a night owl. I did my best work between midnight and 3am. No matter how much noise I made in my room, which also served as my art studio—opening closing cabinet doors, banging, grinding—he stayed sound asleep in the two-bedroom apartment we shared.

I'd say we had a good arrangement. He kept to himself, minding his own business, and I paid him half the rent every first of the month. Once in a while, I'd even join him to watch his favorite TV show, Dexter. Until one day, when he met her—Bella.

When I first met Bella, I knew I had to have her. She was smart, sassy . . . exquisite. When we first met and I shook her hand, she held it just a little bit longer than I expected, sweeping her thumb slightly over my wrist.

"So, what do you do, Jasper?" she had asked. Her face lit up when I told her that I was an artist.

"Oh." She had batted her eyes. "What kind of artist? Painting?"

"Sculpture," I had replied.

I found myself hanging around the apartment more and more with each passing week just to be able to see her. Most of the time, Edward dominated the conversation, rarely letting her talk, but I could tell she was interested in me. She'd glance between us while Edward talked on and on about medical school, always careful to give us equal attention. I nodded and smiled, pretending to listen. The only reason I paid attention to his nonsense was because of her.

She'd often insisted I join her and Edward on their outings. When he'd question her about it, she admonished him for being jealous and told him she was sad to see me so lonely. Sure, she'd never seen me with anyone during the three months they were dating, but I was far from lonely. I had her, and now she was going to have me.

I read the signs. I knew what she wanted. And tonight . . . tonight I would create a masterpiece.

I walked down the hall to Edward's room.

I open the door slowly, careful not to make a sound and crept into the room. It was dark with only the moonlight that filtered through the large arched window. It streamed onto the bed where Bella laid, wearing a red camisole and matching panties. Thick waves of mahogany hair covered the pillow. Her chest lifted and fell to the rhythm of her breathing.

I pulled a red silk scarf out of my pocket and walked to her. Sitting on the side of the bed, I brushed my fingertips slowly across her lips barely touching them. My desire for her grew, but I didn't want to rush this. I needed to be careful. Creating a masterpiece took great care and time.

Gently, I lifted her head, wrapping the scarf over her eyes.

Bella stirred. "Edward, what took you so long?"

"Shh," I said as I cross the material into a knot and secured it.

She raised her hands, touching her covered eyes. "Oh, are we playing a game?"

"Yes." I leaned down, my lips hovering over hers, fighting my desire to ravish them. Instead, I savored the sensation of her warmth breath on my skin.

I felt a movement as her hands reached out, trying to touch me.

"No touching," I murmured as I moved away from her and took hold of her hands.

She frowned. "You sound different. Is this part of the game?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "I like this game. I'll change my voice too." She propped herself up on her elbows. "Touch me," she instructed, her voice husky.

_I'll do more than that._

I stood, pulling her up with me. "Turn around," I said as I helped maneuver her to face away from me.

She giggled as she turned, stumbling over her foot.

I pushed her hair to the side and pressed my lips on her bare shoulder. Her breath hitched as I slowly grazed my lips across her shoulder and up her neck, barely making contact with her skin.

"Let me touch you," she breathed, her hand reaching up to me.

I caught her hand. "Not yet."

Covering her hand with mine, I guided it over the swell of her breasts. Moving her hand to and fro, our hands descended. She moaned as I guided her hand to lightly brush over her nipples. I looked down, mesmerized by the peaks pushing through the silky material. Growing hard, I pressed myself into the small of her back.

I pressed her hand down, directing her to message her breast.

Removing my hands from hers, I turned my attention to her other breast. Her breathing grew more rapid as I rolled the nipple between my fingers, watching it grow round and hard. I thought about wrapping my mouth around her nipple, tasting her, and my mouth watered with anticipation.

Taking her other hand, I guided it down her stomach. She groaned as we reached my destination. Even though I was not in direct contact, I could feel the heat emanating from between her legs.

I continued to push myself into her back, creating a delicious friction.

"I need to feel you on me," she said as she tugged on the spaghetti straps of her camisole. It slid down her arms, revealing pink flesh.

I groaned at the sight. Unable to hold myself back any longer, I whipped her around to face me and sunk my mouth over her nipple. I sucked and pulled, delighting in the exquisite, salty taste of her skin.

Her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her chest. And then she tensed for a moment as if something was off.

I stopped. "Bella?"

She ran her hands over my forehead, down my nose, and across my cheeks as if reading my face. A sly smile crept over her face, and her hands crawled down to my jeans and tugged the zipper.

She knew.

Quickly, I tore off my clothes before turning my attention to her camisole, quickly ridding Bella of it. Picking her up, I laid her on the bed and lifted her hands over her head. Using the material, I began to tie them to the bedpost. "Still want to play?"

"Yes."

I crawled down to the edge of the bed. My hands took hold of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs.

She giggled as I brushed my fingers up her thighs. "That tickles."

"Does this?" I sucked on her inner thigh.

"No," she replied, her voice thick.

Methodically, I kissed and sucked her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her folds. As I reached her center, I paused, breathing heavily onto her wet skin.

"Please," she begged, twisting around in the bed.

"As you wish." I smiled before sliding my tongue between her folds.

"Oh, God," she cried as my tongue first touched her heated flesh.

I tasted her slowly, exploring every crevice with my mouth and fingers. She was panting, her breathing grew heavier, and I smiled against her. I let one finger tease her entrance while flattening my tongue on her clit.

"Yes. Yes!" she cried.

I lifted my tongue away from her, and she groaned. "More . . . please."

I obeyed, penetrating her with two fingers and increasing the tempo of my tongue.

She moaned, a delicious sound that went straight to my loins. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back from taking her. She was so tight around my fingers, and I knew that it would be unbelievably good to feel those muscles contracting around me.

"I'm going to come," she murmured between heaving breaths, "Oh, God, I'm going to come."

I pulled back and crawled up her body.

"No," she protested, her red lips pouting.

I traced my finger over her lips as I drew close to her again and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard."

I growled then crashed my lips onto hers, feeling her feverish body against mine. I began to throb, and I knew that I was getting close. Spreading her legs beneath me, I angled myself over her and thrust into her with one hard push.

"Holy shit!" she cried.

I pounded into her, the movements causing her breasts to bounce, and I leaned down to suck on them.

She gasped when I tugged her nipple with my teeth.

I could feel myself getting closer to a release. So close. I need to go faster . . . harder.

The bed squeaked with each plunge that I took. Deeper and deeper, faster and faster, I went, creating the friction that I desperately needed.

And then, her muscles tighten for one exquisite moment and she screamed, "Jasper!"

I thrust faster, and she said my name over and over again. With one final plunge, I exploded and collapsed next to her, fatigue washing over me.

Before the darkness swept over me, I muttered one word, "Bella."

o.O.o

When I awoke, all was silent but the sound of crickets chirping and Bella's deep breathing. I looked to the clock on the nightstand. 3am. I needed to get going if I wanted to finish my masterpiece on time.

I carefully got out of bed, knowing that this time I couldn't chance Bella waking up, especially now that she knew it was me and not Edward. I should have known that she would find out who I was even if I did plan it out carefully.

I dressed and went to my room. I entered the combination to the lock, and the door swung open. I chuckled as I recalled the time Bella had asked me why my bedroom had a fancy lock on it. When I'd told her that the secrets to my art were hidden in my room, she accepted my answer without question.

She's so trusting. Pity.

I grabbed the EpiPen that lay on the table in the middle of the room next to a set of plastic coveralls and a packed duffle bag. I sighed. I was going to miss this place. I threw on the suit over my clothes and slipped on some rubbers gloves.

"Ah, yes. I'm ready to begin my masterpiece."

I picked up the bag and syringe and walked back to Bella.

Pulling the scarf off, I watched Bella's eyes move back and forth from behind her closed lids, dreaming. I tapped the EpiPen, which was filled with succinylcholine, and pierced it into her neck. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped. I clamped my hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at me with fright.

"Shh, don't be scared. It'll only hurt for a minute, then you'll go back to sleep."

Her eyes widened, and she thrashed about in the bed, her screams muffled by my gloved hand.

I pressed my hand down harder over her mouth. She suddenly stopped as the drug began to paralyze her muscles. I lifted my hand. "There, you see? You don't feel a thing now, do you?"

She looked at me, her eyes questioning. Drool began to dribble down her chin.

I took the red scarf and wiped her chin. "Sleep well, my Bella." I brushed my hand over her eyes and closed her lids.

I jogged back to the living room where Edward sat in the chair, still wrapped in the blanket, which was now streaked with red. "Tsk, tsk, Edward. Aren't we messy?"

I lifted him out of the chair and carried him to his room. I laid him next to Bella and took a step back, cocking my head to the side as I examined my work. "Hmm, this angle doesn't look quite right."

I searched into my duffle bag for a needle and thread. I then untied Bella's hands from the bedpost and placed one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover the space between her legs. I smiled.

"That's better."

Moving to Edward, I placed his hands over his crotch.

"Yes, this is it."

I worked tirelessly through the next hour. In and out, in and out. I weaved the needle and thread, the steady, rhythmic movement bringing me pleasure. When the work was finally done, I picked up the red scarf and wiped away the streaks of blood.

"Perfection."

o.O.o

_Anchorage, Alaska_

I stepped into the small cottage, shaking the snow off my head.

"Hey, Jasper. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Charlotte," Peter said as he placed his arm around a curvaceous blonde girl.

I extended my hand to her, mesmerized by her pale blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte."

Her warm hand held onto mine, sending a tingling sensation up my arm. "Peter tells me you're an artist." She smiled, flashing her dimple.

"Yes, I am," I said as I took off my coat.

"Oh, what a beautiful scarf," she commented.

I pulled the scarf off and handed it to her. "It's yours."

"Oh, I couldn't take it."

"It'll make me very happy if you do."

She hesitated for a moment and then reached out to take it, her hand brushing up against mine in the process. "Well, okay, but only if you join Peter and I for dinner. We're going to Simon & Seafort's Grill. I insist."

I smiled.

"As you wish."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Sweet Bella needing Jasper to give it to her hard and fast only to find a darker side to him, oh my. Make sure to leave Lacrimosa Moon some love.**

**Next week we have a collaboration of two squeezers, but we can't give you the details just yet, shhh, it's a surprise.**

**If you wish to write for SML or have an author recommendation, please contact us dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	85. 061312annalundchartwilightmom

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed by the delicious duo of AnnaLund and our very own Chartwilightmom with a gift of epic proportions :) Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.13.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: A birthday is to be celebrated, and a girl is to be venerated. These boys know exactly how. To Elvirina_Nelly on her birthday in June 2012, from AnnaLund and Chartwilightmom.**

**Disclaimer: All known characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, with the exception of Connor, who is owned by Elvirina_Nelly. He also owns her, so it's only fair.**

**Warnings: all the usual lemon warnings PLUS that there are boys and girls in a holy jumble here, M-rated to the umpteenth degree. Just the way we like it.**

**Hugs and licks to Vampiremama and 17foreverlisa for pre-reading and extra bewbie gropes to Saritadreaming for beta'ing this for us.**

**~Where It Matters~**

Elvirina

The house looks like it lives quietly in a corner of upper-middle class suburbia. I have a feeling that if you look closer, a lot closer, it isn't all that quiet. Not at all. And I think that I'm okay with that. All of it. All of what is going to happen tonight.

The laurel hedge that grows alongside the long driveway makes a high wall, creating the sensation of being closed off, exclusive, elegant. As I drive up to the entrance, a young man comes out, saying hello, showing me where to park. His smile is wide open and warm, and the butterflies in my belly calm down a little bit. This is a big night for me.

This house has all the makings of being a very special place for an extraordinary evening. The cool designs of white and gray speak of good taste, class, and discreet living. My dress is understated elegance: it _is_ my birthday, after all.

A huge reception area flows into an open space, small groups of well-dressed people mingling. There is a sense of laid-back expectation in the air, topped with a nice healthy dose of anticipation and sensuality.

As I enter this space, all eyes turn to me. I feel evaluated, estimated, graded, and passing the exam. My high heels click on the Tuscan terracotta tiles, and a glass of champagne appears as if by magic by my hand. I turn to the man who holds it out and smile.

"Hello, Garrett!" I say, greeting my host. "How are you? What a beautiful evening, and what a crowd you've got together!"

"Sweet, Elvirina, welcome! And Happy Birthday, darling!" he says, kissing both my cheeks with sounding smooches—no air-kisses here, no, no—Garrett is all about the real thing.

"Have you met anyone yet?" he continues, taking me under my arm, leading me up to a couple standing by the folding French windows. "Gentlemen, this is Elvirina. Elvirina, I would like you to meet Jasper and Peter, a couple of my very best friends."

"Pleased to meet you both," I say, a little bit intimidated. The heat in my cheeks is intense, and I can hardly look them in the eye. They are gorgeous.

~.~

Jasper

Peter and I watch as the room fills with familiar faces. Garrett has gone all out, providing liquid courage to the new, calming nerves as well as supplying a comfortable atmosphere in which all is possible.

A few faces turn in our direction, not that we ask for any attention, but to most we are perceived attractive. I smile and nod at those that I know, keeping my spot next to Peter.

There is exposed skin at this party, a lot of tempting plush lips ready for kissing. Suddenly, I feel eager for tonight; eager for all that will happen. The beast inside me crawling, wanting to burst free and find the nearest body to crush mine to.

The click of heels alerts the room to a new guest. Peter nudges my arm as we watch a beautiful creature cautiously make her way into the reception area. Her face is simple beauty, her soft smile accentuating her high cheekbones. She is pure innocence with a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes.

My mind wanders to how she _would_ sparkle in her natural form. How many of these people come to these parties with thoughts of what they think they like, with only what they have done before they stepped through these doors as their reference, only to find that once the clothes are gone and skin is heated, they are much more sated than their previous encounters, only to crave it more.

Her dress clings to her body, her curves sensual and feminine. My hand twitches at the thought of touching her hip, the heat of her skin burning my fingers as I explore her body. Knowing my thoughts, Peter leans closer and whispers, "Behave, Jasper."

Garrett greets the lovely jewel before leading her over to us, introducing us as two of his best friends. I would hope so after all that we have been through together.

"It is my pleasure, Elvirina." The words cling to my southern drawl, the tone low and deep as I take her hand and ghost my lips along her knuckles, swiftly closing my eyes and taking an obvious inhale; her scent fills my nose.

Hmm, I wonder if she tastes as wonderful as she smells.

~.~

Peter

I can tell Jasper is done for; his silly smile is epic. God, we've done this so many times, and it just never gets old. I move in to catch Elvirina's other hand, swiftly disposing of her champagne glass. Jasper is still caressing her hand, so when I go in for a sweet kiss, too, her eyes flutter and slowly move toward mine.

"Hello there, sweetheart," I say. "I'm Peter. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." She is now held by both of us, and her eyes go back and forth, finding only appreciation and interest wherever she looks.

I chance a glance at Jasper, and he smiles at me, nodding slightly, and moves forward, pulling us both in with him. His scent, mixed with hers, is a killer. I melt into the embrace and say, "Well, now, this is a pleasant surprise. So much sweetness, and all of it surrounding me. Must be my lucky day."

Elvirina giggles, and I think she is the most adorable woman I've seen in a long time. Usually I like men, but I swing both ways, especially when facing someone as lovely as her. Jasper has the same attitude; the important thing is to connect, male or female really doesn't matter much, and it's more of a technicality at that point.

We hold her hands up, like she's a ballerina, and twirl her a bit. When I place my hand on her hip, her soft dress heats up like a fire. Oh, for crushed silk, sensual and beautiful. I'm studying her, and I see her heart is beating like crazy—again, silk is a dead give-away, the soft material trembling in her understated cleavage. Elegance is so much more than designer dresses.

The blush that colors her cheeks is enchanting. She gives my hand a quick squeeze, and then lets go of both of us.

"I am so glad to meet you two, as well," she says, smiling. "And I am sure we will talk again in a minute or so. But right now, I need to tour this fabulous house and meet all the guests. See you in a little while."

She picks up her glass of champagne again, just like that. She's off, but sends us a radiant smile over her shoulder. Yes, we are not done with you just yet, young lady. Oh, no, not at all. You'll be back. We'll wait.

I glance over at Jasper, and his look says it all. His mind is made up. It is this girl or nobody with us tonight.

I couldn't agree more.

~.~

Jasper

The sway of her hips, as she leaves Peter and me, does everything.

"On the menu?" I whisper.

"The whole thing."

My dick inflates in acknowledgment of Peter's statement. Having met at one of these parties, Peter and I have grown to enjoy each other on many levels. My own taste is an equal desire for both men and women, giving me the opportunity to enjoy all that life has to offer.

Arriving at this party with Peter, his body a work of art, his toned muscles firm beneath my touch, and his dick one of the most delicious things I have ever had in my mouth, I knew this evening would be nothing short of amazing.

But now tonight promises to be so much more. The only thing I want, the only thing Peter and I will devour tonight, together, is the deliciously innocent looking treat making her way to the other side of the room.

Silently, we watch her like she is our prey. From this distance, I can see the sleek lines of her legs peeking out from her silk dress.

"I don't think I can wait," Peter quietly says.

I nod, my gaze not leaving Elvirina, her own gaze turning to see the two of us, the blush still covering her face now heating her neck.

My thoughts flip through all the scenarios that could happen: the positions, the kisses, the touches, the never having enough.

In an effort to delay our cavemen actions, I take a deep breath. "Soon, Peter." My eyes leave her, and scan the room, making sweeps to include her position at all times. Eventually, Peter and I mingle with a few other guests, have short conversations.

The draw to Elvirina is always there, under my skin, following her automatically like she is the beam of sunshine in a dark room.

My own want surfaces as she moves to speak with an unsavory guest.

I finally break my focus on our beauty that is within arms reach of that vile human, turning to Peter. "Maybe time to join her on the tour of the house?"

~.~

Edward

I'm watching. Always watching. One would think I'd be more noticed, but I have a knack of disappearing into the background, into the drapes of life. And from there, I watch. I have seen it all: the good, the bad, and the really, really ugly. Debauchery, pain, hate, and despair. I have a taste for it. But not for this girl; she should not be a part of that world.

"James? Would you come with me for a minute, please?" I ask, in a low voice. I need him out of here; he is not supposed to be with this kind of people. Who invited him? Who brought him here? Not Garrett—no way—he would never do that. James is for different places, other moments. He has his uses, but not here, not now.

"What do you want, Edward?" he asks me when I've maneuvered us out onto the back terrace.

"I need for you to get out of here. I'll call you next week, for a party that fits you and your needs. This one isn't it. At all." My voice is firm.

"Well, here's to us!" he says, raising his glass to me. "And fuck you, Edward. Why don't we just give 'em all hell? The last few nights have kicked my ass, and I really need an outlet."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," I answer. "And you are out of here. Now."

As he walks off, throwing the elegant, high-stemmed glass into one of the flowerbeds lining the path around the house to the front parking area. I hear him hiss and swear. I believe I will have hell to pay for this one next time we meet, but that girl? She doesn't deserve this kind of man. No, she deserves the kind of men who are in there now, like Jasper and Peter. Yes, and perhaps young Connor? They could take care of her and treat her like a lady.

I take my assignment seriously; I am in charge of the happy outcome of every party Garrett ever throws. And only happy girls make happy parties. Happy parties mean that my job is safe.

Yeah. She'll be fine now. I see Peter and Jasper moving as one, and when they take Elvirina under their wings and tour the premises with her, I know I can relax again. Connor is watching from his perch at the bar. I'm not sure if he is looking more at Jasper or Elvirina, but that will work out fine, whichever.

I go back to melting into the scenery again. All is calm.

~.~

Jasper

The moment she is free of the unwanted guest, Peter and I approach her. As we near her, she watches as a deer in headlights, her excitement clearly showing in the blush covering her face, and the heaving of her breath in her chest. My eyes linger a bit too long on her breasts, the soft mounds causing my hands to twitch with want.

"Hi," I coolly say, as we each take a place by her side. "Would you like company on the tour of the house?"

She smiles, turning her head once between the two of us. "Would you mind?"

"It would be our pleasure," Peter answers.

Placing my arm around her back, my fingers find the heat of her skin through the silk of her dress, encouraging my cock to continue coming to life and feel for himself. Reacting to her closeness, I lean closer, my nose searching for more of her sweet scent.

"Where should we start?" she asks eagerly.

I look quickly to Peter who motions his head toward the stairs.

"There is a lovely library on the second floor," I suggest.

Peter takes her hand and pulls as I keep my hand on her back and follow. Passing the bar, I see Connor watching us, the perfect smirk on his face. I am sure he is remembering our evenings together. I raise one eyebrow toward him, and smile.

Crossing the room, we make our way to the double staircase, the arch that curves along the wall elegantly, leading to the second floor.

At the bottom of the stairs, I move to take her other hand, my fingers lacing between hers, the comfort of the gesture natural.

"Shall we?" Peter offers, giving her the choice to come with us. It is always about choice.

"Yes." She seems excited as she answers but there is a hint of nervousness on the surface, her innocence all the more intoxicating to us.

The party behind us dissolves as we ascend the stairs, the three of us entering a bubble as the noise and voices soften. At the top we start to make our way down the wide hallway, tables and paintings along with sconces decorating our path. The natural tones of the house continue, warm and inviting. A beautiful, tropical rug lines our path.

There are sixteen doors along this hallway, bedrooms, the library, an office or two, but evenly split, eight on each side. At the end is a large door leading to the master bedroom.

Taking the lead again, Peter moves to the first door on the left, reaching for the handle, turning and pushing it open.

~.~

Peter

We are hardly inside the open door when Elvirina says, "Stop! Not another step!"

Jasper and I are not used to being ordered around, but the _tone _of her voice let's us know she is in total command-mode. We just comply. Like soldiers at attention. Frozen.

She takes a couple of steps further into the room, and then turns around to face us. "You: on the bed, naked. Now." She says this to Jasper, who blinks three times, and then starts to do what he's been told. Good boy, I think, snickering to myself.

"You: leave the door open, wipe that sly smile off your face, and go join Jasper."

Wow. Well, put like that, who am I to disobey? I hear steps out on the landing, and while I'm getting ready to join Jasper on the bed, Connor's happy face pops around the corner. What a smile that boy has. My steps falter as I take him in. What a vision.

Elvirina is facing the door, and when she sees him, she smiles, the first real, honest, happy smile of the evening. Not blushing, not coy, not sexy, just happy as all get out.

This girl will be the death of me. When you think she can't get any sexier, she just goes and is. Sexier, I mean. She has me blabbering to myself like a fool here, and even my inner monologue has hiccups.

Connor takes three strides into the room, reaches out for Elvirina, and pulls her in for a timid kiss. Holding her face gently, his eyes search hers, looking deeply, and he obviously finds what he is looking for. The smile he flashes her is like crack. I'll never get enough of it. Ever.

Next thing I know, Elvirina is flat on her back between Jasper and me, with Connor kissing her so passionately that my breath hitches. Jasper looks a bit grey around the edges, too, so I lean over the sexy couple to plant one on him, just to get him to snap out of it. He grabs my face with a moan, and I'm going under.

God, this man, this man is all I need, and I should be all Jasper needs in his life, too, honestly. But then there is this added rush of these parties. Of the Connors in the world. And, once in a while, the extreme pleasure of the company of a person like Elvirina. Why constrict your life, when you can truly have it all?

Elvirina is back in charge, and Connor is getting undressed by more hands than I can count, mine amongst them. She looks at the three of us with a warm smile and takes a moment to kiss each of us softly. Then she sits back with her shoudlers against the headboard and says in that damn sexy, commanding voice of hers:

"Get to it boys. I'm here for the show. You really don't want to let me down tonight. I want to see you, all of you, in you, with you, around you, and then I want to participate. Make me a part of what it is that you have going here. I crave it." She flattens her dress, and the silk just clings to her body like a whisper.

We look at each other, Connor and Jasper and I, and as I reach for Connor's face, Jasper is already kissing his way down my back. Fuck, this feels good.

~.~

Jasper

The three of us are on our knees before this vixen, ready to do her bidding, naked with each harden member begging for attention.

Sandwiched between Connor and myself is Peter. Connor kisses him deeply, his hands moving along his chest, reaching Peter's sensitive nipples and pinching. The exquisite mouth of Connor muffles his moans as my mouth kisses from Peter's shoulder blades down his toned back to his bite-able ass.

And bite I do.

Licking the bite mark, I make my way back up, one of my hands moving to rub the spot that I marked, the other joining Connor on the front to play with Peter's hairless chest. His pecks are twitching beneath the torture that we are putting him through.

His head falls back as we both take a hard nipple in our mouths, flicking, licking, and sucking to the sounds of Peter's pleasure. Moving across his chest, my mouth finds Connor's, his tongue thrusting as his hand dives into my blond curls and grabs. Holding my face to his, we devour each other, the passion just as strong as the last time his lips touched mine.

Peter's hands find their way to both of our heads, gripping our hair, rubbing and massaging. Moaning and falling further into this trio, my hands move, one to Peter's cock and the other to Connor's monster. Our kiss breaks, giving me the opportunity to add my mouth to the work that my hands are doing. I stroke up and down, eliciting sounds of bliss from the two men as my mouth moves from one to the other, my tongue memorizing their taste.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elvirina flushed and panting; hopefully enjoying this show more than anything she has ever seen before. Her petite hands have exposed her breasts, and she is rubbing and tugging on her nipples.

My lips pop as Connor's cock leaves the warmth of my mouth.

"I believe we have a guest who needs our attention, boys," I suggest, crawling my way up the headboard, my hands finding her soft curls and bringing her warm and pouty lips to mine.

~.~

Connor

I love these parties. They are the only place where I can get really close to men without anyone suspecting what my preferences are. And the women who come here are usually uncomplicated enough, too, which makes for fun encounters and no fall-out later. Perfect.

Garrett always invites me, and when I meet people like Jasper and Peter, everything just becomes so much better than the usual cute guys. Of course, I know they are not out looking for anything steady, just a quick and mind-blowing encounter. Like I said: perfect.

But this girl? Although I am someone who is really not into girls, I must admit, she is special. She is sweet, dominating, soft in all the right places, and as tough as nails. Just wow. If I were ever to decide to stay on the het side of life, she's the kind of girl I'd like to have by my side. Or all around me, as it were.

Jasper is kissing her right now, and I know what that mouth can do. It looks a lot like it is doing it to Elvirina, too, right now. Well, I can do better. Jasper is good, but I am exceptional, and tonight I feel like a million bucks. Don't really know why, I just do, and last night I had a dream, and in it I met the sweetest man I have ever seen, all brown eyes and soft smiles. He is connected to Elvirina in some way, but I don't know how. All I know is I need to be connected to her. Now. Right now.

I reach for Jasper's neck, scratching my fingernails over his skin. Yeah, that usually gets his attention. His wide-eyed look turns me on in ways I don't even know how to explain, but still, I look past him and straight to her. Elvirina. My goal, my queen, my lady tonight.

"Do what you have to do, Jasper, just please get out of my way," I whisper to him. "I really need to get closer, pull her to me, taste her skin. Please, please, move, shift your weight, give me room to feel her. Please. Please, Jasper, I'm begging you. Move."

As Jasper shifts his attentions to Peter, he still looks at me over Peter's shoulder. His quizzical look, with one eyebrow raised, has me laughing out loud. When I turn around toward Elvirina, her question hits me in my solar plexus.

"What are you laughing about, boy? You need to get your mind back in the game. Your focus is all over the place. Concentrate!" Elvirina's voice is soft, but the words hard.

Much like me. So I get to work, just as my Queen asked me to.

~.~

Jasper

The plea from Connor is like nothing I have ever heard from him before. The desperation in his voice sends the vision of him buried deep in Elvirina through my head.

If at all possible, my cock grows harder.

Peter's mouth attacks my neck as I watch Connor kiss Elvirina, his lips touching hers, a growl leaving him seconds before the kiss moves from tentative to aggressive, Connor devouring her.

His hands move to her shoulders, snaking around to the back. I imagine his capable hands unzipping her dress slowly, his fingers tracing her back. She is melting into his kiss, mews and whimpers escaping her, sending the sound into the mixture of the rhythm in the room.

"Peter," I quietly say, causing him to stop his sucking of my chest.

He looks up at me, and I nod to Connor and Elvirina. They are wrapped up in each other, their kiss one of pure passion. One hand is tangled in her hair, the other secure against her neck while her arms are wrapped around his torso, her fingers digging into his muscular back.

"I think he needs help getting her undressed," I suggest.

"Yes, indeed," Peter agrees.

The smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye tell me that he intends on making this the most pleasurable torture for our vixen.

Our hands join their bodies, mine on Connor, rubbing and stimulating him even more. Peter moves to Elvirina, his mouth finding the sweetness on her exposed shoulder.

Ever so slowly, he kisses, pushing the offending material from her body, revealing the glorious smooth and soft skin. My hands move from Connor to her, back and forth between soft and hard.

"Yes," she moans, free from Connor's talented mouth as he descends to her newly exposed breasts.

The three of us work together, our mouths and hands roaming all over her body, mapping our journey to her hidden treasures.

~.~

Elvirina

I am floating, in bliss, in charge without being able to command a single thing. This is MY party, this is MY night, and these boys are at my beck and call. Only, I don't have even one single little "beck" left in me, nor do I have a "call." And who needs them? All I need is right here in my arms, on my chest, around my body.

I am at their mercy; I am their Queen. This game of chess is played with one Queen and three Kings, and I am winning. I am fucking winning big.

Not ever have I felt like this before; I am rushing, I feel high, but on good feelings and skin-deep stimulation, not drugs. Even though, I must admit, I could get hooked on this; I could get addicted. Actually, I think I am already.

These men are all over me; I don't know who is where, and honestly, I do not care. All I care about is that someone is making my breasts feel like never before. And someone else is caressing parts of me that I didn't know needed the sweetness—like the insides of elbows, the arches of feet, the backsides of knees—I am all sensation, and I feel sensational.

Suddenly my dress is gone; I see Peter's smiling eyes as he moves his mouth down my neck. Connor is right in my face, growling, sexy as fuck, and steel-blue eyes. Jasper? God only knows where Jasper is, but the feeling emanating from my thighs gives me an idea of just where he might be hiding.

Connor moans loudly, and I look up over his shoulder, where I see Jasper licking his way down Connor's back. Backside. Crack. And the shudder in Connor tells me Jasper reached his destination. It hits me like a bolt of lightning; just the thought makes me groan loudly. Peter leans in and whispers in my ear. "You like that, do you? Would you like me to explain what's going on behind Connor's back, sweetheart?"

All I can do is nod. Then I take a deep breath, and say, "Yes! Please. Tell me. Tell me what Jasper is doing. Please."

Peter chuckles softly and says, "Well, he's getting Connor ready. After licking him, he's now stretching him with lube and fingers. Connor's cock is a fraction of an inch from your pussy, and Jasper's cock is about three seconds from entering Connor." As he speaks, he swiftly sheathes both Jasper and Connor, throwing the discarded wrappings hurriedly over his shoulder.

I groan. I feel everything that Peter is saying. I grab his hand and ask him frantically, "And you? Where are you? Come here, please, please, come up here to me. Let me see. Taste. Love. Have. Suck. Please."

Peter's cock is in my face before I've even finished my plea, and as I take him in my mouth, I feel Connor entering me, at the same time as he is being entered by Jasper.

There is testosterone floating on the air in this room. And I control it all. It is all mine. When Jasper's voice comes through my haze, I hear him mumbling like a madman, "This is what it is all about. Live. Fuck. Live some more. Fuck even more. Boys. Girls. Who gives a damn. Feel that! Do you feel that? This is US." Every word is punctuated by a huge thrust into Connor. Who in turn thrusts into me.

And me? I take a huge piece of Peter right down to where it matters.

~.~

Jasper

The moment we are all joined in some way, all five senses are alive.

The smell of sex and lust fills the room, musky and sweet, intertwining to create a new perfume, causing my want to drive into Connor even more.

The taste of Connor is on my tongue, mixing with what remains from Elvirina's sweet kisses. I know what Elvirina is tasting right now; having Peter's cock in my mouth is one of my favorite things, salty drippings, the one-of-a-kind taste of his skin, a blend of love and lust.

A symphony of sounds fills the room. My hips meeting Connor's thighs, thrusting into his wet, tight heat while he thrusts into Elvirina, her wetness providing a natural lubricant for Connor's cock. The sounds of my lover's cock sliding in and out; Peter, sliding in and out of Elvirina's mouth, challenging her abilities, a slight choke when her nose touches his small and trim patch of hair.

Her moans are the tempo, driving each of us at her pleasure, pushing us to limits we only share in this room.

My hands roam, touching every part of Connor as my body leans forward and flattens against his, giving me reach to touch Elvirina. Her breasts are arching, reaching for my hands. I knead and grope, touching everywhere I can before pinching her nipples, pulling and receiving a wanton cry from her.

Our bodies are moving, Connor's back muscles touching my chest, rippling beneath me.

Peter's hands are touching her face, his fingers threaded in her hair as he fucks her mouth. Connor's hands join mine, lacing and working together as we touch her clit, separating again so that my touch rubs against Connor's cock as he continues to move in and out.

The sights are burned into my memory, this combination of all of us. Connor beneath me, his hair wet from sweat, his skin flush and slick. Peter's eyes closed, his head thrown back. My eyes travel down Peter's body, a moan escaping me as I watch his cock thrust erratically, his orgasm washing over him as he fills her mouth.

And finally, Elvirina, who is blissed out, on another plane of pleasure that only she can experience right now. She is greedy as Peter finishes, sucking and licking his softening cock as he slowly pulls out, her tongue licking her lips, savoring the proof of how she undid him.

Oh, how I know how she feels.

~.~

Peter

I'm spent. This beautiful girl drew it all out. And as I'm leaning back against the headboard to watch these adorable people as they continue, I reflect on what this is and what it does to us.

A happy, open, and free woman is a truly magic being. And free, loving men are to die for. I love how everything that is soft and curvy on her is hard and lean planes of ripped muscle on him. I crave both. I crave the feeling I see in other men's eyes when I pull my shirt off, grabbing it from behind my neck and ripping it over my head, revealing my abs. I love that he wants me, that he gets hard just looking at me. It gets me hard just thinking about him seeing me. Watching me.

I love being a man. With a man or with a woman, I am always all man. Hard, focused, strong, and loving. I know that Connor has never been with a woman before; I can see it in his eyes. The wonder. The intense feelings he is getting, both from her and from Jasper. Without Jasper in the room, I don't think Connor would have dared to do this. But I can tell he's into it. He is so into her that he doesn't even know who he is anymore. That's okay.

That's a good place to be. A place where anything is possible. Any future is within his reach.

Jasper is getting closer to his release; I can see him struggling to hold back. There is so much emotion in the room right now. So I take charge. I direct. I tell them what to do; they need me right now.

"Jasper," I whisper, "pull out seconds before you come. I want you to spray Connors back with cum. We understand cum, women don't—not like we do. I want you to mark Connor as yours. Paint him with your cum."

I can see that Jasper understands what I'm saying, and Connor just groans and grinds deeper into Elvirina when he hears my words.

"Elvirina, sweetheart... Listen to me," I whisper. "Let go of all the things that have happened in your life, and just KNOW that you are loved." I smile into her brilliant eyes, and I love the one miniscule teardrop that gets stuck in one of her eyelashes. I see so much love there. Reflected. Magnified. What a beautiful creature she is. Truly.

"Connor, keep it up, just blow your load inside Elvirina. I want to see you explode. Come on, she wants to feel you, too." My hand encircles Connors jaw, and I pull his face up to my mouth for a searing kiss. He nods, frantically, and stutters, "I need Jasper... I need Jasper to mark me, brand me, paint me... Help him?"

I know exactly what he is asking for. We understand dick. We understand what cum does, what it means. He wants it all over his backside, he wants to feel the sticky strings all over his skin. It is something that makes us happy. Men do that to other men, and it _means_ something.

Jasper's face is at the point that I know oh-so-well, so I tell him to pull out and rip off his condom. He complies, and as he leaves Connor's body, Connor moans in sorrow over the loss, tearing even harder into Elvirina. I can see he is falling hard right then, so I shove two fingers inside him, and twist them just so. The scream of ecstasy that leaves his throat makes me rock hard, once again. I grab Jasper's cock and jerk him hard.

Elvirina is screaming under Connor; as he pounds his release into her, she is in a bone-shattering climax that seems to roll over her in waves. Connor is in awe; he has never felt a woman do that under him, around him, and something changes in his eyes. An acceptance of all and everything. Nothing is black and white anymore. Love is love.

Jasper looks straight into my eyes, pleading, so with a few good strokes I bring him to join the party. Connor is still flexing and pumping as Jasper's cum lands all over his back, and when he feels it landing, he just moans and arcs his back into the feeling. His brain is in overload. He doesn't know who or what or where he is anymore. I love that we can do that to him.

I feel empowered. We have it all here. Male. Hot and hard. Sexy and sated. Female. Sweet and soft. Blissed out and beautiful.

What a night. Give me ten minutes, and then let's do it all again.

~.~

Jasper

Naked limbs covered in sweat and cum surround me. Fast heartbeats slowing as breathing returns to normal, sweet sighs for all the lovers, pleasure reached by all.

Elvirina is in the middle of us, in the comfort of Peter's arms on one side, and Connor on the other, while I spoon behind Connor. My fingers move, tracing over skin, the texture going from soft to firm.

When I land on soft, I start to explore more, my fingers finding her breasts, the pads of my finger tracing her swells, teasing her hardening peaks. My fingers continue to move, finding Peter's familiar arm, the muscles leading me along the trail of his firm arms to his chest where I tease his nipple, ghosting my finger and circling, his chest arching towards my touch, teasing but denying his need for me to pinch his nipples.

Moving back across our bodies, I find Elvirina's soft skin again, my fingers tracing along her sides.

Elvirina starts to giggle, and the three of us attack her with multiple hands running on her body, our need to tickle her increasing as her volume and laughter rises.

"Stop!" she cries, pleading to cease our actions.

"What's so damn funny?" I ask, leaning up and looking at her.

She is beautiful, glowing in her post-orgasmic haze, a light sheen of sweat covering her still flushed skin. "I'm so sticky," she says, a smile lighting up her face.

I look to Connor and Peter, hoping they are thinking the same thing that I am.

_The private pool._

"We can take care of that. Come with us."

We untangle ourselves and stand up. Offering her my hand, she takes it and my lead, following me into the large bathroom to get robes, considerately supplied by our host.

She slips on a robe, and I sigh as her breasts are hidden from view. Securing the robe on her, I lean in and give her a quick kiss.

"Come on," I tell her, smiling as she gives me a curious look.

The four of us, in robes, leave the room and head down the hallway to the back stairwell. In a matter of moments we find ourselves exiting the house through French doors that lead to the private section of the beautiful garden in the back of the house.

A utopia of color fills our view, plants and flowers of all varieties, couches and hammocks giving an inviting feeling to the area.

I look at Elvirina who is taking in the landscaping, the smile never leaving her face. "Care for a swim?"

"There is a pool?"

"Just beyond those trees."

The mischievous glint in her eye returns, the one that was domineering in the bedroom when she ordered us around. She turns to the three of us and grins.

"Don't think you'll be needing those robes. Strip!"

As our robes are discarded, so is hers, leaving the four of us exposed and the air re-charged. She lets out a giggle, turns and starts to run to the pool, leaving the three of us to chase after her.

On the other side of the trees, we are greeted with the glow of the clear water of the small pool. Elvirina is already in it, floating on her back, her breasts cresting on the gentle waves.

"Gentlemen," I say to my other lovers. "Time to get wet."

~.~

Elvirina

This evening is shining. Brilliant. I am glowing. I can feel it. I'm not sure it is the water reflecting upon the trees around the pool giving off light. I have a feeling it is me, reflecting joy and light. I do believe I am sparkling. How very strange.

Men are funny animals. Beautiful, mysterious, and so much fun. I feel good here, the cool water washing over my skin, rinsing off the evidence of our lovemaking. Men like it, but perhaps women like it a little bit less? It's not that I dislike cum, it's just that it doesn't cause me to go cross-eyed at the very thought of it, you know?

Take Connor, just now? He was doing fine with me. But when Peter told Jasper to paint his back with cum, Connor exploded. It just fucked with his mind at the same time as he was fucking with my body. Mental implosion, physical explosion.

It was a wondrous thing to witness, truly. And I can see that he is watching me from over by the border of the pool right now. Like he doesn't know what to do. Let's see if I can help him.

I swim over, slow backstrokes without splashing, just forcing through the water. Seconds later I pull up and twirl around, looking him deep in the eyes. "Hey, there, handsome, are you all right?" I ask him, as I place a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, I am all over the place right now," he answers, "and it is all good. You are all good. This is all good. I have honestly never experienced anything like it." His sigh is happy, complete, his eyes shining brightly.

"Well, you and me both, baby," I answer him, "you and me both." His face is so close, and I pull him in slowly for a kiss, making sure that he's okay with it. Sometimes, what we do in the heat of the moment is okay, but later on, you need to make sure everyone is still on the same page. He smiles into my eyes, puts one hand on each of my cheeks, and then kisses me so softly I am almost in a swoon. What a man. What a gift.

Peter and Jasper are discussing important stuff right behind my back. Intensely. I can feel the heat coming off them, even through all that water. Suddenly, a strong arm encircles both Connor and me. Jasper. I shiver as he nudges my right ear and breathes out a suggestion. Connor latches on to the idea at once, and I find myself lifted up by strong arms and then set down on the side of the pool. Peter walks up behind me and carefully places a robe over my shoulders as I sit watching the two men in the water in front of me.

"We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, sitting out of the water like this," Peter says, as he sits down behind me and pulls me against his warm body. Jasper grabs hold of my knees and pulls me toward him a little bit, so that I am sitting right on the edge of the pool. Then he takes Connor's face in one hand, gives him a searing kiss, and tells him, "Now you are going to see what it is all about, man. What all the hype is. What makes men like me and Peter come back to the female side of life, again and again."

With those words, he spreads my legs and gives me one of his heart-melting grins, saying, "I'm going in, baby. Time to help Connor take off those training wheels, right?" As he lifts one of my legs and rests it on his shoulder, he invites Connor to do the same with the other. I am immobilized, sandwiched between the three of them.

Peter is slowly biting my ear and whispering very, very naughty things to me. I shiver, and he laughs happily. Then Jasper's lesson starts. I moan loudly as his finger slowly traces through everything that is alive in me and screaming for friction, bottom to top, one long pull, and then he turns to Connor with a smile.

"This here? This is where it all happens—but only as long as her head is being fucked too, okay? Can't have one without the other." He turns to me again. "Baby? Are you okay with me fingering you, while Connor gets to understand how this all works?" And without waiting for an answer, two fingers are already inside, searching. Yeah, because I am going to protest and say no, right? Wrong.

"You see, Connor, the clit is an interesting organ. It looks small and inconspicuous, just this little button here. But holy hell are you mistaken, as there is a whole little fair-ground attraction in there. You just can't see it all from the outside." And the pressure he gives with his curved fingers makes me scream out.

"Right there, on the opposite side of the clit, on the inside, that's where the rest of the action is," Jasper says, as Connor lays his tongue against me and pushes gently. God, that feels good, and I tell him so. He looks up at me, eyes shining, and licks me over and over again. He is actually moaning now, as he says, "God, this is good. I'm all for scents and wet and heat. And this? So sweet. So good. So..." As he keeps mumbling into me, the vibrations of his voice on my clit are almost killing me. I move into him, trying to get more, anything, more, give, need, more, now.

Connor keeps going, he gets it, and Jasper whispers more instructions so that we all can hear, "Never stop, when you get the right thing going, when you see it's working, don't stop, don't change pace, don't change rhythm, and don't you _dare _move away. Just keep going. Keep going or she'll kick your teeth in." Peter's rumbling laughter behind me is contagious, and I smile widely, a smile that is replaced with a gasp as Jasper suddenly changes whatever it is he's doing inside me and an orgasm shoots through me so fast that I don't even see it coming. But holy hell do I feel it. Yes, it's true, don't change. Until. Until. Right then.

Jasper looks at me and tells Connor, "Don't stop now, just ease up a little, but keep going. She won't come down from this high until we say so." Connor nods and keeps on licking, putting pressure, sublime pressure, right where it matters, and I shatter again, falling into little pieces, slumping back into Peter's strong arms.

Connor slows down and eases off of me, caressing the whole area around my pussy with his mouth, tongue, even his chin. He looks like he is enjoying himself, too. He backs up and looks at me, wonder in his eyes. I whisper breathlessly, "Thank you, Connor. You just rocked my whole world."

Jasper takes hold of Connor's face and kisses him wildly, moaning about the taste, the scent, and the awe he feels for this young man. Peter whispers in my ear, "Oh, there he goes again. I believe Connor is getting it again tonight. Jasper is quite turned on by watching a man do that to a woman." And then Peter pulls me up in his lap, away from the water, and turns me in his arms. "What are you and I going to do while they get it on in the water, sweetheart? How about we see if I fit in that pretty pussy of yours. What do you say? I know I want to, but how about you?"

There is only one answer, and Peter knows it. His eyes are shining with mirth, and in a second, he is sheathed in a condom and slowly lifting me up and placing me right where I need to be. Sitting on top of him, by the pool, I feel him enter me and the feeling goes on and on, like he fills me up completely. From far away, from another planet even, I hear Jasper and Connor, but all I can see is Peter, right in front of me, right around me, right inside me. He is all there is, and for a minute, I lose myself.

"Oh, sweet Elvirina, you feel so good," he whispers to me, "I love your heat, your fire, and your pussy. So much. So, so, so, much." As he speaks, he punctuates his words with wild, deep thrusts into me, and I bounce. I fucking bounce.

In no time at all, I am back on the edge, just a nudge away from falling, falling all over again, and Peter sees it. His strong hands grab me, and hold me up, as he pulls a nipple into his mouth and bites down, loosely, crashing into me. That does it. I'm flying again, and I can feel him coming with me. It's as if we are physically moving. Falling. Falling. Only the feeling of cool water against my skin makes me understand that we literally fell into the pool.

We come up for air, spurting water and laughing our hearts out, and the intense feeling of _happy_ just permeates everything. Peter pulls me in for a huge bear-hug, and I disappear into his arms. Behind me, I feel Jasper and Connor join the hug, too. I am surrounded by _good_. Good feelings, good sex, good companionship, and most of all, good people.

Happy. Birthday. To. Me.

~.~

Garrett

It's good to be me. There, I said it, I admit that I am a lucky son-of-a-bitch.

And I have to admit that my parties are the best, fueling my ego at the moment.

People come, mingle, eat incredible food, drink a little, and more often than not, find a lover. Most of the people that I know, that I invite, need just a bit more in life; the 'vanilla' just doesn't cut it.

They may have love in their lives, they may have the two point five kids, a dog, and a house in the country. But they long for just a bit more; they need just a little something extra, that spice, that fire.

And I provide that.

In a safe environment.

With only those who are searching for the same thing.

This evening my house is filled with some of the most beautiful people I know. Everyone dressed to impress, skin showing on beautiful women, flowing hair that begs to be touched, men in stylish clothes, each one unique in size but always fine-looking.

Everyone looking for love, the physical kind, to find that connection that stimulates and fills the senses with pleasure, pushing orgasmic waves through our bodies until we fall to the floor sated.

I wander through the dwindling crowd, most of the guests having paired off and moved on to their intended activities, putting my house filled with many rooms to good use. The staff is busy cleaning up, gearing down before the night is over.

Moving to my private lounge, I head straight for my balcony that overlooks the private backyard, my eyes immediately focusing on the reflections of the water from the pool, the bodies in motion.

I am truly happy with this particular grouping this evening. Naked in my pool are two of my best friends, Jasper and Peter, accompanied by the ever-popular Connor and Elvirina.

_Happy birthday, love!_

She is in capable hands with the three of them, each giving her that something special, definitely a night to remember.

At the moment, the four of them are in an embrace in waist high water, sweet kisses being shared, hands roaming.

My own hands reach for my aching cock, my release on hold as I enjoy the pleasure of hosting. I palm my hardening length, applying a bit more pressure than I normally would.

But the scene that starts to unfold before me only spurs me on.

Peter and Connor have moved on their own, their mouths locked together, a kiss that I know from experience with both men is sweet and spicy. Peter's hands are running along Connor's muscular back, as Connor grips Peter's head, his fingers secure in his hair.

I moan knowing the feeling of those hands. My hands move to remove my clothes, no pretense to hold back what I intend to do as the lovers below pleasure one another again.

Once I am freed of my clothes, I grasp my cock and run my hand slowly up and down as I watch Peter and Connor devour each other; necks and licks and sucks accompany the moans filling the air around them, floating up to my balcony, bringing my desire to a fullness.

My eyes move to Elvirina and Jasper, who have moved to the chaise on the side of the pool.

The curve of the furniture gives the lovers a comfort and advantage in their position, the gentle wave welcoming them. Elvirina is on her stomach, her chest and head in the dip as her ass proudly sits in the air over the crest.

I can practically see Jasper drooling from here.

With a healthy dose of lube, I begin to stroke with a steady rhythm on my cock, my hand running up over the velvet head, spreading the pre-cum evident there. My other hand moves to my hairless balls, cupping before tugging slightly.

A groan escapes my mouth as Jasper stands behind Elvirina, finger fucking her, her cries of pleasure heavy in the atmosphere.

Beads of sweat start to form on my brow as I watch Jasper grab a foil square from the many bowls that litter the house tonight.

Sheathed in a condom, Jasper spears himself into Elvirina, a wail escaping her only to spur my own tempo, finding that pleasurable coiling.

Time is lost as I float my focus. Peter and Connor, leaning over the side of the pool, Connor buried deep as the water around them slaps and sends ripples throughout the pool. Jasper is working Elvirina's pussy, gripping her hips and pulling her back as he thrusts forward.

Moans, groans, and growls saturate the air as all of us reach our peaks. Hot cum sprays my stomach, my grip tightening to pull everything out of me that I have to offer.

Tender actions between the sets of lovers, breathing slowing, lips touching lips, and soft words spoken between them.

The need to be closer to the foursome, to find out more about their evening, sends me back into my lounge. After cleaning myself up, I grab my slacks and button-up shirt and slip them on. Leaving my shirt untucked and unbuttoned, I make my way through the house barefoot.

The wait staff has gone, the house empty except for the noises floating from a few of the bedrooms. A few overnight guests have always been welcome at my house. Soft light fills my path, the house resting after being so bright for the day.

I quietly nod to Edward, my head of security, as he remains silent by the front door, his station until I give him leave. He is the best of the best, discreet and honest, always protective of all my guests.

The warm night air feels fresher at ground level as I make my way outside. The grass is soft beneath my feet, cooler now that the night sky blankets all around us. The four lovers are in their robes, cuddled together on the large round sofa.

"Evening," I say, announcing my presence.

Smiles and sated bodies greet me.

"Garrett," Elvirina says quietly, nestled in between the three men.

"Not a bad way to spend your birthday."

"Most definitely not," she says, lifting herself up slightly and giving all three men a tender kiss.

Then she turns back to me, and says, "The best birthday ever. In all the ways that matter."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Do these ladies know how to celebrate a birthday or what? *fans self* Make sure to leave some love and birthday wishes.**

**Next week we are super duper excited to have KATMOM squeezing us!**

**If you wanna work on your lemon writing skills or want to recommend an author for us to beg, drop us a line, dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	86. 062012Katmom

**DCM A/N: This week we squealing in delight with Katmom squeezing us! Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.20.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was very tickled to have been asked to write for the DCM, especially as I don't write many lemons.**

**I looked through the pictures, but what I really saw, with Father's Day approaching, was a pregnant woman and her besotted husband. As the scent of honeysuckle flows through my own house, it inspired me to write this. **

**Thanks for the opportunity!**

**And thank you, LJ Summers, for acting as eagle eyes on this for me!**

**Picture Inspiration:**

**Bunches of Honeysuckle**

Father's Day was here and she wanted to do something special for him. He had stepped into the role of father like it had been invented just for him. The baby would be here in the next couple of weeks and he was already so good at the job.

For example, he had put the crib together, without reading the instructions. "How hard can it be?" he had jokingly asked. When he ended up with four leftover pieces, and they weren't just extra screws, he decided that maybe he should read the instructions. He was so proud when he put the correctly assembled crib into the twice-painted nursery.

Why twice painted? Well, when the color wasn't quite what she wanted when it was on the walls, he painted it a second time so that it _was_ perfect. She kissed him quite soundly where they stood on the newly installed carpet. She was sure that he was grateful that it was the right color the first time it was laid, but he never said a word. As their kisses escalated and he lowered her to the perfectly colored carpet, his skilful fingers made her forget about paint…and carpet.

As her due-date got closer she could tell that he was worried about how _he_ would handle the birth. The videos made him feel green and the thought of her being in such pain tortured him. He had already told her that she was going to be great, that she was the strongest woman he knew, that she was a champion. But she had seen the fear in his eyes when he read the pile of papers that the birthing coach had passed out to their class.

For herself, she knew that as long as he was beside her, she'd do just fine. He was her rock, and with him encouraging her, she would be strong. At least strong enough for this.

She wanted to do something special for this, his first Father's Day. Something special for him, something that he'd always remember. Finally, she came up with a grand idea, at least she hoped he'd think so!

Standing in front of their mirrored closet doors, she had adjusted her stance a couple of times while she had taken some pictures of her bare tummy. Then she had sketched her bulging profile in pencil and had hinted at the feet that they could feel through her tight skin. Most nights as they sat together watching TV or reading on the couch, they'd each have one hand on their child, feeling her move and squirm. The doctor had confirmed, as much as he was able, that their guesses as to body parts were correct.

With so little room to move, the distinct outline of feet had been felt a couple of times. She hoped to always remember his face as he cupped her belly. His expression as he focused on their baby made her love him more than she thought was possible.

It was the day before Father's Day and his gift was finished, framed and wrapped. Her mind drifted to the fact that soon they would be three. As much as she longed to hold their daughter in her arms, she knew that the changes to their lifestyle would take some adjusting. There would be no more impromptu lovemaking on the rug before the fire. No more pushing the dishes aside and being taken on the kitchen table. No more lingering showers where they focused on just the two of them until the water ran cold. Of course, she knew that those times would come again, after their children were a lot more grown and maybe out of the house. But it would certainly be a long while before they could find that free spontaneity again. Right then, she decided that she would work at making time to be alone with her husband. It would be important to keep that bond strong.

As her mind drifted to some of the times they had shared, she wandered out of the house, through the backyard, and into the small stand of woods that nestled in the middle of their eight acres. Following the trail that had been carefully paved, she stepped into the small glade that he had created especially for her before their marriage. The honeysuckle was still in bloom and the aroma brought back memories that made her smile.

This was where he had gone down on one knee as he proposed. This was where she had told him that they were expecting. This was where they came to enjoy the seasons. This was where he had surprised her with a redwood swing. He had set it up beside a stout maple tree for Mother's Day this year.

She sat on the swing and thought back to that particular day.

~.~!~.~!~.~

It had been warm and the bees had droned quietly among the white and red honeysuckle that enclosed the glade. He held his hands over her eyes during the last couple of steps before the trail opened up. Getting her situated just right, he then removed his hands so that she could see the new swing. She had squealed gleefully and rushed to sit on the padded bench while he smiled from where he stood. It was in the perfect place, shady and with a lovely view of the surrounding garden. He had twined runners from the honeysuckle up the back legs and around the support beam.

The rush of love she felt for him had overcome the discomfort that the pregnancy had caused her to feel. Most women generally had morning sickness in the first trimester, but she had felt awful for months. It had thrown a real wrench in their intimate encounters. She missed those times and knew he did, too, but he understood that she just felt awful and he didn't press her for more.

As she beckoned him closer, she tested her _ickies_ and decided that they didn't matter. She needed to give him something to show him just how much she appreciated him.

When he came to her, he sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders, setting the swing to a gentle glide. She cuddled into his chest and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Thank you! This is perfect!" She punctuated each word with a kiss before looking up into his smiling face. "You need to stand up." He had been surprised but she insisted. He stood, looking confused while she smiled up at him.

"Come here." She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him to stand before her. His smile widened as she swiftly undid his belt and then pulled the zipper down. It was a bit difficult because his jeans had tightened significantly.

He cupped her cheek as she worked to release him from his briefs. "Are you sure you feel up to this? I know you felt bad, earlier."

Instead of answering him with words, she grinned before licking him from the bottom of his erection to the very tip. His groan assured her that he was giving into the situation.

When she took him fully into her mouth he had put his hands on the upper support of the swing to steady himself. And he did need the support as her mouth worked him from top to bottom. She nibbled and sucked as she tugged his jeans lower to allow her room to caress his upper thighs. A groan sounded around the garden as she gently squeezed and stroked him.

The swing swayed to and fro as she worked him to a frenzy with lips, teeth, and hands. His right hand came down to her shoulder and he grasped her firmly. Something caught her eye as he did so.

There was a bunch of honeysuckle tucked between his hand and her shoulder. He had apparently pulled it loose while his mind was…elsewhere. She would have laughed if his body hadn't been so tense, if he hadn't been so close finishing. A firm squeeze of his shaft just as she suckled harder, and he came with a roar. She released him from her lips and he fell to his knees before her. The honeysuckle he had ripped from the support beam fell to her lap as he put his arms around her and pressed his cheek to her rounded tummy.

Taking the bunch in hand, she tickled it across his face.

"So, you gave me the swing, I gave you a good time, and now you give me bunches of honeysuckle." His chuckle made the swing quiver. "Sounds like a good trade to me."

~.~!~.~!~.~

Since then, they had joked a few times about "bunches of honeysuckle" and the memory brought a light to both their eyes. As she swayed gently in the swing, that afternoon inspired an idea. There were still a few blooms lingering in the glade and a plan began to come together. Rushing as fast as her pregnancy-loosened hips would allow, she made her way back to the house. She stopped at the potting shed and pulled her garden wagon out. She'd need that to haul things back to the swing.

A checklist of items she'd need to surprise her husband filled her mind.

_Picnic munchies_

_A pitcher of drinks_

_That small table from the living room to set things on_

_Pillows, lots of pillows_

_The rolled up futon from the closet_

_The soft quilt from the extra bedroom_

He had gone to pick up some horse feed and a quick glance at the clock showed that she would only have about two hours to get things ready. She had to hurry because she was going to have to make at least two trips to get everything she'd want out there.

~.~!~.~!~.~

The house was quiet when he entered. He called her name as he dropped his keys on the table next to the front door. Worry set in when she didn't answer and he rushed into the room where she could usually be found. Last week he had often found her in the kitchen baking up a storm; that is, when she wasn't cleaning a closet or a drawer. She had well and truly "nested" according to the books he read when he thought she wasn't looking.

Stepping into the sunny room, he was welcomed by the aroma of fresh cut fruit and something—biscuits, maybe? No, a deep sniff convinced him it was another batch of those cranberry scones like she had made two weeks ago. Yes, that was it. Glancing around he spotted a note propped up by the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table.

_Meet me at the swing, there are still bunches of honeysuckle to be found._

A grin wiped the worry from his face as he sprinted outside. He barely heard the slam of the storm door as his feet found the trail to the swing, to the honeysuckle, to his heart.

Bursting out of the woods and into the glade, his breath left him at the vision that greeted him. The sun shone down on his bride. Her hair was loose, falling in soft brown curls nearly to her waist. Her rounded breasts were barely hidden behind the silky tresses. He recognized the futon that they used when his nephews spent the night. It looked a lot different with his stunningly nude wife sitting in the middle of it, propped up by what looked like every pillow from the den!

A small table was beside her and he could see the fruit and scones that he had smelled in the kitchen artfully arranged next to a clear pitcher of some ruby colored drink. The fancy wine glasses that they only used on special occasions were already half-filled. A small bowl of whipped cream sat in a larger bowl of ice.

She was holding a bunch of honeysuckle and as he watched she pulled a bloom from the stem and raised it to her lips. Her eyes held his as she sipped the nectar from it. He swallowed, just as she did. His feet were planted firmly in the clover and he felt his pants tighten as she leaned back against the pillows. She trailed the bouquet down her chin, over her collarbones. With a wink at him, she circled her breasts and his breath caught as he saw her hardened nipples.

He had always been a breast man and hers, especially near the end of her pregnancy, were stunning. He could barely keep his hands off of them on a daily basis and she had smacked him lightly more than once when he found himself staring at them as she dressed and undressed each day. She had laughed when he bought her a couple of shirts that showcased them very nicely.

With a gulp he watched the greenery circle first one breast then the other. Slowly she caressed her rounded belly with the leaves and when she leaned back fully and let the flower come to rest in the shady spot where her curls were tight, he slowly walked toward her.

"Are you hungry, love?" Her free hand gestured to the table even as he shook his head _no_.

He dropped to his knees at her feet. Starting with her ankles he allowed his gaze to wander over her sunlit skin. She shivered when he paused where the honeysuckle was resting. His pupils contracted, leaving her to look into the dark green depths as he raised his eyes to look into hers.

"I don't think I need food just yet, but maybe some nectar would be good…" He placed his hands on her knees and gently eased them apart. Taking the stem of honeysuckle from where it lay, he pinched off one of the flowers and sucked the liquid from the end. It was her turn to swallow hard while she watched him.

"This is sweet, but I know something sweeter…" He tossed the spent bloom away and ran his cheek from her knee, up the inside of her leg and pressed a soft kiss to the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. As he tasted the wetness there, her gasp made him smile.

Adjusting his arms to surround her legs, he rested his hands on her tummy. The baby squirmed and he knew that it wouldn't be long before moments like this would be hard to find. Moments where they were just two. As much as he yearned to hold the baby that their love had created, he knew that he'd miss these opportunities, times where it was just the two of them. He made a conscious decision to make time for them as husband and wife. They would need to keep connected during those sleepless nights that all his friends told him were right around the corner.

Focusing his attention on his wife, he stared into her wide, brown eyes. He loved how she would try to keep her eyes open as he began to lick her gently. This time was no different. A couple of soft caresses were followed by a little nip and that's when her eyes closed and her back arched. He knew her very well indeed. Which didn't keep him from exploring the private folds and the engorged flesh that only he was allowed to peruse.

At just the right moment, he slipped two fingers inside her and pressed against a particular spongy spot. His wife wasn't usually a very vocal person as they made love, but this always caught her off guard and she began panting and calling his name. A small twist of his fingers and she arched again, shuddering as her orgasm overtook her.

He sat back on his heels, admiring the soft glow that her skin took on in the sunshine. Her moisturizer had a small amount of shiny stuff in it…she had teased him that it made her look like a vampire. He had declined her offer to rub some onto his shoulders. It did look lovely on her, but maybe that was just her own natural effect that he appreciated.

When her body relaxed she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes widened as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "Yes, this is sweeter…"

"Come here…" she said as she reached for him. He shook his head and held up one finger telling her to wait. Her pout was cute.

Getting to his feet, he slipped his shirt up and over his head. He toed his shoes and socks off. Her eyes were watching intently as he slipped his belt loose and shimmied his jeans down and off his feet. His briefs soon landed on the pile of clothes. When he stood up straight she was on her knees, admiring him.

A crook of her finger and he was in front of her, gazing down into her bright eyes. "Bunches of honeysuckle…" Her lips surrounded the tip of his shaft and he sucked in a deep breath as she swallowed around his length. He thrust gently a couple of times and she reached behind him and grasped his cheeks. She squeezed in time with his thrusts. As good as this felt, he wanted to be deeper, to be inside her and he slowly pulled away. Her grin was wide when he popped free, the sound caused him to growl and he fell to his knees before her.

Leaning together over the expanse of her stomach they kissed slowly and deeply. He tasted strawberries and a hint of the non-alcoholic sangria that she had prepared. His hands were filled with the weight of her breasts. They were incredibly sensitive at this point in her pregnancy and he gently rolled the hardened tips between his fingers. Her groan was all the permission he needed and he kissed his way down her neck. He smiled at her before putting his mouth on one nipple and sucking gently. It was his turn to make a popping noise as he moved to the other breast. She laughed quietly before gasping when he sucked a little harder.

Her hands were on him, stroking and squeezing in time with the movements of his mouth. With another growl, he pushed her slightly away. Her grin was teasing as she turned and dropped to her hands. She wiggled her behind at him while she smiled over her shoulder. This was the only position that was comfortable right now. The only one where they could get close enough.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked with a smile in her voice. With a grin he tucked himself close behind her, feeling the heat of her thighs as he pressed himself into her. She grabbed a pillow and slipped it under her belly, the weight there needed support and when he would have pulled away to help settle her, she reached back and grabbed his hip.

"Don't even think of moving away from me…" She pushed back and he was completely surrounded by heat and wet and love. They stilled for just a minute, reveling in the intimacy of the moment. Need quickly overtook them and they began to move. Slowly and gently, and then with sudden spurts of speed. They both wanted to draw this encounter out, so when it felt like it was going to overcome them, they slowed.

When they were both ready to climax, she reached back and grasped his thigh as she widened her stance just a little. He pushed in deeper and that was all they both needed, and as he felt her clamp down, his own peak was reached and he leaned over her, resting his head between her shoulder blades, and groaning loudly with his release.

Feeling her legs start to quiver after a few moments, he quickly rolled them both to their sides and pulled her fully against him. Their breaths were still accelerated, but slowly came back to normal. A honeysuckle-scented breeze fluttered over them and she shivered. He offered to run back to the house to get something to cover her, but she waved to the side where he saw a light blanket. His lover thought of everything.

After a short rest, they leaned against the pile of pillows. He fed her bites of scone and she fed him cream covered fruit from the tines of a fork. Her belly was pressed to his side and their daughter kept them laughing with her squirming. There wasn't much room for her to move and the wild kicks and acrobatics from earlier had been reduced to shoulder rolls and bum shifts.

He had started to take her to task for moving so much stuff, but was appeased when she pointed out the wagon at the edge of the glade. Still, he assured her that she would only be carrying the crystal glasses back to the house. With a kiss, and a quick lick of the cream that had ended up next to the dimple in his chin, she agreed to his command. He shook his head, knowing that she was teasing him.

When their meal was done, he helped her to her feet and into the robe she had waiting. She gathered up the glasses and covered the food while he slipped his jeans on. He pulled the wagon close and started to fill it with pillows.

A loud bird call caught his attention and he stopped. Stepping to the sheltering vines, he pulled a blooming stem free and turned to his wife. He handed them to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Bunches of honeysuckle will always remind me of you and this day." Another kiss was shared before they slowly walked back toward their home. The day had been lovely and she was thrilled that it had worked out so nicely. And he still had the drawing to open tomorrow. Lots of honeysuckle scented memories to enjoy while they waited for their miracle.

~.~!~.~!~.~

A/N…thanks again for the invite to write for the lovely dirtycheekymonkeys! This was fun! I'm really busy with my job right now, but rest assured that I do plan to write the last chapters for **Dragon Stones, Emeralds to Rubies…and EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen.**

* * *

**DCM A/N: *wipes brow* Oh my! Officially squeezed! We will never be able to smell honeysuckles again and not think of this! Make sure to leave Katmom tons of love.**

**Next week we have ContentedTwiCow squeezing us!**

**We need you authors, bug us so we can beg! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	87. 062712ContentedTwiCow

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed by ContentedTwiCow. Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 06.27.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Live~Laugh~Love**_

Bella winked at her reflection in the mirror, happy with her appearance after all the preparations. She rarely put much thought into how she looked, but she wanted to surprise her Edward today with a bit of sexy fun. Lately, she'd been paying a bit of extra attention to what he seemed to get a little more kick out of seeing her wear and how she looked. The saucy girl winking at her in the mirror was the result.

Her hair was loose around her face, slightly mussed, as if she'd already been enjoying some bedroom hijinks. With some of the cosmetics Alice was always trying to force on her, she'd used some smoky eyeliner and mascara to bring out the deep amber color of her eyes, making her expression look a bit darker and slinkier than normal.

She wore a little sundress with barely there spaghetti straps and a low cut bodice. The fabric was an incredibly soft silk dyed in shades of dark orange and rust; it draped perfectly around her body ending several inches above her knees. There was nothing between the dress and her skin; she felt sexy and decadent—much different than her usual daily wardrobe of t-shirt and jeans.

It was almost time to call Edward in. She smiled at her reflection, and was taken aback once more, as she always was, at the amount of happiness, joy, and love that shown on her face every time she thought of him. Her life was incredibly amazing, and even after all of these years, several decades now since Edward had changed her, she was still every bit as in love and grateful for what she'd been given.

Bella shook her head a bit and tried to school her expression into something a little more sultry and naughty—a little less oohy-goohy. It took a little work since Bella would never be called the seductress of the century; she was usually more direct than that, but she finally got the look she was going for—a playful smirk, a bit of a raised eyebrow—and she was good to go. Now, she had to clear her head and make sure the only thing in her mind was her reflection. Once that was done, she dropped her shield.

A whisper of air swishing into the room told her Edward had gotten her subtle message and come to her. She had to close her shield again very fast or the gig would be up. His face appeared behind hers in the mirror, and she had to fight to keep her sexy smirk from melting into that familiar look of awe she got every time she looked at him. It was hard; he was perfection, and he was all hers. That tousled mess of copper hair on his head, the face with the strong jaw and roman nose, and his own amber eyes, an exact match to hers, looking at her with all the love he felt.

But, this wasn't the time for that, and she stuck her lower lip out a little bit to form the other face she'd been practicing, a pout.

Gracefully, she twirled around to face him while hoisting herself up onto the dressing table, sitting with her legs spread and her arms placed in front of her, hands resting lightly on the table and between her legs.

"Edward, I'm bored. Amuse me."

Edward raised a brow of his own in surprise. "Really, Bella? It's only been seventy odd years. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

Bella huffed a little and let herself appear a bit more irritated. "Well, I don't know. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

Edward chuckled, and settled himself on the little dressing table stool that was situated in front of the table. This put him right between her legs, eye level with a part of herself she felt heat up and clench. Nothing escaped him, and he smiled up at her.

"I don't know, Bella. Doesn't seem like it would be that hard to distract you from your boredom right now." He gently took one of her feet into his hands and started a nice firm rub of her arch and heal.

"Edward!" she whined, "You're not paying attention to me."

He kept up rubbing her foot and gazing up at her, clearly not fooled for a second that she might actually be serious. Bella knew he'd enjoy playing along though.

"What, you're not interested in the Fifty Shades of Grey reading marathon with the other females?"

"Oh yes, Edward, I really want to read about a twenty three year old human virgin who's never masturbated but can come on demand and has no gag reflex. I think believing in vampires came more easily than buying into that crap." Bella shook her head, legitimately confused at what her family was so interested in with those books. She'd tried a bit of the first one, but gave up when things got too ridiculous for her to even remotely consider taking seriously.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know, she reminds me a bit of you though, a pretty little, clumsy human with brown hair and eyes."

Bella gaped at him. "You read that shit?" She felt herself completely getting out of character at that little revelation.

He shuddered. "Certainly not. But, as long as anyone else within a five mile radios is reading it, I may as well be."

"Huh, I never thought of that." She'd known of course about the massive influx of thoughts Edward took in on a moment to moment basis. She'd just never considered books were included too.

He shrugged again, and started moving his hands a bit higher, over her ankle and grazing the bottom of her calf, gently needing the skin and muscle there. He brought her toes to his lips, giving little kisses on each one, and making Bella giggle. It was funny, never would she have thought a vampire could be ticklish, but she was.

His hands stopped, and he looked up at her with an exaggerated look of discovery, his eyebrows raised high and his eyes open wide. "I know! Naked sky diving without parachutes, what do you think?"

Bella quickly got back into character, pouting at him again before replying. "We just did that!"

"Bella, it's been exactly 33 years, 15 days and 2.7 hours since we jumped out of that plane. That hardly qualifies as a recent event. Come on, we can even use a human pilot this time. That'd be fun." Edward started laughing, and Bella couldn't help but join in. The thought of a human pilot witnessing their particular style of sky diving was too much for her to keep her serious face on.

"Stop it!" she laughed, lightly nudging his chest with her other foot.

"Okay" he said, before grabbing her other foot by the ankle and then spreading her legs apart again while scooting the little stool closer to the table.

He brought his hands around his neck while still holding her ankles and then slid his hands up her calves slowly, barely touching her the whole time until his hands had traveled up over her thighs, lightly grazing her center before going around her waist. His face was now right at her belly, and he gently lowered his face to the dress and rubbed lightly.

"Mmm, soft." He spoke in a whisper and then lightly blew on the fabric, it being thin enough for Bella to feel it right where she was heated the most.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were twining in his hair and her head was back, her body thrusting forward as a gift to him.

He used his hands to gently pull the dress out from under her until she was sitting bare-assed on the table. Sliding his hands under her rear, he pulled her to the edge and then moved his head under the dress to nuzzle the flesh he found there.

As always, the sensations were indescribably intense for Bella. There was heat and ice, charges of electricity traveling up and down her body; she could feel him everywhere. The pressure started to build right away, her body getting tenser and tenser the closer her orgasm got, and that was solely with him gently nosing around, giving her little kisses and lightly breathing on her aching flesh. She needed more.

From under her skirt she heard him chuckle. "Is my Bella still bored?"

Bella almost laughed too; it happened every time, a steel trap vampire memory was no match for a skilled vampire lover. She lost her wits every time.

It was a struggle, but she got her head back in the game and used Edward's hair to pull his mouth away from her body. She wouldn't have been surprised if her pussy had leapt off her body and tried to slice her throat!

"Stop trying to distract me and give me a bit more effort, please. It's not like we both don't know how easy it is for you to bend my body to your will. Well, I won't have it, not this time!" She tried mightily to keep that pout on her face, but she could feel it slipping as her mouth quirked up at the edges. It simply wasn't in her to spend very much time frowning, given how genuinely happy she always was.

Edward grinned at her and sat back in the chair. "Oh, this is gonna be good. What on earth is going through your mind, Bella sweet? Come on, drop your shield, just for a second?" He clasped his hands in front of his face and took the pose of a desperate beggar, but he was no better able to hold a serious expression than she was.

Barely able to not burst out laughing, Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head in big sweeps back and forth to exaggerate her denial.

Edward placed a hand under his chin and adopted the classic thinkers stance. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do; my precious mate is bored. Must come up with something."

Bella was about ready to let him off the hook and press his face back to her still pissed off pussy when his eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat. "I've got it!"

"Really?" Now she was intrigued. _What had he come up with? He looks so excited!_

Reaching forward he grabbed her off of the dressing table and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All the laughter she'd been trying to hold back burst out as he leaped out the window and started running through the forest.

"Is this what you came up with? Running around with me caveman style?"

"Nah, if I was doing that, I'd drag you by your beautiful hair. Nope, we're going on an adventure."

A bit distracted by the rather excellent view she had of his ass at the moment, she came to enough to continue the conversation. "What kind of adventure?"

A hand came up to place a light tap on her ass. "Hush, you wanted amusement, are you not entertained?"

Two could play at that game; she shifted a bit and took a nice chunk of sculpted ass in her teeth.

"Ack! Bella, stop! I almost dropped you!" He could barely shout at her and sound angry; he was laughing too hard.

"Please, Edward. You—drop me? I don't think so."

And then, he did.

Of course, in the time it took for Bella to hit the ground, she'd done a neat little twist and landed on her ass. Now, it didn't take too much effort to keep a good glare on her face while looking at Edward.

"Hey, I like this dress you cretin!"

"Okay, let's make sure it's safe then."

Quick as lightening he whisked the dress up and off her body leaving her naked to the night air. He gently tossed the dress over a convenient tree branch and then turned back to her seemingly awaiting her approval for his actions.

"Edward! You're crazy! Give me that back." Bella did her best to sound demanding like Rosalie did when she was irritated with Emmett. She didn't think she succeeded judging by the smile still on Edward's face.

"Nope, no clothes allowed for you where we're going. Come on, Bella, jump on my back like when you were human. Let's go have some fun."

She was unable to resist him, of course. His obvious delight at what her little game had wrought pleased her to the core. Every day he gave her love and light; even now that she was a vampire like him, she couldn't help think things were still unbalanced, that he should have been destined for more than her. But, she certainly wasn't going to give him back now, and she loved it when it was incredibly obvious how much enjoyment he could get out of simply being with her. Any vampire could sex another to their knees, but it took a deep and trusting relationship for any of them to ever actually let go of their inherent broodiness and instinctive suspicions enough to laugh and play.

Bella leapt on his back, and he took off at a fast run, darting around trees and over rocks at speeds most living creatures never experienced. Even with her on his back, he was still faster than she could be on her own. It was exhilarating.

Very quickly, they were on the outskirts of the public high school they currently attended. Being the middle of the night, everything was shutdown tight, and pitch black.

"What are we doing here?" Bella had no idea why Edward would bring them to this place.

Bella slid to the ground and then turned to face Edward. He shrugged.

"Haven't you ever wanted to sneak into school at night? A surprising amount of kids do it. There's an absolutely disgusting amount of teenage excrement on the roof of this place."

Bella grimaced. "Thanks hun; I needed that image in my head."

Edward laughed and grabbed her hands. "Come on, it'll be a hoot."

"A hoot?"

"Yeah, you know, fun, a gas, gnarly—all that good stuff."

Bella could only shake her head and smile at her goofy vampire. Even though she knew it was impossible, she'd swear he looked about one hundred years younger right now.

"Okay, Edward. Hmmm, I've got an idea. Let's go to the classroom of the teacher that fantasizes about you the most."

Edward's nose actually wrinkled, and his eyes squinted. "Ugh, why would you want to go there? I wish I could barf right now thinking of that."

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"You'll see."

They headed over to the school, and Edward easily wrenched open the door, allowing them access. Quickly, he deprogrammed the alarm using the nearby keypad. He'd long ago plucked the code from the principal's head. Once inside, he lead them through the maze of hallways until they were outside the music teacher's room. Bella looked at him, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Mrs. Gable? Seriously? She's gotta be around seventy-five years old." Not to mention, she was an incredible sour puss and miserable human being. About six feet tall and all skin and bones with her hair pulled back in a tight bun every single day, it was outside Bella's imaginative capability to think of her fantasizing about anyone, even someone as gorgeous as Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Now you know the reason for my previously displayed disgust."

"Okay, well then, time to cleanse this room of her nasty thoughts. Go stand on the desk."

Edward lightly sprang to the top of the neatly organized desk and placed himself between a potted African violet and small stack of music books.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to kneel." Bella gave him a wicked smile before climbing on the desk herself and sinking to her knees before him.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned as Bella made quick work of his button fly and drew out his large, heavy cock. Pleasuring him like this was a something she enjoyed doing immensely. It was entirely for him, focused only on his pleasure. Every lick, suck, and nibble designed to heighten the sensations exactly as she knew he loved. Very rarely did he ever do something that wasn't for her, or someone else in their family. Still, after all this time, and all her love, did he feel deserving of more for himself. This—this was her way of giving it to him, in a way he couldn't refuse.

She ran her tongue up and down the long length; the taste was indescribable, almost minty, yet a tiny bit of vanilla, and maybe a smidgeon of salt. Human males would be lining up in droves to be changed if they knew the amount of blow jobs they'd get from having such yummy tasting cocks.

Placing a light kiss on the head, without warning, she took his full length into his mouth and started sucking him deep into her throat. His hands twisted into her hair while his moans took on a frantic pitch. "Ugh, Bella!"

She hummed in satisfaction around his dick, loving the way he was coming to pieces. _Now that's what I call not having a gag reflex, _she thought smugly. Reaching one hand around, she grabbed his ass; while with the other, she cradled his balls in the palm of her hand and lightly caressed them.

After a few moments, she eased back and started to give light licks up and down his straining cock. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but she didn't want this over too soon.

Looking up at him, she saw he'd opened his eyes and was staring down back at her, watching her bathe his cock with her tongue. His eyes had gone all hooded and dreamy, and she almost came herself from the shear hotness in his gaze. After giving him a saucy wink, she took him back all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Then, using a move she'd been working on at home with some contraband bananas—Esme hated the fruit flies—she started flexing and releasing the muscles of her throat while curling her tongue around him and squeezing. It was amazing the control she had over muscles she'd never even thought of while human.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted as the hands twisting her hair around started pulling with a pressure that was almost painful.

She laughed while he was still in her mouth, and then sped up her movements, knowing that his dick must be approaching overload at all the pleasure she'd shown it. Digging her fingers into the muscle of his ass, she worked her way up and down his cock, twisting and licking all the way up and down while sucking at the same time, reveling in the reactions she was drawing from him.

With a loud roar, he erupted into her mouth, and his blood flavored venom shot down her throat. She relished every drop, and daintily let him fall from her mouth when he was done, before licking around her lips and sitting back on her haunches, smiling up at him.

He brought his hands around to cup her face. "Thank you, my love. Thank you."

Lightly tugging so she'd stand, he gave her a deep kiss, their tongues dancing with each other as their arms wrapped themselves in a tight embrace.

Drawing back after a few moments, Bella smiled at him. "My turn; what office do we go to next?"

Again, Edward got that mildly disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, uhm, we don't have to go anywhere else."

Bella's mouth dropped open as even her vampire brain struggled to wrap itself around the implications of that statement.

"Dude, that is so disgusting. Are you for real?"

Laughing at Bella's surprise, he explained. "She likes to watch. So, she fantasizes about us both."

"Boy, you've got some work ahead of you to clean this room of that much fuckery. You better get a move on." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow at him, wondering how he was ever going to bleach that imagery out of her head.

Edward gently took her wrists in his hands and then moved her arms until they were behind her back leaving her chest thrust out, nipples hard and pointing straight toward him. Using some kind of odd wiggle, he somehow shimmied his loosened jeans down his legs and kicked them off before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and laving around it with his tongue. Locking her wrists together with one hand, he brought the second around to tease her other breast, barely brushing his palm over her nipple. It always drove her absolutely crazy when he did that, and she thrust her breasts toward him, demanding more.

Releasing her wrists, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her until her legs wrapped around his neck. Finding her head up near the ceiling, and, of course, her nether bits in a place that would never be bested by any other, she made the wise decision to grab onto a ceiling beam and hang on a nano-second before his tongue started vibrating against her clit. It was his patented Edward cunnilingus method, and it never failed to instantly draw an orgasm from her. All she could do was hang on and scream out her pleasure. A vague thought of hoping there were no shitting teenagers on the roof zipped through her mind, but then she decided she really didn't care and went right on with her vocalizations.

Right as her first orgasm was fading into the next, Edward drew his mouth back from her pussy and let go, leaving her to dangle from the ceiling as he darted out from under. Next, he jumped up and grabbed onto the same beam she was holding. Close enough to kiss, they wrapped their legs around each other before joining tongues and bodies, thrusting against each other, swinging from the ceiling in a crazy, acrobatic sexual dance. The angle brought Edward incredibly deep into Bella, and she swore he was touching her in places he'd never reached before—very sensitive, making up for lost time places. Another orgasm ripped through her body as their tongues continued to slip and slide along each other, and their bodies moved in tandem, both swinging backward and then forward at the exact same moment, their timing perfected for optimum enjoyment over centuries of love making.

Bella could sense Edward's release coming as well, and she knew it was going to be a big one. Clamping down on him with her inner muscles, she thrust even harder, signaling him to do the same. His mouth fell from hers and he threw his head back, his orgasm causing him to moan louder than she'd ever heard him before. Still, she wanted more, and she gave him barely half a moment to recover before taking up their movements again, not ready for his body to part from hers. Game as always, he started to wiggle his cock inside her while they thrust together. Holding on to the beam with one hand, he brought the other down to play with her clit. _As if she needed more stimulation._

Amazed at all her body could handle and give, another orgasm sent shocks of pleasure through her whole body.

Effortlessly keeping her own hold on the beam with one hand, she too decided to put the other to good use and brought it between their bodies, sliding it back under his balls and tickling his perineum with her finger tips. No better able to handle the extra sensation than she was, he immediately came again while thrusting even deeper inside of her. As the final shudders were coming out of their toes, both of them were left hanging onto the beam with nothing more than fingertips as they used their free arms to embrace each other as close as they could while their lips met in another mind melting kiss.

It was too much joy for Bella to keep to herself, and she dropped her shield, wanting Edward to see exactly how much she adored him and what he did to her. It was nothing she'd ever be able to describe; sharing it like this was the only way. Seemingly staggered by what he saw in her mind, he simply placed his forehead against hers and muttered, "Me too, baby. Me too."

And then the beam broke.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Oh what fun vampy lemony goodness. Make sure to leave ContentedTwiCow some love.**

**Next week we have a returning squeezer Fairusa84!**

**We want you authors, come write for us, squeeze us and give us reasons to use shamwowpanties! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	88. 070412Fairusa84

**DCM A/N: Oh how we love our returning squeezers and this week we are 'blown away' by Fairusa84 again! Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.04.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own the rights to **_**Twilight**_**, except the right to watch and read it as often as I like. Doesn't stop me from playing with the characters, though.**

**A/N This is something I had already planned to write, and thought it would be very suited for this week's Squeeze My Lemon.**

**Smoldering fireworks**

**a **_**Family Ties**_** outtake for Squeeze My Lemon**

**Bella**

'Leave the door ajar!' Charlie called after us as I pulled Edward up the stairs.

'Yes, Daddy!' I called back, rolling my eyes, thankful he couldn't see my reaction.

All day we had been holding back, knowing my parents were close by, knowing we were in a very public place. But I had also known Edward never failed to amaze me with his creative ways around Charlie's rule – door open, clothes on – during his nights over. Today I had especially been looking forward to coming home, knowing what I had hidden in my dresser as a surprise for Edward.

We had spent the holiday with my parents and brother. Alice had been disappointed at that decision, but I had explained to her that I couldn't neglect my family just because I loved Edward and _his_ family. Also, my parents were as of yet unaware of our plans to move in together, and we had thought it a good idea to use the quality time to prove once more that we were dedicated to each other. Finally, it hadn't seemed fair to exclude Emmett, who was still heartbroken over Rosalie, from any gathering. He hadn't really made any plans for the day, so when Edward had called him to invite him, he had been happy to accept.

That morning, I had made an effort to piece together a relaxed look without dressing completely like a hobo. At last, I had settled on a short, sleeveless jeans overall and a white tank top, paired with my comfy brown Frye boots. For a patriotic effect, I had painted my fingernails bright red, as well as sticking in some red feather earrings.

I had just been putting my cereal bowl and tea mug in the dish washer, when Emmett had let himself and Edward in, announcing their presence with a bellowed, 'We're here!'

Running into the hallway to greet them, I had been surprised by the genuine smile on his face.

'Hey Em, are you okay?' I had asked as I had hugged my brother.

'Getting there, sis,' he had answered, then elaborated. 'I had a little talk with Jazz the other day and I think things with Rose are looking up.'

'That's great! How so?'

'I'll tell you when the time comes,' he had promised. 'I'm still working on winning her back. In the meantime, thanks again for inviting me today.'

'Of course! You're my brother, and Edward's best friend. It's a given!'

He had then left to greet our parents, giving me the opportunity to properly welcome my boyfriend, who had been watching me appreciatively since the moment he had laid eyes on me. After a heated kiss, which had promises in it of things to come, he had complimented my attire and sworn to show me in great detail how much he was enjoying the view.

Renee had stated in advance that she was simply happy to be spending time as a family, but I had known Edward still felt the need to impress Charlie somewhat, so Emmett and I had let him make some reservations. The first part of the day had been spent at Gas Works Park, where we enjoyed the weather and the scenery. I had not been there before, so I had taken my time discovering the old buildings, Edward and Emmett by my side.

Around six, we had returned to the house to freshen up and change into something a bit more appropriate for the evening's setting. I had opted for a white strapless dress with black and yellow flowers along the hem and the illusion of a petticoat. I had kept my hair down, adding a red headband for girly effect. Edward and Emmett had simply exchanged their t-shirts for button-downs, while Charlie had added a jacket to his collared shirt and Renee had chosen a flowing white maxi-dress with a brown leather belt.

Edward had really gone all out to provide us all with a pleasant evening: he had made reservations for a dinner cruise on the _Royal Argosy_, which would also include views of the fireworks. Renee had kept saying it was too much – as did I – while Emmett had insisted on sharing some of its costs. Charlie hadn't commented much on it, but he had grunted approvingly upon realizing what had been in store.

All in all, the food had been succulent, I had enjoyed my complimentary glass of champagne, we had danced to the music on the different decks, and the fireworks had looked absolutely magnificent over the water. Being snuggled in Edward's embrace hadn't hurt, either.

By the time we had docked again, it had been passed midnight, and I had been pretty tired. However, there was still another item on the day's schedule that needed attending…

'Edward, could you go fill up my water bottle in the bathroom while I quickly change?' I asked innocently, handing him the bottle in question.

He wordlessly took it from me, flashing me his dazzling smile. He probably knew I was up to something, anyway. As soon as he was out the door, I took the bundle out of the back of the top drawer of my dresser, opening the tissue paper and taking out the new babydoll I had bought just a few days before. I quickly shed my clothes and donned the soft material. Moving in front of my mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure it looked okay and puffing it a little bit for a sultry effect. My lips were still perfectly pouty from all the kisses we had sneaked during the day. Spinning around slowly, I took in my reflection and the way the outfit looked on me. At first glance, it was innocent enough: all white, with a light pink ribbon below my breasts and pink edges. The cups had a lacy overlay and were connected with a heart-shaped pendant. The sheer material hinted to the tiny lace panties that came with it, and my nipples were already straining against the cups.

_Looking good, if I do say so myself_.

A knock at the door alerted me to Edward's return.

'Baby, how are you expecting me to keep my hands to myself when you're dressed like sin?' he groaned, eyeing me hungrily and nearly dropping the full water bottle to the ground.

'I don't expect you to,' I answered coyly, turning around to face him and giving him the full viewing pleasure in the process.

'You're cruel, woman,' he accused, stalking towards me.

His movements could have been described as prowling, or sauntering, but he was too much at my mercy in that moment, that those words didn't suffice.

'How can I be, when this is a present for you?'

His answering kiss was all the confirmation I needed; my hands moved to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He gathered me in his arms, pressing me as close to his body as the laws of physics would allow, his lips never breaking contact with my skin.

Although I had initiated this, I quickly felt my control slipping, so I pulled back, wanting to regain it, if only for a little while longer. His disappointed pout almost did me in, but I managed to tell him to get ready for bed. The shimmy I added as I crawled under the covers myself might have served as plenty incentive, because seconds later he had already stripped to his boxers and was climbing in next to me. Sitting up against the headboard, he pulled me to him and started to lavish my neck and shoulder with kisses.

'I swear, if we were in our own place right now, I'd properly ravish you,' he promised, his scruff tickling me.

'Ravish?' I panted.

Any semblance of staying in control and seducing him had gone out the window the moment his lips had made contact with my skin. And they were the only part of him touching me. I wanted so much more; I wanted to feel all of him. But when I reached for him, he pulled back, chuckling teasingly.

'Properly,' he stated, taking in my highly aroused state with a grin on his face.

'And how do you imagine doing that?' I asked.

'Well,' he started, tracing the neckline of my babydoll with a lone finger. 'For starters, we wouldn't have to sneak around or worry about people walking in on us.'

'That's always a good thing,' I agreed, licking my lips and seeing him mirror me.

'So for instance,' he continued. 'I wouldn't mind seeing you in things like this more often.'

Before I could plan another shopping excursion to stock up on lingerie, his words and touch pulled my back to the present.

'But even just knowing you'll be coming home wearing your school uniform… Your bare legs going on for miles, and that skirt barely covering anything… It's such a turn on!'

His voice had dropped about an octave at the same time his hand had moved to my leg. His fingers lightly caressed from my ankle up to my inner thigh, but just when I thought he would go higher, he pulled back yet again, earning a frustrated glare and huff from me.

'Edward,' I complained.

'Patience, love,' he admonished, kissing me softly. 'I'm trying to show you what you do to me. I promise I'll make you feel good. Just lie back and enjoy.'

I complied, getting comfortable in the pillows as he hovered over me, leaning on his left arm as his right hand pushed my hair away from my shoulders. He looked at me, love and lust swirling in his bright eyes, which had darkened to a seductive jade, a testament to his feelings. As much as I reveled in the way his adoring gaze and affectionate touch made me feel, I wanted to continue our game of seduction and teasing. I was wound as tight as a spring right before it would jump and felt like I would burst if he wouldn't make good on his promise soon.

'So what do you want to do then?' I asked softly, reaching for him once more.

He chuckled, and leaned in for another quick but lingering kiss.

'So eager… For starters, I would make sure to be there whenever you get home, so I can take your bag from you and greet you with a kiss.'

He demonstrated by kissing me again, just the soft pressure of his lips on mine and a hint of tongue. It was so sweet, it practically made me melt, yet there was a hint of more to come, a sensual prelude to what was happening both right now and in his fantasy. My right hand was firmly tangled in his unruly hair, not letting him get too far way. When his fingers danced over the fabric of my babydoll, coming to rest near my nipple, I itched to grip his bicep to keep him there, but fear of him retreating once more forced my left hand to stay at my side, gripping the sheets instead.

'After I'd welcomed you home, I would make sure you'd be distracted from your homework for a good while.'

He continued kissing and sucking my neck and shoulder in between words, while simultaneously ghosting his hand over the swell of my breasts, causing goose bumps to break out all over my skin.

'And… how… would you do that?' I managed to ask.

'Well…' he teased, as his fingers lingered over my nipple. 'I would slowly drag my fingers up your legs, under your skirt, until they would reach your panties.'

He demonstrated the action with his right hand, causing an increase in my heart rate.

'I would toy a bit with the edges, knowing you're craving my touch but not giving it to you just yet.'

He moved his hand again, tracing a line from my neck down the center of my chest. I shivered in anticipation.

'Instead, I would slowly unbutton your shirt, revealing your soft skin to me, and worship it with my mouth.'

He deftly moved one of the cups to the side, and the next moment, my nipple was engulfed in his lips as he cupped my breast in his hand. My back arched off the bed, pushing my body further into his touch. He pulled my nipple between his teeth and gave it a slight tug – which immediately echoed between my legs – before releasing it to continue his sultry tale.

'Just when you think I'll spend the next hour or so playing with those beautiful tits, I'm kissing you here' – he kissed his way up my chest to the spot just below my ear – 'while my hand goes back here' – in a caress, his hand landed at the top of the lace covering me – 'where I can tell my play has gotten you so incredibly wet…'

He dragged a finger across the now-damp fabric.

'So wet,' he mused. 'That must be uncomfortable, right?'

I could only nod. Being this turned out with no release was bordering on painful.

'Then I'll take off those pretty little panties,' he whispered decidedly. 'They're blocking my access, anyway.'

He pulled said panties to the side, his fingers skimming the part of me that was aching for him.

'You have no idea how much I love the fact that you've only ever given this part of you to me,' he whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

'Only you,' I repeated, breathless.

From time to time, he needed these little reaffirmations; he needn't worry, though, as I was all his, but I didn't mind telling him so. Especially during moments like these, it only fueled our desire for each other. He was still teasing me, barely touching me, but once those two words fell from my lips, he dragged a finger through my wet flesh. I gasped and gripped the sheets a little tighter.

'Some days I might want to leave you like this for a while, and shower you with attention before I take you,' he continued. 'Tell me, baby girl,' he said as he increased the pressure with which his fingers were playing me. 'Do you like it when I put my mouth on you?'

'Yes,' I breathed.

I could feel him smirk against my neck.

'You're thinking I'm going to do that now, don't you?'

I nodded, anticipation heightening my senses. Was he really going to go down on me? My body was definitely all for it, but my mind was screaming at me that my door was still ajar – as per Charlie's rules – and it would be too risky.

Continuing his ministrations, he chuckled before speaking again.

'Not here, sorry. But if we were at our own place…' He inhaled and sighed, his warm breath actually feeling cool on my overheated skin, 'I would get down on my knees and push up that sinfully short skirt of yours, so I can see for myself how wet you are for me.'

To accentuate his words, he used his fingers to spread around my natural lubricant.

'You know I love going down on you, to lick and kiss your soft skin and to taste you on my lips. You have the sweetest taste, Bella. It's your perfect essence, and the most delicious flavor in the world.'

I knew what I tasted like – I had often kissed him after the act and tasted myself on his tongue – but to me it wasn't all that special, let alone delicious. I guess to him it was, also because of an emotional component.

'And the way your body responds to me, baby… It's such a powerful feeling. When you're standing up as I'm worshipping you, I know I'll have to support you so you don't fall when your knees buckle. And buckle they do.'

As if on command, my leg jerked, and he laughed quietly.

'I love that I can do that to you. Make you come undone. Make you _come_.'

At that last word, he applied more pressure to my clit, sending me rushing to my climax. But before I could jump off that cliff into bliss, he slowed down his motions and pulled back. My eyes, up until then squeezed shut because of the overwhelming sweet torture he was inflicting upon my body, opened to find him looking at me with the most feral hunger in his eyes. I was already reduced to an incoherent mess and wasn't able to do anything else but blink and lick my lips. The next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine and his tongue softly swiped across my lips before delving in to intertwine with mine in an instinctual dance.

'Bella, I want you,' he mumbled against my lips.

'Then take me,' I challenged when I finally found my voice again.

Gently, he coaxed me to roll onto my side, positioning himself behind me and hitching my right leg back over his hip after having pushed my panties even further aside. Sometime during his seductive foreplay he had managed to push down his boxers far enough to free his rock hard erection, and I felt it resting between my legs. He took my hand guided it to his cock, using both our hands to position him at my entrance. A flexing of his hips brought him all the way home, and we both suppressed a moan. We had to be quiet. His breath fanned out across my neck, increasing my arousal, and, finally feeling his girth fill me so completely, I quickly felt myself approaching that ledge again.

'Touch yourself, baby,' he grunted, and I eagerly obliged while his hand moved up to play with my breasts.

'Oh, Bella, you feel so good like this,' he whispered before biting my earlobe.

I loved this position, because it combined the intimacy of making love with the comfort of cuddling, as well as providing easy access for my stimulation. As I had already been on the brink of orgasm for a good while, it didn't take that much more before I panted his named as I convulsed in his arms and around him.

Edward buried his face in my hair as he increased the pace of his thrusts and joined me in my high moments later.

What had been smoldering all day had finally exploded in the most sensual of fireworks. I fell asleep with him still inside me and his arms holding me tightly to his chest.

**A/N Thnx to T Kegl, Alley Cat, and my friend Michael from Seattle for giving me some info about 4****th**** of July celebrations in Seattle. The Argosy Cruise is 21+ but I took some creative license here to let Bella join in as well.**

* * *

**DCM A/N: Anyone else on F-I-R-E? Hot damn, happy 4th of July! Thank you Fairusa84 for squeezing us again—properly. ;) Make sure to leave Fairusa84 some love.**

**Next week we have something lined up, but working out the details.**

**If you are interested in writing for us, drop us a line, we don't bite—we beg. dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	89. 071112Jessicanov201

**DCM A/N: We have a returning squeezer this week Jessicanov201 who has offered up her entry to the Driven to Desire Challenge. Check out her picspiration which is a custom banner on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.11.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Submission Heading:**

Driven to Desire Challenge  
Pen Name: Jessicanov201  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 9220  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Summary: Bella works as a dancer. Will her best customer finally claim what they both so desperately want, better yet;  
will Bella be able to find her release?  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

Deep

First off, let me start by saying I am not a whore. Sure, I may work as a stripper, but I don't sleep with them. Besides, even if I wanted to, we are not allowed. No, I'm not a virgin, haven't been for a while now, but it was a mistake. I should have waited, but I didn't.

I only work here for the money. See, my parents have all but disowned me. My boyfriend back home got me pregnant, and I lost the baby at twelve weeks. I was heartbroken, but everyone else was happy. They had all said I was too young, and that I would never make it. They had all pushed for an abortion. I couldn't take it anymore, the looks, and the joy they felt in my loss, so, I moved west. That's how I found myself working here in Seattle, WA at a club named Deep. I guess for a strip club, it's as classy as they come. The guys are great and the money even better. Who knew living on your own at twenty-two was so hard?

"Bella, you're up for the blue room." I hear Rose call over to me. All of our private rooms have names. Lately, I have been in the blue room, a lot. In fact, this is the third time this week, and it's only Tuesday. The gentleman who accompanies me, Mr. Cullen, is fucking hot. If I were to sleep with any one of my customers, it would be him. Hell, if I didn't need the money, I would quit if it meant I could have him. This man is well over six feet, built, and I mean everywhere. His jeans do nothing to hide what he is packing.

"On my way, Rose," I reply as I tie my shirt. Today, I play the naughty schoolgirl. I have the whole look down; short plaid skirt, white thigh highs with matching bows as the top, black Mary Jane shoes, deep-red bra and a white dress shirt conveniently left unbuttoned, but tied in a knot just under my tits. I apply one last coat of lip-gloss and make my way to the blue room.

I pause when I get there as I always need to give myself a bit of a pep talk. I love to dance, but these always make me a bit nervous, and if _he's_ in that room, I know I will be frustrated by the time I leave. I only hope he leaves just as deliciously frustrated as I do. I push up my boobs making sure they are nice and perky before opening the door.

The room is dimly lit and done in shades of blue. Mr. Cullen says it's his favorite color, so he always requests this room. Three of the walls have mirrors on them, and the ceiling above the pole is lined with them as well. The pole is on a slightly raised square stage that can be walked around if they chose to do so. There is also a chair that sits in front. It's close enough to get a great view but far enough back that there will be no accidental kicking. As I walk in, the lights get a bit brighter over the pole and the music changes. Tonight, he wants a pole dance.

"Good evening, Isabella," he says in his deep seductive voice.

"You can call me Bella you know," I say as I walk to him slowly. My hips begin to sway with the music, and I watch as his eyes darken. He loves to see me dressed all innocent. I turn up the heat by placing the tip of my finger in my mouth and bite it gently. I lower my head and look up at him through my lashes, making myself look even more innocent.

"Not until you finally give in and let me claim this fine ass body of yours."

This man has been trying for weeks to get me to sleep with him. I want to…God, I want to, but I can't. If only he would claim me; all of me. I would leave this job for him if he asked me to. I stand in front of his chair, turn so that my back is to him, and slide my body slowly down his. I can feel the defined muscles in his chest, the firmness of his abs, and hardness of his already fully erect cock. I hear him moan, and as I work my way back up, I feel his hands on my body. "You know I can't do that. It's against the rules," I say softly. There is very limited touching allowed, only if the girls want it, and I want it. His hands are on my shoulders, and they slowly slide down my body as I work my way up. Once I am standing, I drop down quickly and crawl to the pole. I hear a deep intake of breath, and I know he caught sight of my thong. Once I arrive at the stage, I kick my feet up and do a backwards flip onto the platform. It's not too high, so it allows me the ability to do so. It also makes my body arch and bend in some sexy ways. I reach for the pole and begin my dance; watching him as I spin and flip around.

I love the feel of the hard metal between my thighs. The sensation I get when the cold finish firsts hits my over-heated center. I sometimes wonder what his pole would feel like rubbing on my hot wet pussy. I grasp the pole with my thighs and lean back giving him a view of my tits. My hand unties the shirt, and it falls from my body as I spin around the pole. I continue my dance and watch as his hand palms his rock-hard dick. It sometimes grosses me out to see this, but when he does it, ugh, it's fascinating. I decide that I want to finish with a lap dance tonight. As the music changes, I make my way back to him. I stand in-between his legs and let my eyes take in the sight before me. My hips move in figure eights as I unzip the skirt. His hands are at my waist following my movements as the skirt falls. His eyes darken, and I feel him turn me so that he can watch my ass move in front of his face. He pulls me closer to his body as I grind over him. The feeling of him near me is making me wet. In my four months of dancing, there has been no one to bring out this feeling in me. I detach myself when I work, but he makes it impossible. I wonder if he can feel the heat of my center as it slides over his jeans. The thick denim rubbing against my silky thong does things to my body. I move so that the seam in his jeans and his dick rubs against my clit. The feeling of everything combined is sensational.

I know I'm taking this too far. I am so close to getting off, and I know there must be a wet spot on his jeans. I can feel him breathing on my neck. I can tell he wants to kiss me there, but he can't. He knows the rules just as much as I do. "No one will know…" He breathes on me. "…I can feel you, how wet you are. How wet I make you. I want to do things to this body, Isabella. I can make you feel so much. Do you like dancing for me?" I grind a bit harder getting lost in his words and the moment. "…Do you like the feel of me underneath you? I know you are close. I can feel it, smell it. I want it. Give it to me. Grind that soaking wet pussy on my cock and take what you need, baby girl." I forget where I am for a moment. I'm close. And his words are making me so wet. I'm so close. I swear a few more circles over his ever hardening cock, and I will be there. His hands grip my hips tighter, pushing me harder; encouraging me to use his body. My breathing picks up; I'm so there.

"Times up," I hear as there is a knock at the door. Jake our bouncer keeps time, so that we stay on schedule. I stop my movements, being thrust back in the reality of where I am. I hear him whisper 'fuck' behind me as I stand up. I turn to look at him, and smile. "Next time, baby girl, next time.'' He winks at me as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door. I'm left here wondering what the hell just happened. I'm standing here soaked and completely horny. I take a moment to breathe, and grab the rest of my clothes, getting dressed before I head back to the dressing room.

"Oh shit, Bella." Rose says as she rushes to me. "Did you just break the rules and get royally fucked? Because, girl, you look like it." I feel the color begin to creep back into my face. "Of course not. You know I don't do that," I reply. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you need to get laid," she says, laughing as she walks off to do her next set.

As I finish my night, my thoughts are only on the man in the blue room. I think of him as I swing around the pole, dance, and crawl along the floor. By the time I head home, I am just as worked up as Mr. Cullen left me, and in much need of release. I undress and head to the shower, but notice that my skin still smells a bit like him. I forget the shower and head right to bed. I let my hand roam over my body to thoughts of my dance tonight. I can still feel his hardness under me as I reach my once more wet center. My fingers begin to softly caress myself fast and firm. I need the release I was denied earlier that night. I can feel it building. I want to reach it. I need it more than anything, but the harder I try, the further I fail. I try to remember his scent and the feel of him, but it's not the same. I just can't get to where he had me. I can't get the feeling he gave me. I scream out in frustration and give up. I curl up under the blankets and try my best to go to sleep and not think about the sexy man I have seen so many times this week.

~p~

When I woke this morning, I was hoping the need for release would be gone. I was wrong. I dreamed of him all night, and when I woke, I wanted him just as much. If it keeps up like this, I may just quit just so I can have him. I tried to get release before I got out of bed, and when I got in the shower. Hell, I even brought out my toys, but nothing worked, and I mean NOTHING. I think I may have even screamed the last time I tried. Why is this happening? I have never had an issue with self-love, and now, I can't even get myself off. How fucked up is that? Has this man broken me for good? Fuck, I don't even know his first name, and I can't even get off on my own. My hand goes to my head, and I pull my hair in frustration. What the hell am I supposed to do? I cannot go through the rest of my life not being able to get off.

I spend the rest of the day frustrated and cranky. I am not looking forward to working tonight, but I have to go. I finish getting ready and realize that I still have an hour before I have to be to work. This day has been shot to hell, and I just want to go back to bed, but I decide to just go to work now. Maybe I can talk to Rose. I grab my purse and open the door. As I close the door and turn, I hit a wall. Well, maybe not a wall, but a hard body.

"I'm sorry. I just moved in, and I'm in a hurry, and I wasn't looking where I was going." That voice. I knew that voice. Could it be? I slowly brought my eyes up and looked into the face of the man I crashed into. There he was, standing with the most beautiful smile. "Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the blush from my cheeks. "As I stated, I just moved in. Do you live around here?" I can't believe that he is living next door. Fuck, I'm wet once again, and there is not a damn thing I can do about it. "Um…yes, I live here, I say, glancing at the door I just closed. He grins at me. "Well, it looks like I picked the best apartment to live in then."

His eyes grow darker, and his smile changes. He walks towards me, and I find myself pushed up against my door. My breathing picks up, and he brings his hands to rest on the door on each side of my head. His face is inches from mine, and I can't help but inhale the scent of the man before me. He leans in, and I feel his nose run up my neck. "Mmmm, you smell good. Where are you off to?" I moan as I feel him push against me. Christ, what this man does to me. "Work," I reply in a breathy moan.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off last night?"

"I…I can't"

"You're not working. There are no rules here."

"I…no, I can't. I don't even know your name, and you are still a client." He pushes his body closer to mine. I feel his tongue run from my collarbone to my ear. He takes my lobe between his teeth and bites playfully. It runs a shiver of pleasure straight down to my toes and hitting everything in-between.

"See, love, your body wants me, no matter how much you deny it. It's Edward, by the way." With his hands still on either side of my head, he pushes me harder into the door. I can feel every inch of his body against mine. He thrust his hips closer to mine, letting me feel his significant erection. I want so badly to reach down and caress it like it's begging me to, but I can't.

"I can't, no matter how much my body wants to."

His lips move closer to mine. They stop at the corner of my lips as he kisses me there over and over. "Can I kiss you?

I want to, so bad, but I'm not sure that I will have the will power to stop. My body responds to him no matter how hard I try not to. My heart is pacing. My panties are damp. OK; they are soaked, but I can't do anything about it.

"Just one kiss, please. Tell me what I need to do to get you where I want you?"

_Tell me to quit, tell me you want more than one night with me. _I scream out in my head.

"You need to figure it out on your own." If he wants me, he will need to show me just how far he will go. I need to be sure it's not just a one night stand.

He takes advantage of my open mouth, and as soon as I finish talking, he covers mine with his. His lips move against mine. They are full, so soft, and erotic. I have never been kissed like this. I've never felt this much emotion. I try to fight it. I try to do what is right, but I'm failing. My mouth opens, and his tongue invades my mouth. As mine meets his, my body shudders hard. His hands move to my hips to hold me up. I have heard story after story about being weak in the knees from a kiss, but I never knew it could be true. My arms run up his chest, grab his shirt, and pull him impossibly closer.

We moan in lust and need. He pulls away only when we both need to breathe. "See, you want it as much as I do. Just give in, let me make you feel good. Let's finish what we started." He crashes his lips to mine once more. I'm not sure of how much longer I can hold out. The feeling of his body, his scent, and way he is making me feel. I have never wanted something so much. My leg lifts up, placing my knee next to his hip. He reaches his hand under my knee and pulls it higher, opening me even more to him. I feel him press even deeper into my center and moan loudly. He reaches his free hand under my right leg and matches the position to the left. He holds my body to him, and I'm trapped between the door and him. It's right where I want to be.

"God, you feel incredible. This, this right here, is better than the club. Seeing you like this, here with me, because you want to be, not because you are working. This is the sexiest I have ever seen you."

My will is gone. I have never had a man speak to me this way. I can see the truth of his words in his eyes. I need him now, and he's right; I'm not at work. What can happen? Besides, the way his hips keep thrusting on me, I can feel my orgasm building, and after the morning I have had, I need this release. I grind my hips harder into his. He catches on and rubs himself harder. It's building, and I can't fight it. I need this man more than air.

"Keys…in my bag…open door…NOW."

I feel him reach for my keys. Once he finds them, I hear him slide the key into the door. I moan as I imagine him sliding into me. I hear the lock unengaged, and I'm so much closer to what I want. I'm surprised his hips are still moving. He is one talented man. "I'm close…"

"That's it, baby. Let me make you feel good. Will you come for me now? Let it go. I promise as good as it will feel; it will feel even better when I finally slide deep within you."

The sounds leaving my mouth become more frequent and primal, and he swallows them in a searing kiss. He is going to get me off, right here in the hallway, and I could care less. I can't hold it back, and hell, there is no way I want to. Our hips grind harder and faster. His lips move from my lips, to my neck, and back again. _Fuck, it's there. It's right there. Oh, so good, I need him. This is what I needed all along. Just a few more thrusts, yes, right there…_

"No, Mom. I'm here now. No, his apartment is on the next floor; I will be there any moment. Yes, I know you want him to come to dinner. Yes, I will make sure he's there."

Edward's lips leave mine in an instant, and with a loud thump, his head hits the door next to mine. I can feel his rapid breathing in my ear. Before I know what is happening, my feet are on the ground, and he is no longer next to me. The orgasm that was so close is now gone. I look at him wondering what just happened, and I can see the look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry. That voice belongs to my sister. I have to go, but we will continue this." He kisses me hard before turning and walking to the voice combing down the hall. I watch as he walks down the hall away from me. Fuck, he has a nice ass. My heads falls back against the door in the same manner his did just moments ago. I thought I was frustrated this morning; that was nothing to what I feel right now. I struggle to get my breathing under control, and gain my composure. I softly bang my head against my door and groan in frustration. I look at my watch and notice I need to get to work. I have no clue how I will get my head in the game tonight, but I don't have a choice. I need the money. I smooth out my clothes and walk out in the cool night air.

~P~

"Holy hell! What the hell happened to you?" Count on Rose to notice everything. Then again, if I look half of what I feel, who won't notice?

"Why whatever do you mean?" I say in the most sarcastic tone I can. I'm snippy. I don't mean to, but fuck, who wouldn't be in this situation.

"Come on, girl. Don't play games with me. Honestly, you look like your puppy just died, you mom got ran over, and you got a flat; all in the same hour."

I glare at her, and stop to choose my words. Rose is nothing if not honest. It's one of the things I love about her. I know she means well, and I don't want to bitch at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. You know what's sad?"

"What?"

"When you can't even get yourself off anymore."

"What the hell happened? This is too good; you have to share," she replies after she stops laughing of course.

I proceed to tell her what is going on. She laughs more, but you can tell she feels for me. She's not doing it to be mean, and come on, who honestly can't get themselves off?

"So just sleep with him already. Get it out of your system and move on."

"Rose, you know I can't. If it were to get out, I'd lose my job, and besides, he lives right next door."

"Even better; you can go ask to borrow a cup of sugar and forget to wear a bra, better yet, forget the shirt as well."

I toss my shirt at Rose, only making her laugh harder, and proceed to get dressed for the night. I pull, push, and squeeze my body into tonight's outfit. It seems I have a business meeting this evening. My skirt and top are made to look like a pin-stripe suit. The skirt barely covers my ass, and the top is low cut and small; allowing my tits to almost fall out of the tiny bit of fabric. There's a white tie that hangs from my neck, and the fabric is connected by two small ribbons of material that run from the top, down over my stomach and connecting to the top of the skirt. I have placed my five-inch black platform shoes on my feet, and finished by placing my hair in a messy bun.

"Bella…" I turn to see Rose with a smile on her face that means only one thing. "Mr. Blue room is back, and what do you know, he's requesting you."

I smile at her and laugh as she slaps my ass when I walk by her. I make it to the door in no time. My heart picks up knowing he is on the other side. After what happened in the hallway, I wasn't sure when I would see him again. I wasn't expecting it so soon. I open the door and instantly see him sitting in the chair. He looks up when he hears the door close, and fuck, if he doesn't look better than when I saw him last. He smiles, but it's the cockiest smile I've ever seen. The light dim as I walk to him. "What are you in the mood for tonight, handsome, I ask slowly and seductively.

"You know what I want, baby girl."

"And you know I can't give it to you."

The music starts and my hips begin to sway. My hands run up my body stopping only when they get to my hair. Without missing a beat, I let my fall down and play with it seductively; never taking my eyes off his. "Why must you tease me? You know I will have you. Tell me what I need to do? Make this easier on both of us."

My hips sway a bit deeper as I dance around his chair. When I make my way behind him, I lean low and whisper in his ear. "There is one and one thing only that will make me give in, and if you want me bad enough you will figure it out."

I watch as his body tenses, and he lets out a breath he had been holding. "Pole…now," he commands, and I comply as I gracefully move my body towards the pole. The music changes and I lift my arms over my head to grab the pole. I lift my body so that the pole is nestled between my thighs and begin to spin, and start my dance. The cold metal once again cools my overheated center. I look over to the man before me and notice the look of need and lust on his face.

My back is now against the pole, and as I slide down, I open my thighs wide. He moans as he gets sight of my barely there panties. I open and close them several time just to get him more worked up. "How undressed can you get?" he growls.

I lift my leg so that I am now doing a split against the length of the pole as I answer him. "As naked as I want." His hand palms his rock hard dick as he watches my body contort around the hard length of the pole. "Will you get naked for me? I need to see you."

"I've never gotten fully naked before…but…for you, I will." I walk to him and roll my body up the front of him. I remove the tie and hang it around his neck. I stroke it as I continue to roll my body up and down his. I make my way back to the pole and don't let him hear my giggle when I hear him groan. My back to him, my hips begin to do circles, and figure eights with the beat of the music. My hands go to my sides, and I caress my body a bit before I slowly pull the top up and over my head. My nipples instantly harden as the cool but heated air caresses them. My hands cup my breasts as I turn. Teasing him more, I make my way back to him. I walk to the back of the chair and only drop my hands to run them down his chest. I know my tits are pressing into the back of his head and neck, and he feels amazing on my skin.

I lean over the front of his body placing my head on the chair between his thighs. I rest my knees on the back of the chair and shake my ass in his face before flipping my body completely. This time I let him see me giggle as I hear him moan out 'fuck'. I turn and finally let him get a good look at my tits. His eyes are hooded as he watches my hands caress them. "More," he groans out. Once back at my pole, I keep my back to him and dance as I bend at the waist to slowly remove my soaked panties. When I'm standing, I look over my shoulder and see his hands grip the arm of the chair tightly. Just for good measure, I toss the panties over my head to him. He catches them and puts them in his pocket. I have a feeling I won't be getting them back. "Fuck you are beautiful, Baby girl." I make my way to him to give him the best lap dance of his life.

I lean in and run my tits from his cock up to the top of his chest. The feel of the fabric of his suit brushing against my nipples feels heavenly. He grips my hips and spins me so that my back is to him. He starts to move my hips over him, and I'm glad he's not wearing jeans. The feel of his suit-covered dick under me is almost too much. I grind my hips harder. "I told you we would pick up where we left off, baby girl. Tonight you WILL come for me, but I want to watch. Dance on the pole for me. I want to watch your pussy make the pole sopping wet and you glide your body over it."

I make my way to the pole and begin my dance. As the metal hits my naked skin, I groan. "That's it, love. Make it wet for me. Let me watch you come apart." I grind the pole harder as it becomes slick with my fluids. I'm finally going to get my release. It would be better if I was getting it from him, but this is his way of not breaking the rules, and I'm glad. I don't think I could hold back if I were any closer to him.

I feel the familiar coil building in my center. My skin is hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The dim lights and the soft music turn me on more. I love that he can make me feel what no man ever has. The pole is no longer cold but heated to the same temperature as the room. Hot.

I turn my back to him and lift my body to the pole. I'm so close, and I know he would most likely love to see my pussy as I come, but I want him to see my face. I want him to watch as I come undone for him. I arch my back and look at him behind me, and grind my pussy harder and faster. I could care less that I am all but fucking the pole. It feels too good to care or stop. "That's it. Fuck, you are so sexy. You are close aren't you? Just a few more and you will be there. Let go baby, just feel it and know that when I get in between those legs it will feel so much better."

It's there. The pole no longer holds any friction as it is so wet. My heart is racing, and the way he is looking at me, the sounds that are coming from his mouth. Oh fuck, so close.

Bam…Bam…Bam…

_FUCK…NOT AGAIN…_

Jake is pounding at the door. Why in the hell can't I just get off? Edward chuckles, and he lets out his breath. "So close, baby girl…so close. Next time, love." With that, he walks to me, runs his finger up the pole gathering my wetness. He looks at me intently. "You will be mine. I will find a way." He never breaks eye contact as he brings his finger to his mouth and tastes me. Without another word, he walks out of the door.

~P~

One week. It's been one fucking week, and I have not been able to get off. I'm about ready to combust. What makes it harder is that I haven't seen Edward at the club. He hasn't come in since I got naked for him. I'm beginning to wonder if something happened. I haven't even seen him in the hall, and I live right next door. You would think we would run into each other, but nothing; not one sound. I have tried to get off by just about every method. I have tried the showerhead, my hands, porn, and even my vibe. Ok, well maybe four different vibes. I just _can't_ get off. Last night, I ended up screaming out loud in frustration. It was loud enough that my neighbor called to make sure I was OK, and no, it was not Edward. I just don't know how much more I can take. I sigh in frustration as I dress for the night. I keep hoping to be called to the blue room. I want so much to see him.

I arrive at work early and see the only other girl there is Rose. She has been keeping daily tabs on my issue.

"So, Bitch, get off lately?"

"Funny. You know I haven't. I don't know how much more I can take." I sit down at the vanity in our dressing room. There are only two girls to a dressing room, and I have shared mine with Rose since my first day.

"You know I could help you."

"What do you mean?" Rose has that look in her eye, and I wonder what the hell she wants to suggest.

Rose gets up and stands in back of me. Our eyes meet in the mirror. "Look, in all honest, you are hot. You know that I like both men and women, and I haven't come across any one as sexy as you in a long time. Let me help you."

Wait, is she offering what I think she is. Sure, I knew that she liked both, but I've never been with a girl. Do I want to?

"Bella, I know you have never been with a girl, but I can help, and I'm not a client so there are no rules that would be broken." I feel her hands move to my shoulders, and she rubs them gently. Her touch is not unwelcome. It's different than a man's. When Edward touched me, his touch was firm and solid. Rose, is soft and comforting. "Rose, I don't know."

"Sweetie, you don't have to do anything. I know I've been hounding you this week, but I just want you to relax. I don't like seeing you all worked up." Her hands slowly start to lower over the front of me. She never breaks eye contact, and I know she is looking for any sign from me to tell her to stop. I'm so desperate that I'm willing to try anything, and Rose is so sexy. Her hands reach my tits, and she looks at me, questioning me with her eyes and not words; silently asking for permission to go further. I take a deep breath. I know I'm safe with Rose. I can trust her. I give her a soft nod of my head and gasp as I feel her hands slip into my shirt. She is so soft and gentle, yet firm and needy at the same time.

She pulls her hands out my shirt and moves to stand in front of me. "Come with me.," she says as she reaches for my hands. I take her hands and let her lead me to the couch. "If at any point you want to stop just tell me. Is there anything you don't want me to do?" I take a moment and think. I'm so worked up and desperate, that I will do anything. "Rose, I trust you." With that, she leans in slowly and touches her lips to mine.

It takes a moment, but soon, I begin to respond and kiss her back. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to her. I always thought this would be gross, but it's not .She is soft and warm, and she tastes like honey and cherries. Her hands move to my shirt, and she slowly brings it up over my head. She knows that I'm not wearing a bra, and hell, it's not the first time she has seen me naked. We change in front of each other all the time.

She runs her hands over my chest and stomach, changing from soft caresses, to gentle kneading of my flesh, to lightly running her nails over my skin. That's what turns me on the most. She pushes me back softly, and I lay on the couch. She lays her body on mine and continues kissing and touching me. I can feel my body getting worked up slowly. It is so different that anything I have ever felt, but so nice at the same time.

She moves her kisses to my neck, my collarbone, and the top of my chest pausing for just a moment. "Bella, close your eyes for me. Try to relax and just feel OK." I do as she asks and softly release my breath as her tongue comes in contact with my nipple. I reach my hands over my head and grip the arm of the couch. Her kisses go lower and lower. She makes it to the top of my yoga pants and slips her thumbs in the waistband. She kisses my hips as she slowly lowers them down my legs bringing my panties with them. Her lips follow the trail down my right leg, and when the pants are removed, she starts at the ankle of my left foot and kisses her way back up.

By the time she reaches my center, I'm wet and in need of contact. I hiss when I feel her tongue come in contact with my sensitive engorged clit. My hips involuntary buck up searching for her mouth. She flattens her tongue and runs up my entire center causing me to moan in pleasure. "That's it. Just relax and feel." She continues to caress and make love to me with her tongue. It's lost, gentle, and caring. She is not rushed, and clearly knows what she is doing. I clear my mind and focus on just the feeling of her between my thighs. I can feel myself getting more turned on. I try not to think about the release, I'm lost in the sensations. Her speed and pressure picks up, and my hips buck once more when I feel her fingers come in contact with my heated flesh. She drags her nail from my clit to my entrance a few times before slowly letting it slip in.

"Bella, I have got to thank you for letting me do this. To be honest, I've wanted to do this for so long. You are incredibly sexy, and I have dreamed of being able to take you like this. Thank you for letting me help you. You taste so fucking good, baby." She moans out as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of my body. My orgasm is building slowly. It's not frustration or rushed. It's calm, and nurturing. I can feel it getting closer and closer. I never thought I would be this much at ease with another girl, but Rose is amazing. She pushes her fingers faster and firmer, bringing me closer and closer.

"Your close, I can feel it in your pussy. It's starting to get tighter and wetter. You are almost there."

She's right. I'm so close. My hips begin meeting her thrust for thrust. She is licking harder and begins to suck and nibble at my clit. I'm there, just a bit more. So close, the coil is ready to snap. I try to and try to jump, but can't. I suddenly burst into tears. It's no use. Why can't I get off? Rose stops instantly and pulls me to her. She holds me and apologizes over and over again. She holds me close until my tears run dry. She pulls back and looks at me with a sadness and softness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hun. Look, I want you to go take a shower and go home. I will tell everyone you are sick and needed to take the night off. I want you to grab a glass of wine, take a hot bath and relax tonight. We are both off tomorrow, so I will come over and we will talk, OK?"

"Thank you for trying. Please know that it wasn't you. It was good, and I'm surprised at how much I enjoyed it. I may just let you do it again sometime." I smile and hug her tightly. "I would love to," she whispers in my ear.

When I get out of the shower, I'm feeling just a bit better. I am surprised to see Rose waiting for me with a box. She has a sly smile on her face, and I know she is up to something. "What's this?" I ask as I wrap the towel over my body.

"Change of plans. You are not going home. You are being requested to the blue room, and tonight, he brought you this. You really need to go, Bella."

"Okay." As frustrated as I am, I'm glad he's back. I take the box from her and open it. The color of the material is breathtaking. I take it out and put on the one piece blue outfit. It looks as though there is a cross on the front of my body. The thong is a normal thong, and the top is shaped like a small tube top, and there is a blue collar around my neck. Starting at the collar and running under the top, between my tits, and down to my thong is black mesh. This is what makes the effect of me wearing a cross.

"Damn, Bitch, you look hot…"

"Thank you."

"Go get your man."

I don't even stay long enough to hear her finish talking. I make my way strait to the blue room. I throw open the door, and there he is in all his sexiness. I didn't realize just how much I missed him. He looks up and smiles as he curls his finger beckoning me to him. I move without thought. I'm drawn to this man, and would do anything for him. He pulls me between his legs and takes in the sight of me. "I missed you, baby girl. God, look at you. You are sinfully sexy, and this color on you…Damn. Do you like your gift?"

Before I realize what I'm saying, I blurt out, "Where have you been?"

"Did you miss me, beautiful? Have you been frustrated? I know I didn't leave you in the best of situations last time." The music starts to play, but it's different tonight. It's slower, softer, and more sensual. His hands make their way to my hips, and he begins to move me. I follow his lead and dance slowly. "I missed you. I know I shouldn't, but I did," I say almost too softly for him to hear.

"Never be sorry for that. I'm sorry I was gone. There was some business that I needed to take care of, but I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I dance slowly for him, moving between the pole and his lap. The entire feel of the room is different. There is a need floating in the air. There is tension, but it's good tension; there are so many emotions floating around. I dance for what seems like hours, and neither of us says another word.

I notice that there is one bigger change. Jake has not pounded on the door. _Did he pay for two sessions? _I decide to push the thought out of my head and just enjoy it. My needs are building, but it's gentler. It reminds me of the dressing room with Rose. There is emotion there, a caring feeling deep in my gut. I can't begin to describe the feeling in my body. There is a current pulling me to Edward. It's as if we are magnets being drawn to each other.

I'm in his lap now, dancing so slowly. I can feel him under me, hard, and throbbing. My orgasm begins to build, and I only pray that we will not run out of time. He grips my hips and pulls me to him causing us both to groan. "Baby Girl, I need you. I want you. Please…just give in." His nose is running up my neck. His breath is hot on my skin and causes me to shiver from excitement.

"You know I can't."

"Why? Why can't you when you know it's right?"

I'm closer than I have been in weeks. I don't want this feeling to end. "You know why. I work here. I can't sleep with the clients."

"What if the rules were changed?" He licks and sucks on my neck softly. I can feel the wetness seeping onto his pants. "What if there were no rules?" I know I need to slow him down. He is crossing the line with the contact, but I can't.

I moan and grind harder. He has to know I would be with him if there were no rules. "It doesn't matter, the rules are there."

"Isabella, there is something I need to tell you." He pulls my hips harder onto him, pushing and pulling faster. My breathing picks up. It's coming in pants now. "The business I told you about…I bought the club, baby."

I must be lost in my bliss. I swear I just heard him say he bought the club, but what does that mean? Is he serious? Without stopping my movements, I start to ask if he's telling the truth. "What does that mean?"

He presses his lips to my neck and bites me just enough to leave a small mark. "It means that I make the rules now." His words bring me closer, he pulls me against his body faster yet. Does this change anything? Now he's the boss, that's worse than sleeping with a client right? "Baby girl, I know what you are thinking, and you are right, you can't sleep with your boss." I frown, knowing that I won't have him, and begin to slow and stop my movements. "Don't you dare stop! There is one more thing I need to tell you. Isabella, you're fired." I have never heard such beautiful words in my life. Before I can say anything, my lips are on him. I kiss him hard and deep.

"I take it you like my surprise?"

"Are you serious?"

"With everything I am; I'm telling you the truth. The club is mine. This room is ours; it will never be used by anyone but us. I want you forever, Baby girl."

"I need you."

"I know you do, and tonight, you get me. I'm sorry it took so long to figure out what you needed."

He pulls me hard to him, and I'm seconds from cuming all over him. He stills my movements. "Not like this. The first time I make you cum, you will be naked and under me." He picks me up, and I sigh in frustration of once again not finding my release, but in the same time, knowing that I will finally get it. He carries me to the other side of the room, and it's only then I realize that he had a bed put in the room. I look at him and smile. "What? Did you think the first time I made love to you would be in a chair?"

"I need you so much."

"I know you do, baby girl, and I promise you will have me."

He lays me on the bed and covers my body with his. "You don't understand. I need you. I haven't gotten off in so long. I can't even make myself cum. I need you, please. I'm so worked up it hurts," I whimper.

"Fuck, baby, I can't begin to tell you how good it makes me feel knowing you need me so bad." He runs his hands over my body and kisses me hard, but quickly, turns it slow. His tongue assaults my mouth and I do nothing but let him. I take in everything I can; his scent, the feel of his body, and the sounds that escape his mouth. He rocks his body into mine, and I realize he has way too many clothes on.

"I need you, please…too many clothes," I cry out as I grasp at his clothes. He groans deep in his chest before moving just enough to allow taking off his clothes. He runs his hand up and down my body. I manage to get his shirt off and can't help but run my hands over his chest. I push him up, and once he is on his knees, I join him, matching his position. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hungrily. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me to him hard.

I run my hands down his body and stop when I reach the top of his pants. I unbutton them and pull them down over his hips. I groan when I feel him against my stomach with no fabric between us. I break the kiss and look down; needing to take in the sight of him. "Oh, God," I moan out. I knew he was impressive, but holy fuck, he is huge. He smiles at my reaction, pulls me closer, and whispers in my ear, "I promise I will not stop until you cum. You will not leave this room unsatisfied. Hell, if I have my way with you, you will never have this problem again. As much as I love you in this outfit, I need you out of it now." He grips the material and pulls, ripping it from my body. He lays me down and kicks off his pants and boxers from his legs. There is no longer anything between us, and he feels better than I ever expected. "Baby girl, I want nothing more than to take my time with you, I never want to rush you, but I need you. I know you are frustrated and in need of release. Can I have you now? Please tell me you will be mine." I respond to him by pulling him down hard against my body and kissing him harder. His hands roam my body. The pace is perfect; it's fast, but not rushed. He slides his hand lower and lower until he meets my pussy. He runs his fingers up and down my slit over and over again; each time getting harder and firmer. "Edward, please…"

"Tell me what you need, baby."

"I need you in me. I need you to make me feel good," I moan out.

He slips a finger inside me and I almost cum instantly; when he inserts a second I scream out his name. If he feels this good with his hands, I can only imagine what _he_ will feel like. He kisses me, and his tongue begins to match the rhythm and pace that his fingers have set. "I…please…" I beg between my gasping breaths.

"Be mine, baby girl. Tell me you will be my everything, and I will give you what you so desperately need." My hands grip and claw at his back; I have never needed a man this way, and I want him more than anything.

"Yours, Edward. Make me yours."

His finger slip from me, and I groan at the loss. He rubs his palm over me several times spreading the wetness as he goes. I feel his hand move to his cock, and he lines himself up with me. His lips move to mine and he yells out "MINE" as he enters me in one long hard stoke. He fills and stretches me completely. My back arches off the bed; the muscles in my legs tighten, and lock around him. My hand grasp at his back as if my life depended on it. Our lips meet and dance the most erotic dance ever known to mankind. He is so deep in me that there is no room between us. I can feel the moment I clamp around him, and hold him in me like a vice. My head pushed further into the pillow below me, as his hands grip my shoulders from underneath so he can hold me to him. Every muscle in my body tenses and wave after wave of ecstasy, lust, need, and so many other emotions flood my body. So much tension is released in this one orgasm that is currently rippling through my body that it's painful yet amazing at the same time. It's so strong and has no sign of ending.

I try to keep my eyes open. I want and need him to see what he is doing to me, but I lose the battle. My eyes clamp shut almost as hard as my pussy is clamped around him as I reach what has to be the peak of the most intense orgasm any one has ever had. Within seconds, I feel him grow impossibly harder. He begins to throb deep inside me in the same rhythm that my pussy is gripping him. He squeezes my shoulders harder, pulling me closer. I try to breathe, but it's useless. He is screaming out my name, but I can't respond. I know that with his one thrust, we have both reached the connection we have been denied for weeks. I feel the heat of his cum as it floods my pussy.

Only when the feeling begins to subside, and our grips on each other loosen only the slightest bit, are we able to open our eyes and look at each other. He releases one of my shoulders and moves his hand to wipe a stay tear that fallen on my cheek. His face is close to mine, and we begin to share one breath. "That was the most inconceivable thing I have ever experienced," I whisper to him. "I agree. In all my life, I have never felt anything like that, and I haven't even moved in you yet. You are truly an incredible woman." He leans in and kisses me softly. "Now, I have no idea if I can ever make you feel that way again, but I would really love to make love to you now and try." I return his kiss before answering him, "I don't think you could ever make me feel anything less. I am yours for as long as you'll have me. Make love to me." He kisses me softly and slowly begins to move in and out of me.

As Edward makes love to me over and over, I'm overcome with emotions. I never expected to find someone like him, but I won't give him up for anything. I'm grateful that this very room will never be used by anyone but us. It has and always will be our room, and I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Even with all the o-blocking, we wouldn't change a thing either. Thanks for sharing this with us Jessicanov201, make sure to leave her some love!**

**Next week we have a new squeezer, Louise23.**

**If you wish to be a squeezer, drop us a line! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	90. 071812LJSummers

**DCM A/N: We originally had Louise23 to be our squeezer this week, but due to some technical difficulties we had a change. Moving up from next week is LJ Summers! Thank you for squeezing us this week LJ! Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.18.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Storytime**

**Author: **LJ Summers

**Dateline**: Mississippi, 1920

**Beta**: Katmom the Magnificent!

_Note: I originally started this with a whole "How Carlisle and Edward Saved Mary Alice" scene, complete with vampire death and dismemberment because the Dread Fanficker Summers still kills a lot of people, but decided to get right down to business for y'all. ;-) It is entirely possible I'll tack that part on eventually, however, so you can pop over to my profile to keep an eye on me. And no, I haven't forgotten the stories on hiatus. More info on my profile. Thank you! ~ LJ_

**_\||/_**

It was not the first time they had been left alone together. Today, they were in the "spare bedroom" of this house. It was being used as a library, for Carlisle had amassed a great quantity of books in his centuries of existence.

Carlisle and Edward had rescued Mary Alice a few months prior. Her wounds being grievous, Carlisle had changed her. She had been all alone, broken and partially drained by a vampire who had ravaged her throat and then apparently sucked out his venom. She had been sadistically abandoned, but all she would do was beg. "I won't have any more visions, I promise. Please. I promise."

To Edward had gone a good deal of the responsibility for teaching the newborn. He had not felt entirely equal to the task, but Alice was determined to do well. And the little lady had an iron will.

"Do — do you want to read?" Edward nodded at Carlisle's bookshelf.

She saw an image of the two of them on her bed, dressed as they were now, reading from one of Carlisle's first editions. With a quick intake of breath, she nodded and withdrew a thin volume, bound in red leather. _Where's Carlisle?_ she asked him silently.

They were still getting used to how their gifts worked so remarkably well when used in tandem and Edward warmed inside each time she sent him her thoughts directly. He concentrated and made the decision to tell her that Carlisle was working at the hospital and had a house call to make after that.

A flash of imagery in her mind captured him completely. She was _unbuttoning_ his _shirt_...

"Mary Alice," he rasped, his body taut.

Her eyes widened. "Sorry?" she ventured, gripping the book in her hands.

Shaking his head, he smiled slowly and stepped closer to her. "No apologies. I was just...surprised."

Long lashes fluttered as she glanced down at the book. At six-two, Edward towered over Mary Alice by sixteen inches. She nodded, but kept her head down. "I see us, Edward," she whispered. "I see us like that and, and..."

He lifted her chin carefully on his curved finger. Her eyes darkened and he felt his own do so as well. "And what?" Dipping his head, he inhaled deeply of her scent - a sprightly, sweet nutmeg underlain by Carlisle's cardamom. Her hair tickled his nose and he had to smile.

Slowly, she tilted her head to his. Edward held his breath. Oh, he wanted to kiss her but he'd never kissed anyone that he could remember. He had only a few images to go on, too, since he often pushed overheard thoughts out of his awareness when they started getting sexual.

He kept his eyes open as hers slid shut. Holding her chin more firmly, he carefully grazed her cheek with his open mouth, breathing her in and feeling her do likewise. Her thoughts flew.

_Oh, he smells so good. Oh, yes, feels so good, oh please just a little more to the center..._

Smiling, feeling a little smug and shyly pleased, Edward complied, bringing his lips to hers. His eyes closed on their own accord as he pressed her lips with his own. Their first kiss was slow, and it took her a moment to respond, but he saw her mind try out different ways and was enthralled.

She was so brave. So adventurous. So...delightful. Still holding the book in one hand she reached up behind his neck. _You can hear me, can't you?_

He nodded, feeling her lips parting softly under his own. Oh, her breath... It touched him like a scarf, and he felt his erection seem to try to escape his trousers all on its own. He'd die — again — if she felt that and was upset or offended in any way whatsoever. Pulling his head back from hers a little, he was afraid to look into her eyes.

She sighed. "Edward..." Her mind spun and images flew to him. The two of them, her legs around his hips, his hands kneading her backside. He was...they were...grinding into one another, her stockings and garters clearly seen in Mary Alice's vision. Tilting her head back, she kept her hands around his neck as she spoke out loud. "You wouldn't have offended me, in case you were worried."

"Good. Good to know."

_I'm nervous, too,_ she confessed silently.

He decided to tell her he'd never done this before. _The boys in Chicago would say I still have my cherry,_ he considered saying.

She saw his imagined words and bit her lip. _So do I._

Heat raced under his skin and his hands moved on their own volition, touching her smooth arms, tracing the slight measure of her ribs, the dip of her waist, coming to rest on her hips. She shivered under his fingertips, her lips open and seductive. She moved to reciprocate, but clipped the back of one ear with the book.

The book they had ostensibly come into the library to find and read.

Reading _together_ had been one way for them to pass the time while Mary Alice adjusted to her new body. Page-turning required fine muscle control. Reading out loud helped them both to learn to modulate their speech for human speeds. Carlisle, at first, sat with them and helped them, since Edward had so recently been a newborn himself.

The tension between them broken, Edward laughed a little. "We should read."

"Yes." _Come with me?_

He took her offered hand and they strolled at human speed to her bedroom. They never slept, but Mary Alice had wished to have a feminine room of her own and Carlisle hadn't had the heart to deny her anything when they settled near the edge of the wilderness near the Pascagoula River. Indeed, once she had joined them, with her gift for seeing the future, she had been able to help Good Doctor Cullen with some modest investments of his income.

Carlisle had been more than willing to indulge her tastes, of course.

Mary Alice's bedroom was a place Edward generally saw only in the thoughts of its inhabitant. He decided, then, to ask her why she had her bed so elaborately done.

_I like to feel the silk,_ she answered silently, tossing the book up near the big, rose-hued pillows. _We don't sleep but.._. Turning and stopping with her back to the bed, she smiled invitingly. _That doesn't mean a bed can't be a lovely place to spend some time._

He didn't reply, but climbed up on the bed and waited for her, taking the book up while she hopped to sit opposite him.

"It _is_ comfortable," he said.

"Thank you."

When Carlisle returned home, he found them there, still reading out loud to one another.

**_\||/_**

The day they kissed marked the beginning of a new time for Edward. He felt something had changed within him, and he reveled in it.

He would decide to sneak up behind her and and wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her hair. She would visualize herself arching up and back and pulling his head down further, tempting his hands to wander. And in his mind, they _did_ wander.

Often.

Edward would look up from the book he had been reading — he wanted to attend a university soon, so he was reading everything he could get his hands on to prepare — and find Mary Alice kneeling on the floor, cutting out a dress to pattern. Her eyes, though, would be dark. And not with hunger.

Her thoughts were playful, seductive, but not at all offensive. They were dancing in their minds, the two of them. Sometimes, he led. Sometimes, she did.

_Edward?_

Carlisle's direct mental address came while the two of them were out hunting. Mary Alice "had washing" to do and felt uncomfortable fussing with her lingerie in front of the men.

"Yes?" Edward replied as they ran through the early evening's darkness. He could smell wildcat, even this far south, and it called to him.

_You and your new sister —_

"She is not my sister." No, definitely _not_ his _sister_.

His sire chuckled and leaped lightly over a frightened family of squirrels.

Through the trees, Edward could see flickering lightning bugs. He and Mary Alice should come out here...

_No, I don't reckon she is. I was just wondering what your intentions were, son. I do stand in place of a parent to her and to you._

"Awkward, I am sure." Edward slowed to a stop. Some conversations should not be had while running.

_Only slightly._ Carlisle called up memories in which smoldering looks featured prominently. _So, your intentions?_

"All I can seem to think about is her, sometimes, Carlisle."

Ever the doctor, the scientist, his sire smiled tolerantly and slid his hands into his pockets, prepared to listen. He mimicked humanity so thoroughly. Edward copied him as best as he was able. Carlisle prompted, "And?"

"I – I've never felt like this, that I remember." This was embarrassing, but Edward also felt elated. "I think I love her."

_I wish I had this opportunity,_ Carlisle thought fleetingly. _But I am happy for you. Happy for you both. Among our kind, you know, there is no requirement for a formal alliance..._

At that, Edward blinked. "Oh? But, surely it's right to, to marry...?"

Carlisle clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder and laughed. "Yes, I believe the vows are important, but you should do as you wish to be happy, my son. As you _both_ wish."

Excitement thrummed through Edward's limbs. "I should go back –"

_No, you should hunt. She'll still be there and she wanted some privacy, remember?_

"Right. Yes. Of course. Let's go!"

Giddy, laughing, Edward dashed forward, weaving through the trees as if borne up by wings.

**_\||/_**

He presented himself at the door to her room the next morning they had alone.

"Edward?"

He hadn't peeked into her mind before he arrived, so he was totally unprepared for the state of undress in which he found her. "Mary Alice," he said on a breath.

She wore a pink chemise that hung sparely over her petite frame...and apparently nothing else. "I –" She glanced down, her lashes sweeping low. "Give me a moment and –"

"No, I'll, ah." He couldn't tear his eyes away. Human clothing was not meant to hide things from the sharp eyes of an immortal – especially not sheer, feminine undergarments.

She flashed to his side, her bright smile back in evidence. "Did you bring our book?"

Feeling as human as he possibly could, considering, Edward felt himself tremble. "I did."

"Story time!"

Charmed, Edward let her lead him to her bed. It was not such unfamiliar territory now, but never had he been there when she was less than half-dressed. He gestured weakly at the nearly transparent garment. "M- Mary Alice... I feel, awkward...?"

She giggled and he knew he was in trouble. "Well, then, let's bring us to more of an equality." Her slender fingers made short work of his collar and buttons and Edward felt helpless to do anything but let the lady have her way. The hair on his arms seemed to lift as her hands pushed his sleeves down. Every muscle in his body tightened. Her breath came faster and her stare seemed fixated around the waistband of his trousers. He could not help but catch her thoughts—they were vibrant. And...explicit.

And...he found he wanted to know how much of those thoughts were her imagination and how much was true Sight.

He felt himself twitch uneasily in his trousers and quickly cupped Mary Alice's face in one of his hands, thereby directing her gaze _up_. "Story time?" Every instinct raging in his body was demanding anything _but_ another session of _Practice Human Speech_, but the training he had grown up with forced him to keep his own focus on Mary Alice's _face_.

Which was fairly glowing with her inner thoughts.

She pictured them reclining on her pillows, then imagined him, still only in his trousers, with his head upon her abdomen. Her eyes were alight as she hopped up on the bed before him and did just as her imagined self had done.

She waited. _Well?_ Stretching, she held his gaze with her own and Edward made several decisions all at once.

Dropping the book on the bed, he did as she wished of him. They held hands—his left, her right—and he was nearly panting. Oh, there were things he wanted to do, and in her mind, he could see she was reacting to the different varieties of desires he wished to fulfill. His quick breaths drew in her scents, her sweet arousal making him grow harder than he had been in any prior fantasy.

Staring at each other, he felt restrained by human boundaries and expectations, but his mind blew beyond them. As their fingers laced together tightly, their minds let go of all inhibitions.

What followed in the game they played between his mind and hers was more real that he could have ever imagined.

He rolled his head to one side and nuzzled the underside of her breast. She moaned softly and pressed him more tightly against her body. He could see her nipple hardening through the thin fabric and, with barely any effort, he rolled over entirely and was sucking on it. His hands slid down her hips, her thighs, until they reached the tiny hem of her chemise. Her legs moved restlessly as his fingers flirted with her skin and the fabric.

Arching her back, she begged, "Edward, please..." before tugging on his hair until he claimed her lips with his own.

Gentleness had fled when she had pulled his hair. He kissed her, showing her without discussion that he belonged where he was, that the two of them were exciting together. He ceased flirting with the chemise and slid it up her bare body, revealing cool white skin that he took the time to examine—thoroughly—when he tossed the flimsy bit of nothing aside.

"You're perfect, love," he whispered reverently. Because he was still a teenager, even by human standards, he first paid homage to her breasts. Firm, they fit his palms as if designed for them. Lightly squeezing, he bent to taste her skin, reveling in the small sounds of pleasure she made. Her taste was sweet, spicy, everything Mary Alice was in her heart and mind.

Breathing heavily, his beloved started to explore his body, too. Her fingers left trails of electric awareness on his skin. She traced his ribs, moving to his shoulders and caressing their slope before gripping his arms and lifting her head to kiss his throat. Her hands moved in the other direction, teasing his abdomen, making his muscles clench and his hips jerk under her light seduction.

Mary Alice used her newborn strength to pull him up on her body so that she, with her shorter reach, could touch him lower down. "I've been so curious," she confessed softly, the tip of her tongue chasing the words from her lips. "I felt you, when we kissed, and I've wanted to see..."

He swore as she touched his erection through his trousers before ripping the last of his clothing off with a sudden, almost feral need. "Careful!"

Eyes wide with wonder, she looked down her own body to see his hard length in her hands. He couldn't help thrusting between her palms and she made a pleased sound. A small amount of venom beaded at the tip and she came up, quick as lightning, to taste it...

And he lost all semblance of rational thought. "I need you," he gasped as he pushed her back into the pink silk pillows and settled between her thighs. Muffled, the words still poured out from him as he suckled and nibbled his way across her delicate collarbones and down between her breasts. "Thought about this, so much."

"Me, too... But then, you know that," she added with a smile. He paused and looked up at her before sliding lower down on her body, leaving a cool trail over her stomach. Her scent surrounded him. She tensed as his lips and tongue wasted no more time. "Oh, please..."

He had to look at the incredible, intimate sight of her cleft. Arching his neck, he gave himself a bit of perspective, using his thumbs to spread her flesh and reveal the petal-like textures he'd never seen even in anyone's thoughts, before. "Ohhh," he sighed, inhaling deeply of her nectar. He pressed his nose on the bud of nerves at her apex and she squeaked, bucking up into his face.

Laughing lightly, he nuzzled her there, too, swelling with masculine pride as her squeaks turned to sighs and then moans. He tasted her, feeling a purring vibration in his chest as he did so. Her scent grew more saturated as he explored with the tip and then the flat of his tongue. She started to shiver and shake around him so he gripped her at the crease between her legs and hips.

She might have quit pushing into him with her heaven-scented mound, but her fingers were in his hair, pressing and tugging enough to make up for it.

"More...there...oh _there_," she encouraged as he lapped at her, delved into her, rubbed and growled. It was the vibration of his growl that sent her screaming. A high pitched shriek that neither of them knew she could make crested from her mouth as she exploded liquidly over his tongue.

His own orgasm was imminent; he was actually grinding into the mattress of her bed in a desperate bid for friction. The young men (and women) whose thoughts he had discerned on this subject called it "humping," the physical act of sexual intercourse. No delicate thoughts for the modern generation, that was certain, but Edward hoped that his Mary Alice would not find their lovemaking to be lessened for all that.

It was his turn to beg. "Mary Alice... May I?" He could stop, he knew, if she closed her legs to him.

Elevated above her sated body, he waited until her heavy-lidded eyes granted him permission. Joining with her was more...more than he had thought it could be. Just the feeling of his body within hers, of being—however briefly—incorporated within the physical being of his beloved, moved him profoundly so that his eyes stung as he whispered her name.

"Me, too," she assured him, knowing him well.

Answering the demands of his body and hers, he moved slowly at first, feeling each ridge of her, each minute clenching of innermost muscles, alert to the smallest new secretion of scent. They had to work at it, but between his gift and hers, they had a rhythm soon, one that met every need either had dreamed they would have. Her knees bent and then she wrapped her legs entirely around him, her agile frame seeming to have no limit in terms of flexibility.

"I need... I want..." he ground out incoherently.

"I know! Go! Yes!"

Her assent was all he required to abandon all thoughts of tenderness and concentrate on power and speed and sensation. More. Deeper. Harder. Faster. His body tightened further; her voice rose in a ululant wail.

"Mary Alice!" His shout echoed off the headboard, his subsequent roar rattled the windows as he came violently within her.

"Edwaaaard!"

Blinking, Mary Alice coughed and said simply, "Oh."

Edward blew out a breath, before inhaling deeply and — "_Oh_."

The book forgotten, the couple remained as they had been. Edward, sans his shirt, with his head resting on Mary Alice's stomach, their fingers laced together so tightly they might have been welded...

And the very present scent of his venomous climax. And hers. In some ways, their mutual mental fantasy had been very real.

"I love you," he assured her, afraid to move lest all that they had shared in their minds— between his making decisions and her thinking of what would happen— occurred before he had said and done all that was proper. "You have to know that."

"I do. And I'll say yes, you know. When you ask me."

Even after all they had managed to accomplish that day, he was still surprised. "Oh. Good." When she picked up the book, he smiled slowly and shook his head, feeling her muscles under him respond to each shift of pressure. He was instantly aroused all over again. "I think," he said slowly, "that we make much better stories ourselves."

Eyes wide with delight, Mary Alice nodded and tossed the book to the floor. "So... story time?"

* * *

**DCM A/N: Where can we sign up for these storytimes? *fans self* Hot lemons for hot weather! Thanks LJ Summers for squeezing us this week, make sure to leave her some love!**

**Next week, not sure, but we will cum up with something ;)**

**If you want to be a squeezer, contact us dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	91. 072512Louise23

**DCM A/N: Our original squeezer from last week is here squeezing us, Louise23. Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 07.25.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: This is a special Wimbledon themed lemon, for all you tennis fans! And even if you're not a tennis fan! :D**

**Bella:**

During the past week, I've been a ball girl at the Wimbledon tennis, on the smaller of the courts. However, today, I get to make my first appearance on centre court! I'm so happy, yet insanely nervous at the same time. Centre court is the one most people watch, with the best players, and while I haven't made a mistake _yet_, it would be worse if I did now.

The first two matches go fine, both female single players, and I make no mistakes. Although, I did nearly get hit by a ball. Twice.

Anyway, the next match is between Riley Biers, world number 57, and Edward Cullen, world number 1. Now, I don't mean to have favourites, but Edward is more likely to win. And he is fuck hot gorgeous. Seriously.

I take my place at the back of the court, and get the three balls I start with. I smile when I see Edward is on my side first, so that means I can stare at his bum a while. He has a nice bum.

All goes relatively smoothly in the first set, with Edward comfortably winning 6-2. And still, no mistakes have been made, and I get to watch Edward a lot. He probably hasn't even noticed me, I mean; he must see hundreds of ball girls, and hundreds that stare at him all of the time. It's probably very annoying.

At the end of the second set, the score was 6-1 to Edward, showing that it was likely that Edward would win in three straight sets. Shame, because, although I wanted him to win, I also wanted to be able to stare at him more. More specifically; his bum. Edward's match was the last on the court today, and I hope this doesn't then mean my last day on centre court. The thrill of it is so much better than the other courts.

In the 4th game of the third set, I hold up the ball, of which Edward takes. I place it on his racket, and then look up, to find his piercing emerald green eyes staring at me. I smile shyly at him, and then he winks, and walks off.

I so very nearly collapsed right then and there. He _winked_ at me. Oh dear god, have mercy.

For the rest of the match, I actually can't take my eyes of Edward. Well, I couldn't before, but now, even more so. Maybe he had a twitch in his eye? Making him wink…

Edward, of course, wins the set, resulting in him winning the game. At the end, he is grunting as he hits the ball, and I can stop myself from wondering if he makes those sorts of sounds during sex. What, I can't help myself. He was the one who winking at me to begin with.

I hand him his towel at the end of the match, and he wipes his face before smirking at me. Again, I want to collapse, but, somehow, I manage to keep it together.

I walk of centre court, looking at it hopefully for not the last time. I went into the hall, where all the other ball people had gone. We usually had some kind of meeting, assessing everything, but all the talking stopped. I looked around to see why, and saw Riley Biers walking off. Then, followed a little bit after, was Edward Cullen. He was still sweaty from the match, but that just made his shirt stick to his chest, highlighting his muscles.

He looks my way, and I try to look away, but he holds my gaze, and winks again. Then, he starts walking over, and I tell myself it's probably because I did something wrong, although I can't think what, so he's going to shout at me.

"Hey." He says casually, in his smooth velvety voice.

"Uh…hi." I stutter, and curse myself mentally for being nervous. He chuckles at my nervous, seeming to enjoy making girls nervous. Damn him and his hotness. "You had a good match." I say, trying to make conversation and sound less nervous.

"Yeah. I know Riley's game. So, you…uh…fancy getting a drink, or something?" Edward says, and I almost smile when he stutters. Ok, not almost, I do. He catches it, though, and mock glares at me.

"That would be nice. Don't you want to rest, or something, though?" I ask, and Edward leans down to, close to my ear.

"I have very good stamina." He whispers so incredibly seductively. My whole body shivers at his words, which he sees. He smiles, somewhat proudly of himself.

"Why don't we test that out?" I reply, hoping that I, too, sound as seductive as he does. It seems to work, as he takes a deep breathe in. I smile back at him, proud of myself, like he was of himself just moments ago.

"Follow me." He whispers, then begins to weave through the people, as they part for him. I follow behind, feeling like a lost puppy, although I don't mind. My legs are quaking at the thought of what this man, who can make a ball travel 120 mph, can do to me. And I can't wait.

Edward leads us to a small room, which he unlocks, then re-locks once we are both inside. I never knew this room existed. It has a sofa along the one wall, and a couple of other chairs dotted around the white, clean space. Edward sees my confused look, so he explains the room to me.

"It's for players to relax in before and after matches. But, I think it will suffice for other reasons." Edward says, giving me another one of his winks.

I nod dumbly, suddenly not really caring about what this room is used for, just what it is about to be used for. My back is resting against the wall next to the door, leaving me nowhere to go as he stalks towards. There's nowhere I want to go, though.

As soon as he comes close enough, he puts both his hands on either side of my face, caging me in. As if I would run away. His head quickly reaches down to mine, and his lips are just an inch away from mine.

"Just before we, you know, fuck, I wanted to say that you're really beautiful." Edward says, and I can't help but laugh. Although it turns me on when he says fuck, and makes my heart jump when he says I'm beautiful, it's just the way he said it. "What?" He asks, pulling away a bit, so I put my hands on the back of his head, stopping him from moving away anymore.

"The way you said it, and the way you put the sentence together. But, thanks." I say, and Edward smiles and relaxes at my words.

"You'll definitely be thanking me once I'm finished with you." Edward says, and then the talking is stopped as he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back eagerly, and very soon his tongue is pressing against my lips. I open my mouth to him, and I moan into his mouth. As we make out, he presses me even more up against the wall. His hands move from the wall to my breasts, and, yet again, I moan.

He stops kissing me, but only to take off the t-shirt I have to wear. It leaves only my bra underneath, and I'm thankful I wore my confidence bra. It's black and lacy, and makes me feel sexy. Edward seems to appreciate my underwear choice, as his hands return to my breasts, and it feels so good.

"I like, wait, no, love this bra. But, I still think it would look better off." Edward whispers huskily as he unclasps my bra, and throws it to the other side of the room. His lips go straight to my breasts, and I moan again. He is seriously talented at this. Never mind tennis, _this_, sucking and licking my nipples, should be his new profession.

His lips return to mine after he's finished with my breasts, but they don't stay there long. I unbutton the two buttons on his polo shirt, and quickly take it off. My hands, of their own accord, run over his muscular chest. He smirks at my reaction, so I just point to my breasts in response. Which leads to another round of licking and sucking my nipples. Not that I'm disappointed about that by any means.

"Oh…Edward…that feels so good." I moan to him. I feel his hands run over my bare legs, and my panties become even more soaked. His hands tug at the top of my shorts, almost hesitantly, so I nod for him to push them down. He does so, and takes off my trainers at the same time.

I'm left, standing there, in just my tiny black lace panties. Yeah, they match my bra. Edward stands back up, and is about to kiss me, but I stop him. I lower myself, and slowly, very slowly, pull Edward's shorts down. I am met with a big, no, large bulge, and I can barely contain my moan. I pull his shorts off the rest of the way, and Edward steps out of them. Then, I take off his shoes, so we're both in just our underwear.

I run my finger very gently along his bulge, and Edward responds by thrusting himself into my hand. I look up at his, and see him staring intently at me.

"Please…Wait, what's your name? God, I'm such an asshole, I didn't even ask your name, and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"It's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And, I don't mind." I say, and then sink back to my knees so that I can tease him again.

"_Isabella_…please, I can't take your teasing." Edward moans, and I think I love the way he calls me Isabella. I, again, slowly pull down his boxers, revealing his large penis. It's massive, and I love it. I run my hand along it a couple of times, before I lick it. Edward tries to control his thrust, but it doesn't work. I take him into my mouth, and move him in and out. I hum around him, which he seems to like. I pick up the pace, he seems to like it rougher, like me, and I rub his balls in my hand.

"Oh…Isabella, I'm close…" Edward says, so I go even faster; rub his balls a bit rougher, trying to get him to cum. And when he does, I swallow it all, revelling in the taste. It tastes mostly salty, and although it's not the nicest of tastes, it shows what I can do to him.

I stand up again, and Edward quickly kisses me. He also picks me up, and I squeal a little bit when he does.

"What are you doing?" I squeal, and he just laughs at me.

"Taking you to the sofa. Only the best." Edward says, before kissing me as he lays me on the sofa. He quickly moves down my body, and practically rips off my panties. He runs a finger along my pussy, his finger returning the other end soaking. I should be embarrassed, but the sight of him between my legs is just so hot.

"You're so wet. For me." Edward growls; sounding so possessive. I can't help but nod eagerly and moan. He smiles, and instead of returning his finger, he puts his mouth on my pussy. I arch into him, and he sucks on my clit, while his finger enters me.

"Oh god…Edward…please don't stop, don't ever stop…" I moan, and he adds another finger, and picks up the pace. His hot mouth tastes so good on my sensitive pussy. I move my hips for more friction, as Edward's pace gets impossibly faster. He was right about his stamina.

"Edward, I'm close…" I say, and Edward keeps up his pace until I cum on his hand and mouth, while experiencing an incredibly intense orgasm. My whole body is a shuddering mess while I attempt to recover, but I'm not sure I want to. This feeling is too wonderful.

Edward lies beside me on the sofa while we both spend a few minutes recovering. Edward occasionally places gentle kisses on my shoulder, my arm, my face, or my neck. I never imaged a one-time fling to be so gentle and caring.

Soon, I feel Edward's erection pressing into the side of my thigh. I not-so-subtly move myself, so that it creates some friction. Edward notices this, of course, and quickly rearranges us. He lies on top of me, balancing himself so I don't take all of his weight. He pushes his very hard penis into me, and his large length stretches me.

"You're so tight." Edward groans as he fucks me harder. I push my hips up to meet his thrusts, and Edward leans down to kiss me. His hands reach for my breasts, and soon he lowers his mouth to them. I arch my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth. He starts nibbling my nipples, but then he stops as he starts thrusting quicker.

This feeling is unimaginably intense, and so unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Yes, I have had sex before, but it's never felt this good. It always just been about the man's pleasure, but with Edward, it feels like he wants to give me the same pleasure as he is getting. I love it.

"Oh, god, Edward…I'm so close…" I moan, but his pace doesn't alter. He does, however, lower his had to my clit, and rubs quick, small circles. I moan, yet again, and soon I'm having another orgasm.

Edward comes quickly after me, and I feel him pouring into my pussy. He moans as he lies down next to me on the sofa, and we're both breathing heavily. I turn my head to look at his face, and he kisses me when I do. It's sweet and gentle, not at all like our heated kisses from before. We pull apart, and I smile at him, and he returns my smile. His arms wrap around me, and he hugs me to him.

All I can think of in this moment is that, there's nowhere I'd rather be, than his peaceful, safe arms.

"Thank you." I whisper to him.

"You're welcome, beautiful _Isabella_."

* * *

**DCM A/N: Hmm, Tennisward. Who wants a few rounds with him? Make sure to leave some love for Louise23.**

**We have a wide open schedule so come on and sign up already. What are you waiting for?**

**dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	92. 080112Wolfh00rNiceKittyRawr

**DCM ****_A/N: We are happy this week to rerun a Wolf squeeze from WolfHOOr & NiceKittyRAWR which originally ran last year. Make sure to check out our blog for their picspiration. Ready, set, squeeze!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.01.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Senses"**

**Disclaimer:** We aren't SM. She owns Twilight; we own a bunch of nail polish. Big difference.

**A/N: **Our good friend CharTwilightMom begged us to provide a little wolf fun for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys "Squeeze My Lemon". We used pic prompt #16, which can be found on our blog or DCM's blog..

This is about 2-3 years after BD, but part of the world we created in "Losing Control", an Embry imprint story.

Hope you enjoy a little walk on the wolf side!

**Kim Connweller, Jared's imprintee, POV**

Class ends early, thank goodness, so I decide to head back to my dorm room. I'm hoping to catch a nap before doing some studying for my upcoming finals. With any luck my dorm-mate will still be out and I'll get some peace and quiet.

I pull my phone from my pocket to check for messages, my brows furrow in concern when there's still nothing there. Jared has usually sent me a text by now. I scroll to the name I have him saved under, "Cupcake" and type out a quick text.

I grin, remembering the first time I called him that in front of the other guys. They all had a field day with it, but once they calmed down, Jared just grinned at me and said, "If I'm a cupcake, then you are the amazing frosting that completes me." He's been calling me "Frosting" ever since.

As I run across campus, my heart is heavy, missing my boyfriend. As much as I want to be a Physician's Assistant, this time away from him is hell.

When I finally reach the dorm, I juggle my books and the key in my hand until I manage to get the door unlocked and step into the barely lit room. I drop my loaded down backpack on the desk and kick my shoes off. The door slams behind me and I sigh in the quiet.

Before I realize what's happening a pair of rough hands grip my hips and pull me back. I gasp in shock just as something covers my eyes. I am now in complete darkness and my heart begins pounding in fear.

_Someone followed me?_

_Someone broke into my room and was waiting on me?_

_I'm going to die, right here, and no one will ever know what happened. Oh God._

Then one name starts rapidly going through my mind. _Jared. I'll never see Jared again._

Mustering as much courage as possible I whimper out, "Whoever you are, you are going to want to let me go! My boyfriend will literally tear you apart if you touch me. He_will_ find out."

I try to sound menacing and confident but I can hear the fear in my own voice.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by a clean masculine smell and a pair of lips is next to my ear. He presses his hips against mine and I can feel he's getting hard. _Oh God. No. _My body reacts right away, nipples tightening, which I find sickening. Then the intruder growls before speaking.

A gasp flutters from my lips when I hear his words, "I don't think your boyfriend will mind."

I jerk to attention, my heart racing no longer from fear, but because I know that voice. I inhale deeply and I realize I know that scent too. I should have known that fresh, spiciness anywhere. I allowed my imagination to get the best of me. My body knew before my brain did.

"JARED?"

"Mmm, hi baby," he whispers huskily before nipping at my earlobe.

My mouth goes dry as his chest presses into my back. I try to move my tongue across my bottom lip but it's useless. It's been too long since I've tasted his mouth; I'm anticipating the luxury. I lean my back against his chest, needing to be closer to him and he pulls me back tightly. Now that I'm closer I can really feel how hard he is and it makes my flushed skin break out in goosebumps.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" The tremor in my voice has started to lessen but I know he can still hear it.

Jared's hands move from my hips up my torso, gently massaging my skin through the fabric of my shirt.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Kimmy. I just wanted to surprise you."

"We're going on a little weekend getaway. I'm going to do unspeakable things to you. The blindfold stays on until we get to our destination."

The tone of Jared's voice combined with his words sends a vibration up my spine and arousal pooling between my legs. It seems like forever since I've had his hands on my naked skin. I've been counting down the days until I'm able to make a trip back home. The last thing I expected today was a surprise visit from Jared.

"How can I walk with a blindfold over my eyes?" I ask. My ears strain to hear any little sound I can. Jared releases me and before I know what he's doing I feel his lips cover mine. He's stepped in front of me, his body hovering near mine but not completely touching.

"I'll carry you," Jared tells me as I feel him step away. I frown at the loss of contact then I tilt my face down to the floor. He has grasped my foot in his hand and is placing my shoe back on it. After he's finished he runs his hands up my legs while he stands again.

True to his word; Jared carries me from the dorm and my face flames, hoping no one notices us leaving. I have to remind him to grab my books before we leave. As much as I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with him, I still need to study.

He places me in the car and we drive for an indeterminable amount of time. It's hard for me to get my bearings being blindfolded. My hands are clasped in my lap, fingers twisting and turning until Jared reaches over and loosens my grip.

The rest of the car ride is full of light chatter from my boyfriend. I try to focus on what he's saying but can't. When we finally pull to a stop I sit up straight, on alert, my heart pounding again. Jared exits the car; a few seconds later the passenger door opens and he takes my hand in his. He guides me, walking a short distance before stopping. I hear him give his name, then some light typing. Another voice speaks and then Jared lifts me in his arms.

I hear an elevator ding then we step on and take a short, silent trip. When I hear the doors swish open again, Jared steps out. He sets me on my feet and I hear the sounds of a door opening just before he takes my hand. Once we are inside what I assume is a hotel room, I stand immobile, unsure which direction I can move in.

"Over here, babe. Have a seat," Jared's lips hover over mine; a breath away while his hands grip my upper arms gently, guiding me backwards. My legs hit the edge of a bed and I sit down, reaching my hands up to touch him.

"Can I see you now? I miss your face," I tell him. I know he probably has plans of his own but I hope he won't deny me this.

"Soon, Frosting," is all he says and I frown slightly. There's a shuffling and movement of fabric then Jared is taking off my shoes and helping me out of my jacket. His lips gently kiss my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him more access to my skin. Jared's tongue glides along the column, up to my ear. He does a little tongue roll thing and it makes me giggle, just like always. Placing a kiss on my jaw he moves his hands to my waist and lifts me further up the bed. The mattress dips and then his lips are on mine.

I reach out for him, my hands coming in contact with Jared's chest, which is covered with a button up shirt. My fingers dance up the placket and buttons, working on releasing them so I can touch the hot skin beneath. His mouth on me is distracting but I manage the first few buttons quickly before my hands slip beneath, splaying across the muscles.

My fingernails tease over Jared's nipples and he hisses, bringing a smile to my face. It's nice to know I can still distract him even when he's determined to torture me. His teeth scrape against my earlobe and I moan his name. The blindfold has heightened my senses. Everything is more intense, even something as simple as his tongue sliding over my skin.

His hands begin to slip beneath the edge of my sweater; rough fingers caressing the skin on my stomach with gentle touches. The muscles beneath my skin quiver under Jared's hands and I sigh with happiness. Finally getting to feel him after so long is like a glass of water after a week without any.

Jared doesn't waste his time, ridding me of my top, careful to make sure the blindfold remains in place. As soon as it's over my head his hands are on my breasts; thumbs running over my nipples through the fabric of my bra. My body moves on its own, arching toward his hands.

Jared makes a sound deep in his chest that somehow turns me on even more, if that's possible. He quickly removes the bra, but then all I feel is cool air hitting my overheated skin. Just when I'm about to ask where he's gone I feel his tongue touch the very tip of a nipple. I gasp in surprise just as he does the same to the other breast.

I try to reach out to him, pull him forward, but where I think he should be, there is just air. Even though my body is almost shaking with my need for him, I do my best to just listen. It sounds like he is getting undressed, which sets my heart fluttering even harder.

Jared's deep-chested laughter comes from just a little bit in front of me. "Your heart is pounding, Frosting. I take it you like your surprise?"

"Yes," I sigh, "but I miss you, J. Come back over here, please?"

He doesn't answer me, but his hands move me to lay back on the bed. His fingertips make a slow trail from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my stomach to the waist of my jeans. Every inch of skin that he touches feels like it is catching fire. I'm only able to manage shallow breaths as I anticipate his next move.

He releases the button of my jeans then slowly lowers the zipper, but he pauses when I think he'll pull the jeans down further. I understand his pause when I feel his mouth at my belly button. I can just barely hear him say, "I'm going to taste every inch of your skin."

My legs tremble slightly as I feel him sliding my jeans down. His tongue and mouth burn my skin as he slowly moves down my stomach and legs. Once he removes the jeans, he leans over me. As his lips brush mine, I'm so hungry for him that I lift up to increase the pressure.

Jared's mouth takes the lead and I revel in the simple act of kissing him. Every part of him is precious to me, but it's his lips that I dream of most when we are apart. Those lips kiss me in moments of passion, whisper words of love to me when we are together, and encourage me from miles away to keep going when I think I can't take another moment of school.

He slowly pulls back, returning me to the bed before I feel his lips against my ear again. "I want to taste all of my Frosting, but I need you."

Turning my head toward his mouth I speak softly, "I need you, too. Please, baby, make love to me."

Jared doesn't say anything and when I don't feel him move from hovering over me, I assume he's going to continue on his planned path. Then, to my surprise, my world goes from complete darkness to seeing nothing but his beautiful, smiling face.

"Jared!" I cry in excitement. My arms reach out, pulling him down to me so I can take all of him in. As much as I've enjoyed being able to center my attention on his touches, it hasn't felt real until this moment. Not until I can actually see him with my own eyes. "I've missed you, Cupcake."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He says with just a hint of frustration in his voice. I know that this time apart is even worse for him because of the imprint. I never wanted to hurt him, but Jared was the one that encouraged me to go pursue my dreams.

As my heart clinches for his pain, other parts of me begin clenching for a different reason. While he had me blindfolded, Jared managed to get both of us naked. Looking down his body, I realize just how much he needs me.

My eyes jump back up to his and I find him smiling down at me, "I told you."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him which makes him growl deep in his chest.

Jared jumps off the bed for just a second before returning with a condom in his hand. Quickly covering himself, he returns to hovering over me. I want to explore his body but I know both of us need to be together. Suddenly I'm struck with an idea.

"J? Where's that blindfold?"

Jared tilts his head at me, surprised by my request, but then grins. "You sure?"

I nod eagerly, even though I'll miss seeing his face I'm excited to try something new. He grabs the blindfold, kissing me once more before covering my eyes. My world has once again gone black.

As my vision is removed, my other senses kick in again. My skin prickles in anticipation of his touch while I listen for any sound from him. The first thing I feel is his mouth moving softly over my chin then down my neck. Despite the heat coming off of him, a chill moves down my body. Teeth nibble at my skin and his tongue follows quickly behind. A moan escapes my throat and I arch into him, desperate to feel more, to have him.

I thread my fingers through Jared's hair, tugging and guiding him down. "What, babe? Did you want me to go somewhere in particular?" He's teasing me; I can hear the smile in his voice just before he runs the tip of his tongue against my nipple. The touch is so light that I think I'm imagining it at first. But no, he does it again and _oh my God_ does it feel good. His warm lips encircle my heaving skin and I whimper and beg him to keep going, to stop torturing me.

Jared doesn't speak any more; even when I try to talk to him he places a finger over my lips. He's issuing an attack on my senses, including being as quiet as possible so I can't track his next move. He is only using his mouth to tease and please me. I love this man more than I can even express. He seems to know exactly what I need before I can tell him what I _want_.

I feel his lips move to my other breast, treating it just as sweetly as the first. Ripples of desire move through my body and I readily move my hips against him. He is almost out of reach so that his hardness is only a feather light touch between my legs. I'm wet and aching for him and when I tell him so he cups me in his hand. My hips have a mind of their own and arch up, forcing his fingers into me.

We both moan in appreciation and I do it again, showing him without words that I need more. Jared's mouth disappears for a second, only to reattach itself to my neck. He's panting in my ear and the sound is so raw and sexy a whimper rattles my throat.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kimmy. I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over until you can't take it anymore. You're going to cum so hard you'll see God. Are you ok with that?"

_I'm sorry, what?_ My brain has a melt down and it extends through my entire body. Hips stop moving; hands release the grip on his hair and fall to my side. I have no control over my muscles any longer. My tongue slips out of my mouth to wet my dry lips so I can speak, "I am more than ok with that."

Jared presses the head of his erection against me and I want to cry as he glides into me. My thighs quiver as I take him in. He feels so good, filling me, making me whole. He stops after he's fully embedded in me, allowing both of us to savor the connection.

"Too long, Kim. It's been entirely too long," his voice is rough when he speaks and my heart clenches. I know I'm hurting him, both of us really, and I can't wait be back home where I belong. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this time with him.

My arms link behind his head and pull him down to my lips. As my mouth moves against his, my hips start twisting slowly. His chest rumbles against my breasts before he begins teasing me again.

I feel him withdraw slowly before filling me again. Then I feel one of his hands slide from my breast down my side. He fingers squeeze my ass, making me groan with anticipation. Even without my sight, I know where my man is headed.

Moving even further down, his hand finds the back of my knee and he pulls, tugging my knee up toward my shoulder. Once he has me where he wants me he once again retreats. I'm so excited for his return that my hips keep moving.

His other hand holds my hips still as he places kisses along my chin, "My Frosting tastes so sweet. Feels even better."

Just when I can't wait any longer, he's there, pushing deep into me, filling all of me. His name falls from my lips over and over as he moves against me. He releases my hip and I eagerly lift to meet his thrusts.

His mouth finds mine again and his tongue teases my lower lip. Lifting my chest, I gain a little more friction, rubbing my aching nipples against him. He doesn't break away from my lips but I feel his free hand cup my breast, teasing my nipple.

Every part of me is focused on where he is touching me, where we are connected. When he retreats again I wrap my free leg around his hips, tugging him back to me. Despite the calm of before, we are both panting now.

I feel myself slipping, losing focus as his thrust become more shallow and less defined. Even behind the blindfold, I feel my eyes closing as I let the waves lick down my back.

Jared's mouth moves to my ear. I know he's speaking but I can't hear his words. All of my attention is focused on where we are joined. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, his body close to its own end.

Pushing my body to the very edge, I left my hips just a little higher, taking in all of him that I can. That is my last thought before I feel myself explode. My head is twisting, searching for his lips as I cry out in enjoyment. When his mouth finally lands on mine, I give him all of my pleasure just as I feel him let go.

When I finally open my eyes, I realize he's removed the blindfold again. Rolling over onto my side I kiss his chest, up his neck, over his chin to his soft lips. After a few gentle passes over his lips I pull back from him. Grinning happily, I look down into his beautiful brown eyes. "Was that part of the 'unspeakable things' you promised to do to me?"

Jared's entire chest shakes as he laughs. Shaking his head he returns my grin, "That wasn't exactly part of my plan, but it was a good start. I have much more in store."

"I can't wait!"

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Check out our author page ( ~stupidleeches) for "Losing Control" as well as a few other stories we've written. We do have some vamp stories as well, but we love to focus on the wolves!

* * *

**DCM A/N: RAWR! Now that is some good Wolf Loving! Thank you ladies for letting us rerun this! Make sure to leave some love and check out their website & stories, they write together under the penname StupidLeeches. Losing Control is complete and they are working on the other wolf imprinting stories!**

**Next week...well, we aren't sure. We have to do some more begging. Make sure to check our blog for when we find out.**

**Again, if you are interested in writing for Squeeze My Lemon or have an author that you want us to beg, let us know.  
dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	93. 080812Pandora'sBoxisHeavy

**DCM A/N: We beg and we get a squeeze from the talented Pandora's Box is Heavy. Check out her picspiration as well as a custom avi on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.08.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Don't Get Caught

By: Pandora's Box is Heavy

When I was twelve years old my mom and dad told me I was finally going to get what I had been asking for since I learned how to talk.

A sibling.

At that age, I was more worried about getting the hell out of their house and out from under their somewhat overprotective and dominant thumbs. I acted out and called them selfish. Surely, they had waited until I was old enough to babysit before they brought a baby into the world. My father worked a lot and my mom had the attention span of a goldfish.

And seven months later my whole demeanor changed.

Emmett Landon Swan was born a week and a half after my thirteenth birthday. I told my parents that it was the best gift ever and I didn't mind so much when my mom needed extra help at night.

Emmett became my world from the minute he was born and nothing's changed after seventeen, well eighteen years to the day.

After college and a horrendous breakup with He Who Shall Remain Nameless, I moved back home with a BA in English Literature and Creative Writing. I bought a small two story house on the opposite end of town with a great view of the ocean and set out to write a novel. Two novels and a movie deal later, I'm living rather comfortably in my fully renovated home on the beach.

Emmett graduated from high school three weeks ago and we spent the day celebrating that as a major milestone.

Emmett's eighteenth birthday is today.

It's currently 11:32 PM and I'm trying to knock out the final draft of my third and final novel for my trilogy. I've had more iced coffee than should be legally acceptable, and if I eat another chocolate ho-ho, I'm going to blow-blow. The dangerous amount of caffeine flowing through my veins at the moment has me sweating bullets as the heroine and her lover fight the dragon lords for their right to be together.

I've already stripped out of my sweat pants and my bra is on the coffee table, leaving me in a pair of boy-shorts and a tank top that's definitely seen better days. I'm contemplating just getting naked when my house alarm starts going haywire.

I jump up knocking the coffee over. I watch it short out my laptop in seconds and soak my cellphone all at the same time. I'll admit I'm torn: attempt to save my pieces of technology or run to the safe room my father insisted on installing in the pantry when I started renovating. I'm about to electrocute myself for the sake of those final chapters of my novel when I hear a familiar voice whisper yell from the hallway as the front door slams shut.

"Shut up, stupid! My sister's probably sleeping," Emmett slurs.

There's a scuffle in the hall followed by a lot of beeping. "I'm sure she's already awake by now," a familiar voice chuckles. "Can't you remember the passcode?"

"Um yeah… I think it's my birthday or something," Emmett mutters and continues pushing buttons.

I finally thaw out and enter the hallway, bypassing a drunk Emmett and a very sober Edward, Emmett's best friend. I punch the passcode in as Edward slaps my brother in the back of the head.

"Of course it's your birthday, you idiot. Why else would we go clubbing?"

"He's right. The passcode is his birth year," I say. Edward looks over at me and his eyes go wide.

He tries to say something, but a blush creeps up the sides of his neck and he starts choking at the same time Emmett opens his eyes.

"Jesus H. Christ, Bells! Go put some damn clothes on."

I look down and realize I'm still wearing a pair of panties and a holey tank top. With a squeak, I run up the stairs to my bedroom and slam the door behind me. I can hear Emmett yelling at his friend to stop staring and that he needs something to eat.

I find a more age appropriate outfit: sweatpants and a sweatshirt that swallow me whole. Both belonged to Emmett. He outgrew them a couple of years ago, and waste not, want not.

I find the two of them in the kitchen. Edward's nervously scraping eggs around a skillet while Emmett stares into the toaster and watches the bread brown. I walk over and pull him by his ear until he's sitting up.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he whines, rubbing his ear.

"What are you doing here? And why are you drunk." I fan his beer breath out of my face. "You reek."

"It's the VIP room you rented at Blue Moon for us, Bella," Edward explains without looking up from the stove. "One of the bartenders thought he was of age and never carded him. The stupid oaf never corrected him either."

"So you decided to bring an intoxicated minor into my house?" I tap my foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for an answer from either of them. Edward refuses to look even closely into my direction, but I'm used to it.

Ever since he turned sixteen, he's been weird around me. Alice, my best friend and editor, says it's because I'm a S.I.L.F…but she's a pervy little bitch and thinks everything results with sex.

He pulls three plates out of the cabinet by the fridge and loads them up with eggs as Emmett butters the four slices of bread he's managed to toast. He also butters two pieces straight out of the bread bag and sets them in front of me.

"At least you're still coherent enough to know how I like my bread," I laugh.

Bagels are meant to be toasted…and of course Eggo waffles. That is all.

He mumbles something and squirts half a bottle of ketchup all over his eggs before digging in.

"So I take it the two of you had fun? Where's the rest of your crew?" I ask.

Emmett's too interested in the eggs he's shoveling in his mouth to answer, so I turn to Edward, who's sitting on the other side of me, and bump him with my shoulder. He chokes on the cranberry juice he's poured for himself and takes a moment to compose himself before answering.

"They ditched us when Emmett got too wasted. The limo driver had to help me carry him out to the car," he mumbles, looking down at the plate in front of him. I sigh and tuck into my meal.

Emmett wants to watch television, so I offer to do the dishes while Edward carts him into the living room. He appears a second later with a bright red face and refuses to make eye contact with me yet again.

"Um… you left a few things in the living room. I'll finish those," he stutters, walking over and snatching the soapy sponge from my hands.

"Oh yeah, I spilled coffee on my laptop," I mutter. "Do you think I can borrow your brain for a little while? I think I might have lost all of my work."

He nods without looking back at me.

I notice for the first time in a very, very long time that Edward's actually dressed like a teenage boy. He's always dressed in computer geek chic, according to my brother: button up shirts, slacks and on occasion a jacket, as well as a tie. But tonight he's wearing a pair of jeans that fit him… nicely, an Ed Hardy t-shirt and a pair of skateboard shoes. His hair that's usually swept back must have gel in it from the way it's standing up.

His entire outfit has my brother written all over it. No wonder he's extremely uncomfortable tonight. He's out of his comfort zone.

I enter the living room and find my brother passed out on my leather couch and sigh.

"Emmett!" I slap his beefy face. "Emmett, you need to go up to your bed. I've got work to do and I hate when you sleep on my couch." He's incredibly big and the couch is really expensive.

He gives a groan and opens his eyes. "Help me?"

I sigh and help him upstairs to the bedroom he claimed as his own when I first bought the house. When I finally got him in bed, I take his shoes off and find a handful of change in the bottom. When I ask him about it, he tells me his pockets were full and then passes out with a pillow over his face. I push him until he's sleeping on his side and set a trashcan by his bed, just in case, before I go back downstairs.

Edward has taken my laptop into the kitchen, as well as my cellphone, and I realize that he was perhaps talking about my clothes earlier. My bra is still strewn across the coffee table, and my pants are inside out and tossed across the floor from where I took them off without getting up from the couch. Whatever…my house my rules. They ambushed me.

I find him huddled over my laptop with a small screw driver, and a roll of paper towels. My cellphone is sitting in a plastic bag of rice.

"What's with the rice?" I ask.

He gives a yelp and jumps up. "Jesus, you scared the shit– I mean, crap out of me," he stutters, pushing his thick rimmed glasses back up on his nose. "It's supposed to dry your phone out. I took the SIM card out so you should be good if the rice doesn't work."

"I'm not really worried about my phone." I take a look at the laptop he's taken apart on the counter. "What about my baby?"

"Well, the good news is that the motherboard is dry. The bad news is the keyboard is shot as well as the charger."

"That's good, right? My publishing house sent me a new laptop as a bonus. I can go get it. Maybe we can transfer everything?" I stand up and look at the clock on the stove. "Wait…it's late. You probably want to go to sleep, don't you?"

"Nah, it's alright. Go get your new laptop and I'll go out to my car to get a couple of things."

"Why do you have your car? I thought the limo dropped the two of you off?"

"Yeah, back at Emmett's," he laughs. "I left him sitting on the curb and grabbed my car. Charlie would have a coronary if he saw Emmett like that."

"You're a good friend, Edward," I murmur. He looks up at me with a weird expression on his face before he stands up and leaves the room.

I go to my office and dig the laptop out from under a pile of papers and crap. I haven't even opened the box and was going to give it to Emmett when he started college in the fall. I'm sort of glad I didn't.

Edward's already back in the kitchen. He's got the computer taken apart and he's using a tool to attach wires directly into the motherboard. I cough softly to announce my presence and he looks up.

"You can go ahead and open the box if you want. Maybe start charging it," he says, pointing to the outlet on the other side of the island. "I put your cellphone on top of the fridge."

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate it."

We work in silence and I find myself enjoying the new laptop. It's bigger than my old one, and the keyboard isn't faded and worn out like my old one. It's a lot quicker as well. Edward is still messing with complicated wires and things, so I start a game of Mahjong while I wait.

"It was a lot of fun tonight," he murmurs after a couple of minutes. "Emmett had a blast."

"What about you? Any hot girls sweep you out on the dance floor?" I ask without looking up from my game.

He chokes nervously. "Um…no. I can't. I mean, I don't dance." The stutter is back.

"Me neither. Two left feet thanks to Papa Charlie," I laugh.

Something sizzles and I look up to find Edward connecting two wires. The computer screen lights up and I see the folder with my work open. I jump up and round the island.

"Yes! You saved it!" I scream.

If I had any talent or coordination, I would dance around the kitchen. That's how happy I am. Alice always says I should back up every five minutes while I'm writing just in case something happens, but I never listen to her. Best believe I'm following her orders from now on.

"Yeah, I did. Bring your new computer over and I'll start transferring everything," he blushes, plugging a regular mouse and keyboard in with an Ethernet.

"You had all of this stuff in your car?" I ask, setting the laptop in front of him. It dwarfs my old one, even though it's in pieces.

"Yeah. You never know when clumsy authors will need your help," he chuckles.

I do believe Edward Cullen just made a joke.

I sit next to him and watch him get to work. He uses a cord and plugs it into both computers and presses some buttons on the keyboard before a little symbol pops up on both screens.

"This could take a while. You have a lot of music."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I know you like to use different playlists to set the mood when you're writing," he says, nodding towards my iTunes account. Then his eyes grow wide.

"What? Is it not working?" I panic.

"No… um…" That ever present blush presents itself along the sides of his neck and he adjusts his glasses once again. I lean over and look at the screen trying to find the reason behind his embarrassment and realize what playlist I had open before the coffee accident.

_Me So Horny Playlist_

"Oh. Well, you don't become a best seller without a little raunchiness," I laugh. "Sex sells in this industry."

He nods and exits out of iTunes. "Jesus Christ."

I almost want to laugh at the way he's acting at the sight of my desktop background. Alice thought it would be funny to take some intimate shots of me in an effort to portray the way I wanted the cover of the final book to come out. I'll admit I was completely against the idea until I saw the way they came out, and they actually inspired me to give justice to the final sex scene before the battle.

It's a collage of me in barely there lingerie of all different colors, but it's not like I look skanky or anything. It was a very tasteful photo shoot.

I can tell he's getting overly uncomfortable, so I feign being tired and head upstairs.

"Goodnight, Edward. If Emmett isn't too hung over I'll take the two of you out to lunch before you head home."

He nods and chokes out a tiny goodnight.

I sit on the recliner across the room from my bed for about an hour. I'm a night owl by nature and it's only two o'clock in the morning. My fingers are still twitching and I contemplate jumping on my desktop to try to get some writing done, but I can't pinpoint where I left off before I spilled my coffee.

I turn on some background music and sit, watching the waves crash against the white sand along the beach.

I'm contemplating taking a late night walk on the beach when I hear something downstairs. I figure its Edward giving up on the computer and heading to bed. He knows where the guest room is.

I decide to go down and pull up the last thing I had written on the laptop so that I can continue writing. I grab a pad of paper and a pencil and creep down the stairs so I don't wake up my drunk brother or his friend that's done a lot to help me out. I round the corner to enter the kitchen and stop short.

How he doesn't hear me gasp is beyond me.

He's standing in front of my broken laptop, pants around his ankles. He's pulled up the original file of the pictures from the photo shoot as his hand works over his impressive length.

I should feel violated, but instead I'm sort of flattered that he's using my photos for spank bank material. Alice insists that I write better when I'm sexually frustrated and we're quickly approaching the deadline, so it's been a while since I...you know.

I grow heated as I watch the boy.

If I had any sense, I would let him know I was watching. He's barely eighteen years old and I'm thirteen years his senior. He's also my brother's best friend.

But I don't move. He does though.

His moan reaches my ears as he rests his forearm on the island beside my laptop. His hand speeds up and I notice that his thumb swipes over the head of his dick with every thrust.

On their own volition, I set the pad of paper and pen down on the table to my right, letting my hands snake their way under my shirt and caress my lust heavy breasts. My nipples are rock hard as my thumbs circle them. I'm definitely a boob woman and if talented enough, a man could definitely make me come without even touching me downstairs.

"Oh god, Bella!"

I'm gushing between my legs at the sound of his husky voice.

He said my fucking name.

I let one hand trail its way down my stomach, tickling my heated skin until I come across the elastic waist band of my pants.

I stop there.

What's the point of masturbating at the sight of this handsome young gentleman that is clearly sexually attracted to me?

I'm going to hell anyway. I smirk, removing my hands somewhat reluctantly. I creep up behind him, thankful that I still have my socks on. He reaches over and switches the picture. It's the only completely nude shot of myself I've ever taken. One hand over my sex, the other over my breasts. "No nip shots," Alice had said.

"Jesus Christ," Edward groans, throwing his head back in ecstasy as I reach around and wrap my hand around his.

He's too close to care about getting caught in the act and grunts my name over and over again as hot spurts splash against the cabinets. I let him go and he turns around with a horrified smile on his handsome face.

"Oh my god," he mutters, covering his still rock hard erection with his hands. "I'm so sorry."

I find my inner goddess, the one that helps me seduce men and write some of my most erotic work. They go hand in hand and she's a fucking lethal gift.

"You know the whole thrill of exhibitionism is to almost get caught," the goddess in me purrs as she lifts my shirt and my tank top over my head.

His Adam's apple bobs nervously as he tries his best to remain at eye level with me, but no man or woman in their right mind would turn down the chance to look at a woman's bare breasts. It's in our nature as human beings.

The goddess reaches for her pants, but Edward grabs my hands. "Bella, what are you doing?" he asks in a strained voice.

At the sight of his erection pointing directly at me, I almost melt into a pile of goo on the spot. It's been too long.

"It's only fair, Edward," I explain. "You get off staring at my pictures." I point over to the laptop. "Now you can get me off."

"I don't…I mean...I've never… oh, dear God," he mutters.

He's close to hyperventilating, and the goddess takes the backseat. My rational side starts to think that this was maybe a bad idea and I'm embarrassed.

"Um…let's forget this," I mumble gently, yanking my hands from his grasps. "And pretend nothing happened. For Emmett's sake."

He nods looking down at the floor. I wrap my arms around my chest and feel the tickle of tears in the corners of my eyes. Edward's not the only one that can get embarrassed.

I step to the side and bend over to grab my shirt when I feel it. Hesitant, yet firm, hands grip my hips from behind, making me gasp out loud and stand up straight. The fabric slips from my hands as Edward reaches around and cups my breasts, his thumbs caressing my nipples. I moan like a hussy and writhe against his chest. His lips find purchase on the skin behind my ear as one hand trails the same path down my stomach that mine had when I was standing in the hall. He doesn't speak as his hand slithers its way into my pants and I find the silence all the more erotic. I grunt as he cups my swollen sex, wasting no time to thrust three fingers deep inside my drenched walls.

"Shit, shit, shit," I whine as his thumb finds my quivering bundle of nerves. I come undone the second he bites down on my neck and I writhe against him like a mad woman. He takes me farther than any man ever has and stops right before I reach my peak for the second time.

"I'm sorry," he moans as my pants and underwear are unceremoniously ripped down my legs. He doesn't even wait for me to bend over the stool completely before he's gripped my hips for a second time tonight and thrusting into me so hard the chair scrapes across the floor with an ear-splitting screech.

His hand covers my mouth as I scream. My eyes roll in the back of my head as he grips my hair and pulls me upright until my back is against his now bare chest.

When the fuck did that happen?

"Shh..." he whispers, removing his hand and finding my sensitive clit. He uses two fingers to rub me as he continues to thrust and I'm about to finally find my 'O' when he stops and pulls out of me. In a matter of seconds, the broken laptop crashes to the floor and I'm thrown on top of the island. My pants are pulled off of me as he attacks my mouth with his so ferociously, I'm sure I'll have a fat lip in the morning. He's inexperienced in the kissing department and it's sloppy, but it still makes me want more.

His dick finds my pussy again and I almost gag on his tongue when he enters me, filling me so completely I'm afraid I'll be walking with a limp. I lift my leg until my foot is flat against the island and I swear to god the tip of his dick touches my cervix.

"Oh fuck," I groan. "Oh–" His mouth finds mine once again and it's less needy this time around.

The all too familiar coil begins to tighten deep within my belly and I reach down, pulling him by his ass until his pubic bone is rubbing against my clit. "Almost," I moan.

He ducks down and finds my nipple with his teeth, making me come undone with a loud pleasure filled scream. It isn't until I'm panting, and still writhing against the cool tile of the kitchen island, that I feel him erupt deep inside me. He emits this sound, a cross between a growl and a moan as he rides out his climax. And then he freezes on top of me and smiles at me behind fogged glasses.

"Isn't the point of a quickie in the kitchen not to get caught?" he asks, pulling away from me. He gathers his stuff and rushes towards the living room, leaving me spread out on the kitchen island.

I'm about to get up and gather my things when my little brother rounds the corner. His eyes go wide with horror when he takes in my position and he immediately back tracks.

"Jesus H. Christ, Bella! You have houseguests!" he gags.

I jump up and grab my sweatshirt not caring that it's inside out. I toss it over my head and walk toward him to ensure that he won't vomit all over my freshly shampooed carpet, when the door to the living room swings open and Edward stumbles in looking like he's just woken up from all of the noise. He's wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and his shirt and his glasses are quiet askew.

"What's going on in here?" he mumbles.

I glare at him and point to my brother. "If he throws up, both of you are re-shampooing these carpets tomorrow. Get him to bed."

Emmett's moaning and groaning about brain bleach as Edward carts him down the hall to his bedroom. I slide past them and enter my bedroom without another word. I clean myself up a little and settle into bed with a satisfied smile on my face when I hear my doorknob turn.

The door opens slightly and a shock of reddish brown hair peeks around. "That was close," he whispers.

"Yeah, you just left me there, asshole." I roll over and punch my pillow a couple of times. He sits on the end of my bed and grabs my ankle, but I jerk away from him. "It was nice, Edward. Thanks. But it can't happen again," I mumble. "So go down to the guest room. We'll wake up tomorrow and pretend it never happened, alright?"

"Actually..." he whispers, sliding his hand up between my thighs. "I was thinking we should try on your back deck."

"There are night joggers and my neighbors are having a bonfire next door," I gasp as his fingers bypass my panties and find me still hot and still wanting more.

"It's just like you said…" He leans over and kisses me deeply before continuing. "…the point of exhibitionism is to almost get caught."

And with that he swoops me up and over his shoulder and carries me down the stairs and out onto the back deck.

It became a game of sorts with me and my brother's best friend. He'd stop by my house alone and we'd fuck in the middle of a crowded beach or on my front porch. We never got caught or came as close to getting caught as we did the first time, but the thrill never died.

Not even on the day of Emmett's and Edward's departure to college. I gave him a blowjob in the corner of his parents' garden while everyone wished them well in their quest for adulthood.

That's when our game changed.

Edward joked that he would be anticipating the day I showed up at his college, but I informed him that I would be staying home and that he had a life to get started. He told me that I was his life, but I wasn't having any of it. I sent him off to college with the memories, as well as a half-assed promise that I would move on and that he should do the same.

It was a lie though. I never got over the boy, and four years later when he showed up on my doorstep with a degree in Engineering, I invited him into my home and into my heart. His parents weren't happy that he had fallen in love with someone as old as I was, but they grew used to it, and my parents, as well as Emmett, were just glad to see me settle down.

I was thirty-six when I married my sweetheart and forty-one when I gave birth to our first and only child, Chansey Elizabeth Cullen.

We're celebrating our twentieth anniversary today. At forty-three, Edward has aged rather gracefully, but we can't go anywhere without someone mentioning our age difference.

He calls me his cougar.

Chansey is starting her sophomore year of high school and she's gotten her first boyfriend. I can see the two of them canoodling in the corner of the yard while the rest of our partygoers congratulate me and my husband for such an epic milestone.

In this day and age, a five year wedding anniversary is a difficult feat, but we've managed.

We sit at the head of a giant table and I watch my brother chase around his ten year old twins with a squirt gun. He swears that he always knew there was something going on between his best friend and I, but I remember the look of sheer shock on his face when we showed up together to announce our relationship.

An appeal for age differences must run in our family because Emmett married a woman nearly eight years his junior the year he turned thirty. There were rumors that they wouldn't last and that Rose was only after his money because he had become an A-list actor down in Hollywood, but they proved everyone wrong.

A warm familiar hand snakes its way under my knee length skirt and slides up my thigh. My face doesn't change, but I lean into my husband's embrace as he finds a little surprise.

I had forgone underwear this morning.

He kisses my lips and wishes me a happy anniversary, followed by those words that always make me excited as his fingers slide between my lips in a practiced move. "Don't get us caught, love."

Old habits die hard… and some of them are too fun to let go of.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Well doesn't this just give a whole new meaning to the words 'cougar' and 'getting caught'. Grrr! Go Bella! Thank you Pandora's Box is Heavy for writing this, make sure to leave her some love!**

**Next week, we have some Olympic size squeezing from ****fighter419.**

**We need you authors, come sign up, a month, two months, whenever, we need squeezers! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	94. 081512fighter419

**DCM A/N: Our squeezer this week is fighter419 who offered up this Olympic inspired lemon. Check out her picspiration *licks lips* on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.15.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This little story is inspired by the Olympics. Thanks to my awesome beta Laurazuleta18. If any of the gymnastics terminology is wrong, I am sorry, I don't personally do gymnastics and I was realizing on what the internet told me.**

**Thanks to Dirtycheekymonkeys to letting me join their lemony goodness. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that responsibility and privilege belongs to SM. **

"**The Perfect Ten" by fighter419**

**BPOV**

_Spot the landing and…YES!_

I sighed in relief as a wide smile took over my face. Immediately my coach came over and started to critique me right away. If I wasn't so used to it I would be rolling my eyes. Did he not just see my dismount? I just did a hip circle hecht with half turn to salto forwards, it might only be a level E, but still I did it perfectly. So my toes weren't pointed at one point, I just landed and executed my whole routine perfectly!

Yes, I did love gymnastics; I lived, breathed and ate it. But still, some of the rules just downright sucked. Good Lord my whole routine was nothing but level E or higher. Maybe coach just needed to get laid. Not only have I barely been doing anything but gymnastics for about the last two years, but so has my coach, and I couldn't be more grateful for having one of the best coaches in the country.

"Are you even listening to me, Swan?" I heard Coach as I was broken out of my trance.

"Yup, don't I always?" I smiled as I got a quick drink of water.

"Sure you do, just like that one time I told you to just play it safe because you were going to win, and what did you do?"

I shrugged pretending not to know the answer. "I won and got first place in the all-around."

"Yes, but you almost blew your chances."

"First off, I knew what I was doing. Second, it was a fun routine that I've done here in the gym a million times, not that you liked it because I was doing risky moves, but I had done it before. And thirdly, it was fun, kind of like my victory lap," I smiled and Coach just shook his head.

"Why did I ever agree to be your coach?" he mumbled.

"Because you knew I had this awesomely amazing talent and because you love my spirit."

"Spirit is one way to put it."

"What are the others?"

"Mostly just stubborn and rebellious."

"I follow the rules when I have to. The only time I have to is when I'm doing what I love."

"I can tell, now let's get you back to training. You only have a week before London and we have to make sure you're perfect."

"But Coach I thought I was always perfect," I pretended to pout as I got more chalk on my hands.

"You might think that, but believe me no judge will ever think that."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled and got started with training again.

"Don't be here too much longer, and don't hurt yourself," Coach told me as he left while I stretched and got ready to practice my beam routine. I might have rolled my eyes, because this is when I really did my best work, when I was alone. Picking up the remote for the stereo I turned on my music. Clearing my mind and just letting my muscle memory take over I got lost, just practicing skills once I was done with my routine. Taking a deep breathe I got ready for my Patterson dismount. Holding my breath I felt my feet stick and I smiled throwing my arms up breathing a sigh of relief. Coach would chew my ass out if he knew I was doing this with no one here, mostly if I got hurt. I turned posing as if there was a crowd and this was a real competition, I screamed falling back on my ass when there was a face not even an inch away from mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the face chuckled as I got up. "You had the music up loud and I didn't want to disturb your focus so instead of turning it off I figured I'd just come over."

"Thanks, because a heart attack is so much better than losing my focus," I grumbled getting up and rubbing my ass.

"I never said it was better for your health," the mystery guy smiled.

"Whatever, may I help you?" I asked wanting to know what he was doing in my gym.

"Yeah, I was wondering if it'll be okay if I practice. I know I obviously won't be using the same apparatuses as you, well beside the floor, but if you want your privacy I can go since you were here first. I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella, and that's fine," I shrugged and went to the vault as he took the hint and went over to the high bar. He set the bag that he had beside the high bar and I couldn't stop looking at him. I've never seen him at the gym before, but then again he probably trained at different times I did. If I ever did see him before, I would definitely remember that wild copper colored hair on top of his head as well as his green eyes that reminded me of jade.

I shook my head and focused on what I was supposed to be doing. As if I didn't have any control on my eyes I glanced over and I saw the sleeves of his t-shirt slide down his arms as he reached up to the bar and lifted himself. Damn he was ripped, even for a male gymnast.

_Focus, Bella, you have Olympics in just a week,_ I bereted myself. _Right_ no time for men, I have to focus. Taking a deep breath I focused on what I had to do and practice to be able to come home with the gold.

Once I was done with the vault I went over and got a drink of water glancing over to where Edward was. He was shirtless now and his back was to me so I was able to ogle the way his back muscle rippled as he lifted the bottle of water up to his lips. If his back was this beautiful, I couldn't even begin to fathom what the front of him looked like.

When he turned around I diverted my eyes and got ready to do my floor exercise while he went over to the pommel horse. As I walked over to the floor I kept glancing over to him, watching the way his muscled flexed and relaxed before he even got on the damn thing. I've never found a male gymnast attractive before but he just screamed beautiful. I focused again looking away before he even mounted the pommel horse or else I would probably never be able to look away from him.

"Bella," he called to me and I quickly responded turning around to face him and trying to keep my eyes on his face rather than letting them roam his body.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind helping me for just a second?"

_I would love to do more than just that,_ I thought. How long has it been since I've gotten laid? Too long apparently, since I felt my panties start to get wet and I couldn't think of anything else other than getting him in my bed.

"Yeah sure," I replied rather than letting all that word vomit out.

"Just start the stop watch when I get on, and start doing swings?"

"That's all you need me to do?" I asked thinking about a lot more than keeping his time on the pommel horse. Well, if I was bent over it, then we could keep time of how long we can both go. I have to imagine that we both have pretty good stamina from our sport.

"For now," he smiled as if he could read my mind. And cue the panties going from slightly damp to being soaked. Hell I think my panties would've removed themselves at that smile if it wasn't for the fact that I had shorts on.

He handed me the stop watch and I kept an eye on him to make sure I started the clock on time, and not to mention that I had a reason to sit there and stare at him. Taking a deep breath before he started, I watched as his chest expanded and deflated from the inhale and exhaling of air. Edward looked over at me and nodded letting me know to be ready, and I put my finger on the button.

When he mounted and started doing swings and I quickly started the stop watch as fast as my reflexes could hit the button. I stood there watching him for a bit the way his muscles flexed and relaxed with each of his movements and turns. As I watched him, I couldn't help but think what those arms and how that body would look like if he was on top of me as we made hot passionate love.

Shaking my head, I set his stop watch on top of his bag and went towards the uneven bars again, just because they were my favorite. I was just doing some basic skills, loving the feel on my body as I swung around the bars. Then suddenly as I going from the lower bar to the higher one I missed the grip with my right hand and released my left hand grip and fell onto my left side feeling pain shoot through my shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward call as his face came into view when he knelt beside me.

"Yeah, just great, mostly since I feel like my shoulder got jammed into my neck."

"Well, at least your sarcasm is still intact," he rolled his eyes. "Let me look at it," he told me sitting me up as I reached for my shoulder.

"How do you even know what you're doing?"

"My dad is a doctor, and he's taught me a thing or two. As well as me just learning from all my injuries and falls."

I sat there as his fingers worked and rubbed my shoulder as I bit my lip trying to hold in the moan that was trying to escape.

"Does that hurt?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No, why?"

"Because you're biting your lip as if I'm hurting you and you made a whimpering type noise. So are you sure it's not hurting?"

I felt the heat spread along my cheeks unable to control my annoyingly easy blush. When he said that I couldn't look him in the eyes and I just looked down at the mat as I answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I mumbled getting up and started to walk away but was stalled when a hand gripped my arm and I turned to see Edward standing closer than I thought, just like earlier and almost fell back on my ass again but instead I was pulled towards Edward and he wrapped his arms securely around me. In response I gripped his shoulder and I became even more aware that he was shirtless and I was just wearing a sports bra, and a lot of our skin was touching. I could easily feel his heart beat since I was held flush against him and I'm not sure if it was my lust filled delusions, but I also felt what I imagined was his cock hardening against my stomach.

Looking up I saw his jade green eyes darken as we stood there holding onto each other and just staring at one another. I could feel his breath ghosting over my skin as our breathing synchronized. Before I knew what I was doing I fisted his hair tightly and pulled his face down to mine as our lips crashed together in a heated and passionate kiss. After the shock of my sudden action wore off he gripped me tightly to him as if we were two lovers that have gone years, no, decades without contact.

The more I pulled and tugged on his hair trying to bring his lips closer to mine, fusing them together, he gipped me tighter like he was also trying to make our bodies one. That thought of us being one, joined together, ignited a wildfire deep within me.

"I need you," I whimpered breathlessly between pants when our lips separated for just a brief moment.

"I know," he replied and I felt him smirk against my lips. Normally, I would find his cockiness a turn off, but I could do anything but want and desire him more.

"Then take me already," I challenged, hearing him growl in response. He picked me up and almost had us crash onto the mat but his arm braced us to prevent that. Gently he lowered me down to the mat as his hands started to grab and pull off my bra. I lifted up my arms above my head helping him pull it off and before it was even all the way off his mouth quickly and forcefully sucked my right nipple into his mouth making my back arch off the mat. Once again I found my hands buried into his hair holding his mouth there silently pleading he didn't stop.

When I felt his teeth graze against my extremely hard and sensitive nipple I let out a moan that was porn worthy and pressed my hips up against his. Thankfully he got the hint and his free hand slid down my body leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and cupped my clothed pussy, rubbing it though my shorts and panties.

As I wrapped my legs around his waist I used my feet to push down his shorts and boxer briefs down his legs and he helped by kicking them off the rest of the way. Gasping when I felt his hardened length rest against me I looked down and saw that he was bigger than I would've imagined. I was slightly worried about him fitting, but if I could pull of some of the hardest skills ever in gymnastics, I could and would make sure that whole cock pleased and completely satisfied me.

I didn't realize that I joined him with becoming completely nude until I felt his fingers trail up between my slick folds and rest on my clit. If I thought my nipples were overly sensitive, his simple touch to my clit almost made me come. Knowing how those fingers felt rubbing my shoulder, I knew that they were talented and knew what they were doing.

I couldn't hold back the noises that were coming from my mouth even if I wanted to. Everything that he did, every touch, kiss, lick, nibble and bite just sent my body writhing even more for him. It was like my body was an instrument and he knew exactly what keys to press to make the exact notes come forth.

Finally, gaining control over my own limbs instead of just writhing beneath him, I reached down and grasped a hold of his cock moving my hand along his length at the same pace his fingers started to pump in and out of me. I was happily awarded with him cursing and moaning my name under his breath as he rested his forehead between my boobs.

"Fuck Bella."

"I'm sure that we'll get there soon enough," I smiled and gasped as I felt his fingers gently curl inside of me hitting me in just the right spot, making my toes curl.

"Why not now?" he smiled. I smiled in response as his eyes closed tightly when I reached down with my other hand and cupped his balls in my hand gently rolling them.

"Please," I whimpered as his fingers increased their pace and force. My hips involuntarily started to move against his hand. I've never wanted a man more than Edward. My body was acting as if I was a whore that did this all the time, and I could tell he enjoyed every reaction from me. The enjoyment and desire was evident every time I looked into his eyes and even more so with every touch.

He pulled his hands from me and pinned my own hands above my head with his as I whimpered at the loss of his touch as well as not being able to touch him in return. "Sorry, but if you kept going I was going to come long before I wanted to. And as much as I would love to fuck you here, there's one place I've wanted to take you since I stepped foot in this gym."

Before I could ask where, he swiftly picked me up and headed towards the vault. Wrapping my arms and legs around him I made sure to keep him very aroused by grinding against his very hard, very large cock. When he got there he set me on the edge, but not before spanking my ass. It stung a bit, but it just added to the naughty pleasure of what we were doing.

"What was that for?"

"For being a very naughty vixen, and teasing me when I could've easily dropped you," he replied sucking and nibbling on my neck so hard I'm sure there was going to be a hickey the size of Africa that would last at least a week.

"I had confidence in your very strong muscles and abilities," I smiled running my hand along his strong and defined pecs and abs.

"I'll show you just how able this body is," he promised pushing me back so I was laying on the vault spread out like a feast to him. With the way his eyes were roaming my body, I felt just like that, a feast that he would ravage in enjoyment. I wasn't going to complain at all about any ravaging.

"Let's see if you can get a perfect ten," I smiled and he got a devilish grin before he thrust his large manhood into me making me gasp and arch my back off the vault. As he slowly pushed the rest of his cock into me I moaned like a bitch in heat at the feel of him stretching me more than I've ever been before.

Just when I thought he couldn't get any deeper into my already throbbing cunt, he lifted one leg straight up against his chest, making me do a split. And it definitely felt like I was being split into two, but in the best way possible with his hips pressed firmly against me.

Once my body was adjusted to his size and length I lifted my hips a bit grinding against him. He easily understood his cue to start fucking me and proving that he could get that perfect ten. And fuck me he did.

I never felt so completely and full ever in my life. Not even if you combine all my sexual partners together would they even come close to the way Edward made my body feel. Every thrust felt even better than the last one. My toes were curling as if my life depended on it. I bent my leg that was lifted against his chest so that it was curling over his shoulder pulling him to me.

Our moans and grunts were like music to my ears as I felt him pounding his cock into me like there was no tomorrow. My hands were trying to grasp onto anything they could, because I felt like he was going to thrust so hard that I would fly right off the top of the vault.

As if he could hear my inner ramblings and worries he bent forward making the head of his cock hit a secret magical place that made my walls flex and spasm around him and spots to start forming behind my eye lids. I knew I was close, hell; I've been close since we first kissed.

His hands firmly gripped my hips pulling me to him, making our bodies move in a primitive dance that made me start to see stars. Never before was I more thankful for doing my kegel exercises than now, when I clenched my walls around him as tight as possible, wanting to show him that I could give as good as I got, I was rewarded by his cock twitching and the flow of curses letting me know he was just as close as I was.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and our chests were heaving together as he looked me straight in the eyes. His hand coming up to cup my cheek, as his pace never faltered, I reached up fisting the hair at the nape of his neck feeling that coil deep inside me about to break sending me high past the heavens.

"Bella…" he whispered between pants.

"Edward," I whimpered not being able to hold any longer.

"I…I…fuck…I love…you," he barely got out between breaths. The look on his face was all it took to send me flying, feeling my body convulse and then just still from how hard I was coming and how amazing of an orgasm his body, words and mostly that look in his eyes granted me. It was that look that everyone longed to see in the eyes of their partners. That look that told you everything and made your toes curl just to think about it, and it was the only thing that I could see even when my eyes closed from not being able to hold them open any longer.

My orgasm was prolonged from the amazing feeling of him coming deep within me. Filling me all the way with his warm cum, knowing I had made him come that hard, and it was my name he growled as he came made my lower belly clench and little quivers overtake my body.

"Bella," he whispered and all I could do in response was look at up him through hooded eyes. The mind blowing orgasm rendered my body useless, making me feel like I had Jell-O for limbs.

"Bella," he said a bit louder as if he was trying to get my attention, as if my attention could be on anything but him.

"Bella?!" he yelled and I felt my body shaking, oh my God I couldn't be having another orgasm again just from his voice could I? If it was possible only he could do it.

"BELLA?!"

I felt my fly eyes open and for some reason it was hard to focus and the bright lights above us made me close my eyes again. This time I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward hovering above me with nothing but concern in his eyes. I looked at him confused.

_How did we get dressed so fast, and why did my head hurt so much?_ I wondered to myself.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…why…um…wouldn't I be?" I asked trying to get my bearings.

"Because you hit your head really hard on the beam when I scared you, sorry about that by the way," he replied.

"So…" I trailed off thinking.

_The kiss. The sex. The fucking. The orgasm. Was that all fake?_

"So…?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I answered getting up, but got a head rush when I did and he grabbed my arms helping me get my balance.

"For a gymnast you lost your balance pretty easily," he teased.

"It's a curse. Put me on a balance beam and I can do my whole routine blindfolded. But have me walk five feet; I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever know."

"Well you should be more careful since we're leaving for the Olympics in just a week."

"Yeah, I'll try. "

"But to be serious, are you sure you're okay, because you were moaning when you were out and I was worried it was from pain."

_Kill. Me. Now._

"Nope, I'm fine, probably just some bad dream or whatever," I replied trying to walk away quickly before I embarrassed myself any further.

"Are you sure because they sounded more like…" he trailed off and I turned around to him waiting for his answer in mortification. I've had a lot of embarrassing moments over my lifetime, most of them clumsiness induced, but this would top it and for the rest of my life.

"Sounded like what?" I asked slowly scared to know the answer.

"Nothing, forget it," he smiled at me. It was just like the smile that he gave me in my dream or delusion when he told me, 'for now'. It was as if he knew exactly what I was dreaming about and knew who I was doing it with.

Not wanting to push any more for further embarrassment, I practically ran over to my things and picked them up. Before I walked out of the gym I saw Edward over by the pommel horse and I couldn't help but think, with both of us going to the Olympics, it was definitely going to be a fun trip to London. That is if I ever get the courage to seduce him like I dreamed about.

* * *

**DCM A/N: And she sticks the landing! *grabs gatorade and gulps it down* Whew! What a workout. Anyone else want to go for a perfect ten with Olympicward? Make sure to leave fighter419 some love.**

**Next week, and the weeks after that, we are wide open. Send us your recs so we can beg, or if you are up to the challenge and have time, please write for us. dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**

**Hope to see you next week.**


	95. 082212StupidLeeches

**DCM A/N: A super huge t****hanks to StupidLeeches who offered up this squeeze that they wrote for the Passionate About Paul contest. There is a part 2 so if show your love, we will post the second part next week**. Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.22.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Written for the "Passionate About Paul" one-shot contest**

**Pen Name: StupidLeeches**

**Title: Assumptions**

**Rating: M**

**Primary Players: Paul/Rachel**

**Summary: FBI Agent Paul Warren loves his job, until Cyber-geek  
Rachel Black becomes his temporary partner and takes over his entire investigation, and his life.**

**Word Count: 12,875**

**Beta'd by: morethanhuman**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and all its characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

**To see other entries in the "Passionate About Paul" contest, please visit**

** ~passionateaboutpaulcontest**

Special Agent Paul Warren watched as his partner, Special Agent Emmett McCarty, looked over his shoulder one last time. When Paul gave him a slight nod, he slowly opened the door they stood in front of. Emmett's gun entered first, before he quickly disappeared inside the building. Paul waited while Emmett scanned the area, trying to be patient for the sign. He gave an internal sigh of relief when he heard Emmett tap the door twice to give him the "all clear" signal.

Paul and Emmett had become friends in the FBI Academy and through some miracle had been allowed to become partners after graduation. Now three years into their time in the Criminal Investigative Division, they finally had a lock on bringing in two of the highest ranking members of the Volturi family: Marcus and Caius.

Paul took one last look around the area behind the building before slipping into the storage room. Based on their investigation of the Volturi crime family, this storage room was where the counterfeit money was created. This was the Volturi family's base of operation.

"What the fuck is all this?" Paul growled out between clenched teeth as his eyes swept over the room. Instead of printers, ink, and reams of paper, the room was filled with shelves full of food products.

Paul's eyes again moved over every inch of space in the room as Emmett shifted over to the first shelf. "I don't know, man. Must be the cover, this is a bakery out front. Was there anything in the blueprints about a basement?"

Paul shook his head in the negative. He had the blueprints for this building memorized. There was no basement and based on his quick visual measurements, this room matched the size outlined in the blueprints.

Just as Paul opened his mouth to speak, there was a soft _whoosh _sound before he saw his partner fall to the ground. Without thinking, Paul dropped to the ground as well, quickly moving over to his partner's body. Even though he had a bullet proof vest on, Paul could see the red of Emmett's blood covering the collar of his shirt. Whoever had shot him knew exactly where to hit to put his life in danger; all the while missing the bullet proof vest that was standard issue for all FBI agents. Paul pressed a button on his phone to call for backup before checking his gun.

Another _whoosh_ sounded and a bag of flour exploded where Paul's head had been just a few seconds prior. Paul could feel his anger boiling; seeing his partner on the floor, his life in danger, pushed him over the edge of the calm he typically maintained.

Paul moved swiftly, loading his gun and aiming in the direction he heard the first shot come from. Using the shelves to his advantage he ducked and swerved, the bags and cans his shields. He could hear shots coming from all over the room now, meaning multiple shooters. Making a swift decision, he grabbed his partner's piece and started shooting in every direction possible.

As his ears filled with the sounds of gunfire, Paul's aim became more exact. Eventually the only sounds were coming from the two guns in his hands. Dropping his body to the floor, he moved across the room, still using the shelves as protection. When he reached the first body, he easily recognized the deadliest members of the family, Felix. Paul's smile was wide when he realized Felix wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be moving any time soon, since both of his knees were sporting open wounds.

"Don't be so cocky, pig, I will have your head for this," Felix said as his face twisted into an evil smile.

Paul lifted his fist and dropped it into Felix's face. Blood poured out of his nose as Paul moved away. "Not from prison you won't."

Paul could just hear the sirens approaching as he took one last sweep around the room. Other members of the family were injured, but he didn't see Marcus, Caius, or the leader of the Volturi family, Aro, anywhere. Paul went back to check on Emmett, encouraged when he saw he was looking around. Paul leaned down, grinning, "Damn pretty boy, you look like a bear tried to take a chunk out of your neck."

Emmett's eyes went wide, his mouth moving but no words came out. Paul turned his head just as Aro slipped out the back door. Paul jumped up, running after him, but he was already gone. Moments later, the black and whites, plus other FBI agents, arrived to clean up the scene. While the uniforms entered the building, Paul leaned against the back wall, dropping his head in his hands as he whispered, "Fuck me."

-0-

The nurse walked into the room Paul was placed in when he and Emmett had been brought to the hospital a few hours ago. He was irritated and exhausted, but he put on his best flirty smile. The nurse was pretty enough, but he was more concerned about finding out where his partner had been taken. Her cheeks turned a deep pink as she handed him his release papers, not quite meeting his eyes. Paul strategically let his hand brush hers as he took the paperwork from her.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me. I hope my partner is lucky enough to have a nurse caring for him that is half as talented as you are."

Paul wasn't as smooth at charming the ladies as his partner, but he still managed to get the information he needed. After taking her phone number, the nurse eagerly gave him the information he was looking for.

Once dressed in the clothes he had been admitted in, Paul ran up two flights of stairs then flashed his badge at the staff surrounding the admitting station. He didn't wait for anyone to say he could pass, just kept walking right past the group like he owned the place. His eyes locked on the room number the nurse had given him and he paused beside the door, checking to make sure no one was lingering in the hallway.

As he turned his head to inspect the other side of the short hallway, a distinct female voice came out of the room his partner was in. Deputy Assistant Director Rosalie Hale was in Special Agent Emmett McCarty's room.

Paul wasn't surprised to find Rosalie visiting Emmett; she was, after all, their boss. However, Paul knew she wasn't _just _visiting in an official capacity. Emmett had recently told him, in confidence, that he and Rosalie had been dating for the past year. The only reason Emmett had even mentioned it to Paul was because he was planning to propose to her once they wrapped the Volturi case. Paul had two options once that happened; get transferred with his partner to another division or accept a new partner. He didn't like either option, but didn't want to think about that right now.

Knocking lightly to announce his arrival, Paul slowly stuck his head in the room, giving the two of them time to separate if needed. He was taken aback when he saw hard-as-nails Rosalie Hale with tear streaks on her cheeks. Though her eyes were dry now, it was obvious that tears had recently fallen.

"Hey man!" Emmett croaked out.

Rosalie gave first Paul, then Emmett, a dirty look. Turning back to Paul, she straightened her spine and instantly transformed from worried girlfriend to the Deputy Assistant Director of the Criminal Investigative Division of the FBI. Her words were sharp and quick as she spoke, "Special Agent McCarty was instructed to minimize the use of his voice. Please refrain for derailing his progress, Special Agent Warren. Unless, of course, you want him to be out longer than the three weeks his doctor's are suggesting."

"Shit, three weeks? The Volturi will have moved on in that time." Paul glanced over at Emmett, an apology on his face. "Not that I blame you, man. Glad to hear it's only three weeks. You are lucky to be alive."

Emmett smiled, his famous dimples standing out even through the tubes that criss-crossed over his face. Rosalie cleared her throat, grabbing Paul's attention again.

"Special Agent McCarty will be out for the next three weeks at a minimum. However, the FBI values the progress you've both made on the Volturi case. In order to continue that work, we will be assigning a temporary partner to you, Agent Warren."

Paul groaned, dreading having to bring a rookie in on this case. What made the partnership between him and Emmett work was the fact that they understood one another. They may not always get along, arguing like brothers, but they _got _each other and knew the other had their back, no matter what.

Grinding his teeth, Paul did his best not to sound like he was begging when he spoke, "May I request to have a seasoned agent instead of a rookie? The special care needed in hunting down the Volturi requires more training than I have to give."

"I agree, Agent Warren." Rosalie nodded, though Paul caught an odd look flash across her face.

Glancing over at Emmett, Paul could still see his dimples, but there was something else there. Like he knew what Rosalie was up to.

"We have taken special consideration of where you are in the Volturi case and have assigned Special Agent Black to join you for the next three weeks."

Paul took a step back, stunned by what Rosalie just said. Special Agent Jacob Black was a legend in the FBI. Agent Black had been a part of some of the highest profile cases in the FBI, across multiple divisions of the Bureau. Getting the opportunity to work with him would be a special honor for Paul.

"That's fantastic news. When do we start?" Paul grinned over at Emmett, "Don't worry man; I'll give you a blow-by-blow re-cap each day. It will be like you are right there with Agent Black and me."

"Sweet," Emmett said, silently laughing when Rosalie gave both he and Paul another dirty look.

Straightening herself up, Rosalie turned back to Paul. "Meet me in my office at eight tomorrow morning. We will give Agent Black a full debrief on the Volturi case status at that time."

-0-

Paul sat across from Rosalie the next morning, waiting patiently for Special Agent Black. Rosalie's assistant announced Special Agent Black's arrival and Paul stood, along with Rosalie, facing the door waiting for him to walk in.

Instead, a very tall woman, only a few inches shorter than Paul's six-three frame, walked into the room. Paul assumed that this woman had escorted Special Agent Black to Rosalie's office. Even though she was striking, Paul looked over her shoulder, his eyes searching for Jacob Black.

Then, to Paul's surprise, she closed the door behind her and stepped into the room. She stretched her hand out to Rosalie, her voice sure, "Deputy Assistant Director Hale, a pleasure to see you, as always."

"Likewise, Special Agent Black."

Paul watched closely as the two women shook hands. When Rosalie returned to behind her desk, Paul followed her movement, still unsure of what was happening here. _Where the hell was Jacob Black? Who the fuck was this woman?_

"Special Agent Warren," Rosalie speaking finally caught his attention, "this is Special Agent Black. Special Agent _Rachel_ Black. After many phone calls and promises that we will give her back when Special Agent McCarty returns, the Deputy Director of the Cyber Division agreed to loan Special Agent Black to CID."

The room went silent. Paul finally turned his head, moving to look at Special Agent Rachel Black. _Well fuck me._

Without thinking, Paul crossed his arms over his chest and snarled at Rachel, "So are you Special Agent Jacob Black's wife?"

"Special Agent Warren, you will sit down and shut up if you know what is best for you right now." Swinging his head back around to look at Rosalie, he found her eyes narrowed into slits, her normal full lips flattened out. _Shit._

Paul sat without another word, but he turned away from Rachel, his eyes looking out the window at the dreary day. He kept his arms crossed over his chest as the two women conversed. He didn't give a shit what they were talking about. He didn't know this woman and he wasn't happy about this situation. He still didn't understand why Rosalie had brought in a Cyber-geek to a CID investigation. This was about counterfeit money, not some web-stalker; or whatever the fuck those geeks worked on.

"Special Agent Black, I think it would help if you gave a brief introduction of yourself." Rosalie's words were for Rachel, but Paul could feel her staring down at him, clearly not happy about his reaction. _Screw that, she set this up, knew I would assume it was Jacob Black._ Emmett probably knew too. _Fucker._ Paul vowed to kick his ass later when he visited him.

"Of course."

For the first time since she walked in the room, Paul turned to look at Rachel. He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. She had high cheekbones and lips that looked like they needed to be kissed, often.

As she lowered herself into the chair next to him, he couldn't help but notice her legs. Long, lean and accented by the ridiculously high black pumps she was wearing. Everything else she had on was standard issue for a female agent: tailored skirt and a button down shirt covered by a black, tailored jacket.

What was not standard issue was her hair. Most female agents wore their hair pulled back, in a ponytail or tight knot like Rosalie. Not Rachel, her dark hair fell well past her shoulders, though stood out from her blazer by the hint of red that weaved through the black strands.

Of course, none of that mattered. All Paul was concerned about was figuring out how he could get rid of her. As she started to speak, Paul was paying special attention to her words, looking for a weakness he could capitalize on.

"I've been with the Bureau for ten years. I started out here in CID then moved over to Cyber when a position became available. I've been working closely with our Deputy Director on how Cyber can better integrate with the other divisions. We have the expertise to hunt down criminal activity on the web, but we can also trace the web activity of criminals."

Paul rolled his eyes as he spoke to Rosalie, "Is she serious? She's talking in circles."

Rosalie did not respond to Paul, just nodded her head at Rachel to continue. Rachel turned to Paul, one corner of her mouth lifted in a near-smile. "DAD Hale was kind enough to forward over some basic information on the Volturi family to me. Did you know that the muscle of the Volturi, Felix, spends most of his time on dating websites? Also, Aro's son, Demetri, is branching out from the family business of counterfeit money into his personal obsession: drugs, specifically cocaine."

"So what? I don't deal with drugs and I can't bring a guy in for wanting a date on a Saturday night." Paul shrugged, completely annoyed that Rosalie thought this woman could even begin to replace Emmett.

Paul saw Rachel open her mouth to speak, but it was Rosalie's sharp, no-nonsense voice that he heard instead. "By following the Volturi family members' web activity, we can track them down. Demetri sets up a buy from his distributor via email, we have the email here with all the information within moments of him sending it. With Special Agent Black's assistance, we believe we can take the Volturi family down, one member at a time."

"But we get them on drug charges? What the fuck? These thugs have been creating counterfeit money for years now."

This time it was Rachel that spoke. When Paul turned his head out of courtesy, he found her sitting on the edge of her seat, getting closer to him. It was almost like she wanted to go toe-to-toe with him. Paul automatically leaned in closer to her too, irritation at the current situation causing him to snarl as his hands gripped the top of his thighs to prevent him from reaching to throttle her. _Or pull her to him._

"You don't honestly think a thug like Demetri would spend his own money, do you? Why spend real when you can use the counterfeit your Daddy makes? We set him up with the drugs, but we catch him with the fake money. Make sense?"

Paul stood up, no longer able to stand looking into her smug face. _Shit._ Her plan was actually a decent one, not that he would ever admit it to either Rosalie or Rachel. Turning back to face the two women, he dropped his fist on Rosalie's desk a little harder than he intended. He knew he was skating on thin ice with her, especially when he noticed that some of her coffee spilled out because of him.

Clearing his throat, he focused on this crazy plan. "Fine, so that brings Demetri in, but what about Felix? The rest of the family? Are we going to send random female agents out on dating websites?"

"Not random. I've already signed up for the dating site Felix is on and have reached out to him," Rachel raised her frame from the chair as she spoke.

"No fucking way!"

Paul was unable to stop himself as he inched closer to Rachel. He wanted to argue with her, tell her all the reasons why this wouldn't work.

"Special Agent Warren, that is enough. Like it or not, this is the plan. Special Agent Black has already initiated the contact with Felix. Get on board or you are off this case and on desk duty for the next three weeks."

Paul spun on his heel, glaring at Rosalie. _This was fucking bullshit. _Who the hell was this woman, Rachel, to come in here and completely destroy the case he and his partner had built so carefully?

"Those are your options Special Agent Warren. Think carefully before you speak again. I've been tolerant so far because I know you and Special Agent McCarty are close, but my patience is spent. Decide now. Continue on the case with Special Agent Black or desk duty."

Paul desperately wanted to start punching or shooting something, anything, in that moment. Knowing he was out of options, his words were spat out through clenched teeth, "Fine. Continue on the case." Turning to Rachel he growled, "Debrief in an hour. Meet me in the conference room. I have something I have to take care of."

He knew he was out of bounds by leaving Rosalie's office without being dismissed, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that right now. He needed out of there. As much as he wanted to go to the hospital and rage at Emmett, he knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he headed straight for the firing range.

-0-

Since it was so early in the morning, the firing range was empty, so Paul kept emptying and refilling his gun. Since he was so angry right now, his aim was for shit; he was lucky to even hit the paper with most shots.

With the protective gear on, he didn't hear the door open, but he did notice another paper being sent out. He watched as it slid further back to the very edge of the line. Paul preferred close range practice, but feeling a little extra competitive after the disaster of a meeting earlier, he put a fresh sheet on his line and sent it all the way out.

Not even waiting for the paper to settle, Paul reloaded, released the safety and let loose. Bullet after bullet ejected from his gun and it took less than a minute before his clip was empty. Glancing over at the other sheet, he saw it zooming back toward the other shooter. Flipping the switch for his line, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his paper to arrive. Once he had it in his hands, he stepped back out of the booth, pulling his headset off his ears so he could talk to the other person.

He heard the voice before he saw her, "For your information, he's my brother. My younger brother."

Rachel Black stepped out of the other booth, her jacket, paper, and headset in her hands, her gun holstered tight under her arm. Paul's eyes naturally slid from her gun over to the gentle swell of her breasts. They weren't busting out of her shirt, like he typically preferred, but the softness right next to the hard gun was fucking hot.

"Who's your brother?" Paul asked as he attempted to pull his eyes up and away from her chest. When he finally met her eyes, she wasn't smiling.

"Glad you could find my eyes all on your own. I was afraid I would need to draw you a map, it seemed you were getting lost there for a minute."

"Listen-," he growled out, but his words were cut off as Rachel continued speaking, completely ignoring the warning in his voice.

"Jacob Black, the agent you so obviously admire. He's not my husband. He's my baby brother. Everything he knows, I taught him." She lifted the piece of paper in her hand. There was no longer a middle section to the paper; it was all blown out by the bullet holes. She looked back at him and this time there was a genuine smile on her face. Paul was struck by just how beautiful that smile made her. "Your hero, Jacob, failed his first ballistics test in the Academy. I had to give him a crash course the night before he retook it."

Paul tried to fold his paper but she easily reached out and grabbed it. Taking a quick glance at the paper, she handed it back to Paul, smirking. "I could give you a crash course in ballistics too. You obviously need it."

She turned around, aiming for the door. Paul was so shocked by how she was speaking to him; it took him until she reached the door to shake himself out of it. Running, he barely was able to grab her arm to stop her. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here, taking over my case, and now telling me I need a crash course in ballistics? You might be able to shoot, but you are still part of the Cyber geek-squad. You are temporary. Remember that."

The door closed as Rachel spun around, dropping everything that was in her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest, her whole body inches from Paul's. "You listen here, you chauvinistic pig. You might be younger than me, but you are old school Agency. The world is changing. Whether you like it or not, investigations aren't just straight detective work any more. You are falling behind and the world is passing you by. So you can check out my tits all you want, but I can find your suspects faster, and shoot them down better if needed, than you could ever imagine."

"No fucking way. I might be old school, but these methods have worked for decades. When it comes to this type of organized crime, you geeks can't get us any further than old fashioned hard detective work." Paul was fuming. He couldn't decide if he wanted to storm off, continue fighting or grab her and pull her to him. He wanted to claim he would just shake some sense into her, but he knew his lips wouldn't be able to resist tasting her if he had the opportunity. No matter how much he despised her, he couldn't deny she was sexy as hell.

Rachel leaned back, her lips lifting slightly. "Wanna bet?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

"Oh, good to know you checked out my ass too. Classy." Paul couldn't help the knowing grin that popped up on his face. _She liked having him check her out._ This gave him an idea. If she was willing to go on a date to find a suspect, he could only imagine how far she would go to prove a point to a chauvinistic, old-school, pig-agent like himself. His grin grew wider.

"Anyway," she said in a clipped voice, ignoring his grin, "fifty dollars says my geek ways bring in at least five members of the Volturi family in the next three weeks."

"Fifty dollars? That's weak, Black. Five members were brought in two days ago from our raid."

"Brought in, but nothing stuck. They've all since been released. Five members brought in and held for more than forty-eight hours."

"Fine, but I need more than fifty dollars to agree to this." Paul's thumb slid over his lower chin and he didn't miss when her eyes followed the movement. "I want a date."

"What?" Rachel's eyes jerked back to his.

He grinned, "If you manage to bring in five members of the Volturi, then I'll take you out on a date to celebrate. If you don't, you take me out on a date." Paul leaned in close, unable to suppress a grin, "I like my steak rare." Leaning back, his smile stretched fully across his face as he watched emotions flash across her face: anger, irritation, hatred, and mixed in among those, desire. _He had her._

He continued speaking when he saw her open her mouth, cutting her off. "You are willing to go on a date to catch a suspect, why not go out with me? A serious date, including a goodnight fuck at the end." He knew he was pushing the envelope with that last part, but he wanted to rile her up. It worked.

"Go blow yourself, Warren. Besides, I don't date agents." He was sure it was intentional when she bent over right in front of him to gather the belongings she had dropped. Straightening up, she once again turned to the door.

Paul stopped her again, but this time, he used his body to lock her in between him and the door. Even though he didn't touch her, the heat coming off her body electrified him. He wanted to slide his hand down her side, but he kept them next to her head instead. Leaning down, he whispered against her ear, "The goodnight fuck is optional, but I still want that date."

"Fine," she exhaled, but then she turned around, her lips close to his, but not touching. "A date, but if I win, you are paying for everything. I'll need a new dress and shoes; Louboutin's don't come cheap, just like me."

Rachel's hands moved to his chest, pausing for just a second before she pushed with what he assumed was all her might. Surprisingly, she was actually able to make him move. Or maybe he was willing to step back for her.

She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door, "Hurry up, Warren, or you'll be late for our debrief. I don't go out with men that make me wait."

-0-

The remainder of the day was spent with Paul giving Rachel a full debrief on what he and Emmett had found out about each member of the Volturi family. She took notes based on his information and asked great questions, some of which he didn't have an answer to. After they went through about five members of the family, she would ask for a break. Paul listened in on the first phone call and realized she was calling up geek-squad members, having them pull together web information on these people.

As they wrapped up for the day, she briefly ran him through the two plans already in motion. Demetri hadn't emailed his distributor yet, but he had set up a couple of meetings with known drug dealers in the area. Apparently he was prepping to go live with his new side business as soon as his distributor had the product for him. It looked like Demetri's plan was to buy cheap with fake money then sell high, getting real money and more of it.

Rachel logged on to the dating website to show him the progress on Felix. It looked like he had emailed her back, from his hospital room Paul was guessing, wanting to try to get together in a couple of weeks. He did mention in his message that he was recovering from surgery, but Paul had to roll his eyes when he saw he blamed it on an "old sports injury".

While he sat there looking at the computer monitor, Rachel began typing a response. He started laughing when she got all sympathetic over his "surgery", but lost his shit when she offered to play nurse to help him heal faster.

"No fucking way. Do not send that, Black."

"Why not? The plan is to make him think I'm interested. Flirting is a necessity."

"That isn't flirting," Paul said roughly. "I know flirting. That is just telling him you want to fuck his brains out."

To Paul's surprise, Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, he is an attractive man."

"What the fuck?" Paul stood up, his rage making his entire body shake.

Rachel just stared at him. When she didn't say anything, he finally asked, "What?"

"I was kidding. You really think I would fuck a suspect just to bring him in?"

Paul's anger subsided quickly, but he still wasn't happy about the situation. "I don't know. Would you?"

"Have a good evening with your palm, Agent Warren." Paul watched as she packed up her stuff.

"What? I'm not being a dick; I know I'd go to just about any length to bring in a suspect and to win our bet. I assumed the same was true for you."

Rachel stopped at the door to the conference room, "You do a lot of assuming, Agent Warren. You assumed I was Jacob earlier, and now you assume I'm nothing more than a prostitute. Forgive me if I don't want to be around a jerk like you right now. See you tomorrow."

Paul watched as she walked out of the office. She didn't turn back to look and that, more than anything, made him feel like the jerk she accused him of being.

-0-

Paul stepped into Emmett's hospital room, thankful that Rosalie wasn't there. He hadn't spoken to his boss since he stormed out of her office that morning. He was expecting an ass reaming all day, but she hadn't said anything. He was hoping that meant he was off the hook, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get off that easy.

When Paul walked in, Emmett's face burst into a smile and he pushed a button to raise the back of his bed up. Paul saw a notebook sitting beside his bed and laughed. "Hale buy you that?"

Emmett nodded, grabbing the notebook and writing quickly in his chicken scratch. Paul looked over his shoulder and read as he wrote. _Yeah, she'd have my hide if I used my voice. She visited earlier and was cursing your name pretty heavily. How was Agent Black?_

"She told you Agent Black was Rachel and not Jacob yesterday, didn't she?" Paul asked as he sat down in the chair beside Emmett's bed. He was exhausted and couldn't stand up any longer.

Emmett's head moved up and down and that's when Paul realized most of the tubes had been removed. There were still a couple, but Emmett was definitely looking better. Maybe he would heal faster than the doctors said. Paul could hope.

"Why didn't she tell me yesterday? I know I made an ass of myself, but she shocked the hell out of me when it was Rachel that walked in her office this morning. What the fuck was I supposed to think? I had no fucking clue Jacob had a sister in the agency."

Emmett shrugged and started writing again. _I don't know. She told me she was bringing in Agent Rachel Black, but I was shocked as hell when she didn't correct you last night. I take it she's hot?_

Paul sunk the heel of his hands into his eyes, rubbing roughly. The image of Rachel was burned into his mind and for the first time, he let himself fully assess her. Sinking back into the chair Paul admitted the truth to his best friend and partner. "Yeah, she's hot."

Emmett didn't have to write or vocalize his thoughts; Paul could tell what he was thinking based on the look on his face. _Fuck yeah. About damn time._

Even though Emmett hadn't told him he was dating Rosalie, Paul had known he was dating someone pretty seriously. Emmett had been giving him crap about needing to find someone for the last few months. Paul wasn't opposed to a relationship, but he was so focused on his job, he didn't have time to focus on someone else.

Of course, he didn't hurt for female companionship, but he never planned on calling them later. He rarely went on dates, which made him stop for a minute. _Why did he want a date with Rachel?_ He couldn't answer that question; he just knew he didn't like the idea of her going out with a suspect. Or anyone really.

Fucking hell. This so wasn't going to be good.

-0-

Paul tried to ignore his ulterior motives for a date with Rachel as he got ready the next morning, focusing instead on the case. He had to admit, keeping up with Rachel was exhausting. Her brain seemed to be working every moment of the day. He had received emails throughout the night from her, telling him about the new leads her team was finding. He wondered if she ever slept, but had to stop that train of thought when it switched to sleeping with her.

She was already working on a new lead when he arrived and by that afternoon they had a lower ranking member of the Volturi family in custody. She found him by tracking his search patterns; finding out that he was searching local stores online. After a few well placed phone calls, he and Rachel were bringing him in for passing counterfeit money.

Paul joined her for the interview of the captured suspect. Even though he shouldn't be, he was impressed by her interview skills. Where his first instinct would have been to rough this punk up, she was a calming force, getting his information without pushing too hard.

However, her attempt to keep him settled during the interview had the opposite effect. As the suspect talked, Paul could feel himself getting riled up. His fists were clenching and his foot was pounding an erratic rhythm against the floor. To his shock, he suddenly felt something sharp digging into his loafer. It took him a minute to figure it out, but when he did, his dick jumped to attention. She was digging the heel of her outrageously high shoe into his foot to stop him.

He stopped moving, but only because he was trying to think of anything to deflate what was now pressing against the zipper of his slacks. He had himself under control when they left the interview room, but as soon as the door closed, Rachel was on him.

She swung around, her black hair flying loose around her shoulders as her pointer finger pushed against his chest with every word she said. "If you ever pull that trick again in an interview I'm going to shove my heel up your ass."

Even though he knew she was angry, her words turned him on. Her eyes were wide with her fury and suddenly, he wanted to push back. "You were taking too long and the guy had no information. He's entry level at best."

She took the bait, stepping closer. "You're just jealous I brought someone in here from the Volturi family after only officially being on the case thirty-six hours. I'm making you look bad."

"The charges won't stick," Paul said as she turned away from her. He knew she wouldn't let him get away with the last word and she didn't disappoint.

When she jumped in front of him, Paul had enough time to stop his body if he wanted to. He didn't. Instead, he ran into her, wrapping his arm around her waist to stop her from toppling over in those fuck-me pumps. He knew she could feel him pressed against her hip, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know, wanted her to think about it like he was. Once he stopped moving, he slowly released her; but he let his hand slide over the soft curve of her hip before he let her go.

Her cheeks were bright red, but as she attempted to compose herself, he watched as her hand brushed over the spot where he had touched her. Looking up at him again, she had a huge smile on her face, "The charges will stick, Warren, but don't worry, and I'll make sure the restaurant we go to doesn't serve you any of your pig brethren."

-0-

The remainder of the week flew by, with Rachel and her geek-squad finding two other suspects. The charges on the first guy did stick, just as she suspected. She also got the charges to hold up on the second guy. They were waiting in the conference room late on Friday night, hoping to hear about the third suspect.

Paul refused to sit. It had been a long ass week, starting with Emmett getting shot and ending with Rachel well on her way to winning the bet. As much as that should anger Paul, instead, it excited him. _I'm a sick fucker_, he thought as he circled the conference table again.

"If you don't stop pacing, I'm going to throw a shoe at your crotch, heel first. You'd make a great soprano."

Paul stopped, chuckling to himself as he leaned against the table beside her. She was smart, sarcastic, and tough, and she gave as good as she got. On top of that, she was a looker. When the phone to the conference room rang, she reached out and answered it, but he didn't bother turning around to look at the phone. He preferred the view he had right now.

He didn't hear the attorney's words, but he could tell by the crestfallen look on Rachel's face that this one had walked. It had been a flimsy catch, but since this one was so high in the family, they had hoped it would work.

Unfortunately, Jane had a strong enough alibi for why she was purchasing the large quantities of ink that the attorney couldn't hold her. She claimed she volunteered at a local women's shelter, and was donating the ink for the shelter's needs. The shelter backed up her claims, stating it was very generous of her.

"Come on, Black, let's go get a drink," Paul said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel eyed him, "You just want to get me drunk and in your bed."

"Maybe another night, but right now, it's been a long ass week. I want to take my partner out for a drink. Trust me, I'd be taking McCarty out right now too if he weren't in the hospital."

Rachel leaned her head back, her eyes closing as she breathed slowly. He caught her chest rising and falling out of the corner of his eye, but he managed to stay focused above the neck. When she opened her eyes again, she spoke softly, "Yeah, a drink would be good. Just let me pack up."

-0-

The bar was packed when they got there, but after giving a few agents he knew some well placed dirty looks, a table opened up for them. They put in their drink orders and Paul put in an order for a couple of appetizers. When Rachel lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, he laughed. "I'm starving. My partner is a slave driver. All I had was a bag of chips from the vending machine for lunch."

"Why don't you pack? You know eating like that is going to give you a heart attack."

"Black, keep talking like that and I might think you worry about me." Paul laughed but kept going, "Food spoils at my place. Best just to buy from machines and restaurants. I can't cook for shit."

"You need a wife," Rachel grinned at him as their drinks were dropped off.

Taking a quick swallow he looked at her over the rim of his glass, "You volunteering?"

"Hell no. I like my career too much to become some man's maid and chef."

Paul nursed his drink, speaking slowly, "I understand the feeling. I don't think I could ever marry someone. I am this job, all my friends are here."

The food arrived before Rachel said anything. As they shared the snacks, they discussed the past week. Rachel asked him about Emmett and he updated her. He was excited about Emmett's progress and the doctor's felt that he should be completely healed up in the next two weeks.

"That's great news. I know you miss him."

"Yeah. What about your partner? He or she must miss you." Paul suddenly realized he hadn't thought about Rachel's partner at all. He had been so focused on her coming in and being his temporary partner he never considered her side.

Rachel paused, her eyes moving over the bar full of agents. When she found his eyes again, she looked upset, which surprised him. "My partner was promoted to head up the LA-division of Cyber. A job I was up for, until-." She cut herself off, shaking her head as she took a quick gulp of her drink. When she looked at him, she was calm again, even smiling. "I'm proud of you for not assuming my former partner was a guy, Warren."

"Well, I've heard it makes an ass out of you and me when you assume." Paul's smile was wide when Rachel laughed loudly at his lame joke. He knew she had been uncomfortable talking about her former partner, and he was excited that he could make her laugh, distract her.

"Yeah, I've heard that rumor. So what about you? What are your goals for your career?"

Paul's face fell slightly. This was a question he had been asking himself more and more lately. He had a feeling Emmett was going to pop the question before the Volturi case was wrapped; probably once he was given the all-clear to return to work. He hadn't said anything, but something told Paul he needed to make a decision, fast. He was running out of time.

"I've been trying to figure that out lately. For so long I was just focused on getting in and then on being good at my job. I've been so busy doing my job, I haven't thought about my career."

Rachel nodded, as if she understood. "Mind if I give you a little advice, seasoned agent that I am?"

"Sure, I'll take your advice, but you aren't that old, Black. Stop talking like you're eighty." Paul couldn't help his grin. He knew Rachel was a few years older than him, but she had proven this week that she could run circles around him. He had a ton of respect for her that had nothing to do with her age.

A smile brightened her face, lighting up her eyes. "Thanks for the reminder, Warren. Just- don't get too good at your job. The better you are, the harder it is for the Bureau to give up an established and proven field agent for a management job. Running circles around the new recruits doesn't always get your further."

Paul nodded but didn't comment, instead letting her words sink in. The more she talked, the more he wanted to hear about her. He had a feeling Rachel had a very interesting story to tell, but he knew this wasn't the right time.

They tossed back a few more drinks, sharing some jokes, discussing all different topics, including Rachel's brother Jacob. As the bar emptied, Paul asked the waiter for the tab. Rachel grabbed her wallet but Paul shook his head. "My treat. You were right; I was an ass earlier this week. The least I can do is buy you a few drinks to make up for it."

Rachel put her wallet away, but levelled her eyes to his, "You know this isn't a date, right Warren?"

"Of course not, Black." He handed the waiter cash and stood up, offering Rachel his hand.

He was shocked when she took it, using it to steady herself on those heels. Once she had her balance, she took slow and measured steps forward. Just in case, Paul moved his hand to her lower back, ready to catch her if she tumbled over. She didn't protest, so he kept it there. As they walked out into the cool evening, he hailed her a cab.

Paul leaned into the cab to help her get settled in the car, making sure she gave the driver her address. Before he pulled back, he pressed his mouth against her ear, "If this were a date, I'd be joining you in this cab right now. We would head to my place for that goodnight fuck."

Paul laughed when he saw Rachel shiver as he slammed the cab door closed. He decided it was a nice enough night; he would walk home from the bar. It was probably two miles away, but he could use the time and air to clear his mind; and to remind his dick he wouldn't be getting any action tonight. _But maybe soon._

-0-

The captures came a little slower the next week. Two people were brought in, but the charges only stuck for one. As the final week of Paul and Rachel's partnership approached the two suspects she had initially set traps for finally took the bait.

Rachel's plan for Demetri worked flawlessly. The moment he sent the email to his distributor, she was alerted by the Cyber team and they were on the move. They arrived at the scene well before Demetri and set everything up.

It was an easy capture and they brought both him and the distributor in. The distributor was furious when he found out that Demetri had paid him with counterfeit money, threatening Demetri's life. It was easy then to get Demetri to cooperate, because now he needed their protection from the distributor, as well as the local drug dealers he had made bad deals with.

Paul and Rachel went out to celebrate Demetri's capture that night and while they were tossing back their first drink, she got an email from Felix. He was out of the hospital and eager to meet. Paul got a cocky grin on his face when he read the part where Felix told her he would be in a wheelchair, since he was still recovering.

"What are you grinning about?" Rachel asked, taking her BlackBerry out of Paul's hands. She glanced at the screen and then back up at Paul, a small smile on her face. "You did that to him, didn't you?"

"Would you sleep with me if I said yes?" Paul joked. This had become part of their routine now, the jokes about having sex. Paul was dying for her to take him up one of these times, but so far, she kept a safe distance from him. They rarely touched, and the occasional brush of a leg or hand was usually ignored as if it didn't happen or apologized for.

"Absolutely not. I also wouldn't sleep with you if you said no." Her smile let him know she was letting him down easy, but it still stung. "So I take it he was among those you hit in your Rambo-style gunfire battle with the Volturi?"

Paul barked out a laugh, shocked by her words, "'Rambo-style'? Who told you that?"

"DAD Hale. Apparently McCarty told her." She paused, her smile disappearing quickly. "They're together, right?"

Paul wanted to keep the secret for his partner, but he had a feeling Rachel already knew, this was just confirmation. He gave a subtle nod before saying, "Did DAD Hale tell you?"

"Not in so many words. Rosalie and I have known each other for many years. She was really pushing for me to get the promotion to head up the LA-division of Cyber and when that fell through, she worked her ass off to get me over here. She knew about my plan for integration of Cyber division agents in with other field agents, and has been a real champion for me and this plan." She paused, considering Paul's answer. "So what are you going to do if McCarty moves to another division? There's no way the Bureau will allow them to continue working together once it's official."

Paul finished off his drink the tossed some cash on the table before standing. "I don't know, but for right now, let's go get you a hot date with a criminal in a wheelchair."

-0-

The plan for Felix was to simply get him to talk over dinner with Rachel. Paul helped her to get the wire on the next night, trying not to be too much of an asshole when he saw what she was wearing for her date with a criminal. The dress was shorter, tighter, and lower cut than he would ever approve of. She also wore heels that had to be six inches high, based on the fact that she was nearly the same height as him in them. All Paul could think was if that fucker Felix even came close to touching Rachel, he was going to blow both of his legs and his dick off his fucking body. _Yeah, best to keep his mouth shut right now._

They did a few checks on the equipment and made sure the other agents that were managing the recording aspect could hear them. Once they were given the all clear, Paul watched as she left for the restaurant. A few minutes later, Paul made his way in, heading straight for the bar. From his seat he could watch Rachel and Felix in the mirror over the bar, as well as hear their conversation through his ear piece.

They were still going through the pleasantries when Paul received his drink. His plan was to slowly sip but before their appetizer arrived, his drink was gone. Needing to stay focused, he ordered water instead of the refill he was craving.

Paul could feel himself growing more and more angry as he listened to Felix put his best moves on Rachel. The guy wasn't smooth, but as Rachel had said, he was an attractive man, and Rachel was playing along like she was interested in everything he had to say. In his mind Paul knew Rachel wouldn't sleep with Felix, but he was having a hard time convincing the rest of himself of that. He was ready to go over there and attack before their meals even showed up.

As they ate, Rachel finally led the conversation toward what Felix did for a living. At first he was vague, mentioning that he worked in "securities". Rachel played dumb, asking if that was like the stock market, and Felix clarified that he did security work, protecting his family business.

The more Rachel giggled and kept her eyes locked on Felix's lips, the more he gave her. By the time dessert came out, he told her that he had killed a man before to protect his father. She seemed shocked but also still interested in why his father was in such danger.

Felix never came out and said his father made counterfeit money, but when the bill came out, Paul suspected the pair of hundreds he slipped to the waiter were fakes. Moving fast, he had an agent check the money. Once he had confirmation, they had him.

As Felix and Rachel started to leave the restaurant, Rachel turned toward the bar, her eyes catching Paul's in the mirror. She gave him the sexiest wink then mouthed, "I win."

-0-

Rachel had won. Felix was booked and the charges held up. She had brought in five members of the Volturi family in just under three weeks. All of them had talked and they now had solid leads on how to bring in the remainder of the family. She also knew that Aro, Marcus, and Caius were running scared, all three having left the country in the past forty-eight hours.

Rosalie called Paul and Rachel in to her office on Friday afternoon to congratulate both of them on a job well done, as well as to announce that Emmett had been given the all-clear and would be returning on Monday.

As excited as Paul was to have his partner back, he wasn't ready to lose Rachel. As they left Rosalie's office, Paul asked Rachel to wait for him, he needed to talk to Rosalie briefly before their final run through of Volturi family member status.

Paul knocked on Rosalie's door and she called out for him to enter. When she saw who it was, she didn't seem surprised. "Agent Warren. You're back. I thought you'd be out celebrating being free of Agent Black."

"Agent Black is actually what I wanted to discuss with you, DAD Hale. What will happen with her on Monday?"

"She'll return to Cyber as we promised, Agent Warren." Rosalie had a sympathetic smile on her face. "You two did great work together over these last few weeks. You made a good team."

"Yeah, we did. What about her plan for integrating Cyber division agents into the different divisions? Where will that go?"

Rosalie sat back, a little surprised. "She told you about that? I thought after she lost the promotion to the LA-division she would have been a little more protective of her ideas."

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you mean?" Paul was confused by what Rosalie was saying. What did telling him about her plan have to do with Rachel not getting the promotion?

Rosalie leaned forward in her chair, speaking slowly, "Her former partner, and best friend, used her friendship to steal her ideas for developing the LA-division. I'm surprised she'd tell you her plans because ever since then, Agent Black has been very tight lipped. I don't know if you are aware, but it is very difficult to get promoted as a female in the agency, and Agent Black is a valuable asset that Cyber is reluctant to lose."

Paul nodded; surprised to learn that he was one of the first people Rachel had opened up to after getting burned by her former partner. "Thank you, and I agree, Agent Black is a very valuable asset."

Rosalie nodded, and Paul had a feeling she knew he was considering his next move.

"Have a good weekend, Agent Warren."

"You too, Director Hale."

-0-

Once Paul and Rachel finalized their review of Volturi family members, they then finalized plans for their date the next night. Rachel was cocky, giving Paul shit about having lost, but he didn't care. They agreed that he would take her shopping to buy her dress and shoes, though he wasn't "allowed" to see the purchases before their date.

Paul rang her doorbell precisely at six the next night. He played with his tie, both trying to make sure it was straight as well as to have something to do with his empty hand. When she opened the door, Paul forgot all about the flowers in his other hand as he took in the sight of her. The dress showed all of her off perfectly; long legs, tiny waist, and breasts that teased him by just barely peeking over the top of the dress.

Then there were the heels. Just as high as the ones she had worn for her date with Felix, but instead of the standard black, these were a soft pink, with what looked like flower petals running from her ankle to her toes. "The Loubi-whatever's I assume?"

"Louboutin's. Yes, these are them." She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Paul's cheek, speaking softly, "Thank you, I love them. I take it you like them too?"

Paul could only nod as she pulled away from him. Based on the smile on her face, she was well aware she had him by the short and curlies, but he couldn't give a damn. This was going to be the date of a lifetime.

"Those for me?" Rachel asked as she pointed at the flowers he had forgotten about.

"Oh, yeah." His hand moved automatically, handing them to her.

"You go all out when it comes to a date, Agent Warren." She grinned at him as she took the flowers. She closed her eyes briefly while she inhaled the scent, but then quickly opened them again, placing the flowers just inside the door and closing it quickly behind her.

"It's Paul, tonight. No Agent Warren, or Warren. Just Paul." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to have her call him by his given name, but for some reason, it was very important to him.

Sliding her arm through his, she smiled as he walked her to the waiting car. "Alright, Paul, but I'm not sure if you've earned the right to call me 'Rachel' yet."

He watched as she settled herself in the car, grinning like a fool. Once he was in and the car was moving again, he couldn't help asking, "Oh yeah? What would I have to do to earn that honor?"

"This is a good start." She winked at him.

They fell into an easy and familiar pattern of topics, managing to avoid talking about the case or what would happen next week. The car ride was pleasant and Paul was a little disappointed to see it end so quickly.

He escorted Rachel into the restaurant. He was proud of himself for finding this place. It was still conveniently located near his apartment, in case that goodnight fuck was still on the table, but completely different from where Felix had taken her. The waiter escorted them to the table, which ended up being the most secluded table in the restaurant without Paul having to slip him any money.

Their conversation picked up again where it left off in the car. They talked about family, friends, high school, college, living on their own, travel, dream places to live and every other topic a normal couple would discuss over dinner. Rachel teased him non-stop, but he couldn't stop grinning throughout the meal. She challenged him, pushed his buttons, but also made him laugh. She really was an amazing woman.

By the time dessert came out, he had resigned himself that the evening was coming to a close. Rachel's eyes glossed over when her dessert was placed in front of her. Watching her enjoy the first bite, he had to remind his dick that nothing was going to happen tonight. However, his dick ignored him, standing at attention as she moaned around her spoon.

When she managed to remove the spoon and come down off her dessert high, she looked at him with glazed eyes. "I think you've earned the right now to call me 'Rachel'."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. You've behaved yourself all night. I'm quite impressed, Paul. I thought for sure you'd be hounding me the whole time, wanting to know whether or not we would be going back to your place after this."

"I thought you didn't sleep with agents, Rachel." Paul rolled her name off his tongue, loving the feeling of finally using her "real" name.

She tilted her head slightly as she enjoyed another bite of her dessert. Licking her lips clean, her mouth moved up into a genuine smile when she caught him watching her mouth intently. "I don't, but right now we aren't agents, are we? I don't see Agent Warren and Agent Black here. I'm pretty sure it's just Paul and Rachel."

She didn't have to say another word to him. Paul placed more than enough money on the table to cover a dinner for four, reached out for her hand and helped her up. Once she was up and moving, he let his hand move from the small of her back to her hip, pulling her close to him.

As they moved through the restaurant, he felt her lips graze his earlobe as she whispered. "No need to hurry, Paul. We have all night."

He didn't respond, just kept walking, leading her out of the restaurant at what he hoped was an acceptable speed. She didn't trip on her heels, so he figured she was ok.

The car was waiting for them out front. As Rachel got in, he told the driver to go to his place. Rachel was already lifting the privacy glass when he shut the door. When the glass was all the way up, they turned to one another immediately, grinning.

Without a word, Paul reached out for her, pulling her beside him. His fingers moved through her hair as he held her steady. His lips were slow at first, just light passes over her lips. After a moment though, Rachel let him know she was not in the mood for slow.

Rachel pushed him back away from her. In his moment of surprise, she swung her leg over his hip, her dress riding up impossibly high as she sunk down on his upper thighs. "I never would have taken you for the gentle lover, Paul."

That was all the encouragement he needed. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her down hard on his cock as his lips attacked hers. Instead of gasping in surprise like he expected, Rachel twisted her hips against him, increasing the pressure below as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

While their mouth's battled, Paul's hands moved past her bunched up dress to her warm skin. Her thighs were silky skin over well-toned muscles. He was just aiming for what was between them when the car stopped.

Rachel pulled back from his mouth, but before she left completely he felt her teeth nip his bottom lip. "You taste good, Paul." Closing her eyes, she licked her lips as her body swayed over his. "Good, but not as good as that dessert earlier."

"That was just the appetizer," he growled, pinching the back of her thigh to get her moving. When she squealed, he laughed, but his laughter was cut off when she moved off of him. He wanted to pull her back, even though she was straightening herself up so they could continue inside.

Once she was decent, he waved off the driver, having paid him earlier for the full night. Taking her hand, he led her into his place. It was a simple one bedroom apartment, but it worked for him.

He opened his mouth to offer her a drink but she cut him off. "How about you give me the grand tour? Start and end with the bedroom."

"Right this way." Paul smirked as he bypassed the living room and kitchen, taking her down the short hallway to his bedroom. The king size bed took up much of the space in the room, so the tour was over before it even began.

He walked into the bathroom as she looked around the room. He removed his socks and shoes then grabbed a few condoms, placing them on the bedside table as she looked back at him. "More than one. I like the way you think, Paul."

"And I like the way you look standing beside my bed. I'd like it even more if you were naked with just those expensive-as-hell shoes on."

She turned around, giving him her back. She looked over her shoulder at him as she spoke, "Mind unzipping?"

Paul stepped forward without another word. Gathering her hair, he draped it over her other shoulder before sliding his tongue down the exposed column of her neck. His fingers slowly moved the zipper down as his tongue moved over every inch of skin the zipper revealed. When he reached the end of the zipper, he slipped his hands under the material of the dress.

Rachel did gasp when Paul moved his hands around her chest instead of back up to her shoulders. His fingers found her breasts, cupping them as he pulled her back against him. His teeth wrapped around her earlobe just as each of his hands pinched at her nipples. Rachel moaned, pushing her ass back, her hands grabbing his hips, pulling him tight to her.

Paul's hips pressed against her, his cock primed and ready for her. He quickly removed her dress, unable to go slow any longer. When she turned around to him, he was the one gasping. She was fucking beautiful in just a thong and those shoes.

"Strip for me." She said, her hands moving to her hips. "Start with the tie then slowly unbutton your shirt."

Paul's cock throbbed in anticipation, enjoying the command in her voice. Doing as she said, he quickly removed his tie then took his time with each button. He removed the shirt as she started speaking again. "Tell me Paul; boxers, briefs, or commando?"

He didn't hesitate in his answer, "Commando."

She stepped forward, one hand reaching out to cup him through his pants. He nearly fell forward at the feeling, barely catching himself. He struggled to hear what she was saying. "Are you telling me, all that time we were working together, you never wore anything under your pants?"

He shook his head, choking out his words as her grip tightened and then released around him, "No, never. Briefs too- fucking hell."

She took a step back, removing her hand from him. She gave him a moment to compose himself before asking, "You were saying?"

"Briefs are too constricting, and boxers feel- weird." As he spoke, his words slowed down as his eyes watched her hands. By the time he managed to speak his last word, she had removed the thin strip of material that was left on her body. She stood before him completely naked.

She stepped forward again, not speaking as she undid his pants. She pushed them down, her hands stopping to squeeze his ass as she nipped at his ear. "I suspected you went commando. I never could see lines of anything underneath your pants. And believe me, I looked. You have a spectacular ass."

Paul didn't say anything as she explored his now naked body. Her lips moved over his abs, squeezing his ass again before moving lower. He clenched his fists beside his thighs to prevent himself from grabbing her hair as her mouth got closer to his cock.

However, when her mouth took all of him in without warning, he was unable to stop himself, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her hands stayed locked on his ass as she pulled him forward, deeper into her mouth.

She worked him with both her mouth and her hands, switching between pumping his cock and squeezing his ass. Her mouth and tongue worked together to drive him crazy. Paul was on the edge and knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. Using all his strength of will, he pushed her head back, pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"Something wrong?" She asked, but she knew, he could tell by the look in her eye.

"Nothing wrong, in fact, you're too damn good. I'm about to fucking come in your mouth."

She licked her lips, her eyes not moving from his as she spoke, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Paul shouted a little louder than he planned.

"Good." Rachel's took him again without another word.

Paul could feel his release building, his hands directing Rachel, adjusting her speed to his body's needs. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, one of her hands moved from his ass to his balls. He lost his shit faster than a teenage boy, coming deep in Rachel's mouth. She swallowed every drop before easing off his cock.

She took a couple of steps back until she was against the edge of the bed. She crooked her finger at him, telling him to approach her. He moved at her command, stopping when he was in front of her. Unable to stop himself, his lips moved over hers. He went to push her back on the bed but she stopped him.

Pulling back from his lips she gave him a wicked grin. "Not yet. First, you repay the favor. I want your mouth on me."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Paul happily slid down to his knees.

His mouth teased around her inner thighs and her hips until she stopped him. "You sure do like to tease, Paul, but that's not what I want right now. Make me come."

Paul growled deep in his chest, pushing her to sit on the bed. He opened her legs wide so that she was completely open to him. His tongue took one long lick, from base to her clit, and he saw her body shiver.

"Fuck, you taste better than any dessert." Paul said before he buried his mouth against her. His plan was to completely overwhelm her body. His fingers teased her clit while his tongue thrust into her. As he heard her moan his name, his cock came back to life.

He licked her one last time before replacing his tongue with his fingers. As his fingers pumped, his mouth moved to her clit. When his tongue flattened against her she sat up, grabbing his head, directing him just like he had just directed her.

It didn't take much longer before she was crying out, her body tightening around his fingers as she pulled at the little bit of hair Paul had on his head.

As she was coming down off her high, Paul reached over for a condom, sheathing himself. Rachel was still open wide to him, spread out over his bed. She looked perfect and he couldn't wait another moment to be in her.

She looked up as he approached. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Might be nice," he said as he leaned over her body, kissing her as his cock easily found her entrance.

"Paul," Rachel saying his name made his cock throb just a little harder, "please fuck me."

That was all the invitation he needed. He slid into her, groaning as he felt her tighten around him as soon as he settled. Her legs moved around his hips and he could just feel the tips of her heels against his ass. Those tips dug in a little deeper as she used her legs to pull him closer.

His lips moved over hers as he rocked his hips slowly. Rachel's arms wrapped around his shoulders as her legs tightened around him. He was shocked when she managed to roll him over onto his back.

"Enough taking your time, Paul." Rachel grinned down at him as she started moving against his cock, setting her own pace.

Paul was fascinated watching her tits bounce as she rode him. Unable to stop himself, he sat up, taking one of those nipples in his mouth. Rachel arched her back, pulling him tighter to her as she sank down on him. While his teeth tugged at her nipple, Rachel lost her rhythm, her hips now making erratic circles against him.

When he dropped the first nipple, she whimpered until he grabbed the other with his mouth. His hands moved to her hips, helping her reset her tempo on him as she moaned deep in her chest.

Their bodies were both quickly covered with sweat and Paul was trying to hold himself back. She felt too fucking good but he didn't want to go just yet. Rachel slowed down briefly, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

Rachel's hands moved to his chest, using it as leverage to push herself up off of him before she sank down again. When her body started moving faster, he knew she was close. His balls tightening told him he wasn't going to hold off any longer either.

Deciding to help her along, his hand moved from her hip to the top of her pussy. Easily finding her clit, he gave it a little flick before pressing his thumb against her, making circles with his thumb.

"Fuck! Paul! Harder!" Rachel screamed out.

Paul added a little more pressure then watched as she lost it above him. Her whole body was moving now; arms grasping for anything to support her, head thrown back, tits bouncing, and those heels pushed hard against his outer thighs as she used them for leverage.

The heels were his undoing and he found himself screaming out her name, his body pushing hard up into her as he released. He felt her fall on top of him while he was coming, but her body helped him along, tightening around him as he finished.

-0-

Rachel was insatiable. Even as he was recovering, she was ready for another round. When they went through the condoms he had put on the bedside table, Rachel ran into the bathroom to grab more.

Finally around three in the morning, Paul found himself dozing off, his arm around Rachel's body as he rested his eyes briefly. Just as he felt himself falling into a deep sleep, he realized Rachel was no longer in his arms.

Sitting up in bed he saw her pulling on her dress. She slipped on her shoes and turned her back to him. "Mind zipping me up?"

Paul was too shocked to say anything. His hand moved to her zipper but he took his time sliding it up her back. Once that was completed she spun around, leaning forward to drop her lips to his. "Thanks for the date, Warren. I had a good time. The goodnight fuck was fun too."

"That's it? You're leaving?" Paul couldn't stop from saying the words, but he hated himself as soon as they were out of his mouth. He had no right getting attached to Rachel, and he knew that. He just didn't want to admit it, because he was already attached.

Rachel frowned, clearly taken aback by his words. "Warren, I assumed we were clear. This was fun and all, but it was just for tonight. I still don't date agents."

Paul pulled himself together, sifting through his brain for the right thing to say so that he wouldn't sound like the complete pansy-ass he felt like right now. "No, we're clear. I just- ah, thought we could have a little more fun after I rested up." He tried to make his mouth move into an easy grin but gave up when it felt more like a snarl to him.

Rachel tilted her head, like she was trying to read him, but finally gave up. "Maybe another time. You can always tempt me with another pair of Louboutin's."

Paul pulled on his pants quickly, following her out and hailing a cab for her. He wanted to beg her to stay, but knew that wouldn't happen, no matter how many pairs of shoes he offered.

When a cab pulled up, she gave him one last kiss on the lips, before sliding into the back seat. She rolled down the window before the cab pulled away. "See you later, Warren. Let me know if you ever want that crash course in ballistics. Ask my brother, I'm the best teacher there is."

"I might have to take you up on that," Paul said, waving as the cab drove off.

Walking back into his apartment, Paul suddenly felt very empty. The tiny apartment now felt huge without her here. Somewhere along the way Rachel had gone from a pain in his ass and his sworn nemesis to a friend and someone he wanted in his life. Strike that, someone he _needed_ in his life.

He let his head fall back against the door none-too-gently, and then pounded it a few extra times for good measure. He was trying to knock some sense into himself. Or maybe knock Rachel out of his head. Either way, it wasn't working, and now he had a headache on top of the pain in his chest.

"Well shit. Doesn't this just fucking suck?" Paul shuffled off to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep when his entire room smelled like her. Instead, he grabbed a pillow off his bed, removed his pants and walked back out to the living room, crashing on the couch for the worst night's sleep of his life.

* * *

**DCM A/N: So who wants to see if Paul gets another shot with Rachel? *raises hand* They are too hot together. Make sure to leave some love for StupidLeeches.**

**We believe next week we will have to post part two, gotta find out what happens.**

**Okay readers, we need authors to sign up. For two weeks from now or a month or even six months. Without them signing up, we won't have lemons for you to read. Send us recs, let us know if you want to write for us. We want you to be squeezed and to squeeze us! dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	96. 082912StupidLeeches

**DCM A/N: Here is a part two to the lemon from ****StupidLeeches squeezed us with last week**. Check out their picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 08.29.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Title: **Assumptions Conclusion

**Pen Name: **StupidLeeches (WolfH00r & nicekittyrawr)

(/~stupidleeches)

**Rating: **MA/NC-17

**Summary: **FBI Agent Rachel Black has returned to the Cyber Division, but needs a date to her brother's engagement party.

She's not happy about it, but her only choice is Agent Paul Warren. It starts out as just a date, but that changes quickly.

**A/N:** We donated this conclusion of our Assumptions one-shot to Fandom4Texas

Rachel tossed her keys and purse on the table in the foyer of her tiny apartment as she locked the door behind herself. Snagging the stack of mail from her purse, she kicked off her heels and headed straight for the kitchen. It had been a long ass day and all she wanted was a glass of wine and her tub. If she was honest with herself, she wanted something else, but _he_ wasn't an option.

Leaning against her kitchen counter, she began to flip through her mail to distract herself. The second piece she came to was an invitation to an engagement party hosted by her parents for her brother, Jacob Black, and his fiancée, Ness Cullen.

She flung the card stock down on the counter and muttered an expletive. She had a month to find a date for this stupid party. There was no way in hell she'd attend alone, not with her over achieving baby brother and her twin sister's picture perfect family being there. She was tired of her family looking down their nose at her for being single and solely focused on her career. It wasn't enough that Jacob had to join the FBI and climb the ladder quickly, now he'd also managed to get himself engaged.

In the Black family, she was the white sheep. She was damn good at her job, having more than proved the fact in the last few weeks. Unfortunately, she was too good, which meant no promotion coming her way any time soon. On top of that, because she was so focused on her work, she also had no relationship potential in sight. The last boyfriend she'd had was - well, so long ago she couldn't really remember.

Not that she lacked for company, but she stuck with keeping things casual. Most men were looking for someone to be their mother, not their wife. She loved her career and had no plan of giving that up any time soon. Unfortunately, the only men that understood her passion for her career were fellow agents, but she wasn't going there. She didn't date agents.

Not wanting to think of how she had technically broken her own rule recently, she returned her thoughts to her current dilemma. _Who was she going to take to this thing? _It had to be someone she could tolerate for a few hours. And hopefully someone that would at least help her get through the night.

_His_ face jumped into her mind; the one she had broken her own rule for. _Maybe she could invite him._

_No. Definitely not. Not _him_._ Why would she even consider that now that their working relationship had ended? She should be excited to be free of that chauvinistic pig. Instead she missed him and was honest to God considering asking Agent Paul Warren to join her at her brother's engagement party.

She stomped her foot in frustration. One nice evening followed by good sex, _and oh was it damn good sex_, did not give him the right to burrow into her mind. She reminded herself again that she didn't date agents as she poured a glass of wine for herself and headed for her bathtub.

-0-

"This is a huge mistake," Rachel told her reflection as she checked her make-up in the foyer mirror. The doorbell rang again, the person on the other side impatient to be let in. Rachel knew on the other side of that door stood Paul Warren, her '_date_'.

_Ugh._

She had tried her hardest over the weeks leading up to tonight to find someone, anyone other than him to join her. There was no one. All of her fellow agents that she could stand were married and she didn't have friends outside the Bureau. She probably could have called her sister to see if she or her husband knew of anyone, but she didn't want Rebecca to know how desperate she was for a date for the evening.

Reluctantly she opened the door; however, no one was there. As she looked around something sparkling at her feet caught her eye. On her front steps were a pair of shoes, Louboutin's to be exact. She picked the shoes up, trying not to squeal in delight when she realized these were from the latest collection. Shoes were her weakness. She was so caught up in looking at the shoes she didn't see him approach her.

"I take it you approve?"

Her head jerked up from the shoes at the sound of his voice. He looked just like she remembered him. Of course, the last time she'd seen him he'd been wearing only his pants as she'd slipped into a cab. She had managed to avoid him at work over the past month, wrapping up her end of the case they had worked on via email. Even when she finally gave in and asked him to join her tonight, she had done so over the phone.

"This doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you, Warren." Even as she laid down the ground rules, she wasn't sure she would be able to stick with them. Just seeing him made her entire body come to life. Their night together flashed through her mind and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning aloud at the memories. He looked incredible in his suit.

Paul didn't say anything as he approached her. He stopped directly in front of her; so close it wouldn't take much for their lips to touch. Just as her brain was processing how close he was, he was gone. Her head dropped to follow his movement; he was kneeling on the porch. She nearly fell over when he lifted one of her feet. Just as she reached for the door jamb to steady herself, his free hand reached up for the shoes she was holding onto.

"Of course not, Black. These are to celebrate your promotion. Or should I say, Special Agent-in-Charge Black."

He gently changed her shoes, handing her the pair she had previously been wearing when he finally stood up again. She was too surprised to take the shoes or even move. "How did you know about that?"

She barely realized he was pushing her back into the foyer to make room for himself. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that she finally woke up from the weird daze she had been in. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he placed the shoes he had removed from her feet on the floor next to the door. Standing up again, he gave her a grin that she recognized. _He was proud of himself._

"I may have asked McCarty and Hale to update me on what was going on with you. Once or twice. A week."

Rachel felt her blood start to boil, "You were stalking me?"

His grin got even bigger. She knew he was pushing her buttons, could feel him playing her, but she couldn't stop her irritation with him. This man knew how to rile her up faster than anyone she'd ever met.

"Not stalking, just asking questions, doing some research. You know, being an old-school, chauvinistic pig agent." He shrugged then had the audacity to wink at Rachel, "I had to do something, you were being very stubborn."

"There is nothing wrong with being stubborn," she huffed out. Stepping closer to him, she gave him a proud grin, "Being stubborn got me my promotion."

"True," Paul's arms pulled her tight against him before she could protest, "but it also meant denying yourself this."

And then he was kissing her. His lips felt like heaven against hers; strong and sure. She knew she shouldn't let herself get pulled in, but that was easier said that done. Even as her brain was shouting to push away from him, she sank into his welcoming body. His fingers tugging at her hair made her moan, opening her mouth to him. His tongue slid against hers as she felt his erection against her hip.

Just as she leaned back to gasp for air, his mouth found her ear. "You've missed me."

He was right, but there was no way Rachel was going to let him know that. Finally gaining control over her body, she leaned back out of his arms, examining him from head to toe. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I might have missed your cock, but I definitely haven't missed you're cocky attitude."

Paul's laugh sounded like a bark in the small foyer. Deciding to ignore him, she quickly glanced in the mirror to straighten herself up. Taking a deep, calming breath, she grabbed her bag from the table. Turning back to Paul she gave him her best smile. "Let's go. We've got a long night ahead of us."

-0-

"I can't believe you are taking me to this event in your agency car." Rachel wrinkled her nose, glancing over at Paul in the driver's seat.

"Wow, one promotion and look who's turning into a vehicle snob."

She didn't bother replying to him. She really didn't care about the car; she just wanted to annoy him. She hated that he had gotten the upper hand back at her place. She needed to retake control of this evening.

"So, what's our cover?"

She didn't even bother lifting her eyes from the mirror in her hand, fixing the lipstick he'd messed up. "There is no cover. You are my date for the evening. End of story."

"Really? You think it will be that simple?"

She closed the compact in her hand with a snap, returning it and her lipstick to her bag before turning to him. His upper lip was lined in her coral colored lipstick, but she didn't feel like telling him just yet. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him, "Yes. I do think it will be that simple. Why shouldn't I?"

Paul's laughter filled the interior of the car. He only laughed that loud when he thought he had information she didn't.

"This isn't funny. You are simply my date for the evening."

Paul shaking his head infuriated her. _What did he know that she didn't?_ The more he laughed, the more she considered giving him a quick kick to the groin with her brand new heels. She could feel herself getting more and more irritated by him. Unable to hold back any longer, and wanting to keep her new shoes intact, she punched him as hard as she could on his arm. "Stop laughing and explain."

"Most of the Bureau is going to be at this thing tonight." Paul said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel's anger was surpassed by her confusion at his statement. She had to pause for a moment, realizing she'd never considered who would be attending the party. "What do you mean?"

"You do know who your brother is engaged to, right?" The grin was back on his face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap or kiss that grin off, but she definitely wanted his "gotcha" grin gone.

Instead, she answered his question, though she wasn't sure how he would know her brother's fiancée. "Of course I know; her name is Ness Cullen."

"And do you know who Ness Cullen's father is?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No. Should I?"

"I'm sure it's not a big deal, your brother is just engaged to the daughter of FBI Director Edward Cullen."

Rachel's heart stopped. She'd met Ness a couple of times, even gone on a family skiing trip over the holidays with her, but never considered her last name. She never mentioned anything about being related to the FBI Director. "Fucking Jacob," she muttered under her breath. _Trust in her brother to fail to mention that little fact to her._

"Which means, Deputy Assistant Directors and anyone above them have been invited to this shindig. My boss is going to be there along with your new boss, DAD Hale." Paul grinned at her, "By the way, thanks for inviting me. I was getting a little jealous that McCarty was getting to go to this thing. It's his and Hale's first big FBI event together since she moved out of Criminal Investigation Division to head up the Office of Law Enforcement Coordination."

Paul stopped the car and she looked out the window to see they had arrived. Making a snap decision she glared over her shoulder at him before the valets could open their doors, "We've been dating since our case ended. _Just_ dating."

"So I shouldn't mention to your father how you fucked my brains out and left me?"

Rachel reached for her shoe just as Paul started laughing again, "Kidding! Geez, so sensitive, Black."

She was still fuming but knew they didn't have time for his jokes. Putting her shoe back in place, she narrowed her eyes at him again, "How about you just don't talk to my father?" Her door opened for her and she quickly slid out of the car.

She didn't wait for Paul. "If we're dating," he whispered against her ear as he caught up with her, "you might want to act like you like me." He pulled her close and she wanted to tell him to let go of her. But she knew he was right and if dating was their cover, he was acting the part.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Paul grinned at her as he led her into the party.

"You have lipstick all over your mouth, by the way."

Paul chuckled, leaning his head down to her ear as they walked in the door, "My girlfriend can't keep her hands off of me. I wear this lipstick with pride."

"You are such a dick." Rachel snarled at him under her breath.

He shrugged, "Pretty sure you said you missed that part of me." He wiped at his chin then looked at her, "Better?"

"You're still a dick, but yes, the lipstick is gone."

As they approached the line to check in she was once again struck that he knew so much more about this party than she did. However, it wasn't surprising. She had been dreading this thing since she first received the invitation. She was so focused on her own problems with her family; she'd never considered any other aspects of the party. She hated that he had trapped her into this charade, but hated even more that she had missed something as obvious as her brother's fiancée's last name. Good agents always paid attention, most importantly when it came to family.

"How did you know? About Ness being Director Cullen's daughter?" Rachel had just asked him yesterday to join her at the party. While her brother was well known in the Bureau, his fiancée's name had never been mentioned.

Paul gave their names to the lady at the check-in table before escorting her into the large ballroom. "I told you, I asked about you. DAD Hale wasn't willing to directly give me information, but she conveniently shared some things with McCarty. He's a blabber mouth when you get him drunk."

Rachel was too stunned to say anything. _Why would he be asking about her?_ She could still clearly see the crestfallen look on his face when she left his bed after their "date" last month. She had wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms, but her fears of turning into her mother or sister had forced her out of his bed. Casual was the only option for her if she wanted to keep growing her career.

She assumed Paul was on board with casual, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Rachel!"

Rachel moved to step away from Paul when she heard her sister calling her name, but he wasn't having that. He stepped closer to her, his hand sliding around her hip as he tugged her against him, "Not so fast, Black. Remember, I'm your boyfriend tonight."

She wanted to snarl at him, but knew she couldn't with her sister approaching. As soon as Rebecca pulled her into her arms, Rachel pushed her heel back squarely on the tip of Paul's loafer. When Rebecca released her and she leaned back against Paul she could just barely hear him whisper, "You'll pay for that one later, Black."

A shiver moved down her spine, but she had no chance to savor what his voice did to her body. "Rach, have you been holding out on us? Who is this handsome man you are with?"

"Not holding out, promise Becs." Rachel took a deep breath before starting the dreaded introductions. "Rebecca, this is Paul. Paul; my sister Rebecca and her husband Grant."

"There's no reason to be so private, Rach, we are free to be open about our relationship now that you've been promoted." Paul and Grant shook hands, but Paul released Rachel to hug Rebecca. "So good to finally meet you, Rebecca. Rachel has told me so much about you."

Rachel wanted a hole to open up and just suck her in. Telling her sister was like making an announcement over the PA system. Paul had taken their charade from a date to a full blown relationship. A relationship in which, apparently, she talked quite often about her twin sister. The problem was, she had never mentioned word one to Paul about Rebecca. She had no clue how she was going to cover this up, but at this point, she wanted to make him sweat out the lie he had built for himself.

"A relationship? Is this so, Rach?" Rebecca turned to Rachel, her eyes bright with excitement at the news.

Rather than answering, Rachel shrugged and gave her sister a tight smile. Unfortunately, Paul couldn't leave it at that. His fingers dug into her hip, pulling her against him as he spoke, "We didn't want to say anything right away, since we both work at the Bureau. It took a lot of convincing though to get your sister to date me. She can be pretty stubborn."

Rachel glared up at Paul just in time to see him wink at Rebecca. She wanted to elbow him; but of course he had her pinned against his side.

"My Rachel, stubborn? Never!" The booming voice announced her father approaching their little group. Rachel wanted to run, hide, do anything other than lie to her father. Unfortunately, unless she wanted her sister to learn she was a big fat relationship failure, she had to keep up this charade.

"I'm not stubborn, Daddy. I am just highly opinionated and sure of what I want in life." Rachel said with a sly smile. It took every ounce of patience she possessed in her body not to nail Paul between the eyes when she felt his body shake with laughter.

Billy didn't respond to her statement, instead turning to Paul. Rachel felt a small thrill when she saw her father's steely gaze lock in on Paul. _He's so not ready for this._ "And you are?"

"Dad-" Rachel began but was cut off by her sister, who sounded entirely too giddy to be sharing this bit of news.

"This is Rachel's boyfriend, Daddy! His name is Paul and he's an agent with the FBI. Apparently they've been secretly dating. Now that Rachel's been promoted, they are able to be seen together in public." Rachel felt the heat rising up her neck. Not from embarrassment, but from annoyance. They'd only arrived a few moments ago and already three of her family members were under the impression that she was dating Paul. The last person she wanted thinking she was involved with someone in the Bureau was her father. His enthusiasm had always been less than lackluster about her choice of career. As a retired cop it stung that his children went to work for the "Feds" instead of the D.C. Police. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction was going to be to her "dating" an agent.

Billy frowned and like the seasoned cop he was, took in every little detail, looking between Rachel and Paul. Rachel followed his eyes down to Paul's arm around her waist, up to her torso leaning away from Paul and back to Paul's face. Rachel felt certain that her father would see through their lies, see how uncomfortable she was, but he didn't seem to pick up on it.

"You're an Agent, huh? Did you go straight into military or did you attend college first? What are your goals and intentions with my daughter?"

Rachel gasped when she heard his rapid fire questions, "Dad! Honestly, we can discuss this later, in private." Rachel's goal was to get the focus off of herself and Paul for the evening then tell her family that they broke up, later. "Why don't we go find Jacob? This is his night."

"No, it's ok, baby." Paul's whispered words stunned Rachel into silence. "I don't mind your dad asking me questions. He's your father, of course he would want to know about the man that is sweeping his daughter off her feet."

Rachel turned and looked at Paul. He was wearing that smug grin on his face again. He knew Rachel couldn't say anything now that her family was being misled. What he didn't know was that she refused to go down without a fight.

"Now Paul," Rachel all but simpered against his ear, "don't be smug sweetheart." She could hear the growl building in his chest, but she pushed on, her voice getting louder so her family could clearly hear her, "As I recall, I'm the one that swept you off your feet the night we went to dinner. You asked me on a second date before dinner had even been served and when I said yes, you had tears in your eyes. You'd have thought he had just proposed."

If looks could kill, Rachel was pretty sure she'd be on a hospital gurney right now, but it would be worth it. She held back the bubble of laughter that filled her throat. His eyes narrowed on her but there wasn't much he could do but agree with her words. "You know, Dad, he told me he'd been wanting to ask me out for a year but he was too shy. Imagine that, someone afraid to ask out little ol' me. He was so cute about it though."

"Rach. That's not how it happened." Paul finally spoke up, apparently realizing she would continue to go on until he stopped her. Hearing his protest made Rachel smirk at him. Paul's fingers squeezed her side in annoyance. "How about we go find your brother and his fiancée. I'd like to meet them. See if he has any tips on proposing."

Rachel's nostrils flared in anger as she heard her sister giggling at her exchange with her "boyfriend". She could even see a little smile on her father's face. Not wanting to stick around her family any longer, she gripped Paul's hand rather roughly, tugging him behind her as she made her way to the couple of the night. He was going to pay and she knew just how to get him back.

"Baby brother!" Rachel called to Jacob and he turned around in surprise. This irritated Rachel. She had told him she was attending, why should he be surprised she was there? Paul's muffled rumbling reminded her that it might not be her presence here, but the man she was tugging along behind her that caused the surprised look on her brother's normally stoic features.

"Rachel. I'm so glad you could make it." Jacob hugged her as soon as she stopped in front of him. When Rachel didn't introduce Paul right away, Jacob took the lead, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. And you are?"

"This is your biggest fan, little brother," Rachel blurted out before Paul could say anything. "He talks about you non-stop. Even has a poster of you hanging in his bedroom."

Jacob rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, his awkwardness obvious. Rachel almost felt bad for putting her brother in the middle of her and Paul's ongoing tension. Almost, but not quite.

Paul cast her a look of annoyance, but she just grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at her before thrusting his hand out to Jacob. "It's a good thing I like her. Agent Black, I'm Agent Paul Warren. Rachel's boyfriend."

The look of confusion on Jacob's face said a lot. She'd never had someone introduce himself as her boyfriend before, which her brother was well aware of. She held out hope that her brother would see the truth, unlike her father.

"_Boyfriend_?" Jacob shouted. The entire room went quiet.

Rachel felt her cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment when Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. While the move fit with their cover, she was still taken off guard by it. Her first instinct was to relax into him, but the second her body considered it, her shoulders stiffened and she moved out of his arms.

Jacob, however, didn't see this move. Finally catching up, his face broke out into a huge grin. "'Bout damn time, Rach!" Jacob clasped Paul's hand in his and shook it roughly. "Nice to meet you man. Glad you could join us."

Rachel wanted to scream, but instead her shoulders sagged in resignation at the situation. She had underestimated her family; they were so happy to see her dating someone, they didn't care who it was. Even her brother, the rising star in the FBI, didn't pay attention to how uncomfortable she was. She couldn't believe how friendly he instantly was with Paul.

"Thanks," Paul released Jacob's hand then reached for Rachel, pulling her back to his side. When he glanced down at her, she was struck by an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He was happy, but there was something more. Almost like he was excited about something.

He gave her a quick grin then broke their eye contact. Paul turned back to talk to Jacob, but she was too stunned to pay attention to the conversation. _Why was he so excited? _It was almost like he was enjoying telling everyone they were dating. _But why?_

A hand on her back made her nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to see her mother and Ness standing behind her. Ness gave her a quick hug and smile before aiming straight for Jacob's waiting arms. Jacob introduced Paul to Ness but before Rachel could say anything; her mother pulled her away from the little group.

Sarah stopped only when they were nearly across the room from where Paul, Jacob, and Ness were still talking. Her mother's face broke out into a grin as she looked over Rachel's shoulder. "He's dashing."

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and nearly gasped when her eyes locked with Paul's. He was watching her. His eyes narrowed in concern and she automatically shook her head to let him know she was fine. _It's just a charade_, she reminded herself. _He's not really concerned._ The thought sounded good, but the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach told her differently.

"And he seems very protective of you."

Turning back to face her mother; Rachel decided not to comment on her statements about Paul. "This is a beautiful party, Mom."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Fine, we won't talk about him right now. But you should know your father wants to have dinner so we can get to know him properly."

Rachel was shaking her head before Sarah even finished, "Mom, no. We aren't that serious, we-." She stopped herself. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her mother the truth. As much as she wanted to, though, the agent in her knew it was best to keep up the cover at all times. "We've only been seeing each other for a short time," she finished.

"That might be, but I have a good feeling about him." Sarah brushed her thumb softly across Rachel's cheek, "I'm just glad to see you with someone that so obviously cares for you."

"Mom-," she started, but was cut off by that familiar deep voice.

"Mrs. Black, I presume? Paul Warren, Rachel's boyfriend."

Rachel didn't bother turning around. She had felt him approaching; his body seeming to send off waves of energy into hers, alerting her to his presence. She shivered when he grasped a lock of her hair, tugging slightly as his fingers slid all the way down to the end. Once he released her hair, his hand rested just above her ass.

"Please, call me Sarah." Rachel watched as her mother reached out to shake Paul's hand.

Instead of shaking, he pulled her hand to his lips briefly. As Rachel watched this unfold, she felt an odd sensation run through her body; her jaw clenched, her nostrils flared, and she had to hold herself back from slapping her own mother's hand away from Paul. Her hand at Paul's side slid around his waist. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the need to hold on to him as tight as possible.

"Wonderful to meet you." Paul released her mother's hand and Rachel felt a wave of relief quickly followed by frustration at herself. _Why was she getting upset over Paul kissing her mother's hand?_ "I hate to ask this, but do you mind if I steal my girlfriend back? I'd like to introduce her to my partner."

"Don't worry, dear. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. I rearranged the table placements so that we are all together for dinner."

"Perfect." Rachel grimaced at Paul's excited tone. This was _not_ perfect. She'd have to give him a quick debrief so he wouldn't blow their cover, tell him the basics of her family members. Then there was the problem of having to tell her family after the fact about their "break up".

Paul wrapped Rachel's hand in his and tugged her away. The last glance she had of her mother her grin was wide and she was winking at Rachel. _Yeah, definitely not perfect._

"You know, your eyes are starting to match your shoes, Rach." Rachel was irritated by his shortening of her name, but let that pass for her confusion over his random statement. Her eyes were brown, and the shoes he gave her tonight were green. She looked at Paul, waiting for an explanation. His face broke out into a grin, "They're green, with envy."

His words set her off, her already thin patience now completely gone. She tried to pull her hand out of his, desperate to get as far away from him as possible. She could feel her anger at him boiling under her skin. _What was it about this man that got to her nearly every second she was around him?_ "Envy? What are you talking about?" Rachel all but shouted.

Paul refused to release her hand. Instead, he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand resting just above her ass. "You were jealous that I kissed your mother's hand, Rachel. She is beautiful but it's silly, really. I'm much more attracted to her daughter."

"Whatever. As soon as this party is over, we're done." Rachel pushed out of his arms and walked ahead of Paul. He was stubborn though, refusing to let go of her, his hand swiftly moving to her back, guiding her. She turned on him before they could take another step, "And just F.Y.I. I was not jealous."

"You were so jealous. And you're pissed I noticed. Face it, Rachel, you like me. Just admit it and come say hello to my partner."

Rachel huffed and spun away from Paul, but before she could take a step the heel of her shoe caught on the floor and made her foot teeter. Strong hands captured her waist, keeping her steady on her feet. Paul's fingers gripped her, the heat from his skin seeping through the silky fabric of her dress. She felt goosebumps shoot up across her skin, originating where his hands touched her.

"Rachel Black," Paul's gruff voice against her ear broke through her focus on his hands. She felt a wave of heat move through her body but didn't have time to focus on it as he led her the last few steps to their destination, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Emmett McCarty."

She automatically offered her hand to shake with the bulk of a man in front of her. He was tall, blonde, and blue eyed; a real knock out, but the dimples, those were the killers. As attractive as he was, she had to admit to herself that he didn't hold a candle to her date. Not that she would ever admit that to _his_ cocky ass.

Emmett was standing next to Rachel's new boss, Deputy Assistant Director Rosalie Hale. Rosalie also happened to be Paul and Emmett's former boss and the one that pushed for Rachel and Paul to work together in the first place. Even though Paul had told her they would be here together, seeing this stunning couple together was still a bit unexpected; if for no other reason than Rachel had really never seen a relationship within the Bureau work out.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent McCarty. Good to see you, DAD Hale."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Rachel. Before she even said a word, Rachel knew that Rosalie had found out about the "dating". "You've been quite the topic of conversation tonight, Agent Black."

"I don't doubt that I have been. Some of these agents gossip like old women." Rachel voice sounded bitter and she could see Emmett give Paul a surprised look.

Rachel was taken aback when she saw Rosalie throw her head back, her long shining blond hair falling down over her shoulders as she laughed. "Too true."

Rosalie glanced at Paul, nodding her head, "I'd say your date needs a glass of wine, Agent Warren." No one ever thought of arguing with the DAD. Paul glanced at Emmett and they both sauntered off to the bar, leaving the two women alone.

"I hadn't realized the two of you were so close," never one to mince words, Rosalie jumped right into conversation as soon as the guys were out of ear shot.

Rachel shifted from one foot to the other as she considered her answer. She could either tell the woman in front of her the truth or continue the charade.

Before Rachel could speak, Rosalie continued, "Don't worry, I won't say a word. This is between you and I. Off the clock, I promise. I'm just surprised to see you give him the time of day is all."

The last thing Rachel had expected was for Rosalie to start up a personal conversation. It was a first for the two of them and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Rachel studied the woman in front of her for a few minutes. Something about the clear look in her eyes told Rachel she could trust her with the truth. She was ready to tell her boss this was just a date, but when her mouth opened to speak, something else came out.

"It just happened while I was working as Paul's temporary partner. He was arrogant and a jerk- still is, but he wore me down with his charm." It was like word vomit. Rachel felt like clamping her hand over her mouth to shut herself up. _Why was she telling her this? Why keep up the lie?_ A little voice snickered in her head then spoke 'Because you like him'. Rachel chose to ignore that for now. No sense in arguing with her inner dialogue.

"Ah yes, these guys can be- frustrating."

"To say the least," Rachel murmured just as Paul and Emmett approached. Rachel practically downed half her wine in one sip. Paul lifted an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. She could hear the conversation around her, but didn't participate. She was lost in her own mind; her head arguing with what her body and heart were telling her. There was no way in hell she had feelings for Paul. It just couldn't be.

-0-

Dinner was a complete blur. She did her best to deflect the attention away from her and Paul, but her family refused. Of course, Paul didn't help her. Instead, he answered every single one of their questions. What shocked her most was how much he knew about each of her family members. She hadn't had time to bring him up to speed, but apparently, he hadn't needed it. The possibility that he had gone out of his way to learn about her family before tonight freaked her out.

As dinner wrapped up, Paul stood from the table and offered her his hand. Glancing up at him, she could feel the frown of confusion on her face. He just grinned, "Dance with me."

Her sister and mother sighed behind her and she could feel her irritation at him rise again. He was manipulating her by making it impossible for her to say "no" without blowing their cover.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her out to the dance floor. It was a slow song and as he put his arms around her, pulling her close, she relaxed into him without a thought. Paul's hand moved up and down her back, his fingers paying attention to her spine, tracing it lightly.

She meant to stop him after one song, but she found herself unable to let this moment go. Time seemed to stand still as their bodies swayed as one.

-0-

His face dropped to her neck, nosing her hair out of the way. When he pressed his lips to her skin her body tensed. _What was he doing? What was he up to?_ It was one thing to be dancing, but they were at an event with her family and both their co-workers, for fucks sake. Clearly, Paul was trying to make things more difficult for her. How would she explain away their "relationship" with everyone seeing him touching her like this?

"Relax, Rachel. Everyone has left already." The words were muttered against her neck, Paul's chest vibrating against Rachel's. With her breasts pressed to him it sent a wave of desire through her body. She frowned at that. Now that her mind was clearing from the haze of dancing, she was reminded that she didn't want to react physically. Damn him. _Why was he doing this to her?_

Then she was struck by his words. Looking around the room, she realized the truth. They were the last ones there. Somehow the party had ended without her noticing. _Just because she was dancing with him?_

She could feel her frustration building again when she heard the rumble of his laughter, "I take it you enjoyed your evening?"

Her answer came out in a huff of annoyance. "I would have enjoyed it more if you hadn't distracted me all night. Where is everyone?"

He sounded surprised when he spoke again, "Your family just left a little while ago. They said goodbye to you. You waved. Don't you remember?"

She couldn't say anything. To respond would be to admit that she really hadn't noticed anything while he held her tight.

"I knew I was a good dancer, but damn." She could feel his laughter rumble against her chest. He knew the truth without her voicing it.

Refusing to admit anything to him, she shook her head, "Just take me home."

"Sure, we can go back to your place."

"That's not what I had in mind," Rachel's anger was boiling, but this time she was more annoyed at herself.

"Pity."

"You are so infuriating!" Rachel lifted her head to look at him, her eyes squinted. He grinned down at her, probably enjoying the fact that he was getting some kind of reaction. One thing she prided herself on was keeping her feelings under lock and key. She never let her facial expressions betray her thoughts. Not until that moment at least.

A smirk drifted across Paul's face and before she could stop to realize what he was doing, his lips were on hers. It wasn't a simple kiss. It wasn't gentle either. This was the kiss they had been building toward all night. This kiss set her on fire, which only made her all the more confused at being in the situation she had gotten herself in. She didn't want to like him, didn't want to be turned on by the fact that he gave as good as he got. She didn't want to, but she was.

Hands gripped and bunched her dress at her lower back and a moan rattled Paul's chest. Except it wasn't just Paul that was reacting, it was Rachel too. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp and when he flicked his tongue out to taste her top lip; Rachel let hers dart between his lips.

Flashes of their time in bed flitted through her mind and when Rachel reached to grip Paul's neck she kissed him harder. He reacted immediately, pulling her tighter, rubbing his body against her. She was suddenly very thankful the room was empty, or else they would have been practically humping in front of everyone she knew. _What a disaster_that_ would have been_. Except, in that moment, she wasn't so sure it would have been, because his lips were delicious.

Their mouths separated and Rachel fought to catch her breath. Before she could say anything or react by pulling away from him, Paul tucked her head beneath his chin and started moving them again. He swayed side to side; his hands at a respectable spot on her hips, where they held her close to him. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed he was giving her a moment to pull herself together.

Knowing the room was clear; Rachel gave in and allowed her hands to move to his chest, up and over his shoulders to his upper arms. She could feel the muscles there rolling under his skin; the warmth seeping through to her fingers. Suddenly, Rachel was assaulted with visions of Paul's body braced above hers as he fucked her.

"Shit," she muttered into his chest as she felt a wave of desire flash through her entire being. He pushed his hips into her and she moved hers against his without even considering what she was doing. Rachel's mouth moved a fraction and she nipped at the exposed skin above his shirt collar. When she felt his cock twitch between their bodies she finally lifted her head again.

Paul's voice was husky and thick when he spoke. "I need to fuck you so hard."

Without uttering a word Rachel nodded her head. She could no longer deny her need for him, even as she fought against the little voice telling her it wasn't just his body she needed.

Paul started moving immediately. When they made it outside to wait on the valet to bring the car around, Paul had to physically push Rachel's hands away.

"I can't drive if you are trying to put your hand down my pants, Rach. The faster I get us there, the faster we can get naked." He explained evenly as they buckled their seat belts and he tore out of the parking lot.

He made it back to her place in record time.

-0-

Rachel's hands wouldn't cooperate. She dropped her apartment keys three times before Paul finally swiped them from her and unlocked the door himself. Looping his arm around her waist he tugged her into the entry way and pushed the door closed behind them. Before Rachel could react he had her back pressed against the door and his mouth latched onto her neck. Her hands clutched at his back, jerking at his jacket before slipping beneath it. She started pulling on his shirt, trying to jerk it from the waist band of his dress pants.

"You look good in a suit. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Head jerking up in surprise, Paul looked down at her for a few silent seconds. "Um," he grinned, "Yes, but hearing those words from your mouth is worth more than all the other times."

"Cocky asshole."

"Damn right," he grinned and began to walk them backwards. "Which way?"

Rachel directed him to the bedroom and tried to start shedding clothes as she walked. Paul stopped her movements with his hands, "Let me."

He walked around behind her, his hands skimming the skin at the back of her neck. Then he grasped the tab of the zipper and started to slowly pull it down.

As the fabric of Rachel's dress separated and exposed her back Paul ran his fingers down her spine. She shivered against him even though she tried to contain her reaction. Even as his fingers moved over her skin, he was also working his way _under_ her skin. She wanted to be annoyed that she couldn't stop her body's need for him, but all she could think about was how much she wanted him right now.

Paul's hands circled her waist, beneath the dress, gently grazing her skin with his rough fingers. Goosebumps popped up and her nipples strained for his touch. His hands moved everywhere except the places she wanted them, needed them. Arching her back Rachel pressed her hips back into Paul's. When she felt his growing erection between them she moaned deep in her chest, grinding into him. Teasing him.

He moved his hands out of her dress and spun her around to face him. His face looked intense, his eyes full of lust. But that wasn't it. There was also something Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on. Before she was able to think too much about it, Paul's mouth was on hers. Using her hands, she pushed against his chest forcing him to release her lips.

Rachel quickly shed Paul of his suit coat, tossing it aside. Her hands found the placket of his dress shirt before the jacket hit the floor. She made fast work of the buttons down his chest and abdomen, jerking the shirt out of his pants so she could discard it too. Smoothing her hands back up his stomach and chest Rachel paused at his nipples, circling one, then the other with a light fingernail. A grin broke across her face when she heard him growl low.

Paul was built beautifully; muscles perfectly sculpted and rippling beneath his taut skin. He certainly was too good looking for Rachel's peace of mind. She was reminded of her reaction earlier when he kissed her mother's hand. She didn't like the idea of him touching any other woman. She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the fact that for tonight, she was the only one touching him.

When her hands moved back down and traced the sexy V at his waist Paul placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him automatically. Carrying her over to the bed he kissed her neck, up to her ear where he tugged lightly with teeth. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder as Rachel tilted her head back to give his lips more access.

Their hands moved along ever bit of bare skin on both their bodies. Exploring, enjoying, and caressing every inch as panting breaths and moans echoed around them. Her breasts ached for his touch. Rather than wait, Rachel reached for his hand and moved it to her breast, squeezing gently.

He grinned at her, "You have fantastic tits."

Since neither of them has spoken since entering her apartment, his voice seemed extremely loud. Before she could reply with a snarky, "I know," Paul was dipping his hand under the cup of her bra palming her breast, her nipple pressing into his skin. With his free hand Paul released the clasp of her bra, dropping it over onto the floor. Arching her back off of the bed Rachel begged Paul to put his mouth on her. He didn't make her wait too long, moving his mouth down her neck to her chest, nipping at her fevered skin. Her body shook as his tongue flicked out, tasting her skin.

Paul's teeth nipped at her as he made his way closer to her nipple and Rachel moaned. Grinning against her skin Paul took his time, teasing his way around the place she really wanted to feel his mouth. When he pulled her hard nipple into his mouth her back arched to press up against him. His eyes flicked up to watch her which sent another wave of heat through her. Rachel's eyes shut tight and her lips went slack, panting breaths escaping in puffs.

And then he was gone. She opened her eyes, surprised to see him all the way across the room, his hands at his hips as he paced. She felt a chill move over her now that his heat was gone. Sitting up she narrowed her eyes at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I won't do this again, Rachel."

He stopped right in front of her. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she didn't know what to say. He was the one that wanted to come back to her place, now he was getting cold feet?

Rachel found her voice, along with her strength. She leaped off the bed and began pushing against his chest with all her might, shouting in the quiet room, "What do you mean you can't do it again? It's just _fucking_!"

Paul didn't move. For the first time that evening, he wasn't laughing at her anger. She pushed at him again but he grabbed her hands in his.

"No it isn't, and you know it."

Her head jerked up to meet his eyes. He looked so serious and it scared the living daylights out of her. She pulled on the only defense she had left, denial. "I don't know what you are talking about. If you don't want to fuck me, just get out."

"I'm not leaving, but I'm also not going to just fuck you and pretend it means nothing."

"It doesn't mean anything," Rachel shrugged, pulling her hands free of his and returning to the bed. She wanted to grab some clothes, something to cover her bare chest, but she refused to show any weakness. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and stared straight at him.

Paul's head moved back and forth, a sad look on his face, "You are an amazing agent, Rachel, but you're a terrible liar."

She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to comment. There was no way she'd admit he was right, even though her heart was screaming the truth.

Paul huffed, stepping closer to her. "I'm done pretending with you, Rachel. Here's the truth. If you hadn't called me to join you tonight, I was prepared to start showing up in your office and bugging you until you agreed to go out on another date with me. You are an absolutely amazing woman. You challenge me, make me laugh, and turn me on more than any woman I've ever known. I had a great time with you tonight, just like I had a great time with you on our last date. I want you, but more importantly, I just want to _be_ with you." He took a deep breath then looked her straight in the eye. "I liked being your boyfriend tonight, but I wasn't pretending. I want tonight to be the start of a real relationship between us. I think you want that too."

Rachel couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had just said. Her mind was whirling, her heart was racing and she found herself having to fight back tears, something that never happened to her.

"I don't date agents." Her mantra fell from her lips so easily, but even as she was saying it, the words felt weak, untrue.

Then he was cupping her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. "You're already dating me, at least as far as your family and our co-workers are concerned."

"That was just for show. It's not real. I'll just tell everyone that you pissed me off one time too many. They'll understand."

He didn't let go of her face so she saw him shaking his head, "They won't understand. What they saw tonight was a couple who likes to challenge one another. You enjoy our bickering and they could tell. Whether you want to admit it or not; tonight was real."

"Just because I enjoy arguing with you doesn't mean I want to date you."

Paul chuckled, "Well, that's one step closer; I at least got you to admit you enjoy arguing with me."

Rachel pushed his hands away from her face, "I enjoy arguing with you because it is so easy to prove you wrong." Standing again, she moved until she was just inches from Paul. "No one believed we were dating. It wasn't real."

Before Paul could respond, her blackberry dinged with a text message. She wished she could ignore it, but this was her life. Ignoring the message now just to argue with Paul was at the very center of why she couldn't date him. She refused to give up her job for a man.

Stepping away from him she grabbed her handbag, fishing out her blackberry. She was surprised to find she had multiple text messages waiting for her. _How had she missed these? _She never missed messages on her phone.

_Daddy and I are both so excited for you and Paul! Dinner next Saturday, all the family, he's more than welcome to join. Love, Mom_

_Hey sis! I've never seen you look happier. I think this Paul guy is good for you. See you both next Saturday for dinner? Becca_

_Lets discuss protocol for agents dating on Monday. - Hale_

_Asked around about this guy Warren. He's a solid agent. Saved his partner's life. Good choice, sis. - J. Black_

Warm hands gripped her shoulders as she felt him lean forward to read over her shoulder. Before he could say anything, her frustration bubbled up. She stomped her foot, swinging around to face him. "This is your fault!" She stabbed her finger into his chest. "This was just supposed to be a date. _One_ night. Now everyone thinks we are dating. I. Don't. Date. Agents."

"Why?" His one word question stopped her mid-tirade. Her hand was actually frozen in the midst of aiming for his chest again.

"Why what?" She asked, her hand dropping weakly to her side as she felt all the fire suddenly seep out of her.

This time it was Paul that sat down on the bed. Crossing his arms he locked his gaze with hers, refusing to let go, "Why don't you date agents?"

"Relationships in the bureau don't last."

"I disagree with that, McCarty and Hale seem to be going strong."

She shrugged, "They are a rare exception."

"Who's to say we wouldn't be a rare exception?"

Rachel broke away from his stare, glancing down at her feet as she spoke softly, "I love my job. I refuse to give it up for a relationship."

She saw his feet approaching just before she felt him tilt her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "No one is asking you to give up your job. I just want to spend time with you."

Rachel shook her head but couldn't vocalize her fears any further. Even if she did want to date him, there's no way he'd be satisfied with her dedication to her job.

"Hale told me about your promotion." Rachel's head jerked up, surprised by this admission. Paul chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound, "Apparently I talk a little too much when I get drunk too. McCarty blabbed to her about how I had feelings for you."

He almost looked nervous, shifting his weight between his feet and scratching at the back of his neck with the hand that had previously held her chin. His voice dropped low and she had to strain to hear his words, "I was so damn proud of you when she told me. I knew you deserved the promotion way before now, but I was so glad I could be even a small part of making it happen for you."

The tears that she had managed to hold back until now fell down her face. The idea that he could be proud of her accomplishments, of her progressing above him in rank, was so foreign that she didn't know how to react.

His soft lips kissed away her tears as he held her face tight. "I would never ask you to give up you job. I know how much it means to you. If it's important to you, then it's important to me. Rachel, if it takes me quitting the FBI to have a chance to be with you, I will."

Her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second and then picked up at double time. It was like her brain finally caught up with what the rest of her had been screaming all along. He was different, different from any other man she'd ever known. This man, Paul, was special and she needed to hold onto him.

"You'd really do that for me?" She couldn't help the shocked tone, but she needed to know.

"I'll call DAD Uley right now and resign if you'd like. McCarty will be pissed, but it'll be worth it to be able to actually call you my girlfriend."

She knew her jaw was hanging open but she couldn't figure out how to close it. Her mind was whirling. It wasn't until she saw his hand bring his phone up to his ear that she finally regained control of her body.

She could hear it ringing just as she managed to shout, "No! Don't quit! Please, you don't have to. I'll date you; I'll be your girlfriend!"

She heard a voice on the phone start speaking, "Damn it Warren! I just fell asleep. I'm going to kick your ass at the gym on Monday! Congrats, Black, you made a good choice. Warren's a good guy, except when he wakes me up."

Paul grinned, "Later McCarty. I have to fuck my girlfriend."

Paul hung up the phone and tossed it and Rachel's phone onto the floor. Her heart started racing again, but this time it was in anger. "You played me."

"You already agreed to be my girlfriend; you can't take it back now." His grin was wide with excitement, but Rachel was still fuming.

"I damn well can take it back if I want to. How dare you do that to me?"

His hands circled her hips and he pulled her roughly against his chest. Her hands moved to his chest just for balance. She planned to tear into him some more, until his lips found hers. The fire of her anger quickly changed over to desire. His tongue played against hers as his hands once again freely roamed her body.

"You don't want to take it back." Paul growled against her ear, "Admit it, Black. You like me."

She leaned back so she could look him into the eyes, "I might like you, but I don't like being tricked."

His whole face broke out into a grin. "At least it was McCarty that heard that and not Uley. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

Rachel reluctantly agreed it probably was best that McCarty had heard her announcement. Before she could say anything more, his mouth was attacking her neck, "You really like me, Rach?"

"Meh." Paul's head shot up from her neck. He was searching her eyes, panic in his. She couldn't help laughing, rolling her eyes. "Fine, yes, I like you. You are infuriating, annoying, and still a chauvinistic pig, but you are also smart, funny, and fucking hot."

Paul leaned his head back in laughter, barking out, "Ouch, you only want my body?"

"I do want your body."

She felt his hands against her thighs just before he lifted her. Even through her panties and his pants, she could clearly feel his cock, hard and ready. "Fuck do I want your body!"

Paul didn't waste time. He lowered her to the bed once again, quickly removing her last piece of clothing and tossing her lacy panties over his shoulder. She wanted to laugh at his antics, but was too focused on watching him slowly remove his pants.

Just like before, there was nothing between his skin and his pants. His cock sprang free of his pants and Rachel's whole body shivered in anticipation. His eyes moved over her body as he just stood there at the edge of her bed. The heat in his eyes made her bite her lip to keep from moaning. Her hips moved of their own accord, shifting slightly to build up some much needed friction.

"Condoms," he whispered just before he leaned down to grab his pants. He tossed the foil packets on the night stand. She expected him to finally join her on the bed. Instead she felt his fingers push her thighs open just before his tongue took a long sweeping pass over her wet pussy.

She screamed out his name as her hips bucked up, searching for something to help relieve this pressure building up in her.

Then his mouth was against hers, kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt from him. She felt his hips rest in the cradle of hers as he resumed exploring her body. They teased one another for a short time, but she couldn't hold out very long. She quickly found herself begging.

"What do you want?" Paul practically purred against her ear.

She knew what he wanted her to say, and while it was still an adjustment for her, she found the words weren't as difficult for her to speak as she would have expected. "I want you to fuck me, Paul. I want my _boyfriend _to fuck me."

She heard the condom wrapper rip and felt him pull back briefly. Then he was there; his whole body covering her as she felt him teasing her entrance with his cock. Just when she thought she'd have to beg some more, he was filling her. She adjusted her position to make room for him, and the movement brought him even deeper. They both moaned in the same moment.

She expected him to start moving, but he didn't. His mouth kissed down her cheek to just under her ear. "I'm not assuming again, Rachel. You understand this isn't just a fuck, right? You're my girlfriend and we're dating."

Rachel bit her lip at the sound of his voice. There were emotions in his words that she was no where near ready to deal with. But she knew he was right. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself differently, she had never just fucked Paul.

She nodded her head, unable to do anything more than that. However, it wasn't enough for him. His face appeared before hers, "Say it, Rachel. I need to know you understand."

She closed her eyes. Her entire body was humming in anticipation, but she knew this was important to him. For some reason, this was a deal breaker for him. It scared her, but it scared her more to consider not having him in her life.

"You are my boyfriend, Paul, and I know this isn't just a fuck. Now would you please fuck me?"

She heard a rumble of laughter from him but it was quickly cut short. Her hips lifted to meet his. He set a slow tempo at first, teasing her and building up that heat again. His mouth moved between her lips and her breasts. Each time his teeth grazed one of her nipples, her nails dug deeper into his back.

Before long though, it wasn't enough, and she was pleading for more from him. He pulled her knees up to her chest and when he pushed into her again she couldn't help the deep moan of satisfaction. Having him fill her so completely was amazing. She tugged his mouth down to hers, nipping at his lip as he filled her again. The harder he pushed into her, the harder she bit his lip.

She felt her body start quaking. She tried to hold on longer, but he had played her body perfectly all night. His cock continued to pump into her but soon she felt the added pressure of his thumb against her clit. It was too much. Rachel finally lost all control over her body, surrendering to the pleasure Paul gave her.

-0-

Rachel was curled up around Paul after another round of some of the best sex she had ever had. She had a fleeting thought while her fingers traced the outline of his abs.

"I should go," she whispered without meaning to.

Paul moved to catch her eye. "Go? Where? We're at your place, remember?"

She blinked up at him. While her first instinct was to run, she knew in this instance, running wasn't really feasible.

She tilted her head at him slightly, "Did you plan it that way? Bring me back here so I couldn't leave you?"

"I wasn't leaving anything to chance," he grinned before kissing the top of her head. "It was my own personal mission tonight to do whatever I had to do to get you to agree to be my girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" She sat up, leaning over him.

"Like any good agent, I did what was needed to close the case."

"And what was needed?" she asked, feeling her suspicion kick in.

Paul shrugged, "I can't tell you that. All I can say is that you willingly surrendered in the end."

"You infuriating man. Tell me what you did! Did you set something up with Hale? McCarty?" She gasped, "My brother?"

Paul pulled her back down to his chest, whispering, "Don't worry about it right now, Rachel. Just go to sleep. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes up at him, "I will you know. Yell at you. Until you tell me what you did."

"Then you'll be yelling for a while and wasting perfectly good fucking time."

She couldn't help chuckling. She had to admit, he had a valid point. Of course, she still wouldn't tell him that. Dropping her head back to his chest, she sighed. "Fine. But you will tell me at some point."

"Sure, I'll tell you when you finally break down and admit you love me."

Rachel was stunned into silence. She didn't have a comeback for that one. _Love? Did she love him?_ She was just dealing with dating; she was no where near ready for the L-word.

"You aren't there yet. I get it," Paul sighed. She felt his fingers move through her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. "But I have a feeling you'll be there soon."

"What makes you say that?" she huffed out.

"Because my next mission is to make you fall in love with me." Paul grinned and Rachel felt her stomach turn into knots. She was suddenly very worried but also very excited. Damn him.

Rather than fight him, she decided to let it go for now. Best to hit him with a line of questioning when he isn't expecting it. She adjusted herself and curled up to fall asleep in Agent Paul Warren's arms. Who would have ever guessed her life would come to this? Definitely not her, but for the moment, she wasn't complaining.

-0-

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Thanks for your amazing contribution to Fandom For Texas.

* * *

**DCM A/N: *claps hands* Yeah! So glad these two worked things out, giving us a hot lemon! Huge thanks to StupidLeeches for letting us use this. Make sure to leave them some love.**

**We are working hard to line up authors, make sure to send us recommendations or just pimp us out. We are looking for new ways to attract authors, so let us know your suggestions. dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	97. 090512britchick69

**DCM A/N: We are excited to have returning squeezer Britchick69 this week, squeezing us with some femmeslash! Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.05.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Spank!**

_Pre-read by js18 and beta'd by RAH07890 (princess07890)- my dynamic duo_

It was the end of a totally stressful week; everything that could go wrong…did.

The actress involved with the film had been caught _in flagrante_ with her co- star and the press were all over it.

They'd been stupid enough to go out together in public; there were pictures of them nuzzling each other, sharing spaghetti off the same fork (Disney style,) and hands on each other's butts plastered across every magazine and newspaper on both sides of the Atlantic. Somehow statements from both parties saying they were just friends, wasn't ringing true,_ hell,_ _I don't share spaghetti with my friends._

Understandably, her director husband and his wife were beyond furious. The director was refusing to continue with the film if either one of them ever set foot in the studio again… which complicated things, as we were halfway through the shoot.

It was a complete and utter fuck up and I was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

The rest of the week, we were tied up in meeting after meeting, trying to sort the shit storm out with still no solution. We couldn't afford to start again, and, with times as hard as they were, we couldn't justify re-casting or re-shooting and the budget was tight as it was.

It felt as though my mind was in a blender, thoughts, ideas, more problems, whirring around and around, it was getting to the point where I couldn't string a coherent sentence together, never mind a coherent thought.

So, the powers that be, made the decision that we'd let things _cool _for the weekend and start fresh on Monday.

A weekend.

Two whole days.

Forty eight hours.

For me, that meant, total submission.

The closer I got to home, the more peaceful I became; I still had a long way to go, to reach a calm place; a place from which I could relax and let go.

We'd been in this partnership along time; we know each other intimately, she knows my favourite foods, books, the clothes I like to wear, she knows me so well, she can finish my sentence. She knows how I like to be kissed, sucked, touched, as well as how hard to spank me. She can get me to the place I so desire, I won't have to make a single decision when I'm with her, and, after the week I've just had, I just can't wait. My every need will be tended to, just as long as I please her and submit totally, that thought has me wet between the legs.

I want to please, I desire to please; I was born to please her.

It's too far to commute to and from work, so I return home every Friday night, earlier if I get the chance. The moment I walk through that door on a Friday - until six o'clock on Sunday evening, she is my mistress and I am her sub.

I've checked my mirrors several times and ensure none of the gutter press has followed me, we're all being watched at the moment. I've taken a different route home tonight, just in case. I'm not ashamed of what we are to each other, and we are seen together in public as a couple, but we don't relish the idea of our intimate details of our relationship been headline news. You know, what happens behind closed doors, between consenting adults, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else, is no one else's business. The press would have a field day, not just at the nature of our relationship, but_ who_ we are.

I smile, part of me would love to kiss and tell; it would shock them all, it would make the latest bit of scandal seem like child's play. If they knew what we did in the privacy of our home, a chuckle escaped my lips; my mood is starting to lift.

It appears as if no one is home when I arrive, but I know she is there, this is our routine, my bath will be waiting for me; with a special blend of oils to help me unwind, physically and mentally, she's preparing me.

The evening meal will be done and waiting for later, Rosalie says after a hard day at work and the drive home, it's unfair to expect me to cook dinner. However, for the rest of the weekend, I do take care of feeding her.

I make sure to lock the doors behind me and drop my briefcase and bags; they can be sorted out later, for now, I urgently need to forget about my week. I take the stairs two at a time, eager to start my weekend and see my love.

The air is thick with the scent of spicy perfumed oil, which is drifted along the corridor, carried along in the steam from the bathroom. The fact she has done this for me fills me with so much emotion and sexually awakens me.

I reach our huge bathroom and quickly strip off my clothes and throw them into the hamper, and then I groan loudly as I step into the hot bubbly water, _sheer heaven._

I smile as I pick up the hair elastic that she has left on the side of the bath to tie my unruly hair into a messy ponytail on top of my head, how does she do that? Think of everything I need?

She truly does complete me, together we make a whole.

I lay back into the warmth of the water and another groan leaves my lips, I can already feel the tension beginning to leave my muscles, I close my eyes, breathing in the scented steam and begin to relax, leaving the stresses of my week behind.

Classical music filters through the air and my heart beats out an excited rhythm, she's coming to join me in the bath.

"Hello baby," she coos softly, entering the candlelight bathroom.

It's been too long, her beauty is breath-taking; Rosalie's golden hair falls in big soft waves over her shoulders, giving her the appearance of a 50's movie star. I can see the sparkle in her blue eyes that's there just for me, and her painted red lips form into a huge smile, showing a row of perfect white teeth. The sheer black robe does little to cover her voluptuous frame from me, greedily; I take in the view beneath, hoping the robe will be discarded soon.

My whole body awakens in response, any trace of fatigue driven from me and replaced with want, need, and lust. Her full round breasts strain against the flimsy fabric and her body has already responded to my gaze, I see her nipples tighten and pucker, my eyes drag downward to the apex of her thighs, to her honey-pot and my mouth fills at the thought of the delights to be had from between her milky thighs, I feel the heat flood my own pussy.

I sit up quickly with the intention of jumping from the bath and sinking my mouth into her sweet juicy flesh, she's my drug of choice and I've been cold turkey for five days.

"Hush, baby," she's at the bath side in seconds, my face in her hands and I freeze, Rosalie shakes her head slightly.

My eyes glance at her mouth, and then back into her clear blue eyes, I can see so much love in them, she licks her lips and slowly moves towards me, _time is slowing down_, holding me motionless, her lips hover above mine, making me wait, _time stopped_. Our eyes close in unison when our lips softly touch.

Only she can make me feel like this, my heart hammers out its song of love for her, blood pumps furiously around my body taking much needed oxygen, I feel the swell and pooling of desire between my thighs as the flesh of my sex prepares me for her, my skin tingles; there's not a single area of me that isn't humming for her touch.

I moan as she removes her lips from mine, but, before she does, she playfully bites at my bottom lip.

"You've had a bad week, baby," she says stroking my cheek with the tip of her finger; Rosalie's kept abreast of happenings.

_Hell, the whole world has kept abreast of happenings; the sodding papers have made sure of that._

"What do you need?" She asks with concern.

I close my eyes and sigh, reigning in my emotions. "Help me relax and forget."

"Are you sure?"

"I need it," I reply quietly.

"Very well," she replies, her tone has already begun to change. "Be in the playroom in fifteen minutes."

Rosalie leaves the bathroom without a second glance; she needs time to mentally prepare as I do.

Thirteen minutes later, I'm standing naked, in my position, my feet are shoulder width apart, hands behind my back, hair tied in a high ponytail and my head bowed. I close my eyes and take deep calming breaths in and out, it doesn't matter how many times I find myself in this position, in this room I am beyond excited. I can feel the tremble deep inside of me, and my muscles quiver; then I hear her.

I resist the urge to turn to the sound of the closing door and I strain to hear her bare footsteps across the plush carpet.

A shiver of goosebumps race across my body, she's close, I keep my head down and eyes tightly closed, it heightens all my senses; she knows I like to do this.

I hope she'll blindfold me today.

I feel a warm breath of air across my neck and I hold the response to jump and gasp, a sharp manicured nail scrapes across my abdomen and my muscles spasm, but I hold still.

"You're so beautiful and obedient, you please me so much baby."

Her approving words make me swell with pride.

Mistress slips a blindfold over my eyes; I swear sometimes she can read my mind, and then she takes my hand.

"Come," Mistress commands and leads me carefully across the room.

I stop when she positions my thighs in front of the leather bench.

"Lie across it, but keep your feet on the floor," She commands, and I hear her move away from me.

By the time I'm positioned across the bench face down, Mistress is back.

"I'm going to help you..." She whisperers close to my ear sending shivers across me. "...To unwind."

She strokes a warm hand from the top of my head down the length of my spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and then she caresses the curve of my bottom and drags her fingers lightly across the throbbing lips of my pussy.

"I want to hear you."

"Yes Mistress," I reply obediently.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

I know, as soon as she commanded me to lay face down on the leather bench, I knew, I'd hoped.

"Yes, Mistress, you're going to spank me."

"Good girl, I am going to spank you." I can hear the unadulterated pleasure in her voice; she loves to give.

I feel the warmth and swell grow within my pussy; I love to receive.

SPANK!

I squeal in surprise as Mistress slaps her hand quickly across my backside.

SPANK!

She does in again.

SPANK!

It's the only sound in the room as she prepares me.

SPANK!

Warming my flesh for the paddle.

Mistress stops and rubs my skin. "I love to see a blush on your cheeks, baby."

I gasp and jerk when her mouth makes contact with my sensitive hot skin, causing goosebumps of pleasure to cover my whole body. I can imagine her smile at my response, and then she drags her tongue between my cheeks, across my slit, briefly seeking and locating my throbbing clit with her talented tongue. Then she's gone; I groan at the loss of contact.

SPANK!

I cry out in shock when the paddle hits; she'd managed to distract me with her mouth.

SPANK!

Then there's another.

SPANK!

It's hard to describe what it does to me, the smarting and the heat...

SPANK!

... The endorphins that are released, the rush of pain, and then pleasure.

SPANK!

Mistress stops to assess me, making sure she's not causing me unnecessary pain; this is all about pleasure, about my release.

SPANK!

I can feel the weight of the week disappearing with each strike and as the sting subsides, more of me revealed with each swat.

SPANK!

There's a new feeling building and I moan and wriggle, she discards the paddle now; she knows what I need.

"Open wider," she commands.

I whimper and do as instructed. My skin is hot and prickling Rosalie rubs her hands over my burning, tingling flesh in circular movements. When she strikes me again, it's with her hand against my throbbing clit, this time, she doesn't stop. I can feel my pleasure spiralling upward as she continues her succession of short sharp slaps, each one bringing me closer and closer to my summit.

"I coming, I'm coming," I scream as my climax consumes me, filling me with intense joy, radiating from within, reaching my extremities; filling me completely before draining me, gently bringing me back to earth. I feel refreshed, relaxed, and reborn.

She turns me, pulling the blindfold from me and takes my shaking body into her arms, lavishing my face and neck in sweet little kisses.

"I've missed you," She sigh's her breath tickling my neck sending shivers across my sensitive skin. "Take me to bed."

She's not my mistress now, she's Rosalie, the love of my life and I can hear the longing in her voice, my body begins to react to her once again and I feel my juices begin to flow.

We stumble across the room in a tangle of fumbling arms and desperate kisses, neither one of us willing to break the connection. Undignified and giggling, we fall to the mattress still wrapped around one another.

I struggle frantically with the laces of her corset; as hot as she looks in black underwear, I need to feel her warm, silky skin pressing against mine. As soon as she's exposed, I roll over the top of her and latch onto her nipple, sucking and rolling it around on my tongue, then moving across her body and paying attention to the neglected nipple, until she's mewing and writhing on the bed, rubbing her wet pussy against my thigh, which is positioned between her legs.

I drag my fingers teasingly across her ribs and then her stomach in a zigzag pattern and watch as her muscles quiver in pleasure, slowly making my way down to where I know she aches for my touch. I keep my eyes on her face as my fingers slide through her silken flesh, parting her lips as I seek out her slit and slide one finger smoothly inside her. Rosalie's mouth opens in a silent moan; I slip another finger in and twist as I pump, all the time watching my lover's face. Her body begins to arch, I slip in a third then a fourth finger, all the time keeping a steady rhythm, twisting as I move back and forth inside her, curling my fingers inside, to caress her walls. I increase the speed and Rosalie's face crumples and contorts, her juice is flowing freely; my hand is slick with it and her breathing is laboured.

"Oh, oh, don't stop," she manages to pant between gasps.

Then she bucks her hips and thrust's herself against my hand, clawing at the bed sheets beside her. I feel her climax; I feel the throb against my fingers as her walls pulsate around them.

I nearly cum again at the glorious sight, sound, feel, and smell of her.

Before she opens her eyes, my mouth is pressed against hers, it's a kiss of love, of pure joy, of gratitude for loving me; I need to convey everything I feel at this moment and she feels it.

"Baby," she whispers, "I love you, too."

Rosalie manoeuvres me onto my back and situates herself between my open legs, then slides one leg underneath and one over the top until we're in a 'scissors position,' and our pussies press against each other. She rolls her hips, the sensation is exquisite and my eyes roll in pleasure.

"You feel so good baby," her voice is a purr and she rocks her hips again, it's my turn to mew in pleasure.

We both begin to move in unison, an erotic dance, pressing our lips upon each others in an intimate kiss. I feel my climax building and I grab hold of Rosalie's leg as if to brace myself.

"I'm close, too, baby," she whimpers.

Our rocking becomes frantic.

"I need to cum," I gasp, trying to hold on for her.

My orgasm tears through me, throbbing, pulsating, pleasure, I'm carried along on its waves, I feel Rosalie spasm and shake against me, thrusting herself hard as she rides out her own climax.

We lay entwined in each other, blissful, sated, and loved. Neither one of us willing to move or to break our intimate connection. This is where I belong; this is where everything in my world is put right again, a contented sigh escapes my lips and I close my eyes.

* * *

**DCM A/N: Well that is certainly a different way to unwind from work, and for Bella to have her love help her, nice squeeze! Make sure to leave britchick69 some love so that she will come squeeze us again!**

**We have an opening next week, so send us your author recs so we can fill these slots, or come squeeze us yourself.**

**dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	98. 091212Kimmydonn

**DCM A/N: We are have a classic from kimmydonn squeezing us this week. Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.12.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hot Chocolate**

**Word count: 5129**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Edward has been helping Bella make chocolate for five years. When Bella has the idea of a lifetime, she needs Edward's help to make it work. Will their friendship finally become more?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I just put them in a double boiler and let the hot water take care of the rest. (One of my betas didn't know what a double boiler was. You put one pot inside another pot of water, it keeps the chocolate from scalding.)**

* * *

**-BOIL WATER- **

"Yes! That's it!" I heard from behind the counter. I closed the box of chocolates and bagged them, taking the customer's payment.

Bella came out from the back with a brown smudge on her chin and a light in her eyes of the same color. "Oh, hi." She waved to the woman on the other side of the counter. "I need you when you're finished, Edward."

I nodded to her before concluding the purchase.

"Does this mean I can make the brazilnuts now?" I asked as I came through the curtain separating shop from workshop.

I'd been making chocolates with Bella for five years, ever since Bella had taken over her grandmother's store. I was used to being banished when she was experimenting; she never wanted anyone to sample her failures. This was the first time she'd commandeered the kitchen when we were out of anything though.

"Oh, yeah, after. There's a batch in the boiler." She stuck a thumb behind her. "But first!"

She was so excited. The color it gave her pale cheeks made her more adorable than ever. I had to smile in return.

"All right, lay it on me."

Uncharacteristically, she had covered the piece with a towel. Normally, flavors were her big reveal. It had been a while since she'd been excited about a mold. That was usually my specialty: white and dark chocolate keyboards, chocolate leaves, soccer balls, golf balls, footballs, or anything the customer dreamed up.

"This is it," she said. I remembered her declaration earlier. What was it?

She ripped the towel away and I gripped my knees to keep from falling as I laughed hard enough to feel my sides cramping and tears in my eyes. She had revealed a gigantic chocolate dong. It had to be as thick as her arm and almost as long.

Catching my breath, I lifted my head, wiping my eyes, to take another look. I shouldn't have – I cracked up again. "What is it?" I asked through chuckles.

"A cock, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many bachelorette parties we had orders for last month?" I opened my mouth, but she didn't let me answer. "Of course you don't, I do the bookings - twelve. In one month! I'm telling you, this is going to make me a mint."

I snorted. "Mint flavored? Or is there a condom for that?" I pointed at the ridiculous thing.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then lit up again. "Oh yeah! I haven't shown you the best part!"

I was a little frightened. She picked up the longest and heaviest of our knives and brought it down sharply, just behind the head of the bittersweet wang. I flinched. That was not a nice thing to watch. She didn't notice, her pleasure never breaking as she picked up the pieces to show me the thick cream oozing from inside.

"Oh my God." I suddenly realized just how hot this item was going to be. "You are a fucking genius," I declared, kissing her cheek and sticking my finger in the cream. "Banana?" I asked.

She shrugged. "For the first try. I wanted raspberry, but that would look disgusting."

Indeed, a bloody mess... "Maybe mint, no colour?" I suggested.

"Maybe. I figure I can have a couple options. Oh, look at this." She put her hand to the broken bottom of the head, holding the cream inside. She put the top to her mouth and I felt myself shift in my pants. Holy crap that looked hot.

"A fucking genius," I repeated. Guys watching girls sucking off an endorphin loaded piece of dark chocolate. There were no losers in this scenario.

Bella pulled her now very dark lips from the chocolate to show me the hole where she had made the chocolate thinnest, the cream visible through it.

She licked her lips and I fought the urge to do it for her. Bella and I had been good friends for too long to mess it up like that now. My attraction to Bella had snuck up on me slowly. I couldn't name the day she stopped being the sweet girl with a ponytail and apron and became the temptress I pictured in nothing but an apron and ponytail, and neither of those lasted long in my fantasies either.

"Nuts?" she asked.

"I don't think it needs them."

She laughed. "No. You were going to dip brazilnuts," she reminded me, setting the piece back on the table next to the shaft.

I chuckled again. "Where did you get that mold, Bella?"

"Sex shop." She licked her fingers, distracting me further. "I asked for a realistic dildo."

I snorted again. "They really jerked your chain, didn't they?"

She smacked my arm and her palm stuck briefly to my exposed bicep, the sugar making it sting. "I've only had two boyfriends, Mr. Experienced. And neither were... large-footed."

"Well," I finally managed, "you might see one that size in a porno... Wait, you don't watch porn?" I asked, astounded.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why do you think I accepted the shop-girl's advice?"

"Right. Well, that's not average," I said, pointing.

She sized me up and I felt very self-conscious. I suddenly knew exactly what she was thinking. I probably _was_ typical, but there was no way...

"No." I shook my head.

"Aw, come on. I can whip up the silicone in no time."

I covered myself, thinking of the melted plastic and shook my head.

"Please?" she pleaded. "I can use plaster. I have some at home." She bit her lower lip. God, I swear she knew all my buttons.

"Are you going to at least give me dinner first?"

She squealed. "Thank you, Edward! Absolutely. Chocolate chili at my place."

My mouth watered. Her chocolate chili was amazing. It was regular chili, but adding chocolate to it made it something to die for. "With..."

Again, she answered for me. "With my curry corn bread bowls, of course."

I moaned and probably drooled a little while Bella began laying out the nuts. "This is perfect. The way girls eye you up, even if I used a dildo, I'd sell twice as many saying it was yours."

Had I really just agreed to let Bella take a mold of my dick? Was I insane? No, I was infatuated. I was mesmerized by this beautiful woman and her fuck-hot cooking. I would totally trade my sex for some of that.

"Oh!" She stood up from the bench and ran to the office. I fired up the double boiler to soften the glaze she had made. She came back holding a silicone ice cube tray; the pockets also shaped into cocks, cute. "I figure we can make eighty-five percent delectable delights where they make milky crap."

I nodded. "Wise. Something for the bridesmaids to suck on while the bride gets the full-size. Are you thinking filling?" I handed the tray back to her and started spooning out the dark brown liquid over the nuts.

"No," she called over her shoulder. "Essences. You know, chili, mint, rose..."

I nodded. Flavoring the chocolate instead of putting flavor inside the chocolate. "That's why you're the boss."

She grinned, licking another dribble of chocolate from her finger. "I love when you call me that. So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

I nearly dropped the large, now empty, pot.

**-ADD CHOCOLATE TO TOP POT-**

I walked Bella home after work. I'd been to her place a hundred times, but never with the intention of getting naked. Sadly, these weren't the circumstances I had imagined.

I could smell the chili, in the slow cooker, before we reached the door. As soon as we were inside, Bella passed me a beer. "Get comfy. I'll finish dinner." She added the extra dark chocolate she'd brought home with us to the crock pot. Then a bowl of dough was pulled from the fridge and shaped. A small unglazed bowl was placed in each dough ball to make a larger 'bread bowl'. After the buns were in the oven, she grabbed my bottle, taking a swig.

I was used to it. She enjoyed beer, but never had more than a few swallows before swapping to something harder.

"Thanks," she said, giving me the bottle back.

"No problem."

"Not just that." She held my hand around the bottle. "I really appreciate this." Her deep chocolaty eyes held mine and I swallowed, nervous now.

"You weren't expecting any... prep work, were you?" I asked awkwardly, blushing furiously.

She laughed lightly. "You mean shaving? God, no." She took another sip from the bottle, taking it from me. "I don't do that for anyone, why should you?" She pushed the bottle back to me, heading to the kitchen again.

I sighed in relief and took a long swallow of my own.

"If the bottom of the mold doesn't look right, we can smooth it out, or cut the very bottom off." She turned to stir the chili and I focused on her rear to try to rid myself of the memory of her with the giant knife, cutting the mold...

"Although," she continued, speaking into the oven she was bent over. "According to my girlfriends, if you do, and advertise the fact-" My eyes flew up to hers when she set a block of cheddar next to a grater on the island, facing me now. "It's a sure way to get a blow job." She looked a little flushed, but that was probably just the heat of the oven.

"Duly noted," I answered her with a smile.

"I did it once. The grow-back drove me insane." The motion of her hand with cheese, in combination with the topic, was not doing good things in my pants. I cleared my throat and swallowed beer. "I just keep it trimmed now."

Beer shot up my nose as I choked. Bella laughed. "Sorry! I would have waited if I'd seen you drink. TMI?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Only if you mind taking off your pants when I do."

She laughed into the oven, pulling the bread bowls out. "That wasn't the plan, but whatever makes you comfortable."

"It'll definitely make me hard," I muttered into my bottle as she spooned out chili.

"It's hot," she warned, unnecessarily. I chased a forkful with a swig of beer. The spiciness wasn't tamed at all, but the temperature was neutralized. I'd also learned that something in the hops blended with the chili and beef. The chocolate and cheese added their own smoothness, another layer of flavor.

I don't know how long I rolled that mouthful before Bella snagged my bottle again. "Another?" she asked, draining the last of it. She smirked. "Maybe not. We need you to be able to _perform_."

I bit my tongue and scowled at her. She laughed. "I'm having scotch," she said, pulling down the bottle and a tumbler.

"Sure, same." A second glass was set beside the first.

She shook ice into both glasses and pushed mine across the table. Little penises were swirling in the amber liquid.

I met her eye without amusement. How many ways was she going to put me on the spot tonight? Stupid question.

She held my gaze for a minute before snorting and pulling out her ponytail. "Couldn't help it," she said, shaking her head and laughing. She was flushed...

"Cute," I murmured, sipping my drink. The chili had cooled and we ate in silence except for the occasional happy noise from me.

"Dessert?" Bella asked. "I think I have some pie." She never served chocolate at home unless it was part of another dish, like the chili.

"Nope." I patted my belly. "I'd have another bowl if you had one."

She laughed. "You ate a pot big enough for four!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I have some more room in here somewhere." I lifted my shirt from my pants, rubbing my skin now, taunting her and poking fun at myself.

She brought over the empty pot and the last of the bread, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I grinned and ripped a piece, scrapping the inside of the pot. "You're sure you don't mind?"

She poured herself another scotch. "Nope, easier to wash that way. I just don't know where you put it." She reached over me to take my plate. It barely held crumbs.

"Same place you put all that chocolate." I smacked her bottom; it was firm and round. I didn't leave my hand there, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She chuckled. "Yep. That's definitely where it's going."

My smile slipped. Was telling her she had a fine ass appropriate or not? I was distracted from the dilemma when she started mixing the plaster.

I slouched in the chair, making it creak. She looked up. "Need more courage?" she asked, looking at the bottle, still on the island next to her.

"No. Um, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, why don't you head into the bedroom or bathroom? I'd prefer the latter, but whichever is more comfortable for you. I can wash sheets," she said with a smile.

"Sure, okay." Bella's house was a common sight, but I hadn't been in her bedroom in three years. Not since the party where I got completely wasted and she let me crash on her bed.

I opened the door. She was still a girl. The frilly bedspread hadn't changed and the walls were still a dusty rose. The furniture was white and pictures of little girls and boys holding umbrellas or flowers adorned the walls. I drew the curtains, darkening the room. Those were not going to help the mood.

I pulled back the spread and flipped up a pillow against the headboard, flopping down, kicking one leg over the edge, one foot on the floor. I threw my arm over my eyes. How was I going to do this?

The dark helped. The room smelled like Bella, chocolate and spice, cinnamon and chilli and nutmeg altogether. My mouth watered and my semi-erect penis rose a little further. God, I wanted to taste her. I didn't want to fuck up our friendship, but those chaste pecks on the cheek always left me with the desperate desire to lick her skin instead of just my lips. There must be chocolate in her pores by now... Coating her in cocoa butter...

I felt something elastic wrap around my head. I hadn't heard Bella come in. I could see her clearly in the dim light, the bowl on the dresser.

"Trust me," she said, pulling her sleep mask over my eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing," she murmured. The black turned slightly green, the color of the mask. She had turned on a light, of course.

I felt her fingers inside my waistband, under my shirt, unfastening my pants.

"I'm whoever she is," she whispered, and I felt her breath on the hairs of my stomach. I was straining against the fly of my jeans now and she couldn't open it fast enough. I lifted my hips to her and she slid them down, letting my pants fall around my ankle on the floor.

"May I?" she murmured again, her fingers on my briefs now and I groaned, clutching her hands. She froze, keeping her hands where I held them. I felt her tremble slightly.

"Just," I croaked, trying to tell her I needed a minute. I released one hand, leaving it resting beside my swollen cock. I moved my hand to her hair, disappointed to find it tied up again. I pulled her other hand to my mouth taking one finger onto my tongue. She still tasted like supper – the spice of the chili, the sweetness of the corn. I bit lightly on her knuckle and she chuckled once.

I dropped the hand that couldn't twist in her curly brown locks and put it to my hip, pulling my shorts down on one side. I felt her hand on the other.

I heard a package being opened and she rolled the condom down with one hand, the other still in my mouth; I had swapped fingers.

She pulled against my suction, freeing her hand. The bed shifted slightly with her weight and cold surrounded me.

And there went the fantasy. She wanted the mold. Her hand over a condom was the best I could hope for.

I heard her tisk at the same time I felt cold on my abs. The bed shifted again; she had gotten up.

I slid the mask up, looking at the drying plaster all over me. She came back with two moist towels. She used one to slide the plaster and condom off me, wrapping it inside the stained terrycloth. I hissed when a few short bronze curlies went with it. She apologized quickly.

She laid the second towel on my middle and I used it to wipe away the white caked on me. I was going to have to shower to get it out of my pubes though.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Was it just too cold? I have some clay. We could try again."

She looked at me sympathetically, obviously expecting a negative. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. I pulled off my shirt, hoping it would disguise the twitch below. "Sure. Warm it up."

She released her grip on the soft red tissue beneath her teeth, eyes wide. "Really?"

I pulled the mask down, already regretting this. "Yeah, just make sure it's warm," I reiterated.

"I'll stay quiet," she promised. "Whoever you want me to be." Her voice was muffled, probably in the closet.

I felt something warm and heavy on my nutsack. "What?"

"Is this okay?" She kept packing around me in thin strips. "Warm enough?"

My mouth went dry, and I groaned when she squeezed the whole together, my balls tight in both her hands. My dick lifted off my pelvis again. "Yeah. It's good," I said in a rasp.

She stroked my dick with one hand, and I heard her open another condom. How was she doing that with one hand?

I stiffened further as my brain found the answer, with her teeth. She slid the sheath over me and continued to hold me, wrapping me in heavy clay.

She tugged at my scrotum and pulled hair again. I sat up and yanked the mask off. I was grey from tip to stern, but the clay fell apart, breaking into strips as I softened again.

"That was my fault, again," she said sadly. She pulled the clay from my shaft, the condom still inside. She peered into it. "Still might work. It'll have to, I'm running out of condoms and you have to be running out of patience. Hold still," she told me as she grabbed a hair pin from her table. What was she going to do with that? I felt her draw a line down my left nut and pull the clay cleanly away, no hair pulled this time. She appraised this piece with a nod. "That worked. Salty chocolate balls?" she suggested with a grin.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you so much for letting me try, Edward." She put her hand on my shoulder. She sighed heavily, looking at the misshapen, broken mold on the nightstand.

I reached up behind me for another condom and ripped it open. I palmed myself gently. I really was an idiot for this girl.

Her head spun at the sound and she grabbed the still flat ring of latex from me. "Let me help," she demanded, dropping the unshaped clay on the bed. She settled the mask on my eyes just before she took me in her hands.

"Dream, Edward." Her voice was quiet and smooth. It was very easy to imagine her lips on my ear. But I didn't have to imagine any longer; they were on my cock. God. I hadn't gotten to feel her lips on my own, taste them, but they were wrapped around me now, warm and moist. I put a hand behind her head, stroking her ear, twisting the long tail of her hair. Slowly, she used her hand less and her mouth more, taking me deeper. I felt her throat close as her nose touched my skin.

"God, Bella," I moaned, tightening the grip I had on her shoulder.

She pulled from me with a pop and I twitched in response. One eye of the mask lifted. "Are you imagining me?" she asked.

I felt myself blush. Well, so much for not wanting to ruin the friendship. "Yes," I said slowly, unsure what to expect.

She reached over me and turned off the light before pulling the mask off completely. I blinked, my eyes still accustomed to the dark, but not to Bella's face so close to mine.

"I guess you don't need this then," she said dropping the mask. Her lips were less than an inch from mine. She leaned in and kissed me.

She tasted better than I had imagined, cocoa and sugar and ginger and salt and... me. Holy shit, my precum, of course. I felt myself straining to reach her, my hands holding tight to her cheeks. I pulled away quickly, searching her eyes. They were filled with quiet amusement.

"You..." I didn't even know what I was trying to ask.

"Don't you remember me throwing myself at you when you started? I mean, I got over it, but I never gave up all hope."

"I'd forgotten," I murmured. She'd been very subtle at first, finally getting the courage to ask me on a date. That was before I'd seen the temptress, when I'd just wanted to be her friend and nothing more. She'd accepted so gracefully and had invited me out with her friends, or tagged along with mine. Recently, I was so worried about losing my friend, I'd been more tentative than she ever had.

"How many more of those have you got?" I asked, looking at the condom in her hand.

"One more, after this one," she answered, bewildered.

"Good, otherwise you weren't getting your mold tonight." I pulled the hand with condom to my dick and started pulling her hair free of its tie. As I did, I kissed her eyelids, her nose, her ears.

"Edward," she murmured, her hands still on me, slipping latex and clay around my hardness.

I put my lips back to hers, pulling her shirt free. She let go of me long enough to take it off, before caressing and squeezing me in a cocoon of clay.

"Let me see," she whispered between kisses. One last squeeze, one sliding pull later, and it was done; condom and clay pulled off together. She placed the mold on the nightstand carefully before ripping the last condom package with her teeth. I groaned watching her. She was unfastening her pants with one hand and I moved to help her as she slid the last condom on me.

I reached up, unfastening her bra; my mouth on her collarbone, my tongue sampling the hollow of her throat. She threw her head back, bracing on my hips. Her hair draped over the arm I kept on her back, the other pulling the final garment down her arm.

"You taste amazing," I told her honestly as I dipped my head lower, my hand cupping the breast my mouth was destined for.

She got her balance over my thighs and buried her fingers in my hair, tugging gently and making my eyes roll back in my head.

"I love your hair. I try not to touch it too much."

Remembering all the things I'd wanted to do, just tonight, I slid my hand down her back, gripping her bare ass cheek and pulling her toward my burning cock. I rubbed my palm over that cheek, my mouth returning to hers and putting both hands on her hips now.

"You have the finest ass, Bella. If it's the chocolate, don't stop eating it." I moaned as my hardness slid across her when I pulled her closer. My fingers curled under, between her thighs, seeking the sensory information my dick, thanks to the condom, lacked. Her hairs were short, as she'd said, but slick with her wetness. I nearly growled as I pulled her down over me, her heat surrounding me.

"Bella," I moaned.

"God, Edward." She tucked her head into my shoulder, her lips and teeth nipping my neck.

"Shit," I cussed, twitching inside her. I rolled her over, my arms holding her hip and shoulder. I slid from her and her mouth released my throat as her head fell on the adjacent pillow. She pulled her legs up my hips until I pressed into her.

She grabbed my sides as she moaned, "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

I pushed myself up again, meeting her eyes. "Because we can't go back, Bella. We won't be friends anymore."

She laughed and pulled my head down to kiss me. "You think we'll stop being friends? You think I won't still steal your beer? You won't still lick my pots clean? You think I won't still call you first to try the latest thing I've made? You won't call me boss and make me melt? You think we won't laugh together until our sides hurt? Edward, we're going to have all that and more."

She shook her head as I continued to stare at her in disbelief, pulling from her. "Shh," she cooed in my ear as I let more of my weight fall, my head resting on her breast. "Don't worry about it now. Trust me. We're going to be fine."

I lay there for several minutes while she stroked my hair, humming quietly. I had relaxed from the terror of a moment ago. My head was turned to see the molds on the nightstand. "Did you set this up?"

"I _am_ a fucking genius," she said with a smirk. "But no, I never thought for a minute you'd go along with this. I figured you'd send me back to the shop for another dildo."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm really glad you didn't." She lifted my head to kiss me again. "I've gotten to taste you; now I want to taste dark chocolate you, white chocolate you, cream filled you, you covered in nuts..." She nipped my lips between each idea until I started laughing too.

"We really aren't going to change?"

"Well, we're going to be rich. That's a change, isn't it?"

She was right. Those cream filled cocks were going to make us a million.

I practically purred as I pushed myself up to finish what I'd started.

– **STIR CONSTANTLY UNTIL MELTED-**

"Excuse me, I heard you have some... special chocolates?" the grey-haired woman asked me, her face flushing bright red.

"Ah, I think I know what you're looking for." I lifted the box of mint patties to reveal the one beneath it. Brown and white dicks, shaped like my dick, were lying there. I tried not to turn as red as the customer. I should have gotten used to this by now.

" White or dark? And we have mint or banana filling or solid as you prefer."

"Um... dark, with mint. Yes."

I used tongs to transfer the dong to tissue paper, wrapping it before dropping it lightly in an opaque bag. "I hope you are planning on sharing this," I said with a cocky smile.

She tittered and gave me her credit card. "My husband hasn't stopped asking me to pick one up since he heard of them. Really, I'm the one with the chocolate fetish." She clapped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"Trust me; with this purchase, everyone wins. Thank you," I called after the woman before passing through the curtain dividing shop from workshop.

I was nearly finished sculpting my latest creation. I popped the chocolate from the mold just as I heard Bella coming from the office. "How's it going, Edward?" she asked, tying her apron on.

"Um, great." I hurried to finish what I was doing before she saw. "I - I have something to show you." I held out the chocolate box. Not a box filled with chocolate, a jewelery box made of chocolate.

She giggled. "That's great. Peter is going to love that," she said, referring to the customer who had placed the order.

"I hope so," I murmured. "But I thought I'd use it first. Bella Swan," I bent myself down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

She laughed as I opened the box revealing a white chocolate ring. "I don't think it'll fit," she said.

"You might be surprised, but that wasn't a yes."

She laughed again. "You're proposing with a chocolate ring? In a chocolate box? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Not at all." It had taken me a few months, ten to be exact, but it became obvious, once my best friend was suddenly my girlfriend, that there was nothing I wanted more than to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Well, then, yes. I would love to marry you, Edward. Let's see this ring." She held her hand out to me and I carefully slipped it on. She made a fist, no doubt trying to break it. She succeeded. "A more permanent..." she stopped as she noticed the hardened glaze shatter revealing the actual ring underneath. "Oh, Edward. I - I thought you were joking."

"I hope that doesn't mean you've changed your mind." I held my breath.

"No! I mean, yes. Yes, Edward." I stood and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**-ENJOY!-**

Thanks to PTB for SecretlySeverus and HEAR and their help with this piece. Including the title, courtesy of HEAR. :D

* * *

**DCM A/N: Um, so where can we buy these chocolate Edward cocks again? There would a line out the door. Sweet and funny lemon, thanks Kimmydonn for giving us this classic lemon! Make sure to leave her some love.**

**We are working on scheduling for the coming weeks, please send us your recommendations for authors for us to beg, or if you wish to write for us, let us know.**

**dirty cheeky monkeys at yahoo dot com**


	99. 092612Fairusa84

**DCM A/N: This week we are being squeezed again by the wonderfully generous Fairusa84. Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 09.26.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or its affiliates. I just like to think up dirty things for them to do.**

**A/N Thanks to missrebecca_12 for beta'ing this for me. Your kind words and helpful feedback are, as always, much appreciated.**

**Lingering Desires**

Kicking off my Louboutins upon entering our apartment, I'm glad I took the time last night to tidy the place up. I won't have the opportunity now, not with what I have orchestrated. Luckily, my mother-in-law Esme has rubbed off on me, and I remembered to prepare some appetizers and leave a bottle of Moscato to cool in the fridge. I take out the tin foil covered plate and take it into our bedroom along with the wine in its cooler, placing both on the dresser opposite the bed.

I am just touching up my make up when the doorbell rings. After a quick once-over in the mirror I decide less will probably be more in this situation, and go to answer the door. For all the preparation that has gone into tonight, I am still slightly nervous. That all dissolves when I am met with the smiling grey eyes on the other side of the door. For such a cool color, they manage to exude astonishing warmth, reflecting their owner's pleasant personality.

Jasper Whitlock has been a steady guest in our home ever since my husband started his PhD program almost two years ago. They are both working towards their degree in History, Jasper having started during the previous rotation and taking up the roll of a mentor of sorts. We had just gotten married, taking advantage of the summer after our college graduation to take a honeymoon. As my husband spends most of his days in the university library, I combined my newly acquired knowledge of event planning – courtesy again of Esme – with my recent diploma in interior decoration to make our brand new apartment a proper home. I also landed a job at the firm I interned at during my senior year, and, although it is a starter job, it provides nicely for the two of us.

The thing with Jasper is he has this air about him that draws people in. He is charismatic, gentlemanly, and very, very attractive. He is tall, though not as tall as my husband, lean, and has his own way of presenting himself. He can get away with cowboy boots and surfer hair in Massachusetts, of all places. I have never been attracted to blondes, but Jasper proves to be an exception to the rule. The same goes for my husband. His bisexuality has never been an issue in our relationship; we are very open about our pasts and preferences. He hasn't been with a man since we met, and I know he is happy in our marriage. That doesn't stop him from missing a man's touch on occasion, though.

"Bella, you look positively sinful, darling!" Jasper comments, his eyes roaming down my form.

With anyone else, I would have rolled my eyes, but I know Jasper, and he is always a bit… overzealous with the compliments.

I decided that, since it is our anniversary, I could get away with wearing something a little dressier to work, and opted for my knee-length, charcoal Narciso Rodriguez dress with moss-green accents. A reliable source – my sister-in-law –told me it compliments my hair and skin tone, and, although it appears slightly conservative, the figure-hugging fit and cascading neckline add a touch of sexiness to it.

I blush, thanking him, and let him in the door. Forgoing the living room, I lead him straight to our bedroom, not wanting to dance around the reason I invited him tonight.

"How is Edward doing?" I enquire.

"Pretty bummed, actually. I think with your anniversary today, he was expecting a visit from you to have a quickie in the stacks. Especially after those texts you sent him. And then Banner kept him longer…" he snickers, to which I smile.

I asked the professor to keep him for an hour, explaining I have a surprise for our anniversary and need a little preparation time.

"Nice," Jasper comments upon entering our bedroom.

"Thanks. It was my first project after graduation."

Our bedroom, like the rest of our apartment, is decorated in warm combinations of greys and browns, with some bright accents. The living room has a more modern feel, with sleek black furniture and a comfortable yet stylish black leather couch. The focus of our bedroom is the cherry four-poster bed and its matching dresser and vanity.

It is a peculiar sensation, watching him take in the room, fingering the burgundy bed sheets, knowing what is going to happen here later tonight. I find myself nervous, and I ramble to him about my ideas and motivations. Suddenly he's in front of me, rubbing my arms soothingly as his voice drops to a whisper.

"Shh, Bella, relax. There's nothing to worry about. We'll just see how it goes, okay?"

I take a deep, cleansing breath, and look into his serene grey eyes. He exudes a calmness that is impossible to ignore.

"Good girl," he praises when he sees I'm not freaking out anymore. "Why don't we just relax until Edward gets home?"

I nod, "Yes. I'm going to quickly change, though."

Then, a thought creeps into my head and I turn around, moving my hair to the side as I look at him over my shoulder.

"Unzip me?"

He moves to stand behind me and, ever so slowly, lowers my zipper. How such a simple act can be so arousing is beyond me, but my breathing becomes shallower nonetheless. When he's done, his hands linger on my hips, before he gently pushes the straps of my dress down my arms. It pools at my feet and we stand like that for a moment, the sexual tension near palpable in the quiet room.

Before my nerves have the chance to sneak up on me again, I am reminded of the lace barely covering me. I chose this particular set this morning because I know Edward loves seeing me in it. Knowing I was wearing it all day has been a nice form of foreplay for the both of us. I see my breasts almost spilling out of the cups, my nipples straining against the fabric. The matching panties do little to conceal my assets, and I can tell Jasper is enjoying the view I am giving him. It emboldens me.

As I turn around, I allow myself to take in the beauty of the man before me. I have always thought him attractive, but now I truly _want_ him. I want him _and_ my husband. My hands find his shirt and tuck it from his pants, then move to release the buckle on his belt.

He swallows, and stammers, "Aren't we… going to, uhm… wait? For Edward?"

"I just want a peek," I reason.

My coy smile seems to ease any concern he may have, and his lips curve into a cocky smirk.

"You want to sample the goods?"

In answer, I unbutton his pants and sink to my knees, pulling them down in the process. His lack of underwear is a pleasant surprise as a delicious looking cock springs free. I lick my lips in anticipation and look up to find him regarding me with hunger in his eyes. Wasting no time, I wrap my hand around the base and move it up, squeezing ever so slightly, while swirling my tongue around the head. A strangled sound emerges from his lips and he grips the bedpost nearest him as I slide him further into my mouth. My free hand tickles up his thigh until it cups his balls, massaging them softly. I feel the muscles in his legs tense and I know he is getting close. The anticipation of our arrangement must have heightened the experience for him, to be this ready so soon. I briefly worry about his stamina, but almost immediately brush it off as the same nerves that were threatening to pull me under earlier.

Just as I am about to speed up and add some more suction, my phone chimes with Edward's customized message tone. With a grin, I pull back, relishing in Jasper's frustrated groan, and pull my phone from my purse.

_Banner finally let me go after making me run ridiculous errands for an hour :S Can't wait to peel that dress off you and worship your gorgeous body all night! Just pulled up in the parking garage and on my way up. I want you – E_

I get to my feet and tuck Jasper back into his pants, whispering a seductive promise for later in his ear before instructing him to take the plate, glasses, and Moscato into the living room. When I am alone, I quickly check my hair and make-up before slipping into a short black satin robe and putting my heels back on.

The front door opens as I emerge from the bedroom, and a glorious smile lights up the tired face of my husband.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathes.

I walk up to him and kiss him in greeting. He pulls me into his tall frame, his arms encircling me. One of his hands finds the hem of my robe and he reaches underneath, squeezing my butt and toying with the lace of my panties.

"Hmm… I hope this is part of my present," he teases, and begins to loosen the tie holding my robe together as he moves us into the living room.

It is then that he notices Jasper sitting on the couch, a picture of calm, the plate of appetizers already half empty in front of him. He cuts curious eyes between us, and Jasper raises his glass to him with a wink as I take Edward's hand.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" He's obviously, and understandably, confused. "I mean, not that you're not welcome or anything, but… it's our anniversary today, and…"

"Yup," is Jasper's brilliant response.

"Baby, I invited him," I start to explain. "He's uhm… my surprise for you."

For several heartbeats, Edward remains frozen in place, gaping at me, an unnamed emotion swirling in his eyes. Jasper pulls him from his stupor with a comment so cheesy, it helps to break the tension.

"Don't tempt me with that open mouth, man; I'll know just what to do with it."

I can't help but giggle nervously, my eyes not leaving my husband's face, not wanting to miss a second of his reaction to my revelation. He blinks and looks back at me, and I take that moment to shoot a playful glare at Jasper.

"You know what I said about that. This is for Edward, so we're going to tend to him first."

Jasper nods remorsefully, almost as if we rehearsed this and are working from a script. Which, in a sense, we kind of are. I did tell him what I wanted to happen at the beginning, and we can always see what else happens. I don't want this night to feel forced, but rather to flow naturally from all our desires. As I guide Edward to sit down on the couch, I whisper in his ear, but loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I know you want him. I want him, too. And guess what – he wants us both."

I conclude with nibbling softly on his earlobe, which never fails to make him putty in my hands.

"Have some wine, and a snack, and just relax. Let us take care of you tonight."

Jasper dutifully fills the other two glasses and hands them over. I'm on my knees on the couch beside Edward as we toast to our marriage, Jasper giving us a moment to ourselves.

I let Edward take the lead at the beginning, not wanting to overwhelm him. He quietly sips his wine and nibbles on the food, his hand absentmindedly caressing my bare leg. I can tell he is still processing what I am offering, his eyes searching my face for any indication that I might not be as into this as I am showing.

Finally, he leans in to kiss me. An _I love you_ falls from his lips moments before they meet mine. His hand moves up and unties my robe, then pushes it off my left shoulder to grant him better access to the skin there. He kisses his way down and focuses on my pulse point, sending shivers down my spine as I bite my lip. I look over to Jasper, still waiting patiently by the table, and motion for him to join us. He kneels between Edward's legs as I unbuckle his belt and free him from the confines of his pants and underwear. Recapturing his lips with my own, I feel him harden in my hand. Jasper's hand joins mine and I pull away, fisting the unruly blonde hair of the man whose lips are now wrapped around my husband's cock. Edward moans into my mouth and I can't contain the smile that forms at the realization that he is enjoying it and this is really happening. I slide down onto the floor and tug his pants further down and off, Edward taking the opportunity to slide forward on the couch. Jasper is angled to take him as deep into his mouth as he can, leaving enough room for me to lick and suck on his balls. One hand scratches the skin of his thigh the way I know he likes, and the other slips into Jasper's pants. I work him with my hand and when he moans around my husband's cock I feel both their balls tighten and the muscles in Edward's legs tremble. Jasper freezes and swallows while my hand gets coated in sticky warmth. I keep holding his softening cock in my hand and pull his face to mine with my other hand, delving my tongue into his mouth; I taste Edward on him and moan.

Edward pulls me onto his lap, kissing me deeply. He has taken his shirt off and uses it to clean up my hand. After discarding the shirt, his hands slide over my body; one pulling a breast from my bra, the other slipping into my panties. I pant against his lips as his fingers tease my wet flesh and manipulate my nipple.

"Your turn," he whispers seductively in my ear, then motions Jasper closer.

It is quite the sight to see them kiss; unusual for a moment, and highly arousing. These are two very attractive men, confident in their masculinity, expressing their desire for each other and for me.

"She deserves to experience that talented tongue of yours," Edward instructs him.

Jasper smiles at me, a twinkle in his eyes. He moves down my body and removes my panties in a smooth motion, settling between my legs and watching Edward's fingers on me. He instructs me to watch, and waits till our eyes meet before leaning in and slowly licking up the moisture that has gathered between my legs. My eyes nearly roll back at the onslaught, because while Jasper thrusts two fingers in me, curling them just the right way as his mouth is focused on my throbbing clit, Edward continues to massage my breasts and tease my nipples. He places soft, wet kisses to my neck, leaving me panting, and whispers dirty things in my ear.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look like this? You're barely covered by this lace and satin, all spread out for me like a feast… To watch you come apart at my touch, seeing Jasper work his magic on you… Baby, you're glorious.'

The words, spoken in his husky voice, caress my skin like the softest velvet, and arouse me further. My legs are on the outside of his, spreading me, and I pull one foot up, placing my shoe next to Edward's knee, as I sling the other leg over Jasper's shoulder, scraping the heel down his back. He groans in response and the sound reverberates against and inside me, because his tongue is currently dipping in and out of me in a delicious rhythm with his fingers. He alternates the depth of their thrusts with licking and sucking on my most sensitive flesh. All the while, Edward makes sure my breasts and nipples aren't neglected. He continues to lave kisses to my neck and shoulder, but I long to be more intimately connected to him, so I turn my head to the side and tilt it back to capture his lips with my own. As our tongues dance in my mouth, my orgasm washes over me, rendering me a breathless heap in my husband's lap. The muscles in my legs tighten and quiver, anchoring Jasper to me. I feel myself grow even wetter and he doubles his efforts at licking me clean. My back arches and my moans and gasps are muffled by Edward's mouth as he gently strokes my face in a most loving gesture. Both my hands are fisted in hair; one in the riotous bronze and copper locks of the man holding me, the other in the unruly blonde waves of our friend and temporary lover.

When my senses return to me, I open my eyes to find Edward gazing at me with a new wonder in his eyes. I look at him curiously and he kisses me softly before explaining.

"I never thought you could be more beautiful than when I'm making love to you, but this truly was a sight to behold."

Despite our previous activities, I blush at his compliment and burrow into him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shy, are we?" he chuckles.

I take a moment to think about it. Any shyness has certainly left the moment I asked Jasper to unzip me, so I doubt my reaction has anything to do with that. I then realize I have been more worried than I wanted to admit, even to myself, about Edward appreciating my surprise.

"No. I'm just glad you're okay with all of this."

"Okay?!" he exclaims incredulously. "Honey, never in my wildest dream would I have imagined you coming up with this. But the fact that you have… it only makes me love you even more."

He seals his declaration with a thorough kiss.

"And to be able to share this with you, to have it be something for _us_ rather than just me… that's simply priceless."

I'm relieved, and kiss him once more, showing my gratitude at his words.

A throat clears from the kitchen doorway, and it is only then that I realize Jasper had left the room. I look around and see the plate, bottle, and glasses have been cleared.

"I uhm… took the liberty of preparing the bedroom," Jasper starts. "I figured we'd be more comfortable there if we continue."

Curious, I extricate myself from Edward's embrace, stand up, and loosely tie my robe. Edward follows suit, pulling up his boxer briefs, and we follow Jasper into our bedroom. He has gone out of his way; on the dresser and vanity, several rustic, cream-colored candles are lit, casting the room in a soft, romantic glow. A bottle of red wine and three glasses sit on one of the bedside tables. I haven't asked him to bring anything, not expecting him to go to any lengths but come and participate. The thoughtfulness of his actions renders me speechless, however, and I can only raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"I figured, since it's y'all's anniversary and all, I'd make it a bit more special," he elaborates. "And I wasn't sure if you'd thought about what we'd need to make this work."

With that, he motions to the condoms and lube on the other bedside table.

I blanch, realizing I hadn't thought this through as much as I'd thought. Sure, we have lube, but we only really use that in combination with the strap-on I got as a gift for Edward a few years ago. Of course I should have remembered to buy condoms, but, in the hectic of the past few weeks, I honestly forgot, so I am immensely grateful that he has thought to bring a supply.

We stand there, looking at each other awkwardly for a few moments, when I decide to break the tension. I squeeze Edward's hand before releasing it and ducking into the adjacent bathroom. For all his foresight, Jasper forgot a few things – or more likely didn't know where to look. I gather a few hand towels and wet some washcloths, then make my way back out.

I am momentarily frozen to the spot when I see both men kiss and grope each other. It is such an erotic sight: Edward, in only his tented charcoal boxer briefs, slowly ridding Jasper of his clothes, while Jasper explores the planes of Edward's muscular back and chiseled chest. Then Jasper's body is also revealed to me, and my mouth waters even more. He is a few inches shorter than my husband, and slightly lankier, but not too skinny. Where Edward is more rugged and sinewy, Jasper is toned and defined. My stupor evaporates as I imagine myself wedged in between all that masculinity, replaced by want. Determinedly, I place the towels and washcloths next to the lube and condoms, and help Edward in getting Jasper naked. When he is no longer clothed, he makes quick work of Edward's boxers while Edward rids me of my robe.

And then we're left standing there; all three of us stark naked, mindlessly caressing each other, the sexual tension near palpable in the room.

"So…" I hedge awkwardly. "What now?"

Apparently it's mostly awkward for me in this moment, because the lust in the men's eyes is unmistakable. However, Edward's eyes cut over to me for a moment, assessing my mood. I smile at him, and he pulls me to him for another kiss. When we break apart, we both look to Jasper expectantly. For some reason, he comes across as more experienced in this matter, though I really don't want to be thinking about that right now. However, I do know he has been dating both men and women in the time that I've known him, so he would know more of the practicalities.

Luckily, my inner rambling is cut short when he guides us both over to the bed and cuts to the chase.

"So Edward, how long has it been?"

He blushes, and mumbles, "Well… we sometimes use a strap-on… but I haven't been with a guy since I met Bella."

"Good, then I'll try to be gentle. You just sit and relax for a minute. Bella, why don't you help me?"

Curious as to what he could need my help with, I join him at the side of the bed as Edward sits down, eyeing us expectantly. Jasper opens the box of condoms and hands me the lube.

"Here, use this to prepare him," he instructs. "A strap-on is not the same as the real thing."

As I move back over to Edward, it finally seems to register in his mind what is about to happen, and he fidgets on the bed.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask. "We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

"No! I want to. It's just… it's been such a long time… What if it hurts, or I blow my load after only a minute?"

I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly, lovingly.

"We'll take it at your pace and we've got all night. As for it hurting, Jasper brought this," I grin, shaking the bottle at him.

He chuckles and kisses me back before taking the bottle from me and squeezing a generous amount in the palm of my hand. I get down to business, slowly pumping his cock while distributing the lube between his cheeks and gently probing with a finger. He inhales and freezes for a second when he first feels me there, but I know his body well enough to guide him through these first moments. Soon, I feel him relax, and push my finger in a bit further. He bucks his hips and moans. Taking this as encouragement, I add a second finger while keeping up my ministrations to his cock and balls. When I start to slowly pump them in and out, he pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply. I feel a hand brush my shoulder and break our kiss to find Jasper standing next to us. He has rolled on a condom and is rubbing lube on his firm length.

He looks at Edward with hooded eyes and asks, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Edward swallows, looking between us.

"I want Bella in this, too. I want to fuck her while you…" he trails off, gesturing to Jasper's cock.

"Do you?" he finishes with a wink.

"Yeah."

Jasper continues stroking himself as he takes a moment to think.

"We could sandwich him?" I suggest, but Jasper shakes his head.

"You'd be carrying the weight of the both of us."

Then, he smiles, and climbs onto the bed, resting against the headboard.

"You ready?" I whisper to Edward.

He nods and kisses me quickly, before crawling over to where Jasper is waiting for him. He straddles his lap and wraps his hand around Jasper's cock while Jasper works him with his fingers like I was just moments earlier. Watching them pleasure each other causes wetness to pool between my legs, and I inch closer to them, trying to resist touching myself for some much-needed relief – I know they won't leave me hanging. When Jasper is satisfied that Edward is ready for him, he grips his own cock in his hand, and they both shift so they are lined up. Edward groans a bit as he sinks back down into Jasper's lap, his face showing a myriad of emotions. I can tell they are both fighting to stay still, to not start moving with wild abandon; it would hurt Edward and this whole night would be over all too soon. Jasper grinds out a "damn" while Edward breathes a "fuck", and they lock gazes in a lustful stare.

After a moment, their eyes shift to me and, as one, they beckon me over. I don't hesitate in taking their outstretched hands and swing my leg over them so I am straddling them both, facing my husband. He is hard and ready for me, so I don't waste any time and sink down onto him. He fills me completely and I sigh at the feeling. He breathes heavily while biting his lip; I can't resist leaning in and sucking the tortured flesh into my mouth. He hums in appreciation, the sound reverberating against my chest and heightening my arousal further. I shift in his lap, eager for friction, and both he and Jasper moan at the movements it causes.

Carefully, we start to move together. I am balancing on the balls of my feet, but luckily Edward has enough leverage since he is on his knees; one of his hands cradles my head, his fingers tangled in my hair as our eyes lock, while the other hand wraps around my waist and supports my back. Underneath us, I feel Jasper thrusting up into Edward. For endless minutes, the only sounds being heard are our panting breaths, the rustle of the sheets beneath us, and skin sliding against skin. Then, I feel another hand caressing me, moving up my leg and ending on my lower back, rubbing circles before moving down to kneed my flesh. I look over my shoulder into Jasper's eyes and he smiles at me. I turn back to Edward and start kissing him, our tongues dancing together languidly. Jasper's next move takes me by surprise: his thumb moves between my butt cheeks and gently pushes in. The sensation isn't wholly unfamiliar to me, as Edward and I play and experiment in the bedroom – a lot – so it only takes a few seconds for me to adjust to the pleasant intrusion and start rocking back into Jasper's hand. He sits up, supporting himself with is other arm, and places kisses along my back and Edward's fingers.

I am holding on to Edward, one hand gripping his neck while the nails of the other rake down his back. He moves his hand from my head down to where we are joined and applies pressure to my clit in time with our rocking. It isn't long before my muscles start contracting and I have to break free from our kiss. I pant in Edward's ear as he sucks on my collar bone and increases the speed of his fingers on my clit. Before long, I can't even muster the strength to stay on my feet, and I slump on top of the two men in my bed.

They continue moving, both working toward their own release. I am still on the brink of orgasm, but my body seems to be waiting for both of them to join me. It doesn't have to wait much longer. Edward drops his head and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, tugging gently and swirling his tongue around it. That is the proverbial straw and suffices in tipping me over the edge, arching my back, pushing my breast further into Edward's mouth while simultaneously pushing back into Jasper's hand. I feel my pulse race and my inner muscles clench around Edward's cock, taking him further in. He releases my nipple and groans into my skin, pulsing inside me at the same time I feel Jasper tremble behind me.

We fall to the bed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, both men snuggling against me, our hands caressing each other's bodies, calming down from our highs.

"That was…" I start.

"Incredible," Jasper finishes.

"Best anniversary gift to date," Edward chuckles breathlessly.

"You boys better be ready again soon. Because after that, I can't wait to have both of you do me," I blurt out, before clapping a hand over my mouth, slightly embarrassed.

Edward's eyes widen at my sudden announcement, before twinkling dangerously.

"Baby, you really shouldn't have said that."

After this night, there are three things I am absolutely sure of. One, our marriage is as solid as ever. Two, inviting Jasper into our sex life wasn't just a present for Edward. And three, neither of us can wait to have a repeat!

* * *

**DCM A/N: Wonder what on earth will she do next year to top this gift? I don't think it gets any better than this. Thanks Fairusa84 for writing our 99th posting! Make sure to leave her some love.**

**Next posting we are working on something special, you know, because it is our 100th posting and all.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	100. 100312SunKing

**DCM A/N: YEAH! Our 100th Posting! We are super excited to have SunKing squeezing us, giving us an exclusive outtake from her T rated (yes, that's right T rated) fic, Sugar. Now, you don't have to read the fic before this, it is a stand alone, but we bet you will want to read it after reading this. Check out her picspiration on our blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Ready, set, squeeze!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squeeze My Lemon~~~~~~~~~ 10.03.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Huge, never ending thanks to m7707, my beta extraordinaire, and to BittenBee and justaskalice for pre-reading and offering advice. I adore you all and couldn't do this writing thing without you.

oOo

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Bella spilled through the door into the parking lot, her cheeks high with color. She didn't look back at the festivities we'd left behind, not even to wave goodbye to Alice.

"What? Refused to put my arms around another girl?"

She stopped and turned, the skirt of her dress swinging invitingly. I had to rip my gaze from the sparkling sequins to see the surprise on her face.

"Well, that's what it was. You weren't all gung-ho about being Prom Queen or anything. I knew you didn't care about that. It was all about holding her when I wanted to hold you."

"But it was just a dance, Edward. The king always dances with the queen. You didn't have to abdicate. I mean, you threw your scepter in protest." She stepped closer and put a hand on my arm.

I slid my fingers through hers and brushed my lips over her knuckles. "I did not throw it. I dropped it. And it's not just a dance. It's touching another girl. I swore to myself I'd never give you any reason to doubt me, and that includes an innocent dance to a stupid song."

Bella laid her head on my chest and sighed. Without words, we moved to music we couldn't hear. I released her hands and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her even closer as we swayed.

"I'm not unreasonable," she whispered. "You can have friends that are girls."

I laughed into her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. My beautiful, sweet, generous, understanding Bella. How she trusted me, after I'd nearly lost her because of my stupid, flirtatious ways.

"My friendships aren't suffering, baby. Friends or not, there's never a reason for me to touch any girl the way I touch you."

Fierce love and gratitude burned in her eyes. "Let's go. Let's get out of here."

And just like that, I was a fucking rock star again. How did my girl always make me feel like a king? No, not a king, since I'd abdicated my throne. A ninja. I was a ninja. I hoped I could keep that up in bed when we got to the hotel, but for at least that one moment, I kicked ass.

That feeling, that all-consuming, master-of-all-things feeling, crashed the moment I turned into the hotel parking lot. I hadn't skimped. The hotel was one of the nicest in Knoxville, even if we would only be there for a few hours. I couldn't put my finger on the problem. I was about to call Bella mine in every way possible, and she would do the same with me. We wanted nothing more than to share the last of ourselves with each other, but something was really, terribly wrong.

Bella didn't move after I parked the car. We stared up at the building in front of us, silent save for our breaths. When I got the nerve to look, I saw she was white as a sheet.

"Are you afraid?"

She jolted in her seat, and pink filled her cheeks. I grabbed for her hand and squeezed it.

"Not of you…of what we're going to do. I just…"

"Something's wrong."

"No! It's a beautiful hotel. But maybe we should… I don't know."

"I mean something feels wrong about this. About going in there to, well, you know."

Her smile returned as she realized we were on the same page. Fingers gripped and slipped as she pressed our palms together and pulled my hand to her heart.

"We can't make love here for the first time."

I thought I had spoken, but it seemed Bella had the same thought at the same time. Our words tumbled and tangled, colored with relief and happiness. I didn't give a single thought to the roses waiting in the room I'd reserved, or the bottle of sparkling cider chilling in the refrigerator. Not once did I worry about the added cost of the jetted tub, balcony, or room service I'd arranged. All that mattered was making Bella comfortable. Unfortunately, my words didn't convey this concern.

"So, we're still doing this?"

Jesus, I was a dork. _This? Doing this? _Could I not at least call it what it was, like an adult at least?

"If by 'this,' you mean having sex, yes. Yes, Edward. I want you. Just not here. I don't know where, but not in some random hotel in Knoxville. I mean…am I right?"

I jammed the key back in the ignition, shoved the car in reverse, and stomped on the gas. If she wanted to go anywhere but where we were, I would get her there as quickly as I could.

Bella and I were young, in love, crazy about each other, and almost forty-five minutes from home. And home meant parents. We had no clue what we were doing. About halfway there, I finally asked what the new plan was.

She laughed. Thank Christ, she laughed. I was scared out of my mind that I couldn't make the night special for her anymore, but she looked free—liberated from the possibility of being a statistic. A girl who lost her virginity in a strange bed on prom night.

"Obviously, we can't go to my place. My dad would shoot you soon as look at you."

"That would definitely ruin the night."

We sat in silence for a moment, and then she turned to me with eyes full of hope.

"The creek?"

The creek between our houses, where I'd made my first bold declaration, was where she wanted to give me everything. I couldn't think of anything or anywhere better. The moonlight on her skin, the warm May wind as our blanket, the rushing creek our soundtrack… Nothing could be more perfect. It would be just like the romantic film Emmett made me watch to prepare for the night. I could be that guy in the movie, the one more in love than in lust.

We drove right past Granny Edna's and cut through the field before we reached my driveway. I didn't think we'd been spotted, but even if we had, no one had reason to believe we were home already. We'd left Knoxville so early that we still had almost four hours before Bella's curfew. No way would Charlie expect us close to his house with so much time left on the clock.

Bella waited in the passenger seat while I ran around the front of the truck to open the door. I pulled a bag from behind her seat and grabbed several quilts from the storage bin in the bed of the truck.

Our lack of planning became obvious when she took her first step. Her high heels sank into the pine needles, and she tipped sideways into me. Her giggle indicated she wasn't hurt, but I didn't want to take chances. I shrugged the backpack over my shoulders and handed her the quilts. When we were situated, I picked her up and carried her over the ground to the edge of the creek.

For a moment, she fought against my help but then settled against my chest and laid her head on my shoulder. Her breath tickled my ear and whipped my love into lust. I tamped it down before I settled her on the ground, determined not to jump her and ruin the moment.

_Love her. Love her._ _Show your adoration like the actor did._

It seemed so easy until I was moments away from having sex for the first time. A raging beast jumped out and ate the love, leaving only scraps of lust behind. Big scraps. Lots of lust leftover.

I forced myself to calm down, to spread the quilts carefully while I leashed the madness. She stood quietly and watched before stooping to smooth the blankets when they refused to cooperate. Her fingers trembled as she held the corners of the material, an outward sign of her nerves. I felt better and worse all at once.

"Hey. It's just us, baby." I held my hand out, inviting her to take it.

_Adore her. You adore her. You do not attack her like a starving animal._

Her trust nearly killed me. Without hesitation, she reached across the little makeshift bed and grasped my fingers. I pulled her closer and turned her around. She bowed her head, and I struggled with the urge to sink my teeth into the soft spot under her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Very."

Inch by inch, the zipper revealed ivory skin, lit by moonlight and the midnight beads of her dress. She shivered as the silk and glass fell away, exposing her to the warmth of the evening and the touch of my hands. I wanted to kiss her everywhere, to taste every inch, but I started with the nape of her neck as the fabric fell to the blanket at our feet.

She wore nothing but a scrap of lace and satin beneath the dress. If I'd known that was what she considered underwear, I'd have carted her away from the stupid prom before it even began. My fingers itched to slip them from her hips, but she turned before I could.

Without breaking eye contact, she began working the first button of my shirt. Her tongue peeked between her lips as she struggled with the second, her fingers too shaky to get a good grip. When I moved to help, she shook her head and clenched her hands into fists.

"Let me," she whispered. "I really want to do this."

My hands stilled as I gave her what she needed—control over the situation.

Her fingers brushed my chest and then my stomach as she moved, and my muscles clenched and heart thumped as the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Shockwaves rocketed through me, as though we touched for the first time. When she slipped the tail of my shirt from my waistband and her hands brushed over my hips, I couldn't suppress a shudder. Like a couple in a movie, we were all love and adoration.

"Are we really doing this?"

Her voice was barely louder than the creek rushing over rocks just a few feet away, but I heard her words in my soul. We were. We were about to give each other everything.

I hastily kicked off my tuxedo pants before she could feel self conscious about her state of undress, but the cuff of one leg got tangled in my shoes. I dealt with that as she pulled my shirt over my shoulders, and the clothes all joined together in a pile on the ground.

"Why does it feel so different?"

I moved closer, my hand splayed across the small of her back, and my knees buckled when her breasts pressed against my bare chest. She was right. We'd done this before, but it had never felt this way. An ache took residence behind my ribs, swelling and squeezing the breath from me, and only one thing could ease the pain.

I kissed her. She trembled, tongue shy and soft. Her control slipped, so she gave it back to me.

"It's just us, baby," I murmured, pulling away to press kisses to the tense line of her jaw. "Just like we always are. Don't be scared."

I was smooth—so smooth. Like Colin Firth in that movie my mom watched all the time.

_Gross. Stop thinking of your mother when you're trying to have sex. Make love. When you're trying to make love._

"You're not nervous?" Her pulse thrummed under my lips, quick and powerful, a testament to her anxiety. "It feels so different."

"It's not. Nothing's different."

I was scared shitless. I knew how these things worked. I'd be lucky to last long enough to give her even a moment of pleasure, but I couldn't let that stop us.

"Just trust me, Bella. Please. Whatever happens, however wonderful or terrible it is, we'll still be us."

"Terrible?" Her eyes twinkled with sudden mirth. "You think I'll be terrible?"

"Fuck, no. I think I will. I'm terrified you'll hate it and never let me touch you again. But it's worth the risk, because I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I just want to give you all of me."

"You can't be bad at this, Edward. You're good at everything."

"Well, we're about to find out."

She giggled, and for a few minutes, we were Edward and Bella again, instead of playing roles. Together, we tumbled to the ground and sprawled on the thick quilt. Her arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, and she arched against the evidence of my arousal. We'd experienced this much, had memorized the steps to this dance. I covered her mouth with mine and lost myself in her warmth, tasting her and feeling the satin of her tongue. My hands smoothed over her back to tangle in the ends of her hair, and she gasped into my mouth.

Oh, yes. We'd been here before. I'd held her curves in the palms of my hands, had breathed her breaths and given her mine. I traced the line of her jaw with the tip of my nose and took her earlobe between my teeth, reveling in her shiver and shudder.

My hands trailed between her breasts to the front of the barrier between us, basking in the gooseflesh that erupted beneath my fingertips. I rose slowly to my knees and slipped that scrap of material away. The territory was familiar; I'd tasted her before. She made an attempt to cover herself, as she always did, and I caught her wrists gently before she could.

"You've seen this much of me before. I don't know why it feels different. More important… I can't explain it."

"You're so beautiful. There's no one here but me, Bella. Please let me see you."

I wanted to remember her this way forever: loving, shy, and open only to me. Before she became too self conscious, I removed my boxers and stretched out next to her. My touch never stilled. Over her shoulders, down her arms, circling her navel—I could never get enough. My lips followed after a moment, my tongue teasing the tips of her breasts and the valley between them, trailing over her stomach to places I'd visited only rarely.

Her breaths came more quickly and with a hysterical edge. A quick glance at her face showed she wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. I held her gaze as my mouth met the tender flesh between her thighs, and her taste filled me again and again as she arched and writhed and pressed into me.

The dance was familiar, but so very different. Her sounds—the gasps and moans, the whispers and pleas—were the same, but the meaning held so much more weight. She was mine, fully and completely, and always would be, if I had anything to say about it.

When she fell over the edge, my name a hushed wail on her lips, I covered her body and held her close until the last of the euphoria faded. She trembled and shook, her nails pressing into the skin on my back. The pain barely registered when compared to the pride of seeing her come undone. No matter how I performed, I had at least taken care of her first.

"I love you." She breathed the words into my hair, then followed them with her fingers.

"I hope you still say that after." I chuckled and reached for my bag.

She lay boneless and sated, but awareness tingled between us. I fumbled around for a condom, finally tearing my gaze from hers when she giggled at my ineptitude. The crackle of anticipation in the air faded as I cursed and turned my backpack upside down to dump the contents on the blanket between us. Lube rolled down a small incline and stopped against her leg, and I almost died of mortification.

One eyebrow rose as she picked it up and read the label. "Did you think you were getting something extra?"

She wasn't serious; I could tell by the smirk that twisted her lips. I stumbled through an explanation anyway.

"I didn't want you to hurt, you know…if I'm too big…I mean, if you weren't…"

"Come here."

I grabbed a condom and kicked the rest of the junk out of the way before obeying. She laughed into my neck and rolled over to sit on top of me. Her wet and warmth were right where I wanted them most, but I didn't dare move.

"You probably _are_ too big, and it's going to hurt. But it will also be beautiful, Edward. No matter where or when we make love, it will hurt, so it may as well be right here and right now."

Fierce in her determination, her jaw set and her eyes flashed. She snatched the condom from my hand and ripped the packaging like an expert. Then she froze.

"I've, uh, never used one of these."

"I'm glad."

"So I just roll it on?"

"You're supposed to pinch the tip. I did it on a banana in class. I guess it's about the same."

"It doesn't look like it will fit. Should I stretch it some?"

The heat of the moment slipped away as we studied the tiny piece of latex in her hands. She pulled at it experimentally, and we both jumped as it snapped like a rubber band and flew several feet to land in the creek.

"Shit." Her cheeks filled with color and she ducked her head to hide behind her hair.

I reached up and tilted her chin so she looked at me. "Hey, it's okay. I have more. A lot more."

A grin tugged at her lips again, and she let loose a giggle. "You really did think you were getting lucky tonight, didn't you?"

"God, I hoped," I breathed.

"Well, loosen up. You're all stiff."

"That's the point, baby."

She smacked at my chest and laughed. "Stop. I mean…you're not acting like yourself. You do sometimes, but then you kind of slip into some kind of character. Like you're trying to follow a script or something."

Then she said the words I'd been using all night to make her feel better, but somehow she managed to actually get it right.

"It's just us. You and me. Now, let's figure out this condom."

After one more destroyed rubber, we figured it out. By that point, we laughed and pawed at each other desperately. The leading man had left the building, but that was okay. The leading lady had, too. We were finally just Edward and Bella, getting ready to do something _amazing_, even if it took a few tries.

"Help me?" I asked.

She slipped beneath me and wrapped her legs around my hips to pull me closer. When I slid through her wet heat, I nearly lost it.

_Maybe now's the time to think about Mom._

Before I could gather my wits, Bella grasped me and placed me at her entrance. A quick squeeze from her thighs, and I slipped, slid…

"Fuck." I had no other words. "Fuck, Bella."

She pulled me in, pushed against my back with her palms to make the first thrust go faster. I stilled at the pain on her face, but she wouldn't allow me to stop.

"Go on, Edward. Just do it."

I did. I stretched; she squeezed. And then I exploded.

Swelling, soaring, tumbling…and then silence. The sensation came so quickly I didn't even have a chance to yell. I couldn't do anything but hang my head, but Bella's face was right there. She saw every ounce of my shame.

"That was, uh… That was even worse than I expected." I couldn't keep the disappointment from my voice.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "I didn't really know—"

"You're perfect. Don't think you're not. It was me. I just… You're all hot and tight and… Jesus. The feeling was just too much."

Her lips stretched into a wide smile, and she wriggled playfully beneath me. "I can work with too good."

The movement stirred my arousal again, but I was worried about the filled condom still in place. Inside her.

"Um." I pulled slowly from between her legs and reached for a tissue to discard the condom.

She whimpered at the loss and tried to tighten her grip. "Come back. We should do it again."

I sat back and stared.

"You'd let me do that again?"

"Are you kidding? We just made love." She caressed my face, tracing my cheekbones with her fingertips, and wouldn't let me look away.

"I stuck it in you and blew my load. That's not making love." I pouted. I couldn't help it.

"Exactly. You were inside me, and it was amazing. I want to do that a million times."

Her hand covered my growing erection and stroked slowly until I was completely hard again. I panted, worried I'd lose it again before we even got to the condom, but I managed to hold off.

"See, we're already experts at foreplay. We had months of practice at that. And now we're experts at the condom."

To demonstrate, she pulled a new one from the pack and quickly sheathed me. Her hands smoothed over the rubber with deliberate friction, and she bit her lip to hide a smile.

"Stop teasing, or I won't last more than a minute again."

"We'll be experts at sex in no time. We just need practice. Now, get over here."

I started to settle between her legs again, but she pushed until I rolled onto my back. Before I could argue, she sat astride my hips and ran her hands down my chest to the hair between my navel and covered cock. I bucked into her, desperate for her heat again.

My mouth opened to let loose pleas and curses, but they stopped at my throat as she guided my length to her entrance. Perched above, she looked like a goddess in the moonlight, her breasts heaving and rosy with her blush. I reached up and cupped one, flicking my thumb across it as we joined once more.

"You okay?" she whispered.

_In other words, are you about to blow?_

"Yeah. Perfect."

She rose and fell, taking me into her over and over. Whispers, sighs spilled from her lips as I rolled my hips to meet her. The space between us disappeared—the doubt, the fear, the shame—as her hair fell over us and shielded us from the rest of the world. Our kisses were wild and wet, soft and sweet, nipping and biting. Skin against skin, breaths mingled and tongues tangled.

"This." Her words were barely there. "This is us."

In a move that should have ended badly, I lifted and spun to place her underneath. She opened to me again, and I surged forward, filling her again and again. The scrape of her nails over my back only served to sharpen my senses, make me more aware of every sigh, every whimper, every moan.

"Please tell me it's better this time," I groaned.

"So good," she gasped. "So good, Edward."

She fluttered and clenched around me, but never came. I waited as long as I could, hoping to take her over the edge once more, but she pressed a kiss to my chest and whispered the words that would undo me.

"Let go, Edward."

I lost control and any rhythm I'd mastered. Like the animal I didn't want to be, I slammed into her three more times before letting go with her name on my lips. Pinpricks of light exploded behind my eyelids and fused together into a wall of white as I poured out all my love…again.

When I could see again, her face filled my vision. She smiled and reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"I think that's how it's supposed to be done." Her words shimmered with laughter, but it wasn't malicious.

"You still didn't come."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't amazing, baby."

I lowered myself slowly until I surrounded her—arms, legs, body, heart. She snuggled against my chest and tucked her head into my neck, where she peppered me with several tiny kisses.

"I really liked it, I promise. The pain just lasted a minute."

"So did I."

"Well, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'll remember the sting and your, um, excitement forever and never regret either. We don't need to be perfect; we just need each other. All I wanted was this, here, tonight."

I rolled away and lay beside her, staring up at the stars visible between the branches overhead. In my haze of love and sated bliss, they shone brighter than ever, but then everything probably would. I was changed. I'd only thought I was fully hers before that night, but I'd been wrong.

"Please say you'll marry me someday."

The words came out without permission, but I didn't regret them. I half expected panic on her part, but she just snuggled in next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I think it's probably inevitable."

* * *

**DCM A/N: So are we ready to be virgins again and let Edward be our first? After reading this, most definitely! Sweetward, we love you. Thank you SunKing for allowing us to read their first time and some lemon to your T rated fic, Sugar. Thank you!**


	101. Chapter 101

Hi Readers! Just a quick note to let you know that we have begun the next round of Squeeze My Lemon postings, under a new story called Squeeze My Lemon, The Second Squeezing. Make sure to put us on author alert and check out the new lemons.


End file.
